


Hắc Loạn Giang Hồ

by BeeKayDee



Category: BKD
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 374,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tác giả: Bắc NamDịch: Ếch Kì DiệuRaw: khotangdammyfanfic + sách đã xuất bảnBản gốc: Hoàn (116 chương)Bản dịch: HoànThể loại: cung đình hầu tước, ân oán giang hồ, tình hữu độc chung, hoan hỉ oan giaVăn án:Hoắc Lâm Phong x Dung Lạc VânPhong Vân xưng bá thiên hạ!Cao thủ đến rồi lại đi, giành thắng lợi trong cơn loạn lạcVừa Jack Sue vừa Mary SueHoắc trong tên truyện không liên quan gì đến Hoắc Lâm Phong. Truyện không liên quan đến bất kì nhân vật lịch sử nào, tóm lại là không liên quan.Hoắc Lâm Phong, con trai của Định Bắc Hầu bị gian thần tính kế, kiếp sống chinh chiến bị gián đoạn, bị phái đến Tây Càn Lĩnh nhậm chức. Ở Tây Càn Lĩnh có một nơi gọi là Bất Phàm Cung, tứ đại cung chủ tiếng xấu đồn xa (tên gọi tắt là Tây Càn Lĩnh F4), trong đó nhị cung chủ Dung Lạc Vân mỹ mạo phi thường, nghe đồn là một tên biến thái. Hoắc Lâm Phong vì để diệt trừ thế lực xấu xa, lẻn vào Bất Phàm Cung nằm vùng, không ngờ lại nảy sinh tình cảm kỳ lạ với Dung Lạc Vân, sau khi đã hiểu được kẻ địch thì trăm năm hảo hợp… Cũng mở ra một loạt ân oán và bí mật trong quá khứ, cuối cùng nắm tay nhau làm một vố thật lớn.Ân oán gút mắc, yêu hận tình thù.
Relationships: Hoắc Lâm Phong/Dung Lạc Vân
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Chương 1 – Máu đổ Tái Bắc:**

Đại mạc Tái Bắc, hai quân đánh nhau kịch liệt nhiều tháng, đại doanh quân Ung liên tiếp báo tin chiến thắng.

Ở gần nơi giao chiến, trên mặt đất cát dày cắm một cây cờ soái, trên vải cờ chỉ có một chữ hào hùng đậm mùi mực Tàu —— _Hoắc._ Ở địa giới này, gió thổi vù vù quanh năm, ngọn cờ tung bay trong gió, có một khí khái không thể miêu tả được.

Lúc này vừa qua giờ Ngọ, là thời điểm ánh mặt trời chói chang nhất, gió cũng gào thét rất khí thế, mà ở đằng xa kia, tiếng người át cả tiếng gió, còn lẫn theo tiếng những món đồ sắt va đập vào nhau. Binh lính của Đại Ung và người Đột Quyết chém giết kịch liệt, binh lính Đại Ung có thế hơn một chút, nhìn bằng mắt cũng thấy là sắp thắng rồi.

Người ta thường nói, nghe mùi son phấn biết đàn bà, mùi nhàn nhạt của phong lan là nữ nhi khuê các, vị thanh thanh của sơn trà là nha đầu nông thôn, mùi hương gai mũi thì chính là của các kỹ nữ chốn lầu xanh, còn trên chiến trường, giết người đến đỏ cả mắt, gầm rú đến phồng cả gân xanh, chỉ có thể xem khôi giáp để phân biệt quân hàm.

Ở chính giữa binh đoàn có một con ngựa đen sẫm cường tráng, chân đóng móng sắt, giẫm lên đất tạo ra một vết lõm, nam tử trên lưng ngựa mặt mày cương nghị, dù hàng lông mày nhíu chặt cũng cảm thấy uy nghiêm, mạnh mẽ mà không ác, không có một chút nét gian xảo nào.

Chàng mặc một bộ khôi giáp vàng óng, trước ngực đặt một miếng hộ tâm phản quang, khiến cả người cũng trở nên chói lòa. Khi giương cung bạt kiếm, trên cánh tay phất phới một tấm vải tím, khí thế đầy hăng hái, uy phong như thân phận chủ soái.

Còn nam tử dẫn đầu phe chém giết, trông còn trẻ tuổi, mặc áo giáp xám bạc, vì trên mặt bắn tóe máu, cố giấu đi ba phần anh tuấn, sức mạnh chém giết như dời núi lấp biển, phô bày khí thế anh dũng.

Trên cánh tay hắn cũng quấn vải, màu đỏ thấu, trông rất đẹp mắt trong màu cát vàng, tôn lên bộ khôi giáp màu lạnh cũng có chút hơi ấm. “Roẹt”, tiếng mũi kiếm đâm vào trong bụng, máu phụt ra tung tóe, còn có chất nhớp nháp của phế phủ đã nát bươm, rút kiếm ra, cuốn theo gió dính theo cát, mũi kiếm nặng hơn một chút.

Trận chiến vốn đang ác liệt, chiêu kiếm này khiến những người xung quanh phải ngừng thở, hóa ra là tướng quân Đột Quyết vừa bị đâm. Muốn bắt giặc thì phải bắt vua trước, người cầm đầu đã bỏ mạng, binh lính tức khắc sẽ càng hoang mang, mà hung ác hơn là, tướng quân Đột Quyết này bị một nhát kiếm cắt bỏ thủ cấp.

Tái Bắc tương truyền, tiểu tướng quân họ Hoắc triều nhà Ung rất thích chém đầu người, bất kì chiến dịch to nhỏ nào, khi giao chiến cũng phải chém đứt thủ cấp đối phương, còn muốn đi rêu rao khắp nơi. Nhìn thấy chưa, cái đầu còn nóng hổi máu tươi như một quả cầu máu, bị hắn treo trên yên ngựa, đơn giản như treo một miếng ngọc bội.

Gió nơi này chưa từng ngừng lại, cát vàng lại nhỏ, thổi không tiêu tan, máu chảy xuống như vũng nước hòa vào thành bùn. Tướng lĩnh đã chết, tàn binh thấy đại thế đã diệt, phàm là còn chân đi được thì đều trốn chạy sạch sành sanh.

Thắng rồi, chủ soái phất tay: “—— Bắt tù binh hồi doanh!”

Mệnh lệnh vừa phát ra, bất kể ai đang bị thương, đang mệt mỏi, đang hấp hối đều phải bỏ hết sát khí còn dư lại, nhưng không ngờ rằng, vị phó soái quấn vải đỏ kia lại bất chấp, mím chặt môi, không nói không rằng, hai chân kẹp bụng ngựa phóng đi truy sát tàn binh.

“Hoắc Lâm Phong!” Chủ soái rống lên, không có tiếng đáp lại, “Đứng lại!” lại rống lên lần nữa, nhưng chỉ thấy bóng lưng, bóng lưng ấy đã phóng đi xa đến nỗi chỉ còn lại một chấm ảnh.

Vó ngựa đạp lên máu, Hoắc Lâm Phong xách kiếm truy đuổi bảy, tám dặm, người ngồi trên yên vui sướng, còn có chút hoạt bát. Ánh mắt phóng tới, đội tàn binh bại tướng ở xa xa kia rồi, tổng cộng có ba mươi tư tên, đối phương thấy hắn đuổi đến, liếc nhau thương lượng, liền quyết tâm tử chiến đến cùng.

“Hu!” Hoắc Lâm Phong dừng lại cách đó ba mươi bước, chắc là vì chạy lâu nên nóng rồi, nhấc tay cởi mũ giáp xuống, mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng, đuôi ngựa cột cao, cái đầu hoàn toàn phơi ra trước ánh nắng. Hắn lau mặt, vệt máu bên tóc mai loang ra, bốc lên mùi tanh.

Đội tàn binh đã bước đến đường cùng, vung kiếm qua đầu, hạ quyết tâm: “Xông lên! Giết!” nhưng ánh mắt lại đang nói, “Ta đã chuẩn bị tâm lý sẽ chết rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phô ra ánh mắt như nhìn người chết, tung người thanh thoát, mũi giày đạp lên đầu ngựa, hắn biết về càng muộn thì chủ soái sẽ càng tức giận, nên hắn phải giải quyết thật nhanh.

Vì thế hắn khoa trương đến tột cùng, ra tay tung tuyệt chiêu, đốm lửa ánh kim giương cao giữa bầu trời cát vàng, hắn thao túng thế trận nghìn cân, một kiếm vung ra là lấy đi một mạng. Ngoại trừ âm thanh của những ngọn gió thét gào thì đều là những tiếng kêu thảm bị hắn chém tận giết tuyệt.

Đại mạc xa xôi gió táp vào mặt, một giây trước người sống còn kinh hoàng thét lên, một giây sau người chết đã cát vàng đắp xác, xoay người leo lên ngựa, ngay cả hài cốt cũng bị hắn cắn nuốt sạch sẽ.

Dắt cương về doanh trại, trên đường về không tránh khỏi những đống hỗn loạn, Hoắc Lâm Phong dừng lại ngâm lên một giai điệu, réo rắt nặng nề, là một khúc bi thương không tên. Sau mỗi một cuộc chiến, dù thua hay thắng hắn đều sẽ ngâm điệu khúc này, để an ủi bạch cốt cô hồn của những tướng sĩ đã hy sinh.

Hết một khúc, cưỡi ngựa về doanh trại, doanh trướng ở đằng xa xa, nhác thấy chủ soái đang đứng uy nghiêm ở phía trước. Một đám tiểu tốt đứng canh cổng doanh trại, túm chân kéo hắn xuống, “Úi!” Hắn nghẹn họng la lên, bị áp giải tới trước trướng, đối diện với gương mặt lạnh lùng như sắt đá của chủ soái.

“Thuộc hạ nguyện nhận trách phạt.” Hắn cất lời nhận sai trước để được khoan hồng, rồi bổ sung thêm, “Thuộc hạ tuyệt đối sẽ không tái phạm nữa.”

Chủ soái Hoắc Kinh Hải, huynh trưởng của Hoắc Lâm Phong, điềm tĩnh như đá ngầm dưới biển sâu, chính trực đến mức không thể bấu víu: “Thân là phó soái, đạo lý không đuổi giặc cùng đường, chẳng lẽ đệ không hiểu hay sao?” Nhận lỗi cũng vô hiệu, không thể thương lượng, “Làm trái mệnh lệnh của thượng cấp, xử theo quân pháp phạt sáu mươi trượng.”

Chuyện đã đến nước này, Hoắc Lâm Phong đành phải ngoan ngoãn chịu phạt, nếu như cho hắn chọn lại lần nữa, hắn nhất định vẫn sẽ đuổi theo đám tàn binh. Vừa biết chữ đã đọc binh thư, mười ba tuổi ra chiến trường, cho đến tận bây giờ, tính mạng chết trong tay hắn còn nhiều hơn cả số lương thực hắn ăn, đã dám truy đuổi thì dám chịu phạt.

Đám binh buông lỏng kìm hãm để hắn lột khôi giáp, cởi y phục, thân thể cường tráng chằng chịt vết sẹo lộ ra, nằm sấp xuống chịu trượng. Mười trượng hằn vết đỏ, ba mươi trượng sưng tấy như gò đất, hết sáu mươi trượng, nếu không phải hắn có võ công hộ thể thì đã sớm nát bấy da thịt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa rên tiếng nào, nhưng cũng còn oán giận, hắn lén lườm Hoắc Kinh Hải một cái.

Trận ác chiến này kéo dài đến nửa năm, diễn ra ngắt quãng, thương vong khó mà đếm nổi. Trận này vừa thắng, phải nhanh chóng bẩm báo cho thiên tử Đại Ung, nơi biên thùy đã được dẹp loạn, sau khi thiên tử xem tấu thư liền phái người truyền tin phong thưởng.

Kiểu gì cũng phải đợi, không vội. Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc trước sắm vai lão hổ nhe nanh gầm gừ chinh phạt sa trường, bây giờ vừa thái bình thì lập tức trở thành chàng công tử bột lười nhác, tĩnh dưỡng trong trướng ba ngày, ở trần phơi lưng, tiểu tốt bị hắn sai khiến đến nỗi muốn đứt cả hai chân.

Vết thương kết vảy, cuối cùng hắn cũng chịu mặc quần áo, một bộ thường phục lam sẫm gần như đen, khép vạt áo bên phải lại rồi buộc dây, buộc tay áo, viền mép có hoa văn dệt, phối với phát quan (*) màu tối. Hắn chỉnh trang xong xuôi, xứng danh “ngọc thụ lâm phong”.

(*) phát quan: chữ quan ở đây có nghĩa là mũ mão, chứ không phải có nghĩa là quan viên, quan sai. Còn phát là mái tóc, tóm lại nó là cái mũ cài tóc, xin hãy nhìn chàng Mục Trần đáng iu bên dưới để dễ hình dung cái phát quan

Rời khỏi trướng đi tìm Hoắc Kinh Hải, “Đại ca.” Cơn tức tối vì bị mắng bị đánh đều đã tiêu tan hết, hắn gọi vô cùng thân mật, hân hoan lên ngựa, “Về thành thôi!”

Huynh đệ hai người rong ruổi về thành, bách tính trong thành đều vây quanh chào đón, náo nhiệt y như là gặp hỉ sự. Hoắc Lâm Phong mệt mỏi khi phải xã giao nên nói: “Đại ca, đệ đi trước đây.” Hắn bỏ huynh trưởng lại phía sau, kéo dây cương, lọc cọc đi mất.

Tái Bắc bao la, thành trì san sát nối tiếp nhau, phóng tầm mắt ra xa chẳng thấy điểm cuối. “Hu!” Đường rộng thênh thang, Hoắc Lâm Phong xuống ngựa, bậc tam cấp lát đá xanh, cột nhà sơn đỏ, xà nhà chạm trổ hoa văn, hộ vệ canh cửa chắp tay hành lễ, hắn gật đầu, tiến vào trong phủ nhà cao cửa rộng này.

Bức hoành gỗ mun treo cao trên cửa ghi —— _Định Bắc Hầu phủ_.

Bên trong gian nhỏ sau cánh cửa, lão quản gia hộ môn ló đầu ra: “Ô! Thiếu gia không bị thương! Lão bộc phải đi tạ lễ thần thôi!”

Bước chân Hoắc Lâm Phong dửng dưng, vừa đi qua, nghe thế quay đầu lại, giống như một cậu nhóc lỗ mãng ồn ào cáo trạng: “Sáu mươi quân trượng mới kết vảy, đại ca đích thân giám sát đấy.”

Những lời sau đó hắn không nghe kĩ, đi qua tiền viện, bị cảnh sắc ở mép hiên hấp dẫn. Một cây ngọc lan cao lớn vừa mới đâm chồi, tràn đầy sức sống, đầu cành phe phẩy trên đấu củng (*). Sau khi bị ngọc lan thu hút ánh nhìn, hắn tiến vào sảnh đầu, đi thẳng ra cửa nhỏ bên hông, vén lớp mành nặng trịch trên cửa ra, mành đung đưa qua lại một hồi.

(*) đấu củng: là những thanh xà chĩa ra như vậy nè  


Các nha đầu giúp việc đang quét đất, vẩy nước, vừa nhìn thấy hắn liền dừng công việc lại, đồng loạt hô “Thiếu gia”, bà vú lớn tuổi nhác thấy: “Ai u!” Ba từ “Tiểu tổ tông” khoa trương vẫn chưa thốt lên thì người đã đi xa rồi, bà vuốt ngực rồi xoa xoa bóp bóp, “Già rồi, mắt cũng hoa thật rồi!”

Hầu phủ rất sâu, sảnh chính còn giấu kín hơn cả đại tiểu thư nhà quyền quý, lại đi qua một hành lang nữa, ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong nhanh hơn cả bước chân, bước nhanh vào thính đường. “Cha.” Cửa để mở, không kiêng nể gì, hắn vừa cất lời lên thì ở góc nào cũng có thể nghe được, “Cha, con về rồi.” Vừa thấy cha, lại trở nên cung kính.

Đầu sảnh, thảm hoa dày tối màu tiêu trừ hết tiếng giày, trên lư đồng nạm tứ thiềm (*), giữa các lỗ hổng lượn lờ những khói, tôn lên bốn con cóc kia như muốn mọc cánh thành tiên. Ở giữa là một hộp gỗ lim bỏ mấy viên nến và miếng da hươu dùng để lau kiếm.

(*) tứ thiềm: bốn con cóc, hình ảnh con cóc là để chiêu tài, bốn con cóc giống như là trấn bốn phía để tiền không đổ ra ngoài

Trên ghế bành bên cạnh bàn có một người đang ngồi ngay ngắn, hai ba phần kiêu ngạo, bảy tám phần còn lại là uy nghiêm.

Huyền bào màu sắc u ám, đai lưng màu chàm, bên sườn hông treo một chiếc ngọc giác (*), sợi dây đỏ kết lại hơi ngổn ngang. Xiêm y tinh tế, con người cũng không dễ dãi, trên cằm có một búi râu, mi cốt và sống mũi ngay thẳng, cặp mắt thâm thúy, mái tóc đen nhánh sáng bóng, phát quan xa hoa mà phải cài cao thì mới tôn lên được thân phận.

(*) ngọc giác: là miếng ngọc tròn được khoét một cái lỗ bên trong và một cái rãnh như vậy nè  


Người này hơn bốn mươi tuổi, cha của Hoắc Lâm Phong, Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu.

Hoắc Chiêu đang lau bảo kiếm, mắt cũng không nhấc lên, không thèm nhìn con trai đã gầy đi bao nhiêu, cũng không xem thương tích thế nào. “Nghe nói…” Ánh mắt lạnh lẽo như thanh kiếm ấy, giọng trầm đục như tiếng chuông, “Con lại làm trái quân lệnh?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống trước, nghiêng người dựa vào: “Con đã chịu phạt rồi.” Trả lời không đúng trọng tâm xong, hắn mở nắp hộp lên, bã đậu, lê hấp, mứt hoa đều được sắp gọn gàng. “Đại ca quá bảo thủ, quả thật là không nên đuổi giặc cùng đường, nhưng địch và ta thực lực chênh lệch, phải thừa thắng xông lên chứ.” Quy củ vẫn phải có, hắn đáp xong mới bốc một miếng lê hấp lên.

Nhắc Tào Tháo là Tào Tháo tới, Hoắc Kinh Hải quay về muộn, cũng chưa vào tới cửa đã gọi “Phụ thân”, hành lễ xong thì ngồi xuống bẩm báo quân tình.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhai mứt hoa, ngọt thấu cả cổ họng, hắn hốc một ngụm trà lớn, cầm chén ngẩng đầu uống, vừa cúi đầu xuống thoáng thấy một khuôn mặt tròn ngoài cửa nhỏ. Tai đeo hạt châu, càng làm khuôn mặt thêm tròn, là nha hoàn Mai Tử của phu nhân.

Đang gọi hắn đây sao! Hắn bỏ chén xuống, chuồn đi, vừa ra đến cửa nhỏ đi thẳng đến đầu bên kia hành lang: “Mai Tử, ngươi ăn ít lại đi!” Nói móc tiểu nha đầu xong, đi qua thùy hoa môn, một chiếc chuông quấn vào thùy liên trụ (*), hắn nhảy lên vỗ vào, chuông liền kêu leng keng.

(*) thùy hoa môn, thùy liên trụ

[ ](https://echkidieu2029.wordpress.com/2020/10/02/hoac-loan-12/attachment/130894756198758556/)

[ ](https://echkidieu2029.wordpress.com/2020/10/02/hoac-loan-12/u14119714982264777015fm26gp0/)

Mai Tử che miệng cười: “Phu nhân bảo treo cho thiếu gia đó, người khác không được chạm vào đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy lạ, nói: “Ta đã hai mươi ba rồi, còn treo chuông cho ta chơi à?”

Mai Tử cười: “Đâu có, phu nhân nhớ thương thiếu gia, nên treo chuông để thiếu gia nhìn thấy, chắc chắn sẽ nhảy lên vỗ.” Đầu ngón tay nhấc lên, chỉ về nội viện, “Phu nhân nghe thấy, là biết thiếu gia đã về nhà.”

Chuông vẫn còn đang xoay mòng mòng, xoay đến độ tim Hoắc Lâm Phong nóng lên, bay thẳng vào nội viện, hạ nhân bên ngoài phật đường mời hắn vào trong. Trước mặt phật mà cao giọng thì sẽ bị mắng, hắn đè thấp giọng gọi một tiếng “Mẹ”.

Hoắc môn Bạch thị, khi còn trẻ bà là mỹ nhân đệ nhất, khi tuổi đã xế chiều, lại như chiếc trâm ngọc cài tóc, mài mòn đến độ đã lộ ra chất quý bên trong. Bà quay đầu lại liền thay đổi ngay dáng vẻ chủ mẫu không sợ sóng to gió lớn, chỉ nhìn con trai chăm chăm, vội vàng đứng dậy khỏi đệm cói.

Bàn thờ Phật ở trên, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói rất ngây thơ không kiêng kỵ gì: “Mẹ, con đã toàn thắng rồi, còn cúng Bồ Tát làm gì?”

Bạch thị cầm khăn lụa che miệng hắn lại: “Đó không phải khiêu khích đại ca con đâu, mà là xúc phạm Bồ Tát đấy.” Che một lát rồi dời đi, ôm lấy hai má Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Lương bổng không đủ ăn à, sao mà gầy đi nhiều thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ăn nhiều không cưỡi ngựa được, phải đói một chút thì mới giết địch lưu loát.”

Vì thấy mẹ thương xót, còn chưa tới giờ dùng bữa, không kiêng nể ai hết, hắn gọi người chuẩn bị tiệc rượu xa hoa. Hoắc Lâm Phong ăn cùng với Bạch thị, vui cười la rầy cũng không hề gì, đợi đến khi Bạch thị muốn xem vết thương của hắn, hắn liền nhanh chân chuồn đi.

Phòng ngủ của hắn ở một viện riêng, mấy tháng không về, đột kích tới xem đám hạ nhân có làm càn làm ẩu hay không, lặng lẽ thăm dò, lại nhìn thấy sân trước được quét tước cẩn thận tỉ mỉ. “Thiếu gia!” Bất thình lình có người gọi, hắn nhìn theo, là tên đầy tớ thân cận của hắn, Đỗ Tranh.

Vóc người Đỗ Tranh thấp bé, gầy gò, chỉ có mỗi một mẩu, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhỏ hơn cậu ta hai tuổi, có ơn cứu mạng cậu ta. “Thiếu gia! Thiếu gia!” Cậu ta gọi liền ba tiếng, chạy lạc cả hơi, nhưng lại cười hềnh hệch, “Thiếu gia, hí hí.”

Dáng vẻ khờ khạo này khiến Hoắc Lâm Phong nhức cả đầu, hắn quay đầu về phòng, cởi bỏ kiếm, nằm soài lên giường không thèm câu nệ. Đỗ Tranh ngồi xổm bên giường đấm bóp chân cho hắn, thịt chắc xương cứng, hắn chẳng có cảm giác gì, mà bàn tay thô ráp của Đỗ Tranh đã đỏ bừng trước rồi.

“Thiếu gia, trận này có sảng khoái không?” Đỗ Tranh hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Bảo vệ bách tính, chuyện liên lụy đến mạng người, sao mà bàn đến sảng khoái được.” Dáng vẻ nghiêm túc, trong con ngươi có gì đó lắng đọng lại. Thu lại nết bướng bỉnh, không khoe mẽ với cha và huynh trưởng, không làm nũng với mẹ, giọng điệu và thần thái này, là Hoắc tướng quân quấn vải đỏ phi mã trên cát.

“Thái bình rồi.” Hắn nhìn vọng ra quang cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, “Không có chuyện gì khác thì thật tốt.”

Trời dần tối, một người cao gầy trong đám nha hoàn đi đốt một nén hương, lết váy thắp một dọc đèn dầu. Mấy tên đầy tớ tay thô không làm được, đi mãi chưa hết hành lang thì hương đã cháy sạch rồi.

Đến khi thắp hết bốn góc sân, chao đèn sáng ngời, nha hoàn ấy đi đun nước hãm trà, rót trà cho chủ tử xong mới đi. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy ngón tay trắng nõn sơn đỏ, lật một trang sách rồi nói: “Chỗ của ta không cần thắp đèn đâu.” Lười biếng phân phó, ngụ ý của hắn là ngại người ta làm phiền chỗ thanh vắng của hắn.

Nha hoàn tên Bão Nguyệt, giọng dịu dàng nói: “Phu nhân bảo nô tỳ coi sóc cẩn thận, làm mất nhã hứng của thiếu gia, mong thiếu gia đừng trách tội.”

Im lặng đi là được rồi, sao lại còn trình bày nguyên nhân nữa? Hoắc Lâm Phong phất tay: “Sau này không cần làm vậy nữa đâu, ngươi đi làm chuyện của mình đi.”

Bão Nguyệt xách váy đi, eo lắc lư, dáng vẻ khoan thai đó, xem ra là một nha đầu được sủng ái. “Thiếu gia.” Đỗ Tranh nhảy ra, dâng trà lên, cầm đèn tới gần hơn một chút, “Hí hí.” Gương mặt hiền lành chân thật hiếm khi hiện lên vẻ láu cá.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ghét bỏ nói: “Sao cả ngày ngươi đều cười hềnh hệch ra thế?”

Đỗ Tranh đáp: “Có chuyện tốt mà, đương nhiên phải cười chứ.” Cậu ta không thể đợi được muốn làm Cát Quan báo hỉ (*), to gan ghé lại gần, “Nghe Mai Tử nói, từ lâu phu nhân đã không gọi Bão Nguyệt làm việc nặng nhọc rồi, thưởng cho lược ngọc cài tóc, định để cho thiếu gia thu nhận làm tiểu thiếp đấy!”

(*) Cát Quan: Cát là may mắn, quan là quan viên

Còn chưa kết hôn, thu nhận một hai nha đầu vừa ý cũng là chuyện thường tình. Bẹp, Hoắc Lâm Phong gập sách lại, duỗi lưng đẩy Đỗ Tranh ra, chẳng có gì thú vị, thu nhận một đứa nha đầu về làm thiếp mà gọi là hỉ sự cái gì chứ? Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cho phép cô ta thắp đèn thì được hơn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi về phòng, đi đánh trận xong, trong lồng ngực cứ thấy không dễ chịu, dứt khoát thổi tắt một loạt ánh nến trên đường. Đỗ Tranh đi phía sau, mí mắt nhíu lại: “Thiếu gia, sao lại thổi hết nến thế…” Như là hiểu ra, mí mắt trợn trừng, “Người không thích Bão Nguyệt à! Bích Trâm thì sao? Tôi thấy Vãn Sênh cũng được lắm…”

Rầm, cánh cửa chạm trổ hoa văn rúng động, Hoắc Lâm Phong cáu lên rồi. Đỗ Tranh không dám hé miệng nữa, lấy một cái đệm cói đặt sát bên cửa, ngồi khoanh chân, đút tay vào tay áo, yên phận trông coi.

Cậu ta thầm nhủ, mong là chủ tử đừng có nhắm trúng Mai Tử, vì cậu ta thích Mai Tử…

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biết nội tâm đầy tớ của mình, lăn lộn trên giường, gối tơ tằm trơn nhẵn, cảm giác không quen lắm. Quân doanh đơn sơ, phản thì cứng, đệm chăn thì thô ráp, ruột gối không biết dùng loại hạt gì, khi tình hình chiến đấu cấp bách đến cả khôi giáp cũng không cởi mà cũng có thể nằm như xác chết được.

Hai ba tháng đóng quân ở đại mạc, đêm đến nhóm lửa trại, các tướng sĩ dựa vào nhau nghỉ ngơi. Không được nằm, vì nửa đêm sẽ bị gió cát chôn vùi, cứ hai người một tấm khiên, vừa lạnh vừa vất vả.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ lại những chuyện này, trở mình ngồi tựa vào giường, tấm chăn hoa văn tròn (*) phủ trên người hắn, hắn vén rèm lên, khoảng không bên ngoài tối như hũ nút không có chút ánh sáng. Hắn nghĩ, có nên nhận một người về bầu bạn hay chăng? Có phải vào lúc này, ngay dưới ánh mắt hắn, người đó sẽ nằm trong lòng hắn, nghe hắn kể chuyện, chỉnh lại gối đầu méo xẹo của hắn không?

(*) hoa văn tròn:  


Trong đầu óc, trong tim hắn cũng tối đen như mực vậy, không có hình dáng cụ thể, không có gương mặt sinh động nào. Hắn chỉ chắc chắn rằng, Bão Nguyệt không được, Bích Trâm không được, Vãn Sênh cũng không được, Mai Tử, con nha đầu mặt tròn đó, chỉ cần ăn quà vặt là đủ rồi, cần gì phải có đàn ông… Hắn muốn có một người, có thể khiến hắn nguyện bày tỏ lòng mình.

Người đó dáng vẻ như thế nào, ở chân trời hay là góc bể, nghe hắn kể chuyện xong buồn ngủ đến díp cả mắt, hay là bô bô gọi “tiểu hầu gia”, hắn hoàn toàn không biết.

Yên vui sinh phiền não, hắn bỏ màn xuống, sờ sờ vết thương cách lớp áo, một lớp vảy tróc ra, vẫn nên nghĩ về quân đội vậy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ở nhà tĩnh dưỡng rất kĩ, không có gì ngoài việc nghị sự cùng Hoắc Chiêu, Hoắc Kinh Hải và ra ngoài chơi bời lêu lổng. Trước tiên là dòm ngó cây ngọc lan, tước đi một cành, đem về biệt uyển (vườn riêng) của mình. Đến câu lan (*) gặp được một tên lính đã nghỉ hưu, gã là ông chủ ở đây, gọi đào kép đến đàn mấy bài hành khúc, đối ẩm vài canh giờ.

(*) câu lan: nơi hát múa và diễn kịch thời nhà Tống, Nguyên

Tên gác cổng thay ca: “Mùi rượu nồng thế, ai mà lại không biết tiết chế như vậy.” Từ xa đã ngửi thấy mùi rồi, đến khi lại gần, gã sợ đến nỗi nín lặng, “Thiếu gia, sao lại là ngài, để tôi bảo người đi hầm canh chua!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta không có say, không cần phải tỉnh rượu.” Ba vò lớn, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn tinh tường như hai dòng suối sâu thẳm. Đi vào hiên nhà nội viện, Bạch thị nghe thấy hắn tới, ngoắc tay như gọi trẻ con, hắn kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống: “Mẹ, con có uống chút rượu.”

Bạch thị lấy khăn lụa bịt mũi và miệng lại, bị mùi rượu trên người hắn xông vào, lại vẫy tay: “Bão Nguyệt, đi nấu bát canh chua cho thiếu gia đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa từ chối, mười ngón tay đan xen, ngón cái vuốt ngón trỏ, canh chua nấu xong rồi, lớp da ở chỗ đó bị vuốt đến nóng lên. Hắn khuấy bát canh lên, húp một ngụm, nâng đuôi mắt lên cũng giống như là đang làm khổ thân phận cao quý của hắn vậy.

“Canh chua, nhưng mà không được chua lắm.” Hắn lườm Bão Nguyệt, Bão Nguyệt đứng bên cạnh, chiếc váy màu hồng cánh sen phối cùng gương mặt hồng hào, bị hắn chê một tiếng, gương mặt hồng hào ấy lập tức trở nên xanh ngắt.

Hắn chỉ húp một hớp rồi đứng dậy: “Canh chua của ngươi không đủ chua, tẻ nhạt vô vị, sau này không cần nấu nữa, chỉ thắp đèn là được rồi.” Nói xong, nhìn vào đôi mắt đầy tiếc nuối của Bạch Thị, “Mẹ, vết thương của con khỏi rồi, sáng mai con về quân doanh luyện binh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hành sự lưu loát, nói dứt lời liền quay về thu xếp đồ đạc. Chỉ có một ít xiêm y, vớ vải, gói vào tay nải xong, thấy cửa sổ hơi hé mở, ánh trăng len lỏi chui vào. Hắn đi tới đóng cửa lại, mượn ánh sáng lau lại Quyết Minh kiếm, món bảo bối đệ nhất của hắn.

Có tiếng bước chân, Đỗ Tranh lại tới canh cửa đêm, lát sau, lại có tiếng bước chân khác uyển chuyển hơn, không biết được là ai. “… Không dám tức giận, sao cô ta dám tức giận chứ?” Tiếng ồn ào của Mai Tử, sau đó lại kể cho Đỗ Tranh, “Bọn người Bích Trâm đều đang cười nhạo cô ta, quái thật, bọn họ đến cả cơ hội nấu canh chua cũng không có, còn không bằng được Bão Nguyệt.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Thiếu gia nói không chua, Bão Nguyệt đáng lẽ nên bưng một dĩa giấm chua lên luôn chứ!”

Hai người che miệng cười khanh khách, ngồi dưới cửa sổ cười đến nỗi sắp nở hoa. Hoắc Lâm Phong lau xong, thò đầu ra lườm: “Còn có pha trò gây cười nữa à? Nếu không có, thì ta đang nghỉ ngơi đấy.”

Đỗ Tranh sợ hãi ngẩng mặt lên, gương mặt tròn xoe của Mai Tử cũng đỏ bừng, đã ngồi lê đôi mách với đầy tớ còn bị chủ tử tóm được, chọc phải ông trời rồi… Trong tim Hoắc Lâm Phong xẹt qua một chút ý nghĩ xấu xa, cảm giác như hai người này đang bị bắt gian vậy. Nhưng không thể nói ra, nếu như nói ra, trong một canh giờ Mai Tử chắc chắn sẽ nhảy xuống hồ mất.

“Hết chuyện rồi chứ gì?” Hắn hỏi, sau đó phất tay, “Vậy giải tán đi, ta mệt rồi.”

**Chương 2: Gặp thánh ở Trường An**

Sau khi thắng trận đất nước thái bình, quả thật là được nghỉ một thời gian, nhưng cũng phải bận rộn, từ binh khí đã tịch thu, lãnh địa, đến tù binh, mọi sự đều phải an bài. Hoắc Lâm Phong đang vùi đầu trong quân trướng, sắp xếp hơn trăm món binh khí của quân Đột Quyết, phong đao đoản đao, mũi tên kêu bằng đồng (*), như là các cô nương đang chọn hoa, xem món nào cũng thấy ưng.

(*) mũi tên kêu: là một loại mũi tên khi bắn ra sẽ phát ra tiếng kêu

Quan văn ghi sổ sách tiến vào, trước chắp tay hành lễ: “Tướng quân, mã cụ (*) đã được ghi chép trong sổ sách, mời ngài xem qua.”

(*) mã cụ: là mấy món đồ upgrade cho ngựa như yên, cương, móng sắt, v,v..

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, người Đột Quyết kỵ xạ vô song, sau mỗi cuộc chiến đều nhận được nhiều mã cụ như vậy đấy: “Hàm ngựa (*) của Mạc Hạ Lỗ đâu?” Vị tướng quân Đột Quyết đó cưỡi ngựa thảo nguyên giống tốt, một cặp hàm ngựa chế tác từ xương, hắn đã thèm nhỏ dãi từ lâu.

(*) hàm ngựa: là một bộ phận làm bằng kim loại, ngày xưa thì làm bằng xương động vật, đặt ngang mồm ngựa để buộc dây cương điều khiển ngựa.

Vật phẩm thu được quả thật rất nhiều, đến cả vòng tay cũng có. Hoắc Lâm Phong trước giờ đều không sợ quy củ, chiếu theo quân hàm, gọi đám binh lính ra xếp hàng chọn. Đúng lúc trời đẹp, đốt lửa trại, bắt dê mập, mùi rượu tanh nồng làm nóng đêm lạnh đại mạc.

Sau trận ác chiến vẫn còn sống sót, đây là hời, là tích đức, là được tổ tiên phù hộ.

“Như chim kêu vậy, lớn tiếng lên chút đi!” Tiếng hát cất lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong chế nhạo một câu, rút dao găm ra, trên lưỡi dao không biết dính máu của ai. Hắn cắt một lát đùi cừu, cắt xong dốc ngụm rượu, tiếng hát kia vang dội hơn.

Hắn chỉ có cây sáo làm từ xương chim ưng, bàn tay to, tiếng thổi ra nghe réo rắt bi thương. Một ngày nào đó trong tương lai, có thể là ba mươi tuổi, năm mươi tuổi, nếu như mệnh tốt, thì bảy mươi tám mươi chăng? Tóm lại là cả cuộc đời này của hắn, chết, đã định sẽ chết trên sa trường, đương nhiên nếu lúc đó tứ hải thái bình, thì cứ xem như hắn nghĩ lung tung vậy.

Hốc mắt hắn nóng lên, nỗi lòng chợt thêm phần ủy mị, ủy mị ngẫm nghĩ, cái người tri kỉ không có dáng hình cụ thể ấy của hắn, không những phải nghe hắn bày tỏ những lời trong lòng, lúc hắn chết trên chiến trường còn phải thổi sáo cho hắn. Chiêu hồn của hắn, phục cốt của hắn, nếu người ta nguyện lòng, thì thử suy tính đến kiếp sau xem sao.

Ngẫm nghĩ xa quá rồi, hắn cúi đầu ngượng ngùng, còn mỉm cười thẹn thùng, thật là xấu hổ.

Ăn mừng đến nửa đêm, lúc giải tán, tốp hai tốp ba quàng vai bá cổ đi vào trong trướng, gã nào say quắc cần câu rồi thì nằm luôn xuống đất ngủ. Ai cũng đang phỏng đoán, tướng quân cơm no rượu say, kiểu gì cũng sẽ ngủ thêm một lát, không ngờ sau một đêm, gà còn chưa gáy đã phát kèn lệnh rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khoác một bộ tố giáp (*), tinh thần sáng láng, sắp xếp ổn thỏa đội nào đi tuần thành, đi tham tín (**), hoặc ở lại quân doanh. Trời vừa hửng sáng là bắt mọi người thao luyện, hắn khoanh tay đi lững thững trong đám binh lính, hô số hiệu, thêm bao cát, ra nhiều chiêu thức xử phạt kỳ lạ, đến cả ngậm cát trong miệng cũng thử luôn rồi.

(*) tố giáp: khôi giáp màu trắng thuần  
(**) tuần thành: tuần tra trong thành, tham tín: nghe ngóng tin tức

Đây chính là cuộc sống không có chiến tranh, ngày qua ngày đều có sự bình thản khác nhau.

Dịp này Hoắc Lâm Phong rời khỏi nhà, hơn nửa tháng không về, hôm đó đương lúc buổi trưa, hắn đang luyện binh ở thao trường, chợt có một người cưỡi ngựa từ xa tới. “Thiếu gia!” Hóa ra là Đỗ Tranh.

Đỗ Tranh quen đường quen nẻo, đến đưa y phục hoặc là cầm thức ăn tới như ngày thường. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy xuống khỏi bục thi lệnh (*): “Ngốc tử (**), sao đi tay không tới?”

(*) là cái bục để Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng trên đó ra lệnh điều khiển binh lính  
(**) Mình mong là các bạn quen với từ “ngốc tử” này, nó không hẳn QT lắm đâu, hồi xưa mình đọc Kính vạn hoa của Nguyễn Nhật Ánh cũng thấy Quý Ròm hay xài từ này í

“Thiếu gia, lần này tôi tới để gọi thiếu gia về nhà!” Đỗ Tranh trông rất háo hức, còn khoa tay múa chân, “Trường An có quan lớn tới! Đai lưng nạm bảo thạch, mang giày quan, đế giày của người ta dày như vậy nè.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ngươi nói vớ vẩn thêm nữa đi.”

Đỗ Tranh vội vàng quay về chủ đề chính, ngại ngùng cười nói: “Người ta nói ‘Thánh chỉ tới’, Hầu gia sai tôi tới gọi thiếu gia lập tức quay về.”

Thánh chỉ? Hắn nghĩ, tin chiến thắng đã được truyền tới, đây chắc là thánh chỉ phong thưởng. Hoắc Lâm Phong không dám chậm trễ, lập tức lên ngựa về thành, vừa ra khỏi quân doanh lại không nhịn được, ngồi trên lưng ngựa xóc nảy khoe khoang: “Ngốc tử, thấy hàm ngựa của ta thế nào?”

Đỗ Tranh gật đầu như giã tỏi, thầm ngưỡng mộ, vị thiếu gia này đối đãi với ngựa còn tốt hơn đối đãi với cậu.

Thúc ngựa phi về thành, quan binh Hầu phủ mở đường trong thành, để tránh vó ngựa kịch liệt làm bá tánh hoảng sợ. Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa phi không chút trở ngại, tới trước cửa, hắn xuống ngựa, chỉnh lại ngọc quan, kéo lại vạt áo, lúc bước vào phủ thì cởi kiếm ra ném cho Đỗ Tranh.

Đi qua tiền sảnh qua viện, tới sảnh chính thì nhìn thấy quan truyền chỉ.

Quan truyền chỉ đứng phía trước, Hoắc Chiêu đang quỳ, phía sau là Bạch thị và Hoắc Kinh Hải. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhanh chóng quỳ xuống, cúi đầu, có thể nhìn thấy mũi giày của quan truyền thánh chỉ, quả thật rất dày.

“Cuộc chiến biên thùy, có công dẹp loạn.” Quan truyền chỉ đọc lên, “Một nhà Định Bắc Hầu quả thật là trụ cột của triều đình, chinh chiến Hà Tây, lập chiến công lớn, đặc biệt là chủ soái Hoắc Kinh Hải đại tướng quân trấn giữ biên ải, thống soái tam quân Tây Bắc, ban thưởng hoàng kim, châu ngọc, chinh bào.”

Như trong dự liệu, Hoắc Lâm Phong tâm bình khí hòa, thật ra với hắn thì tiền vàng châu ngọc còn không bằng đống của lạ bằng đồng bằng sắt thu được sau trận chiến. Về phần danh hiệu và binh quyền, dẫu hắn trẻ tuổi lông bông, cũng biết đó là quyết định của thiên tử, không thể tự mình ngông cuồng.

Quan truyền chỉ tiếp tục đọc: “Phó soái Hoắc Lâm Phong, tước bỏ thủ cấp Mạc Hạ Lỗ, khí phách anh dũng trước nay chưa ai có, uy chấn lũ man di, được gọi đến cùng Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu vào Trường An diện thánh, đích thân lĩnh thưởng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình kinh ngạc, hắn treo thủ cấp bọn man tặc đâu chỉ có mình Mạc Hạ Lỗ, khiến bọn man di kinh sợ cũng đâu phải ngày một ngày hai, sao lại thế này…

“Khâm —— thử.” Đọc xong, quan truyền chỉ gập thánh chỉ lại, “Định Bắc Hầu tiếp chỉ.”

Cả nhà cùng quỳ tạ ơn, Hoắc Chiêu nhận lấy thánh chỉ, vải gấm lõi ngọc, vậy mà lại nóng rẫy tê cứng cả tay. Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc phụ thân, dò xét huynh trưởng, hai người kia sắc mặt nặng nề.

Ba người đàn ông mạnh mẽ mà còn như thế, huống gì là nữ quyến yếu đuối.

Hắn dìu Bạch thị đứng dậy: “Mẹ, không sao đâu.” Vuốt ve mu bàn tay bà an ủi, rồi đích thân đưa Bạch thị về nội viện, hắn léo nhéo mấy lời êm tai một hồi.

Bạch thị trong lòng thì không nỡ, nhưng ngoài miệng vẫn đuổi đi: “Đi bàn bạc với cha và đại ca con đi, đừng có ở bên mẹ suốt thế.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không cần vội, buổi tối chắc chắn sẽ nói kĩ hơn.” Chủ soái không phải vào Trường An, mà một phó soái như hắn lại bị điểm tên, hắn hơi lo sợ, cũng cảm giác có gì đó không ổn.

“Mẹ, hơn nửa tháng con không về, mẹ thấy con có gầy đi không?” Hắn dỗ Bạch thị, “Đại ca được ban thưởng, bảo anh ấy chia cho con một ít có được không?”

Bạch thị im lặng, nhìn hắn đau đáu, ánh mắt xót xa ấy cứ như đang nhìn hắn xuất chinh vậy. Hắn ở lại đến khi trăng treo cao mới đi, dùng bữa xong, giúp Bạch thị rút trâm gỡ búi tóc, rồi đút canh an thần cho bà.

Sau đó đầy tớ đến trông coi, hắn đi tới thư phòng.

Hoắc Chiêu và Hoắc Kinh Hải cùng ngồi trên kỷ, cách nhau một bàn cờ. Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến ngồi bên cạnh Hoắc Kinh Hải, im lặng quan sát ván cờ. bỗng nhiên, Hoắc Kinh Hải nghiêng đầu sang: “Sắp đi Trường An rồi, có vui không?”

Nói cứ như là đi du ngoạn, Hoắc Lâm Phong đùa giỡn: “Hoắc chủ soái, sao không gọi huynh đi?”

Hoắc Kinh Hải đặt xuống quân cuối cùng: “Đóng vai nhóc vô tri làm gì, khiến người ta ghét.”

Êm đẹp quá, Hoắc thị Hầu phủ quá êm đẹp rồi. Trụ cột của triều đình, phải có phẩm chất tốt, số lượng không thể quá nhiều, Hoắc Chiêu định bắc, Hoắc Kinh Hải trấn biên, hợp thành một phe hùng tráng, nếu thêm cả Hoắc Lâm Phong, vậy thì trụ cột Hoắc gia sẽ có thế lực xé toạc bầu trời.

Ba cha con đều đã biết đạo lý này.

Danh tướng bị nghi kỵ là số mệnh rồi, huống hồ chi là cây to rễ sâu trấn giữ phương bắc nhiều năm như vậy, không có gì bất ngờ. “Số mệnh… cũng không còn cách nào.” Hoắc Chiêu thở dài, nằm trong dự kiến không có nghĩa là cũng nằm trong tình và lý dẫu sao thì họ vẫn luôn trung thành, cho nên cảm thấy vô cùng thất vọng. (*)

(*) Không biết mấy bạn nào ít tiếp xúc cổ trang có hiểu không nên thôi giải thích luôn: tức là ba người nhà họ Hoắc thế lực quá mạnh, hoàng thượng và các quan chức khác e sợ Hoắc gia một tay che trời, lật đổ thánh thượng, cho nên lần này gọi Hoắc Lâm Phong đi có thể là sẽ bị “đày” ra đâu đó để phân tán sức mạnh của nhà họ Hoắc.

Thắng bại trên bàn cờ đã định, thấy cha và anh hai người mất hào hứng, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền đánh loạn quân cờ rồi xếp lại mô phỏng theo cách bố trí canh phòng: “Đại ca, xem trận giao long của đệ đây.” Phấn khởi dạt dào, “Có thể phá không?”

Hoắc Kinh Hải không có tâm trí phối hợp, nói: “Mọi sự phải cẩn thận, nếu phạm sai lầm bị bắt, sẽ không đơn giản như sáu mươi trượng nữa.” Nói xong, dáng vẻ cương nghị thả lỏng đi một nửa, hiện lên chút kiêu ngạo, “Nhưng cũng không cần phải quá nhún nhường, thưởng, nhận không hổ thẹn, phạt, dẫu cho hàm oan cũng phải ngạo tuyết khi sương (*), không thể đánh mất thể diện của Hoắc gia.”

(*) ngạo tuyết khi sương: ngạo nghễ, tự tin, không sợ sương mai tuyết lạnh

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu, giọng nói rất mềm mỏng: “Đại ca, nhún nhường với đệ mà nói khó như lên trời, khả năng trêu chọc long nhan thì ngược lại lớn hơn một chút, nếu như vậy, huynh sẽ thế nào?”

Hoắc Kinh Hải nói: “Cởi bỏ chinh bào, dâng trả hổ phù (*), đại quyền trấn biên đổi lại cho đệ đệ ta bình an trở về, chắc hẳn thánh thượng sẽ rộng lòng tha thứ.” Y vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, thấp giọng đi, “Nhưng nếu đệ rước lấy di thiên đại họa, ta và phụ thân đều không có kế sách khả thi, thì cũng chỉ có thể mặc cho số phận.”

(*) hổ phù: tín vật nhà binh

Chỉ hỏi một câu bông đùa mà đại ca lại đáp thật lòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngoan ngoãn nói: “Đại ca yên tâm, đệ biết chừng mực, nhất định sẽ không để cha và huynh phải lâm vào cảnh nguy khốn.”

Đêm vốn đã khuya, chơi cờ vây khuya nói thêm vài câu đã tới nửa đêm, ánh nến lập lòe, ba cha con lại không giải tán. Thánh chỉ vừa ban ra, sáng mai phải lập tức khởi hành, ngày về không thể tính được, khi nào mới lại cùng nhau quây quần, tất cả đều khó phán.

Trăng lưỡi liềm rơi xuống, chao đèn trút ánh sáng, chim chóc đậu trên cành.

Vừa qua canh năm, ngựa xe và tùy binh đang đợi lệnh, bách tính sáng dậy lần lượt dừng lại hóng chuyện, ai cũng đầy vui mừng. “Các hầu gia sắp xuất môn rồi!” Không biết ai nói, cũng không biết ai phụ họa, “Đó là ngựa của tiểu hầu gia, tiểu hầu gia cũng đi, có phải đi cầu hôn không?”

Tất cả cùng phá lên cười. Lúc này Hoắc Chiêu ra khỏi phủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi phía sau.

“Ra rồi kìa, mau nhường đường đi, đừng gây nhiễu uy phong của hầu gia!” Mọi người đồng tâm hiệp lực, kéo mấy người bán hàng rong ra, quét dọn lá rụng trên mặt đất, một thoáng sau đã gọn gàng đến mức cung kính.

Một đoàn người lên ngựa, Hoắc Kinh Hải dìu Bạch thị đứng trên bậc thềm, Hoắc Chiêu hạ lệnh xuất phát, bắt đầu đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ưỡn thẳng lưng, sắp đi xa rồi, không kiềm chế được mà quay đầu lại, bách tính hân hoan nhìn về phía hắn, vui mừng gọi “Tiểu hầu gia”. Hai ông cháu kia ôm một túi bánh nóng, đuổi theo không kịp nên đưa cho Đỗ Tranh đi phía sau.

Hai mươi ba tuổi, lần đầu rời khỏi Tái Bắc, vẫn chưa ra khỏi cổng thành đã cảm nhận được mùi vị ly biệt hương thân phụ lão.

Khi ra khỏi cổng thành, vứt lại giấc mộng xưa cũ vướng bận, chỉ nhìn về phía trước.

Mang theo mệnh lệnh của thánh thượng trên người, chuyến này không thể chậm trễ một khắc nào, cũng may đội quân của Định Bắc Hầu cực kỳ mạnh mẽ. Đi rất nhanh, không bị cản trở, để cho Hoắc Lâm Phong dọc đường cưỡi ngựa xem hoa.

Hơn nửa tháng, đến được thành Trường An. Tới trạm dịch (*), một đoàn hộ vệ và ngự thị kính cẩn hầu hạ, vô cùng phô trương, họ không thể không nhận long ân này.

(*) trạm dịch: trạm nghỉ chân, trạm nghỉ cho ngựa

Gần hoàng hôn, đình viện ngợp trong ánh chiều tà đỏ rực, Hoắc Lâm Phong ra khỏi phòng, thưởng thức khoảnh khắc chói lọi này.

“Thiếu gia!” Đỗ Tranh đã quen quấy rầy chủ tử, chạy tới nói, “Thiếu gia, thức ăn đã được chuẩn bị xong rồi, thiếu gia dùng bữa luôn cho nóng.” Thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong không để ý, cũng không vui vẻ gì, cậu ta nhận trách nhiệm hóa giải ưu phiền của chủ tử, “Thiếu gia, Trường An phồn hoa thật, đường phố rộng lớn, ban ngày cũng náo nhiệt hơn so với nơi khác.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu tốt như thế thì ngươi ở lại đây tìm một người rồi ở rể là được.”

Đỗ Tranh nín lặng, sợ bị hộ vệ canh gác nghe thấy: “Không được đâu. Thiếu gia, từ năm mười lăm tuổi người cứu tôi khỏi tay bọn man tặc, tôi đã thề sẽ làm trâu làm ngựa cho thiếu gia, lúc trước, tôi đã cam kết với phu nhân, phải hầu hạ người chu đáo.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gãi gãi lỗ tai, lời này hắn nghe đến nỗi muốn mọc kén rồi, nhưng hắn không tranh nói, vì nghe nhiều lần cũng có chút cảm động. Đúng lúc ánh tà dương bị ánh trăng đuổi kịp, chạy mất dạng, hắn xoay người: “Đi dùng bữa thôi, hôm nay phải ngủ sớm.”

Nhưng không ngờ, ngủ sớm lại khó vào giấc, không ngủ được bao lâu, trằn trọc một hồi đã đến giờ.

Quan phục đã chuẩn bị xong, Hoắc Chiêu là quan chính nhất phẩm (*), áo khoác ngoài thêu tơ kỳ lân, đãi ngộ cấp trung lang (**), Hoắc Lâm Phong là chính tứ phẩm, mặc đồ xong, không thể đeo kiếm, mà đeo một miếng bài tam nguyên (***) bạch ngọc.

(*) có hai loại phẩm là chính phẩm và tòng phẩm, chính phẩm cao hơn tòng phẩm  
(**) trung lang: cũng là một chức danh của quan  
(***) tam nguyên: là tổng hợp của giải nguyên (hạng nhất thi hương), hội nguyên (hạng nhất thi hội), trạng nguyên (hạng nhất thi đình)

Rời khỏi trạm dịch, kỵ binh mở đường, uy phong lẫm liệt. Đường phố được dọn dẹp, hai bên trống huơ trống hoác, nhà dân lại hé mở cửa sổ, bà con muốn xem phong thái của Định Bắc Hầu.

Đến gần tới hoàng cung, khí thế ngày càng phô trương, Hoắc Lâm Phong chẳng có tâm trạng để ý, mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn tim đi phía sau. Đi qua những khối kiến trúc lộng lẫy, tráng lệ, hắn thấy chúng cũng không thể so bì được với cây ngọc lan thuần khiết dưới hiên nhà hắn.

Đại điện ở phía trước, văn võ bá quan ở bên trong, còn thiên tử thì ở trên.

Mười bậc thềm, hắn lén dòm con kì lân trên đuôi áo Hoắc Chiêu. Kì lân, ngụ thái bình, cả nhà bọn họ bảo vệ cho Đại Ung thái bình, đang bước qua cửa điện này, cũng không biết là sẽ nhận được chút an ủi, hay là mất đi chút tự do.

Trong điện có quan tất cả các cấp, áo mũ phân minh, lại giống như nghìn người đều cùng một khuôn mặt. Hoắc Chiêu đi ung dung ở phía trước, Hoắc Lâm Phong với dáng người cao ngất đi phía sau, bước đi cùng lối, huyết mạch tương liên. Tiến về phía trước rồi đứng nghiêm, hai cha con đứng giữa một đám người nghìn mặt như một, như hai cội tùng cô độc.

Hoắc Chiêu quỳ xuống cúi đầu, giọng vang như chuông đồng: “Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu, tham kiến thánh thượng.”

“Thần, Hoắc Lâm Phong.” Vén bào quỳ gối, nắm đấm thép bọc vào nhau.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ung dung nói: “—— Thánh thượng vạn tuế.”


	2. 3+4

**Chương 3: Lệnh vua khó tránh**

Thành đế phất tay: “Mau bình thân.”

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong chậm rãi ngước lên, không nhìn dáng điệu của thiên tử, nhưng khóe mắt lại mơ hồ nhìn thoáng qua xung quanh. Gạch vàng lát ngay ngắn, thảm trải đỏ sẫm, hai con thụy thú bằng đồng mạ vàng. Thành đế hơn năm mươi tuổi ngồi ở vị trí cao nhất, hỏi han bề tôi vài câu quan tâm, nhưng lại tỏa ra khí thế sát phạt quyết liệt.

“Hầu gia lặn lội đường xa cực khổ.” Thành đế nói, “Lâu rồi không gặp, gặp lại rồi, biết được Hầu gia vẫn khỏe mạnh như năm đó, trẫm rất yên tâm.”

Hoắc Chiêu chắp tay, tạ hoàng thượng quan tâm. Tạ ơn xong, thánh ý khó dò, không bằng cất lời trước: “Khởi bẩm hoàng thượng, chuyến này lão thần dẫn theo con trai thứ Lâm Phong diện kiến, thật lòng lo sợ không yên, trẻ con nghịch ngợm nếu có gì mạo phạm hoàng thượng, mong hoàng thượng thứ tội.”

Thành đế không nghĩ như vậy: “Hầu gia sao lại nói thế.” Ánh mắt chuyển dời, đánh giá Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Đứa trẻ nghịch ngợm khanh đây quyết liệt tước thủ cấp Mạc Hạ Lỗ, anh hùng này từ lâu đã được truyền tụng tới Trường An rồi. Hoắc tướng quân, năm nay khanh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”

Làm thinh một lúc lâu, Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Hồi bẩm hoàng thượng, vi thần năm nay hai mươi ba.”

Thành đế khen ngợi: “Trẫm nhớ rồi, năm khanh mười ba tuổi đã theo hầu gia ra chiến trường, còn suýt nữa bị bọn man tặc bắt đi. Chỉ vỏn vẹn bốn năm sau, khanh dẫn đầu trận ác chiến, lần đầu tiên làm thống soái dẹp loạn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất thời hơi sửng sốt, mười bảy tuổi lần đầu làm thống soái, trong doanh trại phải ổn định, lúc xuất binh phải điên cuồng, chém giết đến điên dại. Sau khi thắng trận thì dẫn binh đi đồ sát dân trong thành, bất kể là già trẻ lớn bé, thấy người sống là phải giết, để phòng cỏ dại sinh sôi, trẻ con trưởng thành, nên hắn đã đồ sát cả thành trì đó thành một bãi đất hoang vu.

Hoàng đế vỗ tay cười, giống như đang nói đến một chuyện thú vị.

Nào có biết sau trận chiến ấy, suốt mấy tháng liền trong giấc mộng của hắn đều toàn là màu đỏ của máu tươi, còn có cả tiếng gào khóc thảm thiết. Lúc này hắn hơi phân tâm: “Tạ hoàng thượng tán thưởng. Vi thần nguyện hy sinh vì Đại Ung thịnh thế thái bình, bách tính yên vui.”

Long nhan vui mừng, Thành đế hài lòng “Ừm” một tiếng, ánh mắt dao động giữa hai cha con. Trận này đại thắng, đám man di kia chắc chắn sẽ yên phận vài năm, nói đến đây, ý cười trên mặt Thành đế càng lộ rõ.

Các quan viên đồng loạt quỳ rạp xuống hô, chúc Đại Ung, chúc hoàng đế, đó là quy tắc của triều đình. Tiếng hô vừa dứt, một người bước ra khỏi hàng, nói: “Hoàng thượng, Hoắc tướng quân dũng mãnh thiện chiến, quả thật là một nhân tài hiếm có.”

Một câu khen ngợi bình thường, nhưng nói ngay trên triều, thì không còn bình thường nữa. Người vừa nói khoảng độ bốn mươi lăm bốn mươi sáu tuổi, những sợi tóc dưới mão quan đã bạc trắng hơn nửa, lông mày nhợt nhạt, mắt xếch, giữa mắt hằn một chữ “xuyên” (川) rất sâu, có vẻ như đã làm lụng vất vả, lo âu triền miên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc mắt thăm dò, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn đến Trường An, không biết được ai với ai. Nói đến triều phục của người này, tử bào tay thụng, hoành lan thêu bạch hạc (*), nạm ngọc sáng bóng, thêm cả vị trí đầu hàng, hắn đoán đây là Thừa tướng đương triều.

(*) tử bào: bào màu tím, hoành lan: đai lưng, bạch hạc: sếu trắng

Hắn không đoán sai, người kia chính là Thừa tướng Trần Nhược Ngâm, đơn tự “Thanh”, Trần Thanh.

Trần Nhược Ngâm cất lời khen ngợi, Hoắc Chiêu liền nói: “Nhân tài Đại Ung xuất hiện lớp lớp, Thừa tướng quả thật đã quá coi trọng con trai ta rồi.”

“Hầu gia khiêm tốn quá.” Trần Nhược Ngâm cười khách khí, chắp tay với Thành đế, “Hoàng thượng, biên ải đã thái bình, vùng quan nội không còn gì đáng lo, chiến công của Hoắc tướng quân lần này không thể không kể đến. Thần lắm chuyện, muốn vì Hoắc tướng quân cầu xin một phần ân thưởng lâu dài.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thót tim, lúc trước đã biết, tuyệt đối không chỉ dừng lại ở việc phong thưởng. Lúc này, hắn cất giấu một chút hy vọng, hy vọng trái tim tiểu nhân của bản thân đã đoán sai thánh ý của thiên tử.

Thụy thú nhả ra khói, rất yên bình, trung hòa những gợn sóng trong triều đường, Thành đế dừng lại một chút mới nói: “Thừa tướng nói ra nghe thử.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm liền nói: “Khởi bẩm hoàng thượng, tài cán của Hoắc tướng quân không thua gì huynh trưởng Kinh Hải, mà ở biên ải không cần phải có hai vị đại tướng quân trấn biên. Theo thần thấy, nếu không có gì trở ngại thì để Hoắc tướng quân ở lại vùng quan nội, phát huy tài năng.”

Trong điện vô cùng yên tĩnh, Định Bắc Hầu có công hộ quốc, là trụ cột của triều đình, vậy mà phải giao một đứa con trai ra làm con tin ở vùng quan nội. Lời này của Thừa tướng tuyệt đối không phải là tâm huyết dâng trào, sau lưng chắc đã là thánh ý rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên cảm thấy mệt mỏi, sớm chiều chiến đấu trên sa trường còn thấy khỏe hơn bây giờ, lúc này lại mỏi mệt một cách dị thường. Hắn nói: “Hoàng thượng, thần e khó mà đảm đương trọng trách này.”

Thành đế xua tay: “Con trai của Hầu gia nào phải người phàm, không cần phải coi nhẹ bản thân. Huống hồ, khanh mới hai mươi ba, cả đời ở Tái Bắc cũng tẻ nhạt, ở lại đây phiêu lưu một chút cũng tốt.”

Hai câu nói nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ này như xé mây thấy trời, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ của Hoắc Lâm Phong đều kẹt trong cuống họng, mắc trong yết hầu. Hắn quỳ gối xuống: “Vi thần tuân theo phân phó của hoàng thượng, có chết cũng không từ.” Hắn chợt thấy Hoắc Chiêu siết nắm đấm.

Đã đến giờ thoái triều, Thành đế đặt tay lên cánh tay nội thị, đứng thẳng người ngước mắt lên, toát ra khí chất phú quý và vẻ uy phong nói một không nói hai. Chỉ nói ở lại, vẫn chưa định sẽ đi đâu, tối nay thiết yến hoan nghênh hai cha con Định Bắc Hầu, sẽ bàn bạc sau.

Triều thần quỳ xuống cung tiễn thánh thượng sau đó giải tán, Hoắc Lâm Phong cùng Hoắc Chiêu rời khỏi điện, mới đi được hai ba bước Trần Nhược Ngâm đã đuổi theo.

“Hầu gia đi nhanh thật, làm tại hạ đuổi theo không kịp.” Trần Nhược Ngâm vuốt râu, đôi mắt xếch mang theo ý cười, lóe lên những đốm sáng, “Toan mời hầu gia ghé thăm phủ tại hạ, nếu trong cung đã thiết yến, vậy hai người chúng ta phải đối ẩm vài chén.”

Hoắc Chiêu xua tay: “Đương nhiên, thừa tướng khéo ăn khéo nói, nên nhuận họng thật kỹ.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm không tức giận, tới gần một chút, tử bào bạch hạc chạm vào đại xưởng (áo ngoài) kỳ lân. “Hầu gia đừng vội trách ta.” Hắn ta nhỏ tiếng, dường như là rỉ tai Hoắc Chiêu, “Chẳng qua cái miệng này của ta thuật lại ý muốn của hoàng thượng, nếu Hầu gia trách ta thì oan uổng cho ta quá.”

Hai người này có thực quyền tương đương nhau, chỉ có họ mới có thể đắc tội lẫn nhau được, nên đương nhiên đều để cho người kia nói.

Trần Nhược Ngâm cười vui sướng khi thấy người ta gặp họa, cười Định Bắc Hầu bị nghi kỵ, hoặc là cười chuyện gì khác. Rồi lại nhìn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, nói: “Hiền điệt, nghe ta khuyên một câu: Thuyền đến đầu cầu tự nhiên thẳng.”

Dưới chân thiên tử, nhất định không thể phô trương, chỉ cần một chút không an phận, không cần biết ngươi là hầu hay tướng, tan xương nát thịt, nếm thử cảm giác vạn kiếp bất phục. (muôn đời muôn kiếp không thể trở lại được)

Trần Nhược Ngâm nghênh ngang bước đi, tử bào phất phới, bạch hạc ở trên như muốn cất cánh bay đi. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn theo, nhân vật dám kiêu ngạo ra vẻ trước mặt phụ thân hắn, đây là kẻ đầu tiên.

Không suy nghĩ bao lâu thì thị quan tới gọi, dẫn hai cha con vào vườn ngự uyển nghỉ ngơi.

Buổi tối, ở Khúc Loan đài, ba trăm ngọn nến, ánh lửa dập dìu thắp sáng màn đêm. Nhạc sư đỡ đàn gảy dây, phát ra một khúc tiêu dao, chiếc kỷ nhỏ, đệm tơ tằm, rượu ấm hòa quyện với sản vật vùng núi. Ngự thị quỳ xuống rót rượu, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm chén lên, lúc ngửa cổ dốc rượu chợt nhìn thấy một người phía đối diện.

Lướt qua những vũ cơ đang khoe eo trần, nhìn không rõ lắm. Người đó xấp xỉ tuổi với Hoắc Chiêu và Trần Nhược Ngâm, nhưng thân hình không được cường tráng, cũng không có tướng mạo sắc sảo, yên tĩnh như nước sâu, nhợt nhạt gầy yếu, xung quanh tản ra khí chất nho nhã của người trí thức, ở trong một buổi yến tiệc xa hoa như thế này trông cực kỳ nổi bật.

Đúng lúc món ngỗng hầm lê được bưng lên, hắn thu tầm mắt lại, hắn không khỏi nhớ tới món lê hấp ở nhà. Bất thình lình, một tiếng lanh lảnh vang lên, đầu đũa của Thành đế gõ vào chén rượu, mọi thứ chợt ngưng bặt. Những tiếng nói xung quanh nín lặng như chốn không người, những nô tài đang thu dọn cũng phải nín thở.

“Trẫm ăn uống no say rồi.” Câu chữ rõ ràng khá chói tai, Thành đế kéo dài thời gian, rồi thân mật gọi, “——Lâm Phong, ở bốn bể này, khanh vừa ý chỗ nào, trẫm sẽ cho khanh đến đó, tuyệt đối không bạc đãi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong kinh ngạc hơi run sợ, đứng dậy rồi lập tức quỳ xuống: “Hoàng thượng đã coi trọng, vi thần chỉ vừa mới đến, tất cả đều tuân theo ý chỉ của hoàng thượng.”

Ánh mắt Thành đế hơi nhấc lên, tướng trung lang hội ý, bảo nhạc sư tiếp tục đàn.

Hoắc Chiêu nhìn về phía Trần Nhược Ngâm, như là đã chuẩn bị trước. Trần Nhược Ngâm quay đầu lại nhìn, ý cười nồng đậm như đĩa mực Tàu, hắt tất cả lên người Hoắc Chiêu. Lão ta đứng dậy nói: “Khởi bẩm hoàng thượng, thần có một đề nghị, hay là chọn Tây Càn Lĩnh dưới núi Lãnh Tang.”

Tây Càn Lĩnh cách Trường An khá xa, là địa giới Giang Nam mà Hoắc Lâm Phong trước giờ chưa từng nhìn thấy, Thành đế nghe xong thấy có vẻ khá tốt, bỗng nhiên, có một người đứng lên can ngăn: “Hoàng thượng, thần cho rằng không thích hợp.”

Giọng nói này vừa đột ngột vừa vang dội, mọi người đều nghểnh cổ lên theo dõi, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn sang, vậy mà là vị nho quan vừa nãy. “Hóa ra là Thẩm thái phó.” Thẩm Vấn Đạo, đương kim Thái phó, Thành đế đáp lời, “Thái phó hiểu rộng biết nhiều, nói trẫm nghe thử tại sao lại không thích hợp?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo tâu: “Bẩm hoàng thượng, giang hồ bên ngoài triều đình rất rộng lớn, Tây Càn Lĩnh quả thật không phải là chỗ tốt. Thứ nhất, Tây Càn Lĩnh đường xa, ở phía nam Trường Hà, e là Hoắc tướng quân sẽ khó mà thích ứng; thứ hai, nghe đồn giang hồ ác bá chiếm cứ nơi đó, nhiều năm nay các quan viên tiền nhiệm đều chịu thiệt hại nặng nề, muôn phần nguy hiểm. Theo thần thấy, để Hoắc tướng quân đến đó quả thật không thích hợp.”

Phân tích cặn kẽ, liệt kê nguyên nhân lợi và hại thật rõ ràng, tất cả đều chờ vào hoàng đế định đoạt. Thành đế thu lại tầm mắt, như đang suy nghĩ đến vấn đề này, nhân lúc này, Trần Nhược Ngâm lên tiếng: “Lời của Thái phó cũng không phải cho lắm. Đất ở trong thiên hạ này chẳng lẽ đều không phải vương thổ hay sao, Tây Càn Lĩnh có xa đến mấy cũng là đất của Đại Ung ta, người giang hồ có hung tợn nhường nào cũng phải chịu quản chế của triều đình. Huống hồ, những quan viên khác sao có thể so sánh với con trai của Định Bắc Hầu? Hoắc tướng quân từ nhỏ đã là anh hùng thiếu niên, chiến công hiển hách, chẳng lẽ không thể đối phó được với những tên giang hồ hiểm ác ấy hay sao?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo vậy mà lại tán đồng: “Thừa tướng nói chí phải.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm sửng sốt, những người khác cũng sửng sốt, đều tưởng rằng Thái phó sẽ tranh cãi một trận với Thừa tướng, đột ngột như vậy đúng là khó liệu. Thẩm Vấn Đạo vén bào, quỳ xuống hành lễ: “Hoàng thượng, theo như lời Thừa tướng, Hoắc tướng quân đến Tây Càn Lĩnh chắc chắn có thể ngăn chặn đám tặc tử thô lậu đó, chỉ là…”

Thành đế nói: “Cứ nói đi đừng ngại.”

“Chỉ là Hoắc tướng quân đơn thương độc mã, dù có ba đầu sáu tay cũng không được.” Thẩm Vấn Đạo dập đầu, “Thần đề nghị, nếu để Hoắc tướng quân đến Tây Càn Lĩnh, vẫn làm tướng quân, quân mã địa phương sẽ để tùy ý Hoắc tướng quân tiếp quản, chắc chắn có thể trừng trị bọn man tặc một phen.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm trợn mắt, hay cho một chiêu mượn dốc dắt lừa, tương kế tựu kế!

Không thấy ánh đao, không lóe kiếm ảnh, chỉ vỏn vẹn mấy lời nói mà còn hơn giương cung bạt kiếm. Một hồi lâu sau, đĩa ngỗng hầm kia cũng đã nguội lạnh, lê ngọt thấm một lớp đường áo, văn võ bá quan trong điện đều nín thở chờ đợi.

Thành đế cầm chén rượu lên, thong thả nói: “Vậy cứ làm theo lời Thừa tướng và Thái phó, phái Hoắc Lâm Phong đến Tây Càn Lĩnh, nắm binh quyền địa phương, chỉnh đốn lại tập tục giang hồ cho trẫm.”

E sợ phát sinh biến cố, Hoắc Lâm Phong dập dầu: “Vi thần tuân chỉ, chết cũng không từ.”

Qua trận này, yến tiệc đón chào mới xem như là thật sự bắt đầu, nào đàn nào sáo vang vọng bên tai, rượu nồng chuốc chén nói cười vui vẻ. Náo nhiệt đến tận đêm khuya, Thành đế ngà ngà say nên đã buồn ngủ, rời khỏi điện, yến tiệc kết thúc, mâm chén bừa bãi trước mắt.

Kẻ say thì nhiều, người tỉnh táo rất ít, cùng nhau bước ra khỏi cửa, cha con họ Hoắc gặp phải Thẩm Vấn Đạo, dưới ánh trăng sáng vằng vặc, nhưng họ cũng chỉ đang ở trong những bức tường hoàng cung, nên chỉ lặng thinh đi song song nhau.

Hoắc Chiêu chắp tay đa tạ. Thẩm Vấn Đạo trút bỏ âm giọng vang dội ban nãy, nói rất nhẹ nhàng: “Muốn thêu bào gấm Thục, trước phải mặc áo gai, không được quá nóng vội, chịu đựng chờ tương lai.”

Số mệnh trước mắt như thế, nhưng cũng không phải là cùng đường mạt lộ, rượu ngon thì dù có nấp trong ngõ sâu cũng có thể ngửi thấy, có tài lãnh đạo, trong tay cầm binh, thì có thể lật đổ thiên địa. Để tránh tị hiềm, Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói xong thì sải bước đi trước.

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong chấn động, ngoài cảm kích ra thì còn nảy sinh lòng kính phục, hắn xoay người nhìn phụ thân, phát hiện Hoắc Chiêu đang nghiêm mặt…

“Cha?” Hắn gọi.

Hoắc Chiêu thở dài, bào gấm Thục, áo gai, người đầu tiên nói ra câu này, đã mất cách đây mười bảy năm.

“Là…”

Danh sĩ khí phách, Thái phó Đường Trinh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sực nhớ ra, nhưng lại không dám hỏi, không thể hỏi, chỉ đành nhai lê cho tan bớt mùi rượu, sau đó nuốt thật sạch.

**Chương 4: Rong ruổi Giang Nam**

Các hộ trong thành Trường An đều đã đóng cửa, chỉ có phu canh đi tuần trong các ngõ hẻm vắng lặng, thỉnh thoảng gõ mõ trúc một tiếng.

Một chiếc xe ngựa bọc gấm trắng chạy ngang, tới trước Thẩm phủ thì dừng lại. Quản gia hộ môn khiêng ghế ra đón, mã phu xách đèn vén rèm, dìu Thẩm Vấn Đạo đi ra.

Giẫm lên ghế bước khỏi xe, Thẩm Vấn Đạo cởi mão, mệt mỏi bóp bóp mi tâm. Đi chậm trên hành lang tiến vào phủ, con trai độc đinh của ông, Thẩm Châu, đang đợi trong sảnh, còn chuẩn bị một bát mì nóng.

“Cha, mệt lắm phải không.” Thẩm Châu đứng dậy, ngoại trừ cao hơn ông một chút thì tướng mạo vô cùng giống Thẩm Vấn Đạo.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo cầm bát húp một ngụm canh, đợi dạ dày ấm lên mới từ từ thở ra một hơi. Ông nói: “Thánh chỉ đã định, Hoắc Lâm Phong được phái đến Tây Càn Lĩnh, chắc sẽ có động thái nhanh thôi.”

Ánh mắt Thẩm Châu trĩu nặng, phát biểu ý kiến cũng vô dụng nên dứt khoát làm thinh. Thẩm Vấn Đạo lại nói: “Ta có tranh cãi giúp cậu ta vài câu, chọc giận Trần Nhược Ngâm.” Ngụ ý là, Trần Nhược Ngâm đại diện cho hoàng thượng, vậy phỏng chừng hoàng thượng cũng không vui vẻ gì.

Thẩm Châu kinh ngạc: “Cha, tại sao phải làm vậy?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói: “Người lấy mệnh để hộ quốc, không nên lưu lạc như thế, hoặc là vì ta tiếc nuối nhân tài, không nỡ nhìn đứa trẻ đó mất đi ý chí.”

Thẩm Châu vẫn còn kinh ngạc không thôi, đi tới trước mặt Thẩm Vấn Đạo, ngồi xổm xuống: “Cha, nhưng Định Bắc Hầu…”

Đó là chuyện cũ rồi.

Mười bảy năm trước, trong triều còn có một Thái phó, tên là Đường Trinh, tướng mạo tuyệt trần, tài năng xuất chúng, là một người khiến thế tục trầm trồ, tinh thông kỳ môn yếu thuật (*), biên soạn cuốn sách “Nghiệt Kính”.

(*) kỳ môn: nó là mấy cái thuật về âm dương ngũ hành gì gì đó, rồi sao này sao kia, như kiểu bói toán ấy. Nhưng mà thời xưa thì còn được áp dụng vào công tác đánh trận nữa

Đường Trinh bị Trần Nhược Ngâm đố kỵ, nhưng ông là người thận trọng, an thủ triều cương, tận tâm phò tá Tam hoàng tử. Khi Tam hoàng tử lên tám, được Đường Trinh dạy dỗ bồi dưỡng, trở thành người nổi bật nhất trong số các hoàng tử, khó mà che giấu nổi tài năng.

Năm đó, đột nhiên phát sinh biến cố, Trần Nhược Ngâm vạch trần chứng cứ âm mưu phản nghịch của Đường Trinh, cặn kẽ rõ ràng, dấy lên phong vân trong triều. Thẩm Vấn Đạo mất hồn, lúc này nhớ lại vẫn còn khiếp sợ như cũ, run rẩy vươn tay ra, xoa đầu vai Thẩm Châu.

Chỉ trong đêm đó, Thái phó không còn là Thái phó, trung thần không còn là trung thần, mệnh lệnh của Hoàng thượng vừa ban xuống, tru di toàn tộc. Từ đó về sau, Tam hoàng tử mất đi Đường Trinh tinh thần sa sút, giống như trở thành một người khác, các hoàng tử đều nơm nớp lo sợ, không còn ai tranh phong nữa.

Thành đế đạt được mục đích, bảo vệ thái tử kế vị trong an tâm.

Còn về phần Định Bắc Hầu có liên can gì, Đường Trinh văn võ tinh thông, đêm đó, ông dẫn phu nhân trốn đến Tái Bắc, vừa ra khỏi cổng thành thì đụng phải Hoắc Chiêu. Hoắc Chiêu không rõ nội tình, chỉ phụng lệnh truy sát, kết liễu phu phụ Đường Trinh trên đại mạc.

Nghe đồn năm đó Hoắc Lâm Phong sáu tuổi, tận mắt chứng kiến cảnh này. Mà di vật Đường Trinh để lại, ngoại trừ cuốn “Nghiệt Kính” thì không còn gì khác.

Cuốn sách đó được Hoắc Chiêu cầm về, bên trong có một tấm thiệp nhỏ màu trắng có mùi thơm, trên mặt giấy chỉ có mấy chữ rất nhỏ, viết bốn câu châm ngôn: _Muốn thêu bào gấm Thục, trước phải mặc áo gai, không được quá nóng vội, chịu đựng chờ tương lai._

Lạc khoản viết —— _Đêm mưa, tặng con._

Đường Trinh có ba đứa con, đứa nhỏ nhất năm đó chưa đầy ba tuổi.

Bát mì đã nguội lạnh không còn mùi hương nữa, Thẩm Vấn Đạo được Thẩm Châu dìu đi vào nội đường. Ông vốn không có ý định giúp đỡ Hoắc Chiêu mà quên đi chuyện năm xưa của Đường Trinh, chỉ riêng việc làm trái thánh ý đã đủ mạo hiểm rồi. Nhưng mà, cốt cách cương nghị của ông chưa biến mất, ôm nỗi sầu bi mười mấy năm, hóa ra vẫn còn giữ lại chút lòng dạ quân tử.

Chuyện sau này ở Tây Càn Lĩnh thế nào, thì phải xem vận may của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Trong dịch quán, thân hộ quân thay ca trực, đứng thẳng như tường đồng vách sắt. Ngược lại trong phòng thì đèn đóm ấm áp, hai cha con vẫn chưa ngủ, cứ ngồi bên giường lau kiếm, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi dựa lên cửa sổ, một con chim đa đa bay xuống đậu lên bệ cửa.

“Cha, nghỉ ngơi sớm đi, con thổi đèn cho cha.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói xong, dừng lại một thoáng, “Cha về Tái Bắc, con đến Giang Nam, cũng không biết khi nào hai cha con mới gặp lại.”

Hoắc Chiêu dặn dò: “Bên ngoài không bằng ở nhà, kiêu ngạo cũng vô ích, mọi chuyện nhớ phải cẩn thận.” Bỏ kiếm xuống, liếc nhìn con đa đa hoạt bát kia, hơi rầu rĩ, “Nhớ phải viết thư cho mẹ con, chuyến này đi, chắc bà ấy sẽ đau đứt ruột gan.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe vậy liền nhớ tới Bạch thị, trong lòng buồn bã. Còn có chiếc chuông trên thùy liên trụ, những ngày sau này, e khó mà vang lên nữa. Huynh trưởng, tên đầy tớ, bà vú mắt mờ, bá tánh trong thành, các huynh đệ trong quân doanh, đếm lại tỉ mỉ, hóa ra trong những tháng ngày cà lơ phất phơ của hắn lại vướng bận nhiều như thế.

Chắc chắn là do hắn đã buông những lời hàm hồ trước bàn thờ Phật, bây giờ bị phạt rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lắc lắc đầu, đuổi con chim đa đa đi, thổi tắt đèn rồi vào trong phòng mình. Đỗ Tranh đã dọn dẹp hành lý rồi, giường đã trải, rèm đã buông, cậu ngồi ở đầu giường canh gác. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhẹ nhàng nằm xuống, nghiêng người sang, lén nhổ lông sau gáy Đỗ Tranh.

“Ui…” Đỗ Tranh mơ màng kêu lên một tiếng nhưng vẫn không tỉnh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Ngốc tử, ngươi có tình nguyện đi Giang Nam với ta không?” Nếu không chịu, sáng mai khởi hành hắn sẽ không dẫn theo Đỗ Tranh nữa, dẫu gì cũng hầu hạ hắn nhiều năm, không tốt bằng về Tái Bắc sống thanh bình yên ổn.

Đỗ Tranh lẩm bẩm: “Đi chứ, không có tôi hầu hạ, thiếu gia sống thế nào đây…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười thả tay ra, chui vào trong giường không lên tiếng nữa, hai mắt vừa nhắm lại là đi tìm Chu Công. Có một câu Trần Nhược Ngâm nói rất đúng, thuyền đến đầu cầu tự nhiên thẳng, Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói càng hay hơn, có tài lãnh đạo, trong tay cầm binh, thì có thể lật đổ thiên địa. Hắn nghiền ngẫm hai câu này, trong vòng nửa nén hương thì hô hấp đã trầm ổn.

Thân hộ quân thay ca hai lần, đến canh năm, một đội quân tinh nhuệ tập hợp trước dịch quán, tổng cộng có hai mươi người, là tùy quân triều đình phái tới cho Hoắc Lâm Phong. Nến tắt, gà gáy làm chim đa đa kinh sợ, một đám ngự thị chuẩn bị nước và y phục, xếp thành một hàng ở ngoài cửa phòng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa mở mắt thì tai đã nhúc nhích, thấp giọng mắng mỏ: “Đỗ Tranh, ngươi muốn cho ta nóng chết phải không?”

Đỗ Tranh dụi mắt bò dậy, đẩy cửa sổ ra để gió lạnh luồn vào. Cậu vừa nhìn đã biết, liền quay về bên giường, cách một tấm rèm lụa khẽ nói: “Thiếu gia, có một đội binh tới đây, mão trung, quan phục màu xanh lục sẫm, áo lót trong màu trắng, các kỵ mã đều đeo đao.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cân nhắc trong đầu, kiêu vệ quân, xem ra là để hộ hắn xuống Giang Nam. Hắn bật dậy, ánh mắt nghiêm nghị, hất hất cằm cực kỳ kiêu ngạo. Đỗ Tranh hiểu ý, mở cửa làm cáo mượn oai hùm: “Còn đứng ngây ra đó làm gì, tướng quân dậy rồi, không mau hầu hạ đi!”

Mặc áo mang vớ, đeo thắt lưng mang giày, Hoắc Lâm Phong gọi ngự thị hầu hạ từ trên xuống dưới, đeo phát quan lên, đưa tay ra, Đỗ Tranh dâng Quyết Minh kiếm cho hắn. Hắn sải bước ra khỏi lầu gác, trong sân đông đúc nào thân vệ quân, kiêu vệ quân, quan tiễn đường, làm kỵ binh tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia không có chỗ mà đứng.

“Tránh đường.” Hắn nói, “Trước tiên cung tiễn Định Bắc Hầu khởi hành.”

Vừa nghe lệnh, đội kỵ binh của Hoắc gia đang đứng ở một góc lập tức hành động, dắt cương hô khẩu hiệu, khí phách như rút đao ra liếm máu, dư binh kinh sợ, những người nào không vững vàng đều đã tái mét mặt.

“Thế nào?” Hoắc Lâm Phong cất giọng cười, trông như vừa thực hiện chuyện xấu, “Binh lính của Hoắc gia ta chỉ mới xếp đội hình thôi mà các vị đã sợ hãi như vậy rồi sao?”

Mọi người đều xấu hổ, hắn thu lại nụ cười, dáng người cao ngất đứng lên đầu hàng: “Kỵ binh Hoắc gia nghe lệnh, trên đường về Tái Bắc, quan sát bốn phương tám hướng, bảo vệ cho Hầu gia bình an trở về. Nếu có người xâm phạm, tước bỏ thủ cấp, chém chết không tha.”

Đội kỵ binh đồng loạt đáp lời, tiếng hô vang kinh thiên động địa, thanh uy lẫm liệt.

Bố trí xong, Hoắc Chiêu ra khỏi dịch quán, Hoắc Lâm Phong khom người nghênh tiếp, dìu lên ngựa, đi theo đội ngũ ra khỏi cổng lớn. Vẫn là con phố thoáng đãng, cũng vẫn là những ô cửa sổ nhìn lén, chỉ duy nhất một điều thay đổi, lúc đến cha con chung đường, hôm nay đi, lại thành quay lưng chia đôi ngả.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đá văng vạt áo, quỳ xuống đường: “—— Tiễn Định Bắc Hầu về Tái Bắc.” Trên lưng ngựa, hình bóng Hoắc Chiêu rất phóng khoáng, hơi nghiêng đầu, đuôi mắt giần giật, lưu luyến nhìn con trai lần nữa.

Đỗ Tranh ôm tay nải khóc nức nở, bà con trong nhà cũng khẽ sụt sùi, con chim đa đa kia vỗ cánh bay theo một đoạn, rồi lại bay về, giống như đang hỏi: Tại sao người không đi…

Đội quân của Định Bắc Hầu đã đi xa rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngong ngóng nhìn theo, lòng mang nỗi lo sợ, tưởng rằng đã cách thiên sơn vạn thủy.

Hắn bình tĩnh lại, đứng dậy, thô bạo kéo Đỗ Tranh đang nức nở, xoay người lên ngựa, đối mặt với một đội kiêu vệ chưa biết rõ lòng dạ thế nào: “Rất tốt, tạ Hoàng thượng quan tâm.” Hờ hững nói xong, nhìn về hướng nam, “—— Tiến về Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Đường quan bằng phẳng, một đoàn người mặc quan phục đeo kiếm, khiến người đi đường phải tránh né. Tây Càn Lĩnh cách Trường An hơn nghìn dặm, phải đổi ba lần ngựa nên hơi chậm trễ một chút.

Gần nửa tháng, khi chỉ còn cách Tây Càn Lĩnh chưa tới trăm dặm nữa, đúng lúc hoàng hôn mọi người vào dịch quán nghỉ ngơi, Hoắc Lâm Phong phóng mắt nhìn ra phía núi xa xa ngẩn người. Thanh sơn trùng điệp, sương mù bao phủ, nửa vầng tà dương treo lên cao, rặng mây đỏ và núi xanh va chạm nhau. Nơi này ngày nào cũng có cảnh đẹp, đẹp đến nỗi lòng người quặn thắt.

Hắn cười bản thân thiếu hiểu biết, xắn tay áo, cắt một túm cỏ, đích thân đút ngựa ăn. Chợt nghe thấy sau lưng có tiếng sột soạt, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy xe ngựa lắc lư, dưới gầm xe có một người đang mày mò cái gì đó.

Đỗ Tranh chui ra, mày mò xong liền tranh công: “Thiếu gia, Tây Càn Lĩnh không yên bình, tôi đã giấu quan ấn và công văn của thiếu gia ở thanh nẹp dưới xe rồi, như vậy sẽ không sợ bọn thảo khấu nữa, phòng trước khi gặp hoạn nạn.”

“Hửm?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi ngược lại, “Ngươi cho rằng kẻ dám cướp đồ của ta sẽ có bao nhiêu phần thắng?”

Đỗ Tranh ngây dại, biết được mình lại làm sai, nhanh trí quay đầu chạy: “Thiếu gia, tôi đi xem xem cơm tối nấu xong chưa, không có thức ăn mặn thì không được!”

Quan ấn và công văn vẫn nằm ở đó, Hoắc Lâm Phong cho ngựa ăn xong cũng chưa thèm để ý đến nó.

Khi đêm vừa qua, sương mù sáng sớm vẫn còn bao phủ dày đặc thì đã lên đường rồi, dự định hôm nay sẽ đến được Tây Càn Lĩnh. Phương nam rừng thiêng nước độc không dễ di chuyển, buổi trưa uống cạn túi nước, mọi người đều dần mỏi mệt.

Nghỉ ngơi tại chỗ, Đỗ Tranh ra bên hồ lấy nước, Hoắc Lâm Phong tìm một cây cổ thụ, nhảy lên nằm vắt vẻo trên cây chợp mắt. Không lâu sau, gió thổi cành lá rung rinh, hắn đột nhiên mở trừng mắt, đẩy ra từng tầng lá thăm dò phía đông nam.

Một trận cuồng phong nổi lên, cỏ cây bay tán loạn, chỉ thấy một thân ảnh màu xanh lơ xuất hiện!

Hai mươi kiêu vệ quân đồng loạt rút kiếm ra, chém giết đối phương. Thân ảnh màu xanh lơ đó dường như phát ra tiếng cười, thanh thúy giòn giã, thân người lắc lư, động tác nhanh đến mức không nhìn ra binh khí trong tay.

Leng keng một tiếng, một kiêu vệ rớt kiếm, ở điểm rơi, máu tứa ra nhuộm đỏ cây cỏ, lại bị ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi thành vàng. Thân ảnh màu xanh lơ đó dừng lại, xoay lưng với đám kiêu vệ, hơi nghiêng mặt, khóe miệng cong vút lên sung sướng. Lúc này mới nhìn rõ, trong tay hắn cầm một cặp loan đao (*).

(*) loan đao: dao cong, như cái lưỡi liềm í

Kiêu vệ hỏi: “Ngươi từ đâu tới?!”

Thân ảnh màu xanh lơ đó đáp: “Ta sao…” Âm đuôi kéo dài, giống như một đứa trẻ làm nũng, nhẹ nhàng xoay người lại, đong đưa xung quanh hai mươi tên đàn ông đang độ xuân thì. Da mặt trắng như bóc, đuôi mắt cong vút, trong nét thanh tú lộ ra sự giảo hoạt và tinh nghịch, giống như một tiểu công tử buông thả ngả ngớn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chăm chú, nhưng không hề động đậy, đợi đối phương xưng danh.

Chỉ nghe thấy người kia đường hoàng nói: “Nghe cho rõ đây! Ta chính là Ngọc Diện Loan Đao Khách —— Tiểu thần tài Lục Chuẩn.”


	3. 5+6

**Chương 5 – Âm thầm quan sát:**

Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt phì cười, giống như là nhịn không được vậy. Loan Đao thì không sai, dù sao cậu ta cũng dùng một cặp loan đao hẳn hoi, nhưng mà phía trước còn tô vẽ thêm hai từ “Ngọc Diện”, có cảm giác như mèo khen mèo dài đuôi vậy.

Còn nữa, “tiểu thần tài” ý vị sâu xa kia là thế nào? Làm giàu bất thành à?

Mãi cho đến khi cả chuỗi danh hiệu chấm dứt mới đến cái tên cha sinh mẹ đẻ, hắn thầm nghĩ, người giang hồ đều phô trương thanh thế như vậy sao? Như nam nhi của Hoắc gia đây này, hai quân giằng co xuất binh, chỉ cần báo danh tính là đã có thể khiến đối phương kinh sợ, chẳng cần cái gì mà Thiết Diện Hàn Kiếm Hoắc Kinh Hải, Tuấn Liễm Thần Kiếm Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hắn vừa cười nhạo vừa “núp trong vỏ ốc” giữa những tán lá cây dùng đan điền để nén âm thanh, thản nhiên xem cuộc chiến.

Dưới bóng cây, Lục Chuẩn biểu diễn xong thì nhấc mạnh tay lên, đặt cặp loan đao lên hai đầu vai, trông hơi khôi hài, nhưng lại lộ ra khí thế cường đạo không vừa mắt. “Ôi! Bảo vệ xe ngựa gắt thế.” Cậu nở nụ cười tươi rói, nhảy nhót tung tăng, “Chắc hẳn ngân lượng và châu báu không hề ít, ta thật muốn mở mang tầm mắt đấy.”

Thủ lĩnh nhóm kiêu vệ quát: “Đây là quan binh từ Trường An tới, ta là kiêu vệ quân của triều đình, há lại để cho ngươi làm càn!” Mười chín người đang tản ra nhanh chóng hợp lại, xếp thành trận, chuẩn bị nghênh chiến.

Lục Chuẩn mỉa mai: “Lão tử đâu có mù, chẳng lẽ không nhìn ra áo quan giày quan của lũ các người sao?” Nói xong bước tới ba bước, cách kiêu vệ quân vỏn vẹn một cánh tay, “Nghe đây, kiêu vệ quân từ Trường An tới thì sao? Cho dù là thiên binh thiên tướng hạ phàm cũng phải cung phụng cho tiểu thần tài ta. Đường này ta mở, cây này ta trồng, không có chuyện thích đi là đi.”

Lời còn chưa dứt hẳn, Lục Chuẩn đã vung đao ra, một đám kiêu vệ tay chân luống cuống. Hoắc Lâm Phong vốn đang đánh giá tỉ mỉ Lục Chuẩn, lúc này thì nheo mắt đánh giá đội binh kia, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy hết sức khinh thường.

Đánh trận giả không nằm ngoài công và thủ, thế trận tốt có thể phá được kỵ binh tinh nhuệ, cũng có thể chế ngự nghìn quân. Còn thế trận của đám kiêu vệ trước mắt hắn đây, không then chốt, không ổn định, thuộc loại hạ đẳng đến tột bậc. Hoắc Lâm Phong khinh thường nghĩ, nếu binh sĩ trong triều đều có tố chất như thế này, cũng khó trách hoàng đế kiêng dè nghìn quân Tái Bắc của hắn.

Lá xanh bay tán loạn, Lục Chuẩn lẫn vào trong đám lá tăng thêm một màu xanh ngọc, thanh loan đao nhanh nhạy đến mức trông như một vệt ảnh hình cung. Đội quân bị phá, đám kiêu vệ tan tác, xoẹt một tiếng, bộ quan phục màu xanh sẫm bị cắt đứt ở thắt lưng, áo lót trắng bị nhuộm thành áo lót đỏ, một tên kiêu vệ bị loan đao của Lục Chuẩn rạch bụng, đến cả tiếng thét cũng tắc ở trong miệng.

Chiêu này rất hung ác, mà Lục Chuẩn lại rất thích, xoay một vòng chém hết bảy, tám người.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn lẳng lặng ngồi quan sát, lát sau, một con chim sẻ đậu xuống cành cây, lông màu tro mắt hạt đậu, ngậm một con sâu xanh. Hắn vừa cúi xuống nhìn trận thế gió thổi cỏ lay giữa đám binh lính và tên thổ phỉ, vừa xoay mặt sang nhìn con chim sẻ kia gặm nhấm con sâu, cứ lặp lại như thế vài lần, kiêu vệ quân chỉ còn lại ba người.

“Xem như ba tên nhà ngươi tốt số.” Lớp áo ngoài màu xanh lơ của Lục Chuẩn loang lổ vết máu, giống như là những đóa mai đỏ trổ bông, “Còn ta, phải nghỉ mệt, trong lúc này cho các ngươi suy nghĩ lời trăn trối.”

Ba tên kiêu vệ nhìn nhau, thấy không có phần thắng, dưới tình huống cấp bách rốt cuộc cũng nhớ ra…

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế, niết mạnh bụng con chim xong mới buông tay, nó kêu chiêm chiếp những tiếng sợ hãi, vùng vẫy thoát ra núp dưới tàng cây. Ba từ “Hoắc tướng quân” vừa ra khỏi miệng thì bị ngắt ngay cổ họng, lúc này Lục Chuẩn đã hết kiên nhẫn, cặp loan đao lại nhấc lên.

Vừa quay gót, trên cổ hai tên kiêu vệ vừa mới lạnh băng liền nóng rẫy, một đường màu đỏ từ từ xuất hiện, máu từ từ nhỏ ra. Lục Chuẩn cúi xuống cười ngại ngùng, đao kẹp dưới nách, búng tay một cái, cổ hai tên kiêu vệ túa máu tung tóe, mất đi hơi thở.

Người còn lại cuối cùng bị dọa ngã lăn ra, ngẩng mặt lên: “Cứu với, Hoắc ——”

Lục Chuẩn giơ tay lên hạ đao xuống, thỏa mãn nói: “Ồ, chết sạch rồi.”

Hai mươi tên kiêu vệ sẽ mãi ở vùng đất này, nhưng cũng đã từ biệt thế gian này rồi.

Lục Chuẩn thu đao lại rồi giắt sau hông, nhảy lên xe ngựa tìm kiếm vàng bạc châu báu đáng tiền. “Chà chà, không hổ từ Trường An tới.” Cậu rút ra một tấm vải gấm, gom lại tất cả những thứ quý giá đi, giấu trong ngực căng phồng.

Vừa đi, ở bụi cây thấp đằng xa có tiếng sột soạt khiến gã phải dừng lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn theo, ở phía xa, Đỗ Tranh núp phía sau, sợ đến nỗi run cầm cập. Đồ ngốc tử! Hắn thầm mắng, nhưng đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng phi thân xuống cứu mạng. Nhưng không ngờ, tên tiểu thần tài khoan khoái nói: “Đại nhân đừng sợ, ta mệt rồi! Hôm nay tha cho đại nhân một mạng, hôm sau phi ngựa đi nhậm chức, có duyên gặp lại!” Nói xong nghênh ngang rời khỏi.

Trong rừng dần yên tĩnh trở lại, cả người Đỗ Tranh “đựng” một túi đầy nước mà bò ra, sợ đến nỗi tè ra quần, đến bám lên càng xe. “Thiếu, thiếu…” Cậu hoảng hốt nhìn xung quanh, “Thiếu gia, người đang ở đâu vậy…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy xuống, cực kỳ khát, lấy túi da trâu ra hốc mấy ngụm nước rồi lau vết nước bên miệng, phân phó: “Xem thử còn dư lại bao nhiêu lộ phí…”

Đỗ Tranh đi kiểm tra thì phát hiện không còn một xu nào, khóc không ra nước mắt. Bỗng nhiên chuyển từ bi sang hỉ, vội chui xuống gầm xe, lấy quan ấn và công văn ở bên dưới ra. Thứ quan trọng hơn cả tài sản đều không bị mất, đến Tây Càn Lĩnh nhập phủ tiếp nhận binh lính, không có lộ phí cũng không sao!

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biểu đạt đồng ý hay không, lấy một cái áo mềm mại trong tay nải ra, nhúng nước, đưa cho Đỗ Tranh: “Lau mặt cho bọn họ đi.”

Đỗ Tranh sửng sốt: “Đám kiêu vệ này sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ “Ừm” một tiếng, rút Quyết Minh kiếm ra, chặt đi một đám cỏ dại, xắn tay áo lên tự đào đất. Hai mươi kiêu vệ quân hắn không cứu, triều đình nghi kỵ hắn, hắn đoạn tuyệt với đội quân sẽ không dùng tới này, đương nhiên là cuối cùng vẫn do số mệnh mà thôi, nguyện cho họ nhập thổ sớm ngày độ kiếp luân hồi.

Đỗ Tranh ngồi xổm giữa đám thi thể, nước đem tới đều không uống, dùng hết để lau mặt. Cậu lén nhìn, chủ tử mím môi ra sức đào đất, thấy không dễ chịu chút nào. “Thiếu gia, tôi hiểu ra rồi.” Cậu khẽ than thở, “Lần này cũng giống như khi đồ sát dân trong thành, những sinh mạng nhỏ bé chết oan uổng là chuyện nhỏ, chuyện lớn là kế lâu dài, là thời thế ép buộc.”

Năm cậu được Hoắc Lâm Phong cứu mạng, người Đột Quyết giết cả thôn xóm cậu, chỉ để lại vài người trẻ tuổi bắt về làm nô dịch. Sinh mạng đúng là thứ quý giá nhất, nhưng thật ra, có lúc nó còn rẻ tiền hơn cả rơm rác.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bị người ta chọc trúng tâm tư, phiền muộn nói: “Nói nhiều quá, làm việc của ngươi đi.”

Đợi đào huyệt xong, hai mươi kiêu vệ quân lần lượt được chôn cất, trên mộ được đóng vào một cành cây. Hai chủ tớ bỏ lại xe tiếp tục lên đường, chỉ cưỡi ngựa mà đi. Đỗ Tranh bỗng nhiên hiếu kỳ: “Thiếu gia, tên tiểu thần tài kia giúp người diệt trừ đám kiêu vệ, nhưng mà sau đó tại sao người lại không xuất hiện?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta còn chưa tới đặt chân tới Tây Càn Lĩnh mà hắn đã biết là tân quan sắp nhậm chức.” Chứng tỏ Lục Chuẩn đang ngụ tại Tây Càn Lĩnh, vả lại còn nắm bắt tin tức rất nhanh nhạy, mà hắn thì lạ nước lạ cái, sao dám bất cẩn trổ tài khoe khoang?

Binh thư có viết: Biết người biết ta.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dắt cương, xa xa trông thấy cổng thành Tây Càn Lĩnh, mái ngói đã cũ. Hắn chinh chiến nhiều năm, lần này xem như là tu tâm dưỡng tính, trước tiên thăm dò thử xem hình dạng mù mờ của “giang hồ” là thế nào.

—— Nhập thành.

Núi Lãnh Tang, phong cảnh sinh vật không có một thứ nào là không đẹp mê người, ở trong Tây Càn Lĩnh lại tăng thêm một chút khói lửa nhân gian. Bàn đá xanh trơn nhẵn trông thì lạnh giá, nhưng hai ba đứa nhỏ tóc để chỏm đứng trên đó vui đùa lại trở nên ấm áp hơn. Sông Trường Hà chảy qua, những chiếc thuyền gỗ mun dập dìu sóng vỗ, ven bờ có mấy người phụ nữ vừa giặt quần áo vừa hàn huyên chuyện trò, ông lão đang quạt mái chèo nghe thấy cũng cười theo.

Từng cảnh từng vật trong thành rơi vào đáy mắt, Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa im lặng nhìn ngắm xung quanh, thấy Đỗ Tranh tỏ vẻ ngây ngô. “Thiếu gia, hí hí.” Đỗ Tranh cười trông như một thằng khờ, “Những tưởng chỉ là nơi khỉ ho cò gáy, không ngờ lại phồn hoa như vậy.”

Còn không phải sao, nhà san sát thành từng dãy, nhà cao cửa rộng, đến một khách điếm, hai người tạm dừng chân.

Trên người không một xu dính túi nhưng lại mạnh dạn thuê một phòng hảo hạng, cửa sổ chạm trổ hoa văn, chăn gấm gối tròn, hai bên bàn trang điểm đặt hai cây đèn cầy màu đỏ. Hoắc Lâm Phong tháo thắt lưng cởi y phục, lững thững đi ra sau bình phong: “Ngốc tử, lấy nước cho ta tắm.”

Bôn ba hơn ngàn dặm, cách Tái Bắc đã xa đến mức không thể nhìn thấy nữa rồi, ngâm bồn nước ấm, rửa sạch bụi bặm cả một quãng đường vừa qua. Hoắc Lâm Phong dựa lưng vào thành bồn, mặt đắp khăn, thoải mái đến độ thiếp ngủ.

Hôm sau, hắn mặc một bộ thường phục màu trắng đơn giản, mang giày vào, không đeo kiếm, phe phẩy một cây quạt giấy hình sơn thủy xuống phố. Phố lớn náo nhiệt, mỗi người mỗi màu sắc khác nhau, đến cuối phố mới lững thững đi vào trong ngõ nhỏ, thỉnh thoảng bắt gặp vài ba phường đánh bạc ngầm, cảm thấy khá thú vị.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cuối cùng cũng đến được thành Nam, quân doanh nằm ở đây, bên ngoài treo cờ, vải cờ nhuốm một lớp cáu bẩn. Trong quân doanh, cỏ mọc um tùm không ai cắt, binh khí thì treo ngả nghiêng, giữa ban ngày mà không thấy ai thao luyện.

Tiếng cười nói lọt vào tai, nhìn vọng ra đằng xa, sòng bạc trong trướng đương lúc hăng say, các tướng sĩ đang hô “cược tài cược xỉu”.

Hắn giận dữ, thậm chí còn bị kích thích, chỉ nói giang hồ ác bá khó diệt trừ, thử hỏi dựa vào cái đám vô tích sự này, thì có thể làm được chuyện gì?! Hắn tức tối rời đi, trước khi đi còn phẩy quạt giấy ra, một luồng khí vận từ cổ tay bay ào ra.

Một người trong trướng kêu lên thảm thiết, cánh tay đã bong da tróc thịt, trên bàn đánh bạc, chén xúc xắc vỡ toang, một cây quạt giấy xương trúc đậy lên hai viên xúc xắc. Người xung quanh hốt hoảng bỏ chạy, bốn phía trống hoác, một làn gió nhẹ thoảng qua.

Hoắc tướng quân như ngọn gió ấy đã đi xa rồi, đi về hướng đông, trong đầu đang suy tính ngày sau làm sao để trừng trị bọn thủ hạ này. Bất tri bất giác đã đi xa bảy, tám dặm, dừng bước ngước lên, mơ hồ trông thấy dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang có một bức tường đá rất cao.

Rừng rậm bao phủ, hư hư thực thực, con đường phía trước vó ngựa chồng lên nhau tạo thành một con rãnh nhỏ. Cổng lại rất lớn, tường đồng vách sắt, trông rất nghiêm trang, ở phía trên viết ba chữ nặng trịch —— Bất Phàm Cung.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng nhìn một lúc rồi mới rời đi, hắn thầm nghĩ, có lẽ nào đây chính là sào huyệt của bọn “giang hồ ác bá” trong truyền thuyết? Đã tới nơi này rồi, hắn phải đi kế thứ mười ba trong ba mươi sáu kế, cẩn thận tiếp cận, chớ đánh rắn động cỏ.

Hoắc tướng quân mặc thường phục vi hành Tây Càn Lĩnh, khi về khách điếm thì chân trời đã ngả bóng chiều tà. Mặt mày tuấn tú, đuôi ngựa cột cao, tạm thời cởi bỏ vẻ lẫm liệt của một võ tướng, mềm mỏng đi một chút, đúng như một chàng công tử chơi bời lêu lổng không chịu về nhà.

Dùng cơm xong, thay y phục, vứt áo bào lên giường, đêm đã khuya, gió thổi hiu hiu, cuốn sách trong tay đã quăn góc. Hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên, giống như đang đối đãi với tâm can bảo bối, cúi đầu nhìn bìa sách, cái tên “Nghiệt Kính” rất mạnh mẽ, vậy mà người viết ra nó “Đường Trinh” lại rất trầm tính.

Cuốn sách này viết về thuật phá trận, vô cùng tài tình, Hoắc Chiêu đọc cuốn sách này nhiều năm, lần nào đọc cũng xúc động. Trước khi hai cha con chia tay, Hoắc Chiêu đã đưa cuốn sách này cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, bi thương nghĩ, nếu như Hoắc Lâm Phong cả đời này đã không còn duyên phận với chiến trường, vậy thì cuốn “Nghiệt Kính” này có thể giúp an ủi phần nào.

Trang sách mở ra, tấm thiệp trắng thoang thoảng mùi thơm ấy nằm yên tĩnh bên trong, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm lên, mấp máy môi, khẽ đọc mấy hàng chữ nhỏ ở trên. Đêm mưa, tặng con trai, ngón tay hắn áp lên mặt sau, khi đặt xuống, cũng chỉ nhìn thấy một ít vết máu.

Mười bảy năm rồi, vết máu vốn đỏ tươi cũng đã biến thành màu đen, xóa nhòa cái tên phía sau “con trai”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt nghĩ, đứa con nhỏ của Đường Trinh chắc là đã độ kiếp luân hồi rồi. Ân oán khó mà tính toán được, dù sao thì cái thân sát nghiệt của hắn không sạch sẽ, sau khi chết chắc chắn sẽ xuống địa ngục…

Nhưng hắn không ngại dâng hiến âm đức (*) của mình, để cầu nguyện cho đứa nhỏ kiếp sau sống được yên vui.

(*) âm đức: những việc tốt mà âm thầm làm

**Chương 6 – Thăm dò Bất Phàm Cung trong đêm:**

Bình minh ở Tây Càn Lĩnh rất khác với Tái Bắc.

Sương vẫn còn mù mịt, trên phố vang lên từng tiếng va đập, là các hộ thủ công nghiệp dậy sớm nhất. Người rèn sắt đứng bên cạnh bếp lò bằng đất sét, thời gian vẫn còn sớm mới mát mẻ một chút.

Sau đó, hai bên đường dần dần náo nhiệt, sào trúc treo vải dầu, người thì nấu canh, người thì nặn bánh, những người buôn bán nhỏ đã bắt tay vào làm bước đầu tiên trong việc làm ăn của mình. Trong lúc rải đậu vào nồi, có một người khách tới, ông chủ nắm cổ tay áo lau chùi bàn ghế, biểu cảm rất niềm nở.

Ánh mắt nhìn ra ngoài, cách đó không xa có một vị công tử lững thững bước tới, thân hình cao lớn, trong nét tuấn tú lẫn theo vẻ mơ màng buồn ngủ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khoan thai đi tới, vén bào ngồi xuống, Đỗ Tranh rót cho hắn một chén trà. Hắn ngửa cổ uống, đợi một bàn đồ ăn sáng lấp bụng, không lâu sau, hai bát canh bột nếp, một đĩa hạt dẻ hấp, một đĩa rau mầm ướp rượu được bưng lên bàn, nóng hôi hổi, thơm phưng phức, khiến người ta phải thèm thuồng.

Đỗ Tranh bóc hạt dẻ, nóng phỏng cả tay: “Ôi chao, đồ ăn của người Giang Nam tốn sức thế này.”

Bóc hạt nào ăn hạt đó, chàng thiếu gia Hoắc Lâm Phong ăn vô cùng sung sướng, thỉnh thoảng nhìn ngó xung quanh, thấy bên bờ sông có một lầu lục giác, dưới chân lầu trắng trắng đỏ đỏ, tất cả đều là hoa cỏ Giang Nam.

Đang nhìn thì lầu lục giác kia bỗng mở cửa, vài nam tử lục tục bước ra. Y phục không có một món nào là không đắt tiền, xem ra là lầu xanh rồi, nếu như số tiền trong túi đáng xấu hổ thì tuyệt đối sẽ không có tư cách ở qua đêm.

Nhóm nam tử bước đi rất cẩn thận. Những cánh cửa sổ ở các mặt bên cũng mở ra, các quần thoa (*) vẫy quạt tiễn, liếc mắt đưa tình réo gọi, tô điểm thêm chút tình chàng ý thiếp cho con sông này.

(*) quần thoa: ý chỉ mấy cô nương xinh đẹp

Đỗ Tranh nhìn tới ngây người: “Thiếu gia, con gái Giang Nam quả nhiên là xinh đẹp lộng lẫy…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trêu chọc: “Làm sao, muốn đi tìm lạc thú à?”

Đỗ Tranh lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, đến nỗi mà mảnh vải buộc búi tóc cũng muốn rơi ra. Lúc này chủ quán nói xen vào: “Hai vị đây là người nơi khác tới phải không? Một bữa sáng ở đây là hai xu, còn một chén nước nhạt nhẽo ở Triều Mộ Lâu cũng phải tới bảy lượng bạc.”

Đỗ Tranh giật mình: “Thiếu gia, Tái Bắc chúng ta ——” Chủ tử nghiêm mặt, cậu vội vàng im miệng. Trong lòng thầm nói, Tiểu Xuân Đài ở Tái Bắc chúng ta cũng rất xa hoa, nhưng chưa từng có cái giá trên trời như vậy.

Cậu quay đầu lại, ngại ngùng nói: “Ông chủ, Giang Nam các ông quả nhiên là giàu có.”

Chủ tiệm phất tay: “Chỉ đủ ăn no mặc ấm thôi, làm gì dám đến Triều Mộ Lâu, người đến đó toàn là mấy quan lớn và các công tử thôi.” Chủ tiệm liếc Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như là đang khuyến khích, “Nhưng mà, mỗi tháng Triều Mộ Lâu sẽ có một ngày biểu diễn ca vũ, lúc đó ai cũng có thể vào cổ vũ, chỉ xem có thể chen nổi hay không thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong yên lặng dùng bữa, dù là quán phong nguyệt xa hoa lộng lẫy hay là địa điểm ngầm trong ngõ hẹp, hắn đều không có hứng thú. Nhưng có một nơi, từ lúc nhìn thấy hắn đã rất tò mò, đang định hỏi thì có năm sáu khách tới làm chủ tiệm bận rộn đón tiếp.

Hai chủ tớ rời khỏi, đi bên mép đường nhìn ngó những vật hay của lạ, đi ngang một tiểu quán náo nhiệt, tên là “Luận Trà Cư”, tiếng vỗ tay bên trong thu hút lỗ tai của họ. Cửa sổ mở toang, tiểu nhị xách ấm nước đi xung quanh, ở phía trước có một nghệ nhân đang kể chuyện.

Nghe kĩ thì người đó đang kể về hoa khôi trong Triều Mộ Lâu, là hai chị em ruột.

Hoắc Lâm Phong oán thầm, bá tánh Tây Càn Lĩnh đúng là hết nói nổi. Vào trong quán, tìm một bàn ngồi xuống, nghe nghệ nhân kia phun nước miếng tứ tung, đợi kể hết một đoạn, người đó cầm bát đi xin tiền thưởng, hắn vừa hào phóng vừa xa hoa bỏ vào một nén bạc.

Đỗ Tranh sốt ruột: “Thiếu gia, người tiết kiệm lại đi!” Bán một con ngựa, tiền phòng còn chưa trả đủ, rầu muốn chết luôn!

Nghệ nhân kể chuyện chắp tay nói cảm ơn: “Tạ ơn công tử, ngài muốn nghe cái gì, có thể phân phó.”

Cái hắn đợi chính là cái này, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta muốn nghe về Bất Phàm Cung.”

Nghệ nhân kia sửng sốt, các quan khách xung quanh đồng loạt bật cười, không vì gì khác, chỉ là cười Hoắc Lâm Phong tiêu tiền lãng phí. Bất Phàm Cung có ai mà không biết, tìm một tên ăn mày ở trong góc xó xỉnh, cho hai xu là người ta có thể kể tới trưa luôn, còn tặng cho một khúc lạc ly liên. (*)

(*) Lạc ly liên: một loại hình nghệ thuật hát nói, dùng miếng trúc để đánh nhịp

Nghệ nhân kể chuyện quay về sân khấu, gõ nhẹ thước gỗ, giọng cũng trở nên nhẹ nhàng: “Tiền tại hạ kiếm được chỉ đủ lo cơm ăn, ở đây kể một chút về Bất Phàm Cung, nếu như có đệ tử nào trong đó nghe được, đến bắt tại hạ, chém tại hạ, cảm phiền các hương thân phụ lão lấy cho tại hạ chiếc chiếu manh, đắp mộ phần cho tại hạ, tại hạ không còn gì cảm kích hơn.”

Mọi người cười vang, cũng phối hợp mà “xuỵt” một tiếng, trong quán lập tức yên tĩnh trở lại.

Chỉ nghe nghệ nhân nói, Bất Phàm Cung ngụ ở mạn đông Thành Nam, các đệ tử trong cung đều tinh thông đao kiếm kỵ xạ. Tây Càn Lĩnh nhìn thì phồn hoa, vậy mà trên phố không có quan binh tuần tra, cả thành không có binh lính nào trấn giữ, người làm chủ cái thành này, không phải quan chẳng phải binh, mà chính là bốn vị cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung.

Đại cung chủ Đoạn Hoài Khác, thèm rượu như mạng, nhưng lại không hề mang bộ dạng của kẻ say, lúc nào cũng có dáng vẻ công tử nhanh nhẹn. Hắn ta nội công thâm sâu, trong vòng bảy bước không dùng bất kì chiêu thức nào cũng có thể khiến người ta rung tim đoạn phổi. Nghệ nhân dừng lại: “Với bản lĩnh này, chỉ có con trai của Định Bắc Hầu lấy đầu người dễ như trở bàn tay mới có thể sánh kịp.”

Lập tức có người la lên: “Chủ hiệu buôn Hồ nói, cả Trường An đều đã truyền tai nhau rồi! Con trai của Định Bắc Hầu tước thủ cấp tướng quân Đột Quyết, ngày ngày lấy làm gối ngủ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trợn mắt: “…” Hắn là yêu ma quỷ quái gì thế này, lấy đầu Mạc Hạ Lỗ làm gối, để làm cái gì, tâm sự với người chết sao?

Nghệ nhân kia nói tiếp: “Tam cung chủ Lục Chuẩn, thông minh tuấn tú, giàu sang phú quý, có biệt danh là tiểu thần tài, tất cả tiền tài của cải đều là cướp được.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm nghĩ, trùng hợp thật, hóa ra gã kia rất có lai lịch, giết chết kiêu vệ quân, cướp tài sản của mệnh quan triều đình, Bất Phàm Cung quả thật là hoành hành ngang ngược. Đỗ Tranh ghé sang nói: “Thiếu gia, sao ông ta lại bỏ qua Nhị cung chủ không nói?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Giang hồ đao kiếm vô tình, có lẽ là đã xuống suối vàng rồi.”

Nghệ nhân bật cười: “Đừng vội, trước tiên nói đến Tứ cung chủ Điêu Ngọc Lương, người không như tên, không hề ôn nhuận như ngọc, cũng không có tấm lòng lương thiện từ bi, từ khi còn nhỏ đã như một ngòi hỏa dược, vô cùng nóng nảy.” Dừng lại một chút, nghệ nhân đè thấp âm lượng, “Tất cả những vị cung chủ này đều mang án mạng trên người, vô cùng hung ác, giết người không gớm tay.”

Đến Nhị cung chủ, nghệ nhân nói: “Bốn vị này yêu thích —— tửu, sắc, tài, khí, danh cũng như nghĩa, Nhị cung chủ đảm nhiệm phần ‘sắc’.”

Người này họ Dung tên Lạc Vân, suốt ngày ru rú trong cung, vô cùng thần bí. Tỷ tỷ của y là Dung Đoan Vũ, hoa khôi ở Triều Mộ Lâu, chị làm kỹ nữ, em làm thảo khấu, hay cho một cặp tỷ đệ không biết xấu hổ.

Cuối mùa thu hai năm trước, Dung Lạc Vân thú tính bộc phát, giết mười lăm mạng người ở Tiêu Dương thành, sau khi làm nhục người ta xong còn khắc tên mình trên đầu giường. Không chỉ Tiêu Dương thành, nhìn về phía nam Đại Hà còn có vô số án “hái hoa”, từ đó lưu lại đại danh Dung Lạc Vân.

Kể xong, không ai dị nghị gì, có thể thấy là mọi người đều đã biết. Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc này đã hiểu ra, ở yến tiệc đêm đó trên Khúc Loan đài, lời nói về “ác bá chiếm giữ” của Thẩm Vấn Đạo là có ý gì.

Càn Khôn tỏ tường, bọn cường đạo có thể diệt trừ quan binh, ỷ có núi cao, hoàng đế ở xa nên muốn biến Tây Càn Lĩnh thành “Tiểu Trường An” ư?

Rời khỏi Luận Trà Cư, Hoắc Lâm Phong không có tâm trạng đi dạo phố, về lại khách điếm, nằm trong phòng đóng cửa im ỉm. Đỗ Tranh thấy thế, ngồi bên giường hỏi: “Thiếu gia, người có dự tính gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nằm trên giường nói: “Đến lượt ngươi hỏi à?”

Đỗ Tranh nói thầm: “Còn tưởng là Tây Càn Lĩnh thái bình, ai ngờ lại giấu chuyện lớn như vậy, tôi lo quá.” Cậu chêm đệm nhỏ cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Đơn thương độc mã quả thật quá nguy hiểm, vẫn nên mau chóng tiếp nhận binh lính, mới có thể vững vàng hơn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng mắng: “Còn nói linh tinh nữa thì khâu miệng ngươi lại đi!”

Đỗ Tranh bịt miệng im thin thít, thôi bỏ đi, chủ tử này đến cả lời của đại thiếu gia còn không nghe, rất có chủ kiến. Cậu đốt một nén hương an thần, sau đó ngồi bên giường, ban ngày ban mặt còn phải trông giường.

Giường cao gối mềm, Hoắc Lâm Phong lần lữa đến tận khuya, phu đi tuần vừa gõ mõ là trở mình ngồi dậy. Mò mẫm trong bóng tối, rửa mặt thay đồ, ăn ba miếng bánh lấp bụng. Đỗ Tranh vội đốt đèn, sau khi nhìn rõ liền nói: “Thiếu gia, tại sao người lại thay y phục dạ hành?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Xuất hành trong đêm, không mặc y phục dạ hành thì mặc cái gì.”

Nhưng chỉ đi dạo vào ban đêm thì cần gì phải mặc cái này, chỉ có những người võ nghệ cao cường vượt nóc băng tường mới cần mặc, Đỗ Tranh hoảng hốt: “Thiếu gia, thiếu gia lạ nước lạ cái, người định đi đâu!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bắt chước giọng của Đỗ Tranh: “Đi chút rồi về nha, đi thăm dò Bất Phàm Cung á.” Loắng một cái, nội thất trong phòng không có gì thay đổi, cửa sổ mở hé, người lại biến mất không thấy bóng dáng đâu.

Thế gian có trăm loại khinh công, loại mà Hoắc Lâm Phong sử dụng là tuyệt kỹ độc môn “Thần Long Vô Hình”, lướt đi như gió, rạch mây xé trời, không bao lâu đã đến dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang.

Bóng đêm bao phủ, như một khay mực không thể hòa tan, Bất Phàm Cung đóng kín cổng, ba mặt còn lại đều nằm ẩn trong rừng sâu. Hoắc Lâm Phong dời bước đến dưới cánh cổng, nín thở vận khí đạp lên tường đá, cành cây bên cạnh nghiêng nghiêng vẹo vẹo, lúc đáp xuống thì vừa khéo sang bờ tường bên kia.

Cứ cách hai mươi bước là lại có một người canh, sau cánh cổng lớn bên ngoài còn có ba cánh cửa khác, hai bên đường đều thắp đèn, có một tà khí yêu ma quỷ quái. Hắn nhảy vọt qua ba cánh cửa, bước thật nhanh, đi qua một mảnh đất trống, thính đường phía sau tối đen như mực, lúc này không có ai.

Dọc hai bên lối đi là một hàng trúc rậm rạp, lá trúc xào xạc, át đi những tạp âm vụn vặt. Hắn lẻn vào chủ uyển, hành lang rất hoành tráng, trông còn kiêu ngạo hơn Lục Chuẩn cướp đường cướp phố. Hắn chợt nghe thấy âm thanh nội lực rất hùng hồn, tiến lại gần, mùi rượu nồng nặc xông vào mũi, tiến đến cửa, nhìn thấy đại cung chủ Đoạn Hoài Khác.

Chân khí trong hơi thở truyền ra còn xa hơn cả mùi rượu, người này võ công thâm hậu khó lường.

Cũng may Thần Long Vô Hình cũng vô thanh, nếu không chắc sẽ có một trận chiến kịch liệt đây. Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa lui lại, vài tên đệ tử phi ngựa đến, ngẩng mặt lên, hắn tức tốc biến mất vào trong rừng trúc, đụng phải một cục bông có răng nanh và đôi mắt xanh ngọc, hóa ra là một con mèo rừng béo núc ních.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bịt chặt miệng mèo, như ngựa đang ngậm hàm, không một âm thanh nào có thể phát ra. Mèo rừng rất mạnh mẽ, còn bị một tên mọi rợ ở đâu ra bịt miệng, nửa sống nửa chết, suýt nữa tắt thở trong tay tên súc sinh.

Đội quân kia chạy xa về phía tây, Hoắc Lâm Phong chạy về phía đông, tìm đến một biệt uyển khác. Trên tấm biển viết “Tàng Kim Các”, bên trong nào đèn đuốc nào lụa là, trên hành lang thắp kim đăng, sự xa hoa có thể sánh được với Định Bắc Hầu phủ.

Cửa sổ hé mở, rèm buông thõng, Lục Chuẩn nằm ngủ thẳng cẳng, trông như một con chó đất vừa ăn no. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy vào trong phòng, gậy ông đập lưng ông, hắn lấy đi vải gấm, cuỗm đi vàng bạc, gom đầy cả một tay nải.

Bước ra khỏi Tàng Kim Các, con đường có hoa lá cỏ cây còn có cả nhà thủy tạ, như phong cảnh Giang Nam vậy. Hắn đi qua hòn giả sơn, để tránh đệ tử đi tuần mà lang thang không mục đích, mãi cho đến khi vào tới nơi sâu nhất trong Bất Phàm Cung.

Ngọn núi như ẩn như hiện phía sau, rừng cây bao phủ, ở đó có một biệt uyển khác, hai ba chao đèn mờ mờ ảo ảo, một tổ chim khách líu ra líu ríu, phong cách cổ xưa như thế khiến người ta không khỏi dừng lại. Hoắc Lâm Phong quả thật cũng dừng bước chân, nghĩ xem ai sẽ an cư ở nơi này.

Chốc lát sau, gió lớn thổi hoa rụng, trong uyển có một bóng trắng bay ra.

Hắn giật mình, nín thở lập tức trốn vào trong rừng đứng bất động.

Trong bóng tối nhưng vẫn nhìn rõ, đúng là một con người. Người kia tựa như trăng sáng tựa như ánh dương, áo bào nguyệt sắc, vòng eo thon quấn chặt trong những nếp gấp như ẩn như hiện. Hai tay trống trơn, trên búi tóc cài một phát quan bạc, giống như đám mây hòa tan vào trong màn đêm đen tuyền, cả người nhẹ nhàng như lông vũ, giống như một con chim yến vỗ cánh lượn vòng quanh.

Bỗng nhiên, người đó xoay người giữa không trung, lộ ra khuôn mặt.

Hàng lông mày màu nâu cùng làn da trắng muốt, lạnh lùng như trăng sáng, chóp mũi vểnh cao hơi phiếm đỏ, giống như là đỏ lên vì làn gió mát. Môi hé mở, khiến người ta không khỏi phỏng đoán đôi môi mỏng này sẽ phối cùng với chất giọng tự nhiên gì đây, trong lúc đong đưa, cái cằm tinh xảo chợt cứng lại, lập tức xoay người.

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn thấy ánh mắt của đối phương, sáng đến mức khiến hắn sững sờ.

Trong lúc sững sờ, hắn chỉ cảm thấy hàng vạn ngôi sao trên dải ngân hà bao la rộng lớn… cũng không sánh được với một vì tinh tú trong đôi mắt kia.


	4. 7+8

**Chương 7: Vung tiền như rác**

Cái bóng trắng ấy đã đi xa rồi, như sương mờ khói ảo vậy, chỉ để lại một mảnh hư không mờ mịt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn đứng trong rừng, khu biệt uyển cổ xưa đó chẳng hề mảy may di chuyển, nhưng hắn đã không còn tâm tư nào thăm dò. Hắn đã bị quấy nhiễu, bị quét sạch hết hứng thú, bị cái người như trích tiên quỷ mị đó yểm bùa rồi.

Đó là ai?

Đoán không ra, nghĩ không thông, rốt cuộc đó là ai?

An cư trong một biệt uyển, nhìn vào cách ăn mặc, nhất định không phải là đệ tử tầm thường, có thể là một trong các vị cung chủ. Hắn suy ngẫm, Điêu Ngọc Lương vẫn còn nhỏ, chẳng lẽ là Dung Lạc Vân?

Lững thững đi ra, cách đó không xa một nhóm đệ tử tuần tra đi tới, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe tiếng liền xoay người ra sau núi. Núi Lãnh Tang rét lạnh tối đen, không cẩn thận một chút là sẽ vấp chân ngay, hắn lại nhớ tới những chuyện lúc trước.

Nghệ nhân kể chuyện từng nói, chị làm kỹ nữ, em làm thảo khấu.

Tỷ tỷ của Dung Lạc Vân là hoa khôi ở Triều Mộ Lâu, chứng tỏ tướng mạo quốc sắc thiên hương, suy ra, dung mạo của Dung Lạc Vân chắc hẳn cũng không tầm thường.

Đến chân núi, về khách điếm thì phải đi hướng bắc, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại quyết định đi về phía tây Trường Hà.

Ven sông gần giờ Sửu, Triều Mộ Lâu sáng như ban ngày, môn đình mở rộng đón chào, khách khứa tấp nập. Trùng hợp thật, ngày tổ chức ca vũ mà ông chủ tiệm nói vừa khéo là tối nay, bên trong xa hoa lộng lẫy, vũ nương mặc xiêm áo chỉ ngắn đến eo.

Dòng người chen chúc xô đẩy, từ thanh niên trai tráng cho tới các cụ già tóc bạc, tất cả đều nhào tới tận hưởng mùi thơm của những chiếc váy dài. Oanh hót yến kêu, dù ngồi sâu trong góc cũng thấy chói tai, nhưng mà, chỉ riêng lầu bốn trông có vẻ tịch mịch.

Đây là phòng thượng hạng, cửa sổ chạm trổ hoa văn mở toang, mành trúc vén lên, một bóng trắng lướt vào phòng. Y lặng lẽ đáp xuống đất, lấy nhánh gỗ sam châm lửa, thong thả đi tới bên giường châm vào đế đèn cầy ba màu, hành động vô cùng quen tay.

Chỉ châm vỏn vẹn một ngọn, căn phòng tối om, khác xa với ánh đèn rực rỡ bên ngoài. Người này lại không châm đèn tiếp nữa, mở tủ ra, chọn một nén nhang hành vu, châm vào các lư hương. Làm xong hết những chuyện này, y mới nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống giường.

Bên ngoài ồn ào náo nhiệt, y lại rất yên tĩnh, giống như là đến nhầm nơi vậy. Có tiếng bước chân vang vọng, cánh tay thon dài trắng nõn như ngó sen đẩy cửa ra, khuôn mặt khuynh quốc khuynh thành ló vào: “Lạc Vân, đến khi nào vậy?”

Người con gái vừa hỏi đấy là hoa khôi của Triều Mộ Lâu, Dung Đoan Vũ, người ngồi bên giường không ai khác chính là Nhị cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung, Dung Lạc Vân.

“Vừa đốt đèn.” Dung Lạc Vân hơi khom người, “Tìm đến đây nhanh vậy, tỷ theo dõi đệ à?”

Dung Đoan Vũ cười thật duyên, mấy tên nam nhân thối bên dưới sao có thể quan trọng bằng đệ đệ của mình? Nàng đi khỏi, vô cùng thướt tha, như là Cửu Thiên Huyền Nữ hạ phàm, lát sau bưng tới một khay đồ ăn.

Hai chị em ngồi trước bàn, một bát chè hạnh nhân, một đĩa bánh sữa chiên giòn, đều là món Dung Lạc Vân thích. Y hãy còn ăn, vành tai tinh xảo khẽ nhúc nhích, lắng nghe động tĩnh trong Triều Mộ Lâu. Mỗi tháng vào ngày này Triều Mộ Lâu đều đông đúc phức tạp, y phải tự mình đến quan sát mới yên tâm.

Ăn hết chè hạnh nhân, y mím môi. Dung Đoan Vũ ghét bỏ nói: “Cũng có phải là trẻ mồ côi không ai quan tâm đâu, khăn tay thêu nhiều như thế, còn không lấy ra lau sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân rút ra một tấm khăn từ trong tay áo, chấm nhẹ lên môi, rất luyến tiếc. Dung Đoan Vũ bật cười, ngón tay thon dài lấy ra một tờ giấy nhỏ.

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy, quan viên mà triều đình phái đến đã tới nơi rồi, mở ra xem: “Hoắc Lâm Phong?” Y khá kinh ngạc, đường đường là con trai của Định Bắc Hầu, nghe đồn vừa lập chiến công, vậy mà lại bị phái tới Tây Càn Lĩnh.

“Người này như thế nào?” Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, chưa từng gặp mặt, không biết, nhưng người trấn giữ biên ải chắc chắn rất ghê gớm. Bỏ lại đội quân tinh nhuệ ở Tái Bắc, đến đây dẫn dắt một đội quân vô tích sự, y nghĩ Hoắc tướng quân này chắc chắn trong lòng rất khó chịu.

Dung Đoan Vũ lại hỏi: “Có cần thám thính tình hình không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không cần đâu, đợi hắn tới nhậm chức thì tin tức xác thực ở Trường An cũng sẽ đưa đến.” Rồng mạnh cũng không thể đè bẹp được lũ rắn độc, dù Hoắc Lâm Phong có lợi hại cách mấy, cũng chỉ là “một cây làm chẳng nên non”.

Y mệt rồi, đốt trụi tờ giấy, rồi súc miệng cởi phát quan, rũ mái tóc đen xuống rồi nằm lên giường. Dung Đoan Vũ ghém chăn cho y xong, lại sờ lên gò má y: “Ngủ đi, chắc sẽ ồn ào một lúc nữa mới xong, có chuyện gì sẽ gọi đệ.”

Dung Lạc Vân chưa cởi xiêm y đã nhắm mắt lại, rõ ràng ở bên ngoài mang tiếng là một kẻ điên, ấy vậy mà bây giờ lại nghiêng người cuộn mình như một đứa trẻ.

Đóng cửa lại, Dung Đoan Vũ bước đi nhẹ nhàng, ở trên hành lang nhìn thấy một thanh quán (*) đang ôm đàn bên dưới. Thanh quán hát khàn cả cổ họng, nhưng bên dưới tiền vàng bay ngập trời, đặt đàn xuống còn phải nhanh chóng nhận lấy tiền thưởng.

(*) thanh quán: người chỉ bán nghệ không bán thân

Dung Đoan Vũ cúi đầu nhìn, đám đàn ông thì ô hợp còn cô gái đang ôm tiền vàng châu báu, trông rất náo nhiệt. Có bao nhiêu người đàn ông xin nàng lộ mặt, nàng mắt điếc tai ngơ, xoay người ra sau bếp hầm canh cho Dung Lạc Vân.

Trong tửu lầu thì xa hoa, ngoài tửu lầu thì diễm lệ.

Người bên sông Trường Hà tấp nập qua lại, một bóng đen lướt vào thuyền hoa, chính là Hoắc Lâm Phong đang mặc y phục dạ hành.

Bên trong thuyền đương lúc mây mưa, Hoắc tướng quân nghe thấy mà đỏ cả mặt. “Xin lỗi.” Hắn thầm nói, sau đó kéo xuống một chiếc áo bào, mặc xong bước lên bờ, ngẩng đầu rảo bước đi vào Triều Mộ Lâu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt giật mình, trong bầu không khí xa hoa trụy lạc, liếc mắt đưa tình, chỉ vài bước ngắn ngủi mà trên người hắn đã nhiễm đầy mùi phấn son.

Hắn ngồi xuống một chỗ, hành lang chật ních người, có kẻ say rượu hái hoa, có cô thì õng ẹo phẩy quạt, nơi đâu cũng toàn là cảnh phong tình.

Ở Tái Bắc chưa từng vào Tiểu Xuân Đài, đến Tây Càn Lĩnh đã vào tới Triều Mộ Lâu, nếu như bị cha và đại ca biết được, e là quân trượng và gân cốt đều tan nát.

Bỗng nhiên có một giọng nói yêu kiều vang lên: “Công tử tuấn tú lỗi lạc này, sao lại ngồi uống rượu một mình thế kia?”

Da thịt Hoắc Lâm Phong căng cứng, bị một nàng kiều phóng đãng khoác vai, hơi ngượng. Thanh lâu này chia phường chia loại, người trước mắt đây là một tiểu kĩ bán thân. Hắn bày khuôn mặt không cảm xúc, nói: “Nghe đồn mỹ sắc Triều Mộ Lâu đáng cho người ta sớm nở tối tàn, hôm nay diện kiến, ta thấy chẳng qua cũng chỉ đến thế này mà thôi.”

Mặt tiểu kĩ kia biến sắc, hất vòng eo dáng liễu bỏ đi, sau đó lại có một vị thanh quán tới. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn dò xét, một thanh quán chỉ mãi nghệ ôm cây tỳ bà, khi đối diện với ánh mắt hắn còn hơi ngại ngùng.

Hắn nói: “Bộ dạng chỉ như một đứa nha đầu, sắc đẹp chỉ thích hợp hầm canh chua sau bếp, bày đặt đàn tỳ bà.”

Thanh quán vừa nghe, xấu hổ đến mức rơi lệ, xung quanh lập tức có mấy tên chen tới tỏ vẻ thương hương tiếc ngọc. Đôi mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn bình tĩnh không chút gợn sóng, mở tay nải bằng gấm ra, bên trong có trăm lượng bạc ròng và bốn mươi nén bạc, tổng cộng bốn nghìn lượng.

Hắn thấp giọng nói: “Thân thể của thanh lâu ta ngại bẩn, bốn nghìn lượng, tìm một người xinh đẹp hát một bài, các người có không?”

Lời nói này vừa làm nhục vừa khiêu khích, nhưng cám dỗ cũng rất lớn. Bà vú cũng tới ton hót: “Công tử đừng giận, nếu Triều Mộ Lâu không có cô nương nào xinh đẹp thì cả Giang Nam này nơi đâu có mỹ nhân nữa chứ?” Nói xong vỗ vỗ tay, “Gọi Bảo La cô nương tới đây.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thoáng nghe thấy tiếng nghị luận, xem ra “Bảo La” này rất nổi tiếng. Lát sau, Bảo La đi tới trước bàn, lấy quạt che mặt, lộ ra một đôi mắt hạnh xinh đẹp, đong đưa lả lướt, đong đưa tới độ mà các khách quan cũng muốn chìm vào cơn say.

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc một cái: “Đẹp thì có đẹp ở đôi mắt hạnh, nhưng đáng tiếc, ta thà gặm một miếng đào tươi, còn hơn nhai nát một giỏ hạnh.”

Bảo La cứng đờ người, suýt nữa làm rớt cây quạt, bà vú thấy thế lại gọi người khác tới, thậm chí còn gọi cả mỹ nhân ngày thường không lộ diện. Mà miệng lưỡi Hoắc Lâm Phong lại như đao kiếm, khiến cho oanh oanh yến yến nơi đây đều choáng váng.

“Ây dô, công tử à!” Bà vú lau mồ hôi, “Công tử, ngài thích loại hình như thế nào? Eo thon hay ngực lớn, ngọc nữ hay mị nương, ngài hãy nói ra đi ạ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lần đầu vào chốn phong nguyệt, giả vờ làm một vị khách vô tình, chứ nào hay biết những thứ này? Nghe vậy mãi lâu sau vẫn không đáp, sau tai dần dần nóng lên, bà vú vô cùng có kinh nghiệm, ghé lại gần hỏi nhỏ: “Công tử, chẳng lẽ ngài muốn nam kĩ sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, thẹn quá hóa giận nói: “Bớt nói thừa thãi đi, không có mỹ nhân thì thôi!”

Bà vú trầm ngâm một lúc, ở trước mặt bao nhiêu người thế này, Triều Mộ Lâu sao có thể để mất danh dự được. “Đi…” Bà vuốt vuốt ngực, xoay chuyển tình thế, “Mời Đoan Vũ cô nương tới đây!”

Đám đàn ông ở đây kinh hô, tất cả đều nghểnh cổ chờ mong, người chưa lộ mặt đã muốn nhỏ dãi rồi. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy hơi lo, chờ một lúc, bên tai vang lên tiếng gào thét, nâng mắt nhìn lên, trên hành lang dài xuất hiện một bóng dáng thướt tha, nhìn từ xa, chỉ cảm thấy vô cùng thần tiên.

Nô tỳ kêu rất vội, nhưng Dung Đoan Vũ vẫn rất điềm tĩnh, dựa vào lan can nhìn xuống, liếc mắt một cái thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong được mọi người vây xung quanh.

Hai người từ xa nhìn nhau, Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi kinh ngạc, nữ nhân phong trần lại có dung mạo xuất thần như vậy, ngược lại trông giống như thiên kim khuê các hơn. Đợi Dung Đoan Vũ bước đến, hắn mới nhìn rõ, gương mặt quả thật có phần tương tự với bóng dáng màu trắng đó.

Chẳng lẽ, người đó thật sự là Dung Lạc Vân?

Dung Đoan Vũ thong thả đến rót rượu: “Công tử muốn nghe khúc gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi sững sờ, đẩy bốn nghìn lượng ra: “Khúc sở trường của hoa khôi là được.”

Bà vú thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Dung Đoan Vũ nhấc váy lên đài, mượn tỳ bà của thanh quán. Trong tửu lầu lập tức im phăng phắc, đến mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng kim rơi, nín thở chăm chú nhìn hoa khôi hát, tay gảy đàn, môi hé mở, phát ra âm thanh của tự nhiên.

Ở một góc lầu bốn, Dung Lạc Vân đang mơ một giấc mơ trong tiếng ồn ào náo nhiệt, bỗng nhiên bầu không khí trở nên yên tĩnh, y chợt tỉnh dậy.

Ngồi dậy vén rèm, y vén tóc xuống giường, đi chân trần ra đến cửa. Nghe ra được giọng hát của Dung Đoan Vũ, đẩy cửa bước ra hành lang, dựa vào lan can cúi đầu, mái tóc rũ xuống, che đi nửa khuôn mặt.

 _“Cỏ nga xanh tốt… Phụ mẫu đáng thương…”_ Ca khúc này là “Lục Nga”.

Người xung quanh ngắm nhìn mỹ sắc, chỉ có mình hắn là nghe hát, khi nàng hát đến “Núi nam trùng điệp”, tim hắn thắt lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại rót một chung rượu, không biết vì sao lại hát một khúc truy điệu như thế này. Ngửa cổ dốc rượu, bỗng nhiên hắn thoáng thấy bóng dáng trên lầu bốn, ngoại bào màu xanh trắng, chỉ là đã gỡ phát quan.

Là y sao?!

Khúc này vừa hết, xung quanh vang lên lời tán thưởng, hắn bị bà tổng quản túm lại đòi khen ngợi. “Rất tốt…” Hắn đáp qua loa một câu, ngẩng đầu lên lại, ở lan can đã không còn bóng dáng nào.

Hư hư thật thật, ảo diệu như mơ.

Hắn chợt thấy tẻ nhạt, hỏi: “Canh mấy rồi?”

Không biết là ai đáp: “Gần đến giờ Mão rồi.”

Trời sắp sáng rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người đi ra ngoài, đám đông phía sau lại trở nên náo nhiệt. Hắn đi ra khỏi Triều Mộ Lâu, trả áo bào lại, sau đó lững thững quay về khách điếm.

Triều Mộ Lâu sáu góc sáu mặt, từ từ sóng vai cùng hắn. (tức là Hoắc Lâm Phong đi xa dần đến khi triều mộ lâu chỉ cao bằng vai của hắn)

Bỗng nhiên có một cơn gió thoảng qua, một làn khói từ trên trời rơi xuống, hắn giơ tay chộp lấy, cảm giác như là một chiếc khăn tay. Vô cùng sạch sẽ, ở trong góc còn thêu một lá ngân hạnh màu vàng nhạt, ngửi thử, mùi hành vu thoang thoảng trong xoang mũi, cùng với một ít mùi bơ sữa.

Của khách quan? Hay của cô nương?

Hắn không biết, cũng lười phỏng đoán, tiện tay cất vào trong áo rồi đem đi.

Ở bên cửa sổ lầu bốn, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trên giường lại mơ một giấc mộng, cánh tay đặt trên bệ cửa sổ, bị gió thổi phất phơ tà váy dài.

Tác giả:

Hoắc Lâm Phong: Bốn nghìn lượng hai bài hát, quá vui.

Lục Chuẩn: Mày rảnh quá ha thằng quỷ?

**Chương 8: Không có tiền trả**

Hoắc Lâm Phong mặc cả bộ y phục dạ hành, cũng may trước khi trời sáng đã kịp về khách điếm. Kẽo kẹt mở cửa, hắn khẽ khàng chui vào, trên bàn có một bát bánh trôi, thùng gỗ chứa nước tắm sau bình phong cũng đã lạnh ngắt rồi.

Đỗ Tranh nằm co ro bên giường, hai cánh tay ôm chặt nhau, trông có vẻ rất lạnh. Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới, không vội cởi y phục, trước tiên lấy một tấm chăn nhỏ đắp cho Đỗ Tranh.

“Ối.” Đỗ Tranh tỉnh dậy, “Thiếu gia… người về rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Lên giường ngủ đi, không cần phải canh đâu.”

Đỗ Tranh trở mình đứng dậy, dụi dụi mắt, vươn tay ra thay y phục cho Hoắc Lâm Phong. Cậu vểnh mũi ngửi ngửi, sau đó lại gần: “Thiếu gia, trên người thiếu gia thơm thế, như là mùi của các cô nương vậy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đỏ bừng mặt: “Ngươi mới có mùi của cô nương ấy, đi đun nước nóng đi.”

Đỗ Tranh nghi ngờ lắm, lẳng lặng đi nấu một nồi nước ấm, hầu hạ chủ tử tắm rửa. Y phục đã cởi sạch, cậu nhúng ướt khăn chà lưng cho Hoắc Lâm Phong. Ngửi thấy cả tóc của đối phương cũng có mùi thơm xộc lên tới mũi. “Thiếu gia…” Cậu quanh co, “Vậy Bất Phàm Cung đó như thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta bôn ba cả đêm còn phải báo cáo cho nhà ngươi sao?”

Đỗ Tranh không dám hỏi nữa, nhưng trong lòng lại không phục, dứt khoát kéo khăn thật mạnh, lúc mạnh lúc nhẹ, suýt nữa thì chà mất tiêu luôn mấy vết sẹo cũ của Hoắc Lâm Phong. Tắm xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong lên giường, chuẩn bị ngủ bù.

Bộ y phục dạ hành vứt trên ghế, Đỗ Tranh mang đi giặt, vừa giũ ra thì một chiếc khăn tay màu xám nhạt rơi xuống. Cậu nhặt lên, thấy vừa thơm vừa sạch, cậu đã hầu hạ ngần ấy năm, có thể kết luận đây chắc chắn không phải đồ của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Một đêm không về, trên người có mùi của nữ nhi, một chiếc khăn tay, tối qua không chừng đã làm chuyện phong lưu gì rồi!

Mãi không có tiếng động, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghi ngờ xoay mặt lại, liền nhìn thấy Đỗ Tranh đang cầm chiếc khăn tay, mặt tái mét. Hắn không rõ nguyên cớ, chỉ duỗi tay ra ngoắc ngoắc.

Đỗ Tranh rề rà đưa tới, rồi ngồi xổm trong góc giặt quần áo. Cậu thầm nhủ, trong nhà có Bão Nguyệt, có Bích Trâm, có Vãn Sênh, chẳng vừa mắt ai, vậy mà vừa tới Tây Càn Lĩnh thì ngược lại, lưới tình cũng mở ra rồi, thất tình lục dục thịnh vượng quá đấy!

Trộm nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong một cái, còn đang nằm, phong lưu một đêm sáng ra nằm ngủ, gân sắt cốt thép gặp được ngọc mềm hương thơm, bị người ta ép khô hút sạch, trở về chỉ biết ngủ!

Chỉ mới mấy ngày ngắn ngủi, cậu lại thường xuyên túc trực bên cạnh, chưa từng thấy thiếu gia đàn đúm với ai. Cho dù có đi nữa thì con gái nhà lành nào lại quấn quýt lấy thiếu gia lúc nửa đêm chứ? Không cần phải suy nghĩ nữa, chắc chắn là Triều Mộ Lâu ở bên Trường Hà rồi!

Đỗ Tranh tức giận, vứt quần ướt xuống đứng dậy, xông thẳng đến bên giường nhìn trừng trừng vào mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong giật cả mình, trốn vào bên trong, nghĩ tên ngốc này bị trúng tà.

“Thiếu gia.” Đỗ Tranh mở miệng, “Người đường đường là một vị tướng quân, sao có thể đến Triều Mộ Lâu ngủ với tiểu kĩ chứ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật thốt lên: “Bớt vu khống đi, ta chỉ đến nghe hát thôi!”

Lời này vừa nói ra, hai chủ tớ cùng sững sờ, không ngủ với tiểu kỹ thanh lâu, nhưng lại lưu luyến chốn phong nguyệt, chuyện rõ như ban ngày. Đỗ Tranh thầm thở phào, nhưng trên mặt vẫn còn hung dữ: “Thiếu gia, người không phải là đi thăm dò Bất Phàm Cung sao? Sao lại đến Triều Mộ Lâu?!”

Lạ thay, nô tài lại đi chất vấn chủ tử, Hoắc Lâm Phong cố ý chọc tức Đỗ Tranh: “Phải đó, ta đi thăm dò Bất Phàm Cung lấy được ngân lượng, sau đó đến Triều Mộ lâu vui chơi, tiền thì không thể chậm trễ được.”

Đỗ Tranh vừa nghe liền đi lục bộ y phục dạ hành kia. Ướt nhèm nhẹp, làm gì có vải gấm, càng không có ngân lượng, chỉ có một mùi hương nồng nặc hòa tan vào trong nước. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế càng muốn chọc người ta tức chết: “Bốn nghìn lượng, tiêu sạch rồi.”

Oành một tiếng, Đỗ Tranh đụng đổ chậu nước, nước bắn tung tóe khắp sàn. Cậu sững sờ, dùng hai tay thô ráp chà xát hai lỗ tai, sợ mình nghe nhầm. Bốn nghìn lượng… có thể nuôi sống được bao nhiêu người! Vậy mà tên thiếu gia hoang phí này lại dùng bốn nghìn lượng để đổi lại một chiếc khăn tay!

Hoắc Lâm Phong nằm trên giường nhìn Đỗ Tranh, không khỏi lo lắng, sợ tên đầy tớ này lửa giận bốc lên thiêu đốt lý trí. Hắn giải thích: “Ta thật sự chỉ tới nghe hát thôi, chiếc khăn tay này là nhặt ở bên ngoài.”

Chuyện đã như thế, tiền của mất đi khó tìm lại, Đỗ Tranh lật chậu nước lại, múc thêm mấy gáo nước tiếp tục chà quần áo. Mới chà được hai cái, cậu bật dậy chạy thẳng đến bên giường, nhìn chằm chằm chiếc khăn tay.

Vật bay ra từ thanh lâu, rất ô uế, ai mà biết đã từng lau vào đâu rồi… Ông tổ tông này còn cầm xem nữa chứ!

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa bị mùi hương hành vu đó làm cho thất thần, vừa bị mùi sữa ngọt ngấy cả tim, không nỡ vứt đi. Đỗ Tranh giằng mạnh: “Không vứt cũng được, để tôi giặt một canh giờ, xông lá bưởi xong mới được dùng!”

Thôi bỏ đi, sớm muộn gì cũng phải giặt, Hoắc Lâm Phong lười để ý đến, kéo chăn lên đi ngủ.

Triều Mộ Lâu ăn chơi trắng đêm, đến khi trời sáng, những người giàu có đều đặt phòng thượng hạng ở đó để ngủ bù, những ai túng quẫn thì chỉ có thể tiếc nuối cáo từ. Lúc này, sảnh tiệc trống không, hành lang cũng vắng hoe, thanh lâu vào ban ngày chẳng khác gì vườn không nhà trống.

Ở trong căn phòng nằm khuất trên lầu bốn, Dung Lạc Vân đang nằm trên giường hít gió lạnh, sáng sớm là thời điểm lạnh nhất, khiến y xuýt xoa một hồi tự tỉnh giấc. Mở hé mắt ra, mắt nhập nhèm lười biếng, cánh tay đặt trên bệ cửa sổ tê rần nhất thời không thu lại được.

Y liền ngoan ngoãn ngồi đợi đến khi ấm lên mới đứng dậy đi đến cái giá bằng gỗ sưa rửa mặt. Hất nước rửa mặt, tay mò vào trong áo lấy khăn tay ra lau, nhưng lại không tìm được, đến bên giường tìm cũng không thấy.

Dung Lạc Vân mang khuôn mặt ướt đẫm nước mơ màng đi lòng vòng trong phòng tìm kiếm, chợt liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ liền hiểu ra, chắc chắn là tuột tay làm rơi ra ngoài rồi. Y bổ nhào lên bệ cửa, cúi đầu nhìn ngó xung quanh, ngoại trừ những đầu người đi qua đi lại thì không còn gì cả.

Lúc này có người tới gõ cửa, là bà vú. Tối qua còn mặc váy áo tơ tằm, đeo đầy ngọc ngà châu báu, bây giờ đã thay ra sạch sẽ, áo lót trong màu lam đậm cùng áo ngoài đen tuyền, trên tóc chỉ cài vỏn vẹn một cây trâm bạc.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Náo nhiệt cả một đêm, vú không nghỉ ngơi sao?”

Bà vú nói: “Lát nữa rồi ngủ.” Bà bưng một bát canh tới, đặt xuống, rồi lấy trong tráp ra ba cây lược, “Công tử, cậu húp canh đi, lão nô chải tóc cho cậu.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xuống, nhấp ngụm canh đã hầm qua đêm, bà vú đứng phía sau chải tóc cho y, rất nhẹ nhàng, vô cùng thoải mái. Y không biết phải khen thế nào, bèn nói: “Lúc ở một mình, con không quấn lại được, buộc bừa một túm đã mất kiên nhẫn rồi.”

Bà vú cười hiền từ: “Đó là vì tóc công tử đẹp, rất mượt mà.” Buộc gọn gàng xong rồi cài phát quan bạc lên, “Lão nô lúc còn trẻ có một đôi bàn tay khéo léo, thường xuyên chải đầu cho người ta, vấn tóc ở trong cung ——”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói: “Vú ở cung nào vậy.”

Bà vú ngại ngùng, lùi lại một bước che miệng: “Xem tôi này, chuyện trong mơ mà cũng lấy ra nói.” Bà vội vàng chuyển chủ đề, kể lại chuyện vui tối qua, kể đến đoạn Dung Đoan Vũ lên hát thì bắt đầu cởi mở hơn, nói đến vị khách anh tuấn bất phàm kia.

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ, chắc là lai lịch không tầm thường, khăng khăng đòi tỷ tỷ lên hát mới vừa lòng.

Bà vú nói: “Khích tướng thôi, đoán chừng đã vừa mắt cô nương nào đó, sau đó dây dưa với tiểu kỹ trên thuyền hoa tới tận sáng. Tôi đã nhìn thấy khi hắn ta xuống thuyền y bào vẫn không đổi, hỏi tiểu kỹ mới biết, hóa ra là viên ngoại lang ở Lận Châu.”

Dung Lạc Vân chỉ xem như nghe chuyện cười, húp hết canh, nhân lúc thanh lâu đang yên tĩnh thì đi thăm Dung Đoan Vũ. Tỷ tỷ đang ngủ, y không nỡ đánh thức, càng không dám nói đã làm mất khăn tay.

Chiếc khăn tay đó là lễ vật sinh thần Dung Đoan Vũ tặng y, lúc trước trong nhà trồng cây ngân hạnh, cho nên thêu một lá ngân hạnh. Y thầm rầu rĩ, giống như một đứa trẻ phạm sai lầm, rối rắm một phen rồi lẳng lặng đi.

Về Bất Phàm Cung.

Buổi sáng, chúng đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung đang dùng điểm tâm, dùng bữa xong liền đến Mạc Thương Đài luyện tập. Bỗng nhiên có một đệ tử kêu lên thảm thiết, lưỡi vừa thè ra, một cây kim châm liền đâm xuyên qua.

Trên đỉnh đầu có tiếng cười phóng đãng, mọi người ngẩng đầu, Điêu Ngọc Lương mới vừa mười bốn đang ngồi xổm trên xà nhà.

“Đáng đời!” Điêu Ngọc Lương nhổ một hắt nước bọt, “Ở sau lưng dám nói ta là người lùn, ta từ bi, cho nên không châm kim lên ghế, nếu không thì đã đâm nát trứng của ngươi rồi!”

Cậu ta nói xong thì nhảy xuống, lúc đi còn cầm theo hai cái bánh bao nhân rau, hùng hổ chạy đến Tàng Kim Các. Mặt trời mới mọc ở đằng đông, cậu ta vào trong phòng, thấy Lục Chuẩn vén áo phơi bụng, tiếng ngáy lúc cao lúc thấp.

Điêu Ngọc Lương ghé vào bên giường ăn bánh bao, miệng chóp chép, không lâu sau đã đánh thức Lục Chuẩn dậy.

“Ai vậy…” Lục Chuẩn lẩm bẩm, hé mắt ra liếc một cái, “Mới sáng sớm đã quấy nhiễu giấc mộng phú quý của người ta, vô liêm sỉ.”

Nói xong bò dậy, thay đồ rửa mặt, ngồi trước bàn gương nhổ lông mày, rồi lấy bút lông chấm vào mực đen, vẽ một nốt ruồi chiêu tài trên mắt.

Điêu Ngọc Lương ghé sang: “Tam ca, trời trong xanh thế này, đi bắt cá đi?”

Bình thường toàn gọi “Lão Tam”, đột nhiên tỏ vẻ ngoan ngoãn lấy lòng thế này, vậy thì chiều luôn. Lục Chuẩn cầm túi tiền lên: “Đợi ta lấy thêm chút ngân lượng.” Vừa kéo cửa tủ ra, hắn trợn tròn cả mắt, số bạc cậu cướp về đã không cánh mà bay rồi!

Điêu Ngọc Lương cũng kinh ngạc theo, những tên đệ tử cùng lắm là chỉ nói xấu sau lưng thôi, nào dám trộm tiền? Cậu ta liếc Lục Chuẩn, gã này dù có người đột nhập vào phòng cũng không tỉnh giấc, chẳng lẽ là yêu quái.

Buổi đi câu cá phải hủy bỏ, hai người tức tốc đi ra sảnh chính, đúng lúc đụng phải Dung Lạc Vân vừa trở về. Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương đồng thanh gọi “Nhị ca”, sau đó mỗi người một trái một phải túm lấy Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Bày trò thân thiết gì đây?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương cáo trạng: “Nhị ca, Tàng Kim Các của lão Tam bị mất trộm.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên nghe nói Bất Phàm Cung bị mất trộm, Dung Lạc Vân xác nhận lại lần nữa mới tin, vẫn chưa tiêu hóa xong thì Lục Chuẩn đã khóc lóc: “Trộm mất bao nhiêu là ngân lượng… chắc phải chừng bốn…”

Dung Lạc Vân thấy phiền phức, nói: “Đừng có làm nũng với ta, tên hám của.”

Sau đó Đoạn Hoài Khác cũng tới, bốn người tập trung ở giữa sảnh thương lượng. Chợt nghĩ, chỉ có mỗi Tàng Kim Các bị mất trộm, chứng tỏ đối phương nhằm vào Lục Chuẩn, hơn nữa còn là trộm tiền, chắc là một trong những người từng bị Lục Chuẩn cướp.

Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi: “Lão Tam, gần đây đệ đã cướp của ai?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Cướp của một đội kiêu vệ bên ngoài thành, là quan sai từ Trường An tới.”

Dung Lạc Vân vừa nghe xong liền nghĩ, là Hoắc Lâm Phong ư? Hóa ra Hoắc Lâm Phong đã tới Tây Càn Lĩnh rồi sao? Nghĩ kĩ lại thấy không đúng lắm, đường đường là con trai của Định Bắc Hầu, bình thường đánh địch chính diện, sao lại nhỏ nhen chơi trò đánh lén trả thù thế này?

Đợi đến khi y phân tích xong, Lục Chuẩn khẽ nói: “Thật sự là Hoắc Lâm Phong sao? Nhưng khi đó hắn ta núp sau bụi cỏ run lẩy bẩy, trông yếu đuối lắm…”

Nghi hoặc trùng trùng, có trách cũng chỉ trách Lục Chuẩn gây thù quá nhiều. Dung Lạc Vân dứt khoát không nghĩ nữa, bất luận là ai đi nữa, đã có bản lĩnh đột nhập lúc đêm khuya thì cũng nên đề phòng. Về phần Hoắc Lâm Phong, đã đến hay chưa cũng được, dù sao cũng là chuyện sớm muộn.

Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Nhị ca, bây giờ phải làm thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân bóp hai má Lục Chuẩn: “Đệ phải yên phận đi.” Thả tay ra, rồi sải bước ra cửa, ra lệnh với đám đệ tử đang luyện tập trên Mạc Thương Đài, “Tự xếp thành ba đội, mỗi đội mười lăm người, bày Cầm Long Trận, tối nay bố trí canh phòng.”

Phật đến thì vây phật, quỷ đến thì bắt quỷ.

Cầm Long Trận, dùng để bắt thần long, xem thử khinh công của người kia lợi hại, hay là kỳ môn yếu thuật của y tuyệt diệu.

Trong khách điếm, tên đầu sỏ “Thần Long Vô Hình” vừa trở mình, ngủ thẳng đến tận trưa. Nghe tiếng leng keng, Hoắc Lâm Phong mở mắt dậy, thấy Đỗ Tranh đang bày bát đũa trên bàn.

Hắn rướn người ngó thử, rau xanh đậu hủ, ăn gì mà còn yếu ớt hơn cả nữ tử Giang Nam. Đỗ Tranh nói: “Chủ tử à, xin ngài hãy biết trân trọng đi, tôi năn nỉ gãy lưỡi ông chủ mới chịu hoãn ngày trả tiền phòng đấy, có đồ ăn là tốt lắm rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đuối lý: “Ta đã nói gì đâu.”

Đỗ Tranh hừ một cái nói: “Đã nghèo rớt mồng tơi rồi mà còn có thể hào phóng ném hết bốn nghìn lượng đi nghe hát, tấm lòng bao la quá phải không? Khó trách ngài là thiếu gia còn tôi là nô dịch.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại trở mình: “Là ngươi tự đòi làm trâu làm ngựa báo đáp ta mà.”

Đỗ Tranh bị chọc tức, không nói gì nữa, ngồi xuống bàn đanh mặt lại. Hoắc Lâm Phong lề mề xuống giường, ăn được vài miếng, không ngẩng đầu, gắp một miếng đậu hủ bỏ vào trong bát Đỗ Tranh. Đỗ Tranh giật mình, khuôn mặt đen thùi nãy giờ mới từ từ phai màu, bưng bát lên ngửi ngửi cứ như là bảo bối.

Ăn xong, Đỗ Tranh ra ngoài, quyết tâm dù có phải đi ăn mày cũng phải cho thiếu gia được ăn thịt.

Trong phòng chỉ còn lại Hoắc Lâm Phong, hắn cầm sách dựa vào cửa sổ, nhân lúc rảnh rỗi đọc thử cuốn “Nghiệt Kính” kia. Nghiệt Kính, ở tầng thứ tư trong mười tám tầng địa ngục, Đường Trinh nhắc đến cái tên này, đây là thứ có thể thấy được hiệu lực của các trận pháp.

Lật qua một tờ, công trận đầu tiên đập vào mắt —— _Cầm Long_.


	5. 9+10

**Chương 9 – Cuộc gặp tình cờ tại khách điếm:**

Bày Cầm Long Trận hết tám ngày, cửa chính cửa sau, tường đông tường tây của Bất Phàm Cung, nơi đâu cũng có một nhóm đệ tử tuần tra. Phía sau chỗ giáp núi thì để trống, biệt uyển của Dung Lạc Vân nằm ở đó, y sẽ đích thân tọa trấn.

Biệt uyển tên là “Vô Danh Cư”, trong sân rải đầy sỏi nhũ bạch, trồng bảy, tám cây ngân hạnh, lá vàng sỏi trắng tô điểm chút màu sắc cho khu vườn cổ xưa. Dung Lạc Vân từ trong phòng bước ra hiên nhà, ngẩng mặt lên, trong tay bưng một bát nhỏ.

Tổ hỉ thước trên xà nhà ồn ào náo nhiệt, ở trong góc sân còn có một lồng chim lớn như thành lũy. Đợi hỉ thước ăn no, y đi đến trước lồng cho chim bồ câu ăn, y kêu “cúc cu cúc cu” gọi chim, phát hiện Hạt Đậu bay đi Trường An vẫn chưa trở về.

Vành tai khẽ nhúc nhích, Dung Lạc Vân nghe theo tiếng động nhìn vọng ra ngoài cửa, thấy Đoạn Hoài Khác xách tráp đồ ăn tới. “Đại ca.” Y gọi một tiếng, đặt bát xuống đợi Đoạn Hoài Khác bước vào sân, Đoạn Hoài Khác lại hất hất cằm về phía hành lang.

Chưa bố trí cửa phòng, hành lang dưới hiên dẫn vào thính đường, bên trong đặt hai, ba chiếc đệm cói, còn có một tấm thảm nhỏ.

Hai người ngồi xếp bằng, tráp thức ăn vừa mở thì mùi thơm đã tỏa ra, là một bát mì chay nóng hôi hổi. Dung Lạc Vân bưng bát lên, nhấp ti tí một hớp canh nóng, dáng vẻ cặm cụi ấy không khác gì với hỉ thước và bồ câu. Ở trong bóng tối, Đoạn Hoài Khác nhìn Dung Lạc Vân một hồi, nhìn không rõ ràng lắm, liền đứng dậy đi thắp đèn.

Thắp trong thắp ngoài, thắp đèn nhiều đến nỗi khiến Vô Danh Cư sáng choang. Dung Lạc Vân càu nhàu: “Sáng như vậy kẻ trộm làm sao dám tới chứ.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Ôm cây đợi thỏ tám ngày rồi, bảy ngày trước cũng tối om chẳng phải kẻ trộm cũng không tới đấy sao?”

Nhắc đến chuyện không thể nhắc rồi, đuôi mắt Dung Lạc Vân khẽ vểnh lên, không vui liếc Đoạn Hoài Khác. Đoạn Hoài Khác cười cười, lấy bình ngọc giắt trên hông ra nhấp vài ngụm rượu, nhìn quanh một vòng hỏi: “Vậy kẻ trộm không tới thì phải canh giữ hằng đêm như vậy ư? Phải đến lúc nào mới dừng đây?”

Câu này khiến Dung Lạc Vân cứng họng, y đánh trống lảng: “Mì này mảnh thật đấy.”

Ý cười trong mắt Đoạn Hoài Khác càng rõ hơn, giống như đang nói “Đệ bớt bày trò này đi”. Mở tầng tiếp theo của tráp đồ ăn, bên trong còn có một đĩa đồ ngọt, hắn chế giễu: “Món bánh cuộn ngọt này cũng rất ngọt đấy.”

Đang nói cười dưới mái hiên, bỗng nhiên, cách đó không xa có một bóng đen lướt qua. Khóe mắt vừa liếc thấy, Dung Lạc Vân lập tức bỏ bát xuống đuổi theo, Đoạn Hoài Khác lại hành động trước y một bước: “Ngoan ngoãn ăn mì của đệ đi.”

Vừa dứt lời, Đoạn Hoài Khác đã vụt đi, không lâu sau đã đuổi kịp bóng đen đó. Lúc này mới nhìn rõ không phải là thích khách, mà là hai đệ tử trong cung, đều mặc đồ đen, mỗi người đều ôm một xấp hoa giấy. Hắn hỏi: “Đêm khuya rồi còn có chuyện gì?”

Một người trả lời: “Hồi bẩm cung chủ, hôm nay là ngày giỗ của sư huynh Từ Chính, hai chúng tôi thường được huynh ấy chiếu cố, nên muốn bày tỏ chút tâm ý với huynh ấy.”

Từ Chính từng là đệ tử nhất đẳng của Bất Phàm Cung, mới qua đời năm ngoái, ngày này qua tháng nọ, ấy vậy mà đã một năm rồi. Dung Lạc Vân đuổi tới, trong lòng hiểu rõ, y phân phó: “Đi đi, thay ta và Đại cung chủ thắp nén hương cho đệ ấy.”

Hai đệ tử kia rời đi, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác đứng nhìn nhau, không khỏi thẫn thờ. Mỗi năm đều có đệ tử bỏ mạng, xác người cũ chưa lạnh thì đã có thêm người mới, quả thật là Bất Phàm Cung cứ luôn mất hết người này tới người khác.

Đoạn Hoài Khác nghĩ tới cái gì đó: “Vị trí của Từ Chính vẫn luôn để trống à?”

Dung Lạc Vân “Vâng” một tiếng, Từ Chính võ công cao cường, đệ tử nhị đẳng chưa đủ lão luyện, nên đành để trống. Đoạn Hoài Khác nghe thế có chút đăm chiêu: “Trước mắt phi tặc chưa tóm được, sau này còn có kẻ địch mạnh là Hoắc Lâm Phong, trong cung cần có thêm nhân thủ.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Ý đại ca là…?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Chiêu binh mãi mã, bổ sung nhân lực.”

Về phần chiêu mộ như thế nào, thì người trong giang hồ thích nhất là so tài cao thấp, vậy thì bố trí võ đài.

Thật ra trong giang hồ mỗi năm đều tổ chức đại hội tỉ võ, không có gì hiếm lạ, đến lúc đó chắc chắn sẽ vô cùng náo nhiệt. Xung quanh Tây Càn Lĩnh tẻ nhạt đã lâu, mùa xuân rồi, cũng nên náo nhiệt một chút, kêu gọi những tên thổ phỉ không thức thời và đám binh phương Bắc tới xem đất này là ai xưng vương.

Sau khi quyết định xong, Đoạn Hoài Khác trở về lên kế hoạch, chuẩn bị tổ chức càng sớm càng tốt.

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn đứng ở đó, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn những vì sao quây quần quanh trăng sáng, khiến người ta không nỡ về phòng. Y về lại hiên nhà, ăn xong nằm trên thảm, gối lên đệm cói ngắm sao.

Hỉ thước trong tổ quấn quýt lấy nhau, bồ câu về lồng, y lại cứ thế mà ngủ.

Cả đêm Dung Lạc Vân đều nằm trên sàn, lạnh thấu cả người, lúc tỉnh dậy thậm chí có hơi đờ đẫn. Y lảo đảo vài bước, khoác chăn về phòng ngủ cho ấm, vừa vào cửa thì có tiếng “Nhị ca” truyền tới.

Từ lúc phát hiện bị mất trộm tới giờ, Lục Chuẩn chẳng có lúc nào ngủ nướng nữa, càng ít khi ra ngoài, hận không thể trông giữ Tàng Kim Các từng giờ từng khắc. Cậu ta đi vào trong thấy Dung Lạc Vân nằm cuộn người trên giường liền ngồi ghé bên giường: “Nhị ca, Đại ca nói muốn tổ chức tỉ võ để chiêu mộ, trời vừa sáng đã gọi đệ dậy đi dựng võ đài.”

Dung Lạc Vân “Ừm” một tiếng: “Chiêu mộ thêm người bảo vệ ngân lượng của đệ.”

Lục Chuẩn cười hềnh hệch: “Đừng có nói móc đệ nữa, mấy ngày nay lúc nào đệ cũng canh chừng, nhìn thấy ngân lượng là muốn đau cả đầu.” Cậu tới gần làm nũng, lại bị Dung Lạc Vân nhéo lỗ tai, kéo đến càng gần hơn, “Nhị ca, tay huynh lạnh quá.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Đại hội tỉ võ giao cho đệ chuẩn bị, thế nào?”

Lục Chuẩn vui vẻ nói: “Thật sao? Đệ lập tức sắp xếp người đi giám công, Nhị ca cứ tin ở đệ!”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ cười, thả tay ra chỉ về phía bàn, Lục Chuẩn chạy tới trải giấy ra nghiền ngẫm. Y vẫn còn cảm thấy lạnh, quấn chăn lững thững đi đến bên cạnh bàn, đề bút viết một tấm bảng chiêu mộ ——

_Bất Phàm Cung luận võ thu nạp hào kiệt giang hồ, sống chết tự chịu, ân oán tự báo. Người chiến thắng sẽ là đại đệ tử nhất đẳng của Bất Phàm Cung, tiền thưởng nghìn lượng, thề sống chết đi theo Bất Phàm Cung._

Vài câu súc tích, viết xong đặt bút xuống, Dung Lạc Vân phân phó: “Dán lên cổng thành, chuẩn bị nghìn lượng tiền thưởng.”

Lục Chuẩn kinh ngạc, nghìn lượng tiền thưởng, cậu phải bỏ ra sao… Lúc trước bị mất bốn nghìn lượng, giờ lại mất thêm một nghìn lượng nữa, cậu nín thở nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Dung Lạc Vân. Vốn dĩ muốn giả vờ đáng thương, vậy mà lại bị ánh mắt đào hoa của Dung Lạc Vân hớp hồn, hiếm khi lại hồ đồ ưng thuận: “Vâng ạ… đệ chuẩn bị là phải thôi.”

Bàn giao xong, Dung Lạc Vân ra sảnh ngoài đun nước hãm trà, rồi vào phòng ngủ rửa mặt chải đầu thay y phục, đi ra đi vào Lục Chuẩn đều bám sát theo. Y tưởng là mình vẫn chưa bàn giao rõ ràng, nên nói kĩ lại một lần nữa, nói xong đối phương vẫn lót tót theo y đi khắp phòng.

Y dừng lại hỏi: “Đệ còn chuyện gì sao?”

Lục Chuẩn túm lấy cánh tay y: “Nhị ca, huynh không được quá coi trọng đại đệ tử sắp chiêu mộ đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân không hiểu: “Vì sao?”

Lục Chuẩn ậm ờ đáp: “Ban đầu đệ cũng là đại đệ tử, huynh cất nhắc đệ lên làm cung chủ, nếu tìm được một người giỏi giang… có phải sẽ thay thế đệ không?” Bộ dạng của cậu trông rất đau thương, trộn lẫn một chút thẹn thùng, “Đệ không sợ bị thay thế vị trí cung chủ, đệ chỉ sợ huynh không còn đối xử với đệ tốt nhất nữa.”

Thảo nào từ sáng sớm đã chạy tới đây, kể đông kể tây đi ra đi vào, hóa ra là lo lắng những chuyện này. Dung Lạc Vân vỗ vai Lục Chuẩn: “Lão Tam, ta xem đệ như đệ đệ ruột, không ai có thể thay thế được, Lão Tứ cũng không.”

Lục Chuẩn nhìn chòng chọc Dung Lạc Vân, gật đầu thật mạnh. “Vậy đệ đi đây…” Cậu vừa nói vừa lùi lại, giống như sợ Dung Lạc Vân đổi ý, “Nhị ca, huynh đừng gạt đệ đấy nhé, sau này đệ sẽ nghe lời mà.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn đối phương đi xa, nhịn không được mà bật cười.

Bảng chiêu mộ vừa được dán lên đã thu hút được vô số người, trước cổng thành chen chúc tấp nập, tiếng nghị luận ồn ào không dứt. “Tiền thưởng nghìn lượng” đã đủ hấp dẫn rồi, không chỉ có người giang hồ muốn so tài cao thấp, đến cả bách tính thường dân cũng nóng lòng muốn thử sức.

Ở phía đằng xa, một đôi chủ tớ hiếu kỳ ngóng nhìn, chính là Hoắc Lâm Phong và Đỗ Tranh, Đỗ Tranh chỉ tay về phía trước: “Thiếu gia, mọi người đang bàn luận chuyện gì vậy? Lẽ nào phía trước dán thông báo thiếu gia đã tới đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nửa tin nửa ngờ, sải bước về phía trước, đến gần tấm bảng mới nhìn võ: “Luận võ chiêu mộ?” Ánh mắt hắn sáng rỡ, đã gia nhập vào giang hồ thì đương nhiên phải so tài với cao thủ, đây không phải cơ hội trời ban hay sao? Nhìn xuống dưới nữa, tiền thưởng nghìn lượng, vậy là tiền phòng có thể được giải quyết rồi phải không?

Lúc trước ở Tái Bắc hắn từng bảo vệ cho phụ thân, cũng ngang tài ngang sức với huynh trưởng, Hoắc Lâm Phong tự cho rằng mình xuất chúng. Hắn quả thật muốn thử xem, ở bên ngoài Hoắc thị nhà hắn rốt cuộc lợi hại cỡ nào.

Xem xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong kéo Đỗ Tranh về khách điếm, không ngờ bên ngoài khách điếm có một nhóm người, bên trong có một người mặc đồ màu xanh ngọc đang nói chuyện với ông chủ, đó chinh là Lục Chuẩn. Đỗ Tranh kinh ngạc: “Thiếu gia, có phải hắn tới bắt thiếu gia đòi tiền không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong điềm tĩnh bước vào cửa, bước chân vững càng, nội lực mạnh mẽ đến nỗi khiến Lục Chuẩn quay đầu. Hai người nhìn nhau, Lục Chuẩn quay đầu trước: “Ông chủ, ta muốn đặt một bữa yến tiệc năm ngày để chiêu đãi giang hồ hào kiệt, chuẩn bị đủ rượu ngon cho ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm nói, bị trộm mất bốn nghìn lượng mà vẫn còn hào phóng như vậy, tiểu thần tài này quả nhiên là xa xỉ. Đúng lúc Lục Chuẩn nói xong xoay người lại, bắt gặp ánh mắt của Hoắc Lâm Phong, sau khi nhìn thật kĩ thì dời mắt, phân phó cho một đệ tử: “Trở về thông báo với ba vị cung chủ, buổi trưa tới đây dự yến tiệc.”

Thông báo đã dán, võ đài đã dựng, Bất Phàm Cung mở đại tiệc, vô cùng có thành ý. Hơn nữa bốn vị cung chủ đích thân đãi khách, tin tức nhất định sẽ truyền đi rất nhanh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng một bên nghe được, nhưng điều hắn nghĩ lại là… Dung Lạc Vân buổi trưa cũng sẽ tới?

Tối hôm đó liếc trộm như có như không, đến nay vẫn không chắc chắn, lẽ nào hôm nay đã có thể chứng thực rồi ư?

Cả khách điếm bận bịu trước sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Đỗ Tranh đứng trân trân một lúc lâu mà ông chủ cũng không thèm tới đòi tiền phòng. “Thiếu gia.” Về phòng, Đỗ Tranh nhịn không được mà hỏi, “Buổi trưa chúng ta có thể ăn tiệc không?”

Đường đường là tiểu hầu gia, lại bần cùng đến mức ăn yến tiệc của bọn thảo khấu, nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại vô cùng đắc ý: “Không chỉ phải ăn tiệc của Bất Phàm Cung, mà còn phải thắng một nghìn lượng tiền thưởng của chúng.”

Nói xong ngẩng đẩu lên, nhìn thấy một con chim bồ câu trắng bay qua cửa sổ.

Đó là chim bồ câu đưa thư, vỗ cánh hơn nghìn dặm, tiến về hướng đông nam của Tây Càn Lĩnh. Bay qua bức tường cao vời vợi, vụt qua các phòng các sân, cuối cùng lượn một vòng tới chân phía sau. Đôi mắt đen láy vừa xoay chuyển liền bay xuống chỗ người đang đứng dưới cây ngân hạnh, phát ra một tiếng kêu khẽ.

Dung Lạc Vân giơ ngón trỏ ra cho nó đậu lên, cười hỏi: “Hạt Đậu Nhỏ, khí hậu Trường An dễ chịu quá nhỉ, ngươi còn biết đường quay về à?” Dưới chân chú bồ câu kẹp một mảnh giấy, Dung Lạc Vân để cho chim bay đi, mở giấy ra đọc.

—— _Quan sát động tĩnh, chớ vội ra tay._

Dung Lạc Vân thầm tính toán, lúc này có đệ tử tới báo, gọi y mau chóng đến tham gia yến tiệc. “Ta biết rồi, chuẩn bị ngựa đi.” Y phân phó, sau đó vào phòng thay y phục, rồi đốt mảnh giấy vào trong chậu.

Trong thành ồn áo huyên náo, tin tức một truyền mười mười truyền trăm, con phố trước khách điếm chật ních người. Dung Lạc Vân cưỡi ngựa tới, như là ngờ tới được tình cảnh này nên đi vòng ra cửa sau để vào khách điếm.

“Nhị ca, đệ đợi huynh lâu lắm rồi đó!” Điêu Ngọc Lương không biết từ đâu nhảy ra, dắt ngựa buộc cương cho y, kéo y đi vào trong. Vừa vào sảnh lớn đã thấy không còn chỗ ngồi, ai nấy đều giơ chung cạn chén, Đoạn Hoài Khác đấu rượu với người ta, Lục Chuẩn lấy loan đao ra thanh toán với ông chủ.

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Nhị ca, huynh tới trễ quá, chưa tới giờ Ngọ mà đã mở tiệc rồi, người qua kẻ lại đã hết ba tốp rồi đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chung quanh một lượt, tiếng la hét ầm ĩ không có chỗ nào đặt chân, y tìm đến cầu thang, định lên lầu tìm một nơi yên tĩnh.

Bước lên bảy, tám bậc, rẽ sang một khúc ngoặt chật hẹp không gió, cảm giác rất ngột ngạt, nhưng lại có thể giảm bớt tạp âm. Y cúi đầu xuống, bỗng nhiên có một cặp mũi giày xông vào tầm nhìn của mình, ngay sau đó thái dương đập vào một đầu vai, còn vai y thì cọ vào lồng ngực đối phương.

Dung Lạc Vân lùi xuống một bậc, ngẩng đầu lên thì hơi sững sờ. Người trước mặt có vóc dáng cao lớn, dưới hàng mày kiếm là một đôi mắt sắc bén ngang ngạnh, ánh mắt lại thẳng thắn chân thành, khó mà nén được khí thế ngạo mạn.

Không phải chỉ có một mình Dung Lạc Vân, khi đối phương nhìn rõ là y, cũng tỏ vẻ sửng sốt.

Xa tận chân trời gần ngay trước mắt, Hoắc Lâm Phong định thần lại, thân hình cao lớn chắn đường đi của người ta, còn đứng cao hơn một bậc, có thể nhìn bao quát tư thế của đối phương. Hắn nghĩ, người sờ sờ trước mắt đây… chính là Dung Lạc Vân sao?

Vì thế hắn hỏi: “Xin lỗi đã đụng phải, công tử không sao chứ?”

Lông mi Dung Lạc Vân nhấp nháy, hoàn hồn: “Không sao, xin nhường đường.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại cứ chắn ở đó không đi: “Trên lầu không có chỗ trống đâu, công tử không cần phải lên.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Bên dưới cũng chật kín rồi, huynh cũng không cần phải xuống.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mím môi giấu đi chút thích thú, trong đầu vẫn nghĩ, người này rốt cuộc có phải là Dung Lạc Vân hay không? Hắn khẽ hừ một tiếng, cố ý nói: “Tôi không tham gia bữa tiệc này, nghe đồn Nhị cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung mặt mũi hung tợn nên tôi muốn xem thử.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại kinh ngạc, kiềm chế cơn tức giận, nhưng lại không kiềm chế được lớp da mặt mỏng hơi đỏ lên. Y phất tay áo, túm đối phương từ bậc thang trên đi xuống, trong lúc lảo đảo dường như đã dính sát vào nhau. Sau đó y đẩy người ra, khẽ nói: “Huynh đã nhìn thấy rồi đấy.”

Thoáng chốc đã xé tan lớp mây đen để lộ ánh mặt trời.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng nói: “Tại hạ lỗ mãng, đã mạo phạm Nhị cung chủ.” Đối diện với đôi mắt Dung Lạc Vân, hắn không thể không hạ giọng mềm mỏng, “Sau này ở đại hội đấu võ giành được ngôi đầu, tại hạ sẽ tạ tội với cung chủ.”

Hắn nói xong thì đi, lại sợ người ta quên mất mình, vì thế lấy ra một vật từ trong ngực để giữ ấn tượng.

Bóng dáng cao lớn lướt đi như cơn gió, Dung Lạc Vân ngẩn người, ở chỗ này chỉ còn lại mình y. Trên bậc thang đánh rơi một vật, y nhặt lên xem liền sửng sốt lần thứ ba.

Màu xám nhạt, thêu lá ngân hạnh… rõ ràng là khăn tay của mình mà.

**Chương 10 – Đại hội tỉ võ:**

Bữa yến tiệc này làm từ buổi trưa đến tận giờ Tý, thịt rượu liên tục được đưa lên, khách khứa cũng tới lui tấp nập. Ông chủ cứ như là các cô nương trong thanh lâu, bàn nào gọi là bay vọt tới tiếp đón, xoay người lại một cái là bấm bàn tính rầm rầm.

Lẹt kẹt, Đỗ Tranh bưng nước nóng tới, lúc đóng cửa cậu nói: “Thiếu gia, người của Bất Phàm Cung đều về hết rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tì vào cửa sổ nhìn xuống, một nhóm người lũ lượt nhào ra phố, ai cũng phi ngựa, ba người đi đầu lần lượt là Đoạn Hoài Khác, Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương. Dung Lạc Vân kia đã rời khỏi từ lâu rồi, thật là kiêu ngạo, ngay cả một chén rượu cũng không thèm uống cùng các khách quan.

Ngựa phi lọc cọc, Lục Chuẩn bỏ xa mọi người chạy về Bất Phàm Cung trước, chạy xuyên qua bốn cánh cửa, đèn đóm hai bên suýt nữa bị cơn gió của cậu ta thổi tắt ngúm. Đến Vô Danh Cư, cậu ta quăng ngựa sang một bên nhào vào thính đường, ở trong thư phòng tìm được Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân mặc trung y, tay cầm sách đọc rất chăm chú, không ngước mắt lên cũng biết là ai hấp tấp như thế. Lục Chuẩn lau mồ hôi: “Nhị ca, sao huynh chưa ăn gì đã đi rồi?” Cậu hơi lo lắng, đứng cách một cái bàn không dám lại gần, “Có phải là đệ tổ chức tiệc không ổn không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Yến tiệc rất ổn, ổn đến mức chẳng còn chỗ ngồi.” Lầu trên lầu dưới đều chật kín người, dù ở trên cầu thang chật hẹp cũng đụng phải người ta, nghĩ đến đây, y chợt nghĩ đến cái người đã đụng vào mình lúc nãy.

Vóc dáng cao lớn giống như một bức tường thành, không đến vì yến tiệc, mà chỉ vì muốn xem mặt mũi của y có thật sự hung tợn hay không.

“Nhị ca?” Lục Chuẩn gọi y.

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn, ngón tay vuốt ve gáy sách, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi. “Trước mắt tin tức đã truyền đi rất xa rồi, những bữa tiệc sau này không cần đích thân tiếp khách nữa.” Y nói. Dù sao người bọn họ chiêu mộ cũng là thủ hạ, không cần phải trịnh trọng như vậy.

Lục Chuẩn gật đầu, đi qua bàn đến ngồi bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, giống như một chú cún con chỉ muốn lấy lòng chủ nhân. Dung Lạc Vân khen cậu ta vài câu, tim cũng trở về vị trí cũ, tâm trạng chuyển từ u ám sang trong xanh mới trở về Tàng Kim Các.

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu đọc sách, cuốn sách này rất thâm thúy khó hiểu, bị tên nhóc kia ngắt quãng cũng khó lòng đọc tiếp. Dứt khoát không đọc nữa, về phòng ngủ, trên giường vứt y bào vừa thay ra, giữa những nếp gấp là chiếc khăn tay y làm mất rồi tìm lại được. Y lật ra ngửi thử, hương hành vu đã thành hương bồ kết, mùi bánh sữa đã thành mùi lá bưởi.

Y từ từ nhớ lại, khăn tay bị mất vào đêm hôm đó ở Triều Mộ Lâu, mất ở dưới lầu, chứng tỏ người kia đêm đó cũng tới Triều Mộ Lâu. Nếu như là vì muốn vung tiền tìm thú vui, hay là đến vì muốn tìm các nàng kiều trong thanh lâu, thì đều là phong lưu cả.

Chỉ là, lưu luyến chốn phong nguyệt mà còn thiếu khăn tay ư? Nhìn tướng mạo anh tuấn của người kia, e là đến cả yếm của các cô nương cũng nhận rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân gấp khăn tay đặt bên gối, mùi lá bưởi thoang thoảng, trong lư hương cũng có mùi này. Y mệt mỏi ngồi dậy, lấy chén trà đổ vào lư hương đang lượn lờ khói.

Yến tiệc khao quân của Bất Phàm Cung tổ chức tròn năm ngày, người đến tấp nập, thành Nam thành Bắc, không ai là không biết đại hội đấu võ sắp sửa diễn ra. Dù là một người điếc cũng nhìn thấy võ đài được dựng dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, chỉ còn đợi “huynh hát xong là đến lượt tôi lên đài”.

Ở trong phòng thượng hạng của khách điếm, Đỗ Tranh cắt giấy mài mực, chuẩn bị từng thứ một, dâng bút lên, đưa cho Hoắc Lâm Phong viết thư về nhà. Giấy Tuyên màu trắng phủ một tầng ánh nến nên hơi vàng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chằm chằm mà mãi không hạ bút xuống. “Cha, mẹ, đại ca.” Lâu sau, viết xuống được một dòng chào hỏi thân mật rồi lại đứt mạch suy nghĩ.

Đỗ Tranh ngồi một bên hầu hạ, buồn bã hỏi: “Thiếu gia, thật sự phải gạt hầu gia sao?”

Đại hội tỉ võ là cơ hội trời ban, tiền thưởng gì đó chỉ là đùa giỡn thôi, chuyện quan trọng nhất là, nếu thắng sẽ trở thành đại đệ tử nhất đẳng. Bất Phàm Cung bản chất là một môn phái giang hồ, nhưng lại tra xét hướng đi của triều đình, tin tức thậm chí vươn tới cả Trường An, tuyệt đối không phải là hành động mà một môn phái bình thường sẽ làm.

Nếu so sánh Bất Phàm Cung như một thân cây, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhập phủ nhận binh thì chỉ có thể nhìn thấy tán cây của Bất Phàm Cung. Nhưng hắn muốn tới gần, dù phải ẩn nấp cũng được, hắn muốn sờ thử rễ cây đó như thế nào.

Muốn diệt trừ hoàn toàn cái cây này, chỉ có một cách là nhổ tận gốc mới hiệu quả.

Hắn thở ra một hơi, chấm mực viết xuống: “Nhớ thương quê nhà, nhưng cách nhau quá xa, đã tiễn biệt mấy tháng không gặp…” Trên đường đến Tây Càn lĩnh, gặp phải thảo khấu phục kích, hai mươi kiêu vệ quân bỏ mạng ở phía nam Trường Hà. Thần cũng rất đau buồn, nhiễm bệnh không khỏi, dừng ở sơn cư mà không đi tiếp được nữa. Mong sớm ngày khởi hành, tiếp binh nhập phủ, không hổ thẹn với hoàng mệnh thiên ân.

Lí do này là để đối phó với triều đình, thư gửi về quê nhà cũng phải thống nhất, chỉ đành giấu giếm. Đỗ Tranh lại hỏi: “Thiếu gia, như thế có thỏa đáng không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt bút xuống: “Ta sống hay chết, hoàng thượng cũng không để tâm, không phải Tái Bắc thì ta ở nơi nào cũng như vậy thôi.” Lời này không giấu được nỗi oán giận, trong thâm tâm hắn không chỉ có oán giận, hơn nữa cũng biết thân biết phận. Mười ba tuổi lần đầu gia nhập chiến trường, đến nay đã mười năm, một câu thánh ý liền biến mười năm chém giết của hắn thành kí ức vàng son.

Hắn giễu cợt mà nghĩ, có lẽ làm đại đệ tử ở sào huyệt kẻ ác cũng còn sung sướng hơn làm tướng quân của Đại Ung.

Một bát hồ đặc quánh, bôi một ít là đã dính chặt, rất khó xé ra. Hoắc Lâm Phong đè lên phong thư mãi vẫn không nhúc nhích, cuối cùng, khi bỏ vào bì thư thì lại rút ra, nhấc bút lên chấm mực, viết xuống một câu thật đậm: “Khi ngủ hằng mong nhớ, lưu luyến bịn rịn, từng chiết một cành ngọc lan trồng bên đình viện, nguyện cầu khi ngọc lan trưởng thành nở hoa, cũng là lúc cả nhà được đoàn tụ.”

Hốc mắt Đỗ Tranh chua xót, làm sao có thể đoàn tụ được chứ, chỉ là muốn cho mọi người chút hi vọng mà thôi. Cậu lén nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, biểu cảm của đối phương rất hờ hững, hàng mày kiếm hơi cong lên. “Thiếu gia, đi nghỉ ngơi đi.” Cậu nói. Quấn chăn lên, hạ rèm xuống, không ai nhìn thấy được nữa, vậy thì có thể yên tâm nhớ thương người thân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe lời cởi y phục lên giường, mặt quay vào trong, vậy mà lại chẳng có một ai thuộc về riêng hắn để nghe hắn oán than. Mở mắt ra là bóng tối, nhắm mắt lại cũng vẫn là bóng tối, đợi cho đêm dài vẩn đục qua đi, vứt lại những vàng son và không cam lòng, hắn phải băng qua một con đường khác.

Trăng là trăng của cố hương, nhưng ở chốn nào cũng rọi sáng, mọc lên rồi hạ xuống, đều là ban đêm ban ngày của nhân gian.

Khi Hoắc Lâm Phong tỉnh lại thời gian vẫn còn sớm, trời còn âm u, mây trên bầu trời ùn ùn kéo tới cùng với biển người trong thành, giống như làm nền cho đại hội tỉ võ hôm nay. Rất nhiều người đã tụ tập dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, bốn cột quanh võ đài đều quấn vải màu, đầu hổ trấn giữ, đài đánh trống nằm sát núi, trên đài đặt bốn cái ghế bằng gỗ sưa.

Mây đen cuồn cuộn, âm u thấu trời, gió lạnh thổi quăn cả góc giấy sinh tử.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khoanh tay đứng giữa một đám người, thăm dò nội lực, quan sát binh khí, dòm ngó tất cả đối thủ xung quanh mình. Hắn dường như phát giác được, giữa đám người này giấu một nhóm người khác, không hề hăm he háo thắng, không có lòng muốn thử sức, nhưng ngược lại luồng sát khí cứ quẩn quanh không tan đi.

E là buổi tỉ võ chưa diễn ra thì đã có người trả thù trước rồi.

“Ấy, tới rồi!” Lúc này có người hô lên, “Người của Bất Phàm Cung tới rồi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn xa xa về phía nam, Đoạn Hoài Khác đi đầu, những người còn lại đi phía sau. Có một vạt áo tung bay, bị Đoạn Hoài Khác cản lại, là Dung Lạc Vân như ẩn như hiện. Khi họ đến gần, bộ y phục màu xanh trắng mờ ảo như mưa bụi, tóc cột cao, đuôi ngựa đong đưa qua lại.

Buổi tỉ võ hôm nay là để kết nạp đại đệ tử cho Bất Phàm Cung, bước lên võ đài xem như là ký vào giấy sinh tử, ba người chiến thắng sẽ vào vòng tiếp theo. Điêu Ngọc Lương đánh trống khai cuộc, những hạt mưa nhỏ như hạt châu lất phất lên mặt trống, âm thanh chưa dứt đã có hai người lên đài.

Đại hội tỉ võ chính thức bắt đầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong lùi bước về góc phía nam, nhảy lên cây xem kịch.

Song hùng chiến đấu, thắng bại khó phân, mãi một lúc lâu sau mới có kết quả. Lục tục mười mấy người lên đài, khí thế chiến đấu vẫn bình bình, nhưng mưa thì càng ngày càng lớn. Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong chuyển đến đài đánh trống, người mặc y phục xanh trắng từ nãy giờ vẫn cúi đầu, gió lạnh luồn qua tay áo, hai tay y giấu trong tay áo rườm rà kia dường như đang cầm một vật gì đó, nhưng hắn không thấy rõ.

Dáng vẻ kia giống như là học trò bất hảo trong trường tư thục, không chịu đọc sách cũng không thèm để ý đến phu tử, chỉ có bản thân mình len lén vui vẻ.

Dung Lạc Vân không biết mình đang bị người ta ngầm quan sát, những ngày đầu tỉ võ, võ công không đồng đều, thậm chí chẳng có chút gì bất ngờ. Cũng may Dung Đoan Vũ nhờ y giải cái cửu liên hoàn này, nên y cầm tới đây, bây giờ đã gỡ được bảy vòng rồi.

Bỗng nhiên, kiếm của hai người đang tỉ thí phóng lên đài đánh trống, tất cả đều giật mình.

Y cụp mắt xuống, mí mắt mỏng manh thấm mưa phùn, lúc kiếm nhọn đâm tới y vẫn còn chuyên tâm gỡ vòng. Đột nhiên phát sinh biến cố, thanh loan đao của Lục Chuẩn lướt qua cây kiếm kia rồi bắt đầu đấu nhau, những người trả thù ở dưới đài lần lượt nhào lên.

Tiếng vòng ngọc bội kêu leng keng, Dung Lạc Vân đã gỡ xong vòng thứ tám, mưa lạnh phất lên mặt lại thấy nóng, không biết là máu của ai. Y thì hận thù quấn thân, nhưng lại ngồi trên ghế điềm tĩnh như một đám mây. Nói thì chậm nhưng đến thì nhanh, ngón tay gỡ đến vòng thứ chín, lại bị một thanh kiếm dài đâm xuyên, vòng đứt ngọc vỡ.

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng mất đi dáng vẻ thong dong kia, lườm mắt lên, hoa đào trong mắt như trôi theo dòng nước, chỉ còn lại một luồng sát khí. Rút kiếm lấy mạng, y đâm xuyên người kia rồi nhảy khỏi đài đánh trống, khoảnh khắc vừa nhảy xuống thì mưa đột nhiên ào xuống như trút nước.

Mặt cỏ xanh đậm dưới chân núi lóe lên một vệt sáng bạc, hơn mười mấy tên bị nứt toác cả người, sau tiếng kêu gào thảm thiết vang dội trời đất, trên đài tỉ thí chỉ còn lại một vũng máu be bét. Mọi âm thanh đều im bặt, bộ y phục xanh trắng của Dung Lạc Vân đã nhuộm thành màu đỏ, trong lòng bàn tay là bột phấn từ những mảnh ngọc bội đã vỡ.

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong không hề di chuyển, lần gặp đầu tiên thì bay lượn như tiên giáng trần, lúc gặp trên hành lang thì mờ ảo như mộng, lúc va chạm trên lối thang gỗ chật hẹp thì chỉ nghe được giọng nói. Cả ba bộ mặt của Dung Lạc Vân đều không tầm thường, lần thứ tư này, có lẽ mới là bộ mặt thật sự của Dung Lạc Vân.

Bốn phía điêu tàn rải rác đầy tử thi, không còn ai dám khinh suất nữa.

Tiếng trống lại vang lên, Dung Lạc Vân bay lướt về đài đánh trống, trên mặt loang lỗ những máu lẫn mưa, vậy mà không biết lau, y phục ướt đẫm cũng không thèm vắt, chỉ tiếp tục cúi đầu vân vê nắm ngọc vỡ ấy.

Trên đài truyền tới tiếng nói: “Khiêm tốn rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cảm thấy rất quen tai, ánh mắt vừa quét qua liền dừng lại, nhìn thẳng vào Hoắc Lâm Phong. Là người ở hôm yến tiệc khao quân đã nhặt khăn tay của mình rồi lại đánh rơi. Bỗng chốc, người kia đứng thẳng lên, ngẩng cao đầu, cặp mắt sắc bén nhìn chằm chằm tới, y cũng chăm chú nhìn lại.

Cách màn mưa phùn mông lung, cũng nhờ ơn mưa phùn mông lung, chứ nếu không sẽ thành một màn đối mắt rõ vằng vặc, khiến người ta nhớ lại cảnh tượng va chạm lúng túng hôm trước.

Cuộc tỉ thí bắt đầu, lúc này Dung Lạc Vân mới nhận ra, người còn lại là Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn. Tay không đấu với phất trần, y đang đoán xem võ công của người kia như thế nào thì trên đài đã phân thắng bại chỉ trong vòng mười chiêu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chiến thắng liên tiếp ba người một cách nhẹ nhàng, khí thế ngang trời, khiến quần chúng mù mờ.

Hắn cũng không định ở lâu để làm người ta thêm chán ghét, hắn trèo lên ngựa nắm dây cương trở về nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức. “Đi!” Chạy được một đoạn, bỗng nhiên hắn siết dây cương quay đầu lại, rất nhiều người nhìn hắn, trong mắt tràn ngập sự tò mò.

Một chàng tướng quân chinh chiến sa trường mười năm, mỗi một cái giơ tay nhấc chân đều khác biệt với người chốn giang hồ, chỉ riêng phong thái cưỡi ngựa thôi đã khiến người ta phải nghểnh cổ ngóng nhìn. Mọi người không biết hắn đang nhìn cái gì, đợi cái gì, từ xa hắn nhìn về phía đài đánh trống, cười hờ hững.

Dung Lạc Vân không biết hắn có ý gì, cũng không chắc chắn có phải người kia đang nhìn mình hay không. Lúc này chợt nghe đối phương nói vọng lên: “Va chạm lỗ mãng khiến tôi hổ thẹn nhiều ngày. Lấy cơn mưa làm áy náy, mong người tha thứ.”

Dung Lạc Vân đột nhiên nhớ ra, khi đó đối phương có nói, khi chiến thắng sẽ tạ lỗi với mình… hóa ra là như thế.

Những người xung quanh đều hồ nghi, Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Hắn ta nói với ai vậy? Nhị ca, huynh có biết không?”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ trả lời: “Sao ta biết được.”

Vó ngựa đội mưa đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã phi đi rất xa rồi.

Y vốn không muốn hòa nhập vào nơi này, nhưng khi ngửa đầu nhìn trời lại thấy gió phương Bắc làm xao động mây Giang Nam.

* * *

Từ chương sau cứ xác định lấy rổ mà hứng thính :)) 


	6. 11+12

Chương 11 – Gióng trống trợ uy

“Tay chân nhanh nhạy chút đi!” Đệ tử đứng đầu hô lên.

“Tanh quá, còn nhớp nháp nữa…” Đám đệ tử rủ rỉ với nhau, bắt tay vào nâng thi thể lên ván gỗ. Mưa dầm dề cả một ngày, lúc này vẫn chưa dừng, có người phỉ nhổ: “Cùng nhau làm cũng không xong, lão tử ngạt chết rồi đây này!”

Trời âm u, chim chóc tan tác, đệ tử của Bất Phàm Cung xử lý các thi thể. Một người ở trên đài ngoắc tay, giống như là nhanh trí, những người khác chen chúc tới, vây quanh một cái rãnh, máu đã bị hòa tan, bên trong chỉ còn lại nước mưa chảy róc rách.

“Phách Vân kiếm pháp vừa xuất chiêu, đừng mong giữ được toàn mạng.” Có người nói.

Mọi người nhốn nháo một lúc, sau đó giải tán tiếp tục vận chuyển thi thể, hết xe này đến xe khác, biến hố sâu ở sau núi thành một bãi tha ma. Ai nấy đều nhiễm mùi máu tanh, khi trở về Bất Phàm Cung thì túm tụm lại một chỗ, con mèo rừng trú mưa trong góc tường gào lên một tiếng rồi chạy đi.

“Con súc sinh kia chê chúng ta thối đấy.” Một tên đệ tử cười tự giễu, “Hôm nào dám bắt chim ở Vô Danh Cư xem nó có còn ung dung thế không.”

Cả núi Lãnh Tang đều là địa bàn của con mèo rừng kia, chứ đừng nói gì riêng Bất Phàm Cung, nhưng nó lại tuyệt đối không dám bén mảng đến Vô Danh Cư. Từng có một lần, có một con bồ câu trắng đang chiêm chiếp giữa sân, nó thử nhe nanh nhào tới. Dung Lạc Vân đứng gần cửa sổ nhìn thấy, miệng đang ngậm mứt hoa quả, y liền phun hột ra đầu ngón tay rồi bắn đi.

Mèo rừng trúng chiêu, chưa với được tới con bồ câu đã lăn lộn ra đất, kêu gào hết nửa nén hương. Con bồ câu bay vào lồng, Dung Lạc Vân thong thả đi ra, cúi người xuống vươn tay ra áp lên gáy mèo rừng, vận công vuốt một cái, con mèo rừng nhất thời kinh hoàng nhảy dựng lên.

Chim bồ câu đã quen lướt gió báo tin, sau lần đó thì nó thường xuyên đáp xuống Vô Danh Cư tị nạn.

Vô Danh Cư lúc này tối om om, Dung Lạc Vân vừa vào cửa, đám hỉ thước trên xà nhà liền kêu lên liên tục. Y thầm mắng một câu “đồ phiền phức”, nhưng lại huýt sáo mấy tiếng, đến hiên nhà thì ngẩng đầu lên trêu đùa.

Cởi đôi giày ướt mưa bước lên sàn nhà, chân trần bước thật chậm rãi, dầm mưa tí tách đi vào phía trong. Chỉ thắp một ngọn đèn nhỏ, bình phong vừa che lại thì xung quanh liền trở nên mờ mịt. Dung Lạc Vân cởi y phục đi tắm rửa, rửa sạch hết những vết máu dính trên mặt và cổ, cả luồng sát khí ngập tràn quanh người cũng tẩy sạch sẽ.

Cả một ngày chỉ toàn ánh đao bóng kiếm, ở bên ngoài ra vẻ sắc bén, thật ra cũng rất mệt…

Trong phòng yên tĩnh đến mức khiến người ta thấy bồn chồn, y dựa lưng lên thành bồn vẩy nước, tạo ra chút tiếng động. Chưa đợi nước lạnh đã đi ra rồi, mặc quần nhỏ và áo lót, ôm chăn gấm và gối đầu đi đến chiếc sạp nhỏ bên cửa sổ ngủ.

Sạp nhỏ vừa chật vừa ngắn, y co người lại thì vừa đủ.

Khi gần vào giấc, chợt có người giẫm loẹt xoẹt lên những mảnh đá vụn ướt mưa, sau đó một tiếng “Nhị ca” truyền vào, âm sắc khá non nớt. Điêu Ngọc Lương thu ô vào, cởi giày bò lên sạp.

Ầm! Dung Lạc Vân đá thằng nhóc loai choai ra xa, bọc chặt chăn ngồi dậy, Điêu Ngọc Lương ngã lộn nhào rồi bổ nhào lên lại: “Nhị ca, làm ấm cho đệ đi!” Chen lên được sạp, hai người ngồi cạnh nhau, cậu ta xòe tay ra dâng vật quý, “Xem đi, Phú Quý Kinh.”

Một cuốn sổ nhỏ, bìa ngoài không viết tên, bên trong viết tên tất cả các đệ tử, còn ghi chú số ngân lượng của từng người. Dung Lạc Vân xem thật tỉ mỉ, hóa ra đây là sổ viết tiền cược, cược xem ai là người thắng cuộc trong đại hội tỉ võ.

Điêu Ngọc Lương lật lật: “Đại ca cũng cược đó, ba trăm lượng, Trâu Lâm.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi kinh ngạc, không ngờ Đoạn Hoài Khác cũng hùa theo trò đùa này. Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Tam ca lúc trước mất bốn nghìn lượng, lại trao thưởng một nghìn lượng, thêm cả chi tiêu cho yến tiệc khao quân, huynh ấy cắn răng đòi gỡ vốn.”

Dung Lạc Vân tìm đến tên Lục Chuẩn, cược cho Nguyễn Nghê, ba nghìn lượng. Thảo nào tất cả các đệ tử đều tham gia, nếu Lục Chuẩn mà thua, ba nghìn lượng có thể chia ra. “Nhị ca.” Điêu Ngọc Lương lắc người y, “Đệ phân vân rất lâu rồi, huynh giúp đệ chọn một người nhé?”

Sáng mai sẽ là phần thi quyết định chọn ra ba người thắng cuộc đưa vào Bất Phàm Cung, rồi trải qua bốn cửa ải trong cung, người giành được ngôi đầu sẽ trở thành đại đệ tử. Dung Lạc Vân đọc thầm bốn chữ “giành được ngôi đầu”, người nọ hiện lên, cách màn mưa bụi mờ mờ ảo ảo.

Một gương mặt lạ lẫm, võ công cao hay thấp cũng chưa biết, chỉ nhớ được thái độ kiêu ngạo. Nghiêng đầu ngửi thử, mùi lá bưởi như có như không, chỉ thoang thoảng. Chỉ vì chiếc khăn tay thôi, Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ như vậy, chỉ vì người đó đã nhặt khăn tay của y thôi.

“Lão Tứ, đặt cho…” Dung Lạc Vân ngừng lại, “Ta vẫn chưa biết tên, sáng mai hỏi thử.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương không yên tâm lắm, một tên vô danh tiểu tốt sao? Nhưng lại không dám cự tuyệt rõ ràng: “Nhị ca, đệ chỉ có hai mươi lượng, huynh giúp đệ chọn thật kĩ nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nếu thắng thì là của đệ, nếu thua thì tính cho ta.” Y bước xuống sạp, lấy ra một trăm bảy mươi lượng trong tủ thấp, bù cho Điêu Ngọc Lương. Điêu Ngọc Lương nhận lấy, không dị nghị gì nữa, vui vẻ chạy đi.

Mưa đã tạnh, nhưng gió vẫn thổi vù vù cả một đêm.

Hôm sau, huyết sắc dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang đã nhạt đi nhiều.

Số lượng được vào vòng sau tổng cộng có ba mươi người, trận chiến hôm nay sẽ chọn ra ba người, người vây xem chật kín như bờ tường. Hoắc Lâm Phong đến trễ, bộ thường phục màu xanh đen với viền mép gợn sóng, bên hông giắt Quyết Minh kiếm càng thêm phong lưu.

Bên này hắn xuống ngựa, bên kia có người lên võ đài. Một hán tử cao thước tám, hai bên tóc mai được cắt gọn, vạt áo đen tuyền phần phật trong gió, tay nắm chặt roi, trên mu bàn tay vạm vỡ là một hình vẽ con rắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dắt cương buộc ngựa, đến dưới tán cây, một người chợt nhảy lên lưng ngựa như khỉ hoang. Hắn giật mình, sau khi nhìn rõ là Điêu Ngọc Lương thì càng kinh ngạc hơn. Tay Điêu Ngọc Lương phủ lên bờm ngựa: “Ngươi tên gì?”

Hỏi danh tính ư, đơn tự của Hoắc Lâm Phong là “Trọng”, Hoắc Trọng, hắn liền bịa đặt: “Tại hạ Đỗ Trọng.” Thấy đối phương quan sát hắn rất tỉ mỉ, không khỏi hiếu kỳ, “Cung chủ có chuyện gì sao?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi: “Võ công của ngươi so với Trâu Lâm thì như thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi ngược lại: “… Trâu Lâm là ai?”

“Người trên võ đài đó!” Điêu Ngọc Lương hơi lo, vô danh tiểu tốt thì cũng thôi đi, sao cũng chẳng có kiến thức gì hết vậy. Điêu Ngọc Lương lại gần một chút, chỉ tay lên võ đài: “Đông Nguyễn Nghê, Tây Trâu Lâm, có thấy con rắn trên mu bàn tay gã không? Roi pháp của gã còn nhạy bén hơn cả rắn độc.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi mông lung, không hiểu đối phương có ý gì, nhưng cũng tò mò: “Thỉnh giáo cung chủ, vậy còn Nam và Bắc thì sao?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương liếc mắt lên đài đánh trống: “Kia kìa, cao thủ ở phía Nam có hai người, một thì đang uống rượu, một thì đang dán lại ngọc liên hoàn.” Trên đài đánh trống, Đoạn Hoài Khác tay cầm bầu ngọc đang nhấm nháp rượu, Dung Lạc Vân thì đang chăm chú cứu chữa lại đống ngọc vỡ. Điêu Ngọc Lương nói tiếp: “Còn về phía Bắc, có Định Bắc hầu Hoắc Chiêu tọa trấn, còn ai dám xưng hùng xưng bá?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mím môi gật gù, vốn tưởng rằng triều đình và giới giang hồ như nước sông Kinh và nước sông Vị, không ngờ còn có một vị trí nhỏ cho Hoắc thị nhà hắn. Bắt chuyện một lúc lâu, Điêu Ngọc Lương nhỏ tuổi nhưng khí lớn, trước khi đi còn vỗ vỗ lên vai hắn tỏ vẻ hứng thú.

Hắn ngước mắt lên lần nữa, trên võ đài đúng lúc đã ngừng chiến, Trâu Lâm đánh thắng tám người, đang thu roi đợi lệnh.

Sau đó có một vị công tử bước lên võ đài, y phục trắng như tuyết, mặt mày tuấn tú, hai tay cầm một cặp móc câu bạc, vừa lên võ đài đã được bao nhiêu người cổ vũ. Lục Chuẩn đứng bật dậy, như nhìn thấy miếng thịt tâm can của mình, khẽ gọi một tiếng “Nguyễn lang”.

Dung Lạc Vân đang cúi đầu, nghe thế thì ngước mắt lên cười một cái, nhớ đến ba nghìn lượng đặt cược cho Nguyễn Nghê, chẳng phải còn quan trọng hơn cả miếng thịt tâm can hay sao? Lúc này Điêu Ngọc Lương nhảy ra, cầm cuốn sổ nhỏ lên: “Nhị ca, người kia tên Đỗ Trọng.”

Dung Lạc Vân đọc thầm theo, Đỗ Trọng… vị ngọt, tính ôn, không biết người có như tên hay không. (*)

(*) Đỗ Trọng: tên một loài cây gỗ, có giá trị cao trong y học cổ truyền.

Y cầm một cây bút lông, giúp Điêu Ngọc Lương viết xuống hai chữ “Đỗ Trọng”, vừa đặt bút xuống thì nhìn thấy Đỗ Trọng kia đang đứng hóng mát dưới bóng cây. Còn Nguyễn Nghê trên võ đài đã thắng liên tiếp bốn người, nâng lưỡi câu bạc lên bay tới bay lui, chớp mắt một cái đã móc xuyên qua yết hầu phá rách dạ dày đối thủ.

Lục Chuẩn nhìn không dời mắt, giống như đang xem một núi vàng đánh nhau, lúc thì vỗ tay khen ngợi, khi thì cao giọng gọi tên “Nguyễn lang”. Khi Nguyễn Nghê xuất chiêu “Ngân câu lấy mạng”, Lục Chuẩn liền chạy đến trước trống đích thân gõ trống để cổ vũ.

Cuối cùng, Nguyễn Nghê thắng liên tiếp bảy người, chắp tay thành quyền từ xa tạ ơn Lục Chuẩn. Lục Chuẩn tán thưởng nói: “Ai cũng nói lưỡi câu bạc của Nguyễn lang là vô tình nhất, quả nhiên như lời đồn, hôm nào hai ta giao đấu, đừng có đâm nát bụng ta đó.”

Nguyễn Nghê đáp: “Tam cung chủ quá khen, đến lúc đó mong rằng Tam cung chủ thủ hạ lưu tình.”

Hàn huyên đôi câu, Lục Chuẩn quăng dùi trống đi, trở về chỗ ngồi xem trận chiến. Người tỉ võ chỉ còn lại mười ba, chợt có một bóng dáng màu xanh đen từ trên trời đáp xuống, xoay người vững vàng, là người mới hôm qua đã thể hiện tài năng.

Quần chúng vẫn chưa biết tên, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền tự giới thiệu: “Tại hạ Đỗ Trọng, mong được chỉ giáo.”

Có người tới khiêu chiến, hắn giương kiếm lên, xuất kiếm pháp. Vỏn vẹn mười chiêu đã giành phần thắng. Mọi người nhớ lại trận sơ chiến hôm qua, hình như cũng chỉ với mười chiêu đã quyết định thế cục, lại có một người lên nữa, cũng là mười chiêu. Dù cho mười chiêu chưa thắng thì sẽ dùng lại mười chiêu đó tiến công, đến tận khi đối phương bỏ chạy.

Ngọc liên hoàn chắp vá lại được tám phần, tâm trí Dung Lạc Vân thì đặt nơi bàn tay, nhưng vành tai lại nhúc nhích để ý động tĩnh. Có thể nghe thấy tiếng vung kiếm, tiếng náo động xôn xao xung quanh cũng có thể nghe thấy, Đoạn Hoài Khác bỗng nhiên nói: “Tên Đỗ Trọng này chỉ dùng mười chiêu, là đề phòng bị nhìn ra võ công, hay là khinh thường nên không thể hiện?”

Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng cũng ngước mắt lên, lặng lẽ quan sát một lúc, bị kiếm pháp của đối phương thu hút. Chỉ vỏn vẹn mười chiêu, dù có lặp lại mười chiêu ấy thì cũng không ai có thể phá được, vô song xuất chúng. Ánh mắt y chuyển động theo mũi kiếm, bàn tay to, thắt lưng vững chãi, liếc lên tới mặt, nhìn thẳng vào thần thái của đối phương.

Chiêu thức, sức mạnh, nội lực, đều rất kiềm chế và khách sáo, nhưng chỉ có thần thái là không thể nói dối được. Hàng lông mày của Hoắc Lâm Phong giãn ra, kiếm pháp điêu luyện như thế, Dung Lạc Vân liền biết người này tuyệt đối sẽ không thua.

Nhưng kiếm pháp điêu luyện như vậy mà chỉ thể hiện có mười chiêu, khiến người ta cảm thấy bức bối khó chịu. Dung Lạc Vân gọi “Lão Tứ”, liếc mắt tới, Điêu Ngọc Lương hiểu ý hô lên: “Đỗ Trọng, ngươi chỉ biết có mười chiêu thôi hay sao?”

Kiếm pháp của Hoắc gia có tới bảy bảy bốn chín chiêu thức, càng về sau càng khó. Hoắc Lâm Phong khua kiếm ngừng lại, trả lời Điêu Ngọc Lương, nhưng ánh mắt lại nhìn đến chỗ Dung Lạc Vân. “Nguyễn Nghê thiếu hiệp được cung chủ đánh trống cổ vũ, tại hạ vô cùng ngưỡng mộ.” Hắn nói, “Nếu Nhị cung chủ cũng đánh trống cho tôi, tôi sẽ xuất thêm mấy chiêu nữa.”

Nếu như bình thường, Điêu Ngọc Lương chắc chắn sẽ mắng chửi làm càn, nhưng trước mắt là một đống bạc, bèn phải quay đầu cầu cứu Dung Lạc Vân. Mọi người đều nín thở chờ đợi, đoán xem Dung Lạc Vân sẽ phát cáu như thế nào, không ngờ, Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ nhàng đặt ngọc liên hoàn xuống, lướt tới trước trống, cầm dùi gõ ra một tràng tiếng vang.

Y xoay mặt lại nói: “Xuất chiêu không tốt, cây dùi trống này không có mắt đâu.”

Hai người một trên một dưới nhìn nhau, Hoắc Lâm Phong cười cười. Kiếm giương lên, dùi gõ xuống, giống như đang phối hợp cho nhau, tiếng trống dần dần dồn dập, váy dài lướt xuống lộ ra cánh tay thon dài trăng trắng, Dung Lạc Vân hơi cúi người, tạo tư thế đánh trống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe tiếng thấy vô cùng thỏa mãn, chiêu thức biến hóa đến mức khiến người ta không kịp nhìn, trận chiến càng ác liệt, tiếng trống càng mạnh mẽ, hai người phối hợp như thiên y vô phùng, khiến người ta phải lác mắt.

Bỗng, tiếng trống rung trời nhưng lúc ẩn lúc hiện, Dung Lạc Vân vậy mà lại vận chân khí để đánh trống, âm thanh truyền xa vạn dặm. Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức đắc ý: “Lên cả đi.” Nói xong những người không phục chen tới công kích cùng một lúc, Quyết Minh kiếm lóe sáng sắc bén, chém giết tứ phương.

Trong lúc cao trào, Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày quát lên: “Chưa đủ!”

Khóe mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn sang, xuất ra tuyệt chiêu đã giấu diếm từ lâu. Ánh vàng đốm lửa tóe ra đầy trời, bốn cột trụ gãy đôi, đầu hổ nứt toác, tất cả mọi người cũng theo đó mà văng ra xa.

Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc đến ngây ngẩn cả người, đợi sương khói tản đi, dưới võ đài chỉ còn lại một mình Hoắc Lâm Phong đang giơ kiếm nhìn y, đuôi ngựa lắc lư vô cùng tiêu sái. Một cái rãnh thật sâu in hằn lên võ đài, tung hoành cùng với cái rãnh hôm qua y để lại, giống như hoa nở có đế nâng (*).

(*) hoa nở có đế nâng: một người thành công thì luôn có một người khác đằng sau giúp đỡ

Điêu Ngọc Lương vui sướng như điên: “—— Đỗ Trọng đại thắng! Đỗ Trọng đại thắng!”

Chỉ trong hai ngày, thương vong khó đếm, cuối cùng cũng chọn ra được ba người. Đoạn Hoài Khác tuyên bố: “Giờ Mão sáng mai, Đỗ Trọng, Trâu Lâm, Nguyễn Nghê, mời ba vị thiếu hiệp đến Bất Phàm Cung, tất cả các đệ tử trong cung sẽ đón tiếp chu đáo.”

Chuyện đã định, mọi người từ từ tản ra, khá huyên náo. Hoắc Lâm Phong thu kiếm lại, thong thả bước đến rất gần mép đài đánh trống, vừa khéo nhìn thẳng vào vạt áo Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn ngước mặt lên: “Đa tạ cung chủ đã đánh trống cho tôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi xuống nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, hờ hững nói: “Không có gì.”

Nói xong thì im bặt, một người xuống khỏi võ đài về khách điếm, một người xuống khỏi đài đánh trống quay về cung. Ai cưỡi ngựa người nấy, một rẽ hướng Nam, một về phía Bắc, từ từ đi xa.

Dung Lạc Vân quay lưng lại với ánh mặt trời giữa trời trong, thần sắc chỉ như bèo nước gặp nhau.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng không nhìn quá lâu, chỉ thầm nhủ một câu —— Ngày sau còn dài.

Chương 12 – Thiên lôi câu địa hỏa:

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ăn rau xanh với đậu phụ một thời gian dài rồi, Đỗ Tranh đột nhiên bày ra một bàn ăn thịt rượu thịnh soạn khiến hắn không quen lắm.

Chân giò ướp tương cùng với đĩa ớt, mận và dưa ngâm nước lạnh để tẩy trừ cơn nóng sát sinh, ngó sen ngâm đường, cá bạc, gân ngỗng… Tổng cộng bảy, tám món. Đỗ Tranh rót rượu, hớn hở nói: “Thiếu gia mau ăn đi, ông chủ mời chúng ta đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang gặm ngỗng: “Ông chủ?”

“Phải đó.” Đỗ Tranh bĩu môi về phía cửa phòng, “Khôn khéo thật!”

Chắc là thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong được vào Bất Phàm Cung là chuyện ván đã đóng thuyền, ông chủ đương nhiên không dám đắc tội. Không chỉ không dám đắc tội mà còn muốn cúc cung hầu hạ, tỏ vẻ hòa nhã.

Đùi ngỗng thơm ngon, Hoắc Lâm Phong gặm xong thì lại ăn chân giò ướp tương, môi mỏng bóng nhẫy, hàm răng nhấm nuốt. Hai con mắt sắc bén của hắn đã nhập nhèm, cố gắng căng mắt, dáng vẻ kiêu ngạo trên người cũng thoái lui, thần sắc mệt mỏi.

Vừa trải qua một trận tranh đấu kịch liệt, khi được thả lỏng thì hoàn toàn tan vào hư không. Đỗ Tranh niệm thầm “Thiên linh linh địa linh linh”, nhắc nhở: “Thiếu gia, chấm miếng ớt đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe lời chấm vào đĩa ớt, dù chấm nhiều cũng không có phản ứng gì. Đỗ Tranh ghé sang, vươn đôi tay thô ráp ra bóp vai cho hắn, muốn kéo lại linh hồn đã bay đi mất của chủ tử nhà mình. Một lúc lâu sau, một thố chân giò đã ăn gần sạch bách, cậu thở ra một hơi thật dài.

Sống lại rồi sống lại rồi, Đỗ Tranh hầu hạ càng mạnh tay hơn, thò người ra nhìn, hình như vẫn có hơi ngẩn ngơ. Cậu vớt ra một quả đào xanh ướt đẫm nước trong thố, hớt bớt nước ra rồi đưa tới: “Thiếu gia, ăn đi cho bớt ngấy, thiếu gia đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, hờ hững đáp: “Dung Lạc Vân.” Cắn một miếng, chua đến mức phải hoàn hồn, đến người chết lạnh cứng cũng bị chua đến sống lại. Hắn vứt quả đào đi, vội vàng ngậm một miếng ngó sen ngòn ngọt.

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Thiếu gia, người nghĩ đến Dung Lạc Vân làm gì?”

Cái tên trùm thảo khấu đó đương nhiên là chẳng có gì để nghĩ rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ là hơi ngạc nhiên, tại sao Dung Lạc Vân lại không trả lại chiếc khăn tay đó cho hắn? Đã hai ngày rồi, nói cũng nói rồi, sao từ đầu đến cuối vẫn im im không nhắc đến? Lẽ nào lúc đó Dung Lạc Vân vốn không hề nhặt nó lên?

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Có thể là y thích nên giữ lại rồi chăng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hừ lạnh một tiếng, Dung Lạc Vân tiền gian hậu sát còn làm ra được, không chừng đã tiện tay nhặt bao nhiêu khăn tay chốn khuê phòng rồi. Huống hồ tỷ tỷ còn là hoa khôi thanh lâu, có khi đến yếm của các quần thoa cũng đã gom đủ luôn rồi ấy chứ.

Thôi vậy, chiếc khăn tay thêu ngân hạnh ấy vốn dĩ là nhặt được ngoài ý muốn, mất rồi có lẽ cũng là trời định. Hắn lại húp một bát canh cá, được một bàn cao lương mỹ vị lấp đầy bụng, lấy kiếm ra đến bên cửa sổ, phải lau sạch vết ố máu hai ngày qua.

Vải da hươu nằm trong một cái tay nải nhỏ, Hoắc Lâm Phong thò tay vào lục túi, lục ra năm, sáu chiếc khăn tay thêu hoa vẽ cỏ. Mất công hắn suy nghĩ hoài, tên nhóc này vậy mà lại giấu nhiều như thế.

Đỗ Tranh thấy thế giật mình, miệng đỏ vì ăn ớt, mặt còn đỏ hơn. Bỏ bát đũa xuống, bổ nhào tới giằng lại, ôm trong ngực không dám nhìn sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong khoanh tay lại, cố ý chế giễu: “Ngươi thêu đấy à?”

Đỗ Tranh tức muốn bốc khói: “Tôi, tôi nào biết thêu.” Cậu xấu hổ khốn cùng, đứng còn không vững, giống như đang giẫm lên một chậu than nóng rẫy, “Là, là Mai Tử tặng cho tôi…”

Nha đầu đầy tớ, túm tụm dưới cửa sổ nói xằng nói bậy, buông lỏng một cái là không coi ai ra gì. Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn còn nhớ tình cảnh đó, chỉ xem như là họ vui đùa hợp ý nhau, hóa ra còn tặng cả tín vật luôn rồi. Hắn nghĩ, một sinh mệnh khổ cực tìm được một sinh mệnh khổ cực khác, khi ở chung với nhau có thể giảm bớt khổ cực cho thế gian, hiếm có tới cỡ nào.

Đáng tiếc ngày về mờ mịt, hắn vui mừng vì điều này, nhưng tiếc nuối nhiều hơn. Hắn phiền muộn nói: “Ban đầu cần gì phải đi theo, mất nhiều hơn được.”

Đỗ Tranh lắc đầu nguầy nguậy: “Hầu hạ thiếu gia quan trọng hơn.” Cậu ôm mấy chiếc khăn tay vào lòng, cười ngây ngô, “Mỗi khi Mai Tử thêu hỏng đều tặng cho tôi, còn thêu đẹp thì không nỡ tặng.”

Cậu đi đến trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như đang dỗ trẻ con: “Thiếu gia, đừng nhớ thương chiếc khăn tay màu xám ấy nữa, thiếu gia chọn một cái đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỏ ra những cái trông nữ tính, vẫn chọn màu xám nhạt, ở góc khăn có một chữ “Đỗ”. Hắn cất gọn chiếc khăn, sau đó lau sạch Quyết Minh kiếm rồi đi ngủ sớm.

Sáng hôm sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong một mình đi đến Bất Phàm Cung, chạm mặt Nguyễn Nghê và Trâu Lâm ở ngoài cung. Ba người đều là những người thắng cuộc, còn “đại đệ tử nhất đẳng” vẫn chưa biết hoa rơi nhà ai, trong lòng mỗi người đều có suy tính riêng.

Gần đến giờ Thìn, bên trong truyền ra một chuỗi tiếng bước chân, cánh cổng nặng trịch từ từ mở ra.

Đệ tử mở cổng mời bọn họ tiến vào, Trâu Lâm và Nguyễn Nghê đi phía trước, Hoắc Lâm Phong rớt lại phía sau. Hắn lê chậm bước chân, lúc sắp sải bước qua cổng hắn chợt quay đầu lại, phóng tầm mắt lên bầu trời mang sắc biển.

Cổng lớn phía sau từ từ đóng lại, cánh cửa phụ đầu tiên ở phía trước mặt thì đóng kín mít, chỉ còn ba người bọn họ đứng ở giữa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ nhếch đuôi mắt nhìn về phía bờ tường cao, ánh mắt chưa kịp liếc tới thì tai đã nghe được tiếng gió. Điêu Ngọc Lương từ trên trời nhảy xuống, vóc người nhỏ bé mà cầm một cây thương dài, mũi thương quét ngang, chém ba người trở tay không kịp.

Ở trên tường cao, Lục Chuẩn mặc một bộ quần áo gọn gàng lưu loát, tóc buộc lên hết, khoanh tay ôm hai thanh loan đao. Cậu ta cúi đầu nhìn ra chân tướng, liền mắng: “Lão Tứ! Hà cớ gì không đánh Đỗ Trọng!”

Không vì cớ gì khác, cậu ta đã đặt tiền ở người này nên cam nguyện cúi đầu trước núi bạc… trên mặt Điêu Ngọc Lương đầy sự hổ thẹn, không dám thiên vị nữa, nghiến răng tung ra mấy trăm chiêu. Sau nửa nén hương, Điêu Ngọc Lương thu giáo lại: “Đi qua ba cánh cửa thì nhớ vá xiêm y lại.”

Bạch y của Nguyễn Nghê, huyền bào của Trâu Lâm, cả vạt trước và vạt sau đều rách mấy lỗ, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn y phục của mình, phát hiện trên cánh tay có trúng chiêu. Điêu Ngọc Lương mở ra cánh cửa đầu tiên, cùng lúc đó, Lục Chuẩn ở trên bờ tường nhảy xuống, đáp xuống phía sau cánh cửa.

Cậu ta cười hớn hở, lấy câu cũ ra nói: “Đường này do ta mở, để lại tiền mua đường rồi mới được đi.”

Vừa dứt lời liền xoay người, giơ đao, nhanh như một cái chớp mắt, Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc trước đã từng nhìn thấy rồi, chiêu thức của tên tiểu thần tài này nhanh đến mức không nhìn ra được binh khí là gì. Nguyễn Nghê tiên phong tiếp chiêu, móc câu bạc đấu với loan đao, hai chàng thiếu niên tuấn mỹ so kè chém giết.

Lục Chuẩn vô cùng phân vân, bốn cửa ải, nếu như cậu ta thắng thì sẽ làm khó Nguyễn Nghê chiếm ưu thế, nếu cậu ta xuống nước, Nhị ca nhất định sẽ trách hắn thiên vị… Thật phân vân. Nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là Nhị ca quan trọng hơn, cậu ta không lưu tình nữa, thanh loan đao chém xuống vai trái của Nguyễn Nghê.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã không chờ đợi nổi, hôm đó núp trong tán cây chưa giao đấu, hắn rất muốn tính sổ thay cho hai mươi kiêu vệ quân kia. Hắn nhảy lên, kiếm chưa tuốt khỏi vỏ, dồn năm phần nội lực nhưng lại dùng mười phần hăng hái.

Khoảnh khắc hai vai chạm vào nhau, Lục Chuẩn liền kêu rên, chiêu thức nhanh nhẹn bị sức lực tàn nhẫn phá vỡ. Hoắc Lâm Phong phóng từng quyền lên da thịt Lục Chuẩn, sau đó hóa thành một cú chưởng vào hư không, đánh Lục Chuẩn bay ra xa mười mấy bước.

Lục Chuẩn thở hồng hộc, trợn mắt khó tin nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chắp tay, tỏ vẻ xấu hổ: “Tại hạ có hơi mất chừng mực, mong cung chủ bỏ quá cho.”

Hắn ung dung tự đi mở cánh cửa thứ hai, cửa chỉ đóng hờ, ở giữa có một khe hở hẹp. Từ từ mở rộng ra, ở đằng xa có một bóng dáng sừng sững lộ ra, tay cầm kiếm, cũng khoanh tay, quanh người cũng tỏa ra thần thái phong nhã trầm tĩnh.

Mí mắt Dung Lạc Vân rất mỏng, mỗi khi chớp mắt còn lóe lên chút linh động, thoáng nhìn qua giống như là một khe suối chảy qua. “Nguyễn lang đây còn đang chảy máu, có nghiêm trọng không?” Y mở miệng hỏi.

Cùng là “Nguyễn lang”, nhưng khi Dung Lạc Vân gọi lên nghe chẳng còn chút thân thiết nào, rất lạnh nhạt, rất hờ hững.

Mặt Nguyễn Nghê trắng bệch, không nhiều lời, bước ra lĩnh giáo. Dung Lạc Vân cũng không thật lòng thương hại người ta, lập tức rút kiếm ra, nếu Lục Chuẩn chỉ là nhanh, vậy thì y chính là vừa nhanh vừa tàn nhẫn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng lẽ quan sát, Dung Lạc Vân có một luồng khí hiện hữu xung quanh, là sát khí. Cho dù là đối đầu với ai cũng có một sức mạnh thề rằng dốc hết cái mạng này, so chiêu với ai cũng giống như đang trả huyết hải thâm cừu.

Nguyễn Nghê yếu thế, Trâu Lâm tiếp chiêu. Dung Lạc Vân dừng lại một chút, ánh mắt vốn đã lạnh lùng, lúc này còn lóe lên chút kiêu ngạo: “Đừng dùng hết sức lực với ta, ở bên kia vẫn còn một người nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng một bên quan sát trận chiến, chưa kịp phản ứng, ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân đã liếc về phía hắn… Giống như hắn đang chờ đợi được lên vậy. “À…” Hắn giải thích, “Tôi không vội.”

Dung Lạc Vân phất tay áo xuất chiêu, ánh mắt thu lại nhìn về phía trước: “Nhưng ta vội.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi sửng sốt, xem ra Dung Lạc Vân rất muốn thử kiếm pháp của hắn. Lúc này Trâu Lâm vung roi, chân khí bao phủ, thanh trường tiên rúng động, bước tiến lùi quỷ dị, tư thế huyền ảo, khiến Hoắc Lâm Phong hãi hùng.

Túy Xà Ẩm Băng, thanh trường tiên (roi) quấn lấy trường kiếm của Dung Lạc Vân, len lỏi đến tận cổ tay. Dung Lạc Vân giống như một con mèo rừng xù lông, đột nhiên tức giận, nắm chặt lấy cây roi. Cây roi quấn dày đặc, không khác gì dùng tay không nắm lưỡi dao, quấn chặt, kéo căng, hổ khẩu ở bàn tay Dung Lạc Vân tự rách toạc ra rướm máu, chảy lạch tạch xuống đất.

Trâu Lâm còn chưa tung tuyệt chiêu đã bị đánh bại, suýt nữa là bị đánh trở về cửa trước.

Dung Lạc Vân không dừng lại, chĩa kiếm về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Đỗ Trọng?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Phải.”

Dung Lạc Vân hất cằm: “Rút kiếm.”

Loẹt xoẹt một tiếng, Hoắc Lâm Phong rút Quyết Minh kiếm ra, trận chiến hai ngày trước quả thật không có gì thú vị, bây giờ đây mới xứng gọi là tranh phong. Hai thanh kiếm đều đã được rút ra, hai người như song long quyết đấu, ở vùng trời này mặc sức ngao du. Không có chiêu nào là đẹp mã, chiêu chiêu đánh trúng chỗ thực, kiếm kiếm chỉ thẳng mệnh môn.

Dung Lạc Vân ngoắng một cái đã cọ xát tới lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, hơi thở y chợt hẫng lại. Dừng lại, y nghiêng mặt, không thể chờ được mà buông lời khiêu khích: “Tuyệt chiêu câu động địa hỏa hôm đó của ngươi tên là gì?”

—— Tên Định Bắc Kinh Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tuyệt đối không thể nói ra cái tên này, hắn không đáp mà hỏi ngược lại: “Cung chủ muốn thử sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân xoay người đâm tới: “Đợi ngươi một đêm rồi!” Kiếm Ý Phá Tiêu Vân, chính là tuyệt chiêu của Phách Vân kiếm pháp.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đỡ được, hai luồng nội lực mạnh mẽ như nước với lửa, tia sét sao Kim (*) bạc trắng lóe lên, bên tai có tiếng đá nổ rần rật. Khói bụi mù mịt, giống như thiên lôi câu động địa hỏa, kiếm pháp của hai người tuy khác phương thức nhưng có cùng hiệu quả.

(*) tia sét sao Kim: người ta bảo sao Kim giống như là anh em sinh đôi với trái đất, đến cả sét trên sao Kim cũng giống với sét ở trái đất, ở chỗ này Ếch đoán là tác giả muốn chỉ chiêu thức của Dung Lạc Vân giống như chiêu thức của Hoắc Lâm Phong, cùng tạo ra tia sét giống nhau, đại loại vậy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân dùng kiếm đấu nhau, cả tinh thần lẫn thể xác đều rung chuyển. Song, xung quanh đá bay tán loạn, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại phân tâm nhìn xuống bàn tay phải đang chảy máu của Dung Lạc Vân.

Đợi kiếm khí tản đi, Dung Lạc Vân lùi về phía sau một chút, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn vào mắt y, dường như thoáng thấy chút tán thưởng mơ hồ không rõ.

Cả ba cánh cửa đều đã mở ra, chỉ còn lại một cửa cuối cùng.

Đoạn Hoài Khác không cầm binh khí, bên hông giắt một bình rượu ngọc, nói: “Ba người các ngươi cùng lên đi.”

Theo như lời của nghệ nhân kể chuyện, trong vòng bảy bước sẽ rung tim đoạn phổi nên Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng thử thăm dò nội lực thâm hậu này. Ba người đến gần Đoạn Hoài Khác, vây xung quanh, lúc bước đi nhận ra gió mạnh táp vào mặt, sắc bén như đao.

Trâu Lâm và Nguyễn Nghê vốn đã bị thương, Túy Xà Ẩm Băng hư thực khó lường tắc ở cổ họng, chỉ còn một vị “hư”, cặp lưỡi câu bạc cũng yếu thế, sợ là khó mà móc được “cá chép”. Tuyệt chiêu đều không thể kham nổi, hai người ngửa ra sau phun ra một búng máu.

Nội lực thuần túy cùng đọ sức, y bào thổi phần phật, chiếc khăn tay trong vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng bị bay ra ngoài. Qua một hồi nghiền ngẫm, hắn hiểu được nguyên lý sâu xa, vì thế trong tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, hắn nhụt chí nhận thua.

Bốn vị cung chủ cùng xuất hiện, các đệ tử khác núp ở trong góc cũng đi ra, mọi người về lại vị trí cũ.

Đoạn Hoài Khác tuyên bố: “Đỗ Tranh, Nguyễn Nghê, Trâu Lâm, từ hôm nay trở đi gia nhập Bất Phàm Cung.” Rồi nhìn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, mỉm cười mà nói, “Đỗ Trọng tiếp nhận vị trí của Từ Chính, trở thành đại đệ tử nhất đẳng.”

Kết cục đã định, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất thời giật mình, không biết nước đi này của mình là đúng hay sai. Chuyện sau này không thể nói hết, hắn thất thần đứng đó đến khi tan cuộc.

Mọi người rời đi cả rồi, chỉ có Dung Lạc Vân đi về phía bên trái mấy bước, nhặt chiếc khăn tay rơi trên đất. Y xoay người lại, nói: “Đỗ Trọng, ngươi lại làm rơi khăn tay rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hoàn hồn, đi đến trước mặt đối phương, vươn tay ra định nhận lấy lại chợt dừng lại. Bàn tay Dung Lạc Vân chảy máu, chiếc khăn tay cũng bị dính loang lổ.

Hắn mấp máy môi, nhận lấy khăn tay gấp hai đường, lúc Dung Lạc Vân vừa thu tay thì nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy. Máu dây vào bàn tay hắn, nóng hầm hập, dính nhơm nhớp, rất khó để quấn khăn. Lúc này hắn mới lên tiếng: “Băng bó cho cung chủ một cái vậy.”

Quấn xong, thắt một nút kết, chẳng khác nào được nước làm tới.

Dung Lạc Vân dựng thẳng ngón tay, nút kết dựng thẳng góc khăn.

Y nhịn không được mà cuộn tay lại… Góc khăn kia cũng co quắp theo.


	7. 13+14

**Chương 13 – Hùa theo sở thích:**

“Đỗ Trọng!” Một giọng nói non choẹt vang lên.

Điêu Ngọc Lương đang tuổi ăn tuổi lớn nên chẳng giây phút nào chịu an phận, vạt sam của cậu ta khẽ phất phơ đi về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, trên đai lưng giắt một miếng ngọc hoàn. Ngọc hoàn treo một cái lồng dế, lúc chuyển động bước chân con dế kêu réc réc, bỏ xuống một cái là rên một chuỗi liên hoàn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tứ cung chủ hôm nay trông thật khí phách.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương cười hớn hở, nhịn không được mà sờ sờ chiếc ngọc hoàn trên hông mình, nói: “Tam ca cho ta đó.” Đã có kết quả đánh cược, Lục Chuẩn thua trọn ba nghìn lượng, còn phải thế chấp miếng ngọc dương chi (*) này.

(*) dương chi: mỡ cừu, đá có màu trắng đục đục như mỡ cừu. Hồi Toái ngọc đầu châu có nhắc tới rồi á nhớ hem  


Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trên lưng ngựa, trên yên treo hai tay nải, hắn xuống ngựa dắt cương đi cùng Điêu Ngọc Lương. Hắn vốn không có niềm vui dỗ dành trẻ con, uyển chuyển thoái thác: “Cung chủ không cần để ý đến tôi, xin đừng làm lỡ chính sự của cung chủ.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương lại chẳng hiểu ý: “Ta có chính sự gì đâu.” Hoắc Lâm Phong thắng tiền cho cậu ta, cậu ta nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong như nhìn bảo vật. “Hôm qua Nguyễn Nghê và Trâu Lâm đã chuyển tới đây rồi, huynh tới muộn quá đó.” Cậu ta dẫn Hoắc Lâm Phong đến chuồng ngựa, có ý muốn làm thân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gỡ tay nải ra xách lên, đi tới một chỗ rộng thoáng nhất trong cung, Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Nơi này là ‘Mạc Thương Đài’, là nơi luyện công của các đệ tử, sau này huynh sẽ phải tập luyện cho họ đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đảo mắt nhìn quanh một lượt, cọc hoa mai (*), Càn Khôn cục, đá trơn nhẵn phản chiếu ánh sáng, có thể thấy là làm rất tốn công. Phía sau là chính sảnh “Trầm Bích Điện” hoa lệ lộng lẫy, cái đêm hắn đột nhập vào đây chưa kịp xem kỹ, bây giờ mới có thời gian đánh giá vẻ đẹp của tòa kiến trúc này.

(*) cọc hoa mai: còn gọi là mai hoa thung, cọc gỗ dùng để tập võ, sau này người ta lấy đi múa lân sư rồng  


Con đường dẫn tới một biệt uyển, mùi thơm tinh thuần thoang thoảng, là Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc của Đoạn Hoài Khác. Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Phía sau này là chỗ ở của đệ tử, tên là Thiên Cơ Đường.”

Thiên Cơ Đường sâu y như trạch viện của Hầu phủ, qua cửa đi ngang sảnh thì nhìn lén khung cảnh nội viện. Vừa rẽ sang một khúc quanh, Điêu Ngọc Lương dẫn hắn tới một tiểu viện, lầu các được dựng từ trúc, cửa khóa kín, trong viện vắng lặng, cỏ dại um tùm.

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Viện này tốt lắm đấy, chỉ là để trống một năm rồi nên hơi bẩn.” Cậu ta gọi đệ tử tới quét dọn sạch sẽ, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt tay nải xuống, bọn họ mới đi khỏi từ cửa Nam.

“Mấy ngày này đừng tới gần Tàng Kim Các.” Cậu ta có lòng tốt nhắc nhở, “Tam ca đang sầu lắm, ngày nào cũng xách loan đao đi phát tiết đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong toan hỏi nguyên cớ, nhưng chợt nhìn thấy một cái đầm sen nhỏ. Đi lên cầu gỗ, đẩy hoa hồng lá xanh ra, bẻ đài sen nhai hạt sen rồm rộp, rồi bước lên thuyền nhỏ, lắc lư chèo đi.

Càng đi hoa càng ít, càng chèo nước càng sâu, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẩy nước ngâm tay rồi ngước mắt lên, trên thuyền chỉ còn mình hắn. Cành lá tám hướng không động đậy, mặt nước tĩnh lặng không gợn sóng, tên nhóc kia biến mất vào hư không rồi hay sao?

Rào! Bọt nước bên thuyền văng tung tóe, Điêu Ngọc Lương trồi lên, bám một tay lên mạn thuyền. Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, không kịp lau bọt nước trên mặt, nắm cánh tay Điêu Ngọc Lương định kéo lên. Điêu Ngọc Lương lại trầm mình xuống nước, linh hoạt như cá nhanh như thuồng luồng, ở dưới nước bắt đầu đẩy thuyền đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chuyển từ giật mình sang ngạc nhiên, qua khoảng thời gian một chén trà, Điêu Ngọc Lương vẫn còn ngâm mình dưới nước. “Tứ cung chủ?” Hắn thả tay xuống thăm dò, loáng thoáng nắm được ngọc hoàn của Điêu Ngọc Lương liền lôi lên thuyền.

Cậu chàng nhễ nhại nước đột nhiên tức giận, “Quỷ sứ…” Điêu Ngọc Lương lau mặt, giữ khư khư eo mình như bảo bối, “Nếu huynh dám bóp vỡ nó, ta sẽ ấn đầu huynh xuống hồ đến chết mới thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không thèm nghe, ánh mắt lại nhìn về phía sau Điêu Ngọc Lương. Con sông nhỏ nối liền, một đoạn cầu gỗ bắc ngang sông hướng về phía căn nhà nhỏ, bên cạnh căn nhà là một mái chòi, trên tay vịn đang phơi vài bộ y phục thiếu niên. Hắn hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Cung chủ sống ở đây sao?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đáp: “Phải đó, ta không thể rời khỏi nước được.”

Đi qua căn nhà nhỏ, vòng qua hậu sơn, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ ở đằng đó là biệt uyển của Dung Lạc Vân. Thuyền gần bãi sông, lên bờ băng qua một cánh rừng trúc rậm rạp, là tới Vô Danh Cư. Đến bên ngoài cửa, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu nhìn con mèo rừng dưới chân tường.

Con mèo rừng thấy là hắn, lưng liền cong lên gào điên cuồng rồi hoảng loạn bỏ chạy. Đúng lúc này, Điêu Ngọc Lương cũng thét lên một tiếng kinh hãi, bị Lục Chuẩn tập kích nắm lấy đuôi sam.

Một đống tiền của Lục Chuẩn biến đi hết ráo, nghiến răng đấm ngực: “Nhóc vô liêm sỉ, số tiền vốn kia của đệ là đệ đã đi tìm Nhị ca có đúng không!”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đau đến nỗi không ngừng kêu réo: “Liên quan gì tới huynh? Tự huynh đặt cược sai người, còn trách ai nữa!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sợ gặp tai ương, nhích từng bước ra cửa, vành tai giần giật chợt nghe thấy động tĩnh lạ. Hai miếng ám khí màu nâu bay tới, hắn xoay phắt người lại nhanh chóng bắt lấy, mở ra, ấy mà lại là hai hạt quả nằm im lìm trong lòng bàn tay, vẫn còn ẩm ướt.

Hắn nhìn về phía cửa sổ hé mở, Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương ở phía sau đuổi bắt nhau đã chạy xa dần, phía bên này đã yên tĩnh rồi. Giẫm lên thảm đá vụn, cách một hành lang, hắn dừng chân bên ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn thấy chăn gấm Thục, rèm lụa mỏng, từ trong tấm rèm có một bàn tay vấn khăn, bốc mứt hoa quả ở trong hộp lên.

Lát sau, bóng dáng sau tấm rèm khẽ nhúc nhích, mái tóc đen như mực tàu phất ngang, Dung Lạc Vân vén rèm ngồi dậy. Y đã nghe thấy tiếng động từ lâu, nghiêng người xoay mặt, nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ngoài cửa sổ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng thẳng thớm, như tiêu vệ đứng canh gác trong quân đội, ánh mắt cũng rất ngay thẳng, tựa như ánh dương đang chiếu rọi trên bầu trời. Hắn nhìn chằm chặp gò má phồng lên của Dung Lạc Vân, biết được hạt quả ban nãy từ đâu ra, chợt thấy nóng rẫy bàn tay.

Dung Lạc Vân để trần chân xuống giường, chiếc phát quan trên tóc đã lỏng lẻo sắp rớt xuống, y dùng nước lạnh rửa mặt, rồi cầm hai, ba bình sứ đi ra trước hiên. Ngồi xếp bằng trên đệm cói, vừa gỡ khăn ra đã bị chắn ánh sáng, giống như lúc tông phải nhau trên cầu thang, người này lại đứng chắn trước mặt y như một bức tường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cung chủ, để tôi giúp cung chủ.”

Dù hắn không biết cách hầu hạ, nhưng băng bó vết thương thì lại là sở trường, Dung Lạc Vân vậy mà cũng nghe lời, ngoan ngoãn chìa tay ra. Hoắc Lâm Phong lấy vải bông lau vết thương, rắc chút bột thuốc, Dung Lạc Vân ngậm hạt khẽ hỏi: “Ngươi là người nơi nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói dối không chớp mắt: “Từ khi thuộc hạ có thể ghi nhớ thì đã sống cùng sư phụ ở Trạc Sa đảo, không cha không mẹ, không biết cố hương là nơi nào.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại hỏi: “Vậy Trạc Sa đảo nằm ở đâu?”

Trong thành Tái Bắc có một tiệm ăn tên “Trạc Sa Cư”, là nơi mà Hoắc Lâm Phong thích đi nhất, hắn nói: “Chỉ là một đảo nhỏ hoang vắng, sư phụ quy ẩn ở đó, đầu năm nay mới về cõi tiên, nên tôi liền đi về phía nam cưỡi ngựa xem hoa.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật nhẹ đầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong thừa cơ nói: “Cung chủ, tôi còn có một huynh trưởng, vì huynh ấy từ nhỏ sức khỏe đã yếu ớt không luyện võ công nên không thể cống hiến cho Bất Phàm Cung. Nhưng những công việc chân tay thì làm rất tốt, tôi có thể gọi huynh ấy tới phụ việc không?”

Hắn nói xong ngước mắt lên, Dung Lạc Vân lại không hề nhìn hắn, một hồi sau mới hờ hững nói: “Không sao, thêm một miệng ăn thôi mà.”

“Đa tạ cung chủ.” Lòng bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong ngửa lên, nhẹ nhàng nâng tay phải của đối phương. Vải bông chỉ còn lại một mảnh, hắn thấy trên mặt Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn vương vài giọt nước sau khi rửa mặt, liền đưa lên: “Lau mặt đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy, không quý trọng món “đồ trang sức” mài giũa tinh tế này lắm (ý chỉ khuôn mặt), lau rất lung tung.

Y ngồi xếp bằng trên hiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong thì ngồi xổm ở bên ngoài hiên, một người ở chỗ râm mát, một người thì phơi ngoài nắng. Chóp mũi khẽ vểnh lên, y ngửi được mùi bồ kết trên y phục đối phương, không khỏi nhớ đến chiếc khăn tay, cũng nghĩ đến tình huống đối phương nhặt khăn tay rồi cất vào trong ngực.

Dung Lạc Vân thuận miệng hỏi: “Thích chốn phong nguyệt à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi sửng sốt, cái người thanh lãnh này suýt nữa khiến hắn quên mất, Dung Lạc Vân chiếm một chữ “sắc”, là một tên tặc đã hái hoa rồi còn bẻ gãy hoa. Hắn thầm nghĩ, nếu muốn giành được tín nhiệm của đối phương thì phải hùa theo sở thích này, vì thế hắn đáp: “Tôi thích nhất là nơi làng chơi này, vết mây dấu mưa đều đã thưởng thức, kiều nga an ủi qua đêm thâu.”

Lúc này Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, lùi lùi về sau như ghét bỏ. Y giễu cợt nghĩ, hóa ra vẫn là loại phong lưu, khóe miệng nhếch lên phối hợp ngả ngớn theo: “Triều Mộ Lâu chắc hẳn ngươi đã tới rồi, vậy ở đó có kiều nga ngươi thích hay không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cố lục lại trí nhớ của mình, đêm đó gặp rất nhiều mỹ nhân, người nào tên gì đây chứ? Nếu đáp Dung Đoan Vũ thì e sẽ bị hiềm nghi nịnh bợt, hắn ậm ờ nói: “Tâm can Bảo La, nguyện làm bề tôi dưới váy nàng.”

Lời này hèn hạ đến mức Dung Lạc Vân phải run lên, trong đầu xuất hiện cảnh sắc mị diễm trong thanh lâu, bên tai còn giống như có tiếng ngâm nga xông tới. Y phất tay: “Không còn chuyện gì nữa, ngươi lui xuống đi.” Ngoảnh mặt một cái liền đuổi người đi, giống như người vừa hỏi đông hỏi tây không phải mình vậy.

Đợi người kia đi rồi, Dung Lạc Vân về phòng đọc sách, vẫn là quyển sách thâm thúy tối nghĩa đó. Đọc một lèo hết một canh giờ, đến mức trong bụng trống rỗng, lúc này mới chịu rời khỏi Vô Danh Cư đi đến Trầm Bích Điện.

Trong điện không có tiếng người, Dung Lạc Vân cầm hộp bánh sữa đi ra trước cửa điện, vọng nhìn ra thấy không khí sôi nổi trên Mạc Thương Đài. Tất cả các đệ tử lấp đầy khoảng đất rộng rãi mênh mông, ai cũng cầm binh khí, cùng nhau luyện tập dưới sự dẫn đắt của đại đệ tử. Có lẽ đó là Đỗ Trọng khí thế ngang trời, quấy nhiễu tâm trạng của các đại đệ tử khác, nên bây giờ đang so tài cao thấp.

Y đi quanh quẩn quan sát, thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong và một nhóm đệ tử đứng ở trong góc.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dựa vào cây, muốn hắn hiệu lệnh nghìn quân chẳng qua chỉ cần một tiếng hô là được, bây giờ đến cả một vị trí rộng rãi cũng phải tranh giành. Thôi bỏ đi, hắn chỉ tay về góc đông nam: “Đất phẳng chật hẹp, lên cọc hoa mai đi.”

Cọc hoa mai dùng để luyện bộ vị dưới eo, thuộc về kỹ năng cơ bản, các đệ tử ngơ ngác nhìn nhau có vẻ không muốn lắm. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế nhảy lên một cái cọc, nói: “Năm chiêu không rơi xuống đất thì không cần phải luyện tập nữa, ai lên?”

Một đệ tử nhảy lên cọc, Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng hai chiêu đã đẩy được người ta xuống, thêm người nữa, vẫn chỉ dùng hai chiêu. Hỏa khí cuộn trào trong lồng ngực hắn, những lúc biên cương không có chiến sự thì các binh tướng ngày ngày đều phải tập luyện kỹ năng cơ bản này, đám giang hồ đây quả thật tự cho mình là giỏi.

Trong Trầm Bích Điện, Dung Lạc Vân đứng từ xa quan sát, bất tri bất giác đã ăn nhẵn hộp bánh sữa. Y bước qua cửa băng ngang qua hàng ngũ, một đám đệ tử cất giọng gọi “Cung chủ”, y phất tay áo, gật đầu, đi đến góc đông nam tìm một gốc mít.

Dung Lạc Vân nhảy vọt lên thân cây, chân trái gập lên chân phải buông thõng, miệng ngậm một phiến lá xanh, tiếp tục quan sát trận chiến cọc hoa mai.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng một mình ở cọc giữa: “Lên hết đi.”

Lên một thì đánh một, lên hai thì đánh cả đôi, không dùng binh khí không dùng nội lực, chỉ dựa vào quyền cước để so tài. Chúng đệ tử rớt lộp độp như hạt mưa gõ vào khuông cửa, ai cũng câm như hến. Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc này mới đáp xuống đất: “Một người hai cọc, đứng mã bộ (*).”

(*) mã bộ: là dáng đứng “trung bình tấn” khi học võ á

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, số cọc ít hơn số người.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ra lệnh: “Đứng chồng người.” Vẫn chưa đủ, hắn đi tới giá để binh khí xách một sọt trúc, lật ngược trở lại, chông sắt vung vãi đầy đất. Mọi người kinh sợ thấp thỏm, hắn trầm ngâm nói: “Chừng nào Nhị cung chủ xuất hiện thì chừng đó mới được xuống cọc.”

Đám đệ tử ngậm đắng nuốt cay, Nhị cung chủ kia là người ghét đi dạo lung tung nhất, đây rõ là đang trừng trị bọn họ mà.

Dung Lạc Vân núp trong tán cây lỡ đâm lao phải theo lao, nào có ngờ Hoắc Lâm Phong lại lấy mình ra đánh cược. Lặng thinh chốc lát, y dứt khoát ngồi đợi như thế, nhắm mắt dựa vào cây chợp mắt một lúc.

Một canh giờ qua đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn kiên cường tập luyện cùng đám đệ tử, không nhúc nhích chút nào.

Lại thêm một canh giờ nữa, có người lảo đảo rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong thoáng thấy liền nhanh tay đỡ người lên.

Bước chân của hắn không hề suy suyển, đằng sau màn tra tấn lạnh lùng là sự quan tâm thầm lặng, chúng đệ tử mím môi cắn răng, vô cùng chí khí. Cứ như thế đến tận hoàng hôn, cọc hoa mai nhuộm thành màu mai đỏ, hắn hỏi: “Có thể kiên trì đến lúc mặt trời lặn chứ?”

Các đệ tử nổi gân xanh bằng lòng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hài lòng gật đầu, nhặt chông sắt lên, sau đó lùi về phía sau dựa vào thân cây. Ánh mặt trời dần dần ngả về tây, ánh sáng đỏ rực như bách phụng phệ thiên (*), sáng chói đến nỗi không mở nổi mắt.

(*) bách phụng phệ thiên: trăm con phượng cắn nát bầu trời, nên bầu trời đỏ như máu, I think :))

Hắn quay đầu sang, vịn nhẹ lên thân cây nâng người bay lên, định trốn cảnh sắc rực rỡ này một lúc.

Nhưng lại không ngờ, đúng lúc Dung Lạc Vân chợp mắt xong tỉnh dậy còn đang mơ mơ màng màng, khiến hắn bỗng nhiên bắt gặp được cảnh kiều diễm này.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi giật mình, Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa tỉnh hẳn. Bộ y phục tầng tầng lớp lớp của y sượt qua tay áo đối phương, cụp mắt thì thấy lồng ngực, nhướng mắt thì thấy chân mày, thật là không tránh được chỗ nào.

Ấy vậy mà người này lại hỏi trước: “Cung chủ, cớ sao lại ngủ trên cây thế này?”

Dung Lạc Vân cau mày: “Không phải ngươi nói nếu ta xuất hiện thì bọn họ sẽ xuống cọc sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại giật mình, sau đó phì cười xoay mặt lại hô: “Hôm nay tới đây thôi, xuống cọc về Thiên Cơ Đường.”

Chúng đệ tử dìu nhau đi, không cần biết là chim gáy đang chiếm ổ hỉ thước, hay đôi diều hâu đang tranh ngọn, giữa tán cây chỉ còn lại bọn họ đang nhìn nhau. Dung Lạc Vân đanh mặt che giấu sự lúng túng: “Sau này bớt lấy ta ra đánh cược đi.” Y vung cánh tay đối phương ra, vặn người nhảy một cái, vận khinh công bay đi như chim yến.

Hơi ấm còn sót lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong ở lại một mình thêm lúc nữa, đến tận khi ngắm trọn sương chiều não nề.

**Chương 14 – “Xin đừng giết tôi”:**

Từ sau hôm tình cờ gặp nhau trên cây, Dung Lạc Vân toàn đi vòng qua cây. Cũng may gần đây thái bình, y ru rú trong nhà rất ít khi lộ mặt, gần như lúc nào cũng nằm chết dí trong Vô Danh cư.

Trong nhà thoang thoảng hai làn khói nhẹ, một làn khói từ hương đang cháy, làn khói còn lại là từ nước đang sôi, cửa sổ đều đóng kín mít, hai luồng khói hòa quyện vào nhau không thể thoát ra. Trên án thư đặt một bàn cờ, chỉ còn lại quân trắng, chúng được xếp thành dương độn bát cục (*) trong kỳ môn.

(*) dương độn bát cục: mình nghĩ nó cũng dạng dạng như bát trận đồ  


Dung Lạc Vân không mặc ngoại bào, xắn tay áo hạ quân cờ, dáng vẻ hết sức chú tâm. “Bát môn khắc ứng (*) ——“ Y nhẩm đọc, lại bị tiếng bước chân dồn dập bên ngoài ngắt đoạn, đợi người kia gõ cửa, y phiền hà nói, “Cút ra ngoài.”

(*) bát môn khắc ứng: khắc là không hợp, ứng là hợp. Ý là tám cửa này sẽ hợp với cái gì, không hợp với cái gì

Tiếng gõ cửa lập tức dừng lại, chuyển thành một câu “Nhị ca” vô cùng tủi thân.

Dung Lạc Vân đổi giọng: “Vào đi.” Ba phần ghét bỏ bảy phần bất đắc dĩ, cửa vừa được đẩy ra, Lục Chuẩn liền vội vàng gào khóc xông vào. Y ngước mắt lên nhìn, nhìn đối phương từ đầu đến chân, sự ghét bỏ tăng lên tám phần.

Lục Chuẩn ngày thường toàn áo gấm mũ hoa, hận không thể đắp vàng đính ngọc, hầu bao giắt bên hông thì không có lúc nào héo hắt. Lúc này lại như trời lật đất nghiêng, áo đay quần chẽn, mũ bằng vải trắng, hàng lông mày lộ vẻ khắc khoải, khiến người ta cảm khái phú quý như mây bay.

Cậu ta buồn rười rượi than thở: “Nhị ca, đệ khổ quá đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân trên mặt thì tỏ vẻ thương xót, nhưng trong lòng thì sáng như gương, tên nhóc này lại tới đây kể khổ. Mắt hạ xuống nhìn bàn cờ, y quan sát tinh môn khắc ứng, cung thứ tám, kho lương thực phòng trước khỏi họa, là đại cát. (*)

(*) kho lương thực phòng trước khỏi họa: các bạn tưởng tượng giống như là khi bói bài tarot thì mỗi lá bài sẽ có một hình ảnh khác nhau để thể hiện cái trạng thái gì gì đó của người xem bói, thì trong kỳ môn độn giáp là ở cái cung này, cái sao này, khi xếp thành trận pháp gì đó sẽ có những thứ để báo hiệu như kho lương thực ý chỉ đại cát chẳng hạn, hoặc chim chóc, hổ sói sẽ thể hiện điều gì đó. 

Lục Chuẩn đi tới: “Nhị ca, từ trong bàn cờ có thể nhìn ra được cát hung của đệ không?”

Dung Lạc Vân thành thật nói: “Không làm phiền ta, thì cát. Làm phiền ta, thì đại hung.”

Lục Chuẩn vừa nghe thế thì chỉ còn biết ưu sầu thảm đạm, cả trước cả sau cậu ta đã bỏ vào một vạn lượng, ngày hôm qua không thể quay lại, vàng bạc đã mất cũng không thể lấy lại, chỉ đành phải tái thế Đông Sơn mà thôi. Trước giờ cậu ta chẳng làm gì ngoài đi cướp bóc, nhưng từ sau khi kiếp sát (cướp xong rồi giết) đám kiêu vệ quân, Dung Lạc Vân không cho cậu ta ra khỏi thành nữa.

“Nhị ca…” Cậu ta hỏi, “Bây giờ đệ không còn cách nào nữa, huynh cho đệ đi cướp đi được không?”

Ngữ khí như khóc lóc như tố cáo này, ai nghe xong cũng sẽ mềm lòng, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân nào phải người phàm trần, bịa chuyện: “Can hợp xà hình, đại họa giáng xuống. Tị tai tị nạn, thuận thủ ti cát.” (*) Y thở dài một tiếng, nắm lấy vai Lục Chuẩn, “Lão Tam, kể từ khi đệ kiếp sát kiêu vệ quân thì mầm tai họa đã dấy lên rồi. Tai họa này sẽ nối với tai họa khác, đệ phải ngoan ngoãn nghe lời thì mới có thể tránh được.”

(*) Câu trên có nghĩa là: can (can trong can chi) hợp thành hình con rắn, đại họa giáng xuống, phải trốn tránh tai nạn thì mới có thể giữ được cái “cát” này.

Lục Chuẩn hoảng sợ, trầm ngâm một lúc rồi nói: “Nhị ca, huynh mà nói thì chắc chắn sẽ không sai.”

Nhưng người chết vì tiền, có tai họa gì đau đớn hơn nghèo rớt mồng tơi chứ? Hắn ôm vai Dung Lạc Vân, nói: “Nhị ca, một mình đệ quả thật không ổn, nếu có huynh đi cùng đệ thì không phải chắc chắn hơn sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghẹn họng, trong lòng thầm mắng một câu đúng là khó đối phó thật, sau đó giả vờ đồng ý: “Đệ ra ngoài cửa đợi ta, ta xếp xong cục này ta sẽ đi cùng với đệ.” Nói xong, Lục Chuẩn ngoan ngoãn đóng cửa lại đợi, Dung Lạc Vân nghe động tĩnh, cậu ta còn đang ở sảnh ngoài bốc ăn bánh mứt của y.

Cúi đầu tiếp tục, y nhìn bàn cờ thầm nhủ: Thiên Bồng tinh trực giờ Thìn, cây Tây Bắc đổ, chim muông bay tán loạn… Bàn hổ nhập động. (*)

(*) mình giải thích theo ý mình hiểu nhé: trên thiên bàn nó sẽ hiện thế cục là cây đổ, chim bay gì đó như kiểu mấy bạn bói tarot học thuộc mấy cái lá bài í, thì độn giáp nó cũng có nguyên một cái list những “cục” như vậy. Mình có đọc thử cái list đó, thì mình thấy Bắc Nam viết kiểu “phóng tác”, tức là nó không hoàn toàn đúng, mà chỉ lấy cơ sở để viết ra thôi, ví dụ như Thiên Bồng tinh trực giờ Tỵ thì Bắc Nam ghi giờ thìn, trong list ghi cây đông bắc thì Bắc Nam ghi tây bắc, trong list ghi bạch hổ xuất sơn thì Bắc Nam ghi bàn hổ nhập động, bàn hổ là hổ của cái thiên bàn.

Dung Lạc Vân không khỏi nghi hoặc, Tây Bắc, lẽ nào biên ải có chuyện sao?

Thật ra là Dung Lạc Vân chuyện bé xé ra to thôi, phía tây bắc của Vô Danh Cư là Thiên Cơ Đường, trong tiểu viện, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa vung đao chém gãy một gốc cổ thụ. Chim bay tán loạn, đàn kiến bò ra, cả sân bừa bộn như rừng thiêng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong múc một gáo nước suối thông cổ họng, chợt nghe có tiếng dế kêu to, đoán chắc lại là Điêu Ngọc Lương đến tìm. “Đỗ Trọng.” Quả nhiên, Điêu Ngọc Lương không biết đã trèo lên đầu tường từ khi nào, “Cùng ta xuất cung bắt cá không?”

Nhiệt tình mời gọi như thế, huống hồ Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng muốn giành lấy sự tín nhiệm, nên vui vẻ nhận lời. Rửa tay thay đồ rồi theo Điêu Ngọc Lương rời khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường, bên ngoài Thiên Cơ Đường có một chiếc xe ngựa nhỏ đang đứng chờ. Hắn đánh xe, men theo con đường dài đi về phía cổng ngoài, lúc đi ngang Tàng Kim Các, Điêu Ngọc Lương ngạc nhiên: “Tên phiền phức họ Lục kia sao hôm nay yên phận thế nhỉ?”

Bị người ta nói xấu sau lưng, mũi Lục Chuẩn ngưa ngứa: “—— Hắt xì!”

Trong phòng ngủ, Dung Lạc Vân chợt ngừng động tác, nhẹ nhàng khoác ngoại bào vào. Đẩy cửa sổ ra, vịn vào khung cửa, y bỏ mặc Lục Chuẩn, nhún người bay vút lên, bay một hơi ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư, đạp nhẹ lên mặt nước đuổi theo một đoạn.

Vừa đáp xuống đất ở chỗ rẽ, xoay người lại một cái là đối diện với chiếc xe ngựa đang lao nhanh.

“Hí!” Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, kéo mạnh dây cương tức tốc dừng xe, khiến Điêu Ngọc Lương nhào ra khỏi thùng xe. “Nhị ca?” Điêu Ngọc Lương nhìn rõ là ai, nhanh chóng tranh công, “Bọn đệ đi bắt cá, bắt cá chép đỏ cho huynh đó!”

Ở phía đằng xa hình như có tiếng la hét của Lục Chuẩn, nếu cậu ta mà đuổi tới thì không biết sẽ phải giằng co bao lâu. Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta cũng đi.” Nói xong liền lên xe, động tác rất vội vàng, tà váy dài phất qua gò má Hoắc Lâm Phong. Còn chưa hết, y còn vỗ vai người ta, giục người ta mau chạy đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quất roi ngựa, phi xe ra cổng.

Bên ngoài Bất Phàm Cung, gió xuân khuấy động cảnh xuân, trước mắt đâu đâu cũng dồi dào sức sống, Dung Lạc Vân buộc rèm lại, dựa vào vách xe thưởng thức phong cảnh trên đường. Đi được hai ba dặm, y hỏi: “Bắt cá ở đâu?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đáp: “Linh Bích Thang.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mi lườm, Linh Bích Thang đó nằm ở dưới một dãy núi cao, giữa rừng rậm, đi hơn trăm dặm, chỉ vì bắt cá mà làm to chuyện thế này. Điêu Ngọc Lương chột dạ, vừa hiểu ra thì cười đùa cho qua, dỗ dành cho Dung Lạc Vân không khuyên can.

Lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cung chủ, Linh cái gì Thang đó đi như thế nào?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương thở dài một tiếng, đánh xe thay Hoắc Lâm Phong, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền quay vào buồng xe. Bốn bề chật hẹp, bên trong chất một thùng gậy trúc, đôi chân dài của hắn không có chỗ nào để.

Dung Lạc Vân thấy thế hơi thu người lại, chừa ra một chút chỗ trống. Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ nói: “Đa tạ cung chủ đã quan tâm.” Nhưng vẫn còn rất sát, vạt áo xếp chồng lên nhau, ngước mắt một cái là thành huynh nhìn ta, ta nhìn huynh, muốn tránh cũng không được.

Dung Lạc Vân dứt khoát xoay mặt đi, nhìn chằm chặp bím tóc nhỏ của Điêu Ngọc Lương, nhìn một hồi lâu, nhịn không được thò tay ra nắm. Là bàn tay phải lúc trước bị thương, thò ra khỏi buồng xe, bị ánh mặt trời chiếu lên trông gần như trong suốt, lớp da non trên vết thương lại có màu hồng hồng. Tay áo của y đung đưa, tản ra mùi hương của hành vu.

Điêu Ngọc Lương cười khanh khách: “Nhị ca, sắp kéo trọc đầu đệ rồi đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng cười theo: “Ba nghìn sợi phiền não (*), trọc thì trọc thôi.”

(*) người ta hay ví tóc thành ba nghìn sợi phiền não, ý DLV là bảo tóc toàn là phiền não cả thôi nên trọc cũng ko sao

Y ngắm đã rồi thì thu tay lại, vừa quay đầu liếc mắt đã rơi vào tầm mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong. Đối phương đang nhìn y, lúc này hai ánh mắt giao thoa nhưng cũng không có ý muốn tránh né, y hờ hững hỏi: “Nhìn cái gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng không biết mình đang nhìn cái gì, có lẽ là nhìn bàn tay phải chưa kết vảy của Dung Lạc Vân, nhìn đuôi mắt và khóe miệng phết lên một đường cung nhẹ nhàng, hoặc là nhìn một bên tóc mai tinh nghịch lất phất gãi lên vành tai tinh tế.

Đường rừng xóc nảy, nhưng hai cặp mắt lại không hề có chút gợn sóng.

Bất thình lình, xe ngựa chuyển sang hướng đông, bánh xe vấp vào một hòn đá, thân xe nghiêng ngả lắc lư.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang thả lỏng người, nên không kịp phòng bị mà nhào về phía trước, giơ tay vịn lên vách xe, nhưng còn chưa chạm tới thì ngực bỗng nhiên thấy đau nhói. Hắn nhịn không lên tiếng, nhưng rèm xe đã bị dọa sợ đến mức buông xuống, che lại ánh xuân, ngăn cản gió xuân, khoảng không gian eo hẹp bỗng trở nên tối sầm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu nhìn, giày bạch lĩnh (*) của Dung Lạc Vân đạp lên ngực hắn, chân hơi cong lại, để phòng hắn tới gần. Cái chân này có hơi dùng sức, đạp tim hắn hẫng mất một nhịp…

(*) lĩnh là một loại vải đắt tiền, bạch lĩnh là loại vải lĩnh màu trắng

Đợi xe ngựa từ từ chạy vững, Dung Lạc Vân mới bỏ chân xuống, rồi y đùa nghịch miếng ngọc bội trên eo như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm ngực ngồi lại hẳn hoi, rồi còn giải thích: “Tôi có chừng mực, sẽ không mạo phạm cung chủ đâu.”

Đoạn đường kế tiếp, hai người đều không phát ra tiếng nào, lặng thinh chờ tới Linh Bích Thang.

“Hí!” Điêu Ngọc Lương siết dây cương, xe chưa dừng hẳn đã phi đến bên hồ, cởi đồ trần truồng, nhảy vào trong nước như một chú cá bạc. Xung quanh toàn là màu xanh ngọc bích, rừng cây rậm rạp, hơi nước thoang thoảng trên không trung, vách núi cao chót vót treo mười mấy con thác nhỏ, nếu bơi từ một sơn động qua thì sẽ là một màn nước rộng mênh mông, chỉ nhìn thấy sóng xanh bao la vô ngần.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy phong cảnh như vậy, tập trung tinh thần nhìn ngắm xung quanh, ngắm bao nhiêu cũng thấy không đủ. Bỗng nhiên đầu vai tê tê, gậy trúc vỗ đúng vào huyệt vị của hắn, quay đầu nhìn thì thấy lại là Dung Lạc Vân hành hung.

Dung Lạc Vân phân phó: “Chuyển thùng gỗ xuống đây.”

Tốt xấu gì cũng là thiếu gia của Hầu phủ, tướng quân của Tái Bắc, không tính là nuông chiều từ bé, nhưng cũng được nha hoàn, đầy tớ, quản gia, bà vú nâng như trứng hứng như hoa, Hoắc Lâm Phong xoa xoa vai, nói một cách không vui vẻ gì cho cam: “Cung chủ hung dữ quá, lúc thì đạp lúc thì lại đánh.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngớ ra, người này bình thường cao to như thế, vậy mà lại tủi thân làm nũng với mình sao? Mất một lúc mới hoàn hồn, y mân mê cây gậy trúc ngượng ngùng nói: “Ta cũng có đánh mạnh lắm đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đổi lại thành xoa ngực, được nước làm tới: “Nhưng cung chủ đạp vào nơi quan trọng, là cửa mệnh của tôi đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân phản bác: “Cửa mệnh mỏng manh như giấy thế, đại đệ tử như ngươi có phải hơi yếu ớt quá không đấy.” Y đến gần kề sát vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, khóe mắt y lộ ra vẻ kiêu ngạo, “Ngươi tưởng là ta muốn đụng vào ngươi chắc?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong buột miệng: “Tôi cũng không phải ngọc nữ kiều nương, cung chủ đương nhiên là không muốn rồi.” Nói xong mới cảm thấy ý châm biếm quá nặng, lại nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, ánh mắt đối phương hơi lạnh lùng, lông mày hơi cau lại, cho hắn một cái lườm vừa giận dữ vừa chán ghét.

Thả câu bên hồ, Dung Lạc Vân tìm một tảng đá lớn, móc mồi vào cần câu rồi quẳng xuống nước, lặng lẽ chờ đợi. Rào! Điêu Ngọc Lương trồi lên mặt hồ, hai tay cầm một con cá lớn đang vùng vẫy, bữa tối có chỗ trông cậy rồi.

“Đỗ Trọng!” Điêu Ngọc Lương hét to, “Xuống đây đi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cởi chỉ còn lớp áo lót, không chịu ở trần, nhảy xuống nước, lạnh đến run lẩy bẩy, sau khi đã quen thì cảm thấy mát vô cùng. Hắn theo Điêu Ngọc Lương lội xuống dưới thác nước, nín thở đi xuyên qua màn nước tiến vào trong sơn động sâu thẳm.

Hồ nước sâu khó mà chạm đáy, càng bơi càng lạnh, hết thời gian gần nửa nén hương mới sang tới đầu kia sơn động. Thoáng chốc thấy ánh sáng, trời xanh nước biếc nhìn không thấy điểm cuối, từng đàn cá chép đỏ lấp lánh ánh sáng, tựa như điềm lành. Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Một người bắt hai con, mang về cho Nhị ca.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên hỏi: “Tứ cung chủ này, tôi lớn hơn cung chủ chín tuổi, vậy mà có vẻ như cung chủ lại rất thích chơi với tôi nhỉ?”

Lần trước là lúc tỉ võ đã hỏi tên hắn, lúc thử thách ở các cửa thì hạ thủ lưu tình với hắn, hôm sau dẫn hắn đi làm quen địa hình trong cung, hôm nay lại rủ hắn ra ngoài. Hắn quả thật rất tò mò, tên nhóc này vì cớ gì lại ưu ái hắn như thế. Không ngờ, Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Vì nhờ huynh mà ta đã thắng được rất nhiều tiền.”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong sững lại, “Lấy tôi ra đánh cược sao?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Nhị ca bảo ta chọn huynh, còn giúp ta bỏ vốn đánh cược nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại càng thêm kinh ngạc, hắn lần đầu gia nhập vào giới giang hồ không tên không tuổi, Dung Lạc Vân tại sao lại chọn hắn? Nếu đã bỏ tiền cược chứng tỏ là có lòng tin với hắn, Dung Lạc Vân lấy đâu ra lòng tin đó?

Hắn suy nghĩ mãi mà không ra đáp án, nên bơi về phía đàn cá, lặn xuống đáy hồ truy đuổi đàn cá chép đỏ, cởi áo lót trong ra tóm hai con, rồi bơi về sơn động… từ đầu đến cuối vẫn chưa nghĩ thông.

Trên tảng đá lớn, thùng gỗ trống trơn, Dung Lạc Vân ôm cần trúc cúi đầu, trên đỉnh đầu là tán lá cây rậm rạp, những vệt sáng lốm đốm xuyên qua kẽ lá rơi xuống người y. Mặt hồ lóng lánh, y cũng lóng lánh mà chợp mắt ngủ, những chú cá đang bơi lội dưới nước cũng không nỡ cắn câu làm phiền giấc mộng ban ngày của y.

Cá không nỡ, nhưng có người nỡ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bơi đến bên tảng đá lớn ấy, khẽ trồi lên mặt nước, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân đang ngủ. Đạp vào ngực hắn, đánh lên vai hắn, còn lấy tay áo phóng đãng đó phất qua mặt hắn, chuyện đáng ghét gì cũng làm hết rồi, bây giờ lại bày đặt ra vẻ mềm mại thơ ngây.

Hắn nổi ý xấu, lặn xuống nước túm lấy móc câu, giật giật mấy cái thật nhẹ.

Cần câu khẽ động đậy, Dung Lạc Vân mơ màng hé mắt ra, nhấc nhấc cần câu lên, phát hiện móc câu vướng vào thứ gì đó rất nặng. Y thích thú bừng tỉnh, nắm chặt cần câu nhấc lên, dùng sức mới thấy khá nặng, nhưng vô cùng hớn hở: “Lão Tứ, ta câu được một con rất lớn nè.”

Mà đúng là lớn thật, hơn tám thước, xương thịt rắn chắc như sắt thép, đang ngậm móc câu khư khư không buông. Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy dùng sức kéo lên, nhưng vẫn không được, y dò dẫm đến gần nửa bước, sau đó lập tức khiếp đảm đến mức không dám tiến về phía trước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lặn ở dưới nước không phán đoán được sức lực, lại là một man binh cường tướng, vì thế hắn kéo mạnh một cái.

Dung Lạc Vân hết sức hoảng sợ, cả người bị kéo lê về phía trước, tảng đá ẩm ướt khó giữ thăng bằng, y vứt cần trúc đi ngã xuống hồ.

Giây phút vừa rớt xuống nước, huyết sắc trên mặt hoàn toàn tan biến, nước xung quanh bao phủ lấy y, từ từ chìm xuống, bốn vạt y phục như lục bình bồng bềnh trên mặt nước.

Y mấp máy môi không kêu nổi hai từ “cứu mạng”, chỉ rót vào những cơn lạnh thấu cùng cực, hình như có người tới, y lại càng thêm sợ hãi, rồi đột nhiên thấy ngạt thở. Lúc này, cổ tay y được nắm lấy, một bàn tay to ôm lấy eo y, rào rào, y lại trồi lên mặt nước, lại được nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời.

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân không còn tiêu cự, thoát ra khỏi hồ nước xanh biếc, vậy mà hốc mắt lại đỏ bừng, chịu lạnh, chịu rét, còn long trời lở đất hơn cả khi đại sát tứ phương, giống như một đứa trẻ tay yếu chân mềm.

“Cung chủ?” Hoắc Lâm Phong gọi, “Cung chủ?!”

Hắn ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, gần trong gang tấc, lồng ngực dán vào người Dung Lạc Vân phập phồng dữ dội. Hai con cá chép đỏ đã nhân cơ hội này mà chạy thoát, quẫy đuôi bơi xung quanh họ, hai mắt Dung Lạc Vân trống rỗng, giống như bị yểm bùa vậy.

Bàn tay cứng như sắt đá của Hoắc Lâm Phong siết chặt vòng eo nhỏ, tay còn lại vỗ nhẹ lên má Dung Lạc Vân, hết cách rồi, hắn nâng gáy Dung Lạc Vân vuốt vuốt từng chút một. Trách hắn không giữ chừng mực, hắn nói: “Tại tôi không tốt ——“

Vẫn chưa nói xong, hốc mắt đỏ bừng của Dung Lạc Vân tuôn ra hai hàng nước mắt, rơi tanh tách lên mặt nước, tạo nên những gợn sóng nho nhỏ. Đôi môi mỏng của y mấp máy, lẩm bẩm cái gì đó rồi tự thả lỏng cơ thể, cả người run rẩy gục lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong hẫng một nhịp, đôi môi mềm mịn kia dán lên vành tai hắn, liên tục lặp lại —— “Đừng giết tôi.”

… Thê lương đến mức khiến người ta thấy nhói lòng.


	8. 15+16

**Chương 15 – Ta không có mùi:**

Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng hốt hoảng, Dung Lạc Vân dán bên tai hắn nức nở từng tiếng như gặp phải ác mộng.

Hắn ôm đối phương bơi về phía bờ, ghìm eo, giữ gáy, lồng ngực dán sát vào nhau không một kẽ hở. Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn ôm chặt một người đến như vậy, người này vừa rét lạnh vừa sợ hãi, vùi trong lòng hắn run rẩy khổ sở.

Đến bên hồ, hắn vẫn chưa buông tay ra, ôm Dung Lạc Vân lên bờ. Cúi đầu xuống, y phục ẩm ướt dán chặt cơ thể, nước nhễ nhại, giống như nước mắt của Dung Lạc Vân mấy phút trước. Lúc này hắn lại không dám nhìn vào mắt y nữa, ánh mắt ấy như chìm trong hư vô, con ngươi như tan biến, thần hồn nát thần tính.

Điêu Ngọc Lương cũng sợ hãi, ở trần chạy theo. “Nhị ca, Nhị ca!” Cậu ta gọi liên tục mấy tiếng, hổn hển đánh lên bả vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Tên khốn này ngươi đang tính kế gì đấy hả? Ai cho ngươi đùa cợt huynh ấy!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không lên tiếng, tự ý ôm Dung Lạc Vân lên thẳng xe ngựa, buông rèm xuống, ngăn cản ánh sáng bên ngoài xe. “Cung chủ?” Hắn khẽ gọi, cúi người thả tay ra, để Dung Lạc Vân nằm thẳng.

“Xin đừng…” Dung Lạc Vân ngập ngừng, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu, mắt thì đỏ au, vặn cong cơ thể ướt đẫm, yếu ớt cuộn mình lại thành con tôm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không còn cách nào, bộ dạng hoảng sợ đó khiến hắn không biết phải làm sao. Cúi người xuống, một tay giữ eo, một tay giữ vai, lại bế người dậy. hắn nói: “Cung chủ, để tôi thay xiêm y cho cung chủ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sờ đến nút thắt đai lưng của Dung Lạc Vân, gỡ ra, cởi bỏ lớp giam cầm đó. Ôm sườn eo gỡ nút thắt lớp áo ngoài, vén vạt áo trước ngực ra, cởi ra từng chút một. Hắn khẽ nói: “Nếu lạnh thì cứ ôm tôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân thộn ra như tượng gỗ, động tác chậm chạp, dựa vào người hắn, dán sát vào người hắn, ở trong hồ thì xem hắn là miếng gỗ, lúc này thì xem hắn như cục than nóng sưởi ấm.

Xiêm y được cởi ra từng món một, Hoắc Lâm Phong gỡ đến nút thắt cuối cùng, giữ lại tấm áo lót trong của Dung Lạc Vân. Bàn tay to phủ lên tấm lưng kia, xương sống hơi lồi lên, da thịt ẩm ướt mát lạnh, hắn thậm chí không dám dùng sức vuốt, sợ vết chai dày trên tay mình sẽ làm tổn thương thân thể mỏng manh này.

Hắn mặc trung y của mình cho Dung Lạc Vân, hơi thùng thình, chỉ đành thắt nút chặt hơn, vạt áo và tay áo ngoại bào chồng lên nhau, hắn giũ ra choàng lên người Dung Lạc Vân.

“Xin đừng giết tôi.” Giọng Dung Lạc Vân nhỏ nhẹ như ruồi muỗi, vẫn tiếp tục cầu xin. Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong nhói lên, giọng nói này như một lưỡi câu sắc bén tẩm chất độc, vừa nhanh vừa tàn nhẫn mà đâm tới. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, một vùng đất đầy máu đỏ tanh xộc vào đầu hắn như thủy triều dâng, cơn ác mộng sáu năm trước bị phá mở.

Thành trì Đột Quyết, hắn rút kiếm phi ngựa, từng sinh mạng quỳ dưới chân hắn cầu xin: “Xin đừng giết tôi…”

“Tôi xin lỗi…” Hoắc Lâm Phong thì thào, cúi đầu cọ lên tóc mai Dung Lạc Vân, lát sau, lại cọ đến bên tai Dung Lạc Vân. Vành tai, sau tai, dần dần hướng xuống dưới, dán sát vào thùy tai mềm mại kia.

Hắn liên tục lặp lại: “Tôi xin lỗi… Tôi xin lỗi…”

Cơn ác mộng của đôi bên như một chiếc dây thừng, trói chặt lấy hai người họ, mãi lâu sau cũng không ai buông ra.

Dần dần, cơ thể Dung Lạc Vân ấm lên, lỗ tai bị đôi môi mỏng nóng rẫy dán lên, dây cung căng thẳng lặng lẽ thả lỏng. Y nằm trên khuỷu tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, gối lên bả vai to rộng, yên ổn thiếp ngủ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nhúc nhích, cứ ôm như thế suốt hai canh giờ. Hoặc là nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, lấy lại chân khí, hoặc là nhìn chằm chằm lên cửa sổ chạm khắc hoa văn, thứ được khắc là phượng cầu hoàng, hắn lặng lẽ đếm xem trên cánh phượng có bao nhiêu sợi lông.

Ngoại bào trải ra, Dung Lạc Vân nằm trên đó, một bàn tay siết chặt vạt áo. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chán rồi thì cúi đầu, bắt gặp tư thế “trẻ con” này, ấy vậy mà lại bị “tư thế trẻ con” ấy lay động lòng trắc ẩn.

Chợt, Dung Lạc Vân ở trong lòng hắn bỗng nhiên giãy dụa, tưởng là bị chuột rút. Hắn hà hơi vào lòng bàn tay, rồi vói tay vào trong áo Dung Lạc Vân vuốt vuốt cẳng chân y, ngón tay hắn lướt trên bắp chân, vuốt từ nhẹ đến mạnh dần.

Không lâu sau, cẳng chân trong tay hắn trở lại bình thường, bàn chân trần cuộn lại như đang xấu hổ. Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức ngước mắt lên, đối diện ngay với ánh mắt lãnh đạm nhưng lim dim sau khi tỉnh dậy của Dung Lạc Vân, hắn lại chợt vuốt ve bắp chân kia lần nữa, ánh mắt lãnh đạm đó từ từ trở nên ngại ngùng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dò hỏi: “Cung chủ thấy đỡ hơn chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân vùng vằng thoát ra, lùi ra tận vách xe phía sau, che lại sự nhếch nhác và khó coi của mình: “Cút xuống.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe lời nhảy khỏi xe, chạy đến bên cửa sổ, nhìn trộm qua khe hở. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi thẫn thờ, không có hắn ôm có lẽ đang lạnh lắm, bọc kín xiêm y. Dòm xong, hắn lững thững đi tới bên hồ, rồi lao ùm xuống hồ.

Ùm! Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy theo, ra đến cửa sổ ngó ra ngoài, thấy tên đại đệ tử vượt phép tắc kia bơi về phía thác nước. Y nhìn lén rất chăm chú, lúc này rèm được vén lên, Điêu Ngọc Lương chui vào, cầm theo bộ xiêm y đã hong khô.

“Nhị ca, dọa chết đệ mất thôi.” Điêu Ngọc Lương ngập ngừng nói, “Lúc trước bị như vậy huynh toàn hoảng sợ cả đêm, không ngờ Đỗ Trọng ôm huynh, vậy mà lại khỏe nhanh.”

Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi, cởi lớp trung y bị thắt nút chặt, nút thắt như chiếc khóa, vừa mở ra, chuyện gì cũng nhớ lại hết. Người kia ôm y lên bờ, bế y lên xe, ôm chặt lấy y, thay xiêm y cho y, còn nói xin lỗi sát bên tai y hết lần này đến lần khác.

Càng nhớ lại càng rõ ràng, gương mặt trắng bệch từ từ đỏ lên, như ánh ráng chiều ở chân trời lúc này.

Dung Lạc Vân nhảy xuống xe, nhìn về phía tảng đá lớn không dám lại gần, y đi đến ngồi bên đống lửa, đốt cho ngọn lửa cháy mạnh hơn. Dường như có tiếng bọt nước, Hoắc Lâm Phong xuyên qua thác nước bơi về, nhưng lại không lên bờ, bỏ ba con cá chép đỏ vào thùng gỗ rồi lại bơi đi.

Dung Lạc Vân đang cầm nhánh cây: “Làm gì thế…”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Chắc chắn là muốn lấy cá chép đỏ để tạ tội với huynh, bắt thêm mấy con để dỗ huynh vui đấy.”

Răng rắc, Dung Lạc Vân bẻ gãy nhánh cây: “Lắm mồm.”

Y chống cằm nhìn về phía thác nước, mặt trời lặn rồi, màn nước trắng biến thành màu đỏ huyền ảo, diễm lệ đến mức không thể nhận ra. Cuối cùng, Hoắc Lâm Phong bơi về, xách theo ba con chép đỏ, từ từ bơi về phía bờ.

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng thu lại tầm mắt, nhìn vào đống lửa, nhưng khóe mắt lại đang chú ý thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đi về phía mình. Lúc cách khoảng năm bước chân, ngọn lửa bỗng nhiên bắn ra tia lửa, nổ đôm đốp, y giật mình đứng phắt dậy.

“Cung chủ.” Đối phương gọi y.

Y không thể không ngước mắt lên, ánh lửa đỏ rọi lên thân hình tráng kiện của Hoắc Lâm Phong, lúc này y mới để ý… lồng ngực từng bị y đạp lên, bờ vai y đã gối lên, cánh tay đã ôm lấy y, nơi đâu cũng chằng chịt đầy sẹo.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt thùng gỗ xuống, sáu con cá chép đỏ bên trong quẫy đuôi tung tăng, hắn nói: “Cung chủ, hôm nay là tôi không đúng mực, xin chịu nhận trách phạt.”

Dung Lạc Vân không muốn phạt gì hết, y đã đủ nhếch nhác rồi, chỉ muốn nhanh chóng dẹp chuyện này sang một bên, thấp giọng dặn dò: “Số cá này xem như là lễ vật tạ tội của ngươi, ngươi phải quên cho sạch chuyện này, không được nói với bất kì kẻ nào khác.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đồng ý: “Vâng, thuộc hạ sẽ không nói với bất kì ai.”

Còn về việc quên đi… vùi vào vai hắn cầu xin, nằm trong lòng hắn run rẩy, rơi lệ, sợ hãi, nói quên thì chắc chắn không thể nào quên được. Hắn nuốt nước bọt một cái: “Cung chủ, sau khi cung chủ rớt xuống nước cứ nói ‘Xin đừng giết tôi’, là ai muốn giết cung chủ vậy?”

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân thoáng kinh hoảng, nhưng không còn sức lực nào để nổi giận, hờ hững nói: “Làm gì có ai muốn giết ta, cho dù có, cũng không phải chuyện của ngươi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu, đó là nỗi đau kinh niên trong lòng, muốn nhổ cỏ tận gốc thì không thể nóng vội, huống hồ Dung Lạc Vân đã không muốn nói thì hắn cũng không đành lòng truy hỏi. Đôi mắt bỏ bớt tia sắc bén, hắn chân thành tha thiết nói: “Cung chủ, mỗi người đều có bí mật, có người thích thú, có người lại chịu tra tấn. Nếu có ngày nào cung chủ bằng lòng nói ra, bất cứ lúc nào tôi cũng sẵn sàng chờ nghe.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt nhìn hắn, gương mặt lạnh lùng lặng lẽ lộ vẻ dao động.

Tạm thời vứt chuyện ngoài ý muốn này sang một bên, trời tối rồi, mọi người vây quanh đống lửa cùng nhau sưởi ấm. Điêu Ngọc Lương chuyên tâm nướng cá, Dung Lạc Vân ôm thùng gỗ nghịch cá chép, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi cách y nửa cánh tay, cuối cùng cũng mặc xiêm y vào. Mặc xong khẽ ngửi, thầm nói: “Có mùi hương của cung chủ.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình: “Nói bậy… Ta làm gì có mùi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Mùi hành vu thoang thoảng, rõ ràng là có mà.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghẹn họng, không bác bỏ được, đành phải nhận. Y nghĩ tới chuyện khác, hỏi: “Tại sao trên người ngươi lại có nhiều sẹo vậy?”

Lần này tới lượt Hoắc Lâm Phong căng thẳng, đó là vết tích mười năm chinh chiến để lại, hắn nói dối: “Đảo Trạc Sa hoang vắng, thường bị dã thú gây thương tích.” Không muốn nhiều lời nữa, gỡ cá nướng ra đưa cho Dung Lạc Vân, lúc này mới ngăn được đôi môi mỏng đó.

Lấp đầy bụng xong, trong rừng đã tối om om, chỉ có xung quanh đống lửa là sáng. Trời lạnh hơn nhiều, Điêu Ngọc Lương mò đến bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, hôm nay vừa đánh xe vừa lội nước, nhóc loai choai này mệt rồi. Cậu nhóc hỏi: “Nhị ca, chúng ta ngủ trên xe ngựa hả?”

Dung Lạc Vân “Ừm” một tiếng, đốt lửa cho to hơn một chút nữa.

Điêu Ngọc Lương thương lượng: “Lạnh chết mất, huynh có thể ôm đệ… giống như lúc nãy Đỗ Trọng ôm huynh, có được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân cùng sững sờ, cách ngọn lửa lén nhìn đối phương, tầm mắt va chạm chỉ còn lại lúng túng. Hoắc Lâm Phong ho nhẹ một tiếng, đứng dậy đi cho ngựa ăn, cho ngựa ăn xong lại đi hái lá cây.

Phương nam cành thô lá to, rải một lớp thật dày trên nóc xe, để phòng nửa đêm trời mưa. Trời rét lạnh như vậy, đốt nóng ít đá vụn nhét ở thanh nẹp dưới gầm xe, đun nước bỏ vào túi, ôm trong lòng sẽ có thể làm ấm người.

Điêu Ngọc Lương đã lên xe nằm rồi, chiếm ngay ở giữa, vội vàng đi tìm Chu Công.

Tất cả đã bố trí xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi dập lửa, xung quanh nhất thời tối đen như mực. “Cung chủ?” Hắn đứng bên cạnh xe ngựa, không biết đối phương đang ở đâu, bỗng dưng bả vai nhói đau.

“Cung chủ lại đánh tôi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân ôm đầu: “Ta có đánh đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lười tranh cãi, giơ tay ôm eo Dung Lạc Vân, không nói hai lời túm người ta lên xe. Y phục ma sát sột soạt, hai người lần lượt chui vào trong xe, nằm bên cạnh Điêu Ngọc Lương mỗi bên trái phải.

Không gian tối đen như mực, chỉ có tiếng ngáy của nhóc con.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thò tay, nhét túi nước ấm vào trong lòng Dung Lạc Vân, cởi ngoại bào ra, giũ phẳng đắp lên hai người kia. Dung Lạc Vân thoáng chốc ấm hẳn lên, vươn tay ôm lấy Điêu Ngọc Lương, đúng lúc chạm tới cổ tay bên kia của Điêu Ngọc Lương.

Lành lạnh, y mò xuống dưới, muốn sưởi ấm cho cậu nhóc. Đầu ngón tay đặt trên mạch đập, sợ làm Điêu Ngọc Lương tỉnh, di chuyển cẩn thận đến lòng bàn tay, băng qua những đường chỉ tay, dịch đến kẽ hở giữa năm ngón tay.

Y nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy, lúc này không khỏi giật mình, bàn tay kia rất lớn, các đốt ngón tay rất rõ ràng, trong lòng bàn tay còn cảm nhận được những vết chai rất dày.

Dung Lạc Vân hoảng sợ lúng túng, y nắm nhầm người rồi!

Đúng lúc này, đối phương lại vuốt ve lớp da non trên vết thương của y… Sau đó nắm thật chặt lấy tay y.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Điêu: Tôi đáng lẽ phải ở dưới gầm xe, không nên ở trong xe.

**Chương 16 – “Meo!”:**

Có lẽ túi nước trong lòng quá ấm, trong cái đêm giá rét này, Dung Lạc Vân toát mồ hôi hết nửa người. Y mở trừng hai mắt, mím chặt môi, trong màn đêm mặt khẽ đỏ tim khẽ loạn, bàn tay được đối phương nắm chặt, vòng giam kiên cố như thế khiến y không khống chế được mà bồi hồi.

Y cuộn cuộn ngón trỏ lại, muốn giãy ra, nhưng ngón tay cứ gãi gãi vào lòng bàn tay người ta, từ giãy dụa biến thành nghịch ngợm. Y mấp máy môi khẽ gọi một tiếng “Đỗ Trọng”, nhưng cuối cùng lại không phát ra âm thanh nào, lặng yên, giằng co, hai lòng bàn tay dán sát vào nhau trở nên nóng ấm, ẩm ướt.

Dung Lạc Vân thử rút tay về, lại bị bàn tay to đó kẹp chặt lại không chừa chút khe hở nào. Y lên tiếng: “Đỗ Trọng, buông ra.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã nhắm mắt lại rồi, không đáp lời cũng không để ý. Hắn vốn đang nằm yên ổn, không trêu ai chọc ai, là người họ Dung kia duỗi tay ra chạm vào hắn trước. Chạm thôi còn chưa đủ, từ tĩnh mạch, chỉ tay, đến năm ngón tay, chỗ nào cũng vuốt hết trơn rồi, xem tướng tay cũng không tỉ mỉ như thế.

Vậy hắn phối hợp nắm lại, có gì sai đâu? Huống hồ, túi nước là hắn nhét cho y, xiêm y làm chăn cũng là của hắn, hắn nắm lấy bàn tay chủ động vươn ra trước, làm ấm một chút, có gì quá đáng đâu?

Lúc Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Đỗ Trọng, ngươi ngủ rồi sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Đợi tôi ngủ rồi sẽ tự buông tay ra.”

Dung Lạc Vân thì thào nói: “Ngươi vượt phép tắc rồi đấy.”

Trong bóng tối vang lên tiếng cười khẽ, gãi vào lỗ tai người ta, Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm nhủ, cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên vượt phép tắc. Lúc tỉ võ xin được đánh trống trợ uy, tập luyện trên cọc hoa mai lấy đối phương ra cược, hôm nay lại hại người ta rớt xuống nước… Hắn nắm chặt hơn chút nữa, không thèm sợ mà nói: “Tôi mệt quá rồi, sáng mai cung chủ hẵng phạt.”

Mặt dày thế này khiến Dung Lạc Vân không biết phải làm sao, thầm nghĩ đối sách, nghĩ một hồi lại thấy buồn ngủ. Thôi vậy, gây tiếng động sẽ đánh thức Điêu Ngọc Lương, nếu như ngủ sẽ buông tay ra vậy thì y phải mau chóng nhắm mắt chìm vào giấc ngủ thì sẽ tốt hơn.

Trong thùng xe không còn tiếng động nào nữa, một tiếng ngáy hòa lẫn hai hơi thở bình ổn.

Núi Linh Bích đứng thẳng như trời trồng giữa những đám mây, ban đêm dường như có những con thú bước chậm, Linh Bích Thang nằm ủ trong đêm tối, duy chỉ có con thác là chảy rào rào không ngơi nghỉ. Ngày xuân trời còn rét, những hòn đá vụn dưới thanh nẹp bắt đầu lạnh dần, túi nước cũng dần mất đi độ ấm.

Cũng may không có mưa, Nếu không đừng nói là nắm tay sưởi ấm, đến cả cơ thể cũng muốn quấn quýt vào nhau. Đợi đêm dài qua đi, ánh rạng đông lại tới, chim muông trong rừng thi triển kỹ năng, hót ríu rít phá thủng sự yên bình lắng đọng cả một đêm.

Hờ!

Điêu Ngọc Lương mở trừng mắt, há mồm thở dốc, một hàng mồ hôi chảy dọc theo thái dương, chắc là vừa tỉnh khỏi một cơn ác mộng. Cậu ta không thể nhúc nhích nổi, bên trái là Dung Lạc Vân, bên phải là Hoắc Lâm Phong, cánh tay của hai người khoác lên người cậu ta, ôm đến vấn vít.

“Nhị ca… “ Cậu ai oán kêu la, “Đỗ Trọng…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân tỉnh lại cùng lúc, còn hơi mơ màng, mặt đối mặt nhìn nhau qua Điêu Ngọc Lương. Trong xe không sáng rõ lắm, toàn bộ tia sáng leo lét đều len lỏi qua ô cửa sổ chạm khắc hoa văn, trong không gian lờ mờ này, hai người thần trí đờ đẫn, đôi mắt kèm nhèm.

Điêu Ngọc Lương cũng không nhẫn nại nữa, Nhúc nhích cơ thể, từ từ thoát ra khỏi vòng vây. “Hây da!” Cậu ta thở dài một tiếng, vẫy vẫy bím tóc sau đầu, “Hai người đè chết đệ rồi!”

Mặt tay dụi dụi mắt, rồi đột nhiên trợn tròn, cậu thấy kỳ lạ nói: “Đỗ Trọng, tại sao ngươi lại nắm lấy tay Nhị ca mà ngủ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe vậy cúi đầu, không phải chứ, tay y bị Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm lấy cả một đêm sao. Liếc mắt qua nhìn, âm thầm trách phạt —— Không phải ngươi nói ngủ rồi sẽ buông ra sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong đuối lý, đột ngột thả tay ra, rồi dùng một tiếng ho nhẹ để che giấu. Lòng bàn tay dán chặt một đêm ướt đẫm mồ hôi, hắn thuận miệng dời đi sự chú ý: “Tứ cung chủ, tối qua có lạnh không?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương lắc đầu: “Lạnh thì không lạnh.” Ngồi khoanh chân khoanh tay, hơi nhút nhát nói: “Nhưng bị ác mộng làm phiền, ta mơ thấy mình bị bắt vào một hắc điếm. Ông chủ ở đó rất hung dữ, thấy ta da non thịt mềm liền nổi ý xấu muốn giết ta làm bánh nhân thịt.”

Dung Lạc Vân không có hứng thú nghe, nhưng tên nhóc này lại lén trừng y, nhất thời không hiểu tại sao.

“Sau đó ta bị trói đem lên bàn.” Điêu Ngọc Lương trừng Dung Lạc Vân xong thì quay sang trừng Hoắc Lâm Phong, ánh mắt như khởi binh vấn tội, “Mười tên tiểu nhị nâng tảng đá đè lên người ta, đè liên tục, ta bị đè xẹp lép, suýt nữa thì bị nghiền thành một miếng thịt nát. Ta giật mình tỉnh giấc, ôi trời ơi, hóa ra là hai người dồn sát dí vào người ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân lặng thinh nhìn nhau, ngoảnh mặt đi, nhíu trán lại, cùng nhau lườm tên nhóc đáng ghét này. Điêu Ngọc Lương có một bụng can vị tì thận, nhưng lại thiếu tâm nhãn, thấy thế vội sửa miệng: “…Ít nhiều gì chen chúc mới không lạnh, đệ ngủ rất ngon!”

Như huynh đệ thân thiết cùng sưởi ấm trên giường đất, một lúc sau ba người xuống xe hoạt động gân cốt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến bên bờ hồ vốc nước rửa mặt, dùng một phiến lá to rộng cuốn thành một cái mũ ba góc, múc nước vào trong, định đưa cho Dung Lạc Vân rửa mặt. Đứng dậy quay đầu lại, lại nhìn thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương đang rỉa xương cá hôm qua, xung quanh chẳng nhìn thấy bóng dáng Dung Lạc Vân đâu.

Hắn hỏi: “Nhị cung chủ đi đâu rồi?”

Miệng Điêu Ngọc Lương đầy nhóc, chỉ hất mặt một cái.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn về phía rừng cây, gió thổi lá xào xạc, nhắm mắt nghe kĩ thì có thể nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt ma sát của y phục. Vừa mở mắt ra, một bóng dáng bay xẹt qua, mơ hồ như sương sớm ban sáng, thoăn thoắt như sét trong mưa, chớp mắt một cái đã nhảy vọt lên cây, bay vút qua chim muông.

Khinh công của Dung Lạc Vân hắn từng nhìn thấy rồi, mơ mơ hồ hồ như thần tiên ma quỷ, nhịn không được hỏi: “Nhị cung chủ luyện khinh công gì vậy?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nhồm nhoàm nói: “Bát Phương Du, nghe bao giờ chưa?”

Đâu chỉ là mới nghe thôi đâu, lúc nhỏ Hoắc Lâm Phong học “Thần Long Vô Hình”, đã từng nghe chính miệng Hoắc Chiêu kể, trên thế gian có hàng trăm loại khinh công, “Thần Long Vô Hình” có thể áp chế được chín mươi chín loại, nhưng nếu đụng độ với “bước tiên Bát Phương Du” thì lại kém một bậc.

Bát Phương Du, nhẹ như lông chim yến, nhanh đến mức không thể đuổi kịp.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chằm chặp vào rừng cây, thân ảnh mông lung vút qua vút lại, khiến người ta không kịp dò theo. Sau khoảng một chén trà, Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống không một tiếng động, đúng y như lông vũ chạm đất. Y dùng vạt áo đựng trái cây, đổ rào rào lên người Điêu Ngọc Lương, nói: “Đủ cho đệ ăn rồi chứ gì, cây bị ta vặt trọc hết cả rồi.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương hớn hở nói: “Đa tạ Nhị ca, đủ ăn suốt quãng đường luôn!”

Dung Lạc Vân xoa đầu Điêu Ngọc Lương, vừa ngước mắt lên thì thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đang bưng một phiến lá xanh đứng ở đằng xa. Y lững thững đi đến, giả vờ ngắm núi ngắm hồ, ra vẻ thong thả lơ đãng đi đến gần chỗ đối phương, lúc chỉ còn cách ba bước chân, y học theo ho nhẹ một tiếng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hoàn hồn, đưa nước cho đối phương. Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu rửa mặt, rồi giơ tay lau những giọt nước còn vương, trong tay áo rớt ra những trái cây rừng, y bắt lại được, lau chùi một chút rồi nhét vào trong tay Hoắc Lâm Phong.

“Cho tôi sao?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi kinh ngạc.

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Ừm.” Rồi lui về phía sau, nói từng việc một, “Đa tạ túi nước, xiêm y của ngươi, và cả vốc nước này.” Nói xong xoay người, y xách thùng gỗ đựng cá chép lên, mang lên xe chuẩn bị quay về.

Roi ngựa quất nhẹ, lên đường thôi.

Rèm cửa quấn lên, ánh nắng lan tỏa vào buồng xe, Dung Lạc Vân dựa vào vách xe nhìn ngắm phong cảnh, vẫn là tư thế như lúc tới đây. Điêu Ngọc Lương ôm trong lòng một đống trái cây rừng, miệng không ngừng chóp chép, nhai đến nỗi đầu lưỡi cũng ửng lên màu xanh lục.

Chạy một hơi hơn mười dặm, Hoắc Lâm Phong thả chậm tốc độ, để ngựa nghỉ ngơi một chút. Đúng lúc có một con chuồn chuồn bay tới, càng bay càng thấp giống như đang kiệt sức, đậu ngay trên vai hắn nghỉ chân.

Điêu Ngọc Lương thích thú nói: “Thường nói mỹ nhân trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, Đỗ Trọng, huynh anh tuấn đến mức thu hút được cả chuồn chuồn đấy!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phì cười, giữ vững vai, nhẹ nhàng quay đầu dùng đuôi mắt liếc về phía sau. Khóe mắt tóm gọn được Dung Lạc Vân, người kia ngồi rất yên tĩnh, thấy hắn quay lại liền cúi đầu, không muốn lãng phí thời gian với hắn. Hắn lại càng muốn bám theo: “Cung chủ, con chuồn chuồn này tặng cho cung chủ có được không?”

Giọng nói của Dung Lạc Vân rất khẽ khàng: “Chuồn chuồn tự do bay lượn trên bầu trời, không phải sở hữu của ngươi, ngươi dựa vào cái gì mà tặng cho ta?” Y vô ý tranh cãi, càng giống như cảm khái hơn, nói xong đấm một cái lên bả vai đối phương, “Chuồn chuồn bay thấp, mưa ngập bờ ao, mau đi thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vung roi: “Đi!” Xe ngựa phi nhanh, chuồn chuồn cứ như vậy mà bị bỏ lại phía sau. Băng qua chừng hai ba dặm, hắn chợt nhớ tới cú đấm ban nãy, quay đầu lại khởi binh vấn tội: “Cung chủ lại động tay động chân với tôi rồi sao?”

Đánh không được, mắng cũng không cho, vậy còn gọi gì là giang hồ nữa? Dung Lạc Vân thầm mắng trong lòng, trên mặt vẫn trưng một nụ cười thản nhiên: “Không cho à?”

Nụ cười này quá đột ngột, mắt ngọc mày ngài phủ một lớp ánh sáng, cả buồng xe cũng sáng ngời ngợi theo. Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng quay đầu lại, đè nén sự thỏa hiệp không tranh giành, che lấp phần khuất phục không có triển vọng, giằng co một lúc lâu cuối cùng vẫn là chịu thua, đáp: “Cung chủ cứ tùy ý.”

Im lặng quất roi ngựa, thầm nghĩ, thân thể mình đồng cốt sắt hai mươi ba tuổi của hắn vậy mà cũng sẽ vì một gương mặt đẹp mà khom lưng.

Ngựa chạy vùn vụt về Tây Càn Lĩnh, vào trong thành đã đúng vào giấc trưa, phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đâu đâu đâu cũng lượn lờ khói bếp. Khi đi qua Trường Hà, “Dừng!” Dung Lạc Vân hô dừng xe, “Hai người về trước đi, ta muốn tới Triều Mộ Lâu.”

Y vịn vào bả vai Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy xuống xe, xoay người mắt đối mắt, trong đầu hiện lên một đống lời nói vụn vặt. _Thích nhất là nơi làng chơi, vết mây dấu mưa đều đã thưởng thức, kiều nga an ủi qua đêm thâu…_ Y cười nhạt một cái, trêu chọc hỏi: “Ngươi có muốn đi cùng không, đi tìm kiều nga của ngươi làm trận mây mưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vốn dĩ không có tâm trí háo sắc đó, hôm đó ném vào một phát bốn nghìn lượng cũng càng khó nói rõ được, không định bước vào Triều Mộ Lâu nữa. “Đa tạ cung chủ quan tâm.” Hắn từ chối, “Hai ngày nay không về, thuộc hạ quay về tập luyện cho các đệ tử quan trọng hơn.”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng không phải mời thật, vì thế phất nhẹ tà váy một mình rời khỏi. Đến Triều Mộ Lâu, đã lâu không tới, vừa xuất hiện là các quần thoa yêu kiều kêu réo, bà vú gọi to kêu người lấy thêm bát đũa, tiểu nhị chạy đi gọi Dung Đoan Vũ, vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Y lên cầu thang để lên lầu, cúi đầu nhìn mũi giày, bỗng cảm thấy có một làn hương phất qua mặt. Một tiếng “công tử” tha thiết vang lên, y ngước mắt thì thấy có một mỹ nhân thướt tha, cầm quạt che nửa mặt, lộ ra một đôi mắt hạnh long lanh.

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên nhớ ra: “… Bảo La?”

Bảo La cười dịu dàng: “Dạo này công tử ít tới, vẫn còn nhớ tôi sao.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, nhưng lại nghĩ đến một chuyện khác —— _“Tâm can Bảo La, nguyện làm bề tôi dưới váy nàng.”_ Lời nói quanh quẩn bên tai, vẫn chưa đến mức khiến y run rẩy. Đợi lưu luyến trong câu nói kia tan hết, y hỏi: “Bảo La, nếu như có một nam tử anh tuấn bất phàm, võ công cao cường, có cảm tình sâu nặng với cô, cô sẽ làm sao?”

Bảo La thẹn thùng đáp: “Nam Kha nằm mộng (*) cũng không dám mơ đến chuyện tốt như vậy đâu.”

(*) giấc mộng Nam Kha: chỉ những mong muốn xa vời, không có thật

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không đến mức đó chứ, cũng có thể sẽ có mà.” Y bỏ ngang sở thích của cô nương, không nhiều lời nữa, để lại một câu như vậy rồi lên lầu tìm Dung Đoan Vũ. Vào phòng, hai tỷ đệ đã một thời gian không gặp, quẳng đi những chuyện khác, chỉ nói mấy lời quan tâm nhau.

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi trước: “Hôm nay có đi vội không?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Không có việc gì, đệ đợi đến khi mặt trời lặn rồi về Bất Phàm Cung.”

Xe ngựa nhỏ lắc lư một hồi thì cũng đã về được dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, cổng lớn mở ra, xe băng qua một chuỗi đường dài. Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa Điêu Ngọc Lương về đến hồ sen, đưa mắt nhìn theo đứa nhóc kia chèo thuyền đi xa rồi mới về lại Thiên Cơ Đường.

Một thùng nước xanh sáu con cá chép, hắn tạm thời xách về tiểu viện của mình, trong viện bừa bộn khắp nơi, cây cổ thụ đã chặt nằm vắt ngang ở giữa. chưa nghỉ chân, hắn xắn tay áo lên dọn dẹp, bận rộn suốt một canh giờ, càng làm càng thấy tủi thân.

Lúc còn ở trong Hầu phủ có bao giờ phải cực khổ thế này đâu? Bao nhiêu người hầu kẻ hạ, thậm chí hắn cúi người nhặt một chiếc lá rụng, đám hạ nhân còn sợ hắn mệt cơ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ném cái cuốc đi, cứ bãi công như thế đấy, đi vào trong lầu trúc cọ rửa phong trần. Đến khi ngâm mình trong nước nóng, không có ai chà lưng cho mới nhớ tới Đỗ Tranh, quyết định sáng mai sẽ dẫn tên ngốc đó vào Bất Phàm Cung.

Đang thư giãn thì vành tai hắn giần giật, đôi mắt sắc bén như đao kiếm nhìn thẳng về phía cửa sổ. Ánh tà dương xâm chiếm bầu trời, một con chim bồ câu màu ngói xám bay ngang “ngọn lửa đỏ”, trên chân có dấu vết dị thường, xem phương hướng là phía Vô Danh Cư, đây chính là thám tử mang tin tức về lồng!

Thời cơ hiếm có, lúc này Dung Lạc Vân còn đang ở Triều Mộ Lâu điên loan đảo phượng, chắc chắn là sẽ hoang dâm đến thâu đêm… Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức nhảy ra khỏi phòng tắm, thay quần áo buộc tóc xong liền xách sáu con cá chép rời khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường.

Trên đường đi tránh tránh núp núp, đến Vô Danh Cư, hắn nhanh nhẹn chạy vào chỗ lồng chim ở góc tường. Lồng nào cũng có khóa, chỉ chừa lại một khe nhỏ chừng một tấc cho bồ câu bay ra bay vào, cánh tay của người bình thường không cách nào chui lọt được. Hắn tìm thấy con bồ câu mới vừa bay về, màu ngói xám, miệng nhỏ, mắt hạt đậu, đang gấp gáp uống nước.

“Cúc, cúc cúc.” Hắn lên tiếng trêu đùa, ý đồ dẫn dụ nó ra ngoài. Con bồ câu liếc hắn một cái, lại dửng dưng bắt đầu bữa ăn.

Đúng giờ dùng bữa tối, ở Mạc Thương Đài, một nhóm đệ tử vừa tập luyện xong, kéo nhau về ăn cơm. Có người thấy đầu tiên: “Nhị cung chủ về rồi.” Mọi người liền đồng loạt cúi người, chào hỏi Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân gật gật đầu, đi về biệt uyển, ánh tịch dương sau lưng từ từ tắt lịm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa gọi được con bồ câu ra, chợt nhanh trí, kéo ra một sợi chỉ từ viền áo, quấn quanh một viên sỏi thật nhỏ, ném vào trong lồng móc lấy chân chim. Bồ câu đập cánh không thoát được, hắn túm con chim này ra, gỡ tờ giấy đưa tin xem chữ bên trong.

“——Meo!”

Con mèo rừng thốt nhiên kêu lên, chắc là ở bên ngoài gặp được người nào đó rất đáng sợ, Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, vội vàng nhướng tai thăm dò.

Lúc này hai tay áo Dung Lạc Vân vung gió, thong thả bước đến cổng Vô Danh Cư.


	9. 17+18

**Chương 17 – Tiểu Dung cưỡi lừa:**

“Đỗ Trọng?” Dung Lạc Vân sững lại, vừa kinh ngạc vừa không vui mà lên tiếng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thình lình xuất hiện trước nhà, đầu đội trăng sáng, chân đạp sỏi trắng. Hắn né người lấy thùng gỗ ra, chủ động nói rõ: “Cung chủ, tôi tới đưa mấy con cá chép.”

Dung Lạc Vân liếc mắt nhìn xung quanh, cây ngân hạnh, vài ba chiếc đệm cói, dường như không có gì bất thường. Y bước chậm tới gần, khóe mắt liếc sang lồng chim ở góc hướng đông, một hồi sau mới nói: “Sau này lúc ta không có ở đây, không được tự ý xông vào.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thuộc hạ xin ghi nhớ.” Nói xong liền đổi giọng, xáp lại gần, “Sau giờ Ngọ tôi có đến xem mấy bận, nghĩ chắc tối cung chủ mới về, vì thế tôi đành ngồi chờ.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Nếu ta qua đêm ở Triều Mộ Lâu, chẳng lẽ ngươi định chờ cả đêm hay sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Vậy cũng chẳng hề gì, chỉ là tôi lo cung chủ qua đêm bên ngoài, nhỡ chân lại bị chuột rút thì không ai xoa bóp cho.”

Non xanh nước biếc, xe ngựa buông rèm, da thịt ẩm ướt quấn quýt chợp mắt… Dung Lạc Vân nhớ lại tình cảnh hôm qua, tim lại nóng lên, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn lạnh lùng như phi đao: “Ta sống một mình bị như vậy cũng không có ai, không có khác biệt gì hết.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giống như đang đợi câu trả lời này: “Nếu trước khi ngủ xoa bóp một chút thì sẽ không bị chuột rút.”

Sắc trời chìm trong mực tàu, Dung Lạc Vân an tọa trên đệm cói, khoanh chân lại, giống như đệ tử đang nghe giảng. Hoắc Lâm Phong nửa quỳ bên ngoài, đối diện với Dung Lạc Vân, tư thế như lần trước băng bó vết thương.

Dung Lạc Vân tỏ vẻ thận trọng, che giấu trái tim xác thịt đang hơi căng thẳng này, tiếp theo góc áo bị một bàn tay to xốc lên, rồi bàn tay ấy nhấc cổ chân y lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cởi chiếc giày bạch lĩnh, rút vớ ra, xắn ống quần mềm mại lên hai lớp. Chân trần mảnh mai trong lòng bàn tay đâu chỉ mượt mà, cẳng chân còn thon dài, mà mắt cá và đầu gối thì hồng hào.

Hắn hỏi: “Có lạnh không?” Đối phương lắc đầu phủ nhận, nhưng ngón chân thì cuộn lại.

Bàn tay di chuyển từ mắt cá chân lên, vết chai thô ráp, gãi ngứa được nhưng hơi đau, vuốt thẳng tới bắp chân thì dừng lại vuốt ve. Năm ngón tay dang rộng ra dồn thêm sức, hắn làm chân Dung Lạc Vân đỏ lên, nóng hầm hập, khiến cái chân ấy bất tri bất giác dựa lên đầu gối hắn, giống như hắn đã lấy được sự thần phục của đối phương.

“Đỗ Trọng.” Dung Lạc Vân gọi hắn.

Hắn “hửm” một tiếng, không ngước mắt lên.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nhẹ chút thôi.” Đủ rồi, dừng lại đi, những lời đã nghĩ hết trong đầu tích tụ ở cổ họng, trầm ngâm mãi mà không nói ra. Y quả thật chưa hiểu cảnh đời, tham luyến độ ấm và cơn nhói đau từ lòng bàn tay này, rất tê dại, dọc theo kinh mạch và xương cốt chui thẳng vào tim y.

Y thậm chí ngồi không nổi nữa, hai tay chống xuống sàn, cả người ngửa về sau, phát quan sau đầu lung lay sắp rớt. Bất chợt, bàn tay to của Hoắc Lâm Phong bao phủ bắp chân y, vuốt ve nó một cách tàn nhẫn. Hồn phách tan biến, khuỷu tay y mềm nhũn sõng xoài xuống sàn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế hơi sửng sốt, nhịn không được bật cười.

Dung Lạc Vân ngây ngốc nhìn xà nhà, nhìn thấy bùn đất đọng dưới đáy tổ chim, thoáng có một bóng người, y lại nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi người vây lấy y, còn đưa tay cho y.

Y ngoảnh mặt, gò má dán trên sàn, lạnh đến run rẩy. không đáp lại bàn tay ấy, y nghiêng người bò dậy, để trần chân đi vội vào thính đường. “Xoa bóp xong rồi, không còn chuyện của ngươi nữa.” Qua cầu rút ván, ăn cháo đá bát, chính là đức hạnh của y bây giờ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vậy tôi giúp cung chủ đổ cá vào vại hoa rồi đi.”

Thùng gỗ nhỏ bé, mấy con cá ở trong đó vừa chật vừa chòng chành, đã bơi không nổi rồi. Dung Lạc Vân nhìn quanh một vòng, vô cùng mất mặt nói: “Ta không có vại.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phì cười: “Sáng mai tôi sẽ đi đón huynh trưởng, cung chủ có muốn cùng đi dạo phố không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ một lúc: “Một cái vại thôi mà, ngươi mua giúp ta là được rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vậy cũng được.” Cúi đầu gỡ tay áo xuống, vừa gỡ vừa nói, “Vậy tôi sẽ theo sở thích của cung chủ, tìm một cái vại vẽ thú vui khuê phòng, váy tiên ngọc bội, tiêu nhũ ngọc khâu (*), chắc chắn cung chủ sẽ thích.” Thả tay áo xong ngẩng đầu lên, ngọn đèn dầu lờ mờ, Dung Lạc Vân bị hắn nói móc mà đỏ bừng mặt.

(*) tiêu nhũ ngọc khâu: là hình ảnh mấy cô gái khoe bầu sữa căng mọng á :))) 

Hắn hỏi lại lần nữa: “Cung chủ có muốn cùng đi dạo phố không?”

Dung Lạc Vân chấp nhận gật gật đầu, ấm ức khó chịu lắm, giống như bất đắc dĩ vậy. Hoắc Lâm Phong cười cáo lui, quay người đội sao mang trăng, vạt áo vung vẫy anh tuấn thần khí suốt một quãng đường về.

Người vừa đi, Vô Danh Cư liền trở nên quạnh vắng.

Xung quanh yên ắng như tờ, đất trời đều rơi vào tĩnh lặng.

Dung Lạc Vân đi vào phòng ngủ, cởi y phục lên giường, cúi người liếc bắp chân. Đỏ lên rồi, loang lổ những dấu tay, thò tay sờ thử, rất nóng, ma xui quỷ khiến sao lại sờ lên mặt, cũng nóng bừng rồi.

Thảo nào lúc gò má dán lên mặt sàn thấy rất lạnh, hóa ra là do mặt y quá nóng.

Dung Lạc Vân ngã “phịch” xuống giường, muốn đào một cái hố trên giường, đắp chăn gấm Thục lên, quấn mình thành một vầng trăng khuyết, ở trong bóng đêm nghiến răng nghiến lợi, không hiểu sao lại lẩm bẩm: “—— Đỗ, Trọng.”

Đỗ Trọng kia đã đến Thiên Cơ Đường rồi, rẽ vào trúc viện mới thở phào một hơi.

Cầu thang trúc đã cũ, giẫm một bước là lại cọt kẹt một tiếng, lên lầu hai, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi vào phòng ngủ. Hắn mặc nguyên y phục nằm xuống, cánh tay gối sau đầu, để cơ thể thả lỏng tự nhiên.

Tối nay thật nguy hiểm, nếu không phải hắn thính tai nhanh tay, thì e là đã bị Dung Lạc Vân bắt thóp rồi. Vì để che giấu hắn còn nói mấy lời quan tâm sến sẩm, vì để cho thật hơn, còn quỳ xuống xoa bóp chân cho Dung Lạc Vân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhéo nhéo hàng lông mày, hắn làm tất cả những chuyện này chỉ để che giấu và lấy lòng, dù sao cũng không phải thành tâm. Nhưng khi hắn thật sự làm… tâm không hề thấy không cam, tình cũng không hề thấy không nguyện, mấy câu trêu chọc thậm chí còn thấy thích thú.

Rối bời một hồi, hắn nện lên giường một cú đấm.

Nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu xuất hiện trọng điểm, những con chữ khí phách trong tờ giấy kẹp trên chân bồ câu —— Hổ bệnh chưa lành, chưa thể nhậm chức.

Hổ, là chỉ hắn, Hoắc Lâm Phong, nhiễm bệnh chưa khỏi, giống y như lí do hắn dùng để thoái thác với triều đình. Bất Phàm Cung quả nhiên có qua lại với Trường An, là mệnh quan cấu kết, hay là tay sai ngầm? Hắn giơ tay buông rèm, ngày tháng còn dài, từ từ tìm hiểu.

Một đêm qua đi, cây ngân hạnh trong Vô Danh Cư đọng một lớp sương sớm, bồ câu ngói xám bay ra khỏi lồng, đáp cánh xuống song cửa dưới mái hiên. Một cánh tay đặt trên mép giường trong phòng, ngón trỏ thon dài ngoắc nhẹ, con bồ câu bay tới túm lấy, đôi mắt hạt đậu xoay tít.

Dung Lạc Vân gỡ mảnh giấy ra, xem xong mỉm cười, thảo nào Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa lộ diện, hóa ra hổ vào Giang Nam biến thành mèo bệnh.

Y xuống giường tắm rửa thay y phục, mặc một bộ thường phục, bới tóc cao cao buộc sau đầu. Tinh thần sảng khoái, vừa định ra ngoài lại thấy chim chưa về lồng, còn đậu trên song cửa nhìn y.

Y không hiểu ra sao: “Bay cả đêm vất vả rồi, ăn chút rồi đi.

Con bồ câu nhảy nhảy mấy cái, không đi. Dung Lạc Vân vội ra ngoài, mở miệng híp mắt giả tiếng mèo kêu: “—— Meo!” Con chim tưởng thiên địch tới bắt, tạm thời vỗ cánh bay đi.

Sau khi đi qua cánh cửa phụ thứ ba, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã tới rồi, còn cầm theo xửng bánh hấp nhà bếp vừa làm xong. Ăn đến cái thứ hai, ánh mắt nhìn ra xa hơi giật mình, trong khoảng một trăm bước, Dung Lạc Vân đang cưỡi một con lừa nhỏ, từ từ đến gần, tóc đuôi ngựa phía sau đầu đung đưa nhẹ nhàng.

Hình như còn đang ngâm nga một ca khúc.

Đợi đối phương đến trước mặt, Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng hớn hở: “Cung chủ, chào buổi sáng.” Liếc nhìn mặt con lừa một thoáng rồi lại đối mắt với Dung Lạc Vân, “Chưa dùng bữa phải không, cung chủ ăn bánh hấp không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật nhẹ đầu, y biết tên này đang cười cái gì, nhưng trên phố đông đúc, ngựa lớn khó đi, đành phải cưỡi lừa. Hoắc Lâm Phong cười xong, cầm giấy dầu hỏi: “Cung chủ ăn mặn hay ăn chay?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ăn hết.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dứt khoát dâng lên hết: “Vậy cho cung chủ cả đấy, tôi đi dắt lừa.”

Hai người xuất cung, trời trong xanh, bóng hình chiếu nhàn nhạt trên mặt đất, một người chỉ chăm chú cúi đầu ăn bánh, cũng may người còn lại dắt lừa đi rất vững vàng.

Đến phố thành Tây, ngựa xe đông như mắc cửi khiến người ta hoa cả mắt, Dung Lạc Vân thoang thả đi dạo, xuống lừa cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong đi bộ, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, đi ngang một sạp hàng thì dừng lại.

Người bán hàng là một bà lão, sạp hàng không lớn, đều là đồ thủ công, khăn lụa, cài tóc, giày thêu muôn hình vạn trạng. Dung Lạc Vân chỉ tay vào chiếc quạt lụa thêu, đề xuất: “Ngươi có thể mua một cây tặng cho ý trung nhân.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong suy nghĩ, ý trung nhân của hắn… Xin hỏi là vị nào vậy? Dung Lạc Vân tự biên tự diễn: “Hôm qua ta phát hiện, Bảo La thường cầm quạt che mặt, vậy ngươi tặng quạt nàng ấy chắc chắn sẽ thích.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, thầm nói đi theo sở thích của y quả nhiên có tác dụng, Dung Lạc Vân vậy mà lại bày vẽ kế sách cho hắn như bạn bè. “Đa tạ cung chủ đã nhắc nhở.” Hắn cúi đầu chọn quạt, nhưng mà chọn binh khí thì còn được, còn những món đồ chơi này hắn nhìn cái nào cũng y đúc nhau. Hắn nhịn không được hỏi: “Cung chủ vừa ý cái nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân ấp úng: “Cây màu vàng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong rút ra, mặt quạt trắng tinh, chuôi quạt gắn tơ màu đào, thêu một cây ngân hạnh. Bà lão nói: “Chuôi này đắt hơn một chút, hai mặt thêu rất công phu.” Lật qua nhìn, mặt kia màu vàng nhạt, thêu một cây ngọc lan thuần khiết.

Hai đại nam nhân, một người thích hoa ngọc lan trắng, một người thích lá ngân hạnh vàng, đều rung động trước cây quạt này. Hoắc Lâm Phong mua ngay, gói lại xong thì nhét vào túi treo trên lưng lừa, tiếp tục đi dạo.

Đi ngang Luận Trà Cư, nghệ nhân kể chuyện bên trong gõ bàn một cái, câu chuyện thú vị chảy xuôi xuống lòng đường. Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghe, sao quen tai thế nhỉ? Liếc một cái, người trên đài mặc một bộ la bào xanh da trời, là Đỗ Tranh.

Hắn dừng lại, tên ngốc này đang làm cái gì vậy?!

Đúng là không thể trách Đỗ Tranh được, chủ tử vừa vào Bất Phàm Cung là đã quên mất cậu ta ngay, cậu ta đành phải kiếm chút chuyện để làm. Kể chuyện không tốn nhiều sức, cậu cứ kể đại mấy câu chuyện thú vị ở phương Bắc là có thể thu hút được khách quan, nhận được rất nhiều tiền thưởng.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Ngươi quen à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng mất mặt: “Huynh trưởng của tôi…”

Bọn họ đi vào uống trà, ngồi ở chỗ sát cửa sổ, Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm Đỗ Tranh đang ung dung kể chuyện. Vai gầy khẳng khiu, mắt nhỏ dài, vừa mở miệng là biết khí chất không đủ, là một người bình thường không biết võ công. Y lại nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, dồn khí đan điền vững như cây tùng, từ xương đến da không chỗ nào là không anh tuấn.

“Ca ca của ngươi và ngươi thật sự rất khác nhau.” Y nói, “Xem ra là một người giống cha, một người giống mẹ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong che giấu sự chột dạ, rót đầy trà cho Dung Lạc Vân. Đúng lúc Đỗ Tranh gõ thước, câu chuyện lên đến cao trào, khách quan xung quanh đồng loạt rơi lệ, nghe thật kĩ, là câu chuyện về một đầy tớ và một nha hoàn lén lút quyết định chung thân trong một hộ giàu có ở phương Bắc.

Một người khóc nói: “Đầy tớ kia rời phủ gia nhập quân đội, tiểu nha hoàn chắc sẽ bị gả cho kẻ khác mất.”

Đỗ Tranh vén áo lau nước mắt, đầy tớ gia nhập quân binh, nha hoàn chờ cậu trở về, nhưng trời không chiều lòng người, thiếu gia nhận nha hoàn làm thiếp, bảy năm sau cậu đầy tớ làm tướng quân trở về, chỉ còn lại cảnh vật còn người mất.

Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa phun hớp trà nóng, tên ngốc này đang nói xằng nói bậy cái gì vậy? Vừa xoay mặt đi, lại nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân chống cằm, dáng vẻ chân thật đến bất ngờ, đợi câu chuyện được kể xong còn thở ngắn than dài theo.

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên rầm trời, Đỗ Tranh cầm bát nhỏ đi nhận tiền thưởng, đi một vòng thì đến chỗ cửa sổ. Thiếu gia! Cậu vừa thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, ánh mắt nhất thời ngấn lệ, lại thấy Dung Lạc Vân, vì thế nhanh chóng nuốt nước mắt trở vào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cắn răng: “Ca ca.”

Đỗ Tranh run lẩy bẩy: “… Đệ đệ.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng ngoài xem cảnh “huynh đệ tình thâm”, sau khi miệng nhuận lưỡi thanh mới nhớ ra là chưa mua vại hoa, vì thế đặt tiền trà xuống rồi đi mất. Hoắc Lâm Phong khoanh tay đi phía sau, Đỗ Tranh dắt lừa, ba người cùng nhau đi dạo trên phố.

Dừng trước một quầy hàng, Dung Lạc Vân tự mình chọn lựa, hai chủ tớ kia thì đứng đợi hầu hạ. Đỗ Tranh khẽ hỏi: “Thiếu gia, sao làm đại đệ tử mà còn phải cùng đi dạo phố nữa vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Còn bóp vai đấm chân nữa kìa.”

Đỗ Tranh đau lòng xót xa, Hoắc Lâm Phong lười để ý, tiến lên phía trước chọn cùng với Dung Lạc Vân.

Mười mấy cái vại bày ra trước mặt, Dung Lạc Vân muốn mua cái màu trơn không hoa văn, nhưng cái màu trơn lại quá lớn. Đang rối bời khó quyết định, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng nói: “Lớn cũng có sao đâu, tôi bắt thêm cho cung chủ mấy con cá nữa là được thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gật đầu, trông rất nghe lời. Gỡ hầu bao ra để trả tiền, nói thì chậm nhưng đến rất nhanh, một kẻ đi qua tông vào người y rồi cướp túi tiền chạy phóng đi.

“Đỗ Trọng!” Y buột miệng la lên… như một đứa trẻ đang cáo trạng vậy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đợi đó.” Nói xong liền đuổi theo tên cướp kia.

Trên phố rộn ràng đông đúc, Dung Lạc Vân đứng một mình giữa gió xuân, ánh mắt ngóng theo nửa bước không rời.

Tác giả:

Nhật kí tâm tình của Tiểu Dung 1: Đầu xuân, trời trong. Tối qua Đỗ Trọng chăm sóc sức khỏe cho mình, hơi đau. Hôm nay Đỗ Trọng dẫn mình đi dạo phố, gặp được ca ca của huynh ấy. Ca ca của huynh ấy và huynh ấy rất khác nhau, mình với tỷ tỷ thì đều khuynh quốc khuynh thành như nhau. Ca khúc mình ngâm là “Tôi có một chú lừa nhỏ, trước giờ chưa từng cưỡi ~~”

**Chương 18 – Có chút thẹn thùng:**

Đường phố đông đúc, chạy không nhanh được, Hoắc Lâm Phong chốc lát đã đuổi kịp.

Hắn bắt tên cướp lại, nhìn kĩ thì thấy là một thiếu niên chừng mười mấy tuổi. Rõ ràng đương ở độ tuổi hào hoa phong nhã, vậy mà tên cướp này lại có hốc mắt lõm vào rất sâu, mặt vàng như sáp ong, cả người gầy xọm như một cọng râu khô mất nước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đoạt lại túi tiền, thả tay ra, cậu chàng kia lại không chạy trốn, ngược lại không còn đủ sức mà ngã rạp xuống đất. Bên cạnh có một ngõ nhỏ, lúc này có một ông lão từ trong ngõ hớt hải chạy ra.

Hóa ra là hai ông cháu, người ông kia cũng vàng vọt gầy yếu, như có bệnh trong người, chưa đến trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong đã lảo đảo ngã xuống. Cậu thiếu niên thấy thế, cố sức bò đến bên cạnh ông lão, ôm lấy ông gào khóc.

Người qua đường dừng lại, nhìn cảnh tượng thê thảm này rồi bàn luận rôm rả, người nào mềm lòng còn rơi nước mắt. Hoắc Lâm Phong không nói gì, tình hình như thế này, hắn không giống như người vừa mất cắp, mà ngược lại trông giống ác bá hơn.

Hắn tiến lên phía trước một bước: “Tôi hỏi cậu, tại sao lại đi cướp ví tiền của người ta?”

Cậu thiếu niên sợ sệt nói: “Tổ phụ tôi sắp chết đói rồi, tôi muốn mua đồ ăn cho ông.”

Lí do này nghe có vẻ hoang đường, nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại cúi người xuống, nhìn nhìn ông lão ở cự ly gần. Hắn từng dồn quân địch đến đường cùng, cả người và ngựa đều chết đói, tình trạng rất giống với ông lão lúc này.

Một sinh mệnh đang vật lộn với cái chết ở trước mắt mình, Hoắc Lâm Phong xem túi tiền, lấy ra một miếng bạc vụn trong tay áo mình. “Đi mua thức ăn đi.” Hắn ném cho cậu thiếu niên kia, “Ăn no rồi mà còn tiếp tục phạm tội, tôi sẽ chặt đứt hai cái tay của cậu.”

Cậu thiếu niên cảm động đến rơi lệ, liên tục thề thốt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ném bạc xong rồi bỏ đi, quay người về, lúc còn khoảng vài ba chục bước hắn nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân. Cách bao nhiêu sạp hàng, nam nữ già trẻ, Dung Lạc Vân đứng ở đó như một gốc bạch dương, gió thổi không lay, người chen không dịch.

Hắn sải bước đi đến, đưa cho y túi tiền còn nguyên vẹn.

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy, ngóng nhìn ra sau: “Tên cướp đâu?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Chạy rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân mới nãy còn ngoan ngoãn lễ độ, tức thì trừng mắt: “Đến cả một tên cướp vặt ngươi còn không tóm được, cũng xứng cống hiến cho Bất Phàm Cung hay sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời như thật: “Tóm được, nhưng tôi thả ra rồi.” Hắn kể lại tỉ mỉ chuyện vừa nãy, thấy hơi đau đầu, dù sao Dung Lạc Vân cũng là trùm thảo khấu, e là sẽ lấy mạng hai ông cháu kia mất.

Nhưng không ngờ, Dung Lạc Vân nghe xong hỏi ngược lại: “Vậy ngươi có cho họ tiền mua thức ăn không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu, chợt thấy mông lung.

Dung Lạc Vân không hỏi nữa, cũng không truy cứu, quay người đi tìm chủ bán vại trả tiền. Một cái vại lớn trắng trơn cao nửa người, đường kính to bằng một gốc cổ thụ, y nhẹ nhàng xách lên lưng lừa.

Tiếp tục đi dạo, đi một đoạn đến cái ngõ bắt cướp vừa nãy, hai ông cháu ngồi dưới bờ tường. Ông lão thiêm thiếp, cầm nửa miếng bánh nóng hổi, cậu thiếu niên cầm nửa miếng còn lại, muốn nhai nuốt ngấu nghiến nhưng lại không nỡ cắn miếng lớn.

Dung Lạc Vân lặng lẽ nhìn, thiếu niên kia thấy y, vậy mà lại chủ động chạy tới nhận lỗi. Y nghĩ, đây cũng chẳng phải mấy kẻ cắp quen tay, mà giống như là đã không còn cách nào nên mới rẽ sai đường, y liền hỏi: “Nhà ở đâu?”

Cậu thiếu niên nói: “Hạn Châu, tị nạn nên chạy tới đây.”

Hạn Châu cách Tây Càn Lĩnh về phía bắc khoảng ba trăm dặm, là một vùng đất trù phú thịnh vượng, nhưng mà nếu gặp thiên tai thì ai cũng bó tay. Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng đầu nhìn sâu vào trong ngõ, chỉ thấy một loạt khất cái tụ thành một đám đang nghỉ ngơi. Y bước vào trong nhìn kĩ hơn, hán tử có, phụ nữ trẻ em cũng có, ai cũng đều vì đói khát mà uể oải mệt mỏi.

Y gỡ túi tiền ra, trở tay ném cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, phân phó: “Mua chút đồ ăn chống đói chia cho bọn họ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lệnh đi làm, Đỗ Tranh đi theo, hai chủ tớ đi quanh đây mua ít bánh, vừa vào trong ngõ đã bị các nạn dân như sói đói giành giật sạch sẽ không còn gì.

Trong góc dường như có tiếng nức nở, là một bé gái để tóc trái đào, Dung Lạc Vân đi đến trước mặt bé gái đó, ngồi xổm xuống hỏi: “Tiểu cô nương, sao muội lại khóc?”

Bé gái thút thít trả lời: “Nếu như huynh xuất hiện sớm hơn chút nữa thì tốt rồi…” Nước mắt rơi lạch tạch như hạt châu, “Đệ đệ của muội, đệ đệ của muội sẽ không bị chết đói…”

Mũi Dung Lạc Vân thấy cay cay, lúc này mới nhìn thấy bên cạnh có một sọt trúc, đắp một tấm vải, chắc hẳn đứa trẻ đó mới đi cách đây không lâu. Y không biết phải nói gì, dứt khoát không nói, đứng dậy rời khỏi con ngõ.

Ra khỏi đó, y nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đỗ Trọng, ta muốn quay về.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu, đợi Dung Lạc Vân ngồi lên lưng lừa, đích thân hắn dắt lừa về Bất Phàm Cung.

Sau khi vào trong cung, hắn lại dắt đến Vô Danh Cư, cột lừa bên cạnh cái cây trong sân. Cột xong rồi mà Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn ngồi trên đó, hắn kéo kéo tay áo Dung Lạc Vân: “Cung chủ, đến nhà rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn, bước xuống lừa, lặng lẽ đi đến ngồi dưới mái hiên. Tiễn Phật tiễn đến Tây Thiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong lấy vại hoa xuống, đổ nước cho cá vào, rồi rắc chút thức ăn. Liếc mắt ra ngoài, con mèo rừng kia lại đang rình, vừa có cá vừa có chim, tham chết nó luôn.

Làm xong hết Hoắc Lâm Phong mới cáo lui, lúc ra cửa còn ngoái đầu lại nhìn, Dung Lạc Vân vẫn trầm ngâm ngồi ở đó.

Hắn đã từng nhìn thấy quá nhiều cái chết, đã chết lặng từ lâu rồi, đối với mạng người hắn cũng có lòng thương tiếc nhưng không đau lòng. Hắn tưởng Dung Lạc Vân lạnh lùng vô tình, nhưng ngày hôm nay quả thật khiến hắn hơi bất ngờ.

Về đến Thiên Cơ Đường, Đỗ Tranh đã chuẩn bị nước nóng khăn tắm xong xuôi, còn dọn dẹp phòng ngủ lại một bận. Hoắc Lâm Phong thở dài một hơi, rửa mặt xong nằm lên giường, cảm giác được người ta hầu hạ mà như khổ tận cam lai.

Đỗ Tranh đấm bóp chân cho hắn, vô cùng đau lòng: “Thiếu gia, mấy ngày này thiếu gia làm những gì vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong liệt kê, bắt cá cho Dung Lạc Vân, xoa bóp chân cho Dung Lạc Vân, cùng Dung Lạc Vân mua vại… Đỗ Tranh nghe xong, mặt dài nhíu lại thành mặt ngắn, nếu cứ như hôm nay thì sau này lẽ nào sẽ phải mặc y phục, đút cơm cho tên họ Dung đó sao? Hơi bị ân cần quá rồi đó!

Cậu ít đọc sách, có câu nói như thế nào ấy nhỉ —— Vô sự ân cần, phi gian tức đạo. Cậu thở phào, cũng may Dung Lạc Vân là nam, chắc chắn là “phi gian”, giành được tín nhiệm nắm được gốc rễ là được rồi.

“Thiếu gia.” Đỗ Tranh đột nhiên sinh nghi, “Dung Lạc Vân bố thí cho người gặp nạn, có vẻ như con người y không xấu lắm.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Có lẽ hôm nay tâm trạng y rất tốt.”

Đỗ Tranh “Ồ” một tiếng, thấy chủ tử nhắm mắt như buồn ngủ, vì thế không lên tiếng nữa, lặng lẽ dọn dẹp lầu trúc. Hoắc Lâm Phong nằm yên lặng thinh, mũi ngửi thấy mùi thoang thoảng của lá trúc, có thể an thần.

Lúc thiêm thiếp vào giấc, Đỗ Tranh chạy tới: “Thiếu gia, sao quan ấn và công văn đều biến mất rồi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lầm rầm: “Giấu trong phủ tướng quân rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh lại hỏi: “Vậy sao không giấu Nghiệt Kính?!”

Phiền quá đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng một chưởng đẩy ngã Đỗ Tranh, giấu gì mà giấu, hắn còn chưa đọc xong đây này. Huống hồ cả nhà Đường Trinh đã qua đời mười bảy năm, bây giờ nếu có ai nhận ra cuốn sách này thì sẽ thành tri kỉ của hắn, dù có bại lộ thân phận cũng không hề gì.

Cơn buồn ngủ dần tan biến, Hoắc Lâm Phong dứt khoát ngồi dậy đọc sách, sau trận “Cầm Long” là “Hí Giao”.

Cứ như vậy trải qua năm ngày, Bất Phàm Cung tất cả vẫn như bình thường, chỉ là năm ngày này Dung Lạc Vân chưa từng ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư. Lại một ngày nữa, y đắm chìm trong giấy mực sách báo, từ khi gà gáy tới lúc hoàng hôn, một khắc cũng không rời khỏi thư phòng.

Chợt nghe có tiếng lừa hí chói tai, y cuối cùng cũng chịu buông bút, ra ngoài nhìn thấy Đoạn Hoài Khác đứng trong sân. “Đại ca.” Y gọi, dưới mái hiên đặt một tráp thức ăn, buổi trưa đệ tử đến đưa cơm y đã quên ăn.

Đoạn Hoài Khác mang cơm tối đến, nói: “Đệ nhịn đói không ăn thì tốt xấu gì cũng phải cho lừa ăn chứ.”

Dung Lạc Vân bật cười, bước tới trước mặt con lừa cho nó ăn lúa, sờ mặt lừa nói: “Xin lỗi ngươi, để ngươi đói đến gầy nhom rồi.” Nói xong nhớ ra mấy ngày trước đi dạo phố, cũng không biết những nạn dân kia ra sao rồi.

Đoạn Hoài Khác lại vì chuyện này mà tới, nói: “Khất cái trong thành ngày càng gia tăng, sáng sớm đến đó, bên sông nằm đầy các nạn dân, phía sau núi Lãnh Tang cũng có không ít người bỏ mạng.”

Hai người đi vào trong nhà, Dung Lạc Vân dùng bữa, Đoạn Hoài Khác miêu tả tình hình trong thành. Sau một phen bàn luận, quyết định sẽ đưa cháo cứu tế ở dưới chân núi, Dung Lạc Vân bế quan nhiều ngày, nói: “Cũng nên hoạt động một chút, chuyện này để đệ sắp xếp.”

Tạm thời quyết định như vậy, Đoạn Hoài Khác về Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc, lúc đi cũng dắt con lừa về chuồng ngựa. Tháo túi treo xuống, phát hiện bên trong có đựng một vật, lấy ra thì thấy là một cây quạt lụa hai mặt.

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy, thầm nhủ Đỗ Trọng lơ đãng, quạt ném ở đây năm ngày cũng không lại tìm. Y lấp đầy bụng xong xem như để tiêu cơm, cầm quạt ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư, lững thững đi đến Thiên Cơ Đường, đúng lúc chạm mặt nhóm đệ tử tập luyện trở về.

Phía sau biển người, Hoắc Lâm Phong cao lớn nổi bật, cầm kiếm tản bước. Ngước lên nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân đang đứng khoanh tay, năm ngày không gặp đã gầy đi một chút, hắn lên tiếng trước: “Cung chủ, tìm người sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tìm được rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ chỉ vào ngực mình: “Tìm tôi ư?” Đợi những người xung quanh đều vào Thiên Cơ Đường hết, hắn đi đến trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân, lúc chỉ cách một bước chân thì dừng lại, có chút chờ mong mà hỏi, “Cung chủ tìm tôi có chuyện gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tối nay chuẩn bị, giờ Thìn ngày mai đưa cháo tặng lương thực cứu tế nạn dân.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi kinh ngạc, hôm đó người này đại phát từ bi, bây giờ còn muốn đưa cháo cứu tế sao? Hắn nhìn chằm chặp đối phương, như đang nhìn một thứ hiếm lạ nào đó, nhất thời quên trả lời. Dung Lạc Vân bị hắn nhìn đến ngượng, nhíu mày: “Ngươi nhìn cái gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói dối: “Cung chủ hình như gầy đi rồi…”

Hàng lông mày của Dung Lạc Vân lại giãn ra, ngoại trừ Dung Đoan Vũ, rất ít ai quan tâm y mập lên hay gầy đi. Y lại phân phó: “Địa điểm bố thí đặt ở bên cạnh quân doanh, chọc tức bọn cẩu quan xú binh kia một trận.”

Ưng thuận xong, lời gì cần nói cũng đã bàn giao hết rồi.

Sắc trời đã tối, ai cũng nên về nhà nấy thôi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại cảm thấy bất thường, Dung Lạc Vân từ nãy đến giờ đều chắp tay sau lưng, giống như đang giấu thứ gì đó. Hắn lại gần nửa bước, nghiêng người nhìn: “Trong tay cung chủ có gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân chìa tay ra: “Cây quạt ngươi mua cho tiểu tình nhân.”

Hôm đó là ý trung nhân, hôm nay lại là tiểu tình nhân, hôm sau chắc đến “nhân ngãi” cũng nói ra mất. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, phẩy phẩy thật mạnh bên tóc mai đối phương, nói: “Món đồ xinh đẹp như vậy, cung chủ giấu giấu giếm giếm thế làm gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân mắng: “Đồ của các cô nương, bổn cung chủ ngại xấu hổ.” Nói xong liền nghênh ngang rời đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghe xong liền nghĩ, lúc thú tính dâng trào thì hái hoa vô số thiếu nữ, là khách quý chốn làng chơi, vậy mà lại xấu hổ vì một cây quạt lụa ư? Đúng là trò cười thiên hạ. Theo như hắn thấy, Dung Lạc Vân cho dù có xách yếm đào đi rêu rao khắp chợ thì cũng không biết xấu hổ chứ.

Bóng lưng đối phương dần dần đi xa, hắn đi vào Thiên Cơ Đường, bắt tay vào chuẩn bị cho công việc đưa cháo cứu tế ngày mai.

Giờ Tý, một nhóm đệ tử đêm khuya ra ngoài, mua lương thực cho Tây Càn Lĩnh và Lận Châu, trời sáng nhóm đệ tử thứ hai bắt đầu dựng lều nấu ăn, lương thực vừa được đưa tới liền đem đi nấu cháo. Nhóm thứ ba đi tuần tra trong thành, chuyển những người chết đói ra sau núi chôn cất.

Ba nhóm chia nhau hành động, chưa tới giờ Thìn đã có một đống nạn dân bu đen bu đỏ, tạo thành bức tường lấp kín quân doanh. Hoắc Lâm Phong vất vả cả một đêm, đứng từ xa ngáp một cái quan sát, ngửi thấy mùi cháo, một bé gái rụt rè túm góc áo hắn.

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống: “Tiểu cô nương, có chuyện gì sao?”

Bé gái bưng bát cháo: “Đệ đệ của muội đã được chôn cất rồi, đa tạ ân nhân.” Nhìn xung quanh một vòng, cô bé hơi ủ rũ, “Ân nhân kia đâu rồi ạ, bọn muội không tìm được huynh ấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, đây là cô bé khóc nức nở trong ngõ hôm đó, ngước mắt nhìn lên, cậu thiếu niên đang dìu ông lão, những khất cái trong con ngõ đó đều ở đây. Những người này đang tìm Dung Lạc Vân để tạ ơn cứu mạng.

Hắn nghĩ, tạm thời không đề cập đến chuyện khác, Dung Lạc Vân quả thật đã làm được một việc thiện.

Đợi đến sau giờ Ngọ, đệ tử thay ca trực, Hoắc Lâm Phong về Bất Phàm Cung chợp mắt một lát. Trước khi về Thiên Cơ Đường, hắn đến Vô Danh Cư báo cáo lại, đi ngang hồ sen thì thả chậm bước chân, bỗng nhiên đổi đường đi.

Trong Vô Danh Cư, Dung Lạc Vân đứng trước vại cho cá ăn, rắc một ít đồ ăn, sáu con cá chép hớn hở quẫy đuôi. Nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân, y không ngẩng đầu, khóe mắt liếc thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong chắp tay sau lưng đi tới.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến phía bên kia vại cá, cúi người nhìn cá, nhưng nhìn thấy bóng ngược của Dung Lạc Vân dưới nước trước tiên. Dung Lạc Vân cũng đang nhìn hắn, những hạt đồ ăn được vẩy xuống giống như đang đập tan gương mặt của y vậy.

Hắn bẩm báo: “Cung chủ, đã thu xếp ổn thỏa rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân “ừm” một tiếng, đến cả câu “Vất vả rồi” cũng keo kiệt không chịu nói.

Hoắc Lâm Phong liền chủ động: “Các đệ tử chạy đôn chạy đáo một đêm đều rất mệt mỏi.” Dừng lại một thoáng, cân nhắc một lần nữa mới cắn răng mở miệng làm nũng, “Tôi… tôi cũng rất mệt, bụng cũng rất đói.”

Rào, Dung Lạc Vân đổ hết hộp đồ ăn xuống nước, mấy con cá tranh nhau kịch liệt. Y xắn tay áo lên nhúng tay xuống nước, lùa lùa mấy cái rồi trở tay múc nước vào tay, nhẹ nhàng vẩy vẩy về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong. Khuôn mặt tuấn tú ướt đẫm, y cười nói: “Vậy còn không quay về nghỉ ngơi đi, còn ở đây phí thời gian với ta làm gì?”

Nước lạnh rửa mặt, Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt lên tinh thần, vừa lùi lại vừa nói: “Vậy thuộc hạ cáo lui.”

Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng cũng phát hiện ra, người kia chắp tay tới, lại chắp tay đi, sau lưng rõ ràng đang giấu thứ gì đó. “Đưa tay ra.” Y ra lệnh, bước qua vại lớn muốn tìm cho ra. Hoắc Lâm Phong tỏ ra trêu tức Dung Lạc Vân, lùi lại muốn tránh, trêu tức biến thành cười to.

Giẫm loạn trên sỏi vụn, hỉ thước rời tổ, cá chép trồi lên mặt nước, ai nấy đều mong chờ.

Dung Lạc Vân phi người bay vút tới trước mặt đối phương, giữ vai túm tay, xoay người Hoắc Lâm Phong lại. Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay lưng với y, hai tay sau lưng cầm một bó hoa sen, có bông đã nở rộ, có bông chỉ mới trổ nụ, mùi thơm ngát tỏa ra.

“Hái cho ta sao?” Y sửng sốt hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngoảnh mặt: “Vâng.”

Y lại hỏi: “Vậy ngươi giấu làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bắt chước: “Lần đầu tặng hoa, hơi xấu hổ.” Hắn lại đang xum xoe, lại đang khẩu thị tâm phi lấy lòng đối phương, nhưng sau tai lại nóng hổi, đến cả thái dương cũng toát mồ hôi.

Hắn lắc lắc tay, thúc giục đối phương nhận lấy.

Dung Lạc Vân nghe lời tiếp nhận, ngón tay cọ lên ngón tay hắn.

Lần này không chỉ có tai nữa, cả gò má cũng đỏ lên rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong không dám quay người lại, khẽ nói “Cáo từ” rồi đi thẳng ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư.

Bốn bề chợt yên tĩnh, Dung Lạc Vân cầm bó hoa sen, lại không biết làm sao. Y bước chậm đến bên vại cá, thả từng bông vào trong, hoa tản ra, tạo lên những gợn sóng lăn tăn.

Lúc này hình bóng dưới nước đang cười…

Là sự vui thích y đã rải xuống.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Ta tặng hoa mặt ta đỏ, nhưng ta đi thẳng ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư, nên ta không hề cong.


	10. 19+20

**Chương 19 – Đợi chờ trong mưa đêm:**

Giờ Tuất, đệ tử thay ca tuần tra, bình thường có mười lăm người, hôm nay cắt giảm còn bảy người.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng dưới mái hiên thắp đèn, thắp xong bưng một chén nến, lững thững đi ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư. Bắt gặp nhóm tuần tra, y chủ động nói: “Cứu tế nên phân chia nhân lực, các ngươi phải chú ý hơn.”

Đệ tử gật đầu bẩm báo: “Bẩm cung chủ, Đỗ Trọng sư huynh đã có sắp xếp khác, xin cung chủ yên tâm.”

Đệ tử đưa ra một tờ thời gian biểu, từ số lượng đội ngũ đến số người mỗi đội, từ số lần luân phiên trực đến thời điểm giao ca, dường như đều chỉnh sửa lại hết. Bây giờ đội này giảm còn bảy người, lại không canh gác chặt chẽ, mà là lấy đội gốc chia làm hai, càng phân tán thì càng canh gác được toàn diện hơn.

Dung Lạc Vân kiểm tra tỉ mỉ một lần, xem xong trả cho đối phương, hỏi: “Tờ biểu này lập ra khi nào?”

Đệ tử đáp: “Tối qua cần điều người ra ngoài, Đỗ Trọng sư huynh đã thức đêm lập ra.”

Đệ tử trong cung rất nhiều, cần chia người lo việc cứu tế, còn kéo theo cả hoạt động bình thường trong cung, tờ biểu mới toanh này đúng là lập ra trong đêm rồi. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi thêm một câu: “Đỗ Trọng đâu?”

Đệ tử đáp: “Đỗ Trọng sư huynh vất vả một ngày một đêm, bây giờ đang nghỉ ngơi ở Thiên Cơ Đường.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, không hỏi gì nữa, xách đèn đi về phía trước.

Y vừa đi vừa nghĩ, ban đầu mời cao thủ thay thế vị trí của Từ Chính, chỉ xem võ công mà không để ý những chuyện khác. Bây giờ chuyện cứu tế được lo liệu rất ổn thỏa, xem ra Đỗ Trọng rất có năng lực chỉ huy, không biết khi hành động một mình sẽ thế nào.

Y tán thưởng trong lòng, nhưng ngoài miệng thì “hừ” một tiếng, nhìn phần còn lại của xon đường chính mà tỏ ra bất mãn. Anh tuấn thì đúng là anh tuấn, mẫn cán thì mẫn cán đấy, chỉ là quá xấc láo, không biết lớn nhỏ, lại còn vượt phép tắc, quả là tội lỗi chồng chất.

Hơn nữa còn quen thói nịnh hót, được y đánh trống liền phát huy tuyệt chiêu, lấy y ra đánh cược liền đổi ý, hại y rơi xuống nước liền đi bắt cá… Từng việc từng việc một, nào giống như một đại đệ tử chứ, ai mà không biết còn tưởng hắn là hảo bằng hữu của Dung Lạc Vân y.

Bất tri bất giác đã đi ra khỏi cổng lớn, từ từ đến gần địa điểm cứu tế, người bị nạn đến ngày càng đông, nơi mái tranh thềm đất quạnh quẽ lúc trước, bây giờ người vào người ra tấp nập.

Dung Lạc Vân đến nơi, đặt ngón trỏ lên môi “suỵt” một tiếng, ngăn lời chào hỏi của các đệ tử.

Dưới chân núi đốt một ngọn lửa lớn, chiếu sáng đêm tối đen như mực, y ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, bầu trời đêm mây phủ dày đặc che lấp cả sao trăng, phỏng chừng ngày mai sẽ có mưa.

Chưa thu lại tầm mắt đã nghe thấy động tĩnh lạ, y lập tức liếc về cổng quân doanh.

Các binh lính trong quân doanh đi ra, tay cầm đuốc, xua đuổi các nạn dân đang nghỉ ngơi bên ngoài đi, không chỉ xô đẩy mà còn tay đấm chân đá, nhìn cứ tưởng như đang bắt cướp ngăn địch. Dung Lạc Vân bước từng bước lại gần, trong miệng nhẩm đếm, đến gần cổng thì đếm tới “bốn mươi ba”.

“Các ngươi tổng cộng đã đánh bốn mươi ba người.” Y hỏi sâu xa, “Chuyện gì đây?”

Đô úy nói: “Trọng địa quân doanh há lại để cho đám lưu dân cản đường, muốn chờ chết thì cũng cút ra chỗ khác mà chờ!”

Dung Lạc Vân bật cười: “Trời chưa sáng đã đông đúc thế này rồi, mà trời tối các ngươi mới ra quét dọn cổng, có thể nhẫn nhịn như thế, các ngươi chẳng phải là một đám ô quy vương bát đản hay sao?”

Đệ tử của Bất Phàm Cung cực khổ cả một ngày, lúc này đã mệt mỏi nên quân đội mới dám mò ra gây sự. Đô úy bị sỉ nhục, rút đao ra, các nạn dân nhất thời khiếp sợ.

Dung Lạc Vân chợt thu lại nụ cười: “Đệ tử trong cung của ta hôm nay đã vất vả nhiều, không so chiêu với các ngươi, nhưng còn ta thì lại muốn hoạt động gân cốt một chút.”

Thường ngày nước sông không phạm nước giếng, binh thì khó chèn ép phỉ, phỉ thì không để ý tới binh, lúc này đối đầu khiêu khích nhau đúng thật là ngoài ý muốn. Đô úy cầm đao lên, tất cả binh lính đối phó với một mình Dung Lạc Vân, huống hồ Dung Lạc Vân còn chưa cầm binh khí, cho dù có tuyệt chiêu đi nữa cũng chưa xuất ra được.

Hai bên còn đang giằng co, Dung Lạc Vân đã mất nhẫn nại trước: “Bớt lằng nhằng đi!” Cầm đèn nhảy phốc lên, lập tức bị các tên lính bao vây, y đứng ở giữa, trong miệng nhẩm đọc chiêu thức, sau mười chiêu đã đánh bại được hai lớp vòng vây.

Ngọn lửa nhảy múa, rơi xuống đất cháy thành những đốm lửa, thân thể Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ như chim yến, tay áo lướt qua những bộ khôi giáp, lấy nhu thắng cương đả thương gần một nửa số binh lính. Chao đèn lắc lư, nến bên trong đổ ra, ngọn đèn bỗng chốc biến thành một quả cầu lửa.

Y lấy nó làm binh khí, ra sức vung mạnh lên: “Cho các ngươi thưởng thức Phách Vân kiếm pháp!”

Tổng cộng bốn mươi ba chiêu, thắng bại đã rõ.

Đám quân biến sắc, tháo chạy vào trong doanh, Dung Lạc Vân nhanh nhẹn quay người lại, ánh lửa đỏ rực tô đậm nụ cười y, vừa giảo hoạt vừa khinh rẻ, nói: “Có vậy cũng bị dọa, một đám ăn hại.”

Y bắt tên đô úy lại, kéo đến bên đống lửa, định đẩy gã vào trong đó.

Ở cách đó không xa, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa tỉnh giấc, khoanh tay đứng trong bóng đêm, quan sát Dung Lạc Vân dọa tên đô úy khóc thét. Sau một hồi cầu xin, Dung Lạc Vân dường như đã hài lòng, ném gã thật mạnh, rồi đạp một chân lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không kìm được mà xoa xoa lồng ngực, giày bạch lĩnh, chân còn gầy, đạp người như vậy quả thật vô cùng đau đớn.

Dung Lạc Vân phun nước bọt, nói: “Không biết trời cao đất dày, tưởng rằng Hoắc Lâm Phong tới Tây Càn Lĩnh là các ngươi có thể so với cường binh của Tái Bắc hay sao?” Y cụp mắt nhìn xuống, thần thái lên đến thượng thiên tiên cung, “Đừng nói là Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa tới, cho dù hắn có tới, hứ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm nghĩ, “hứ” là ý gì?

Bầy chim bay đi tan tác, đèn của Dung Lạc Vân cháy sạch không còn khung xương, đành phải ném nó vào trong đống lửa. Vừa ngước mắt lên, y nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng trong bóng tối, mờ mờ ảo ảo, khó mà chắc chắn.

Y muốn gọi lại thôi, tự dưng cảm thấy lúng túng, trong đầu chỉ còn lại bó hoa sen ấy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước về phía Dung Lạc Vân, ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy đã không còn thấy ngượng ngùng nữa, chỉ còn lại sự thản nhiên. Chỉ còn cách một bước chân, đứng đối diện nhau bên cạnh đống lửa, có thể nhìn kĩ được thần sắc của đối phương.

Bọn họ cùng lúc nhếch tai, nghe thấy một câu “ân nhân” rụt rè.

Cậu thiếu niên ôm cô bé, ông lão chống gậy, các nạn dân trong con ngõ hôm đó đều tụ tập về đây. Ban ngày đã tìm Dung Lạc Vân để cảm tạ, đến tận lúc kết thúc vẫn chưa thấy, bây giờ gặp được rồi, lại còn được nhìn thấy “ân nhân” lòng như Bồ Tát lấy một chọi trăm, nhất thời hoảng sợ không dám tiến lên.

Dung Lạc Vân xoay nửa người lại, nhìn tường tận đám người đầy đủ già trẻ gái trai, suy nghĩ một lúc rồi nói: “Chút cháo này chỉ giúp đỡ được phần nào, các người vẫn nên mau chóng tìm một nơi để an cư thì tốt hơn.”

Mọi người đều hiểu, cô bé kia lại ôm chặt cổ chàng thiếu niên, nhỏ giọng nức nở: “Không muốn về đâu, về sẽ không sống được…”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Tình hình ở Hạn Châu thế nào rồi?”

Cậu thiếu niên đáp: “Ngày nào cũng có người chết vì đói, bách tính vì để giữ lại mạng sống mà bỏ nhà đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân sinh nghi: “Hạn Châu sung túc, huống hồ có thiên tai thì sẽ có đền bù, tốt xấu gì cũng có thể chống chịu một phần chứ.”

Cậu thiếu niên lắc đầu: “Không giấu gì ân nhân, trong thành Hạn Châu đến cả một nơi bố thí cũng không có, gạo hay nước cũng chẳng thấy đâu.” Sau một cơn nghẹn ngào, cậu nói tiếp, “Lương thực tiền bạc tham ô qua từng giai cấp, đã bị nuốt sạch từ lâu, quan phủ còn cấu kết với các thương nhân giàu có tích trữ lương thực độn cao giá bán, bao nhiêu người chỉ vì một bát gạo mà táng gia bại sản.”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ “Ồ” một tiếng, hỏi: “Tri châu là ai?”

Cậu thiếu niên đáp: “Giả Viêm Tức, hắn là biểu điệt của Thừa tướng đương triều.” Là một nhân vật đức cao vọng trọng, cậu thiếu niên nói nhỏ giọng còn mọi người thì nín thinh, xung quanh chợt rơi vào yên lặng.

Dung Lạc Vân chép miệng, nói: “Thừa tướng đương triều… Trần Nhược Ngâm.” Giọng nói khẽ khàng, tâm tư bịn rịn, giống như đang nhắc lại một vị cố nhân. Y xoay người định đi, lúc đi ngang Hoắc Lâm Phong thì dừng lại, thò một tay ra túm lấy thắt lưng người ta kéo đi mấy bước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sợ thắt lưng lỏng ra, đi đến nơi không có người liền bắt lấy cổ tay Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt nhìn hắn, rút tay ra, nắm lấy cổ tay Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Đỗ Trọng, chuyện cứu tế làm rất tốt.”

Hắn gật đầu: “Cung chủ hài lòng là được.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nhưng ta vẫn có chỗ chưa hài lòng lắm.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn y chằm chặp: “Nói đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân rút tay ra, vừa nãy còn ngoan ngoãn dễ bảo, bây giờ mặt mày sắc lạnh đến nỗi có thể kết thành sương. “Ta muốn giao cho ngươi một việc nữa.” Giọng nói như đao nhọn, “Xuất phát trong đêm, đến Hạn Châu điều tra.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận mệnh lệnh, lập tức về Bất Phàm Cung chuẩn bị. Đi được bảy tám bước, Dung Lạc Vân ở phía sau gọi hắn: “Đỗ Trọng, đi nhanh rồi về.”

Hắn nói: “Nếu vừa đi vừa về không nghỉ không ngủ, thì giờ Hợi đêm mai sẽ về.”

Một con ngựa khỏe, một chiếc túi nước, Hoắc Lâm Phong cứ như thế mà lên đường. Đêm khuya khó băng rừng, hắn đành đi đường bằng phẳng tiến về hướng Bắc, trăng và sao cùng rong ruổi theo hắn, bị gió xuân se lạnh thổi hiu hiu cả một đêm.

Càng tới gần Hạn Châu, tình hình càng ác liệt, lúc còn cách mấy mươi dặm thì gặp được một đám nạn dân. Trời tờ mờ sáng, hắn dừng ngựa trước thành Hạn Châu, cổng thành rộng mở, dân chúng thì như cái xác chết biết đi, còn hai ba quan sai canh cổng thì tinh thần phấn chấn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dắt ngựa vào trong thành, con đường phồn hoa ngày nào nay đã tiêu điều xơ xác, nhà nhà đóng cửa im ỉm, trong không khí sặc mùi hôi của người chết. Hắn tìm đến quan phủ, chợt tưởng tượng mình đang ở trên chiến trường, khắp nơi đều có thể nhìn thấy xác chết phơi thây, máu chảy thành vũng đã cạn khô.

Mỗi một thi thể đều có dấu vết bị dao rạch ngực, xem dấu vết có vẻ như đều từ tay của một người, người này chắc chắn là cao thủ. Hắn không ở lại lâu, đến thành Đông tìm phủ đệ của Giả Viêm Tức, một căn mái đỏ ngói xanh, canh phòng nghiêm ngặt, các thị vệ đều giắt đao đi tuần.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng từ xa nhìn một lúc, rồi dùng Thần Long Vô Hình phi người vào trong phủ.

Vừa xông vào một đình viện, chợt nhìn thấy bên hồ có hai người, hắn hoảng hốt nín thở, không dám buông lỏng cảnh giác nữa.

Ở phía nam cách đó ba trăm dặm, mây đen cuồn cuộn bao phủ Tây Càn Lĩnh, lúc này còn kéo theo hai tiếng sấm rền. Dung Lạc Vân nhốt mình trong thư phòng, bút lông thỏ không rời tay, một nét chữ nhỏ in đậm xuống giấy.

Sắp mưa rồi, bước chân người đệ tử đem bữa trưa tới càng vội vàng hơn.

Đợi đến khi trời đổ cơn mưa, gió lạnh thổi vù vù qua cửa sổ nhỏ khép hờ, đầu bút Dung Lạc Vân dừng lại, vừa lạnh vừa lo lắng nghĩ, Đỗ Trọng có mang theo áo tơi không? Tiếp tục viết xong một câu, lại chợt nghĩ, trời mưa đường khó đi, có thể trở về đúng giờ Hợi không?

Y tốn mất một khoảng thời gian nửa nén hương mới viết xong, đặt bút xuống, rửa tay xong rồi đi ra dưới mái hiên dùng cơm. Hai đĩa thức ăn, một bát canh, chỉ lo ngắm mưa, mãi một hồi sau mới gắp được một miếng.

Dung Lạc Vân lười vào phòng, ăn xong liền dựa vào cột nhà chợp mắt.

Mưa càng lúc càng lớn, rơi đầm đìa cả một canh giờ vẫn chưa dứt, mây đen thậm chí đã che khuất ánh ráng chiều, băng qua hoàng hôn tiến vào màn đêm. Đợi đến khi Dung Lạc Vân tỉnh giấc, hộp cơm trưa đã biến thành cơm tối, đã qua giờ Dậu rồi.

Y đứng dậy đi về phòng, khoác lên một tấm áo choàng chống lạnh, xách một ngọn đèn lại đi ra hiên ngồi. Một canh giờ nữa qua đi, y cầm dù đi trên khoảng sân rải đá vụn, bước chậm ra tới cổng Vô Danh Cư.

Hết giờ Tuất, đến giờ Hợi, y bước qua ngưỡng cửa đi thẳng ra ngoài.

Đến Mạc Thương Đài, nơi đây trống trải, bỗng cảm thấy mưa gió tung hoành. Y đi đến trước Càn Khôn Cục ở góc tây bắc, dưới màn mưa như thác đổ, y lặng lẽ thiết trận xem cục, tiêu tốn hết một canh giờ.

Quả thật rất lạnh, Dung Lạc Vân tiếp tục đi, dần dần đã ra đến Trường Nhai. Đã đến giờ Hợi rồi, Đỗ Trọng cũng nên quay về rồi chứ? Y cứ ôm suy nghĩ đó mà bước đến chỗ cánh cửa phụ thứ ba, ở đây khuất gió, nên yên tĩnh và ấm áp hơn một chút.

Những hạt mưa bụi trước ánh đèn trở nên tinh mịn, y nhìn chằm chặp, đứng thẫn thờ, đợi chờ ai.

Đã hết giờ Hợi rồi, vào giờ Tý, mưa lúc to lúc nhỏ rơi lộp độp xuống đất, làm chiếc ô giấy dầu run rẩy. Tích tắc, tích tắc, những chú cá trốn vào dưới gốc sen, còn người thì trú dưới mái hiên, chỉ có mình y đứng lặng thầm sau cánh cửa.

Đến giờ Sửu, Dung Lạc Vân bấu chuôi đèn sắp gãy rồi.

Lúc này có một cơn gió mạnh táp vào màn mưa, truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa từ phía đằng xa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong về đến dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, cưỡi ngựa ba trăm dặm không ngừng nghỉ, quanh người rét như băng. “Mở cổng!” Đến trước cổng cung hét lớn một tiếng, cổng mở ra, dắt cương chạy vào, đạp vỡ một khoảng trời rét lạnh tối đen.

Cánh cửa đầu tiên mở ra, cánh cửa thứ hai, đến cánh cửa thứ ba ở đằng xa mở ra, một ánh nến vàng ấm áp lóe sáng trong góc tối.

“Hí!” Hắn vững vàng xuống ngựa, y sam ướt đẫm tóe nước, nước mưa thuận theo thái dương không ngừng chảy xuống. Sải bước tới gần, hắn dừng phắt lại, nhìn rõ người đứng trong góc là Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân cầm đèn, che ô, gương mặt yên tĩnh nhìn về phía hắn.

“Cung chủ.” Hắn to gan tiến lên, chui vào trong ô, “Gió to mưa dầm, cẩn thận cảm lạnh.”

Dung Lạc Vân thấp giọng nói: “Vậy ngươi còn không biết quay về sớm hơn sao.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn tay ra: “Thuộc hạ nuốt lời, xin được cầm dù bồi tội.”

Hai người đi vào sâu bên trong Bất Phàm Cung, đường thì dài, trời thì tối đen như mực, tiếng mưa rơi át đi tiếng hít thở. Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm dù, Dung Lạc Vân xách đèn, con ngựa bôn ba suốt một quãng đường ngoan ngoãn theo phía sau.

Một cơn gió thổi tới, đuôi ngựa lắc lư không ngừng.

Những sợi tóc của Dung Lạc Vân phe phẩy qua bộ y phục ẩm ướt của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

**Chương 20 – Nói đi là đi:**

Rõ ràng mưa đang rơi dầm dề, nhưng hai người càng bước càng chậm, đi rất thong thả.

Lúc đi ngang Mạc Thương Đài, một cơn gió lạnh vô tình kéo tới, Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế nghiêng ô giấy dầu, áp sát lại một chút, thay Dung Lạc Vân ngăn cản gió mưa lạnh lẽo thích bắt nạt người ta.

Nhưng đi được hai ba bước, Dung Lạc Vân khẽ vặn cổ tay hắn, xoay ô thẳng lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nghiêng ô đi, Dung Lạc Vân lại vặn tay hắn, hắn tiếp tục nghiêng đi, Dung Lạc Vân tiếp tục vặn tay hắn. Cứ lặp đi lặp lại như vậy, dần dà cũng sắp tới Thiên Cơ Đường, hắn nhịn không được nói: “Cung chủ, cổ tay tôi sắp bị cung chủ vặn gãy luôn rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vậy ngươi để yên đó đi, đừng nghiêng ô nữa.”

Mép ô nghiêng đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngay lập tức không đứng yên, hành vi thì khiêu khích nhưng ngôn ngữ lại tỏ ra bất đắc dĩ: “Như vậy sẽ che kín cho cung chủ hơn, hà cớ gì không cho tôi nghiêng ô?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Bên chỗ ngươi đã ướt đẫm rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay mặt nhìn xuống, nửa bên vai của hắn lộ ra khỏi tán ô, bị nước mưa gõ lộp độp vào. Hắn quả thật rất ngạc nhiên, Dung Lạc Vân hết lần này tới lần khác chỉnh thẳng ô là vì không muốn hắn dầm mưa.

“Tôi biết làm sao được, cả người tôi đã ướt sẵn rồi.” Hắn nói, bỗng nhiên muốn xác nhận chuyện gì đó, “Cung chủ, cung chủ đứng mãi ở sau cửa là vì đợi tôi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Không đến mức ‘mãi’, chỉ vừa tới mà thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn ngọn đèn: “Ồ?” Cây nến bên trong đã sắp cháy hết, rõ ràng là đã đốt từ rất lâu rồi. Hắn không chịu buông tha, hỏi: “Thật sự là vừa mới tới ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân làm thinh một lát, nói: “Chỉ khoảng một chung trà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong càng không tin: “Một chung trà? Hay là một hộp trà?”

Dung Lạc Vân thấy phiền, nói: “Thôi đi, là một canh giờ.”

Cái này thì còn có thể tin được, sau đó Hoắc Lâm Phong bổ sung thêm một câu rất thiếu đòn: “Cung chủ nói lời thật lòng mà phí sức như vậy, đợi tôi về Thiên Cơ Đường hỏi đệ tử tuần tra là biết ngay. “ Nhưng chỉ là nói móc thế thôi, chứ hắn không có ý định đi hỏi người khác.

Khi đến Vô Danh Cư, chợt có một tiếng răng rắc, Dung Lạc Vân siết gãy chuôi đèn, khẽ thừa nhận: “Đã chờ từ giờ Dậu rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khó tin mà giơ cao dù, chờ từ giờ Dậu ư? Giờ Dậu đến giờ Sửu, tròn bốn canh giờ luôn sao? Môi mỏng của hắn mấp máy: “Cung chủ…” Lần đầu tiên nỉ non với một người dịu dàng như thế.

Dung Lạc Vân lại lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi tưởng là ta đợi ngươi sao? Ta là đang đợi tin tức ngươi đem về.” Y cúi đầu, hai tay cầm chuôi đèn bằng trúc đã gãy đôi, “Còn hỏi vớ vẩn nữa ta sẽ bẻ gãy ngươi ra luôn đấy.”

Đã đến Vô Danh Cư rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngoan ngoãn im lặng, cùng đối phương vào cửa.

Bước ra một khoảnh sân rải đá đến dưới mái hiên, Dung Lạc Vân cởi giày và vớ ra, bước chân trần lên sàn nhà, Hoắc Lâm Phong thu ô rồi làm theo, đặt đôi giày đen của mình bên cạnh giày bạch lĩnh của đối phương.

Cả người rét lạnh, bàn chân chạm lên sàn chợt cảm thấy ấm áp, hắn đứng yên bất động, nhúc nhích một cái thôi là nước mưa lại tí tách nhỏ xuống, sợ Dung Lạc Vân bảo hắn đi lau sàn. Đầu có thể rơi máu có thể chảy, nhưng chuyện của bọn nha hoàn thì tuyệt đối không thể làm.

Dung Lạc Vân không biết mình đang bị người ta âm thầm nói xấu, áo choàng cũng chưa cởi đã đi thắp nến trước. Rồi lại đi vào trong tìm năm ba cái khăn và một tấm mền nhung, ôm một đống đi ra, đổ ập xuống người Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Sự quan tâm tinh tế dưới cách thực hiện của y chỉ còn lại hung dữ.

“Đa tạ cung chủ quan tâm.” Hoắc Lâm Phong ngược lại cảm thấy hài lòng rồi, tháo phát quan, cởi áo, lau người, cuối cùng choàng tấm mền nhung kia lên. Rốt cuộc cũng đã có thể nói lời cáo biệt với một đêm giá lạnh, chợt nhìn thấy trên sàn đặt một cặp lồng thức ăn, nhất thời thấy bụng đói cồn cào.

Hắn tranh công: “Cung chủ, tôi đói.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói móc mang tính trả thù: “Đáng thương thế.” Xách cặp lồng vào bên trong, y cũng chưa dùng bữa tối, “Thấy bộ dạng tội nghiệp đó của ngươi, qua đây thưởng cho một bữa.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhói lên, giống như dầm mưa vậy. Hóa ra bị nói móc là cảm giác này, một chút đắng chát, một chút phiền, cũng có chút tức cười, hắn dứt khoát không nhịn nữa, cười toe toét.

Hai người ngồi đối diện nhau, thức ăn cũng tính là phong phú, cá cháy (*) vịt quay, giò sống (**) chần non mịn, nhưng mà chỉ có vỏn vẹn một bát cơm đầy. Dung Lạc Vân đặt bát cơm chính giữa để hai người cùng ăn.

(*) cá cháy: cá tên cháy nha chứ hổng phải cá bị cháy đâu, trên gg có ghi á  
(**) giò sống: raw là bạch hoàn, Ếch tra baidu thì bạch hoàn nó cũng làm như giò sống (mọc) á 

Dù gì cũng là thiếu gia Hầu phủ, không cẩn thận một chút là lại lộ ra bản tính cao quý, Hoắc Lâm Phong gắp một miếng bụng cá, nếm xong nói: “Có lẽ do trời lạnh nên không đủ tươi.” Lại nếm thử vịt quay, “Thịt hơi dai, quay quá lửa rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhấp một ngụm trà nóng làm dịu phế phủ, khuyên bản thân không được tức giận.

Vươn tay gắp đồ ăn, hai đôi đũa chạm vào nhau, Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc này mới nhớ ra hoàn cảnh mình đang ở. Lỡ buột miệng nói ra rồi, đành phải bổ sung thêm: “Nhưng mà mùi vị rất tuyệt… khiến tôi không thể nào dừng đũa.”

Dung Lạc Vân ăn không nói, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm để ý, đến khi ăn no mới làm thanh cuống họng một chút. Về đã về rồi, lau cũng lau rồi, làm ấm cũng làm rồi, ăn cũng ăn xong rồi, cũng nên nói chính sự rồi.

Y vuốt ấm trà, hỏi: “Tình hình ở Hạn Châu ra sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói nghiêm túc: “Bẩm cung chủ, phồn hoa ngày xưa hầu như không còn, tiêu điều như đất chết.”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng liệu được chuyện này, đứng dậy ngoắc tay, dẫn đối phương vào thư phòng. Trên án thư chất đầy giấy bút, đành phải ngồi trên sạp cách một cái bàn gỗ, giấy bút trải ra, y đích thân mài mực: “Vẽ địa đồ cho ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm bút lên, vẽ xuống địa đồ cơ bản của Hạn Châu, phố chính, phủ nha, kho lương thực, vẽ kĩ càng không sai chi tiết nào. Dung Lạc Vân thầm tán thưởng, không những sắp xếp lịch trực chu toàn, mà vẽ địa đồ cũng rất tốt.

Vẽ quân sách nhiều rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong theo thói quen nhấn một lá cờ nhỏ ở chỗ “kho lương thực”, đây là kí hiệu khi đánh giặc, ý chỉ công chiếm. Vẽ xong lật tờ giấy lại, ở trang sau hắn vẽ địa đồ phủ đệ của Giả Viêm Tức, hết sức tỉ mỉ.

Cảm giác có hơi thở hiu hiu thổi qua, hắn vừa ngước mắt lên thì thấy Dung Lạc Vân tì khuỷu tay ở mép bàn, ở phía đối diện nhìn chằm chặp hình vẽ như đang nằm úp sấp. Rất gần, bóng ảnh của hàng lông mi dưới ánh đèn cũng có thể nhìn rõ, nhấp nháy, linh hoạt.

Lúc này Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Có gặp được Giả Viêm Tức không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Có, vóc người tầm trung, mặt bên trái có một nốt ruồi màu đen.” Nói xong mím môi, trong đầu hiện lên hai người hắn đã thấy, đắn đo nói, “Bên cạnh Giả Viêm Tức có hai tên cao thủ, giắt kiếm, vóc dáng thô to, đa số bách tính ngoài quan phủ đều là bọn chúng giết.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngước mắt: “Trông ra sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Giày quan và y phục sẫm màu như nhau, đều đeo mặt nạ.”

Con ngươi của Dung Lạc Vân co lại, năm ngón tay bấu mạnh mép bàn, đến nỗi bóp vụn một góc. Vụn gỗ rơi đầy tay, dằm ghim vào trong thịt, y nhắm mắt lại, đè nén trăm nghìn mối tơ vò đang dâng trào mãnh liệt như nước lũ, khi mở mắt ra đã trở nên bình tĩnh hơn.

“Chuyến này vất vả rồi.” Y hờ hững nói, “Nghỉ ngơi hai ngày, ngươi trở về ngủ đi.”

Phản ứng kịch liệt cùng với lệnh đuổi khách này, Hoắc Lâm Phong biết có chuyện gì đó bất thường, xuống sạp đi ra đến cửa, hắn không vội thăm dò, trái lại còn dặn dò: “Trên sạp gió lạnh, ngồi lâu nhớ phải đóng cửa sổ.”

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân khẽ dao động, nhưng y chỉ nhìn chằm chằm ra ngoài cửa sổ mà không làm gì.

Đặt mền nhung xuống, tiếng bước chân ngày càng xa thính đường, khoác trên mình bộ y phục ẩm ướt, lạch cạch lạch cạch bước trên sỏi vụn. Xung quanh hành lang có đèn, y nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đi khỏi.

Không xách đèn không che ô, y thầm nói một câu “Tên ngốc”.

Đêm khuya yên tĩnh, Dung Lạc Vân lười lên giường, kéo tấm mền nhung trải lên sạp. Hơi ấm còn sót lại vẫn chưa tan hết, là nhiệt độ cơ thể của Hoắc Lâm Phong, cầm địa đồ lên xem kĩ, còn có mùi mực tàu chưa khô.

Y xem đến khi mắt mỏi nhừ, sau đó gió mưa ngừng hẳn mới chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Dung Lạc Vân ngủ một giấc rất dài, mơ cũng không đẹp lắm, nhưng những sự vật trong mộng cứ trăm phương nghìn kế túm lấy y, bắt y phải nếm thử xong mới được tỉnh dậy.

Y thức dậy liền không dây dưa kéo dài thêm nữa, tắm rửa thay y phục, đổi sang một bộ thanh sam bích bào rồi mới buộc đuôi ngựa lên. Tinh thần cứng rắn như một cội tùng. Chỉ giắt kiếm, gấp gọn địa đồ, mở tráp gương lấy ra ba cái kim châm cài lên đai lưng, cầm theo cả chiếc khăn màu xám tro thêu lá ngân hạnh.

Lúc chuẩn bị đi, y cho cá ăn, cho chim ăn, còn móc một ổ khóa trên cửa.

Mưa tạnh trời trong, Dung Lạc Vân cưỡi ngựa ra ngoài.

Đi ngang Tàng Kim Các, Lục Chuẩn nhảy ra cản đường: “Nhị ca, huynh đi đâu thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Triều Mộ Lâu. Đệ cầm sách làm gì vậy?”

Lục Chuẩn kể khổ: “Chặn đường cướp của ế ẩm quá, Đại ca bảo đệ không có chuyện gì làm thì đọc sách nhiều lên.”

Dung Lạc Vân nở nụ cười: “Vậy đệ phải đọc cho đàng hoàng đấy, ta về sẽ tới kiểm tra đệ.” Nói xong đi thẳng về phía trước, nụ cười vẫn chưa tan biến, Lục Chuẩn đứng phía sau hỏi y khi nào trở về.

Y không quay đầu lại: “Ba ngày sau, chắc chắn sẽ về.”

Dứt lời liền lao nhanh như tên bắn, ra khỏi cung thì đi về theo hướng Trường Hà, chạy liên tục không dừng đến được Triều Mộ Lâu. Y đi vào từ cửa sau, thả chậm bước chân lên lầu bốn vào trong phòng, gõ cửa thật khẽ, gọi một tiếng “tỷ tỷ” rồi đẩy cửa vào.

Dung Đoan Vũ đang chợp mắt, nghe tiếng thì bật dậy.

Dung Lạc Vân vén màn lên ngồi quỳ bên giường, nói thẳng: “Tỷ tỷ, đệ phải đi đến Hạn Châu một chuyến, tới báo với tỷ một tiếng.”

Bình thường làm việc gì Dung Lạc Vân cũng không như vậy, Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Sao lại đột nhiên đi Hạn Châu? Liên quan đến những người dân tị nạn sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đệ đi bắt Giả Viêm Tức.” Chợt dừng lại, trong mắt tràn đầy sát ý, “Giả Viêm Tức là biểu điệt của Trần Nhược Ngâm, hiện giờ có hai tên cao thủ đi theo bảo vệ. Hai tên đó mang giày quan giắt theo kiếm, đeo mặt nạ.”

Dung Đoan Vũ kinh ngạc hô khẽ một tiếng, sợ hãi như một con thỏ đụng vào thân cây. “Không được, không thể được!” Nàng túm chặt Dung Lạc Vân, đôi môi đỏ không kiềm được mà run rẩy, “Quá nguy hiểm, bọn chúng là, là…”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Không sai, chính là bọn chúng.” Y đứng dậy ôm lấy đối phương, “Tỷ tỷ, lần này bọn chúng chỉ đi có hai người, cơ hội hiếm có, bất luận thế nào đệ cũng phải đi một chuyến.”

Dung Đoan Vũ ghìm chặt lấy y: “Nếu như đệ xảy ra chuyện thì làm sao?!”

Y điềm tĩnh lạ thường: “Giết không được thì đệ sẽ tìm cách thoát thân.” Tâm trí của y vững như bàn thạch, nhưng không hề hành động theo cảm tính, “Nếu trong vòng ba ngày đệ chưa trở về, hãy báo với Đại ca đến Hạn Châu tìm đệ.”

Bàn giao xong xuôi, y không chậm trễ nữa, lui về phía sau mấy bước rồi rời khỏi phòng.

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng xuống lầu, đi tới bậc thềm cuối cùng thì đụng phải một cô nương, sau khi nhìn rõ, lại là “tâm can Bảo La” kia. Y dịu dàng nói xin lỗi rồi đi, đến cửa bỗng nhớ ra gì đó, dừng bước chân nói: “Ngân hạnh ngọc lan hai mặt hoa, cô sắp có quạt mới để dùng rồi đó.”

Bảo La chẳng hiểu gì, bóng dáng xanh ngọc bích kia đã đi khuất rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân phi ngựa ra khỏi thành, tối qua mưa lớn, đường xá trong rừng lầy lội chưa khô, đành phải chạy trên phố lớn. Lấy kiếm làm roi ngựa, lấy miệng làm tu huýt, đầu đội trời xanh tiến về phía bắc.

Lúc này trong trúc viện ở Thiên Cơ Đường, trong góc nở rộ một bụi hoa nhỏ.

Đỗ Tranh bận lên bận xuống, lấy nước nóng xong, chuẩn bị y phục xong, trong bếp còn đang hầm một nồi chân giò tương đỏ ngập dầu. Đang cọ giày cho chủ tử, trên giường truyền ra tiếng lẩm bẩm.

“Thiếu gia, dậy rồi sao?” Cậu khẽ hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cuộn chăn lại, trằn trọc mấy lần tức đến độ đạp giường, sao trong lòng thấy bồn chồn thế nhỉ?! Thôi bỏ đi, dứt khoát rời giường tắm rửa, lúc ngâm nước nóng không khỏi thở dài một tiếng, gió bụi mưa lạnh sáu trăm dặm cuối cùng cũng tẩy rửa đi hết rồi.

Đỗ Tranh ở bên hầu hạ: “Thiếu gia, đi Hạn Châu có gặp được cao thủ không? Tôi thấy tóc của thiếu gia không thiếu cọng nào hết.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hừ hừ: “Gặp rồi, nhưng chưa giao đấu.”

Đỗ Tranh tò mò: “Vậy nếu giao đấu rồi thì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nhẹ thì lưỡng bại câu thương, nặng thì tai vạ khó tránh.”

Dứt lời tim lại bất thình lình chộn rộn, không hiểu sao hắn cứ có cảm giác thấp thỏm.


	11. 21+22

**Chương 21: Ba chương làm một**

Nước trong thùng không gợn sóng, nhưng đầu óc Hoắc Lâm Phong thì lại lăn tăn, từng gợn sóng tan biến, dần dần hiện lên hai kẻ trong phủ Giả Viêm Tức. Đỗ Tranh sợ đến mức hô lên một tiếng, khó tin ghé qua nói: “Thiếu gia, người chớ có gạt tôi! Thiếu gia toàn là lành ít dữ nhiều, rốt cuộc là ai lợi hại như vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhả ra bốn chữ: “—— Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng.”

Đỗ Tranh ngạc nhiên: “Có tới chín tên lận ư?”

Chín tên này đều là cao thủ tuyệt đỉnh, dùng mặt nạ để phân biệt, ai cũng có sát nghiệt cao vạn trượng, vô cùng hung tàn. Chúng xưng nhau bằng huynh đệ, đều mang họ Trần, là nghĩa tử do Thừa tướng Trần Nhược Ngâm nuôi dưỡng, chỉ tuân lệnh của một mình ông ta.

Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng rất ít khi hành động đơn lẻ, sở dĩ chúng hợp xưng thành một tên là bởi vì hợp lực ắt sẽ mạnh, phối hợp vô cùng ăn ý, khi hai hoặc nhiều tên cùng hợp sức thì uy lực tăng vọt. Còn khi chín tên cùng ra tay, kẻ thù chắc chắn chỉ có con đường chết.

Hai tên trong phủ Giả Viêm Tức đều giắt theo kiếm, hẳn đó là Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu đứng thứ năm và thứ sáu, tuyệt chiêu của hai tên này có tên là “Tôi Mệnh Chưởng”, làm vỡ tim đứt ruột, khiến người ta đau đớn tột cùng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bước ra khỏi thùng tắm, Đỗ Tranh hầu hạ hắn mặc y phục, hỏi: “Thiếu gia, Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng lợi hại như vậy, vậy chẳng phải là không có ai có thể cản trở được chúng sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu chúng hành động một mình thì không cách nào thắng được ta.” Nếu như chín người hợp sức, có lẽ ba phụ tử nhà họ Hoắc cùng chiến đấu thì có thể ngang tay. Người làm lính, tối kỵ nhất là vọng động, vì thế nếu chưa có chuẩn bị đầy đủ thì tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng giao đấu.

Thắt đai lưng xong, dưới bờ vai rộng và vòng hông chắc khỏe, vạt áo che khuất đôi chân dài. Tay Đỗ Tranh cầm phát quan cài lên cho chủ tử, không nhắc đến chuyện phiền lòng nữa, nịnh nọt nói: “Thiếu gia, tôi nhìn hết rồi, Bất Phàm Cung này không ai anh tuấn bằng thiếu gia!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hừ một tiếng, lúc hành quân đánh giặc đều loàng xoàng như mọi rợ, hắn ít khi để ý tới tướng mạo của mình. Ngược lại khá để ý đến người khác, khó mà không nghĩ đến cái người có vẻ ngoài ưa nhìn trong Vô Danh Cư. Hắn muốn hỏi Dung Lạc Vân thì thế nào bỗng ngửi ngửi rồi nói: “Mùi gì thế?”

Đỗ Tranh hoảng hồn: “Chân giò hầm cháy rồi!”

Tối qua ăn được vài miếng cơm nguội, Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc này đã đói meo, ngồi trong vườn trúc thanh tịnh nhai thịt nhai cá. Hắn nhìn thấy những bông hoa nhỏ đã nở rộ, bỗng nhiên nhớ đến cây ngọc lan đang trồng trong vườn, đến lúc nó lớn lên đứng cùng với rừng trúc xanh biếc chắc chắn sẽ rất tao nhã.

Nghĩ thế xong rồi lại bác bỏ, một cái cây muốn lớn phải cần đến vài năm, hắn lại không thể chờ lâu như vậy được.

Dùng cơm xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi bên thạch kỷ ẩm trà, trước mắt là trúc xuân sau mưa, hắn nhớ đến chuôi đèn bằng trúc Dung Lạc Vân đã bẻ gãy. Nếu đã nghỉ ngơi rảnh rỗi, ở đây lại có sẵn vật liệu, dứt khoát làm một cái đèn mới cho người kia.

Hắn chọn lựa thật tỉ mỉ, rút đao chặt một gốc trúc tốt, rồi chặt thành những thanh nhỏ, mài bóng loáng. Ghép lại dựng giá hoàn thành khung đèn, lấy một tấm vải mỏng phẳng phiu làm lồng, như vậy là đã xong một chiếc đèn lồng mặt trơn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xách đèn lên nhìn thật tường tận, cảm thấy đơn điệu nên lại cầm bút lên, vẽ ba đường vân mây lên chuôi đèn.

Đèn đã làm xong, trên thạch kỷ vẫn còn dư mấy thanh trúc, vứt đi thì tiếc. Hắn nhanh trí lấy hồ dán còn dư lại làm thành một con diều, mặt giấy trắng, thân chim yến, tạm thời chưa nghĩ ra nên vẽ hình gì.

Lúc này Đỗ Tranh lẩm bẩm: “Lại thêm một mục —— Làm đèn cho Dung Lạc Vân.”

Da mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc dày lúc mỏng, lúc này thì khá mỏng, bèn cố ý nói: “Còn làm diều cho y nữa đấy.”

Đỗ Tranh lại líu lo: “Y bay còn nhanh hơn diều, bảo diều thả y còn hợp lý hơn. (*)”

(*) Bình thường mình hay nói là người đi thả diều, Đỗ Tranh nói móc là diều đi thả người.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười không ngừng lại được, dáng vẻ thần tiên của Bát Phương Du bay quanh trong đầu hắn, như một làn khói. Đến trưa, hắn đoán Dung Lạc Vân đã thức dậy rồi, liền một tay cầm đèn, một tay cầm diều đi ra khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường.

Khí trời trong xanh, khoảng sân rải sỏi trắng ấy nhất định sẽ sáng đến chói mắt, hắn nghĩ như thế đấy. Không ngờ bước đến Vô Danh Cư, trên cửa móc một cái khóa, chứng tỏ trong biệt uyển không có người.

Hắn đành phải vòng lại, bận rộn suốt một canh giờ đều lãng phí, hơi mất mặt. Đúng lúc đi ngang Tàng Kim Các, nghe theo tiếng đọc dòm vào bên trong, Lục Chuẩn ở trong sân đang lắc lư cái đầu đọc sách.

Lục Chuẩn cũng nhìn thấy hắn, chạy ra cản đường: “Đỗ Trọng, ban ngày ban mặt xách đèn làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đèn của Nhị cung chủ gãy rồi, tôi làm một cái mới cho Nhị cung chủ.”

Lục Chuẩn gật gù: “Vậy ba ngày sau ngươi hẵng tới đưa, Nhị ca đi đến Triều Mộ Lâu rồi.”

Cảm giác mất mát trong lòng hắn lập tức biến chất, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghĩ, đắm chìm trong thanh lâu tận ba ngày, cũng không sợ bị ép khô tinh khí, nói: “Tam cung chủ, thuộc hạ phải lo chuyện bố thí, cảm phiền Tam cung chủ đến lúc đó giao cho Nhị cung chủ.”

Lục Chuẩn nhận lấy, nhịn không được lẩm bẩm: “Thói đời đúng thật kỳ quái, Nhị ca thì xách kiếm phóng ngựa đến thanh lâu, bổn cung chủ còn phải làm chân sai vặt cho đệ tử.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe rất rõ ràng, tim lại đột nhiên thấp thỏm, Dung Lạc Vân rất hiếm khi cưỡi ngựa đến Triều Mộ Lâu, càng đừng nói là mang theo kiếm. hắn lập tức nhớ lại đêm qua, lúc nghe hắn nhắc đến Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu, phản ứng của Dung Lạc Vân hết sức kịch liệt.

Lẽ nào… Dung Lạc Vân biết bọn Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng, thậm chí còn có thù hận nữa ư?

Hoắc Lâm Phong suy tư trở về vườn trúc, thấy Đỗ Tranh đang tưới cây. Người trong cuộc mơ hồ, người ngoài cuộc chắc chắn sẽ rõ, hắn dứt khoát hỏi: “Ngốc tử, nếu ta xách kiếm phóng ngựa đi mấy ngày trời, là vì sao?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Đánh giặc giết địch.”

Hắn lại hỏi: “Nếu ta nói ta đi đạp thanh (*) thì sao?”

(*) đạp thanh: đi quẫy :))) bạn nào học Truyện Kiều chắc cũng biết hết rồi ha

Đỗ Tranh lại nói: “Lần nào mà thiếu gia chẳng gạt phu nhân là đi đạp thanh, đại mạc làm gì có thanh cho thiếu gia đạp đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức được khơi thông, nếu không đoán sai, Dung Lạc Vân vốn không hề đến Triều Mộ Lâu, mà là đi giết kẻ thù rồi. Nhưng mà Dung Lạc Vân một mình đấu với Trần Miên Trần Kiêu, còn thêm mấy tên thị vệ phân tán tinh lực, sẽ dữ nhiều lành ít.

Khó mà dò được suy nghĩ của y, hắn lắc lắc đầu, cũng có thể Dung Lạc Vân đang vui vẻ ở chốn thanh lâu thì sao?

Bước chậm đến bên thạch kỷ, trà đã nguội lạnh, chỉ mới một lúc mà đã lạnh rồi. Vậy bốn canh giờ từ giờ Dậu đến giờ Sửu, trà lạnh cơm nguội, người thì quanh quẩn, có phải tâm tư cũng khó nói như hắn lúc này hay không?

Hoắc Lâm Phong hít sâu một hơi, nhấc chân xoay người, định chạy đến Triều Mộ Lâu thăm dò thử. Đỗ Tranh la lên: “Thiếu gia, người đi đâu vậy?!”

Hắn vội vã bàn giao: “Nếu sau giờ Ngọ chưa về thì là đi làm anh hùng cứu thổ phỉ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vung roi quất ngựa đến thẳng Triều Mộ Lâu, ban ngày đóng cửa, hắn đùng đùng xông vào. Tiểu nhị xông tới ngăn cản, bị hắn hất tay đẩy ngã, tiếng ồn ào truyền tới bà vú.

Bà vú tinh mắt, nhận ra hắn là chàng trai đã vung tay vạn lượng. Hắn không có ý định dài dòng, liếc lên lầu bốn rồi phóng người nhảy lên, gõ cửa mấy cái, quát lên: “Cung chủ? Người có ở trong đó không?”

Có một vị cô nương nói: “Công tử buổi sáng có tới, nhưng đã đi rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bình tĩnh, Dung Lạc Vân thật sự có tới đây, lẽ nào biết chuyến này mạo hiểm nên tới tìm tỷ tỷ để cáo biệt chăng? Lúc này bà vú đuổi theo, cản đường không cho hắn làm loạn. Hắn hỏi: “Hoa khôi đang ở đâu?”

Bà tổng quản trêu đùa: “Muốn gặp hoa khôi thì phải xem công tử đây có còn bốn nghìn lượng hay không.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười lạnh, xem ai dám cản đường ta, hắn đi dọc theo hành lang đá văng từng cánh cửa. Liên tục hô to không dứt, Dung Đoan Vũ từ lúc đệ đệ đi thì cứ trằn trọc mãi không ngủ được, lúc này khoác áo đi ra, liền thấy một trận gà bay chó sủa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn thấy đối phương, chạy tới trước mặt cô, Dung Đoan Vũ nhìn hắn với ánh mắt đề phòng: “Công tử là người lần trước…”

Hắn nói: “Lần trước bốc đồng, e đã mạo phạm. Hôm nay tôi là đại đệ tử đã chiến thắng trong cuộc tỉ võ của Bất Phàm Cung, Đỗ Trọng.” Thời gian gấp rút, hắn đưa ra lệnh bài của đệ tử nói ngắn gọn, “Làm phiền cô nương cho ta biết, cung chủ có phải đã đi tới Hạn Châu một mình rồi không? Hôm trước ta nhận lệnh thăm dò, biết Hạn Châu có hai cao thủ, nếu cung chủ một thân một mình thì tính mạng khó bảo toàn, mong cô nương đừng giấu.”

Dung Đoan Vũ chợt kinh ngạc, vốn đã rất ưu phiền, lúc này lại hoảng loạn đến rơi lệ. Vẫy tay cho mọi người lui, cô lại gần nửa bước, khẽ nói: “Lạc Vân một mình đến Hạn Châu bắt Giả Viêm Tức, tính toán thời gian thì chắc đã sắp đến nơi rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bực bội, liền cáo biệt.

Dung Đoan Vũ gọi hắn lại: “Lạc Vân có nói với tôi, nếu trong ba ngày đệ ấy chưa về thì báo cho Đoạn đại ca đi tìm đệ ấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi ngược lại: “Y chỉ đích danh Đoạn Hoài Khác ư?”

Ngữ khí kiêu căng, hàm chứa khinh thường, nào có giống thái độ của đệ tử chứ. Hắn không đợi Dung Đoan Vũ đáp đã phi thân xuống lầu đi mất, quay người lên ngựa chạy khỏi Tây Càn Lĩnh, đi đường tắt về hướng bắc.

Ngày thường thì sai hắn làm cái này, sai hắn làm cái kia, sao đến chính sự thì lại giấu kĩ thế không biết? Để hắn giúp một tay cũng không cần hay sao? Hắn ngồi trên lưng ngựa xóc nảy mà đoán, Dung Lạc Vân và Giả Viêm Tức hoặc là với Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng có mối thù cũ, không tự tay giết thì không thể nào xóa nhòa cừu hận.

Nếu đã có cốt khí như thế, vậy thì thông báo cho Đoạn Hoài Khác làm gì? Trong lòng y cảm thấy Đoạn Hoài Khác lợi hại nhất ư?

“Đi!” Hắn gào thét lao đi như tên bắn.

Đèn không thể làm phí công, diều cũng không thể dán phí công, thì tên nhóc không khiến cho người ta bớt lo kia cũng không thể cứ thế mà chết được.

Đúng lúc này, Dung Lạc Vân đã tới thành Hạn Châu, nhóm dân tị nạn trong thành kéo ùn ùn ra ngoài, y ngược dòng người đi vào trong thành. Trên phố không ai quét dọn, người thì hoặc là chết hoặc là chạy tị nạn, rất nhiều hộ chỉ còn lại hai phòng trống trơn.

Giả Viêm Tức ỷ hoàng đế ở xa, làm trung gian tham nhũng làm xằng làm bậy, “hút máu” thay cho Trần Nhược Ngâm. Bòn rút hết phồn hoa nơi đây, tình hình nạn đói ngày càng nghiêm trọng, phỏng chừng sẽ nhanh chóng tháo chạy khỏi thành.

Dung Lạc Vân móc địa đồ ra, dựa theo đường vẽ chạy đến kho lương thực.

Kho lương thực ở thành Tây, là một tòa tháp hình tròn xây bằng đất, tổng cộng có ba tầng hầm.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng từ xa xuống ngựa, ẩn nấp giữa những tán cây nhớ lại lời của Hoắc Lâm Phong, bên ngoài kho lương thực có binh lính canh gác hai lớp, tổng cộng có bốn mươi người, trong tháp trực mười hai người, bên trong có ba mươi thị vệ cấp cao, là binh nhà của Giả Viêm Tức.

Y nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống đất, đường hoàng lại gần kho lương thực, giống như sợ không ai nhìn thấy. Một nhóm binh lính phát hiện ra y, lập tức rút đao quát to, bao vây Dung Lạc Vân.

Y cười rút kiếm ra, nho nhã lễ độ nói: “Trời trong nắng ấm, ta muốn cướp vạn thạch lương thực (*), làm phiền các vị nhường đường.”

(*) thạch: một đơn vị để đo thể tích, một thạch bằng mười đấu (gạo)

Bọn lính tưởng y là kẻ điên, hung dữ quen rồi, lập tức giơ đao sấn tới. Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng người tiếp chiêu, đáng lẽ chỉ cần một chiêu lấy một mạng, nhưng lại kéo dài thời gian lượn vòng xung quanh. Dây dưa một lúc lâu, đợi đến khi giết được nửa số lính thì thị vệ bên trong kho mới xông ra, y phi người lên bắt lấy tên đầu đàn, một kiếm chẻ đôi đối phương với tốc độ nhanh như chớp.

Đám còn lại kinh hoàng, không còn ai dám xông lên nữa.

Đuôi mắt Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nhếch lên, chợt thấy ở góc xa có tên trốn đi báo tin. Y phi người bay vào trong tòa tháp, một nhát một tên, chém chết mười hai tên canh gác. Đột nhập vào được bên trong kho lương thực, chém khóa phá cửa, tiêu diệt mọi phòng bị dưới tầng hầm, vạn thạch lương thực nhìn thấy ánh sáng.

Đám thị vệ và binh lính còn lại thì hoảng hốt túm tụm lại thành một cụm, bất cứ ai lên ngăn cản cũng bị giết trong một nhát kiếm, nên chỉ đành nhượng bộ lui binh.

Khoảng chừng sau nửa nén hương, bỗng nhiên có người cao giọng hô, quân ứng viện đã đến rồi.

Một đội thị vệ từ xa đuổi tới, gã đứng đầu đeo mặt nạ, chính là một trong Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng. Dung Lạc Vân từ xa nhìn thấy vội vàng phi thân bỏ chạy, dùng Bát Phương Du biến mất không còn tung tích, y ngoái đầu nhìn thầm phỉ nhổ, kho lương đại loạn, lo mà dọn đi!

Dung Lạc Vân dựa theo địa đồ tìm đến phủ đệ của Giả Viêm Tức, chỉ thấy nóc nhà san sát chẳng có chút khí phách nào. Bay xuống bờ tường, trực diện với với một đội thị vệ đi tuần tra, tra kiếm vào vỏ, y dùng tay không tốc chiến tốc thắng, bẻ gãy cổ mười người liên tiếp.

Xoay mình tiến vào trong phủ, y nhớ tới lời Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, con yểng trên hành lang gặp người là sẽ kêu, rất dễ đánh rắn động cỏ. Đợi đến khi đột nhập vào tới biệt uyển, y rút ra một cây kim trong eo kẹp trên đầu ngón tay, gặp người thì đâm thẳng vào tử huyệt mi tâm, gặp chim cũng thế.

Bắc uyển đã không còn người sống, Dung Lạc Vân cứ như Diêm La quá cảnh, đi đến đâu là chết đến đó.

Vào được hoa viên, một vị nữ quyến đang khoan thai đánh đàn trong đình, bên cạnh có bốn nha hoàn theo hầu, ngoài đình là tám tên thị vệ. Y thản nhiên bay lên nóc đình, lười biếng dựa vào tàu đao (*), nhét cây kim châm vào lại eo, lên tiếng: “Đàn gì thế hả, ta muốn nghe ‘Liễu Nga’.”

(*) tàu đao:  


Gương mặt xinh đẹp như hoa của nữ quyến chợt biến sắc, vội vàng núp sau đám nha hoàn, đám thị vệ bao vây đình viện. Dung Lạc Vân cúi người xuất chiêu, hai tay làm đấm, đấm trái đấm phải, đấm vỡ sọ tám tên thị vệ.

Y sải bước vào trong đình đánh ngất nha hoàn, túm lấy cổ tay nữ quyến.

“Sợ cái gì, sợ ta cướp sắc à?” Hai con mắt đào hoa của y sắp dọa người nữ nhi này chết khiếp, “Trong thành bao nhiêu cô nương đang chết đói, nhìn lại cô, cô cầm tinh con heo à?”

Nữ quyến không mập không gầy, bị y vũ nhục hận không thể đâm đầu vào tường chết đi cho rồi.

Y siết tay người ta: “Giả Viêm Tức đang ở đâu, bọn đeo mặt nạ đang ở đâu?”

Nữ quyến thút thít nói: “Đại nhân đang ở căn lầu giữa hồ… Lục ca đang ở rừng cây Tây Uyển…”

Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng là nghĩa tử của Trần Nhược Ngâm, Giả Viêm Tức là cháu, cho nên tương xứng là huynh đệ. Đánh ngất nữ quyến, dựa theo địa đồ y tìm đến được căn lầu giữa hồ, đi tới đâu giết người tới đó khó mà không kinh động, thị vệ của cả phủ đang bao vây bắt y.

Đến giữa phủ đệ, một mặt là hồ nước xanh biếc, ở giữa hồ có một lầu gỗ ba gác.

Dung Lạc Vân bĩu môi, y ghét nhất là các loại sông ngòi hồ biển.

Cách đây không lâu mới bị chết đuối, đều tại Đỗ Trọng.

Y phân tâm nghĩ, hai ngày nay Đỗ Trọng nghỉ ngơi, có phải sẽ đến Triều Mộ Lâu tìm Bảo La không? Đã tặng quạt hay chưa?

Lúc này, mười mấy tên thị vệ ùn ùn kéo tới, dòng suy nghĩ của y nhất thời bị ngắt, bỗng nhiên giận dữ. Rút kiếm ứng chiến, y chém một đường máu cực nhanh cực mạnh, người ngã xuống ngày càng nhiều, người nằm la liệt trên đất, người thì rơi uống nước, mặt hồ xanh biếc nhuốm một màu đỏ tươi tanh tưởi.

Đến khi không còn một ai sống sót, Dung Lạc Vân mới ngừng lại.

Y xách kiếm bước lên chiếc cầu gỗ nối ra giữa hồ, đến căn lầu, phát hiện lầu này chỉ có một cửa ra vào, không hề có cửa sổ. Bước vào, nhưng chỉ thấy vàng bạc chất thành núi, nghìn món quý báu, sáng lòa đến mức chói cả mắt.

Lên lầu ba, Giả Viêm Tức mặc áo gấm đeo ngọc quan, dán vào tường, đứng trông có vẻ rất điềm tĩnh.

Dung Lạc Vân bước từng bước tới gần, dùng mũi kiếm nhấc cằm đối phương lên. “Chỉ là một quan phụ mẫu Hạn Châu, trang hoàng khí thế như vậy, ta còn tưởng là đang bước vào phủ thừa tướng cơ đấy.” Vừa nói mũi kiếm vừa di chuyển xuống yết hầu, “Hầu kết trông như thế nào, từ lâu ta vẫn luôn muốn móc ra xem thử.”

Giả Viêm Tức chợt hoảng sợ, nhưng giọng nói vẫn rất phô trương: “Chỉ sợ ngươi vào được mà không ra được.”

Dung Lạc Vân đâm kiếm vào vai đối phương, nghe thấy tiếng kêu rên rỉ kêu đau, y xoay cổ tay khoan vào lỗ thủng đó. Y quan tâm nói: “Giả lang đừng sợ, đau thì chắc chắn sẽ đau rồi, nhưng chưa chết được đâu.”

Y túm người lên, giơ kiếm phá tường, túm đối phương bay tới bên hồ. Rồi ném gã ra, đạp mạnh vào hai đầu gối gã, gã nằm vật ra tê liệt như kẻ tàn phế.

Đây chỉ mới bắt đầu mà thôi, y xách kiếm đi về phía rừng cây Tây uyển, đuôi ngựa phe phẩy trên xương bả vai, dáng vẻ hết sức dứt khoát.

Rừng rậm gió mát, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng chim hót líu lo.

Dung Lạc Vân đi sâu vào trong, bỗng nhiên có một cơn gió thổi lá cây bay phất phới, y xoay người biến mất giữa những tán cây. Trên thân cây, y nhìn chằm chặp qua kẽ lá, trong rừng xuất hiện một người, y phục đen, giày đen, đeo mặt nạ, chính là lão Lục Trần Kiêu.

Trần Kiêu nhếch tai lắng nghe, nhìn về phía tán cây rậm rạp dò xét, rồi bay lên đó, rút kiếm đâm thẳng xuống. Dung Lạc Vân phi người xuống giao đấu, mũi kiếm va chạm, tay áo thổi phần phật.

Y và đối phương giao đấu một hơi hết bốn mươi chiêu, sức lực ngang nhau, khó phân cao thấp, khó nhằn hơn y tưởng. Một chiêu đẩy lùi ra mấy bước, hai người kéo giãn một khoảng cách, Trần Kiêu hỏi: “Ngươi là kẻ nào đến tìm đường chết?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Ta là —— cha của Trần Nhược Ngâm.”

Trần Kiêu phá lên cười: “Hà cớ gì muốn tìm đường chết?”

Dung Lạc Vân trả lời: “Tên cẩu nhi tử Trần Nhược Ngâm đó không nhận người cha là ta đây, ta đành phải tới tìm đứa cháu là ngươi đó.”

Y bỗng nhiên bay ra sau, vất vả tránh thoát một kiếm lấy mạng của Trần Kiêu, đối phương khiến y thấy khó thở, chiêu nào cũng trí mạng. Lại giao đấu thêm gần bốn mươi chiêu nữa, y xoay gót bay vút lên trời, tay nâng lên tạo thế, bay ra phía sau Trần Kiêu xuất ra Đoạt Hồn Chưởng dùng toàn bộ sức lực.

Oành!

Lồng ngực Trần Kiêu đột nhiên phồng rộp lên, ngoại y nứt toác, gã phun ra một búng máu rồi máu chảy từ cổ xuống nửa người. Gã định dùng chân khí tạm thời hộ tâm mạch, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân đâu để yên, chém từng nhát từng nhát không cho gã cơ hội thở dốc.

Chợt bên tai nổi gió, lại thêm một bóng đen đột kích, là lão Ngũ Trần Miên vừa quay về.

Một đánh hai, giao đấu gần trăm chiêu mới tách ra. Dung Lạc Vân bình tĩnh lại mới hỏi: “Vì sao phải đeo mặt nạ, tướng mạo xấu xí không thành hình người luôn sao?”

Trần Miên đáp không đúng câu hỏi: “Hay cho chiêu điệu hổ ly sơn, là sợ huynh đệ ta hợp lực ngươi sẽ khó thoát thân chứ gì?” Gã dìu Trần Kiêu dậy, “Hôm nay ngươi phải chết không đất chôn thây.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghiến răng đáp trả: “Vậy các ngươi sẽ còn thảm hơn ta, các ngươi phải chết không toàn thây.”

Lúc này, Trần Kiêu đã vận khí chữa thương, tạm thời khôi phục một nửa công lực. Hai tên giơ kiếm cùng chĩa về phía Dung Lạc Vân, hợp lực xuất chiêu, phối hợp ăn ý không một kẽ hở, uy lực cũng mạnh hơn rất nhiều.

Dung Lạc Vân lấy một địch hai, thế như chẻ tre đánh nhau kịch liệt mấy trăm chiêu, sau đó hơi thở bắt đầu rối loạn, dần dần rơi vào thế bất lợi.

Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu khó khăn lắm mới tránh thoát, chỉ bị thương ngoài da, đợi gió yên sóng lặng sương mù dần tan biến, Dung Lạc Vân đã biến mất không còn tăm hơi. Khinh công này thế gian hiếm thấy, hai người không khỏi kinh ngạc, lưng tựa lưng nhìn quanh bốn phía.

Nhắm mắt lắng nghe hô hấp của Dung Lạc Vân, chỉ vỏn vẹn trong khoảnh khắc một chiếc lá rơi, hai người cùng lúc mở mắt cùng lúc giương kiếm. Kiếm chỉ vào một thân cây, không ngờ trên cây không có ai, Dung Lạc Vân đã vút bay đi xa rồi.

Việc truy đuổi trong rừng như thế này, Dung Lạc Vân vốn nhanh như chớp. Chỉ trong nửa nén hương y đã chơi đùa đối phương đủ mệt, nhân lúc chúng mỏi mệt sơ suất, y phi thân rút ra kim châm từ trong eo.

Một kim bị trượt ghim thẳng vào thân cây, cùng lúc đó trong rừng chợt vang lên tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

Trần Kiêu sửng sốt xoay mặt lại, chỉ thấy mặt nạ của Trần Miên chưa rớt, nhưng một cây kim châm đã xuyên vào mắt trái gã.

Dung Lạc Vân dựa vào nhánh cây lắc lư đôi chân, chỉ còn lại tiếng cười điên cuồng vang vọng.

Thể lực dần tiêu hao, y thở dốc một lát rồi bẻ gẫy cành phi xuống, cầm kiếm giao đấu với Trần Kiêu. Y xoay người sang đến bên cạnh Trần Miên, ngón tay làm móng vuốt, móng tay như những chiếc móc câu, vồ tới quắp mắt trái của gã.

Trần Miên vận chân khí, trước tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc bức ra ngân châm, ngân châm đó đâm xuyên qua lòng bàn tay Dung Lạc Vân rồi bay ra.

“A!” Dung Lạc Vân rên rỉ lùi bước, đau đến mức hai mắt tối sầm.

Y cúi đầu nhìn, lòng bàn tay phải tựa như có một dòng suối nhỏ, không ngừng tuôn máu ra, mu bàn tay cũng như thế. Từng đoạn kinh mạch trong lòng bàn tay đều tê cứng, từ năm ngón tay đến cánh tay cũng không thể nhấc lên nổi.

Lúc này Trần Miên Trần Kiêu sóng vai xông tới, sát khí ngập trời chĩa thẳng vào cửa mệnh của y. Công kích cả phía trước lẫn phía sau, y tung Phách Vân kiếm pháp, trong lúc khói bụi bay mù mịt, Trần Kiêu ở phía trước xông tới đánh y trọng thương, Trần Miên phía sau tung ra một chưởng đoạt mệnh.

Kiếm rơi, người ngã, cổ họng từ từ trào lên mùi tanh.

Dung Lạc Vân ngã xuống đất, phun ra một búng máu tươi, lục phủ ngũ tạng đau như thể bị nghiền nát thành bùn. Trần Miên bước đi loạng choạng, mắt trái đã bị khoét một lỗ đầy máu, vết thương chằng chịt trên người.

Dung Lạc Vân đau gần như ngất đi, nửa cánh tay đều không còn tri giác, chỉ nhìn thấy mũi kiếm đâm về phía mình.

Trần Miên quát: “Đôi mắt hoa đào đẹp như thế này… Ta sẽ đâm nát đôi mắt ngươi trước!”

Nói thì chậm nhưng đến thì nhanh, một tia sáng sắc bén chợt lóe lên đánh văng thanh bảo kiếm!

Dung Lạc Vân bị một thân hình cao lớn xông tới đè lên, lăn lộn mấy vòng. Bất ngờ đến nỗi không kịp phòng bị, y chỉ biết cái ôm này rất nóng, sau khi kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu mới đối diện với hàng lông mày lưỡi mác và đôi mắt sáng tinh anh của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

“Đỗ Trọng…” Y khẽ cất lời trong sự khó tin.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Tôi đến muộn rồi.”

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn đối phương, trên mặt, trên cổ, trên vạt áo, đâu đâu cũng là máu tươi nóng hầm hập. Đôi mắt kia hàm chứa đầy hận thù và giết chóc, khi đối mắt nhìn hắn thì lại dần dần hiện lên một chút yên lòng. Hắn vốn mang cả một bụng đầy lời giáo huấn, ấp ủ suốt ba trăm dặm đường, chẳng sợ vượt phép tắc cũng muốn mắng một trận ra trò, nhưng giờ này khắc này lại chẳng thể nói ra được nửa câu.

Giọng Dung Lạc Vân yếu ớt, túm chặt vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong kéo lại gần, dán bên tai hắn mấp máy môi: “Ta muốn giết bọn chúng… ta muốn giết chết chúng…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Được, giết chết bọn chúng.”

Hắn đặt Dung Lạc Vân nằm thẳng, đứng dậy đối mặt với hai gã kia. Trần Kiêu đã trúng một chưởng và một kiếm của Dung Lạc Vân, đang cận kề cái chết, Trần Miên thì càng không phải nói, máu ở mắt trái vẫn chưa ngừng chảy, vừa choáng váng vừa hoa mắt đau đớn đến tột cùng, loạng choàng bò trên đất.

Rốt cuộc là có thù hận gì mà chịu bôn ba ba trăm dặm giao đấu tới mức lưỡng bại câu thương.

Trần Miên chống tay cầm kiếm: “Muốn làm cứu viện thì cũng phải xem có bản lĩnh đó không.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn vào con mắt kia, nếu hắn tới muộn một bước, có phải Dung Lạc Vân cũng sẽ trở thành như thế không? Hắn nói: “Ngươi chỉ đang kéo dài chút hơi tàn mà thôi, tới đi.” Rồi cúi người xuống nhặt kiếm của Dung Lạc Vân lên, vô ý trì hoãn để lưu tình, chứ nếu xuất chiêu ra thì khí thế sẽ rất dữ dội.

Trần Miên vốn đã tổn thương nguyên khí, không còn cầm cự được bao lâu nữa, chưa ra được ba mươi chiêu, khí huyết vỡ vụn quỳ rạp xuống đất. Dung Lạc Vân gắng gượng bò lên, lập tức lại đau mà ngã quỵ, y sức cùng lực kiệt ngập ngừng nói: “Đỗ Trọng… Ta muốn giết…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bất đắc dĩ thở dài, cái tên nhóc không khiến người ta đỡ lo này lúc chịu chết thì tùy tiện lắm, mà giết người lại rất chăm chỉ. Hắn vòng lại dìu Dung Lạc Vân lên, một tay ghì chặt eo, một tay bọc lấy tay phải của y.

“Nắm chặt.” Hắn cọ bên tóc mai Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Đâm vào tim có được không?”

Nghe được tiếng ừm trong hơi thở, hắn nhấc tay Dung Lạc Vân lên đâm thật mạnh xuống, một mũi kiếm xuyên thẳng vào lồng ngực Trần Miên. Mu bàn tay có cái gì đó rơi lõm tõm xuống rất nóng, hắn nghiêng mặt nhìn, thấy đối phương đang rơi lệ. Dung Lạc Vân khóc nức nở nói: “Chưa đủ… chưa đủ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm cái tay kia đâm một nhát vào bụng, máu tươi phun ra, thảm cỏ xanh dưới chân nhuộm thành màu đỏ, không biết đâm bao nhiêu nhát kiếm Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng mới chịu yên ổn ngả vào lòng hắn.

Sau khi giết chết lão Ngũ và lão Lục, Dung Lạc Vân lúc này mới nhớ tới cơn đau, chợt cơ quắp lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong kéo vạt sau của y xuống xem thử, giữa lưng có một dấu tay đỏ lựng. Là Tôi Mệnh Chưởng, có thể khiến con người ta vỡ tim đứt ruột sống không bằng chết. Sắc mặt Dung Lạc Vân trắng bệch chỉ có mỗi bờ môi là đỏ thẫm, mỗi một bước đi đều đau không tả nổi, bước thử vài bước liền ngã sấp vào người Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đỡ vai y, hỏi: “Tôi bế cung chủ nhé?”

Y lắc đầu, không chịu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại chế giễu y: “Đã thế này rồi còn cậy mạnh cái gì nữa?”

Y vẫn khăng khăng không chịu, ra lệnh: “… Cõng ta.”

Mồ hôi lạnh thấm ướt y phục, tầm nhìn mơ hồ, lúc được cõng lên thì đất trời trước mắt y như đảo lộn. Y cong chân lên để bàn tay to kia giữ lấy, nắm chặt, cố định hai bên hông. Hoắc Lâm Phong cõng y đi ra khỏi Tây uyển, đi về phía hồ, bỗng nhiên hỏi: “Cung chủ, người đạp gãy chân Giả Viêm Tức rồi ư?”

Y yếu ớt “Ừm” một tiếng.

Gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, Hoắc Lâm Phong thừa dịp nói: “Biết bản thân mình mạnh tới cỡ nào rồi chứ gì?” Khẽ nhấc nhấc y lên, vừa đi vừa cảnh cáo, “Sau này không được dùng chân đạp tôi nữa.”

Trong giang hồ cá lớn nuốt cá bé, Dung Lạc Vân lúc này là cá bé, chẳng bày ra nổi dáng dấp cung chủ. Mở miệng liền phụt máu, y đành dùng cằm cọ cọ lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, xem như đồng ý.

Đến bên hồ, Giả Viêm Tức vẫn còn nằm liệt ở đó ngọ nguậy, bảy tám nàng kiều thê mỹ thiếp vây quanh khóc nức nở. Thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong cõng Dung Lạc Vân đi tới, liền biết Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu đã chết, mắt gã ngập tràn sợ hãi mấp máy môi xin tha.

Dung Lạc Vân không còn sức nhấc tay, chỉ chỉ vào căn lầu giữa lòng hồ.

Giả Viêm Tức vội vàng nói: “Thiếu hiệp tha mạng! Tất cả vàng bạc châu báu đều đưa hết cho các người, đưa hết cho các người!” Gã sợ hãi lắm rồi, lôi kéo thê thiếp bên người, “Những người này cũng tặng cho các thiếu hiệp hưởng dụng!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn về phía căn lầu, vàng bạc châu báu cầm không hết, cứ vứt ở đó trước đã. Phủ đệ tri châu này vẫn khí phách như cũ, người ngoài chỉ trong phút chốc cũng sẽ không phát hiện ra điều gì dị thường. Còn về những chuyện khác này, hắn liếc mắt nhìn những mỹ nhân lê hoa đái vũ, nghiêng đầu dùng đuôi mắt dò hỏi Dung Lạc Vân.

“Nhìn ta làm gì…” Dung Lạc Vân chợt dấy lên chút mê man trong cơn đau.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khuyên răn: “Cung chủ hiện đang trọng thương, mỹ nhân trước mắt sợ là tâm có thừa nhưng sức không đủ, đợi dưỡng thương khỏi hẳn ngày sau còn dài.”

Dung Lạc Vân hiểu ý, nhưng y đang đau đến nỗi không thể biện giải nổi, đành mặc cho Hoắc Lâm Phong nói.

Tìm một xe ngựa trong phủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong cho Dung Lạc Vân an vị xong, sau đó trói Giả Viêm Tức dẫn đi, các nữ quyến và nha hoàn đều bị nhốt trong phủ, nhốt mấy ngày rồi tính sau. Hắn cưỡi xe rời khỏi từ cửa sau, trong thành các hộ buôn bán đều đóng kín cửa, Dung Lạc Vân cần trị thương gấp, phải mau chóng tìm một chỗ nghỉ chân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ ra, hình như trên đường đi có lướt ngang qua một ngọn núi, dưới chân núi có một ngôi miếu cổ.

Tức tốc đi tìm, phía sau xe thỉnh thoảng vang lên tiếng rên rỉ, là Dung Lạc Vân đau đến mức không chịu đựng được nữa. “Huuu!” Đường núi xóc nảy, Hoắc Lâm Phong tạm dừng xe xoay người lại, vén rèm lên, thấy Dung Lạc Vân đang tựa vào người Giả Viêm Tức.

Hắn nhíu mày: “Cung chủ dựa vào gã làm gì?”

Vách xe thô cứng khó mà dựa vào, Dung Lạc Vân chỉ muốn tìm một cái đệm thịt mà thôi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm tư một lúc, dìu đối phương ra mép xe, như vậy có thể dựa vào lưng hắn. Tiếp tục lên đường, tấm lưng thẳng đứng hơi khom về phía trước, thỉnh thoảng vòng tay ra sau đỡ y, tiếng rên rỉ kêu đau của Dung Lạc Vân cũng dần ít đi.

Hắn nói: “Cung chủ, người ôm eo tôi đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay trái, máu không ngừng chảy, cánh tay thì không thể cử động được. “Ta không ôm được.” Y thều thào, đành phải dùng tay phải vịn lưng Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Ta muốn…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Muốn cái gì?” nhưng lại không nghe thấy động tĩnh phía sau nữa, quay lại nhìn đã thấy Dung Lạc Vân đã ngả người nằm oặt bất tỉnh. Tăng tốc đến ngọn núi kia, miếu cổ dưới chân núi nằm khuất không dễ thấy, tiểu hòa thượng đang quét cổng hiếu kỳ ngóng ra xem.

Xe ngựa dừng lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người ôm Dung Lạc Vân vào lòng, hình như đã tỉnh lại rồi, yếu ớt hé mắt ra, giống như một con thú đẹp đẽ đã chết. Hắn cõng Dung Lạc Vân đi tới xin giúp đỡ, nhưng chưa vào cửa đã bị mấy tiểu hòa thượng chặn lại.

Một người trong đó nói: “Trong miếu kị sắc máu, mong thí chủ đừng vấy bẩn tịnh địa phật môn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng kinh ngạc, nói: “Cứu một mạng người còn hơn xây bảy tòa tháp, chẳng phải đó là lương ngôn của Phật môn hay sao?” Hắn định hùng hổ xông vào, lúc trước ở nhà đứng trước bàn thờ Phật chẳng kiêng kị lời nói, bây giờ lại càng không cần phải kiêng kị.

Tiếng la hét ầm ĩ khiến trụ trì phải đi ra, trụ trì thấy Dung Lạc Vân toàn thân đầy máu, cực kỳ hoảng sợ, vội vàng niệm “A di đà phật”. Hoắc Lâm Phong cấp thiết giải thích: “Đại sư, cả thành Hạn Châu đều tan hoang, đệ đệ tôi vì cướp kho lương thực mà một thân một mình xông vào nơi hiểm nguy, vì để cứu người dân gặp nạn mà khiến mình trọng thương, cầu đại sư rủ lòng từ bi!”

Rõ ràng là vì phục thù mới bị thương, còn nữa, cái gì mà đệ đệ tôi…

Dung Lạc Vân vừa đau đớn vừa ngại ngùng, rụt đầu lại như một chú rùa nhỏ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Không giấu gì đại sư, tri châu của Hạn Châu Giả Viêm Tức đang ở trong xe, tội lỗi hắn chồng chất khó tha, thỉnh cầu đại sư giam giữ hắn trong vựa củi.”

Trụ trì vốn đã hết sức khó xử, bỗng nhiên nghĩ ra: “Trên đỉnh núi có một thiền viện để trống, cách chân núi chừng trăm bậc thang, thanh tịnh không người, có thể dẫn lệnh đệ lên đó dưỡng thương.” Thu xếp ổn thỏa, lập tức gọi đệ tử đưa chăn đệm sạch cho họ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói cảm tạ rồi lập tức cõng Dung Lạc Vân lên núi.

Bước lên bậc đầu tiên, hắn hỏi: “Đau lắm sao?” Vừa dứt lời, Dung Lạc Vân ậm ừ một tiếng, cũng chẳng có sức mà gật đầu.

“Vậy tôi sẽ đi chậm, để cung chủ đỡ thấy khó chịu.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, giống như sợ Dung Lạc Vân ngủ mất, lại tiếp tục nói, “Cung chủ có biết tại sao tôi biết mà tới đây không?”

“Nghe Tam cung chủ nói người đi Triều Mộ Lâu, đúng lúc tôi đang rảnh rỗi nên đi dạo tới đó.”

“Lại chẳng thấy cung chủ đâu, Đoan Vũ cô nương vô cùng lo lắng, tôi mới biết cung chủ một mình đến Hạn Châu.”

“Người nói ba ngày sau Đại cung chủ tới, Đại cung chủ cả ngày uống rượu, làm gì có thời gian để ý tới cung chủ?”

“… Tại sao cung chủ không gọi tôi? Không tin tưởng tôi sao?”

Thềm đá màu xám đậm, hai bên là cây cỏ xanh um, bên tai là giọng nói dong dài của Hoắc Lâm Phong. Dung Lạc Vân nằm tựa trên bả vai vững chãi, nghe mà thấy thả lỏng, trong cơn đau đớn còn có thể tranh thủ xem cảnh rừng.

Bước lên từng bậc một, y phát hiện hô hấp và bước chân của Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn vững vàng, nhưng những giọt mồ hôi bên thái dương trông rất chật vật. Khi lên đến một trăm bậc, y ngại ngùng thở dài: “Cao thật…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cũng may cung chủ mảnh mai, nên không thấy mệt.”

Dung Lạc Vân rũ mắt nhìn xuống, khẽ “này” một tiếng, không ngừng cọ lên vai đối phương. “Cung chủ đang làm gì vậy?” Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười, nhịn không được nhếch nhếch vai, “Đừng chạm vào tôi như vậy, ngứa lắm.”

Dung Lạc Vân thẳng thắn: “Máu dính lên y phục của ngươi rồi.”

“Biết sao được, cung chủ nằm yên ở đó là được rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, bên thái dương lại chảy xuống một giọt mồ hôi.

Càng lên trên thì càng mát mẻ, không khí trong xoang mũi cũng lạnh hơn nhiều. Lồng ngực Dung Lạc Vân dán vào lưng Hoắc Lâm Phong, mồ hôi vì đau đớn của y trộn lẫn với mồ hôi mệt nhọc của Hoắc Lâm Phong, cả hai đều ướt đẫm.

Hai trăm bậc, ba trăm bậc, lên gần bốn trăm bậc, cuối cùng cũng nhìn thấy thiền viện.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu lại: “Cung chủ, tới——“

Hắn chợt dừng lại, vì nhìn thấy bóng dáng màu xám tro phất qua, là chiếc khăn tay màu xám tro Dung Lạc Vân vất vả rút ra từ trong ngực. Chiếc khăn tay hắn nhặt được bên ngoài Triều Mộ Lâu, cũng là chiếc khăn tay hắn cố tình đánh rơi ở góc cầu thang gỗ, không ngờ đối phương vẫn giữ tới bây giờ.

Chiếc khăn tay dán lên trán, Dung Lạc Vân lau mồ hôi cho hắn, lúc nhẹ lúc nặng, còn ngô nghê cọ lên mắt hắn. Hắn hỏi: “Tại sao cung chủ không trả khăn tay lại cho tôi?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nó vốn là của ta mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không hiểu ý lắm, vẫn nghiêng đầu, đợi lau xong, khăn tay rút về, mới nhìn vào mắt Dung Lạc Vân. Gần như vậy, đừng nói là lớp mí mắt mỏng manh, đến cả đường vân trên môi cũng có thể nhìn rõ, tim hắn bỗng nhiên thắt chặt, bàn tay cũng bóp chặt.

Hai chân bị bóp đau quá, Dung Lạc Vân tỏ vẻ như biết sai: “Thật sự là của ta mà…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nói gì, chỉ muốn mau chóng bỏ người xuống, cái thân thể này đè lên người hắn khiến hắn thấy lúng túng. Đi vào thiền viện, trên mặt đất đọng một lớp lá khô, thiền phòng đã lâu không ai ở, đi đến đâu cũng thấy một lớp bụi dày.

Thiếu gia Hầu phủ thề sống thề chết không làm chuyện của nha hoàn đành phải nhận lệnh, xắn tay áo lên quét dọn. Nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không có kinh nghiệm hầu hạ người khác, không cho ghế dựa không cho ghế dài, thẳng thừng đặt Dung Lạc Vân ngoài cửa.

Lau bàn quét đất đã đủ làm khó hắn rồi, trên giường đất đặt chăn đệm do tiểu hòa thượng mang tới, lát nữa hắn còn phải trải giường. Sống hai mươi ba năm, hắn còn chưa từng trải giường cho bản thân nữa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ đến Đỗ Tranh, nếu như tên đầy tớ kia biết hắn quét dọn nhà cửa, nhất định sẽ tức đến độ quay lưng đi luôn. Mơ màng một hồi, bỗng thấy xung quanh yên tĩnh lạ thường, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn không khỏi giật mình.

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trên ngưỡng cửa dựa vào cánh cửa, không biết là tỉnh hay ngủ mất rồi.

Thanh sam loang lổ những máu, tóc đuôi ngựa nằm xõa ra lặng yên, giống như sự sống đang dần mất đi.

Hắn khó tả cảm giác lúc này, cửa mở toang, cảnh sắc bốn bề bao bọc bọn họ, trong viện lát đá, góc tường um tùm cây xanh, còn có cả bầu trời phương xa. Ở góc bên phải giữa bốn bề này, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi ở đó, bóng lưng tĩnh lặng không tiếng động, một chút đáng thương, một chút yếu ớt, còn có chút cô độc.

Hắn bỗng nhiên muốn gọi y, gọi tên của y.

Môi mấp máy nhưng cuối cùng cũng không cất lời.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mau chóng dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, trải đệm kê gối, lúc này mới gọi một tiếng “cung chủ”. Dung Lạc Vân phản ứng rất chậm, động tác quay đầu cũng rề rề. Dường như y nói “Được”, giọng nói nhỏ đến nỗi không nghe rõ được.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới cúi người ngồi xổm xuống định đỡ Dung Lạc Vân lên.

Dung Lạc Vân đã rất đờ đẫn rồi, mím môi dựa vào khung cửa ngớ ra, sau đó mím môi vẫn chưa đủ, chuyển sang cắn chặt môi dưới. Sau một lúc dùng sức kéo, y không địch lại được, bị Hoắc Lâm Phong túm vào trong ngực.

Bộ dạng yếu ớt mệt mỏi, cuối cùng y cũng chịu thua: “Đỗ Trọng, ta thấy đau lắm.”

Thật ra Hoắc Lâm Phong biết chứ, chiêu Trần Miên dùng là Tôi Mệnh Chưởng, vỡ tim đứt ruột, có thể đau đến mức khiến người ta sống không bằng chết. Dung Lạc Vân run lẩy bẩy cuộn tròn trong lồng ngực hắn, hận không thể mọc ra một cái vỏ ẩn thân trên lưng.

“Đánh ngất ta đi” Dung Lạc Vân túm lấy vạt áo hắn, “Đánh ngất ta… đi tìm Đại ca…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giả ngốc: “Tìm ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói với giọng cầu xin: “Đại ca… đi tìm Đại ca…”

Nội lực của Đoạn Hoài Khác thâm hậu, đương nhiên là cọng cỏ cứu mạng của Dung Lạc Vân. Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không hề nhúc nhích gì, gương mặt đau đớn đến méo mó của Dung Lạc Vân gần sát trước mắt, hắn cụp mắt nhìn chằm chằm, tòa tháp trong lòng từ từ sụp đổ.

Vạt áo trước ngày càng bị túm chặt hơn, chốc lát sau, Dung Lạc Vân buông lỏng tay, thều thào đứt quãng: “Ta muốn Đại ca…”

Khi đó ở trong xe ngựa cũng muốn nói câu này ư? Dựa vào lưng hắn, ôm lấy eo hắn, trong lòng lại vẫn muốn tìm Đại ca cách đây ba trăm dặm? Hoắc Lâm Phong giống như đã nghe đủ rồi, bế Dung Lạc Vân dậy: “Cần Đại ca làm gì, nước xa không cứu được lửa lớn đâu.”

Vòng vào bên trong, quay người đạp cửa.

Hắn bế Dung Lạc Vân lên giường, cởi xiêm y.

Trong phòng mờ tối, chỉ có những tia sáng leo lét xuyên qua khe cửa, Dung Lạc Vân thẫn thờ để bàn tay to kia dán lớp da thịt nóng hầm hập vào. Y không nhịn được mà mở hé mắt, tựa như một kẻ đang đói rã nhận được một cái bánh thơm phưng phức, như một chú nai ở trong núi tuyết lạnh giá tìm được một cái ổ ấm áp.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ở phía sau y hỏi: “Tôi là ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân thì thào lấy lòng: “Huynh của ta… Đỗ Trọng.”

**Chương 22: A di đà phật**

Tôi Mệnh Chưởng quả đúng là hiểm ác, dấu tay để lại cũng khiến cho người ta khiếp đảm.

Đỏ thẫm gần như tím, sưng phồng lên, ở giữa vằn vện tơ máu, hằn lên làn da trắng bóc của Dung Lạc Vân trông vô cùng gai mắt. Bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong đè lên dấu tay kia, từng luồng nhiệt và năng lượng được truyền vào trong cơ thể, chiến đấu cùng những cơn đau nhức trong thân thể y.

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xếp bằng, ngửa ra sau loạng choạng như sắp ngã, đuôi tóc gãi lên mu bàn tay của người ta.

Vì để phân tán sự chú ý khỏi cơn đau, nên cố ép bản thân nghĩ đến những chuyện khác.

Nếu Hoắc Lâm Phong không đến tìm mình, thì bây giờ mình rơi vào tình trạng như thế nào đây? Nếu như tốt, bị khoét mắt rồi bỏ trốn mất dạng, nếu như xấu, thì thật sự sẽ như lời Trần Miên nói, chết không có chỗ chôn.

Y lại nghĩ, Hoắc Lâm Phong vốn đang nghỉ ngơi, sao lại chạy đến cứu y? Hình như lúc nãy leo núi có nhắc tới, Hoắc Lâm Phong ở Triều Mộ Lâu nghe tỷ tỷ nói. Nghĩ như thế, y xoay mặt sang khẽ hỏi: “Huynh đến Triều Mộ Lâu tìm tâm can bảo bối của huynh sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang hết sức chú tâm, đột nhiên khựng lại. “Hả, à phải…” Hắn nhọc lòng nghĩ, tâm can kia tên gì ấy nhỉ, nghĩ mãi chưa ra kết quả đành phải nói dối, “Đã lâu không gặp tâm can của tôi, không khỏi tương tư.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thấy thầm nhủ, tặng quạt lụa, tâm sự tình tứ, mình đã phá hỏng ngày thơ ý đẹp của người ta rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gồng vai và lưng, lớp da thịt dưới tay từ từ ấm lên, tiết ra mồ hôi nhưng không biết là của ai. Đã qua giờ Dậu rồi, mặt trời đã lặn mất, những chú chim mệt mỏi cả ngày đã quay về tổ chưa cất tiếng hót, trong núi chỉ còn lại sự yên tĩnh.

Hắn sợ Dung Lạc Vân lại tiếp tục hàn huyên mấy chuyện phong nguyệt, nên đề nghị trước: “Cung chủ, nhắm mắt lại ngủ một giấc đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại, không cách nào cuộn mình khom vai, lúc mơ màng gần ngủ thì bỗng nhiên nhận thấy ở giữa lưng chợt nóng hầm hập ẩm ướt. Y chợt bừng tỉnh, dấu tay sau lưng rất nóng, như than cháy vậy, còn cảm giác được có chất dịch nóng hổi tiết ra.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đừng sợ, ép máu tụ ra cung chủ sẽ thoải mái hơn.”

Quả thật rất đau đớn, Dung Lạc Vân cắn chặt môi dưới nhịn tiếng rên rỉ, máu ứ nóng ran ở sau lưng chảy thuận theo sống lưng thành dòng, xuống đến eo, ướt luôn chiếc quần nhỏ duy nhất trên người. Y vừa đau đớn vừa khó chịu, sợ lát nữa bị chế giễu nên chủ động thẳng thắn: “Đỗ Trọng, quần của ta ướt rồi.”

Một khoảng lặng như tờ, y đoán đối phương đang cười mình.

Ai mà ngờ, Hoắc Lâm Phong do dự một lúc rồi nói: “… Không phải bảo tôi đi giặt đấy chứ?”

Lau bàn quét nhà thì còn có thể chấp nhận, trải giường cũng cắn răng mà làm, nhưng giặt y phục là chuyện của nha hoàn hoán y (giặt đồ), hắn có chết cũng không làm. Trong phòng lại bắt đầu trở nên yên tĩnh, Dung Lạc Vân mơ màng không đáp, nghe thấy bên ngoài có tiếng bước chân lại gần.

Là một nhóm, tiếng ma sát vừa nhanh vừa vội, mỗi bước chân cũng rất nhẹ.

“Đỗ Trọng?” Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng gọi đối phương.

“Suỵt.” Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng nghe thấy. Hai người nín thở im lặng, nghe những tiếng bước chân kia ngày càng gần, đã tới bên ngoài thiền viện rồi, ngay cả tiếng hô hấp ồm ồm cũng có thể nghe thấy. Lục đục xông vào, bước loạn xạ ở ngoài cửa, lát sau, cửa phòng bị tông cái “rầm”.

Mười mấy cái mõm đồng loạt lên tiếng: “Gâu! Gâu gâu! Gâu gâu gâu!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nhịn được mà chửi: “Mẹ kiếp…” Vậy mà là một bầy chó hoang.

Bình thường thiền viện không có ai ở, đến đêm lũ chó hoang trong núi chui vào ngủ, lúc này ngửi được hơi người nên sủa không ngừng. Qua một hồi làm loạn, bầy chó ở ngoài cửa cùng bầu bạn, từ giờ Tuất đến giờ Hợi.

Tròn bốn canh giờ, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn còn đang trị thương cho Dung Lạc Vân.

Từ giờ Dậu đến giờ Sửu, hắn dường như đã hoàn trả được cho đối phương rồi.

Truyền công lực xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong xuống giường đốt một ngọn nến, ánh sáng leo lét rọi ra ngoài cửa lại khiến đám chó hoang sủa ầm lên. Dung Lạc Vân nằm trên giường mệt mỏi nói: “Đỗ Trọng, đừng làm ồn nữa.”

Gương mặt anh tuấn của Hoắc Lâm Phong sa sầm lại, vòng về bên giường, nhịn một bụng đầy những câu tàn nhẫn mà không cách nào phát tiết. Trước mắt là giường đệm cũ rích, thanh sam bích bào nhuộm máu nằm tán loạn, Dung Lạc Vân nằm đè lên chiếc áo lót trong trắng như tuyết, vì đau đớn mà thở hổn hển, lại vẫn ngước mặt lên nhìn hắn chòng chọc.

Đây là một con mèo bệnh ốm yếu, không thể trách hắn làm chó dữ hung ác được.

Ngồi xuống giường, hắn lau vết máu trên lưng Dung Lạc Vân, không nhẹ cũng không nặng, trái lại còn nhuộm đỏ hai mảng xương bả vai. Dung Lạc Vân la đau: “Nhẹ thôi, huynh làm ta đau đấy.”

Cao quý quá nhỉ, hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng, nhưng tay lại lau nhẹ bớt. Lau đến eo và chỗ sâu hơn, Dung Lạc Vân ngứa quá nên cứ xoay xoay mông. Hắn dời tầm mắt cứng nhắc nói: “Đưa tay cho tôi.”

Tay trái của Dung Lạc Vân đã mất cảm giác, không đưa ra được, đành phải xoay người nhích tới gần Hoắc Lâm Phong hơn một chút. Đúng lúc này, tóc đuôi ngựa phía sau bỗng dưng bung xõa ra, rũ xuống lưng.

Y ngửi ngửi, hỏi: “Ngày mai huynh có thể gội đầu cho ta không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không muốn làm việc: “Không bẩn, rất thơm rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Sau khi hồi cung sẽ tăng thêm nguyệt ngân (lương tháng) cho huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười giễu: “Tiền tài chỉ là vật ngoài thân.”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng hết cách, cúi gằm mặt, thỏa hiệp: “Vậy huynh buộc lại cho ta đi, ta không làm được.” Đầu vai bị bàn tay to túm lại, vuốt dọc theo cánh tay, xác nhận xương cốt không gãy. Đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong quấn băng tay cho y, y lí nhí nói: “Nếu tay không bị thương sẽ không cần làm phiền đến huynh, thật ra ta cũng muốn tự rửa mặt gội đầu cho mình, nhưng chẳng thể làm nổi.”

Bộ dạng đáng thương đúng là khiến người ta nhói lòng, là giả vờ hay là thật thì cũng đều khiến Hoắc Lâm Phong chịu thua. “Sáng mai tôi gội cho cung chủ, cũng không cần cung chủ tăng nguyệt ngân.” Hắn đỡ Dung Lạc Vân nằm xuống, đắp chăn cho y, “Cung chủ, ngủ đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Còn huynh thì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lót đệm cói xuống đất, ngồi dựa vào giường.

Dung Lạc Vân trằn trọc một lúc, nhúc nhích tới gần, lấy chăn đắp cho mình một nửa, nửa còn lại phủ xuống đắp cho Hoắc Lâm Phong. Cả thể xác và tinh thần của y đều lao lực quá độ, nhắm mắt một cái là thiếp đi ngay, không biết rằng sau khi ngủ say Hoắc Lâm Phong lại đắp hết chăn cho y.

Lúc trước đi đánh giặc, khi giá rét trong trướng chẳng có than nóng, khi nóng bức thì khôi giáp chẳng bao giờ rời thân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khoanh tay nhắm mắt lại, chút cực khổ này chẳng đáng gì cả.

Cả hai đều vô cùng mệt nhọc, một người bị trọng thương cần tĩnh dưỡng, một người thì nội lực hao tổn nguyên khí tổn thương. Trời sáng, bầy chó hoang quay vào trong núi chơi đùa, bọn họ vẫn nằm ngủ yên ắng.

Một lúc lâu sau, chăn trên giường rơi xuống, Dung Lạc Vân thò một chân ra ngoài.

Xoay người tiếp xúc với không khí hiu hiu lạnh, y nghi hoặc mở mắt, bàn vuông, bát gốm thô, cửa sổ tàn tạ… đây không phải là Vô Danh Cư, mà là thiền viện trên đỉnh núi. Vừa cúi đầu, bờ vai rộng, gáy thon gọn, mái tóc đen, là Hoắc Lâm Phong đang dựa vào giường mà ngủ.

Lúc này có người gõ cửa, Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt tỉnh giấc.

Tiểu hòa thượng đem tới hai bộ tăng y đã được giặt sạch, còn có một quyển kinh thư để giết thời gian. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói cảm tạ, duỗi eo quay vào trong phòng, lầm bầm ngồi xuống bên giường.

Hắn nhẩm đếm đã qua ba canh giờ rồi, quay phắt lại: “Cung chủ ——“

Hắn lập tức khựng lại, hắn và đối phương mặt đối mặt gần trong gang tấc. Mí mắt Dung Lạc Vân run run, dường như hắn có thể nhìn thấy bản thân mình trong mắt đối phương, hắn rõ ràng đang ngồi bên giường, thế mà cứ như đang tựa đầu lên vai người ta vậy.

Hàng lông mi tinh xảo, đôi môi vì yếu sức mà trắng bệch, hắn nhìn y, y cũng nhìn hắn.

Dung Lạc Vân lặng lẽ nắm góc chân, ngượng ngùng hỏi: “Chuyện gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hoàn hồn: “Đã qua ba canh giờ kể từ lúc trị thương, tôi cần phải kiểm tra tâm mạch cho cung chủ.”

Hắn đứng đây giữ vai Dung Lạc Vân, đặt y nằm thẳng, cúi người xuống vói tay vào trong chăn ấm. Sau đó hắn mò tới lồng ngực Dung Lạc Vân, dùng lòng bàn tay áp lên, vết chai sần cọ xát lên da thịt y.

Lồng ngực nhấp nhô phập phồng, nhịp tim đập nhanh, hai tay Dung Lạc Vân đặt bên tai, dường như có thể nghe thấy tiếng “thình thịch thình thịch”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ ấn tay xuống, đầu ngón tay cọ qua điểm lồi trên ngực Dung Lạc Vân, khiến hắn chợt đứng hình. Ngước mắt lên nhìn đối phương, hắn vừa tỏ ra hờ hững lại vô cùng hư hỏng hỏi: “Đụng vào chỗ đó rồi hửm?”

Toàn thân Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ, bàn tay nóng ấm nhưng thô ráp như một cái lạc thiết (bàn ủi), khiến da thịt y căng cứng. Y ngoảnh đầu đi, nhìn chòng chọc vào bức tường bám đầy bụi bẩn, lồng ngực nóng ran, mặt thì đỏ lựng.

Kiểm tra xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong rút tay về, đã không còn đáng ngại nữa, nhưng để hồi phục như ban đầu thì cần chút thời gian. Hắn ung dung xoay người đi, xách thùng ra con suối sau thiền viện múc nước, hôm qua đã hứa rồi, phải rửa mặt gội đầu cho người ta.

Khi đã nhận công việc của nha hoàn, lúc làm cũng rất thuận buồm xuôi gió.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đun nước nóng xong mang vào phòng, nhúng ướt khăn vải, đặt một cái ghế nhỏ bên cạnh thùng nước. Dung Lạc Vân gắng gượng xuống giường, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong đi khỏi mới cởi đồ, ngồi xổm bên thùng nước vốc nước rửa mặt.

Chỉ dùng tay phải nên động tác rất chậm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dựa lưng ngoài cửa, cây muốn lặng mà gió chẳng ngừng, tâm hắn muốn tĩnh mà tiếng nước róc rách bên trong không cho phép.

Trong viện có mười bảy phiến lá rụng, chim bay đi bay về tổng cộng sáu lần, gió tây tới, mây dạt về đông. Hắn quan sát tám phương ghi nhớ từng chuyện vụn vặt xung quanh mình, khi phiến lá thứ mười tám rơi xuống cũng là lúc tiếng nước trong phòng ngừng lại.

Tiếng quần áo sột soạt còn giày vò người ta hơn cả tiếng nước.

Hắn không nên quay mặt lại, nhưng đã quay lại rồi, thấy bức tường loang lổ. Nên dừng lại thôi, nhưng hắn đã xoay đầu thêm chút nữa, nhìn đám rêu phong ở góc tường. Cụp mắt xuống rồi xoay thêm chút nữa, hông cũng xoay theo, giương mắt rình trộm qua khe cửa.

Dưới ánh nắng tự nhiên, một tấm lưng trắng như ngọc hơi cong xuống, dấu tay bên trên đã nhạt đi bớt rồi, bị mái tóc đen nhánh che khuất. Dung Lạc Vân mặc chiếc tăng khố màu lam sẫm, đang vất vả mặc chiếc tăng y màu xanh xám, một bên vai cứ đang run rẩy.

Một hồi sau, y bất đắc dĩ hô: “Đỗ Trọng, huynh có ở đó không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn rõ hết thảy, mà giả ngốc: “Có chuyện gì thế cung chủ?”

Dung Lạc Vân cầu cứu: “Tới giúp ta một chút đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đẩy cửa đi vòng đến trước mặt đối phương, một tay giữ cổ tay trái, tay còn lại nhấc ống tay áo trống rỗng lên. Khép vạt áo lại, cúi đầu thắt dây buộc, thò tay ôm lấy eo, kéo kéo lưng quần của Dung Lạc Vân lên.

Hắn lấy ra hai chiếc tất vải, im lặng chỉ chỉ mép giường.

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi hạ chân xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xổm nâng gót chân y lên, mang tất vải vào. Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn đối phương, mặt ngày càng đỏ hơn nữa, khiến đầu óc y choáng váng.

Mà càng choáng váng hơn nữa là Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy chìa lòng bàn tay về phía y.

Dung Lạc Vân chuyển sang nhìn ngước lên: “Cái gì…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tay.”

Dung Lạc Vân hoang mang, mặt Dung Lạc Vân đỏ ửng, như một ấm thuốc được đun lên, không chừng khi mở miệng sẽ còn phát ra tiếng “ê a” (*). Y đưa tay ra được Hoắc Lâm Phong dìu lên, bước chậm ra ngoài, đi qua ngưỡng cửa bước ra sân.

(*) bạn nào từng đun nước bằng ấm nhôm hay inox thì sẽ biết là khi nước sôi thì còi ở nắp ấm sẽ vang lên tiếng kêu

Trong sân đặt một chậu nước nóng, hai cái ghế con, Hoắc Lâm Phong định gội đầu cho y.

Không biết đã có bao nhiêu phiến lá rụng, chim bay đi bay về không ngừng nghỉ, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi khom người, rũ mái tóc đen tuyền xuống. Nước ấm giội xuống tạo ra những gợn sóng nhỏ, thấy tê dại quanh người, cái “ấm thuốc” này của y và nước nóng cùng nhau bốc khói.

Tay trái Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm gáo, tay phải xoa xoa mái đầu ướt sũng. Mái tóc đen này từng phất qua mặt hắn, bây giờ xoa vào mới biết được xúc cảm, mềm mại, trơn mượt, tựa như một sợi dây lụa.

Gội xong, Dung Lạc Vân quấn khăn vải thấm nước, tìm chuyện để nói: “Huynh biết chải đầu không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang lau tay: “Cung chủ, đừng được voi đòi tiên.”

Tiểu hòa thượng đưa tăng y lại tới nữa rồi, thở hồng hộc mang tới hai bát cơm chay. Đã lâu chưa nhìn thấy “ba nghìn mối phiền não”, nên cậu xung phong nhận việc búi tóc cho Dung Lạc Vân, các tục gia đệ tử đều búi như vậy.

(*) ba nghìn mối phiền não: là mái tóc á, ý là bảo hòa thượng trọc lâu quá giờ mới được thấy tóc nên dui lắm :)))

Tiểu hòa thượng vừa đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong bưng bát cơm chay lên, do dự không biết có cần phải bón cho “đại hiệp cụt tay” này không. Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm bát cơm, rau xanh đậu hũ, không dầu không mỡ, nhịn không được nói lí nhí: “Đỗ Trọng, ta muốn ăn thịt.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong rầu gần chết, hắn thấy mấy công chúa trong cung ở Trường An cũng không khó hầu hạ như vậy. Mấu chốt là khi Dung Lạc Vân nói câu này ra, con sâu tham ăn trong người hắn trỗi dậy, hắn cũng muốn nếm chút đồ mặn.

Một canh giờ sau, ống khói lượn lờ khói bếp.

Thiền viện tĩnh mịch, Dung Lạc Vân đọc thầm kinh thư xin Bồ Tát khoan dung, Hoắc Lâm Phong kiếm đồ ăn dân dã từ sau núi, đứng trước bếp lò nào xào nào nướng. Đợi da cháy thịt chín, hai người đóng kín cửa náu mình trong căn bếp nhỏ ăn vụng.

Ghế con đặt đối diện nhau, mỗi người cầm một cái đùi thỏ, gặm đến nỗi miệng chảy dầu nhễ nhại.

Tay phải Dung Lạc Vân cầm thịt, tay trái tàn phế rồi, môi mỏng bóng dầu. Cắn một miếng quên hết ưu sầu, đang nhai nhồm nhoàm thích thú, bỗng có một giọt dầu từ khóe miệng y chảy xuống, vương ở trên cằm.

Lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong giương mắt lên, len lén liếc tới, vươn tay ra. Bàn tay nâng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, ngón tay làm khăn, quệt mạnh lên lớp da mỏng thịt mềm kia, lau đi giọt dầu sắp rơi xuống.

Thu tay về, hắn “chậc” một tiếng, rồi mút lấy ngón tay.

Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ cả người, khung cảnh kiều diễm ở Triều Mộ Lâu hiện lên trước mắt. Quan khách uống rượu cố ý làm vương rượu trên miệng, mỹ nhân dùng ngón tay thon dài của mình lau đi rồi mút vào miệng, sau đó, môi kề mặt, một trận “cắp ngọc trộm hương” liền diễn ra.

Y lúng túng cúi đầu, đầu óc cũng kêu ong ong, tim cũng mụ mị.

Tay chân không biết nên để đâu, âm thầm nhìn đùi thỏ niệm “A di đà phật”.


	12. 23+24

Chương 23: Đừng lừa dối ta

“Thiếu hiệp tha mạng, thiếu hiệp tha mạng!” Giả Viêm Tức khóc lóc xin tha.

Tri châu đại nhân này hiện giờ vô cùng chật vật, vết thương trên vai chưa lành, máu dính nhem nhuốc cẩm bào, hai chân bị bẻ gãy, đau đến mức trước mắt toàn là màu đen. Hắn bị giam trong vựa củi suốt một ngày, trốn không thoát, chắp hai tay trông mong có binh tới cứu viện.

Ai ngờ đến hoàng hôn, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm một đoạn dây thừng xuất hiện, chắc là muốn tiễn gã lên đường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong trói người lại, lôi gã đi như lôi gia súc, phải thẩm vấn tên khốn này. Bốn trăm bậc mà chỉ tốn chút thời gian, Giả Viêm Tức ngừng khóc, chùi mặt nói: “Thiếu hiệp, tôi là biểu điệt của Thừa tướng đương triều, biểu điệt của Trần Nhược Ngâm!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng, hắn còn là đệ đệ ruột của đại tướng quân trấn biên đây này. “Thiếu hiệp, thiếu hiệp xin hãy nghe tôi nói một câu.” Giả Viêm Tức túm vạt áo hắn, “Chỉ cần thiếu hiệp thả tôi ra, tiền bạc không cần phải nhắc, tôi cho huynh lên làm quan!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cho ta làm quan gì, nói ta nghe thử xem?”

Giả Viêm Tức nói: “Thiếu hiệp võ công cao cường, làm tướng quân mới không uổng phí tài năng.” Giống như có được cơ hội sống, gã nắm chặt không buông, “Cửa phật tôi nào dám nói láo, lấy võ công của thiếu hiệp mà lăn lộn chốn quê mùa này đúng là mai một nhân tài, tôi sẽ đề bạt huynh với Thừa tướng, sau này còn đến lượt nhà họ Hoắc ra oai nữa không?”

“Họ Hoắc?” Hoắc Lâm Phong nhướng mày.

Giả Viêm Tức nói: “Là Định Bắc Hầu, Hoắc môn bị lật đổ chỉ là chuyện sớm muộn mà thôi, phải dựa vào Thừa tướng mới mong được hưởng phúc.”

Nhất thời mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong sa sầm, hay cho câu “Hoắc môn bị lật đổ”, là Thừa tướng lộng quyền muốn diệt trừ hậu họa, hay là Hoàng đế lo bị lật đổ mà quyết xuống tay? Hắn đứng trên bậc thang nhìn về phương xa, khi mặt trời sắp về tây, những rặng mây đỏ giao thoa với đêm tối, từ rực rỡ đến đen tối chỉ cần một đợt chuyển tiếp.

Hắn siết chặt dây thừng, lôi tên cẩu quan này tiếp tục lên núi.

Thiền viện trên đỉnh núi, trên cành cây thấp bên tường treo một cái lồng đèn, tỏa ra ánh sáng nhè nhẹ. Trong phòng, Dung Lạc Vân đang ngồi bên bàn nhẩm đọc kinh thư, nghe thấy tiếng thì dừng lại rót một chén nước, sau đó tiếp tục đọc kinh thư.

Không lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã lôi Giả Viêm Tức lên tới nơi, vào phòng tìm nước uống trước tiên. “Cung chủ, đã vứt hắn ở ngoài sân rồi.” Trên bàn đặt sẵn một chén nước đầy, hắn ngửa đầu tu hết sạch, “Tên khốn này nặng thật, tôi cõng cung chủ không thấy mệt, lôi hắn đi lại thấy sức cùng lực kiệt.”

Dung Lạc Vân không nói gì, nhẹ nhàng lật sách, khẽ ngước mắt lên, thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong toát mồ hôi nhễ nhại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên hỏi: “Cung chủ muốn thẩm tra hắn thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân trầm ngâm không đáp, thẩm vấn bới tội, khó tránh khỏi một chữ “hình” (hình trong hình phạt), chỉ là cửa Phật thanh tịnh nếu gây ra động tĩnh gì, e là sẽ quấy nhiễu đến các đệ tử dưới núi. Thấy y do dự, Hoắc Lâm Phong giật lấy quyển kinh thư, phù một cái thổi tắt nến.

Bốn bề bỗng chốc đen kịt, Dung Lạc Vân còn chưa kịp hỏi, tay trái đã bị nắm lấy. Rất nhẹ thôi, sợ làm đau vết thương của y, hắn kéo y đứng dậy dắt y đi thật chậm, từ từ di chuyển ra sau cửa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đóng kín cửa, khoảng không gian trở nên tối đen như mực càng làm ngoài sân trở nên sáng rõ hơn. Hắn nâng cánh tay ôm lưng Dung Lạc Vân, để y dịch lên phía trước, ôm hờ, khẽ nói: “Cung chủ, nhìn ra ngoài đi.”

Dòm qua lỗ hổng trên cánh cửa, cảnh tượng ngoài sân thu hết vào tầm mắt, gió thổi chiếc lồng đèn lắc lư, chim đang đậu trên ngọn cây, Giả Viêm Tức ngồi thu lu trên đất vô cùng phá phong cảnh, đang lấm la lấm lét nhìn xung quanh.

Bầu trời mờ tối, chỉ toàn là màu đen, tiếng bước chân quen thuộc lặng lẽ tiến tới.

Chó hoang về nhà, hùng dũng oai nghiêm, có con thè lưỡi thở khò khè, có con thì đang quắp chặt một con thỏ hoang hay gà rừng gì đó.

Chúng lũ lượt kéo tới thiền viện, thấy có ánh sáng có người sống lập tức sủa ỏm tỏi. Mười mấy con chó mực hoang nhào tới, nhảy vồ lên cao bằng thân người, cong lưng nhe răng, xổ ra những cái móng vuốt nhọn hoắc.

Hốc mắt Giả Viêm Tức như muốn nứt ra, sợ hãi ôm đầu run rẩy. Đừng nói là Giả Viêm Tức, đến cả Dung Lạc Vân đứng xem sau cánh cửa cũng sợ run.

Hoắc Lâm Phong phát hiện ra, thu chặt cánh tay, rõ ràng là vì nói móc nhưng thực ra lại thành dỗ dành: “Nghe nói cung chủ biết thuần dưỡng mèo rừng, sao lại sợ chó hoang?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Có lẽ là vì bị thương, nên không còn không sợ trời sợ đất như ngày thường.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đừng lo, có tôi ở đây rồi.”

Chỉ một câu “Có tôi ở đây”, giống như ném đá vào mặt nước, đúng lúc gảy dây đàn, khuấy động sự tĩnh mịch trong lòng Dung Lạc Vân. Y đã tính kỹ, trong hai ngày này Hoắc Lâm Phong đã vì y mà rơi vào nguy hiểm, tự hao tổn nguyên khí để trị thương cho y, làm anh hùng xong rồi đến cả những việc vụn vặt như mặc áo, gội đầu, nướng thịt cũng giúp y.

Đại đệ tử của Bất Phàm Cung, có mới có cũ, người còn người mất, nhưng chưa từng có ai kề vai sát cánh với y như vậy. Y thất thần suy tư một thoáng rồi xoay mặt lại hỏi: “Đỗ Trọng, vì sao huynh ——“ Mí mắt nóng lên, một bàn tay to lớn che mắt y lại.

Ngoài sân có tiếng kêu thảm thiết vang lên, bầy chó hoang tấn công Giả Viêm Tức, muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống một bữa tiệc lớn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng thấy bản thân mình thật nực cười, Dung Lạc Vân giết người như ngoáy, hắn che mắt y lại làm gì chứ. Bỏ tay xuống, tia sáng leo lét hắt qua khe cửa rọi lên đôi mắt kia. Đôi mắt ấy đang nhìn hắn chằm chặp, bên trong còn chứa một chút đau buồn.

Dung Lạc Vân giống như đoán được, liền hỏi hắn: “Huynh có thấy ta xấu xa không?”

Hắn hỏi ngược lại: “Cung chủ tự thấy bản thân mình thế nào?”

Mang cái thân đầy sát nghiệt, tuyệt đối không được coi là người tốt, Dung Lạc Vân cũng chưa bao giờ theo đuổi cái danh người tốt. Nhưng lúc này y mím môi ngậm chặt miệng, muốn tạo ra cảnh thái bình giả tạo, muốn lừa mình dối người. “Ta cảm thấy…” y cắn răng khẽ nói, “Cũng được.”

Người ta lại không thèm để ý đến mình, nắm bắt thời cơ phá cửa xông ra, đuổi bầy chó đi, xách tên cẩu quan kia dậy. Cánh cửa mở tung để gió mát lùa vào, y lập tức tỉnh táo, nuốt hết xuống những lời nói vô nghĩa không hợp thời điểm.

Nến lại được đốt sáng, bắt đầu tiến hành thẩm vấn Giả Viêm Tức.

Lũ chó hoang ở ngoài cửa sủa ầm ĩ, Giả Viêm Tức nằm trên mặt đất run cầm cập, khóc sướt mướt. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đêm khuya rồi, đừng lôi thôi nữa, không thành thật khai báo thì sẽ vứt ngươi ra ngoài cho các cẩu huynh đệ ăn khuya.”

Giả Viêm Tức gật đầu như giã tỏi, móc tim móc phổi cũng không dám lừa dối.

Việc đầu tiên, nạn đói ở Hạn Châu, khi xảy ra nạn đói thì cẩu quan không biết giải quyết, tình hình chuyển biến xấu còn tham nhũng tiền cứu tế, mượn nạn đói để vắt máu người, thu lợi bất chính. Dung Lạc Vân nhấc bút chấm mực, viết một trang giấy kể tội, y giống như một tay lão luyện, không hỏi đã vơ vét bao nhiêu của cải, ngân lượng đi đâu, hỏi thẳng: “Sổ sách để ở đâu?”

Giả Viêm Tức giật mình, không thể nói điêu vì thế cứ úp úp mở mở. Dung Lạc Vân mất kiên nhẫn liền hất văng một cái chén sứ, những mảnh vỡ cứa vào vết thương của Giả Viêm Tức. Tiếng khóc oai oái vang lên, nước mắt nước mũi chảy dài, tên nhãi này khóc còn thảm thiết hơn cả con cái khóc tang cha mẹ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở bên kia bàn, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đó là chén nước của tôi mà…”

Giọng điệu này còn ẩn chứa chút hờn dỗi, Dung Lạc Vân đẩy một cái chén khác sang, khẽ dỗ dành: “Dùng của ta trước đi.”

Rõ ràng là đang thẩm tra vậy mà chỉ vì một cái chén sứ thô mà người đẩy tôi kéo, sinh sự đến mức ánh nến cũng phải nổ đôm đốp kháng nghị, kỳ quái đến độ phạm nhân cũng phải liếc mắt quan sát, đến cả bầy chó bên ngoài cũng chán chường đến nỗi phải tản ra.

Tiếng khóc của Giả Viêm Tức từ từ im bặt, nghe lời nói: “Ở dưới sàn căn lầu giữa hồ có một ám cách (kiểu như là một cái kho mật), sổ sách giấu ở trong đó.” Ngoại trừ việc này thì hắn ta cũng đã khai ra tất cả những việc xấu mình đã làm trong suốt hai năm nhậm chức.

Nhưng không nhắc một câu nào đến Trần Nhược Ngâm, đề cập tới gia tộc mình, hắn không có cái gan đó.

Dung Lạc Vân không nói lời nào, tội lỗi chồng chất cũng đã ghi chép hết lại rồi. Thẩm vấn xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa tội trạng cho Giả Viêm Tức xem, ký tên đồng thuận, sau đó nhốt hắn ta vào trong phòng bếp.

Thẩm vấn hỏi cung đáng ra là chuyện của quan phủ, nếu chuyến này Dung Lạc Vân tới vì báo tư thù thì hà cớ gì còn xử lý những chuyện này chứ? Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghĩ thầm vừa trở về phòng, Dung Lạc Vân đang đứng bên giường trải đệm, chỉ dùng tay phải nên hơi vất vả.

Hắn đi tới làm thay, phát hiện đệm ban đầu trải dọc bây giờ lại nằm ngang, chiều rộng sát bên tường, liền hỏi: “Sao lại trải như vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Như vậy sẽ đủ cho hai người ngủ.” Y loay hoay chỉnh gối, đá đệm cói dưới chân sang một bên, “Nếu đã đủ chỗ, huynh lại cứu ta một mạng, nên cho phép huynh lên giường.”

Đôi mắt vốn đã sáng của Hoắc Lâm Phong nay càng sáng hơn, một người khó hầu hạ như vậy mà lại chịu cùng hắn chia giường ngủ, thật không uổng công hắn làm trâu làm ngựa. Hắn cũng không e ngại gì, đã lâu rồi chưa được nằm thoải mái, hắn lập tức cởi ngoại sam và trung y ra rồi lên giường, thở dài một cái thật sảng khoái, còn lăn lộn một trận cho thỏa.

Lăn về chỗ cũ phát hiện Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn đứng đó, từ trên cao nhìn xuống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vỗ giường: “Cung chủ, lên đây đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cởi giày lên giường, bước qua người Hoắc Lâm Phong, đi vào trong nằm xuống. Y nằm đối mặt với bức tường cách đối phương thật xa, rất xa, cực kỳ xa, kề sát vào bức tường, mùi ẩm mốc trên tường khiến y thấy vô cùng khó chịu.

Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong cứ phiền phức như thế: “Cung chủ đang diện bích (*) à?”

(*) diện bích có nghĩa là xoay mặt vào tường, trong Phật giáo đó là một cách thiền định, năm xưa Bồ đề Đạt ma ngồi thiền đối tường chín năm ở chùa Thiếu Lâm.

Dung Lạc Vân quay phắt người lại, gấp đến độ tim phổi co thắt nhói đau, không nhịn được mà co rúm lại. Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức nghiêng người xem y thế nào, bàn tay to xoa xoa lồng ngực y giảm đau, thấy đầu óc ù ù, y chợt nhớ tới cảnh tượng kiểm tra tâm mạch lần trước, nhất thời xấu hổ mà nổi giận, hiếm khi lại chửi tục: “Mẹ kiếp đừng có sờ ta nữa!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giữ nguyên tay: “Tôi xoa cho cung chủ bớt đau mà, hôm qua trị thương cũng sờ lưng cung chủ đó, sao cung chủ không nói đi?”

Đệ tử cãi ngang với cung chủ, định tạo phản ư? Dung Lạc Vân khí hư thân nhược, dựa hết vào ánh mắt để ra oai: “Bổn cung chủ có cầu xin huynh trị thương không? Có xin không?” Đôi mắt hoa đào như bắn ra lê hoa châm (*), “Nếu ta nhớ không sai thì không có, đúng chứ?”

(*) lê hoa châm: một loại ám khí

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không có thì làm sao, bây giờ trong cơ thể cung chủ đã chứa chân khí của tôi rồi thì lại định chơi xấu à?” Tính khí thiếu gia và uy phong tướng quân của hắn đều bộc phát, “Mặc áo có xin chưa? Gội đầu có xin chưa? Đến cả việc cho tôi lên giường của cung chủ cũng là cung chủ chủ động bảo.” Hắn hừ một tiếng, “Hóa ra cung chủ không chỉ thích tiền dâm hậu sát mà còn thích qua cầu rút ván.”

Dung Lạc Vân tức sôi máu túm lấy gối đánh Hoắc Lâm Phong, nhưng chẳng dùng sức nổi, yếu ớt múa may hai cái. Hoắc Lâm Phong lại túm chặt cánh tay y, hờn dỗi biến thành vui mừng: “Cái tay này hoạt động được rồi sao?!”

Y giật mình, y đang dùng tay trái, bàn tay vậy mà đã khôi phục chút cảm giác. Hoắc Lâm Phong nâng cổ tay y, niết ngón tay y, niết đến ngón út thì Hoắc Lâm Phong móc lấy nó, bảo y thử xem có thể cuộn ngón út lại không.

Y thấy hơi đau, nhưng nhịn đau thì vẫn làm được.

Hai ngón tay móc vào nhau, giống như mấy đứa nhóc móc ngoéo hứa hẹn. Hoắc Lâm Phong kéo kéo nhè nhẹ, khẽ nói: “Ngoéo tay làm hòa…” Ngước mắt lên nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, giống như chưa từng cãi nhau vậy, “Cung chủ, sau này đừng dấn thân vào hiểm nguy một mình nữa.”

Rõ ràng là ngoéo tay, vậy mà cứ như đang ngoắc tim vậy. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Nếu sau này ta lại gặp nguy hiểm nữa, huynh có còn cứu ta không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Cứu rồi lại rước lấy hiềm khích, tôi cũng đâu phải kẻ hèn.”

Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi: “Đó chỉ là mấy lời lúc tức giận thôi, tuy là… ta cũng không biết vì sao lại giận.” Y xoay mặt nhìn bức tường ố bẩn, mùi ẩm mốc khiến y tỉnh táo, “Ta rất cảm kích huynh.”

Khi lạnh khi nóng, khi thì ngại ngùng khi thì dữ dằn, giống như một kẻ điên xinh đẹp vậy.

Ngón út móc vào nhau lắc lắc qua lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói nốt nửa câu ca dao còn lại, ngoéo tay làm hòa, trăm năm không đổi.

Hắn đắp chăn cho Dung Lạc Vân, nằm cách nhau một cánh tay, đã hơi buồn ngủ rồi, thở dài một hơi nhắm mắt lại. Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn mở to mắt, y đã hứa sẽ không một mình vào chốn hiểm nguy nữa, còn đối phương thì sao?

“Đỗ Trọng?” Y gọi, “Huynh hứa chuyện gì?”

Y cảm thấy tất cả mọi thứ đều rất không chân thực, đối phương cõng mình leo bốn trăm bậc thang, lau giọt dầu vương trên khóe miệng, lúc chó hoang phát cuồng thì che mắt y lại, cãi nhau với y, móc ngoéo với y, tất cả đều không chân thực.

Y vẫn hy vọng đó là thật, vì thế chân thành nói: “Đừng lừa dối ta, có được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng mở mắt.

Tên là giả, lai lịch, xuất thân, mục đích, từ khi bắt đầu đã đều là bịa đặt rồi.

Hắn vờ ngủ không đáp, vì lần này hắn không muốn gạt Dung Lạc Vân nữa.

Tác giả:

Nhật ký tâm tình của Tiểu Dung 2: Ngày xuân, có gió. Vì trị thương nên mình đã hơi hơi ép khô Đỗ Trọng rồi, khi quay về cho phép huynh ấy nghỉ ngơi nửa tháng. Hôm nay ăn thỏ nướng, rất thơm, chỉ là… hơi nhiều dầu. Còn nữa, quyển kinh thư kia mình không đọc được chữ nào hết, cầm ra vẻ vậy thôi, xin Phật tổ đừng trách phạt, con biết sai òi mà.

Chương 24: Vui vẻ cầm khăn tay

Khi trời gần sáng là lạnh nhất, lũ chó hoang bên ngoài đều rúc vào sưởi ấm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mơ thấy Đại Mạc vào mùa đông, có tuyết rơi, cát vàng bị lấp ở bên dưới. Hắn khoanh tay bước đi, để lại một dọc dấu chân chỗ nông chỗ sâu, mãi sau cũng không thấy nơi nào để dừng chân.

Không có quân doanh, không có binh lính đóng quân, trời đông giá rét chỉ có một mình hắn. Tuyết ngày càng rơi dày, hắn khép chặt vạt áo phòng ngừa gió thổi vào người, tấm lưng vẫn luôn dựng thẳng cũng phải khom lại.

Bỗng nhiên, giữa màn tuyết trắng xóa hiện lên một bóng dáng trắng như tuyết, lướt qua thật nhanh chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hoài người, lẽ nào tuyết thành tinh rồi ư? Hắn đuổi theo, rẽ đông rẽ tây theo bóng dáng trắng kia, ngay lúc hoa tuyết bay ngập trời, hắn phi thân tới túm bóng dáng ấy vào lòng. Còn sống, lông xù xù, nóng hôi hổi, vậy mà là một tiểu hồ ly trắng muốt.

Hắn không muốn buông tay dù chỉ là một giây, hắn ôm thật chặt, ôm lấy nguồn nhiệt ấm áp giữa đất trời giá rét.

Trong thiền viện, Dung Lạc Vân bọc kín chăn ngủ đến là say mê, đột nhiên có một bàn tay lớn duỗi ra túm y thật mạnh. Gáy bị ấn chặt, búi tóc nhỏ trên đỉnh đầu bị vuốt vuốt vò vò tán loạn, mặt dán sát vào lồng ngực rắn chắc.

Y hé mắt ra, vạt áo trước mắt hơi mở mờ, lộ ra nửa đoạn xương quai xanh và một mảng nhỏ cơ ngực. y mơ mơ hồ hồ giúp Hoắc Lâm Phong khép vạt áo lại, nhưng cánh tay rắn chắc của Hoắc Lâm Phong lại siết y càng chặt hơn nữa.

Ôm mình làm gì, Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ.

Có lẽ là do lạnh chăng, y hiểu rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân lim dim, rúc trong lòng đối phương đánh thêm một giấc nữa. dần dần tư thế của y cũng thả lỏng hơn, còn như có như không đặt tay lên hông Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hai người cứ như vậy mà ngủ say, hâm nóng chiếc giường cũ kỹ này.

Vừa qua giờ Mão, bầy chó hoang bên ngoài từ từ tỉnh giấc, tiến đến chỗ thùng nước tranh giành nước uống. Lưỡi thè ra đớp nước táp táp, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng thức dậy, vừa ngẩng đầu đã thấy mảng tường mốc meo đập vào mắt, cúi đầu thì có một luồng hương thơm xộc vào mũi.

Hắn giật mình, mùi hương này đến từ mái tóc của Dung Lạc Vân, vậy mà hắn còn đang ôm chết dí người ta.

Hoắc Lâm Phong buông lỏng ra một chút, cúi đầu nhìn dáng vẻ của Dung Lạc Vân, yên lặng, trầm tĩnh, gò má vì áp vào ngực hắn mà hơi đỏ lên. Búi tóc bị hắn vò rối, có mấy sợi tóc nằm tản ra trên gối, hắn giơ tay sờ đến bên tóc mai, cẩn thận vén mấy sợi tóc ra sau tai y.

Hắn cực kỳ căng thẳng, bàn tay này giương kiếm dắt cương, nhấc bút cầm đũa, đã bao giờ vén tóc cho người khác đâu.

Tim hắn nhảy dựng lên, lại làm việc của nha hoàn nữa ư?

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn gương mặt say ngủ của Dung Lạc Vân mà nghĩ lung tung, chợt nhớ đến chuyện quan trọng, hắn nhấc bàn tay trái đã khôi phục tri giác của Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn nhẹ nhàng nhấc lên, trước tiên là xem mạch đập ở cổ tay, sau đó vuốt đến năm đầu ngón tay, cuối cùng là gỡ băng vải ra xem vết thương.

Lòng bàn tay và mu bàn tay đều đọng lại một giọt máu, giống như hai nốt chu sa.

Hắn dùng đầu ngón tay vẽ vòng tròn quanh vết máu đó, một vòng to rồi lại một vòng nhỏ, đùa nghịch chán chê. Bất thình lình có một giọng nói yếu ớt vang lên: “Nghịch có vui không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật nảy cả mình, rất thèm đòn còn nói: “Vui chứ.”

Vừa dứt lời, tai cựa quậy nghe thấy có tiếng bất thường dưới chân núi, hắn ngồi phắt dậy: “Cung chủ, có một nhóm người lên núi rồi.” Hắn mặc áo mang giày, xách kiếm của Dung Lạc Vân lên, “Ở trong phòng đợi, để tôi ra ngoài xem thử.”

Dung Lạc Vân gắng gượng ngồi dậy: “Nhớ cẩn thận!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng, ra khỏi phòng đóng cửa lại, đứng canh bên ngoài như thần giữ cửa. Tiếng bước chân càng lúc càng rõ, chừng hai mươi tên, đang chạy rầm rập lên bậc thang.

Ngay khi đám người kia lên được thiền viện, hắn giương kiếm ra trước, lúc này tên đứng đầu xông vào, vậy mà lại là Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn.

Lục Chuẩn la lớn: “Đỗ Trọng, Nhị ca của ta sao rồi?!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa đáp, Đoạn Hoài Khác đã chạy về phía trước xô hắn ra, tiến vào trong phòng. Lục Chuẩn vội vàng theo sau, Điêu Ngọc Lương cũng đến, ba huynh đệ đều xông vào trong phòng tìm Dung Lạc Vân.

Bên trong nào là “Nhị ca ơi, Nhị ca à”, chỉ còn lại một bầu trời đầy tình thương thắm thiết.

Hắn thu kiếm vào vỏ, thức thời bước ra khỏi thiền viện.

Trong phòng, Dung Lạc Vân bị vây quanh trên giường, y kinh ngạc hỏi: “Sao mọi người tìm được tới đây?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nhìn y: “Đệ còn không biết ngại mà hỏi nữa sao?” nhận được thông báo của Dung Đoan Vũ hắn đã vội vàng chạy tới, loanh quanh ở thành Hạn Châu suốt một ngày cũng chẳng tìm thấy tung tích Dung Lạc Vân đâu, họ dừng chân lấy nước trên con đường tới ngôi miếu cổ này, vậy mà vô tình lại tìm được.

“Nhị ca, huynh hành động thật lỗ mãng.” Lục Chuẩn tựa bên giường, “Huynh một thân một mình tới đây, chẳng lẽ không coi bọn này là huynh đệ nữa sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân cười cười, y đi báo thù nhà, không thể liên lụy đến những người xung quanh. Lúc này Đoạn Hoài Khác cầm lấy cổ tay y bấm mạch, khó hiểu nói: “Chân khí trong cơ thể đệ rất loạn, một luồng yếu ớt một luồng lại vô cùng mạnh mẽ, chúng đang từ từ dung hợp với nhau.”

Y nói: “Đệ trúng Tôi Mệnh Chưởng, cũng may Đỗ Trọng đã truyền chân khí trị thương cho đệ.” Y chợt liếc ra bên ngoài, người kia xách kiếm đi, sao mãi vẫn chưa thấy vào?

Hỏi han ân cần xong xuôi, lão Tam lão Tứ giúp Dung Lạc Vân múc nước rửa mặt, Đoạn Hoài Khác tường thuật lại tình hình trong thành Hãn Châu. Từ sau hôm Dung Lạc Vân đại náo kho lương thực, những người bị nạn vì tính mạng mà hợp sức tấn công kho lương, đám quan phủ và tàn binh có liên can đều không ngăn cản được.

Mà phủ đệ tri châu nhìn thì gió yên sóng lặng, phải đi vào mới biết tình huống thật, vườn cây Tây Uyển, thi thể của Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu thậm chí còn bị chim chóc mổ thối rữa. Đoạn Hoài Khác nói xong, ghé đến bên tai Dung Lạc Vân nói thầm: “Trường An báo tin, nạn đói ở Hạn Châu không giấu được nữa, đã bẩm lên triều đình rồi…”

Dung Lạc Vân nghiêm túc nghe, vừa ngước mắt lên, cuối cùng cũng nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong xuất hiện.

Trông bộ dạng Hoắc tướng quân như một tên du thủ du thực, lúc thì chọc chó hoang, khi thì nhai trái cây rừng, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới mục đích mình làm gián điệp ở Bất Phàm Cung. Hắn quay trở về đứng ở góc tường nghe, rồi đi ra cửa ngó vào, liền nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác đang thủ thỉ bên tai.

Hắn nhớ tới khi đối phương bị thương cứ liên tục gọi “Đại ca”, chắc nhớ nhung da diết lắm rồi đây! Lúc này Đại ca thật sự đã đến rồi, không ngừng quan tâm, không ngừng săn sóc, đại nam nhân nói một câu cũng phải thấp giọng ghé tai.

Hắn đứng tựa vào khung cửa, giống như một pho tượng Phật quản chuyện sát sinh của lục giới, mặt lạnh lùng u ám như sắt đá.

Đợi đến khi hai người kia nói chuyện xong, tách nhau ra, hắn mới sa sầm mặt lững thững đi vào. Điêu Ngọc Lương tiến tới: “Đỗ Trọng, chuyến này huynh lập công, thưởng năm trăm lượng, tìm Tam ca đòi nha!”

Lục Chuẩn đi đến bên bàn hất tung vạt áo, rất nhiều thỏi bạc rơi rào rào, toàn là từ phủ của tên họ Giả. Căn lầu giữa hồ giống như là tiên cảnh nhân gian vậy, cậu ta vừa đi vào đã mừng rỡ đến mức như bước vào miền cực lạc.

“Nhị ca…” Cậu ta tham lam nói, “Đệ vẫn còn muốn lấy nữa.”

Bây giờ đã đầy đủ mọi người, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đại ca, huynh dẫn một nhóm đệ tử đi bố thí cho những người dân gặp nạn, lão Tam dẫn người đi kiểm kê ngân lượng, sau đó phân phát cho dân chúng. Lão Tứ, đệ là quan trọng nhất, sổ sách của Giả Viêm Tức giấu trong ám cách dưới hồ, đệ phải lấy chúng ra.”

Sau khi thu xếp thỏa đáng Hoắc Lâm Phong giơ tay: “Tôi được nghỉ rồi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân trầm ngâm một lúc rồi trả lời: “… Huynh cưỡi xe ngựa đi cùng ta.”

Mọi người đều đi ra khỏi thiền viện, Hoắc Lâm Phong đánh xe, Dung Lạc Vân và Điêu Ngọc Lương ngồi trong buồng xe, như lần trước đi Linh Bích Thang bắt cá. Sau khi đến được thành Hạn Châu, mỗi người tự chia nhau ra hành động, bọn họ thì đến phủ đệ của Giả Viêm Tức.

Trong phủ thoang thoảng mùi tanh tưởi, xác chết trôi lềnh phềnh trên mặt hồ, nước cũng thối um lên. Điêu Ngọc Lương cởi sạch đồ, cuộn hai phiến lá cây lại bịt mũi rồi nhảy ùm xuống hồ.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng trên bờ, lấy khăn tay ra che mũi lại, được hương bồ kết xoa dịu thần kinh. “Cung chủ?” Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên lên tiếng, nhìn chằm chặp chiếc khăn tay, “Lần đầu tiên tôi và cung chủ gặp nhau ở góc cầu thang, chiếc khăn tay tôi làm rơi được cung chủ nhặt lấy, tại sao vẫn không trả cho tôi?”

Giọng Dung Lạc Vân ồm ồm: “Nói hùng hồn thế, chiếc khăn tay này thật sự là của huynh à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nói như vậy cũng đâu có sai, lẽ nào lại là của cung chủ sao?”

Hai mắt Dung Lạc Vân cong lên, cười vô cùng đắc ý, “Vốn dĩ là của ta mà, có một đêm ta ở Triều Mộ Lâu đã làm rơi từ cửa sổ xuống.” Y giải thích tường tận, lại thấy đối phương nhíu chặt mày, nhất thời thấy hơi khó hiểu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm kinh ngạc, vòng đi vòng lại vậy mà hắn lại nhặt được khăn tay của Dung Lạc Vân, vậy ngọn nguồn của nó là từ đâu? Là vật bên người của nữ tử phong trần tặng cho, hay là chiến lợi phẩm y đã ăn trộm trong lúc “hái hoa”?

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Hắn lùi ra một bước, lạnh lùng nói: “Tất cả chỉ là hiểu lầm, cung chủ hãy cứ giữ nó đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân thấy có gì đó sai sai, tiến gần một bước nhìn thẳng vào Hoắc Lâm Phong, không nói lời nào. Đối phương lại lùi ra, y lại tiến tới, người lùi người tiến, mãi đến khi ép người ta ra tới mép hồ. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy ách tắc trong lòng, nhưng không thèm nghĩ gì đã giơ tay lên chặn Dung Lạc Vân lại, sợ lại có án mạng trong hồ nước lần nữa.

Giằng co không có kết quả, lúc này bọt nước dưới hồ văng lên tung tóe, Điêu Ngọc Lương ôm một vật nhảy lên bờ. cậu vẩy vẩy bím tóc nhỏ như con chó hoang, chạy tới đưa đồ, một tráp gương rất lớn, bọc mấy lớp giấy dầu, mở ra thì thấy là năm quyển sổ.

Vẫn chưa lật ra xem, một đệ tử chạy tới bẩm báo: “Cung chủ, tri châu mới được phái đến đã tiến vào thành rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thế liền bọc sổ sách lại, ra lệnh cho mọi người nhanh chóng rút đi. Ngồi xe ngựa từ từ chạy ra đến cổng thành, đến con phố chính thì đúng lúc giáp mặt với nhóm người của tri châu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tai thính mắt tinh, từ xa đã nhìn thấy người đi đầu, càng đến gần càng thấy quen mặt. Phong thái tao nhã, tuy gầy nhưng khá cao, khí chất của người có học thức tỏa ra khắp người, khi đi ngang, một thị vệ nói: “Thẩm đại nhân, sau con phố này chính là nha phủ.”

Thẩm đại nhân… Hắn chợt nhận ra, vị tri châu mới nhậm chức có lẽ là con trai của Thẩm Vấn Đạo, Thẩm Châu.

Dung Lạc Vân ở phía sau vén rèm ra một chút, âm thầm quan sát Thẩm Châu đi xa. Y thất thần một lúc, mãi một hồi sau mới hoàn hồn, nói: “Về thôi, trong thành không cần chúng ta bận tâm nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm bắt câu nói này, Thẩm Châu lên nhậm chức là không cần bận tâm nữa, chẳng lẽ Dung Lạc Vân biết Thẩm Châu? Hắn không nói gì, vung roi cho ngựa chạy ra khỏi cổng thành, quay trở về thiền viện trên đỉnh núi.

Trước khi trời tối, mọi người của Bất Phàm Cung đều lục tục trở về, tất cả đều đợi trong sân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ghét chật chội, nằm ngửa trên cây chợp mắt, trong lòng suy nghĩ về tất cả những hành động của Dung Lạc Vân. Trả được thù, bắt được cẩu quan, đoạt lấy sổ sách, ra lệnh bố thí và phân phát ngân lượng, mỗi một chuyện đều là chức trách của quan phủ, bây giờ quan phủ tới thì y liền ra vẻ công thành lui thân.

Đang suy tư thì Dung Lạc Vân ở trong phòng gọi hắn.

Hắn nhảy xuống đất tiến vào phòng, Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương ở trên giường vì quá nhàm chán mà đang chơi vật tay, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác ngồi bên bàn kiểm tra sổ sách. Thấy hắn đi vào, Dung Lạc Vân đẩy hai quyển sổ tới: “Đỗ Trọng, huynh đưa Giả Viêm Tức và hai quyển sổ này đến quan phủ, nhớ chú ý cẩn thận, đừng để người khác nhìn thấy huynh.”

Bắt người xong, thẩm vấn xong, còn đưa đến tận tay, tri châu mới nhậm chức đúng là đỡ mệt. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận mệnh lệnh đi xử lý, lập tức xuất phát.

Đợi hắn đi rồi, Dung Lạc Vân cảm thấy rất mệt, dụi dụi mắt rồi duỗi eo. Vết thương của y vẫn chưa lành, Đoạn Hoài Khác quan tâm nói: “Đệ đi ngủ đi, chỉ còn một chút này ta xem là được rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân liếc lên giường, lão Tam lão Tứ đang làm “tu hú chiếm tổ”, đã chiếm cứ chỗ nằm phía trong rồi. Y đi tới nằm ở phía ngoài, vừa đặt đầu xuống gối thì trên chân chợt bị đè nặng, Lục Chuẩn ở phía sau ôm lấy y, còn chóp chép miệng.

Y dọng khuỷu tay ra sau, Lục Chuẩn suýt nữa nôn ra máu: “Nhị ca, chúng ta xa cách rồi…”

Điêu Ngọc Lương lại chồm qua, dí tay trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân: “Nhị ca, cái ám cách đó đã mục rữa rồi, huynh ngửi xem tay đệ có tanh không?”

Dung Lạc Vân thấy phiền vô cùng, trùm chăn lên không thèm để ý, lão Tam lão Tứ đành phải ôm nhau tự sưởi ấm. Hồi lâu sau, đêm đã về khuya, trong phòng hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, ngoài phòng cũng không còn tiếng người.

Lim da lim dim sắp ngủ, y chợt nghe thấy tiếng người lên núi, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã về rồi.

Tiếng bước chân ngày càng gần, rồi tiến vào thiền viện, đi đến trước cửa, đừng lại chốc lát rồi lại rời khỏi, mãi vẫn không đi vào.

Dung Lạc Vân xốc chăn lên, khẽ khàng bước xuống giường, cầm chén nến đỏ đi ra khỏi cửa. chúng đệ tử dựa vào tường ngủ say, y đi một vòng rồi lại đi ra khỏi thiền viện, trong không gian mờ tối, y nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đang ngồi trên thềm đá.

“Đỗ Trọng.” Y gọi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu lại nhưng không đứng lên: “Cung chủ, đã làm xong xuôi rồi.” Hắn tưởng là Dung Lạc Vân đang đợi hắn về báo cáo, nói xong còn thúc giục, “Muộn lắm rồi, cung chủ về ngủ đi.”

Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại bước về phía hắn, bước xuống một bậc ngồi bên cạnh hắn.

Bốn bề tối đen như mực, chỉ có ánh nến leo lét phát ra ánh sáng, nhưng mà cũng đủ để nhìn gương mặt của đối phương rồi. Bỗng nhiên có một cơn gió thoảng tới, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêng người giơ tay lên, một tay che lại ánh lửa, một tay ôm lưng Dung Lạc Vân. Hai bờ vai ghé sát vào nhau, giương mắt cúi mày khó mà không nhìn trực diện.

Mấy ngày nay chung đụng, Dung Lạc Vân đã quen cách Hoắc Lâm Phong che chở như vậy rồi nên không tránh không né, mặc đối phương cản gió cho mình. Y bỗng nhiên hỏi: “Hôm nay ở bên hồ, tại sao chỉ vì chiếc khăn tay đó mà lạnh lùng với ta?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không muốn nói đến chuyện này nữa: “Là thuộc hạ có thái độ không đúng mực.”

Dung Lạc Vân đoán: “Huynh tưởng là của mỹ nhân nào sao, cho nên mới thất vọng?” Đối phương lắc đầu, y lại đoán, “Huynh thích như vậy nên mới không muốn trả cho ta đúng không?” Đối phương vẫn lắc đầu, y cáu rồi, liền nâng cằm Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay sang, “Huynh là người câm à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Chiếc khăn này của cung chủ là từ đâu tới?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Tỷ tỷ thêu đó, tặng ta làm lễ vật sinh thần.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sửng sốt: “…” Sửng sốt xong lại giống như cảm thấy không đủ, mấp máy môi lại vẫn thấy bất ngờ. Hắn hoàn toàn không ngờ đến khả năng này, là của Dung Đoan Vũ thêu, đúng rồi, Vô Danh Cư trồng cây ngân hạnh, có thể thấy đó là loài cây yêu thích của Dung Lạc Vân. Lễ vật sinh thần, thảo nào Dung Lạc Vân lại nâng niu nó như thế, hóa ra là lễ vật sinh thần.

Hiếm khi trông hắn lại khờ khạo như thế này, giật mình, vui sướng, và cả những cảm xúc không thể diễn tả bằng lời.

Mà càng không ngờ được là, Dung Lạc Vân móc chiếc khăn tay ra: “Vật này có duyên với huynh, ta vốn cũng định tặng huynh làm món quà tạ ơn cứu mạng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thế liền giật lấy, mau chóng cất đi, thậm chí còn ôm chầm lấy Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân vừa buông lỏng tay, chén nhỏ đựng nến rơi xuống bậc thềm rồi lăn lông lốc, tiếng kêu thanh lảnh như chuông gió.

“Cung chủ, vừa nãy cung chủ đoán đúng rồi.”

“Chuyện gì cơ?”

Trong tiếng chuông gió này, Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ nói: “Tôi cực kỳ thích.”

… Cũng cực kỳ vui sướng, nửa câu sau hắn nhịn lại không nói. (*)

(*) “thích” ở đây là 喜欢, còn vui sướng là 欢喜, tác giả cố tình dùng 2 từ viết ngược nhau cho nó như kiểu chơi chữ í, còn vui vì cái gì thì chúng ta tự hiểu chứ Hoắc Lâm Phong xin từ chối trả lời.

Tác giả:

Hoắc tướng quân cuối cùng cũng có được chiếc khăn tay nhỏ thuộc về riêng mình, còn Dung Lạc Vân sau khi về Tây Càn Lĩnh, chuyện đầu tiên làm là: Tỷ tỷ, thêu cho đệ một cái nữa!


	13. 25+26

Chương 25: Tiểu Dung hại người

Chén nến lăn mấy vòng rồi cũng tắt lịm, cái chén cũng không biết đã vỡ ở bậc thang nào rồi.

Trời tối om om, Hoắc Lâm Phong buông Dung Lạc Vân ra, ôm ấp xong lại thấy hơi lúng túng. Lúc rơi xuống nước cũng đã ôm, mấy ngày trước bị thương cũng đã ôm, sáng sớm thức dậy trên giường càng ôm thân mật hơn nữa, nhưng mà đều không giống như bây giờ.

Những cái ôm kia là chăm sóc, là dìu đỡ, là sưởi ấm, nhưng giờ này phút này thì hoàn toàn khác.

Thậm chí khác như thế nào, Hoắc Lâm Phong rất ít khi ôm nam nhân, nên không biết, Dung Lạc Vân rất hiếm khi bị nam nhân ôm, nên cũng không biết. Tuy rằng chẳng một ai biết, nhưng bồi hồi và ngượng ngùng thì ai cũng có phần.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tằng hắng một tiếng cho qua: “Cung chủ, vậy tôi nhận nó nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân đến cả giả ho cũng không biết: “Ừm, nhận đi.”

Cuộc đối thoại kết thúc, cả hai lại lần nữa rơi vào bầu không khí tĩnh lặng, dường như trăng thanh gió mát chẳng có gì đáng để trò chuyện. Gió núi lại thổi tới, đuôi ngựa của Dung Lạc Vân phe phẩy, quẹt nhẹ qua lỗ tai Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong xoa xoa mặt tìm chuyện để nói: “Thật ra xuất gia cũng hay, cạo trọc đầu cũng rất thoải mái.”

Dung Lạc Vân cố gắng đáp lại: “Ừm, ta thấy tiểu hòa thượng tới đưa cơm cứ toàn cười hi hi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tiểu hòa thượng kia từ nhỏ đã ở trong chùa, vai vế không thấp đâu.” Hắn cũng khá nhiều lời, giống như là sợ đối phương không có hứng nghe, “Tối qua khi trói Giả Viêm Tức, tôi nhìn thấy tiểu hòa thượng sai sử người khác làm việc, trông cũng rất uy phong.”

Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng phối hợp: “Thật sao? Không ngờ nhóc đầu trọc lại lợi hại như thế.”

Hai người anh một câu tôi một lời, ỷ trời tối nhìn không rõ nên ai cũng cố gắng làm bộ làm tịch. Bàn tán xong chuyện của đệ tử trong chùa, thấy lại sắp rơi vào im lặng, Dung Lạc Vân vắt óc nghĩ ra câu mới: “Huynh nướng thỏ thật sự rất ngon.”

Đi hành quân đóng quân đều không thể thiếu vị dân dã, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã làm rất quen tay rồi. Nói đến ẩm thực, hắn tới Giang Nam thưởng thức đủ loại điểm tâm, nhưng hắn vẫn chỉ nhung nhớ mỗi món lê hấp ở Hầu phủ Tái Bắc, những miếng lê mềm mịn thơm thơm dùng nước đường hoa quế hấp cho chín, ăn mùa nóng mùa lạnh gì cũng đều đã miệng.

Dung Lạc Vân nghe rất nghiêm túc, nhịn không được hỏi: “Quê hương Trạc Sa đảo của huynh còn có gì thú vị nữa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ lại thành trì Tái Bắc, câu lan ở tửu quán, những cửa tiệm lớn nhỏ và các hương thân phụ lão thường tặng những chiếc bánh nóng hổi cho hắn. Dạo một vòng lại quay về Định Bắc Hầu phủ, nào phòng nào sân đếm chẳng xuể, và cả những bà vú, nha đầu suốt ngày ríu rít… Đã lâu hắn chưa nhớ nhà rồi, vậy mà Dung Lạc Vân cứ nhắc làm hắn nhớ.

Hắn nói: “Nhà tôi có trồng một cây ngọc lan, hoa màu trắng, lúc nở rất thơm.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nếu huynh thích thì có thể trồng một cây trong vườn trúc.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng từng có ý nghĩ này, nhưng rồi lại thôi, dù sao sớm muộn gì hắn cũng sẽ phải quay về làm tướng quân của hắn. Hắn lười nghĩ xa đến thế, bây giờ vẫn chưa đi, hắn vẫn là Đỗ Trọng, là một đệ tử mặc đồ, gội đầu, lau miệng, trị thương, nửa đêm không ngủ cùng cung chủ hàn huyên tâm sự.

Hắn cất gọn chiếc khăn tay, hỏi trước: “Cung chủ, nếu đã tặng cho tôi, vậy thì dù có chuyện gì xảy ra thì cũng sẽ không đòi lại, đúng chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Đương nhiên rồi, tặng cho huynh thì chính là của huynh.”

Thềm đá lạnh lẽo được hai người ngồi đến khi ấm nóng, đêm đã khuya lắm rồi, bọn họ về thiền viện nghỉ ngơi. Trong phòng Đoạn Hoài Khác đang gục trên bàn mà ngủ, Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương nằm trên giường ngáy o o, ở bên ngoài thì chúng đệ tử ngủ dựa vào tường.

Đi đến trước cửa, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh ngủ ở đâu?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Tá túc trên cây một đêm vậy, dẫu sao sáng mai cũng về rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân chợt nhắc: “Ở trong thiền viện mấy ngày mà vẫn chưa vái lạy Bồ Tát lần nào.”

Nói xong liền khựng lại, hai ánh mắt va chạm, vừa xấu hổ lại giảo hoạt. Trước khi đến thì đại khai sát giới, khi đến thì đổ máu bừa bãi, sau khi đến thì ăn vụng đồ mặn, hai người họ đã làm đủ mọi chuyện suồng sã với Phật tổ rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Hay là… nhân lúc bây giờ không có ai, đi vái chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân “Ừm” một tiếng: “Cũng được.”

Một người không vào phòng lên giường, một người không phi thân lên cây, hai người lần mò trong đêm tối đi xuống núi, muốn sám hối với Phật tổ. Vì bước xuống bậc thềm đá trong không gian tối mù, nên đã vấp chân mười mấy lần, sau đó vị Thần Long Vô Hình đã dắt tay dẫn vị Bát Phương Du kia trải qua muôn trắc trở xuống được chân núi.

Cổng miếu khép chặt, các đệ tử đều đã ngủ say.

Bước đến chỗ bức tường ngoài miếu, Dung Lạc Vân còn đang nội thương chưa khỏi nên không sử dụng được khinh công, y rất tự giác, ghé lại gần nắm lấy thắt lưng đối phương. Hoắc Lâm Phong loạng choạng một chút, túm lấy tay Dung Lạc Vân dời ra phía sau, để y ôm chặt mình.

Hắn cũng ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, phi người nhảy qua bờ tường.

Đây chỉ là một ngôi miếu nhỏ trong núi, ít người tới dâng tiền nhang đèn, đêm xuống cũng không nỡ thắp một ngọn nến. Bọn họ lặng lẽ bước vào trong điện thờ, mùi nhang đàn hương nồng nặc, ánh trăng tỏa ra những tia sáng nhàn nhạt, có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy hình dáng tượng Phật.

Hai người sóng vai quỳ xuống đệm cói, hai tay chắp lại, chưa chuộc được nghiệp chướng nên không dám cầu phù hộ. Trước giờ Hoắc Lâm Phong luôn nói lời bỗ bã trước mặt bàn thờ Phật, bây giờ thấy khó mà mở miệng, nên bảo Dung Lạc Vân nói trước.

Dung Lạc Vân mở đầu: “Chuyến này đại khai sát giới, nghiệp chướng nặng nề, mong Phật tổ khoan thứ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiếp lời: “Những tên bị giết đều có tội ác chồng chất, mong Phật tổ minh xét.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói tiếp: “Cả người đầy máu xúc phạm đến Phật tổ, quả thật thất lễ, xin Phật tổ rộng lòng bỏ quá cho.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiếp theo sau: “Mong từ nay về sau kim cang hộ thể, xin Phật tổ che chở.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại nói: “Vì dục vọng khẩu phúc mà phá vỡ huân giới, xin Phật tổ trách phạt.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong theo sau: “Rượu thịt xuyên qua ruột, nhưng ở lại trong tâm Phật tổ, mong Phật tổ hiểu cho.”

Khai hết ba tội nghiệt, Dung Lạc Vân tức giận đến nỗi đẩy Hoắc Lâm Phong một cái, sao cái người này câu nào cũng đòi chối tội, muốn làm Phật tổ tức chết phải không? Hoắc tướng quân trời sinh phản nghịch, đành than thở: “Nếu Phật tổ có linh thiêng, thì đã không để hàng nghìn nạn dân chết như vậy ——“ Chưa nói dứt lời, hắn đã bị Dung Lạc Vân bịt kín miệng, còn bị chưởng cho một phát sau lưng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ho khan mấy cái: “Cung chủ… nhẹ thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân mỉa mai: “Nếm trải bàn tay trắng nõn của kiều nga quen rồi nên không chịu nổi một chưởng của ta sao?”

Trước mặt Phật không thể nói dối, Hoắc Lâm Phong im lặng cho qua. Tội lỗi đã chuộc xong, hai người tiếp tục chắp tay dập đầu, Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng thành kính, sau khi nhắm mắt mặc niệm còn quỳ mọp sát đất, hồi lâu sau mới đứng lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêm mặt, hắn chẳng cầu gì cho mình, cuối cùng hắn cầu những thứ khác.

Vái xong, bọn họ lặng lẽ rời khỏi chính điện, phi thân qua bờ tường. Hai người đi đến trước bậc thềm, chẳng lẽ phải leo bốn trăm bậc chỉ để chen chúc trong một cái giường và treo người trên cây ư? Thật là không đáng. Đương lúc do dự, bỗng nhiên phía sau có tiếng móng sắt cào đất, là một chiếc xe ngựa đứng ở góc tường.

Chiếc xe ngựa này là của Giả Viêm Tức, không chỉ rộng rãi mà đến cả đệm tơ tằm gối tròn cũng có. Bọn họ có chỗ dung thân rồi, lập tức leo lên xe ngựa, đóng cửa lại mỗi người chiếm một bên. Bọn họ lại cùng nhau nhớ về chuyến đi đến Linh Bích Thang, tối hôm đó cũng trú trong xe ngựa, hai bàn tay quấn quýt lấy nhau.

Trong màn đêm chỉ nghe thấy tiếng hô hấp, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Có lạnh không?”

Dung Lạc Vân thành thật nói: “Hơi lạnh.”

Tiếng quần áo sột soạt, roẹt, tiếng cởi nút thắt lưng vang lên, rồi lại có tiếng ma sát của vải vóc, ngoại bào và ngoại sam cùng cởi ra. Hoắc Lâm Phong đắp lên cho Dung Lạc Vân xong, sau đó dỗ dành như cha đang dạy con: “Ấm rồi, ngủ đi.”

Đêm đã trôi qua quá nửa, bọn họ cùng nằm trong xe ngựa mà thiếp đi.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, nhóm người Bất Phàm Cung xuống núi, lúc đi còn để lại một xấp dày tiền hương hỏa. Rồi cả người lẫn ngựa rầm rập chạy về hướng nam, cuối cùng cũng sắp về Tây Càn Lĩnh rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân nhịn không được quay đầu lại ngóng nhìn, chỉ vỏn vẹn vài ngày ở tiểu viện trên đỉnh núi mà y đã có được nhiều cảm xúc và trải nghiệm khác nhau. Càng đi càng xa, thiền viện trả lại cho lũ chó hoang, tăng y trả lại cho trụ trì, y chỉ đem về ký ức của những ngày qua.

Ròng rã ba trăm dặm, khi về đến Tây Càn Lĩnh đã là sau giấc trưa rồi.

Đi ngang qua Trường Hà, Dung Lạc Vân đến Triều Mộ Lâu báo bình an, nhớ đến Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc trước đang vui vẻ trong đó mà phải đi cứu mạng y. “Đỗ Trọng, bù cho huynh nửa tháng nghỉ ngơi. “ Y ghé lại gần, nói, “Có muốn cùng đi vào không, ta mời huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lắp bắp: “Cung chủ khách sáo quá…” Những lời lừa gạt dễ nói mà khó tròn câu, hắn cắn răng đóng vai yếu ớt, “Vì trị thương cho cung chủ mà tôi hao tổn hơn nửa nguyên khí, bây giờ thấy vừa yếu vừa mệt, e là không có sức vui chơi.”

Gương mặt như ngọc của Dung Lạc Vân thoáng sững lại: “… Là ta suy nghĩ không thấu đáo, huynh hồi cung tĩnh dưỡng đi.” Trong lòng y khó tránh khỏi áy náy, đường đường là nam nhi tám thước lại yếu ớt thành ra như vậy, chắc là buồn khổ lắm.

Y một mình đi vào, tiểu nhị đứng ở cửa ngày ngày chờ đợi, thấy y quay về liền vội vàng đi báo tin. Vừa bước vào trong lâu, các cô nương người hô người hót, bà vú xoa ngực, Dung Đoan Vũ xách váy xuống lầu với khuôn mặt loang lổ nước mắt.

Dung Lạc Vân gọi một tiếng “tỷ tỷ”, dang tay ra ôm lấy nàng. Vừa buông ra, y đã bị ấn lên ghế cho lang trung bắt mạch, cho nha hoàn đút canh, bàn tay bị thương được Dung Đoan Vũ nắm lấy. Y tựa như một món bảo bối, sau khi được hầu hạ xác nhận không còn gì đáng ngại thì mọi người mới yên lòng.

Hai chị em về phòng trên lầu bốn, Dung Lạc Vân nói tạ lỗi: “Tỷ tỷ, lần này đã khiến tỷ lo lắng, đừng trách đệ.”

Dung Đoan Vũ trừng mắt với y: “Làm sai mà còn không cho trách đệ, tỷ còn muốn đánh đệ luôn ấy chứ.” Nàng đóng kín cửa sổ, “Nếu không phải vị đệ tử kia đến tìm đệ thì không biết sẽ lỡ mất bao lâu nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình: “Đỗ Trọng tới tìm đệ? Không phải tìm Bảo La sao?”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Liên quan gì tới Bảo La, đừng có lôi kéo người khác lung tung.” Nàng chọc ngón tay thon dài vào gáy Dung Lạc Vân, “Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng vẫn còn bảy tên, chuyện mạo hiểm này phải chịu bao nhiêu lần nữa mới đủ?”

Dung Lạc Vân bỏ qua những chuyện khác, chỉ chăm chăm lo an ủi tỷ tỷ mình. Đợi cảm xúc của Dung Đoan Vũ ổn định, y nhắc tới chuyện quan trọng nhất: “Tỷ tỷ, tri châu mới nhậm chức từ Trường An đã tới thành Hạn Châu rồi, là… Thẩm Châu.”

Đôi mắt xinh đẹp của Dung Đoan Vũ trợn tròn, tay phẩy quạt cũng khẽ dừng lại. “Thẩm Châu.” Nàng đọc thầm hai chữ này, một lúc sau mới thấp giọng nói, “Như thế cũng tốt, bá tánh Hạn Châu không còn bị tham quan ức hiếp nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân vội nói: “Tỷ tỷ, tỷ và huynh ấy ——”

Dung Đoan Vũ ngắt lời: “Đừng nói bậy, tỷ và huynh ấy chưa từng gặp mặt, đệ cũng thế.”

Giọng điệu lạnh lẽo kiềm chế ấy, Dung Lạc Vân chỉ đành im lặng gật đầu, tạm thời không nhiều lời. Y đã mấy ngày không về Bất Phàm Cung nên không ở đây lâu, an ủi Dung Đoan Vũ xong liền lặng lẽ rời đi.

Đi ngang qua hành lang, y bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì đó, vì thế đi tìm bà vú.

“Vú ơi…” (*) Y tỏ ra ngoan ngoãn như một đứa trẻ đòi kẹo của tổ mẫu, rỉ tai đối phương, “Con cần thuốc dành cho nam bị khí hư, dùng để bồi bổ.”

(*) mấy chương trước để đại thẩm, xong sau đó mình có sửa thành vú cho thân mật, mà giờ quay lại đọc để beta đăng lên thì quên mất vụ này, để từ từ mình sửa lại mấy chương trước

Bà vú liền túm chặt lấy y: “Bảo bối của ta! Sao con lại bị tổn thương nguyên dương?!”

Dung Lạc Vân mặt đỏ tai hồng: “Là một đệ tử khác…” trong đầu chợt hiện lên bóng dáng cao lớn của Hoắc Lâm Phong, y bất chấp thể diện, “Con cần loại tốt nhất, người đó võ công cao cường, nên lấy nhiều một chút ạ.”

Lát sau, bà vú đưa cho Dung Lạc Vân một cái tráp, dặn dò: “Khuấy hai thìa trong túi vải cho vào canh, sắc ba bát trong túi gấm thành một bát, nhai một viên trong túi gai, công hiệu từ nhẹ đến mạnh.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhớ kỹ rồi, ôm tráp rời khỏi Triều Mộ Lâu.

Trong Thiên Cơ Đường, Hoắc Lâm Phong về đến vườn trúc liền ngã lên giường ngủ ngay, áo quần đều là Đỗ Tranh cởi hộ. “Ôi chết, thiếu gia ơi, thiếu gia nóng quá.” Đỗ Tranh hoảng hốt, thò tay sờ trán Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Không được không được rồi, chắc là nhiễm phong hàn rồi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy chóng mặt, trùm chăn lăn lên giường. Nội lực vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục, mấy đêm liền đều chịu lạnh, nên vừa được thả lỏng là phát tác ngay. Hắn thấy lạnh quá, bọc áo ngủ bằng gấm vẫn thấy không đủ, muốn ôm lấy con hồ ly ấm áp kia.

Thiếu gia hãy còn đang sốt, đầy tớ lo lắng chạy khắp nơi tìm thuốc. Đỗ Tranh chạy ra khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường, cưỡi ngựa lao như tên bắn trong cung, đi ngang Mạc Thương Đài thậm chí còn dọa một nhóm đệ tử.

Phi ra tới đường chính, cậu vẫn chưa hô hoán đã thấy cổng lớn từ từ mở ra.

Dung Lạc Vân ôm tráp đi vào, bắt gặp Đỗ Tranh liền chào hỏi. “Ấy, đại ca của Đỗ Trọng.” Y gọi đối phương, “Vội vàng như vậy là có chuyện gì sao?”

Đỗ Tranh thầm nghĩ, còn không phải tại cung chủ à! Cậu ấm ức nói: “Đệ đệ tôi nhiễm bệnh nằm trên giường, thân thể hư nhược, mong cung chủ cho phép tôi xuất cung mua thuốc.”

Dung Lạc Vân vừa nghe liền nghĩ, nghiêm trọng tới mức nằm liệt giường rồi sao? Y lập tức mở tráp ra, túi sợi bông là yếu nhất, túi gai là mạnh nhất, vậy lấy túi gấm thử xem sao. Y đưa túi gấm cho đối phương: “Ta biết huynh ấy đang khó chịu, nên đem thuốc cho huynh ấy, huynh mau về sắc cho huynh ấy uống đi.”

Đỗ Tranh chuyển từ tức giận sang vui mừng, cầm thuốc chạy vội về.

Chịu ơn mấy ngày, giờ phút này giải nguy được cho đối phương, Dung Lạc Vân thở phào một hơi,

Lát nữa tới xem thử thế nào, vừa nghĩ đến Hoắc Lâm Phong là y đã khẽ mỉm cười rồi.

Tác giả: Dung à, đừng có cười nữa.

Chương 26: Không nghĩ ra tiêu đề

Đỗ Tranh gấp gáp chạy về Thiên Cơ Đường, trên tay cầm gói thuốc “cứu mạng” ấy.

Chui vào căn bếp nhỏ của vườn trúc, hòa ba bát nước cùng thuốc vào ấm, đun lửa riu riu thành một bát. Cậu vội vàng múc ít nước lạnh lên lầu, nhúng ướt khăn vải lau người hạ thân nhiệt cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, lúc này lại thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong sốt càng cao hơn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn còn hôn mê chưa tỉnh, đôi môi mỏng khô khốc tróc cả da, cổ họng sưng đau như nuốt phải đá. “Ngốc tử, nước…” Hắn vừa nói vừa rúc vào trong chăn gấm.

Đỗ Tranh liền bưng trà lên, đút cẩn thận từng ngụm, an ủi: “Thiếu gia ngủ một giấc đi, thuốc sắc xong tôi sẽ gọi thiếu gia dậy.” Đỗ Tranh ghém chăn, chợt thấy trong vạt áo có chiếc khăn tay màu xám thêu lá ngân hạnh, liền lấy nhúng ướt đắp lên trán cho Hoắc Lâm Phong luôn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngoan ngoãn chìm vào giấc ngủ, chừng nửa canh giờ sau, mùi thuốc nồng nặc bay lên lầu hai.

Đỗ Tranh bưng tới một bát thuốc đen sì, vừa thổi nguội vừa thấy kì lạ, lúc trước ở Hầu phủ cậu cũng từng sắc thuốc chữa phong hàn rồi mà sao ngửi hình như thấy khang khác. Cậu nghĩ, có lẽ do thuốc của Giang Nam và Tái Bắc khác nhau.

Đợi thuốc nguội đi, cậu dỗ dành: “Thiếu gia, mau uống thuốc đi.”

Hai mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong mở hờ, cúi người húp một ngụm. “Ực…” Mới một ngụm đã lườm mắt, “Ngươi cho cái gì vậy, mùi vị quái lạ thế.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Là Dung Lạc Vân đưa cho tôi đó, hình như là thuốc y đặc biệt bốc cho thiếu gia đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong định thần lại, thuốc này là Dung Lạc Vân đưa sao? Dung Lạc Vân đặc biệt bốc cho hắn ư?

Xem ra sau một chuyến đồng cam cộng khổ ở Hạn Châu, người này hình như đã nể trọng hắn hơn rồi, hắn nhẫn nhịn mùi thuốc đắng nghét, bịt mũi lại uống hết trong một hơi.

Đắp chăn hạ rèm, hắn muốn yên tĩnh đợi hàn khí tiêu tán.

Không tới một canh giờ, toàn thân Hoắc Lâm Phong nóng ran, hắn từ từ tỉnh lại trong cơn khó chịu. Tầm nhìn của hắn toàn là ánh sáng loang lổ, đúng lúc hoàng hôn, giống như trong hốc mắt hắn đang cháy hừng hực một ngọn lửa.

Hắn giống như một con cá mắc cạn đang cần nước, hắn lăn ra mép giường tìm nước trong khay.

“Ngốc tử…” Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ gọi, “Mang nước lạnh tới đây…”

Trong Vô Danh Cư, Dung Lạc Vân cho chim ăn cho cá ăn, hầu hạ hết đám động vật cô đơn mấy ngày nay xong, rồi vào phòng tắm rửa, thay một bộ y phục sạch sẽ. Y làm những việc lặt vặt xong xuôi, khi ánh hoàng hôn vừa tắt, một đệ tử đem bữa tối tới.

Mở khay cơm ra nhìn, canh lá du, cơm lúa mạch thịt bò, thành hai món mặn hai món chay. Dung Lạc Vân nếm thử một miếng thịt, rất hợp vị, cũng không quá dai, chắc hẳn có thể ứng phó được với khẩu vị kén chọn kia.

Hắn muốn tới xem Hoắc Lâm Phong thế nào rồi, rồi cùng nhau dùng bữa, xem như là cảm ơn bữa thỏ nướng ở thiền viện trên núi. Nghĩ như thế, y xách tráp đồ ăn bước xuống hành lang, nhân trước khi trời tối thì ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư.

Đi đến Thiên Cơ Đường, tính ra đây là lần thứ hai y đến vườn trúc kia.

Lần đầu tiên là để xử lý tang sự của Từ Chính, y đích thân tới thu dọn di vật.

Mảnh vườn bỏ hoang một năm đã thay đổi nhiều, Dung Lạc Vân tiến vào trong vườn không khỏi ngó xem xung quanh, lát sau mới vào trong lầu trúc. Cầu thang trúc kêu ọp ẹp, có thể nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ khe khẽ, hình như là Hoắc Lâm Phong tỉnh rồi.

Lên lầu hai, y bước đến cửa phòng ngủ: “Đỗ Trọng, ta đem ít đồ ăn ——”

Dung Lạc Vân nhất thời khựng lại, chỉ thấy bóng dáng sau tấm rèm mỏng đang cựa quậy, tiếng rên rỉ hóa thành tiếng rống khàn đặc. Y hoàn hồn nhào tới trước giường, không đợi y vén rèm, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã dùng sức giật phắt rèm xuống.

“Đỗ Trọng?” Y hất tấm rèm ra, vội vàng xem sắc mặt đối phương, “Đỗ Trọng, huynh thấy thế nào rồi?”

Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng đỏ tấy lên, lan tới cả hai tai, cổ, và lồng ngực, khiến Hoắc Lâm Phong bừng tỉnh trong cơn mê. Hai mắt hắn không còn tiêu cự, lỗ tai lùng bùng, cổ họng khản đặc: “Khó chịu quá, tôi nóng quá…”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt, lẽ nào công hiệu của túi gấm quá mạnh hay sao? Y không nghĩ nữa, tìm một cái khăn vải lau mặt cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, vừa lau vừa nói: “Không sao đâu, qua được cơn này sẽ ổn thôi, huynh sẽ không còn yếu nữa.”

Lại có tiếng kẽo kẹt, Đỗ Tranh múc nước suối quay lại, đúng là lạnh kinh khủng. Nhưng khiến cậu sợ hãi là, chủ tử chẳng những không khỏe, mà bệnh tình ngày càng nghiêm trọng. Đi đến cửa, cậu nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân, liền quát: “Cung chủ tới làm gì!”

Dung Lạc Vân đã bao giờ bị quát thế này đâu, nên hơi ấp úng: “Ta, ta tới xem thử huynh ấy thế nào.”

Đỗ Tranh mắng: “Cung chủ còn có mặt mũi tới xem sao, cung chủ đã đưa thuốc gì?!”

Dung Lạc Vân mở miệng muốn trả lời, lại bị một tiếng gầm nhẹ của Hoắc Lâm Phong ngắt lời, nghe có vẻ rất đau đớn. Lúc nãy than nóng, bây giờ Hoắc Lâm Phong lại run lẩy bẩy, quấn chăn rụt người lại.

Chuyện này là sao đây… Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy tới gần: “Đỗ Trọng, Đỗ Trọng?”

Con ngươi không còn tiêu cự của Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn vào y, hắn chỉ thấy rất lạnh, lạnh lắm.

Nóng lạnh giao thoa, lúc lạnh thì như những cây kim châm đâm vào xương tủy, như rơi xuống hầm băng, khi nóng thì lại như bị nướng trong lửa than, tim như muốn cháy mất một lớp da thịt.

Trong lúc dằn vặt, vừa suy nhược vừa mê man, hắn dùng đôi mắt đã không còn sắc bén mà nói.

Tim Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy, bộ dạng con thú đang khốn đốn khiến người ta nhói lòng, làm y luống cuống tay chân. Đứng dậy sờ sờ gò má Hoắc Lâm Phong, nóng muốn phỏng tay, y rụt tay lại rồi nắm thành quyền, chạy vội ra cửa.

Dung Lạc Vân chạy ra khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường, chạy suốt không ngừng nghỉ, từ đường nhỏ ra đường chính, dọc đường đã va chạm vô số đệ tử khác. Y la lên như lửa đã sém lông mày: “Đại ca! Đại ca!” cuối cùng chạy vào Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc.

Đoạn Hoài Khác nghe thế đi ra: “Có chuyện gì gấp gáp thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân dừng lại, thở hổn hển nói: “Đại ca, Đỗ Trọng bệnh nặng quá, huynh mau theo đệ đến Thiên Cơ Đường xem thử đi.” Y vốn chẳng đợi người ta đồng ý đã kéo vội đi, giống như một đứa trẻ bướng bỉnh đang khóc lóc um sùm.

Dẫn Đoạn Hoài Khác đến vườn trúc, lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nóng lên, toàn thân trần trụi, thật sự như một con dã thú đang oằn mình lăn lộn, nhưng lại không thể phóng thích được hỏa khí đang hùng hực cháy.

Đoạn Hoài Khác ra lệnh: “Hai người giữ cậu ấy lại, để ta bắt mạch.”

Làm sao mà giữ lại được chứ, Hoắc tướng quân có sức mạnh có thể càn quét thiên quân vạn mã, chỉ cần một cánh tay cũng đủ để hất văng Đỗ Tranh vào tường. Dung Lạc Vân thì tạm thời không thể vận công lực, nên liều mạng thử một lần, khi Hoắc Lâm Phong cựa quậy thì y nghiêng người ôm chặt lấy hắn.

Đúng lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong thở mạnh một hơi, vậy mà lại trở nên bình tĩnh.

Dung Lạc Vân cứng như tảng đá, bên cổ nóng rẫy, là đôi môi mỏng của đối phương áp sát lại gần. Vẫn chưa đủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong còn dán cả khuôn mặt tới, vùi đầu cọ vào phần cổ sau tai y. Nóng quá, cảm giác bỏng rát ấy lan ra, giống như đang tra tấn y vậy.

Y cứng đờ như bị điểm huyệt, bàn tay đang ôm đối phương nắm chặt thành quyền, như muốn bóp nát sự ngượng ngùng này.

Lúc này Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Mạch tượng rất loạn, cậu ta vốn bị nhiễm phong hàn mà sốt cao, nhưng trong cơ thể lại có một nguồn sức mạnh điên cuồng xâm lấn. Bây giờ hàn khí chưa kịp tan thì tà hỏa lại xâm nhập, khó trách đau đớn thành ra thế này.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt, sao lại là phong hàn? Không phải là suy nhược ở phương diện kia ư?

Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi Đỗ Tranh: “Sau khi cậu ta phát tác phong hàn thì đã ăn những gì?”

Đỗ Tranh tức giận nói: “Cả một hạt gạo cũng chưa ăn, chỉ mới uống thuốc mà Nhị cung chủ đưa thôi.”

Ánh mắt đồng loạt nhìn sang, Dung Lạc Vân xấu hổ thừa nhận: “Là đệ, đệ lấy sai thuốc.” Không cần biết có xuất phát từ lòng hảo tâm hay không, nhưng dù gì cũng là y làm sai, “Đệ tưởng là huynh ấy cơ thể suy nhược, nguyên dương bị tổn thương, nên hỏi xin thuốc bổ của bà vú ở Triều Mộ Lâu…”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nhướng mày: “Đệ chăm lo cũng nhiều thật đấy.”

Đỗ Tranh trợn mắt: “Cung chủ điên rồi sao! Đệ đệ tôi không phải loại hoang dâm vô độ như cung chủ đâu, nguyên dương của xử nam còn cần huynh bận tâm có nhược hay không à!”

Dung Lạc Vân lại giật mình, xử nam?

Y nhìn xuống Hoắc Lâm Phong, từ thái dương đầy mồ hôi đến cánh tay nổi gân xanh, từ thắt lưng bằng phẳng đến hai chân thon dài… dáng người cao lớn này vậy mà là xử nam sao?

_“Thích nhất là chốn làng chơi, vết mây dấu mưa đều đã thưởng thức, kiều nga an ủi tôi qua đêm thâu…”_

Câu nói này của đối phương y vẫn còn nhớ, lẽ nào là nói dối sao?

Vậy còn tâm can Bảo La, chẳng lẽ cũng là giả sao?

Trong lúc này, Đoạn Hoài Khác đã kê ra một loạt thuốc tốt, bảo Đỗ Tranh xuất cung đi bốc thuốc. Trước khi đi hắn dặn dò: “Trên thế gian không có thần dược nào hiệu quả ngay lập tức, có thể sẽ không khỏi hẳn qua một đêm, cần chăm sóc cẩn thận.”

Đỗ Tranh nói cảm tạ, tiễn Đoạn Hoài Khác đi, xoay người liền đổi một bộ mặt khác.

“Cung chủ cũng đi đi, đi ra khỏi đây đi!” Cậu là một tên đầy tớ nhát như thỏ đế, nhưng lòng trung thành thì có thể dời được núi lấp được biển, “Tôi không cần biết cậu là công chúa hay hoàng tử, nếu còn giày vò đệ đệ tôi, tôi sẽ đồng quy vu tận với cậu!”

Dung Lạc Vân hiểu được, chỉ đành làm thinh. Y cúi người đặt Hoắc Lâm Phong từ từ nằm xuống, vừa chêm gối đầu, đối phương đã ôm lấy y như hổ đói vồ lấy dê con. Y kêu lên, xương cốt bị ghìm chặt đến phát đau, Hoắc Lâm Phong liên tục lặp lại bên tai y: “Đừng đi… đừng đi…”

Càng giãy dụa Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm càng chặt, tư thế quấn quýt lấy nhau này khiến người ta thấy xấu hổ. Y tìm được lí do ở lại: “Đệ đệ huynh không cho ta đi.”

Đỗ Tranh hừ một tiếng, chạy xuống lầu đi bốc thuốc.

Ánh trăng treo trên đầu cành, ánh đèn rọi lên giường trúc màu xanh lục thành màu đỏ, đến cả chăn gấm gối lụa cũng thành màu đỏ. Dung Lạc Vân tháo giày, thả lỏng cơ thể để Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm lấy, có lẽ không cần phải làm như vậy, y lúng túng nói: “Xem như là trả ơn trị thương.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không thèm nghĩ đến những chuyện này, ghìm chặt lấy Dung Lạc Vân, cọ xát vào người y, lăn lộn vào trong giường, đè y xuống giày vò. Y nhắm chặt hai mắt, cổ và tai chẳng chỗ nào còn thịt, đều bị đôi môi kia gặm nhấm đỏ lừ, ẩm ướt.

Bất thình lình, Hoắc Lâm Phong đột nhiên thấy lạnh toát, tiếng rên rỉ như một con sói đang gào khóc. Hắn càng quá phận hơn, ôm chặt đối phương như cây mây quấn quýt cành non, cả tay và chân cũng khát khao muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống người trước mặt.

Dung Lạc Vân hồn phi phách tán, thều thào cầu xin một câu “Nhẹ chút thôi” nhưng không phát ra tiếng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nỉ non: “Tiểu hồ ly… Đừng chạy…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại mơ thấy con hồ ly kia, lông xù xù nóng hôi hổi, ôm trong lòng sẽ không lạnh nữa. Lần này con hồ ly lại ngoan ngoãn lạ thường, đứng im một chỗ không hề chạy trốn.

Dung Lạc Vân không hiểu gì, mơ mơ hồ hồ đáp lại một tiếng.

Ánh nến phát ra tiếng lách tách, chiếu rọi lên cảnh sắc trên giường, gió thổi vào ô cửa sổ đã đóng chặt, đuổi đi những chú chim sẻ đang nhìn lén cảnh xuân. Một đêm gian nan như thế, lúc nóng lúc lạnh liên tục thay đổi không dứt, mãi sau đó cơn đau đớn dần dần tan bớt, nhưng cánh tay đang ôm ấp vẫn không hề buông lỏng chút nào.

Trong khoang mũi có mùi thơm thoang thoảng, Hoắc Lâm Phong hít lấy hít để mùi hương hành vu ấy.

Trong lòng có ngọn lửa bập bùng mãnh liệt, hắn hoảng loạn mơ một trận mây mưa.

Khi ánh ban mai hiện lên, các đệ tử trong Thiên Cơ Đường lục tục thức dậy tập luyện, tiếng động xôn xao bên ngoài không hề nhỏ. Dung Lạc Vân nghe thế mở trừng mắt, lim dim liếc quanh một vòng, ánh mắt dừng trên khuôn mặt người bên cạnh. Y sờ lên cái trán kia, thấy man mát, tà khí đã tan đi rồi.

Y nhẹ chân nhẹ tay xuống giường, mang giày vào rồi đi ngay.

Lặng lẽ rời khỏi phòng ngủ, cầu thang vang lên tiếng ọp ẹp, y nắm tay vịn đi xuống, bước ra khỏi vườn trúc, lượn khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường, rẽ ra tới đường nhỏ mới thở phào một hơi. Thân là cung chủ mà lại ở biệt uyển của đệ tử cả đêm, không chỉ ngủ trong phòng người ta mà còn ngủ trên một chiếc giường.

Dung Lạc Vân ôm tâm lý hoang mang suốt đường đi, chạy trốn về Vô Danh Cư như một làn khói.

Lúc đi tắm rửa thay đồ, khi về cũng tắm rửa thay đồ, chà xát thật mạnh, y nóng lòng muốn cọ rửa mùi hương của Hoắc Lâm Phong trên người mình. Tắm xong, y nằm trên sạp ngẩn ra, cầm đọc một quyển sách, nhưng lại chẳng có chữ nào vào đầu.

Y cầm tráp ăn đồ ngọt, mơ khô hạnh khô, trám ngào đường, nhổ một nhúm hạt ra lòng bàn tay. Ngọt đến phát sợ, y vào thính đường tìm nước trà, vừa xoay mặt đã nhìn thấy Lục Chuẩn đi tới.

“Nhị ca.” Lục Chuẩn đi tới hiên nhà với hai tay đều cầm đồ, “Đỗ Trọng cho huynh đó, đệ giúp đưa tới.”

Một cây đèn cán trúc, một con diều cánh yến (*), Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Đỗ Trọng cho ta ư?”

(*) diều cánh yến:

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Hắn nói đèn của huynh hỏng rồi, vì thế làm cho huynh đèn mới, còn diều chắc là cũng vậy.” Nhớ lại một lúc, “Là cái hôm huynh đi Hạn Châu đó, hắn thấy huynh không có ở đây nên nhờ đệ đưa hộ.”

Món quà bất ngờ lại đến muộn, Dung Lạc Vân nhất thời sững sờ.

Y ngồi khoanh chân dưới mái hiên tỉ mẩn nhìn chiếc đèn, màu trơn tao nhã, trên cán trúc có khắc một đám mây. Y chợt nghĩ, có phải Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ mình nên mới cố ý vẽ mây, hay là lúc vẽ mây trong lòng nhớ đến mình…

Cuối xuân rồi, thời tiết dần nóng lên, con người cũng dễ suy nghĩ lung tung.

Y đặt đèn xuống rồi ngắm con diều, trên mặt giấy chưa tô vẽ gì, một chiếc diều chim yến trơn nhẵn. Một tay y cầm khung trúc, một tay cầm cuộn dây, loạng choạng đứng dậy đi ra cửa.

Dung Lạc Vân đi men theo con đường nhỏ, bước chân càng lúc càng nhanh, sau đó chạy chậm nới lỏng dây diều. Tay áo và cánh diều cùng nhau phe phẩy, đệ tử nào nhìn thấy cũng kinh ngạc nhìn y, đầu bếp đang hái hoa quả suýt nữa quăng luôn cả giỏ trái cây, y chạy theo con diều mà chẳng thèm để ai vào mắt, cứ chạy rồi chạy, cuối cùng đến Thiên Cơ Đường mới dừng lại.

Y tìm đến bờ tường ngoài lầu trúc, thuận gió mà thả dây.

Con diều bay lên thật cao, như một con bạch yến bồng bềnh trên bầu trời xanh nước biển.

Trong lầu trúc, Hoắc Lâm Phong uống thêm một liều thuốc nữa, không nhớ nổi chuyện gì đã xảy ra tối qua. Hắn bỏ ý định suy nghĩ mà đi làm việc khác, liền lấy cuốn “Nghiệt Kính” ra đọc.

Một đêm khó chịu, trong phòng hơi thở của hắn và mùi thuốc hòa lẫn vào nhau, đắng ngai ngái.

“Ngốc tử?” Hắn gọi Đỗ Tranh, mà Đỗ Tranh đang ở dưới lầu sắc thuốc nên không ai trả lời.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không còn cách nào, đành đích thân xuống giường mở cửa sổ ra, dựa vào khung cửa hóng gió mát. Vừa ngước mắt lên liền nhìn thấy một con diều yến bay trên bầu trời, là con diều mà hắn dùng thân trúc, giấy, và hồ tạo ra. Nhìn theo sợi dây xuống dưới, hắn thấy Dung Lạc Vân đứng ở ngoài bờ tường đang ngửa mặt nhìn hắn.

Cảnh xuân bao trùm, gió xuân thoảng qua, trong đầu Hoắc Lâm Phong có một tiếng “oành” vang lên, khung cảnh vừa rõ ràng vừa chân thực tối hôm qua chợt hiện lên.

Hắn nhịn không được mà vẫy vẫy tay, Dung Lạc Vân thấy thế thu dây lại, trông có vẻ vụng về, cũng có chút gấp gáp, sau đó y nhào vào Thiên Cơ Đường như một con chim yến.

Hắn thở dài trong lòng một tiếng…

Rõ ràng chưa từng thân mật với ai, vậy mà lần đầu nếm trải lại tuyệt diệu đến thế.


	14. 27+28

**Chương 27:**

Dung Lạc Vân tiến vào Thiên Cơ Đường, các đệ tử đều đi tập luyện cả rồi, y đi thẳng vào vườn trúc mà không kiêng kỵ gì, vừa vào trong vườn đã thấy Đỗ Tranh đang ngồi bên bàn đá hái rau, đúng lúc Đỗ Tranh cũng nhìn thấy y.

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Sáng sớm vừa đi, bây giờ cung chủ lại tới làm gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ đắc ý: “Đệ đệ của huynh gọi ta tới đó.”

Đỗ Tranh hừ một cái, nói: “Cung chủ hại đệ ấy đau đớn cả một đêm, chắc chắn là tìm cung chủ tính sổ rồi.”

Chút đắc ý kia lập tức trôi theo mây bay, Dung Lạc Vân nhất thời lo sợ. Mà Đỗ Tranh lại có cái miệng của một bà thím hung tợn, liếc con diều, nói: “Không tính sổ thì cũng sẽ đòi lại con diều, phải rồi, còn có cả cây đèn nữa.”

Đồ tặng rồi còn đòi lại được sao? Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ, mình từng hứa rằng sẽ không đòi lại chiếc khăn tay, vậy đèn và diều đã tặng cho mình rồi thì cả đời này sẽ là của mình. “Huynh chỉ hù dọa mà thôi, bổn cung chủ không tin.” Y ngạo mạn nói, “Nếu huynh ấy đòi lại những thứ này, thì ta cũng sẽ đòi lại khăn tay.”

Đỗ Tranh ngắt thân rau: “Một chiếc khăn tay thôi mà, người tặng khăn tay cho đệ đệ tôi ở Trạc Sa đảo có thể xếp hàng từ thành Nam tới thành Bắc, một ngày thay một cái cũng dùng không hết.”

Dung Lạc Vân siết nắm đấm, tên nhãi này đúng là ức hiếp người quá đáng, không phải chỉ ỷ mình là đại ca của Đỗ Trọng thôi sao? Không phải ỷ vào Đỗ Trọng, ỷ lại vào Đỗ Trọng… Y chợt nghẹn họng, ỷ vào cái gì của Đỗ Trọng? Vì mình coi trọng huynh ấy sao?

Ngắt hết ngọn non, Đỗ Tranh bắt đầu gọt lê, từng nhát từng nhát như đang róc thịt. Dung Lạc Vân đã bao giờ chịu cơn tức này đâu, lững thững đi đến cạnh vườn trúc, chọn một cây, nắm thật chặt, sau đó dồn nội lực nhổ tận gốc.

Đỗ Tranh nghẹn họng nhìn trân trân, suýt nữa tước vào tay.

Dọa người ta sợ xong, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Buổi trưa nấu một bữa cơm lam, bổn cung chủ ăn xong mới đi.” Y ném cây trúc tới rồi thản nhiên đi vào trong lầu trúc. Vừa vào cửa, uy phong lúc nãy đã gió thổi mây bay đi ngay, cưỡng ép vận nội công quả thật khó chịu.

Lên lầu hai, y bước đến cửa phòng ngủ rồi ngó vào, trở tay giấu con diều đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã chuyển tới ngồi trên phản, bên ngoài áo lót hắn khoác một chiếc bào tơ tằm màu xám khói, bên trên lộ xương quai xanh, bên dưới là hai chân trần, rất khác với thần thái sắc bén quả quyết thường ngày, lúc này quanh người tản ra thần sắc nhàn hạ phú quý. Hắn châm trà ra hai chung: “Cung chủ đang nhìn gì vậy, sợ tôi lại phát điên lên à?”

Dung Lạc Vân đi tới ngồi xuống, cách một cái bàn vuông, khi nhìn xuống sẽ không phải đối mắt với người kia. Những chuyện đêm qua, nào là vượt phép tắc, nào là làm càn, khiến người ta mất hết cả mặt mũi.

Y rất yên lặng, dùng chén trà để che giấu, bưng lên môi nhấp một lúc lâu. Nhấp đến khi không còn giọt nào mới chịu đặt xuống, cố gắng tìm chuyện để nói: “Vừa nãy huynh… nhìn thấy ta thả diều rồi sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng, thả ở ngay ngoài bờ tường, hắn có mù đâu. Hắn không chỉ không mù, mà mắt còn sáng quắc, liếc một cái là nhìn thấy vết tích bên cổ đối phương. Vết mút, vết răng nanh gặm cắn, còn có những lốm đốm do râu cọ xát, đều là vết tích hắn tạo ra tối qua.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn mình, Dung Lạc Vân rụt cổ lại.

Vẫn còn nhìn mình, y khẽ nhấc nhấc cổ áo.

Vẫn tiếp tục nhìn, y giơ tay lên che lại, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đừng nhìn ta nữa.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong như muốn tan chảy, hắn thật sự quá ác liệt, tối qua đã ức hiếp rồi bây giờ vẫn còn ức hiếp người ta. “Cung chủ, sang bên đây ngồi đi.” Hắn mò tới tay nải ở góc phản, bên trong có thuốc khi hắn mang đi đánh giặc, “Chúng ta bôi một chút, sẽ mau chóng tan đi thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi kinh ngạc, đối phương đã quen nói móc mình, nhưng hai câu này lại vô cùng dịu dàng. Y nhích từ từ sang, mông không chịu rời khỏi sạp, nhịn không được nói: “Hôm nay huynh dịu dàng như là…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Như là gì?”

Y nghĩ ra rồi: “Như Đại ca.”

Gì, Đoạn Hoài Khác dịu dàng lắm sao? Chưa thấy bao giờ. Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm oán trách mà mở lọ thuốc ra, kéo Dung Lạc Vân lại gần, đổ ra một ít rồi bôi lên cổ y. Ngón tay hắn có vết chai, sợ làm đau người ta nên xoa rất nhẹ.

Dung Lạc Vân lại cảm thấy ngứa, dùng khuỷu tay chọc hắn: “Mạnh hơn chút nữa đi.”

Hắn chẳng lựa lời mà nói: “Tối qua còn xin nhẹ chút thôi, bây giờ lại đòi mạnh hơn.”

Nói xong, cái cổ thon dài liền đỏ ửng lên, đỏ hơn cả khi chưa xoa thuốc giống như là đang thoa son vậy. Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng cổ cố chịu đựng, khóe mắt thoáng nhìn tay nải mở toang, bên trong toàn là những chiếc khăn tay thêu hoa vẽ cỏ.

Y hỏi: “Những chiếc khăn tay này là từ đâu tới vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Người khác tặng.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ, nhiều như thế, thật sự người tặng khăn tay xếp hàng từ thành Nam tới thành Bắc sao? Nếu đã thường xuyên nhận khăn tay, vậy hà cớ gì khi mình tặng huynh ấy lại thích thú đến thế, còn ôm mình một cái nữa?

Trong đầu y nảy ra một khung cảnh, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở thành Nam, trước mặt là các cô nương tới tặng khăn tay, xếp hàng tới tận thành Bắc, người ta tặng một chiếc, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận một chiếc, nhận xong thì ôm người ta một cái.

Nào có giống như “dưa sống trứng khô” đâu, khách quan phong lưu ở Triều Mộ Lâu cũng chẳng đến mức đó.

Bôi thuốc xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cung chủ đang nghĩ gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn, xoay mặt lại hỏi: “Ca ca của huynh nói huynh là xử nam, có thật không?”

Sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong cứng đờ, lúc đỏ lừ lúc trắng bệch, thậm chí còn muốn chém Đỗ Tranh.

Không đợi hắn sắp xếp câu chữ, Dung Lạc Vân nói tiếp: “Lúc trước huynh tới Triều Mộ Lâu không phải để tìm Bảo La, mà là tìm ta, tại sao phải nói dối?”

Từng chuyện từng chuyện đào ra, lấp liếm hoài cũng mệt. Hoắc Lâm Phong dứt khoát thẳng thắn: “Là tôi gạt cung chủ.” Hắn thật sự phải ném đi thể diện của tướng quân rồi, “Tôi rất ít khi đến những nơi trăng hoa, Bảo La cũng không phải kiểu người tôi thích, chẳng qua chỉ là hùa theo sở thích của cung chủ mà thôi. Còn về phần có phải xử nam hay không… hình như không có liên quan đến cung chủ.”

Nói xong, hắn phải tìm lại thể diện, khẽ hỏi: “Thuốc bổ công hiệu mạnh như vậy, cung chủ thường đắm chìm trong chốn phong nguyệt, phải chăng thường dùng thuốc đó?”

Mũi kiếm xoay đi nhanh thật, Dung Lạc Vân hoảng hốt muốn giải thích, ngước mặt lên lại gần lại bắt được hàm ý trêu chọc trong mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y liền tỏ vẻ kiêu ngạo: “Đâu có, trông ta giống loại người ‘không dùng được’ hay sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật gật đầu như nhận thua: “Cung chủ dũng mãnh tài ba!” nhưng trong lòng lại cười thầm đến nỗi muốn nở một đóa hoa ngọc lan. Dùng được cái gì, tối qua cũng chỉ là một trận ôm ấp quấn quýt thôi, cùng lắm là hơi chặt một chút, dữ dằn một chút, tên nhóc này mới vậy đã thở hổn hển không ngừng rồi, mềm nhũn như là mất hết hồn vía.

Lúc này có một mùi hương thoang thoảng bay vào, Đỗ Tranh bưng bữa trưa tới, ba mặn hai rau, và một lồng cơm lam. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đã đói meo rồi, ngồi xuống bàn cầm đũa lên là ăn ngay, Đỗ Tranh tự giác lùi ra đứng một bên.

Dung Lạc Vân khó hiểu nói: “Này đại ca của Đỗ Trọng, sao huynh không tới ăn?”

Cả hai chủ tớ đều hoảng hốt, Hoắc Lâm Phong vội nói: “Đại ca, huynh đứng ở đó làm gì, mau tới ăn đi cho nóng.”

Ba người vây quanh bàn, Dung Lạc Vân gỡ ống cơm lam ra, vùi đầu ăn ngấu nghiến. Chuyến này y tới đây không hề lỗ vốn chút nào, thăm bệnh rồi, bôi thuốc rồi, ăn cơm luôn rồi, ngồi đến tận sau giờ trưa.

Đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong uống thuốc xong, mông Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn dính trên ghế, nói: “Ta cũng nên về biệt uyển thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lau miệng: “Cung chủ về sớm vậy sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân sửa lời ngay: “Vậy ở lại uống chén trà rồi về.” Hết ăn lại uống như một kẻ hám lợi vậy, y da mặt mỏng, vì thế bèn nghịch con diều để che giấu sự ngượng ngùng. Bỗng dưng trong tay trống trơn, Hoắc Lâm Phong giật con diều đi, y lập tức giằng lại: “Tặng cho ta rồi thì không được đòi lại.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười không nói gì, con diều này chỉ mới là một tờ giấy trắng, cũng nên tô vài nét, hắn mang bút và mực tới. Dung Lạc Vân yên lòng, vẩy trà mài mực, hòa chu sa thành màu đỏ, mài đá xanh thành màu xanh, rồi nhuộm bột cây dành dành thành màu vàng.

Bọn họ ngồi kế bên nhau, mỗi người cầm một cây bút, suy nghĩ xem phải vẽ chim yến như thế nào.

Dung Lạc Vân vẽ đầu yến, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẽ bụng, cánh yến và đuôi yến mỗi người một nửa. Cuối cùng, mỗi người vẽ một bên mắt, vậy là chiếc diều chim yến với hoa văn xích vũ đã vẽ xong rồi.

Khi đặt bút xuống, Dung Lạc Vân nhớ đến cây đèn cán trúc kia, liền nghĩ đến vân mây trên cán trúc, y lại nhấc bút lên chấm một ít mực xanh, vẽ mấy nét trên đầu cánh yến. Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Hai chiếc lá này là hàm ý gì?”

Y đáp: “——Đỗ Trọng.”

Hai người cùng nhau xoay mặt lại, cứ nhìn đối phương chằm chặp như thế, chân thành cục mịch như hai chú bướm vỗ cánh va vào nhau. Đèn vẽ vân mây, cầm ở trong tay, diều vẽ lá đỗ trọng, lại bay lên trời.

Một lúc sau Dung Lạc Vân mới hoàn hồn: “Vẽ xong rồi, ta về đây.” Y có hơi bối rối.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy: “Tôi tiễn cung chủ xuống lầu.”

Dung Lạc Vân đi thẳng ra ngoài, khi đi ngang giường trúc y chợt thấy một cuốn sách úp ngược, y cũng không có thời gian mà tò mò, vội vàng đi ra ngoài. Bước xuống thang trúc, tăng thêm trọng lượng của hai người, tiếng cọt kẹt giống như tiếng giường trúc lắc lư đêm qua.

Y thấy xấu hổ quá chừng, ý nghĩa của trúc là quân tử, mà sao mọi ngõ ngách trong vườn trúc này đều tỏa ra hương vị kiều diễm.

Xuống lầu, Đỗ Tranh từ trong nhà bếp chui ra, trả cho Dung Lạc Vân tráp đồ ăn hôm qua để quên. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy một cách hết sức tự nhiên, tiễn Dung Lạc Vân ra khỏi vườn trúc, tiễn ra tới cổng lớn Thiên Cơ Đường. Tiễn quân nghìn dặm cũng tới lúc từ biệt, đây chưa tới nghìn dặm, vì thế từ biệt rất nhanh.

Dung Lạc Vân đi mấy bước, xoay người lại nói: “Huynh về đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Diều vẽ xong rồi, cung chủ thả tôi xem đi?”

Tên đại đệ tử này lúc nào cũng vượt phép tắc, bây giờ đến cả yêu cầu như thế này cũng dám nói ra, nhưng tính tình của Nhị cung lại càng ngày càng dễ chịu, vậy mà gật đầu đồng ý. Dung Lạc Vân chạy bước nhỏ, thả dây thuận theo chiều gió, đưa con yến rực rỡ chưa kịp khô màu lên bầu trời.

Bộ y phục nhạt màu của y phấp phới theo gió, vừa tươi sáng vừa hoạt bát, Hoắc Lâm Phong hất chiếc bào tơ tằm màu tro đi phía sau, ánh mắt nhìn theo Dung Lạc Vân. Một trước một sau, giống như ma tôn đang đi theo tiểu tiên, chu du khắp tam giới cuối cùng dừng chân ở phàm trần.

Những giọt mồ hôi lấp lánh phản chiếu dưới bầu trời trong xanh, Dung Lạc Vân dừng lại, lau mặt qua quýt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới, đoạt lấy cuộn dây “ngồi không hưởng lợi” (*), chạy nhanh về phía trước.

(*) khi thả diều thì giai đoạn thả cho diều lên cao là mệt nhất, nên sau khi diều lên cao rồi Hoắc Lâm Phong mới giành lấy cuộn dây chơi tiếp nên gọi là “ngồi không hưởng lợi”.

Ỷ giờ trưa ít người, bọn họ đuổi bắt nhau không hề kiêng kỵ gì, chẳng nề hà một người nội thương chưa lành, một người đang mang bệnh, chạy không bao lâu đã thở hổn hển. Hai người chiếm lấy vị trí đệ nhất đệ nhị khinh công trong thiên hạ, nhìn nhau thở phì phò, phả hơi thở của mình lên mặt đối phương.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiễn Dung Lạc Vân tới tận Vô Danh Cư rồi vẫn không chịu quay về, bởi vì từ đầu đến cuối hắn luôn ghi nhớ một chuyện. Năm quyển sổ của Giả Viêm Tức, đưa cho Thẩm Châu hai quyển, còn lại ba quyển, nếu hắn không đoán sai thì ba quyển này sẽ giao cho “người thần bí” ở Trường An.

Hàn huyên một lúc, hắn bước đến bên vại xem cá, giả vờ vô ý mà nói: “Về hai ngày rồi, cũng không biết tình hình ở Hạn Châu ra sao.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Mọi khổ cực trên thế gian đều không thể chiếu cố hết được, tận tâm là được rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng: “Đáng tiếc chỉ mới cho Giả Viêm Tức khai báo tội trạng của hắn, chưa tìm được chứng cứ hắn và Trần Nhược Ngâm cấu kết.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hắn mà không nhận tội, sổ sách ghi chép rõ rành rành, bên trong có bao nhiêu tiền chảy vào phủ Thừa tướng, nhìn là biết ngay.”

Dường như Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ đợi câu này, che giấu dễ sinh nghi, Hoắc Lâm Phong thẳng thắn: “Sổ sách quan trọng như thế, chắc hẳn ba quyển còn lại nhất định có chỗ để sử dụng, bất cứ lúc nào tôi cũng đợi cung chủ phân phó.”

Mặt nước thoáng lay động, Dung Lạc Vân ném một nhúm thức ăn: “Quả thật sẽ có chỗ cần dùng, chỉ là cần cung chủ đích thân xử lý.” Y đi men theo mép vại đến bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Huynh yên tâm tịnh dưỡng, nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khuyên nhủ: “Nội lực của cung chủ chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn, không được hành động một mình nữa.”

Hắn không nói là “Không nên”, mà là “Không được”, thái độ cứng rắn đến mức khiến đối phương giật mình. Sau đó Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, để hắn an lòng: “Vốn ta định đích thân đi, nhưng trước mắt sẽ gọi lão Tam và Nguyễn Nghê đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hừ một cái trong lòng, cái tên “tiểu thần tài” mồm kêu oang oác kia, đừng có đi được nửa đường lại giở trò cướp bóc. Còn về phần dẫn theo Nguyễn Nghê, hắn hỏi: “Cung chủ, nếu như là cung chủ đích thân đi, thì sẽ dẫn theo ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân trầm ngâm một thoáng, nếu như y đích thân đi thì vốn chẳng định dẫn theo ai cả, khi mở miệng lại đổi chủ ý: “… Đương nhiên là dẫn huynh theo rồi.”

Vừa dứt lời, cá chép đỏ trong vại quẫy đuôi đạp nước, chê bọn họ ồn ào quá. Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên thấy vui mừng trong lòng, lần sau đi, lần sau sẽ phái hắn đi, chuyện bí mật thì phải biết muộn hơn, hắn phải đợi lâu hơn chút nữa.

Hai người mượn việc cho cá ăn mà dây dưa rất lâu, cá sắp bể bụng tới nơi mới chịu buông tha. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói “Cáo từ”, đưa lại tráp đồ ăn cho Dung Lạc Vân, trước khi xoay người đi thì thấp giọng nói: “Tôi đã bảo đại ca tôi làm ít đồ ăn, cung chủ nếm thử đi.”

Đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong đi rồi, Dung Lạc Vân vào nhà ngồi, mở tráp ra, bên trong đặt một đĩa lê hấp nóng hổi. Y bốc một miếng bỏ vào miệng, mềm nhũn, khi nhai vừa bột vừa nhuyễn, mùi thơm thoang thoảng trong khoang miệng.

Nhìn lại thì thấy dưới đĩa có kẹp một tờ giấy, viết mấy nét chữ Khải nhàn nhạt.

_—— Đêm qua vui vẻ ấm áp, biếu chút lê làm quà, tặng quân chất chua vị ngọt. Tâm tư vốn trầm lắng yên tĩnh, vì hôm nay tương phùng cùng quân, khiến lòng ta chao đảo khôn nguôi._

“Oành” một tiếng, Dung Lạc Vân chỉ cảm thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ngã nhào một cái… vào trong tim y.

Tác giả: Dung Lạc Vân suy diễn một đại hội bắt tay cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, dựa vào khăn tay để tham gia.

**Chương 28:**

Nguyễn Nghê đã đợi từ sáng sớm rồi, còn vị Tam cung chủ kia thì phiền phức hơn cả đại cô nương lên kiệu.

Trong Tàng Kim Các, Lục Chuẩn mặc một bộ y phục gọn gàng nhanh nhẹn, trên hông giắt loan đao, sau lưng đeo một tay nải bằng gấm. Hắn vào phòng kiểm kê vàng bạc lại một lần nữa, khóa tủ thật kỹ, sau đó mới ra khỏi cửa.

Trong tay nải là ba quyển sổ, hắn leo lên lưng ngựa đến tụ họp với Nguyễn Nghê, cả hai cùng rời khỏi Bất Phàm Cung.

Vó ngựa giẫm qua con đường chính, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng tựa vào cửa sổ quan sát được hết, hắn thầm nghĩ, người của triều đình mà Bất Phàm Cung có liên hệ là ai? Nhớ lại những tin tức mình thu thập được, đầu tiên là tình báo, sau đó là tin tức bồ câu đưa tới, lần này là đi giao sổ sách, người bọn họ cản trở là Trần Nhược Ngâm. Một người là con trai Định Bắc Hầu, một người là Thừa tướng, đối tượng họ quan tâm đều là quyền cao chức trọng, phỏng chừng người đang ở trong triều kia cấp bậc cũng không thấp.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới hôm đó ở Hạn Châu, Dung Lạc Vân tự mang Giả Viêm Tức và hai quyển sổ tới, rõ ràng là rất tín nhiệm Thẩm Châu.

Chức quan không thấp, có xích mích với Trần Nhược Ngâm, tin cậy Thẩm Châu… lẽ nào người đó là Thái phó Thẩm Vấn Đạo?

Nhưng hắn lại nhanh chóng phủ định, nếu thật sự là Thẩm Vấn Đạo, vậy thì giao cả năm quyển sổ cho Thẩm Châu cũng được mà, hà tất phải mắc công thêm một chuyến nữa. Hắn nghĩ mãi không ra, thôi bỏ đi, dục tốc bất đạt, ngày tháng còn dài.

Lúc trước hiếm khi được nghỉ ngơi, có chiến tranh ắt phải chiến, không có chiến tranh thì phải luyện binh mỗi ngày, bây giờ hắn được nghỉ ngơi nhàn hạ đến nỗi lông cũng dài ra rồi. Hoắc Lâm Phong dứt khoát nhân cơ hội này bế quan luyện công, hai tai không nghe chuyện ngoài cửa nữa.

Thiếu gia miệt mài trong nhà, đầy tớ ngoại trừ đưa cơm một ngày ba bữa thì cũng nhàn rỗi đến mốc meo lên rồi. “Đây có phải thiếu gia đâu.” Đỗ Tranh ngồi xổm ở góc tường tưới cây, “Rõ ràng là tiểu thư khuê các không ra cổng lớn không bước cổng nhỏ.” (*)

(*) chỉ mấy tiểu thư suốt ngày ru rú trong phòng

Đang lẩm bẩm thì có hai đệ tử tiến vào trong vườn, đang cùng nhau vác một cây ngọc lan tới.

Đỗ Tranh đứng phắt dậy: “Cái này làm gì đây…”

Đệ tử nói: “Nhị cung chủ phân phó.” Nói xong liền tìm một khoảng đất trống trong vườn đào đất trồng xuống, lấp đất xong thì rời đi ngay, không bàn giao gì thêm nữa.

Đỗ Tranh vô cùng kinh ngạc, sao Dung Lạc Vân lại vô duyên vô cớ tặng cho một gốc ngọc lan? Chẳng lẽ thiếu gia đã từng kể với người ta rồi sao?

Lúc này cầu thang trúc phát ra tiếng kêu, Hoắc Lâm Phong đúng lúc từ trong nhà đi ra. Hắn vốn đang nhắm mắt luyện công, chợt ngửi thấy mùi thơm nhè nhẹ quen thuộc, vừa ngước mắt lên đã bị cội ngọc lan ở trong góc vườn thu hút. Bước đến trước gốc cây, vươn tay ra xoa xoa thân cây, giống như một người cha đang xem con trai mình có khỏe mạnh cường tráng hay không.

“Ai trồng đây?” Hắn hỏi.

Đỗ Tranh đáp: “Nhị cung chủ sai người đem tới đó.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ rung động, tối hôm đó chỉ nhắc một lần ở chỗ thềm đá trên núi mà đối phương vẫn ghi nhớ tới bây giờ. Cây ngọc lan này không phải cây non, đã vô cùng cao to rồi, là vì muốn cho hắn mau chóng nhìn thấy hoa nở ư?

Nhưng đợi hoa nở, hắn nhìn thấy rồi, thì có tác dụng gì nữa đâu?

Có câu “Người đi trà nguội”, khi ngày đó đến, khu vườn này sẽ trở lại như lúc trước khi hắn vào ở, hoang tàn quạnh quẽ. Sau đó sẽ có đại đệ tử mới chuyển vào, có lẽ người đó sẽ thích cây đào, hoặc là thích cây mơ, nhưng thích cây gì cũng chẳng liên quan đến hắn nữa.

Vậy… Dung Lạc Vân cũng sẽ tặng cây cho người ta sao?

Cũng sẽ đợi người ta từ giờ Dậu đến giờ Sửu, sẽ tặng khăn tay, sẽ yêu cầu người ta mặc áo gội đầu cho y sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn cội ngọc lan mà thẫn thờ, tâm tư còn khó nắm bắt hơn cả nước đổ. Bỗng nhiên, không biết từ đâu có con họa mi bay tới, hót lên những tiếng ngân nga, uyển chuyển gọi hắn tỉnh táo lại.

Đỗ Tranh đứng một bên nhìn thấy cả, con người cậu rất đơn giản, ai đối xử không tốt với chủ tử thì cậu sẽ hung dữ, ai đối xử tốt với chủ tử thì cậu sẽ thân thiết. “Thiếu gia, ngoại trừ hiểu lầm chuyện thuốc bổ lần trước thì Dung Lạc Vân đối xử với thiếu gia rất tốt luôn á.” Cậu hỏi ra một câu vô cùng sắc sảo, “Nhưng như lời đồn đãi thì dù sao y cũng là một tên ác đồ, nếu về sau hai bên đối đầu thì thiếu gia có mềm lòng không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi cũng biết là đó là lời đồn, thật hay giả còn phải đợi kiểm chứng.”

Nhưng mấu chốt là trước mắt cũng không có chứng cứ nào chứng minh đó là giả, những chuyện khác khoan không bàn tới, chỉ riêng sự thanh bạch và tính mạng của mười lăm thiếu nữ đã đủ để thiên hạ oán trách rồi. Đỗ Tranh thở dài một hơi: “Nhớ đại thiếu gia từng nói, khi áp dụng quân sách vào thực tiễn hết sức khắc nghiệt, phải chuẩn bị cho tình huống xấu nhất.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nhẫn nại nổi nữa: “Ngươi chê ta chưa đủ phiền phải không?” Hắn giằng lấy ấm nước, đẩy Đỗ Tranh ra, “Đi dọn dẹp phòng đi, bớt rủ rỉ bên tai ta.”

Đợi Đỗ Tranh cụp đuôi chạy trốn, một mình hắn đứng ở đó đun nước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong rà soát thật kĩ, từ khi vào Bất Phàm Cung tới nay, hắn chưa từng thấy bốn vị cung chủ gây ra chuyện gì xấu, ngược lại còn bỏ ra không ít công sức vì thiên tai ở Hạn Châu. Đương nhiên, vì Bất Phàm Cung có cấu kết với người trong triều đình, có lẽ cũng chỉ là nhận lệnh hành sự mà thôi.

Về phần “chuẩn bị cho tình huống xấu nhất”, trong đầu hắn chợt hiện lên khuôn mặt của Dung Lạc Vân, khi đau đớn thì trắng bệch, khi ngại ngùng thì đỏ ửng, mỗi một biểu cảm khiêm nhường ngạo mạn vui buồn hờn giận vô cùng sống động… Hắn quyết định không nghĩ nữa, giống như đang trốn tránh vậy, đến khi hai bên đối đầu, thôi thì nghe ông trời an bài vậy.

Một cội ngọc lan khiến tâm tư con người dao động, cả tấm thiệp nhỏ kẹp dưới đĩa cũng vậy.

Đêm đã về khuya, Dung Lạc Vân cầm sách tựa vào cửa sổ, mắt thì nhìn chữ, tai thì nghe tiếng, yên lặng đọc hết nửa quyển sách. Mí mắt đã mệt mỏi cay xè nhưng trong tai vẫn luôn yên tĩnh, sao vẫn không có ai đến vậy? Cây ngọc lan đã đưa sang được nửa ngày rồi mà, người kia sao không đến nói cảm ơn.

Không phải là y đòi một câu “Tạ ơn cung chủ đã quan tâm”, chỉ là y đã đưa tâm ý của mình ra, thì y cũng muốn nhận được hồi đáp.

Hay là đèn tối quá chăng, nên đối phương tưởng rằng mình đã đi ngủ? Dung Lạc Vân đi tìm ngòi dẫn lửa, thắp tất cả các đèn trong phòng sáng trưng, dường như còn thấy không đủ, từ thư phòng, tiểu thất, thính đường, hành lang đều thắp sáng rực.

Cuối cùng, còn thắp cả cây đèn cán trúc, y thắp xong thì cầm trên tay.

Vô Danh Cư hiếm khi đèn đóm lại sáng choang như thế này, đệ tử nào đi tuần tra ngang qua cũng vào hỏi thăm, tưởng cung chủ có chuyện gì. Dung Lạc Vân lặp lại hết lần này đến lần khác là “Không có chuyện gì”, cảm giác mất mát cũng lan tràn hết chỗ này đến chỗ khác, y làm gì có chuyện, hành động điên rồ này rõ ràng là có “bệnh”.

Sau đó y đợi đến khi chán chường, tiu nghỉu quay về phòng, thổi tắt từng đèn từng đèn một.

Chắc là sáng mai sẽ tới thôi, đã lên đến giường, nằm lên gối rồi mà y vẫn chưa từ bỏ hy vọng. Lê hấp ăn hết rồi, tấm thiệp nhỏ cũng đã cất kĩ rồi, làm đâu ra đấy hết trọn ba ngày trời mà người họ Đỗ kia cũng chẳng có chuyện gì đến bẩm báo mình sao?

Cho dù không có, thì hoa sen trong vại đã héo rũ rồi cũng không đến tặng bó mới.

Y đường đường là cung chủ, rất ngại ngùng nếu cứ suốt ngày tới Thiên Cơ Đường, sao thân làm đại đệ tử mà lại kém tinh ý như thế? Càng nghĩ càng tức, y hục hặc trở mình, nện một cú lên gối, khiến gối lõm xuống một lỗ.

Hừ, tối hôm đó vui vẻ ấm áp, vừa mới khỏi bệnh, chắc hắn đang ngủ ngon lắm đây; tặng y chút vị chua ngọt, mùi lê tan trong miệng, cũng không hỏi vị trong tim mình thế nào; tâm tư trầm lắng yên tĩnh, cũng hơi “tĩnh” quá rồi đó, mắc công y dựng thẳng lỗ tai cả một đêm; trái tim chao đảo khôn nguôi, chao đảo tới đâu rồi không biết, chẳng lẽ ngã nhào giữa đường rồi hay sao?

Dung Lạc Vân trằn trọc không ngủ được, oán khí còn dày đặc hơn cả sương mù, sáng rõ hơn cả ánh lửa.

“Phạch” một tiếng, gió thổi cửa sổ đóng lại, y nhất thời thấy phiền muộn. Thò người ra vận khí tung một chưởng để cửa mở ra, rồi lại nằm xuống, đan điền tâm phế đều không thấy đau, chẳng lẽ nội lực đã hồi phục rồi ư?

Dung Lạc Vân tạm thời loại bỏ mây mù trong lòng, ngồi khoanh chân vận nội công, dùng chân khí đuổi cơn bực tức ra ngoài.

Đến khi đêm càng khuya, sương mù càng nặng, cuối cùng cả thân thể và tâm trí đều thả lỏng, y mới chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cứ như thế lại qua hai ngày, Dung Lạc Vân từ đầu đến cuối vẫn không đợi được Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếng cảm ơn, cây ngọc lan kia như đá ném vào biển, không tạo ra dư chấn gì. Y hoàn toàn có thể ra lệnh cho đối phương tới đây, nhưng y cảm thấy… như vậy thì xấu hổ lắm.

Sắc trời hôm nay không tốt, u ám, sương mù dày đặc như mưa bụi vây kín.

Dung Lạc Vân rời khỏi Vô Danh Cư, muốn đi tìm Đoạn Hoài Khác đánh cờ uống rượu, khi đi ngang qua Thiên Cơ Đường thì mắt không liếc lấy một cái, nhưng chân thì không kiềm được mà thả bước chậm. Y dần dần mất khống chế, âm thầm nhếch khóe mắt liếc vào lầu trúc trong bờ tường.

Cửa sổ khép hờ, không có ai vẫy tay với y.

Y nhắm mắt lại rồi mở ra, chạy ào về phía trước.

Đến trước cửa Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc, chỗ này cách Mạc Thương Đài không xa, thậm chí có thể nghe thấy tiếng hô của các đệ tử đang tập luyện. Loáng thoáng có tiếng hỏi han, y không bước vào biệt uyển mà đi theo giọng nói kia như cơ thể không chịu nghe kiểm soát.

Đi hết gần trăm bước, tầm nhìn đột nhiên thoáng đãng, chúng đệ tử trên Mạc Thương Đài đang sắp thành hàng mà luyện công.

Nhìn xuyên qua đội ngũ có một nhân vật như “hạc giữa bầy gà”, khuôn mặt anh tuấn, đầu đeo ngọc quan, vóc dáng thẳng tắp bất khuất hơn tám thước, thường phục màu tối tôn lên bờ vai to rộng và thắt lưng chắc khỏe, vạt áo bay phần phật theo gió tỏa ra thần thái sáng láng.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn từ xa, mấy ngày không gặp, xem ra bệnh phong hàn của người này đã khỏi, công lực cũng đã hồi phục. Bỗng nhiên, không biết ai mở miệng gọi “Nhị cung chủ” trước, rồi hết giọng người này đến người khác, cả đám đệ tử lần lượt gọi y vang vọng núi sông.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu lại nhìn, thấy Dung Lạc Vân đứng bên con đường chính, biểu cảm hơi ngây ra. Hắn hành động trước cả suy nghĩ, bước về phía trước, đồng thời hô to với chúng đệ tử: “Bước thứ năm xoay lưng! Giơ nắm đấm phải!”

Các đệ tử nghe lệnh, đồng loạt xoay người đi, hắn sải bước dài xuống Mạc Thương Đài, đến trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân mới dừng lại. Một bước dừng lại, hai người ngập ngừng, ba phần do dự, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ngũ tạng bối rối.

“Cung chủ.” Hoắc Lâm Phong lại tiếp tục dịu dàng như Đoạn Hoài Khác, “Mấy ngày nay có khỏe không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật nhẹ đầu, miệng thì nói: “Không có ai làm phiền, đương nhiên là khỏe.”

Câu này giống như một cây kim châm giấu trong lớp bông vải, đâm cho Hoắc Lâm Phong thành một cái sàng. Cái sàng ngọc thụ lâm phong này tới gần nửa bước: “Lê hấp hôm đó là đồ tươi, lê hôm nay cũng đã hong khô rồi, định tập luyện xong sẽ đưa đến cho cung chủ.” Giải thích xong còn nói móc thêm một câu, “Nếu sẽ làm phiền, vậy tôi xin được bồi tội trước.”

Tối đó Dung Lạc Vân tức đến đấm giường, lúc này vừa nghe lời giải thích liền rút “kim châm” lại, chỉ còn bông vải. Y hỏi: “Cây ngọc lan đó huynh có thích không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã quen thói chọc cho người ta ghét: “Cũng được.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhấc chân giẫm lên: “Đáp câu nào ta thích nghe ấy, nếu không sẽ hủy bỏ chức đại đệ tử của huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp như thật: “Rất thích.” Các đệ tử đã dừng ở bước thứ năm rất lâu rồi, hắn lại bỏ quên nhiệm vụ để dỗ dành cung chủ vui vẻ, đột nhiên thấy mặt ươn ướt, bầu trời âm u mãi rốt cuộc cũng chịu mưa rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân xoay người định chạy, muốn về Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc trú mưa một lát. Hoắc Lâm Phong liền túm y lại, giống như một con chim ưng quắp con thỏ trong miệng không chịu nhả, trách hắn không tới làm phiền, bây giờ gặp được rồi thì lại đi tìm Đoạn Hoài Khác ư? Hắn đã chuẩn bị lê hấp ngọt ngào, vậy mà lại đi chơi cái cờ vớ vẩn đó ư!

Bước lên Mạc Thương Đài, hắn hô to: “Mỗi người tự tìm chỗ trú mưa, không được vào điện!”

Các đệ tử tản ra tứ phía, người trú dưới tán cây, dưới mái hiên, chen chúc đông nghẹt. Còn Hoắc Lâm Phong kéo Dung Lạc Vân vào Trầm Bích Điện, ỷ có thân phận mà chiếm cả gian điện đường, trên bàn có một gói giấy dầu, mở ra là một nhúm lê khô.

Dung Lạc Vân lầm bẩm: “Keo kiệt thế, làm sao đủ cho ta ăn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu một lần đưa hai cân, vậy lần sau tôi tìm lý do gì để đi quấy rầy cung chủ đây?”

Câu chọc ghẹo này nghe cũng êm tai phết, Dung Lạc Vân bỏ vào miệng một miếng, vừa nhai vừa nói: “Còn nhiều lý do khác mà, hoa sen héo rũ phải thay mới, bồ câu và hỉ thước phải cho ăn, cây ngân hạnh phải tưới nước.” Chợt dừng lại, vừa thẹn thùng vừa rụt rè mà nói, “Gội đầu thì không cần.”

Nội tâm Hoắc Lâm Phong vui đến mức không thể khống chế nổi, nhìn sắc mặt đỏ lựng của đối phương, lượng hô hấp cũng đủ, hắn đoán nội lực của Dung Lạc Vân chắc đã hồi phục được không ít rồi. Hắn lược qua mấy chuyện của nha hoàn kia, thuận miệng hỏi: “Gội đầu không cần, vậy kiểm tra tâm mạch có cần không?”

Lần kiểm tra tâm mạch ở thiền viện trên núi dường như vẫn còn tồn tại trong đầu, tim muốn nhảy cẫng ra khỏi miệng, miệng cũng trầm ngâm vì ngượng ngùng… Dung Lạc Vân ngoảnh đầu đi không nói gì, như phiền, như giận, bước từ bên bàn đến sau cửa điện, rồi lại chầm chậm quay về.

Y lấy Đoạn Hoài Khác ra làm mũi tên, nói: “Đại ca bắt mạch cũng được.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bước tới: “Đại cung chủ tinh thông y thuật, đương nhiên là lợi hại hơn tôi rồi.” Đến trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân, như cái lần lau vệt dầu trên khóe miệng, bàn tay giữ lấy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, ngón tay làm khăn, lau sạch những giọt mưa vương trên gương mặt ấy.

Cùng lúc đó, Dung Lạc Vân lặng lẽ hích hích lồng ngực lên.

Y nắm hai tay lại, trong tay cầm gói lê, lê trong miệng cũng quên nuốt. Bàn tay kia di chuyển từ từ xuống dưới, phủ lên ngực y, cách một lớp y phục mỏng đầu hạ, thăm dò tâm mạch đang đập kịch liệt của y.

Thình thịch, thình thịch, trong điện hình như có tiếng vọng.

Cách một cánh cửa, có thể nghe thấy tiếng nô đùa huyên náo của các đệ tử.

Dung Lạc Vân hoảng loạn không thôi, thì thào hỏi: “Trái tim huynh chao đảo khôn nguôi là ý gì…”

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, trong mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng chốc hiện lên rực rỡ đủ màu, hoa ngọc lan trắng muốt, khăn tay màu xám, sen hồng, lá xanh, cá chép đỏ. Tâm mạch của hắn cũng đã loạn tới mức chẳng ra nhịp điệu nào rồi, làm gì có tư cách khám tâm mạch của người ta chứ? Hắn dời bàn tay xuống, sờ đến sườn eo Dung Lạc Vân túm một cái, giữ chặt, ôm lấy, ngẩng đầu lên dùng cằm cọ lên mép tóc trên trán của đối phương, cúi đầu dùng đôi môi mỏng cọ vào thái dương của đối phương.

“Cung chủ.” Hắn khàn giọng nói, “Người nghe thử đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân bị ấn trong lồng ngực rắn chắc, hoảng hốt nhắm mắt lại, nhịp tim mạnh mẽ mà hoảng loạn kia vang vọng vào trong lỗ tai y. Như tiếng trống ở buổi tỉ võ hôm đó, cũng như tiếng vó ngựa khi Hoắc Lâm Phong tìm tới y, tiếng mưa rơi hắn từng ngăn lại, tiếng gió rít hắn từng cản bước, quấy phá sự yên tĩnh trong đại điện này.

Ngoài cửa điện bỗng nhiên truyền tới tiếng hô hoán.

Mưa ngày càng lớn, Đỗ Tranh thấy chủ tử mãi chưa về, liền đem ô giấy dầu và áo choàng tới. Cậu xông thẳng vào trong điện: “Đệ đệ, cẩn thận lại nhiễm phong hàn đấy!” Cậu nhìn trân trối, đệ đệ mình và Dung Lạc Vân đang đứng cùng với nhau, mặt hai người còn đỏ hơn cả khi nhiễm phong hàn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tới gần, nghiến răng khẽ nói: “Đúng là biết chọn thời điểm!” Giật phăng áo choàng trên tay Đỗ Tranh rồi quay lại khoác lên người Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng lúng túng, giống như bị đại ca của người ta phá vỡ cái gì đó.

Y không dám đoán, nếu Đỗ Tranh không tới thì vừa nãy sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì đây.

“Ta đi trước đây.” Y muốn trốn khỏi điện, trốn càng xa càng tốt, “Ta muốn đến Triều Mộ Lâu.” Nói xong thì đi ngay, đi được mấy bước thì dừng lại, lí nhí bổ sung, “Trời mưa tỷ tỷ rất thích ăn thịt dê hầm, ta chỉ tới dùng bữa thôi… không làm gì khác nữa.”

Cái câu không đánh mà khai này gãi nhẹ vào trái tim, Hoắc Lâm Phong thích thú lạ thường.

Mưa vẫn còn rơi, chúng đệ tử không tập luyện nữa mà trở về Thiên Cơ Đường, mượn cơ hội này nghỉ ngơi một ngày. Đợi trời tối, Hoắc Lâm Phong đến Vô Danh Cư lượn một vòng, Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa về.

Thay hoa sen trong vại, cho hỉ thước và bồ câu ăn, quét lá ngân hạnh rụng, Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa về.

Trời vẫn còn mưa, chắc sẽ ở đó qua đêm.

Hắn về vườn trúc nghỉ ngơi, nửa đêm gió rít sấm gào làm hắn tỉnh giấc. Khoác áo xuống lầu, tìm mấy cành cây gia cố gốc ngọc lan lại, làm xong cũng hết cơn buồn ngủ. Gần qua giờ Sửu, hắn cầm ô xách đèn rời vườn trúc, ra khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường, đi bộ chầm chậm dọc theo con đường chính đến góc cửa phụ.

Dung Lạc Vân từng đứng ở đây đợi hắn, hắn cũng muốn thử cảm giác đợi người về nhà.

Giờ Dần gió đã yếu đi, giờ Mão mưa đã tạnh, giờ Thìn ánh nắng mặt trời ló dạng.

Bách tính trong thành tụ họp lại, các hộ dân, những người buôn bán nhỏ, các bà thím, những tên trai tráng, cả những thuyền phu từ bến đò cũng tới… Tiếng người huyên náo, năm phần phẫn nộ, bốn phần xót thương, và nhất là một phần khóc lóc thảm thiết cào xé ruột gan.

Quần chúng vây quanh một cặp phu thê, trước mặt đôi phu thê là chiếu manh và vải trắng, phủ lên cô con gái thân thương gặp nạn đêm qua. Bị cưỡng hiếp tới chết, giống như án mạng mười lăm cô gái ở thành Tiêu Dương lúc trước, trên đầu giường khắc ba chữ —— Dung Lạc Vân.

Nhìn bề ngoài là trời quang mây tạnh, nhưng trong Tây Càn Lĩnh lại đang ngộp trong bầu không khí hoang mang sợ hãi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn còn đang đợi… không biết bên ngoài Bất Phàm Cung đất trời đã đảo lộn rồi.

Tác giả:

Nhật ký tâm tình của Tiểu Dung 3: Đầu hạ, mưa chuyển trời trong.

  1. Tất cả đều là bịa đặt
  2. Bổn cung chủ viết nhật ký xong sẽ đích thân xử lý việc này




	15. 29+30

**Chương 29: Là ai đang thủ thỉ bên tai, nói~**

Tiếng gõ cửa rầm rập, không giống như phát ra từ bàn tay mềm mịn của một cô nương.

Không ai thưa, Dung Đoan Vũ đẩy mạnh cửa ra, nhấc váy bước vào trong phòng. Lò hương phe phẩy làn khói nhẹ, rèm hai lớp lờ mờ không thấy rõ, người ở trên giường đang ngủ đến là say mê. Cô xông đến bên giường, vươn tay ra vỗ vỗ vào mặt Dung Lạc Vân: “Dậy đi, đừng ngủ nữa.”

Tối qua dê hầm phối cùng một bình rượu mơ, Dung Lạc Vân không cưỡng lại được sức rượu, bây giờ vẫn còn rất buồn ngủ. “Đừng làm ồn…” Y lèm bèm một câu, lúc trở mình gò má cọ vào móng tay Dung Đoan Vũ.

“Trong thành xảy ra chuyện rồi, mau dậy đi!” Dung Đoan Vũ xốc chăn lên.

Dung Lạc Vân lim dim mở mắt: “Chuyện gì?”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Có nhi nữ của nhà kia bị làm nhục, còn bỏ mạng nữa.” Giống như rất khó để mở miệng, cúi đầu cũng muốn rơi lệ, “Giống như án mạng hai năm trước, trên đầu giường… có khắc tên của đệ.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức tỉnh táo, ngồi dậy mặc y phục buộc tóc lại, mang giày vào ra trước cửa sổ quan sát. Dưới lầu người qua kẻ lại vô cùng ồn ào, bá tánh trong thành đi về phía tháp Thích ca Mâu ni, đôi phu thê kia đang kêu oan dưới tháp.

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Đệ định làm thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân đóng cửa: “Chuẩn bị xe ngựa, đệ sẽ âm thầm về Bất Phàm Cung từ cửa sau.” Sau khi kinh ngạc thì vẫn điềm tĩnh như trước, trước khi đi không quên dặn dò, “Tỷ tỷ, bảo các cô nương trong Triều Mộ Lâu phải cẩn thận, ban đêm phải tăng cường phòng bị.”

Y nói xong thì đi ngay, cưỡi xe ngựa ra khỏi Triều Mộ Lâu, trên đường tránh được đám người về đến Bất Phàm Cung. Cả đêm mưa to gió lớn, con đường chính sau cổng lớn vẫn còn ướt sũng, chúng đệ tử đều ở trên Mạc Thương Đài đợi lệnh.

“Nhị ca!” Đột nhiên có giọng nói vang lên, Điêu Ngọc Lương đứng trước điện vẫy tay.

Dung Lạc Vân xuống xe đi tới, mỗi một bước đều khiến y nhớ lại cảnh tượng trong điện ngày hôm qua. Lê khô ngọt thanh, tiếng người rộn rã, còn có lồng ngực rắn chắc của Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm lấy y cho y nghe tiếng tim đập của hắn. Bước qua ngưỡng cửa, y hoàn hồn, gọi một tiếng “Đại ca” với Đoạn Hoài Khác đang ngồi trên ghế.

Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi: “Chắc đệ đã biết tình huống rồi, định làm thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân hít một hơi dài, lại có người hỏi y định làm thế nào, y vô tư nói: “Giết cho sảng khoái.” Chuyện này vừa nổ ra đã khiến bao nhiêu người bất an, nhất định phải bắt được tên hái hoa tặc đó.

Điêu Ngọc Lương ghé sang: “Nhị ca, đệ sẽ thay huynh mắng hắn ta một canh giờ.”

Giọng tên nhóc này vốn đã khàn, lúc mắng mỏ chắc sẽ khản cả tiếng. Dung Lạc Vân sờ sờ bím tóc nhỏ của đối phương, thu xếp: “Lão Tứ, đệ dẫn các đệ tử đi điều tra nghe ngóng người dân trong thành, ghi chép lại những nhà có con gái, đợi trời tối thì đi tuần tra xung quanh những nhà này.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nghe lệnh lập tức đi xử lý. Dung Lạc Vân bưng trà làm trơn miệng, đắng đến nỗi lưỡi y tê rần, địch ở trong tối, ta ở ngoài sáng, ngoại trừ tăng cường phòng bị thì hoàn toàn nằm ở thế bị động. Y hỏi: “Đại ca, phía quan phủ có làm gì không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Quan phủ và quân doanh đều phái người đi điều tra, nhưng không thể trông cậy được.”

Một đám người vô tích sự, Dung Lạc Vân đột nhiên rất hy vọng tướng quân Tái Bắc kia mau xuất hiện, bất luận là địch hay bạn, chỉ cần trị được quân lính, chỉ huy tài giỏi thì đã là đệ nhất trong các đệ nhất rồi. Y nghĩ hơi xa, đợi tâm tư quay về y bóp bóp ấn đường, chỉ cần màn đêm vừa buông xuống thì y sẽ ra ngoài tìm hái hoa tặc.

Đoạn Hoài Khác nhắc nhở: “Phải mau chóng bắt được hắn ta, cung chủ, đại đệ tử, tất cả những ai có công phu giỏi đều phải ra sức truy bắt.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu theo quán tính, còn sự chú ý chỉ dừng lại ở chữ “đại đệ tử”, mọi người đều đã biết chuyện rồi, vậy Đỗ Trọng chắc chắn cũng biết.

Y đứng phắt dậy, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm chào hỏi gì đã bước vội ra khỏi Trầm Bích Điện. Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc thanh tịnh, Tàng Kim Các khóa chặt cửa, đi một hơi đến Thiên Cơ Đường, y đang hết sức lo lắng, nhưng bước chân lại kiên định lạ thường.

Dung Lạc Vân đi đến vườn trúc, bước chân vô thức thả nhẹ, lòng kiên định kia lại pha lẫn chút tủi thân. Trong vườn, Đỗ Tranh đang giặt quần áo, thấy y đi vào thì nhất thời trố mắt, giống như nhìn thấy hung thủ giết người vậy.

“Đỗ Trọng đâu?” Y hỏi.

Đỗ Tranh đáp: “Không ở đây, ra ngoài rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ, thật sự không có ở đây sao? Hay là không muốn gặp mình? Ra ngoài là đi đâu, đi vào thành nghe chuyện xấu của mình ư? Y xoay người đi khỏi, sự khẩn thiết lúc tới đã hoàn toàn biến mất, chỉ còn lại u oán nồng nặc.

Con đường nhỏ kéo dài, trời hôm đó rất trong xanh, y chạy băng băng thả diều chim yến, người kia cười nhìn y, theo chân y suốt một đoạn đường. Bây giờ y lững thững bước về phía trước, nhìn chằm chằm vào góc áo, mãi lâu sau mới đến được cửa Vô Danh Cư.

Vừa ngước mắt lên, vậy mà lại nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi dưới mái hiên.

“Đỗ Trọng!” Dung Lạc Vân bỗng chốc kinh ngạc, giẫm lên sỏi vụn chạy vào trong, lúc chỉ còn mấy bước thì phanh lại. Y nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, từ mi đến mắt, từ đôi mắt đang khép kín đến bàn tay đang siết chặt, y nhìn toàn bộ một lượt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thuộc hạ lại tự tiện xông vào, cung chủ muốn trách phạt không?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, không muốn. Đắn đo một hồi, không biết chuyện phiền lòng này nên bắt đầu nói từ đâu, dứt khoát đẩy cho đối phương, “… Huynh tìm ta có chuyện gì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Nước và hoa trong vại đều đã thay mới, đã cho chim ăn, đã dọn lá rụng.” Hắn bẩm báo xong, đứng dậy đối mắt với Dung Lạc Vân, “Tối qua đứng ở góc cửa đợi đến trời sáng, vốn có chuyện muốn nói, nhưng bây giờ đã quên sạch rồi.”

Bĩu môi thì sẽ trông chẳng có phong độ, Dung Lạc Vân nhếch môi. Nhếch một lúc, không cam tâm mà nhào tới trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong, ngước mặt lên, giọng điệu vô cùng bức thiết: “Đâu mà quên sạch, rõ ràng là huynh không muốn nói với ta.”

Y hiếm khi giải thích với ai chuyện gì, xoắn xuýt một lúc, lắp bắp nói: “Ta biết huynh chắc chắn có nghe nói rồi, dù huynh tin hay không tin, dẫu sao… dẫu sao cũng phải nghe ta nói một chút.” Y không dám nhìn vào mắt người ta, vì thế nên y nhìn vào hoa văn chìm trên vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Khi án mạng hai năm trước xảy ra, ta hoàn toàn không có ở trong thành Tiêu Dương, vì ngoài tầm với nên không bắt được hung thủ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Nếu không phải là cung chủ, tại sao những người khác đều tin?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Ba người sẽ thành cái chợ, miệng quần chúng xói chảy vàng!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Tối qua cung chủ ở đâu?”

Dung Lạc Vân vội trả lời: “Cả đêm đều ở Triều Mộ Lâu!” Y tới gần nửa bước, vẻ mặt thành khẩn, “Ta với tỷ tỷ ăn dê hầm, uống một bình rượu mơ mới ủ, ta uống say quá… Ta, ta không có đi đâu hết!”

Hàng mày kiếm của Hoắc Lâm Phong nhíu lại, hắn đợi giữa gió lạnh mưa đêm, tên nhóc này lại đi uống rượu mơ. Lại còn uống say mèm, ai dìu lên giường, ai giúp trải đệm cởi áo, liếc nhìn sườn mặt của Dung Lạc Vân, trên gò má vậy mà còn có một dấu vết đo đỏ.

Hắn lập tức nắm cằm Dung Lạc Vân, hỏi: “Say rượu làm loạn phải không, ai cào đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, ôm mặt nói: “Là tỷ tỷ cào, tỷ ấy lúc nào cũng để móng tay dài như thế này nè!” Trả lời xong thì không ôm mặt nữa, mà chuyển sang nắm lấy cổ tay phải của Hoắc Lâm Phong đang giữ cằm mình, “Chuyện tối qua không liên quan gì đến ta hết, ta nhất định sẽ chứng minh mình trong sạch.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong buông tay ra, sao lúc trước không chứng minh, bây giờ lại khẩn thiết như thế.

Lúc trước không chứng minh, là vì không để tâm, một không cầu phong quan tiến chức, hai không cầu vinh quang tới cửa, vậy cần mấy cái hư danh đó làm gì? Trà trộn vào nơi dân dã, tìm kiếm niềm vui và sự tự do, đâu cần quan tâm người đời ngưỡng mộ hay liếc xéo.

“Bây giờ…” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Ta để tâm rồi, vì sợ bị một người hiểu lầm.”

E thẹn nói rõ, lại sợ người ta không nhận, liền cắn răng bổ sung: “Huynh chính là ‘một người’.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa mắng, hắn không phải một người chẳng lẽ là một con ngựa? Trong lúc oán thầm, Dung Lạc Vân đã không nhịn nổi nữa, nện một quyền lên lồng ngực hắn.

“Tại sao huynh không nói gì?” Y tủi thân hỏi, “Trái tim huynh có còn chao đảo vì ta nữa không? Không phải đã dừng lại rồi chứ…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong một phát túm được cú nện đó, yêu hận đan xen: “Dừng lại thì tôi đã chết rồi!” Câu này vừa vội vàng vừa to rõ, câu sau thì vừa trầm thấp vừa khàn đặc, “Như đứa ngốc vậy, người lên làm cung chủ là dựa vào dung mạo hay sao?”

Một câu mắng mỏ ngoài chê trong khen chọc cho mây trên trời bay bồng bềnh che lấp mặt trời, mây dưới đất thì sửng sốt trợn to mắt (mây dưới đất là chỉ Dung Lạc Vân). Trời trong xanh đột ngột chuyển âm u, lại sắp mưa rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong chuyển khách thành chủ đẩy Dung Lạc Vân vào trong thính đường, tâm tư tạm cất lại, trước tiên phải bàn bạc sách lược bắt hung thủ.

Tiến vào thư phòng, hai người đi tới án thư trải giấy mài mực, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẽ ra bản đồ trong thành. Một Tây Càn Lĩnh mênh mông rộng lớn, phố lớn ngõ nhỏ nhà nhà cửa cửa đếm không xuể, giống như mò kim đáy bể.

Lát sau, Điêu Ngọc Lương cứ cách nửa canh giờ là phái người báo tin một lần, đánh dấu vào bản đồ, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại sắp xếp điều động người. Thấy xung quanh yên tĩnh, hắn ngước mắt lên nhìn, vị cung chủ như đứa ngốc kia đang ngồi lau kiếm. Hắn nói: “Chỉ nhớ mỗi lau kiếm, mà không biết rót chén trà cho tôi uống.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe xong liền đi đun nước hãm trà rồi lại vòng về bàn ngồi, giống như một đứa học trò bị phu tử răn dạy. Bọn họ bày trận sẵn sàng đón giặc, nhưng trong lòng ai cũng hiểu, có thể bắt được hung thủ hay không thì chỉ có thể dựa vào vận may.

Nếu hung thủ ở thành Nam, bọn họ ở thành Bắc, vậy thì thật sự không biết làm sao.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tự lẩm bẩm: “Nếu như có người biết Lục Lộ Phạn Âm thì tốt quá.”

Lục Lộ Phạn Âm là võ công của Tây Tạng, chỉ cần dùng đôi tai là có thể lắng nghe được nhất cử nhất động sáu phương, xa tới mấy mươi dặm. Song, trong phạm vi mấy mươi dặm này âm thanh rất nhiều, để nhận ra tiếng động mình muốn cần có thời gian, nhưng võ công này cực kỳ hại thân.

Phàm là sau khi sử dụng Lục Lộ Phạn Âm thì hai tai sẽ ù ù đau nhức, trong thời gian ngắn sẽ có thể mất đi thính lực. Sử dụng càng lâu, cơn đau càng tăng, thời gian mất thính lực cũng dài hơn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi, sau đó tiếp tục cúi đầu tính kế sách.

Ai ngờ, Dung Lạc Vân ở một bên đột nhiên lên tiếng: “Ta biết Lục Lộ Phạn Âm.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức xoay mặt lại, nửa tin nửa ngờ, vừa kinh ngạc vừa vui mừng, sau đó niềm tin vượt qua nghi hoặc, kinh ngạc át cả vui mừng. “Học thứ võ công đó làm gì?” Mặt chợt biến sắc, một chút vui mừng cũng không còn, “Sẽ tổn thương đến thính giác, luyện rồi không thể để phế được, tốt nhất là khỏi dùng.”

Mới vừa nãy còn than thở cầu ai đó biết Lục Lộ Phạn Âm, bây giờ lại ra lệnh không cho người ta sử dụng. Dung Lạc Vân tự có tính toán của mình, không nói gì, đến gần nhìn chằm chằm bản đồ. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc bút lên trầm tư, nói tiếp: “Bố trí canh phòng như thế này tính lưu động rất kém, vả lại phân tán khắp phố cũng không đủ kiên cố.”

Dung Lạc Vân làm thinh không nói, bưng hộp quân cờ lên, trước rải năm quân ở đông tay nam bắc và trung tâm của thành. Tay không ngừng di chuyển, ba quân, năm quân, chín quân, nhìn giống như là không theo trật tự nào nhưng thật ra là ẩn giấu huyền cơ. Khi y đặt quân cuối cùng xuống, trà hãm xong rồi, mùi thơm lan khắp phòng, thế trận phòng thủ hoàn chỉnh trên giấy, y khẽ hỏi: “Thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong kinh ngạc: “Cung chủ hiểu kỳ môn thuật?”

Dung Lạc Vân giả vờ khiêm tốn: “Biết sơ sơ.” Cái y bố trí là Hành Vân trận, để phòng thủ, còn công trận đối ứng với nó tên là Lưu Vân trận, đều lấy sự biến hóa linh hoạt để giành thắng lợi. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn ngắm thật kỹ, sắc mặt y vẫn tĩnh lặng như nước, nhưng lại lén vểnh đuôi phe phẩy đắc ý.

Tất cả sách lược đã chuẩn bị xong, sau giờ trưa Hoắc Lâm Phong về Thiên Cơ Đường, giảng trận pháp, phân nhóm thực hiện, sắp xếp đến tận hoàng hôn. Trời vừa tối là chúng đệ tử rầm rập rời khỏi, đi tuần tra lưu động trong thành.

Ba vị cung chủ và đại đệ tử họp lại, Dung Lạc Vân mặc một bộ y phục màu đen gọn gàng, buộc tóc đuôi ngựa, trên cổ đeo một tấm vải che mặt. Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới, thấp giọng trêu ghẹo: “Cung chủ muốn che mặt sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ lạnh, không che mặt chắc sẽ dọa hết bà con trong thành. Y nhấc tấm vải lên che nửa mặt, lần này thì lại quá đẹp, đôi mắt kia càng trở nên mê người hơn, óng ánh tựa sao trời, tựa trăng sáng.

Trước khi xuất phát, Dung Lạc Vân ra lệnh: “Bắt sống hung thủ, tạm thời chưa lấy mạng.”

Rời khỏi Bất Phàm Cung, mỗi người một ngả, lẻn vào trong thành đợi thời cơ bắt tặc. Hoắc Lâm Phong đến thành Đông, đi từng ngõ, gõ từng nhà, rà từng người.

Cả đêm nay giống như đang chơi mèo bắt chuột, đến nửa đêm vẫn chưa tìm ra tung tích hung thủ.

Ở tháp Thích Ca Mâu ni trong trung tâm thành, cô nương bỏ mạng tối qua được đưa vào trong tháp, các thầy tu đang tụng kinh siêu độ. Dung Lạc Vân núp ở gần đó, không dám nhìn thi thể thiếu nữ, nhưng có thể nghe thấy tiếng gào khóc của cha mẹ cô.

Dựa vào tường nhắm mắt lại, y chui vào một con ngõ tối.

Ngồi im bất động, chỉ có đôi tai khẽ nhúc nhích, chân khí trong cơ thể đều dồn áp lực lên hai tai. Hơi thở hỗn loạn, tập trung mặc niệm, chớp mắt đã do thám được âm thanh xung quanh. Tiếng nói nhỏ, tiếng gào khóc, tiếng ngáy, tiếng cười, tiếng nước sông dập dờn, tiếng hót của chim chóc trên cây, âm thanh của sáu phương đều lọt hết vào trong tai.

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thật kỹ để phân tích, bất thình lình, có tiếng mái ngói va chạm, tiếng cọt kẹt của cửa sổ khi đẩy ra, truyền từ thành Bắc!

Y vội vàng phi thân đến thành Bắc, đệ tử tuần tra thấy y xẹt qua liền đồng loạt đổi trận pháp mà đi theo. Ù ù ù, hai tai y bắt đầu nhói đau, sâu trong ốc tai đau như kim châm.

Tiếng gió ngừng lại, tiếng bước chân cũng dừng lại, y hoàn toàn không nghe thấy gì nữa.

Đến thành Bắc, ở cuối ngõ Tuyền Thủy, cửa sổ mở toang không còn tiếng động, hung thủ đã sớm chuồn mất. Thấy nữ nhi trong phòng chưa mất cọng tóc nào, Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, đã trúng phải kế điệu hổ ly sơn.

Y tiếp tục động tai thăm dò, nghe thấy thành Nam có tiếng động lạ.

Điêu Ngọc Lương đang ở thành Nam, đang truy đuổi một bóng dáng khả nghi, quát to “Tên dâm tặc”.

Trước tiên là thành Bắc, sau đó là thành Nam, khinh công của tên hái hoa tặc kia không thể nào nhanh bằng Bát Phương Du được. Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên nảy ra một phán đoán, lẽ nào hung thủ không chỉ có một người, mà là một nhóm?

Quần quật cả đêm, sau đó tất cả đều quay về tĩnh lặng, cũng may bình an qua được một đêm.

Khi sắc trời dần sáng, chúng đệ tử sức cùng lực kiệt, lục tục trở về tay trắng. Dung Lạc Vân cũng quay trở về, tới dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang thì gặp phải Hoắc Lâm Phong, y vẫy vẫy tay giả vờ như không có chuyện gì.

Lỗ tai và huyệt thái dương đều đau nhức, ngoại trừ tiếng ong ong thì chẳng hề nghe thấy một tí âm thanh nào. Hoắc Lâm Phong đi về phía y, môi hắn đóng mở nói một câu gì đó, nhưng y đọc không ra, gật gật đầu trong mơ hồ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói “Vất vả cả đêm rồi”, sóng vai đi về, nói tiếp: “Tối qua quan binh và bá tánh cũng tuần tra trong thành, đông người dễ mai phục, tôi kiến nghị nên liên hợp thay phiên túc trực.”

Câu nói này dài quá, Dung Lạc Vân lại gật đầu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ưu sầu nói: “Chỉ là, chắc sẽ không có ai chịu liên thủ với Bất Phàm Cung.”

Đã gật hai lần rồi, Dung Lạc Vân do dự, vì thế nhịn đau “Ừm” một tiếng. Y cứ tiếp tục không mở miệng thì sớm muộn gì cũng bị lộ, trầm ngâm một lúc, nói ra suy nghĩ trong lòng mình: “Có lẽ hái hoa tặc không chỉ có một người!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật nảy cả mình, một là vì âm lượng của Dung Lạc Vân, hai là vì phán đoán của Dung Lạc Vân. “Tôi có điếc đâu, la to vậy làm gì.” Hắn quả thật không điếc, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân thì đã hoàn toàn điếc rồi.

Về cung, ánh mặt trời ló dạng rọi ra bóng hình, kéo dài trên mặt đường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn bóng hai người, nhấc tay lên bộp một phát lên đầu Dung Lạc Vân trong cái bóng. Dung Lạc Vân ăn miếng trả miếng, khua một bạt tai lên gò má hắn, hắn vờ như đau lắm: “A, cung chủ ỷ thế hiếp người.”

Dung Lạc Vân không nghe được, nói loạn xạ: “Đúng vậy!”

Cái giọng oang oang này quả thật rất bất thường, Hoắc Lâm Phong tỉnh bơ nói: “Cung chủ, tôi cảm thấy cung chủ chính là hái hoa tặc.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại gật đầu: “Không sai!”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong dường như có thể chắc chắn rồi, không nói gì, trước tiên sa sầm mặt, vươn tay ra nhéo lấy vành tai đối phương. Chỉ một cái nhéo rất nhẹ, mà Dung Lạc Vân đã đau đến mức thụt lùi lại, mặt cũng méo mó.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu ra, nhất định là đã không chịu nghe lời mà sử dụng Lục Lộ Phạn Âm, nhưng nói không được, mắng không xong, bởi vì tên nhóc bây giờ đây chính là một kẻ điếc. Điếc thì thôi đi, còn bày đặt giả vờ bàn bạc với hắn suốt một quãng đường, hồ ly trắng như tuyết trong mộng đáng yêu bao nhiêu thì nhóc hồ ly trước mắt đây giảo hoạt bấy nhiêu!

Sải bước dài về phía trước, hắn mím môi không nói gì.

Dung Lạc Vân đi theo, giẫm lên cái bóng của hắn, còn tưởng là hắn không nhìn thấy!

Bất chợt xoay người, giống như chém ra một chiêu hồi mã thương (*), Dung Lạc Vân không kịp phòng bị mà bổ nhào đến trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong. Vừa đau vừa tê, dáng vẻ tội nghiệp ấy hết sức tự nhiên, chỉ cần không mở mồm la oang oác thì bất kì ai nhìn thấy cũng sẽ mềm lòng.

(*) hồi mã thương: là kỹ thuật chiến đấu mà người đánh giả vờ thua chạy, nhử cho đối phương đuổi theo, rồi bất ngờ quay lại vung đao chém.

Hoắc tướng quân từng đồ sát cả một tòa thành, dù da bằng sắt, nhưng trái tim vẫn là thịt. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Dung Lạc Vân, đối với người dưng thì động lòng trắc ẩn, còn đối với người trước mắt này, hắn động lòng thương.

Mãi lâu sau, hắn thở dài một tiếng, dùng khẩu hình nói thật chậm: “Lần sau không được làm vậy nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn hiểu rồi, gật đầu như giã tỏi. Bỗng nhiên, đối phương giữ lấy hai vai y, tiến lại gần, cúi người ghé bên tai y, hơi thở nóng ấm phả vào lỗ tai y.

Làm gì thế…

Muốn nói gì ư? Tại sao lại nhân lúc mình không nghe được mới nói? Nói xấu mình, hay là bày tỏ nỗi lòng, cơ thịt trong tim y cũng sắp căng đứt rồi.

Y nhịn không được lầm bầm: “Đỗ Trọng…”

“Dung Lạc Vân…” Cái người được gọi là Đỗ Trọng kia khẽ mấp máy môi, “Tôi là Hoắc Lâm Phong.”

**Chương 30: Đừng ngoảnh đầu nhìn**

Hơi thở thổi tới, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân chỉ nghe thấy những tiếng ong ong ù ù. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói xong thì buông y ra, biểu cảm không đậm không nhạt, nghiêm mặt, bộ dạng cao thâm khó đoán.

Y mở miệng muốn hỏi, nghĩ một hồi lại thôi, bây giờ có hỏi cũng uổng công.

Không thể hỏi, nhưng có thể đoán. Hai người đi về phía Trầm Bích Điện, Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, chẳng lẽ là mắng mình? Hay là tán dương? Y bỗng xem nhẹ cơn đau trong tai, quên giẫm lên cái bóng kia, suy tư đến tận cổng đại điện.

Bọn họ là những người quay về muộn nhất, mấy người còn lại đang ngồi bàn dùng bữa sáng rồi. Bôn ba một đêm vô cùng đói bụng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống trước, sau đó kéo ghế ra cho Dung Lạc Vân, ai mà ngờ, nhóc điếc kia lại vòng qua người hắn chạy thẳng về chỗ Đoạn Hoài Khác.

“Đại ca!” Dung Lạc Vân gọi.

Tiếng la oang oang này khiến hai người đang húp cháo bị sặc, một người đang ăn bánh bị nghẹn, Điêu Ngọc Lương suýt nữa tắc chân gà trong mũi. Đoạn Hoài Khác cũng giật mình, hỏi: “Có chuyện gì sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân chỉ chỉ lỗ tai, rồi làm dấu tay chữ “Lục”. Đoạn Hoài Khác hiểu ra ngay, đứng dậy vào phòng trong lấy hộp thuốc và một loạt kim châm bằng bạc, muốn châm cứu chữa đau cho Dung Lạc Vân.

Mọi người vừa ăn vừa nhìn, chỉ thấy Dung Lạc Vân đang ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, Đoạn Hoài Khác đang châm mấy cây kim ở cổ y. Khi thì kêu đau, khi thì tránh né, thậm chí còn ngửa mặt lên xin Đoạn Hoài Khác làm nhẹ nhẹ thôi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chòng chọc không dời mắt, cháo đã nguội, bánh đã cứng, từ đầu đến cuối đều không có tâm trạng ăn. Bỗng Dung Lạc Vân nhìn về phía hắn, ánh mắt kia ẩn chứa nét kiêu ngạo, lẫn một chút giảo hoạt, giống như y đúc một đứa nhóc nghịch ngợm lên nóc nhà dỡ ngói. (*)

(*) lên nóc nhà dỡ ngói: một thành ngữ chỉ mấy đứa trẻ nghịch ngợm

Đây là đang trách hắn cố ý giấu diếm lời muốn nói, là báo thù rành rành, là khiêu khích trắng trợn.

Hắn dời mắt sang nhìn Đoạn Hoài Khác, vị đại cung chủ kia dịu dàng kiên nhẫn, trông cực kỳ đáng ghét.

Châm kim xong, cơn đau đã giảm bớt, Dung Lạc Vân yên tâm ăn cơm. Y bưng bát lên húp cháo, lén liếc tới người đối diện, dòm thêm cái nữa, muốn ăn dưa muối trước mặt đối phương. Hoắc Lâm Phong tuy còn đố kỵ nhưng vẫn rất tinh ý mà lấy cái đĩa nhỏ ra gắp mấy miếng dưa rồi đưa sang.

Tay nâng đế đĩa, khi Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy vô tình chạm vào mu bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, mọi người đang ngồi quanh bàn, giống như là đang làm chuyện lén lút vậy. y không dám dây dưa nữa, cúi đầu ăn cơm, trong lúc đó cũng từ từ khôi phục lại thính giác.

Dùng bữa xong, mọi người thương lượng chuyện bắt hung thủ, các đại đệ tử cùng bẩm báo lại động tĩnh ở các khu. Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Đệ ở thành Nam thoáng thấy có một cái bóng màu đen, cách khá xa nên không đuổi kịp, chắc là vào khoảng giờ Dần.”

Tiếng ù ù trong tai dần tan biến, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tối qua tôi núp ở trung tâm, dùng Lục Lộ Phạn Âm thăm dò được thành Bắc có tiếng động lạ, nhưng vì đối phương dùng kế dương đông kích tây, khi thăm dò lại thì nghe thấy tình huống giống như lão Tứ nói.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi: “Nếu Nhị ca từ trung tâm chạy tới thành Bắc, vậy tên hái hoa tặc đồng thời từ thành Bắc tới thành Nam, chẳng lẽ hắn còn nhanh hơn cả Nhị ca sao?” Rồi cậu lập tức lắc đầu, “Bát Phương Du là thiên hạ đệ nhất, không thể nào đâu.”

Mọi người đều nghi hoặc, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vì thế tôi đoán, có lẽ hái hoa tặc không chỉ có một người.”

Lúc này mọi người đều kinh ngạc, đa số hái hoa tặc trên giang hồ đều hành động độc lập, trước giờ chưa từng nghe nói chúng kéo bè kết phái. Đương lúc thảo luận, một đệ tử xông vào điện, chắp tay bẩm báo: “Cung chủ, hộ thứ ba ở bến đò, nhi nữ nhà họ Lưu gặp nạn rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng phắt dậy: “Chuyện xảy ra lúc nào?”

Đệ tử trả lời: “Chỉ mới nửa canh giờ, cơ thể vẫn chưa lạnh.”

Trời sáng mọi người tản đi, mọi nhà đều buông lỏng cảnh giác… Dung Lạc Vân lập tức phân phó: “Đỗ Trọng, sắp xếp đệ tử đi điều tra, mau đi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không nhúc nhích: “Cung chủ, đệ tử cũng là người, cần được nghỉ ngơi.” Nếu cứ liên tục túc trực thâu đêm, không tới ba ngày các đệ tử đều sẽ kiệt sức. Hắn nói: “Tôi đề nghị lập căn cứ điểm tị nạn tạm thời, để các thiếu nữ trong thành tập trung lại một chỗ, như vậy sẽ thuận tiện trong việc bảo vệ họ.”

Chủ ý này rất hay, mọi người đều không dị nghị gì, lập tức bắt tay đi làm.

Trong lúc mọi người bàn tán, Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng lẽ dời đến bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, nhấc tay đặt lên lưng đối phương. Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt nhìn hắn, sắc mặt lo âu cũng giảm đi một ít.

Hắn khẽ nói: “Đừng vội, rồi sẽ có cách thôi.”

Không biết là bàn tay hắn quá nóng hay là giọng nói quá trầm, bất an của Dung Lạc Vân đã từ từ được xoa dịu. Y bắt đầu bình tĩnh lại, phân tích: “Lập chỗ tị nạn cũng chỉ trị phần ngọn, chưa trị được tận gốc, hái hoa tặc nhẫn nhịn một thời gian thì không sao, nhưng các cô nương không thể cứ trốn mãi được.”

Huống hồ, lỡ như hái hoa tặc đến chỗ khác làm loạn, vậy không phải càng khó bắt hơn sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Khi ở Trạc Sa đảo tôi vẫn hay săn thú rừng, thường xuyên thiết lập bẫy rập, rải mồi nhử quanh bẫy thì không cần phải lo nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân sực hiểu: “Ý huynh là, dụ dỗ hái hoa tặc chủ động xuất hiện, sau đó bắt lại?” Ánh mắt y sáng rỡ, nghĩ một lúc đốm lửa trong mắt lại vụt tắt, “Nhưng mà người và động vật khác nhau, động vật chỉ cần cho sữa thì mình chính là mẹ nó, còn người thì…”

Biểu cảm do dự ngập ngừng này quấy phá mặt nước yên tĩnh trong lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong, vì thế hắn thầm mắng, tên nhóc này đúng thật là ngây thơ đến hồ đồ. Hắn tới gần hơn một chút, thấp giọng nói: “Còn cần phải nghĩ nữa sao? Hùa theo sở thích của hắn.”

Dung Lạc Vân vậy mà trợn tròn mắt, y đương nhiên hiểu được “hùa theo sở thích” có nghĩa là gì, nhưng sở thích của hái hoa tặc là “sắc”, con gái nhà ai lại chịu mạo hiểm như vậy chứ. Đang tranh luận thì có một chiếc xe ngựa chạy vào Bất Phàm Cung, dừng ở dưới Mạc Thương Đài xa xa.

Y nhìn vọng ra, mã phu chính là tiểu nhị của Triều Mộ Lâu.

Bàn tay trắng nõn vén rèm lên, một tấm lụa vàng tơ phất phơ bay ra, giày thêu giẫm lên ghế, tà váy chạm đất. Dung Đoan Vũ bước xuống xe ngựa, không có ngọc bội kêu lanh lảnh, trông nàng như một đóa hoa lài của cây trâm cài trên tóc. Ngẩng đầu lên, khuôn mặt chưa trang điểm hơi nhợt nhạt, thêm cả sắc mặt ưu sầu càng rung động lòng người hơn.

Dung Lạc Vân bước ra khỏi cửa: “Tỷ tỷ, sao tỷ lại tới đây?” Y chạy ra đón, dìu đối phương về lại trong điện.

Dung Đoan Vũ thở dài một tiếng, thấy mọi người đều ở đây, cô nói: “Trong lòng hoảng sợ, Triều Mộ Lâu hiếm khi lại quạnh quẽ như thế, tỷ qua đây xem có cách nào không.”

Quanh co một hồi, Dung Lạc Vân truyền đạt lại đề nghị của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Đoạn Hoài Khác gật gù, hóa bị động thành chủ động, xem ra cũng tốt. Điêu Ngọc Lương hăm he xắn tay áo lên, giống như hái hoa tặc đang ở trước mắt. “Nghe thì có vẻ là kế sách tốt, nhưng lại khó mà thực hiện.” Dung Lạc Vân giội cho một gáo nước lạnh, “Nhà nhà sợ hãi, ai lại chịu để cho con gái nhà mình mạo hiểm? Vả lại, cũng không có ai chịu tin Bất Phàm Cung.”

Trong điện rơi vào trầm tư, bỗng Dung Đoan Vũ lên tiếng: “Tỷ làm thì thế nào?”

Hoa khôi của Triều Mộ Lâu, đệ nhất mỹ nhân Tây Càn Lĩnh, càng đáng tin hơn cả Bất Phàm Cung. Vừa dứt lời, Dung Lạc Vân hốt hoảng nói: “Không được! Đệ không cho phép!” Y tức giận nhìn chòng chọc Dung Đoan Vũ, “Tỷ đừng hòng nghĩ tới chuyện này!”

Tỷ đệ máu mủ tình thâm, đương nhiên là không chịu rồi, mọi người cũng không muốn Dung Đoan Vũ mạo hiểm. sau một hồi yên tĩnh, Dung Đoan Vũ đến bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, vỗ nhẹ lên vai y phủi bụi, cầm khăn tay lau lau khuôn mặt kia, rồi vuốt đuôi ngựa sau đầu.

Một loạt những hành động an ủi như vuốt ve thú cưng khiến Dung Lạc Vân dễ chịu hơn một chút, nhưng vẫn không chấp nhận.

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Bọn đệ toàn là cao thủ, sợ gì chứ?” Cô nhìn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, tiến lại gần hai bước, “Chủ ý là huynh đưa ra, chắc hẳn trong lòng đã có kế sách vẹn toàn rồi phải không?”

Quả thật là có, nếu muốn dẫn dụ bọn hái hoa tặc, thì trước tiên phải thu hút sự chú ý. Ở Tái Bắc hắn từng thấy các cô nương ở Tiểu Xuân Đài ném tú cầu để thu hút khách quan, lần nào cũng vô cùng náo nhiệt. Nếu làm theo như vậy, trước tiên sẽ thiết lập mai phục ở Triều Mộ Lâu, đợi đêm xuống hái hoa tặc xuất hiện sẽ một phát bắt được ngay.

Nói xong, hắn nhìn phản ứng của mọi người, có người gật đầu, có người suy ngẫm, chỉ có một mình ánh mắt Nhị cung chủ là phóng phi tiêu. Đây là đang oán trách hắn sao, hận không thể đạp hắn, đấm hắn, cũng may là đang ở Trầm Bích Điện, chứ nếu ở Vô Danh Cư, e là sẽ đốt đèn cho hả giận.

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một tiếng, nói: “Ai cũng biết hoa khôi là tỷ tỷ của ta, chỉ có tên ngốc mới trúng kế.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Có câu ‘không mạo hiểm không có được phú quý’, mỹ sắc cũng vậy.” Nói xong hắn dừng lại, đưa ra phán đoán, “Có lẽ chính nhờ hoa khôi là tỷ tỷ ruột của cung chủ, nên hái hoa tặc nhất định sẽ xuất hiện thì sao.”

Giang hồ rộng lớn, tên tặc kia vì sao lại chỉ nhắm vào một mình Dung Lạc Vân? Hai năm trước ở Tiêu Dương thành thì cũng bỏ qua đi, bây giờ dám lẻn vào Tây Càn Lĩnh, rõ ràng là khiêu khích.

Mọi người bàn luận một lúc lâu, lần lượt tán thành phương pháp của Hoắc Lâm Phong. Dung Lạc Vân một thân một mình, vừa tan họp, y là người đầu tiên rời khỏi Trầm Bích Điện. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc chân định đuổi theo, nhưng có tỷ tỷ của người ta ở đây nên đành phải nhịn mà ra vẻ quân tử.

Dung Đoan Vũ cười nói: “Chắc chắn là về ăn đồ ngọt rồi, từ nhỏ mỗi khi giận dỗi đều như thế đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghe xong liền nghĩ, đồ ngọt hại răng, định đem ít lê khô tới. Ra khỏi Trầm Bích Điện, Dung Đoan Vũ và hắn đi cùng nhau, đi đến con đường nhỏ người cũng trở nên nhỏ bé, đối phương mở miệng: “Từng là một công tử hào phóng chi bốn nghìn lượng ở Triều Mộ Lâu, sao lại tới Bất Phàm Cung làm đệ tử?”

Giọng nói dịu dàng đột nhiên chất vấn, Hoắc Lâm Phong cất giấu sự chột dạ, bình tĩnh đáp: “Niềm vui giang hồ, hôm qua hào phóng chi tiêu, hôm nay trung thành cống hiến, có lẽ ngày mai sẽ là về quê làm ruộng. Không có vì sao, tất cả chỉ là niềm vui.”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Huynh rất phóng khoáng đấy.” Nàng nhìn về phía đằng xa, dường như có thể nhìn thấy hình dáng của Vô Danh Cư, “Huynh có ơn cứu mạng đệ đệ tôi, tôi rất cảm kích.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhân cơ hội nói: “Vậy mong cô nương đừng kể chuyện tối nay với cung chủ, nếu cung chủ biết tôi để tỷ tỷ của cậu ấy lên đài xướng ca, chắc sẽ rút kiếm chém tôi mất.”

Dung Đoan Vũ che mặt khẽ cười, ngẩng đầu đồng ý, sau đó đi thẳng về phía trước.

Đến Vô Danh Cư, ngoài cửa có một con mèo rừng đang nằm, nhưng lại bị xích bởi một chiếc dây thừng treo trên cửa, trong sân rải sỏi vụn, từ cửa vào đến mái hiên bị quét ra một con đường mòn trơn nhẵn. Bước chân nàng rất nhẹ, men theo hành lang đi đến ngoài cửa sổ phòng ngủ, cúi đầu nhìn thì thấy đệ đệ mình đang ngồi dựa trên sạp ăn bánh sữa.

Dung Lạc Vân khó chịu trong lòng, quay về thấy mèo rừng bắt cá liền buộc nó lại, để nó khỏi đụng vào Dung Đoan Vũ. Rồi quét dọn dẹp đường, sợ đá vụn vấp vào chân Dung Đoan Vũ, rót trà, kê gối mềm lên ghế, trong phòng đốt hương hành vu, bận rộn suốt từ nãy.

Bánh sữa ngọt lịm xoa dịu cơn tức giận trong lòng, đang ăn ngon lành thì bị người ở ngoài cửa túm tóc. “Đệ đệ ngoan, đừng giận nữa.” Dung Đoan Vũ cúi người, “Chừa bụng đi, Đỗ Trọng nói sẽ mang lê khô cho đệ đó.”

Động tác của Dung Lạc Vân chợt khựng lại, dùng lê khô để dụ dỗ mình ư? Nghĩ như thế nhưng vẫn đặt bánh sữa trong tay xuống. Y từ từ bình tĩnh lại, người mạo hiểm là tỷ tỷ, nếu mình cứ tiếp tục phụng phịu như vậy thì sợ rằng tỷ tỷ sẽ càng thêm lo lắng.

“Tỷ.” Y gọi một tiếng, “Đã lâu tỷ chưa tới đây rồi đó.”

Dung Đoan Vũ thả đuôi ngựa của y ra, xoa đầu y, giống như một người chị, cũng giống như một người mẹ. Nàng xoay mặt nhìn quanh, có thêm vại hoa, cá chép, còn có hoa sen, trong phòng treo đèn giấy và một con diều chim yến. Mỗi một dấu vết đều nói rõ, rằng Dung Lạc Vân sống vui vẻ hơn lúc trước rất nhiều, cô cũng vui vẻ gõ gõ ngón tay.

Dung Lạc Vân không đánh tự khai, giống như đang khoe mẽ vậy: “Đều là Đỗ Trọng tặng cho đệ đó.” Vẫn thấy chưa đủ, nhìn chằm chặp vào hoa văn trên hộp bánh mà kể lể, “Huynh ấy cứu mạng đệ, tự tổn hại nội lực để trị thương cho đệ, còn mặc áo, gội đầu cho đệ, bọn đệ còn nướng thỏ nữa. Huynh ấy còn, còn…”

Không biết tự lúc nào, những lời khoe khoang bỗng đổi vị, trở nên ngọt ngấy: “Huynh ấy còn lau miệng cho đệ.”

Dung Đoan Vũ nhất thời hoang mang, một lúc sau cũng không biết nên phản ứng như thế nào, những chuyện khác thì bỏ qua đi, sao còn bảo người ta lau miệng cho mình chứ? Cô nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng trách một câu: “Khăn tay tỷ tặng đâu, sau này tự mình lau đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đệ tặng khăn tay cho Đỗ Trọng rồi, tỷ thêu cho đệ thêm một cái nữa đi.”

Đúng lý hợp tình quá nhỉ, Dung Đoan Vũ không còn lời nào để nói, chọc ngón tay lên cái đầu kia. Cô thầm nghĩ, tặng nam nhi khăn tay có thích hợp không? Không phải tặng đao kiếm hay chủy thủ sẽ tốt hơn sao? Nghĩ mãi không ra kết quả, dẫu sao cũng đã tặng rồi, mặc kệ nó vậy.

Sau giờ trưa đầu hạ, Dung Lạc Vân chuyển ra hiên ngồi, nhường phòng ngủ cho Dung Đoan Vũ nghỉ ngơi. Rảnh rỗi không có chuyện gì làm, y cầm một nắm sỏi vụn bỏ vào trong vại, bọt nước bắn ra. Tự đùa tự vui, khóe mắt liếc thấy ngoài cửa có người tới, vì thế khua cổ tay ném về phía đối phương.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bắt một phát được ngay, lòng bàn tay không đau, xem ra đã hết giận rồi nên mới không nỡ ném mạnh. Bước đến hiên nhà, hắn quỳ xổm một gối trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân, đưa một túi lê khô lên.

Dung Lạc Vân đùa nghịch một lúc, vươn tay ra muốn lấy lại phát hiện trong tay toàn là bụi đất. Hoắc Lâm Phong bốc một miếng lê, đưa tới bên miệng Dung Lạc Vân giữa ban ngày ban mặt, thấy hơi lúng túng nên ngoảnh đầu đi.

“Chóp” một tiếng, ngón tay trống trơn, Dung Lạc Vân đã ngậm miếng lê đi rồi.

Mèo rừng ngậm chim, chim ngậm thức ăn, đều giống như vậy đấy.

Y nhai nhóp nhép, nhai ra một phần ngọt thanh, ba phần hài lòng, sáu phần ngại ngùng. Giống như đệm cói đang đốt cháy mông vậy, y bật dậy chạy đi rửa tay. Khi y quay lại ngồi hẳn hỏi, lật lại nợ cũ: “Sáng sớm nay, huynh đã nói gì bên tai ta vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Trêu chọc cung chủ đó, suốt ngày sai khiến tôi, khiến người ta căm hận.”

Dung Lạc Vân không tin, nói: “Vậy sau này ta sai người khác là được rồi, mướn một nha đầu, ngoại trừ trả nguyệt ngân còn tặng cả khăn tay.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sửa lời: “Khen cung chủ đó, ngại mở miệng, xin đừng làm khó tôi.”

Lại càng khó tin, Dung Lạc Vân không cạy được cái miệng này, thấy hơi thất bại. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn thấy, lại mềm lòng, đành nói: “Sau này sẽ nói với cung chủ, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ nói.”

Dung Lạc Vân không hiểu lắm nhưng vẫn âm thầm ghi nhớ lời hứa này. Sau đó Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xổm đến nỗi tê cả chân, kéo một cái đệm khác ngồi ở bên cạnh, chiếc đệm này khiến hắn nhớ tới ngôi miếu cổ dưới chân núi, khi bọn họ bái Phật cũng quỳ trên cái này.

Khi đó bọn họ đã sám hối một tràng dài, sám hối xong mới cầu nguyện.

Bỗng nhiên hắn hỏi: “Cung chủ, cái đêm bái Phật, cung chủ đã cầu nguyện gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân thở dài một tiếng, cảm thấy mọi chuyện chẳng được như mong muốn, tiu nghỉu trả lời: “Ta cầu nguyện… vạn dân an cư.” Nói xong hỏi ngược lại Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Còn huynh?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi sững lại: “Đất nước thái bình.”

Hắn không kìm được mà nắm lấy tay Dung Lạc Vân, không có vết thương để xem, cũng không lạnh để cần sưởi ấm, chỉ đơn giản là muốn nắm tay y. Giống như trong khoảnh khắc này, tâm ý tương thông, bọn họ đều đứng cùng một lập trường, hòa hợp như một đôi bạn cũ. Dung Lạc Vân cũng nắm lại, nắm rất chặt, vân tay cũng áp sát vào nhau.

Buổi trưa này, cả hai đều lặng thinh, chỉ có gió thổi mây bay.

Còn có Dung Đoan Vũ ngồi sau cửa sổ, nhăn mày khó hiểu.


	16. 31+32

**Chương 31: Dụ rắn khỏi hang**

Ngoài cửa sổ sáng trưng, Dung Đoan Vũ mượn ánh sáng để xe chỉ luồn kim, ai ngờ lại nhìn thấy được cảnh này. Cô lặng lẽ quan sát một lúc cảm thấy không ổn, vì thế liền đóng cửa sổ lại quay về giường. Khăn tay của Dung Lạc Vân đã đem đi tặng rồi nên cô thêu một chiếc nữa. Vải đã cắt, bộ khung thêu, việc trong tay không chậm trễ nhưng trong lòng đã bắt đầu thấy hơi loạn rồi.

Hai nam nhi nắm tay làm gì?

Còn nắm rất chặt, vô cùng trịnh trọng, mười ngón đan xen còn có chút lưu luyến.

Đệ đệ của cô suốt ngày mặc y phục rộng thùng thình, tay cũng khó tìm, càng chưa từng nắm tay ai khác, chẳng lẽ đã đổi tính rồi sao? Ngước mắt lên, cô nhìn thấy diều chim yến treo trên tường, bộ lông đỏ như lửa, mà ở đầu cánh lại có một vệt màu xanh. Cô điềm tĩnh nhìn thật kỹ, là hai chiếc lá, là lá đỗ trọng.

Dung Đoan Vũ nhớ đến những lời Dung Lạc Vân nói, cứu mạng, trị thương, thậm chí còn lau miệng… Có đệ tử nào lại làm tới mức ấy? Vậy mà đệ đệ cũng yên tâm tiếp nhận ư?

Lúc này có tiếng bước chân thanh thoát truyền đến, Dung Lạc Vân mang lê khô tiến vào, ngồi bên cạnh nhai nhóp nhép. “Tỷ, ăn không?” Y đưa lên một miếng, cứ như là thím Vương bán dưa, “Là đồ ăn ở quê nhà Đỗ Trọng đó, rất ngọt lại còn nhuận họng.”

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Đỗ Trọng về rồi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân “Vâng” một tiếng: “Huynh ấy vào trong thành xem nơi trú nạn thế nào rồi, rồi đến Triều Mộ Lâu làm quen một chút, thu xếp rất kỹ lưỡng.” Tối nay trước tiên sẽ tung tin tức ra ngoài, sáng mai sẽ thử ném tú cầu dẫn khách.

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi tiếp: “Tỷ thấy Đỗ Trọng rất mẫn cán, có phải đệ nể trọng huynh ấy nhất không?”

Bầu không khí chìm vào cõi lặng, Dung Lạc Vân không trả lời ngay, mà thật sự nghiêm túc suy nghĩ đáp án. Nể trọng đương nhiên là có, y cho rằng Hoắc Lâm Phong có tài năng đó, nhưng nể trọng chỉ là một phần, còn có rất nhiều yếu tố khác.

Mãi một thoáng sau, y nói: “Đỗ Trọng và người khác không giống nhau.” Dám chọc cho y giận, cũng có thể dỗ cho y vui; dám sai khiến y, nhưng cũng ngượng ngùng vì y mà làm những việc của nha hoàn; khi thì đối đãi với y như cung chủ, khi thì như bằng hữu, từ khi quen biết đến nay, dường như đã trở thành tri kỷ rồi.

Còn có rất nhiều tình cảnh không thể nói ra, chỉ riêng việc nhớ lại thôi cũng khiến người ta mặt đỏ tai hồng.

Y tán thưởng Hoắc Lâm Phong, vì hắn mà đánh trống trợ uy đã tán thưởng rồi, y cũng tín nhiệm Hoắc Lâm Phong, sau khi y rơi xuống nước thì an ủi vết thương lòng của y, rong ruổi mấy trăm dặm cứu mạng y, mang lại cho y cảm giác an toàn. Ngưỡng mộ, tin tưởng, coi trọng, những điều này đều vượt qua phạm trù tình cảm của một cung chủ đối với đệ tử, còn chuyện phần nào đã vượt qua, thì y khó mà nói được.

Dung Đoan Vũ nghe được đáp án lập tức dừng lại, không hỏi tiếp nữa, chuyên tâm vẽ mẫu thêu. Không hoa không cỏ, cô thêu một đầu hổ da vàng, lỡ đệ đệ lại đem đi tặng cho người ta thì cũng sẽ trông không quá mỏng manh yếu đuối.

Ngày hôm sau, những tụ điểm trú nạn gần như đã hoàn thành, quan sai canh gác, đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung đều rút về hết. Ngoài tháp Mâu ni, buổi trưa sẽ đưa tang hai thiếu nữ bị giết hại, các thầy tu xếp thành hàng tụng kinh cho họ.

Khi đoàn đưa tang đi ngang bờ Trường Hà, tiếng nhạc tang bị tiếng cười đùa náo nhiệt át đi. Bên sông, thuyền giăng đèn kết hoa, đã vào mùa hạ rồi, các quần thoa mặc vô cùng quyến rũ và lả lướt. Triều Mộ Lâu càng náo nhiệt hơn nữa, môn đình rộng mở, cửa sổ toang cánh, một đám đàn ông chen chúc ngoài lâu.

Người qua đường nghi hoặc hỏi: “Sao mới ban ngày ban mặt đã kéo khách vậy?”

Không biết ai nói: “Con gái nhà lành thường xuyên gặp nạn, đám kỹ nữ này ngồi không yên rồi!”

Tiếng nghị luận sôi nổi, có xấu có tốt, có chân thành, có vũ nhục, tiếng hỗn tạp đủ loại chui vào tai. Đợi nhiều người tụ tập đông đúc, bà vú vuốt khuyên tai vàng xuất hiện, nói: “Đa tạ các vị đã ủng hộ, Triều Mộ Lâu mỗi tháng đều có một ngày ca múa thỏa thích, nhưng cứ giữ mãi như vậy thì không có gì thú vị.” Bà dừng lại ho nhẹ, để mọi người chờ mong, “Hôm nay chúng ta chơi một trò mới, ném tú cầu, tìm lang quân.”

Nói xong vỗ vỗ tay, đằng sau cửa sổ lầu hai xuất hiện một thanh quán, gảy đàn mấp máy môi, ngâm nga nửa bài “Song phi yến”. Mọi người la hét khen hay, đây là thanh quán tài năng nhất ở Triều Mộ Lâu, tay như mầm non, giọng hát như chim hoàng anh, tựa một đóa hoa lan điềm tĩnh xinh đẹp.

Bà vú nói: “Nếu bắt được tú cầu của Cầm Thường, sênh ca tối nay sẽ tùy cho ân khách chọn lựa.

Ở đằng xa, giữa những tán cây sum suê có hai người đang ngồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong tựa vào cành cây, Điêu Ngọc Lương tựa bên cạnh hắn. Một lớn một nhỏ chưa từng thấy cảnh đời, núp trong những tán lá xem say sưa.

Lúc này sắp ném tú cầu rồi, gương mặt trắng nõn cài trâm trân châu, vô cùng tao nhã. Dưới lầu vang lên những tiếng la hét ồn ào, cánh đàn ông chen chúc xô đẩy, Cầm Thường cầm cầu khua tay múa chân như đang trêu đùa với những chú chó.

Nàng thanh thoát xoay người, nhắm mắt lại tung ra phía sau.

Như cừu non rơi vào ổ sói, mọi người nhảy lên tranh cướp rơi cả mũ, rớt cả giày, xô đẩy đến tận bờ sông thậm chí suýt rơi tõm xuống nước. Trong tán cây có tiếng than thở, Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi: “Đỗ Trọng này, sao bọn họ lại điên cuồng thế, chốn phong nguyệt thật sự có thể khiến người ta dục tiên dục tử sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biết, trong đầu hắn chỉ toàn là khoảnh khắc hắn tiếp cận chuyện phong nguyệt, đó là một ngày gió lạnh, hắn ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân mà giày vò. Dù nhiều ngày trôi qua nhưng hương vị đó vẫn không thể nào quên được…

Cuối cùng tú cầu rơi vào tay của một công tử, thư sinh, phong lưu, chắc hẳn là thích đàn hát ưu nhã.

Những người không cướp được thì rất không cam tâm, túm tụm dưới lầu hô hào đòi ném thêm lần nữa, bà vú cười nói: “Mọi người đừng vội, xin hãy hướng mắt lên lầu ba.” Mọi người ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy cửa sổ khép hờ, ở góc cửa có lộ ra một mặt quạt lụa.

Có người kinh ngạc đoán: “Ây dô, là Bảo La!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thấy hai từ “Bảo La” là chợt thấy chột dạ, mà Điêu Ngọc Lương cứ túm lấy cánh tay hắn: “Mau nhìn đi, đôi mắt hạnh của Bảo La tỷ tỷ đẹp quá, ta xiêu lòng rồi!”

Hắn đáp qua loa: “Vậy cung chủ cũng vào cướp tú cầu đi.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương thở dài: “Sinh thần đầu năm, Nhị ca tổ chức tiệc rượu cho ta ở Triều Mộ Lâu, ta đã đòi Bảo La tỷ tỷ ở cùng với ta.” Không làm gì khác, chỉ cắn hạt dưa hết nửa đêm, sau khi tỉnh lại cổ họng đau nguyên một ngày.

Bảo La duyên dáng, cũng có vài phần lả lướt, là một trong những cô nương được yêu thích nhất ở Triều Mộ Lâu. Đám đàn ông tranh muốn vỡ đầu, bà vú nói: “Sáng mai Bảo La sẽ ném tú cầu, hy vọng các vị có lòng đến ủng hộ.”

Có người hỏi: “Vậy ngày thứ ba là ai?”

Bảo La cũng đã xuất hiện rồi, vậy ngày thứ ba kiều nga nào sẽ là nhân vật chính? Bà vú cười không nói, giơ tay chỉ lên lầu bốn, cửa sổ phòng nào cũng mở, chỉ có duy nhất một phòng đóng kín bưng. Mọi người nín thở nhìn lên, cánh cửa từ từ mở ra rồi một chiếc khăn lụa dập dềnh rơi xuống.

Môi Hoắc Lâm Phong mím chặt, nhớ lại buổi tối đầu tiên gặp Dung Lạc Vân.

Bám theo đến tận đây, tìm kiếm dáo dác giữa đám thanh sắc khuyển mã, sau đó tiu nghỉu rời đi, ấy vậy mà lại nhặt được khăn tay của y.

Chiếc khăn tay rơi xuống lúc này giống như tẩm phải độc tình, mới rơi được một nửa đã khiến đám nam nhân kích động không thôi, tranh giành cướp giật đến sứt đầu mẻ trán. Cửa sổ mở hé một cánh, Dung Đoan Vũ nhìn xuống, lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt.

Dưới lầu reo hò ầm ĩ, thoáng chốc đã thu hút vô số người đi đường, vẫn chưa ngắm đủ thì cánh cửa bỗng đóng sập lại. Điêu Ngọc Lương cười khúc khích: “Chắc chắn là Nhị ca đóng cửa đó, huynh ấy đang trốn ở sau tường.”

Bà vú nói: “Các vị đều đã nhìn thấy rồi phải không? Ngày thứ ba, hoa khôi của Triều Mộ Lâu chúng tôi sẽ ném tú cầu, ai giành được sẽ có thể cùng nàng trải qua đêm xuân.”

Bên bờ sông đã hoàn toàn oanh tạc, Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn Điêu Ngọc Lương nhảy xuống cây, chui vào Triều Mộ Lâu từ cửa sau. Đến lầu bốn, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác đều đang ở đó, Dung Đoan Vũ ngồi trước gương thêu thùa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Điêu Ngọc Lương ngồi xuống, bốn người bàn bạc về chuyện phục kích trong mấy ngày tới. Đoạn Hoài Khác và Dung Lạc Vân chia nhau ở phòng cách vách, Hoắc Lâm Phong tuần tra trong lâu, Điêu Ngọc Lương thì canh chừng ở bên bờ sông.

Dung Đoan Vũ đeo một chuỗi ngọc lưu ly, khi có chuyện gì sẽ kéo đứt dây hạt lưu ly rơi xuống sàn nhà làm tín hiệu.

Sau khi đã thu xếp ổn thỏa thì mỗi người đi thực hiện chức trách của mình, liên tục hai ngày trời đều ngâm mình trong đống mỹ nhân.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ ba, thiếu gia tắm rửa, đầy tớ đứng bên cạnh hầu hạ. “Thiếu gia, mùi của các cô nương trên người thiếu gia chà mãi không hết.” Đỗ Tranh nói, “Triều Mộ Lâu kia… có người nào vừa mắt thiếu gia không?”

Lúc trước ở trong phủ đã thích lắm mồm lắm miệng, Hoắc Lâm Phong cố ý nói: “Có chứ, còn không chỉ có một.”

Đỗ Tranh không lên tiếng, không thích Bão Nguyệt trong nhà, nhưng tốt xấu gì Bão Nguyệt cũng là con gái nhà lành. Cậu tỏ thái độ, nói: “Nhưng đừng chỉ nhìn bề ngoài, toàn là độc đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không chỉ có bề ngoài chói mắt, đọc sách biết chữ còn hiểu kỳ môn độn giáp, khi thẹn thùng thì kiêu căng kiên quyết, khi tức giận thì sức mạnh cao thâm, hơn nữa trái tim một lòng hướng về bá tánh, cũng một lòng hướng về bổn tướng quân đây.”

Mấy chuyện khác không nói, sao còn có “sức mạnh cao thâm” nữa vậy? Đỗ Tranh gãi gãi đầu, mãi đến khi Hoắc Lâm Phong rời khỏi nhà cũng chưa thấu đáo. Sương mù sớm mai chưa tan, Hoắc Lâm Phong rời khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường gặp được Dung Lạc Vân, chợt bật cười, chọc cho đối phương phải liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

Dung Lạc Vân cầm một túi mứt quả, hạt vẫn còn có ích, ăn xong nhả vào lòng bàn tay. Khi y vừa nhả hột ra, một bàn tay to vươn ra, tiếp nhận thay y một cách rất tự nhiên. Đống hạt kia ướt rượt, nóng ấm, mang theo dấu tích từ trong khoang miệng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Lòng bàn tay tôi toàn là nước bọt của cung chủ, giống như được mèo liếm tay vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân bị từ “liếm” này kích thích, giống như lưỡi y đã từng liếm lên vậy. “Hôm huynh đổ bệnh…” Y muốn phản kích, “Nước bọt dính đầy cổ ta, ta có nói gì huynh đâu.”

Hai người vừa đi vừa trò chuyện, không lâu sau đã rời khỏi Bất Phàm Cung, trước cổng quân doanh họ nhìn thấy một chiếc xe ngựa có buồng xe làm bằng vải gấm. bọn họ đi ngang qua, khi cách trăm bước Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu nhìn lại, thấy bóng lưng người xuống xe rất quen mắt.

“Đại nhân, cẩn thận.” Người hầu lót ghế.

Đại nhân đứng trước cổng quân doanh lặng lẽ quan sát, lát sau nói: “Người chủ sự vẫn chưa đến nhậm chức, ta vào trong thành đi dạo đi.”

Tiếng ca hát trong thành đã ầm ĩ suốt hai ngày, rất nhiều nam tử chầu chực dưới Triều Mộ Lâu, thức thâu đêm chỉ để giành được vị trí tốt, trời lờ mờ tối, tất cả đều đang ngước nhìn lên cửa sổ lầu bốn.

Bà vú đã quen trêu ghẹo, sự kiện ném tú cầu chuyển từ buổi sáng đến buổi trưa, rồi lại dời đến sau giờ Ngọ, thanh thế đạt đến cao trào. Khi ánh mặt trời tỏa sáng rực rỡ nhất, cánh cửa sổ kia mới từ từ mở ra, váy thụng đỏ thắm thêu phượng hoàng cánh quạ, mỗi cái phất tay đều nhẹ nhàng như gió thoảng, bồng bềnh phiêu dạt như dục hỏa phi thiên.

Gương mặt nàng lộ ra, Dung Đoan Vũ đeo vàng đeo ngọc, trang điểm đỏ thắm, giống như tân nương đang đợi xuất giá.

Tất cả đều im phăng phắc, mọi người ngắm đến ngất ngây, cô cười khẽ, ném xuống dưới một quả mơ mọng nước. Từ si mê chuyển sang hung mãnh, cô tinh ý nói: “Anh hùng cướp được xin giải khát trước.”

Đám nam nhân xồng xộc lên cướp, lấp kín cả con đường.

Xe ngựa khó qua, chiếc xe ngựa phủ gấm kia dừng lại ở xa xa, đại nhân ngồi bên trong nhìn về phía trước. Lướt qua biển người mênh mông, lướt qua váy xanh áo đỏ, chỉ có bóng hình kiều diễm sau cửa sổ hấp dẫn được ánh mắt chàng.

Chàng hỏi: “Tiểu thư trong lầu là ai?”

Người nô bộc kia nói: “Chắc đại nhân chưa biết, đó là hoa khôi của Triều Mộ Lâu, Dung Đoan Vũ, là mỹ nhân nổi tiếng nhất ở chỗ chúng tôi đó.”

Đang nói thì đám người kia hô reo ầm ĩ, là vì Dung Đoan Vũ đã cầm tú cầu tới chuẩn bị ném. Quả tú cầu với những đường tua rua kim tuyến, đính châu nạm ngọc chói đỏ mắt người, có người còn mất cả tâm trí, gào khóc cầu được Dung Đoan Vũ gả cho.

Đã khích đủ dục vọng ham muốn, Dung Đoan Vũ ném nhẹ xuống dưới, sau đó nháy một mắt với cây đại thụ ở phía đằng trước.

Vẫn là cái cây đó, nhưng bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong đổi thành Dung Lạc Vân.

Quả tú cầu vừa ném xuống, mọi người hùng hổ cướp giật, vì tranh ngôi đầu mà mà đánh đập lẫn nhau. Một người đàn ông vạm vỡ đánh bật một vòng người xung quanh, ôm khư khư quả tú cầu, Dung Lạc Vân phun hột bay ra, trúng ngay cánh tay gã cao to đó.

Y thở dài một tiếng: “Mấy tên người rừng này, y như Hoắc Lâm Phong vậy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa ngã ngửa: “… Cung chủ từng gặp Hoắc Lâm Phong rồi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta đoán thôi.” Tái Bắc dẫn binh hứng gió phơi nắng, chống lại nghìn quân vượt sông vượt núi, có khi còn chẳng ra hình người. Vừa xoay mặt đã thấy người kia đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, y thẹn thùng nói: “Chắc chắn là kém xa với vẻ tuấn tú của huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy lòng rối bời, đến mức mặt cũng đỏ lừ.

Cuộc tranh đoạt vẫn chưa chấm dứt, truy đuổi đến tận ven sông, mò tận xuống nước, Dung Lạc Vân phun hết một nhúm hạt, loại bỏ từng tên tráng hán thô kệch. Nếu hái hoa tặc không xuất hiện mà trước đó đã bị mấy tên quỷ đói này làm nhục thì sao đây?

Dùng dằng hết một canh giờ, tú cầu bị vỡ, bị ướt, bị bẩn, có người ôm quả cầu ngã ra, đám người xông tới giành giật. Tiểu nhị gõ trống hô ngừng, giây cuối cùng quả tú cầu bay loạn xạ, không biết rơi vào tay ai.

Kết cục đã định, một thiếu niên ôm lấy quả cầu, mặt xanh lè xanh lét.

Bà vú kéo người tới: “Cậu tên gì? Đã cập quan (*) chưa?”

(*) cập quan: nam nhi đủ hai mươi tuổi gọi là cập quan

Cậu chàng khẽ đáp: “Tra, Tra Tiểu Đường, mới mười bảy.”

Tiếng “ai u” thốt lên, bà vú bị tên nhóc này chọc cho phì cười, nhìn kỹ hơn thì thấy cậu còn xách theo một vò rượu. Tra Tiểu Đường nói: “Tôi đi múc rượu cho cha tôi, bị xô đẩy tới đây, quả cầu kia không biết thế nào lại rơi vào người tôi.”

Cậu ta run rẩy sắp khóc tới nơi: “Tôi không có tiền vào Triều Mộ Lâu…”

Bà vú dỗ dành: “Nhóc con ngoan, không cần tốn tiền, hôm nay hoa khôi tỷ tỷ sẽ cho cậu đi ngắm cảnh đời.” Những từ ngữ dâm đãng phóng túng chòng ghẹo cậu thiếu niên đang run lẩy bẩy, “Nếu cậu thật sự không thể làm được, thì trò chuyện uống trà cũng không sao.”

Tra Tiểu Đường được dẫn vào Triều Mộ Lâu, không bao lâu sau hoa đăng thắp sáng, đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung trà trộn vào biển người để theo dõi. Tiếng cười duyên bỡn cợt, truy đuổi, cảnh xuân trong lầu lọt ra ngoài đụng phải gió lạnh đầu hạ.

Dung Đoan Vũ lê váy xuống lầu tặng một vũ điệu, để bầu không khí sôi trào đến đỉnh điểm, sau đó dẫn Tra Tiểu Đường lên lầu trước con mắt của hàng trăm người. Vào trong phòng, Tra Tiểu Đường lập tức lùi lại hai bước, mặt đỏ ửng, hơi hé môi, căng thẳng đến độ toát mồ hôi đầy đầu.

Dung Đoan Vũ bật cười, cô chợt thấy mình giống như một thiếu nữ trụy lạc đang trêu chọc người ta. “Ngồi đi.” Cô cười dịu dàng, “Uống trà không?”

Tra Tiểu Đường hỏi: “… Thật sự không cần trả tiền ư?” Cậu đang rất sợ hãi, gẩy gẩy mép bàn lo lắng, “Chắc không phải qua hết đêm nay sẽ mang tôi đi thế chấp để trả tiền chứ…”

Dung Đoan Vũ cười khúc khích, cậu nhóc mười bảy tuổi này quá là e lệ rồi, nàng nhớ lại Dung Lạc Vân mười bảy tuổi, cũng không nói nhiều, chỉ là lúc xách kiếm giết người đến một cái nhăn mày cũng không có.

Nhìn nhau không nói gì, vì thế hai người chơi cờ, Tra Tiểu Đường thua liên tục mấy ván liền. “Tôi chơi không giỏi, cha tôi nói từ nhỏ tôi đã khờ khạo rồi.” Cậu cúi thấp đầu, không dám nhìn vào đôi mắt diễm lệ của Dung Đoan Vũ, “Hoa khôi tỷ tỷ, nếu không phải trả tiền, vậy có thể cho tôi một bát cơm không…”

Dung Đoan Vũ sai người bày một bàn cao lương mỹ vị, lúc này đêm đã khuya, nàng đổi vị trí ngồi sang bên cạnh Tra Tiểu Đường, nhìn ra cửa sổ. Tra Tiểu Đường không hề chú tâm, mỹ sắc trước mặt nhưng lại chỉ có dục vọng ăn uống, ăn đến khi “ợ” một cái mới dừng.

Đúng giờ Sửu, đây là lúc quang cảnh náo nhiệt nhất. Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm một vò rượu, bên cạnh có một mỹ nhân đang dựa vào người hắn, hắn đang sắm vai một quan khách phong lưu. Mắt hắn quan sát xung quanh, khi tầm nhìn quét ra tới cửa thì hắn bỗng sửng sốt, đầu đeo ngọc quan, thân mặc y phục màu xám, thanh lịch tao nhã, người đang bước hoàn toàn không hợp với hoàn cảnh nơi đây.

Sao cậu ta lại tới đây? Tìm kiếm thú vui ư?

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm quan sát, thấy người kia uyển chuyển từ chối hai ba kiều nga tiến tới, sau khi không còn ai đi theo, y một mình bước lên cầu thang. Hắn không thể chỉ chú ý một người được, một lát sau mới lại nhìn, vị khách vừa rồi đã biến đâu mất tăm hơi.

Trong phòng thượng hạng, Tra Tiểu Đường cũng không còn câu nệ nữa, từ từ nói chuyện rất hăng hái với Dung Đoan Vũ. Cậu hỏi: “Hoa khôi tỷ tỷ, sao tỷ cứ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ hoài vậy?”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Không có gì, trên cửa sổ khắc một đôi chim liền cánh, tỷ rất thích.”

Tra Tiểu Đường nhìn ra được Dung Đoan Vũ nhiều tâm sự, bèn chuyển chủ đề: “Tỷ tỷ, tỷ có từng nghe nói đến phái Côn Sơn chưa?” Cậu kể chuyện, “Phái Côn Sơn từng là một phái đại ác, gian dâm, giết người, cướp của không chuyện xấu nào là chưa từng làm, cũng từng làm chuyện xấu ở Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Dung Đoan Vũ đương nhiên biết chứ, phái Côn Sơn cực kỳ căm hận Bất Phàm Cung, cũng va chạm nhiều lần. Ba năm trước, tất cả đệ tử Côn Sơn đều kéo tới đây, quyết chiến ác liệt với Bất Phàm Cung suốt ba ngày ba đêm, phái Côn Sơn bị diệt trừ toàn bộ, đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung cũng tử thương hơn một nửa.”

Tra Tiểu Đường nói: “Năm đó đệ mới mười bốn tuổi, sau đó thì Bất Phàm Cung đã trở thành một phái đại ác rồi.”

Dung Đoan Vũ không muốn nói đến những chuyện này, bất thình lình, cửa sổ bị gió thổi đập cái rầm. Cô đang hoảng sợ, bên cạnh truyền tới tiếng cười khẽ, Tra Tiểu Đường ung dung nói: “E là tỷ tỷ không thích chim liền cánh hửm?”

Dung Đoan Vũ có dự cảm không lành, Tra Tiểu Đường nói tiếp: “Là đang đợi hái hoa tặc phải không?”

Gương mặt xinh đẹp như hoa kia đã biến sắc, thiếu niên giơ tay lên, đánh ngất Dung Đoan Vũ ôm vào trong lòng. Cởi bỏ hết ngại ngùng và ngây thơ, liếc mắt nhìn sang bức tường phòng, nghĩ đến Dung Lạc Vân còn đang đau đáu chờ đợi liền cười khẩy một cái.

Tra Tiểu Đường bế Dung Đoan Vũ lên, bước từng bước tới bên giường.

Nến đỏ rèm ấm, gỡ trâm cài tháo y phục, tay mò vào cái cổ ngọc ngà cởi nút thắt yếm đào. Cúi đầu định hôn lên dung nhan nàng, thò tay muốn âu yếm làn da nõn nà kia.

Đúng lúc này, tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, Tra Tiểu Đường nín thở làm thinh, ngay sau đó lại thêm hai tiếng gõ nữa. Hoắc Lâm Phong dưới lầu nhìn rất chăm chú, Dung Lạc Vân ở cách vách cũng sinh nghi, nam nhân đứng ngoài phòng thượng hạng ở lầu bốn vẫn không ngừng gõ cửa.

Cộc cộc.

Người kia trầm giọng báo tên: “Tại hạ Thẩm Châu, xin cầu kiến hoa khôi.”

**Chương 32: Huynh có thích ta không?**

“Thẩm Châu?!”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe xong lập tức kinh ngạc, đang yên đang lành sao Thẩm Châu lại bôn ba ba trăm dặm tới Tây Càn Lĩnh làm gì? Tại sao lại đến Triều Mộ Lâu tìm tỷ tỷ? Cộc cộc, tiếng gõ cửa vẫn chưa dứt, vậy mà phòng bên mãi vẫn không có ai đáp lời.

Từ kinh ngạc chuyển sang nghi hoặc, y mở cửa bước ra, đứng cách Thẩm Châu mấy bước đối mắt với hắn. “Công tử có chuyện gì không?” Y vừa nói vừa bước tới, khi đến cửa phòng thì thăm dò được một nguồn nội lực mãnh liệt tiếp cận, vì thế y đẩy mạnh Thẩm Châu ra “Tránh ra!”

Rầm một tiếng! Hai cánh cửa phòng vỡ tan hoang, Tra Tiểu Đường đứng trước mặt tung ra một chưởng.

Dung Lạc Vân trở tay phản kích, nội lực va chạm khiến người xung quanh ngã ra đất, ra chiêu liên tục không ai chịu thua ai, so chiêu ở khoảng cách gần vô cùng khó phân thắng bại. Dung Lạc Vân linh hoạt như thuồng luồng, Tra Tiểu Đường nhanh nhạy như rắn, hai người truy đuổi giao đấu gần đến trăm chiêu.

Bỗng nhiên Tra Tiểu Đường giẫm lên lan can, trong nháy mắt đã vụt đến hành lang đối diện.

Tư thế này, hơi thở này, Dung Lạc Vân lập tức phát điên, tên dâm tặc này dùng Bát Phương Du! Y đuổi theo không chịu buông tha, phi người qua bắt tận thịt day tận xương, bóp cổ Tra Tiểu Đường hỏi: “Ngươi học Bát Phương Du ở đâu?!”

Tra Tiểu Đường trả lời một cách khó khăn: “Làm sao, tưởng rằng… đó là khinh công độc môn của ngươi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân bấu chặt cái cổ kia, nâng đối phương khỏi mặt đất. Tra Tiểu Đường lập tức “ú ớ”, lưỡi đã tím ngắt, con ngươi không ngừng chuyển động, cậu ta đang tìm người cứu viện!

Dung Lạc Vân lại quăng Tra Tiểu Đường xuống mặt đất, nhấc chân giẫm lên bụng, hỏi: “Người còn lại là ai?”

Tra Tiểu Đường nói: “Nhân lúc người kia chưa tới, ngươi hãy suy nghĩ di ngôn trước đi!”

Dung Lạc Vân cười khẩy một cái, xoay xoay cổ chân, mũi giày di chuyển từ bụng xuống chỗ nguy hại nhất: “Miệng còn hôi sữa mà đã không quản được cái thứ đồ này rồi, có cần ta quản thúc giùm ngươi không?” Dung Lạc Vân không hề hù dọa, y không có tâm trạng nào nói những lời vô nghĩa, y lập tức nghiền xuống thật mạnh.

Vẫn thấy chưa đủ, y rút ra một cây trâm bạc cài tóc của một cô nương, cầm trong tay, đâm mạnh vào chỗ hiểm của cậu ta. Trong lâu vang lên tiếng thét tê tâm liệt phế, Tra Tiểu Đường rúc lại thành con tôm, gân xanh nổi lên, mồ hôi lạnh toát ra.

Dung Lạc Vân nghiến răng nói: “Đây chỉ mới có một cây trâm, còn mười lăm thiếu nữ ở Tiêu Dương thành, hai cô nương ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, nên tính sổ như thế nào đây?” Y nâng tay đâm cây trâm xuống, tiếng gào thét âm vang mãi không dứt, Tra Tiểu Đường đã đau đến mức ngất xỉu.

Mọi người sợ hãi, quan khách và quần thoa ẩn núp tứ phía, bữa tiệc dưới lầu đã vườn không nhà trống.

Lúc này, một vị nam tử bước vào Triều Mộ Lâu, trông hút mắt lạ thường.

Người này đã gần ngũ tuần, gò má cao mũi thẳng, gương mặt đượm vẻ hà khắc. chọn một chỗ ngồi, không nhìn tình hình xung quanh, châm rượu một cách hết sức tự nhiên, khi ngửa cổ uống cạn thì liếc lên hành lang lầu bốn.

Dung Lạc Vân đối mắt với ông, sau đó xách Tra Tiểu Đường phi thân bay xuống, nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống đài ca vũ. Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn luôn âm thầm quan sát, thấy thế liền di chuyển ra phía sau người đàn ông kia, ở xa xa gật gật đầu với Dung Lạc Vân.

“Ai tới đây?” Dung Lạc Vân hỏi, “Ông là cha của cậu ta à?”

Lời này vô cùng khiếm nhã, người kia đáp: “Một ngày làm thầy cả đời làm cha, cứ xem là thế đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm ông ta, không hiểu sao sinh lòng ngờ vực, ánh mắt, biểu cảm, thần thái… vậy mà càng nhìn càng thấy quen. Rót đầy một chung rượu, người kia cũng giương mắt lên nhìn y, trên mặt còn nở nụ cười hờ hững. Chính là nụ cười này, âm trầm, tà mị, hốc mắt sáng ngời, môi mỏng mím lại như lưỡi dao, còn cả khí thế áp bức nồng đậm.

Trong đầu y hỗn loạn đủ mọi cảnh tượng, ngược dòng nhớ lại rất nhiều năm về trước…

Ánh mắt người kia lặng lẽ chuyển dời: “Hoài Khác hiền điệt, ta còn tưởng là con không dám xuất hiện.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác đang lững thững bước lên đài, đến bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Dung Đoan Vũ không sao, yên tâm đi.” Nói xong mới xoay mặt lại, nhìn rất điềm tĩnh, nhưng lại lặng lẽ ngăn Dung Lạc Vân ở phía sau mình, “Mười năm không gặp, Tần thúc thúc đến thăm Tây Càn Lĩnh thật khiến người ta bất ngờ.”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm kinh ngạc, người này là Tần Tuần!

Một câu thở dài ôi chao thốt lên, Tần Tuần lắc đầu không hài lòng: “Lời này thật xa lạ, sư huynh đệ các con nên gọi ta một tiếng sư thúc mới phải chứ.” Rồi nhìn sang bên cạnh Đoạn Hoài Khác, giống như đang chọc trẻ con, “Tiểu Lạc Vân đã lớn thế này rồi, trông còn xinh đẹp hơn cả mấy nha đầu trong lâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khoanh tay nhíu mày, thân làm trưởng bối mà lời lẽ ngả ngớn, dâm tục, lại còn cả cái xưng hô “Tiểu Lạc Vân” làm như thân thiết lắm. Sau đó mới bắt được trọng điểm trong câu nói, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác vốn là sư huynh đệ đồng môn, thảo nào lại tin cậy có thừa, lúc xảy ra chuyện cứ bô bô đòi tìm đại ca.

Nhưng mà, tên này gọi lão quỷ Tần Tuần là sư thúc, vậy sư phụ là ai?

“Tần thúc thúc thật mau quên.” Đoạn Hoài Khác nhắc nhở, “Cha con đã sớm cắt bào đoạn nghĩa với thúc rồi, làm sao mà vẫn tính là sư thúc được chứ?”

Tần Tuần cười lớn: “Có câu nói, đoạn nghĩa không đoạn tình, vả lại đã nhiều năm trôi qua, ông ấy đã hết giận hay chưa cũng chưa biết.” Lại rót tiếp một chung rượu, đột nhiên nhìn về phía Tra Tiểu Đường đang hôn mê, “Hai hiền điệt cũng không hỏi thăm xem năm đó sư thúc rời núi đã sống như thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một cái, làm nhiều việc ác chắc sung sướng lắm. Y cúi đầu, Tra Tiểu Đường nằm liệt, máu chảy ra từ cổ đã tạo thành một vũng máu, hòa vào làm một với thảm đỏ trên đài.

Đang định đá ra, lại nghe thấy Tần Tuần nói: “Ta đi phiêu du nhiều năm, sau đó thành lập một môn phái ở Côn Sơn.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác bật cười: “Khó trách, đệ tử Côn Sơn đúng là chân truyền của thúc thúc.”

Phái Côn Sơn là do Tần Tuần sáng lập, nhưng ông ta ít khi quản giáo, sáu năm trước, ông ta nghe được sư huynh Đoạn Trầm Bích bế quan luyện công, nên ông không quan tâm chuyện gì khác, chỉ đợi đối phương xuất quan để giao chiến một trận.

Từ khi Bất Phàm Cung sáng lập tới nay, phái Côn Sơn đã nhiều lần khiêu khích, ba năm trước tất cả các đệ tử xông vào tử chiến ở Bất Phàm Cung, cuối cùng không một ai sống sót. Người trong giang hồ đều cho rằng phái Côn Sơn đã bị diệt trừ, không ngờ chưởng môn cùng các tiểu đồ vậy mà chỉ là không xuất đầu lộ diện.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Chuyện từ ba năm trước rồi mà bây giờ thúc thúc mới tới báo thù ư?”

Tần Tuần “ây u” một tiếng vô cùng dâm tục: “Báo thù gì chứ? Đối với ta mà nói, những đứa này chỉ là bầy chó bảo gì nghe nấy.” Rồi lại liếc về phía Tra Tiểu Đường, “Thằng nhóc này đã hầu hạ ta nhiều năm, khiến ta có chút không đành lòng.”

Dường như nghe được câu này, Tra Tiểu Đường khẽ động đậy, mở hé mắt ra. Dung Lạc Vân nhìn Tần Tuần: “Nếu thúc thúc đã không nỡ…” Y giơ tay lên, giáng một chưởng đập vỡ đầu Tra Tiểu Đường, “Vậy tiểu điệt giúp thúc đoạn tuyệt.”

Sức mạnh ác liệt như đẩy trời lấp đất, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng từ xa nhìn, không nhịn được mà nhếch khóe miệng. Trên mặt như thế nhưng tay lại siết chặt Quyết Minh kiếm, lão tặc này là sư thúc của Dung Lạc Vân, không thể mất cảnh giác được.

Hắn sửng sốt, nhớ lại ba chữ “Tiểu Lạc Vân”, suýt nữa cười thành tiếng.

Ngoại trừ Hoắc Lâm Phong, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác đều đã chuẩn bị tinh thần nghênh chiến, như mũi tên đã lên dây. Dưới tình huống ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Tần Tuần chỉ chầm chậm uống rượu ăn đậu, đợi bình rượu trống rỗng, ông ta phủi phủi tay dứng dậy.

Ông ta cười khinh thường: “Hừ, giết các ngươi thật chẳng có gì thú vị.”

“Đã sáu năm trôi qua, ta tạm thời đợi thêm nửa năm nữa.” Tần Tuần xoay người rời đi, “Đợi Đoạn Trầm Bích xuất quan xuống núi, ta nhất định sẽ quyết một trận sống mái với hắn.”

Bóng dáng kia biến mất trong màn đêm, quan khách trong lâu vô cùng hoảng sợ nên cũng lục tục rời khỏi. Náo nhiệt biến thành hiu quạnh, Dung Lạc Vân không quan tâm đến chuyện khác, vội vàng lên lầu xem tình hình Dung Đoan Vũ.

Vừa lên lầu bốn y đã nhìn thấy Thẩm Châu đứng dựa vào lan can ở ngoài phòng, vậy mà vẫn chưa đi. Y đi tới, mắt không thèm liếc mà rẽ thẳng vào trong phòng.

Đến thay bà vú đang chăm sóc Dung Đoan Vũ bên giường, Dung Lạc Vân bưng bát đút canh, hỏi: “Tỷ tỷ, tỷ sao rồi?”

Dung Đoan Vũ không bị gì, chỉ là trên cổ bị đánh ngất có hơi đau, nàng vẫn còn hoảng loạn, tên thiếu niên kia vậy mà lại là hái hoa tặc, cứ nhớ lại lúc ở chung một phòng liền cảm thấy run sợ.

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói: “Tỷ tỷ, lúc đó nếu không phải có người gõ cửa đòi gặp tỷ thì e rằng tên Tra Tiểu Đường kia đã thực hiện được mưu đồ rồi.”

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Ai muốn gặp tỷ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói thầm bên tai: “—— Thẩm Châu, huynh ấy đang ở bên ngoài.”

Dung Đoan Vũ kinh ngạc, sặc một ngụm thuốc ho sù sụ. Dung Lạc Vân vuốt lưng cho nàng, không biết nên làm thế nào. Đuổi người ta đi rồi lỡ sau này lại tới thì làm sao? Mà cứ mặc kệ thì xem cái kiểu kia chắc sẽ chầu chực cả đêm mất.

Cơn ho từ từ dừng lại, Dung Đoan Vũ nói một câu gì đó.

Chừng nửa nén hương sau, bón thuốc xong, Dung Lạc Vân ra ngoài mở cửa, đúng lúc Thẩm Châu đang đứng trước mặt. “Huynh muốn gặp hoa khôi phải không?” Y nghiêng người giơ tay lên, “Vào đi.”

Thẩm Châu không kịp liệu, sững sờ một chút mới vén bào bước vào, rèm sa mờ ảo, Dung Đoan Vũ lẳng lặng ngồi dựa vào thành giường, khiến người ta không nhịn được mà thả nhẹ động tác. Bên giường có đặt một cái ghế, Thẩm Châu ngồi xuống rất quy củ, hai tay đặt lên đầu gối vô cùng căng thẳng.

Mãi lâu sau, y mới hỏi: “Cô nương không sao chứ?”

Dung Đoan Vũ đáp: “Không sao.” Đôi môi hồng khẽ mở, định hỏi một câu có chuyện gì mà cầu kiến, lại sợ nói nhiều sai nhiều. Trong lúc trầm lắng này, Thẩm Châu giải thích: “Hôm nay đứng ở ven sông nhìn thấy cô nương ném tú cầu, cảm thấy cô nương rất quen mắt.”

Dung Đoan Vũ cười rất thê lương, hỏi: “Công tử đã từng đến đây sao?”

Thẩm Châu nói: “Chưa từng đến.”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Lần đầu gặp mặt, vì sao lại thấy quen?”

Thẩm Châu khẽ nói: “Tại hạ có một thanh mai trúc mã, khi còn nhỏ từng lập hôn ước, nhưng mà vật còn người mất.” Cổ họng y đau nhói, “Đã qua nhiều năm, chỉ nhớ mang máng gương mặt nàng ấy… rất giống cô nương.”

Dung Đoan Vũ lắc đầu: “Công tử nhận nhầm người rồi.” Cô nhìn chằm chằm hoa văn trên tấm chăn, “Công tử không phải khách quan, không nên ở lại thanh lâu, thanh mai của công tử nếu đã khó quên thì càng không nên nghĩ cô ấy thành một kỹ nữ.”

Khách quan, kỹ nữ, Thẩm Châu dường như đã trúng một ngón đòn nghiêm trọng. “Là tại hạ nói năng hoang đường.” Lát sau, y lại thì thào, “Tại hạ nói năng hoang đường… nhất thời hồ đồ, tâm trí mông muội.”

Y nói xong rồi đứng dậy, xoay người định đi, dường như nếu còn ở lại nữa sẽ gây ra đại họa.

Cách tấm rèm, Dung Đoan Vũ nhìn ra, nói với bóng lưng kia: “Sau này công tử đừng nên đến đây nữa.” Lồng ngực nàng nóng ran, siết chặt khăn tay, cắn răng nói, “Nếu vật còn người mất… vậy hãy dứt khoát mà quên đi.”

“… Đa tạ cô nương khuyên giải.” Thẩm Châu không biểu đạt có đồng ý hay không, chỉ vội vã rời khỏi phòng.

Y lắc lắc đầu, từ nhỏ đã đọc đủ loại thi thư, bây giờ lại hoảng loạn đến mức không hiểu nổi tâm trạng mình. Bước chân chếnh choáng, lúc này bên cạnh có một bàn tay vươn ra đỡ lấy, là một nam tử cao lớn tuấn tú.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thu tay về: “Công tử xin cẩn thận.” Hắn và Thẩm Châu sớm muộn cũng sẽ có ngày ngồi lại trò chuyện, nhưng bây giờ chỉ có thể đi sượt qua vai nhau. Đợi Thẩm Châu rời khỏi, hắn tìm Dung Lạc Vân bẩm báo công chuyện, vừa lên cầu thang đã thấy đối phương đang đứng thẫn thờ bên lan can.

Khóe mắt Dung Lạc Vân nhìn thấy hắn, vẫy tay một cái rồi cúi đầu, tỏ thái độ cần người dỗ dành. Hoắc Lâm Phong đến gần bẩm báo, thi thể của Tra Tiểu Đường đã treo ở cổng thành thị chúng, đã dán xong cáo thị, căn cứ trú nạn cũng đã dỡ bỏ trong đêm.

“Sao cung chủ lại không vui?” Hắn hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nhớ lại chút chuyện thơ ấu, bị bóng đè rồi.” Sau đầu chợt có một luồng nhiệt ấm áp, bàn tay to lớn nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu y. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đại ca tôi nói, khi bị bóng đè chỉ cần xoa đầu một lát sẽ khỏi.” Hắn nói dối, rõ ràng từ nhỏ đến lớn, Hoắc Kinh Hải đều dùng một chưởng đánh cho hắn tỉnh giấc.

Dung Lạc Vân từ từ tỉnh táo lại, trông chừng Dung Đoan Vũ đi ngủ mới rời khỏi. Bọn họ về Bất Phàm Cung, trời gần sáng rồi, dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang trải một dải màu xanh biếc xa dài dằng dặc. Hoắc Lâm Phong tháo trường kiếm vác lên vai, mỗi khi thắng trận trở về hắn đều tỏ ra thoải mái như vậy, lúc này còn dùng vỏ kiếm vén góc bào Dung Lạc Vân.

Đã quen trêu mèo ghẹo chó, thích nhất là gây hấn kiếm chuyện, mà còn cho đó là chuyện đúng lý hợp tình.

Dung Lạc Vân nhẫn nại chừng một dặm đường, nhịn lên tới đỉnh, cố ý bước chậm bị vấp chân. Y “ây da” một tiếng ôm bắp chân nhíu mày, bộ dạng như đứt gân gãy xương tới nơi không bằng.

Biểu cảm của Hoắc Lâm Phong như rất rành rọt, không hề vạch trần, chống kiếm quỳ một chân xuống: “Cung chủ, lên đi.”

Nhìn bờ vai tấm lưng to rộng kia, Dung Lạc Vân nhớ đến khi đối phương cõng mình leo núi, nghĩ nghĩ một hồi liền ngả người lên. Móc tay qua cổ, chân kẹp sườn hông, y xách kiếm cho Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hai người đi về phía trước, dường như y nhẹ tựa lông hồng, bước chân của đối phương vẫn thư thái như cũ.

Y hỏi: “Huynh vui lắm sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Phải, tôi đúng là đang rất vui.”

Y lại hỏi: “Vì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vui sướng đến độ xoay một vòng, xốc xốc người trên lưng. Hái hoa tặc đã bị giết, trong thành đã thái bình, những điều này đã đủ khiến hắn mừng rỡ, còn tại sao hắn lại vui đến mức ấy… Hắn nói: “Bởi vì tin đồn là giả, cung chủ không phải loại người như vậy.”

Đầu vai chợt thấy ngưa ngứa, là cằm nhọn của Dung Lạc Vân cọ xát loạn xạ trên đó. Cọ một hồi, Dung Lạc Vân nhìn về dãy núi xanh trùng điệp kia, khẽ hỏi: “Huynh thấy ta thế nào?”

Khi ở Linh Bích Thang, y từng hỏi “Ngươi cảm thấy ta có xấu xa không?”

Bây giờ đã tốt hơn chút rồi, chắc ít nhất y cũng được “Không xấu” rồi phải không.

Nhưng khi Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe vào tai, giọng điệu này vẫn còn không tự tin lắm, ẩn chứa chút rụt rè giữ lại thể diện. Hắn chân thành đáp: “Từ khi quen biết tới nay, cung chủ thật sự khiến người ta thấy thích.”

Dung Lạc Vân khó nghĩ lắm, muốn hỏi khiến ai thích? Thích đến mức nào? Đôi môi mở rồi lại đóng, gương mặt nhợt nhạt nhịn lời nói trong cổ họng. Từ lâu y đã đoán, khi ôm y ở Trầm Bích Điện, có phải Hoắc Lâm Phong đã muốn nói rồi không?

Đêm mưa hôm đó, Hoắc Lâm Phong đợi y trở về có phải cũng muốn nói không?

Biến cố này làm Hoắc Lâm Phong “quên sạch sẽ”, bây giờ chuyện đã được giải quyết, có phải cũng nên nói rồi không… Y căng thẳng đến mức xoay loạn xạ, cây xanh núi biếc cũng không che được gương mặt đỏ lựng, Quyết Minh kiếm bị y siết chặt thành Tuyệt Mệnh kiếm. (Quyết Minh và Tuyệt Mệnh có cách đọc giống nhau)

Y đường đường là cung chủ, trước giờ giết người không chớp mắt, sao y có thể chịu được chứng bứt rứt này chứ? Thôi bỏ đi! Mắt vừa nhắm, tim vừa loạn, y ghé bên tai người ta rủ rỉ: “Đỗ Trọng, huynh có thích…”

“… tỷ tỷ của ta không?”

Y gõ thước rút lui (*), cú gõ này bị y đánh cho xẻ núi phá thạch, đinh tai nhức óc.

(*) gõ thước rút lui: có nghĩa là bỏ cuộc giữa chừng, bắt nguồn từ ngày xưa khi nha môn xử án chưa xong đã gõ thước kết thúc rồi rời khỏi công đường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn muốn nội thương, trả lời: “Không ai là không thích Đoan Vũ cô nương.”

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng bịa chuyện: “Sư phụ ta là phụ thân của đại ca, ta và đại ca là sư huynh đệ đồng môn, bọn ta lớn lên cùng nhau.” Râu ông nọ cắm cằm bà kia, lại kể vô cùng hăng say, “Đại ca đối xử với ta tốt nhất, ta cũng ỷ lại huynh ấy nhất, đợi sư phụ xuất quan bọn ta sẽ có thể đoàn viên rồi.”

Miệng lưỡi vụng về muốn chọc cho người ta ghen, ý đồ rõ như ban ngày. Hoắc Lâm Phong không trúng kế, nhưng lại ngẩn người tưởng tượng ra Dung Lạc Vân thời thơ ấu… Tiểu Lạc Vân, ngồi bên cạnh sư phụ luyện công, đọc sách, đó là khung cảnh như thế nào nhỉ?

Hắn từng cưỡi trên vai Hoắc Kinh Hải hái táo, liền hỏi: “Khi cung chủ còn nhỏ, có từng leo lên vai Đại cung chủ hái trái cây không?”

Dung Lạc Vân thành thật đáp: “Ta dùng Đoạt Hồn Chưởng rung cây là được mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong từ nhỏ đã bị Hoắc Kinh Hải dùng quân pháp để xử phạt, lại hỏi: “Khi cung chủ còn nhỏ, có từng mắc lỗi bị Đại cung chủ đánh mông không?”

Dung Lạc Vân hết sức thành thật: “Ta biết Bát Phương Du, đại ca đuổi theo không kịp.”

Về đến trước cổng chính, Dung Lạc Vân nhảy xuống chạy đi vài bước. Ba cánh cổng phụ mở toang, đây là một con đường dài thăm thẳm, y đứng cách đó mấy bước, dưới ánh ban mai mờ nhạt, vóc người y trông càng mỏng manh gầy yếu.

“Đỗ Trọng.” Y nói, “Sáng mai trong thành tổ chức lễ chùa cầu phúc, huynh có muốn đi cùng ta không?”

Đỗ Trọng, trong lòng y muốn hỏi, tỷ tỷ chỉ là mượn cớ thôi… huynh có thích ta không?

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Cung chủ muốn đi đâu, tôi đều nguyện lòng đi theo.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại hỏi thầm trong lòng, như vậy có nghĩa là… thích mình phải không? Nếu như chỉ là lời nịnh hót lừa gạt y, nhưng xét thấy cũng êm tai, y cũng chịu…

Bước lùi mấy bước, Dung Lạc Vân quay người chạy thoăn thoắt vào con đường dài thăm thẳm kia, trên lưng cõng theo ánh mặt trời nhàn nhạt, trước mặt nghênh đón từng luồng gió hạ. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn theo bóng lưng kia, đừng nói là tim chao đảo, trái tim hắn đã có thể vắt ra đầm đìa nước rồi.

Hắn quên hỏi, Tiểu Lạc Vân ra ngoài du ngoạn, đại ca có chuẩn bị ngựa cho không?

Thôi kệ, dù sao thì sau này cũng đã có hắn rồi, sáng mai chú lừa sẽ vất vả đây, đi cho nó ăn cái đã.


	17. 33+34

Chương 33: Thích

*chương trước tên là “Huynh có thích ta không?”, chương này là “Thích”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa về tới vườn trúc là đi ngủ ngay, tới gần trưa mới dậy.

Hắn trở mình ngồi dậy, đi tắm rửa gội đầu, tỉ mỉ chọn lựa y phục. Bỗng nhiên có một mùi ngai ngái tỏa ra, Đỗ Tranh thò đầu vào hỏi: “Thiếu gia định ra ngoài hử?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “ừm” một tiếng: “Thối chết mất, ngươi đi móc phân à?”

Sao có thể chứ, Đỗ Tranh đến Mạc Thương Đài lượn một vòng, hôm nay không có ai tập luyện, mọi người đang treo chảo sắt giết heo tế dê. Đại cung chủ đã nói, mấy ngày nay đã vất vả nhiều rồi, tối nay định tổ chức yến tiệc chiêu đãi các đệ tử.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật gật đầu, tiếp tục chọn y phục, hắn mặc một bộ trung y đơn giản, khoác thường phục tay chẽn màu xanh lông quạ, thắt lưng cột một dải lụa vô cùng tinh tế. Y phục màu tối, trên đỉnh đầu đeo phát quan vàng tơ nạm ngọc, xỏ giày mới, giắt ngọc bội và hầu bao.

Đỗ Tranh dòm dòm, tưởng như đang trở về Hầu phủ ở Tái Bắc, tiểu Hầu gia lỗi lạc phóng khoáng, phong thái xa hoa. Không đợi cậu hỏi, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã đi ra ngoài, tiếng cầu thang trúc kêu cọt kẹt và tiếng huýt sáo hòa lẫn vào nhau.

Trước khi đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong còn tưới nước cho cây ngọc lan, tưới tận ba gáo.

Ra khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường, trên con đường nhỏ các đệ tử nô nức ùa ra, tất cả đều đang đi đến Mạc Thương Đài chuẩn bị yến tiệc. Hắn đi ngược dòng người, tiến về phía Vô Danh Cư, cửa sổ khép hờ, vì thế hắn đi tới ngó vào trong.

Cảnh tượng quen thuộc, Dung Lạc Vân đứng trước tủ chọn y phục, thái độ trịnh trọng đó chẳng khác hắn chút nào. Y sam màu lam, tươi sáng hoạt bát, hắn cảm thấy rất đẹp; y sam màu ngọc bích, như trúc như lan, hắn rất thích; y sam màu tro, tao nhã chín chắn, hắn vô cùng hài lòng.

Dung Lạc Vân cứ cầm lên rồi bỏ xuống, bộ nào cũng không vừa ý. Hoắc Lâm Phong dòm lén một lúc lâu, bỗng dưng lên tiếng: “Cung chủ à, còn chọn nữa thì trời sẽ tối mất.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức ngoái lại, cực kỳ lúng túng, tức giận đóng sầm cửa lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi vòng vào trong phòng, to gan hơn rồi, khoanh tay đứng một bên nhìn. Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt liếc hắn, ngắm hắn từ đầu đến chân, nhíu mày nói: “Huynh ăn mặc tuấn tú thế làm gì?”

Hắn phì cười: “Có lúc nào tôi không tuấn tú đâu?” Nói xong bưng thau đồng múc nước, giặt khăn, “Cung chủ có trùm bao bố cũng vẫn đẹp, mau mặc y phục rồi rửa mặt đi.”

Không nghe được câu trả lời, hắn đang ở đây, người ta càng không chọn được.

“Có cần tôi chọn giúp cung chủ không?” Hắn đi đến trước tủ quét mắt nhìn một lượt, rút ra chiếc bào lụa màu xanh trắng, “Bộ này thế nào?”

Đêm đầu tiên gặp nhau, hôm rơi xuống nước, đều là bộ này.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mở rộng áo, mặc vào cho Dung Lạc Vân, khép vạt áo, cột nút thắt, công việc của nha hoàn mà hắn làm rất thuận tay. Đai lưng màu nhạt cột quanh eo, hắn cố ý siết chặt, khiến đối phương kêu rên một tiếng.

“Eo cung chủ mấy tấc?” Còn muốn hỏi vớ vẩn.

Dung Lạc Vân trả lời loạn: “Tám tấc…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mím môi cười, thò tay vào tủ rút ra một dải lụa màu xám bạc, định buộc lại mái tóc đen của Dung Lạc Vân. Mượt mà trơn bóng, giống như đang nắm một vốc cát, bàn tay của hắn rất to vậy mà chẳng thể giữ được. Dung Lạc Vân giơ tay lên vén tóc ra sau đầu, buộc một cái đuôi ngựa đung đưa lắc lư.

Tay chạm tay, ngón quấn ngón, dây buộc biết mái tóc là mượn cớ, mái tóc cũng hiểu dây buộc là viện cớ.

Mãi một lúc lâu sau mới buông ra, Hoắc Lâm Phong hoàn hồn, Dung Lạc Vân tỉnh táo, chỉ còn lại hai gương mặt ngại ngùng xấu hổ. “Tôi ra ngoài đợi.” Hoắc tướng quân nói rất khẽ rồi vội vàng trốn đi, Dung cung chủ đi rửa mặt, gương mặt ấy muốn đun nóng cả chậu nước lạnh.

Đúng giờ Ngọ, hai người cùng một lừa đi ra cổng chính.

Con lừa ở chính giữa làm bức bình phong, thật là vướng víu. Hoắc Lâm Phong vỗ một cái vào mông lừa bảo con vật không tinh ý này chạy về phía trước, sau đó hắn dịch hai bước bên bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân kiếm chuyện để nói: “Tinh thần của nó rất tốt, không biết ai đã giúp ta cho nó ăn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Còn có thể là ai nữa, tôi chứ ai.”

Lại hết lời để nói, đi ngang Mạc Thương Đài nghe thấy heo gào éc éc vì bị giết, con dê béo đã được mổ rồi, Điêu Ngọc Lương ôm cặp sừng dê gạt đi nước mắt. Từ từ đi qua, Dung Lạc Vân cưỡi lừa xuất cung, đến dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang nhìn thấy không ít bà con đi trẩy hội.

Càng vào trong thành người càng nhiều, giữa phố ngựa xe như nước, ngọn tháp Mâu ni cũng bị chen chúc muốn xiêu vẹo tới nơi.

Dung Lạc Vân cưỡi lừa xem hoa, đi ngang một sạp bán khăn lụa và quạt, nhớ lại lần trước cùng nhau đi dạo phố. Mua quạt tặng người trong lòng, thế nhưng tâm can Bảo La là giả, e là chiếc quạt thêu kia đã rơi vào phận trôi nổi long đong rồi.

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi y: “Cung chủ cười chuyện gì?”

Y giật mình: “Ta có cười sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm dây cương cho lừa dừng lại: “Có lẽ là mắt tôi hoa rồi chăng? Cung chủ xuống đây đi dạo đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe lời nhảy xuống, đông đúc thế này, ba bước là đụng phải một cụ già, năm bước là đụng phải một nha đầu. Cánh tay được kéo đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm y đi, ngăn chặn, che chở, dòng người thỉnh thoảng đẩy y vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Nhóm biểu diễn đã ở trước mặt đang đi ngang qua, người diễn tuồng hóa trang thành thần quỷ, nhạc sư thổi sáo gẩy đàn diễn tấu. Dòng người lùi sang hai bên chen chúc nhau, người thì kéo vạt áo, kẻ thì túm tay áo. Hoắc Lâm Phong không quản nổi con lừa, ôm Dung Lạc Vân lùi ra sau, một tay ghìm eo y nâng lên khỏi mặt đất.

Dung Lạc Vân hơi hoảng hốt, đạp chân mấy lần cũng không có kết quả. Vừa đáp xuống đất, sau lưng đã dán vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, bàn tay đang giữ eo chuyển sang túm lấy cánh tay. “Cẩn thận không rơi giày đó.” Đối phương nói, “Có nhìn thấy được không?”

Y ngẩng đầu, trước mặt có một tên đại hán vạm vỡ chắn tầm mắt, không nhìn thấy. Y vỗ vỗ vai tên kia, ra lệnh: “Tránh ra.”

Tên đại hán trừng mắt giận dữ, không nhúc nhích phân nào. Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng mất mặt, nện một quyền lên cánh tay gã, trình bày thân phận kẻ ác: “Ta là người họ Dung ở Bất Phàm Cung, ta sẽ giết ngươi.”

Vừa dứt lời, những người xung quanh lập tức tách ra một khoảng trống, Dung Lạc Vân kéo Hoắc Lâm Phong đến bên cạnh mình, đắc ý nói: “Được rồi, chúng ta xem thôi.” Y giống như vừa làm được chuyện lớn gì đó, còn hừ hừ mấy tiếng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn cười, không có tâm trạng nào xem người hát tuồng nữa, chỉ lo nhìn “kẻ ác” bên cạnh mình.

Bỗng Dung Lạc Vân kéo cánh tay hắn: “Đỗ Trọng, sáo loại nào lại nhỏ như thế?”

Hắn ngước mắt lên nhìn, nói: “Đó là sáo làm bằng xương chim ưng, người Hồ rất thích thổi loại sáo này.” Hắn cũng có một cây, lớn bằng bàn tay, sau mỗi trận chiến đều thổi một khúc. Hắn từng nghĩ sau này tìm một người tri kỷ, dạy cho đối phương thổi khúc “dẫn hồn phục cốt” kia.

“Cung chủ.” Hắn hỏi, “Tôi có một cây sáo này, tôi dạy cung chủ thổi có được không?”

Không biết vì sao, Dung Lạc Vân lại nghe ra một chút ưu buồn, vì thế cứ ngây thơ mà gật đầu.

Đợi đoàn biểu diễn đi qua, dòng người tiếp tục đi chuyển, rốt cuộc bọn họ cũng nhớ ra nhóc lừa kia. Nhìn quanh bốn phía nhưng vẫn không thấy bóng dáng nó đâu, chẳng lẽ bị người ta bắt đi làm bánh bao nhân thịt lừa rồi ư? Chợt Hoắc Lâm Phong chui vào con ngõ cũ, con lừa kia đang trốn trong này nhai cỏ.

Một trước một sau chạy vào trong ngõ, vào buổi trưa đầu hạ toát mồ hôi nhễ nhại.

Ở cuối ngõ có một sạp làm kẹo đồ chơi bằng đường (*), trông ngọt lịm, nhưng lão bá làm quá chậm, mãi mà không có một người khách nào. Dung Lạc Vân tới gần ngồi lên chiếc ghế đẩu, móc ra một thỏi bạc vụn, nói: “Tôi muốn mua một cây.”

(*) kẹo đường: là cái cây anh chàng đẹp trai bên dưới đang cầm á, có thể vẽ thành nhiều hình dạng khác nhau, thích hình gì vẽ hình đó

Không phải trẻ con nữa, mua cái này có hơi ngại ngùng, lại bổ sung: “Tôi mua cho thủ hạ của mình.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thế liền nhướng mày, ngồi xuống bên cạnh: “Vậy tôi muốn một thanh bảo kiếm.”

Lão bá cười ha ha, ngào đường bắt đầu vẽ, vẽ ra một thanh bảo kiếm có chuôi hình rồng, sau khi khô lại thì gỡ lên đưa tới. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, khua tay múa chân hai cái rồi giơ cao lên trời, nói: “Cung chủ, để tôi biểu diễn cho cung chủ xem một màn nuốt kiếm.”

Nói xong liền bắt đầu từ mũi kiếm, từ từ nuốt vào trong miệng, vị ngọt lan tỏa khắp khoang miệng, cắn đường vàng răng rắc. Dung Lạc Vân cũng cắn theo, cắn phải môi dưới, xem màn biểu diễn cười ngặt nghẽo.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ăn chỉ còn lại chuôi kiếm, hỏi: “Cung chủ, đã hài lòng chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta còn muốn xem ngực đấm vỡ đại thạch.”

“…” Cái này hơi khó, Hoắc Lâm Phong định chuyển sự chú ý của Dung Lạc Vân, vươn tay ra lắc lắc, “Nếm thử một miếng không?” Dung Lạc Vân do dự một lát, thấy xung quanh không có ai, y lại thèm ăn, dứt khoát cúi đầu cắn một góc chuôi kiếm.

Người này cầm kẹo, đút người kia nhai kẹo.

Rõ ràng bên ngoài biển người đông cuồn cuộn, sao bọn họ có thể không kiêng nể gì mà trở nên thế này?

Ăn xong thì đi, lão bá vội gọi lại: “Trả dư tiền rồi này.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nuốt kiếm rất đáng, tôi tặng ông đó.” Dẫn lừa ra khỏi ngõ, đến một con phố khác. Đi dạo loanh quanh, đói bụng thì mua đồ ăn, mua một đống chủy thủ ở cửa tiệm bán binh khí, chất đầy túi lỉnh cà lỉnh kỉnh.

Khi mặt trời lặn, hai người đi đến một ngôi chùa nhỏ, các thầy tu đang bố thí bánh chay. Mọi người đều đi xếp hàng, Phật đường trong chùa đã trống trải hơn nhiều, bọn họ liền nhân cơ hội vào thắp một nén hương.

Trong sân chùa có trồng một cây cầu phúc, chuông đồng và miếng gỗ được cột lên cây bằng một dải lụa, viết lời cầu nguyện lên miếng gỗ, treo được càng cao thì cơ hội thành hiện thực sẽ càng lớn. Gió vừa thổi qua, chuông đồng trên cây liền kêu vang, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cung chủ, chúng ta cũng viết chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân “Ừm” một tiếng, cầm bút chấm mực, viết một câu trên miếng gỗ. Viết xong nghểnh cổ xem của người ta, không nhìn thấy y bèn tò mò nói: “Huynh viết gì vậy? Chúng ta xem của nhau đi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong do dự, nhưng mà Dung Lạc Vân đã chìa miếng gỗ của y sang rồi, trên đó viết: _Bất Phàm Cung thống nhất giang hồ._

Hắn quả thật là không còn gì để nói, miễn cưỡng khen một câu: “Cung chủ đúng là có chí hướng cao xa.” Trong tay chợt trống trơn, miếng gỗ đã bị cướp đi. Dung Lạc Vân cầm lên xem: “Cho dù có chuyện gì đi nữa, Tiểu Lạc Vân cũng đừng giận dỗi với tôi.”

“Đỗ Trọng!” Dung Lạc Vân không thiết gì nữa, “Huynh cũng gọi như vậy sao? Bây giờ ta giận rồi đấy!” Y vung quyền đánh một cái, tay y cầm dải lụa đung đưa qua lại, tiếng chuông đồng vang lên giòn tan.

Hoắc Lâm Phong trúng một quyền, đoạt lấy miếng gỗ phi thân lên cây, vội vàng cột lên. Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chòng chọc tán cây xanh, đâu còn tìm được lời xằng bậy đó nữa chứ. Hừ, hôm khác sẽ tới đốn cái cây này trong đêm, y xoay người tức giận nói: “Không đi dạo nữa, về cung ăn tiệc.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi theo, trên đường cứ xoa xoa chỗ đau.

Ánh chiều tà đã tan hết, đổi thành vầng trăng lưỡi liềm và vài ngôi sao, chiếu sáng cả núi Lãnh Tang.

Về đến Bất Phàm Cung, ánh lửa loáng thoáng, trên Mạc Thương Đài vô cùng náo nhiệt. Nướng dê béo, quay heo sữa, chúng đệ tử ăn ăn uống uống rất hăng say. Dung Lạc Vân tìm bàn ngồi xuống, đại đệ tử và cung chủ cùng bàn, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền ngồi ở đối diện.

Điêu Ngọc Lương ghé sang: “Nhị ca, dê nhỏ chết thảm quá đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vậy đệ đừng ăn nữa.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nghẹn họng, đi tìm Đại ca. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi cách một cái bàn nhìn y, róc một đĩa thịt dê đứng dậy đưa tới, ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh.

“Cung chủ còn giận à?” Hắn hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân động đũa, lẩm bẩm: “Hết giận rồi, chỉ là thiếu cơ hội xuống nước.” (xuống nước ở đây không phải là xuống hồ nước mà là nhượng bộ á, sợ mí bạn hỉu lầm, bản gốc là “thiếu bậc thang đi xuống”, còn tiếng Việt mình thì hay gọi là xuống nước)

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức lót đường cho người ta xuống liền: “Cung chủ còn muốn ăn gì nữa?”

Dung Lạc Vân lau miệng: “Không ăn nữa, rót rượu.”

Bát đáy nông, rượu cập miệng bát, y bưng lên kính đệ tử cả bàn. Bữa tiệc hôm nay là để chiêu đãi chúng đệ tử, y đứng dậy rời khỏi bàn, đi một vòng uống rượu với họ. Cuối cùng ném luôn bát, dứt khoát cầm vò rượu rót vào miệng.

Đã kính hết các đại đệ tử rồi, chỉ không thèm để ý mỗi Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc tướng quân lẳng lặng ngồi ăn thịt, chẳng thèm tin cái câu “hết giận rồi” của người kia.

Dung Lạc Vân đi khắp bàn này lại chuyển qua bàn khác, uống hết nửa vò. Y nói: “Chuyện cứu nạn ở Hạn Châu, chúng đệ tử đã bôn ba vất vả, tôi kính mọi người.” Nói xong ngửa cổ lên, lại ừng ực hết nửa vò.

Mở một vò nữa, y đã ngà ngà say rồi, gác một chân lên ghế: “Còn có chuyện hái hoa tặc, đã rửa sạch tiếng xấu nhiều năm của tôi, vì dân diệt họa, tôi lại kính mọi người.”

Dung Lạc Vân đi khắp các bàn, có vẻ say rồi, mặt đỏ ửng, mắt lảo đảo, thế mà lại càng hưng phấn hơn. Bất thình lình y loạng choạng suýt ngã, chống lên mép bàn bình tĩnh lại, đệ tử đến dìu, y đẩy ra, Đoạn Hoài Khác đến đỡ, y cũng đẩy ra.

Y cầm vò rượu nói: “Ta muốn kính riêng một người.” Tìm tìm kiếm kiếm, vòng qua vòng lại cuối cùng trở về chỗ ngồi ban đầu, đi chầm chậm đến chỗ Hoắc Lâm Phong. Những người xung quanh nghểnh cổ lên nhìn như đang xem kịch hay, đều biết sư huynh Đỗ Trọng “đắc sủng”.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng lại: “Đỗ Trọng, ta muốn kính huynh một ly.”

Trước mặt mọi người, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu xuống nói: “Thuộc hạ nào có tài đức gì.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói bằng chất giọng say mèm: “Huynh có đức hạnh, cũng có tài năng.” Nhấc tay túm lấy vạt áo đối phương, kéo lại gần, đẩy ra xa, rồi lại kéo gần, khẽ thì thầm, “Huynh còn biết làm ta thích.”

Rượu mạnh rót vào họng, đốt cháy cả cơ thể.

Gió đêm phả vào mặt, men say nồng như cảnh đêm.

Tiệc tàn, mọi người cũng đi hết, các đệ tử bá vai nhau về Thiên Cơ Đường, Điêu Ngọc Lương cũng ngủ mất, được Đoạn Hoài Khác cõng về biệt uyển. Nhị cung chủ không hổ là Nhị cung chủ, loạng chà loạng choạng men theo con đường nhỏ mò về được Vô Danh Cư.

Ở sau lưng y vài bước, Hoắc Lâm Phong đang đi theo.

Theo vào đến sân, lại theo vào trong phòng, theo đến tận bên giường. Hoắc Lâm Phong thắp một ngọn nến, ánh đỏ lập lờ, mờ mờ ảo ảo, tôn lên gương mặt đỏ ửng của Dung Lạc Vân. Mà Dung Lạc Vân đang ngồi lặng trên giường, giẫm lên bục kê chân, hai tay ngoan ngoãn ôm lấy đầu gối.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quỳ một chân trước giường, đối diện với đôi mắt sáng long lanh kia. Hắn hỏi: “Cung chủ không say phải không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gù, không giả say thì có những lời không thể nào nói ra được.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Vậy bây giờ có phải là nói không nên lời đúng không?” Hắn đặt tay lên đầu gối đối phương, phủ lên mu bàn tay y, “Vậy tôi nói nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ người, nhưng con ngươi lại run cầm cập, thình thịch, trái tim muốn nhảy ra khỏi cổ họng rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm lấy tay y, nói: “Quen biết đã mấy tháng, tôi đã làm rất nhiều chuyện tôi chưa từng nghĩ tới.”

Bắt cá, hái hoa sen, làm đèn, dán diều,… và rất nhiều chuyện vụn vặt khiến người ta ngượng ngùng.

“Từng chê em kiêu căng ngạo mạn, nhưng bây giờ lại thấy rất đáng yêu. Từng ghét em vì em làm chuyện ác, nhưng bây giờ đã thay đổi quan điểm rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Trước mặt tôi em đã từng tỏ ra yếu đuối, lúng túng, mạnh mẽ, ngây thơ, khờ dại, tôi nhìn một lần vẫn nhớ đến tận bây giờ.”

Hắn bỏ tay xuống, nắm lấy cổ chân Dung Lạc Vân: “Tôi không xác định được mình đã bị tính cách nào của em rung động, bởi vì đợi đến khi tôi nhận ra, mỗi một tính cách của em đều có thể dễ dàng khiến tôi rung động.”

Giày lĩnh cởi ra, Dung Lạc Vân nhấc chân đạp lên đầu vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, di chuyển xuống lồng ngực, y cũng nương theo nhịp điệu phập phồng. “Rung động huynh thì sao?” Răng nanh cắn lấy môi dưới, y ép hỏi, “Huynh muốn thế nào…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Muốn gặp em, trò chuyện cùng em, đi chơi với em, dỗ dành cũng được, lừa gạt cũng được, muốn khiến em chú ý tới tôi nhất.” Dù cho có cùng là nam tử, có lẽ lập trường cũng trái ngược nhau, nhưng phần tình cảm này chẳng có gì có thể địch nổi.

Đầu mông lung, trái tim chìm vào mê đắm, tựa như thiêu thân lao vào trong lửa.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Có phải huynh ——”

“Phải.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tôi thích em, cung chủ.”

Quỳ một chân rất mỏi, hắn đứng dậy, đè Dung Lạc Vân xuống giường. Thò tay vuốt dải lụa, thừa cơ cởi dây lưng, hắn ôm lấy cơ thể đang thả lỏng của Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân ngẩn người nhìn rèm che, tay rũ xuống, căng thẳng đến mức quên mất phải ôm lấy đối phương.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại hỏi y: “Cung chủ, em có thích tôi không?”

Y mấp máy môi: “Thích.” Đâu còn kiêu căng ngạo mạn nữa, cằm đã không nhịn được mà tì lên vai hắn.

Mãi lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong buông Dung Lạc Vân ra, nương theo ánh nến nhìn vào đôi mắt kia. Bảo La có một đôi mắt hạnh, còn người ở dưới thân đây có một đôi mắt hoa đào, vòng đi vòng lại, vị này mới đúng là “tâm can” thật sự của hắn.

Tay hắn nâng khuôn mặt Dung Lạc Vân, hắn cúi đầu áp lên trán Dung Lạc Vân. “Tối đó bệnh phong hàn phát tác, đã cắn vào cổ em.” Giọng nói khàn khàn, hắn nói trầm thấp hơn chút nữa, “Sau đêm đó, tôi đã muốn hôn lên môi em rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng dưng trừng mắt, tim ngừng đập, não kêu ù ù, đôi môi được hôn rất mãnh liệt.

Nóng ấm, mềm mịn, mang theo men rượu và tình dục, thiêu đốt y, nhào nặn y, mãnh liệt như đèn đuốc đang cháy rực, quấn quýt triền miên như nước xuân óng ánh mây trời… Y từ từ tỉnh táo, giơ tay lên ôm lấy đối phương, ngửa cổ đáp lại, cất lên những tiếng rên rỉ.

Khóe mắt lặng lẽ chảy ra nước mắt.

Nụ hôn này vừa dứt, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền nói: “Cung chủ, tôi không làm đại đệ tử nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân thở hổn hển, không hiểu ý.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Tôi muốn làm phò mã.”

Chương 34: Nhân vật quan trọng

Dung Lạc Vân hơi hé môi, thở hổn hển, tim đập nhanh đến nỗi dường như không thể kiềm chế được. Y nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong chăm chú, có chút si, có chút say, cứ như đang ở trong mộng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lau mồ hôi trên trán y, hỏi: “Có khát không?”

Y gật đầu, thậm chí còn liếm liếm môi vô cùng sinh động. Mới vừa bày tỏ nỗi lòng, bộc bạch tình cảm xong, thái độ không biết xấu hổ này của y còn ra thể thống gì nữa? Quả nhiên, ánh mắt Hoắc tướng quân lúc sáng lúc tối: “Đáng lẽ sau khi hôn xong phải không khát lắm mới đúng chứ.”

Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “… Chắc là vì chưa đủ.” Thoắt cái mặt đã đỏ lên, ánh nến cũng phải khiêm nhường. Thân hình cao lớn trước mắt lại đè xuống lần nữa, ngực áp lên ngực, bàn tay đỡ sau đầu, đôi môi kề xuống nhất định phải hôn cho bằng đủ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sống hai mươi ba năm, từng nếm trải vô vàn mùi vị, chỉ chưa từng nếm vị tình yêu. Hắn cấp thiết, mãnh liệt, dùng bản năng để chiếm đoạt lấy y. Dưới đêm hè Giang Nam có hai người lưỡng tình tương duyệt, quấn quýt vào canh ba, bốn phiến môi khó mà tách rời.

Dung Lạc Vân vừa rồi còn chê “chưa đủ”, bây giờ thì hồn phi phách tán, quên mất cả hô hấp. Mãi lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong đại phát từ bi buông y ra, nhân lúc y đang thở dốc liền nghiêng đầu ngậm lấy cổ y.

Môi mỏng mút vào, răng nanh cắn nhẹ, giống như dê rơi miệng cọp, thỏ gặp diều hâu. Tầng tầng lớp lớp rèm che tạo ra những lớp bóng chồng lên nhau, hắn dùng chân khí để đè lại men say đang cuồn cuộn dâng lên, lâng lâng không biết ngày nào buổi nào.

Lỗ tai chợt nóng lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong vùi đầu vào tóc y, mở miệng ngậm lấy vành tai y. “Đừng làm vậy…” Không chịu nổi nữa, cơn ngứa ngáy chui vào trong ốc tai, lan tràn ra toàn thân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đâu thèm nghe, nhân cơ hội này cảnh cáo: “Sau này không được dùng Lục Lộ Phạn Âm nữa.”

Cắn một cái thật mạnh, Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng kêu lên một tiếng. “Ừm… ưm…” Y cứ như vậy mà đồng ý, bất thình lình bên ngoài có tiếng mèo kêu hòa lẫn cùng tiếng kêu của y, như tiếng sắt cầm hảo hợp.

“Cung chủ đã dụ con tiểu súc sinh kia tới đây rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẽ, “Dụ thêm một tiểu hồ ly nữa sưởi ấm cho tôi đi.”

Vào đêm phong hàn phát tác hắn đã sờ mó vuốt ve người ta đủ trò, trong miệng lại cứ gọi “hồ ly”, bây giờ còn cố ý nhắc lại. Dung Lạc Vân đánh hắn một cái: “Còn muốn ai sưởi ấm nữa hả… ta giết huynh!”

Cú đấm kia mềm mại như bông, không biết là đánh người hay gãi ngứa. y phục trả tán loạn, Hoắc Lâm Phong thò tay gỡ nút thắt, rồi vén vạt áo lên, cởi cùng lúc cả ngoại bào và trung y.

“Bây giờ nghĩ đến quả thật hối hận muôn phần.” Hắn nói, “Khi rơi xuống nước, khi trị thương, sao tôi lại có thể quân tử đến mức ấy?” Lúc đó đáng lẽ nên bổ nhào tới, đè xuống, quấn quýt đến thất điên bát đảo, vô liêm sỉ từ trong ra ngoài.

Đối phương chỉ còn lại một mảnh áo lót trong đơn bạc, hắn ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân cách lớp áo mỏng manh này.

Ngón tay chạm tới một vật, Hoắc Lâm Phong rút ra nhìn, là tấm thiệp hắn viết. “Cung chủ đặt nó dưới gối ư?” Hắn hỏi, “Mỗi ngày xem một lần, hay là mỗi khi nhớ tôi xem một lần?”

Dung Lạc Vân xấu hổ, vươn tay ra định giằng lại. Túm cánh tay khua nắm đấm, cướp từ đầu giường đến cuối giường, cuối cùng phi thân bổ nhào tới, giường liền rung lên. Y đè Hoắc Lâm Phong dưới thân, ấn lên hai vai, nhìn trừng trừng vào đôi mắt kia.

Mái tóc bù xù xõa tung, ngược lại che giấu được vẻ thẹn thùng của y.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ nói: “Em cũng hôn tôi đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân áp lên, y không nói được mấy lời thô tục, động tác vô cùng tự nhiên không hề ồ ạt. Rất dịu dàng, tỉ mỉ, nụ hôn đáp xuống như chuồn chuồn lướt nước. Hôn xong y xoay mặt nằm sấp lên lồng ngực đối phương, muốn nghe thử “tiếng lòng chao đảo”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm lấy y, bàn tay vuốt ve mái tóc y.

Thời gian ngừng lại, cứ như là một giấc mộng, mà mộng đẹp thì luôn ngắn ngủi.

Tiếng vó ngựa lộc cộc truyền tới, đệ tử đi tuần tra cao giọng hỏi thăm, âm thanh càng lúc càng gần, bên ngoài Vô Danh Cư có tiếng hí ngựa ghìm cương. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân cùng giật mình, quỷ tha ma bắt, là ai đây…

“Nhị ca!”

Dung Lạc Vân mừng rỡ: “Lão Tam trở về rồi!” Y đứng dậy xuống giường, chạy ra ngoài. Lục Chuẩn cũng chạy vào thính đường, nửa tháng không gặp, hai huynh đệ đều hơi kích động.

“Nhị ca, đệ nhớ huynh chết mất!” Lục Chuẩn vẫn mặc bộ y phục gọn gàng nhanh nhẹn kia, bôn ba nghìn dặm mặt xám mày tro. Hắn muốn ôm chầm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, khi đến gần hích hích mũi, “Huynh uống rượu hả? Có phải nhớ đệ quá nên mượn rượu giải sầu không?”

Dung Lạc Vân ấp úng không đáp, hỏi chuyện khác: “Chuyện kia xử lý thế nào rồi?”

“Đã giao sổ sách rồi, vô cùng ổn thỏa.” Lục Chuẩn nhíu mày, nhìn Dung Lạc Vân thật tỉ mỉ, “Nhị ca, vết đỏ trên cổ huynh là gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói dối: “Vào hạ rồi, côn trùng cắn.”

Lục Chuẩn hỏi tiếp: “Sao tai huynh vừa đỏ vừa ướt vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân bịa chuyện: “Lúc rửa mặt chà vào đó.”

Ánh mắt Lục Chuẩn sáng như đuốc: “Môi cũng đỏ, còn hơi sưng nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ăn ớt đấy, ớt giã của Tương Tây…” Rầm một tiếng, cây ớt Tái Bắc nhảy qua cửa sổ chuồn đi, cố ý tạo ra chút động tĩnh. Lục Chuẩn nghe tiếng đi vào, chỉ thấy y phục tán loạn trên giường, gối thì nhăn nhúm, đệm mềm bị nện một quyền mà lõm xuống.

Kỳ lạ thật, đúng là rất kỳ lạ, nhưng không thể miêu tả được là kỳ lạ chỗ nào.

Thôi bỏ đi, hắn kéo Dung Lạc Vân tới hàn huyên đủ chuyện. Những chuyện lặt vặt dọc đường, những tin tức ở Trường An, thịt rượu đã được ăn, thậm chí cũng muốn kể luôn đã đi nhà xí bao nhiêu lần. Đến nửa đêm, Dung Lạc Vân buồn ngủ díp cả mắt mới hỏi: “Về Tàng Kim Các chưa?”

Lục Chuẩn đáp: “Gặp Nhị ca quan trọng hơn.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không về đếm xem có thiếu mất cắc bạc nào không à?”

Lục Chuẩn lập tức đứng phắt dậy: “Một lời thức tỉnh người trong mộng.” Nói xong liền cáo từ, còn hẹn sáng mai sẽ tiếp tục, rồi về Tàng Kim Các kiểm tra ngân lượng.

Vô Danh Cư nhất thời yên tĩnh trở lại, Dung Lạc Vân lên giường nghỉ ngơi, nhắm mắt lại chỉ toàn là mùi vị tối hôm qua. Thò tay sờ sờ, dưới gối có thêm một tấm thiệp nữa, là Hoắc Lâm Phong để lại trước khi đi.

Ba hàng chữ nhỏ, viết hơi ngoáy —— _Sợ nhớ quân khó ngủ, trộm đem về một dải lụa, buộc trái tim ngăn nỗi nhớ, ngủ yên đêm dài._

Cơn buồn ngủ của Dung Lạc Vân lập tức tan biến, trộm đã trộm đi rồi, còn cố ý nói ra để làm gì? Rõ ràng cũng khiến y “nhớ quân khó ngủ”. Trằn trọc trở mình, lăn qua lăn lại, tấm đệm giường chịu hết đủ mọi khổ sở.

Không biết thiếp đi lúc nào, trong tay vẫn luôn cầm mảnh giấy.

Vừa tỉnh giấc, Dung Lạc Vân đi tắm thay y phục, sủa soạn xong thì rúc trong phòng đọc sách. Có lẽ vì trong lòng đong đầy hạnh phúc nên dù nội dung sách có khó hiểu, đọc cũng vẫn thấy thú vị, đọc hết một quyển, đệ tử tới đưa cơm cho y.

Y dòm qua cửa sổ, vậy mà lại là Đỗ Tranh.

Gấp sách ra ngoài, Dung Lạc Vân đi ra hiên nhà. Lúc này đối mặt với Đỗ Tranh có hơi chột dạ, dù sao đây cũng là đại ca của Đỗ Trọng, y khách sáo hỏi: “Đỗ Tranh đại ca, sao lại là huynh tới đưa cơm?”

Đỗ Tranh trả lời: “Đệ đệ tôi lo lắng cung chủ thức dậy sẽ đói, nên bảo tôi tới đưa đồ ăn trước.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh ấy đang ở đâu?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Đệ ấy đang tập luyện cho đệ tử ở Mạc Thương Đài, buổi trưa mới nghỉ ngơi.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, khi đối phương xoay người định đi, y do dự một thoáng rồi gọi “Đợi đã”.

“Chuyện là…” Môi đóng đóng mở mở, hết sức băn khoăn, “Đỗ Tranh đại ca, sao huynh vẫn chưa thành gia lập thất?”

Tối qua y cùng đệ đệ của người ta “cử án tề mi” (*), sáng nay liền quan tâm đến chung thân đại sự của ca ca người ta.

(*) cử án tề mi: những cử chỉ yêu thương của vợ chồng

Đỗ Tranh hơi sửng sốt: “… Ở Trạc Sa đảo tôi đã có người trong lòng rồi, nhưng mà hữu duyên vô phận.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Vậy Đỗ Trọng thì sao?” Quanh co một hồi mới vào vấn đề chính, trong lòng vẫn còn hơi bất an. Đỗ Tranh nghĩ một hồi, trả lời: “Đệ đệ thì càng đáng tiếc hơn, đệ ấy suýt nữa đã thành thân luôn rồi.”

Gì cơ! Dung Lạc Vân vỗ bộp một cái lên cột nhà, khiến mấy con hỉ thước la oai oái vội vàng rời tổ. Đỗ Tranh nói xong cảm thấy không ổn, nói nhiều sai nhiều, vì vậy kết thúc một cách qua loa: “Tôi cũng không nhớ rõ nữa, chỉ nhớ cô nương kia tên Bão Nguyệt.”

Bão Nguyệt, Lạc Vân… Ấy thế mà toàn thích những cảnh vật trên trời!

Dung Lạc Vân bước chậm trên hành lang, đến nỗi đế giày cũng nóng lên, cuối cùng vẫn không nhịn được, rời khỏi biệt uyển đến Mạc Thương Đài. Đi ngang hồ sen đụng phải Điêu Ngọc Lương, y không thèm để ý, đi ngang Tàng Kim Các gặp được Lục Chuẩn, y cũng không thèm liếc mắt.

Các đệ tử ở trên Mạc Thương Đài đang tập luyện hăng say, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm kiếm hô hoán, tấm lưng anh tuấn bất phàm lại giắt theo một cây quạt lụa.

Chúng đệ tử cười thầm, một tên to gan hỏi: “Đỗ Trọng sư huynh, có phải huynh có người trong lòng rồi không?”

Tâm trạng Hoắc Lâm Phong rất tốt, phóng khoáng “Ừm” một tiếng. Các đệ tử thấy thế hưng phấn lạ thường, mồm miệng bát nháo truy hỏi: “Đỗ Trọng sư huynh, huynh nhắm được cô nương nhà nào vậy? Cô nương ấy có xinh đẹp không?”

Dung Lạc Vân vừa tới liền dừng bước, đúng lúc nghe được thấp thoáng, người trong lòng? Cô nương ư?

Y bước lên hai bậc thang: “Lúc luyện tập mà nói cười đùa giỡn, còn ra thể thống gì nữa!” Xuyên qua hàng ngũ, nhìn chằm chằm người đang ôm kiếm đứng đầu cũng nhìn về phía y, “Chia tổ xếp trận, một công một thủ, đội nào thua không được ăn cơm!”

Mọi người liền câm như hến, không biết cung chủ vì sao lại nóng giận. Dung Lạc Vân đi đến đầu hàng, ngoắc ngoắc tay với Hoắc Lâm Phong, sau đó đi vào trong Trầm Bích Điện.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi vào theo, thân mật nói: “Định kết thúc tập luyện sẽ đi tìm em, mà em đã tới tìm tôi trước rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân xoay lưng lại với hắn, đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Ở Trạc Sa đảo huynh đã có ý trung nhân chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, lập tức đoán ra được Đỗ Tranh đã bép xép, hận không thể ngược đãi đầy tớ. “Không có” Trước tiên dỗ dành vị này quan trọng hơn, “Vẫn luôn dốc lòng luyện công… Cung chủ là người đầu tiên tôi thích.”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân liền ửng đỏ, ngữ điệu chất vấn cũng yếu ớt đi nhiều: “Vậy Bão Nguyệt là ai?”

Thôi bịa đi, ngoài bịa ra thì cũng không còn cách nào. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Bão Nguyệt là nha đầu hầu hạ cho sư phụ, sư phụ muốn gả cô ấy cho tôi, nhưng tôi đã từ chối rồi.” Hắn tới gần Dung Lạc Vân, chọc chọc vào sau vai y, “Tôi không thích cô ấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức thả lỏng, một nửa cơn tức cũng biến mất.

Chọc xong vẫn chưa đủ, còn giơ tay vuốt vuốt gáy Dung Lạc Vân, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cung chủ đặc biệt tới chất vấn tôi sao?” rồi lại vân vê vành tai y, “Bày tỏ tình cảm chưa tới mười hai canh giờ mà cung chủ đã nghi ngờ tôi rồi ư?”

Tình thế biến chuyển, Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người Dung Lạc Vân lại.

Dung Lạc Vân đẩy ra tránh đi: “Là ca ca của huynh không nói rõ…” Y tới gần, cố ý nắm tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại rút ra đưa tay ra sau lưng. Đương lúc thất thố, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại chìa tay ra, trong tay cầm cây quạt phe phẩy vào người y.

Gió mát phả vào mặt, mà sao mặt lại càng nóng hơn.

Cây quạt kia cũng sấn tới, nhẹ nhàng áp lên mặt y.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Quạt lụa cuối cùng cũng đợi được ý trung nhân rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy, trong lòng nóng ran như đang đun nước. Một món đồ của thiếu nữ phải dùng làm sao đây, quạt ở trong phòng, hay là bọc một lớp vải rồi mới quạt? Chỉ là quạt dùng mùa hè, nhưng cả bốn mùa y đều không muốn rời tay thì phải làm sao đây?

“—— Cung chủ!”

Có tiếng hô hoán vang lên, mấy đệ tử xông vào: “Cung chủ, có người phá cổng xông vào cung rồi!”

Dung Lạc Vân và Hoắc Lâm Phong đều kinh ngạc, lập tức chạy ra khỏi điện, sóng vai phi thân ra ngoài công. Chúng đệ tử đều đi theo, toàn bộ đều kéo hết ra đường chính nghênh chiến.

Dừng cách đó trăm bước, chỉ thấy cổng chính mở toang, chính giữa đường chính có một người đang đứng.

Người kia tóc bạc mặc hắc bào, những nếp nhăn trên khuôn mặt không giấu nổi phong thái, nhưng điều khiến người ta phải trố mắt là nội lực cực mạnh đang tỏa ra quanh thân, khiến cho lá rụng bốn phía tạo thành lốc xoáy, chim chóc lại gần đều gãy cánh rơi xuống.

Đa số không đấu lại thiểu sổ, chỉ e tai vạ khó tránh.

Ai ngờ, Dung Lạc Vân vậy mà cứ thế nhào tới.

Tựa như một con yến non bay vào rừng, như trẻ con về nhà, y vui mừng cực độ mà hét lên: “—— Sư phụ!”

Đoạn Trầm Bích cũng nở nụ cười, dang rộng hai cánh tay.

Tác giả:

Nhật ký tâm tình của Tiểu Dung 4: Ngày hạ, trời trong. Lão Tam về rồi, sư phụ xuất quan rồi, Đỗ Trọng tỏ tình rồi, tình yêu thức tỉnh rồi!!!

###  Có liên quan


	18. 35+36

**Chương 35:** **Thấy huynh anh tuấn**

Hai sư đồ ôm ấp thắm thiết một lúc, sáu năm không gặp, sư phụ đã già đi nhiều, tiểu đồ thì đã thành người lớn rồi. Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng tình cảm, kéo tay Đoạn Trầm Bích như con nhỏ quấn quýt lấy cha, giọng nói cũng run rẩy.

Đoạn Trầm Bích xoa đầu y: “Đồ đệ của ta thật là uy phong, dẫn dắt bao nhiêu là đệ tử.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Sư phụ đừng cười con.” Y kéo Đoạn Trầm Bích vào trong, khoảng cách vài trăm bước không nói hết được những chuyện vụn vặt sáu năm nay, vì thế y chỉ nói vài chuyện mình thích, “Sư phụ, con nhớ người lắm, lúc người bế quan có nhớ con không?”

Lời này không thể nói to, Đoạn Trầm Bích khẽ thủ thỉ: “Đương nhiên là nhớ, con đừng có làm nũng.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy người nhớ con nhiều hơn, hay nhớ Đại ca nhiều hơn?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích hừ lạnh: “Chúng ta đếm ngược từ năm xuống, nếu nó vẫn không tới đón ta, thì chúng ta sẽ đuổi nó ra khỏi sư môn.” Nói xong giơ tay lên, bàn tay kia vô cùng to lớn, gân cốt lồi lên, làn da thô ráp không nhìn thấy vân tay.

Dung Lạc Vân mừng rỡ: “Vậy không phải con sẽ trở thành đệ tử độc môn rồi sao?”

Khi đếm đến “ba”, Đoạn Hoài Khác khoan thai bước tới, gương mặt trước giờ đều bình tĩnh lúc này cũng không che giấu nổi sự kích động.

“Phụ thân.” Chưa đi tới trước mắt đã trịnh trọng gọi, vạt bào đung đưa, sau khi dừng lại hành lễ rồi gọi một tiếng “Cha, nhi tử tới muộn”.

“Đứng dậy đi.” Đoạn Trầm Bích vươn tay ra. Đoạn Hoài Khác nắm lấy, đi đến bên cạnh ông. Hai người đồ đệ thân thiết đi hai bên trái phải, ông hết sức hài lòng, quét mắt một vòng nhìn những gương mặt còn lại.

Ông chợt nhìn chăm chú một người, dáng người cao lớn mạnh mẽ, phong thái phân biệt gia cảnh, dung mạo thì càng khiến cho Nữ Oa nương nương phải rủ lòng thương. Người này ở khía cạnh nào cũng xuất sắc, còn có một khí chất thiếu gia mà người trong giang hồ không thể có được.

Đoạn Trầm Bích hỏi: “Vị tiểu huynh đệ kia là ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân trả lời: “Là đại đệ tử Đỗ Trọng, vô cùng xuất chúng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chắp tay thành quyền: “Tại hạ Đỗ Trọng, tham kiến Đoạn đại hiệp.” Ngước mắt lên, đối mắt với Đoạn Trầm Bích vô cùng đúng mực.

Trong số những người có tuổi, cha hắn thì uy phong, Trần Nhược Ngâm thì gian xảo, Thẩm Vấn Đạo thì nho nhã, Tần Tuần lần trước gặp thì lại ngả ngớn xu nịnh. Lúc này vừa nhìn Đoạn Trầm Bích, chỉ thấy lớp vỏ phàm trần bao bọc khí khái thần tiên, xác thịt ẩn giấu đạo cốt, còn mỗi một cái giơ tay nhấc chân lại biểu lộ sự phóng khoáng.

Sau một lúc đối mắt, Đoạn Trầm Bích không nói câu gì.

Ba sư đồ đi về phía Trầm Bích Điện, khu điện đường rộng lớn cuối cùng cũng có người trấn giữ rồi.

Chúng đệ tử theo sau, về Mạc Thương Đài tiếp tục luyện tập, xếp trận lại từ đầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở dưới bậc thang quan sát toàn cục. Người kia chậm rồi, người nọ sai động tác rồi, hắn bắt được là trách phạt tơi bời.

“Bước thứ chín, ly tâm đoạt đao!” Hắn gằn giọng hô to, “Bước thứ hai mươi ba, tụ khí thuận cương (*)!”

(*) thuận cương: bắt nguồn từ thành ngữ “tín mã do cương”, tin tưởng vào ngựa, để thuận theo dây cương, có nghĩa là để mọi việc thuận theo tự nhiên

Đoạn Trầm Bích định bước vào điện, nghe tiếng chợt ngoảnh đầu lại. Trong mắt ông dấy lên những cơn sóng rét lạnh, khí thế cuốn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong. Bước thứ chín, bước thứ hai mươi ba, tiếng hô vang vẫn tiếp tục, bước thứ tư, bước thứ mười lăm…

Thấy ông không nhúc nhích gì, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Sư phụ, có chuyện gì sao?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích thu lại tầm mắt lắc đầu, bước vào trong điện. Cổng điện vừa đóng, tiếng thao luyện bị ngăn cách bên ngoài, trong điện đốt trầm hương đun nước vô cùng tĩnh lặng. Vừa ngồi xuống, ông liền cầm chiếc quạt lụa trên bàn bên, hai mặt thêu rất khác biệt.

Đoạn Trầm Bích hỏi: “Của ý trung nhân ai đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nói “Tiêu rồi”, khẽ đáp: “Của con.” Y đoạt lấy cầm trong tay, phe phẩy quạt đi mồ hôi nóng vì thẹn thùng, còn giải thích, “Thêu lá ngân hạnh, là loài cây con thích…”

Không có ai quan tâm y có thích hay không, Đoạn Hoài Khác dâng trà, Đoạn Trầm Bích hỏi thăm, cha con nhà người ta đã sớm hàn huyên chuyện khác rồi. Y vô cùng xấu hổ, giắt quạt ra sau eo, ghé tới xin được gia nhập cuộc trò chuyện.

Xa cách lâu năm, sư đồ cuối cùng cũng đoàn tụ, việc nhỏ tí ti gì cũng muốn nói ra hết.

Đến trưa, Dung Lạc Vân chăm sóc Đoạn Trầm Bích nghỉ ngơi xong mới trời khỏi Trầm Bích Điện. Tập luyện cả canh giờ, các đệ tử ùa ra như ong vỡ tổ kéo nhau đi dùng cơm, chỉ còn lại một mình Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng trên Mạc Thương Đài.

Trên đài thênh thang đón lấy gió to, khiến vạt áo người ta phải đung đưa qua lại.

Trong tay áo Hoắc Lâm Phong phe phẩy một đoạn vải màu xám bạc, là dải lụa hôm ấy hắn cột trên cổ tay. Dung Lạc Vân từ xa nhìn vọng tới, hỏi vô cùng trịnh trọng: “Đại đệ tử sao vẫn chưa đi?”

Hắn cũng phối hợp theo: “Thuộc hạ có chuyện cần bẩm báo.” Tiến lại gần, nhân lúc không có người, cách lớp y phục vuốt ve sống lưng Dung Lạc Vân, “Trong nhà bếp hầm canh thịt dê và mì cá, cung chủ hài lòng chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không hài lòng, món nào cũng nóng.”

Trò chuyện mỗi người một câu đi đến Thiên Cơ Đường, lời thì nhiều nên chê đường đi quá ngắn, Hoắc Lâm Phong cùng Dung Lạc Vân tiếp tục đi về phía trước. Khi đi ngang hồ sen, hắn muốn giải cơn nóng, dứt khoát leo lên thuyền nhỏ.

“Nóng như thế, vậy chèo vào hồ hóng mát đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng bên bờ do dự, chiếc thuyền kia chỉ cần với tay ra là chạm vào nước rồi, y sợ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chìa tay ra: “Có tôi ở đây mà vẫn sợ sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, lần trước rơi xuống nước không phải là vì huynh à? Tuy nghĩ như thế nhưng tay lại không tự chủ được mà đặt lên tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, tay y được nắm rất chặt, rồi túm một phát lên thuyền. Thuyền lắc lư đung đưa, y ngồi co ro như một chú chim cút, mặt đưa đám.

Bộ dạng này rất khôi hài và buồn cười, nhưng vào mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong lại biến thành đáng thương, đáng yêu. Hắn mở rộng chân, để Dung Lạc Vân ngồi phía trước, lọt vào lòng hắn, hắn vây lấy y, còn có thể làm chỗ dựa cho y.

Dung Lạc Vân không còn sợ nữa, vịn lấy chân người ta xem cá ngắm hoa, ngắt một đài sen ăn hạt sen bên trong. Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng không phải chịu thiệt, khua loạn mái chèo, cố ý bắn nước lên mặt đối phương.

“Làm gì vậy?”

“Ăn mảnh mà coi được à.”

Dung Lạc Vân “Ò” một tiếng, bốc mấy hạt sen bỏ vào lòng bàn tay, xoay người đút cho Hoắc Lâm Phong. “Hạt non lắm, vừa ngọt vừa thơm.” Mèo khen mèo dài đuôi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhóp nhép, cực kỳ vô liêm sỉ: “Không ngon bằng cung chủ.”

Khoảnh khắc nắng nóng vừa cởi bỏ liền quay lại cắn ngược, Dung Lạc Vân lập tức xoay người lại, ngượng ngùng, lúng túng, suy nghĩ miên man… Hai tay siết chặt đài sen đến mức nhựa chảy lách tách.

Chèo vào sâu bên trong, xung quanh thuyền nào hoa nào lá rậm rạp. Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt mái chèo xuống hái sen, ngắt mấy cây nhét vào lòng Dung Lạc Vân, Dung Lạc Vân cầm lên ngửi liên tục, kén chọn nói: “Tất cả đều chưa nở, toàn là nụ thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Như vậy sẽ nở được lâu.” Nói xong lại hái thêm một cành nữa, nghiêng người ôm chầm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, cằm tì lên vai đối phương, “Còn nụ chưa nở, theo lời cung chủ nói, còn rất non.”

Nụ hoa khép kín, hắn dùng ngón tay vuốt ve, sau đó chậm rãi đâm vào. Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn, hỏi: “Huynh đang làm gì vậy…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Khai nụ cho nó.” Rút tay ra, cánh hoa lại khép vào, hắn dùng lồng ngực hích vào lưng đối phương, “Cung chủ có hiểu không?”

Dung Lạc Vân mặt đỏ tai hồng gật gù, y chợt nghĩ, nước nào có đáng sợ như thế, người càng đáng sợ hơn…

Hái sen đầy một thuyền, lúc đi ngang căn phòng nhỏ giữa hồ, nghe thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương đang ngáy o o trong lùm cây. Hoắc Lâm Phong mượn đề tài để nói: “Chỗ này của Tứ cung chủ rất dung dị, không xa hoa như Tàng Kim Các.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lão Tam mê tiền, chẳng ai so được với đệ ấy.”

Nhắc đến Lục Chuẩn, hắn nhân tiện nói: “Tam cung chủ và Nhị cung chủ tình cảm sâu đậm, từ Trường An trở về đã đến Vô Danh Cư đầu tiên.”

Dung Lạc Vân còn tưởng hắn đang ghen, nghĩ một lúc lại thấy có gì đó không đúng: “Hình như ta chưa từng nói lão Tam đi đâu mà.”

Cung chủ đích thân đi đưa, chứng tỏ không chỉ có sổ sách quan trọng, mà nhân vật ở bên kia cũng rất quan trọng. Hoắc Lâm Phong thẳng thắn phân tích: “Người mà sổ sách này cản trở là Thừa tướng, dính dáng đến triều đình, chứng tỏ đối phương cũng là người trong triều đình, vì thế chắc chắn là đi Trường An.”

Bầu không khí rơi vào yên tĩnh, dường như Dung Lạc Vân đang suy tư gì đó. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Con người đều có tính tò mò, tôi cũng có, huống chi đó là chuyện liên quan đến em.” Hắn xoay người Dung Lạc Vân lại, “Tôi muốn biết có phải cung chủ bị ai quản chế hay không, nếu có ngày hành sự không thuận lợi thì có khả năng lâm vào tình thế hiểm nguy hay không?”

Dung Lạc Vân ngước mắt nhìn hắn: “Phải, nếu có ngày đi sai bước, ta sẽ mất mạng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa kinh ngạc vừa nghi hoặc vừa phẫn nộ, lập tức trở nên trịnh trọng: “Tôi không cho phép.” Hắn gần như nghiến răng mà nói, “Cho dù bên kia là cha của hoàng đế, tôi cũng không cho phép.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt, y chỉ nói dối thôi, ai mà ngờ Hoắc Lâm Phong lại có phản ứng thâm tình như vậy chứ. Y nghiêng người ngả lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, giải thích: “Yên tâm đi, Bất Phàm Cung không phải tay sai của ai hết, chỉ là mỗi bên lấy cái mình cần mà thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Thật chứ?”

“Ừm.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Thật.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên thả lỏng, cúi đầu hôn lên trán Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn âm thầm nghĩ, như thế nào gọi là “mỗi bên lấy cái mình cần? Đối phương cần Bất Phàm Cung hành sự, vậy Bất Phàm Cung cần cái gì? Nếu họ cần giúp đỡ, vậy Hoắc tướng quân có thể giúp được không?

Vừa nghĩ vừa chèo thuyền, vào chỗ sâu nhất, cập bờ là một rừng trúc.

Đưa Dung Lạc Vân về Vô Danh Cư, Hoắc Lâm Phong quanh quẩn ở đó một hồi, nhân lúc buổi trưa ít người hắn chạy ra sau núi. Hắn vòng ra từ núi Lãnh Tang, chạy vào trong thành một chuyến, khi trở về trong tay có thêm một tay nải.

Vườn trúc tĩnh mịch, Đỗ Tranh nằm ngủ gục trên bàn, tự làm một bàn đồ ăn. Cầu thang trúc đáng ghét cứ kêu cọt kẹt liên tục, cậu tỉnh giấc, đờ đẫn nhìn về phía cửa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi vào, đi thẳng tới ngồi bên bàn, đặt tay nải xuống. “Thiếu gia, sao giờ mới về?” Đỗ Tranh vội vàng đi hâm đồ ăn, “Tay nải này là gì vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Quan ấn, công văn.”

Đỗ Tranh kinh ngạc, che miệng lại nói khẽ: “Thiếu gia lấy nó về đây làm gì!” Hù chết người ta rồi, lỡ như bị phát hiện thì toi! Vừa cân nhắc chợt hiểu ra: “Thiếu gia, chẳng lẽ thiếu gia định công khai thân phận ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bới cơm không nói gì, thân phận thì sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ phải công khai, nếu như hắn với Bất Phàm Cung có lập trường đối nghịch nhau thì cùng lắm là cắt đứt thôi. Nhưng bây giờ… hắn sợ người kia giận không tha thứ cho hắn, giấu được ngày nào thì hắn hổ thẹn ngày ấy.

Càng nghĩ càng phiền, giương mắt lên thấy Đỗ Tranh đang nhìn mình chòng chọc, nhất thời tìm được chỗ để xả giận. Hắn vươn đũa ra gõ gõ vào đầu Đỗ Tranh, rồi đạp một cái, trong phòng vang lên tiếng than đau. Hắn lau miệng: “Ta cảnh cáo ngươi, sau này bớt nói bậy nói bạ trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân đi.”

Đỗ Tranh phân trần: “Tôi có nói đâu.”

Mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong sa sầm: “Chứ chuyện thành thân có nói không? Bão Nguyệt có nói không?” Hắn cầm chân vịt lên ném tới, “Chuyện chưa đâu vào đâu mà bị ngươi nói giống như là lỡ mất thời cơ rồi vậy, có tin ta khâu cái miệng mẻ của ngươi lại không?”

Đỗ Tranh gặm chân vịt, cũng có phải là mình chủ động nói đâu chứ, là Dung Lạc Vân hỏi trước mà, sao lại đi trách mỗi mình mình… Huống hồ, nói thì có làm sao, cậu cũng có bịa chuyện đâu.

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Bởi vì ta với Dung Lạc Vân tốt lên rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh đang nhai thịt, hiển nhiên là không hiểu, tốt thì tốt chứ, dù sao chỉ cần bộc lộ thân phận là sẽ hết tốt ngay thôi. Cái bộ dạng đầu heo của Đỗ Tranh khiến người ta tức gần chết, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nói: “Ta với Dung Lạc Vân kết giao rồi.”

Tốc độ nhai thịt chậm lại, Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “… Kết giao rồi là ý gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười: “Thân mật quấn quýt, chàng chàng thiếp thiếp, lên giường cởi áo, đợi ngày nở hoa.”

Chân vịt rớt xuống đất, Đỗ Tranh ngồi liệt không thể cựa quậy, như bị trúng đòn vậy. Kết giao rồi, một binh một phỉ kết giao rồi, nam tử với nam tử kết giao rồi, thiếu gia với Dung Lạc Vân kết giao rồi!

Cậu mở miệng định hét lên, nhưng vừa “ưm” một tiếng liền bị đánh ngất.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng xách Đỗ Tranh lên sạp, thầm nghĩ, làm gì đến mức đó chứ… để tay trước mũi Đỗ Tranh kiểm tra hơi thở mới yên lòng, cất gọn quan ấn và công văn đi rồi cũng lên giường đánh giấc trưa.

Khi tỉnh dậy đã là hoàng hôn rồi, tối nay định mở tiệc đón chào Đoạn Trầm Bích trở về, các đại đệ tử cũng phải tham gia. Hắn sửa soạn chỉnh tề, rồi cùng những người khác đi đến Trầm Bích Điện.

Trên đường gặp phải Điêu Ngọc Lương, đối phương hùng hùng hổ hổ nhào tới: “Đỗ Trọng! Huynh hái trụi hồ sen của ta rồi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa chạy vừa trốn: “Sao Tứ cung chủ biết là tôi làm?”

“Phí lời! Vại hoa trong Vô Danh Cư rải đầy kia kìa!”

Đùa giỡn với nhóc suốt quãng đường, đến trước Trầm Bích Điện mới bớt phóng túng. Mọi người ngồi xuống bàn, hắn và Dung Lạc Vân ngồi cách nhau ba người, làm cho hai người họ cứ liếc ngang liếc dọc.

Khai tiệc, mọi người lần lượt kính rượu với Đoạn Trầm Bích, giống như các vãn bối trong cùng một nhà kính trưởng bối vậy.

Ăn cơm, uống rượu, trò chuyện, Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi thất thần, bỗng nhiên có hơi nhớ nhà. Trong nhà lúc này đang bày mấy món ăn, đại ca có cùng phụ thân uống vài chung rượu không, nếu có, mẫu thân nhất định sẽ chê hai người họ nồng nặc mùi rượu cho xem.

“Đỗ Trọng, Đỗ Trọng?”

Hắn hoàn hồn, nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân đang gọi mình. Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Sư phụ đang hỏi huynh kìa.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích vừa hỏi người này luyện võ công gì, hỏi người kia giết được bao nhiêu tên, xoay một vòng đến lượt Hoắc Lâm Phong, hỏi: “Ban ngày nghe cậu tập luyện cho các đệ tử, tại sao lại hô các chiêu thức không theo thứ tự?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Tăng cường trí nhớ, tùy cơ ứng biến, suy một ra ba.” Khi giao đấu với kẻ thù, đối phương sẽ không ra chiêu một cách bài bản, tiếp chiêu nào phải lập tức nghĩ ra ngay. Vả lại, nếu tập luyện chiêu thức không liền kề sẽ có thể phát hiện ra những tổ hợp mới.

Đoạn Trầm Bích gật gù, nhìn chằm chằm hắn không chớp mắt.

“Tiểu huynh đệ là người nơi nào?”

“Thuộc hạ tới từ Trạc Sa đảo.”

“Trạc Sa đảo nằm ở vùng nào?”

“Phía bắc Trường Hà, không xa lắm.”

“Về hướng đông hay hướng tây, xung quanh có thành trì nào không, đặc sản là gì, ở vùng đó đại tộc mang họ gì?”

“Hướng đông, gần đó có Chúc Gia trấn, nhiều loại hạt kê, đảo nhỏ hoang vắng không có đại tộc.”

“Sư phụ tên gì, trong nhà còn có những ai?”

“Sư phụ là Tạ Chương, là du hiệp đã quy ẩn, trong nhà còn có huynh trưởng.”

“Năm nay cậu bao nhiêu tuổi?”

“Năm nay thuộc hạ hai mươi ba.”

Trên bàn im phăng phắc, đều bị một chuỗi câu truy hỏi dọa cho sợ hãi, nói đúng hơn thì là bị khí thế của Đoạn Trầm Bích dọa. Hoắc Lâm Phong ứng đối gọn gàng, không vấp câu nào, đáp xong vẫn bình tĩnh nhìn đối phương.

Như đang giằng co, như dây cung căng chặt.

Mãi lâu sau, Đoạn Trầm Bích bỗng nhiên bật cười: “Uống với ta một chén.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bưng chung lên kính rượu, ngửa cổ uống cạn một chung rượu cay. Ngụm rượu này tràn từ cổ họng vào đến dạ dày, bên dưới lớp xiêm y, từng giọt mồ hôi lạnh chảy dọc sau lưng.

Đợi đến khi đêm đã khuya, tiệc đã tàn, mọi người đều đã rời đi.

Đoạn Trầm Bích vào phòng trong nghỉ ngơi, Dung Lạc Vân đi theo hầu hạ, thắp đèn trải giường làm tất tần tật. Y vắt khăn ướt đưa lên, trong lúc ông lau mặt y đi đốt hương, hỏi: “Sư phụ, sao người lại hỏi Đỗ Trọng nhiều thế?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích trả lời: “Cậu ta xuất chúng, vi sư hiếu kỳ.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Những chuyện khác thì không nói, còn chuyện tập luyện thì sao?” Y đậy nắp lò hương lại, “Lúc huynh ấy mới tới cực kỳ nghiêm khắc, các đệ tử không phục, nhưng dần dần bị huynh ấy luyện cho phục rồi đấy ạ.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích lẳng lặng nghe, nằm xuống đắp chăn, hạ rèm che xuống, vậy mà vị đồ đệ kia vẫn chưa khen xong. Sớm biết sinh động như thế, ông nào cần lãng phí miệng lưỡi đích thân đi hỏi chứ.

Đóng cửa sổ xong, Dung Lạc Vân chuẩn bị một bát nước, định về Vô Danh Cư. Còn chưa ra tới cửa, Đoạn Trầm Bích ở trên giường nói: “Sáng mai bảo Hoài Khác liệu sự, con đi dạo cùng ta.”

Y đáp: “Vâng thưa sư phụ.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích lại nói: “Gọi Đỗ Trọng đi cùng.”

Y hỏi: “Vì sao ạ?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích hừ một tiếng, nói: “Thấy cậu ta anh tuấn, không được sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân đồng ý xong rồi ra ngoài, đóng cửa lại, xoay người hòa nhập vào ánh trăng. Y bước xuống Mạc Thương Đài, lúc giẫm lên bậc thang tự lẩm lẩm: “Con cũng thấy huynh ấy anh tuấn…”

Không cẩn thận một giây, người có khinh công đệ nhất này chợt bước hụt chân.

Dung Lạc Vân cảm thán, tình yêu đúng là làm cho con người ta tổn thương mà.

 **Chương 36:** **Tiểu Hoắc xin chú ý!**

Hoắc Lâm Phong nóng quá mà tỉnh giấc, mùa hạ Giang Nam đúng thật biết giày vò người khác.

Rèm che mỏng tang cũng thấy bí bách, hắn vén rèm lên ngồi dậy, thò tay cầm một chén nước suối giải khát. Không ngờ trong ly trống rỗng, hắn đứng dậy đi ra bàn rót nước, trong ấm nước vậy mà cũng sạch trơn.

Đỗ Tranh trước giờ đều hầu hạ rất kỹ lưỡng, chưa từng gặp phải tình huống không có nước để uống. Lúc này không chỉ có như thế, mà trong chậu đồng cũng không có nước rửa mặt, trong thùng gỗ cũng không có nước để tắm, đến cả vại lớn trong vườn cũng không có nước tưới rau tưới hoa.

Lại liếc về phía giá treo, trống trơn, không có xiêm y đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng kinh ngạc, lập tức bước ra sạp nhỏ ngồi xuống, lặng lẽ quan sát tên đầy tớ bãi công này.

Đỗ Tranh nằm co quắp, những tia nắng ban mai nhạt màu xuyên qua cửa sổ, rọi lên vệt nước mắt trên mặt cậu. Một đêm rồi, cậu đã lấy nước mắt rửa mặt tròn một đêm rồi, khóc đến nỗi mắt sưng thành trái đào.

Mười lăm tuổi vào Hầu phủ hầu hạ, đến nay đã mười năm, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu bãi công. Trong đầu rối như tơ vò, tay chân không nghe kiểm soát, trái tim bị câu nói “Ta với Dung Lạc Vân kết giao rồi” lấp kín đến một con kiến cũng không lọt vào được.

Thiếu gia vậy mà đã kết giao với Dung Lạc Vân rồi…

Lúc trước thề rằng phải lẻn vào được Bất Phàm Cung, ý chí kiên cường ngày đó đâu rồi, sao trừ gian diệt ác lại biến thành tình chàng ý thiếp rồi? Cho dù Dung Lạc Vân không phải như lời đồn, dù Dung Lạc Vân có thiện lương nhân hậu, vậy thì kết làm bằng hữu, làm huynh đệ, làm tri kỷ, sao vọt một cái đã thành tình lữ được chứ?

Không bàn đến tốt xấu, không bàn đến những chuyện khác, mấu chốt là, mấu chốt là… mấu chốt Dung Lạc Vân là một nam nhi mà!

Đỗ Tranh trở mình: “Thiếu gia, tôi nghĩ nát óc cũng không thông.” Vừa quệt nước mắt, lại có một dòng lệ mới rơi xuống, “Thiếu gia không thích Bão Nguyệt, Bích Trâm, Vãn Sênh trong nhà, sao lại đi thích một nam nhi chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng từng nghĩ đến vấn đề này, hắn trả lời: “Có lẽ chính vì ta thích nam nhi, nên ta mới không thích Bão Nguyệt, Bích Trâm và Vãn Sênh.”

Đỗ Tranh giật mình: “Không thể nào! Trong quân doanh toàn là hán tử, thiếu gia thích ai chứ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng giật mình theo, trong quân doanh đúng là rất nhiều người, hắn nhìn tới chán rồi. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, hắn đúc kết ra đáp án: “Không cần phải so sánh, không cần biết em ấy là nam hay nữ, xấu hay tốt, dẫu sao ta cũng chỉ thích một mình Dung Lạc Vân.”

Đáp án này như một mũi dao, cắm phập vào người Đỗ Tranh, suýt nữa lại ngất đi. Cậu tuyệt vọng nghĩ, nếu Hầu gia biết thiếu gia thành ra như vậy, e là sẽ dẫn binh từ Tái Bắc tới đây san bằng cả cái Bất Phàm Cung này mất.

Còn có phu nhân, đại thiếu gia…

Trong lúc nói chuyện thì sắc trời đã sáng bảnh, Hoắc Lâm Phong lấy lùi làm tiến: “Ngươi cứ nằm đó đi, ta tự đi múc nước được rồi.”

Rốt cuộc vẫn là bề tôi trung thành, phỏng chừng Hoắc Lâm Phong mà có phải lòng một con ngựa, Đỗ Tranh cũng không đành lòng ngăn cản. “Thiếu gia đợi ở đây đi.” Cậu nức nở nói, sau đó lê đôi giày vải đi làm việc.

Ra khỏi phòng ngủ, tiếng khóc càng lớn hơn, lúc xuống lầu còn thút tha thút thít, vừa vào đến sân liền vỡ òa. Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe được, không khỏi động lòng trắc ẩn, động lòng xong bắt đầu suy nghĩ xem nên thẳng thắn với Dung Lạc Vân như thế nào.

Trước khi thẳng thắn thì phải “trải đệm” một chút, rồi ám chỉ một chút, còn phải mỹ hóa “Hoắc Lâm Phong” lên.

Hắn tắm rửa thay y phục xong ngồi trên giường trúc, tay chống cằm suy nghĩ thật tỉ mỉ. Trong vườn, Đỗ Tranh ôm một bụng sầu đau đi quét sân quét nhà, đang chà khăn lau bỗng nhiên nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân hoạt bát truyền tới.

Dung Lạc Vân đi vào vườn trúc, chào hỏi: “Đỗ Tranh đại ca, chào buổi sáng.”

Không ngờ Đỗ Tranh vô cùng kinh hãi, đứng dậy cản đường, dáng vẻ anh dũng chính nghĩa. Càng không ngờ là, Đỗ Tranh hỏi y: “Nhị cung chủ… cung chủ với đệ đệ tôi kết giao rồi sao?”

Y hốt hoảng nói: “Đỗ Trọng nói với huynh rồi ư?” Vô cùng bất ngờ, đối phương vậy mà lại thẳng thắn như thế, khiến lòng y dâng trào gợn sóng, cuồn cuộn hết con sóng này đến con sóng khác.

Chưa hết khó xử, y gật đầu thừa nhận: “Huynh yên tâm, ta sẽ đối xử tốt với Đỗ Trọng.”

Vừa dứt lời, Đỗ Tranh lập tức bổ nhào tới quỳ xuống.

Dung Lạc Vân sợ hãi nói: “Huynh làm gì thế?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Cung chủ, đệ đệ tôi chưa trải sự đời, ngây thơ đơn thuần, trong sáng như một trang giấy trắng. Đệ ấy không biết tư tình nhi nữ, càng chưa từng nếm trải mùi vị tình yêu, đã rơi vào nó sẽ vạn kiếp bất phục, cầu xin cung chủ hãy bỏ qua cho đệ ấy!”

Đơn thuần, trong sáng, không hiểu tình yêu…

Lời này rõ ràng rất thê lương, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân nghe vào liền mở cờ trong bụng, muốn lập tức nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y thành khẩn nói: “Xin lỗi, thứ cho ta khó mà tòng mệnh.” Mũi chân chấm đất, phi người nhảy lên lầu hai.

Trong lầu trúc cực kỳ tĩnh mịch, y thả nhẹ bước chân tới gần phòng ngủ, nhìn thấy người kia đang ngồi trên giường suy tư. Cúi mặt cúi mày, thu bớt vẻ sắc sảo tiêu sái, tôn lên sự đoan chính nhã nhặn. Y nhìn lén đủ rồi, cũng động lòng rồi, răng cửa cắn môi dưới nhảy phốc vào trong phòng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang lâm vào trầm tư, chợt thấy có một bóng dáng phi tới, hắn dang tay ôm chầm lấy.

Xoay người trở mình, đè người kia xuống giường nhìn cho thật kỹ. Hắn hỏi: “Sao cung chủ lại tới đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân không trả lời mà hỏi ngược lại: “Huynh đã nói với đại ca huynh rồi à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẽ: “Vì rất thích, nên không thể giấu được.”

Câu này khiến Dung Lạc Vân cũng say lòng theo, giơ tay quàng lên cổ đối phương, nói: “Trong nhà thật yên tĩnh, tĩnh đến bồi hồi.” Y tích trữ hết những ý nghĩ xấu, học theo người trước mắt này, “Có chút động tĩnh thì tốt rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Em muốn nghe tiếng động gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân căng da mặt dày lên: “Giường trúc lắc lư, áo quần sột soạt.”

Đây đâu phải là lời nói, mà chính là ngòi dẫn lửa, châm lửa vào lòng Hoắc tướng quân. Ẩm ướt Giang Nam chuyển thành củi khô lửa bốc, thiếu gia Hầu phủ muốn chửi tục một câu “đồ lẳng lơ”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không kịp đợi nữa mà hạ người xuống, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại tránh đi, trở mình nhảy xuống giường. Y được sủng sinh kiêu, gương mặt đầy đắc ý: “Ca ca của huynh nói huynh ngây thơ đơn thuần, quả nhiên là nực cười.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đá luôn thể diện, nói: “Chuyện này không liên quan gì đến đơn thuần, chỉ liên quan đến việc có thích hay không, nếu tôi không thích cung chủ thì dù thế nào cũng sẽ không trúng kế.” Chỉnh chỉnh vạt áo đóng vai nghiêm túc, “Nhưng mà đã bị rắn cắn một lần rồi, nếu cung chủ vẫn còn muốn cầu hoan để đòi lòng thương của tôi thì tôi cũng khó mà thương được nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân vội lo lắng: “Thật ư?”

Thấy đối phương không trả lời, y ngồi xuống bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cánh tay Hoắc Lâm Phong. “Huynh giận rồi sao?” Khó che giấu được vẻ hối hận, y ngả người, gối lên bả vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Vậy sau này ta không làm thế nữa.”

Đối phương vẫn không có phản ứng gì, y xoay cổ tới gần hơn chút nữa, phả hơi thở ấm áp vào cổ người ta.

“Đỗ Trọng, ta đang cầu hoan với huynh nè.” Giọng lí nhí như ruồi muỗi kêu, Dung Lạc Vân ngượng đến độ răng cắn trúng lưỡi. Y tới gần thêm chút nữa, môi cọ xát vào vành tai Hoắc Lâm Phong, giọng càng yếu ớt như thể ruồi muỗi vừa trúng Tôi Mệnh Chưởng, “Đỗ Trọng, huynh thương thương ta đi.”

Y hé môi ra, ngậm lấy vành tai hắn.

Đầu óc Hoắc Lâm Phong trống rỗng, hắn xoay mặt lại lấp kín cái miệng kia.

Giường trúc chưa từng lắc lư, chỉ có trái tim chao đảo không thôi. Lời nói của Hoắc tướng quân như gió thoảng mây bay, mặt mũi vứt luôn, nghiêm túc nhã nhặn cũng vứt hết, nghiêng người ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân đòi một phần quyến luyến.

Khi tách ra, Dung Lạc Vân hơi thở dốc, mím môi nuốt nước bọt trên môi. Y thấp giọng hỏi: “Không phải huynh nói khó mà thương được nữa sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng khàn giọng: “Dù tôi có là một tảng đá cứng rắn, cũng không thể thoát được thủ đoạn của em.” Khi Dung Lạc Vân ngồi bên cạnh hắn đã hết giận, khi Dung Lạc Vân níu lấy cánh tay hắn đã mềm lòng, khi Dung Lạc Vân dựa vào vai hắn đã nhẫn nhịn, khi Dung Lạc Vân cọ lên tai hắn đã rung động đến mức muốn cứng lên.

Khoảnh khắc Dung Lạc Vân ngậm lấy tai hắn, hồn phách hắn đã tan biến rồi.

Trong phòng vẫn yên tĩnh như vậy, nhưng hai người dường như vẫn còn rất nhiều lời ngọt ngào nói mãi không hết, đến giờ Tỵ, Dung Lạc Vân rốt cuộc cũng nhắc tới lý do đến đây.

Dung Lạc Vân trình bày: “Tối qua sư phụ phân phó, hôm nay muốn chúng ta đi dạo cùng ông.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đoạn đại hiệp muốn tôi đi cùng ư?”

“Ừm.” Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, “Thấy huynh anh tuấn, không được sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phì cười, thầm suy đoán, vị Đoạn đại hiệp kia hình như có “hứng thú” với hắn. Là nghi ngờ hắn, hay coi trọng hắn? Tùy cơ ứng biến vậy, nghĩ như thế rồi cùng Dung Lạc Vân rời khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường.

Hai người cưỡi xe ngựa đến Mạc Thương Đài, đón Đoạn Trầm Bích xuất cung.

Trời u ám không có gió, trong thùng xe lại nóng bức, thế mà trông Đoạn Trầm Bích rất thản nhiên. Nội lực mạnh mẽ tới cảnh giới vô ngã (*), nóng lạnh bên ngoài chẳng mảy may ảnh hưởng gì đến ông, chỉ cần điều chỉnh hơi thở là có thể khống chế được thân nhiệt.

(*) vô ngã: không có ta, không có cái tôi, tất cả đều không phải của ta, không phải ta. Một cảnh giới tu hành trong phật giáo

Chỉ có Dung Lạc Vân là khổ, ngồi bên cạnh giới thiệu cảnh trời cảnh đất con người khắp nơi, mặt toát mồ hôi nhễ nhại. Y cầm túi nước uống giải khát, hỏi: “Đi một vòng trong thành rồi, sư phụ còn muốn đi đâu nữa không?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Ra khỏi thành, vào rừng núi cho con hóng mát.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi xe ngựa rời khỏi thành, chạy về phía tây ba dặm là vào tới rừng rậm, chạy hơn mười dặm vào sâu trong rừng, nhiệt độ dần dần xuống thấp. Gặp một con suối thì dừng lại, Đoạn Trầm Bích vén rèm che lên nhìn xung quanh, vô cùng thỏa mãn.

Ngoại trừ bọn họ thì nơi này đều là đồng không mông quạnh, nhưng có không ít thú hoang đang ẩn náu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vốc nước suối rửa mặt, sau đó tự giác đi cho ngựa ăn. Vô duyên vô cớ sẽ không đến chỗ như thế này, hắn thân là người ngoài vẫn nên lảng đi thì tốt hơn. Nhưng không nghĩ Đoạn Trầm Bích gọi hắn lại: “Đỗ Trọng, không cần phải tránh đi.”

Hắn đành vòng lại: “Nếu làm phiền đại hiệp và cung chủ, mong hai người lượng thứ.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích vuốt râu khẽ cười, nói với Dung Lạc Vân: “Đồ nhi, con tới đây đánh một chưởng cho vi sư xem thử.”

Dung Lạc Vân bước tới gần, đứng đối diện hai gốc cây sần sùi, định thần tụ khí, dấy lên một nguồn sức mạnh hung tợn. Thoáng chốc có gió thổi tới, hai tay cùng xuất ra Đoạt Hồn Chưởng, hai gốc cây “rầm” một tiếng đổ xuống.

Mười năm tu một chưởng, vô cùng vững vàng. Đoạn Trầm Bích hài lòng nói: “Hôm nay vi sư sẽ dạy con Lăng Vân Chưởng.”

Dung Lạc Vân mừng rỡ nói: “Đa tạ sư phụ!”

Lúc này, Đoạn Trầm Bích nhìn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Đỗ Trọng, nghe nói cậu từng cứu mạng đồ nhi của ta?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Đó là nhiệm vụ của thuộc hạ.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích lắc đầu: “Trừ phi là người chí thân chí cốt, nếu không làm sao lại có bổn phận đó?” Ông hiểu rất rõ, cũng có mục đích riêng, “Lăng Vân Chưởng, cậu có muốn học cùng không?”

Đối với người luyện võ mà nói, câu này giống như đi đường nhặt được bảo bối, ai mà không biết nắm lấy chứ? Hoắc Lâm Phong kiềm chế vẻ kinh ngạc, chắp tay ôm quyền trả lời: “Thuộc hạ nguyện lòng, đa tạ Đoạn đại hiệp đã coi trọng.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích cười nói: “Đừng vội đa tạ, ta có một điều kiện. Cậu phải chọn một trong những chiêu võ cậu đã học, truyền thụ lại cho đồ đệ của ta.”

Trầm ngâm một lát, Hoắc Lâm Phong đồng ý. Hắn nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, người kia cũng nhìn hắn, ánh mắt hòa lẫn với cơn mát lạnh trong rừng. Đoạn Trầm Bích đi nhanh về phía trước, bốn phía đều là cổ thụ, đột nhiên khó có thể thi triển.

“Hai đứa cứ nhìn nhau như thế là có thể học được chưởng pháp hay sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân lúng túng, vội vàng tỉnh táo lại, chỉ thấy Đoạn Trầm Bích đã bắt đầu bày thế rồi.

Cây cỏ bao quanh, quanh người là uy phong ngưng tụ, nội lực như gió rền, ép bọn họ phải lùi bước ra sau. Bốn phương tám hướng lá cây xoáy vòng, không khí không sắc không hình cũng dậy sóng.

Chưởng, nhưng cũng không chỉ là chưởng, con người này, thân thể này, đúng là khí thế hiên ngang tới trời (lăng vân). Đoạn Trầm Bích nhẹ nhàng khép mắt lại, hai bàn tay thô to tung ra chân khí, trong khoảnh khắc đó, mười mấy cây cổ thụ xung quanh đều bật gốc, chỉ còn lại đất rung núi chuyển!

Thú hoang kinh hãi bỏ trốn, chim muông tung cánh bay lên trời, khu rừng yên ả trở nên hỗn độn.

Mãi lâu sau, đợi khói bụi tan đi hết… tiếng thở của Đoạn Trầm Bích vẫn vững vàng như Thái Sơn.

“Sư phụ.” Dung Lạc Vân sững sờ, “Trong thiên hạ, có ai có thể chống lại chưởng này của người không?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích trầm tư rồi nói: “Chỉ có một người duy nhất.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Là ai vậy ạ?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Kiếm pháp của người này độc nhất thiên hạ, nếu dùng mười phần công lực để tung ra tuyệt chiêu, thì có thể chống lại được Lăng Vân Chưởng của ta.” Vừa nói ánh mắt vừa lặng lẽ di chuyển, rồi dừng lại trên người Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật thót tim, người đó là…

Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Định Bắc Hầu —— Hoắc Chiêu.”

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Mình bắt đầu hoảng rồi.

(Có 3 cách, 1. Về cung viết một phong thư từ chức, lí do là “quay về kế thừa gia nghiệp. 2. Gọi điện thoại đường dài về Tái Bắc, hỏi Hoắc Chiêu có biết Đoạn Trầm Bích không. 3. Ở trước cửa Vô Danh Cư hát cho Tiểu Dung nghe, anh và em hôn tạm biệt, trên con phố không người.)

Câu cuối là từ bài hát “Nụ hôn biệt ly” của Trương Học Hữu á, bài này đảm bảo bạn nào nghe xong cũng nhận ra liền.

Ngoài ra thì câu cuối “trên con phố không người”, Bắc Nam có thay chữ “phố” bằng chữ “cởi” do là trùng bính âm á, không biết này là do vô tình sai hay cố tình sai, nếu là cố tình sai thì có thể hiểu là “anh và em hôn tạm biệt, rồi chúng ta ‘cởi’ ở nơi không người” :)))

Đọc cái này cười vl :)))) Hoắc Lâm Phong như kiểu dù trời có sập thì mình cũng phải iu đương trước đã rồi tính típ :))


	19. 37+38

**Chương 37: Chuyện đã đến nước này!**

Hoắc Chiêu!

Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt kinh ngạc, người có thể địch lại một chưởng của Đoạn Trầm Bích vậy mà lại là cha hắn!

Không chỉ là kinh ngạc, hai chữ “Hoắc Chiêu” từ trong miệng của cao thủ giang hồ nói ra có hơi kỳ quái, còn có chút kiêu ngạo. Hắn chợt nghĩ, Đoạn Trầm Bích và cha hắn đã từng giao đấu với nhau sao?

Nếu thật sự là như thế, vậy ánh mắt quan sát lúc này, cả những câu truy hỏi ở bữa tiệc… lẽ nào Đoạn Trầm Bích đã nghi ngờ hắn rồi ư?

Tim hắn đập như gõ trống, cũng may biểu cảm vẫn gió yên sóng lặng, kiềm chế không lộ ra chút kinh hoảng nào. Ngược lại, Dung Lạc Vân hết sức kinh ngạc, hỏi: “Sư phụ, người quen biết Định Bắc Hầu ư?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích khoanh tay, có vẻ khó trả lời.

Đó là câu chuyện cũ rồi, ba mươi năm trước Lĩnh Nam xảy ra bạo loạn, quân binh khó kiềm, tình thế ngày càng nghiêm trọng. Cuối cùng không còn cách nào, triều đình phái Hoắc Chiêu tiến về phía Nam mới có thể bình ổn cơn bạo loạn. Lúc đó Đoạn Trầm Bích trùng hợp cũng ở Lĩnh Nam, là kỳ phùng địch thủ của Hoắc Chiêu, nể trọng lẫn nhau.

Quân tử chi giao, tình đạm như nước.

Trải qua mấy mươi năm, Hoắc Chiêu được phong hầu bái tướng, phòng thủ biên cương không còn xuống phía Nam nữa. Đoạn Trầm Bích vân du sơn thủy, bình thường ở ẩn luyện công. Hai người tương phùng nhờ chiến loạn, lại tương vong vì giang hồ.

Hồi tưởng xong, Đoạn Trầm Bích lẩm bẩm: “Nghe nói con trai Định Bắc Hầu sắp tới Tây Càn Lĩnh?”

Dung Lạc Vân “Vâng” một tiếng: “Đáng lẽ phải đến từ sớm rồi, chỉ là Hoắc Lâm Phong nhiễm bệnh khó lành, đến giờ vẫn chưa lên nhậm chức.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích nghe thế giật mình, sau đó cười tràng không dứt, phất tay áo bỏ đi.

Tiếng cười kia khiến hắn muốn nổi da gà, giống như là không thể đợi được nữa, túm Dung Lạc Vân đi về hướng tây. Bên chân toàn là những bụi cây thấp, mùa này đã nở đầy hoa, kết quả chỉ với một chưởng đã bị bọn họ diệt trụi.

Dung Lạc Vân tìm được một tảng đá ngồi xuống, phe phẩy nhành cỏ đuôi chó trong tay. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xổm trước mặt y, thái độ như đang dỗ dành.

“Làm gì thế?” Y khép đầu gối ngồi hẳn hoi, dùng cỏ đuôi chó gãi lên chóp mũi đối phương.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cung chủ, hình như Đoạn đại hiệp rất nể trọng Định Bắc Hầu.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Anh hùng kính nể lẫn nhau.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Phụ tử cùng chung huyết mạch, xem ra Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng không vừa đâu.” Hắn phải tạo cho Dung Lạc Vân có ấn tượng tốt với cái tên “Hoắc Lâm Phong” này, ngoài miệng tự khen, trong lòng lại bồn chồn.

Không ngờ, Dung Lạc Vân suy nghĩ một thoáng rồi nói: “Ta cảm thấy không đến mức đó đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thót tim: “Sao cung chủ lại nói như thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Mới vào chốn giang hồ đã nhiễm bệnh, cảm thấy hắn ta ốm yếu quá.”

Hoắc tướng quân võ công cao cường nghẹn gần chết, cứ như kẻ câm ăn hoàng liên vậy (*). Hắn bao lấy đầu gối Dung Lạc Vân, lại nói: “Sớm muộn gì hắn cũng sẽ lên nhậm chức, nếu hắn chủ động bày tỏ ý tốt với cung chủ, cung chủ sẽ làm sao?”

(*) kẻ câm ăn hoàng liên: hoàng liên có vị đắng, ý chỉ thấy đắng lòng mà không thể nói ra được

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, quan binh bày tỏ ý tốt với thổ phỉ làm gì? Hạt châu trong mắt xoay chuyển, lẽ nào người này đang thử thách mình ư? Y chân thành đáp: “Cho dù hắn có làm gì, ta cũng sẽ không để ý tới hắn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng nói: “Đoạn đại hiệp và Định Bắc Hầu kính nể lẫn nhau, em và Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng có thể kính nể lẫn nhau mà!”

Sao huynh ấy vẫn còn lo lắng thế nhỉ… Dung Lạc Vân liền tỏ vẻ kiêu ngạo: “Có huynh ở đây rồi, tại sao ta phải kính nể cái tên họ Hoắc đó chứ? Trừ huynh ra còn có Đại ca, lão Tam, lão Tứ, Hoắc tướng quân hắn ở trước mặt Bất Phàm Cung bọn ta chẳng là cái thá gì cả.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sinh phiền muộn, vùi đầu vào đùi Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve sau gáy Hoắc Lâm Phong, cứ tưởng hắn cảm động đến điên loạn cõi lòng.

Bọn họ ở trong rừng rậm hơn nửa ngày trời, đến khi hoàng hôn mới lên đường hồi cung.

Về đến Bất Phàm Cung, Dung Lạc Vân dìu Đoạn Trầm Bích vào điện nghỉ ngơi, vừa nào nội đường đã thấy Đoạn Hoài Khác đợi ở bên trong. Ba sư đồ đều ở đây, Dung Lạc Vân nhỏ nhất, tự giác rót trà cho hai người kia.

Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Nếu vẫn chưa buồn ngủ cùng ta chơi một ván cờ đi.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác trải bàn cờ ra, hai cha con chong đèn đánh cờ. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi một bên lẳng lặng quan sát, không bao lâu sau thì mí mắt đã đánh nhau loạn xạ, sau đó dứt khoát nằm sấp lên bàn. Y hỏi với giọng điệu nhão nhoẹt: “Đại ca, huynh có thắng được không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác trả lời: “Nếu thắng, là kỹ thuật chơi cờ của ta xuất sắc, nếu thua, là ta tôn sư trọng đạo.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích hừ lạnh: “Ai quan tâm kỹ thuật của con cao hay thấp, lão tử chỉ muốn xem võ công mạnh hay yếu.” Lại hạ xuống một quân rồi mới liếc mắt đến tiểu đồ đang lim dim, “Sáng mai ở Mạc Thương Đài, ta muốn kiểm tra võ công của con.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Vẫn mong phụ thân thủ hạ lưu tình.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích cười: “Vậy chẳng phải sẽ thành ta ức hiếp con sao?”

“Chọn một đệ tử trong cung ra giao đấu, thắng thì tốt, ngang tay thì phạt quỳ ba ngày, thua thì bế quan một năm.” Vừa nói xong thì thấy tiểu đồ lim dim kia thật sự đã mơ màng mở mắt ra rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân lẩm bẩm: “Có gì hay đâu mà đấu… Đại ca nhất định sẽ thắng.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác bật cười: “Không cần đệ cổ vũ ta, buồn ngủ thì về ngủ đi, sáng mai tới xem giao chiến.”

Quả thật là buồn ngủ rồi, Dung Lạc Vân ngáp một cái rồi đứng dậy rời đi, ra khỏi cửa điện, lần này lúc bước xuống thềm y vẫn giữ hồn mình lại. Y được sao và trăng dẫn đường về, Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc không người, Tàng Kim Các còn sáng đèn, phía trước là Thiên Cơ Đường rồi.

Vừa ngẩng đầu lên đã thấy một bóng hình ngoài cửa Thiên Cơ Đường.

To cao, mạnh mẽ, màn đêm mờ ảo cũng không giấu nổi vẻ anh tuấn.

Không có gió thổi tới, không có mưa phùn rơi, cơn buồn ngủ của Dung Lạc Vân lại bị quét đi sạch sẽ. Y tăng nhanh bước chân đi về phía trước, khi chỉ còn cách mấy bước thì dừng lại, nhìn thật kĩ người đang đứng trước cửa kia.

“Sao huynh đứng ở đây?” Y hỏi. Biết rồi nhưng vẫn cố hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Chờ em.”

Dung Lạc Vân bĩu môi: “Trong tay cầm cái gì kia?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tặng cho em.” Hắn bước tới gần, ôm lấy bờ vai thon gầy kia, “Đêm khuya đường tối, sợ có tên trộm nào tới cướp sắc, để tôi tiễn cung chủ về Vô Danh Cư.”

Bụng nhói lên, Dung Lạc Vân dùng khuỷu tay chọc vào hắn, nhưng lại không hề giãy khỏi cái ôm của Hoắc Lâm Phong. Đến Vô Danh Cư, vào hiên nhà, tới nội đường, đi thẳng đến phòng ngủ.

Ánh nến lập lờ, rọi lên món đồ trong tay hắn.

Một quyển sổ bọc gấm, bên trong giấy trắng mực đen chi chít những hàng chữ nhỏ. Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy, xem từ đuôi lên đầu, cuối cùng nhìn thấy ba chữ đầu đề —— _Tỏa Tức Quyết_. (tỏa tức có nghĩa là khóa hơi thở)

Y hỏi: “Đây là bí kíp võ công ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Khinh công của em đã là thiên hạ đệ nhất rồi, đương nhiên không cần học. Còn về kiếm pháp, nếu tinh tiến Phách Vân kiếm pháp của em đến cực hạn là được rồi. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, tôi quyết định dạy em cái này.”

Dung Lạc Vân nâng quyển sổ, mân mê hai chữ “Tỏa Tức”.

Khinh công có thể giữ cho động tác vô thanh, nhưng hô hấp thì lại không thể giấu được, khi gặp cao thủ, chỉ cần trong khoảnh khắc một chiếc lá rơi là có thể phát hiện ra vị trí. Y nhớ lại lần ở Hãn Châu, khi giao đấu với Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu đã vì thế mà ăn quả đắng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Luyện được Tỏa Tức Quyết, một khi vận công thì hơi thở đều sẽ bị tiêu trừ, tĩnh lặng như tử thi.”

Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc nói: “Thật sao?”

Đương nhiên là thật, Hoắc Lâm Phong cất giấu một phần tâm tư, ám chỉ nói: “Nếu có người đột nhập vào Bất Phàm Cung, khi vận hành bí kíp này, dù có vào phòng ăn trộm cũng không bị phát hiện.”

Khi đó hắn lẻn vào Bất Phàm Cung, cũng là dựa vào Tỏa Tức Quyết mà đi lại như chốn không người.

Nói xong, hắn căng thẳng quan sát Dung Lạc Vân, không biết Dung Lạc Vân có nghi ngờ gì không. Ai ngờ người kia đã cúi đầu niệm kinh, không thèm nhìn hắn cũng không để ý tới hắn, không thể chờ đợi nổi mà bắt đầu vào nghiên cứu.

“…” Đầu hắn đau quá, “Cung chủ, không cần vội vậy đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân không thèm ngước mắt lên: “Ta rất vội, ta muốn luyện ngay bây giờ.”

Đầu Hoắc Lâm Phong đau hơn rồi, cướp quyển sổ đi vứt sang một bên, giữ lấy vai đối phương. Càng kéo dài hắn càng lo sợ, hắn không còn tâm trí để ý chuyện khác nữa: “Cung chủ, khi cầu nguyện ở ngôi miếu, em còn nhớ không?”

Đợi Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, hắn thiết tha hỏi: “Có thể hứa với tôi, cho dù có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra cũng không được giận tôi, được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi ngược lại: “Cụ thể là chuyện gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Chuyện sai lầm… Nếu tôi gây ra chuyện sai lầm, đừng giận tôi có được không?”

“Câu này chẳng có đạo lý gì cả.” Dung Lạc Vân ngước mặt lên, nói, “Huynh đã làm sai mà còn không cho người ta giận ư? Vậy chẳng phải là quá trắng trợn rồi à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng sửa lời: “Vậy nếu em giận thì cứ trút giận lên người tôi, sau đó mau chóng hết giận, được không?” Trước giờ hắn chưa từng lo lắng như vậy, nhìn chòng chọc đối phương như muốn đục lỗ trên người y vậy.

Một hồi sau, Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ nhàng gật đầu đồng ý.

Hắn như được đại xá, ôm chầm lấy người ta, bàn tay kích động vuốt ve loạn xạ sau lưng đối phương. Lúc này, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đỗ Trọng, huynh có thể chọc cho ta giận, nhưng đừng làm ta đau lòng.”

Giọng rất thấp, rất trầm, bờ lưng chân thành pha chút thê lương. Toàn thân Hoắc Lâm Phong run rẩy, giống như nước lạnh xối vào đầu, xối đi tất cả cảm xúc vui mừng ban nãy.

Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “Những tháng ngày lúc trước rất bình đạm yên ả, không có được bao nhiêu vui vẻ, nhưng cũng không có tổn thương.” Y khẽ mỉm cười, “Từ sau khi gặp huynh, ta sống rất hạnh phúc, được nếm trải nhiều hương vị cuộc sống mà trước nay chưa từng có.”

Từ nghèo lên giàu thì dễ, từ giàu về nghèo thì khó. “Niềm vui mà huynh đem tới, đừng lấy nó về được không?” Y gần như là hứa hẹn, mà cũng tựa như là thỉnh cầu, “Đỗ Trọng, ta sẽ đối xử tốt với huynh, sẽ đặt huynh trong trái tim mình, huynh tuyệt đối đừng làm ta buồn có được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghẹn họng, cứng nhắc “Ừm” một tiếng.

Dung Lạc Vân ôm chặt lấy hắn: “Đừng lừa dối ta, cái đêm ở thiền viện huynh đã ngủ mất rồi, bây giờ ta hỏi một lần nữa, huynh có thể hứa rằng sẽ không lừa dối ta không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt thiên ngôn vạn ngữ xuống, ngập ngừng trả lời: “Được, tôi hứa với em.”

Ánh trăng sáng vằng vặc, nhưng trong đầu lại tối om om, hắn không biết mình đã về Thiên Cơ Đường như thế nào. Đi vào vườn trúc, bước lên cầu thang, đi thẳng một hơi đến trước tủ trong phòng ngủ.

Hắn lấy quan ấn và công văn ra bày lên bàn.

“Ngốc tử.” Hoắc Lâm Phong gọi.

Đỗ Tranh từ trên sạp đi xuống: “Sao thiếu gia ngồi ở đó?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phân phó: “Thu dọn đồ đạc, sáng mai… chúng ta đi.”

Sáng ngày mai, hắn nhất định phải thẳng thắn với Dung Lạc Vân, đến lúc đó muốn chém muốn giết hắn đều chấp nhận, chỉ mong người kia sẽ không đau lòng. Hoắc Lâm Phong ơi là Hoắc Lâm Phong, sớm biết sẽ có ngày động lòng như hôm nay, hà tất ban đầu phải tạo nghiệp chướng.

Đúng lúc này, trong Trầm Bích Điện, một ván cờ đã kết thúc, Đoạn Hoài Khác thua mất ba quân. Đêm đã khuya, hắn đứng dậy đi trải giường, hầu hạ Đoạn Trầm Bích đi ngủ, ghém chăn hạ rèm, làm xong hết rồi mới đi.

Hắn vừa đi vừa nói: “Đệ tử đã phái đi sáng mai sẽ quay lại, vừa đúng lúc.”

Trong Bất Phàm Cung đã không còn tiếng động, sau nửa đêm mây mù kéo đến che khuất ánh trăng, những giọt mưa phùn rơi lả tả.

Trong phòng ngủ ở lầu trúc, trên giường đặt hành lý đã thu xếp xong, Đỗ Tranh gối đầu bằng tay nải mà thiếp ngủ. Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn ngồi bên bàn, trong tay siết chặt chiếc khăn tay màu xám thêu lá ngân hạnh Dung Lạc Vân tặng cho hắn.

Đã gần sáng, hắn xuống lầu định tưới nước cho cây ngọc lan. Sau khi ra khỏi lầu bị mưa phùn táp vào mặt, hắn đâu cần phải tưới nước nữa chứ?

Hắn hoang mang lo sợ, đến cả ông trời cũng không thành toàn cho hắn.

Bỗng bên ngoài có tiếng huyên náo, vài ba đệ tử chạy đến báo: “Đỗ Trọng sư huynh! Cung chủ gọi mọi người đến Mạc Thương Đài!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biết có chuyện gì, đành theo chúng đệ tử ra Thiên Cơ Đường. Con đường chính ướt sũng, đến Mạc Thương Đài, hắn đứng từ xa nhìn vọng lên bốn vị cung chủ đứng trong màn mưa, Dung Lạc Vân giương mắt nhìn hắn, mím môi mỉm cười.

Hắn muốn đáp lại nhưng bị bí mật kia đè nén đến nỗi chẳng biết nên bày tỏ biểu cảm nào.

Đợi mọi người đến đông đủ, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Mọi người chớ hoảng, sáng sớm tề tựu chỉ để náo nhiệt một chút thôi.” Nói xong ra dấu tay phân các đệ tử ra làm hai bên, “Tối qua Đại cung chủ có hứa với sư phụ, hôm nay chọn một đệ tử ra để khiêu chiến, nếu thắng thì tốt, nếu ngang tay thì phạt quỳ ba ngày, nếu thua thì bế quan một năm. Mong mọi người đến để làm chứng.”

Các đệ tử nghị luận sôi nổi, nực cười thật, ai mà có thể đánh lại Đại cung chủ chứ? Trong cơn hỗn loạn, Đoạn Hoài Khác đi ra khoảng không chính giữa: “Thua cũng không sao, người có dũng khí khiêu chiến sẽ được thưởng ba trăm lượng.”

Vừa dứt lời, Nguyễn Nghê lập tức phi thân lên trước.

Ra ngoài một chuyến với tiểu thần tài là đã học được thói mê tiền rồi.

Móc câu bạc giao đấu với tay không, trên Mạc Thương Đài ồn ào náo nhiệt, duy chỉ có Hoắc Lâm Phong yên tĩnh như tượng Phật. Hắn chẳng có tâm trạng nào quan sát trận chiến, cũng chẳng buồn ra khiêu chiến, vẫn đang suy nghĩ xem nên thẳng thắn như thế nào.

Dung Lạc Vân đang đứng cách đó không xa, hay là nhân lúc hỗn loạn mà đi nói luôn?

Hay là đợi thêm chút nữa đi, đợi Dung Lạc Vân xem vui vẻ rồi hẵng nói?

Câu đầu tiên nói gì đây? Cung chủ, thật ra tôi là Hoắc Lâm Phong?

Nếu Dung Lạc Vân đau lòng thì dỗ làm sao đây? Cởi bỏ xiêm y chịu đòn nhận tội?

Tuy thân xác Hoắc Lâm Phong đang ở đây nhưng hồn phách của hắn đã bay đi mất rồi. Hắn tưởng tượng ra vô số tình huống, nhưng đến một kế sách ứng đối cũng không nghĩ ra được. Bất thình lình! Một trận cuồng phong táp vào mặt, hắn hoàn hồn bay ra xa, tránh né một chưởng vừa đột ngột xông tới.

“Làm gì vậy?!” Hoắc tướng quân đang buồn bực lắm đây này!

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Đỗ Trọng, trong các đại đệ tử chỉ còn ngươi chưa khiêu chiến, không dám ư?”

Tiểu Hầu gia đang bực gần chết: “Tôi không thiếu ba trăm lượng ấy!”

Thoắt cái đã thấy Dung Lạc Vân tò mò đi tới, một người là Đại ca, một người là tình lang, y sẽ cổ vũ ai đây? Tâm tình Hoắc Lâm Phong rối như tơ vò, thôi tạm thời không nghĩ nữa, dứt khoát đánh một trận cho sảng khoái!

Hắn rút kiếm ra, kiếm pháp của Hoắc Lâm Phong khiến người ta xem mãi không thấy chán, hắn mơ hồ nghe thấy Dung Lạc Vân gọi hắn. Thần Long Vô Hình, xé gió rẽ mây, khiến mắt Đoạn Hoài Khác không nhìn theo kịp.

Mọi người hoảng loạn, bị nội lực ác liệt ép cho lùi ra xa, Đoạn Hoài Khác trở lòng bàn tay dồn sức lực nặng ngàn cân. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhếch mày cười khểnh, hôm tỉ võ, hắn chỉ dùng chưa tới tám phần chân khí.

“Ra tuyệt chiêu đi!” Đoạn Hoài Khác hét lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tung người đáp xuống đất, Quyết Minh kiếm dùng khí thế quét sạch nghìn quân, xuất ra mười phần nội lực. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, tia sáng bạc biến thành ánh lửa, những đốm sáng vàng chói mắt thả ngập bầu trời, đá xây bốn phía nứt toác thành bụi.

Ở phía đằng xa, trên những cột sơn của Trầm Bích Điện đều lưu lại một rãnh nứt.

Mưa phùn cuốn theo khói lửa, âm vang kinh động đất trời, trên Mạc Thương Đài tựa như đã hóa thành một đống đổ nát.

Thắng bại đã định, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn về phía Đoạn Hoài Khác, nói: “Huynh thua rồi, bế quan đi.” Vừa dứt âm cuối, tiếng vó ngựa hỗn tạp từ con đường chính truyền tới, kéo mọi người ngoảnh đầu nhìn theo.

Mười mấy đệ tử cưỡi ngựa tới dưới đài, xếp thành một hàng dài trước điện.

Đoạn Hoài Khác chùi vết máu trên khóe miệng, hỏi: “Thế nào rồi?”

Đệ tử chắp tay thành quyền: “Bẩm báo cung chủ, thuộc hạ đã điều tra các thành lân cận Tây Càn Lĩnh, tất cả các tiêu cục, bến phà, các con đường ở phía bắc Trường Hà, không một ai từng nghe nói đến Trạc Sa đảo.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, tim thót lên một nhịp.

Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi tiếp: “Hết chưa?”

Đệ tử dừng lại một lúc rồi đáp: “Có một tiêu đầu từng đến Tái Bắc, nói trong thành Tái Bắc có tiệm ăn nổi tiếng nhất tên là ‘Trạc Sa Cư’.”

Bầu không khí rơi vào tĩnh lặng, mọi người đều nín thở trố mắt nhìn.

Bỗng, Đoạn Trầm Bích vuốt râu cười lớn: “Đường đường là tiểu Hầu gia, lăn lộn Giang Nam làm trâu làm ngựa, cũng không biết che giấu khí chất thiếu gia.” Ông bước ra khỏi hiên, giọng nói càng to rõ hơn, “Gọi loạn thứ tự chiêu thức, nhất định là do quen mắt quen tai ảnh hưởng từ Định Bắc Hầu, nên khen cậu một câu ‘hậu sinh khả úy’ phải không?”

Trong đầu Hoắc Lâm Phong trống rỗng, trơ mắt nhìn Đoạn Trầm Bích đến gần.

Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Đúng là điềm tĩnh, điềm tĩnh đến tột bậc. Không hổ là anh hùng thiếu niên đánh thắng thiên quân vạn mã, mười bảy tuổi đồ sát toàn thành.” Ông đá những mảnh đá vụn bên chân ra, “Sao có thể nghĩ ra cái cớ nhiễm bệnh thế? Một người uống máu nhai thịt ở đại mạc mà mưa phùn Giang Nam cũng có thể thương tổn được cậu ư?”

Ông làm thinh một lúc, trong nét nghiêm nghị lẫn theo chút kích động: “Qua mười ba năm, không ngờ còn có cơ hội nhìn thấy tuyệt chiêu của kiếm pháp Hoắc gia, giỏi cho một kiếm Định Bắc Hầu Phong!”

Câu chữ trầm đục, tựa như tiếng lộp bộp khi ném đá vào nước, ném đến nỗi trái tim Hoắc Lâm Phong hoảng sợ.

Trải đệm, ám chỉ, thẫn thờ một đêm, suy tư một sáng, không ngờ lại bị ép đến bước đường này. Việc đã như thế, Đoạn Trầm Bích hỏi hắn: “Hoắc tướng quân, cậu có dám chính miệng thừa nhận không?”

Hắn đút kiếm vào vỏ, cách màn mưa bụi mông lung đi về phía Dung Lạc Vân.

—— “Ta là Hoắc Trọng, Hoắc Lâm Phong.”

**Chương 38: Tiểu Dung cáu kỉnh**

Dung Lạc Vân đứng thừ người ở chỗ cũ, choáng váng và thẫn thờ trước lời thú nhận kia.

Đỗ Trọng là Hoắc Lâm Phong…

Gặp gỡ, thân quen, tín nhiệm, yêu thích, đều đồng loạt nói với y, Đỗ Trọng không phải là Đỗ Trọng, mà là một người khác. Tối qua còn ôm ấp quyến luyến, vậy mà bây giờ Đỗ Trọng đã biến thành một người khác rồi ư?!

Sao lại hoang đường như thế… Cực kỳ hoang đường!

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, có lẽ là Đại ca đoán sai rồi, sư phụ cũng đoán sai rồi, Đỗ Trọng cũng chỉ đang nói đùa mà thôi. Y bước khỏi hiên, nước mưa ướt đôi bờ mi, lảo đảo bước đến trước mặt người kia.

“Đỗ Trọng, đừng nói đùa với ta.” Biểu cảm của y hết sức thê lương, “Huynh nói lại một lần nữa, rốt cuộc huynh là ai?”

Lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong rối như tơ vò, túm lấy bờ vai Dung Lạc Vân: “Cung chủ, ta xin lỗi.” Hắn hối hận lắm, vì sao không thú nhận sớm hơn? Tối qua lưỡng lự, sáng nay do dự, dẫn đến tình huống tiến thoái lưỡng nan như bây giờ.

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn khăng khăng hỏi: “Huynh là Đỗ Trọng phải không?”

Hắn đau lòng muốn chết rồi, nhưng chỉ đành phủ nhận: “Ta là Hoắc Lâm Phong…”

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân bỗng chốc tối sầm.

Không phải Đỗ Trọng, mà là Hoắc Trọng; trên thế gian không có Trạc Sa đảo, chỉ có Trạc Sa Cư ở Tái Bắc; cái người gọi là sư phụ quy ẩn, huynh trưởng nương tựa lẫn nhau, đều là bịa đặt. Tên họ, lai lịch, thân thế, tất cả đều là giả.

Từ trước đến nay, tất thảy mọi chuyện.

… Toàn bộ đều là giả dối.

Dung Lạc Vân nói thật khẽ: “Nhưng mà tối qua huynh đã hứa sẽ không lừa dối ta.” Trong màn lừa đảo chính tay hắn thêu dệt, hắn đã hứa sẽ không lừa dối Dung Lạc Vân, là muốn biến y thành tên đại ngốc đệ nhất Tây Càn Lĩnh sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng nói: “Không phải như vậy đâu, không phải đâu!” Hắn đè thấp giọng đến hết mức, “Ta có muôn vạn lỗi lầm, mặc em đánh em mắng, tha thứ cho ta lần này có được không… Từ giờ trở đi ta tuyệt đối sẽ không lừa dối em nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân gằn giọng: “Ta không tin huynh được nữa!” Y giãy mạnh ra khỏi vòng tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Sự ân cần, quan tâm, thương yêu của huynh, tất cả đều là vì để lừa gạt lòng tin của ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giải thích: “Từ trước tới nay, tâm ý ta dành cho em đều là thật! Tất cả đều là thật!”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi ngược lại: “Từ trước tới nay? Vậy ban đầu là thế nào? Từ khi nào mà giả ý thành thật lòng, tự huynh có phân biệt được không! Làm sao huynh biết được khi huynh lừa tình thì ta không rung động? Làm sao huynh biết được khi huynh giả ý thì ta không thật lòng?”

Lời này như đao như kiếm, đâm xoáy vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong đến mức khiến hắn không thốt nên lời. “Dung Lạc Vân…” Hắn gọi y một tiếng, lần đầu tiên gọi thẳng tên đối phương lại ở trong tình cảnh này. Sau đó hắn nói gần như thủ thỉ: “Em không cần ta nữa sao?”

Tim Dung Lạc Vân run lẩy bẩy: “Niềm vui Đỗ Trọng đem tới, Hoắc tướng quân lấy về đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Em không thích ta nữa sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân lạnh nhạt đáp: “Nói gì đến thích nữa, là Dung Lạc Vân ta đã mù rồi.”

Y phất tay áo, xoay người đi về phía con đường chính, mặc kệ những dây dưa quyến luyến sau lưng. Mưa vẫn chưa tạnh, nhưng tình đã trôi đi theo gió rồi, trái tim hứng chịu một cơn gió rét căm. Con đường thoáng đãng, quang cảnh rõ mồn một, mà y đi rất vất vả.

Một buổi hoàng hôn nọ, bọn họ đứng bên ngoài sảnh, nói chuyện câu có câu không.

Một buổi tối kia, bọn họ cầm dù xách đèn, phía sau là con ngựa vung vẫy chiếc đuôi dài.

Một buổi trưa ấy, bọn họ đùa nghịch đuổi bắt, trong tay cầm con diều đã vẽ cùng nhau.

Hồi ức giống như một màn kịch, sinh động rực rỡ, tình cảm chân thật, nhưng lúc này đã hoàn toàn hạ màn rồi. Dung Lạc Vân một mình lê bước, hồn phách đã thả trôi không thể bắt lại, chỉ đành vội vã chạy đi.

Bởi vì đây là thứ tình cảm không thể lưu luyến, tuyệt đối không thể lưu luyến.

Những điều đó là cố ý trêu ghẹo, hay là dùng chân tình, y chẳng thể phân biệt được. Bày tỏ tình cảm là vì thật sự thích y hay là vì để tiến thêm một bước thám thính tin tức, y cũng không thể xác định.

Ôm nhau ngủ trong xe ngựa, sớm chiều bên trong thiền viện, từ chuyện lớn là cứu mạng đến chuyện nhỏ là buộc xiêm y, cái nào là thật cái nào là giả? Hôm đó chèo thuyền ở hồ sen, ôm y, nhìn ngắm y, những lời lo lắng đó rốt cuộc là quan tâm hay là vì muốn đào sâu bí mật?

Ôm ấp dây dưa, môi lưỡi giao triền, đó là gì?

Dung Lạc Vân không cách nào biết, cũng chẳng dám tin. Y đến Vô Danh Cư, bước vào trong sân, hỉ thước trên xà nhà và bồ câu trong lồng cùng nhau kêu chiêm chiếp, nhưng đôi mắt long sòng sọc của y chỉ nhìn vào hiên nhà.

Lần đó từ Linh Bích Thang trở về, Hoắc Lâm Phong tự tiện xông vào tặng cá, thật sự chỉ là tặng cá thôi ư?

Y bước từng bước tới gần, truy cứu đều đã muộn màng, y lẳng lặng tiến vào thính đường. Trên bàn đặt lồng đèn cán trúc, trên tường treo diều chim én, trên sạp phòng ngủ để quạt lụa thêu, còn có cá chép trong vại, hoa trong nước ở ngoài sân.

Chính giữa án thư, là quyển bí kíp võ công ấy.

Tỏa Tức Quyết… Đột nhập không tiếng động, đi lại tự do, tên trộm ban đầu lẻn vào Bất Phàm Cung cũng là Hoắc Lâm Phong ư?

Dung Lạc Vân thở hắt một hơi, Vô Danh Cư của y vốn giản dị đơn điệu, nhưng dần dần bị người kia để lại nhiều dấu tích như thế. Khi vui, dấu tích là nhớ nhung, ngày buồn, dấu tích là tra tấn.

Y ngồi xuống bên giường, tấm lưng suy sụp, hai tay bấu chặt vào nhau. Không còn Đỗ Trọng nữa rồi, y đối xử tốt với Đỗ Trọng để làm gì, y đặt Đỗ Trọng mình yêu mến vào trái tim có ích gì?

Dung Lạc Vân ôm mặt, hóa ra Đỗ Trọng của y chỉ là một giấc mộng mà thôi.

Mưa ngày càng lớn, Dung Lạc Vân khép vạt áo ngã lên giường, y tủi thân, không cam lòng, đau lòng đến tột bậc! Vùi đầu vào gối, tay nắm vải trải giường muốn nát bấy, lồng ngực phập phồng mãi không yên.

Chợt có một tràng tiếng bước chân tới gần, y thẫn thờ nhìn ra ngoài cửa.

“Nhị ca Nhị ca!” Điêu Ngọc Lương chạy xồng xộc vào, dừng trước cửa bẩm báo, “Đỗ Trọng, à không phải, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gật đầu, đờ đẫn trở mình. Điêu Ngọc Lương chạy đến bên giường, nói: “Nhị ca, tên kia đúng là ác ôn! Hắn lừa chúng ta từ đó tới giờ, tuyệt đối không thể bỏ qua cho hắn được!”

Dung Lạc Vân nhắm mắt lại: “Lão Tứ, Nhị ca muốn ngủ một lát.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đắp chăn giúp y, sau đó chạy biến đi như một làn khói. Y mở mắt ra, đau buồn nhìn chằm chặp rèm che, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi rồi, Đỗ Trọng cũng đi rồi…

Dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa đi ở phía trước, Đỗ Tranh đi phía sau, hai chủ tớ cứ như vậy mà rời khỏi Bất Phàm Cung. “Hu!” Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm cương dừng lại, ngoái đầu nhìn về phía cổng chính, khao khát được xuyên qua thiên sơn vạn thủy để nhìn vào biệt uyển sâu nhất.

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Thiếu gia, giờ chúng ta đi đâu?”

Đi đâu ư? Phủ tướng quân ở thành Tây đã chuẩn bị lâu ngày, bây giờ chắc cũng nên nhập phủ rồi. Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡng ép bản thân mình tỉnh táo lại, đi thôi, rốt cuộc cũng không đợi được cây ngọc lan trong vườn nở hoa.

Vung roi phi ngựa, Bất Phàm Cung dần dần bỏ lại ở đằng xa, hắn cũng đi xa rồi.

Trong thành bốn phía đều thoáng đãng, phủ tướng quân đã có chút động tĩnh, các quan lớn nhỏ đều nhận được tin tức. Dâng tặng nha hoàn đầy tớ, thêm cả xe ngựa, xum xoe vô cùng náo nhiệt. Ai ngờ đâu, cổng phủ đóng chặt, trốn không thèm gặp ai.

Hoắc tướng quân chẳng có tâm trạng nào gặp khách, phòng này sân kia, cây cỏ hoa lá, hắn không liếc mắt tới. Hắn chọn một gian để ở, Đỗ Tranh mài mực, hắn tạm vực dậy tinh thần viết một phần tấu chương.

“Phái người đưa tới Trường An.” Hắn phân phó.

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Thiếu gia không viết thư về nhà sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lắc đầu, viết gì đây? Tự tạo nghiệt, bị người mình yêu vứt bỏ, mỗi một hồi ức đều quanh quẩn trong lòng, hài nhi đau buồn khó chịu… Hắn cầm bút thả hồn đi, khi tỉnh táo lại chỉ thấy trên giấy viết ba chữ: _Dung Lạc Vân._

“Ngốc tử.” Hắn sững sờ nói, “Dung Lạc Vân không kết giao với ta nữa rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh an ủi: “Thiếu gia đừng buồn, y không cần thiếu gia thì vẫn còn người khác cần thiếu gia mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt bút xuống: “Nhưng ta chỉ cần em ấy, ta không cần bất kỳ người nào khác.” Đứng dậy đi đến cửa, nhìn màn mưa lất phất ngoài sân, “Là ta đáng kiếp, ta đã làm em ấy đau lòng.”

Thiếu gia luôn tràn đầy sinh khí đã bao giờ như thế này đâu, Đỗ Tranh nhìn mà xót, nhưng chẳng thể khuyên được gì. “Thiếu gia, người ăn chút gì rồi ngủ một giấc đi.” Cậu đi trải giường, “Chuyện chỉ mới xảy ra, có lẽ ngày mai Dung Lạc Vân hết giận rồi là sẽ làm hòa với thiếu gia thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghĩ, thật sao? Dung Lạc Vân thật sự sẽ tha thứ cho hắn sao?

Hắn nghe lời lên giường đi ngủ, giống như bắt được nhánh cỏ cứu mạng, tưởng tượng đến ngày mai Dung Lạc Vân sẽ làm hòa với hắn.

Đỗ Tranh thở dài, chuyển ghế đẩu ra ngoài cửa canh chừng, giống như lúc ở Hầu phủ. Cậu vô cùng rối bời, nên cầu chúc cho thiếu gia và Dung Lạc Vân quay lại làm hòa, hay là cầu cho hai người họ cắt đứt mãi mãi?

Thôi bỏ đi, sáng mai rồi tính.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngủ say hết một ngày một đêm, giờ Mão mới thức giấc, mưa đã ngừng rồi.

Hắn tắm rửa thay y phục, mặc một bộ nhung trang tay chẽn ra ngoài, cưỡi ngựa đến quân doanh dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang. Trong doanh yên tĩnh, các binh lính đều đang say giấc nồng, hắn phá cổng tiến vào.

Tay quấn dây cương, chân mang giày quan, xông vào doanh trướng gọi mọi người thức dậy.

Chỉ chốc lát sau cả quân doanh đều kêu rên nằm trên đất, tất cả đều chạy vội chạy vàng ra thao trường tập hợp. Hoắc Lâm Phong bước lên bục điểm binh, quất một roi cực vang, nhưng giọng nói rất nhẹ nhàng: “Chào hỏi đi.”

Các binh lính vội vàng hành lễ: “—— Bái kiến Hoắc tướng quân!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong quét mắt một vòng: “Đến Tây Càn Lĩnh đã lâu, cũng xem như đã gặp mặt các vị huynh đệ rồi.” Đi đến mép bục, hai mắt hơi híp lại, “Đã đến giờ Mão mà không có ai dậy sớm luyện tập, chiếu theo lý thuyết thì đáng lẽ phải phạt hai mươi trượng.”

Tất cả đều câm như hến, giống như một bầy chim cút vậy.

“Vậy thì ——“ Hắn nói, “Mỗi người ba mươi trượng, ai qua đêm không về thì bốn mươi trượng, tụ tập đánh bạc năm mươi trượng, chủ soái và phó soái ăn không ngồi rồi thì sáu mươi trượng.” Nói xong nhảy xuống, để lại một đám người há hốc mồm.

Một tên lười biếng thành thói hỏi: “Tướng quân, vì sao lại nhiều hơn mười trượng so với quy định?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lững thững đi đến chỗ người vừa mở miệng hỏi, cổ tay ném một viên đá vụn, đối phương lập tức kêu thét lên. Hắn ném trúng răng một cái răng của người kia, nói: “Thợ mới thì hăng, chổi mới quét sạch (*), bổn tướng quân muốn bày tỏ uy phong.”

(*) Thợ mới thì hăng chổi mới quét sạch: ý chỉ những quan mới lên nhậm chức thường làm những việc có tính ảnh hưởng để thể hiện tài năng và sự hiểu biết của mình

Mới sáng sớm mà trong quân doanh Tây Càn Lĩnh đã kêu gào thảm thiết, khiến người qua đường cũng phải ngóng nhìn.

Còn cách đó bảy, tám dặm về phía đông, Bất Phàm Cung lại cực kỳ tĩnh mịch, không còn tiếng hô hiệu luyện tập của Đỗ Trọng sư huynh nữa rồi.

Trong Vô Danh Cư, một đêm mưa khiến vại cá đầy tràn, cành sen ngậm nụ đã nở hoa rồi. Dung Lạc Vân thức dậy sau một giấc ngủ dài miên man, tất cả tâm tư đều được nén xuống bụng rồi, dường như cũng thấy khá hơn.

Y ngồi dậy, bỗng nhiên nhớ đến hai chữ “Đỗ Trọng”.

Tắm rửa thay y phục, nhớ đến gương mặt “Đỗ Trọng” kia.

Buộc tóc cài phát quan, tâm trạng rối bời hôm qua lại kéo tới rồi!

Trời rất trong, nước mưa bốc hơi chẳng còn dấu vết, nhưng vết thương người kia gây ra lại không cách nào xoa dịu được. Y không ổn, không ổn một chút nào, vẫn là phẫn nộ, vẫn không cam lòng, vẫn đau lòng đến tột điểm!

Dung Lạc Vân quay về giường, giày vò đệm mềm, cúi người túm lấy. Gối tơ tằm lăn đi, ánh mắt y dừng lại ở một nơi, y nhìn thấy tấm thiệp dưới gối.

Vui vẻ ấm áp, giờ chỉ còn lại lạnh nhạt vô tình, hương vị chua ngọt, cũng biến thành đắng chát nồng đậm. Xem tới chữ nào là lòng y xoắn bện tới đó, y giấu nó dưới gối như bảo bối để lấy ra xem mỗi ngày, vậy mà bây giờ lại không biết đó là thật lòng hay giả dối!

“… Ta không cần nữa.” Y thều thào, sau đó cất cao giọng, “Ta không cần nữa!”

Nỗi đau đè nén một ngày một đêm rốt cuộc cũng bộc phát, Dung Lạc Vân rút trường kiếm ra, chém thật mạnh vào con diều yến. Sau đó xông ra thính đường, lại chém một kiếm xuống đèn lồng cán trúc, tiếng động gây kinh sợ cho bầy hỉ thước khiến chúng phải rời tổ.

“Không cần gì nữa… Ta không cần gì nữa…” Y lẩm bẩm, chạy ra sân vung kiếm vùng vẫy, chiếc vại lớn đầy nước lập tức nứt toác, cá chép đỏ quẫy đuôi trong những mảnh vỡ, hoa sen cũng bị nghiền thành bùn hoa.

Dung Lạc Vân xách kiếm chạy đi, chạy khỏi Thiên Cơ Đường, đến thẳng vườn trúc.

Người đi lầu trống, để lại cây ngọc lan này làm gì?

Y chém hai ba nhát đốn gãy gốc ngọc lan rồi quay đầu bỏ đi, phi người về phía cổng chính.

Trong quân doanh đang sục sôi khí thế, cắt cỏ dại, giặt lá cờ, dọn thao trường, tất cả binh lính không ai dám trộm lười biếng. Hoắc Lâm Phong ở trong trướng xử lý quân vụ, sổ sách chất thành núi cao trước mặt.

Chừng nửa nén hương sau, bên ngoài có tiếng ầm ĩ.

“—— Tướng quân!” Một tiểu binh xông vào, “Tướng quân, Bất Phàm Cung có người đến gây sự!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng phắt dậy: “Là ai?”

Tiểu binh nói: “Dung Lạc Vân, là Dung Lạc Vân!”

Đầu óc Hoắc Lâm Phong mờ mịt, Dung Lạc Vân tới rồi, có phải Dung Lạc Vân đã tha thứ cho hắn rồi không? Vội vàng ra khỏi trướng, hắn hồi hộp chạy ra ngoài, nhưng chợt dừng lại trước cửa.

Bên gáy mát lạnh, thanh trường kiếm chạm vào da thịt hắn.

Cách đó hai bước, Dung Lạc Vân chĩa kiếm về phía hắn, lạnh lùng như sương giá.

Mũi kiếm chọc vào yết hầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong từ từ lùi lại vào trong trướng. “Muốn chém muốn giết, chỉ cần em hết giận là được.” Hắn khàn giọng, mắt nhìn chăm chú đối phương không dời, “Cho ta thêm một cơ hội nữa, được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Trả khăn tay lại cho ta.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong muốn tan vỡ rồi: “Em đã từng hứa, cho dù có chuyện gì xảy ra cũng sẽ không đòi lại cơ mà.”

Dung Lạc Vân lặp lại: “Trả khăn tay lại cho ta!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nào có chịu, đứng yên không nhúc nhích mặc cho y xử trí. Dung Lạc Vân cười lạnh: “Huynh tưởng là ta không nỡ giết huynh sao?” Y cắn môi, trong mắt tỏa ra khí lạnh vô hạn, y chém một nhát vào vai phải của Hoắc Lâm Phong!

Lưu loát đến mức không có chút do dự nào, quyết tuyệt đến mức chẳng chút mềm lòng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn đau, hỏi: “Em hết giận chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn hắn chòng chọc, hắn lại hỏi: “Tha thứ cho ta có được không?”

Hốc mắt Dung Lạc Vân đỏ bừng, hắn lại hỏi: “Cho ta một cơ hội nữa, được chứ?”

Không nhận được đáp án, chỉ có cơn đau trên vai, Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa tay ra: “Muốn ta trả khăn tay, vậy em trả cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn hắn: “Ta không có gì để trả, những thứ huynh tặng ta đều phá hủy hết rồi.” Y nhớ rõ như lòng bàn tay, vậy mà giọng điệu chứa đầy tàn nhẫn, “Con diều, đèn lồng, cá chép, hoa sen, tất cả ta đều không cần nữa.”

Y vừa nói vừa rút ra một vật, là tấm thiệp đó.

Thần sắc Hoắc Lâm Phong chuyển thành hoảng hốt: “Không được!”

Nhưng chỉ thấy Dung Lạc Vân xé nát bươm tấm thiệp, vung thật nhẹ, từng câu từng chữ đều rụng rời theo gió. Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hết rồi, trả hết lại cho huynh.”

Y nói xong chém một nhát thật mạnh, vết thương kia tóe ra một búng máu tươi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đau đến lảo đảo, nhào tới ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân.

Y nói: “Hoắc tướng quân một thân đầy vết sẹo, vết này là Dung Lạc Vân ta tặng cho huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Một thân đầy sẹo đều là đau thương, còn vết em tặng vô cùng mỹ vị.”

Thanh trường kiếm rơi xuống đất, Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng cũng rơi lệ rồi.


	20. 39+40

**Chương 39: Viết loạn một mạch**

Nhát kiếm kia vừa sâu vừa mạnh, vết thương không ngừng túa máu. Chỉ một lát sau, cánh tay phải đang ôm Dung Lạc Vân của Hoắc Lâm Phong đã không còn tri giác, từ từ rũ xuống.

Hắn đau đến mức run cả giọng: “Sắp không ôm nổi em nữa rồi.”

Thân thể hai người dính sát vào nhau, những mảng máu nóng hổi thấm ướt vải áo, trong xoang mũi nồng nặc mùi tanh. Tứ chi Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ, y không dám cựa quậy, không dám đẩy ra, chỉ có thể thấp giọng ra lệnh: “Buông ta ra.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong làm ngơ không nghe thấy, cánh tay phải trượt xuống thì gắng gượng dùng tay trái vây lấy y. Bàn tay chẳng chịu yên phận, từ đai lưng Dung Lạc Vân dò lên trên, cách lớp áo vuốt ve sống lưng hơi lồi lên của y, đến lưng đến vai, rồi đi thẳng lên cái gáy thon dài.

Hắn vuốt ve, mân mê, phát ra tiếng rên rỉ như một con thú bị mắc kẹt.

Bờ môi dán vào tóc mai, giọng nói trầm khàn lọt vào lỗ tai, trong khoảnh khắc đó Dung Lạc Vân đã hoàn toàn mất hồn. Đỗ Trọng từng làm với y như vậy, dùng bàn tay, dùng đôi môi, dùng cách thức đong đầy tình yêu làm với y như vậy.

“Đỗ Trọng…” Y đẩy mạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong ra, lẩm bẩm, “Huynh không phải, huynh không phải là Đỗ Trọng nữa rồi.”

Câu nói này còn tàn nhẫn hơn cả nhát kiếm kia, sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong trắng bệch, trán toát đầy mồ hôi: “Đỗ Trọng là ta, ta bây giờ cũng là ta.”

Mắt Dung Lạc Vân đỏ bừng, rũ mắt xuống là không kìm được giọt lệ. Y khó tránh mà nghĩ, thái độ cầu hòa xin tha này có phải cũng là để điều tra hay không? Chỉ một lần bị lừa dối, y đã sợ hãi sự hèn mạt của kẻ này.

Y không dám tin nữa, cũng sẽ không bị lừa dối nữa.

Nhặt kiếm lên, Dung Lạc Vân lùi về sau, nói: “Ta không cần khăn tay nữa, muốn giữ hay muốn vứt, Hoắc tướng quân tự xem mà xử lý.” Nói xong xoay người chạy ra khỏi doanh trướng, thoắt cái đã biến mất không còn tung tích.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn đau đuổi theo ra ngoài, nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy những đám mây ở chân trời.

Từng tưởng tượng sẽ tìm một tri kỉ, người ấy sẽ dựa vào lòng hắn gọi một tiếng “tướng quân”, bây giờ tìm được rồi, ôm được rồi, nhưng tiếng “tướng quân” kia lại như tát cho hắn một bạt tai vậy.

Đứng thẫn thờ một lúc rồi tiu nghỉu quay vào trong trướng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn tấm thiệp nát vụn dưới đất. Hắn chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, nhặt lên từng mảnh một, nhặt lên từng câu chữ rời rạc.

Tĩnh mịch không còn là tĩnh mịch, yên ắng chẳng còn là yên ắng.

Trước mắt nổ đom đóm, hắn ngược lại thật sự chao đảo rồi.

Hắn ngã xuống ghế, cởi áo gỡ đai kéo xuống nửa vạt áo, phải xử lý vết thương. Lúc này chủ soái Hồ Phong tiến vào, quan tâm nói: “Tướng quân, vết thương của ngài thế nào rồi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm máu: “Không sao.”

Hồ Phong do dự tiến lên trước: “Bẩm tướng quân, người của Bất Phàm Cung thật quá ngông cuồng, đã ức hiếp các huynh đệ nhiều năm rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng, nhưng mắt cũng không thèm nhấc. Hồ Phong thấy thế, chắp tay thành quyền xin chỉ thị: “Tướng quân, tên họ Dung ức hiếp chúng tôi thì thôi đi, lại còn dám cả gan thách thức cả ngài, chúng ta tuyệt đối không thể tha thứ cho y.”

Rắc ít bột thuốc, Hoắc Lâm Phong hờ hững hỏi: “Y thách thức ta, thì liên quan gì đến các ngươi?” Đối phương sửng sốt, hắn nhẹ nhàng giương mắt lên, “Không thể tha thứ cho y ư? Ta còn phải thắp nhang cầu xin y tha thứ cho ta đây.”

Hồ Phong mông lung nói: “Thuộc hạ ngu xuẩn, xin nghe tướng quân phân phó.”

Cuối cùng cũng bình tĩnh lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong ra lệnh: “Nếu Dung Lạc Vân có tới nữa, không ai được quyền ngăn cản, còn phải dẫn y vào trướng của ta. Y mắng, không được đáp trả, y đánh, ai không sợ chết thì đánh trả, dù sao ta cũng không dám.”

Hồ Phong vô cùng sửng sốt: “Chuyện này…”

“Đây gọi là quân lệnh như núi cao, nghe hiểu rồi thì ra ngoài tập luyện, nghe không hiểu thì đi lãnh ba mươi trượng.” Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời xong thì cúi mặt nhìn xuống, máu tạm thời ngừng chảy, hắn khẽ khàng nhấc vạt áo lên.

Nhát kiếm này nào phải chém vào vai hắn, rõ ràng là đâm thẳng vào tim hắn rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân không ngừng thì thào “Đỗ Trọng”, tất cả tâm ý ấm áp của y đều dành hết cho “Đỗ Trọng”. Hắn càng ngày càng day dứt, ngoài day dứt, hắn còn nảy sinh lòng đố kỵ mà không biết thẹn.

Dù “Đỗ Trọng” chính là hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn không nhịn được mà đố kỵ.

Bởi vì Dung Lạc Vân muốn cái tên giả dối đó, chứ không cần Hoắc Lâm Phong hắn.

Ngồi thừ ra một lúc lâu, Hoắc tướng quân suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Chuyện đến nước này rốt cuộc phải trách ai đây? Trách hắn, hắn đáng lẽ nên thú nhận từ sớm. Cũng trách Dung Lạc Vân, sinh ra đã có tướng mạo như thế, luyện ra một thân võ công đó, còn có tính cách kiêu ngạo đáng yêu như vậy. Hắn đến là để trừ gian diệt ác, vậy mà lại hại hắn động lòng…

Người đáng trách nhất chính là cha con Đoạn thị, người ta bảo phá mười ngôi miếu chứ không phá một cuộc hôn nhân, thật là không hiểu chuyện. Còn phải trách cả Bồ Tát, miếng gỗ cầu nguyện treo cao như thế, mà cứ cố tình làm trái mong muốn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thở dài một hơi, buồn bực nhắm mắt lại.

Dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, một bóng hình nhạt màu đi về hướng đông, tay cầm kiếm, mặt đờ đẫn, y phục nhuốm đầy máu đỏ. Dung Lạc Vân lê từng bước nặng nề, chỉ bảy tám dặm mà y đi rất lâu, khi đến cổng cung liền khiến các đệ tử tuần tra hoảng sợ.

Có người chạy vào Trầm Bích Điện báo tin: “Nhị cung chủ bị thương rồi, trên người toàn là máu!”

Đoạn Trầm Bích và Đoạn Hoài Khác tức tốc đi ra ngoài, một trước một sau chạy đến Mạc Thương Đài đợi. Chỉ nhìn thấy ở cuối con đường chính, Dung Lạc Vân đang bước từng bước đi tới, trông uể oải và cô độc khôn xiết.

Đợi y tới gần, Đoạn Hoài Khác gọi một tiếng: “Lạc Vân?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn, thều thào nói: “Sư phụ, đại ca.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích hỏi: “Con đi đâu mà thành ra thế này?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Quân doanh, con đã chém Đỗ Trọng một kiếm.” Sau đó liền sửa miệng, “Không phải, là Hoắc Lâm Phong, con đã chém Hoắc Lâm Phong một kiếm.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Không có gì khác biệt, Đỗ Trọng chính là Hoắc Lâm Phong.”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, Đỗ Trọng sao có thể là Hoắc Lâm Phong chứ? Đỗ Trọng không hề tồn tại, Đỗ Trọng cũng hoàn toàn vô tội, tất cả đều là lỗi của Hoắc Lâm Phong… Y không thông suốt được, cũng không muốn thông suốt.

Đoạn Trầm Bích vung tay áo khẽ mắng: “Hồ tâm loạn tưởng, vào điện luyện công đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngoan ngoãn lên Mạc Thương Đài, chui vào sảnh bên của Trầm Bích Điện luyện công.

Y ngồi xếp bằng trên bồ đoàn (đệm cói), nhắm mắt tĩnh tâm, trong miệng lẩm nhẩm bí quyết tầng thứ nhất của Phách Vân Chưởng. Đọc sai một chữ, Đoạn Hoài Khác ở bên cạnh quật một roi.

Y liên tục đọc sai, sau lưng ăn hơn mười roi, lông mày nhíu lại thành bánh quai chèo. Không lâu sau, Đoạn Hoài Khác nhận thua trước, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đứng dậy đi, lên bàn chép phạt năm mươi lần.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại ngoan ngoãn đi chép, khi chép sai câu đầu tiên, Đoạn Hoài Khác cuối cùng cũng không nhịn nổi nữa.

“Chẳng lẽ Hoắc Lâm Phong đi cũng mang theo cả hồn phách của đệ đi rồi sao?” Đoạn Hoài Khác nói, “Phát hiện có người ngoài ẩn náu trong cung, thanh trừng là một chuyện sảng khoái, sao đệ trông như đang đưa tang vậy hả?”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi gằm đầu, vừa nghe mắng vừa viết chữ. Đoạn Hoài Khác nói tiếp: “Chẳng qua chỉ là mất đi một tên đại đệ tử mà thôi, sau này chiêu mộ tiếp là được, không có Đỗ Trọng trời sẽ sụp đổ hay sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí trả lời: “Hắn có thể đánh bại huynh, huynh đi đâu tìm người giống như vậy đây?”

Câu này đâm thẳng vào tim đen Đoạn Hoài Khác, hắn liền bắt được yếu điểm: “Đệ xem trọng hắn, chỉ là bởi vì võ công của hắn tốt thôi ư? Chứ không phải vì vẻ ngoài anh tuấn, miệng lưỡi sến sẩm, nịnh hót đệ đến mức không tìm được đông tây nam bắc đâu nữa sao?”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân đỏ ửng, mang cái mặt đỏ ửng đó múa bút thành văn. Sao y có thể không tìm được đông tây nam bắc chứ? Y biết đồ vô lại kia là người của Tái Bắc, y đã lập tức xách kiếm đi cắt đứt tơ tình rồi đấy thôi.

Thấy bộ dạng Dung Lạc Vân như vậy, Đoạn Hoài Khác buồn bực giáo huấn một hồi lâu, mãi đến khi miệng lưỡi khô khốc mới dừng. “Thôi bỏ đi, đệ về Vô Danh Cư thay y phục sạch sẽ đi.” Cuối cùng cũng đặc xá, “Về phòng tĩnh tâm, chép nốt phần còn lại rồi đưa ta xem.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, thở phào một hơi.

Y đặt bút xuống đứng dậy, mang bộ dạng nồng nặc tử khí đi ra ngoài, đi đến trước cửa bỗng dừng lại. Vừa lưỡng lự vừa phân vân, bàn tay bấu lấy khung cửa, ngập ngừng hỏi: “Đại ca, nếu như trên vai bị trúng một nhát kiếm, chảy rất nhiều máu… thì có chuyện gì không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi ngược lại: “Trúng một nhát kiếm mà không tính là ‘có chuyện’ thì ngũ mã phanh thây mới tính chắc?”

Lời này khiến người ta phải lo lắng, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Có để lại di chứng không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác đáp: “Chảy máu quá nhiều lại không xử lý kịp thời, nếu nghiêm trọng thì cả cánh tay sẽ tàn phế.” Giọng điệu chợt thay đổi, ung dung hỏi, “Làm sao, tên thủ lĩnh đội quân tinh nhuệ của Tái Bắc đó đã phế đi cánh tay của đệ hay sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn mảng máu tươi ở vạt trước, không nói gì, bần thần đi khỏi.

Trong điện trở lại bầu không khí tĩnh lặng, Đoạn Hoài Khác cúi người thu dọn giấy bút, lướt vội giấy chép phạt Dung Lạc Vân viết. Thoáng nhìn một cái thì không có gì, đằng này hắn tò mò đọc thành tiếng: “Chép phạt sai thì chép lại là được rồi, tại sao phải mắng đệ?”

“Đệ không cần biết huynh sảng khoái hay không, huynh cũng đừng có quản đệ đưa tang thế nào.”

“Đệ vốn không sợ trời sập, dù gì cũng sập vào người thân cao tám thước như huynh trước.”

“Võ công của Đỗ Trọng quả thật rất cao cường, còn nhớ hôm đó huynh thua trước hắn, xin hỏi bao giờ mới đi bế quan một năm?”

“Hắn chưa nịnh hót đệ đến mức quên cả đông tây nam bắc thì huynh đã mắng đệ đến mức xoay mòng mòng rồi, thảo nào chép sai.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác tức đến nỗi run cả tay, múa bút thành văn chép cái thứ gì đây?! Giả vờ ngoan ngoãn, làm bộ nghe lời, ngồi ngay trước mắt hắn mà dám viết thế này, về biệt uyển rồi chẳng phải sẽ làm hình nộm của hắn luôn hay sao?!

Quả thật là không đến mức đó, Dung Lạc Vân đã đi đến trước cửa Vô Danh Cư rồi.

Đẩy cửa tiến vào sân nhìn vại nước vỡ vụn, cá chép biến đâu mất, chắc đã bị mèo hoang ăn thịt rồi, y gọi đệ tử tới dọn dẹp xong lại cảm thấy trong sân trống hoác.

Y vào phòng thay đồ, gội đầu xong thì lười lau nên quấn một búi tóc tròn tròn trên đỉnh đầu. Rúc trong thư phòng, khi định chuyên tâm chép phạt thì nhác thấy tấm bản đồ sau án thư.

Là bản đồ thành Hạn Châu, khi đó Hoắc Lâm Phong vẽ hai bức, chuẩn bị cho bất cứ tình huống nào. Dung Lạc Vân hơi mất hồn, người kia ẩn náu trong cung, dường như chưa từng ngăn cản hay phá hỏng chuyện gì? Ban đầu lấy được lòng tin của y, cũng là vì làm việc tháo vát…

Y nghiền ngẫm, gấp tấm bản đồ lại, chợt phát hiện ở góc phải bên dưới có vẽ một đám mây.

Vẽ mây, là vì muốn tặng cho mình nên mới cố ý vẽ mây sao? Y đứng dậy ra khỏi thư phòng, đi ra ngoài thính đường nhặt chiếc đèn lồng đã hỏng lên, đám mây trên cán trúc và trên bản đồ đều giống y hệt nhau. Lại đi vào phòng ngủ, con diều chim én đã nát bét kia đã không thể tìm được lá đỗ trọng nữa rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân thu nhặt đồ, bỏ vào tủ khóa lại, nói với bản thân đừng nghĩ nữa.

Nhát kiếm hôm nay, đã kết thúc tất cả rồi.

Nhưng mà kết quả thế nào khoan hẵng nói, nhưng đau đớn là sự thật.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhẫn nhịn một ngày, đợi đến khi hoàng hôn buông xuống trở về nhà, gương mặt đã trắng bệch không còn huyết sắc. Về đến phủ tướng quân, nhìn thấy Đỗ Tranh liền nhịn không nổi nữa, cắn răng ngã lên giường.

Đỗ quản gia bận trước bận sau, gọi lang trung, sắc thuốc, chuẩn bị khăn vải và nước nóng, rồi phân phó cho gia nhân đi làm một bàn thức ăn bổ máu dưỡng khí. Hoắc Lâm Phong nằm trên giường nhìn, không hiểu sao lại cảm thấy như hắn đang sắp sinh con vậy…

Đóng cửa lại, Đỗ Tranh xử lý vết thương cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, vừa cởi xiêm y ra là đã đau quặn ruột. Vết thương rất sâu, bột thuốc và máu trộn nhớp nháp vào nhau, khiến người ta kinh hồn. Cậu muốn rơi lệ luôn rồi: “Thiếu gia, có đau không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiến răng: “Quản gia, ngươi nói xem?”

Đỗ Tranh bật khóc, đôi mắt hẹp dài trông càng ti hí hơn. Hoắc Lâm Phong dời tầm mắt, nhớ đến vành mắt đỏ bừng của Dung Lạc Vân, giống như một bông hoa đào vương những giọt sương sớm, tựa như lá thiên nam tinh (*) thấm nước mưa.

(*) thiên nam tinh: một loại thảo dược

Vai chợt nhói đau, hắn tỉnh táo lại từ trong mỹ sắc.

Băng bó xong, tắm rửa thay y phục, lại được lang trung châm cứu, cơn đói của Hoắc Lâm Phong dần dần át cả cơn đau. Đợi thức ăn được dọn lên, hắn dùng tay trái ăn một cách vụng về, chỉ hai ba miếng đã nuốt hết bát cơm.

Đỗ Tranh xới cơm đưa lên, vị thiếu gia này hôm qua chẳng có hạt cơm nào vào bụng, hôm nay lại ăn như hổ đói, chẳng lẽ tình hình đã chuyển biến tốt rồi ư? Cậu hỏi: “Thiếu gia, Dung Lạc Vân đến tìm thiếu gia rồi phải không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gặm ngan: “Ừm, tìm rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh vội nói: “Y thật sự tha thứ cho thiếu gia rồi hả?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ăn gà: “Chưa có tha, em ấy còn chém ta một nhát kiếm.”

Đỗ Tranh đứng phắt dậy, nhát kiếm này vậy mà do Dung Lạc Vân chém ư?! Người trong giang hồ quả đúng là dã man, môn không đăng hộ không đối, không gây rắc rối mới là lạ! Cậu hỏi: “Thiếu gia, vậy từ nay về sau ân đoạn nghĩa tuyệt rồi hả?”

Ngược lại mới đúng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghĩ, nhát kiếm này có lẽ mới là bắt đầu hết giận thôi, nếu chưa đủ, lần sau hắn dâng thêm cả vai trái. Mình đồng vách sắt như hắn, chỉ cần tha cho món đồ dưới khố thì hắn đều mặc cho Dung Lạc Vân chà đạp.

Đỗ Tranh rầu gần chết: “Thiếu gia, chúng ta không thể đi tìm tên tiểu dạ xoa đó được…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lau miệng, cánh tay phải đã khôi phục tri giác, vì thế hắn đứng dậy đi vào thư phòng. Đêm đã khuya rồi, hắn chong đèn ngồi trên bàn, chắp vá lại tấm thiệp đã nát vụn kia. Dán xong từng mảnh một, mắt đã mỏi nhừ, ngón tay đã đỏ chót.

Mưa lại rơi, đập rầm rập vào cửa sổ.

Giống như trái tim thổn thức của một người đối với một người khác.

Đêm mưa canh ba, thiệp đã dán xong, Hoắc tướng quân vẫn chưa ngủ. Mặc áo choàng vào, một mình cưỡi ngựa ra khỏi cửa. Cưỡi lộc cộc suốt đoạn đường đến núi Lãnh Tang, đi ngang quân doanh, tướng sĩ trực đêm vội vàng đẩy cổng ra.

Hoắc Lâm Phong phất tay, hắn chẳng thèm đi tìm bọn binh lính thối này.

Đi xa thêm bảy tám dặm, “Hu!” một tiếng dừng trước cổng Bất Phàm Cung, lại kinh động đến các đệ tử tuần tra trên tường cao. Trâu Lâm là người trực, lập tức chạy đi bẩm báo, nhưng nửa đêm canh ba thì phòng nào cũng là màu đen như mực.

Càng đi càng sâu, chỉ có mỗi Vô Danh Cư còn sáng đèn.

Đã đốt hai ngọn nến rồi, Dung Lạc Vân chép phạt đến lần thứ mười bảy.

Chấm mực, bút lông hạ xuống viết nên hàng chữ nhỏ, viết xong một chữ cuối cùng lại trải giấy bắt đầu viết lần thứ mười tám. Tay bỗng khựng lại, nghe thấy ngoài cửa có tiếng gọi, thấy Trâu Lâm xuất hiện.

“Bẩm báo cung chủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong đang đứng ngoài cung, không biết có ý đồ gì.”

Dung Lạc Vân run tay: “Một mình hắn?”

Trâu Lâm đáp: “Hình như là như vậy, hắn cưỡi ngựa dừng trước cổng, vẫn chưa làm gì.”

Dung Lạc Vân trầm ngâm một lúc rồi nói: “Không cần để ý đến hắn, cứ canh trực như bình thường.”

Ra hiệu cho Trâu Lâm lui, y tiếp tục viết chữ, vừa đặt bút xuống liền viết sai một chữ. Y vò giấy lại, hết sức cẩn thận viết lại từ đầu, dần dần viết xong một nửa.

Khi tới câu cuối cùng, tiếng mưa bỗng nhiên ồ ạt.

Lào rào lào rào, phủ ướt cả đất trời.

Dung Lạc Vân viết xong đặt bút xuống, đợi mực khô, khi thu dọn giấy y liền kinh ngạc đến hoảng loạn.

Chỉ thấy câu cuối cùng mình viết là —— _Mưa đêm lạnh giá, người kia có đem ô không?_

**Chương 40: Thật khó dây vào**

Lần thứ mười tám đã trở thành phế thải, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân bây giờ chẳng có lòng dạ nào chép lại, sáng mai rồi tính vậy.

Y cầm ngọn đèn về phòng ngủ, cửa sổ chưa đóng, nước mưa hắt vào thấm ướt chiếc sạp nhỏ bên cửa sổ. Không để ý đến gối tròn dính nước trên sạp, cũng không để ý đến tấm chăn nhung ẩm ướt, y chỉ chăm chăm cứu lấy cây quạt lụa trên bàn.

Mặt quạt đã ướt thấu, hai mặt dính vào nhau, dưới ánh nến cây ngân hạnh và hoa ngọc lan hợp vào nhau. Lau lau một lúc cũng không khô được bao nhiêu, y dứt khoát ngồi xuống sạp phẩy quạt.

Trời hơi lạnh, choàng tấm chăn ướt kia lên, lại thấy hơi mệt nhọc nên dựa vào chiếc gối ướt. Dung Lạc Vân giống y như là Dung quý phi vậy, nửa đêm rồi không ngủ, nằm ngang nằm dọc không biết là lạnh hay nóng.

Phẩy quạt một lúc, y nhìn chằm chằm mặt quạt mà bần thần. Sáng sớm phẫn nộ phát điên, phá hủy hết từng món đồ cất giấu tình cảm, chỉ chừa lại mỗi cái quạt này, bây giờ mà nhấc kiếm lên thì lại không nỡ xuống tay.

Rầm một tiếng, cánh cửa sổ vừa đóng kín bị thổi toang ra, ngay sau đó mưa liền giội ào vào bên trong. Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, khom người đóng cửa, hé ra một khe nhỏ nhìn ra màn mưa tầm tã bên ngoài.

… Hoắc Lâm Phong rốt cuộc có đem theo ô không?

Gió lạnh chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, nhưng vết thương mà dầm mưa bị nhiễm trùng thì phải làm sao? Lỡ như cánh tay sẽ tàn phế thì phải làm sao?

Dung Lạc Vân bấu song cửa nghĩ lung tung, nghĩ xong lại phủ nhận. Người nào không ngốc cũng biết sẽ đem ô mà, hoặc có lẽ đã rời đi từ lâu rồi. Lúc này có một nhóm đệ tử đi tuần tra, đúng lúc đi ngang cửa Vô Danh Cư.

Đôi môi y thoát khỏi sự kiềm chế của trí não, mở cửa ra la lên: “Đợi đã!”

Các đệ tử nghe tiếng liền tiến vào sân, nương theo ánh sáng đi tới hành lang. Vừa giương mắt đã thấy tấm chăn của cung chủ trượt xuống vai, tay cầm quạt lụa, gương mặt được ánh nến vàng tôn lên, điệu bộ tao nhã, rất khác thường…

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Hoắc Lâm Phong đã đi chưa?”

Đệ tử đáp: “Vẫn chưa, đang dầm mưa bên ngoài.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghẹn họng, dầm mưa, mưa lớn như vậy chắc chắn là ướt sũng rồi. Thân xác y cũng thoát ly khỏi sự kiềm chế của trí óc, vào trong tủ lấy một cây ô ra. Y chợt nghĩ, nếu có ô vậy chẳng lẽ sẽ đợi lâu hơn nữa sao? Vết thương chịu mưa gió một đêm cũng đủ dằn vặt rồi.

Y đành phải bỏ ô xuống, ra lệnh: “Đi thông báo cho các cung chủ khác, bảo bọn họ đuổi Hoắc Lâm Phong đi.”

Đệ tử nghi hoặc: “Những cung chủ khác đều đã ngủ hết rồi, hay là Nhị cung chủ…?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vậy thì gọi dậy đi, liên quan gì đến ta.”

Đệ tử lại hỏi: “Có cần thông báo cho Đoạn đại hiệp không ạ?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, nhất định không được thông báo cho Đoạn Trầm Bích, Hoắc Lâm Phong không đánh lại sư phụ, bị một chưởng đánh chết còn không bằng dầm mưa. Phân phó xong, nhóm đệ tử đi xử lý, lập tức chạy mất dạng.

Y thả lỏng người, nằm lên sạp, dùng quạt lụa che mặt. Hầy, thở dài một hơi, có lẽ tối nay sẽ mất ngủ rồi.

Bên ngoài Bất Phàm Cung, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến góc tường bên cổng, mượn tường cao hiên hẹp tránh mưa gió. Rất lạnh, vết thương cũng rất đau, nhưng hắn ngồi trên ngựa, lưng vẫn dựng thẳng, tuyệt đối không có bộ dạng khổ nhục kế nên có.

Trên chiến trường vào sinh ra tử, một ăn cả ngã về không, binh mạnh không bao giờ dùng khổ nhục kế để lừa gạt người khác.

Huống hồ, hắn đã từng hứa sẽ không bao giờ lừa dối Dung Lạc Vân nữa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, khi chân tướng bị vạch trần Dung Lạc Vân đã chịu phải kích thích, nhát kiếm sáng nay đủ cho Dung Lạc Vân hả giận, vậy sau khi tâm trạng bình tĩnh rồi cũng nên nghe hắn nói một chút chứ. Bắt người phạm tội còn phải thăng đường nghe xử án mà, hắn muốn biện hộ cho mình một lần, không quá phận mà phải không?

Nếu trời sáng vẫn không đợi được thì tối mai hắn lại đến. Tối mai vẫn không đợi được thì tối mốt hắn vẫn sẽ đến.

Đang thầm suy tư thì cánh cổng phía sau từ từ mở ra, tiếng kẽo kẹt vang lên.

Đến gặp hắn rồi! Hoắc Lâm Phong mừng rỡ, nhảy xuống ngựa động phải vết thương trên vai, nhưng hắn chẳng quan tâm, vội vàng chạy về phía cửa. Người bên trong đang chạy ra, hai người tông vào nhau.

Khi nhìn kỹ lại, vậy mà là Đoạn Hoài Khác.

“Sao lại là huynh?” Hoắc tướng quân lập tức cáu kỉnh, “Huynh ra đây làm gì!”

Đoạn Hoài Khác đáp trả: “Câu này đáng lẽ là ta nói mới phải chứ.” Đang say giấc nồng thì bị gọi dậy dầm mưa, đều tại tên khốn này. Hắn hỏi: “Tiểu Hầu gia có ý định gì, nửa đêm đi loanh quanh bên ngoài Bất Phàm Cung để làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi ngược lại: “Thần dân Đại Ung đứng trên địa giới Đại Ung, huynh quản ta làm gì?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác ra lệnh: “Chớ làm càn làm quấy nữa, còn không mau chóng rời khỏi đây!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người lên ngựa, nhưng lại không đi, mà từ trên cao nhìn xuống, nói: “Bổn tướng quân bỗng nhiên nhớ ra một chuyện, nếu Đại cung chủ có thể giải đáp, ta lập tức rời đi ngay.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác vung tay áo, hắn đã đọc đủ bộ kinh thư, chẳng sợ trả lời.

Đêm mưa, hai nam nhi thân cao thước tám dùng miệng lưỡi giao đấu, rất lâu sau cũng không phân thắng bại. Cuối cùng, Hoắc Lâm Phong giở trò: “Hôm đó huynh thua dưới tay ta, sao vẫn còn chưa bế quan một năm đi?”

Lại nhắc chuyện này! Đoạn Hoài Khác thẹn quá hóa giận: “Xuống đây, ta với ngươi đấu lại lần nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm vai: “Lợi dụng lúc người ta đang bị thương, huynh có còn biết xấu hổ không thế?”

Chỉ với hai ba câu đã khiến Đoạn Hoài Khác tức muốn váng đầu, thảo nào, thảo nào Dung Lạc Vân lại hứng thú với tên này, đây là vật họp theo loài, ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã. Hắn lười quan tâm nữa, còn không bằng quay về cầu mưa cầu sấm, để cho ông trời thu dọn đi.

Đoạn Hoài Khác quay vào trong cung, bước vội biến đi mất tăm.

Vuốt mặt một cái, Hoắc Lâm Phong túm áo choàng tiếp tục đợi, chiếu theo trình tự, sau lão Đại sẽ là lão Nhị, vậy chắc Dung Lạc Vân sắp ra rồi phải không? Chừng một chén trà sau, Đoạn Hoài Khác cầu mưa thành công, mưa ngày càng xối to.

Toàn thân rét buốt, vết thương đau nhói, tay phải không còn sức mà buông thả dây cương. Hoắc Lâm Phong mơ hồ nghe thấy có người tới gần, bước chân nhẹ nhàng thanh thoát. Vừa nhẹ nhàng vừa nhanh nhẹn, lẽ nào là…

“Đỗ Lâm Phong!”

Lục Chuẩn xuất hiện, mở miệng định gọi “Đỗ Trọng”, bỗng nhiên nhớ ra là “Hoắc Lâm Phong”, vì thế liền sửa tên cho người ta. Một tay cậu cầm dù, tay kia cầm loan đao, trên má còn có dấu ấn hoa văn trên gối.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bày ra biểu cảm “Quả nhiên là ngươi”, nhướng nhướng mày một cách khinh miệt.

Nghe thấy đối phương đến gây sự, Lục Chuẩn xốc chăn lên đi ra, vừa lạnh vừa buồn ngủ nhưng cũng không địch lại được sức mạnh của thù mới hận cũ. Lúc ngủ thì như con chó đất, khi tỉnh thì như thổ phỉ: “Ta vẫn chưa tìm ngươi tính sổ mà ngươi đã tự dâng mình tới cửa rồi à!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Tính sổ gì?”

Lục Chuẩn đáp: “Trả tiền lại cho ta!” Hắn chẳng thèm quân tử như Đoạn Hoài Khác, duỗi tay ra kéo dây cương, chĩa loan đao về phía đối phương khua tay múa chân, “Bốn nghìn lượng của ta, còn có một nghìn lượng tỉ võ thắng được, tổng cộng là năm nghìn lượng!”

Thật là hợp lý, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại hỏi: “Đống tiền đó ngươi lấy được bằng cách nào?”

Lục Chuẩn nói rất hùng hồn: “Đó là tiền mồ hôi xương máu ta cực khổ cướp được!”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất thời nghẹn lời. Cúi người vươn tay ra, túm lấy vạt áo kẻ mê tiền kia: “Châu báu ngươi cướp của ta tính thế nào đây? Tính mạng hai mươi kiêu vệ quân tính thế nào đây?” Nói xong quăng Lục Chuẩn xuống đất.

Mông nở hoa, Lục Chuẩn ngã oạch vào vũng nước, ô cũng bay đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói như tát một bạt tai: “Bổn tướng quân có thể tróc nã ngươi một cách danh chính ngôn thuận, giam giữ dụng hình với ngươi, tịch thu toàn bộ vàng bạc trong Tàng Kim Các.” Thấy đối phương toát lên vẻ hoảng sợ, hắn lại đưa cho một quả táo ngọt, “Nhưng nếu ngươi hiểu chuyện, ta không chỉ tha cho ngươi còn thưởng cho ngươi vài nghìn lượng cũng không thành vấn đề.”

Lục Chuẩn gượng dậy: “Ta hiểu chuyện mà, từ nhỏ ta đã cực kỳ hiểu chuyện rồi. Vậy thưởng trước cho ta một nghìn lượng đi…”

Không có công đã muốn hưởng lộc, Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẩy: “Chừng nào Nhị ca của ngươi chịu để ý đến ta thì lúc đó hẵng đến nhận thưởng, hiểu chưa?” Còn bây giờ thì, hắn lập tức vươn tay ra, “Đưa ô cho ta.”

Lục Chuẩn ngẩn ngơ dâng ô lên, mơ mơ màng màng quay về. Phải giúp Nhị ca để ý đến Hoắc Lâm Phong ư? Dù sao Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng không làm đại đệ tử nữa, sẽ không vượt mặt mình nữa, vậy chắc không sao đâu nhỉ?

Vừa đi vừa nghĩ, Lục Chuẩn dần dần bước về xa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lạnh run người, xuống ngựa bước đi loanh quanh, khi bước tới bước thứ hai trăm thì có một người khác tới. Hắn vẫn thong thả chờ đợi, chớp mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy bóng người nhỏ bé, là Điêu Ngọc Lương.

Nhóc con đang ngủ say bị gọi dậy nên vô cùng đau khổ. Không tức giận như Đoạn Hoài Khác, cũng không xốc nổi như Lục Chuẩn, cậu níu cổng sắt thò đầu ra: “Huynh tới làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ cười: “Tứ cung chủ sao không mắng chửi nữa?”

Cậu nhóc đang buồn ngủ díp cả mắt rồi, Điêu Ngọc Lương bĩu môi, trong tất cả các đệ tử cậu thích nhất là chơi với Đỗ Trọng, nhưng lại thành ra kết quả này. “Huynh lẻn vào Bất Phàm Cung điều tra bọn ta, ta không muốn để ý đến huynh nữa.” Cậu nói, “Huynh đi đi, từ nay nước sông không phạm nước giếng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Ta đã từng hại bọn đệ chưa? Đã từng phá hỏng chuyện gì chưa? Ngoại trừ hái sen của đệ thì ta chưa làm gì phải không?” Hắn túm Điêu Ngọc Lương ra, hai người ngồi xổm dưới ô, “Tiểu Điêu ngoan, nếu như ta trở thành kẻ thù của bọn đệ thì hà tất phải đợi trong đêm mưa như thế này chứ?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương do dự nói: “Vậy huynh muốn làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nhị ca của đệ có buồn không? Gọi em ấy ra đây đi, ta muốn dỗ dành em ấy.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương trả lời: “Nhị ca bị Đại ca nhốt trong nhà chép phạt rồi, chép không xong không được ra ngoài.”

Chép phạt ư… Đã đau lòng rồi còn bị bắt chép phạt, Đoạn Hoài Khác đúng là chẳng phải thứ tốt lành gì. Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm phỉ nhổ, sau đó quyết định rút lui cầu cơ hội khác: “Mấy đêm này ta đều sẽ tới, không đợi được Nhị ca của đệ thì đệ ra đây nói cho ta nghe tình hình của em ấy.”

Vậy không phải cậu sẽ trở thành nha đầu truyền lời sao? Điêu Ngọc Lương nói nhỏ: “Ta có một điều kiện… Ta muốn đến xem quân doanh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đồng ý, cứ như thế mà hoàn thành giao dịch. Đợi Điêu Ngọc Lương quay vào thì trời cũng tờ mờ sáng rồi, hắn cưỡi ngựa về quân doanh kiểm tra đột kích. Đến quân doanh, các binh lính dậy sớm đều ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, hắn nghe mà cũng buồn ngủ theo.

Trong trướng, Đỗ Tranh không biết đã tới từ lúc nào, đem theo tráp đồ ăn, hộp thuốc và một bộ xiêm y. Vết thương được tẩy rửa một lần nữa, rồi hắn thay y phục và dùng cơm, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn ung dung đi tập luyện như cũ.

Không lâu sau, quân doanh ở phía tây hô hiệu vang trời.

Bất Phàm Cung ở phía đông cũng không thua kém gì, các đệ tử vẫn luyện công đúng giờ, chỉ là không có vị cung chủ nào xuất hiện giám sát. Đoạn Hoài Khác đang ngủ trong Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc, Lục Chuẩn thì ngủ trong Tàng Kim Các, Điêu Ngọc Lương đến cả sức lực chèo thuyền về giữa hồ cũng không có, chạy đến Vô Danh Cư tìm Dung Lạc Vân ngủ cùng.

Dung Lạc Vân vỗ lưng cho cậu nhóc, hỏi: “Hoắc Lâm Phong đi rồi à?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương hừ hừ, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Trông hắn thế nào, có suy nhược không?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nhắm mắt lắc đầu, lắc ra tiếng ngáy khò khè. Dung Lạc Vân cũng có chút yên tâm, một đêm không chợp mắt nên giờ vô cùng buồn ngủ, y trở mình rồi cũng đi tìm Chu Công.

Sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng, nhiệt độ dần dần tăng lên.

Hoắc tướng quân đúng là mình đồng vách sắt, vai mang vết thương mà chẳng nề hà gì, bôi mấy lần thuốc là lại sinh long hoạt hổ ngay. Ban ngày Hoắc tướng quân bận rộn trong quân doanh, đến khi trời tối được nghỉ ngơi thì đi thẳng tới Bất Phàm Cung chờ đợi.

Đêm đầu tiên cưỡi ngựa dầm mưa.

Đêm thứ hai thông minh hơn rồi, mang theo cả túi nước và bánh nóng.

Đêm thứ ba mang theo đèn và thoại bản (*), đọc câu chuyện xúc động của đồ tể Trương và góa phụ Lý hết một đêm.

(*) thoại bản: một dạng tiểu thuyết thời nhà Tống, viết về những câu chuyện phản ánh đời sống xã hội thời bấy giờ

Các đệ tử tuần tra đã không còn thấy lạ nữa, sau một thời gian ngắn Hoắc Lâm Phong đã khiến cho người ta ghi nhớ rồi. Không bẩm báo cũng không đuổi đi, nhớ tới mình từng được tướng quân Tái Bắc lãnh đạo còn nảy sinh chút hưng phấn khó tả.

Đến hoàng hôn ngày thứ tư, bút lông chấm mực, Dung Lạc Vân viết xong nét cuối cùng. Nhốt mình nhiều ngày cuối cùng cũng chép xong năm mươi lần, eo mỏi lưng đau, ngả vào ghế thở phào một hơi thật dài.

Gấp giấy lại xong, y móc khóa cửa rồi rời khỏi Vô Danh Cư.

Đến Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc tìm Đoạn Hoài Khác, Dung Lạc Vân đưa giấy chép phạt lên cho đối phương xem. Một tập giấy thật dày, Đoạn Hoài Khác cực kỳ kiên nhẫn kiểm tra từng câu từng chữ một, xem xem Dung Lạc Vân có lại viết mấy câu mắng chửi mình hay không.

Kiểm tra xong không thấy sai sót gì, bảo Dung Lạc Vân đọc thuộc lòng một lần. Dung Lạc Vân đọc không sai một chữ mới được cho phép đi.

Y đi về phía cổng chính, mấy ngày nay hơi nóng, nên muốn đến Triều Mộ Lâu ăn đá bào đường nâu bà vú làm. Đương lúc chiều tà, cổng mở ra, một tia nắng hoàng hôn len lỏi vào, ánh sáng lấp lánh như lửa rọi lên gương mặt y.

Dung Lạc Vân bước ra, bất giác nhìn về phía mặt trời lặn phía tây.

Vào đúng lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa đến, phong thái anh tuấn nổi bật trên nền ánh hoàng hôn, nhìn thấy y, hàng lông mày lạnh lùng bỗng hiện lên ý cười, vội vàng phi nhanh tới. “Hu!” Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy khỏi lưng ngựa, dừng ngay trước mặt y.

“Em chịu ra gặp ta rồi ư?” Hoắc Lâm Phong mong ngóng hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân dời tầm mắt: “Ta chỉ định đến Triều Mộ Lâu mà thôi.”

Biểu cảm của Hoắc Lâm Phong cứng đờ, bốn ngày ba đêm chưa chợp mắt, còn tưởng rằng cuối cùng cũng đợi được rồi. Hắn lùi lại một bước, lại lùi thêm bước nữa, sau khi lùi mấy bước liền quay phắt người lại, leo lên lưng ngựa.

Kéo dây cương, không nói một chữ nào đã quất roi chạy đi.

Dung Lạc Vân giương mắt nhìn bóng lưng kia, lần này chắc đã từ bỏ thật rồi, vậy mà sao y lại cảm thấy lồng ngực đau chướng lên.

Y chậm rãi đi về phía Trường Hà, chưa đi được nửa đường thì ánh tà dương đã hoàn toàn biến mất, nhà nhà đều thắp đèn. Đi ngang Luận Trà Cư, nghệ nhân kể chuyện rất biết nắm bắt tình hình, đang kể về chuyện Hoắc tướng quân tước bỏ thủ cấp Mạc Hạ Lỗ, uy hiếp lũ man tặc.

Dung Lạc Vân níu khung cửa nghe một hồi, nghe xong còn ném vào một nén bạc vụn.

Y đúng là nực cười, Hoắc tướng quân sống sờ sờ thì y chẳng để ý, lại tốn tiền nghe người khác ba hoa.

Tiếp tục đi men theo bờ sông, khi đến Triều Mộ Lâu thì trời đã tối thui. Dung Lạc Vân cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, đây là lúc náo nhiệt nhất, sao lại đóng cửa lớn? Y gõ cửa mấy cái, hô gọi: “Vú ơi?”

Cửa mở ra, bà vú đón tiếp y: “Công tử tới rồi thì tốt quá!”

Dung Lạc Vân tiến vào trong lâu, chỉ thấy các cô nương đang chán chường ăn mứt uống trà, vậy mà lại chẳng có một người khách nào. “Tỷ tỷ?” Ánh mắt tìm đến Dung Đoan Vũ, “… Việc làm ăn sao chẳng khá khẩm vậy?”

Bà vú tức tối nói: “Ây dà! Hoắc tướng quân kia đột nhiên ập vào, dọa các quan khách sợ chạy mất rồi!” Giơ tay chỉ lên, “Yêu cầu đóng cửa để kiểm tra, vậy mà chỉ ngồi trong phòng hảo hạng trên lầu bốn, đúng là khó chịu…”

Lòng Dung Lạc Vân rối như tơ vò, người kia phi ngựa bỏ đi, vậy mà lại tới Triều Mộ Lâu ư?

Tâm trạng y chưa bình tĩnh mà đã bị các cô nương đẩy lên lầu. Bước lên bậc này đến bậc khác, giống như bốn trăm bậc thang dưới thiền viện trên đỉnh núi vậy, khiến người ta toát đầy mồ hôi.

Đến trước cửa phòng, y lưỡng lự đẩy cửa vào.

Dung Lạc Vân bước chậm vào tiểu thính, chỉ thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong gục trên bàn mà ngủ. Căn phòng yên ắng tĩnh mịch, chỉ có tiếng hô hấp vững vàng của đối phương.

Y dừng ở bên bàn, nhìn xuống gương mặt kia, bọng mắt thâm quầng, đôi môi mím nhẹ, giữa hai hàng lông mày chứa đầy mệt nhọc. Dưới cằm có một lớp râu lún phún, không biết có đâm vào tay không.

Bỗng, Hoắc Lâm Phong hé mở mắt, mơ màng nhìn về phía y.

Y giống như vừa bị bắt thóp, lập tức xoay người định đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn tay ra bắt lấy, dùng mười phần sức lực túm Dung Lạc Vân tới ngồi trên chân mình, ấn mạnh y vào trong lòng. Không thèm quan tâm đến vết thương, hai cánh tay ôm ghì lấy đối phương.

“Đừng đi mà.” Hắn vùi đầu vào hõm cổ y, não nuột thở dài, “… Tiểu Dung.”

Đầu óc Dung Lạc Vân trống rỗng trắng tinh… Nhưng mặt thì lại đỏ lựng.


	21. 41+42

**Chương 41: Người Tái Bắc thật giỏi nói chuyện**

Đợi chờ mòn mỏi nhiều ngày, kinh qua gió lạnh mưa sa, Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc này cuối cùng cũng được an ủi rồi. Hắn ôm chặt Dung Lạc Vân, nhưng thả lỏng hai chân, sợ xương cốt cứng cáp của mình cộm vào người y.

Nghĩ như thế, hắn thầm giật mình.

Ngày hè xiêm y mỏng manh, cái mông tròn nho nhỏ của Dung Lạc Vân đè lên chân hắn, xúc cảm vô cùng rõ ràng. Nóng ran, mềm mại, bàn tay đang giữ bên sườn eo nhịn không được mà chuyển động xuống dưới.

Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ: “Buông ta ra.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêm túc lại, đặt tay về lại eo, sau đó ôm càng chặt hơn nữa. Dung Lạc Vân ngoảnh đi không nhìn hắn, ngoài miệng thì ra lệnh cho hắn buông tay, nhưng cơ thể vẫn ngoan ngoãn ngồi yên.

Hắn dịu dàng hỏi: “Sao không đẩy ta ra? Sợ làm đau vết thương của ta sao?”

Đối phương không đáp, hắn lại hỏi: “Nếu đã không nỡ làm ta đau, vậy sao còn nỡ chém ta một kiếm?”

Dung Lạc Vân như chột dạ, nhìn về phía lò hương tiếp tục giữ im lặng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nhát kiếm này ta có thể tránh được, cũng có thể đỡ được.” Hắn ôm mặt Dung Lạc Vân xoay qua, để đối phương nhìn mình, “Ta dâng vai cho em chém, là muốn để em phát tiết hả giận, nếu vẫn chưa đủ, thì chém thêm một nhát nữa cũng không sao.”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu: “Chúng ta đến đây thôi, đừng tiếp tục dây dưa nữa.”

Cái gì gọi là “đến đây thôi”? Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe hiểu ý, sự âu lo trong lòng lập tức dâng lên. Hắn lập tức ngăn lại: “Ta từng cứu mạng em, ơn cứu mạng cộng với nhát kiếm này, xóa đi lỗi lầm của ta được không?”

Giọng điệu ẩn chứa sự tủi thân, thấy đối phương vẫn làm thinh hắn bèn hích hích đùi. Chiếc mông tròn nhỏ kia lắc lư, trượt xuống, đè lên, cọ vào, khiến hắn suýt nữa quên mất mình phải nói gì.

Hắn thấp giọng nói: “Danh tiếng của Bất Phàm Cung không tốt, ta là quan, ban đầu là muốn vì dân diệt ác, nên mới lẻn vào trong cung. Mới đầu mang theo tâm lý trừng phạt kẻ ác, nhưng dần dần phát hiện Bất Phàm Cung không hề giống như lời đồn, vì thế mục đích của ta liền thay đổi.”

“Em nghĩ thử xem, ta đã từng làm chuyện gì tổn hại đến Bất Phàm Cung chưa? Đã từng phá hỏng kế hoạch nào chưa? Ngược lại, ta làm việc tháo vát nên mới được em coi trọng sao, có đúng không?”

“Ban đầu ta muốn lấy lòng em, vì thế mới hùa theo sở thích của em giả vờ thích chốn phong nguyệt, nhưng tất cả những chuyện vụn vặt khác đều là thật lòng. Bắt cá cho em, tặng hoa sen cho em, tất cả những thứ này đều là hư tình giả ý ư?”

“Từ nhỏ ta đã được một đám người hầu kẻ hạ, trà cũng chưa từng tự mình hãm, nếu không phải vì động lòng với em, sao lại chịu làm những việc của nha hoàn này chứ? Huống hồ có tới bốn vị cung chủ, ta có đối xử với bọn họ như vậy không? Tại sao ta chỉ chăm chăm trêu chọc một mình em?”

“Ta âm thầm điều tra Bất Phàm Cung, Bất Phàm Cung và triều đình có qua lại, chẳng phải em cũng âm thầm điều tra ta đấy sao?” Hoắc Lâm Phong phân tích cặn kẽ từ đầu đến đuôi, “Chuyện ta không cách nào chấp nhận được, là em hoài nghi tình cảm chân thành của ta sau khi chúng ta đã bên nhau, nhà họ Hoắc đúng là thần trung tướng giỏi, nhưng cũng không trung thành đến mức phải cậy cả hạnh phúc chung thân của mình.”

Từng câu từng chữ như pháo liên châu, Dung Lạc Vân nghe mà ngẩn ngơ. Bên má nóng lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngước mặt phả hơi thở vào mặt y: “Nếu ta không thật lòng thì khi bị vạch trần chỉ cần bỏ đi là được rồi, hà cớ gì phải chịu khổ cầu xin em tha thứ?”

“Tiểu Dung, em thương thương ta đi.”

Tim Dung Lạc Vân vắt ra nước đắng chát, đều là do tên tướng quân Tái Bắc vắt đó. Y nhắm mắt bình tĩnh một lúc, nói với âm lượng vừa phải: “Ta không giận nữa, nhưng mà ta cũng không muốn kết giao với huynh nữa.”

Thần sắc Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng chốc thay đổi, mục đích của hắn là cầu hòa, không kết giao nữa thì hắn chẳng công toi à?!

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Chuyện đến nước này, huynh quay về làm Hoắc tướng quân, đối với huynh mà nói chỉ là khôi phục thân phận, nhưng đối với ta thì đã là đổi thành một người khác rồi.”

Y thích Đỗ Trọng, Đỗ Trọng không cha không mẹ, sống với huynh trưởng nương tựa lẫn nhau, là một đệ tử vừa mẫn cán vừa thích vượt phép tắc. Đỗ Trọng thường nói móc y, sau đó lại dỗ dành y, một tiếng “cung chủ” cũng khiến lòng y xốn xang. Y từng nói sẽ đặt Đỗ Trọng vào trái tim, chính là vì đặt huynh ấy vào trái tim, cho nên mới sâu đậm như thế.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xót mũi, Đỗ Trọng hắn đóng giả là người đầu tiên Dung Lạc Vân thích, hơn nữa Dung Lạc Vân còn để ý Đỗ Trọng tới mức đó, tới mức không cách nào chấp nhận hắn của bây giờ. Hắn vừa bất đắc dĩ vừa cảm động, không diễn tả nổi đây là mùi vị gì.

Yên tĩnh một lúc lâu, hắn nói: “Em thích Đỗ Trọng không phải vì thân phận hay lai lịch của hắn, mà là vì tính cách, tướng mạo, vì cách hắn đối xử với em, vì chính con người hắn. Hoắc Lâm Phong và hắn đều giống nhau, em có hiểu không?”

Dung Lạc Vân hiểu mà như không hiểu, chóp mũi hích lên, ngửi thấy mùi máu tươi thoang thoảng.

Ôm nhau chặt kín lâu như thế, còn trượt lên trượt xuống, vết thương kia bị nứt ra. Hoắc Lâm Phong đau nhói, thuận nước đẩy thuyền năn nỉ: “Vết thương đau quá, em giúp ta bôi thuốc được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu đồng ý, cuối cùng cũng rời khỏi cái chân kia. Y mở tủ tìm băng gạc và rượu thuốc, tìm đủ rồi thì quay về bên bàn, phát hiện Hoắc Lâm Phong đã chịu không nổi mà ngủ mất.

Y dìu hắn lên giường nằm thẳng, tháo đai lưng, gỡ nút buộc, mở từng lớp xiêm y lộ ra thân thế rắn chắc. Gỡ lớp băng gạc thấm máu ra, y cuối cùng cũng nhìn rõ nhát kiếm này sâu đến thế nào, không biết sẽ để lại sẹo ra sao.

Cẩn thận băng bó xong, nên mặc lại y phục cho người ta, nhưng y lại ngồi bất động.

Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ nhàng vươn tay ra, ngón tay điểm vào bụng Hoắc Lâm Phong, ở đó có một vết sẹo do đao kiếm gây ra. Lướt dọc theo khe cơ bụng, ngón tay dời đến eo, rồi đến ngực, xương quai xanh, cuối cùng dừng ở yết hầu.

Y ấn ấn vào hầu kết, chọc cho Hoắc Lâm Phong phải “ưm” một tiếng. Ngón tay lại tiếp tục làm chuyện ác, lướt qua cái cổ thon dài, chạm đến lớp râu lún phún dưới cằm. Quả nhiên là đâm vào tay, không đau, nhưng hơi ngứa.

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói mê một câu không rõ ràng lắm.

“Cái gì?” Dung Lạc Vân cúi người áp lên, “Huynh nói cái gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thì thào: “Tiểu Dung, Lạc Vân…”

Dung Lạc Vân mím môi, khẽ đáp lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Mông nhỏ thật mềm…”

Hai mắt Dung Lạc Vân trợn tròn, hai má đỏ như tô son, người này đang mơ giấc mơ xấu hổ gì thế không biết? Y nhảy xuống giường, hung hăng kéo sập rèm lại, sau đó sải bước ra ngoài.

Khi bước ra khỏi cửa bỗng nhiên dừng lại, ngây người, thẹn thùng.

Vươn tay ra sau sờ sờ mông mình, hình như đúng là…

Đầu óc Dung Lạc Vân ong ong, giống như một người trí thức đánh mất lễ nghĩa và liêm sỉ, cũng giống như một tiểu hòa thượng phá vỡ sắc giới, càng giống như một đại cô nương đánh mất trinh tiết. Y vội vàng chạy ra ngoài, từ đầu hành lang bên này trốn đến đầu bên kia, suýt nữa tông vào Dung Đoan Vũ.

“Sao đệ kích động thế?” Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân lắp bắp: “Có, có gì đâu.” Y lau mồ hôi, “Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ngủ rồi, sáng mai sẽ rời đi, đệ, đệ về Bất Phàm Cung trước.”

Y nói xong là chạy đi ngay, sợ Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi này hỏi kia.

Lúc này đã là đêm khuya, khi về đến Bất Phàm Cung thì biệt uyển nào cũng tối om om. Dung Lạc Vân lười thắp đèn, sau khi đến Vô Danh Cư thì lọ mọ chui vào phòng ngủ, chưa cởi y phục đã nằm lên giường.

Đỗ Trọng chính là Hoắc Lâm Phong, Hoắc Lâm Phong chính là Đỗ Trọng.

Lão hòa thượng trong lòng y đang tụng kinh, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Đêm mùa hạ, tiếng ve át cả tiếng chim, kêu râm ran suốt một đêm.

Khi ánh nắng ban mai vừa chiếu rọi, Lục Chuẩn từ Tàng Kim Các đi ra, men theo con đường nhỏ đi sâu vào bên trong. Đi ngang hồ sen thì nhìn thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương chèo thuyền tới.

“Lão Tứ, dậy sớm thế.”

“Tam ca, huynh cũng dậy sớm ghê.”

“Ta đến Vô Danh Cư xem Nhị ca thế nào, còn đệ làm gì?”

“Đệ cũng tới thăm Nhị ca.”

Thuyền nhỏ cập bờ, Điêu Ngọc Lương chạy tới được Lục Chuẩn ôm vai, hai người quàng vai bá cổ đi về phía Vô Danh Cư. Một người vì ngân lượng nên muốn đi làm một người đàn bà lắm miệng, một người vì muốn dạo chơi quân doanh nên muốn đi làm nha đầu truyền lời.

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa biết hai kẻ phản bội đang tới gần, y đang cuộn mình ngủ say, mơ thấy Đỗ Trọng cưỡi ngựa trở về. Người kia dang rộng hai tay, gọi một câu “Cung chủ”, y vui vẻ chạy ào tới.

“Đỗ Trọng…” Dung Lạc Vân vươn tay ra, chạm tới một nhúm lông xù. Mơ màng mở mắt ra, chỉ thấy Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương đang ngồi bên giường, nhìn y chăm chú với biểu cảm hết sức chân thành.

Dung Lạc Vân giật cả mình, rụt vào trong giường.

Thấy y tỉnh giấc, Lục Chuẩn đứng dậy bưng chậu đồng, chuẩn bị nước sạch và khăn vải. Điêu Ngọc Lương đi chọn y phục, còn gấp chăn cho. Dung Lạc Vân được hầu hạ rửa mặt thay đồ, đến giày cũng được một trái một phải mang hộ.

Xong xuôi hết, Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Nhị ca, huynh đã tha thứ cho Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, Điêu Ngọc Lương vội vàng hỏi: “Hôm nay có chuẩn bị làm gì không?”

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa nghĩ tới, Lục Chuẩn lại hỏi: “Đã làm hòa với Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi tiếp: “Luyện công hay là đọc sách?”

Dung Lạc Vân chẳng làm cái nào, Lục Chuẩn còn hỏi: “Tại sao vẫn còn khúc mắc vậy, là vì họ Hoắc nghe không hay bằng họ Đỗ ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân không nhịn được nữa, túm lấy vạt áo hai tên kia rồi quăng người ra xa, đạp mỗi chân một người. Mới sáng sớm đã phát điên phát rồ, còn lắm chuyện hơn cả bà vú trong Triều Mộ Lâu.

Điêu Ngọc Lương bò dậy ôm lấy chân y: “Nhị ca, đệ báo cáo tình hình của huynh cho Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thì mới có thể đến quân doanh chơi, huynh thành toàn cho đệ đi mà!” Lục Chuẩn nghe thấy lập tức nhào tới: “Nhị ca, huynh đi cùng với lão Tứ đi, nếu huynh làm hòa với Hoắc Lâm Phong thì đệ sẽ có một nghìn lượng…”

Thảo nào, đây là bị Hoắc tướng quân có tiền có thế thu mua mất rồi.

Nguyên một buổi sáng, hai miếng cao dán cứ bám dính lấy y, lúc y viết chữ thì hất đổ mực, lúc y dùng bữa thì cướp bánh, bốn cái chân giẫm ra dấu vết khắp phòng. Đợi mặt trời lên ba sào, y bị giày vò ra mồ hôi cả người, cuối cùng đành phải đồng ý.

Dung Lạc Vân bị Điêu Ngọc Lương kéo đi, vui vẻ phấn khởi ra khỏi cửa.

Lúc này, trong quân doanh đang tỉ võ hăng say, tiếng la hét vang vọng núi sông. Hoắc tướng quân ngủ đêm ở thanh lâu xắn tay áo lên, nhưng không “xắn” lên được mùi hương hành vu thoang thoảng trên người, cứ cúi đầu một cái là lại mất hồn.

Sáng sớm tỉnh dậy, vết thương đã được thay băng, nhưng y phục thì mở toang, nghe nói Dung Lạc Vân tối qua vội vã rời đi. Hắn nhớ tới cái gì đó, tự cười một mình, lúc này có một tiểu binh tới bẩm báo: “Tướng quân, Bất Phàm Cung có người tới.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghĩ chắc là Điêu Ngọc Lương, liền ra lệnh: “Dẫn người tới đây.”

Lát sau người được đưa tới, hắn vọng nhìn xuyên qua đám binh lính hỗn loạn, Điêu Ngọc Lương nhảy nhót khắp nơi, theo sau vậy mà lại là Dung Lạc Vân đang đi với tốc độ vừa phải. Hắn đứng nguyên một chỗ, đợi đối phương nhìn tới hắn mỉm cười một cái, đợi đối phương đi tới hắn lập tức chìa tay ra.

Dung Lạc Vân đương nhiên không chịu nắm tay, giải thích: “Lão Tứ cứ đòi ta tới đây.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không quan tâm nguyên nhân, chỉ quan tâm đến hiện tại. Hắn đưa sổ ghi chép cho Hồ Phong, dẫn Dung Lạc Vân đi về sân tập bắn cung, vừa đi vừa nói: “Hôm nay tỉ võ để phân cấp, nhóm binh lính này còn kém xa đệ tử của Bất Phàm Cung.”

Dung Lạc Vân “ừm” một tiếng: “Vậy sau khi được huynh huấn luyện thì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười đáp: “Ta đã là thương binh rồi, nào dám khoác lác chứ.”

Nhát kiếm này chẳng thể nào bỏ qua được, vừa có thể kiếm lòng thương vừa có thể đòi nợ, còn có thể sôi động bầu không khí. Xung quanh ít người, chỉ có hai người họ bước chậm giữa bãi cỏ, Dung Lạc Vân nhìn thấy bia ngắm liền cuộn cuộn tay, bởi vì kỵ xạ của y không tính là quá giỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Muốn thử không?”

Hắn dẫn Dung Lạc Vân ra chuồng ngựa phía sau, dắt ra con ngựa tốt của mình, một con bảo mã lông màu nâu đậm, trên bờm còn vương những giọt nước vừa tắm xong. “Con ngựa này đã theo ta đánh bao nhiêu là trận chiến.” Hắn nói, “Tên của nó là Thừa Phong.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi kinh ngạc: “Thừa Phong?”

“Bởi vì nó là huynh đệ tốt của ta.” Hoắc Lâm Phong giải thích, “Ý nghĩa là thừa phong phá lãng.” (đạp gió rẽ sóng)

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy ‘Lâm Phong’ có ý nghĩa gì?”

Khoảnh khắc ấy Hoắc Lâm Phong liền ngẩn ngơ, hắn từng vô số lần tưởng tượng đối phương gọi tên hắn, không nghĩ lại bất ngờ như thế. Lâm Phong, Lâm Phong… Hắn tới gần, thấp giọng năn nỉ: “Lạc Vân, gọi ta lần nữa đi.”

Thế này giống như là đang ép người vậy, Dung Lạc Vân đờ ra không có phản ứng gì. Hoắc Lâm Phong cố chấp tới gần một bước nữa, giọng khàn đặc: “Gọi ta, gọi tên ta một lần nữa đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi: “… Hoắc Lâm Phong.”

Hoắc tướng quân hài lòng mỉm cười, thỏa mãn đến mức đấm Thừa Phong một cái. Ngựa có tội tình gì đâu, lập tức cất vó kêu hí lên, hắn nhân cơ hội này ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, giả tạo nói một câu “Cẩn thận”.

Đợi ngựa bình tĩnh lại, Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa quên: “Tại sao lại lấy tên là ‘Lâm Phong’?”

Hoắc tướng quân trầm ngâm một lát rồi nói: “Bởi vì ta là nam tử ngọc thụ lâm phong nhất Tái Bắc.”

**Chương 42: Không học hay**

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thế liền phì cười, khẽ mắng một câu “Không biết xấu hổ”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chẳng những không đáp trả, mà còn phối hợp theo gật gù. Hắn nhìn Dung Lạc Vân vì cười mà cong cong đôi mắt, còn có đôi môi nhếch thành hình cung, nói: “Từ khi ta vào quân doanh tới nay, cuối cùng em cũng cười rồi.”

Hắn vừa nói xong, nụ cười của Dung Lạc Vân lập tức tắt lịm, đuôi mắt cũng không cong lên nữa, môi cũng mím chặt, đi vuốt lông ngựa để chuyển dời sự chú ý. Vừa mới tắm xong nên bộ lông còn ươn ướt, y dùng ngón trỏ vẽ lung tung trên lựng ngựa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chăm chú “nhất chỉ thiền” (*) e dè kia, trong đầu quanh quẩn quang cảnh buổi sáng hôm nay. Xiêm y mở toang, vết thương trên vai được thay băng mới, bên cạnh còn đặt lọ thuốc cao quên cất. Cao thuốc đen sì, đắng nghét, mang theo mùi hương thanh mát giảm đau của đan bì.

(*) nhất chỉ thiền: là những kiểu hít đất, chồng cây chuối chỉ dùng một ngón tay

Hắn ngồi dậy mặc áo, cúi đầu xuống lại nhìn thấy vệt cao thuốc đã khô trên bụng, lớn bằng ngón tay, dấu vết kéo dài lên trên, dường như là được đầu ngón tay vuốt ve. Lúc đó còn không hiểu vì sao, bây giờ nhìn người kia vuốt lông ngựa hắn mới mơ hồ đoán ra.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thăm dò thẳng thừng: “Tối qua bôi thuốc xong, em đã sờ ta đúng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm kinh ngạc, làm sao mà bị phát hiện được? Rõ ràng động tác của mình rất nhẹ nhàng mà, là lúc ấn vào hấu kết, hay là khi hỏi chuyện? Suy nghĩ một lúc, y giả vờ bình tĩnh nói: “Ta xem thử huynh còn vết thương nào khác không, nên đã chạm vào vài chỗ.”

Vài chỗ? Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười, chỉ một chỗ trên bụng thôi đã đủ khiến hắn bất ngờ rồi, hóa ra là có tận vài chỗ. “Sờ vào vết sẹo trên bụng ta rồi phải không?” Đối phương gật đầu, vì thế hắn vừa đoán vừa hỏi, “Eo cũng sờ rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, thẹn thùng gẩy gẩy bàn đạp.

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay chuyển, giở giọng chất vấn: “Sờ eo xong rồi còn lén hôn ta làm gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân lại giật mình: “Nói bậy!” Trong lòng hết sức căng thẳng, bô lô ba la khai ra toàn bộ, “Chỉ chạm vào bụng, eo và ngực, ấn hầu kết, và chọc vào râu thôi.”

Nói xong mới nhận ra mình vừa xổ một tràng nghe như một tên dâm ô vậy. Y ngoảnh mặt nhìn trộm, Hoắc Lâm Phong đang thong dong nhìn y, mắt sáng lấp lánh, y mới hoảng hốt hiểu ra mình bị gài bẫy.

“Sau này không cần sờ lén lút nữa.” Hoắc Lâm Phong lên tiếng, “Em muốn sờ ở đâu cũng được, chỉ cần trên thân thể ta có.”

Câu này thật là ám muội, người nói thì không biết ngượng, người nghe lại liêu xiêu tâm tư. Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, thứ trên người huynh có, chẳng lẽ ta không có? Không chỉ có, mà có khi còn hùng vĩ hơn nữa kìa.

Chỉ trong khoảng thời gian dắt ngựa này thôi mà mỗi người đã ôm một tâm trạng khác nhau.

Hai người quay lại sân tập bắn, không gian thoáng đãng mênh mông, cách đó chừng trăm bước là một dãy bia ngắm. Hoắc Lâm Phong chọn ra một cây cung, gẩy gẩy kiểm tra, bảo Dung Lạc Vân đứng yên bắn thử.

Dung Lạc Vân rút tên kéo cung, nhắm một mắt ngắm vào hồng tâm, lưu loát bắn ra một mũi tên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong báo: “Chưa trúng hồng tâm, lại lần nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân bắn mũi tên thứ hai, Hoắc Lâm Phong tiếp tục báo: “Chưa trúng, lần nữa.” Cứ lặp đi lặp lại như thế mãi đến mũi tên thứ sáu, rốt cuộc cũng trúng. Nếu ở trên chiến trường thì sáu mũi tên đã đủ cho quân địch dí tới trước mặt rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ lẩm bẩm: “Kỵ xạ nào đâu chỉ không tốt lắm, rõ ràng là quá tệ.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe được rành rành, người trong giang hồ rất nhạy cảm, đường đường là một cung chủ lại có mặt tiền đẹp, y vô cùng bực bội. Duỗi tay ra rút thêm một mũi tên nữa, kéo căng dây cung đến hết mức, đột nhiên “phựt” một tiếng dây cung đứt đôi.

Bầu không khí bỗng rơi vào yên lặng, y cầm cây cung đứt luống cuống không biết làm sao.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa yêu vừa hận, vừa tức vừa cười, trong đầu hiện lên hình ảnh Dung Lạc Vân một tay xách vại. “Cung tốt khó làm, nhóc xúi quẩy.” Hắn mắng một câu, “Trong quân doanh, ai làm hỏng cung sẽ bị phạt hai mươi trượng, nếu em là binh sĩ thì chắc mông sẽ nở hoa mất.”

Mới nãy bắn tên đã mất mặt lắm rồi, bây giờ cả người Dung Lạc Vân đều mẫn cảm: “Có mỗi hai mươi trượng, còn không đủ gãi ngứa.” Vừa khoác lác xong liền thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến lại gần, khiến y hơi căng thẳng.

“Làm gì ——“

Chưa nói hết câu thì mông đã chịu một bạt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng bàn tay to lớn chai sần thay cho quân trượng, vỗ lên cái mông tròn với lực độ vừa phải. Nhân lúc không có người, cách lớp quần áo, da mặt dày phát khiếp. Một bạt vừa hạ xuống đã viên mãn giấc mộng giày vò người ta tối hôm qua.

“Đủ gãi ngứa chưa?” Hắn hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân nghiến răng: “Ta phải bắn huynh!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khì, xoay người đi: “Đợi ở đó, ta đi tìm một cây cung tốt cho em.”

Không lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong quay lai, xách theo một cây cung giác (*). Cánh cung bóng loáng vì được đánh bóng nhiều năm, ở giữa được quấn da hươu chống trơn, khi Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy còn chú ý thấy những vệt máu khô trên hoa văn.

(*) cung giác: hic tự dưng chỗ này ko chèn hình được, là cây cung được vát cong ở 2 đầu, còn gọi là cung recurve bow

Y hỏi: “Đây là máu của huynh sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng. “Tẩy không trôi, mong em đừng chê bẩn.”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, xách cung leo lên ngựa, túm chặt dây cương phi ngựa đi. Từ đông sang tây, khi đi ngang tấm bia thì nghiêng người vặn eo, rút mũi tên ra kéo dây cung. Đừng nói là trúng hồng tâm, thậm chí có hai mũi tên còn không trúng bia.

Trong giang hồ chú trọng cận chiến, hiếm khi dùng tên, hôm nay y đúng là mất mặt rồi.

“Hu!” Mặt Dung Lạc Vân tối sầm, dường như là mất đi hứng thú tiếp tục chơi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế liền phi thân trèo lên lưng ngựa, ôm đối phương, đoạt lấy cung và dây cương. Dung Lạc Vân định xuống ngựa, hắn nói: “Có muốn thử cảm giác bách phát bách trúng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân không cưỡng lại được cám dỗ, ngồi lại hẳn hoi. Hoắc Lâm Phong áp phía sau lưng y, tay phải ôm y nắm lấy dây cương, bọn họ cùng nhau rong ruổi trên bãi cỏ xanh,

Tầm nhìn lấp lánh ánh vàng, đó là ánh nắng chói chang, Dung Lạc Vân híp mắt lại. Nói thì chậm đến thì nhanh, đầu ngựa quay phắt hối hả chạy băng băng, tay phải của y được nắm lấy.

Lông đuôi tên gãi vào lòng bàn tay, Hoắc Lâm Phong vây quanh người Dung Lạc Vân kéo cung bắn tên, hai má áp sát vào nhau.

“Chúng ta cùng bắn.” Vù một phát, chỉ chớp mắt là tên đã trúng hồng tâm.

Ngựa vẫn chưa dừng lại, ngay sau đó là một mũi tên nữa, từ đông sang tây liên tục mười mấy phát. Hoắc tướng quân không hề gạt y, không hề khoác lác, thật sự là bách phát bách trúng. Khi đến tấm bia cuối cùng, Dung Lạc Vân đã cực kỳ hào hứng, nhưng lại nghe thấy phía sau có tiếng rên rỉ.

Y vội vàng xoay mặt lại: “Sao thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhíu mày: “Vết thương bị rách rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân run người: “Vậy dừng lại ——“

Còn chưa dứt câu thì Hoắc Lâm Phong đã cúi đầu hôn chặn miệng. Gương mặt này gần sát trước mắt, ươn ướt mồ hôi, mặt hơi phiếm đỏ, toát lên vẻ quan tâm lo lắng, khiến hắn có thể nhẫn nhịn qua cơn đau. Hai bờ môi quyện vào nhau, cùng lúc kéo căng dây cung, hắn cầm tay Dung Lạc Vân bắn ra mũi tên cuối cùng.

Trúng hồng tâm, hắn cạy mở răng cửa của y, công thành đoạt đất.

Dung Lạc Vân “ưm ưm” mấy tiếng, cầm dây cương run rẩy, tấm lưng được lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong áp sát toát đầy mồ hôi. Y chợt nghĩ, Đỗ Trọng và Hoắc Lâm Phong đều giống nhau, đều hôn người ta bá đạo như đang hành hung vậy.

Mãi lâu sau, môi lưỡi ức hiếp người ta cũng trở nên dịu dàng, dần dần chậm lại cho tới khi dừng hẳn.

Y từ từ mở mắt ra, đối mắt với Hoắc Lâm Phong, dường như có thể nhìn thấy lẫn nhau thông qua con ngươi của đối phương. Hoắc Lâm Phong cọ cằm lên gò má y, hỏi: “Cạo sạch rồi, có còn đâm vào da nữa không?”

Dung Lạc Vân ngoảnh mặt đi, sao không đâm chứ, đâm đến nỗi tạo thành những lỗ nhỏ trong tim y. Thấm một chút vị chua, rỉ một ít vị ngọt, còn có vị thuốc đắng chát.

Hẵng còn đang làm điệu bộ, khi hoàn hồn thì đã bị xách xuống ngựa rồi. Y hỏi: “Vết thương thế nào rồi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Không sao, bây giờ không còn đau nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, dời tầm mắt nhìn bia bắn, nhịn không được hỏi: “Trong quân đội ở Tái Bắc, có phải kỵ xạ của huynh là lợi hại nhất không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói như thật: “Thượng đẳng luôn ấy chứ, nhưng về lại đội quân tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia thì còn không vào nổi mười hạng đầu.” Đội quân tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia có chuyên môn đặc biệt chống lại đội quân tinh nhuệ Đột Quyết, trong đó có rất nhiều cung thủ tài giỏi, còn hắn thường dùng nhất là kiếm.

Dung Lạc Vân thầm kinh ngạc, cảnh giới như vậy mà còn không vào được mười hạng đầu. Nghĩ lại từ đó đến nay, những kế hoạch, trù tính, năng lực lãnh đạo của Đỗ Trọng, và cả phương thức huấn luyện đệ tử, thật ra từ lâu đều theo một quy luật.

Đến trưa, hai người sóng vai đi ra thao trường, từ xa đã nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào náo nhiệt bên trong.

Điêu Ngọc Lương chơi rất hả hê, tỉ võ với các binh lính cực kỳ sảng khoái, cả người dính đầy bùn đất. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đứng dưới tán cây, giống như cha đang nhìn con trai, Dung Lạc Vân la lên: “Lão Tứ, phải về cung ăn cơm rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Lần sau khi nào sẽ tới?”

Lần này vẫn còn chưa tạm biệt mà đã hỏi tới lần sau, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi ngược lại: “Chẳng lẽ huynh muốn lôi kéo ta tòng quân à?” Vốn chỉ là một câu đùa, lại thấy đối phương cười mỉm chi gật đầu, khiến y giật mình.

“Nhưng mà không phải em, mà là đệ ấy.” Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ về phía Điêu Ngọc Lương, “Em có từng nghĩ Tứ cung chủ vì sao lại vui vẻ như thế không? Bởi vì đệ ấy ở Bất Phàm Cung chưa từng được sảng khoái như vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn về phía cậu nhóc, nghe Hoắc Lâm Phong tiếp tục nói: “Tứ cung chủ còn nhỏ, võ công thậm chí còn không bằng Nguyễn Nghê hay Trâu Lâm, đa số các đệ tử cũng chỉ xem đệ ấy như một đứa trẻ, hoặc là đệ đệ của cung chủ.”

Những binh lính ở đây đều kém xa với đệ tử trong cung, Điêu Ngọc Lương đánh thắng được tất cả, có thể khiến cậu nảy sinh cảm giác thỏa mãn và lòng tự tin. Dung Lạc Vân trước giờ chưa từng cân nhắc chuyện này, bây giờ nghe xong mới thấy hơi áy náy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thật ra tài năng thật sự của Tứ cung chủ vẫn chưa được phát huy.” Ngày đầu tiên hắn vào Bất Phàm Cung, Điêu Ngọc Lương lặn xuống nước đẩy thuyền đã khiến hắn vô cùng kinh ngạc, “Tứ cung chủ cực kỳ có sở trường về nước, ở trên bờ thì đệ ấy đánh không lại người khác, nhưng xuống nước thì chưa chắc.”

Dung Lạc Vân chợt hiểu ra: “Ý của huynh là?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Khi nghịch nước thì đệ ấy chỉ là một con cá, nhưng khi dụng nước thì sẽ trở thành thuồng luồng.” Hắn nhìn về phía cậu nhóc, bày tỏ kế hoạch và ký thác trong lòng, “Giang Nam và Tái Bắc không giống nhau, ta định thiết lập một đội thủy binh, định mời Tứ cung chủ làm phó soái luyện binh.”

Đang nói đến đây thì Điêu Ngọc Lương mang cơ thể đầy mồ hôi chạy tới, bím tóc nhỏ cũng rơi rớt ra một nhánh.

Tốt xấu gì cũng mười bốn tuổi rồi, lại chẳng biết xấu hổ là gì, trước mặt bao nhiêu đây người mà cởi xiêm y. “Nóng chết mất!” Cậu ném y phục cho Dung Lạc Vân, muốn cùng Hồ Phong đi tắm, “Hoắc tướng quân, huynh và Nhị ca đã làm lành chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười đáp: “Ta nói thì không tính.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi: “Vậy lần sau ta vẫn có thể tới chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu đệ thích, thì có thể tới bất cứ lúc nào.” Đợi đối phương mừng rỡ chạy đi xa, hắn cùng Dung Lạc Vân đi về phía cổng quân doanh, “Sau này ta sẽ trình bày rõ cách nghĩ của ta, nếu Tứ cung chủ đồng ý, thì em có ngăn cản không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Bọn ta sẽ không cống hiến cho triều đình.”

Người giang hồ trước giờ đều không thích triều đình, Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu. Vì thế hắn đứng lại, nói một cách hết sức trịnh trọng: “Cha ta từng nói, chiến đấu vì quân vương là binh lính; chiến đấu vì quốc gia là nhà chỉ huy; chiến đấu vì vạn dân là đại tướng dũng cảm quyết chiến.”

Lòng Dung Lạc Vân chấn động, nhớ tới đêm bái Phật ở miếu cổ, y cầu nguyện “Vạn dân an cư”, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầu nguyện “Thái bình yên ổn”. Gạt đi tất cả cảm xúc ẩn sâu dưới đáy lòng, y gật đầu đồng ý.

Dần dần tới cổng quân doanh, đợi Điêu Ngọc Lương tắm rửa xong, hai người chuẩn bị hồi cung.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ra lệnh cho binh lính đi dùng bữa, một mình hắn tiễn đối phương ra đến cổng. Điêu Ngọc Lương chạy xa ở phía trước, không ngừng quay lại phất tay với hắn, còn hắn thì chặn đường Dung Lạc Vân lại, hỏi: “Cứ thế mà đi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân ngẩng lên nhìn hắn: “Cơm quân doanh khó ăn lắm.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn cười: “Hai ngày nữa ta được nghỉ, mời em ăn một bữa thật ngon được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ một hồi, nói: “Dưỡng thương cho khỏe đi.” Sau đó sải bước rời đi.

Bị từ chối rồi, tiểu Hầu gia vuốt vuốt trái tim son sắt của mình, cân nhắc một lúc, là vì Dung Lạc Vân đau lòng cho hắn nên mới như vậy phải không? Hắn hướng về bóng lưng kia la to: “Ta sẽ mua một vại hoa nữa cho em!”

Nói xong bước nhanh vào trong, đến tận lúc mặt trời lặn về nhà hắn vẫn còn vui sướng.

Đêm khuya, phủ tướng quân.

Sau khi Hoắc Lâm Phong tắm rửa xong nằm nghiêng dựa vào sạp, mài mực chấm bút viết một lá thư, phong thư đề tên “Thẩm Châu”. Lúc trước ẩn danh tính nên không cách nào làm quen, lại từng được Thẩm Vấn Đạo giúp đỡ, bây giờ cũng nên chủ động thăm hỏi rồi.

Viết xong giương mắt lên, thấy Đỗ Tranh ngồi trong góc cầm thư đọc, tròn mười tám bức. Hắn thấy lạ, nói: “Đỗ quản gia, ai viết thư cho ngươi vậy?”

Đỗ Tranh thẹn thùng nói: “Trong những ngày chúng ta ở Bất Phàm Cung, Mai Tử đã gửi đến phủ đấy.”

Hắn tấm tắc: “Mai Tử còn đợi ngươi à?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Tôi không trả lời cô ấy, ngược lại cô ấy càng siêng gửi hơn, viết ngày càng dài, yêu cũng càng sâu đậm…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngạc nhiên nói: “Vì sao?”

Đỗ Tranh đáp: Thiếu gia ngốc thế, lạt mềm buộc chặt đó!”

Lạt mềm buộc chặt ư.. Hoắc Lâm Phong cắn bút nghiền ngẫm, nghe đồn Nguyệt Lão buộc dây tơ hồng cho những người có tình, vậy em tới ta đi, khi lỏng khi chặt, nếu phóng túng không quan tâm đổi lại khoanh tay chịu trói thì sao?

Thật là quá tuyệt vời, quá tuyệt vời…

“Ngốc tử.” Hắn không ngại mà hỏi ngay, “Ta phải làm sao đây?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Thờ ơ với Dung Lạc Vân một tháng!”

Sao mà hắn nhịn được chứ?! Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng lẽ tính toán, hai mươi ngày được không? Lâu quá lâu quá, nửa tháng đi, hay là mười ngày cho tròn? Năm ngày thì sao, hai ngày nữa được nghỉ rồi chẳng lẽ thật sự không gặp mặt sao?

Lui hết bước này đến bước khác, cuối cùng đặt bút xuống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quyết định rồi, trước tiên khoan mua vại hoa.

Tác giả:

Cuối tuần Hoắc Lâm Phong hẹn bạn học Tiểu Dung đi bắn cung, Tiểu Dung không biết chơi, còn hắn thì bách phát bách trúng, không hề giả ngầu xíu nào, còn vô cùng quan tâm mà đi mua nước ngọt. Sau khi quay lại thì nhìn thấy Tiểu Dung đứng bên cạnh tấm bia selfie, đăng lên mạng còn không thèm viết caption, khiến mọi người hiểu lầm là cậu tự bắn. Hoắc Lâm Phong bình luận: “Tất cả đều bắn cho em.” Cố tình bình luận, vô tình vạch trần, Tiểu Dung đành phải trả lời: “Lần sau cùng nhau bắn.”

Thứ hai đi học, giáo viên chủ nhiệm không tịch thu điện thoại của họ.

* * *

Câu cuối chỗ GVCN không tịch thu điện thoại, ban đầu mình cũng ko hiểu lắm nên đi đọc comment của mọi người bên Tấn Giang, nên hiểu là do chữ “bắn” á nó vừa là bắn cung, vừa là bắn cái khác nữa á mọi ngừi tự hỉu. Nên là GVCN đọc bình luận thì chỉ hiểu là bắn cung thôi, chứ còn gv mà hiểu là bắn cái khác là GV tịch thu điện thoại méc ba mẹ òi :))))  
Có một comment nói thế này: “GVCN phải đeo kính màu vàng vào mới thấy được nội dung vàng khè của chúng ló” :)))) (vàng nghĩa là H á)

Không biết có bạn nào để ý không, mình khá thích cách Bắc Nam xây dựng tính cách Hoắc Lâm Phong, rất có phong thái tướng quân, không phải chỉ ở vẻ bề ngoài, quần áo hay hào quang nam chính mà còn ở cách cư xử những chuyện nhỏ nhặt nhất. Ví dụ như lúc bắt hái hoa tặc, Dung Lạc Vân sau khi biết được chút tung tích là bắt đầu xồn xồn lên đòi các đệ tử đi kiếm, nhưng HLP đã nói “Đệ tử cũng là người, cũng biết mệt”, cái chi tiết đó mình siêu ưng bụng luôn á. Kiểu như nó rất rất nhỏ thôi á nhưng mà nó đã thể hiện được cái tâm của của một tướng quân. Lúc đó mọi người chỉ nghĩ đến chuyện bắt hái hoa tặc, đến mình khi ngồi dịch từng câu từng chữ cũng chỉ muốn biết hái hoa tặc rốt cuộc ra làm sao, nhưng HLP phán một câu khiến mình thấy suy nghĩ của mình còn tầm thường lắm. Còn ở chương này khi HLP nghĩ đến chuyện mời Điêu Ngọc Lương vào đội thủy binh, cách HLP quan sát mọi thứ xung quanh và nghĩ ra được ý tưởng này thể hiện cái tầm của một nhà chỉ huy quân sự. Ý mình là Bắc Nam xây dựng nhân vật HLP vô cùng hoàn chỉnh, từ cách chỉ huy quân đội, cách luyện tập đội ngũ, phân chia đội hình tuần tra v,vv…


	22. 43+44

**Chương 43: Lạt mềm buộc chặt**

Sườn núi bao quanh Bất Phàm Cung có một khu rừng nhỏ, xanh um tươi tốt, sinh trưởng giao hòa cùng với cây xanh trong núi. Ẩn mình dưới những tán lá rậm rạp là một cổng đá, bên trong là một hầm chứa đá lạnh.

Sáng nay, các đệ tử mở hầm lấy đá, đưa đến các biệt uyển trong cung.

Trong Trầm Bích Điện rộng lớn, lò đồng đốt trầm hương đựng đầy đá, liên tục tản ra khí lạnh. Đoạn Trầm Bích và Đoạn Hoài Khác đang chơi cờ, ở sảnh bên Điêu Ngọc Lương đang ngồi cùng Dung Lạc Vân.

Đá thô để làm mát, đá sạch để trong chậu sứ trên bàn. Sau khi rửa tay xong, Dung Lạc Vân dùng một chưởng đập vỡ đá trong chậu, sau đó đổ một ít nước đường nâu và mứt quả vào trong đá bào, như vậy là có thể ăn được rồi.

Điêu Ngọc Lương vô cùng háo hức múc ra một bát, oàm một miếng đá bào thật to, giống như một chú chó đang đói bắt được một cục xương.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Cả ngày hôm nay không thấy lão Tam, đệ ấy đi đâu rồi?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương trả lời: “Tam ca đi đòi tiền thưởng rồi.” Cậu ngậm đá bào trong miệng nhồm nhoàm nói, “Huynh đã đi gặp Hoắc Lâm Phong rồi nên là huynh ấy đi tìm Hoắc Lâm Phong đòi ngân lượng, tận một nghìn lượng.”

Nhắc Tào Tháo là Táo Tháo tới, cửa sảnh bên cọt kẹt mở ra, một góc bào màu xanh lơ xuất hiện, Lục Chuẩn chui vào, một thân màu xanh lơ kết hợp với chiếc phát quan bằng ngọc màu xanh biếc, trông vô cùng sảng khoái trong một ngày hạ ảm đạm như vậy, trông tươi mát sảng khoái nhưng khó mà giấu được vẻ tức giận.

Trong vạt áo hắn phẳng lì, hầu bao quắt queo, chẳng hề giống như đang chứa một nghìn lượng.

Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi: “Tam ca, huynh bỏ ngân lượng trong quần à?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vậy thì sẽ cộm đến mức ‘gà bay trứng vỡ’ mất thôi.”

Hai người đùa giỡn cười ha hả, khiến tiểu thần tài tức tối. “Bớt nói vớ vẩn đi, đang bực đây.” Lục Chuẩn đi đến bên bàn ngồi uỵch xuống, vỗ bàn cái rầm, rồi bưng chậu sứ lên ăn đá bào trong tức giận.

Phí công cậu quấn lấy Dung Lạc Vân nói những lời hoa mỹ, vất vả lắm mới giúp hai người gặp nhau, ai ngờ tên họ Hoắc kia lại trở mặt không chịu đưa tiền. Tên binh thối tha, đại cẩu quan, đồ khốn Tái Bắc, họ Hoắc chẳng một ai tốt lành!

Mắng chửi một tràng ê ẩm lỗ tai, Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Huynh lừa gạt người ta hả, Nhị ca vẫn chưa làm hòa với hắn mà.”

Lục Chuẩn phỉ nhổ: “Đương nhiên là ta biết! Nhưng mà tên khốn kia lại nói là không cần thiết nữa, hắn không quan tâm!”

Vừa nãy còn vui vẻ cười tít mắt, vừa nghe câu này xong Dung Lạc Vân liền sững lại. Có làm hòa hay không cũng không cần thiết nữa ư, Hoắc Lâm Phong thật sự đã nói như vậy sao? Hay là chỉ vì muốn từ chối đưa tiền cho Lục Chuẩn?

Thìa sứ chạm vào viền bát, mặt không chút gợn sóng tiếp tục ăn, trong miệng vừa lạnh vừa ngọt. Bỗng nhiên nhớ tới hôm bắn cung, cưỡi trên lưng ngựa dưới ánh nắng mặt trời, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu hôn y, cũng ngọt tựa như vậy… Chỉ là khi đó nóng bỏng dị thường.

“Nhị ca!” Lục Chuẩn đã gọi mấy tiếng rồi, “Huynh đừng có để ý tới tên binh thối tha đó nữa!”

Dung Lạc Vân “ừm” một tiếng cho có lệ, trong đầu lại toàn là giọng nói, gương mặt, nụ cười, tướng mạo của tên binh thối tha đó.

Ăn đá bào xong, y vào nội đường đóng cửa, luyện bí kíp nội công Lăng Vân Chưởng. Lúc này là sau giờ trưa, y chuyên tâm thanh lọc tâm tưởng đến tận hoàng hôn, rồi lại quên ăn quên uống đến tận đêm khuya.

Các biệt uyển lên đèn, các biệt uyển lại tắt đèn, Bất Phàm Cung từ từ rơi vào màn đêm. Trong nội đường tối thui, Dung Lạc Vân chớp mắt một cái liền luyện tới cảnh giới cao hơn, hơi thở tràn ngập căn phòng.

Trời sáng rồi, các đệ tử đến Mạc Thương Đài luyện tập.

Trời lại tối rồi, bên ngoài mọi người đã kéo nhau về hết.

Dung Lạc Vân luyện công thâu đêm suốt sáng, đến tối ngày thứ ba mới kết thúc. Rời khỏi Trầm Bích Điện, y mò mẫm trong đêm tối về lại biệt uyển, giữa đường cướp lấy một cây đèn của đệ tử trực đêm.

Có lẽ là hai ngày nay không có ở đây, không có đệ tử tới đưa đá cho Vô Danh Cư. Y mệt mỏi không còn sức quan tâm những chuyện khác, tắm rửa xong mặc tẩm y và tiểu khố, vừa dính vào gối là chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ.

Lúc này trong phủ tướng quân đèn đóm còn sáng trưng, Hoắc Lâm Phong đọc xong thư hồi âm của Thẩm Châu lại viết một bức thư nữa. Trong thư chỉ có thể chào hỏi, có những lời cần phải nói trực tiếp, nên hắn mời đối phương đến Tây Càn Lĩnh một chuyến.

Viết xong phái người gửi đi, nhịn không được lại chấm mực, vẽ lên trang giấy trắng một nét bút. Bản đồ, kế hoạch phòng thủ, dàn trận, hắn đều vẽ ngoay ngoáy, nhưng lại hiếm khi nghiêm túc vẽ tranh.

Mái tóc đen nhánh như thác đổ, hắn vẽ một mảng đen sì; đôi mắt hoa đào, hắn vẽ con ngươi thành năm cánh hoa, môi mỏng mũi cao, hắn phác họa bằng hai đường ngang; xiêm y đùm đề quá phiền phức, dứt khoát không vẽ, bờ vai thẳng thớm, cánh tay thon dài, vẽ ngược hai hình cung tạo ra một chiếc eo nhỏ.

“Thiếu gia, đi ngủ sớm đi.” Đỗ Tranh trải giường xong đi tới bên bàn dòm thử. Ngọc Hoàng đại đế ơi, cậu hoảng hồn nói: “Đây là yêu nghiệt phương nào vậy? Sao mà khó coi thế!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc chân lên đá một cái: “Vớ vẩn! Em ấy mà khó coi thì người trong thiên hạ đều là những kẻ dị hợm xấu xí hết rồi!”

Đỗ Tranh suy nghĩ, lẽ nào là vẽ Dung Lạc Vân? Ngọc Mẫu nương nương ơi, vị thiếu gia này rốt cuộc là thích người ta hay là căm hận người ta thế không biết, vậy mà có thể vẽ tiên thành quỷ, vẽ mây thành bùn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt bút xuống lên giường, tính ra hắn đã “lạt mềm buộc chặt” được ba ngày rồi, hôm trước Lục Chuẩn tới đòi tiền, hắn cố ý tỏ thái độ không để tâm, hôm nay được nghỉ cũng không đi mua vại đem sang đó.

Hạ rèm xuống, Đỗ Tranh cách tấm rèm nói: “Thiếu gia phải kiên trì, đừng để công sức đổ sông đổ biển.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “hừ” một tiếng, quấn chăn đi ngủ.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, ánh mặt trời rọi vào phòng ngủ, hâm nóng cái người đang ngủ say trên giường. Dung Lạc Vân nằm úp sấp trên gối toát đầy mồ hôi, mơ màng vạch vạt áo ra, cực kỳ muốn đạp cả quần nhỏ ra.

Y nóng quá nên tỉnh giấc, lao ra hiên gọi một đệ tử tới. “Sao không đưa đá tới? Muốn cho ta nóng chết phải không?” Y nóng đến mức cả mặt và cổ đều đỏ ửng, tỏa ra ánh sáng kiều diễm ướt át, “Thèm đòn thì nói luôn!”

Đệ tử giải thích: “Cung chủ xin bớt giận, Vô Danh Cư không có đồ đựng đá, cắt thành từng khối nhỏ đặt trong chậu đồng thì tan rất nhanh.”

Trầm Bích Điện có lò đồng lớn, những khu khác đều có vại lớn… Dung Lạc Vân hối hận ban đầu đập vỡ vại hoa kia làm gì! Dòng suy nghĩ xoay chuyển, hôm đó tạm biệt trong quân doanh, Hoắc Lâm Phong có nói sẽ mua vại mới đem tới mà phải không?

Cái thân bốc hỏa của y lập tức thanh thản trở lại, y cho đệ tử lui rồi xoay người đi vào phòng.

Hôm nay Dung Lạc Vân ở trong phòng ăn mứt ăn đá bào, ngồi đợi một cái vại với mồ hôi đầm đìa.

Mãi đến khi hoàng hôn rướm vàng, y nghĩ chắc hôm nay sẽ không đưa tới. Nhưng không ngờ, ngày mai, ngày mốt, qua bốn năm ngày mà vẫn không thấy bóng dáng vại hoa đâu, không chỉ vại không tới mà người cũng không thấy lộ diện.

Hiếm khi nào lại mong chờ một ngày âm u, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi dưới mái hiên đọc sách.

Vừa đọc vừa nghĩ, lần đó Hoắc Lâm Phong hẹn mời y đi ăn cơm, chớp mắt một cái lại sắp được nghỉ rồi, sao vẫn chưa thấy động tĩnh gì? Lẽ nào vết thương lại không ổn ư?

Vừa ngước mắt lên đã nhìn thấy ở xa xa Điêu Ngọc Lương đi ngang qua, y hô gọi. “Lão Tứ, đệ đi đến quân doanh à?” Y hỏi, “Có phải Hoắc Lâm Phong không khỏe không?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Đâu có, sinh long hoạt hổ lắm.” Cậu chàng vô cùng phấn khởi, miệng phun nước miếng phèo phèo kể lại trận đấu dưới nước. Dung Lạc Vân kiên nhẫn nghe cho hết, rồi ngập ngừng nói: “Hoắc Lâm Phong có… hỏi gì ta không?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương vẫn câu nói đó: “Không có.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười khan cho qua, đợi đối phương rời khỏi, y nhìn chăm chú trang sách bần thần. Chẳng lẽ thật sự như lão Tam nói, thái độ của Hoắc Lâm Phong đã không còn quan tâm nữa rồi ư?

Không phải chứ, lúc trước đợi chờ mòn mỏi bốn ngày ba đêm, khi ngủ cũng gọi tên mình mà.

Hôm ở quân doanh không phải còn cắn môi mình, mút lưỡi mình hay sao?

Chẳng lẽ huynh ấy đã tìm được một người hợp ý vừa có võ công vừa có tướng mạo, lại còn tinh thông hành quân đánh trận. Hay là các tên quan quèn đã mang tặng cho phủ tướng quân rất nhiều kiều nga, ai nấy đều biết chiều lòng tướng quân. Sau khi so sánh, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã di tình biệt luyến, không còn hứng thú với mình nữa?

Dung Lạc Vân thả tâm tư bay đi xa, “lạc vân” thậm chí còn muốn sửa thành “lạc lõng”.

Đến đêm, y ôm hy vọng đi ra cổng chính, nhảy lên tường rào, bám vào đá xây nhìn quanh ngoài cung. Hoắc Lâm Phong có muốn gặp mình không? Có cưỡi ngựa tới đợi mình không?

Nhưng lại chỉ thấy bãi cỏ xanh um, cây cao tươi tốt, bốn phương tám hướng thậm chí còn chẳng có một bóng người.

Đệ tử trực đêm hỏi: “Cung chủ, có gì bất thường sao ạ?”

Y đập một chưởng lên đá xây hằn ra một dấu: “Đương nhiên là có, kẻ mù cũng có thể nhìn ra.” Thật sự bất thường, cực kì bất thường, Hoắc Lâm Phong rốt cuộc có ý gì đây?!

Đợi Dung Lạc Vân bực tức đi xa, các đệ tử mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, nâng cao tinh thần lên mười hai phần.

Cứ như thế qua thêm mấy ngày nữa, Dung Lạc Vân nhịn không được nữa, cưỡi lừa ra ngoài. Đông tây cách nhau bảy, tám dặm, người kia không đến phía tây gặp y thì y sẽ chủ động đến phía đông tìm hắn.

Dù cho có mất hết thể diện cũng mặc kệ, người đã đi mất rồi thì cần mặt mũi có ích gì?

“Phá Lãng, đi mau lên!” Ngựa của người ta tên “Đạp gió”, nên y gọi lừa của mình là “Rẽ sóng”. Con lừa lười biếng này cứ như là đang xay thóc vậy (*), mông ngúng nguẩy nhàn nhã thong dong, lắc lư hết nửa canh giờ mới tới.

(*) lừa xay thóc:  


Đến trước cổng quân doanh, y có thể nghe thấy loáng thoáng tiếng hô hiệu trong thao trường.

Dung Lạc Vân dắt lừa tới gần, chỉ thấy trên cổng dán năm chữ —— _Không phận sự miễn vào_. Y nhìn chòng chọc, ai không phận sự? Dán cái này cho ai xem?

Đang chần chừ không tiến vào thì có một tiểu binh xuất hiện: “Ta nhận ra ngươi, ngươi là người của Bất Phàm Cung.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói thẳng: “Ta tới tìm tướng quân của các ngươi.”

Tiểu binh kia nói: “Tướng quân không rảnh, đã dặn không gặp ai hết.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhăn mặt: “Đi thông báo có Dung Lạc Vân đến tìm hắn, không thì ta sẽ giết ngươi.”

Tiểu binh run cầm cập, vội vàng vào trong trướng thông báo, không lâu sau quay lại nói: “Tướng quân không rảnh, không gặp không gặp.”

Dung Lạc Vân giống như không thể tin được, nhìn chăm chăm vào trong doanh một hồi lâu. Y lau mồ hôi, nhờ tiểu binh truyền lời rồi sau đó cưỡi lừa đi.

Trong trướng tướng quân, Hoắc Lâm Phong kiềm chế sự manh động trong lòng, nếu không thì đã chạy ra ngoài cổng từ lâu rồi. Vừa xử lý quân vụ vừa thầm nghĩ, chiêu lạt mềm buộc chặt thật hữu dụng, Dung Lạc Vân ấy thế mà lại chủ động đến tìm hắn.

Lúc này tiểu binh vào trướng bẩm báo: “Hồi bẩm tướng quân, Dung Lạc Vân đi rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức đứng dậy, bước nhanh ra cổng, nhìn bóng lưng xa xa xoa dịu cơn “khát”. “Y có nói gì không?” Hắn hỏi. Tiểu binh đáp: “Dung Lạc Vân bảo ngài chú ý sức khỏe, cẩn thận say nắng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sửng sốt, kế hoạch này tất cả đều là vì để đối phương để ý đến mình, không vì lí do gì khác.

Chớp mắt một cái đã thấm thoắt hơn nửa tháng, hai người suốt thời gian này vẫn chưa gặp nhau. Dung Lạc Vân từ hoài nghi, nhung nhớ, bất an, đều đã hóa thành mất mát, hỗn độn, quỷ tha ma bắt.

Hôm nay, y buộc một búi tóc trên đầu, mặc một bộ y phục gọn gàng hoạt bát để lên núi luyện công.

Núi Lãnh Tang trùng trùng điệp điệp, như một lạch trời bảo vệ thành, càng lên cao càng rét lạnh. Dung Lạc Vân đi dọc theo sườn núi lên trên, cánh rừng rậm rạp che khuất ánh mặt trời, vô cùng yên tĩnh, chỉ thỉnh thoảng nghe thấy tiếng của thú hoang khẽ gầm gừ.

Tìm được nơi chốn, y bắt đầu vận công luyện Lăng Vân Chưởng.

Xung quanh toàn là những cây cổ thụ sù sì, tung một chưởng, chim chóc bay tán loạn, thêm một chưởng nữa, mấy con rắn cỏ đang oằn mình trên cành cây liền rớt xuống. Chừng một canh giờ sau, con ngươi chợt lóe lên, y phi thân nhảy phóc lên cây.

Trong bụi cây thấp, một con sói hoang lông màu xám bạc đang từ từ lại gần.

Canh chuẩn thời cơ, Dung Lạc Vân lao bổ xuống, dùng một chưởng đánh gãy xương sống con sói xám. Y tiếp tục luyện công, trọn một ngày đột phá đến tầng thứ ba, trong núi dần dần rơi vào màn đêm.

Nhân lúc vẫn chưa tối hẳn, y nhặt ít hoa quả rừng tìm một sơn động để qua đêm, khi đi ngang một khe suối y dừng lại uống nước. uống xong vừa đứng dậy, chim chóc trên đỉnh đầu vỗ cánh bay đi, phía sau có những tiếng bước chân khẽ khàng.

Từ từ xoay người lại, y hít vào một hơi.

Mười mấy cặp mắt xanh trong bụi cây lộ ra, bóng sói thấp thoáng như ma quỷ hiện hình. Mặt Dung Lạc Vân điềm tĩnh như nước, rút ra một cây chủy thủ sau eo, trong khoảnh khắc tia sáng lạnh lẽo lóe lên, bảy tám con sói xám lao tới. Y lách người tung đao ra, đâm thủng da chúng, bắn ra một búng máu, bốn phía đều giáp kích, giao đấu với mười mấy con dã thú trong bóng tối.

Thanh chủy thủ nhuộm đỏ, tiếng đao đâm xuyên qua da thịt vù vù trong lỗ tai. Trước mặt là một con sói, vẻ mặt y hết sức hung dữ, y lướt qua, dùng một chưởng giữ đầu sói rồi bóp nát xương sọ.

Tiếng gào rú vang vọng trời cao, khiến bọn chó hoang sủa theo inh ỏi, những con hổ đang nghỉ ngơi cũng khẽ gừ, tiếng kêu của đàn thú truyền đến dưới chân núi.

Bỗng nhiên bọt nước văng tung tóe, Dung Lạc Vân bị ép vào khe suối, vừa chạm nước là hoảng hồn, ngay lập tức bị con sói cào rách bụng. Phẫn nộ dâng trào trong cơn đau đớn, liên tục tung ra mấy chưởng lấy mạng hết bầy sói.

Y chảy máu rồi, mùi tanh của máu người vừa tỏa ra liền dụ tới những con mãnh thú khác.

Dung Lạc Vân bôi ít máu sói lên để che giấu, vội vàng tìm sơn động trú ẩn. Bên trong tối đen như mực, y giữ vết thương nằm xuống đám cỏ dại, đau đến mức bụng cũng co giật.

Trong núi càng về đêm thì càng lạnh, xiêm y vừa lạnh vừa ẩm ướt dính trên cơ thế, y rét đến nỗi run cầm cập.

Một đêm qua đi, Dung Lạc Vân nằm co rúm lại, mơ màng nghe thấy tiếng loạt xoạt ở bụi cỏ.

Y hé mắt nhìn ra cửa động, một tay siết chặt chủy thủ, không ngờ có một bóng người tiến vào. Đối phương cầm đao, sau lưng giắt mũi tên, là một thợ săn trong núi. “Vị đại ca này…” Y yếu ớt gọi.

Thợ săn tới gần nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, kinh ngạc hỏi: “Ở bên suối có rất nhiều sói chết, chẳng lẽ là huynh giết sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gật đầu: “Ta là người của Bất Phàm Cung.”

Thợ săn vừa nghe xong liền nhìn kỹ lần nữa: “Huynh bị thương rồi? Có cần giúp huynh thông báo đến Bất Phàm Cung không?”

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn nằm co quắp, bộ dạng này hết sức chật vật, giống như lần rơi xuống nước vậy, cũng như lần ở Hạn Châu. Y không cách nào khống chế được mà nhớ đến Hoắc Lâm Phong, Hoắc Lâm Phong có còn đang bận không? Nếu biết y đang gặp chuyện thì có tới tìm không?

Y đáp: “… Giúp ta thông báo cho Hoắc tướng quân, những con sói kia ta tặng cho huynh.”

Thợ săn gật đầu đồng ý, vội vàng đánh dấu lại rồi xuống núi. Trong lòng Dung Lạc Vân rất bất an, y không chắc người kia có đến hay không, chỉ đành nhìn chằm chằm ra cửa động không dời mắt.

Nửa canh giờ, một canh giờ, y chờ đợi mòn mỏi trong sơn động.

Không biết qua bao lâu, dường như có một chuỗi âm thanh hỗn loạn truyền tới, là Hoắc Lâm Phong tới sao? Y nghểnh cổ nhìn ra, phân biệt tiếng bước chân đang từ từ lại gần trong số những người đó.

Đến được cửa động, vậy mà lại là hai tên quan sai.

Dung Lạc Vân nhắc: “Tướng quân của các ngươi đâu?”

Quan sai đáp: “Tướng quân đang ở bên ngoài.”

Ở bên ngoài tại sao không vào? Dung Lạc Vân không tin, nỗi buồn khôn xiết xoắn bện tim gan, y hung dữ ném chủy thủ tới. Quan sai sợ hãi chạy ra ngoài, chạy đi xa mấy bước đến trước bụi cây.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi người trong bụi cây, nghe thấy Dung Lạc Vân xảy ra chuyện vô cùng hoảng hốt, tức tốc dẫn người lên núi. Đi men theo kí hiệu được để lại, đúng lúc gặp mấy con chó hoang đang lại gần sơn động, vừa nãy đang bận giết chết bọn chúng.

Hắn phủi tay đứng dậy, xách tay nải tiến vào bên trong, vừa giương mắt nhìn đã thấy Dung Lạc Vân. Đầu cúi gằm, chân co quắp, mặt mày bẩn thỉu vô cùng đáng thương. Hắn lên tiếng: “Trong hoàn cảnh như thế này mà còn kén cá chọn canh, nếu chậm trễ cũng không sợ bị gấu rừng tẩn, sói hoang cắn hay sao.”

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên nhìn tới, trong mắt vừa kinh hoàng vừa mừng rỡ, nhưng cũng không che giấu được sự giận dữ. Mặt thì lạnh lùng, chóp mũi dính đầy bụi bẩn hếch hếch lên một cách kiêu kỳ. Hoắc Lâm Phong bị cái chau mày kia bóp mềm cả tim, đi tới mở tay nải ra.

Hắn mở túi nước cho Dung Lạc Vân uống, thấm ướt khăn lau mặt, rồi bung áo choàng trùm lên cho y. Cúi người tới gần, trong mũi toàn là mùi tanh của máu người trộn lẫn với máu sói, hắn nói với cái giọng giống như cha già đang xót con trẻ: “Bỏ tay ra, để ta nhìn vết thương nào.”

Dung Lạc Vân tủi thân nói: “Vết thương có gì hay đâu mà nhìn, nhìn ta đi.” Nói xong liền hối hận, người ta đã không thích gặp mình rồi vậy có còn thích nhìn mình hay không? Y thả tay ra: “Mấy ngày nay…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nhìn vừa nhẫn tâm hỏi: “Mấy ngày nay có nhớ ta không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Nhớ Đỗ Trọng hay là Hoắc Trọng?”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt: “Thì là… thì là nhớ huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng xấu xa: “Vậy thì em ngoan ngoãn gọi ta một tiếng ‘Hoắc tướng quân’ đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân thì thào nói: “Hoắc tướng quân.”

Vừa dứt lời thì thân thể chợt nhẹ bẫng, Hoắc Lâm Phong quàng vai xốc chân, bế y lên một cách vững chắc. Y ôm chặt cổ đối phương, giống như dây leo quấn cành vậy, vừa si mê vừa ngốc nghếch.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười cười, hai cánh tay rắn chắc bế người ta xuống núi, ẩm ướt qua từng lớp y phục. xuống chân núi leo lên xe ngựa tròng trành, cuối cùng dừng trước một cổng lớn vô cùng khí phách, rốt cuộc cũng về nhà rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân nằm trong lòng hắn mơ màng: “Đến Bất Phàm Cung rồi sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp một câu, rồi bắt người vào trong phủ tướng quân.

**Chương 44: Thoải mái**

Hoắc tướng quân bế người vào phủ, khiến đám hạ nhân đều giật mình.

Nha hoàn nhìn trân trối, đầy tớ thì nghểnh cổ, thợ trồng hoa và mã phu cũng lén quan sát. Nhưng người kia được bọc trong áo choàng, vùi đầu vào hõm cổ tướng quân, không thể nhìn rõ dung mạo và vóc dáng thế nào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi xuyên qua hai thính đường, đến thùy hoa môn, chuông gió trên thùy liên trụ vang lanh lảnh vui tai. Sau đó tiến vào một khu vườn nhỏ, non nước hữu tình, còn có một lầu gác chứa sách.

Cuối cùng khi đến chủ uyển, Dung Lạc Vân nằm trong lòng hắn khẽ cựa quậy.

“Dậy rồi à?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi.

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân mơ màng: “Đây là đâu vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Nhà của chúng ta.”

Đến phòng ngủ, hắn nhẹ nhàng đặt Dung Lạc Vân lên giường. Đỗ Tranh thấy thế, vội vàng mang bông băng và kéo tới, rồi phân phó cho nha hoàn đun một nồi nước nóng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại xấu xa trêu chọc: “Bày biện như là sắp sinh con, lẽ nào phủ tướng quân có hỉ ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân vốn đang ôm bụng, nghe thấy liền thả tay ra, ngược lại càng giống như lạy ông tôi ở bụi này. Đợi mọi thứ được chuẩn bị xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong cho người ngoài cáo lui để đích thân hầu hạ, trước tiên là cởi giày lĩnh của y ra.

Duỗi tay cởi áo, cầm dây buộc từ từ rút ra, vứt xiêm y xuống sàn. Áo lót dính vào vết thương, hắn ngâm ít rượu thuốc từ từ xé ra, mất một lúc mới gỡ ra được.

Cởi áo lót ra xong, thân trên của Dung Lạc Vân hoàn toàn lõa thể, thân dưới chỉ còn lại một chiếc quần nhỏ che lại. Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm lấy lưng quần định cởi ra luôn. Y vội vàng giữ lấy: “Cái này để lại đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cởi ra đi, tắm xong thay một bộ đồ sạch sẽ.” Lòng hắn sáng như gương, vì thế dịu dàng dỗ dành, “Ngoan nào, với ta còn ngại gì nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân lẩm bẩm: “Với huynh mới ngại.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sững sờ, bị một câu nói ngắn gọn quấy nhiễu tâm tư, còn giả vờ quân tử gì nữa. Hắn kiêu ngạo cướp lấy chiếc quần nhỏ rồi cởi ra.

Cơ thể trần nhồng nhộng lộ ra trước mắt người ta, Dung Lạc Vân lăn vào bên trong giường co quắp lại, nhưng không biết da thịt trắng nõn nằm khoèo trên tấm đệm mềm màu sẫm lại càng nổi bật hơn.

Y khẽ run rẩy, hai cánh tay yếu ớt ôm lấy bụng, thẹn thùng như một đứa trẻ con mà la: “Ta muốn về nhà…”

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong quét hết cơ thể người kia, từng ly từng tí da thịt cũng không muốn bỏ qua. Búi tóc nhỏ rơi ra, chiếc cổ thon dài, sống lưng lấm tấm mồ hôi như phát ra ánh sáng, vòng eo gầy gò gắn cùng với hai “cánh hoa” tròn trịa, hắn chỉ cần dùng một tay cũng có thể nắm lấy.

Trượt xuống chút nữa, hai chân nhỏ bé mềm dẻo quấn vào nhau, gót chân phớt hồng.

Hắn dùng ánh mắt “vuốt ve” Dung Lạc Vân từ đầu tới chân, hắn cúi người xuống, bế con chim chút như miếng ngọc này lên. “Em căng thẳng làm gì?” Hắn cười tự giễu, “Tim ta đập thình thịch đây này.”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân cũng đỏ lên, tai cũng nóng ran, còn tự lừa mình dối người mà nhắm tịt mắt lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười bản thân mình xong lại tiếp tục chuyển sang cười tên ngốc này: “Sợ ta nhìn thấy thì em nhắm mắt làm gì?” Nói xong hắn tiến vào tiểu thất, vòng qua bức bình phong dừng bên cạnh thùng nước. Hắn từ từ hạ người xuống, nhắc nhở: “Trước tiên thử độ ấm của nước đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân “Ừm” một tiếng, tưởng duỗi tay ra là được rồi, lại không ngờ Hoắc Lâm Phong cho mông y chạm nước. “Nóng!” Y giật mình mở mắt, bắt gặp đối phương đang cười vô cùng thâm sâu.

“Nóng phỏng mông rồi à?” Hoắc Lâm Phong cố ý hỏi, sau đó giội thêm mấy gáo nước lạnh. Dung Lạc Vân được bế vào trong thùng, xoay lưng lại, phần mông trắng như sứ vừa chạm nước nóng một tí dường như đã điểm xuyết chút màu hồng.

Y ngồi trong nước, búi tóc lắc lư rồi rơi xuống, mái tóc rũ xuống nửa người. Ánh sáng xuyên thấu qua những khe hở điêu khắc trên bức bình phong, từng tia sáng xuyên qua màn hơi nước mờ mịt, tất cả đều rọi lên người y. Những vệt sáng lốm đốm, những giọt nước lấp lánh, khoảng không gian này giống như tiên cung trên chín tầng mây.

Nhìn quen khói mù đại mạc, nhưng chưa từng nhìn thấy cảnh này, nhìn quen giáo mác ngựa sắt, nhưng chưa từng gặp hình ảnh này. Hoắc tướng quân chóng mặt như say rượu, lục phủ ngũ tạng đều đong đưa mê ly, hắn vô liêm sỉ mà lại gần, từ phía sau ôm chầm lấy bờ vai Dung Lạc Vân.

Bàn tay dời xuống, vuốt ve xương quai xanh thanh mảnh, vấn vít trượt xuống, ôm lấy lồng ngực bằng phẳng của y. “Kiểm tra tâm mạch xem nào.” Hắn nói một câu hết sức xấu xa, đồng thời vết chai dày trong lòng bàn tay cũng xoa nắn nhiệt tình, đối phương không lên tiếng, không cần nhìn cũng biết là đang cắn môi.

Chẳng những cắn, mà răng cửa của Dung Lạc Vân còn muốn giày vò đôi môi mỏng ấy.

Bỗng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nâng cằm y lên, nhân lúc y nhả môi ra mà hắn đút ngón tay trỏ vào. Bảo y ngậm lấy, cắn mút, mỹ danh thì là thương xót cho đôi môi, nhưng thực tế là ngón tay hắn cọ xát vào răng y, cuốn lấy lưỡi của y.

“Ưm ưm.” Dung Lạc Vân khẽ rên, mút đầu ngón tay Hoắc Lâm Phong run rẩy. mái tóc ướt dán lên cơ thể y, bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng dán trên người y, xoa lồng ngực, nắn vòng eo, nắm lấy chân gãi gãi vào lòng bàn chân.

Y chống cự, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Hầu hạ tắm rửa đều là như thế đấy, em đừng có hiểu nhầm.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhả ngón tay kia ra, ngoảnh mặt đi không thèm nhìn nước bọt còn vương vấn trên đó. “Đều như thế?” Y lạnh lùng vạch trần, “Đỗ Tranh cũng hầu hạ huynh thế này ư? Ta phải giết huynh!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cuối cùng cũng chịu nghiêm túc, vắt khăn vải hầu hạ theo quy củ, nhưng khi thoa sáp thơm thì suýt nữa lại khinh suất. Tắm rửa xong, hắn dùng chiếc khăn lông nhỏ quấn lấy Dung Lạc Vân, quay về phòng ngủ ôm người ta ngồi bên giường.

Cả phòng đều yên tĩnh, chỉ có hai luồng hơi thở hòa quyện vào nhau.

Dung Lạc Vân hiếu kỳ nhìn ngó xung quanh, bàn bằng gỗ đào, lò quan (*), gối tròn gấm Thục đặt trên giường. Thảm trải sàn có hoa văn rất phức tạp, đế cắm nến dát vàng tỏa ra ánh sáng, những món đồ trong căn phòng này đều tôn lên thân phận tướng quân.

(*) lò quan: là một cái bình sứ dùng để đốt, đốt cái gì thì baidu không nói, lò quan là một món đồ chuyên dụng của các quan chức thời nhà Tống, và thường dùng sứ men xanh có hoa văn kiểu rạn như bên dưới  


Nhớ lại lúc mới vào phủ, cánh cổng sơn đỏ, hai con sư tử đá tọa trấn hai bên, bốn năm thính đường cùng sáu bảy sảnh điện. Tám chín gian phòng riêng, mười mấy tiểu nha đầu, và vô số những món đồ tốt… Tính kỹ lại mới thấy vườn trúc trong Thiên Cơ Đường keo kiệt cỡ nào.

Thơ thẩn suy tư một hồi thì mùi thuốc thoảng tới gọi y hoàn hồn, Hoắc Lâm Phong mở lọ thuốc ra. Y ngửa mặt lên nhìn đối phương, giọng nhỏ nhẹ nói: “Ta giết chết một con sói, thế là mười mấy con khác tìm đến báo thù, con nào cũng bự như vậy nè ——” Cánh tay thò ra khỏi tấm khăn lông để minh họa, giống như một chú chim non phá vỏ chui ra ngoài.

Lại thẹn thùng, vội vàng che lại chỗ hiểm. “Ta dùng chủy thủ xiên chết mấy con, còn dùng một chưởng đập chết một con, giết sạch trơn.” Thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong không có phản ứng gì, lại bổ sung một câu, “Tiếng sói tru cũng vang tới tận Hạn Châu…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phá hủy thành tựu của Dung Lạc Vân trong chốc lát: “Khiêm tốn cái gì, truyền đến tận Tái Bắc đấy, làm kinh động cả giấc mộng đẹp của cha ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân lấy lời nói móc làm lời khen, gối đầu lên vai người ta cọ qua cọ lại, sau đó cúi đầu nhìn vết thương trên bụng. Ba bốn vết rách, không biết có để lại sẹo không, lại liếc mắt nhìn lên ngực, khẽ lẩm bẩm: “Xoa đỏ lên rồi.”

Bàn tay đang thoa thuốc liền khựng lại, tâm tư Hoắc Lâm Phong bay nhảy tán loạn: “Xoa cho em có thoải mái không?”

Dung Lạc Vân xấu hổ: “Không thoải mái.” Ngoài miệng thì phủ định nhưng trong lòng lại nhớ đến cảm giác được vuốt ve, nhớ thế nào mà mềm nhũn cả gân cốt. Sau đó dựa vào người Hoắc Lâm Phong, thành thật sửa lời: “Thoải mái.”

Người Tái Bắc rất thích đặt câu hỏi, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại tiếp tục: “Xoa cái này thoải mái, hay là hôn miệng thoải mái?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhỏ giọng đáp: “Cái nào cũng thoải mái.” Thẹn thùng đến hoảng loạn, vén góc rèm che mặt, lí nhí bổ sung, “Vừa xoa vừa hôn là thoải mái nhất…”

Mẹ kiếp, Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ mắng, lẽ nào mông bỏng một tí thôi đã đốt cho sự lẳng lơ xuất hiện rồi sao.

Băng bó vết thương xong, hắn chọn cho Dung Lạc Vân một bộ đồ ngủ sạch sẽ.

Dung Lạc Vân mặc lên hoàn chỉnh, rộng thùng thình, tay áo phải xắn lên mấy vòng. Nằm xuống giường, đắp tấm chăn màu xanh nhạt lên, chỉ để lộ đôi mắt nhập nhèm, chớp vài cái đã nhẹ nhàng nhắm lại.

Y ngủ rất nhanh, giống như một đứa trẻ chạy chơi cả một ngày khi lên giường là ngủ ngay.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trông chừng bên cạnh, đợi người ta ngủ say mới ra khỏi phòng. “Lấy y phục bẩn đi, rồi bảo nhà bếp chuẩn bị cơm.” Hắn phân phó cho Đỗ Tranh, “Phái người thông báo cho Bất Phàm Cung để họ khỏi lo lắng. Hạ nhân ở chủ uyển đều không được phép vào phòng, một mình ngươi hầu hạ thôi.”

Đang nói đến đây, một thị vệ chạy vào: “Bẩm tướng quân, tri phủ Hạn Châu tới thăm.”

Mấy ngày trước hắn mời đối phương đến một chuyến, không ngờ lại đến đúng vào hôm nay, Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức ra đón. Rời khỏi chủ uyển, hắn bước nhanh ra sảnh ngoài, vừa vào cửa đã thấy Thẩm Châu đang ngồi trên ghế.

Hắn khẽ tằng hắng một tiếng: “Đã để Thẩm đại nhân đợi lâu.”

Thẩm Châu nghe tiếng giương mắt lên, tức thời sững lại: “Huynh là…”

Hắn cười đáp: “Ta là Hoắc Lâm Phong, không thể là giả.”

Khi ở Triều Mộ Lâu loạng choạng bước chân, cũng may có đối phương đỡ cho, sau khi nhớ lại Thẩm Châu há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên. Hoắc Lâm Phong cho hạ nhân lui, giải thích ngắn gọn: “Lúc đó đang điều tra chuyện trong giang hồ, không tiện bộc lộ thân phận, mong Thẩm huynh đừng trách.”

Thẩm Châu dần dần bình tĩnh lại, chắp tay hành lễ: “Tướng quân nói quá lời rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đích thân rót trà: “Từng được Thẩm thái phó tương trợ, biết Thẩm huynh nhậm chức tri phủ Hạn Châu, nên muốn gặp mặt một lần.”

Thẩm Châu hổ thẹn : “Gia phụ vô cùng ngưỡng mộ lòng trung thành và chính trực của Hoắc môn, tướng quân không cần cảm kích.” Đúng lúc y tới Hạn Châu nhậm chức, cũng muốn gặp mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong, vì thế trước khi nhận được thư đã tới thăm hỏi rồi.

Hai người trò chuyện một hồi lâu, tuy một văn một võ nhưng lại hết sức ăn ý, lại ỷ Hoàng đế ở xa mà nói cho thỏa thích. Mãi sau, khi nói đến chuyện nạn đói ở Hạn Châu, Hoắc Lâm Phong thẳng thắn kể lại.

“Hóa ra là huynh đã bắt Giả Viêm Tức ư?” Thẩm Châu kinh ngạc nói, “Còn nêu tội trạng và giao sổ sách, đã giúp tại hạ được một việc lớn đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không muốn cướp công: “Tôi chỉ giúp chút ít thôi, người có công lớn nhất là người khác.” Miệng vừa nói mặt vừa vương ý cười, “Người kia tạm thời cần phải nghỉ ngơi, Thẩm huynh ngồi xe ngựa mệt mỏi cũng cần nghỉ chân, sáng mai chúng ta lại tiếp tục trò chuyện.”

Thẩm Châu nghe thế liền đứng dậy, y đã ra lệnh cho gia bộc đợi ở khách điếm, chuẩn bị cáo từ. Không ở qua đêm để tránh hiềm nghi, Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu, vì thế hắn đích thân tiễn ra cổng.

Đã đến giờ trưa, Hoắc Lâm Phong đầu đội nắng gắt quay về chủ uyển, trong sảnh nhỏ đã bày đủ đồ ăn.

Hắn bước vào phòng ngủ, cách tấm rèm quan sát tư thế ngủ của Dung Lạc Vân, tới gần vén rèm lên, nhẹ nhàng túm sang một bên. Hắn mà nghiêm túc một chút sẽ chết, duỗi tay vói vào trong chăn tơ tằm, sờ đến phần bụng phập phồng theo nhịp thở.

Lớp băng khô ráo, vết thương không rỉ máu.

Hắn phân vân, bàn tay nên dời lên trên hay dời xuống dưới đây.

Trên ngực bị xoa đỏ rồi, vậy thì dời xuống dưới.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang định hành động thì chợt nghe thấy tiếng rên khẽ. Dung Lạc Vân lim dim nhìn hắn, có lẽ do bị nóng, chóp mũi lấm tấm mồ hôi. “Dậy rồi à?” Hắn rút tay ra giả vờ như chưa làm gì, “Có đói không, dùng cơm nhé?”

Bỗng Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Núi Lãnh Tang đáng sợ quá, những ngọn núi khác không có nhiều dã thú như vậy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười: “Sau này nếu còn lên núi luyện công thì ta sẽ đi cùng em.”

Bầu không khí rơi vào trầm tư một hồi, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Nếu huynh lại không muốn gặp ta thì sao?” Y tún lấy vạt áo đối phương, “Thật ra ta có thể xuống núi một mình, nhưng ta muốn xem thử huynh có còn quan tân đến ta hay không. Mấy hôm nay ta suy nghĩ rất nhiều…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong yên lặng nghe, rồi dịu dàng hỏi: “Suy nghĩ những gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lúc trước dường như đều là huynh chủ động, mấy hôm nay huynh không tới gặp ta, ta đã nếm trải cảm giác bị lạnh nhạt. Ta rất nhớ huynh, không rõ là Đỗ Trọng hay Hoắc Lâm Phong, chỉ biết là nhớ huynh.”

Bị mắc kẹt trong hang động nhưng dường như lại thoát khỏi ngõ cụt, y không thể tả rõ được.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêng người ôm lấy y, bàn tay vuốt ve mái tóc y. “Lạc Vân, sau này ta sẽ không làm như vậy nữa.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói với y, “Có một số lời ta đã ấp ủ rất lâu rồi, trước khi bị vạch trần thân phận ta đã định nói.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Chuyện gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trịnh trọng nói: “Ta là Hoắc Lâm Phong, lớn lên ở Tái Bắc, cũng lớn lên ở chiến trường. Lúc mới bước đến Giang Nam ta rất lo lắng. Gặp em là chuyện nằm trong dự liệu, lừa dối em là một phần của kế hoạch, nhưng phải lòng em là chuyện ngoài ý muốn.” Hắn hôn lên trán Dung Lạc Vân, “Từng được hầu hạ, từng chịu đau thương, duy chỉ có nếm trải tình yêu là lần đầu tiên từ khi chui ra khỏi bụng mẹ.”

“Dùng Đỗ Trọng làm em động lòng, thật ra lại ấm ách muốn nghe em gọi một tiếng ‘tướng quân’.” Hắn mỉm cười áy náy, “Quay về làm Hoắc Trọng, có thể điều binh khiển tướng, có thể phát triển hoài bão, có thể mặc áo gấm, ăn sơn hào, la lối quát tháo ra lệnh. Nhưng đối với em, mặc áo, gội đầu, đút cơm, lau miệng, ta vẫn cam tâm tình nguyện, mãi mãi không bao giờ thay đổi.”

Bàn tay ở vạt trước đã buông lỏng, chuyển sang đặt lên vai hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Dung Lạc Vân, em có bằng lòng mãi mãi ở bên ta không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Ta bằng lòng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nói: “Hôn ta một cái, đóng cho ta một dấu ấn của cung chủ.”

Từ vịn vai biến thành quàng cổ, Dung Lạc Vân ngửa mặt hôn lên môi hắn. Hai người ôm nhau cách một tấm chăn, y chuyển khách thành chủ trở mình đè Hoắc Lâm Phong xuống, hôn nhẹ quá y không sảng khoái, hôn mạnh quá y sợ mất khống chế, nên y quấn quýt khi thì nhẹ nhàng dạo thì cuồng nhiệt.

Đợi hai bờ môi tách ra, Dung Lạc Vân thở hồng hộc, hôn một cái thôi mà cứ như bị trọng thương. Cuối cùng cũng bình tĩnh, y vừa buồn bã vừa tiếc nuối nói: “Nhưng đáng tiếc là mấy món đồ đều bị hỏng hết cả rồi, vại hoa cũng vỡ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Mua cho em cái mới.”

Y lại nói: “Đèn lồng bị chém gãy rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Làm cho em cái mới.”

Y lại nói: “Con diều cũng tan nát rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Chúng ta cùng vẽ cái mới.”

Kể ra từng món đồ một, Dung Lạc Vân hối hận lắc đầu: “Tấm thiệp nhỏ cũng bị ta xé nát rồi.” Vừa nói xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm tay y luồn xuống dưới gối, đầu ngón tay y chạm tới một vật.

Lấy nó ra, chính là tấm thiệp bị xé nát ấy, nhưng nó đã được dán lại rồi. Y cầm lên nhìn, sửng sốt nói không nên lời, chỉ biết vùi đầu vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hai người cứ nằm yên lặng mãi cho đến khi Đỗ Tranh gõ cửa gọi bọn họ ra dùng cơm. Hoắc Lâm Phong thẳng thắn cáo trạng: “Tên Đỗ Tranh đó xúi giục ta dùng chiêu lạt mềm buộc chặt, nên ta liền nghe theo.”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ cười: “Sau này không cần phải dùng ba mươi sáu kế đối phó ta nữa đâu.” Nói xong khoác một chiếc áo mỏng, kéo lê giày lĩnh xuống giường, đi được mấy bước bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn y, thấy hơi khó hiểu.

Dung Lạc Vân lẩm bẩm sửa lời: “… Mỹ nam kế thì được.”

Hoắc tướng quân run rẩy toàn thân, vậy tối nay dùng luôn thì có quá vội vàng hay không?


	23. 45+46

**Chương 45: Cho ta nghe xem nào**

Sau giờ trưa trời phảng phất hơi nóng, hoa viên trong phủ tướng quân ngược lại vô cùng mát mẻ.

Đỗ Tranh bận tới bận lui, nào là trà nước rồi nào là hoa quả, còn phải lấy giấy bút mực, bày biện căn đình nghỉ chân vô cùng tươm tất. Giương mắt lên, thấy vị thiếu gia đang đi dạo loanh quanh trong hoa viên, có vẻ như đang phá hủy cây cối.

Còn kẻ gây họa họ Dung kia thì đứng một bên, lúc này không đòi chém đòi giết nên trông hết sức ngoan ngoãn.

Đây là khu vườn rộng lớn nhất trong phủ, có mười mấy loại cây cỏ, hoa hòe thì đủ sắc đủ hương. Dùng bữa xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân lấy danh nghĩa đi dạo tiêu cơm, thuận tiện tìm một cây để làm vật liệu cho đèn lồng.

Cây bách quá sù sì, cây đào ngụ ý may mắn không nên đốn đi, cây hải đường đương lúc đỏ thắm rực rỡ, không nỡ xuống tay. Đi tới đi lui, phát hiện trong gốc có mấy cây anh đào mới trồng, dứt khoát chém luôn một gốc đẹp mắt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu chặt cành, bên cạnh không có tiếng động, quay đầu chợt sững người. Chỉ nhìn thấy giữa chốn hoa cỏ um tùm, ánh nắng lốm đốm, Dung Lạc Vân đang nghiêm túc hái hoa.

Phía đông hái một bông hải đường, phía tây hái một đóa ngọc trâm, trong tay đã nắm được một bó. Hắn lặng lẽ nhìn một lúc lâu, bươm bướm bay ngang qua hắn mới hoàn hồn, hỏi: “Sao hái nhiều thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tỷ tỷ của ta thích hoa, sáng mai đem sang cho tỷ ấy.”

Sáng mai hắn cũng phải gặp Thẩm Châu, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghĩ tới, Thẩm Châu hình như cũng ái mộ Dung Đoan Vũ, huống hồ Triều Mộ Lâu cũng toàn là người của mình, vì thế hắn nói: “Vậy sáng mai ta mời một vị bằng hữu tới Triều Mộ Lâu, đến lúc đó em cũng đi cùng đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân chỉ lo hái hoa, không hỏi là bằng hữu nào. Hái được một bó to thì quay vào trong đình, chạm mặt Đỗ Tranh đang trông chừng ở đó, hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, vừa giáp mặt là xoay đi như hai chú chó.

Đỗ Tranh nhận thua: “Cung chủ, mời ăn dưa.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xuống, hỏi: “Từ đó đến giờ ngươi vẫn luôn là đầy tớ hầu hạ cho huynh ấy sao?”

Đỗ Tranh đáp: “Lúc lừa gạt cung chủ thì tôi còn làm đại ca nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân quên mất chuyện này, hỏi tiếp: “Vậy cái người mà huynh ấy suýt nữa thành thân cũng là giả phải không?”

Đỗ Tranh ngổn ngang trăm mối âu lo, làm người hầu kẻ hạ thật là khổ. “Cứ xem như nửa thật nửa giả đi.” Cậu ấp úng trả lời, “Bão Nguyệt không phải hầu hạ cho sư phụ quy ẩn, mà là hầu hạ cho phu nhân của chúng tôi, phu nhân muốn để thiếu gia nhận Bão Nguyệt làm thiếp.”

Còn chưa nói xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm một đống cành cây tới, ngồi phịch xuống vô cùng tùy tiện. Nhất thời bầu không khí rơi vào yên tĩnh, hắn uống trà lạnh nhìn hai người kia, hỏi: “Đang nói chuyện gì vậy, không cần để ý đến ta đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân đưa một miếng dưa tới: “Nói về… Bão Nguyệt.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cứng họng, vớ lấy quả hạnh ném về phía Đỗ Tranh, tên đần này lại bép xép vớ vẩn! Đỗ Tranh ôm đầu chạy trốn, có thể trách cậu lắm lời sao? Chỉ có thể trách người yêu của thiếu gia suốt ngày hỏi lung tung kìa!

Đợi trong hoa viên quay về yên lặng, Hoắc Lâm Phong gọt đầu cây gỗ, nói: “Sau này hỏi ta là được rồi, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không giấu diếm.”

Có câu nói này là đủ rồi, Dung Lạc Vân bốc một miếng đào tươi bỏ vào miệng, sau đó trải giấy mài mực, muốn viết bí kíp Lăng Vân Chưởng. Y đã luyện tới tầng thứ ba rồi, càng về sau thì càng khó.

Hai người đều lặng thinh, người làm đèn thì cúi đầu đẽo gọt, người viết chữ thì cặm cụi đọc thầm, cùng hưởng thụ bầu không khí tươi mát trong vườn. Chừng nửa nén hương sau, Dung Lạc Vân viết xong tầng thứ nhất, vừa lật giấy lên lập tức sững sờ.

Giữa những tờ giấy trắng kẹp một bức họa, mực tàu đen sì một mảng, hai mắt tự dưng lại nở hoa, dáng người thì càng khó nói nên lời. Y nhìn tường tận một hồi lâu, nhịn không được hỏi: “Đây là để trừ tà hả?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giương mắt lên nhìn: “…”

Trừ tà tiên sư em ấy, khi vẽ tình ý dạt dào, sao mà Dung nỡ chà đạp lòng ta, hắn xé khung đèn: “Đây là —— em.”

Dung Lạc Vân bần thần, sợ đến nỗi lục phủ ngũ tạng cũng thất điên bát đảo, y cúi đầu xem tranh… đây vậy mà là mình ư. Tình nhân trong mắt hóa yêu ma, y sờ lên mặt mình ưu sầu nói: “Hóa ra trong mắt huynh ta là như vậy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cảm thấy rất đẹp mà: “Đúng vậy, giống y như tạc.”

Dung Lạc Vân không còn lời gì để biểu đạt, nghĩ chắc là đối phương thích tính cách của mình chăng? Thôi bỏ đi, y nghĩ rằng do thẩm mỹ của người Tái Bắc khác biệt, rồi nhấc bút lên im lặng viết chữ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc trộm, thấy Dung Lạc Vân không vui lắm, hắn hỏi: “Em không thích à?”

“Đâu có, hi hi.” Dung Lạc Vân cười gượng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tốt xấu gì ta cũng đã vẽ em rồi, em đã từng vẽ ta chưa?”

Khóe miệng Dung Lạc Vân rụt lại, y dùng chân vẽ cũng còn đẹp hơn cái thứ đồ này. Người ta không có khích tướng, nhưng y lại chủ động mắc câu, chấm mực hạ bút, lướt hai, ba nét là ra được hình dáng.

Y vẽ Hoắc Lâm Phong hết sức chuyên chú, nhưng chẳng cần phải liếc đối phương cái nào.

Vóc người, gương mặt, tinh thần, khí chất của người kia, chẳng biết tự bao giờ đã khắc sâu vào trong trái tim. Miêu tả từ đầu đến chân, từ phát quan đến giày, bức họa này y vẽ vô cùng lưu loát và liền mạch.

Cuối cùng nhúng một chút trà xanh, tạo ra một lớp sương mờ màu xám nhạt, như vậy là hoàn thành.

Giữa vùng không gian mênh mông, đuôi ngựa của Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ đung đưa, xách kiếm nhìn lên, màn sương lạnh đã xoa dịu hàng lông mày sắc bén đi một chút. Y vẽ ngày hội tỉ võ hôm ấy, đánh trống cổ vũ, sau khi mọi người giải tán bọn họ đứng xa xa nhìn nhau.

“Vẽ xong rồi.” Y hất hất cằm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới bên bàn, ánh mắt đặt trên giấy, nhất thời câm nín không nói được gì. Vẫn chưa hết, Dung Lạc Vân còn nhấc bút lên, viết xuống một dòng lạc khoản ở một góc trống:

_—— Tặng Lâm Phong ta yêu._

Khoảnh khắc đó, lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong nóng rẫy, căng phồng khó mà đè nén, giơ tay lên ôm chầm lấy Dung Lạc Vân. Lâm Phong, ta yêu, hắn không ngừng lặp lại trong miệng, vui sướng đến mức không nói ra được lời sến sẩm nào. Dung Lạc Vân tựa vào vai hắn, vòng tay ôm eo hắn, cũng rất thích thú.

“Ta sẽ đem đi bồi tranh (*), rồi treo trong thư phòng.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói.

(*) bồi tranh: một công đoạn bồi thêm giấy để giữ giấy được lâu hơn

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Còn bức họa huynh vẽ… ta không treo đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khì, vô cùng hổ thẹn, cầm tác phẩm trừ tà kia đi.

Khúc nhạc đệm này chấm dứt, hai người ai làm chuyện người nấy, cả một buổi chiều đều ngâm mình trong đình. Đến hoàng hôn, Dung Lạc Vân dâng tặng bí kíp ba tầng đầu tiên của Lăng Vân Chưởng, Hoắc Lâm Phong thì tặng chiếc đèn cán gỗ anh đào, và một con diều chim yến.

Hai người sóng vai quay về chủ uyển, bắt gặp một đám nha hoàn và đầy tớ.

Đám người này đều hầu hạ ở chủ uyển, hôm nay không được gọi đến nên rảnh rỗi cả một ngày. Bây giờ đang định về phòng của hạ nhân, ai ngờ lại đụng phải chủ tử.

Phàm là ai có mắt không mù đều không kìm lòng được mà lén lút quan sát.

Dù sao thì đây cũng là lần đầu tiên trong phủ có khách tới ở qua đêm, không ở những phòng khác mà lại ở ngay trong phòng tướng quân.

Dung Lạc Vân cảm thấy ánh mắt của họ nóng như thiêu đốt, bèn cúi đầu nghịch hoa tươi, cũng núp núp ra sau Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong lên tiếng: “Chen chúc trên hành lang làm gì? Chê đường rộng quá phải không?”

Đám người hầu lập tức chạy biến đi, chớp mắt một cái đã trốn nhủi vào trong phòng.

Thanh tịnh lại rồi, bọn họ cũng quay về phòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong vào tiểu thất tắm rửa. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trên sạp xếp hoa, thấy hơi nhàm chán, cũng hơi tò mò, khi đám hạ nhân kia nhìn mình đã nghĩ cái gì?

Đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh ấy, nếu mình bế Hoắc Lâm Phong vào Bất Phàm Cung, còn cho ngủ ở Vô Danh Cư, đừng nói là trăm nghìn đệ tử, có khi cả lão Tam và lão Tứ cũng có thể nói toét cả lưỡi.

Phỏng đoán như thế, đám hạ nhân kia có phải cũng đang nói toét cả lưỡi hay không?

Dung Lạc Vân bắt đầu thấy khó chịu, y dựa vào gối nhắm mắt vận khí, sử dụng Lục Lộ Phạn Âm. Một thoáng sau, y đã bắt được động tĩnh ở trong phòng hạ nhân, bảy mồm tám miệng rất là náo nhiệt.

_“Người kia là ai vậy ta!”_

_“Thật là tuấn tú, nhưng mà trông hơi quen.”_

_“Cũng có què đâu, sao lại bắt tướng quân bế vào phủ?”_

_“Đồ người kia mặc là xiêm y của tướng quân đó!”_

Đột nhiên bầu không khí rơi vào trầm lặng, Dung Lạc Vân khẩy khẩy hạt châu thêu trên gối, mau nói đi chứ.

Lát sau, một người to gan hỏi: _“Tướng quân không phải là đoạn tụ (gay) chứ…”_

_“Gia đình của tướng quân đáng lẽ nên kiếm vợ cho tướng quân từ lâu rồi chứ, đến cả một nha đầu làm thiếp cũng không có.”_

_“Ý cô nói, người kia là tiểu nam sủng của tướng quân?”_

_“Hai người họ ở chung một phòng, là làm…”_

_“Làm cái chuyện đó!”_

Lại tiếp tục là một khoảng im lặng, Dung Lạc Vân tay trái gẩy tay phải, còn nói gì nữa không.

Một người lại to gan đặt câu hỏi: _“Hai nam nhân thì làm chuyện đó như thế nào nhỉ?”_

Dung Lạc Vân nín thở lắng nghe, hai tay bất giác nắm thành quyền, để cho mình nghe nào để cho mình nghe nào. Ai ngờ đâu, Hoắc Lâm Phong choàng áo đi ra, làm y hốt hoảng đến mức chân khí cũng trốn đi biệt tăm.

Y suýt nữa là ngất xỉu, cái tên đoạn tụ này tắm nhanh thật.

“Nằm ở đó làm gì, lên giường ngủ đi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới bên sạp vươn tay ra, thân hình cường tráng như ẩn như hiện, “Sao mặt đỏ vậy?”

Trong tai toàn là tiếng ù ù, Dung Lạc Vân không nghe thấy, bèn ngoan ngoãn đưa tay ra. Y tưởng là Hoắc Lâm Phong định dắt tay mình đi mà thôi, kết quả đối phương lại bế y lên, y khẽ lẩm bẩm: “Mình đúng là được sủng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nghe rõ, đi đến bên giường đặt Dung Lạc Vân xuống, vén áo ngủ lên kiểm tra vết thương. Lớp băng gạc bị máu thấm ướt, hắn vội vàng đi lấy thuốc, nhìn Dung Lạc Vân giống như không còn tri giác vậy: “Em không thấy đau à, sao không lên tiếng?”

Lúc vận khí đã làm căng da thịt, vết thương chỉ mới rách lúc nãy thôi. Dung Lạc Vân nằm thẳng, tay đặt trước ngực nắm lấy góc áo vừa bị vén lên, đợi bôi thuốc xong, ngẩn người hong khô bụng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thổi đèn hạ rèm rồi lên giường nằm.

Một hồi sau, Dung Lạc Vân khôi phục thính lực, nhưng tâm trạng vẫn chưa bình ổn.

Chuyện đó… rốt cuộc phải làm thế nào?

Y âm thầm nghĩ ngợi, không biết đi gặp Chu Công tự lúc nào.

Đợi đến khi tiếng hô hấp nhịp nhàng vang lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong mới trở mình, nhẹ nhàng ôm Dung Lạc Vân vào lòng. Lần ở trên xe ngựa thì nằm cách nhau một Điêu Ngọc Lương, khi ở thiền viện thì sau khi ngủ say mới ôm, lần ở lầu trúc thì tâm trí không tỉnh táo, hôm ở Vô Danh Cư thì bị Lục Chuẩn phá hỏng.

Tính ra, đây mới là lần đầu tiên bọn họ chính thức chung chăn chung gối.

Đáng tiếc Dung Lạc Vân lại bị thương.

Hắn cười bất đắc dĩ, nhắm mắt đè nén gợn sóng trong lòng.

Qua một đêm, Hoắc Lâm Phong thức dậy trước, hắn đến quân doanh dạo một vòng, sau khi trở về đứng trên hành lang nghe kẻ dưới báo cáo lại những chuyện vặt vãnh trong thành. “Chọn một đội thật giỏi trong đám thị vệ, điều tra ba đời tổ tông.” Cuối cùng, hắn phân phó, “Nếu không có rắc rối gì thì ít hôm nữa bắt đầu huấn luyện.”

Bận rộn xong, hắn quay về phòng ngủ, đứng bên cửa sổ nhìn vào bên trong như đang ngắm cảnh.

Dung Lạc Vân vừa mặc xong xiêm y, xoay mặt một cái liền thấy người bên ngoài. Y vỗ nhẹ lên bụng: “Thuốc của huynh tốt thật, đã kết vảy rồi này.” Y đi ra, đến trước mặt đối phương, “Giờ đến Triều Mộ Lâu luôn phải không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng, hắn đã phái xe đi đón Thẩm Châu rồi. Bọn họ cùng đi ra cổng, đi dạo chầm chậm ven Trường Hà, vẫy lại một chiếc thuyền hoa.

Đang là mùa nước nổi, rất thích hợp để chèo thuyền ngắm cảnh.

Không lâu sau, một chiếc xe ngựa dừng ở bên sông, mã phu là một gương mặt quen thuộc ở phủ tướng quân. Dung Lạc Vân đang ăn hoa quả, giương mắt nhìn sang, thấy rõ được người đang vén rèm xuống xe.

… Thẩm Châu?

Người bằng hữu mà Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, ấy mà là Thẩm Châu!

Trong lúc y sững sờ, Thẩm Châu đã lên thuyền rồi, sau khi nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân Thẩm Châu cũng hơi ngạc nhiên. Hoắc Lâm Phong giới thiệu: “Thẩm huynh, vị này là Dung Lạc Vân, chuyện ở Hạn Châu là do y giúp đỡ.”

Thẩm Châu nhắc lại: “Dung Lạc Vân…” Quên mất phải nói đa tạ, chỉ nhớ lại lần gặp nhau trước đó ở Triều Mộ Lâu, “Dung công tử, thứ cho tại hạ mạo muội, công tử và Đoan Vũ cô nương là quan hệ gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn: “… Tỷ đệ ruột thịt.”

Ngay lập tức, y cảm thấy ánh mắt của Thẩm Châu trở nên chân thành, khiến y thấy hơi hồi hộp. “Thẩm đại nhân, mời ngồi.” Y cúi đầu rót trà, vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, “Chuyện của Giả Viêm Tức, chắc hẳn đã có kết quả rồi.”

Thẩm Châu thu tầm mắt lại: “Chưa đến Trường An thì đã tự sát rồi, dòng tộc quá lớn, hắn ta không dám liên lụy đến thúc thúc làm Thừa tướng của mình.” Y thấp giọng hơn, mang theo chút cảm giác không cam lòng, “Trần Nhược Ngâm là cây to rễ lớn, sổ sách là một bằng chứng thép, nhưng cũng chỉ là kiến bò trên cây mà thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trực tiếp đi vào trọng điểm: “Những người mà Thẩm huynh có thể xin được hợp tác có ai?” Thấy đối phương uống trà để che giấu sự lưỡng lự, hắn cười nói, “Huynh yên tâm, Lạc Vân không phải là người ngoài.”

Dung Lạc Vân chẳng những không phải người ngoài, mà cũng không phải là đứa ngốc, y ở dưới bàn đạp Hoắc Lâm Phong một cái.

Lúc này Thẩm Châu mới tính nhẩm thật kĩ, ngoại trừ một vài quan chức không cao ra, thì y bắt đầu kể từng vây cánh của Trần Nhược Ngâm. “Đại khái là có bấy nhiêu.” Y hơi dừng lại, rồi nói tiếp, “Còn có cả… Thái tử đương triều.”

Thuyền hoa chèo ra giữa hồ, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Thẩm Châu đã bàn luận được khá nhiều, ngoài việc công ra thì họ cũng hàn huyên về cảm tưởng sau khi tới Giang Nam. Dung Lạc Vân yên lặng lắng nghe, ngẩn người nhìn Thẩm Châu.

Bộ dạng ngẩn người này bị Hoắc Lâm Phong bắt được, hắn ở dưới bàn đạp Dung Lạc Vân một cái.

“Phải rồi, còn một chuyện nữa.” Thẩm Châu nói, “Gia phụ có nhắc trong thư, mấy tháng nay Hoàng thượng long thể bất an, muốn xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung để cầu phúc.”

Vậy chắc hẳn sẽ xây dựng rất rầm rộ, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền được khơi thông: “Tăng thuế?”

Thẩm Châu gật đầu thầm thừa nhận, sau đó lại lắc đầu cười khổ. Y nói chuyện mệt rồi, đứng dậy bước ra sàn tàu hóng gió. Ánh mắt lướt qua mặt nước lâng lâng, dừng ở căn lầu lục giác bên hồ.

Bên trong thuyền, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Hoắc tướng quân, huynh điều tra ta?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẽ, hắn đã biết người liên quan đến Bất Phàm Cung rồi, đứng ở đảng đối lập với Trần Nhược Ngâm, vậy thì có thể loại trừ vây cánh của Trần Nhược Ngâm. Hắn nói: “Tra hay không tra ta cũng phải hỏi, biết được bè cánh của Thừa tướng thì sẽ dễ phòng bị.”

Dung Lạc Vân tới gần: “Sau này không cần phiền phức như vậy đâu, hỏi ta là được rồi.”

Hai mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi híp lại: “Vậy ta hỏi đây, em cứ nhìn chằm chằm Thẩm Châu làm gì thế?” Đạp nhẹ vào cái chân kia, người này nhìn chằm chằm từ giữa sông ra tới bờ sông, “Đã nguyện theo võ tướng rồi thì bớt nhìn văn thần đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân thẹn thùng đập bàn, người Tái Bắc lại đổ oan cho nam nhi tốt Giang Nam rồi.

Bọn họ ở bên này trò chuyện, Thẩm Châu ở bên kia nhìn về xa, thuyền hoa từ từ cập vào bờ.

Công vụ ở Hạn Châu bận rộn, Thẩm Châu không thể ở lại lâu, chuẩn bị cáo từ. Y ngoái đầu nhìn về Triều Mộ Lâu, vừa khó xử vừa thành khẩn nói: “Dung công tử, làm phiền công tử thay Thẩm mỗ hỏi thăm Đoan Vũ cô nương.”

Dung Lạc Vân đồng ý, trong tâm trí nảy sinh chút không đành lòng. Trước khi đi, y tiễn đối phương lên xe, trong lúc rèm xe hạ xuống, y tiến lên một bước chặn đường.

“Thẩm đại nhân.” Y nói, “Sau này đừng đến nữa.”

Thẩm Châu sửng sốt nhìn y, Dung Lạc Vân tiếp tục nói: “Con trai của Thái phó và con trai Định Bắc Hầu tuyệt đối không thể qua lại quá thân thiết, một lần thăm hỏi đã đủ rồi. Hai người còn có thể ỷ Hoàng đế ở xa, nhưng lệnh tôn (*) còn đang ở trong triều.”

(*) lệnh tôn: chỉ người lớn (đàn ông) như ông, cha, chú, bác trong nhà của đối phương. Ở đây ý Dung Lạc Vân nói là trong triều còn có cha của Thẩm Châu và cha của Hoắc Lâm Phong, sợ bị liên lụy. 

Thẩm Châu ngồi trong xe, bần thần nhìn Dung Lạc Vân ở bên ngoài, y mơ hồ cảm thấy dường như mình đã từng thấy cảnh này rồi. Vào một ngày trời trong, có xe ngựa, một cậu nhóc đuổi theo cản đường, mặt đầy chân thành hỏi y —— _Thẩm đại ca, khi nào huynh lại đến phủ dạy đệ vẽ?_

Đôi mắt kia mở to hơn một chút, dường như giống y đúc với đôi mắt đang ở trước mặt này.

Y càng sửng sốt hơn, cố ý thì thào: “Công tử nghĩ nhiều rồi, tôi và Hoắc tướng quân chỉ là quân tử chi giao thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân chân thành nói: “Huynh đã từng chứng kiến tội danh bị bịa đặt không có căn cứ chưa?!” Trong sự chân thành còn ẩn chứa chút phẫn nộ, “Đến lúc đó… tất cả đều đã muộn rồi.”

Chỉ nói tới đây, Dung Lạc Vân nói xong lùi về sau hai bước, xoay người rời đi.

“Đợi đã!” Thẩm Châu gọi với lại, “Xin hỏi công tử và Đoan Vũ cô nương, có phải hai người còn có huynh đệ nào khác không?”

Dung Lạc Vân khựng lại, ủ rũ trả lời: “Không còn nữa rồi.”

Tác giả:

Tiểu Dung ở trên lớp học chính là kiểu người mà khi có ai đó mang đồ gì hay ho lên lớp, mọi người đều bu vào xem, chỉ có mình cậu ngồi yên lặng đọc sách, hoàn toàn không quan tâm. Nhưng thật ra trong lòng lại tò mò gần chết, “Cái gì thế, mau cho tui xem với mau cho tui xem đi.”

Cuối cùng khi được xem rồi, đó là chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay dạ quang Tiểu Hoắc mới mua.

**Chương 46: (chương này H nhẹ bị Tấn Giang khóa nên ko có tên)**

Ở bên ngoài ba, bốn ngày, sau khi tiễn Thẩm Châu đi thì Dung Lạc Vân cũng về Bất Phàm Cung.

Trước tiên đến Trầm Bích Điện một chuyến để thỉnh an sư phụ. Sau đó đứng ở Mạc Thương Đài một lúc, giả vờ như đang xem các đệ tử luyện tập.

Tinh thần mọi người vô cùng phấn chấn, nhưng y lại thấy thiếu thiếu.

Thật là chán, người khác hô hiệu không êm tai bằng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Dung Lạc Vân đi xuyên qua đội ngũ bước xuống Mạc Thương Đài, men theo con đường chính quay về, đi ngang Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc, yên tĩnh vậy ta, Đại ca rốt cuộc cũng chịu bế quan rồi ư? Sao không đợi mình về, tốt xấu gì cũng phải gặp mặt lần cuối chứ.

Lại bước đến Tàng Kim Các, khóa kín cửa, trên cửa còn treo một cái bùa bình an, lại đi ra ngoài ăn cướp rồi. Y đi rồi lại đi, khi đi ngang Thiên Cơ Đường chợt dừng lại, cách bờ tường nhìn vào lầu trúc một lúc.

Rẽ vào con đường nhỏ, Dung Lạc Vân không dùng dằng nữa, nhưng khi đi ngang hồ sen thì lại thả chậm cước bộ. Thuyền nhỏ lênh đênh trên mặt nước, Điêu Ngọc Lương mặc quần chẽn nằm ở giữa, trên mặt đắp một lá sen to, trong tay cầm mấy cái đài sen nho nhỏ.

“Lão Tứ?” Dung Lạc Vân gọi, “Hôm nay không đến quân doanh à?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nghe thế liền bật dậy: “Nhị ca, huynh về rồi!” Cậu nhảy bổ xuống nước, sau khi bơi vào bờ thì ướt nhễ nhại chạy tới, “Huynh giúp đệ thu dọn đồ đạc được không? Đến chỗ đệ đi!”

Tên nhóc này ở vô cùng bí mật, lại còn nghịch ngợm, cứ cách một thời gian là lại xin người ta đến thu dọn. Ngoài miệng Dung Lạc Vân cười mắng nhưng chân thì lưu loát bước lên thuyền, theo Điêu Ngọc Lương lắc lư ra giữa hồ.

Điêu Ngọc Lương bất ngờ nói: “Nhị ca, trước giờ huynh đều không dám lên thuyền.”

Sau lần y bị Hoắc Lâm Phong bế lên thuyền thì đã không còn sợ nữa rồi. Không chỉ không sợ mà khi lắc lư theo nhịp sóng y còn tỏ ra đắc ý nữa kìa. Dung Lạc Vân tự hào nói: “Nhị ca ta có gì mà không làm được? Không chừng sau này còn có thể lội nước nữa đó.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương cười ha ha, lúc cậu khoe khoang về mình cũng không dám khoác lác đến mức đó.

Chèo ra ván gỗ, hai người tiến vào trong căn lầu nhỏ giữa hồ. Dung Lạc Vân đi đến bên giường, nhìn thấy trên đệm có một lệnh bài của quân đội, đó chính là thứ dùng để ra vào quân doanh.

“Hoắc đại ca cho đệ đó.” Điêu Ngọc Lương nói, sau đó xé một miếng vải trải lên giường, “Nhị ca, sáng mai trước giờ Mão đệ sẽ đến Linh Bích Thang, đệ phải huấn luyện một đội thủy binh tinh nhuệ.”

Hóa ra thu dọn đồ đạc là sắp phải ra ngoài, Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ, Linh Bích Thang vừa trong vắt vừa rộng lớn, hơn nữa lại còn bí mật, quả thật là một địa điểm tốt để huấn luyện. “Đệ đệ của ta thật lợi hại.” Y khen ngợi cậu chàng, “Nếu đệ thích thì cứ đi theo học hỏi Lâm Phong, nếu có ai ức hiếp đệ thì cứ việc nói với Nhị ca.”

Nói xong chưa nhận được câu trả lời, y giương mắt nhìn đối phương, thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương nhìn mình chăm chú như nhìn của lạ. Hồi sau, Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Nhị ca, huynh gọi Hoắc đại ca là ‘Lâm Phong’, hơi kỳ lạ á nha!”

Dung Lạc Vân chột dạ: “Vậy chẳng lẽ ta gọi huynh ấy là tướng quân?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nghĩ một hồi, cũng đúng ha, hôm đó Hoắc Lâm Phong còn gọi là “Tiểu Dung”, khiến mình nghiền ngẫm cả một ngày nghĩ xem ai là Tiểu Dung. Lúc này, Tiểu Dung chột dạ đang mím chặt miệng, sợ sẽ lại nói sai gì nữa, vội vàng âm thầm thu dọn đồ đạc.

Gấp mấy bộ y phục và tất vải, trang bị túi nước và chủy thủ, còn bọc thêm một lọ cao thuốc. không có gì để nói thì dễ nghĩ nhiều, Dung Lạc Vân nhớ lại từng hình ảnh lần trước đến Linh Bích Thang, tên binh ngang ngược hại y rớt xuống nước, rồi vớt y lên, bây giờ nghĩ lại y cảm thấy yêu hận đan xen.

Chín phần là yêu… một phần là hận.

Cũng không phải là thật sự căm hận, chỉ là kiểu hận đánh yêu mắng yêu mà thôi.

Dung Lạc Vân đúng là si ngốc, thu dọn đồ đạc thôi mà cũng để bản thân mặt đỏ tai hồng, khóe miệng cứ cong lên mãi không thẳng lại được. Y còn nghĩ, Hoắc Lâm Phong ở trong xe ngựa ôm lấy mình, đó là lần đầu tiên hai người tiếp xúc thân mật.

Sau đó bởi vì muốn dỗ mình mà lại bơi hết chuyến này đến chuyến khác để bắt cá chép đỏ cho mình, đáng tiếc đều bị mình làm cho chết cả rồi.

Mình thật hung dữ, phát điên lên một cái là ai cũng muốn giết, sau này phải tập thay đổi thôi.

Chuyện cũ hiện lên mồn một, lúc này nhớ lại cảm thấy ngọt thơm vô ngần, khiến người ta một lòng hướng đến Linh Bích Thang. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Lão Tứ, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng đi chứ?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương “Dạ” một tiếng: “Tính thủy của đệ thì tốt nhưng luyện binh thì không ổn, huynh ấy muốn đích thân tới xem.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Vậy khi nào mới về?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đáp: “Chắc chừng năm ngày, cũng có thể là lâu hơn.”

Năm ngày, trọn sáu mươi canh giờ, Dung Lạc Vân đã từng đợi bốn canh giờ, khó chịu chết đi được. Con người y ấy mà, có lời hay ý đẹp thì ngại bày tỏ, cứ giữ gìn cái da mặt mong mỏng ấy, cứ ấp ủ đến khi nghẹn họng, thở phì phò mới thôi.

Cuối cùng, y bèn phải nói. “Lão Tứ, một mình đệ đi năm ngày có được không?” Y hỏi, “Có cần Nhị ca ——”

Điêu Ngọc Lương ngắt lời: “Chuyện nhỏ! Không cần phái người đi theo đệ đâu!”

Dung Lạc Vân suýt nữa là sặc, hung hăng buộc tay nải lại ném lên giường. Tên nhóc không hiểu chuyện thì thôi đi, đến cả người lớn tại sao cũng không nhắc gì hết vậy? Sợ mình đòi đi cùng à?

Y đứng dậy định đi: “Thu dọn xong rồi, đưa ta về Vô Danh Cư đi.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương vui vẻ lót tót đi phía sau, chèo thuyền tiễn khách, còn đến Vô Danh Cư cuỗm một nắm mứt quả.

Đợi Điêu Ngọc Lương đi rồi, trong phòng quay lại không khí tĩnh mịch, Dung Lạc Vân nghịch bàn cờ giết thời gian. Mãi mà vẫn chưa hết ván, y nằm trên sạp chuyên tâm nghiên cứu, định thiết kế ra một trận pháp tấn công tối thượng.

Nếu đã luyện thủy binh, giả thiết có thủy chiến, thuyền hoặc chiến hạm của hai bên chính là vật chống đỡ, vậy con người phải công kích một cách linh hoạt. Y dần dần tiến vào trạng thái tập trung cao độ, nhìn bàn cờ, vẽ trận đồ, hoàn toàn không hay biết lúc này là giờ nào khắc nào.

Bỗng nhiên, có tiếng vỗ cánh tới gần, một con chim bồ câu đáp xuống cửa sổ.

Dung Lạc Vân bấy giờ mới ngẩng đầu, vươn ngón trỏ ra đỡ lấy bồ câu, gỡ tờ giấy bên chân chim ra. “Vất vả cho mày rồi, đi ăn đi.” Y dỗ dành nó, sau đó mở giấy ra đọc, “ _Cổ thụ gặp mọt, cành mới chờ sinh.”_

Rất tương đồng với những gì Thẩm Châu nói, Thành đế dạo này mang bệnh nhẹ.

Còn có một câu nữa, y đọc thầm trong lòng: M _uốn mượn gió Bắc, kết thành đồng minh._

Dung Lạc Vân đốt tờ giấy bỏ vào chậu đồng, trong đầu nghiền ngẫm câu thứ hai. Muốn mượn gió Bắc, kết thành đồng minh, y phải lôi kéo Hoắc Lâm Phong làm đồng minh… rốt cuộc là tốt hay xấu đây?

Y thấy hơi rối trí, quay lại xem trận pháp, trước tiên khoan hẵng nghĩ.

Sáng hôm sau, Điêu Ngọc Lương xuất phát từ rất sớm, lưng đeo tay nải chèo thuyền đến hồ sen. Sau khi lên bờ liền chạy đến Vô Danh Cư chào tạm biệt, cậu nghĩ Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa thức dậy, vì thế để thư lại trên cửa.

“Nhị ca, đệ đi đây.” Cậu dùng đá vụn viết lên cửa, “Không cần nhớ đệ đâu, đệ sẽ bắt cá chép cho huynh.”

Tiếng cửa kẽo kẹt mở ra, Điêu Ngọc Lương mất điểm tựa bị cửa tông vào đầu. Dung Lạc Vân đứng bên trong, xách tay nải mắng: “Mới sáng sớm đã phá cửa của ta, nhóc xấu xa.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đứng dậy: “Nhị ca, sao huynh cũng xách tay nải vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân lật mặt nhanh như lật sách: “Ta, ta nghĩ tới nghĩ lui vẫn thấy không yên tâm nên ta quyết định sẽ đi cùng với đệ.” Y quay người khóa cửa, “Những tên binh lính kia đùa giỡn trêu chọc đệ thì làm sao? Ta sẽ trông chừng bọn chúng, còn có thể luyện công ở núi Linh Bích.”

Tâm từ bi thì mặt sẽ hiền lành, lòng chột dạ thì miệng sẽ nói nhiều, y vô cùng muốn bịa ra một trăm tám mươi lí do. Điêu Ngọc Lương vốn chẳng thèm nghe, chỉ mừng rỡ chạy loạn.

Một lớn một nhỏ đi đến quân doanh, trước cổng có mấy chiếc xe ngựa, cả đội binh sĩ đều đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để xuất phát. Tướng quân dẫn đầu đang đếm số người, vóc dáng cao lớn, mặt nghiêng lạnh lùng khiến người ta e sợ.

“Hoắc đại ca!” Điêu Ngọc Lương hô gọi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe tiếng xoay mặt lại, thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương nhảy chân sáo chạy tới, nhìn lướt qua cậu nhóc, hắn nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân của hắn đi ở phía sau. Vẻ lạnh lùng bẩm sinh của hắn đã đứng không vững nữa rồi và nụ cười đọng dưới đáy mắt đã vào thay thế.

Hắn sải bước dài tới đón tiếp: “Sao em lại tới đây?”

Sự chột dạ vừa mới đè nén lại trồi lên nữa rồi, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta không yên tâm lão Tứ nên đi cùng đệ ấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dở hơi hỏi: “Vậy em yên tâm về ta lắm à?”

Dung Lạc Vân tìm được chỗ để chen miệng: “Ở với huynh hai ngày, huynh cũng chẳng thèm nói sẽ ra ngoài, ta lo lắng cho huynh làm gì?”

Thật ra Hoắc Lâm Phong đã thu xếp cả rồi, sau khi xuất phát sẽ phái người báo cho Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn giải thích: “Bởi vì lần trước đến Linh Bích Thang hại em rớt xuống nước, ta sợ em lại nhớ đến những chuyện không vui.”

Dung Lạc Vân nào dám kể lại do mình đã nhớ đến mức lòng đầy phơi phới… nên mới không kiềm được nữa mà đi theo.

Trong lúc im lặng này, Hoắc Lâm Phong lo lắng nói: “Nếu em đi rồi nhìn thấy hồ nước, em có sợ không?” Đợi đối phương lắc đầu, hắn lại hỏi, “Nếu em nhớ lại tình cảnh rớt xuống nước lần trước, em sẽ không đánh ta chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân tức tối nói: “Còn bày đặt liễu yếu đào tơ, ta cũng có phải quỷ dạ xoa đâu!”

Hai người cười nói bước lên xe ngựa, cả đội cùng xuất phát. Giống như lần trước, Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi xe, Dung Lạc Vân và Điêu Ngọc Lương ngồi bên trong thưởng ngoạn cảnh sắc trong rừng.

Điêu Ngọc Lương thấy nhàm chán nên lục tay nải của Dung Lạc Vân ra xem, mấy bộ y phục, giấy bút, ba ngòi dẫn lửa. “Còn có điểm tâm nữa này.” Cậu lấy một miếng ra ăn, đưa cho Dung Lạc Vân một miếng, “Đây là gì vậy, Tỏa Tức Quyết?”

Dung Lạc Vân cắn một miếng rồi nhổm dậy vịn vào vai Hoắc Lâm Phong sau đó vòng sang đút cho hắn. Hoắc Lâm Phong chẳng hề khách sáo, cắn một miếng tới đầu ngón tay người ta, nhồm nhoàm nói: “Nếu đã đem Tỏa Tức Quyết theo vậy đúng lúc ta có thể dạy em luyện luôn.”

Đút xong rồi vẫn chưa đi, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi dựa vào lưng hắn, mặt cũng dán lên đó. Điêu Ngọc Lương ngước mắt lên nhìn thấy, chẳng hiểu đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nên lấy chủy thủ ra nghịch.

Khoảng một canh giờ sau đã vào sâu trong núi, nghe tiếng nước chảy róc rách giữa không gian xanh um, cuối cùng cũng tới Linh Bích Thang.

Xe ngựa dừng lại, tất cả các binh lính nối đuôi nhau mà đi, sau đó xếp thành hàng một cách trật tự vì đã được đào tạo rất tốt. Suốt dọc đường Hoắc Lâm Phong đều đắm chìm trong tình yêu, bây giờ khôi phục lại dáng vẻ cứng rắn, nghiêm trang bắt đầu luyện binh bên hồ.

Đã qua giờ trưa, hôm nay chủ yếu là làm quen với địa hình và thủy tính. Bàn giao xong, các binh lính xếp thành một hàng bên hồ, tất cả đều cởi trần truồng, sau đó lần lượt nhảy xuống nước. Dung Lạc Vân trừng mắt ngoác mồm, bị một đống thân hình lực lưỡng làm cho lóa cả mắt, y chậm rãi nhìn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, rồi chậm rãi hỏi: “Huynh cũng phải cởi hết à?”

Lúc hỏi câu này, y đã bất chợt nuốt nước bọt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn y, cởi đai lưng, cởi giày quan, gỡ nút buộc, mấy lớp xiêm y lần lượt rơi xuống. Thân hình hơn thước tám chỉ còn giữ lại một chiếc quần, những vết sẹo cũ chằng chịt trên da thịt, cơ bắp bao bọc khung xương rắn chắc, không có chỗ nào là không khiến người ta thèm nhỏ dãi.

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trên tảng đá, hai mắt tối sầm.

Y giật mình, bị người kia làm cho hôn mê luôn rồi sao?

Ấy, lại sáng lên rồi, hóa ra là huynh ấy vứt xiêm y lên mặt mình.

Y ngoan ngoãn ôm lấy chúng, tim đập loạn nhịp, mở miệng ra liền ấp úng: “Bơi xong huynh ăn trái cây rừng không… Ta hái cho huynh nhé.” Lại thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới, vươn tay ra xách y dậy.

Đai lưng, giày lĩnh, dây buộc, cũng giống như lúc cởi đồ cho mình, hắn cởi sạch y phục của Dung Lạc Vân. Bàn tay kia còn mò vào trong áo sờ bụng y, xác nhận vết thương không sao rồi dẫn y đi đến bên hồ.

Lúc này Dung Lạc Vân mới hoàn hồn: “Làm gì thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Xuống nước, dạy em Tỏa Tức Quyết.”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân tái mét, giống như một con mèo rừng hoảng sợ xù lông. “Tại sao phải xuống nước học!” Y giãy dụa lùi ra sau, nhưng lại bị kìm rất chặt, “Không muốn, ta không muốn! Ta không xuống, ta không học nữa!”

Cách mặt hồ ngày càng gần, tay chân y mát lạnh, đã chạm vào nước rồi. Y la toáng lên: “Thả ta ra! Ta không xuống, ta không xuống đâu!” Nước hồ vẫn chưa chạm tới mắt cá chân, “Ta không chơi với huynh nữa! Ta sẽ giết huynh!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm eo Dung Lạc Vân đi xuống, con người có thể không có sở trường, nhưng không thể giữ nhược điểm trí mạng được. Sợ nước là tâm bệnh, là ác mộng. Hắn phải giúp Dung Lạc Vân phá vỡ nó, thoát khỏi nó.

Khi mặt nước lên tới ngực, Dung Lạc Vân từ bỏ việc giãy dụa, chỉ ôm khư khư lấy hắn. Nhưng tiếng la hét chửi bới trong miệng vẫn không dừng lại, gì mà tên binh thối tha man rợ, thậm chí còn muốn giết sạch mười tám đời tổ tông nhà hắn.

“Nín thở.” Hắn nói, sau đó ôm đối phương lặn xuống nước, rồi tức tốc trồi lên ngay. Chỉ mới như thế thôi mà Dung Lạc Vân đã nổi hết da gà, mắt đỏ bừng ôm lấy hắn thút thít: “Ta sợ lắm, bế ta lên bờ đi…”

Tiếng khóc còn sắc bén hơn gươm kiếm, suýt nữa khiến Hoắc Lâm Phong đầu hàng. Hắn xoa đầu Dung Lạc Vân, khẽ dỗ dành: “Không sao đâu, ở đây không có ai khác.”

“Chỉ có ta ôm em thôi.”

“Đừng sợ, chúng ta rất an toàn.”

Dung Lạc Vân bình tĩnh được một chút, ánh mắt sợ hãi nhìn xung quanh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nói: “Nín thở, chúng ta lặn xuống nước.” Hắn nâng mặt Dung Lạc Vân lên, vuốt mặt, nhéo mũi. Đợi Dung Lạc Vân nín thở, hắn ôm đối phương nhưng không lặn xuống nước.

Họ từ từ bơi ra xa, nước hồ trong vắt phản chiếu ánh nắng mặt trời, đàn cá bơi lội quanh những cây rêu, giống như cơ thể bọn họ đang quấn quýt vào nhau. Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy, mở mắt ra nhưng lại sợ sệt mà vùi đầu vào hõm cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Một lúc sau, cảm giác nghẹt thở ngày càng nặng, y phun ra một tràng bong bóng.

Ngay khi cơn ác mộng kia vừa ập tới, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền hôn y, truyền cho y một luồng hơi thở nóng ấm. Cơn ác mộng giương nanh múa vuốt bị đánh đuổi, y được sự dịu dàng của Hoắc Lâm Phong bao bọc, ý thức dần dần tỉnh táo.

Nơi này là Linh Bích Thang, mình rất an toàn.

Mình không còn là một đứa trẻ nữa, không cần phải sợ.

Không có ai giết mình, không có ai giết mình nữa rồi!

…

Rào rào, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Dung Lạc Vân trồi lên mặt nước, hít thở thật sâu. Lồng ngực dán vào lồng ngực, phập phồng nhấp nhô dán khít vào nhau, sau khi cả hai bình tâm lại, hắn liền hôn Dung Lạc Vân một cái thật kêu giống như là khen thưởng.

Dung Lạc Vân hơi hé môi, hồn phách cũng bay đi mất.

Bọn họ không biết đã bơi ra tới đâu, trong góc nối với một sơn động nhỏ, nước không sâu lắm, nuôi một đám sen hồng nhạt. Bơi vào trong động, Hoắc Lâm Phong dắt Dung Lạc Vân lên tảng đá, rồi hắn cũng trèo lên.

Hai người ngồi sát vào nhau, nhìn ánh nắng rọi lên những cành sen, nghe tiếng những gợn sóng nhấp nhô lăn tăn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lên tiếng trước: “Còn sợ nữa không?”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói: “Còn một chút.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Lần này còn một chút, lần sau còn xíu xiu, dần dần sẽ không còn sợ nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Huynh ôm ta thì mới được… một mình ta thì không được.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đồng ý, hỏi: “Lát nữa chúng ta bơi trở về nhé?” Nghe thấy lại sắp phải xuống nước, Dung Lạc Vân liền xoay người quấn lấy hắn. Sau khi thần hồn nát thần tính xong, bình tâm lại rồi buông ra, nhưng vẫn vịn tay trên vai hắn.

Hai người ngồi gần sát nhau, những giọt nước be bé trên lông mi cũng nhìn thấy rõ.

Mí mắt phiếm đỏ khẽ nhấc lên, hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Không biết tiếng nước tí tách rơi xuống từ đâu, một giọt, hai giọt, ba giọt, từng giọt gõ vào trái tim hai người. Dây cung trong trí não ngày càng căng chặt, Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng lẽ tới gần.

Lúc này Dung Lạc Vân gọi: “—— Lâm Phong.”

Phựt! Sợi dây đã đứt rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm chầm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, môi lưỡi cùng nhau trấn áp, vô cùng thô bạo. Bổ nhào lên tảng đá, đè người ta bên dưới, mân mê từ khóe miệng đến lỗ tai, gặm mút vành tai tinh xảo kia.

Cổ, xương quai xanh, xé áo tàn phá bờ vai. Hôm đó Dung Lạc Vân chém hắn một kiếm, hôm nay hắn tới báo thù, hung dữ để lại rất nhiều dấu đỏ. Dung Lạc Vân ngửa cổ dâng hiến, vừa thở vừa rên giống như vô cùng tủi thân.

Bàn tay dời xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Dung Lạc Vân trở mình lăn đi.

Ngay sau đó bọt nước bắn tung tóe, bọn họ quấn quýt hòa mình vào trong dòng nước.

Từ sâu trong sơn động có một con cá chép đỏ bơi ra, trông rất to khỏe, nó quẫy đuôi chui vào bụi hoa sen. Nó lướt qua những tán lá tươi mát, chỉ chăm chăm tìm nhụy hoa ngọt lành, những cành sen ngậm nụ đang đợi trổ hoa chạy trời không khỏi nắng, khoe ra trong hồ nước.

Một tiếng nức nở, mười phần khó nhịn, vạn phần ngứa ngáy.

Nụ hoa khép chặt, làm con cá chép phải nhẹ nhàng mân mê, xoa nắn, hé mở, từ từ thăm dò, xâm nhập từng bước.

Những gợn sóng chẳng thể nào bình tĩnh, con cá chép chui xộc vào, phá nụ xông tới.

Chỉ trong chốc lát đã chạm tới nhụy hoa.

Rõ ràng là bơi dưới nước, mà còn ngông cuồng hơn cả dã thú, chà đạp bông hoa nhỏ lần đầu tách nụ đến mức nó lắc lư sắp ngã. Cánh hoa hồng nhạt dần biến thành màu đỏ, chảy ra từng dòng chất lỏng, thương ta thương em nhưng chẳng ai thương hoa rơi nước chảy.

Cứ như thế, không biết qua bao lâu.

Tựa như chỉ có bắt đầu, không có ngừng nghỉ.

Mãi đến khi có tiếng thở dài, những gợn sóng xung quanh tản đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong khàn giọng gọi —— “Tiểu Dung ta yêu.”

Chỉ thấy nụ cười xán lạn hơn cả ánh dương, tình nồng thắm hơn cả phấn son.


	24. 47+48

**Chương 47:**

Dung Lạc Vân ngất đi, nhưng tay thì vẫn quấn trên cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong.

“Tiểu Dung?” Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ gọi, nhưng không nhận được câu trả lời. Đối phương bị giày vò thành ra thế này, trong lòng hắn ngoại trừ áy náy, thương yêu, thì còn có chút tự mãn khó tả.

Đủ loại cảm xúc hỗn loạn làm nền cho trạng thái thỏa mãn, hắn cam tâm tình nguyện nhận mình là dã thú.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm chặt Dung Lạc Vân bơi ra khỏi động, dần dần tiến gần đến bờ. Khi bọn họ xuống nước là buổi trưa, bây giờ đã gần hoàng hôn, Linh Bích Thang biến thành nửa xanh nửa đỏ.

Bơi đến gần bờ, toàn thân hắn lõa thể rời khỏi mặt nước, Dung Lạc Vân nằm trong lòng hắn cũng như thế.

Lên xe ngựa, Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt Dung Lạc Vân trên đệm, ngớ người nhìn cơ thể này. Dây dưa triền miên trong nước, ngoại trừ biểu cảm trên mặt thì dường như chẳng nhìn thấy gì khác. Còn lúc này Dung Lạc Vân đang nằm đây, từ chân tơ đến kẽ tóc, hắn đều nhìn cho thật kĩ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn thật chăm chú, không nhịn được mà cúi người ôm lấy y.

Hắn lấy khăn vải ra, nhẹ nhàng lau người cho đối phương giống như đang vuốt ve một món bảo bối.

Gương mặt kia đỏ bừng, má đào hây hây, hai cái bánh bao ửng hồng mãi không hết. Hàng lông mày chau lại, những giọt nước hồ che đi những vệt nước mắt. Tội nghiệp nhất chắc chắn là bờ môi, bị cắn, bị giày vò, diễm lệ như thoa son.

Tấm khăn vải nhẹ nhàng lau sạch nước trên cơ thể, một Hoắc tướng quân quen chém quen giết bây giờ đã dịu dàng đến tột bậc. Hắn lau xuống dưới, những dấu đỏ và dấu răng trên vai trên cổ chồng chất lên nhau, lan xuống tận lồng ngực.

Sự dịu dàng lúc này thật là giả dối, rõ ràng chính hắn đã khiến người ta thành ra thế này.

Bên ngoài hoàng hôn đỏ chói, Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa mắt nhìn xuống, ánh mắt của hắn còn nóng bỏng hơn cả hoàng hôn ngoài kia. Lồng ngực Dung Lạc Vân phập phồng theo nhịp thở, hai nốt đỏ trước ngực sưng tấy, bị xoa nắn từ hồng nhạt thành đỏ, bị cắn mút từ bằng phẳng thành căng phồng.

Những vệt nước dần dần được lau khô, đến phần eo và bụng tình huống vẫn chẳng khá hơn. Vết thương do bị sói cào chỉ vừa mới lành giờ lại hiện lên dấu tay người, sao mà cứ toàn gặp phải dã thú thế không biết?

Hoắc Lâm Phong mất kiểm soát, nhất thời không làm chủ được nặng nhẹ.

Có một tiếng “Ưm” vang lên, yếu ớt không thể tả.

Hoắc Lâm Phong giương mắt nhìn lên, thấy bờ môi Dung Lạc Vân khẽ động đậy, lông mi cũng run run theo. Hắn cúi người tới gần, vuốt ve vầng trán của đối phương, hỏi: “Tỉnh rồi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân từ từ mở mắt ra, con ngươi mất đi tiêu cự, một hồi sau mới nhìn rõ. Y thấy toàn thân đau nhức từ trên xuống dưới, mở miệng muốn nói thì giọng khản đặc, vì thế đổi thành một câu: “Ta muốn uống nước.”

Trong tình cảnh này, dẫu cho y có muốn uống quỳnh tương ngọc dịch trong tiên cung, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng sẽ nghĩ cách lên trời. Dung Lạc Vân được đỡ dậy, nhẹ nhàng tựa vào lòng đối phương, dùng một ít sức lực còn lại bưng túi nước lên.

Uống hết mấy hớp, Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt lại dụi vào cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong để lau miệng. Vừa lau vừa nghĩ, mình và Hoắc Lâm Phong đã làm chuyện đó rồi, cuối cùng mình cũng biết được chuyện đó làm như thế nào rồi…

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Đang nghĩ gì thế?”

Y ấp úng: “Chúng ta, chúng ta ——”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng tiếp lời: “Chúng ta đã cùng nhau chơi ‘uyên ương nghịch nước’, ta cảm thấy say mê chìm đắm, còn em thì sao?” Vừa nói vừa mò tay xuống dưới, lấy khăn vải lau giữ hai chân Dung Lạc Vân.

“Đừng!” Dung Lạc Vân nghẹn ngào, dù chỉ chạm một cái thôi cũng chịu không nổi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong kiên nhẫn nói: “Ta sẽ làm thật nhẹ, lau sạch sẽ rồi sẽ mặc xiêm y cho em.”

Dung Lạc Vân oán than: “Bây giờ nhẹ thì có tác dụng gì nữa, ta đã, đã…” đã xương cốt mềm nhũn, đã yếu ớt đến mức chắc phải rút lui khỏi giang hồ luôn rồi. Y lại yêu hận đan xen, yêu giảm còn bảy phần, hận tăng lên ba phần.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại rất thèm đòn: “Người ta đều cầu xin mạnh hơn nữa, em lại muốn ta làm nhẹ đi?”

Lại còn dám nói lời cợt nhả, Dung Lạc Vân mắc cỡ siết chặt tay, y bắt được điểm quan trọng trong câu nói ấy: “Người ta là ai? Cái tên đoạn tụ như huynh đến cả một tì thiếp cũng không có, ai mà cầu xin huynh? Xử nam Tái Bắc đúng là khoác lác.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật giật lông mày, đường đường là nam nhi tám thước sao có thể chịu nổi công kích này. Hắn lớn mật mò tay xuống lần nữa, lau cái chỗ nhạy cảm kia, vuốt hai ba lần đã làm Dung Lạc Vân xin tha.

Bỗng hắn thấy lòng bàn tay mình nóng ran.

Cúi đầu nhìn xuống, chỉ thấy chỗ bí mật giữa hai “gò đất” tiết ra một chất dịch nóng ấm, thấm ướt cả khăn vải. Hắn lập tức sững lại, bị tình huống này kích thích nóng rẫy cả người, vô cùng khát khao làm thêm một màn “lộn nhào” nữa.

Dung Lạc Vân cũng cúi đầu nhìn, ánh mắt bần thần, sau đó cất tiếng thút thít, hoàn toàn suy sụp mất rồi.

Nghìn phần quá phận, vạn phần xấu hổ! Y tức giận đến độ trái tim giá rét khoang mũi cay xót, mồ hôi nhễ nhại, tim đập chân run mà òa khóc. Y xoay người vùi đầu vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong, quên mất người này là tên đầu sỏ gây họa, mãi cho đến khi y co rúm lại tiết ra giọt dịch cuối cùng.

“Là nước…” Y nức nở giải thích, “Là nước hồ chảy vào mà…”

Dẫu có là một tên cầm thú thì cũng phải mềm lòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa lau vừa dỗ dành, nói hết những lời hay ý đẹp suốt hai mươi ba năm nay. Sau khi lau xong, hắn mặc cho Dung Lạc Vân chiếc áo lót và quần cộc sạch sẽ, sau đó lấy áo choàng bọc lại.

Người ta đã dính lên người hắn rồi mà hắn còn vờ ra vẻ: “Muốn ta ôm hay em nằm một mình?”

Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “Ôm.”

Vừa ôm chặt lấy Dung Lạc Vân thì ngoài hồ truyền tới những tiếng cười đùa, là những người khác đã luyện tập xong lên bờ. Y bĩu môi, buồn bã sửa lời: “Tự nằm, ta muốn nằm.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt Dung Lạc Vân nằm thẳng xuống, nhịn cười nói: “Vậy em nằm nghỉ một lát đi, ta đi xem thử.” Xuống xe đi đến bên tảng đá, chẳng ngần ngại gì mặc chiếc quần dài vào.

Điêu Ngọc Lương dẫn các binh lính bơi từ xa tới, vừa hoành tráng vừa náo nhiệt.

Hắn làm tướng quân mà chẳng ra hồn, ỷ có quyền có thế mà chẳng làm chính sự, sau khi phóng đãng xong còn ra vẻ đứng đắn giữ uy phong. Mọi người lần lượt lên bờ, Điêu Ngọc Lương chạy tới: “Nhị ca của đệ đâu?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Trong xe ngựa.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương vừa nghe đã hốt hoảng: “Không phải lại rơi xuống nước nữa chứ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt thấy chột dạ, giơ tay định ngăn cản thì cậu chàng đã chạy vọt đi như khỉ.

Điêu Ngọc Lương xông vào trong buồng xe, thấy Dung Lạc Vân nằm co quắp, trông như một con ma ốm sắp tắt thở. “Nhị ca, huynh đừng dọa đệ.” Tim cậu đập thình thịch, “Có phải Hoắc Lâm Phong lại hại huynh rớt xuống nước không?”

Đâu chỉ có rớt xuống nước, mà còn học được trò “uyên ương kề cổ” ở trong nước, Dung Lạc Vân chẳng có mặt mũi nào ngẩng đầu, cọ cọ trên đệm, nói: “Ta không sao.” Sau đó chuyển chủ đề, “Còn đệ thì sao, lội nước có vui không?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương gật đầu như trống bỏi: “Đệ thích chết đi được!” Cậu dẫn đầu mọi người băng qua dòng thác đổ, vượt qua sơn động lớn, mặc sức bơi lội ở bên kia ngọn núi. Nói xong nằm sấp xuống, nhìn chằm chặp mặt Dung Lạc Vân quay lại chủ đề ban nãy: “Nhị ca, sao mặt huynh đỏ như ánh hoàng hôn vậy, có phải bị sốt không?”

Dung Lạc Vân vội nói: “Không phải đâu, do mùa hè trời nóng thôi.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương xốc áo choàng lên: “Vậy huynh đắp cái này làm gì?” Cậu giật mình, thấy trên cổ và ngực Dung Lạc Vân loang lổ những mảng đỏ.

Dung Lạc Vân trở tay không kịp, khép vạt áo, ôm lấy cổ, cố gắng kiếm cớ. Vẫn chưa nghĩ ra thì Điêu Ngọc Lương đã nhào tới vạch áo y ra, nhìn thấy rõ toàn bộ những dấu vết trên người.

“Nhất định là Hoắc Lâm Phong đánh!” Điêu Ngọc Lương oán giận.

Dung Lạc Vân ngây người, chẳng ngần ngại lập tức mượn cái cớ này: “Đúng, chính là bị huynh ấy đánh đó.” Y cố gắng điềm tĩnh lừa gạt cậu nhóc, “Ta và huynh ấy cùng luyện Lăng Vân Chưởng, không ai phục ai, nên quyết định giao đấu một trận…”

Điêu Ngọc Lương mắng: “Quỷ sứ, hắn ra tay quá tàn nhẫn rồi đó!”

Dung Lạc Vân bịa đặt: “Huynh ấy còn nghiêm trọng hơn, bị nội thương… Bây giờ đang rất suy nhược.”

Vậy thì còn được, người trong giang hồ bị thương là chuyện thường, chỉ cần đối phương bị thương nặng hơn là được. Điêu Ngọc Lương tin răm rắp, xoay mặt ăn bánh sữa, mùi thơm của sữa béo dần lan tỏa khắp buồng xe.

Dung Lạc Vân thòm thèm nói: “Lão Tứ, cho ta một miếng.” Buổi trưa chưa ăn gì, lại còn phóng túng nguyên cả buổi chiều, bây giờ y đói đến mức bụng xẹp lép thành tờ giấy trắng.

Hai huynh đệ tụm lại ăn, cầm bánh sữa và túi nước ăn uống liên tục, sau khi no bụng thì nằm ngả vào nhau, chớp mắt ngáp một cái. Bên ngoài xe ngựa, Hoắc Lâm Phong dòm qua cửa sổ nhỏ ngó vào khung cảnh bên trong, cười cười rồi đi.

Màn đêm dần sụp xuống, một nhóm binh lính chuẩn bị dựng trại qua đêm, bắt đầu phân công làm việc.

Dựng lều trại, cho ngựa ăn, bắt cá làm bữa tối, Linh Bích Thang trong chốc lát đã ngập tràn trong khói lửa bụi trần. Màn đêm vừa hạ xuống, tất cả mọi người ngồi tụ lại với nhau, vây quanh đống lửa nói cười thích ý.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại đi dạo loanh quanh chỗ xe ngựa, gõ gõ vào buồng xe, gọi một lớn một nhỏ bên trong thức dậy.

Điêu Ngọc Lương ngửi thấy mùi cá nướng liền bò dậy, xuống xe đòi ăn. Dung Lạc Vân rướn người ngồi dậy, ngủ một giấc, cơn đau nhức toàn thân lại trở nên khó chịu hơn.

Y dựa vào thành xe, nói: “Huynh nghịch hư ta rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong than thở: “Em nói như thế giống như đang mời gọi ta vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửa lại một chút: “Chết tiệt, huynh nghịch hư ta luôn rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười không dừng được, dìu đối phương xuống xe ăn cá. Tìm một vị trí tốt, xung quanh trống trơn, dù là mời gọi hay mắng chửi gì cũng có thể lớn tiếng mà nói.

Nhưng bọn họ lại vô cùng yên tĩnh, nghe người này tưởng tượng thành gia lập nghiệp, nghe người kia ảo tưởng một bước lên mây, rất thú vị. Sau đó tháo bỏ câu nệ gò bó, bắt đầu ngả trái ngả phái, Dung Lạc Vân cũng tựa lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Y ngửa mặt nhìn bầu trời đêm, trăng lưỡi liềm treo thật cao, xung quanh tô điểm mấy vì sao xanh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm vai y: “Cái đêm ta đột nhập vào Bất Phàm Cung, ta đã nhìn thấy em rồi.” Hắn bỗng nhiên nhắc tới chuyện này, giọng điệu bình thản nói lời sến sẩm, “Giây phút nhìn thấy ánh mắt em, ta đã nghĩ nó thậm chí còn sáng hơn những vì sao.”

Dung Lạc Vân lật lại nợ cũ: “Vậy mà huynh còn vẽ ta thành quỷ được ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giả vờ như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra, chuyển hướng sang hỏi mọi người ai bơi nhanh nhất. Mọi người lập tức bát nháo khoác lác về bản thân giống như đang tranh công vậy, trong bầu không khí ồn ào ấy hắn nghe thấy Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói.

“Huynh có muốn biết tại sao ta lại sợ nước không?”

Hắn xoay mặt sang, ánh mắt hắn va chạm vào đôi mắt của đối phương.

“Muốn.” Hắn chân thành trả lời, “Từ khi em rơi xuống nước cho đến nay, ta vẫn luôn chờ đợi.”

Xung quanh la hét ầm ĩ, Dung Lạc Vân nhìn hắn nói: “Chắc huynh cũng đoán ra được một ít rồi, ta từng bị kẻ gian truy sát, khi không còn đường chạy thì đã nhảy xuống sông, suýt nữa đuối nước mà chết.”

Quả thật Hoắc Lâm Phong đã đoán ra được chuyện này, hỏi: “Chuyện từ khi nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp gọn lỏn: “Mười mấy năm trước.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong kinh ngạc, mười mấy năm trước? Khi đó Dung Lạc Vân chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ, vì sao lại bị người ta truy sát? Bị cha mẹ liên lụy ư, vậy lúc đó hai người họ đang ở đâu?

Bỗng nhiên có người cất tiếng hát, là một khúc nhạc trong quân đội, nghe có vẻ bi tráng. Dung Lạc Vân bắt đầu cất giọng kể trong tiếng ca bi tráng này: “Ta đã rất sợ, nín thở vùi mình trong nước không ngừng chìm xuống, khoảnh khắc đó ta đã nghĩ ta sắp chết đuối rồi.” Ánh lửa bập bùng, chiếu lên ánh nước trong mắt y, “Nhưng so với việc chết đuối, thì ta càng sợ bị đối phương giết chết hơn.”

Cánh tay Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm vai y, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Dung Lạc Vân đang run cầm cập, là sợ hãi cũng là căm hận, ngôn ngữ chẳng thể nào miêu tả nổi, hết thảy đều không cách nào hình dung. Hắn hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta trốn được một kiếp nạn, sau khi chìm xuống nước thì được một ngư phu cứu vớt, chính là cha của lão Tứ.” Sau đó có duyên gặp được Đoạn Trầm Bích, y bái sư lên núi nên được che chở.

Nhiều năm sau khi tìm lại ân công, biết được người kia ra khơi gặp nạn, đã không còn trên trần thế nữa.

Hóa ra là như thế, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn không được mà sụt sịt. Hắn ôm chặt Dung Lạc Vân, cả hai rơi vào trầm lặng trong bầu không khí náo nhiệt, mãi lâu sau hắn mới hỏi: “Em có bằng lòng nói với ta, ai là người muốn giết hại em không?”

Giây phút đó, hắn nhìn thấy con ngươi Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy, tiết ra hai giọt nước mắt.

Lúc này có vài ba người dẫn đầu, bưng túi nước hô: “Tướng quân, các huynh đệ lấy nước thay rượu kính ngài một ly!” Những người khác lần lượt đứng lên, đồng loạt nhìn sang, tiếng hô đồng thanh “tướng quân” đủ khiến người ta ngộp thở.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay đầu sang, đối mặt với mọi người, cũng bưng túi nước lên.

Hắn và những người khác cùng ngửa cổ, khóe mắt thoáng nhìn ánh lửa bập bùng, khi uống cạn chỉ nghe thấy những tiếng hoan hô nhiệt tình. Trong tiếng hoan hô đó, Dung Lạc Vân ghé bên tai hắn.

Giọng nói kia rất nhẹ nhàng: “Người muốn giết ta, là Thừa tướng đương triều.”

Lão tặc Trần Thanh.

Ánh lửa sáng rực, Hoắc Lâm Phong đột nhiên hoảng hồn.

**Chương 48: Tiểu Dung xấu hổ**

Mọi người cười đùa cả đêm, đến tận khuya mới buồn ngủ mệt mỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong phất tay: “Tất cả vào trại nghỉ ngơi, sáng mai luyện tập dưới nước.” Hắn bình thản ra lệnh, nhưng bàn tay cầm túi nước đã siết chặt hơn, dưới chân nước chảy tí tách.

Mọi người nghe lệnh, lũ lượt ùn ùn vào trại, thoắt cái đã bỏ đi sạch trơn.

Điêu Ngọc Lương ăn đến mức bụng tròn vo, còn nửa phần đuôi cá vẫn chưa đụng tới. “Nhị ca, huynh ngủ ở đâu?” Cậu hỏi, “Chúng ta có ngủ trên xe ngựa nữa không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tùy đệ.”

Ban ngày thì chen chúc làm kỳ đà, bây giờ không thể không chặn con khỉ hoang này được. Hoắc Lâm Phong giành quyền phát biểu: “Hay là nghe theo ta đi, Tiểu Điêu ngủ trong trại của ta.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương vừa nghe xong liền háo hức, đây chẳng phải là đặc ngộ của tướng quân sao? Cậu lau miệng qua loa, đứng dậy chạy biến vào trong trại như thể sợ Hoắc Lâm Phong đổi ý vậy. Đợi cậu nhóc đi rồi, không gian liền rơi vào yên tĩnh, ánh lửa bập bùng cũng bắt đầu yếu dần đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn ngồi ở đó, em làm thinh, tôi cũng im lặng.

Không lâu sau, mỗi lều trại đều phát ra tiếng ngáy hùng hồn, càng làm nổi bật vẻ tĩnh lặng của họ. Bỗng nhiên gió núi kéo tới, thổi xuyên qua áo lót trong của Dung Lạc Vân, y nhịn không được mà hắt xì một tiếng thật kêu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy, vào trong xe ngựa lấy áo choàng, còn xách theo một cây đèn.

“Mặc vào.” Hắn choàng áo lên người Dung Lạc Vân, cúi đầu nhân cơ hội buộc dây ở cổ mà nói, “Chúng ta vào rừng đi dạo không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, cùng đối phương sóng vai tản bộ vào rừng, càng vào sâu bên trong, tay vốn đang rũ xuống của y chuyển sang níu áo Hoắc Lâm Phong. Một động tác nhỏ này khiến Hoắc Lâm Phong dừng lại, quan tâm hỏi: “Nghĩ lại cơn ác mộng thời thơ ấu nên sợ à?”

Y mắc cỡ nói: “Ta sợ ở đây cũng có sói…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bày tỏ sai biểu cảm, cảm xúc nặng nề trong lòng tan biến theo mây khói, hắn trở tay nắm chặt lấy tay Dung Lạc Vân. Bốn bề tối om om, chỉ có ánh đèn nhỏ trên tay đang leo lét ánh sáng, trước đèn có mấy con thiêu thân bu tới.

Hắn vào thẳng vấn đề, nhắc đến chuyện Trần Nhược Ngâm.

“Khi đó em chỉ mới vài tuổi, chắc hẳn là bị liên lụy.” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi, “Trước giờ chưa từng nghe em nhắc đến cha mẹ, chẳng lẽ năm đó… đã bị Trần Nhược Ngâm sát hại rồi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Đúng vậy, ta và tỷ tỷ chỉ là may mắn trốn thoát.” Có lẽ là tay được nắm rất chặt, nên y bình tĩnh lạ thường, “Năm đó cha mẹ đã đưa ta và tỷ tỷ đi suốt đêm thâu, đã hẹn với nhau hai tháng sau đoàn tụ ở Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Y dừng lại một chốc mới nói tiếp: “Nếu quá hai tháng, thì không cần đợi nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cho nên em ở Tây Càn Lĩnh chính là vì…”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Người hộ tống ta và tỷ tỷ bị giết, nên ta và tỷ tỷ cũng lạc mất nhau. Tỷ ấy đến Tây Càn Lĩnh trước, sau khi ta được cứu từ dưới nước lên thì đi ăn xin để đến được đây, rồi tìm được tỷ tỷ ở thanh lâu.” Nắm tay vẫn chưa đủ, y vươn tay ra ôm lấy eo đối phương, “Mỗi ngày ta đi làm công hoặc là đi ăn mày, đến tối đưa tiền lại cho tú bà ở thanh lâu, vừa đợi cha mẹ vừa chuộc thân cho tỷ tỷ.”

Hai tháng này lại đến hai tháng khác, y đã không đợi được cha mẹ, cũng không thể cứu được tỷ tỷ.

Sau đó gặp được Đoạn Trầm Bích, hai chị em rốt cuộc mới được cứu.

Trong lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong không nhẫn nhịn nổi, đắn đo nói: “Em và tỷ tỷ ở lại Tây Càn Lĩnh, là vẫn còn đợi cha mẹ sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân cười đáp: “Đã nhiều năm lắm rồi, sao mà vẫn còn đợi được chứ?” Miệng thì cười, nhưng vành mắt dần dần đỏ lên, “Tây Càn Lĩnh là nơi mà gia đình ta ước hẹn, ở lại đây để có thứ mà nhớ nhung, nhưng ta hiểu bọn họ sẽ không bao giờ tới nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Dung Lạc Vân, vuốt ve tấm lưng y, như muốn vuốt đi hết những nỗi buồn cất giấu sâu tận trong tâm khảm. Dưới tay Trần Nhược Ngâm có rất nhiều cao thủ, hắn nhớ tới việc Dung Lạc Vân giết Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu, hỏi: “Người giết cha mẹ em, là Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng?”

Dung Lạc Vân “ừm” một tiếng: “Nhất định có một ngày ta sẽ báo được thù.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Phụ thân em là ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân chợt cúi mặt xuống, làm thinh một lúc mới đáp: “Một vị quan văn mà thôi, vô tình đắc tội với Trần Nhược Ngâm.”

Đáp án này rõ ràng là tránh nặng tìm nhẹ, người có thể khiến Thừa tướng truy sát nghìn dặm, tuyệt đối không phải là một vị quan nhỏ. Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không muốn truy hỏi, chuyện này là vết sẹo khó lành, dù là thật hay giả, hắn cũng phải tôn trọng tất cả những câu từ của Dung Lạc Vân.

Hắn ôm ấp đối phương an ủi một hồi, gió ngày càng mạnh, định men theo đường cũ quay về.

Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại đứng mãi không chịu đi, khi Hoắc Lâm Phong định đi thì y liền túm chặt. Không hổ danh từng là ăn mày, từ động tác, tư thế, đến biểu cảm, chỗ nào trông cũng đáng thương.

Thái độ yếu ớt như thế này, nhưng ngoài miệng vẫn mạnh mẽ đe dọa.

“Huynh là người của triều đình.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Nếu có một ngày huynh và ta đứng ở hai chiến tuyến đối lập, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không lưu tình đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi giật mình: “Tuyệt đối không lưu tình, vậy là sẽ giết ta ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân thẹn thùng: “Đương nhiên là… cướp huynh lại về bên ta.”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong sửng sốt, sau đó lập tức nóng nảy vác Dung Lạc Vân lên vai. Chỉ bằng hai ba câu nói đã hại tim hắn đập như gióng trống, tưởng là muốn được thương xót, kết quả lại là dọa nạt, tưởng là dọa nạt, cuối cùng lại là khoe mẽ.

Dung Lạc Vân la toáng lên: “Làm gì thế? Bỏ ta xuống!” Hai chân khua loạn xạ, tay thì liên tục đấm lên bờ vai rộng dưới thân mình, “Ta không chơi với huynh nữa! Ta sợ độ cao!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước dài: “Sao cơ? Khi bị truy sát em cũng leo lên cây à?”

Đi được một đoạn, khi gần đến bờ sông thì dừng lại, ghìm chặt hai chân kia kéo xuống. Bàn tay giữ lấy mông, bế lên, xoa nắn, biến tiếng khóc lóc của Dung Lạc Vân thành làm nũng.

“Đừng, đừng mà!” Dung Lạc Vân nằm sấp trên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Đừng làm ta nữa mà.”

Y vừa thở hổn hển vừa nói: “Ta nói thật đó, nếu thật sự có ngày đó, ta sẽ không thỏa hiệp đâu.” Không cần biết hắn là tướng quân hay là tiểu Hầu gia, y đều sẽ cướp hắn lại về bên mình.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cố ý hỏi: “Em có nắm chắc phần thắng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Huynh cũng đã cấu kết làm chuyện xấu với ta rồi, triều đình mà biết chắc chắn sẽ không tha cho huynh.”

Lời này thật là khó nghe, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại bắt bẻ: “Cấu kết làm chuyện xấu ư, vậy cụ thể là chuyện xấu gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân vừa nghe xong, hai má bánh bao đỏ ửng, vùng vằng nhảy xuống đất, ngón tay run rẩy như đang đâm chọc người ta, giống y một người cha bị con trai mình chọc tức. Hoắc Lâm Phong cười sảng khoái, nắm ngón tay kia dẫn đi về phía xe ngựa.

Trăng sáng sao thưa, bọn họ lên xe nghỉ ngơi.

Vừa nằm xuống, tấm chăn nhỏ dồn ở giữa, mỗi người chiếm một bên vách xe.

Hai nhân vật ban ngày ban mặt dã chiến trong hồ, giờ thì giả bộ rụt rè, đóng vai quân tử.

Nửa nén hương sau, tấm chăn nhỏ bị rút ra, vứt sang một góc.

Một nén hương sau, tay chân quấn quýt, lồng ngực kề nhau.

Một canh giờ sau, hai luồng hô hấp giao thoa, mơ cùng một giấc mộng đẹp.

Đêm nay Linh Bích Thang mát lạnh sảng khoái, sáng sớm hôm sau, chim chóc trong rừng thay nhau ca hát. Hoắc Lâm Phong thức dậy trước, Dung Lạc Vân nằm trên khuỷu tay hắn, đang say giấc nồng.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy người ra, nhét tay nải thay tay mình vào, đối phương vô thức ôm chặt lấy.

Thoáng cái Dung Lạc Vân đã mơ màng tỉnh giấc. Hắn liền đẩy tay nải ra, trở mình nhắm mắt lại: “Huynh nào có mềm mại được như nó… tưởng ta dễ gạt lắm sao.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười: “Vậy ta đi luyện binh nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhắm mắt phất tay, lẩm bẩm một câu “Lát gặp”.

Bên bờ bồ, mọi người đều đang xếp thành một hàng đều tăm tắp tắm rửa, giữa hàng có một khoảng thụt xuống đó chính là Điêu Ngọc Lương. Hoắc Lâm Phong phải dâng tặng doanh trại vẫn không cam lòng, đến gần đá người ta xuống nước, khiến mọi người cười ầm lên.

Con người Điêu Ngọc Lương ấy mà, rớt xuống nước ở đâu là sẽ bơi một vòng ở đó. Cậu chàng lượn qua lượn lại như một chú cá, nhảy hụp một cái xuống chỗ sâu, khi trồi lên còn bắt được mấy con tôm nhỏ.

Đến giờ luyện tập, Điêu Ngọc Lương đi đầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong bọc hậu. Xuyên qua thác nước và sơn động, bơi đến cái hồ rộng lớn ở bên kia núi, cả đội thủy binh bắt đầu luyện tập.

Khi ánh mặt trời lên cao nhất, xe ngựa bên hồ lắc lư.

Dung Lạc Vân từ từ tỉnh giấc, xuống xe ngó thử, thấy xung quanh vắng lặng chỉ có một mình mình. Tắm rửa thay đồ, đi đến bên đống lửa tìm nửa con cá nướng hôm qua, vừa ăn vừa đi vào doanh trại của tướng quân.

Dạo quanh một vòng, y tìm chút chuyện để làm nên lấy giấy bút ra bày trận.

Lấy bờ hồ làm bàn, lấy đá cuội làm cờ, bấm tay tính số người, dự tính tốc độ lội nước, y mày mò nghiên cứu suốt một canh giờ. Lúc đầu thì ngồi xổm, sau đó quỳ gối mượn lực, cuối cùng mệt rồi thì ngã ra mặt đất.

Đến giữa trưa, Dung Lạc Vân ướt đẫm mồ hôi, ngước lên bị sóng nước quấy nhiễu tâm tư.

Hay là, mình xuống nước tắm cho mát? Sau ngày hôm qua, có lẽ mình đã không sao rồi đúng chứ?

Dung Lạc Vân đánh bạo một lần, cởi áo ngoài và trung y, đi chân trần xuống nước. lòng bàn chân vừa chạm vào nước, sự mát mẻ truyền từ gan bàn chân đi lên, lôi kéo y tiếp tục bước.

Nước hồ dần tới đầu gối, ngập tới đùi, rồi dần dần tới eo.

Y đứng im một chỗ, chậm rãi gập chân nhúng ướt nửa thân trên cánh tay khua khua mấy cái. Đường đường là một vị cung chủ, tốt xấu gì cũng là cao thủ giết người không chớp mắt cơ mà. Y cứ ngồi xuống đứng lên như thế, ngâm mình tắm táp trong Linh Bích Thang rộng lớn.

Dung Lạc Vân đương lúc vui vẻ, càng không cách nào tự kiềm chế.

… Cho nên không phát hiện đám người đang tới gần mình.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn đội binh bơi về, tập luyện một lúc lâu chẳng còn sức nào mà cười đùa, bơi xuyên qua thác nước đi tới, phát hiện phía trước có một người đang ngâm mình dưới nước. Hắn giơ tay ra hiệu tạm dừng lại, tất cả đều im phăng phắc nhìn về phía bóng người kia, vai nhỏ eo thon, tóc đuôi ngựa ướt sũng nước.

Nhấp nhô lên xuống, vui đùa thích thú trong làn nước.

Mãi lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong mới hoàn hồn: “… Dung Lạc Vân?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe tiếng quay người lại: “Huynh về rồi.” Nhưng lại nhìn thấy hơn hai mươi binh lính cũng đồng loạt nhìn mình, vẻ mặt nghiêm chỉnh, mặt nước không gợn sóng, rõ là đã nhìn rất lâu rồi.

Trong đầu vang lên một tiếng “uỳnh”, y vội vàng lùi về, trong cơn hoảng loạn đã té ngửa ra sau.

Đám binh lính ngây ra như phỗng, trùm thảo khấu của Bất Phàm Cung đã chèn ép họ nhiều năm, bây giờ lại ngã uỵch trong mực nước chỉ cao tới eo… Còn chưa hết, họ dường như còn nghe thấy tiếng “Cứu mạng.”

Trong lúc thất thần thì tướng quân đã bơi tới rồi.

Nước quá nông, Hoắc Lâm Phong bơi tới gần rồi đi hai bước, dùng một tay vớt Dung Lạc Vân lên. Tay còn lại giữ xiêm y, bên trong bọc ba con cá chép đỏ, hắn cố gắng nín cười: “Không sao chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân sặc ra cả nước mắt: “Ta sẽ móc mắt hết lũ các người!” Bộ dáng ngoài mạnh trong yếu này chỉ duy trì được một giây, y vuốt mặt xong, mang nỗi căm phẫn lội lên bờ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi phía sau, cười đến mức nội tạng trong người cũng run rẩy theo, mãi cho tới khi nhìn thấy trận pháp trên mặt đất mới thôi. Hắn nhặt một xấp giấy lên, không thèm lau nước mặc đồ, khoác tấm thân ướt sũng đã bắt đầu xem ngay.

Xem hết tờ này đến tờ khác, có cái cần chắp vá, có cái đã được sửa đổi, tờ cuối cùng mới thiết kế ra trận thế cơ bản.

Hắn giương mắt lên nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, tựa như đang nhìn một món bảo bối. Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn đang xấu hổ, cột dây áo xong liền xoay người đi ngay, đi ngang một cái cây giơ tay lên vỗ một cái, quả rừng rơi xuống đầy đất.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhặt một quả lên ăn, đi theo vào sâu trong rừng, tổng cộng ăn hết bảy quả.

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thấy tiếng ợ mà phì cười, thả chậm cước bộ để đối phương đuổi kịp. Y thoáng nhìn thấy trong bụi cây lấp ló thềm đá, vì thế kéo Hoắc Lâm Phong lên núi.

Rẽ đông rẽ tây, núi Linh Bích này thật kỳ diệu và quái lạ.

Cuối cùng tới một gò đất, vậy mà ở đó lại mọc một cây ngân hạnh tươi tốt.

Dung Lạc Vân đi đến dưới tán cây, sờ lên thân cây. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn thấy nó chợt nghĩ đến cây ngọc lan mình thương, nói: “Hôm nào rảnh đem gốc ngọc lan trong vườn trúc chuyển đến phủ tướng quân.”

Dung Lạc Vân “Úi” một tiếng, chột dạ khai thật: “Cây ngọc lan đã bị ta chém gãy rồi…”

Vật chết thì thôi đi, sao đến cả một cái cây sống sờ sờ mà cũng không bỏ qua? Hoắc Lâm Phong tức tối nói: “Chém hết cái này đến cái kia, còn chém ta một kiếm nữa, ta thấy Trần Nhược Ngâm sớm muộn gì cũng bị em chặt thành tám khúc.”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nhủ, mượn lời may mắn của huynh, mong sẽ được như vậy, bỗng nhiên y nói: “Thật không giấu gì huynh, trước khi gặp huynh ta đã từng nghĩ, sau khi báo thù sẽ quy y cửa phật.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong tan chảy, hỏi: “Vậy bây giờ thì sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Bây giờ, sau khi báo thù xong thì muốn sống cùng huynh.” Thật là mắc cỡ, y vòng đến sau lưng đối phương, giấu mặt đi ôm lấy hắn, “Khi huynh làm tướng quân, ta có thể cùng huynh chinh chiến.”

Hầu kết Hoắc Lâm Phong lăn xuống: “Còn gì nữa?”

Dung Lạc Vân ôm lấy eo hắn, nắm lấy tay hắn: “Đợi huynh cởi giáp về quê, chúng ta có thể tìm một sơn lâm quy ẩn.” Mùa đông nhóm lửa, mùa hạ lội nước, mùa xuân thì ngắm cảnh hoa rơi thắm sắc.

Nói xong, Dung Lạc Vân nhớ lại thân phận của đối phương.

“Tiểu Hầu gia.” Y khẽ hỏi, “Huynh có đồng ý không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã không biết phải nói gì nữa rồi, xoay người lại ôm chặt lấy… vị tri kỉ này.

_Tác giả:_

_Nhật ký tâm tình của Tiểu Dung 5: Ngày hạ, trời trong. Quay lại Linh Bích Thang, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã “làm” mình rồi, nghĩ tới mà tim đập thình thịch không thể nào miêu tả nổi. Mình không còn sợ nước nữa, mình là một Dung Lạc Vân hoàn toàn mới rồi, mình còn muốn sửa đổi rất nhiều tật xấu khác nữa. Tức giận không được chém đồ đạc lung tung, không được chém người lung tung, không được chém cây lung tung, bớt nói những lời cay độc, làm nhiều chuyện lương thiện hơn nữa nè. Tóm lại là, mình có thể làm được._


	25. 49+50

**Chương 49: Gọi một tiếng ‘tướng công’ nghe thử nào**

Hai người ôm ấp nhau dưới tán cây ngân hạnh, mãi một hồi sau mới buông ra.

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn thì phát hiện trong vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong lộ ra một góc giấy trắng, đưa tay kéo nhẹ ra, chính là một xấp bản vẽ. Y vốn định lên bờ rồi thu dọn sau, nhưng lúc đó lúng túng quá nên quên mất.

“Huynh xem rồi đúng không?” Y hỏi.

Giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng, âm đuôi nâng lên cao, ẩn giấu tâm tình mong được khen ngợi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Xem rồi, nên mới nhặt lên giữ như bảo bối đây.” Hắn mở tờ giấy đã vẽ hoàn chỉnh ra, còn thêm cả tôn xưng, “Dung cung chủ, chỉ vỏn vẹn một buổi sáng mà người đã thiết kế ra được bản vẽ cơ bản rồi ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói thầm, huynh thật sự nể ta rồi chứ gì. Nam nhi Giang Nam như y không hề khoác lác, hào phóng giải thích: “Trước khi tới có nghe lão Tứ nói huynh sắp thành lập một đội thủy binh tinh nhuệ, vì thế ta bắt tay vào chuẩn bị.”

Mới “nghe nói” thôi mà đã cố gắng như vậy rồi, có thể sánh kịp với các trung thần hết lòng hết sức. Hoắc Lâm Phong đang định cảm tạ thì đã bị Dung Lạc Vân cướp lại giấy. đây chỉ là bản vẽ ban đầu, còn phải chỉnh sửa nhiều lần nữa, Dung Lạc Vân cất nó vào trong vạt áo: “Đợi ta về nghiên cứu thật kĩ, sau khi định hình được rồi sẽ bàn bạc với huynh.”

Vậy chẳng phải sẽ nhốt mình trong nhà, mất ăn mất ngủ hay sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhân cơ hội này nói: “Kế sách này là cơ mật của quân đội, tuyệt đối không thể để lộ ra ngoài.” Hắn tiến lại gần, bề ngoài thì anh tuấn nhưng lòng dạ thì chẳng tốt lành gì, “Theo như ta thấy, em tạm thời ở lại phủ tướng quân nghiên cứu, như vậy mới ổn thỏa.”

Dung Lạc Vân vừa nghe thấy ba chữ “phủ tướng quân” là trong đầu lại xuất hiện đám nha hoàn đầy tớ, nhớ lại miệng lưỡi bọn họ, lần trước nói y là nam sủng, nói y và Hoắc Lâm Phong đã làm chuyện đó rồi…

Nếu bây giờ tới nữa, sợ rằng sẽ nói y là nam sủng chỉ biết quấn lấy tướng quân, quấn lấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đòi làm chuyện đó.

Trong lúc y làm thinh, Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy lạ, nói: “Sao mặt em đỏ vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn, hai tay bụm mặt xoa xoa, đúng là nóng thật. Nội tâm y rất bất bình, tại sao toàn là y tới phủ của hắn, và tại sao toàn là y bị người ta dị nghị?

Đuôi mắt hất nhẹ lên, y liếc nhìn đối phương: “Ai thèm đến phủ tướng quân của huynh, huynh phải đến Bất Phàm Cung cho ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sảng khoái đồng ý, ngày hắn bị vạch trần thân phận rời khỏi cung, khoảng thời gian này hắn rất nhớ các huynh đệ trong cung. Vừa đồng ý xong đã thấy bụng réo ùng ục mới nhớ ra là vẫn chưa dùng bữa trưa.

Hai người xuống núi quay về, ở tận trong rừng sâu đã ngửi thấy mùi hầm cá.

Đi đến bờ hồ, trên đống lửa treo một cái nồi lớn, con cá trong nồi đã rã ra rồi, những trái cây rừng khử mùi tanh cũng đã tróc da bở thịt. Điêu Ngọc Lương ở bên bờ chu mông rửa đồ vật, rửa xong chạy tới, chia mười mấy tàu lá sen cho mọi người.

Lấy lá sen làm bát, tăng thêm mùi hương thơm ngát.

Không biết ai đã hỏi một câu: “Hái ở đâu thế?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Đệ phát hiện ra một sơn động nhỏ, trong sơn động toàn là hoa sen thôi.” Cậu nhóc lắc lắc ngón tay, sau đó chen vào ngồi giữa Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân.

Sơn động nhỏ, hoa sen, chính là nơi bọn họ giao hoan.

Mọi người cầm tàu lá ăn cá, người họ Dung nhìn chằm chằm tàu lá thất thần; mọi người bình luận cá tươi ngon, người họ Hoắc nhớ lại mùi vị da thịt trên cơ thể kia; mọi người vì ăn đồ nóng mà mồ hôi toát đầy đầu, người họ Dung và người họ Hoắc vì nhớ lại khung cảnh kiều diễm mà mặt đỏ tới mang tai.

Điêu Ngọc Lương gặm đầu cá, quay đầu nhìn sang bên phải: “Hoắc đại ca, khi huynh ở Bất Phàm Cung suốt ngày hái hoa sen của đệ, ăn xong thì huynh vào trong sơn động đó hái đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ấp úng nhận lời, ho nhẹ một tiếng che giấu sự chột dạ.

Điêu Ngọc Lương lại quay sang bên trái: “Nhị ca, hoa sen huynh ấy hái dù sao cũng tặng cho huynh, hai người đi cùng đi.” Đúng là nhiệt tình thái quá, cậu nhóc lúc thì nhìn sang phải lúc thì quay sang trái, “Ở phía bên kia kìa, có đi không?”

Dung Lạc Vân mím môi, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu.

Điêu Ngọc Lương nghi hoặc nói: “Hai người vẫn chưa ăn mà sao mặt đã đỏ thế?”

Cậu nhóc lắm lời không cho người ta đường sống, Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức nhai quả dại đầy miệng, Dung Lạc Vân cũng cúi đầu ăn thịt. Chưa ăn được mấy miếng thì mọi người đã no nê rồi, lục tục đứng dậy đi vào trong trại.

Gặm đầu cá xong, Điêu Ngọc Lương cũng đi ngủ trưa rồi.

Xung quanh vắng lặng như tờ, chỉ còn lại hai người đang nhai chậm nuốt kỹ, mỗi người đều im lặng không lên tiếng, nhưng cảnh tượng trong đầu lại kích thích đến cực điểm. Mãi sau, Dung Lạc Vân xoay nhẹ mặt sang, lén nhìn sườn mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Khoảnh khắc đó đúng lúc đối phương cũng trộm liếc sang.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không có gì ngoài giả bộ ho khan, chẳng có chiêu thức nào khác. “Chuyện là…” Hắn phá vỡ bầu không khí trầm lắng, gợi chủ đề không đầu không đuôi, “Tại sao em lại hiểu biết kỳ môn chi thuật?”

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng trả lời: “Thấy hứng thú, cho nên thích nghiên cứu.” Giống như sợ người ta ngờ vực, y còn bổ sung thêm, “Sư phụ thông thạo những thứ này, ông ấy dạy ta.”

Hai người hàn huyên câu đực câu cái, dần dần quên mất chột dạ và lúng túng, sau đó lên xe nghỉ trưa.

Sau một giấc ngủ tỉnh dậy, ai luyện binh thì tiếp tục luyện binh, ai bày trận thì tiếp tục bày trận. Chuyến này luyện binh chỉ là để thăm dò, sau khi quay về sẽ sắp xếp chi tiết hơn, rồi mới chuẩn bị đóng quân huấn luyện lâu dài và hoàn thiện.

Cứ như thế qua năm ngày, sáng ngày thứ sáu, cả đội binh mã xuất phát quay về.

Hơn trăm dặm không tính là xa, chưa tới buổi trưa là đã đến trước thành Tây Càn Lĩnh rồi. Chia tay dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn binh về quân doanh, Dung Lạc Vân và Điêu Ngọc Lương về Bất Phàm Cung.

Xách theo thùng gỗ, cá chép trong thùng quẫy đuôi nghịch ngợm, ướt cả quần áo.

Đến Vô Danh Cư, Dung Lạc Vân cho chim ăn rồi dọn dẹp lại một lần.

Bận rộn xong xuôi, y chui vào thư phòng vùi đầu trên án thư, dốc lòng nghiên cứu thế trận tiến công dưới nước. Mắt không rời bàn, bút không rời tay, tính toán bày bố hết lần này đến lần khác.

Đệ tử đến đưa cơm, mèo rừng đứng ở đầu tường dòm ngó cá, y chẳng hề hay biết.

Như Hoắc Lâm Phong dự liệu, nhốt mình trong nhà, quên ăn quên ngủ.

Dung Lạc Vân đã bao giờ đối xử với một người như thế này đâu, dồn hết công sức, chẳng cần hồi đáp. Dần dần, giấy trắng bày đầy bàn, chất thành đống cũng có, rơi vãi dưới sàn cũng có, trầm hương giúp tỉnh táo cũng đã đốt hết nửa lò.

Khi nào mệt mỏi thì chợp mắt một lát trên sạp, tỉnh dậy lại tiếp tục bận rộn.

Không biết qua bao lâu, đệ tử có chuyện tới bẩm báo, tiếng gõ cửa quấy rầy sự thanh tịnh. Dung Lạc Vân đi đến cửa kéo ra, ngáp một cái, hỏi: “Có chuyện gì?”

Đệ tử nói: “Cung chủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong ở ngoài cung cầu kiến.”

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng nhìn sắc trời, mờ mịt gần tối rồi, mặt trời mới lặn không bao lâu. Y ra lệnh: “Cho huynh ấy vào, gọi nhà bếp đem thêm mấy món ngon.”

Đợi đệ tử đi rồi, y vào phòng ngủ thay y phục, rồi luống cuống rửa mặt chải đầu. Sửa soạn xong xuôi mới đi ra hiên đợi, từ xa nhìn thấy bóng hình Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chăm chú, sau đó toét miệng bật cười.

Cách đó mấy mươi bước, Hoắc tướng quân mặc một thân nhung trang giản dị, tay chẽn, giáp mỏng, trường kiếm, đuôi ngựa búi cao sau đầu, trên cánh tay quấn một khăn vải đỏ thẫm. Tướng mạo anh tuấn như thế, phong thái phóng khoáng như thế, vậy mà trong tay lại xách một vại hoa thật lớn nặng trăm cân.

Hắn đứng lại: “Cười cái gì?”

Cười cái vại hoa khôi hài, va chạm với khí khái anh tuấn kia, Dung Lạc Vân không đáp mà hỏi ngược lại: “Sao hôm nay lại mặc nhung trang?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Trong quân doanh diễn tập, đến giờ Dậu mới kết thúc.” Vừa kết thúc là hắn không kịp cởi giáp, vội vàng cưỡi ngựa vào chợ chọn một cái vại tốt. Dưới bộ khôi giáp là bộ quần áo đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi, gân cốt vừa đau vừa nhức.

Hắn đặt vại hoa xuống, quen đường quen nẻo đổ cá chép vào, múc nước rồi cho ăn, chỉ thiếu thả vào mấy cành sen. “Hôm đó ở trong sơn động đáng lẽ nên hái mấy cành sen.” Ánh mắt hắn giảo hoạt, nhưng giọng nói thì trầm ổn, “Khi đó chỉ lo hái mỗi đóa hoa là em thôi.”

Thẹn thùng nhưng trúng tim đen, Dung Lạc Vân hất mặt, bước đến bên vại vốc một nắm nước. đi nửa vòng đến bên cạnh tên tướng quân ngang ngược này, nhỏ giọng trả lời: “Sau này cũng chỉ được hái một mình ta thôi.”

Tai Hoắc Lâm Phong bị câu nói này thiêu đốt, suýt nữa là không chống đỡ được.

Dung Lạc Vân hất nước lên mặt hắn, hạ bớt nhiệt cho hắn.

Vẫn chưa hết, nhà bếp còn đem tới hai tráp đồ ăn, bên trong là món ăn mới vừa nấu xong. Ỷ trời tối, ỷ khí thế chủ nhà, Dung Lạc Vân nắm bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, dẫn hắn vào phòng ngủ.

Trong phòng chưa thắp đèn nên lờ mờ tối.

Hai má chợt mát lạnh, Hoắc Lâm Phong được ôm lấy mặt, hơi thở thoang thoảng phả tới, không đợi hắn phản ứng, đầu môi đã ấm lên. Nụ hôn chuồn chuồn lướt nước khiến lòng người rất chi ngứa ngáy, như gần như xa là động lòng nhất.

Hắn hỏi: “Mới hai ngày không gặp đã nhớ ta đến thế rồi ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân rúc trong thư phòng đảo lộn ngày đêm, hóa ra đã qua hai ngày rồi. Hôn xong, y mò xuống eo Hoắc Lâm Phong, gỡ yếm khóa bộ giáp, vật nặng được cởi ra, sau đó y vắt một cái khăn ướt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong giơ tay định nhận lấy thì bị đẩy ra.

“Để ta.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Huynh luôn làm những việc nha hoàn cho ta, giờ ta cũng muốn hầu hạ huynh.”

Y dùng khăn lau mồ hôi cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, khi mạnh khi nhẹ, tóm lại là rất có trình tự. Y lau tỉ mỉ xong xuôi mới chuyển đến thính đường dùng cơm, bón ăn quả thật không cần, vì thế liên tục gắp đồ ăn cho hắn.

Lúc đến Hoắc Lâm Phong có đi một vòng Thiên Cơ Đường, nhìn thấy các huynh đệ mình từng dẫn dắt, có mấy người bối rối gọi hắn “Lâm Phong sư huynh”. Hắn bưng bát lên và cơm, lén liếc Dung Lạc Vân qua viền bát, trong lòng âm thầm nảy sinh vài suy nghĩ.

Dám nghĩ cũng dám nói, hắn bâng quơ nói: “Dung Lạc Vân, gọi ta một tiếng ‘ca’.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình: “Ca?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong còn chê chưa đủ: “Gọi ‘đại ca’ nghe thử nào.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe lời nói: “Đại ca?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong được nước lấn tới: “Thêm cả họ của ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân gọi: “Hoắc đại ca.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng tham lam: “Đổi thành tên của ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân thấp giọng gọi: “Lâm Phong ca ca.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đắc ý tột bậc: “Gọi một tiếng ‘tướng công’.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta sẽ giết huynh.”

Ăn một bữa thôi mà thấy mệnh ngắn tình dài.

Cơm no rượu say để lại một bàn ăn bừa bộn, họ dời sang thư phòng. Hương trong phòng rất nồng, bàn cờ trên án thư vẫn chưa thu dọn, giấy thì rải rác khắp nơi.

Vòng ra sau bàn, Hoắc Lâm Phong chiếm lĩnh ghế tựa, kéo Dung Lạc Vân ngồi lên đùi. Hai người dùng tư thế này cùng nhau xem trận pháp, thương lượng xem trận pháp nào ổn.

Giả thiết tác chiến trên nước, không thể chỉ dựa vào một phương tấn công, đội thủy binh và đội thuyền binh phải phối hợp với nhau. Hoắc Lâm Phong phát hiện điểm mấu chốt: “Quân này có sức tấn công mạnh nhất khi thay đổi vị trí, chớp thời cơ phe địch đang hoang mang, binh sĩ trong thuyền phối hợp cùng ứng phó.”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi xuống suy nghĩ: “Hoặc là bố trí mở rộng trận pháp này, để hai cánh quân hành động tương hỗ, tạo nên đội hình một chính một phụ.” Trong mắt y lóe lên ánh sáng, ẩn chứa chút phấn khích, “Cho ta thêm thời gian, ta có thể hoàn thành.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Luyện binh không phải chuyện một sớm một chiều, không cần vội.”

Hắn hạ thấp giọng xuống, những lời hắn sắp nói chỉ dành cho người tri kỉ nghe mà thôi: “Vệ binh và thám tử đều đang được bồi dưỡng.” Ở đây không phải Tái Bắc, tất thảy đều bắt đầu từ con số không, hắn báo cáo từng chuyện một sắp tiến hành cho Dung Lạc Vân nghe.

Trước tiên khoan nói đến vệ binh, về phần thám tử… Triều Mộ Lâu là chốn phong nguyệt, nhưng trên thực tế nó là nơi thu thập và phân phối tin tức, các tiểu nhị trong lâu đều là những thám tử lão luyện. Dung Lạc Vân vẫn là câu nói đó: “Nếu huynh thiếu cái gì thì cứ nói với ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức mở miệng: “Quả thật là có thiếu.”

Không đợi Dung Lạc Vân trả lời, hắn đã ghìm chặt cánh tay vây người lại, dùng cái cằm lún phún râu cọ lên gò má đối phương. Thân binh nhà họ Hoắc thống lĩnh cả Tái Bắc, vậy mà tên này suốt ngày làm nũng, Định Bắc Hầu mà biết chắc sẽ tức chết, Đại tướng quân trấn biên cũng sẽ phát điên lên mất thôi.

“Làm gì thế…” Dung Lạc Vân đoán ra, biết rõ mà còn cố hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vị trí quan trọng nhất không thể là ai khác, nó chỉ thuộc về một mình em.”

Vừa đủ đảm lược (*) vừa giàu lòng tin, về chính diện là đối xử chân thành, về phản diện là hùa cùng một giuộc. Dưới ánh nến, hắn nói rõ hết lời ra, sau đó nhìn đối phương chăm chú, đợi một câu trả lời.

(*) đảm lược: là từ tiếng Việt thiệt nha nha nha, có nghĩa là vừa dũng cảm vừa giỏi tính toán sắp đặt

Giống như đang bị chiêu hàng vậy, Dung Lạc Vân bối rối giữ im lặng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đoán được ý Dung Lạc Vân, nhắc đến lời hẹn thề ở núi Linh Bích. “Quy ẩn sơn lâm, em hỏi ta có đồng ý hay không.” Hắn nói, “Chỉ cần có vị trí tướng quân là ta có thể hưởng vinh hoa và quyền thế, em sợ ta không nỡ từ bỏ đúng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Nhưng mà huynh đã hứa rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Đương nhiên, ta đã hứa thì sẽ không nuốt lời.” Nhưng hắn vẫn muốn trịnh trọng thanh minh, “Tướng quân hay là Hầu gia, đối với ta mà nói thì giống như một gánh nặng hơn, chưa thấy thái bình thịnh thế ắt không dám cởi giáp về quê, nếu có thể chắc chắn từ nay về sau mãi mãi không còn chiến tranh, ta lập tức quẳng gánh đi du sơn ngoạn thủy.”

Tất cả những chuyện họ muốn làm đều không phải vì vật ngoài thân, cũng không phải vì bị triều đình chi phối. Mà bọn họ đã từng thề nguyện, là vì vạn dân trong thiên hạ.

Dung Lạc Vân động lòng, gật đầu lần nữa, y cuối cùng cũng đồng ý.

Hai người cùng bàn bạc một lúc lâu nữa, từ chuyện lớn là nước nhà là thiên hạ, đến chuyện nhỏ là từng binh từng tốt, bàn đến tận đêm khuya.

Đã hai ngày Dung Lạc Vân chưa lên giường ngủ, liều mạng căng tròn mắt, cố hết sức nhịn không ngáp. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế, nhất quyết cùng y vào phòng ngủ, ngồi trông chừng bên giường đợi y ngủ rồi mới đi.

Hai mắt hắn vẫn mở trân trân, nhìn chăm chú vào đối phương không hề chớp mắt.

Trái tim Hoắc Lâm Phong rất tàn nhẫn, lập tức thổi tắt nến.

Xung quanh tối om om, cơn buồn ngủ liền ập tới, Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng cũng chịu nhắm mắt lại. Hồi sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong đắp chăn cho y, cúi người chạm môi vào trán y. “Ưm.” Y giống như đang nói mê, “Công trận đặt tên là gì…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ nói: “Hí Giao Trận được không?” (giao: thuồng luồng)

Dung Lạc Vân hừ hừ: “Được… rất hợp với Cầm Long Trận.” Âm đuôi vừa dứt, y đã đi kiếm Chu Công rồi.

Hạ rèm đóng cửa, Hoắc Lâm Phong xách áo giáp và trường kiếm rời đi. Thừa Phong đứng đợi ngoài cổng chính, được đệ tử trực đêm cho ăn no say, nhìn thấy chủ nhân mà đuôi cũng lười vẫy.

Hắn cưỡi ngựa ra khỏi cung, đội ánh sao đội vầng trăng lên đường về phủ tướng quân.

Tướng quân đến đêm mới quay về, kinh động nô bộc cả phủ, phòng bếp chuẩn bị canh an thần, nha hoàn đi trải giường, đám đầy tớ thì đi lau kiếm chùi giáp. Thế trận này khiến người ta hoa cả mắt, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhíu mi vào phòng, đuổi mọi người đi hết, vô cùng khó hầu hạ.

Yên tĩnh rồi thì lại xuất hiện một Đỗ Tranh.

“Thiếu gia, đi tắm đi.” Đỗ Tranh xắn tay áo đi vào tiểu thất.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không thèm động đậy gì, đứng bên sạp nhìn bức họa trên tường, hai ngày trước vừa lồng khung treo lên. Nhìn ngắm một hồi lâu, chợt nhìn thấy quyển sách trên bàn, chính là cuốn “Nghiệt Kính”.

Hôm nào đem cho Dung Lạc Vân xem, em ấy nhất định rất thích.

Nghĩ như thế, hắn liền cầm sách lên, đúng lúc giở ra công trận đầu tiên. Ánh mắt nhìn lên trang giấy, khoảnh khắc đó hắn chợt bừng tỉnh, bên tai vọng lên lời nói mê của Dung Lạc Vân.

—— _Cầm Long Trận._

Hoắc Lâm Phong sững sờ, tim hẫng mất một nhịp.

**Tác giả:**

Ở Tái Bắc xa xôi, Hoắc Chiêu: Có chăm chỉ đọc sách không đấy? Hoắc Lâm Phong: Đọc rồi. Hoắc Chiêu: Nhớ được mấy trận pháp? Hoắc Lâm Phong: Trận đầu tiên. (Hắn chính là kiểu người mới khai giảng mua một cuốn từ vựng, học một học kỳ, đến cuối kỳ chỉ nhớ được mỗi chữ abandon)

**Chương 50: Đều tại sư phụ**

Đỗ Tranh gọi: “Thiếu gia, nước sắp nguội rồi!”

Nguội rồi thì đun lại, có thế cũng hỏi ư? Hoắc Lâm Phong mắt điếc tai ngơ, ngồi xuống sạp, trong tay vẫn cầm quyển “Nghiệt Kính”, ánh mắt vẫn đặt trên trang đầu tiên.

Cầm Long Trận, tên giống nhau, chẳng lẽ chỉ là trùng hợp thôi sao?

Thứ nhất, võ công và trận pháp trong thiên hạ đặt tên có chữ “Long” không phải ít, “Thần Long Vô Hình” của hắn cũng nằm trong số đó. Thứ hai, “Nghiệt Kính” tuy rằng rất đặc sắc, nhưng nó đề cập tới một bí mật cay đắng, về mặt chủ quan, hắn cũng không muốn liên can đến chuyện này quá nhiều.

Nghĩ như thế, tay tiếp tục lật sách, lật từng trang từng trang đến hơn nửa quyển.

Mười ngón tay bỗng nhiên dừng lại, nảy sinh hoài nghi ở trang thứ bảy mươi ba. Trang này có ghi chép, âm dương phân hợp tạo thành hai bố cục, một thủ một công, biến chuyển thành nhiều trận thế, đặt tên là —— Hành Vân Lưu Thủy Trận.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ đến lần bắt hái hoa tặc, trận thế mà đệ tử đi tuần tra đêm chính là “Hành Vân Trận”. Khi đó Dung Lạc Vân có nói, “hành vân” là phòng thủ, “lưu thủy” là tấn công, hai cái đều lấy biến hóa linh hoạt để giành phần thắng.

Bây giờ đối chiếu mới thấy, tên và trận pháp đều giống hệt nhau.

Lúc nãy tìm được lí do cho “Cầm Long” rồi, giờ lại thêm một “Hành Vân Lưu Thủy”.

Nếu “Cầm Long Trận” có thể dùng trùng hợp để giải thích, vậy còn “Hành Vân Lưu Thủy Trận” chỗ nào cũng ăn khớp, phải giải thích làm sao đây? Hoắc Lâm Phong đóng sách lại, sau đó quẳng đi, đúng là phiền phức thật.

Lúc này Đỗ Tranh từ trong tiểu thất đi ra, lòng oán giận nhưng không dám trách cứ, bước đến bên cạnh sạp nói bóng gió. “Thiếu gia, sao khó chịu thế?” Ngồi xổm xuống đấm bóp chân, “Ngày mai được nghỉ, thiếu gia định làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giở giọng thiếu gia: “Đến lượt ngươi hỏi à?”

Đỗ Tranh biết tỏng: “Đi gặp Dung Lạc Vân phải không, vậy tôi đi chọn xiêm y cho thiếu gia trước.”

Tính khí thiếu gia tiêu tan hơn nửa, Hoắc Lâm Phong bấu góc bàn do dự. người ta thường nói, người trong cuộc thì mơ hồ người ngoài cuộc thì thông suốt, hắn hỏi: “Ngốc tử, nếu có người chưa từng đọc sách này, nhưng lại biết hết nội dung trong sách, ngươi giải thích làm sao?”

Đỗ Tranh chẳng cần nghĩ ngợi: “Sao thiếu gia biết người ta chưa từng đọc?”

Câu hỏi này đúng là sắc bén, giống như lấy Đề Hồ xối lên đầu (*) vậy, lại khiến Hoắc Lâm Phong nghẹn họng không biết nói gì. Hồi sau, hắn đá Đỗ Tranh ra, hung dữ nói: “Thì ta biết như thế đấy.”

(*) lấy Đề Hồ xối lên đầu: là một bài học trong Phật giáo, sau này được sử dụng rộng rãi để chỉ việc lấy trí tuệ giáo huấn người khác

“Nghiệt Kính” là tác phẩm của Đường Trinh, mười bảy năm trước đã lưu lạc vào tay phụ thân hắn.

Nếu như Dung Lạc Vân đã từng đọc, vậy chắc hẳn phải sớm hơn mười bảy năm trước, lúc đó mới có mấy tuổi đâu chứ?

Trừ phi Dung Lạc Vân là con trai của Đường Trinh.

“Choang” một tiếng, Hoắc Lâm Phong không cẩn thận đụng rớt tách trà, làm vỡ cả đế của nó. Hắn ngồi thẫn thờ, lòng thầm kinh ngạc, hai mắt sắc như đao kiếm nhìn chòng chọc vào khoảng không.

Phụ thân của Dung Lạc Vân bị Trần Nhược Ngâm sát hại, cả nhà đều bị giết, năm đó Đường Trinh cũng gặp hoàn cảnh như vậy…

Mới thu dọn đống vỡ nát kia xong, lại có thêm một tiếng “rầm” nữa! Hoắc Lâm Phong đập một chưởng xuống vỡ bàn, vụn gỗ bay tán loạn, Đỗ Tranh sợ hãi ngồi phịch dưới đất.

“Thiếu gia, đừng dọa tôi mà!” Đỗ Tranh muốn khóc luôn rồi.

Mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn trầm tĩnh như mặt nước, nhưng trong lòng thì nước chảy cuồn cuộn, bị suy nghĩ vừa rồi của mình dọa cho toát hết mồ hôi. Không thể nào, hắn cố gắng phủ định, năm đó tin mật cho biết, cả nhà Đường Trinh đều đã diệt vong, không còn một ai sống sót.

Trước giờ triều đình làm chuyện này đều là “chết phải thấy xác”, không chấp nhận một chút chiêu trò thổi phồng nào. Huống hồ Trần Nhược Ngâm làm nhiều điều ác, rất nhiều người bị ông ta làm hại có thể cũng gặp tình cảnh tương tự.

Chuyện mấu chốt nhất là, người kết liễu tính mạng Đường Trinh, là phụ thân của hắn – Hoắc Chiêu.

Đây là điều khiến hắn không muốn thừa nhận nhất, trùng hợp cũng là điều có thể phản bác nhất. Dung Lạc Vân hợp tác với trọng thần trong triều, nắm bắt tin tức trong triều rõ như lòng bàn tay, nếu em ấy thật sự là con trai của Đường Trinh, sao có thể không biết phụ thân mình chết dưới tay ai sao?

Nếu là như thế, thì làm sao có thể tâm đầu ý hợp với hắn được?

Thế nên, Dung Lạc Vân và Đường Trinh tuyệt đối không có quan hệ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thở phào một hơi dài, là hắn đã nghĩ lung tung rồi. Trong lúc hắn suy tư thì Đỗ Tranh đã vội vàng chạy đến nhà bếp, bưng một bát canh thịt bò để dỗ Hoắc Lâm Phong vui lên.

Hắn không còn gì để nói: “Cái tên đầu gỗ này, ta có phải trẻ con tham ăn đâu.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Thiếu gia cứ nếm thử trước đi, xem như bữa ăn khuya cũng được mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống bàn, thổi hơi nóng, múc một thìa bỏ vào miệng… Hắn bỗng ngẩng đầu lên, nuốt một cái rồi lại múc thêm một thìa, nhìn trừng trừng Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Sao mùi vị giống canh thịt bò trong nhà thế?”

Đỗ Tranh đáp: “Biết thiếu gia ở Hầu phủ thường hay ăn, nên đầu bếp mới nấu tỉ mỉ như vậy đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong truy hỏi: “Làm sao để nấu giống y như thế được?”

Đỗ Tranh đã từng may mắn được thưởng cho một bát canh thịt bò, vì thế đầu bếp nấu hết lần này đến lần khác, cậu thử hết lần này đến lần khác. Sau vô số lần mới thành công, cậu vui vẻ nói: “Nguyên liệu giống nhau, dị khúc đồng công (*), thiếu gia thích thì cứ ăn nhiều vào.”

(*) dị khúc đồng công: cách thức khác nhau nhưng hiệu quả thì như nhau, tiếng việt có thành ngữ nào giống như dậy hông ta

Nhưng mà thìa sứ đã dừng lại rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong suy nghĩ lại câu nói kia: _Nguyên liệu giống nhau, dị khúc đồng công._

Hai vị đầu bếp trời nam đất bắc, chưa từng gặp mặt, chỉ dựa vào nguyên liệu tương đồng, làm nên được món ăn có mùi vị tương đồng. Từ đó suy ra, trận pháp của Dung Lạc Vân và trận pháp trong “Nghiệt Kính” tương đồng, có phải cũng chẳng có gì lạ đúng không?

Đều thiết kế dựa trên kỳ môn thuật, có thể cách sắp xếp bố cục, quá trình diễn ra khác nhau, nhưng đều đạt được kết quả như nhau.

Nghĩ như thế, tất cả đều dễ dàng giải thích.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ném tâm tư hỗn loạn sang một bên, nhồm nhoàm ăn canh, rồi cùng Đỗ Tranh vào tiểu thất tắm rửa. Lúc nãy vừa mắng vừa đá đối phương, bây giờ mưa thuận gió hòa, người ta bảo nâng cánh tay là nâng, bảo nằm sấp lên mép thùng cũng nằm.

Gội đầu chà lưng, lau vai lau bụng, đằng sau tấm bình phong chỉ còn lao xao tiếng nước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã gà gà gật gật, đợi nước lạnh xối từ trên đầu xuống, hắn mới tỉnh táo. Tắm rửa xong về phòng ngủ, lên giường đắp chăn, sảng khoái đi ngủ.

Đêm đã khuya rồi, Đỗ Tranh lười về phòng quản gia, ngồi ở bên ngoài phòng trông chừng luôn.

Những hộ trong thành đều đã tắt lửa tối đèn, duy chỉ có phu canh là chưa ngủ, cầm mõ đi khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm. Cứ mỗi một canh giờ là gõ mõ một cái, đi tuần suốt đêm, khi trời tảng sáng cũng là lúc phu canh đi ngang phủ tướng quân.

Vì thế tiếng hô vang vọng rất to —— “Ngày canh năm! Bình minh!” (“Ngày” trong ban ngày, giống như đêm canh ba í)

Canh phu hô xong vẫn chưa đi, đợi nô bộc trong phủ lục tục thức dậy, cổng lớn phủ tướng quân mở toang. Đầy tớ đem cho một bát cháo, một cái bánh, an ủi phu canh vất vả cả đêm.

Tiếng cảm tạ bị át trong tiếng vó ngựa, khiến người ta phải quay đầu lại nhìn.

Cuối phố có một con ngựa to lớn lao tới, “hu” một tiếng dừng ngay trước phủ tướng quân. Người tới bước xuống ngựa, không quản gió bụi dọc đường, vội vàng lên bậc cầu kiến.

Trình lệnh bài ra, Hạn Châu, phủ tri châu.

Bên đó đưa tới một lá thư, mang theo hơi ấm giữ trong lồng ngực ba trăm dặm đường.

Hiếm khi được nghỉ ngơi, khi Hoắc Lâm Phong tỉnh dậy đã là giờ Tỵ rồi, hắn đi tới thư phòng xem thư. Câu chữ viết kín cả trang giấy, ngoại trừ những câu thăm hỏi thông thường, trong thư còn đề cập tới tình hình ở Tái Bắc, nói rằng gần đây lũ man di không ngừng đến khiêu khích.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hừ lạnh một tiếng, đầu năm ác chiến đại thắng, quân địch chắc hẳn không nuốt trôi cơn giận.

Bởi vậy mới khiêu khích, phỏng chừng cũng chỉ dám khiêu khích mà thôi.

Tầm mắt hắn dừng ở hai chữ “Tái Bắc” rất lâu vẫn không dời đi. Vì bị bắt đến Tây Càn Lĩnh làm con tin nên hắn không dám viết thư về nhà kể lể tâm sự, phụ huynh cũng không dám thông báo cho hắn chuyện trong nhà. Trằn trọc trăn trở như thế nên chỉ có thể biết được tình hình từ miệng người khác.

Hắn khẽ thở dài, tiếp tục đọc, tới cuối thư thì bật cười.

“Thay tôi hỏi thăm tỷ đệ Dung cô nương, chúc họ sức khỏe an khang.” Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa cười vừa đọc, thầm nhủ Thẩm huynh này nhớ thương cũng xa xôi thật. Hắn nhấc bút hồi âm, hắn trêu đùa đối phương có phải nhớ mỹ nhân đến nóng ruột rồi không, còn hỏi có từng thành thân chưa.

Viết xong phái người đi gửi, lúc này hắn mới rửa mặt thay đồ. Đỗ Tranh hầu hạ, hỏi: “Thiếu gia định ra ngoài à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Đi gặp Dung Lạc Vân.”

Đỗ Tranh lẩm bẩm: “Tối qua mới gặp rồi mà.”

Thì có làm sao? Hoắc Lâm Phong nói thầm trong lòng, những lúc cha hắn ở trong thành không phải ngày ngày gặp mẹ hắn hay sao, có gì không thỏa đáng ư? Sửa soạn xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngọc thụ lâm phong bước ra khỏi cửa, lại tới núi Lãnh Tang.

Hôm nay khá nhiều mây đen, khi đến Bất Phàm Cung thì trời đã bắt đầu đổ mưa.

Tiến vào cung bắt gặp vài ba đệ tử, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa hỏi thì đối phương đã chủ động báo Nhị cung chủ đang ở Vô Danh Cư, có cần họ tới thông báo không. Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi ngại ngùng, cố làm ra vẻ nói: “Ai nói là ta muốn tìm Dung Lạc Vân.”

Đệ tử liệt kê: “Đại cung chủ bế quan, Tam cung chủ đi cướp, Tứ cung chủ đi ngủ cho cao lớn. Huynh muốn tìm ai?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bất chấp nói: “Ta tìm Đoạn đại hiệp.”

Vì thế đệ tử chạy đi bẩm báo, rồi dẫn hắn tới Trầm Bích Điện, bất đắc dĩ mới phải làm như vậy. Hắn ngồi xuống ghế, tự ăn quả đắng nên hắn dứt khoát thưởng trà chờ đợi, mua vui trong cái khổ.

Chừng sau nửa chén trà, hắn nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, Đoạn Trầm Bích từ nội điện đi ra.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy chắp tay hành lễ, trong điện rộng lớn chỉ có hai người họ, khí thế mạnh mẽ của đối phương cực kỳ áp bách. Đoạn Trầm Bích vuốt râu ngồi xuống, đi thẳng vào chủ đề, hỏi: “Tìm lão phu có chuyện gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cung kính trả lời: “Từ khi rời khỏi cung vẫn chưa đến thăm hỏi Đoạn đại hiệp, cho nên cố ý tới thăm.”

Đi tay không, trời thì mưa, chỉ có tên ngốc mới tin mấy lời bịa đặt này. Đoạn Trầm Bích khép hờ mắt, chẳng những không vạch trần còn kiên nhẫn hỏi: “Luyện Lăng Vân Chưởng tới đâu rồi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Trước mắt đã luyện tới tầng thứ ba, hôm nay cũng muốn gặp Nhị cung chủ thảo luận một chút.” Hắn bình tĩnh nhìn đối phương, đột nhiên nhớ ra chuyện gì đó.

Hôm ở Linh Bích Thang, hắn hỏi Dung Lạc Vân vì sao lại tinh thông kỳ môn chi thuật.

Dung Lạc Vân trả lời một là vì thích, hai là vì được sư phụ truyền thụ.

Nếu trận pháp là do Đoạn Trầm Bích dạy, vậy Cầm Long Trận và Hành Vân Lưu Thủy Trận, chắc cũng là do Đoạn Trầm Bích đặt tên phải không? Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm đoán, Đoạn Trầm Bích biết cha của hắn, có lẽ cũng từng gặp Đường Trinh rồi chăng?

Lúc này Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Đừng làm bộ làm tịch nữa, nó ngày nào cũng ru rú trong phòng thiết trận cho cậu, thảo luận võ công cái gì chứ.”

Lời này trúng ngay tim đen, Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức tỏ vẻ áy náy. “Mong Đoạn đại hiệp đừng trách, những ngày sắp tới tôi nhất định sẽ cảm tạ Nhị cung chủ tương trợ.” Hắn điềm tĩnh nói, “Trận đó đặt tên là Hí Giao Trận, sức tấn công vượt xa Cầm Long Trận.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích hờ hững “Ừm” một tiếng, vẫn khép hờ mắt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bắt đầu nói sâu hơn: “Nhị cung chủ từng thiết lập Âm Dương Trận, Hành Vân Lưu Thủy một công một thủ, Hí Giao Trận thì thiên về tổng thể, một chính một phụ.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích thế mà lại ngáp một cái: “Lạc Vân thiết trận sẽ không bao giờ sai, cậu cứ nghe nó là được.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu cũng cho là đúng, nhưng phản ứng điềm tĩnh của đối phương khiến hắn hết sức nóng nảy, giống như đấm vào một tấm đệm mềm vậy. “Nhị cung chủ thông minh, nhưng trước mắt lại có chút rắc rối.” Hắn âm thầm đảo lộn đúng sai, “Cấp thứ nhất trong Hí Giao Trận là âm độn tứ cục, trực phù tử môn lạc vào bát cung (*), Đoạn đại hiệp cảm thấy như vậy có thỏa đáng hay không?”

(*) Dù mình đọc tài liệu kỳ môn độn giáp bằng tiếng Việt mình cũng không hiểu luôn á. Những thứ mình có thể hiểu là: “âm độn” là tình thế mà bị rơi vào thế bị động, không nên tấn công chỉ nên phòng thủ, “trực phù” là một trong “bát thần”, “tử môn” là một trong 8 cửa, khi tính trên bàn tay thì Tử môn sẽ rơi vào cung 8.

Im lặng một lúc, Đoạn Trầm Bích vẫn chưa đưa ra ý kiến.

Trực phù là Thiên Nhuế, trực sử mới là tử môn, đây là đạo lý cơ bản (**). Phàm là người hiểu kỳ môn chi thuật, biết xem trận pháp đều phải biết điều này. Hoắc Lâm Phong mở miệng: “Đoạn ——”

(**) Mình đọc tài liệu thì hiểu là trực phù chỉ đi với các sao như sao Thiên Nhuế, Thiên Nhậm, Thiên Xung gì đó, còn trực sử thì mới đi với các cửa. Nên ban đầu Hoắc Lâm Phong nói “trực phù tử môn” là cố tình nói sai.

Đoạn Trầm Bích ngắt lời hắn, mất kiên nhẫn mà nói: “Đừng hỏi ta nữa, ta không hiểu những thứ này.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất thời cứng họng, hơi giật mình cũng hơi mê man.

Dung Lạc Vân đã nói dối, vì sao phải nói dối? Vốn em ấy không cần phải trả lời là ai truyền dạy, bịa đặt ra thêm một câu, chẳng lẽ là vì muốn che giấu điều gì ư?

Nhắc Tào Tháo là Tào Tháo tới, bên ngoài điện xa xa truyền tới một tiếng “Sư phụ”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức đứng dậy, sải bước ra khỏi điện, chỉ nhìn thấy người kia cầm ô đi tới. Ngày hắn bị vạch trần, trời cũng mưa lất phất như thế này, khi đó quay đầu lại, cũng là cảnh đứng từ xa nhìn nhau như vậy.

Phong vân xoay chuyển, hắn đã nếm được cảm giác bị lừa dối rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, chợt khựng lại, sau đó liền chạy bước nhỏ tới trước mặt đối phương mới dừng lại. Tay áo và tà váy dài phất qua người hắn, y hỏi: “Sao huynh tới đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Muốn gặp em.”

Y lại hỏi: “Tối qua không phải mới gặp rồi sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Vẫn còn muốn gặp.”

Y hỏi tiếp: “Vậy huynh ở trong Trầm Bích Điện làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Yêu ai yêu cả đường đi lối về, đến cả sư phụ em ta cũng muốn gặp.”

Dung Lạc Vân vui mừng lắm: “Huynh đợi chút.” Y nhét ô vào trong tay đối phương, rồi chạy vào trong điện, không bao lâu lại chạy trở ra. Không có chuyện gì quan trọng, chỉ là vì thức đêm thức hôm bày bố trận pháp mà mất ngủ, nên tới xin hai viên trầm hương an thần.

“Huynh có cần không?” Y dâng bằng cả hai tay, “Mỗi người một viên nhé.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, vẫn chưa lên tiếng đã bị nắm lấy cổ tay, Dung Lạc Vân kéo hắn đến Càn Khôn Cục ở góc tây bắc. Mép ô lệch sang một bên, hắn nghiêng ô che mưa cho Dung Lạc Vân, không nhắc nửa chữ đến chuyện nói dối.

Bàn tay chỉ về phía Càn Khôn Cục, Dung Lạc Vân thiết cục quan sát, soát lại ý tưởng lần nữa.

Thảo luận kỹ càng hồi lâu, mưa ngày càng lớn, mái ô bị nước mưa va đập đến run lẩy bẩy. Hai người dời bước đến mái hiên, đứng nhìn về phía Mạc Thương Đài ướt sũng nước.

Bỗng Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta chợt nhớ đêm trước khi huynh đi có nói chuyện với ta, nói gì vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Em hỏi ta tên trận pháp, ta nói là Hí Giao Trận.” Hắn còn lưỡng lự dừng lại một thoáng, giọng trở nên trầm hơn, “Em còn nói là rất hợp với Cầm Long Trận.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười nói: “Cầm Long Trận là công trận cơ bản, trong cung cũng từng thiết lập mấy ngày rồi.”

Công trận, nội dung trùng khớp như trong “Nghiệt Kính”, Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt nước bọt. Dung Lạc Vân ngửa mặt lên nhìn hắn: “Cái hôm huynh đột nhập vào Bất Phàm Cung lấy đi bốn nghìn lượng, trận này thiết lập để bắt huynh đó.”

Hắn gật đầu, hỏi: “Tại sao gọi là Cầm Long Trận, còn Hành Vân Lưu Thủy Trận thì sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi bất ngờ, từ ngẩng đầu chuyển thành cúi đầu, từ đang nhìn hắn chuyển thành không nhìn hắn nữa. Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng dưng mềm lòng, đừng nói là hùng hổ dọa người, giờ bảo hắn dịu dàng hắn cũng không muốn hỏi nữa.

“Không có gì đâu, ta chỉ thuận miệng hỏi vậy thôi.” Hắn nói.

Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân thì vẫn cố tình phạm tội lần hai, cứ phải nhiều lời thêm một câu: “Cầm Long Trận thì rất có khí thế, còn Hành Vân Lưu Thủy thì vẫn luôn biến chuyển… cũng rất thích hợp với một trận pháp linh hoạt như vậy.” Y vừa nghĩ vừa nói nên hơi vấp.

Nói xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người ôm lấy y.

Y trở tay không kịp, ngẩn ngơ ôm lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Trước khi lên chiến trường ta lo lắng sẽ thua, sau khi thắng trận lại lo lắng quân địch tiếp tục xâm phạm, thật ra con người Hoắc Lâm Phong ta thường hay lo được lo mất.” Hắn nói theo tiếng nước rả rích, “Ví như chỉ cần mưa vừa rơi một chút thôi là ta đã muốn ôm lấy em rồi.”

Lời này có vẻ không ăn khớp lắm, nhưng mà đây là quang cảnh hâm nóng tình cảm, Dung Lạc Vân nghe mà thích ý. Y để yên cho Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm mình, bắt chước hắn, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lưng đối phương.

Nhưng mà vị sư phụ kia lại cứ phá phong cảnh, đột nhiên ở trong thính đường gọi y.

Hoắc Lâm Phong buông tay ra: “Đi đi, vốn chỉ đến để gặp em một lúc, ta về đây.”

Dung Lạc Vân đưa ô cho hắn: “Vậy huynh giữ đi.” Y lùi ra cửa, nhìn một lúc mới đi vào trong điện. Bước đến thính đường, Đoạn Trầm Bích nhắm mắt bảo y ngồi, xem ra là muốn kiểm tra nội công của y.

Ngồi xuống phía đối diện, Dung Lạc Vân dồn khí đan điền, hai bàn tay đặt trên đầu gối.

Y khẽ động đậy lỗ tai, tiếng bước chân dần xa, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã đi rồi. Trong một khoảnh khắc tĩnh lặng này, một chưởng vồ tới trước mặt y, đập cho y té ngửa ra sau.

“Sư phụ…” Y la lên.

Đoạn Trầm Bích liếc một cái, tâm không chuyên, đáng đời.

Dung Lạc Vân đuối lý, im lặng ngồi lại đàng hoàng, trước khi dồn khí thì tò mò hỏi: “Sư phụ, lúc nãy người với Hoắc Lâm Phong nói chuyện gì vậy?” Ngay sau đó nhận thêm một chưởng nữa, y bị đánh té ngã hai lần.

Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Kỳ lạ.”

Dung Lạc Vân dứt khoát nằm xuống luôn: “Chuyện gì kỳ lạ?”

Đoạn Trầm Bích hừ một tiếng: “Tên tiểu tử kia hỏi ta bố cục kỳ môn, công thủ thiết trận gì đó, phiền phức y như con.”

Dung Lạc Vân trở mình ngồi phắt dậy: “Sư phụ, người trả lời như thế nào?!”

Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Quân tử thẳng thắn, đáp rằng không biết.”

Lộ tẩy rồi, lộ tẩy rồi… Dung Lạc Vân nhất thời hoảng hốt, định đuổi theo Hoắc Lâm Phong, liếc mắt nhìn sư phụ lại thấy kinh sợ. Y đứng bần thần, rối rắm đi qua đi lại, khiến Đoạn Trầm Bích phải thúc giục.

“Sư phụ, đều tại người.” Y hạ quyết tâm, “Con không luyện nữa!”

Dung Lạc Vân nói xong liền đi ngay, chưa đi được năm nước đã bị Đoạn Trầm Bích túm vạt áo sau, giống như một con diều hâu bắt gà con. Ánh mắt Đoạn Trầm Bích lạnh giá, muốn trị tên đồ đệ ngỗ nghịch này một trận.

Lúc này mưa dần nhỏ hơn, rả rích tí tách.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi qua cửa phụ thứ hai, loáng thoáng nghe thấy một tiếng kêu thảm thiết quen thuộc.

Không cầm lòng được mà dừng lại… Nghe rất đáng sợ đấy.

* * *

“Trước khi lên chiến trường ta lo lắng sẽ thua, sau khi thắng trận lại lo lắng quân địch tiếp tục xâm phạm, thật ra con người Hoắc Lâm Phong ta thường hay lo được lo mất. Ví như chỉ cần mưa vừa rơi một chút thôi là ta đã muốn ôm lấy em rồi.” :(((((((((((((((( nguyện chết dưới sự dịu dàng của Hoắc tướng quân.


	26. 51+52

**Chương 51: Quá đáng rồi đó Dung à**

Trầm Bích Điện luôn luôn thanh tịnh, tiếng động lúc này lại như rạch phá trời cao.

Bên ngoài điện vốn không có người, không biết ai đã bị tiếng thét thu hút trước, bám ngoài cửa điện nghe trộm. Một người rồi kéo thêm hai người, hai người lại kéo thêm một đôi nữa, không lâu sau đệ tử đã bu đầy ngoài điện.

Mọi người bấu víu chen chúc, dán sát lên cửa.

Sau một khoảng thời gian đủ ăn một cái bánh, Điêu Ngọc Lương cầm ô đi ngang qua, thấy thế vội vàng chạy tới. Cậu chiếm lấy một vị trí để rình trộm, vừa đứng vững thì đã nghe thấy một tiếng thét thê lương.

“Nhị ca?” Cậu hoảng sợ nói, “Nhị ca! Huynh sao thế!”

Không ai trả lời, cậu đang vò đầu bứt tai không biết làm sao, vừa quay đầu lại thì nhác thấy Lục Chuẩn.

Lục Chuẩn hết sức lòe loẹt, mặc một bộ y phục đỏ thẫm viền thêu kim tuyến. Đang nghênh ngang đón ánh ban mai đi cướp đường, đi được nửa đường thì trời lại đổ mưa, đành quay về tay không, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương đang phất tay với mình.

Vì thế mà Tam cung chủ, Tứ cung chủ và một đám đệ tử chen chúc nhau đứng dưới mái hiên. Mọi người đều tập trung tinh thần nghe động tĩnh bên trong, tiếng la đau, tiếng kêu rên, thi thoảng lẫn theo tiếng xin tha.

Cơn mưa lúc lớn lúc nhỏ, tiếng kêu trong điện khi cao khi thấp.

Bất thình lình, trên bầu trời kéo tới tiếng sấm rền, sau khi vang vọng thì trong phòng liền trở nên yên tĩnh. Mọi người im phăng phắc, nghe thấy mang máng một câu “Đi đi”, vì thế tất cả đồng loạt nhìn chằm chằm về phía cửa điện, nghểnh cổ ngóng trông, y như là một bầy gà đói đang đợi được cho ăn.

Lát sau, cửa lớn hé ra một khe nhỏ, rồi từ từ mở toang.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng ở giữa cửa, tà váy phất phơ, tóc tai rối bời, ở bên thái dương còn có một mảng tím bầm. Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương vội vàng chạy tới dìu y, sợ hãi hỏi y thấy thế nào rồi.

“Không sao.” Y thều thào, “Đưa ta về Vô Danh Cư.”

Hai đùi run lẩy bẩy, Dung Lạc Vân chỉ có thể nhích đi, hơn nữa nhích một chút là dừng một bước thở hổn hển một hồi. Mất rất nhiều công sức mới tới ra khỏi hiên, theo tốc độ như thế này thì e là tới cuối tháng mới tới được Vô Danh Cư mất.

Lục Chuẩn nóng ruột, cúi người cõng Dung Lạc Vân lên, Điêu Ngọc Lương đi bên cạnh che ô. Hai người băng qua Mạc Thương Đài, bước vào con đường chính. Dung Lạc Vân nằm sấp trên bả vai cậu chàng, rũ mắt xuống khẽ thút thít.

Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Nhị ca, huynh khóc à?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu: “Nhị ca cảm động.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Huynh đệ như thể tay chân, đúng là không hề lừa ta.” Đúng lúc đi ngang Túy Trầm Nhã Trúc, cửa đóng kín, Đoạn Hoài Khác ở bên trong bế quan. Lục Chuẩn dừng lại, thở phì phò nói: “Còn vị đại sư huynh này lại quá thanh tịnh.”

Mưa rả rích liên miên, giọng nói của mấy cậu nhóc vang lên sang sảng. Điêu Ngọc Lương dồn khí quát một tiếng: “Đoạn Hoài Khác! Nhị cung chủ bị cha huynh đánh chết rồi này!” Quát xong còn đạp một cú lên cửa.

Dung Lạc Vân buồn cười lắm, nhưng cười thì phế phủ sẽ nhói đau, chỉ đành cắn môi nhịn xuống. Sau đó đi ngang qua Thiên Cơ Đường, y nhìn vào vườn trúc, nụ cười cố gắng đè nén đã hoàn toàn tắt ngúm.

Y chợt bừng tỉnh, hiểu ra vì sao Hoắc Lâm Phong lại như vậy.

Bỗng nhiên ôm lấy y, bỗng nhiên bày tỏ cảm giác lo được lo mất không đầu không đuôi.

Ngẩn người một hồi mới phát hiện mưa gió đã ngừng, hóa ra đã đến Vô Danh Cư rồi. Dung Lạc Vân được đặt lên trên giường, chăn mềm đệm ấm, Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương đều rất mệt, chia ra ngồi hai bên trái phải.

Ba người cùng nhìn vào rèm che, tiếng thở dài nối tiếp nhau.

Điêu Ngọc Lương phát sầu, rõ ràng đã ngủ đủ lâu rồi mà sao vẫn không thấy cao lên? Lục Chuẩn phiền muộn, mặc một bộ màu đỏ đại cát đại lợi thế mà lại mất hứng quay về.

Dung Lạc Vân thì càng khỏi phải nói, vẫn là vì yêu mà buồn.

Y nghĩ mãi không thông, vì sao Hoắc Lâm Phong lại giả vờ như không có gì?

Y đã từng nếm trải cảm giác bị lừa dối, nó khó chịu hơn cả nhức mỏi, khó đè nén hơn cả đau đớn.

Chẳng lẽ…

Đối phương đang cho y cơ hội, đợi y chủ động thừa nhận ư?

Dung Lạc Vân vùng vằng ngồi dậy, không cần biết có phải như vậy hay không, y cũng nên tỏ rõ thái độ. “Lão Tam, giúp ta thay y phục.” Y phân phó, “Lão Tứ, giúp ta chuẩn bị xe.”

Không lâu sau, mưa đã dần tạnh hẳn.

Dung Lạc Vân đau yếu cưỡi xe ngựa ra ngoài.

Trong phủ tướng quân, tiếng lật sách mất đi tiếng mưa bầu bạn, trông mới là cô độc làm sao. Hoắc Lâm Phong dựa vào đầu giường đọc quyển “Nghiệt Kính”, từ khi hồi phủ đến giờ vẫn chưa nhúc nhích gì, cũng không thèm lên tiếng.

Đỗ Tranh không dám hỏi, chỉ đành thỉnh thoảng bưng lên một đĩa điểm tâm, hoặc một bát sữa bò.

Chủ tử không ăn không uống, làm quản gia như cậu đây sốt ruột muốn chết, chỉ thiếu điều dâng một Dung Lạc Vân lên thôi. Cậu chợt bừng tỉnh, cầm cây chổi lông gà cố ý dọn dẹp quét tước, cả gan hỏi: “Thiếu gia gặp Dung Lạc Vân chưa?”

Tay lật sách liền khựng lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong chớp mắt mấy cái, chẳng thốt lên một chữ nào.

Đỗ Tranh ngạc nhiên, sáng sớm còn phấn khởi hào hứng lắm mà, vừa quay về đã như sống dở chết dở, chẳng lẽ đã bị bắt nạt rồi sao? Cậu đi đến bên giường, tận tình khuyên bảo: “Thiếu gia, nhất thời oan ức cũng không sao, nhưng tuyệt đối đừng giẫm lại vết xe đổ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngước mắt lên, giống như là nghe thấy.

Đỗ Tranh ấp úng nói: “Những chiêu tàn nhẫn khác thiếu gia không nỡ, vậy làm lơ y mấy ngày thiếu gia vẫn làm được mà đúng không?”

Há chẳng phải lại lạt mềm buộc chặt nữa sao? Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy phiền, nói: “Ra ngoài.”

Đuổi người ta đi rồi, hắn cũng chẳng còn tâm trạng đọc sách, dứt khoát đóng lại đặt xuống. Hắn nằm xuống giường, đùa nghịch rèm che, đến nỗi mà những tua rua treo bên trên cũng tả tơi.

Lúc này có người tới gõ cửa, Hoắc Lâm Phong nổi nóng: “Cút!”

Thị vệ ngoài cửa giật cả mình: “Tướng quân… Dung Lạc Vân ở ngoài phủ cầu kiến.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi phắt dậy: “Vậy bẩm báo làm gì nữa? Mau cho vào đi!” Thị vệ vừa đi, hắn liền cất sách, sau đó nằm xuống giường lại.

Chỉ sợ không đủ tự nhiên, hắn còn buông lỏng vạt áo, lại sợ không đủ vô vị, hai mắt khép hờ, vẫn còn lo chưa đủ lạnh lùng, chân hắn còn rung rung giường.

Một người ngày thường rắn rỏi như cây tùng, lại bị tình yêu ép bức thành bộ dạng này đây.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bắt đầu chờ đợi, gió lạnh thổi qua lồng ngực, mí mắt cũng đã đánh nhau loạn xạ, bắp đùi cũng sắp trật gân luôn rồi… vậy mà Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa tới. Chẳng lẽ chê hắn không chủ động ra đón nên tức giận bỏ đi rồi sao?

Hắn lại đợi thêm một lúc nữa, hắn nhịn không được đi đến cửa sổ ngó quanh, trong sân chỉ có đám hạ nhân đang bận rộn làm việc. Hắn búng tay gọi Đỗ Tranh tới hỏi: “Người đâu rồi, sao còn chưa tới?”

Đỗ Tranh đi truyền lời xuống từng người, sau đó từng người truyền lại, Đỗ Tranh bẩm báo: “Hình như là bị thương rồi, mới lết tới được hoa viên nhỏ thôi.”

Ban sáng gặp mặt còn đang yên đang lành mà, sao giờ lại bị thương? Hoắc Lâm Phong ra khỏi phòng, rời khỏi uyển, sải bước ra ngoài, đi một hơi đến thẳng hoa viên nhỏ. Trước tiên dừng bước, sau đó định thần, hơi thở cũng ngưng đọng theo.

Dưới tán cây hải đường, Dung Lạc Vân mặc một thân màu đỏ, bên trên còn vương vài cánh hoa nhỏ.

Vừa nhìn thấy hắn, bước chân vốn chậm rãi chợt ngừng lại không tiến về phía trước, ẩn chứa chút hoảng hốt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước đi tới, vứt bỏ dáng vẻ phóng khoáng, đi đến trước mặt đối phương mới dừng lại, đâu còn dám bạo dạn nữa. “Mặc đồ như sắp thành thân vậy.” Vừa mở miệng thì chẳng còn biết lạnh lùng là cái chi nữa, “Muốn gả cho ta rồi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân bối rối đến mức muốn tông đầu vào cây, nói: “Lão Tam nói mặc màu đỏ mới may mắn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong liền hỏi: “Phủ tướng quân chạm đến vận rủi của em à, vì sao muốn may mắn?” Lời này vừa sắc bén vừa cay nghiệt, giương nanh múa vuốt che giấu vẻ uất ức.

Nhưng hắn chỉ chọc một câu vậy thôi, đề tài đã lập tức xoay chuyển: “Sao lại bị thương?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Luyện công phân tâm, sư phụ giáo huấn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong có rất nhiều câu hỏi: “Khi phân tâm nghĩ đến chuyện gì?” Nghĩ xem lần sau phải lừa gạt hắn như thế nào, hay là nghĩ đến Cầm Long Trận, Hành Vân Lưu Thủy Trận? Hắn lặng lẽ oán thầm, mà Dung Lạc Vân lại khẽ nói: “… Nghĩ đến huynh.”

Đúng lúc này gió thổi tới, cánh hoa rơi, toàn là khung cảnh tàn phá lý trí con người.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi người giơ tay ra, bế ngang Dung Lạc Vân lên quay về chủ uyển, vô cùng bắt mắt. Nha hoàn trố mắt, đầy tớ cứng họng, thợ trồng hoa đang tưới nước cũng làm ướt cả giày vải.

Cũng may Dung Lạc Vân mặc màu đỏ, nên không nhìn ra sắc mặt tái mét của y. Vào phòng ngủ, y được đặt xuống giường rất nhẹ nhàng, thấy đối phương đứng dậy y liền túm lại. “Đừng đi.” Y ngửa mặt lên nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Toàn, toàn thân ta đều đau nhức.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Xoa chút rượu thuốc nhé?”

Dung Lạc Vân cuống quýt gật đầu, gỡ nút thắt, vén vạt áo, ngoan ngoãn cởi áo ngoài ra. Đợi đến khi cởi chỉ còn lại áo trong, y lại thấy đối phương ngồi trên sạp rồi, dáng vẻ rất thong dong.

Y nói: “Ta xong rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng, gọi một tên đầy tớ tới.

Lúc này Dung Lạc Vân mới hiểu, ban sáng nhẫn nhịn không bộc phát, bây giờ đang bắt đầu rồi đây. Y chột dạ đuối lý, vốn đến để cầu hòa mà, vì thế y nói với tên đầy tớ: “Không cần đâu, ta tự làm là được rồi.”

Đợi tên đầy tớ rời đi, trong phòng chỉ còn lại hai người. Y thiết tha nhìn về phía bên sạp, sau đó lặng lẽ thoa thuốc, rượu thuốc mát lạnh rót vào lòng bàn tay, y vén góc áo bôi lên bụng.

Không biết khi nào, chiếc rèm cột không chặt đã rơi xuống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xếp bằng, giống như một đại lão gia thăng đường xử án, ánh mắt hướng về phía tên phạm nhân kia.

Đằng sau tấm rèm lờ mờ kia, tên nhóc phạm lỗi đang cúi thấp đầu, một tay vén xiêm y, một tay xoa da bụng. Thoa ở bụng xong lại đổ thêm rượu thuốc, mò tay vào bả vai, lúc nhẹ lúc mạnh, ngứa thì rên hừ hừ, đau cũng rên hừ hừ.

Thoa xong phía trước, Dung Lạc Vân xắn ống quần lên, bắt đầu mò vào vết thương trên đùi. Hai đầu gối tím bầm, y dùng sức xoa xoa, vì đau đớn mà cuộn gập ngón chân lại.

Trên tay vẫn hành động, nhưng đầu thì không tự chủ mà nghiêng qua, lặng lẽ liếc về phía sạp.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên nhắm mắt lại, suýt nữa là lộ tẩy, tim hắn cứ nhảy thình thịch đây này. Lát sau, hắn mở mắt nhìn sang, người kia đã thoa chân xong rồi.

Đang vặn người, vén áo lên nửa người để thoa eo.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm người ta, tự cho rằng mình lạnh lùng, mà không biết trong mắt đã bốc lửa rồi. Hít sâu một hơi, mùi thuốc xông ngập xoang mũi, giống như mùi hương xông phòng đậm mùi.

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn hồn nhiên không biết, trở tay thoa thuốc, không lâu sau đã sức cùng lực kiệt. Y nhịn không được mà đoán, sau khi thoa xong rồi thì phải làm sao? Không phải sẽ đuổi mình đi chứ? Không được, vậy chẳng phải chạy một chuyến uổng công à…

Y vén rèm lên, siết chặt lọ thuốc bước xuống giường.

Y bước từng bước đến bên sạp, đứng rất thận trọng, lấy dũng khí đưa lọ thuốc tới. “Sau lưng ta với không tới, huynh giúp ta đi.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, giống như một kẻ da mặt mỏng đang cầu xin người ta giúp đỡ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy: “Xoay người lại.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe lệnh xoay người, bỗng nhiên thấy sau eo nóng lên, bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong đã mò vào trong áo. Lòng bàn tay kia ẩm ướt mà ấm áp, vuốt ve theo sườn eo lên trên, dần dần dời đến phần lưng sau tim.

Y tựa như một con mèo rừng được vuốt lông, căng cứng người không dám cựa quậy.

Dời đến xương bả vai, Hoắc Lâm Phong chạm đến chi chít vết thương, vết nào vết nấy sưng phồng lên. Lão già họ Đoạn kia thật đúng là tàn nhẫn, phân tâm thôi mà, thế mà giáo huấn người ta đến mức này.

Hắn hỏi: “Đánh bằng cái gì?”

Không ngờ đối phương lại chủ động hỏi chuyện, Dung Lạc Vân vội đáp: “Bằng cây mây đó!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhíu mày, sao vẫn còn hăng hái thế. Hắn đổ thêm rượu thuốc ủ nóng, thoa thật kỹ mảng vết tích đó, sau đó hắn rút tay lại: “Xong rồi.” Nói xong lại thấy Dung Lạc Vân chẳng nhúc nhích, hắn lặp lại lần nữa, “Thoa xong rồi.”

Bầu không khí bỗng rơi vào im lặng, Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “Còn nữa.”

Sau đó chậm rãi cởi quần ra, để lộ cái mông tròn tròn nho nhỏ.

Bàn nhỏ mới đổi, suýt nữa lại bị Hoắc Lâm Phong đập bể. Gần ngay trước mắt nhưng hắn chỉ có thể trắng trợn nhìn chằm chặp mà thôi, người ta chủ động khẩn cầu, hắn đành phải vất vả thoa nữa.

Bàn tay ướt đẫm rượu thuốc, hắn dùng một tay đè lên mông tròn, thoa hai ba lượt đã óng ánh nước. Tốt xấu gì cũng là người thân kinh bách chiến, sao hắn lại không nhìn ra kỹ xảo này chứ, đây rõ ràng là đang bất chấp mặt mũi quyến rũ hắn!

Hoắc Lâm Phong mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn tim, ủ đến mười hai phần định lực.

Động tác bắt đầu qua loa, xoa hai cái đã dừng rồi, ánh mắt chuyển sang đĩa hoa quả trên bàn. Ai mà ngờ, hắn giữ tay không nhúc nhích, Dung Lạc Vân vậy mà lại nhẹ nhàng rục rịch, dùng đống thịt mông đó cọ xát vào lòng bàn tay hắn!

Khoảnh khắc đó, giây phút đó, hắn nhìn miếng đào trong đĩa chẳng thể nào điềm tĩnh nổi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn tay ra móc lấy, dứt khoát túm người ta vào lòng.

Hắn muốn tính sổ cho rõ ràng, lúc trước thì gạt người mặt không biến sắc, ra vẻ đứng đắn mà bịa đặt, cái này cũng thôi đi, hắn giả vờ không biết là được rồi. Vậy mà còn chủ động chạy tới đây làm gì, bộ dạng đáng thương, tủi thân, rõ ràng là biết lộ tẩy nên đến nhận sai trước.

Mặc xiêm y đỏ, lên giường là cởi ngay.

Tự mình thoa thuốc, kêu rên hừ hừ.

Cuối cùng, một chữ nhận sai cũng chẳng thốt ra được, thế mà lại dùng chiêu dâng mông bàng môn tả đạo này! Hoắc Lâm Phong tính toán kỹ càng từng chuyện một, ghìm chặt rồi, ôm thật rồi, lão họ Đoạn kia động thủ giáo huấn, vậy thì hắn sẽ động khẩu để mắng cái tên nhóc phóng đãng này.

Chợt, Dung Lạc Vân e dè nói: “Ta xin lỗi.”

… Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đều nghẹn trong cổ họng, Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa ngất xỉu, hắn nhai nát những lời muốn nói rồi nuốt xuống, hắn thiếu chút nữa là nghẹn đến mức muốn đi gặp Phật tổ luôn.

Vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn, hắn hiếu thắng hai mươi ba năm, có phải nên đầu hàng rồi không.

Dung Lạc Vân lặp lại: “Ta xin lỗi…”

Hoắc tướng quân ôm nỗi hận nghẹn họng: “—— Không sao đâu.”

**Chương 52: Ta tạ lỗi với huynh nhé**

Sau khi mỗi người một câu, trong phòng rơi vào trầm tư nặng nề.

Hai người đang sống sờ sờ đều không lên tiếng, giống như làm chuyện đồi phong bại tục cho đã giờ mới nhớ ra phải e dè. Dung Lạc Vân cụp mắt xuống, nín thở, khẽ cựa quậy, tưởng là mình làm im ắng lắm.

Nào ngờ Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đàng hoàng tí đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân giải thích: “Xiêm y của huynh có đường thêu, cọ ngứa quá.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn xuống, quần vẫn chưa kéo lên, cái mông trần trụi đè vào áo hắn. “Cây mây thì chịu được, áo cọ mấy cái lại điệu bộ.” Miệng thì nói thế nhưng tay vẫn mò xuống kéo quần lên.

Lúc này hắn không nhìn mà dời tầm mắt sang quả đào trong đĩa. Dung Lạc Vân tự giác dựa vào vai hắn, hỏi: “Lúc huynh gặp sư phụ ta, chắc đã biết ông ấy không hiểu kỳ môn thuật rồi phải không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “ừm” một tiếng, mỉa mai: “Không hiểu mà vẫn có thể dạy em, mẹ nó đúng là hiếm có khó tìm.”

Lúc này đến lượt Dung Lạc Vân nghẹn họng, hôm đó nói dối không ngờ lại bị lộ tẩy nhanh như thế. “Ta đã gạt huynh, sư phụ không có dạy ta.” Y nhỏ giọng thừa nhận, “Là sở thích của riêng ta, nên ta tự mình mày mò.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghĩ, thích từ khi nào? Mới sinh ra đã thích, hay là mưa dầm thấm đất rồi mới thích? Tự mình mày mò như thế nào, vì sao có thể trùng hợp mày mò ra được trận pháp giống như đúc “Nghiệt Kính”?

Bây giờ thừa nhận mình nói dối, có phải lại giấu thêm một lời nói dối khác không?

Trong khoảnh khắc yên tĩnh này, không hiểu sao Dung Lạc Vân lại thấy bất an: “Huynh đang nghĩ gì vậy?”

“Không có gì.” Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp. Hắn lại nghĩ lung tung rồi, sau khi hoàn hồn, hắn cúi đầu nhìn thái dương Dung Lạc Vân: “Còn bị đánh vào đầu à, sao lại bầm tím đây?”

Bị đánh đến nỗi chạy loạn khắp phòng, cái này là đụng đầu vào đâu đó. Dung Lạc Vân hơi yên tâm rồi, cảm thấy có thể làm lành, nhưng không chắc chắn lắm, nên y thử toét miệng cười.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm mắng y là tên ngốc, rồi lại mạt sát y là kẻ mất trí thích phá hủy đồ đạc, bớt bày trò làm nũng với hắn đi. Có lẽ là thiên phú dị bẩm của hắn, rõ ràng trong lòng thì mắng nhưng trên mặt vẫn không đè nổi khóe miệng xuống, bật cười một tiếng.

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức quấn lấy hắn, ôm khư khư, giống như động tác của góa phụ Lý và đồ tể Trương tối hôm đó. Bên ngoài cửa sổ có gió, hắn ôm Dung Lạc Vân ngồi bên mép giường, trước tiên khoác y bào màu đỏ thẫm lên, sau đó cùng nhau thưởng thức bánh trái.

Dung Lạc Vân cắn một miếng bánh trà chay, nhai chầm chậm, hỏi: “Buổi sáng huynh đã biết ta gạt huynh, vì sao không truy cứu?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta cũng từng gạt em, lần này xem như công bằng rồi.” Hắn lại đưa tiếp một cái bánh hạt sen, “Huống hồ ta phải truy cứu thế nào đây? Nói nhẹ thì không trị được em, nói nặng thì không nỡ, còn có khả năng bị lật ngược thế cờ. Nên ta quyết định nhắm một mắt mở một mắt cho qua.”

Dung Lạc Vân ăn bánh hạt sen xong, chủ động cầm một miếng bánh hạnh nhân. “Vậy huynh có giận không?” Y hỏi, “Lúc ở ngoài điện ta cảm thấy huynh không giận, nhưng khi tìm đến đây lại cảm thấy huynh giận rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm nhủ, giận thì không có, nhưng nhìn thấy bộ mặt đáng thương của em thì lại muốn nhân cơ hội này mà ức hiếp. Hắn vừa nhìn đã thấy bánh trái trong đĩa đều được ăn sạch bong, nên hắn đưa bát sữa bò lên.

Nhìn Dung Lạc Vân uống sữa, hắn hỏi: “Ta không vạch trần cũng không truy cứu thì em còn chạy tới đây làm gì?”

Trên môi Dung Lạc Vân dính một vòng sữa quanh mép: “Ta sợ huynh đang thử thách ta…” Đáp xong lại thấy hoài nghi, lông mày nhíu chặt lại, “Không phải bây giờ huynh đang thử thách ta đấy chứ?”

Sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong tối sầm, lắc mông cọ vào tay hắn, rốt cuộc là ai đang thử thách ai đây hả? Hắn đặt y vào trong giường, thuốc bôi rồi, tâm sự cũng nói ra rồi, còn ăn uống no bụng luôn rồi, bây giờ nghĩ lại mới thấy hình như hắn bị chiếm dụng rồi.

Hắn cúi người định chiếm lại, ngậm lấy cái miệng đầy mùi sữa kia.

“Ngủ một giấc.” Hắn ra lệnh, “Dưỡng thương lành rồi hẵng đi.”

Đắp chăn hạ rèm, những dây tua rua tả tơi trông rất buồn cười, hắn dứt khoát giật xuống luôn. Hoắc Lâm Phong ra khỏi phòng, đi ra hiên thấy Đỗ Tranh đang đứng trong góc giáo huấn mấy nha hoàn.

Cái gì mà “khâu miệng cô lại đi”… Giọng điệu y như mấy bà thím.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khoanh tay dựa cột, tằng hắng một tiếng để Đỗ Tranh quay đầu lại. Đợi tên ngốc kia vội vã chạy tới, ném tua rua vào người cậu, nói: “Trước khi trời tối đi thay cái mới, phái người đem sổ sách tới đây, hôm nay ta sẽ xử lý.”

Đỗ Tranh tuân lệnh, lén ngó vào trong cửa sổ, Hoắc Lâm Phong đập cho một phát: “Nhìn nữa ta móc mắt ngươi.” Câu này là học của Dung Lạc Vân, hù dọa xong lại tò mò, “Ban nãy nhà ngươi giở thói hách dịch gì đấy?”

Đỗ Tranh tức tối nói: “Mấy đứa nha đầu kia đúng là lắm chuyện, nói thiếu gia và Dung Lạc Vân là… là đoạn tụ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình… đoạn tụ?

Thôi bỏ đi, không phải gãy tay gãy chân là được rồi. (đoạn tụ: gãy tay áo)

Sau buổi trưa mưa lại trút xuống, hơi nóng tiêu tan, thậm chí còn hơi lạnh. Trong phòng đốt hương nâng cao tinh thần, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trên án thư xử lý công vụ, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trên sạp nhỏ bận rộn xem sổ ghi chép.

Cả hai đều không nói chuyện, cứ tiếp tục như vậy đến khi trời tối.

Rèm che đã thay cái mới, dây lụa kim tuyến lấp lánh, sờ lên trơn loáng. Vừa lên giường là ngủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, vuốt ve người ta một trận mới thấy dây kim tuyến cùng lắm chỉ đến thế mà thôi.

Ôm ấp một đêm, ai cũng ngủ say, đến khi mặt trời lên ba sào mới tỉnh.

Rửa mặt, dùng bữa sáng, tựa lên cửa sổ ngắm chim… Dung Lạc Vân làm cái này làm cái kia, chỉ duy nhất là không mặc y phục bên ngoài. Đỗ Tranh vào phòng thu dọn, hai mắt tối sầm: “Cung chủ! Đừng chỉ mặc tẩm y đi lòng vòng như thế!”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không sao, ta không lạnh.”

Ai thèm quan tâm huynh lạnh hay nóng, Đỗ Tranh nói: “Để hạ nhân nhìn thấy không biết sẽ còn nói gì nữa! Cung chủ đúng thật không biết xấu hổ, liên lụy đến thiếu gia nhà tôi là không được đâu!”

Dung Lạc Vân ngạc nhiên, y vốn đã là “tiểu nam sủng”, bây giờ có lẽ thành “điếm lẳng lơ” rồi. Nhưng y thật sự không muốn mặc hồng y, hôm qua bức thiết quá nên mới mặc, bây giờ liếc một cái cũng thấy khó xử.

Ngẩn người một hồi, y mượn Đỗ Tranh một bộ xiêm y, vậy mà lại vừa in.

Dung Lạc Vân mặc đồ đàng hoàng ngồi dưới mái hiên, nhàm chán nhìn người hầu làm việc. Bỗng nhiên mí mắt ấm lên, một bàn tay từ phía sau che mắt y, bắp tay của người kia rắn chắc như một cái chày.

Hoắc Lâm Phong buông tay ra cười nói: “Đoán được là ta à?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Chứ không thì ai dám làm như vậy?” Y cầm lấy tay đối phương, dùng ngón tay vuốt ve vết chai trong lòng bàn tay hắn. Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng phối hợp duỗi tay ra, vừa ngước mắt lên liền thấy sắc mặt vi diệu của đám hạ nhân.

“Ở đây chán lắm.” Hắn cố ý nói lớn tiếng, “Đi nào, ta dẫn em tới một nơi vui hơn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trở tay lại nắm lấy tay Dung Lạc Vân, dắt đi men theo hành lang ra khỏi cửa bên, quang minh chính đại cho người khác nhìn. Phủ đệ của hắn, hoa viên của hắn, giấu giấu diếm diếm thì ra thể thống gì nữa.

Hao người đi đến góc đông nam của phủ tướng quân, đằng sau hàng cây ngọc lan là một căn lầu hai gác. Dung Lạc Vân nhớ lại căn lầu giữa hồ của Giả Viêm Tức, lòng thầm nhủ, không phải là những món bảo bối khi làm tướng quân nhận được chứ?

Lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong mỉm cười: “Bên trong toàn là bảo bối không đấy.”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân trở nên nghiêm túc: “Cha huynh có biết không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cha ta còn có nhiều bảo bối hơn.”

Cha nào con nấy… Dung Lạc Vân kinh sợ bước vào bên trong, lại chỉ thấy một chiếc bàn gỗ lim cùng bút mực giấy nghiên, một chiếc ghế xích đu, bốn phía đặt các kệ tủ, trên kệ trưng bày đủ loại binh khí.

Y thậm chí còn chẳng thèm nắm tay người ta nữa, nhào đến trước kệ quan sát tỉ mỉ, nhìn thấy một thanh bảo kiếm đã gỉ sét. Ngoại trừ cái này ra còn có chủy thủ, mũ sắt, hàm ngựa, y ngắm đến nỗi hoa cả mắt.

“Đây đều là chiến lợi phẩm.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Chuyện duy nhất triều đình quan tâm đến ta chính là vận chuyển những thứ này từ nhà ta đến đây.”

Dung Lạc Vân giống như lần đầu nhìn thấy cảnh đời, lúc thì đi tới đi lui ngắm nghía, lúc thì vịn kệ tủ không thèm di chuyển. Y phát hiện một hộp gỗ, mở ra xem thử, trong hộp cất đồ trang sức. Có hoa tai, chuỗi hạt bện, còn có rất nhiều viên bảo thạch.

“Đây cũng là chiến lợi phẩm à?” Y hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Vương tộc man di thích đeo những thứ này.”

Dung Lạc Vân hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Vậy sau khi huynh đánh thắng, huynh bắt đối phương cởi ra đưa cho huynh?” Thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong ấp úng không đáp, y nhớ tới những lời đồn về người này, kiêu ngạo quyết liệt, thích tước bỏ thủ cấp quân địch để răn đe…

Chẳng lẽ là chém đầu địch xong sau đó tháo những món này ra ư?

Dung Lạc Vân nổi da gà, biểu cảm chợt thay đổi: “Hoắc đại ca, không đến mức tuyệt tình thế chứ…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong còn tuyệt tình hơn như vậy: “Ta không có hứng thú gì với đồ trang sức cả, lúc đó chỉ nghĩ, sau này đem tặng cho thê tử tương lai của ta.” Ngước mắt nhìn về phía đối phương, “Bây giờ thê tử thì không cần nữa, em cứ nhận lấy đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng đặt xuống, y không dám nhận đâu… Y chỉ biết vại hoa cá chép đầy sức sống, đèn lồng diều yến tinh xảo, quạt lụa hợp ý, thiệp nhỏ lãng mạn, nhưng lại không ngờ còn có món quà đầy mùi máu tanh này tặng cho mình.

Trong đầu y chợt hiện lên một cảnh tượng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi bên sạp, tay ôm một cái đầu người nhuốm máu. Vén tóc mai, gỡ hoa tai, gỡ bím tóc, tháo chuỗi hạt châu. Làm xong, hắn vuốt ve vết chém trên cổ, tự khen một câu, đã chém đẹp hơn lần trước rồi.

Y khẽ run rẩy, mình đúng là quá sơ suất rồi. Người ta là tướng quân chỉ huy nghìn vạn binh mã, thân đầy vết sẹo, chiến lợi phẩm chất đầy cả một căn nhà, số người hắn giết tuyệt đối không ít hơn những thủ đoạn của người trong giang hồ.

Dung Lạc Vân thức thời nói: “Sau này ta sẽ không đạp huynh, đấm huynh, chém huynh nữa.” Y tính kỹ lại mới thấy mình quả thật là quá đáng, lặng lẽ lùi về sau hai bước, “Ta tạ lỗi với huynh nhé.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười không dừng lại được, nếu biết những món đồ này có hiệu quả trừng trị Dung Lạc Vân thì hắn sớm đã dắt y tới đây rồi. “Người một mình chiến đấu với cả bầy sói, bớt giả bộ nhát gan đi.” Hắn cười mắng, “Lên gác xem thử không?”

Gác hai toàn là giá sách, binh thư, sách quân mật án, những tư liệu chi tiết trong quân đội, ngay cả bản đồ địa hình cũng chất đầy một kệ. Dung Lạc Vân lượn mấy vòng, giống như một ông nông dân trong thâm sơn cùng cốc mới tới Trường An vậy, nhìn cái gì cũng thấy mới mẻ lạ mắt.

Y rút ra một quyển sách, bên trong ghi chép lại một trận chiến sáu năm trước, còn chưa kịp xem kỹ thì đã bị một bàn tay ngăn lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đừng xem cuốn này.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười hỏi: “Sao thế? Đánh trận thua sợ mất mặt à?” Y giằng ra, chạy tới một góc úp vào tường xem sách. Ánh mắt đặt trên giấy, xem kĩ từng chữ, nụ cười còn vương trên mặt cũng từ từ tan biến.

Sáu năm trước, Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ mới mười bảy tuổi, lần đầu làm chủ soái xuất chiến, đánh bại quân địch.

Sau khi đại thắng, dẫn quân đồ sát cả thành.

Số người chết ở phía sau y không dám đọc kĩ, vội vàng đóng sách lại. Ở khe tường dính ít mạng nhện, cuộc chiến nhiều năm trước cũng được niêm trong sổ ghi chép, y nghĩ, đoạn hồi ức này chắc cũng đã bị khóa chặt trong tâm khảm Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng ngẩn ra một lúc, mãi cho đến khi Hoắc Lâm Phong bước đến sau lưng y.

Y quay người lại: “Khoảng thời gian sau đó, chắc huynh đã rất đau khổ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sửng sốt, tưởng là Dung Lạc Vân sẽ không hiểu cho hắn, thậm chí sẽ trách hắn tàn nhẫn, ai ngờ lại cho hắn một câu quan tâm. Dung Lạc Vân nhìn hắn: “Nỗi đau trong quá khứ huynh đã chịu khổ một mình rồi, sau này nếu có nữa, ta có thể ở bên huynh.”

Luồng cảm xúc chua xót ngập trong lồng ngực, hắn trầm giọng nói “Cảm ơn em”.

Hai người ở trong căn gác hơn nửa ngày, đến gần hoàng hôn mới rời khỏi.

Đúng lúc dùng bữa tối, trong các uyển đều không có ai qua lại, cũng chưa thắp đèn. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân dạo quanh hoa viên, hơi mờ tối, chỉ có hòn giả sơn là sáng đèn.

Nhìn kỹ lại hình như là có mấy đốm lửa?

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi phía trước, Dung Lạc Vân đi đằng sau, cùng nhau bước đến hòn giả sơn. Vào trong sơn động, ở đầu bên kia động nối với một con sông nhỏ, ở đó có bóng dáng vài ba người.

“Núp ở đó làm gì thế?” Hoắc Lâm Phong đột nhiên lên tiếng.

Tiếng nói làm mọi người hoảng hốt, họ vội vàng đứng thẳng dậy, hóa ra là mấy cô nha hoàn. Bên chân mỗi người đều có mấy chiếc thuyền giấy, giữa thuyền đặt một ngọn nến. Xem ra là ra nhân lúc vắng vẻ mà tụ lại thả đèn.

Tiểu nha hoàn hoảng sợ nói: “Con sông này có thể chảy đến Trường Hà trong thành, thuyền giấy cũng sẽ được đẩy đi xa, sẽ không làm bẩn hoa viên đâu ạ.”

Một người khác bổ sung: “Bẩm tướng quân, hôm nay là sinh thần của mẹ nô tỳ, cho nên nô tỳ muốn cầu phúc cho bà ấy.” Sợ nói chưa rõ ràng còn phải giải thích thêm, “Mẹ nô tỳ vẫn còn khỏe mạnh, sẽ không dính vận rủi đâu ạ.”

“Cha mẹ nô tỳ cũng còn sống, tuyệt đối không phải là đèn cầu hồn đâu!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ là hỏi thăm là đang làm trò gì thôi mà, không ngờ lại dọa cả đám nha đầu này. Hắn đã nhìn quen kẻ sống người chết rồi, làm gì còn kiêng kỵ may rủi gì nữa đâu, bèn phất tay nói: “Thả đi, đừng đốt cháy váy đấy.”

Xoay người định đi, Dung Lạc Vân đứng ngay phía sau hắn, dưới ánh lửa leo lét, sắc mặt y có hơi lo sợ bất an.

“… Ta muốn hỏi một chút.” Giọng Dung Lạc Vân không lớn lắm, “Đèn cầu hồn là cái gì?”

Một nha hoàn đáp: “Là đèn thả cho người đã khuất, cầu chúc linh hồn họ sớm về trời, nếu có lời gì muốn nói thì cũng có thể nói ra, sau khi thuyền trôi đi thì họ sẽ có thể nhận được.”

Lời nói vô căn cứ, nghe rất hoang đường, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại đứng mãi không đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngầm hiểu, liền kéo y ra khỏi sơn động, cưỡng ép đi một đoạn, sau khi chắc chắn không còn ai mới nói: “Ta biết em đang nghĩ gì, đợi tới đêm khuya ta sẽ cùng em đến bên sông thả đèn, để nó trôi đi thật xa.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm không gian tối đen: “Lúc trước không có ai nói cho ta biết, ta muốn thả thật nhiều.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đồng ý: “Được, cha mẹ em mỗi người mười chiếc, thả hai mươi chiếc.”

Dung Lạc Vân thì thầm: “Không được, phải thả ba mươi chiếc.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thuận miệng hỏi: “Mỗi người mười lăm chiếc à?”

Nhịp bước chợt dừng lại, Dung Lạc Vân xoay người, dưới cảnh đêm tối như mực không nhìn thấy rõ biểu cảm. Y không biết có nên nói hay không, cũng không biết có thể nói hay không, chỉ cảm thấy bí mật chôn giấu mười mấy năm chốc lát đã đổ ập tới, chướng đến mức lồng ngực y muốn nổ tung.

“Ta còn có một đệ đệ nữa.”

Y khẽ nói: “Năm ba tuổi… đã mất rồi.”

Tác giả:

Dung Đoan Vũ, Dung Lạc Vân, người em trai kia vốn định đặt là Dung Thính Phong. Nhưng nghe nói có Hoắc Lâm Phong rồi nên đổi thành Dung Thính Tuyết, là một cái loa bass. (loa bass: một người con trai gọi là cái loa bass tức là người đó có chất giọng trầm ấm dịu dàng)


	27. 53+54

Chương 53: Trinh thám Tiểu Hoắc

Màn đêm buông xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa ra ngoài, chạy về phía Trường Hà. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trong buồng xe, chuẩn bị một bao giấy dầu đã gấp sẵn, còn có mấy cây nến đã cắt ngắn.

Xe lắc lư chạy đến bên sông, có lẽ trời hơi lạnh nên xung quanh khá quạnh quẽ. “Hu!” Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm cương dừng xe, chui vào trong buồng xe thắp đèn lồng, rầu đến mức nhíu mày. Hắn nói: “Không để cho nha hoàn giúp, cứ đòi tự cắt.”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu gấp giấy: “Đích thân cắt mới thành tâm chứ, không thì cha mẹ ở trên trời sẽ mắng ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lẩm bẩm: “Đệ đệ của em không mắng em à?”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng nói thầm: “Trẻ con ba tuổi còn biết mắng người, đánh giá cao em ấy quá rồi.” Giọng điệu rất vô tư, nhưng trong mắt nhấp nháy nỗi buồn. Gấp xong một chiếc thuyền, y liền hất hàm sai khiến: “Huynh ngồi thừ ra đấy làm gì, gấp giúp ta đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Người khác gấp không phải sẽ làm giảm bớt thành tâm của em à?” Cầm một tờ giấy lên, vụng về gấp xiên gấp xẹo. Dung Lạc Vân im lặng một lúc, sau đó mới lẩm bẩm như đang nói mớ: “Huynh là con rể mà… sao tính là người khác được chứ.”

Con rể Hoắc nghe xong lâng lâng, vốn đang gấp thuyền, không biết hồ đồ thế nào lại thành gấp hạc.

Hai người cứ vừa nói vừa gấp như thế, đến giờ Sửu mới gấp xong ba mươi chiếc. Bước chậm ra bên hồ, Hoắc Lâm Phong xách đèn, Dung Lạc Vân ôm bao giấy, tìm được một chỗ để thả.

Y ngồi phịch xuống đất, đốt ba ngọn nến.

Dung Lạc Vân cầm chắc hai tay, con ngươi lấp lánh ánh nến, mắt cũng bị khói làm cho chảy nước. “Cha, mẹ, tiểu đệ.” Y gọi, đồng thời cúi người duỗi tay, thả thuyền vào nước.

Thuyền lắc lư thuận theo dòng nước trôi đi xa.

Dung Lạc Vân vui mừng nói: “Đây là đèn cầu hồn, có thể đem theo những lời con muốn nói.” Y mỉm cười, “Con và tỷ tỷ đã lớn lên rất bình an, tình cảm của tụi con rất hòa thuận, chỉ khi con làm hư trâm cài tóc của tỷ ấy thì tỷ ấy mới mắng con thôi.”

“Mạng con lớn, trước tiên là được ân công cứu giúp, khốn khó mấy tháng lại gặp được sư phụ. Sư phụ đối xử với con cực kỳ tốt, chỉ là gần đây đã đánh con, trách con luyện công không đàng hoàng.”

“Con còn quen được một đám huynh đệ giang hồ, trong số đó có một người tên Lục Chuẩn. Tiểu đệ à, nếu đệ còn tại thế, bây giờ chắc đã lớn bằng đệ ấy rồi.”

“Biệt uyển của con có trồng cây ngân hạnh, mỗi khi nhìn thấy nó là con lại nhớ tới hồi còn nhỏ ở trong phủ. Mẹ đánh đàn dưới tán cây, cha thì đọc sách ở bên cạnh, tỷ tỷ thích chưng diện thường sơn móng tay đỏ chót.”

Mặt hồ thổi tới một cơn gió lạnh, Dung Lạc Vân run người, lập tức oán giận với người thân.

“Trên trời có bốn mùa không? Mấy ngày nay ở phàm trần mưa nhiều lắm, vừa ướt vừa lạnh, cũng may ở Giang Nam nhiều năm con đã quen rồi.” Y dừng lại một thoáng, chợt trở nên ngập ngừng, “… Không biết khí hậu ở Tái Bắc thế nào, sau này con sẽ tới xem thử.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ cười, trở tay chỉ chỉ vào mình.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Cha ơi, con nhớ cha từng nói, trong số các bá quan trong triều, cha chỉ kính nể duy nhất Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu.” Y lại dừng lại một chốc, rồi càng ấp úng hơn, “Con và con trai thứ của Định Bắc Hầu là Hoắc Lâm Phong… đã quen biết nhau, yêu thích nhau, và trở thành tri kỷ. Cùng nhau trải qua bước ngoặt sinh tử, cùng tiến cùng lùi, bây giờ đã phát triển thành… đoạn tụ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa đâm đầu xuống sông! Hắn vội bịt miệng Dung Lạc Vân lại, nghiến răng nói: “Hiếu thuận chút đi, để bá phụ bá mẫu trên trời yên nghỉ đi được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, nhưng mà lời đã nói ra thì như bát nước hất đi, không thể hốt lại được nữa đâu. Y liền chuyển chủ đề: “Tóm lại là con ăn đủ no, mặc đủ ấm, cơ thể khỏe mạnh, đã đủ tám thước rồi. Ngày thường thích đọc sách, dàn trận, trừ gian diệt ác, không hề có sở thích bất lương nào.”

Đoạn tụ mà đã mở miệng thì không dừng được.

“Cha, mẹ, tiểu đệ, con và tỷ tỷ mai danh ẩn tích, mười bảy năm nay không dám lập bài vị thờ cúng, mong cả nhà đừng giận.” Y rút lại nụ cười, giọng nói dần trở nên âm vang, “Đợi sau khi con báo được thù, con sẽ đem đầu Trần Nhược Ngâm đến bái tế mọi người, nói được làm được.”

“Xin hãy phù hộ cho chúng con.” Dung Lạc Vân vừa nói vừa thả chiếc thuyền cuối cùng.

Mặt hồ sáng lấp lánh như trời sao, ba mươi chiếc đèn cầu hồn trôi về phương xa, quang cảnh trông rất rực rỡ. Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy, vẫy tay thật mạnh về phía những đốm sáng ấy, ngấn lệ chực trào trong mắt cuối cùng cũng kết thành nước mắt.

Y ôm lấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, gào khóc trong màn đêm tăm tối.

Song thân huynh đệ, huyết hải thâm cừu, những áp lực tích tụ hàng ngày đều tuôn trào trong hôm nay. Y giàn giụa nước mắt, cọ loạn xạ trên bả vai Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Những chiếc thuyền nhỏ càng trôi càng xa, giống như trôi đến chân trời, dung hợp với những vì tinh tú trên bầu trời đêm. Dung Lạc Vân mới nãy còn gào khóc trong đau khổ, khóc đủ rồi, bây giờ lại toét miệng cười.

Y nhìn về phía Triều Mộ Lâu: “Ta đi nói với tỷ tỷ một tiếng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Thả đèn không gọi tỷ ấy, có bị mắng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ một hồi, quyết định hôm khác rồi nói.

Hai người cưỡi xe ngựa về phủ tướng quân, ngoại trừ thị vệ tuần tra thì cả phủ đều đã yên giấc. Về đến chủ uyển, nô bộc còn có giường có gối, mà Đỗ quản gia lại ngồi xếp bằng ở trước cửa.

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, Đỗ Tranh tỉnh giấc, theo hai vị chủ tử đi vào trong phòng. Tẩm y đã chuẩn bị sẵn, giường cũng đã trải xong, cậu xắn tay áo đi đun nước, hỏi: “Ai tắm trước đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tắm chung.”

Dung Lạc Vân hoảng hốt: “Đừng có nói bừa!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi ngược lại: “Em cũng đã nói với cha mẹ là cùng ta làm đoạn tụ rồi, chúng ta tắm chung để chúc mừng đi.”

Không nhắc còn được, nhắc tới liền lo lắng, Dung Lạc Vân sợ buổi đêm cha mẹ sẽ báo mộng. Tuy rằng lòng bất an nhưng dạ dày không hề chối bỏ, thẹn thùng cúi gằm mặt ăn hai bát canh tôm.

Đợi nước đun xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong đẩy y vào tiểu thất tắm rửa, cởi xiêm y cho nhau, da kề da thịt liền thịt ngồi vào trong thùng. Y ngồi sấp trên mép thùng, nhìn chằm chằm ảnh kỵ xạ trên bình phong, đếm xem trong đó có bao nhiêu con thú.

Phía sau là con thú hung mãnh nhất, đang thoa sáp thơm cho y.

Thoa từ vai đến eo, ngón tay chai sạn chui vào trong hõm eo y.

Dung Lạc Vân mềm nhũn cả người, môi tì vào cánh tay không phát ra tiếng, nhưng những tiếng rên hừ hừ vụn vặt lại phát ra từ trong khoang mũi. Hơi nước mù mịt, y không nhìn rõ con hổ trong bức họa nữa, tiếng nước róc rách vang lên, y cũng không nghe được đối phương gọi mình.

Y đã khóc bên bờ sông, lúc này lại khóc nữa, mãi không dứt.

Chầm chậm quay đầu lại, ánh mắt đáng thương nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, muốn tranh thủ đòi sự thương hại. Nhưng con dã thú kia lại tai ngơ mắt điếc, chỉ lo học theo trận mưa rền gió dữ hôm trước, sau đó cúi người hôn y.

Dung Lạc Vân không vịn nổi mép thùng nữa, dần dần trượt xuống, khi sắp sửa ngã xuống nước thì được vớt lên. Y tựa vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, ánh mắt mất tiêu cự, dần dần mất đi ý thức.

Công cuộc tắm rửa này giày vò đến nửa đêm, thùng nước loạn cào cào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bế Dung Lạc Vân về phòng ngủ, lên giường hạ rèm xuống, dán một phiến lá bạc hà lên nhân trung của đối phương. Không lâu sau, Dung Lạc Vân tỉnh lại, mơ màng nhìn rèm che.

“Thấy thế nào rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân hít một hơi: “Lạnh quá, huynh biến ta từ hạ thành đông rồi…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười giễu: “Vậy ta phải uống thuốc bổ lần nữa mới được.” Nghiêng người cúi đầu, dùng môi gậm lấy lá bạc hà. Dung Lạc Vân lại ngửa cổ lên đón nhận, tưởng là hắn muốn hôn môi mình, vậy nên chỉ đành “cung kính không bằng tuân lệnh”.

Triền miên trên giường như thế rồi từ từ chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vuốt lưng Dung Lạc Vân, đợi đến khi hô hấp của y đều dặn mới đặt người nằm thẳng. Hắn đứng dậy rời khỏi giường, khoác áo ra khỏi phòng, một mình đến thư phòng.

Giữa án thư đặt lá thư hồi âm của Thẩm Châu, gửi đến lúc chập tối.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trên ghế, sau một hồi trầm lắng mới xé bỏ bao thư. Cúi đầu đọc chữ, hắn bỏ qua những thứ linh tinh, chỉ chăm chăm tìm kiếm câu trả lời của Thẩm Châu. Lần trước hắn đã hỏi, hà cớ gì lại nhớ thương tỷ đệ Dung thị, chẳng lẽ đã ái mộ Đoan Vũ cô nương rồi sao.

Trong thư trả lời —— _Mong tướng quân đừng cười chê, tại hạ từng có một vị bằng hữu thanh mai trúc mã, tướng mạo tương đối giống với Đoan Vũ cô nương. Đáng tiếc giai nhân bạc mệnh, tôi chỉ biết dùng hành vi tiểu nhân, mượn người bên ngoài để phó thác an ủi._

Hoắc Lâm Phong đọc xong nhíu mày, lặng lẽ nhìn vào hư không.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo và Đường Trinh có quan hệ thân thiết, thanh mai của Thẩm Châu, giai nhân bạc mệnh, tám phần là chỉ con gái của Đường Trinh. Dung Đoan Vũ có tướng mạo gần giống, thêm cả Dung Lạc Vân, còn có tiểu đệ đã khuất, trùng hợp cũng là ba người con.

Mà nghe đồn rằng khi con của Đường Trinh qua đời, đứa nhỏ nhất cũng chỉ mới ba tuổi.

Tính theo thời gian, cũng vừa đúng là mười bảy năm trước.

Bị Trần Nhược Ngâm mưu hại, tru di toàn tộc, phụ thân của Dung Lạc Vân và Đường Trinh có cùng cảnh ngộ.

Kỳ môn chi thuật, không phải là do sư phụ dạy, đến nay vẫn còn mơ hồ lẩn tránh. Mà trùng hợp nhất là, tất cả các trận pháp đều giống y đúc trong “Nghiệt Kính”, không hề có khác biệt gì.

Tính toán tỉ mỉ, chuyện nào cũng trùng hợp, lần theo dấu tích là có thể truy ra.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt nước bọt, giống như nuốt xuống một ngụm nước đắng chát. Dù không muốn nhưng hắn chỉ có thể kết luận, chính là con của Đường Trinh vẫn còn sống.

Dung Lạc Vân và Dung Đoan Vũ.

Một cặp tỷ đệ thiên kim, một người lưu lạc chốn phong trần, một người lăn lộn trong bụi cỏ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tê liệt trên ghế, những rối rắm đều được gỡ ra, trong chốc lát đã rối thành bùi nhùi. Kẹt trong ngực, nghẹn trong họng, giống như mười bảy năm sau, vào thời khắc này, bảo nhà họ Hoắc của hắn đền mạng!

… Hoắc Chiêu đã giết Đường Trinh.

Nhưng điều duy nhất hắn nghĩ không thông là cha hắn giết chết Đường Trinh, vì sao Dung Lạc Vân hoàn toàn không biết? Ban đầu, hắn dựa vào điều này cho rằng Dung Lạc Vân và Đường Trinh không có liên can, sau khi xác thực bằng mọi cách hắn mới hiểu, hóa ra Dung Lạc Vân hoàn toàn không biết!

Đó là một bí mật kinh hoàng, liên lụy đến hoàng tử, tội danh là mưu phản.

Người ở trong triều biết được chuyện năm đó, lại vẫn luôn liên lạc với Dung Lạc Vân, tuyệt đối biết được chân tướng. Vì thế khả năng duy nhất chính là người đó cố ý giấu diếm.

Cố ý giấu đi một phần sự thật, vì sao phải làm như thế?

Cố ý không để Dung Lạc Vân biết Đường Trinh chết ở đâu, chết dưới tay ai, tại vì sao?!

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi mãi đến tận sáng, nghe thấy bên ngoài có tiếng quét dọn mới hoàn hồn, hắn đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, bức thư kia đã bị vò nát vứt ở dưới đất. Ra khỏi thư phòng, về lại phòng ngủ, hai chân nặng nề như đeo chì.

Dường như nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của hắn, bóng người ở phía sau rèm sa khẽ động đậy.

Dung Lạc Vân nằm sấp trên gối, cựa quậy một chút rồi mở mắt. Bên cạnh trống trơn, lạnh ngắt, y hồ nghi ngồi dậy, lại thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở trong phòng. Y hỏi: “Sao huynh lại đứng ở đó?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Ta nhớ lại một vài chuyện.”

Dung Lạc Vân vén rèm lên: “Chuyện gì?”

Tất cả dường như đều trở nên chậm rãi, Hoắc Lâm Phong chầm chậm nắm lấy quyền, chầm chậm bước đến bên giường, lại chầm chậm sắp xếp từ ngữ. cuối cùng, hắn khàn giọng nói: “Ta đang nghĩ, người ở trong triều liên lạc với em là ai.”

Sắc mặt Dung Lạc Vân thay đổi, định gạt sang chuyện khác, nhưng trông đối phương có vẻ nghiêm túc lạ thường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đối phương có thể tìm được em, chứng tỏ biết được thân phận của em, em hợp tác với đối phương, chứng tỏ hắn ta sẽ không gây nguy hiểm cho em và tỷ tỷ của em. Cả hai có ngọn nguồn, cũng có lòng tin.”

“Trừ chuyện này ra, cả hai còn có kẻ địch chung, chính là Trần Nhược Ngâm. Trần Nhược Ngâm hại chết phụ thân em, có huyết hải thâm cừu với em, và có đả kích trầm trọng với người đó. Trụ cột lòng tin lớn của hai người chính là đồng bệnh tương liên, cùng chung mục đích.”

“Nhưng em từng nói, em không phải tay chân của hắn, hai người là vì có nhu cầu riêng. ‘Nhu cầu riêng’ chứng tỏ thứ mà hai bên cần không giống nhau, cho nên ngoại trừ đối phó với Trần Nhược Ngâm thì hắn còn có mục đích khác.”

“Trong triều đình luôn luôn tồn tại kéo bè kết phái, nếu Trần Nhược Ngâm ngã xuống thì bè phái của hắn sẽ kết giao với người mới. Cho nên mục tiêu của người đó không phải ở các quan viên mà chính là vị Thái tử mà Trần Nhược Ngâm đang phò trợ.”

Nói hết một hơi, Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn tay ra cúi người ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân.

“Ta từng bắt bồ câu của em, trong giấy viết là ‘Hổ bệnh chưa lành’, hổ là chỉ ta. Nếu ta đoán không sai, từ khi ta được điều nhiệm tới đây, người đó đã nhiều lần chỉ thị em đối phó với ta như thế nào.”

Dung Lạc Vân vội nói: “Không có, không phải muốn đối phó với huynh đâu!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn giữ tư thế ôm này, nói: “Vậy ta đoán đúng rồi, không đối phó ta, chắc hẳn là muốn kéo ta làm đồng minh.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, lặng lẽ gật gật đầu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong rốt cuộc cũng nghĩ ra rồi, đối phương giấu sự thật Hoắc Chiêu giết Đường Trinh là vì ban đầu đã muốn lôi kéo Hoắc gia. Dung Lạc Vân là cánh tay trái, Hoắc gia là cánh tay phải, đối phương đều muốn cả hai, cho nên đều không muốn kết thù với ai.

Hắn hỏi: “Là Tam hoàng tử, đúng không?”

Hắn dừng lại một tiếng, giọng run rẩy: “Phụ thân em… là Thái phó Đường Trinh.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhào tới, ôm chầm lấy Hoắc Lâm Phong cọng rơm cứu mạng, vùi đầu vào eo Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y vẫn luôn giấu diếm, nhưng vất vả lắm mới gặp được người tâm giao, lại nhịn không được mà thổ lộ từng tí một.

Lộ tẩy rồi, tất thảy đều đã bị lộ rồi.

Y giải thích: “Không phải là ta không tin huynh, nhưng ta là hậu thế của tội thần, là người đáng lẽ năm đó phải chết. Tam hoàng tử muốn lôi kéo huynh, ta không quan tâm, cũng chưa trả lời.”

Y ngửa mặt lên, thê lương nói: “Bởi vì ta đã thích huynh rồi, ta không muốn liên lụy tới huynh.”

Nhưng y chỉ sợ mình đã liên lụy tới hắn rồi, giọng áy náy nói: “Ta xin lỗi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi xuống, cười khổ: “Người nên nói xin lỗi, là ta.”

Chương 54: Tiểu Hoắc dũng cảm

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vì sao huynh lại xin lỗi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Làm sai cho nên xin lỗi.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngạc nhiên, hai ngày nay bọn họ sớm tối bên nhau, đối phương đã làm sai chuyện gì? Y mỏi cổ, kéo Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống cạnh mình, hỏi: “Làm sai chuyện gì?”

Một chuyện rất lớn, một lỗi lầm kinh thiên động địa, đã sai đủ mười bảy năm rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chằm chằm không khí không lên tiếng, Dung Lạc Vân vịn vai hắn, lắc cánh tay hắn, càng ngày càng tò mò truy hỏi. Hắn phải mở miệng như thế nào đây, nói với y rằng, cha mẹ em cuối cùng chết ở đại mạc xa xôi.

Dưới kiếm của phụ thân ta…

Một khi thừa nhận, quan hệ của bọn họ sẽ hoàn toàn thay đổi.

“Chuyện sai này…” Hoắc Lâm Phong lên tiếng, không thể che đậy được những hoài nghi và hỗn tạp, xoay mặt đối diện với đôi mắt của Dung Lạc Vân, giống như dao kề trên cổ, “Hồi sau ta sẽ nói cho em biết.”

Dung Lạc Vân đang hiếu kỳ lắm rồi: “Sau khi rửa mặt hả?”

Chỉ một câu nhẹ nhàng, mà mang sức mạnh cực kỳ lớn, đẩy Hoắc Lâm Phong đến vách núi, hắn cố nặn ra nụ cười: “Vậy thì nhanh quá, trễ hơn chút nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Sau khi dùng bữa sáng?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em đang mua đồ trả giá đấy à?”

Dung Lạc Vân bật cười, lúc nãy quả thật tò mò lắm, lảm nhảm mấy câu lại biến thành giải sầu. Nói đến khát rồi, y bước xuống giường đi đến bên bàn rót trà lạnh uống. vừa ngước mắt lên, đúng lúc nhìn thấy bức họa treo trên tường, cứ treo như thế, còn cả hai chữ “Ta yêu”, vậy mà không sợ người hầu dọn dẹp nhìn thấy.

Y nhìn ngắm bức tranh, mở miệng nhắc: “Lát nữa ta sẽ về Bất Phàm Cung, lỗi lầm kia chắc phải đợi lần sau gặp rồi nói vậy.” Uống hết tách trà, duỗi tay lấy đế tách đặt xuống bàn, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy từ phía sau có tiếng bước chân hoảng loạn dồn dập.

Dung Lạc Vân bị ghìm chặt lấy eo, lảo đảo một chút, trượt tay đánh vỡ tách trà bằng sứ. Y phát ra tiếng kêu kinh ngạc, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn những mảnh sứ bay rơi tán loạn, cũng đồng thời chui lọt vào trong lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hai cánh tay sắt thép càng ghì càng chặt, quấn lấy y khiến y không thở nổi. Y không hiểu vì sao, chỉ thấy phế phủ cũng sắp bị ép nát rồi, nếu cứ thế này chắc y phải dùng tới Tỏa Tức Quyết mất.

Vành tai ngưa ngứa, Hoắc Lâm Phong cọ cằm vào mặt y, lực độ và cách thức giống như một con mãnh thú đang cầu hòa với thợ săn. Y không có cách nào cựa quậy, đành để yên cho hắn xâu xé, hỏi: “Huynh sao thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Khoan đừng đi, đừng rời khỏi ta.”

Giọng nói kia rất trầm, trong giọng điệu không lẫn chút tạp chất nào, tất cả đều là cầu xin. Nếu như chỉ là thái độ làm nũng thường ngày thì Dung Lạc Vân nhất định sẽ mềm lòng đến mức hồ đồ, ở lại bao nhiêu ngày cũng đồng ý.

Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong quả thật rất kì lạ, giống như là nếu y bước ra khỏi đây thì sẽ có chuyện gì đó xảy ra vậy.

Dung Lạc Vân nhớ lại chuyện lúc sáng, phía giường bên cạnh đã lạnh căm căm, rõ ràng là cả đêm đều không có người sưởi ấm. Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng trong phòng, đang yên đang lành lại nhắc đến Tam hoàng tử, còn đoán ra thân phận của y.

Còn có lỗi lầm mà hắn nhắc đến, đó là gì?

Y hơi hồi hộp, nhưng khó hiểu nhiều hơn, chỉ thiếu duy nhất là sự mềm lòng cần có trong lúc này. “Ta sẽ đợi tới hoàng hôn mới đi.” Y nhận thức được, câu trả lời này giống như một sự thúc ép, “Đến lúc đó nhất định phải về Bất Phàm Cung.”

Lặng thinh một lúc, Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Được.”

Hắn từ từ buông tay ra, lùi lại hai bước, xoay người đi ra khỏi phòng ngủ. Đi ra tới cửa gọi Đỗ Tranh hầu hạ, còn mình thì thẫn thờ ngồi ở bậc thềm trước cửa.

Thân là chủ gia đình vậy mà không rửa mặt không thay đồ, khoác áo choàng tơ tằm ngồi ngẩn người.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bầu trời, xanh trong không một gợn mây, mặt trời giống như một quả quýt đang phát sáng. Không biết những chiếc đèn cầu hồn đã trôi tới nơi nào rồi, cha mẹ và đệ đệ của Dung Lạc Vân không biết có nghe được những lời tối qua hay không.

Nếu phu thê Đường Trinh nghe được “con trai Định Bắc Hầu”, chỉ e tối nay sẽ tới báo mộng cho Dung Lạc Vân.

Cho nên hắn không thể kéo dài quá lâu, lỗi lầm mà nhà họ Hoắc gây ra hắn nhất định phải thừa nhận. Hắn lại nhìn về phía ánh mặt trời, đợi đến hoàng hôn, hắn sẽ giãi bày tất cả.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hít thở nặng nề một hồi, dứt khoát đứng dậy, sải bước quay về phòng ngủ.

Trong phòng có tiếng leng keng, Dung Lạc Vân và Đỗ Tranh bò dưới đất thu dọn mảnh sứ vỡ. “Thiếu gia nhà huynh bị làm sao thế?” Dung Lạc Vân hỏi, “Sáng nay huynh ấy kỳ lạ lắm.”

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Kỳ lạ chỗ nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Ta nói là ta phải đi về, huynh ấy không cho, còn ôm chặt lấy ta như ta sắp đi vào chỗ chết ấy.”

Đỗ Tranh vừa nghe liền tức tối: “Này, cung chủ đừng có đắc ý!”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, mình đắc ý lúc nào? Y tới gần, khẽ kể lại: “Huynh biết không, tối qua bọn ta đi thả đèn, có khi nào có mấy thứ không sạch sẽ bên bờ sông ám lên người huynh ấy không?”

Đỗ Tranh trợn mắt, cũng tới gần: “Cung chủ có đề cập thiếu gia với cha mẹ cung chủ không?”

Đâu chỉ đề cập, còn thẳng thắn nói hai người là đoạn tụ, Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ một hồi liền thẹn thùng. Đỗ Tranh bép vào đùi, bừng tỉnh nói: “Nhất định là cha mẹ cung chủ tối qua đã tìm thiếu gia rồi, nhập mộng thẩm vấn thiếu gia có thật lòng với cung chủ hay không đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngây ra như phỗng, thảo nào mình chỉ nói là muốn đi về thôi mà huynh ấy lại phải ứng mạnh như thế, là muốn được cha mẹ mình tin tưởng sao? Ây dô, cha mẹ cũng thật là, mới biết tin đã dọa người ta như thế này, mình phải làm sao đây…

Thì thầm một lúc, y đứng dậy vừa quay đầu lại đã thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong khoanh tay đứng dựa trên cửa.

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, mỗi người đều lặng lẽ cân nhắc, đều muốn nói chuyện như chưa có gì xảy ra.

“Huynh…”

“Em…”

Cả hai lên tiếng cùng lúc.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười, mím môi ý bảo Dung Lạc Vân nói trước. Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Có phải huynh nên cạo râu rồi không?” Lúc nãy cọ lên mặt y có hơi cộm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhân cơ hội nói: “Vậy làm phiền em rồi.”

Hai người ngồi trước gương, một tấm khăn vải lau hai bên mặt, lau xong bôi một ít sáp thơm. Tay trái Dung Lạc Vân nâng cằm Hoắc Lâm Phong, tay phải cầm một lưỡi dao mỏng, tỉ mẩn cạo đi một lớp râu lún phún. Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng cạo cho y, y giương cằm lên, ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào đối phương.

Y hỏi: “Huynh có kết đồng minh với Tam hoàng tử không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Song phương bình đẳng thì mới kết đồng minh, giữa thần tử và hoàng tử chỉ có lòng tận tụy cống hiến.” Một khi hắn đồng ý, hắn sẽ phải nhờ cậy vào Tam hoàng tử, trở thành vây cánh của Tam hoàng tử.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Vậy huynh có đồng ý không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi ngược lại: “Em muốn ta làm như thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, y chưa từng do dự, từ lúc bắt đầu đã không muốn Hoắc Lâm Phong đồng ý. Thứ nhất, Hoắc Lâm Phong không lộng quyền; thứ hai, Hoắc Lâm Phong rất khó trở về Tái Bắc, bởi vì Tam hoàng tử đã nghi kỵ rồi, chỉ cần bất cẩn một chút thôi là sẽ gây ra đại họa; thứ ba, thiên hạ cần có minh quân, y không thể chắc chắn rằng Tam hoàng tử là minh quân.

Dù sao đây cũng là chuyện lớn, cần phải cân nhắc kỹ càng.

Cạo xong rửa mặt, sau khi thay y phục thì đi ra phòng khách, bữa sáng đã được dọn lên. Dung Lạc Vân vừa ăn vừa nghĩ, hai ngày này phải lượn hết phủ tướng quân, đi thăm thú hết mọi hang cùng ngõ hẻm ở đây, vì chẳng biết phải giết thời gian như thế nào nữa.

Vì thế y hỏi: “Hôm nay chúng ta làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong húp cháo: “Làm gì cũng được.” Húp xong lau miệng, nhìn ra ánh nắng bên ngoài. Hắn nhìn ngắm một lúc lâu, chậm rãi hỏi: “Tiểu Dung, em có thể tặng ta một bức họa nữa không?”

Dùng bữa xong, bọn họ ngồi ở phòng khách, trải giấy bút mực nghiên ra. Sau khi cho các hạ nhân lui, Hoắc Lâm Phong đích thân mài mực, một người chinh chiến trên sa trường lại làm công việc của thư đồng, có chút mới mẻ.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn xem với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, ngón tay nghịch mực tàu, ánh nắng rọi vào, y nằm soài trên giấy như mắc chứng lười biếng, đổi thành nằm nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y hỏi: “Muốn bổn họa sĩ vẽ cái gì nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em.”

Y giật mình: “Ta làm sao? Rốt cuộc muốn ta vẽ cái gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn đáp: “Vẽ em.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức ngồi thẳng lưng, vẽ mình ư? Từng thấy người vẽ non nước vẽ người, vẽ cây cỏ chim chóc, vẽ muông thú, nhưng chưa từng nhìn thấy ai vẽ chính mình cả. Y gác bút bãi công, ôm hộp mứt ăn hạt, hiển nhiên là không muốn phối hợp.

Mài mực xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta muốn có một bức họa vẽ về em, bồi tranh rồi treo bên cạnh bức họa của ta, cho có đôi có cặp.” Cả ngày đều luyện binh hô hiệu, lần đầu tiên tận tình van nài, “Nếu ta vẽ đẹp thì đã không cần nhờ đến em, chỉ sợ vẽ xong lại bị em nói là tranh trừ tà.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười khúc khích, lí do mất mặt như thế cũng nói ra rồi, đúng thật là làm khó Hoắc Lâm Phong rồi. Trong lòng y dĩ nhiên đã đồng ý, nhưng được sủng sinh kiêu, cứ thích làm nũng: “Đến lúc đó huynh chỉ lo ngắm tranh không ngắm ta, ta phải làm sao đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ cười: “Tuy rằng em là họa sĩ tài ba, nhưng tranh vẽ không thể nào đẹp bằng người thật, chỉ khi nào không gặp được em ta mới ngắm tranh đỡ nhớ thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân trước giờ vẫn không hiểu, vì sao các cô nương ở Triều Mộ Lâu đã nhìn chán cảnh phong nguyệt nhưng vẫn luôn tin những lời ủy mị của đàn ông. Bây giờ thì y đã hiểu rồi, những lời đường mật quả thật có thể khiến người ta mê mẩn. Y mê mẩn cầm bút lên, mê mẩn chấm mực, quên mất phải hỏi một câu —— Vì sao lại không gặp được y?

Đầu bút chạm vào giấy trắng, y hỏi: “Vẽ hình dáng gì đây?”

Trong đầu Hoắc Lâm Phong rất hỗn loạn, dù giọng nói, nụ cười, gương mặt, vóc dáng đều là một, nhưng lại có trăm nghìn cảnh sắc khác nhau. Khi đeo phát quan, buộc cao đuôi ngựa, khi thì nhếch mép, khi thì cau mày, hắn chẳng thể nào chọn ra được dáng vẻ hắn thích nhất.

Dùng dằng hồi lâu, hắn chọn ra khoảnh khắc lần đầu tiên gặp Dung Lạc Vân.

Trong lúc trầm ngâm đó, Dung Lạc Vân đã đưa bút cho hắn, đổi chủ ý: “Thôi huynh vẽ đi, ta muốn để huynh vẽ.” Rồi còn nhỏ giọng nhấn mạnh trọng điểm, “Ta vẽ cùng với huynh, sau đó huynh viết mấy chữ kia nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giả ngơ: “Mấy chữ nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “… Lạc Vân huynh yêu.”

Y đứng trước người Hoắc Lâm Phong, cùng nhau cầm bút, vẽ vời trên giấy. Sa bào màu xanh trắng, phát quan bằng bạc, mặt âm trầm như nước, hai mắt sáng tựa vì sao. Đây là góc nhìn của Hoắc Lâm Phong, khi đó chỉ thoáng thấy một giây đã ấm đầu đuổi theo.

Khi đó ai mà ngờ hôm nay sẽ cử án tề mi.

Lúc này cũng khó mà dự liệu tương lai sẽ diễn biến đến đâu.

Dần dần đã vẽ xong, Dung Lạc Vân buông tay, ngoan ngoãn dịch sang một bên. Hoắc Lâm Phong một mình cầm bút, đợi mực đã khô gần nửa mới đè xuống một góc, viết bốn chữ: _Lạc Vân ta yêu._

Viết xong xoay mặt lại, thấy người mình yêu đang chắp hai tay, miệng lẩm bẩm. Dung Lạc Vân đang truyền lời với cha mẹ, đây là người mà y đã quyết định sẽ chung sống, có thể thân thiết, có thể tin tưởng, mong cha mẹ đừng hù dọa người ta nữa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gọi Đỗ Tranh tới, bảo đem tranh đi bồi, đồng thời nói thầm gì đó vào tai Đỗ Tranh.

Dung Lạc Vân không chú ý, đợi người vừa đi, y nói: “Ta cần một hộp cờ.” Giấy bút xung quanh chưa dọn, chi bằng nghiên cứu trận pháp một chút.

Hai người đi ra hiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm một hộp cờ, Dung Lạc Vân nằm sấp trên lan can vẽ trận đồ. Liếc một cái, ném một quân, bày trận khắp bốn phía trong vườn, các quân cờ tạo thành các điểm trận.

Đám hạ nhân vội vàng lùi ra xa, tụ thành một nhóm như đang xem trò. Ánh nắng chói chang trên đỉnh đầu như một ngọn lửa, mỗi một quân cờ đều óng ánh lung linh, liên kết thành một trận pháp. Dung Lạc Vân chạy ra góc đông nam nhặt lên tám quân, dời ra chính giữa.

“Đây là biến thể thứ nhất, Hoắc tướng quân, huynh phải nhớ cho kỹ đó.” Dưới ánh dương, y để lộ ra đôi mắt sáng ngời cùng hàm răng trắng tinh, “Lúc ta không có ở đây, huynh quên rồi thì không có ai nhắc đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng thẳng lưng trên bậc thềm, gật gật đầu.

Nếu đối phương không có ở đây, nghe thật đáng sợ, cứ như một lời tiên tri vậy.

Dung Lạc Vân chuyển động giữa trận pháp, nhặt lên rồi đặt xuống, biến trận pháp quay cuồng muốn nở hoa. Đám hạ nhân xem đến si mê, sau đó Đỗ Tranh quay lại, đứng bên gốc cây khoa trương dạy bảo.

Biến thể cuối cùng, cả trận pháp khôi phục trạng thái bao vây một nửa như ban đầu,

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ở giữa là đội thủy binh, xung quanh là đội thuyền binh, chính phụ tương hợp.” Y chưa nói xong đã vội vàng chạy tới, vòng vo một hồi sửa miệng, Lâm Phong, huynh bảo họ về phòng đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em ra lệnh đi, bọn họ cũng phải nghe lời em.”

Như vậy có nghĩa là thân phận bình đẳng, Dung Lạc Vân thử nói: “Về phòng cả đi.” Nói xong, đám nha hoàn và đầy tớ lần lượt về phòng của hạ nhân, Đỗ Tranh cũng vội vàng chạy vào phòng khách chính.

Đợi người xung quanh đi hết, y nhìn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Hí Giao Trận là trận pháp ta tự nghiên cứu ra, độc nhất vô nhị. Cầm Long Trận và Hành Vân Lưu Thủy Trận lúc trước thật ra đều không phải do ta sáng chế.”

“Ta đã gạt huynh là sư phụ dạy, sau đó còn giả ngơ nói chỉ là sở thích từ nhỏ của ta.” Y tới gần mấy bước, “Thật ra là cha ta đã truyền thụ cho ta, tuy rằng ta chỉ mới học đến năm tuổi.”

Trong lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt lo lắng, không biết nên bày ra biểu cảm gì.

Dung Lạc Vân phấn khởi nói: “Phụ thân ta tinh thông kỳ môn thuật, từng viết một cuốn kỳ thư, tên là ‘Nghiệt Kính’.” Cuốn sách đó ông viết suốt một năm trời, từ ngày Dung Lạc Vân chào đời, cho đến ngày y tròn một tuổi.

Mười bảy năm trước khi chạy trốn, vì để tránh phơi bày thân phận nên Đường Trinh không đưa sách cho Dung Lạc Vân. Ai ngờ song thân gặp nạn, cuốn sách kia cũng không biết đã rơi ở đâu. Niềm phấn khởi của y dần tan biến, cười trong tiếc nuối.

Lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Trong sách có phải kẹp một tấm thiệp không?”

Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc: “Sao huynh biết?” Y chạy đến dưới bậc thềm, ngước mặt lên nhìn đối phương, “Khi cuốn ‘Nghiệt Kính’ là vào một đêm mưa, cha ta đã viết một tấm thiệp kẹp bên trong, là quà sinh thần ông ấy tặng cho ta.”

Đến giờ y vẫn còn nhớ trên tấm thiệp viết: “Muốn thêu bào gấm Thục, trước phải mặc áo gai, không được quá nóng vội, chịu đựng chờ tương lai.”

Bỗng Hoắc Lâm Phong mỉm cười: “Đêm mưa tặng con trai…”

Hắn từng nghĩ người con ấy đã luân hồi chuyển kiếp, nguyện dâng hiến âm đức đời này của hắn để chúc phúc cho đứa trẻ kia kiếp sau bình an vui vẻ. Không ngờ tạo hóa trêu ngươi, ở kiếp này bọn họ đã gặp nhau rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân khó tin nhìn hắn: “Làm sao huynh biết? Tại sao?!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta không chỉ biết, mà từ trước đến giờ vẫn luôn chiếm dụng đồ của em.” Hắn nghiêng đầu sang, nổi gân xanh hét vào trong phòng khách, “Đỗ Tranh!”

Tiếng bước chân hoảng loạn chạy đến, Đỗ Tranh cầm cuốn sách kia tới, lảo đảo đưa tới trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân trố mắt, nhìn chăm chú hai chữ “Nghiệt Kính” mà bần thần, đưa tay nhận lấy, run rẩy lật ra trang đầu tiên. Tấm thiệp nằm ở bên trong, vệt máu khô đọng nhiều năm, che mất cái tên ban đầu của y rồi.

Cuốn sách này vì sao lại ở chỗ Hoắc Lâm Phong?

Y giương mắt nhìn lên, nhịp tim đập gia tốc.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Bởi vì mười bảy năm trước, cha mẹ em đã chạy tới Tái Bắc.” Hắn từng hứa sẽ không bao giờ gạt Dung Lạc Vân nữa. Huống hồ trên đời không có bức tường nào là không lọt gió, trước khi gió thổi tới, hắn sẽ tự mình quyết tuyệt đẩy nó ra.

“Người cuối cùng lấy mạng cha mẹ em, không phải thủ hạ của Trần Nhược Ngâm.” Hắn nói, “Mà là cha của ta, Hoắc Chiêu.”

Lỗi lầm mười bảy năm trước, rốt cuộc cũng thừa nhận rồi.

Có phải tất cả sắp kết thúc rồi không?

Nhanh thật, còn chưa đợi đến hoàng hôn kia mà.

– HẾT QUYỂN THƯỢNG –


	28. 55+56

**Chương 55: Tiểu Dung phát điên**

Thị vệ đến bẩm báo: “Tướng quân, Dung Lạc Vân đã đến Triều Mộ Lâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Âm thầm bảo vệ, cho đến khi y an toàn quay về Bất Phàm Cung.” Phân phó xong thì phất tay, thị vệ rời đi, đình viện này lại chẳng còn ai.

Hí Giao Trận vẫn chưa dọn dẹp, trận đồ còn thoang thoảng mùi mực tàu, ánh nắng vẫn chói chang như thế. Trong nửa canh giờ này, không có điều gì thay đổi, chỉ có Dung Lạc Vân đã đi rồi.

Nghe hắn nói hết, y lùi hai bước quay người lại, bỏ đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trên ngưỡng cửa, quát: “Đỗ Tranh, bưng trà tới đây.”

Cổ họng hắn ê ẩm, chắc là vì đã nói quá nhiều, sự thật đã giấu kín, chuyện xưa còn tồn đọng, đều đã được phơi bày cả gốc lẫn ngọn. Năm đó trời trong xanh hay âm u, thánh chỉ mật ban xuống gấp gáp như thế nào, bao nhiêu cận vệ tới bắt người, đến cả Đường Trinh mặc áo màu gì, Đường phu nhân cài trâm ngọc kiểu nào, cũng được kể rất rõ ràng.

Không có câu nào là không tỉ mỉ, tỉ mỉ đến mức khiến người ta không thể không tin.

Nước trà được bưng tới, hắn nhận lấy dốc vào miệng, uống không còn một giọt. Đỗ Tranh ngồi xổm bên cạnh, nói: “Thiếu gia, đồ có thể ăn bậy, nhưng những câu bông đùa thì không thể nói bậy được đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong quay phắt mặt lại: “Trông ta giống đang đùa lắm à?” Đổ tội lên đầu cha ruột của mình, tổn thương trái tim người mình yêu nhất, ai lại lấy chuyện này ra đùa?

Đỗ Tranh lộ vẻ ưu sầu: “Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân rõ ràng là không biết, sao thiếu gia cứ phải nói ra làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức cáu giận, đập vỡ ấm trà: “Cha ta đã giết cha mẹ người ta, trường kiếm kề cổ, mất hai mạng người!”

Hắn nắm lấy cổ áo Đỗ Tranh: “Sống bình yên mười bảy năm đã là may mắn rồi, bây giờ chỉ vì ham muốn cá nhân của ta, rõ ràng biết chân tướng nhưng vẫn cố giấu ư? Nếu ta làm như vậy thì có khác gì súc sinh?!”

Đỗ Tranh sợ hãi run cầm cập: “Nhưng mà… nhưng lỡ y đến báo thù thì phải làm sao…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong buông tay ra: “Vậy thì càng tốt!”

“Em ấy không thích con trai kẻ thù đã giết cha mình, ta chịu, từ nay về sau em ấy cắt đứt với ta, ta cũng chịu, em ấy xách kiếm đến báo thù, nợ cha con trả, ta sẽ đền mạng!”

Đỗ Tranh ngã phịch xuống đất, bật khóc, nước mắt chảy rưng rức.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lảo đảo vịn khung cửa đứng dậy. Trong sân tràn ngập ánh nắng, nhưng nhìn lại chỉ cảm thấy lạnh băng, giống như ánh mắt của Dung Lạc Vân trước khi bỏ đi.

Người kia không nói một chữ nào, chỉ lùi lại hai bước như đang chạy trốn, cuối cùng lẳng lặng bỏ đi.

Giọng hắn khàn đặc: “Khóc đi, thay ta khóc một trận thật đau thương.”

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Thiếu gia, còn có thể vãn hồi không?”

Vãn hồi ư? Lại dùng những lời dỗ dành, hứa hẹn hết lần này tới lần khác ư? Suốt đêm không ngủ chạy tới Bất Phàm Cung, sống chết quấn lấy cầu xin tha thứ ư?

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười bất đắc dĩ: “Ta không có mặt mũi làm chuyện đó.”

Hắn thu dọn các quân cờ, dẹp giấy mực, trong viện sạch sẽ đến mức như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Lúc này mặt trời ngả về tây, cuối cùng cũng đến hoàng hôn rồi.

Bên Trường Hà, ngoài Triều Mộ Lâu nườm nượp người xe, trước khi màn đêm buông xuống chính là lúc kéo khách. Các quần thoa cười hớn hở, nhác thấy bóng dáng quen thuộc lập tức thân mật đón tiếp chào hỏi.

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân lại chẳng hề có cảm xúc gì, một mình bước vào trong lâu, rồi tự tìm một chỗ trống. Y ngồi thẫn thờ ở đó, tiếng ồn ào xung quanh chẳng lọt được vào tai y, màn ca vũ trên đài cũng chẳng lọt vào mắt y.

Thanh quán đi ngang chào hỏi y, người đẹp đi ngang nháy mắt yểu điệu với y, nha hoàn rót trà, đầy tớ bày thức ăn, không ai có thể phá vỡ được nét thẫn thờ trên mặt lúc này. Mãi cho đến Dung Đoan Vũ xách váy đi tới, bàn tay thon thả vuốt sau gáy y, y mới chịu nhúc nhích.

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói: “Tỷ tỷ, đệ muốn uống rượu.”

Dung Đoan Vũ đích thân mang một bầu tới, rót đầy một chung. Dung Lạc Vân ngửa cổ uống cạn, rượu trắng cay nồng thiêu đốt từ cổ họng đến dạ dày. Y đoạt lấy bầu rượu tự rót tự uống, chung thứ hai, chung thứ ba… uống hết sạch một bầu.

“Thêm một bình nữa.” Y nói.

Dung Đoan Vũ nhìn ra được tâm trạng y: “Hôm nay đệ sao vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân quát như nổi đóa: “Thêm một bình nữa!” Đợi rượu được mang tới, y dốc cả bình, uống một hơi cạn sạch. “Tỷ tỷ.” Y thấp giọng hỏi, “Tỷ có nhớ cha mẹ không?”

Dung Đoan Vũ giật mình, hiểu lầm Dung Lạc Vân là vì nhớ cha mẹ nên mới uống. Cô bị lôi lại chuyện đau lòng, nhưng trước mặt đông người lại không thể nói ra, chỉ đành vỗ vai Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân cười khổ một tiếng, sau khi nụ cười tan biến, y nói: “Triều Mộ Lâu chỉ có bầu rượu thôi à? Mang một vò rượu lên đây cho ta.”

Vò rượu vừa được mang lên, y xách nó phi người nhảy lên, nhẹ nhàng đáp trên lan can lầu hai. Ngả người dựa cột, đã ngà ngà say, nâng vò rượu dốc vào miệng.

Y uống hết một vò, từ hơi say biến thành say ngây ngất, hai mắt nhắm lại liền nổ đom đóm.

Trong đống đom đóm đó, một bóng hình như ẩn như hiện, là Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xuất hiện làm gì? Lại muốn bịa đặt chuyện gì với mình hay sao? Đã bịa ra một màn huyết hải thâm cừu còn chưa đủ hay sao?

Dung Lạc Vân mở hé mắt, trong đầu mờ mịt nước mắt, hóa thành một giọt lệ, lảo đảo đọng ở mí mắt. “Cha, mẹ.” Y giống như đang nói mê vậy, nhưng vẫn vô cùng cẩn thận, “Hắn đang gạt con có phải vậy không?”

Mười bảy năm nay, y chưa từng hoài nghi cái chết của cha mẹ, bây giờ lại nói với y hung thủ là một người khác?

Định Bắc Hầu… Hoắc Chiêu… người giết cha mẹ y sao lại có thể là phụ thân của Hoắc Lâm Phong chứ?!

Dung Lạc Vân dựa vào lan can đứng dậy, chếnh choáng đi dọc theo hành lang, đoạt lấy bình rượu, cướp lấy vò rượu, vừa đi vừa uống. Đi đến cầu thang, y bước xuống bậc, dừng lại ở một góc không người.

Y ngẩng mặt nhìn lên: “Lần này huynh phải cẩn thận một chút, đừng đụng phải ta.”

Uống rượu ừng ực trên bậc thang, y lẩm bẩm: “Nếu còn cố ý làm rơi khăn tay, ta nhặt được chắc chắn sẽ không trả nữa đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân tự biên tự diễn, nói hai câu lại uống mấy hớp rượu, uống hết rồi thì ôm vò rượu thẫn thờ. Y đã say bí tỉ rồi, cuối cùng nhắm mắt gục đầu vào vò rượu ngủ mất.

Chừng đến giờ Dần, y được người ta dìu về phòng thượng hạng ở lầu bốn, người mềm oặt như một đống bùn nhão.

Ngủ một giấc đến trưa hôm sau, khi Dung Lạc Vân tỉnh lại đầu vẫn còn nhức, tâm trạng vẫn chưa tỉnh táo. Kẽo kẹt một tiếng, Dung Đoan Vũ bưng canh giải rượu tiến vào, dừng ở trước giường nhìn xuống y.

Y nằm yên bất động, mơ mơ màng màng gọi “Tỷ tỷ”.

Dung Đoan Vũ ngồi xuống: “Say đến mức này, dọa tỷ sợ chết mất.” Dung Đoan Vũ khuấy canh, nhẹ nhàng trách cứ, “Chưa từng thấy đệ như thế này bao giờ, có chuyện gì mà buồn bã đến nỗi phải biến mình thành ra nhếch nhác như vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa hết say: “Tỷ, tỷ có nhớ cha mẹ không?”

Lại là câu hỏi này, Dung Đoan Vũ lắc đầu: “Không nhớ. Nếu cứ nhớ suốt ngày thì làm sao mà sống được.” Cô nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, đoán, “Đệ lại buồn phiền vì chuyện báo thù à?”

Dung Lạc Vân phản ứng rất quyết liệt, lập tức ngồi dậy, hất đổ bát canh giải rượu kia. “Đúng vậy, đệ đang buồn phiền chuyện báo thù đấy.” Y nắm lấy vai Dung Đoan Vũ, giọng điệu như phát điên, “Tỷ tỷ, tỷ có biết không? Hóa ra hung thủ giết cha mẹ là một người khác.”

Dung Đoan Vũ giằng ra đứng dậy: “Đệ say rồi, ta đi nấu bát canh khác.”

Dung Đoan Vũ định bước ra ngoài, Dung Lạc Vân quay đầu nhìn theo, nói: “Là Hoắc Chiêu giết.” Chỉ một câu này thôi, Dung Đoan Vũ đã lập tức quay đầu lại, hoảng hốt nhìn y.

Y bỗng nở nụ cười: “Chính miệng Hoắc Lâm Phong thừa nhận, là Hoắc Chiêu giết đó!”

Dung Lạc Vân trần thuật lại sự tình, vì còn men say nên miệng mồm không rõ ràng, nói lộn xà lộn xộn. Tất cả đều là những lời Hoắc Lâm Phong kể hôm qua, y vốn cho rằng uống say rồi thì có thể quên đi, nhưng không ngờ lại nhớ rõ ràng đến thế.

“Tỷ tỷ, đệ bất hiếu.” Y chợt nghẹn ngào, “Đệ có lỗi với cha mẹ.”

Dung Đoan Vũ vội nói: “Liên quan gì đến đệ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Từ lâu… Đệ đã thích Hoắc Lâm Phong mất rồi.”

Sự ngạc nhiên vẫn chưa tiêu tan, nhưng huyết sắc trên mặt Dung Đoan Vũ đã không còn, mấp máy môi, cô sợ đến nỗi không thể nói được gì. “Thích” là ý gì? Là loại “thích” nào?!

Dung Lạc Vân cúi gằm, tinh thần như loạn trí, trong miệng cứ thì thầm không biết đang nói cái gì. Y đã chịu một kích thích kinh thiên động địa, khi đó điềm tĩnh trầm lặng, hốc mấy vò rượu, nói ra vài lời, bây giờ đã phát tác ra rồi.

Y bước xuống giường, đi đến bên sạp đẩy cửa sổ ra.

Y muốn đi ra bờ sông, nên dứt khoát phi thân nhảy xuống.

Dung Đoan Vũ thét lên một tiếng, bên ngoài Triều Mộ Lâu lập tức náo loạn.

Chừng nửa nén hương sau, một tên thị vệ thúc ngựa vào quân doanh, chạy thẳng vào doanh trướng của tướng quân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang đứng trước sa bàn đồ (*), trước giờ đều là thượng cấp đợi thuộc hạ tới bẩm báo, hắn lại sốt ruột không thể chờ đợi nổi, giương mắt lên liền hỏi: “Dung Lạc Vân về Bất Phàm Cung chưa?”

(*) sa bàn đồ: là bản đồ được dựng bằng cát

Thị vệ chắp tay thành quyền: “Y… nhảy lầu rồi.”

“Cái gì?!” Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa là rút kiếm ra, “Nói cho rõ ràng!”

Thị vệ liền tâu: “Tối qua Dung Lạc Vân không về, đến trưa mới xuất hiện, ai ngờ đâu y lại nhảy từ trên Triều Mộ Lâu xuống.” Thấy tướng quân sắp sửa ăn thịt mình rồi, gã lùi lại nửa bước bổ sung, “Y không phải muốn tự tử, mà giống như đang phát điên hơn, sau khi nhảy xuống thì chạy ra bờ sông, ngâm mình ở giữa sông nói chuyện một mình.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Y có bị thương không?!”

Thị vệ đáp: “Vì đi chân trần nên hai chân chỉ bị trầy xước một ít.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đau lòng đến mức đi tới đi lui, trong đầu toàn là cảnh tượng thị vệ miêu tả. Một người lạnh lùng kiêu ngạo, nay lại say khướt đến điên dại, ban ngày ban mặt từ trên lầu nhảy xuống, đi chân trần chạy đến bờ sông, những bà thím giặt quần áo bên sông, những ông lão chèo thuyền sẽ chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ về em ấy như thế nào đây?

Hắn không nhịn được lại nghĩ lung tung, ra lệnh: “Đến Bất Phàm Cung tìm Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương, bảo bọn họ mau chóng đến đón Dung Lạc Vân về.”

Thị vệ nghe lệnh đi xử lý, vừa ra khỏi doanh trướng liền đụng phải Đỗ Tranh. Đỗ Tranh xách hộp lớn hộp nhỏ tiến vào, liếc nhìn sắc mặt chủ tử, lặng lẽ đặt đồ xuống bàn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang phiền não: “Ngươi tới làm gì, cút về đi.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Chắc thiếu gia chưa dùng bữa nên tôi đem ít đồ ăn tới.” Cậu mở tráp ra, bên cạnh còn có một hộp gấm, “Tranh đã được bồi xong rồi, nên tiện thể đem tới.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong quặn thắt, bước tới bên bàn thì mũi ngập tràn chua xót, gỡ hộp gấm ra, nâng cuộn tranh lên, sau khi mở ra chính là bức họa mà hắn và Dung Lạc Vân cùng nhau hoàn thành. Bức họa này là do hắn gạt Dung Lạc Vân mà có, khi vẽ hắn đã dự liệu được thời khắc này rồi, nên muốn lưu lại kỉ niệm cho mình.

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Thiếu gia còn nhớ thương sao không đích thân đến nhìn y đi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Bây giờ em ấy đang phát điên, nếu ta xuất hiện thì sẽ bức chết em ấy mất.”

Dung Lạc Vân đã nói, từng muốn sau khi báo thù xong sẽ quy y cửa phật, chứng tỏ y vẫn luôn sống để báo thù. Ai ngờ lại gặp được Hoắc Lâm Phong, bị chọc ghẹo, động lòng, đổi tính hướng, quy y cửa phật chuyển thành cùng hắn cởi giáp về quê.

Càng không thể ngờ là, người mà y thích lại chính là con trai của kẻ thù.

Không ai biết được đây là tình duyên hay nghiệt duyên, chỉ sợ trầm tư một lúc thôi là đã xé tim xé ruột. Tay Hoắc Lâm Phong siết chặt cuộn tranh, đi ra khỏi trướng, đi thẳng đến cổng quân doanh.

Hắn cứ đứng như trời trồng ở đó.

Mãi lâu sau, một chiếc xe ngựa lắc lư chạy qua, trông rất quen mắt.

Khi xe tới gần hơn chút nữa, hắn thấy rõ người đang cưỡi xe là Điêu Ngọc Lương, vậy người trong buồng xe… là Dung Lạc Vân sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến đến hai bước, nhìn chăm chú vào buồng xe, càng tới càng gần, xe ngựa sắp đi ngang qua quân doanh rồi, Điêu Ngọc Lương thậm chí còn phất tay với hắn. Hắn nhìn chòng chọc cửa sổ hé mở, có lời muốn hỏi lại chẳng dám lên tiếng, làm như bữa trưa đã bỏ lỡ đã nuốt xuống rồi.

Vào đúng lúc này, một cơn gió thổi cửa sổ mở toang cánh.

Chiếc xe chạy ngang trước mặt, y thoáng thấy gương mặt người kia.

Khi yêu thương nhất đã nói “Ta sẽ giết huynh”, lúc này khi cần phải nói “Ta sẽ giết huynh” nhất, Dung Lạc Vân lại ngồi trong xe lặng thinh. Chỉ nhìn hắn với nét mặt căm hận, nhưng nước mắt thì cứ mãi rơi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa mắt nhìn xe ngựa lướt qua, nhưng vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Bọn họ, cứ như vậy mà kết thúc rồi sao?

Hay là thù hận khó bỏ… đến chết mới thôi.

Tác giả:

Lúc Tiểu Dung hô “thêm một bình nữa” nghe cứ như được trúng thưởng vậy

**Chương 56: Thăm dò đêm khuya**

Màn đêm buông xuống, dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang tối đen như mực, chỉ có quân doanh còn sáng đèn. Phó úy đi kiểm tra, binh lính trực đêm cũng xốc dậy tinh thần, nhưng không ai chú ý tướng quân đã rời khỏi trướng.

Tròn năm ngày Hoắc Lâm Phong không về phủ tướng quân, ăn ở đều trong quân doanh. Bây giờ hắn mặc một bộ thường phục màu đen khiêm tốn đi đến cổng quân doanh, phó úy chắp tay thành quyền hỏi: “Tướng quân định ra ngoài sao ạ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “ừm” một tiếng: “Cứ mặc kệ ta, các ngươi cứ làm chuyện của mình đi.”

Mọi người gật đầu: “Vâng——“

Chỉ vỏn vẹn có một chữ mà vẫn chưa nói xong thì vị tướng quân kia đã biến mất không còn tăm hơi, phó úy ra ngoài quân doanh nhìn thì thấy chung quanh chỉ có một màu đen, không nhìn thấy tướng quân đâu.

Thần Long Vô Hình, Hoắc Lâm Phong chẳng biết phải bay tới nơi nào, cứ bay mãi về phía đông thôi. Đi được bảy, tám dặm, bức tường cao của Bất Phàm Cung loáng thoáng xuất hiện, hắn dừng bước đổi phương hướng.

Hắn phi lên núi Lãnh Tang, trong núi tối thui, những bụi gai thấp cứ quấn lấy chân người, thỉnh thoảng vướng vào vạt áo. Hoắc Lâm Phong mất sạch kiên nhẫn, vén vạt lên giắt vào đai lưng, tăng tốc leo lên núi.

Khi đã leo đủ cao, hắn đi vòng ra phía đằng sau Bất Phàm Cung, từ xa có thể nhìn thấy Vô Danh Cư. Hắn tìm một cây cổ thụ rồi trèo lên, tước bỏ cành lá che khuất tầm nhìn, sau đó lặng lẽ nhìn chăm chú vào biệt uyển kia.

Trông rất khác ngày thường, đêm nay Vô Danh Cư thắp đèn sáng trưng, đến cả những viên sỏi vụn trong vườn hắn cũng có thể nhìn thấy.

Có mấy gian phòng nhưng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mái ngói, dưới mái hiên đã rơi vào điểm mù rồi chứ nói gì đến những gian khác.

Hoắc tướng quân luyện binh cả ngày, lúc này đáng lẽ nên lên giường nghỉ ngơi, nhưng hắn lại đi làm chuyện của thám tử. Hắn khoanh tay lại, ánh mắt quanh quẩn ở phạm vi mình có thể nhìn thấy, càng ngày càng không yên lòng.

Sáng như thế kia Dung Lạc Vân làm sao mà vào giấc được?

Năm ngày không ra khỏi Bất Phàm Cung, tâm trạng thế nào rồi?

Đang thầm suy nghĩ thì hắn chợt thấy một bóng người đi vào trong uyển, nhìn độ dài ngắn của bóng mà đoán ra là Điêu Ngọc Lương. Cậu chàng đang bưng một cái bát, bước chân thận trọng, chẳng lẽ là canh thuốc ư?

Hoắc Lâm Phong hoài nghi trong lòng, trên tay đã bấu tróc một miếng vỏ cây.

Điêu Ngọc Lương đi vào trong nhà, hắn không nhìn thấy nữa, khi xuất hiện lại thì tay cậu vén góc áo đựng cái gì đó, trông dáng vẻ rất bực bội. Lát sau, một bóng dáng màu xanh lơ đi ra, hóa ra Lục Chuẩn cũng ở đây.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mở to đôi mắt sắc bén giống như chim ưng, mượn thái độ của người khác để tưởng tượng ra tình hình của Dung Lạc Vân. Lần này người thứ ba xuất hiện, vóc dáng cao lớn, là Đoạn Hoài Khác vốn đang bế quan. Lòng hắn ngập mối lo âu, để cho Đoạn Hoài Khác đang bế quan cũng phải ra ngoài, Dung Lạc Vân nhất định đã đổ bệnh rồi.

Ba vị cung chủ cứ quanh quẩn ở Vô Danh Cư, lúc vào lúc ra, mãi đến tận đêm khuya.

Mới đầu Điêu Ngọc Lương bực bội, sau đó truyền nhiễm như một dịch bệnh, Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn cũng lần lượt lắc đầu.

Nắm đấm sắt của Hoắc Lâm Phong đấm lên thân cây, nhìn ba người kia kéo nhau đi hết, vậy mà chẳng một ai chịu ở lại. Đây là thói đời gì thế, người đang thèm khát được bay thẳng tới đó thì chỉ biết lén lút quan sát, người có thể quang minh chính đại thì lại chẳng có chút tác dụng gì.

Một cây cổ thụ trăm năm tuổi đang yên đang lành bị hắn dằn vặt đến trầy da tróc vảy, những chú chim trong tổ cũng phải chiêm chiếp mắng mỏ.

Bỗng nhiên, hành lang sáng đèn bỗng tắt lịm, có người đã thổi nến rồi, sau đó đèn trên hiên cũng vụt tắt. Tiếp tục là thính đường, phòng ngủ, cả Vô Danh Cư giống như là vườn không nhà trống, tối om om.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chớp chớp mắt, căng mắt đã lâu, giờ mới thấy cay xót. Chớp xong, hắn nhìn vào màn đêm vô tận, trong Bất Phàm Cung đã quạnh quẽ yên ắng, hắn không còn nhìn thấy gì nữa.

Hắn dựa vào thân cây nghĩ, Dung Lạc Vân đã đi ngủ chưa?

Đêm lạnh thế này, chăn đắp có kín hay không?

Vại hoa và cá chép ngoài sân, đèn lồng và con diều trong phòng, những món đồ tương liên giữ bọn họ, lần này cũng sẽ bị hủy hay chăng?

Hoắc Lâm Phong phi người đáp đất, suy nghĩ vẩn vơ chậm rãi xuống núi.

Sáng sớm hôm nay, vừa đến giờ Mão là kèn hiệu đã vang lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe tiếng tỉnh giấc. Hắn mơ thấy tình cảnh phu thê Đường Trinh bị giết, mồ hôi lạnh thấm ướt cả áo ngủ, mãi lâu sau mới từ từ hoàn hồn.

Đang định thay y phục thì một bóng người xông vào, vậy mà là Điêu Ngọc Lương.

“Tiểu Điêu?” Hoắc Lâm Phong ngạc nhiên nói, “Sao đệ lại tới đây?”

Bọng mắt Điêu Ngọc Lương thầm quầng, rõ là đã mất ngủ cả đêm. Quả nhiên, cậu không xem mình là người ngoài, cởi giày xong liền leo lên giường, nói: “Đệ đến mượn doanh trướng của huynh ngủ bù.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong còn một đống câu hỏi đang chờ: “Khoan hẵng ngủ, Nhị ca của đệ sao rồi?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương vỗ mạnh lên giường, mặt mếu máo: “Đừng nhắc nữa! Nhị ca chắc chắn là bị kẻ xấu hại rồi!” Cậu ngồi dậy, tường thuật lại đâu ra đấy, “Nghe tiểu nhị trong Triều Mộ Lâu nói, sáu hôm trước Nhị ca uống say, ngồi một mình ở góc cầu thang, úp mặt vào vò rượu để tự làm mình ngộp chết!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cứng đờ người: “Thật ư?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Ban đầu đệ cũng không tin, nhưng sau khi Nhị ca tỉnh lại liền đi nhảy lầu, nhảy xong chạy ra bờ sông nhảy xuống, bọn họ đều nói Nhị ca muốn tự tử.” Hai cánh tay cậu đan lại ôm lấy bản thân, có hơi sợ hãi, “Hôm đó đệ với Tam ca đi đón huynh ấy, chân huynh ấy toàn là máu, ngâm mình dưới sông vừa khóc vừa cười, miệng thì liên tục nói xin lỗi, còn nói rất nhiều thứ lung tung.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không thể nghe nổi nữa, Dung Lạc Vân nói xin lỗi, chắc hẳn là nói với cha mẹ, còn về phần tại sao phải xin lỗi, thì hắn cũng có thể đoán ra, chính là vì quan hệ của bọn họ. Nhớ lại tình hình đêm qua, hắn hỏi: “Mấy ngày nay thì thế nào?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Sáu ngày rồi Nhị ca không ăn không uống.” Một bát canh, một cốc nước, đều là nhân lúc Dung Lạc Vân ngủ say mà đút vào. Mà khó khăn hơn là, vết thương trên chân Dung Lạc Vân ngày càng nhiễm trùng nặng, sốt cao không khỏi, tinh thần cũng ngày càng uể oải.

Khó trách phải làm Đoạn Hoài Khác xuất quan, nhưng mà lão Đại, lão Tam, lão Tứ ba người hợp lực cũng không thể chăm sóc nổi một Dung Lạc Vân hay sao? Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn Điêu Ngọc Lương như nhìn một kẻ vô dụng.

Cậu nhóc nhạy cảm, sau khi nhận ra thì hai má đỏ bừng, nói: “Nhị ca cứ như một kẻ điên vậy, không cho ai tới gần, đừng nói là uống thuốc.” Cậu vạch áo ra, để lộ lồng ngực bầm tím, “Đệ còn bị trúng một chưởng đây này, vậy mà đệ lại là người đầu tiên nếm mùi Lăng Vân Chưởng của Nhị ca!”

Cậu lại nằm xuống, tối qua ở Vô Danh Cư trông chừng cả đêm không chợp mắt, bây giờ ngáp một cái là mắt chảy nước. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế, chỉ đành biết nuốt xuống những câu hỏi còn lại, đứng dậy ra thao trường luyện binh.

Bước từng bước ra ngoài, nhịp chân kiên định, nhưng trong lòng lại lo lắng bất an.

Dung Lạc Vân bị kích thích đến mức đó, đến khi nào mới có thể trở lại bình thường đây? Một ngày không hồi phục đã làm mình bị thương, đổ bệnh còn không ăn không uống.

Mới nãy Điêu Ngọc Lương nói, cả đêm không ngủ ư?

Bước ra đến cửa, Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu lại, xách cậu nhóc đang ngáy o o dậy. Hắn đánh thức cậu, hỏi: “Tiểu Điêu, mỗi tối Vô Danh Cư đều có người canh giữ à?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương gật gật đầu, chủ yếu là ba vị cung chủ luân phiên nhau trực, đề phòng Dung Lạc Vân xảy ra chuyện.

Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm ngâm: “Tối nay đệ canh gác đi, để ta vào chăm sóc em ấy.” Leo núi trèo cây, nhìn trộm từ xa thì có ý nghĩa gì chứ, dẫu cho hắn chỉ có thể an ủi một chút, chứ Dung Lạc Vân thì không thể cứ tiếp tục hao mòn như vậy được.

Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi: “Vì sao phải lén lút thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Bây giờ Lạc Vân không thích có người tới gần… nên chúng ta làm lặng lẽ thôi.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi tiếp: “Huynh đệ bọn này đều không chăm sóc được, huynh đi có tác dụng không?”

Nếu là lúc trước thì Hoắc Lâm Phong đã có dự tính trước, nhưng bây giờ hắn chỉ có thể cố hết sức mà thử thôi. Bàn bạc xong, đợi đối phương đồng ý hắn mới rời khỏi doanh trướng đi ra thao trường.

Điêu Ngọc Lương trở mình đắp chăn, chẳng biết cái gì, người đã kích thích Nhị ca của cậu thành ra như vậy, tối nay lại được cậu dẫn vào Vô Danh Cư. Cậu nào biết chính mình đã dẫn sói vào nhà, vậy mà còn cảm thấy yên tâm, bình tĩnh thiếp ngủ.

Ngủ một giấc đến trưa, cậu được mùi thơm của thức ăn gọi dậy.

Bên bàn, Đỗ Tranh tới đưa cơm, mới vừa bày bát đũa xong. Đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong trở về, Điêu Ngọc Lương ăn ké cơm, sau khi no bụng thì quệt miệng, ung dung quay về Bất Phàm Cung.

Trước khi đi còn bỏ lại một câu, tối nay gặp.

Đỗ Tranh rất nhanh nhạy, vội vàng hỏi: “Thiếu gia tối nay định làm gì vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không trả lời, phân phó: “Khi mặt trời lặn ngươi lại đến một chuyến, mang theo một đĩa bánh trà chay, một đĩa bánh hạt sen, một đĩa bánh hạnh nhân.” Hắn nhớ Dung Lạc Vân thích ăn những món này, “Còn cả sữa bò, hâm nóng cách thủy, đem hết tới đây.”

Đỗ Tranh lập tức đồng ý, sau đó hiểu ra: “Buổi tối thiếu gia định đi gặp Nhị cung chủ à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu, chợt nhìn ra ngoài, lúc trước toàn chê ban ngày quá ngắn, thời gian cho những chuyện cần làm không đủ, hôm nay ban ngày chỉ mới qua một nửa mà hắn đã trông mong trời mau tối rồi.

“Thiếu gia.” Đỗ Tranh căn dặn, “Nhớ cẩn thận nha, đừng để bị chém một nhát nữa đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu húp canh: “Không đâu, em ấy đổi sang dùng chưởng rồi.”

Cùng lúc này, Điêu Ngọc Lương đã về đến Bất Phàm Cung, không về căn lầu nhỏ ở giữa hồ mà đi thẳng đến Vô Danh Cư. Trong sân yên tĩnh, cậu nhẹ tay nhẹ chân bước vào nhà, đi đến trước cửa phòng ngủ.

Trong phòng càng thanh tịnh hơn, trầm hương an thần vẫn đốt, trên giường bày ba bốn lớp chăn gấm, Dung Lạc Vân cuộn mình núp bên trong. Lục Chuẩn ngồi ở chân giường đang chợp mắt, trong tay còn cầm chiếc khăn đã vắt.

Điêu Ngọc Lương hích hích mũi ngửi thấy mùi thuốc nồng nặc, quả nhiên trên sàn có một bát nước đã bị đổ. Y như tối hôm qua vậy, cậu vén góc áo thu dọn mảnh sứ vỡ, lau sạch sẽ rồi mới vòng về bên giường rút khăn trong tay Lục Chuẩn ra lau mồ hôi cho Dung Lạc Vân.

“Nhị ca?” Cậu khẽ giọng gọi.

Dung Lạc Vân không có phản ứng gì nhưng Lục Chuẩn đã tỉnh giấc. Điêu Ngọc Lương mượn chuyện này để phát huy, khẽ rầy: “Lúc đi cướp đường cướp phố thì như uống phải tiết gà, vậy mà chăm sóc người bệnh thì lại như con lợn chết, uổng công Nhị ca đối xử tốt với huynh.”

Lục Chuẩn tức tối: “Ta trông từ nửa đêm hôm qua tới tận bây giờ đó, chợp mắt một chút cũng không được à!”

Được như ý nguyện, Điêu Ngọc Lương đề nghị: “Vậy tối nay để một mình đệ trông cho, nhưng đến trước khi trời tối thì huynh phải chăm sóc cho cẩn thận đó.”

Lục Chuẩn hài lòng đồng ý, không phát hiện ra gì kì lạ.

Cả một buổi chiều Dung Lạc Vân vẫn luôn nằm ngủ, trong lúc đó cũng có hé mắt ra, hoang mang một lúc lại nhắm mắt vào. Toàn thân y đều là mồ hôi, sốt rất cao, cũng rất lạnh, thậm chí không thể phân biệt người bên cạnh là ai.

Vừa đến hoàng hôn, Điêu Ngọc Lương đúng giờ tới thay ca.

Cậu ở trong sân sắc thuốc, chỉ thắp một ngọn đèn nhỏ trong hiên nhà.

Mặt trời vừa tắt, thuốc cũng sắc xong, cậu cũng thổi tắt ngọn đèn kia.

Chớp mắt một cái là một bóng người cao lớn đã đứng dưới hiên nhà, Hoắc Lâm Phong xuất hiện không có chút động tĩnh gì. Điêu Ngọc Lương đưa thuốc tới, đợi sau khi Hoắc Lâm Phong vào phòng rồi thì một mình ngồi trước hiên trông chừng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến vào phòng ngủ, đốt một cây nến nhỏ, đứng bên giường.

Đắp nhiều chăn như vậy sẽ bị bệnh sởi mất, hắn gỡ ra từng lớp một, gỡ đến lớp cuối cùng thì cánh tay hơi run rẩy. Chỉ thấy Dung Lạc Vân nằm cuộn tròn, năm sáu ngày không ăn không uống, đã gầy xọm thành da bọc xương, đôi chân trần càng khiến người ta đau xót, máu tanh thấm ướt băng gạc rồi.

Hắn ngồi ở cuối giường, đặt hai chân Dung Lạc Vân lên đùi mình, trước tiên phải xử lý vết thương. Lúc bôi rượu thuốc chắc chắn rất đau, Dung Lạc Vân cũng chẳng tỉnh, nhưng ngón chân đã co quắp lại rồi.

Băng bó xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong múc nước nóng tới, lau sạch mồ hôi trên người Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn gập eo ôm lấy đối phương, cầm khăn vải nhẹ nhàng lau trán y, từ từ dời đến cổ.

Bỗng, Dung Lạc Vân cựa quậy một chút, hai mắt chậm rãi mở ra.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức căng thẳng, đến khi bốn mắt nhìn nhau hắn liền vứt hết tất cả, dịu dàng hỏi thăm: “Có phải cổ họng đau lắm không, làm em tỉnh rồi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoài nghi gật đầu, mơ màng nhìn hắn, không biết đây là mơ hay tỉnh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chậm rãi cởi xiêm y của Dung Lạc Vân ra, vừa lau người vừa dỗ dành: “Có chút điểm tâm mới làm, nhưng uống thuốc xong mới được ăn, có biết chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn gật đầu, lần này hoài nghi đã giảm bớt một nửa, ngoan ngoãn hơn nhiều rồi.

Lau xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong đút y uống thuốc, sau đó nhúng bánh ngọt vào sữa bò ngâm cho mềm ra, đút từng thìa cho y. Đến nửa đêm, băng bó xong vết thương, lau xong người, thuốc cũng đã đút hết.

Hắn sờ trán Dung Lạc Vân, vẫn chưa hết sốt, hỏi: “Có lạnh không?”

Dường như Dung Lạc Vân chỉ biết có gật đầu, gật xong lại không kéo chăn, cũng không túm lấy xiêm y, run rẩy nắm vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hắn cúi người xuống, ôm lưng đỡ gáy, ôm ấp, sưởi ấm, thử dỗ cho y vào giấc.

Một hồi lâu sau, Dung Lạc Vân khàn khàn hỏi: “Đã bồi tranh xong chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình: “Ừm, đã treo trong phòng của chúng ta rồi.”

Trong đầu Dung Lạc Vân rất hỗn loạn, nhưng vẫn hiểu thời khắc này là mơ, mấy ngày nay y vẫn luôn mơ thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như không thể tỉnh lại được nữa. “Vậy cũng tốt…” Y vất vả nói thành lời, “Dùng tranh để thay thế ta được rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm y chặt hơn: “Không được, không có thứ gì có thể thay thế em.”

Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại ngập ngừng nói: “Sau này, huynh cứ làm như vậy đi, đến gặp ta từ trong mơ… là tốt rồi.”

Trong mơ không có thứ gì khác, không có thù hận, cũng không có sát nghiệt.

Chỉ có hai người bọn họ mà thôi, có thể xem như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Y nhắm mắt lại: “Ta cảm thấy như vậy… rất sạch sẽ.”


	29. 57+58

**Chương 57: Huynh nằm mơ đi!**

Mặt trời vừa mọc, Điêu Ngọc Lương duỗi eo, đi vào trong phòng gọi Hoắc Lâm Phong đi về.

Đến trước cửa phòng ngủ, cậu dừng bước núp sang một bên, bám vào khung cửa nhìn trộm. Ở trên giường, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, Dung Lạc Vân vùi đầu vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, vì đã bớt sốt nên trên mặt cũng đã bớt đỏ đi nhiều.

Cậu nghĩ, hóa ra là phải chăm sóc như vậy.

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong tỉnh lại, cúi đầu hôn lên trán Dung Lạc Vân.

Điêu Ngọc Lương sửng sốt, hóa ra còn phải như vậy nữa ư? Cậu khẽ khàng tiến vào, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn thấy, cậu mới thì thào: “Trời sáng rồi, huynh phải về ngay đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nói gì, xoay người đặt Dung Lạc Vân xuống giường, ghém chăn đắp kín. Hắn tham lam luyến tiếc, cứ ngồi bên giường nhìn y chăm chú, mãi vẫn không nỡ rời đi.

“Mau đi thôi.” Điêu Ngọc Lương thu dọn tráp đồ ăn, kéo cánh tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Lát nữa Đại ca sẽ đến đây đó!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy với thái độ cực kỳ miễn cưỡng, khi đi ra cửa phòng còn ngoái lại nhìn thêm lần nữa. Ra đến sân, hắn vẫn rời khỏi từ phía sau núi, trước khi đi hắn nói: “Tối nay ta sẽ tới chăm sóc một đêm nữa.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói như chuyện đương nhiên: “Không cần đâu, đệ đã biết phải chăm sóc thế nào rồi, phải ôm nè, phải hôn nè, ba huynh đệ bọn này cũng làm được mà.” Vừa dứt lời thì xương đầu gối liền bị đá cho một cước.

“Ai dám đụng chạm lung tung, ta sẽ dẫn người đó đến phủ tướng quân dụng hình.” Hoắc Lâm Phong đe dọa cậu nhóc, sau đó lại chân thành căn dặn, “Cho Nhị ca của đệ uống nhiều nước, mang tất vải, nếu em ấy không chịu uống thuốc thì đợi ta tới ta đút.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nhớ kỹ từng việc, hỏi: “Hoắc đại ca, vậy mấy ngày này huynh đều sẽ tới hả?”

Lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong hỗn loạn, trả lời: “Đợi em ấy hồi phục, ta sẽ không tới nữa.” Nói xong, hắn nhận lấy tráp đồ ăn, nhìn bầu trời tờ mờ sáng sau đó phi người ra sau núi biến mất.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa đi thì Đoạn Hoài Khác đã tới.

Điêu Ngọc Lương tự biết mình, sợ mình nói nhiều, vì thế ngáp một cái quay về ổ của mình đi ngủ. Chạy đi một đoạn lại vòng về nhắc nhở: “Đại ca, huynh đừng có đụng chạm gì đến Nhị ca đó nha.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác hoài nghi: “Vì sao?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đáp: “Vì muốn tốt cho huynh đó.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác còn chưa kịp hỏi thì cậu nhóc đã chuồn mất, giống như thức đêm lâu quá bị hỏng não rồi. Hắn đi vào phòng, vừa bước vào phòng ngủ đã ngửi thấy mùi sữa ngòn ngọt thoang thoảng, còn lẫn cả mùi hạt sen và hạnh nhân.

Ngồi xuống giường, Đoạn Hoài Khác nhẹ nhàng lấy chăn ra, nhân lúc Dung Lạc Vân chưa tỉnh mà thay băng gạc. Bỗng hắn thấy băng gạc ở hai chân đều gọn gàng sạch sẽ, băng bó rất chỉnh tề, còn thắt hai nút kết rất đẹp.

Là lão Tứ tay chân vụng về làm đây sao?

Đoạn Hoài Khác hết sức khó hiểu, đắp chăn xong nhìn dáng vẻ Dung Lạc Vân, đang nằm ngủ rất yên ổn, hô hấp đều đều ổn định, lông mày đã giãn ra, cơ thể vẫn luôn co quắp cũng đã nằm thẳng lại rồi, đây đúng là chưa từng thấy trong suốt mấy ngày qua.

Hắn lấy một tay của Dung Lạc Vân trong chăn ra để bắt mạch, bệnh tình cũng thuyên giảm đi nhiều. Hắn không hiểu nổi, sao chỉ qua một đêm đã thay đổi nhiều như thế?

Đoạn Hoài Khác ngồi bên giường vừa trông chừng vừa đọc sách, trời bắt đầu xám dần, một hai con chuồn chuồn bay ngang cửa sổ.

Gần tới giờ Ngọ, Dung Lạc Vân khẽ cựa quậy, chầm chậm mở mắt ra. Y còn hơi mơ màng, nhìn thấy Đoạn Hoài Khác ngồi trông bên cạnh mới chắc chắn là mình đã tỉnh rồi.

“Ngủ kĩ chưa?” Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi.

Y “ừm” một tiếng: “Đại ca, canh mấy rồi?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Đã đến giờ Ngọ rồi, buổi trưa muốn ăn cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, y không muốn ăn, xoay người đi tỏ thái độ từ chối. Đoạn Hoài Khác thấy thế lại cười, vỗ lưng y: “Tối qua rõ ràng còn lén ăn bánh, sao bây giờ lại thế này?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Huynh nói bậy, đệ ăn ở trong mơ mà.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Trong phòng đầy mùi bánh đây này, thì ra là ăn trong mơ à? Vậy băng gạc trên chân đệ, áo ngủ trên người đệ, cũng là thay trong mơ à?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thế liền giật mình, cúi đầu dòm vào trong chăn, phát hiện áo ngủ đúng là đã thay thật. Không chỉ thế, mồ hôi trên người cũng trở nên tươi mát hơn, cơn đau trên chân cũng giảm bớt đi nhiều. Y hích hích mũi, hình như đúng là có mùi thật, ngòn ngọt… Là mùi sữa ư?

Y đột nhiên nhớ lại giấc mơ tối qua, có người chăm sóc mình, băng bó lau rửa cho mình, nói với mình uống thuốc xong mới được ăn bánh, đút mình từng miếng một, hỏi mình có lạnh không.

Khi đó y rất lạnh, nên được đối phương ôm vào lòng, ấm áp đến tận lúc tỉnh mộng.

Lẽ nào, tất cả đều không phải là mơ?

Người kia tối qua thật sự đã tới đây sao?

Dung Lạc Vân giãy dụa ngồi dậy, ngó quanh khắp phòng, buồn bã quan sát một bàn một ghế, nhưng không tìm được bất kì manh mối nào. Y ôm đầu, vì bồn chồn mà thở hổn hển, lồng ngực cũng phập phồng nhấp nhô.

Đoạn Hoài Khác thấy không ổn: “Lạc Vân, đệ sao vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân trợn tròn mắt không lên tiếng, y vẫn đang chìm trong bế tắc, càng để ý lại càng đau, y nghĩ thông suốt rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng dường như cũng chẳng nghĩ thông được điều gì.

“Lạc Vân, đệ đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Đoạn Hoài Khác túm lấy cánh tay y. Y vùng mạnh ra, ôm chặt lấy hai đầu gối mình.

Trong đầu y loạn hết cả lên, nghĩ cái gì cũng vô ích.

Đang căng cứng cả người thì bỗng ngoài cửa sổ vang lên tiếng nước lộp độp, mưa rơi rồi. Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng đầu nhìn ra, ngọn lửa trong người bị dập tắt, dần dần bình tĩnh lại. Y thì thầm: “Mùa mưa Giang Nam tới rồi.”

Mưa vào mùa mơ chín, một lần mưa là hết nửa ngày.

Dung Lạc Vân dời ra ngồi bên sạp, nằm sấp trên bệ cửa ngắm mưa, cả một buổi chiều đều không nhúc nhích. Đôi mắt mở trân trân một lúc lâu, cay cay xót xót đỏ bừng, vậy mà lại chẳng rơi lệ.

Đường đường là một vị cung chủ, y không thể cứ khóc hoài được.

Chật vật chờ đến chập tối, y nhìn thấy có người che dù đi đến, trông như là Điêu Ngọc Lương. Cậu vào sân nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân, chạy tới đứng trước cửa sổ, vui mừng nói: “Nhị ca, tinh thần của huynh tốt hơn nhiều rồi!”

Dung Lạc Vân cười hờ hững: “Mấy ngày nay vất vả cho đệ rồi, tối nay đệ không cần trông chừng ta nữa đâu.”

“Sao mà được chứ?” Điêu Ngọc Lương nói, “Đệ không mệt, đệ phải chăm sóc huynh.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Là chăm sóc ta, hay là canh hộ người chăm sóc ta?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương hoảng hốt, tay siết cán dù nhìn trái ngó phải tảng lờ, gì mà cơn mưa này lớn quá, bữa tối trong bếp đúng là phong phú… cuối cùng không còn cách nào khác, đành dụ dỗ: “Hoắc đại ca nghe nói bệnh tình của huynh không tốt, nên muốn tới chăm sóc huynh, ngoài ra không làm gì khác nữa đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân mẫn cảm nói: “Gì mà gọi là ‘không làm gì khác nữa’?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Không có ăn mứt quả của huynh, không có lấy bí kíp võ công của huynh.” Cậu nhào về phía trước, vịn lên bệ cửa bên ngoài đối mắt với Dung Lạc Vân, “Hoắc đại ca không phải tự tiện xông vào đâu, sau khi đệ đồng ý huynh ấy mới tới, vốn bình thường huynh ấy——”

“Vốn bình thường làm sao?” Dung Lạc Vân truy hỏi.

“Vốn bình thường huynh ấy đều ở ngọn núi phía sau từ xa nhìn huynh.” Điêu Ngọc Lương run lên, không hiểu sao lại nổi da gà, “Nhị ca, chuyện là… tối nay huynh ấy cũng sẽ tới.”

Trong lúc hàn huyên thì trời cũng đã tối rồi, Dung Lạc Vân hất hất cằm ra ngoài, ý bảo Điêu Ngọc Lương cứ làm như đã hẹn. Y vẫn ngồi dựa vào cửa, nhìn như điềm tĩnh vô lo, nhưng thực chất trong lòng đang lo lắng vô cùng.

Vừa xoay mặt đi đã thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương thổi tắt đèn ngoài hiên.

Vừa phát tín hiệu ra ngoài thì trước phòng đã xuất hiện một bóng người.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi vào nhà, tháo mũ trúc, cởi áo tơi, sạch sẽ hết rồi mới đi vào phòng ngủ. Trên giường trống trơn, hắn nương theo ánh nến nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, lập tức đối mặt với Dung Lạc Vân đang ngồi trên sạp.

Trước giờ hắn chưa từng chột dạ như thế, nín thở trố mắt, suýt nữa đánh rơi tráp đồ ăn trong tay. Sau khi trấn tĩnh lại hắn mới thở phào một hơi, hình như sức khỏe của đối phương không có gì đáng ngại.

Từ hôm hắn thẳng thắn cho tới nay tổng cộng đã qua bảy ngày, cũng đến lúc phải nói cho rõ ràng rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chầm chậm bước tới, đặt tráp đồ ăn lên trên bàn, bưng ra bát canh nóng. “Mưa gió bão bùng, đã không còn nóng nữa rồi.” Hắn múc một thìa đưa tới bên miệng Dung Lạc Vân, đối phương ngoảnh đầu từ chối, y như trong dự liệu của hắn.

Hắn nói: “Cứ xem như ta đến từ trong mơ gặp em, ăn hết bát canh này đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi mặt xuống: “Nhưng mà ta đã tỉnh lại rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cho nên đêm nay là lần cuối cùng, sau này ta sẽ không quấy rầy em nữa.” Giọng hắn rất dịu dàng, nhưng động tác lại mang theo sự ngang ngược khó mà phản kháng, người ta không ăn, hắn dùng thìa cọ lên bờ môi kia.

Cạy miệng ra được rồi, hắn nhân cơ hội đút vào một thìa.

Dung Lạc Vân ngậm ngụm canh nóng không chịu nuốt xuống, ngước mắt lên trừng Hoắc Lâm Phong, vành mắt từ từ đỏ bừng. Sự phát điên kia là vẻ nhếch nhác của riêng y, nhưng khi đối diện với người trước mặt đây, ngoại trừ oán hận và tình cảm không thể dứt bỏ, thì hầu như chẳng còn thứ gì khác.

Y nuốt canh xuống, đến mức này rồi mà y vẫn nghe lời Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất. Ăn hết thìa này đến thìa khác, dạ dày y dần dần ấm lên, hơi nóng ấy thậm chí còn lan tỏa đến tận tim.

Lúc này Điêu Ngọc Lương sắc thuốc xong bưng tới, lại thêm một bát nữa. “Nhị ca, đệ đút cho huynh.” Cậu ghé tới bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, “Đợi đệ học được cách chăm sóc rồi thì Hoắc đại ca sẽ không cần chạy tới chạy lui nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu tán đồng: “Vậy sau này làm phiền Tứ cung chủ rồi.” Hắn cúi người xuống, một tay giữ cổ chân Dung Lạc Vân, một tay gỡ băng vải quấn trên chân, lặng lẽ thay băng mới.

Điêu Ngọc Lương hỏi: “Hoắc đại ca, tối nay huynh có ở qua đêm không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giương mắt lên liếc một cái, nói: “Lát nữa ta sẽ về.” Băng bó vết thương xong, cột hai nút con bướm, còn vuốt vuốt những ngón chân mượt mà kia.

Điêu Ngọc Lương gật gù: “Sao vội thế.” Cậu rất có tâm, quay đầu sang nói với Dung Lạc Vân, “Nhị ca, tối qua Hoắc đại ca ôm huynh suốt cả đêm, trước khi đi còn hôn lên trán huynh nữa đó.”

Sắc mặt Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ, giả vờ như không nghe thấy gì.

Hoắc Lâm Phong giải vây: “Tứ cung chủ, ra ngoài trông chừng đi.”

Đợi Điêu Ngọc Lương đi rồi, trong phòng chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ. Hắn cúi đầu thu dọn đồ đạc trên bàn, trong tiếng mưa rơi rả rích và nhịp tim đập thình thịch của mình, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Ta xin lỗi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vì sao phải xin lỗi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Em biết mà.”

Bỗng Dung Lạc Vân nhếch mép cười: “Ta biết cái gì? Ta ôm cửa sổ ngồi cả một ngày nhớ lại chuyện tối qua, là mơ hay tỉnh ta còn không biết.”

Y nhổm người dậy: “Ta bị huynh đả kích rồi.” Túm lấy vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong, giọng khàn đặc, “Bây giờ ta là một con mèo bệnh, huynh chăm sóc cho ta làm gì? Đợi ta biến thành một con hổ giương nanh múa vuốt, có thù báo thù, có oán báo oán.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong để mặc cho y lôi kéo, hỏi: “Em sẽ giết cha ta sao?”

Ánh mắt đỏ lừ của Dung Lạc Vân lóe lên ánh sáng: “Giết người đền mạng, chuyện rất bình thường, ta sẽ không bỏ qua cho bất kì ai đã hại chết cha mẹ ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Dùng mạng của ta để trao đổi có được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân quát: “Huynh nằm mơ đi!” Y đẩy mạnh đối phương ra, “Ta giết cha mẹ huynh rồi đem mạng mình dâng lại cho huynh thì sao?! Ta nói cho huynh biết, ta nhất định phải giết Hoắc Chiêu!”

Dung Lạc Vân ngã phịch xuống sạp: “Huynh muốn nợ cha con trả ư, ta không thèm cái mạng của huynh.”

Y nhấc tay chỉ ra cửa phòng, câu chữ rành mạch, nói: “Con người huynh, ta cũng không cần.”

Bát canh lúc nãy, sự tận tình chăm sóc đêm qua, ân ái ôn tồn những ngày trước. Lời hẹn ước ở núi Linh Bích, khi động lòng ở thiền viện, tấm thiệp tình khiến y say mê đến điên đảo…

Từ lần va chạm ở góc cầu thang, cho đến khi hai trái tim cùng chung nhịp đập, hứa hẹn bên nhau cả đời.

“Thời gian qua…” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Hãy xem tất cả như một giấc mộng đi.”

Nếu nút chết này đã không thể gỡ được nữa, vậy thì dứt khoát tình đoạn nghĩa tuyệt đi.

Tác giả:

Nhật ký tâm tình của Tiểu Dung 6: Trần Nhược Ngâm, cẩu hoàng đế, Hoắc Chiêu, Tam hoàng tử, xếp theo thứ tự, các người đợi đó. Trả lại cha mẹ cho ta, đền lại tình yêu cho ta!

**Chương 58: Biến thái là gì?**

Mấy ngày liền trời mưa như trút nước, mặt đất ướt sũng, nước đọng trên con đường chính ngày càng sâu, sáng nay, Lục Chuẩn cầm ô đi đến Vô Danh Cư, một bước nông một bước sâu, trong lòng còn ôm theo hai cái bánh nóng hổi.

Đến cửa, cậu gọi một tiếng “Nhị ca”.

Không ai đáp, Lục Chuẩn đẩy hé cửa, chỉ nhìn thấy một tia sáng lóe lên. Dung Lạc Vân mặc một bộ y phục màu trắng, cầm kiếm đứng trong sân chém gió chém mưa, lại có một tia sáng bạc lóe lên, những mảnh đá vụn bắn tung tóe, khiến người ta chẳng thể nào mở nổi mắt.

Lục Chuẩn thét lên một tiếng, vội dùng ô cản lại, đến khi gió yên sóng lặng mới ló đầu ra. Cậu vui mừng khôn tả, vừa chạy vào vừa la: “Nhị ca, huynh đã khỏe lại rồi!”

Dung Lạc Vân lau mặt: “Hai ngày trước đã khỏe rồi.”

Y đi vào hiên nhà, không để ý lớp sa bào bị nước mưa thấm ướt, chỉ lo lau chùi trường kiếm, quay đầu một cái là đối mắt với mấy con hỉ thước. Mùa mưa vừa tới là những con chim vỗ cánh phành phạch này lười khiếp lên được, ngày nào cũng chỉ đợi y cho ăn.

Y cũng chẳng có gì hơn, y như bầy chim đó vậy, suốt ngày ru rú trong tổ không chịu ra ngoài. Trận bệnh này tổn thương quá khủng khiếp, vết thương da thịt chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, nhưng nó làm tổn thương đến tận trong lòng, khi đọc sách thì cứ nhìn chằm chằm trang giấy thẫn thờ, khi viết chữ thì cứ nhìn chăm chăm đầu bút bần thần, thậm chí dựa vào cửa sổ hóng gió cũng có thể dễ dàng ngẩn người.

“Nhị ca?” Lục Chuẩn gọi y.

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn, đuôi mắt liếc về phía đối phương: “Chuyện gì?”

Lục Chuẩn hơi giật mình, hai chữ “Nhị ca” này cậu đã gọi rất nhiều năm rồi, Dung Lạc Vân vẫn luôn dùng ánh mắt thân thiết dịu dàng, chưa từng lãnh đạm như vậy với mình. Cậu thì thầm: “Nhị ca, huynh không vui hả?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Vẫn bình thường.”

Vẫn bình thường là thế nào… Lục Chuẩn hết cách, móc bánh từ trong lồng ngực ra, đưa sang làm nũng lấy lòng: “Nhị ca, huynh gầy đi nhiều rồi, phải ăn nhiều lên.”

Dung Lạc Vân liếc một cái rồi nói: “Ta không muốn ăn.” Y tra kiếm vào vỏ, nhìn màn mưa bụi lất phất lại rơi vào trầm tư, mắt lạnh tim cũng lạnh, mãi lâu sau vẫn không thèm để ý đến Lục Chuẩn.

Lục Chuẩn nhai hết bánh, nhận ra mình tự làm mình mất mặt, nên tiu nghỉu nói: “Nhị ca, vậy đệ quay về ngủ chút nha.” Bung ô ra, cậu ảo não đi vào màn mưa, nhịn không được ngoái đầu lại, “Nếu huynh muốn ra ngoài thì nhớ gọi đệ đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gật đầu cho có lệ.

Tiểu thần tài kia bị tổn thương rồi, miệng méo xẹo quay về Tàng Kim Các, nửa đường đụng phải Điêu Ngọc Lương, hai huynh đệ cách màn mưa nhìn nhau. Điêu Ngọc Lương lên tiếng trước: “Tam ca, trông huynh như là mẹ vừa mới chết vậy á.”

Lục Chuẩn mếu máo: “Vốn dĩ mẹ ta chết rồi mà, đệ cũng đến Vô Danh Cư à?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương “Vâng” một tiếng, trả lời xong thấy đối phương hừ một tiếng rồi bỏ đi. Cậu thấy rất ngạc nhiên, nhưng cũng đoán ra được một chút rồi, vội vàng quay đầu đuổi theo.

Hai người chen chúc dưới một cái ô, mỗi người một câu, sau đó quàng vai bá cổ nhau như huynh đệ cùng gặp nạn. Lục Chuẩn nói: “Nhị ca chưa từng đối xử với chúng ta như vậy, đúng không?”

“Phải đó!” Điêu Ngọc Lương nói, “Sau khi huynh ấy khỏi bệnh là bắt đầu như thế, kỳ lạ thật.”

Trận bệnh này nói tới là tới, kỳ quặc hơn nữa là lại còn nhảy lầu nhảy sông, quả thật giống như là muốn đi chết vậy. Nếu đã muốn chết thì chứng tỏ là sống không bằng chết, nhưng lại chết không thành, nên chỉ đành sống trong đau khổ.

Từ đó là ăn gì cũng không thấy ngon, nhìn ai cũng thấy không thuận mắt, lạnh giá hơn cả mưa gió, cô độc hơn cả băng tuyết.

Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương vừa đi vừa thảo luận, đến Tàng Kim Các, Lục Chuẩn sợ hãi nói: “Lão Tứ, không phải Nhị ca bệnh xong từ giờ sẽ biến thái luôn chứ?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương khẽ run: “Biến thái là gì…”

Dung Lạc Vân không biết “biến thái” là gì, cũng không biết mình đang bị người ta bàn tán, y ngồi một mình trên hành lang, hướng mắt ra sân, cách màn mưa ngắm nhìn lồng chim.

Tam hoàng tử giấu diếm mình bao lâu nay, nếu không phải Hoắc Lâm Phong chủ động thừa nhận thì đến nay y vẫn không biết chân tướng năm đó. Lợi dụng mình, lừa gạt mình, còn muốn mượn tay mình lôi kéo cả Hoắc Lâm Phong, lôi kéo Hoắc gia, hình thành một liên minh ba bên.

Nào ngờ, y và Hoắc Lâm Phong đã kết giao, thân phận cũng bị phát hiện. Càng khó ngờ hơn là, Hoắc Lâm Phong quang minh lỗi lạc, không che đậy không giấu diếm, vậy mà lại chủ động nói cho mình biết tất cả.

Hai bên đã sụp đổ, liên minh ba bên cũng chỉ là chuyện viển vông.

Dung Lạc Vân sinh hận, đứng dậy khỏi bồ đoàn, bước ra góc sân. Đến trước lồng chim, y thò một ngón tay vào, kéo con bồ câu lông xám mắt hạt đậu ra. Nhóc con có thể bay nghìn dặm nhưng lại trốn mưa làm nũng, chui thẳng vào trong tay áo Dung Lạc Vân.

Y quay về thư phòng, cắt giấy mài mực, bồ câu đứng trên tờ giấy trừng đôi mắt nhỏ. “Nhìn cái gì?” Y khẽ cười, nhấc bút lên gõ vào đầu nó, “Chạy một chuyến đi, không thì sẽ biến thành chim mập đấy.”

Nói xong, Dung Lạc Vân viết xuống: _Vạn sự thuận lợi._

Cuộn giấy xong nhét vào ống thư, cột lên chân chim, y lại dặn dò: “Ở đây trời mưa, không cần về gấp, cứ ở Trường An chơi một thời gian đi.”

Tiễn bồ câu đi, có lẽ là ông trời mở mắt rồi, mưa dần dần tạnh bớt.

Gió thổi những đám mây tản đi, ánh dương núp bóng nửa tháng cuối cùng cũng lộ mặt, rất lặng lẽ, còn treo thêm một dải cầu vồng.

Dung Lạc Vân ra cửa sổ yên lặng ngắm nhìn, nhủ thầm, có phải ông trời đang nói với y, mưa gió bao phủ nhiều ngày, nhưng nói hết là hết ngay. Ngày hôm qua không thể quay lại được, cần cắt đứt thì cắt đứt, quyết đoán dứt khoát.

Y hít thở sâu một lúc, nghênh đón trời trong và cầu vồng rời khỏi Vô Danh Cư.

Dung Lạc Vân đi men theo con đường chính về phía trước, từ khi đổ bệnh đến giờ, trong cung đều đồn y phát điên đến ngây dại, bây giờ chúng đệ tử nhìn thấy y, nhất thời vui mừng đến độ nói năng lộn xộn. Cả một quãng đường y đều cúi đầu, đến Trầm Bích Điện hỏi thăm sư phụ một tiếng, sau đó xuất cung đi dạo.

Khi cổng chính vừa mở ra, y đứng mãi ở bên trong, phụng phịu nhìn đống bùn nhầy nhụa. mùa mưa khắc nghiệt, làm chân núi Lãnh Tang biến thành một cái đầm lầy, hóa đất thành bùn, bên ngoài Bất Phàm Cung trông như một cái ao.

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn đôi giày vải trắng tinh của mình, không biết thế nào mà mãi không chịu bước ra, ra lệnh cho đệ tử canh cửa: “Dẫn lừa đến đây cho ta.”

“Vâng, cung chủ đợi một chút.”

Dung Lạc Vân khoanh tay đứng yên, ánh mắt liếc về phía rừng cây cách đó không xa, bây giờ là gió đông nam, lá cây lay động về phía tây bắc. bất thình lình, y phát hiện ở một bụi cây loáng thoáng có điều dị thường, vểnh tai lắng nghe, là âm thanh sọt soạt của quần áo.

Mũi chân chạm đất, Dung Lạc Vân nhanh nhẹn vút qua, như một con én trắng vỗ cánh theo gió. Nhào tới bụi cây, y giẫm lên những cành cây gãy và hoa dại, vài ba bước đã đuổi kịp người đang ẩn núp.

Vén mũ trúc lên, lột áo tơi ra, đập một chưởng cho gã ngã vào vũng nước.

Dung Lạc Vân điềm tĩnh nhìn thật kĩ, đối phương mặc trang phục thị vệ, binh khí mang theo lại là đao chim nhạn chỉ duy nhất có ở phủ tướng quân. Y hiểu nhưng vẫn cố hỏi: “Ai phái ngươi tới?”

Thị vệ mím chặt miệng không nói, giãy dụa bò dậy khỏi hố nước, còn chưa đứng vững lại bị một chưởng đập ngã xuống. Dung Lạc Vân cười lạnh: “Không nói? Vậy thì chịu chết chìm trong hố nước, đợi tướng quân của các ngươi tới dọn thi thể đi.”

Thị vệ hết cách: “Xin cung chủ đừng trách, tướng quân phái thuộc hạ tới thăm dò, chứ không có ý mạo phạm gì khác.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Thăm dò cái gì?”

Thị vệ nói: “Thăm dò cung chủ có xuất cung hay không, sức khỏe có ổn hay không.”

Nửa tháng không ra ngoài, chẳng lẽ tên này cũng ẩn núp ở ngoài cung nửa tháng trông chừng hay sao? Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Bắt đầu từ khi nào, rồi khi nào mới có thể kết thúc?”

“Từ sau buổi trưa cung chủ rời khỏi phủ tướng quân, thuộc hạ vẫn luôn bám theo từ dạo đó.” Thị vệ trả lời, “Cung chủ phát điên ở Triều Mộ Lâu… không phải, lúc cung chủ bị thương, tướng quân phái thuộc hạ thông báo cho Tam cung chủ và Tứ cung chủ, sau đó cung chủ hồi cung, thuộc hạ ở ngoài đây âm thầm canh chừng. Còn khi nào mới kết thúc thì phải nghe theo phân phó của tướng quân.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi sửng sốt, người kia thật sự rất chu đáo, vậy mà cũng không yên lòng. “Ngươi quay về đi, nói với tướng quân của các ngươi.” Mặt y điềm tĩnh nói, “Bổn cung chủ rất khỏe, sau này không cần phải tốn công phí sức nữa.”

Thị vệ gật đầu nghe lời, lau mặt một cái thì Dung Lạc Vân đã biến mất rồi. Khoác áo tơi đội mũ trúc vào, mang một thân đầy bùn đất quay về phục mệnh, còn chưa biết sẽ bị mắng mỏ như thế nào. Một tướng quân đang yên đang lành lại đi nhớ thương một thảo khấu giang hồ như cha nhớ thương con, nương tử nhớ thương tướng công.

Hoắc tướng quân đang nghị sự trong phòng khách, bị người ta oán thầm nên chóp mũi hơi ngứa ngáy.

Đỗ quản gia đi vào từ cửa bên, bưng một ấm ngọc, luân phiên rót trà cho các đại nhân. Không ai dám uống, đây gọi là “thêm trà tiễn khách”, mọi người lục tục đứng dậy cáo từ.

Đợi khách đi hết, Hoắc Lâm Phong vuốt vuốt ấn đường: “Quan văn mà nói chuyện cũng vô vị quá.” Chuyện nhỏ như hạt mè mà cũng phải bàn bạc mất một lúc lâu, nhìn trước ngó sau, nếu như trên chiến trường đấu võ mồm một trăm trận cũng không đủ chết.

Nhớ tới chiến trường, lúc trước Thẩm Châu có thông báo, bọn man tặc Đột Quyết liên tục khiêu khích, không biết gần đây thế nào rồi. “Đỗ Tranh.” Hoắc Lâm Phong ngoắc tay, đến gần nhỏ giọng nói, “Bảo Trương Duy Nhân đến thư phòng đợi ta.”

Hắn vẫn chưa thu dọn giấy bút, viết một phong thư gửi về quê nhà. Một là hỏi thăm chuyện bọn man di khiêu khích, hai là để thân quyến khỏi nhớ mong, ba là lòng quyết tâm muốn báo thù của Dung Lạc Vân, nhắc nhở phụ thân phòng bị các nhân sĩ giang hồ.

Viết xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi sang thư phòng, ai ngờ chẳng thấy Trương Duy Nhân đâu mà ngược lại là một thị vệ dính đầy bùn đất. Đỗ Tranh đã quen xử lý công việc, dùng một câu trấn an ngọn lửa trong lòng chủ tử: “Thiếu gia, đây là thị vệ đã âm thầm đi theo Dung Lạc Vân.”

Mặt đầy bùn đất, Hoắc Lâm Phong lười phân biệt, ý bảo mau chóng bẩm báo.

Thị vệ chắp tay thành quyền: “Bẩm tướng quân, hôm nay Dung Lạc Vân ra ngoài, sức khỏe đã không còn gì đáng ngại.” Đâu chỉ có thế, gã dừng lại giây lát rồi tỏ vẻ bối rối, “Y đã biết sắp xếp của tướng quân, còn khiến thuộc hạ thành ra thế này…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhíu mày: “Ngươi làm sao? Không chết không tàn tật kia mà.”

Thị vệ nhẫn nhịn tủi thân: “Dung Lạc Vân nói y rất khỏe, bảo tướng quân không cần tốn công phí sức nữa.”

Sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt biến đổi, hơi bí xị cũng hơi tai tái, giữa lông mày ẩn giấu chút đáng thương. Hắn phất tay cho thị vệ lui, gọi người còn lại đang chờ đợi.

Người tới lên Trương Duy Nhân, là thám tử do phủ tướng quân huấn luyện, vẫn luôn phụ trách việc đưa thư tới Hạn Châu. Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm phong thư viết về nhà, gấp mấy đường rồi dùng da hươu bọc lại.

“Lần này đi một chuyến khá xa.” Hắn trầm giọng nói, “Đi về phía tây, đưa đến Định Bắc Hầu phủ ở Tái Bắc.”

Trương Duy Nhân nhận lệnh: “Tướng quân yên tâm, thư còn người còn, thuộc hạ lập tức lên đường.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu, đợi người kia đi rồi, hắn ngả vào ghế bỗng nhiên không còn chuyện gì để làm. Nha hoàn ở ngoài đang líu líu lo lo, hình như đang xem cầu vồng, hắn nghe mà phiền lòng liền đứng dậy về phòng.

Đỗ Tranh đi theo, vào phòng ngủ trải sạp, bức họa kia vẫn cứ treo trên tường, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn cứ ngủ trên sạp. Một lần ngắm là mất một hồi lâu, một lần nhìn là đến tận đêm khuya.

“Thiếu gia, chợp mắt một lúc đi.”

“Ừm.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nâng cánh tay đè lên đôi mắt, chứ nếu không thì hắn sẽ cứ nhìn chằm chằm bức họa, không biết đến lúc nào mới có thể nhắm mắt được.

Tâm trạng hắn không tốt, sau khi bị người ta bỏ thì chẳng có lúc nào tốt, cơm vẫn ăn như thường, công việc vẫn làm như thường, nhưng cứ được nghỉ ngơi là hắn lại thấy khó chịu, lồng ngực cứ căng cứng.

Hắn dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ, mày nhíu lại, ở trong mộng cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì.

Dải cầu vồng kia không kiên trì được bao lâu đã biến mất trên bầu trời, chỉ còn lại ánh mặt trời chói chang. Trong thành bắt đầu náo nhiệt, bá tánh reo hò vui vẻ, quét đi hết những phiền não tích tụ trong những ngày mưa gió vừa qua.

Buổi chiều trời trong xanh, thị vệ bên ngoài phủ tướng quân đang thay phiên nhau trực, suýt nữa bị một người xông tới đụng ngã. Mọi người trừng mắt nhìn, thấy người tới là chủ soái quân doanh Hồ Phong thì chỉ đành bỏ qua.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vốn dĩ đã thức dậy rồi, từ xa nghe thấy tiếng “tướng quân”, không biết là ai đang gọi hắn. Hắn mơ màng ngồi dậy thì Hồ Phong đã toát mồ hôi xông vào rồi, giống như lửa đã đốt tới mông rồi vậy.

“Chuyện gì?”

“Có phải tướng quân đã phái Trương Duy Nhân ra khỏi thành không?” Hôm nay Hồ Phong tuần tra ở cổng thành nên chợt nhìn thấy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Phải, có chuyện gì?”

Hồ Phong bẩm báo: “Nửa đường Dung Lạc Vân đuổi theo ra khỏi thành bắt Trương Duy Nhân đi rồi!”

“Cái gì?!” Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng phắt dậy, Dung Lạc Vân bắt Trương Duy Nhân ư?

Hắn từng để Dung Lạc Vân đi theo hắn hành sự, cận vệ, thám tử Dung Lạc Vân đều biết, khi đó nào có ngờ sẽ phải chia đôi ngả. Không chỉ chia đôi ngả mà bây giờ xem ra là muốn trở mặt thành thù rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi ra ngoài, hỏi: “Dung Lạc Vân đang ở đâu?”

Hồ Phong nói: “Ở Triều Mộ Lâu.”

Hắn bước đi thật nhanh, cưỡi ngựa đến Triều Mộ Lâu đòi người. Ban ngày ban mặt ngay trước cổng thành người qua kẻ lại mà dám bắt thám tử của phủ tướng quân… Quả không hổ là Nhị cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung.

“Đi!” Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa đến bờ Trường Hà, xoay người xuống ngựa, dùng một chân đá toang cửa lớn Triều Mộ Lâu. Thấy là hắn nên không ai dám cản, ai cũng liên tục lùi về sau.

Hắn xông vào trong lâu, một mùi hương gió phả vào mặt, oanh oanh yến yến ăn mặc lộng lẫy đợi khách, hắn chẳng thèm liếc lấy một cái, ánh mắt thô bạo ngang ngược nhìn thẳng vào một cái bàn ở trước đài ca vũ.

Ở bên bàn, Dung Lạc Vân vắt chéo hai chân, đang đọc một bức thư.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng cách đó năm bước: “Tất cả cút hết vào phòng cho ta.” Các kiều nga kinh sợ, hoảng loạn chạy đi trốn, bốn phía đều đã chuồn đi sạch sẽ.

“Cung chủ.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chăm chú vào y, “Vì sao lại bắt người của ta?”

Giọng của Dung Lạc Vân xuyên qua bức thư: “Người ta bắt là thám tử, đương nhiên là vì bức thư này rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Cướp thư của ta làm gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Biết người biết ta, Hoắc tướng quân không hiểu sao?” Nói xong đặt bức thư xuống, cách năm bước đối mắt với hắn, mặt thì âm trầm nhưng con ngươi lại bập bùng lửa đỏ.

Y hờ hững nói: “Sai người âm thầm quan sát ta, vừa mới xác nhận ta khỏi bệnh là đã lập tức gửi thư nhắc nhở cha huynh cẩn thận nhân sĩ giang hồ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Hai chuyện này không liên quan đến nhau.”

Hắn nhịn không được mà tới gần một bước, rồi lại tới gần một bước nữa, rõ ràng đang cố khống chế bản thân mình nhưng mà vẫn mất kiểm soát. Nếu hắn không mau chóng đòi người, không mau chóng rời khỏi thì hắn có thể làm ra những chuyện vượt quá giới hạn tình cũ.

“Trương Duy Nhân đang ở đâu?” Hắn nói, “Thả người ra đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh thật sự cho rằng huynh làm chủ cả Tây Càn Lĩnh này sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt nước bọt: “Vậy em làm chủ đi, phải làm gì em mới chịu thả thám tử của ta ra?”

Dung Lạc Vân chợt cúi mặt, sao mà y biết đáp án chứ, trong đầu y hoàn toàn trống rỗng, chẳng nghĩ ra được cái gì. Khóe mắt liếc tới hai chữ “phụ thân” trên thư, lập tức căm hận và khó chịu.

Y đứng dậy, nhấc một chân đạp lên ghế: “Chui qua chân ta, sau này tuyệt đối sẽ không động đến thám tử của huynh nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm ngâm một lúc, vậy mà lại đáp “Được”.

Đường đường là một tướng quân, con trai được cưng chiều của Định Bắc Hầu, vậy mà lại chấp nhận chịu nỗi nhục chui qua chân người khác.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến tới một bước, ngóng nhìn ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân, thêm một bước nữa, phát hiện ánh mắt ngoài lạnh trong nóng của Dung Lạc Vân, một bước cuối cùng dừng lại trước nặt đối phương.

Hắn hơi cúi người xuống, thấp giọng hỏi: “Nói giữ lời chứ?”

Ngón tay Dung Lạc Vân cuộn thành quyền trong tay áo, che giấu sự căng thẳng: “Đương nhiên, huynh có dám chui không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẽ một tiếng: “Tiểu Dung, mở chân rộng ra chút nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức phát cuồng, hồi ức cuộn trào như thủy triều, trong đầu toàn là cảnh xuân đáng xấu hổ. Y gầm lên một tiếng, dốc hết sức tung ra một chưởng, nhưng cổ tay lại bị nắm chặt lấy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng lẽ mân mê, nhìn gương mặt nhỏ nhắn của Dung Lạc Vân đã gầy đến mức hóp lại bằng một bàn tay, hồi sau, hắn buông tay ra thở dài một hơi, giống như không còn cách nào: “Chi bằng em đồng ý với ta một chuyện, sau này thám tử của ta mặc cho em bắt.”

Dung Lạc Vân lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, hết sức đề phòng.

Hắn nói: “Ăn cơm đàng hoàng, chỉ vậy thôi.”


	30. 59+60

**Chương 59: Bảo La: “Mợt mỏi quớ!”**

Vẻ lạnh lùng đó là cái lồng lưu ly của Dung Lạc Vân, nó không hề kiên cố chắc chắn mà thực tế là không chịu nổi va chạm, bây giờ Hoắc Lâm Phong vứt ra một câu đùa giỡn, ném tới một tiếng dặn dò, cái lồng đó bắt đầu hiện lên những vết nứt, vỡ toang ra, để lộ cái gan đang run lẩy bẩy ở bên trong.

Dung Lạc Vân lùi lại nửa bước, lảo đảo đứng không vững, trông như tòa ngọc sơn sắp sụp đổ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong theo bản năng vươn tay ra đỡ, túm lấy tay áo rộng thùng thình của đối phương, sa bào mềm mại, hắn cầm nắm như hư không. Ngọn lửa tham lam bùng cháy, muốn biến hư không thành sự thật, nên hắn túm chặt tay áo, rồi chạm vào đầu ngón tay không biết lạnh hay nóng của Dung Lạc Vân.

Nhưng không được như ý nguyện, Dung Lạc Vân nâng nhẹ cánh tay, rút tay áo đi. Hai người đứng bên cạnh bàn, đối diện giằng co với nhau, biểu cảm của ai cũng lúng túng, khó mà định được ai chiếm thế thượng phong.

Bên ngoài Triều Mộ Lâu rất ồn ào, sau đó truyền tới tiếng đập cửa.

Đã tới hoàng hôn, các quan khách tới tìm niềm vui đang chen chúc ngoài cửa, nóng ruột tới độ thấy khó chịu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhặt bức thư kia lên, gấp gọn cất vào trong áo, còn chậm rãi chỉnh vạt áo. Dù sao cũng không phải chuyện làm ăn của hắn, hắn không sợ bị hiểu lầm, hỏi: “Thật sự không thả người sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Không thả.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bất đắc dĩ, biểu cảm như chẳng thể làm gì được nữa. Đứa nhóc đang mang trong mình thù hận này đầu tiên là bắt người giữa ban ngày ban mặt, sau đó khiêu khích hắn chịu nhục, hắn tức tốc chạy tới rồi thì lại lạnh lùng nói với hắn là không thả người.

Hắn biết là Dung Lạc Vân bắt người vội như vậy vẫn chưa kịp thẩm vấn. “Thẩm vấn xong mới thả?” Hắn dứt khoát không giấu diếm nữa, nói thẳng, “Vậy khi nào cung chủ mới thẩm vấn xong?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Có khi sáng mai huynh thức dậy thì Trương Duy Nhân đã đứng trước cổng phủ tướng quân rồi.” Khi nói chuyện y nhếch đuôi mắt, nói xong chau mày, y bị thái độ ung dung điềm tĩnh của Hoắc Lâm Phong chọc tức.

Nhưng mà Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa kết thúc, nhắc nhở: “Tra tấn đánh đập không có tác dụng đâu, khúc mắc giữa ta và em đừng làm tổn thương đến người khác.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười nói: “Hoắc tướng quân lo xa rồi.” Y chỉ xung quanh một vòng, nương theo tiếng la hét om sòm bên ngoài, “Ta không chỉ không tra tấn mà còn muốn cho hắn ta vui vẻ một chút, để gân sắt cốt thép của hắn ngâm mình trong nơi dịu dàng này rồi mới cạy miệng hắn ta ra.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi biến sắc, vậy mà còn được đãi ngộ tốt thế này á, hắn cũng muốn…

Treo khuôn mặt chính nhân quân tử, đầu óc lại nghĩ đến chuyện phong lưu không đứng đắn, nếm trải vị tiêu hồn như cá gặp nước. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm người ta, ánh mắt đã trở nên vi diệu, vừa thẳng thắn vừa chăm chú, giống như sói đói nhìn thấy cừu non, chút tâm tư này đã kêu gọi dục vọng thoát ra.

Dung Lạc Vân bị nhìn chòng chọc, sao mà nhịn nổi, liền hất mặt đi quát: “Mở cửa đón khách!”

Oanh oanh yến yến nhịn rất lâu rồi, õng ẹo kêu gào từ trong phòng ùa ra, bà vú đeo vàng đeo bạc, vừa cười nịnh nọt vừa đi ra cửa, đợi cửa lớn mở toang, một đám đàn ông thối ào vào như thủy triều, khuấy đục mùi hương thơm nồng của căn lầu.

Triều Mộ Lâu quạnh quẽ bỗng chốc được lấp đầy, không có chỗ ngồi nào trống, xung quanh nào là kẻ tán tỉnh, người gọi món, mấy câu “tâm can bảo bối” cũng thốt lên không dứt miệng. Có mấy tên là quan, nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng ở đây liền vội vàng bưng chung rượu đến kính.

Tâm tư tương đồng, họ vốn cho rằng Hoắc tướng quân không thích những nơi như thế này, nhưng hóa ra cũng là người đồng đạo.

Lúc xử lý công việc thì không thấy những tên này hoạt động tích cực, uống rượu hoa thì lại ân cần niềm nở như thế. Hoắc Lâm Phong không thèm để ý, chỉ liếc một ánh nhìn sắc lẻm là đã dọa được đám người vô tích sự này.

Dung Lạc Vân thấy thế liền cười nói: “Lại còn hù dọa người ta, Hoắc tướng quân vẫn nên mau chóng quay về đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vuốt ấn đường, vậy mà lại kéo một cái ghế ra ngồi, dửng dưng như một ông lớn. “Bao nhiêu người đến tìm niềm vui như vậy, chẳng lẽ ta không được tìm hay sao?” Hắn mân mê tấm khăn trải bàn như đang trêu ghẹo xiêm y giai nhân, “Bổn tướng quân không có kiều thê, cũng chẳng có mỹ thiếp, chỉ có duy nhất một người tri kỉ nhưng người đó cũng đã bỏ ta mà đi, ta trở về làm gì chứ?”

Trước sau cũng đã gần một tháng, chỉ vì mối thù xưa cũ ấy, trong lòng hắn chịu đủ mọi tra tấn, rõ ràng ý chỉ không phải hắn ban, mưu đồ phản nghịch cũng không phải hắn hãm hại, người càng không phải hắn giết, mắc mớ gì mà hắn phải mang vạ như thế?!

Chỉ vì Hoắc Chiêu là cha hắn ư, chuyện đó cũng có phải do hắn quyết định đâu!

Năm đó hắn mới sáu tuổi, khung cảnh đó còn làm hắn sợ chết khiếp đây này!

Hoắc Lâm Phong tích tụ một bụng tủi thân, vừa thấy không cam cũng vừa hết cách. Không gặp Dung Lạc Vân thì còn ổn, hóa tất cả tâm tình thành nỗi nhớ, ngắm tranh cũng có thể giải sầu được rồi. Nhưng hôm nay đã gặp được rồi, châm chọc khiêu khích không nói, bây giờ còn đuổi hắn đi như thấy hắn phiền phức lắm vậy.

Vậy được, hắn cũng chịu kích thích rồi.

Lát nữa hắn sẽ thuê một căn phòng thượng hạng, rồi cũng nhảy lầu luôn!

Bà vú không biết nội tình bên trong, nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong thì đang nhìn một ngọn núi vàng ngọc cao bốn nghìn lượng. Rót rượu lên món, đích thân hầu hạ ân cần hỏi thăm, còn bĩu môi với Dung Lạc Vân: “Công tử, đừng gây chuyện nữa, làm trở ngại tướng quân xem ca vũ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không sao, như vậy rất bắt rượu.” (*)

(*) sợ các bạn không hiểu: “bắt rượu” ở đây giống như là bắt cơm á, kiểu như “cái món này ăn rất bắt cơm” ko biết vùng miền của các bạn có hay nói vậy ko nhưng Ếch nghe từ này cũng nhiều á, thì ý của Hoắc Lâm Phong là Dung Lạc Vân đứng trước mặt mình rất dễ bắt rượu.

Ngũ tạng của Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ, dường như nghe chữ “rượu” này cũng có thể say, gò má đỏ ửng lên. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn rất chân thành, bưng một chung lên, ngửi mùi thơm tinh thuần nhớ lại một chuyện hoang đường.

“Bà vú này…” Hắn hỏi, “Nghe nói Triều Mộ Lâu còn bán thuốc bổ cho khách phải không?”

Bà vú cười hí hửng: “Bán cho người cần, dù sao không phải ai ai cũng dũng mãnh được như tướng quân.”

Đề cập tới thuốc bổ, Dung Lạc Vân nhớ lại đêm ở lầu trúc, vành tai lặng lẽ nóng ran. Y bực mình nói: “Lớn già đầu rồi mà còn háo sắc, sao vú biết hắn chưa từng uống? Sao vú biết hắn dũng mãnh?”

Bá vú nghẹn họng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta từng uống hay chưa, có người biết rõ.” Giương mắt lên, giọng khàn khàn nói thật chậm, giống như đang lột da bẻ xương, “Ta có dũng mãnh hay không, có người càng biết rõ hơn.”

Da mặt mỏng tang của Dung Lạc Vân không chịu nổi, ở ngay địa bàn của y mà dám trêu chọc y, há lại có đạo lý đó. “Hoắc tướng quân lợi hại như vậy, không tìm một cô nương sao?” Y phẩy tay áo, “Cứ lựa đi, ta mời.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đanh mặt, rõ ràng rượu rất cay, nhưng khi rót vào lại biến thành một vũng nước chua lè.

“Tạ ơn cung chủ đã tiêu phí.” Hắn nghiến răng nói, “Ta thuê một phòng thượng hạng, gọi tâm can Bảo La tới.”

Bà vú vội vàng đi gọi Bảo La tới, đẩy người ta ra trước bàn. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, cái người gọi là “tâm can” kia thì đứng ở một bên, thế mà hắn lại cứ nhìn chằm chặp người họ Dung.

Lát sau hắn đứng dậy đi về phía cầu thang.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bước lên bậc thang, Bảo La đi theo, lặng thinh không dám phát ra tiếng. đến góc cầu thang, Hoắc Lâm Phong dừng bước chân, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mấy bậc thang. Tối hôm đó, có phải Dung Lạc Vân trốn ở đây, ôm vò rượu, chôn đầu vào đó, lẩm bẩm nói chuyện một mình phải không?

Hắn dừng lại rất lâu, khi nhấc chân lên chợt cảm giác nặng trĩu, đến hành lang lầu ba, Bảo La dẫn hắn đến trước cửa phòng thượng hạng. Dưới lầu rất náo nhiệt, hắn đưa mắt về phía một cái bàn, Dung Lạc Vân quay lưng lại, không biết đang có biểu cảm như thế nào.

Chẳng thèm liếc hắn một cái, chắc là không quan tâm rồi.

Ở bên bàn, bà vú khẽ nói: “Công tử, Hoắc tướng quân đang nhìn cậu kìa.”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một cái: “Nhìn con làm gì.”

Bà vú lắc đầu: “Sao tôi biết được, vậy cậu quay lưng không nhìn tướng quân thì để làm gì?”

Giọng Dung Lạc Vân lạnh như băng: “Chứ chẳng lẽ đi nịnh bợ giống vú à?”

Bà vú sờ chiếc hoa tai bằng vàng trên tai: “Oan cho tôi quá, có phải là tôi muốn nịnh bợ đâu.” Bà chỉ tay lên lầu bốn, thủ thỉ bên tai y, “Công tử, vậy thì cậu đi hỏi Đoan Vũ cô nương đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân đột nhiên kinh ngạc, xoay người ngẩng đầu lên, vẫn chưa nhìn tới lầu bốn thì đã nhác thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong và Bảo La tiến vào trong phòng rồi. Chớp mắt một cái, cửa đóng lại, khiến cho người ta phải suy nghĩ viển vông.

Y thu tầm mắt lại, giả vờ như không có chuyện gì đi lên lầu, một quãng đường ngắn xíu mà đụng ngã bảy tám tên tiểu nhị.

Đến trước phòng Dung Đoan Vũ, cửa mở hé như đang đợi y đến tìm. Dung Lạc Vân đẩy cửa tiến vào, thấy Dung Đoan Vũ ngồi ở trước gương trang điểm, y đến gần phát hiện trên bàn vung vãi phấn son, trắng trắng đỏ đỏ chỗ nào cũng dính.

Y ngồi lên đệm, dùng tay thu dọn, nói: “Sao tỷ bất cẩn thế.”

Dung Đoan Vũ nhìn chằm chằm gương đồng: “Hoắc Lâm Phong và Bảo La vào phòng rồi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình: “Vâng, mặc kệ hắn đi.” Nhớ lại lời bà vú, y lén nhìn tỷ tỷ thăm dò, “Đệ đã bắt thám tử của hắn, hắn tới đòi người, còn muốn vui sướng một trận không được sao?”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Trong phòng đó đốt trầm hương đặc tính mạnh, chỉ e là đã bắt đầu vui sướng luôn rồi.”

Cạch một tiếng, hộp nhỏ đựng phấn rơi xuống sàn, Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, vết thương trên chân đã lành nhưng y vẫn hơi chếnh choáng. Đầu ngón tay dính bột phấn trắng đỏ, y cuộn tay thành nắm đấm, phấn dính ra cả bàn tay.

Bước ra đến cửa, Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Liên quan gì đến đệ?”

Y nắm then cửa, trong đầu trống rỗng đang tìm lời để nói, liên quan gì đến y… bây giờ y quả thật không thể trả lời được, người kia phong lưu tìm niềm vui thì liên quan gì đến y…

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Hôm đệ phát điên, không chỉ đề cập chuyện Hoắc Chiêu giết cha mẹ còn từng nói đệ thích Hoắc Lâm Phong.” Chỉ vì câu nói đó mà khoảng thời gian này cô chẳng có bữa nào ngon giấc, không dám tin cũng không dám hỏi, hôm nay mọi người đông đủ, cô liền hạ quyết tâm làm cho rõ ràng.

Ai ngờ chỉ lừa một chút thôi mà đứa em trai này đã hoảng hốt sợ hãi đến vậy.

“Hôm đó đệ nói hồ đồ thôi.” Dung Lạc Vân thất thố nói, “Trong lúc đang phát điên, những lời nói ra sao có thể xem là thật được…”

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Vì sao lại phát điên?” Cô nhìn Dung Lạc Vân từ trong gương, “Để ta trả lời giúp đệ, nếu đệ không thích hắn ta thì khi biết được chân tướng đệ chỉ có lòng căm hận. Nhưng đệ và hắn đã có tình cảm, trong tình yêu của hai người còn pha tạp với thù hằn, oán hận, nên mới khiến đệ phát điên.”

Dung Lạc Vân tắc nghẹn ở yết hầu, một hồi sau mới nói, có tình hay vô tình thì đều kết thúc cả rồi, xem như đoạn đường đó y đã đi sai rồi. Dung Đoan Vũ thầm nghĩ, bộ dạng đệ như vậy mà giống như đã kết thúc rồi ư? Rõ ràng là đang lún sâu vào vũng bùn.

Cô che mặt lại, mệt mỏi khoát tay, muốn ở một mình.

Dung Lạc Vân đẩy cửa ra ngoài, ở trên hành lang chật hẹp dùng thứ khinh công thượng thừa nhất, chớp mắt một cái đã tới lầu ba. Chạy đến trước cửa, y càng đến gần lại càng sợ hãi, gắng gượng bước đến.

Lỡ như Hoắc Lâm Phong đang vui sướng tựa thần tiên rồi trách mình phá hỏng cuộc vui thì phải làm sao đây?

Phải thu dọn hiện trường như thế nào? Mình có tư cách gì chứ?

Lồng ngực Dung Lạc Vân chứa một ổ thỏ sắp chết, con thì hấp hối giãy dụa, con thì rầm rầm rì rì, còn y thì dỏng tai nghe ngóng động tĩnh. Trùng hợp thay, trong phòng truyền ra tiếng cười yêu kiều, không biết đang đùa cái gì mà vui thế!

Y dán lại gần, áp tai lên, nghe thấy bên trong chàng một câu thiếp một câu, nói rất say sưa.

“… Sau trận đánh đó, Tưởng đại nhân cũng không bao giờ đến nữa.” Bảo La ngồi bên cạnh bàn ngoài phòng khách, tay cầm tách trà kể chuyện, “Sau đó, mỗi tháng đến đêm ca vũ thì công tử đều đến đây xem.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trên sạp ở phòng trong, cách người ta tám trượng: “Còn có chuyện gì hay liên quan đến em ấy hông, kể thêm đi.”

Bảo La than khổ: “Tôi kể đến họng cũng đau rồi đây này, tướng quân và công tử thân thiết như thế sao không tự đi hỏi đi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu ta có thể tự mình hỏi thì còn gọi cô tới làm gì?” Hắn ăn trái cây, nghĩ một hồi, sau đó giở giọng thăm dò như Đỗ Tranh, “Trong Triều Mộ Lâu nhiều cô nương như thế, có ai ái mộ em ấy không?”

Bảo La nói: “Công tử tuấn tú, võ nghệ lại cao cường, có rất nhiều tỷ muội ái mộ công tử.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thế liền nói: “Liệt kê ra đi, ta sẽ trả ngân lượng chuộc thân cho họ, để bọn họ mau chóng hoàn lương lấy chồng.” Nói xong thì chuyển ngược lại, “Vậy… lúc trước em ấy có từng hợp ý ai không? Người nào hàn huyên nhiều, chỉ gọi tên không kèm họ (*), hoặc là từng giải vây cho cũng tính luôn.”

(*) chỉ gọi tên không kèm họ: ý chỉ là thân thiết đến mức chỉ gọi mỗi cái tên thôi không kèm theo họ.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng ngoài cửa nghe lén, quả tim từ cổ họng rơi về trong bụng, hóa ra là không có đốt trầm hương đặc tính mạnh, tỷ tỷ đã gạt y. Hoắc Lâm Phong càng không bị ý loạn tình mê, chỉ hỏi thăm những chuyện vụn vặt về y.

“Phải rồi.” Lúc này Bảo La nói, “Hoắc tướng quân, ban đầu ngài có nói ‘thà cắn một miếng đào tiên cũng không nhai một rổ hạnh’, xin hỏi ngài đã tìm được đào tiên của mình chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Đương nhiên là rồi, cắn một miếng là đã khiến ta…”

Dung Lạc Vân nín thở mím môi, nội tâm cảm thấy chắc không phải lời hay ho gì, vậy mà lại nghe thấy người Tái Bắc mặt dày kia nói: “Khiến ta si mê ngây dại, xương cốt mềm nhũn, giống như có một con nai chạy vào tim ta, rất muốn cùng em ấy cởi giáp về quê ngày ngày ngắm hoa thưởng trà đốt lò sưởi.”

Giọng nói càng ngày càng gần, càng ngày càng rõ ràng, bất thình lình, cửa được mở ra từ bên trong, Dung Lạc Vân bị bổ nhào vào bên trong. Người xưa tông đầu vào cột mà chết (*), còn y thì hay rồi, tông ngay vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, rầm một tiếng.

(*) tông đầu vào cột: mấy bạn coi phim cổ trang sẽ thấy hay có mấy cảnh mà nhân vật bị vạch trần tội lỗi hay gì đó bí quá nên trước mặt mọi người tông đầu vô cột nhà tự tử á

Hoắc Lâm Phong giơ tay ra đỡ lấy, khẽ nói: “Cả người toàn mùi hành vu, ta ngồi trong phòng cũng có thể ngửi thấy.”

Hắn không có ý định muốn làm Dung Lạc Vân trở nên khó coi nên đã nhanh chóng buông tay ra, Bảo La lui ra ngoài, sau đó hắn dựa vào khung cửa ra vẻ cà lơ phất phơ. “Quản nghiêm thế, hàn huyên tán gẫu một chút cũng không được sao?” Hắn hỏi, “Vậy ta đi ngủ thì có cho không?”

Dung Lạc Vân không làm giá nổi nữa, nhanh chóng rút lui, chẳng khác gì một đứa ngốc cả.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đóng cửa lại, lên giường, rồi dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại. Tối nay không ngắm tranh, gặp được người thật rồi, hắn muốn thử xem giấc mộng thanh lâu có đẹp hay không.

Triều Mộ Lâu xanh xanh đỏ đỏ vui vẻ cả đêm, đến giờ Dần mới bắt đầu yên ắng.

Ánh mặt trời vừa ló dạng là lúc trong lâu tĩnh mịch nhất, Hoắc Lâm Phong thức giấc. Hắn ngủ rất ngon, rời khỏi phòng lọ mọ đến hậu viện, tìm được Trương Duy Nhân trong phòng củi.

Nhưng hắn không cởi trói cho đối phương mà bàn giao: “Dung Lạc Vân chắc chắn sẽ hỏi ngươi chuyện đưa thư đến Hạn Châu, không cần giấu diếm, cứ thành thật nói hết ra là được.”

Trương Duy Nhân vẫn chưa phản ứng kịp thì vị tướng quân kia đã đi mất dạng rồi, không quở trách gã cũng không quan tâm đến gã, dặn dò một câu như đang tán dóc xong thế mà đã bỏ đi rồi á!

Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa về phủ tướng quân, lúc này đường phố thưa thớt, có thể tự do phi nước đại.

Đến con phố lớn trước phủ tướng quân, từ đằng xa có một nhóm binh mã đang tiến lại gần, trong rất oai phong. Hắn xuống ngựa nhìn cho rõ, một đám binh mặc bào màu xanh sẫm, áo lót trong màu trắng, cài trung quan, giắt theo kiếm, là kiêu vệ quân từ Trường An tới.

Người đi đầu là quan thánh chỉ hắn từng gặp ở Hầu phủ.

Cổng phủ tướng quân rộng mở, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở giữa sân nghênh đón, đợi nhóm binh mã kia tới trước cổng, lần lượt tiến vào phủ, câu “Thánh chỉ tới” âm vang xuyên thấu qua ánh ban mai.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vén bào quỳ xuống, rửa tai lắng nghe.

Quan thánh chỉ cầm vải gấm cuộn ngọc, đọc vang thánh ý, những lời quan tâm ân cần, bỏ qua những lời sáo rỗng cuối cùng cũng đến mục đích chính. “—— Nay giao cho Hoắc Lâm Phong đích thân lo liệu, tại vùng đất phía đông nam Tây Càn Lĩnh, xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung, cầu phúc cho đất nước.” Quan thánh chỉ nói, “Khâm —— thử”

Vùng đất phía đông nam chính là Bất Phàm Cung, nếu xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung thì phải phá dỡ Bất Phàm Cung.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dập đầu, trầm giọng nói: “Thần —— tuân chỉ.”

**Chương 60: “—— Dung Dung!”**

Lớp vải gấm của thánh chỉ hơi ẩm, cả một đoạn đường dù cho có bọc gói cẩn thận thế nào thì cũng không chịu nổi ẩm thấp Giang Nam.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy rồi đứng dậy, ánh mắt trầm lắng nhìn về phía quan thánh chỉ, chỉ thấy trước trán, hai bên tóc mai, trên cổ đều là mồ hôi trộm. hích hích chóp mũi, hắn ngửi thấy mùi thảo dược rất nồng, là cây thương truật khư thấp kiện tì. (khư: trừ khử, thấp là ẩm thấp, kiện: khỏe mạnh, tì: lá lách)

Đi một quãng đường xa, còn đúng lúc nóng bức nhiều mưa, có lẽ ông đã rất mệt mỏi. “Đặng đại nhân cực khổ rồi.” Hắn nghiêng người duỗi tay ra, làm động tác mời chào, “Hôm nay mời đại nhân nghỉ ngơi trong phủ, tại hạ sẽ đích thân chiêu đãi.”

Quan thánh chỉ tên là Đặng Nghiêm, chắp tay nói: “Tướng quân khách sáo quá, hạ quan sao dám nhận.”

Miệng thì nhai những lời sáo rỗng, nhưng chân thì đi xuyên qua hai cái sảnh, sải bước vào một đình viện trong bóng râm. Gặp được nơi thoáng mát, sắc mặt Đặng Nghiêm rõ ràng đã thả lỏng hơn, nặng nề hắt ra một tiếng thở dài.

“Mời Đặng đại nhân vào phòng ngồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, sau đó gọi Đỗ Tranh tới, “Bảo nhà bếp chuẩn bị một bàn dược thiện, khư thấp bổ khí, rồi tìm lang trung giỏi nhất thành bốc mấy thang thuốc cho đại nhân mang theo trên đường.”

Đỗ Tranh nghe lệnh đi làm, đợi trà được hãm xong, các nha hoàn hầu hạ cũng tản ra ngoài. Trong đình viện chỉ còn lại tiếng ve kêu, cây cổ thụ xum xuê che kín đình viện, trông rất râm mát, giữa những khe hở trên tảng đá trồi lên những bông hoa đỏ.

Đặng Nghiêm như đang lẳng lặng quan sát, nhìn quang cảnh xung quanh rất lâu vẫn chưa nói gì, hồi sau lại thở dài một tiếng thư thái. Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Chỉ mới một lúc mà Đặng đại nhân đã thở dài hai lần rồi, đại nhân có gì bất mãn sao?”

Đặng Nghiêm hoảng hốt nói: “Nào dám nào dám, tướng quân quả thật quá coi trọng hạ quan rồi.” Ông lau mồ hôi trên mặt, dời tầm mắt sang Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Hạ quan nhớ đến những lần gặp được tướng quân, không nhịn được mới thở dài thôi.”

Đầu mùa xuân, ông đem thánh chỉ từ Trường An tới tái Bắc, thông báo Định Bắc Hầu và Hoắc Lâm Phong đến diện thánh, sau đó Hoắc Lâm Phong trú ở vùng ngoại ô, bị phái đến Giang Nam nhậm chức, văn võ bá quan trong triều không ai dám nói, nhưng trong lòng đều cảm thấy đáng tiếc.

Bây giờ, ông đến Tây Càn Lĩnh tuyên chỉ, vào trong viện này, nhìn ngắm quang cảnh này, ngộ ra được chút ý vị của sự yên tĩnh. Ông lấy trà thay rượu, bưng tách trà lên: “Ban đầu tướng quân khó mà về Tái Bắc, tưởng đó là họa, nhưng từ đây rời xa chiến trường, ngụ ở một nơi phồn hoa thái bình, liệu đây là phúc chăng?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bưng trà lên kính lại, nhấp một ngụm, vị trà đăng đắng tẩy rửa môi lưỡi.

Trong mắt hắn ẩn chút ý cười hờ hững, giống như gió mát cuối hạ, khó mà nắm bắt được. Thưởng xong một tách trà, hắn cúi xuống nhìn chăm chú cặn trà còn sót lại dưới đáy tách, hỏi: “Đặng đại nhân, gần đây hoàng thượng có ổn không?”

Núi cao hoàng đế ở xa, xung quanh không có người, những lời nói ra chỉ có trời biết đất biết, ông biết tôi biết. Đặng Nghiêm trả lời: “Hoàng thượng long thể nhiễm bệnh nhẹ, liên miên suốt mấy tháng, dạo này bỗng nhiên lại khỏe mạnh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấn mạnh: “Bỗng nhiên?”

Đặng Nghiêm gật đầu: “Phải, chỉ trong vài ngày. Thái tử liên tục đi tìm danh y, biết được một ẩn sĩ vô danh có y thuật cao siêu, sau khi chữa trị, long thể của hoàng thượng rõ ràng có chuyển biến tốt.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm suy tính, lúc trước có nói chuyện với Thẩm Châu, biết được việc xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung là để cầu phúc. Nếu như đã chuyển biến tốt rồi thì hà tất gì cứ phải làm rầm làm rộ, bấu víu máu thịt bách tính?

Đặng Nghiêm khẽ nói: “Từ khi hoàng thượng khỏi bệnh thì vô cùng tin cậy vào vị ẩn sĩ kia.” Giọng nói bình thản, nhưng lại lắc đầu bất đắc dĩ, “Vị ẩn sĩ kia kiến nghị Hoàng thượng xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung, cầu phúc tới liên hồi, duy trì long thể Hoàng thượng kéo dài vạn năm.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẩy trong lòng, vạn năm, có phải rùa đâu? Hắn tự mình rót trà cho đối phương, nương theo tiếng nước chảy nhỏ giọt này, hắn hỏi: “Chuyện xây Trường Sinh Cung ở Tây Càn Lĩnh cũng là kiến nghị của vị ẩn sĩ đó sao?”

Đặng Nghiêm thở dài lần thứ ba, gật gật đầu.

Dựa theo lời ẩn sĩ kia nói, ranh giới Đại Ung bao la, tiềm ẩn long mạch liên quan đến vận mệnh quốc gia, Trường Sinh Cung cần phải được xây dựng trên long mạch. Hoàng thành ở phía bắc, Trường Sinh Cung ngụ phía nam, cân nhắc theo âm dương ngũ hành.

Vừa nãy là cười trong lòng, bây giờ Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười thành tiếng, Giang Nam nào phải nơi thiếu đất thiếu cỏ, sao lại trùng hợp trúng ngay Tây Càn Lĩnh chứ? Hắn dùng móng tay để nghĩ cũng biết rằng ẩn sĩ kia được thái tử tiến cử, thái tử thì được Thừa tướng phò tá, người đưa ra mưu kế này còn không phải là tên gian tặc Trần Nhược Ngâm kia ư!

Lời này không cần phải nói rõ cũng đã biết trong lòng rồi.

Đặng Nghiêm há miệng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ưu sầu nói: “Đại nhân đừng thở dài nữa, khiến bổn tướng quân ta cũng phiền lòng theo.”

Tiếng thở dài thứ tư tắc trong cổ họng, Đặng Nghiêm ngượng ngùng, làm thinh một lát mới nói: “Tướng quân, ẩn sĩ có nói, núi Lãnh Tang là nơi đất lành chim đậu, Trường Sinh Cung cần phải tọa lạc ở dưới chân núi đó. Thừa tướng cũng đề nghị, Tây Càn Lĩnh của tướng quân là nơi thích hợp, tướng quân là người được chọn để đảm đương trọng trách này.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ngờ được, hắn nghe được trọn vẹn nhưng tầm mắt lại lơ đãng nhìn ra sân.

Một con chim sẻ màu xám đậu trên tảng đá, nhỏ bằng nắm tay, dùng mỏ mổ nhẹ lên hoa đỏ, nhìn kĩ thì thấy trên thân cây hoa có một con sâu béo núc. Bất chợt, một con hỉ thước nghiêng cánh xà xuống, đậu ngay phía sau con chim sẻ.

Hai con chim thực lực chênh lệch nhau, hỉ thước bổ nhào tới chim sẻ, vỗ cánh đập phành phạch, còn cái mỏ cứng cáp thì mổ rất hung hăng, nhưng thứ nó mổ lại là con sâu trên thân cây hoa.

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa thu về, hỏi: “Đặng đại nhân, Tây Càn Lĩnh ba mặt giáp núi, vì sao lại phải chọn phía đông nam?”

Đặng Nghiêm trả lời: “Bất Phàm Cung là tổ chức giang hồ, từng hãm hại mệnh quan triều đình, Hoàng thượng muốn mượn cơ hội này để trừ khử bọn chúng, cũng xem như là giết gà dọa khỉ, cảnh cáo bọn nhân sĩ giang hồ một chút.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu ra, nhưng hắn vẫn muốn xác nhận: “Là ý của Hoàng thượng, hay là đề nghị của Thừa tướng?”

Đặng Nghiêm nói: “Thừa tướng đề nghị.” Ông dừng lại một thoáng, như nhớ lại tình tiết, “Bất Phàm Cung dù làm chuyện ác, nhưng chung quy cũng chỉ là một tổ chức cỏn con, khi yên ổn thì không có ai đề cập, ấy vậy mà…”

Ấy vậy mà Trần Nhược Ngâm lại ghi nhớ kĩ càng một cách bất thường, Hoắc Lâm Phong âm thầm tiếp lời.

Hắn đã có dự tính trong lòng, qua phút hàn huyên này, cây hoa đỏ gãy cành, hai con chim về tổ, một ấm nước trà nhấm nháp đủ cả đậm nhạt. Đợi bữa dược thiện được nấu xong bưng lên bàn, hắn làm thủ thế “Mời”.

Xe ngựa chạy nghìn dặm đường vất vả gian nan, Đặng Nghiêm không chỉ mệt mỏi mà cơ địa cũng không quen với vùng đất mới. Bây giờ cả bàn ăn đều là những món đúng bệnh, ông khó mà không cảm động, còn chưa động đũa thì Đỗ quản gia đã mang mấy gói thảo dược lên.

Đặng Nghiêm nhận lấy, nhìn qua kẽ hở của giấy dầu cũng có thể thấy mang máng bên trong là những thỏi vàng sáng loáng.

Khẽ giương mắt lên thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong không nói gì, cũng không rời đi, đang nghịch ngọc bội giắt trên hông. Đặng Nghiêm hiểu ra, những chuyện có thể nói đều nói ra cả rồi, còn những điều chưa nói thì bây giờ cũng nên nói rồi.

“Tướng quân có biết Tái Bắc lại xảy ra chiến sự không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cố làm ra vẻ kinh ngạc: “Thật sao?”

Đặng Nghiêm nói: “Cũng không hẳn là giao chiến, chỉ là bọn man tặc khiêu khích mà thôi, nhưng lẽ ra quân lương hai tháng trước phải trả rồi, vậy mà cứ dùng dằng mãi mới đem lên nói ở triều đường.”

Không phát lương cho binh sĩ nhưng lại muốn xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung, cuối cùng lỗ hổng cũng phải dùng sưu cao thuế nặng để bù đắp. Hoắc Lâm Phong im lặng không lên tiếng, không biết đang nghĩ cái gì, Đặng Nghiêm tiếp tục nói: “Hoàng thượng cũng từng dao động, chỉ là ẩn sĩ kia hối thúc nên Hoàng thượng đã dẹp bỏ suy nghĩ đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vị ẩn sĩ kia ở trong cung sao?”

Đặng Nghiêm lắc đầu: “Bá quan trong triều nghị luận, đều tưởng rằng ẩn sĩ kia muốn mưu cầu quyền thế, chí ít cũng muốn một chút phú quý, nhưng không ngờ sau khi bệnh tình của Hoàng thượng chuyển biến tốt thì ông ta lại chủ động cáo từ, quy ẩn về sơn dã không ai biết tung tích.”

Hắn nghịch ngọc bội từ mát lạnh chuyển thành nóng ấm, hắn siết chặt, không còn gì để hỏi nữa. Hắn ra lệnh cho vài ba người ở lại hầu hạ rồi đứng dậy rời đi, sải bước ra khỏi đình viện.

Đỗ Tranh chạy theo sau bẩm báo Trương Duy Nhân lúc nãy đã quay về rồi, đang đợi ở phòng khách trong chủ uyển.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng đang nghĩ tới Trương Duy Nhân, nói chính xác hơn thì là đang nghĩ tới cái người đã thẩm vấn Trương Duy Nhân, thẩm vấn như thế nào, thẩm vấn có hài lòng hay không, tối qua ngủ có ngon không, có nằm mơ thấy hắn không?

Hoắc tướng quân đúng là thật biết liên tưởng, về đến chủ uyển hắn tiến vào phòng khách, sắp xếp lại những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn trong đầu, sau đó mới nhìn về phía đối phương. Trương Duy Nhân là một hán tử rất thành thật, lập tức quỳ xuống, xin được nhận trách phạt vì hành sự không thuận lợi.

“Đứng dậy đi, không trách ngươi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong rất hiểu đạo lý, “Sau này nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân… thì cứ trốn đi.”

Đỗ Tranh đứng sau ghế trộm cười khúc khích, Hoắc Lâm Phong lười so đo, vì chính hắn cũng muốn cười: “Nếu Dung Lạc Vân bắt ngươi thì không cần phản kháng, để khỏi bị đánh; nếu Dung Lạc Vân thẩm vấn ngươi thì ngươi cứ khai thật ra; nếu Dung Lạc Vân mắng ta…”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Thuộc hạ dù có liều cái mạng này cũng phải giành lại khẩu khí cho tướng quân.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong xoa huyệt thái dương: “… Nếu y mắng ta, thì ngươi phải khen ta, kể ra những ưu điểm của ta, bổn tướng quân không thiếu chút khẩu khí đó đâu.” Nói xong lại hỏi, “Dung Lạc Vân có còn ở Triều Mộ Lâu không?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Đã về Bất Phàm Cung rồi ạ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phất tay cho gã lui, chợt ngửi thấy mùi phấn ở cổ tay áo mình. Lúc này hắn mới phát hiện, ngủ một đêm ở thanh lâu về, đem theo mùi hương của các cô nương từ nãy tới giờ.

Hắn về phòng ngủ tắm rửa thay đồ, sửa soạn xong thì lại cưỡi ngựa ra ngoài.

Trước cổng phủ tướng quân có rất đông người chen chúc, binh mã Trường An vào thành, chỉ trong một canh giờ đã truyền khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm, già trẻ lớn bé đều tới xem thử. Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa lộ diện, trên phố lập tức tránh ra tạo thành một con đường, Thừa Phong phi lướt qua, vó ngựa sắt dính dớp nước mưa.

Hắn cưỡi ngựa phi nhanh đến Bất Phàm Cung, đến trước cổng chính, hắn ghìm cương hô to: “Mở cửa, ta muốn gặp Nhị cung chủ của các ngươi.”

Đệ tử chạy tới: “Hoắc tướng quân, Nhị cung chủ vừa đi rồi ạ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Y đi về hướng nào?”

Đệ tử nói: “Cung chủ lên núi luyện công rồi.”

Bệnh vừa mới khỏi, hôm qua lại vừa mới đi dạo kỹ viện, hôm nay đã đi lên núi, chẳng chịu nghỉ ngơi. Hoắc Lâm Phong không còn gì để nói, đưa ngựa cho đệ tử rồi xách túi nước đuổi theo lên núi.

Nước mưa trên phố vẫn chưa khô hẳn, càng khỏi nói trên núi thế nào, giày quan của hắn dính đầy bùn đất. Vừa chạy vừa phi, dần dần tìm được một dấu chân, chỉ bằng nửa bàn tay, giống như của một con chó con mèo con để lại.

Chắc chắn là người kia đã làm giá, sợ làm dơ giày lĩnh, nên chỉ chạm mũi chân xuống đất mà bay.

Thần Long Vô Hình không đuổi kịp Bát Phương Du, huống hồ là trong rừng sâu, hoàn toàn không thấy bóng dáng Dung Lạc Vân đâu. Hoắc Lâm Phong lười quá rồi, phi thân lên một cái cây, tìm một tư thế nằm thoải mái, sau đó hắng giọng.

Hắn mở miệng hô to: “Dung Lạc Vân ——”

Hình như có tiếng vọng lại, hắn vận khí la lên tiếp: “Dung Lạc Vân ——”

“—— Tiểu Dung!”

“—— Tiểu Vân!”

“—— Dung Dung!”

Hổ thì tỉnh mộng, sói thì trẹo chân, chim chóc trong núi đều vỗ cánh rời tổ, Hoắc Lâm Phong liên tục gọi tên Dung Lạc Vân, đến khi hết kiên nhẫn thì khí trầm đan điền la: “Tình yêu muôn đời của Dung Lạc Vân là ——“

Nói thì chậm nhưng đến thì nhanh, một bóng trắng lượn quanh bay tới, cuốn theo lá rụng xung quanh, một chưởng mang theo làn gió thoảng và sương đêm xông tới. Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn tay trái ra đỡ chưởng, tay phải vớ lấy lung tung, tiếp lấy Dung Lạc Vân trong không gian tràn ngập sắc xanh.

Lá cây rơi xuống hết, tán lá rậm rạp cũng dần không lắc lư nữa.

Hắn trúng cái chưởng kia, lồng ngực phập phồng vì ho khan, nhích đến chỗ đối phương. Cách nhau gần đến vậy, cái khoảng cách mà hắn vẫn hằng mong nhớ, nhưng hắn chưa thấy đủ, liền siết cánh tay lại gần hơn.

Dung Lạc Vân vừa giãy dụa vừa mắng: “Mẹ nó huynh la hét cái gì đấy?!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hét tới khàn cả giọng: “Nếu không thì làm sao em chịu xuất hiện?” Hắn dựa vào thân cây, để bình ổn lại hô hấp mà ôm Dung Lạc Vân một lát, vội vàng dời đi tâm tư của đối phương, “Không đùa nữa, xảy ra chuyện rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Cha huynh bị giết rồi à?”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong khổ tâm quá, nhân lúc này, Dung Lạc Vân giằng ra khỏi lồng ngực hắn, túm hắn phi khỏi cành cây. Hắn bình tĩnh lại, sau khi đáp xuống đất nói: “Còn nhớ chuyện Trường Sinh Cung không, khi Thẩm Châu tới đây có đề cập đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật nhẹ đầu: “Thẩm đại ca lại tới tìm huynh à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sinh hờn trong khổ tâm, thân phận mới vừa vạch trần không bao lâu là đã sửa miệng thành “Thẩm đại ca” rồi. “Thẩm Châu không đến tìm ta, mà thánh chỉ đến tìm ta.” Hắn nói thẳng, “Hoàng thượng lệnh cho ta phụ trách xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn hắn một cách ngạc nhiên, vô thức tiến gần lại một bước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong kể lại tường tận, bao gồm cả cái long mạch quái quỷ gì đấy ẩn sau thánh ý, không giấu diếm bất kì điều gì. Kể xong, hắn nói: “Đừng giận ta, nếu ta quyết tâm đối phó với Bất Phàm Cung thì đã không vội vàng chạy đi tìm em.”

Hắn nhớ tới những gì mình thấy trong đình viện, hỉ thước bắt nạt chim sẻ, nhưng thứ nó mổ lại là con sâu.

“Nếu đã gấp gáp muốn xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung thì hà tất gì phải tăng thêm độ khó mà đòi xây dựng ở vùng đông nam?” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Bọn họ là muốn giày vò ta, xây dựng ở đâu cũng như nhau cả, còn về phần ‘trừ khử’ Bất Phàm Cung, đối với ta thì không phải chuyện khó, bọn họ cũng đâu biết mối quan hệ của hai ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân đanh mặt: “Ý của huynh là, mục đích chính yếu của Trần Nhược Ngâm là muốn mau chóng trừ khử Bất Phàm Cung?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “ừm” một tiếng, gật đầu.

Chuyện ở Hạn Châu gây tiếng vang rất lớn, Trần Nhược Ngâm mất đi Trần Miên, Trần Kiêu và tay sai Giả Viêm Tức, sau đó chắc chắn là đã điều tra rồi. Một khi ông ta xác nhận có liên quan đến Bất Phàm Cung, đúng lúc có thể mượn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong diệt trừ tận gốc.

Chuyện xây Trường Sinh Cung lần này, chính là kế sách một mũi tên trúng hai con nhạn.

“Ta còn lo lắng…” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Có khi nào Trần Nhược Ngâm đã biết Bất Phàm Cung có liên hệ với Tam hoàng tử hay không.”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân lạnh như băng, chợt nghĩ, cho dù mục đích của Trần Nhược Ngâm là gì thì người chấp hành là Hoắc Lâm Phong, người khó xử nhất cũng là Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y ngước mặt lên nhìn, muốn biết đối phương tiếp theo đây định làm như thế nào.

Sở trường của Hoắc Lâm Phong là lâm vào hiểm nguy vẫn không sợ, hắn tiến lại gần một bước, nói: “Ta đã nghĩ ra cách rồi.”

“Cách gì?” Dung Lạc Vân hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhẹ nhàng cúi người xuống, ghé bên tai đối phương: “Kéo dài.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày: “Chỉ có thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chằm chằm những sợi tóc bên tai y: “Còn muốn cái khác nữa à?” Nói xong, môi hắn chạm lên, không chịu bất kì sự khống chế nào, được nước làm tới, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên tóc mai Dung Lạc Vân.

Hắn nói: “Tạm thời làm lành với ta được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân không lên tiếng… Cứ cảm thấy mình bị mắc mưu rồi.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Xảy ra chuyện rồi. Tiểu Dung: Cha huynh bị giết rồi?

Làm tui nhớ tới lúc Lộ Lộ nhìn thấy Khưu Nhi, Lộ Lộ: Xảy ra chuyện rồi. Khưu Nhi: Ba cưng bị bắt rồi hả?


	31. 61+62

**Chương 61: Em còn có thể sinh con nữa à?**

Người yêu mà mình đã dành trọn con tim rồi lại vứt bỏ đang hôn lên tóc mai mình, giống như là đầu kim châm bị đốt nóng rồi đâm lên mảng da ở đó vậy. da thịt cảm thấy nóng rẫy, tê dại, sau đó mới thấy đau, tựa như sắp đâm ra một hình xăm mới vậy.

Dung Lạc Vân chà xát vành tai, lại sợ trông mình nhát gan nhỏ mọn, nên chần chờ cứng đờ tay, cả người như mất hồn. Hồi sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong giống như không đợi được nữa, tiến tới túm lấy tay y lắc lắc.

“Tạm thời làm lành với ta, có được không?” Hoắc Lâm Phong lặp lại.

Dung Lạc Vân ngước mặt lên, trong lòng cân nhắc hai chữ “làm lành”, hỏi: “Tạm thời làm lành, xin hỏi ‘tạm thời’ là bao lâu?” Bốn năm ngày, bảy tám ngày, hay là một hai tháng?

Như thế nào mới tính là làm lành, giả vờ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?

Sau khi lừa mình dối người, đến lúc đó phải kết thúc như thế nào?

Nỗi sầu từ từ ập xuống, Dung Lạc Vân rút tay ra, thậm chí còn lùi về sau mấy bước liền. Y nhìn vào Hoắc Lâm Phong, lắc đầu nói: “Ta không đồng ý.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mím môi, chút mong mỏi đã tan vỡ không còn một mảnh, lại chẳng thể mắng mỏ được, chỉ đành nhìn chằm chằm cái người trái tim sắt đá này. Ai ngờ, người kia không chỉ từ chối hắn mà còn xoay người bỏ đi.

“Đi đâu thế?” Hắn nhấc chân bước theo.

Dung Lạc Vân không đáp, tự mình leo lên núi, y không đi đường thẳng mà hơi nghiêng về hướng đông.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi theo phía sau, như là hộ hoa sứ giả vậy, nếu Dung Lạc Vân giẫm phải lá cây trơn trượt, hắn sẽ giơ tay ra đỡ, ngọn cây phía trước có con rắn cỏ đang treo lơ lửng, hắn sẽ nhặt cục đá lên ném vào nó trước.

Cứ như thế càng đi càng nhanh, không biết sau bao lâu, một cơn gió thổi ập vào mặt, bọn họ đi đến một nơi thoáng đãng, giống như một vách núi vậy, từ đây có thể nhìn vọng ra cảnh sắc dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng yên, xoay người kéo tay áo Hoắc Lâm Phong, dùng sức lực bằng với vác vại hoa, lay đại thụ, túm mạnh người ta về phía trước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không hề phòng bị, lảo đảo một bước đứng sát vách núi, nhìn đá vụn rơi xuống, hắn hỏi: “Em định mưu sát phu quân đấy à?!”

“…” Dung Lạc Vân buông tay ra, “Ta muốn để huynh nhìn cho rõ.”

Đứng ở đây quan sát có thể nhìn thấy Bất Phàm Cung giáp núi, chếch về hướng đông còn có các ruộng đồng, xung quanh là nhà ở của các hộ nông dân. Y đi đến bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong, hỏi: “Hoắc tướng quân, huynh định kéo dài như thế nào đây?”

Bất Phàm Cung thì có lớn được bao nhiêu, còn cái Trường Sinh Cung xa hoa kia sẽ chiếm tới bao nhiêu đất chứ?

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Khoan không nói đến Bất Phàm Cung, chúng ta nhìn cái khác.”

Bàn tay y chỉ ra xa, bàn tay còn lại nắm tay áo Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Đến lúc đó Trường Sinh Cung sẽ xâm chiếm tất cả đồng ruộng ở đây, đất cày cấy của các hộ dân từ đời này qua đời khác đều sẽ biến mất, chúng ta phải làm như thế nào đây? Nhà của họ bị dỡ bỏ thì hàng trăm hộ dân phải ở đâu đây, đầu đường xó chợ sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phóng mắt nhìn ra xa, hắn hiểu chứ, từ giây phút nhận được thánh chỉ là hắn đã hiểu rồi.

Chỉ là trọng trách quấn đầy bụi gai đè lên vai hắn, hắn đau chứ, cho nên hắn chọn cách trốn tránh không nghĩ tới. Lúc này Dung Lạc Vân túm lấy hắn, kéo hắn ra, nằng nặc bắt hắn nhìn cho rõ.

Thái độ này của y… giống như là một dân thường minh oan nói lí lẽ, còn hắn thì giống như một tên cẩu quan làm việc ác.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Ngoại trừ những thứ này, còn nhân lực thì sao?”

Xây dựng rầm rộ thì cần phải có nhân lực rất lớn, thanh niên trai tráng bị triều đình vơ vét hết, vậy thì cày cấy, làm ăn, nhà nào nhà nấy chỉ còn lại người già, phụ nữ và trẻ em, sống làm sao đây?

Đợi đến khi gom được đủ sức người thì gỗ ngói, lan can, thềm ngọc sẽ xây như thế nào, tường cao mái che nguy nga tráng lệ dùng cái gì để đắp? Đâu chỉ dùng mấy cây đinh là xong, mà đó là một số lượng vật liệu không dễ để tính toán.

Dung Lạc Vân trượt dọc theo ống tay áo đi xuống, cách lớp vải mà cọ vào cánh tay Hoắc Lâm Phong. Đến cổ tay áo, y nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay đối phương, ngón tay sượt qua những đường chỉ tay.

“Hao người tốn của như vậy, vì sao cứ phải là huynh gánh vác chuyện ác này?” Y nỉ non, “Ta rất hận vì là huynh… nhưng cũng thấy may mắn khi đó là huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trở tay nắm lại, siết chặt bàn tay Dung Lạc Vân: “Vì sao lại may mắn?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vì lời huynh nói, ba nghìn đinh là ba nghìn đinh, mười vạn lượng là mười vạn lượng.”

Đối với Hoắc Lâm Phong mà nói, xây Trường Sinh Cung là khổ sai, tiến thoái lưỡng nan vô cùng tra tấn. Nhưng đối với những tên tham quan ô lại mà nói thì lại là một nhiệm vụ béo bở hiếm có, một cánh cửa, một mảnh ngói, đều có thể vơ vét được.

“Các nơi đều đã tìm các danh mục để gia tăng tô thuế, bóc lột tầng tầng lớp lớp nuôi béo bao nhiêu là sâu mọt.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Tiền thuế tập hợp đến triều đình rồi triều đình mới phát cho ta, chỉ một mình ta thanh bạch thì chỉ là muối bỏ biển.”

Hai tay đan chặt, lúc này đã ấm áp lên nhiều rồi, không có bất kì mùi vị tình yêu nào, mà càng giống như là tạm loại bỏ hiềm khích, trao nhau một phần an ủi.

Dung Lạc Vân lại cúi đầu, nhìn chằm chằm tay của hai người, sau đó từ từ buông ra.

“Ta từ chối huynh, không phải là vì thù oán.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm chặt bàn tay ấy, không nỡ bỏ ra.

“Ta thậm chí còn muốn vì đại cuộc mà tạm thời làm lành với huynh, cùng vượt qua ải khó này.”

Lòng bàn tay ướt đẫm, Hoắc Lâm Phong có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng, Dung Lạc Vân đang từ từ rút tay ra.

“Chỉ là, xâm chiếm ruộng đồng nhà ở, vơ vét sức người, binh lính của huynh nhất định sẽ khiến người dân oán than.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Phàm là gây tổn hại cho bá tánh, ta sẽ lập tức dẫn Bất Phàm Cung đến ngăn cản, đối chọi với huynh.”

Đừng nói là làm lành, chuyện hai người hai phe đối lập đã chắc như đinh đóng cột rồi.

Kéo dài chỉ là kế sách nhất thời, kéo dài quá lâu sẽ khiến Hoàng thượng tức giận, còn bị phán cho tội danh hành sự không tận sức. Nhưng nếu phụng chỉ hành sự thì sẽ là vẽ đường cho hươu chạy, giúp vua làm điều ác.

Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng cũng rút tay ra: “Huynh từng nói, huynh cúc cung tận tụy không phải vì triều đình, mà vì vạn dân.”

Sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong rất chân thành: “Phải.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy bây giờ nếu muốn làm phản, huynh sẽ làm thế nào?”

Đây là một vấn đề nan giải nhất thiên hạ, y hỏi nhưng không định cầu đáp án, chỉ là muốn để Hoắc Lâm Phong suy nghĩ cho thật kĩ. Y xoay người quay lại, đi mấy bước thì ngoái đầu nhìn, đối phương vẫn đứng ở đó.

Vẫn cao to rắn rỏi như trước, chỉ là trong làn gió mát trông có vẻ cô độc.

Dung Lạc Vân động lòng trắc ẩn, nói chính xác thì là y đau lòng rồi. Lưỡng lự một lát, y khẽ gọi: “Hoắc Lâm Phong?”

Khổ tâm của Hoắc Lâm Phong đang xoắn bện, tinh thần đều rơi vào trầm tư, không kịp phản ứng. Dung Lạc Vân nhặt một hòn đá lên, ném thật mạnh vào bả vai rắn chắc kia.

“Úi!” Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức quay đầu lại, “Sao lại ném vào người ta?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Về phủ tướng quân của huynh mà suy nghĩ đi, đứng đờ ở đó làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi ngược lại: “Không thể đứng ở đây à? Núi của nhà em chắc?”

Dung Lạc Vân tức tối nói: “Đứng ngẩn ngơ ở đó cẩn thận không mất hồn té xuống dưới bây giờ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi giật mình, hắn đã không biết phân biệt tốt xấu, mới nãy nắm tay hắn, nhắc nhở khuyên nhủ hắn từng câu, bây giờ còn dữ dằn đuổi người đi, nhưng tất cả đều ẩn chứa sự quan tâm.

Đợi hắn phản ứng lại thì người kia đã biến mất dạng rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân thật sự đã đi rồi, lười tỏ lòng tốt uổng phí, lướt như bay vào rừng. Đi được hai ba chục bước thì trượt chân không có ai đỡ, vì thế y lảo đảo suýt nữa ngã nhào.

Liếc xuống, đế giày lĩnh đã dính đất bẩn, còn có mùi hôi thối bốc lên.

Nhìn lại lần nữa, cái thứ trơn trượt kia nào phải bùn, mà là phân!

Hai mắt Dung Lạc Vân tối sầm, cởi giày ra đi chân trần. Đi được vài bước lại ngừng, đống phân nóng hổi đó rõ ràng là mới để lại, là của hổ hay sói?

Nếu là sói, lỡ ngửi thấy mùi của y tới báo thù thì sao đây?

Y cúi đầu nhìn xung quanh, phát hiện có những dấu chân nhàn nhạt, y đi theo nó, không lâu sau tìm tới được một hang động. Ở cửa hang bốc lên mùi tanh nồng nặc, có lẽ là mùi của thi thể nào đó đã thối rữa.

Dung Lạc Vân bịt mũi đi vào bên trong mới phát hiện y đã bước vào hang sói!

Toàn thân y run rẩy, không phải vì sợ hãi, mà là kinh ngạc cảnh tượng trước mắt. Trong động không có một con sói trưởng thành nào mà chỉ có năm sáu con sói con chưa đến tuổi trưởng thành, hơn nữa tất cả đều đã chết.

Chẳng lẽ lần trước y giao chiến với bầy sói kia đã giết hết cha mẹ của chúng hay sao?

Một bầy sói con đang chờ được cho ăn nhưng chẳng có gì để ăn, lại sợ gặp phải mãnh thú và thợ săn, nên đã chết đói trong hang ư?

Y đang trầm tư thì bỗng thấy trong đám xác sói ấy có một cục bông khẽ cựa quậy, ở đây không có gió, không phải chứ… Y nghĩ tới những dấu chân kia, y giữ vững hô hấp đi vào trong, khi chỉ còn cách nửa bước, một con sói con bỗng nhiên vùng dậy!

Gầm gừ một tiếng ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt nhìn ngó xung quanh.

Dung Lạc Vân mắng: “Tiểu súc sinh, còn biết giả chết!”

Khoảnh khắc đó, lòng y nảy sinh nỗi thê lương, dáng vẻ con sói con đang bảo vệ xác chết huynh đệ của nó dường như y đã từng quen, khiến y nhớ lại tình cảnh mười bảy năm trước. Tiểu đệ tuổi nhỏ, qua đời khi đang trên đường chạy trốn, y cũng ôm ấp, bảo vệ ngày qua ngày, không chịu buông tay.

Còn về phần giả chết…thì càng giống hơn nữa.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm sói con, thở dài nói: “Xin lỗi, là nghiệt do ta tạo nên.”

Sói con duy nhất còn sống rên rỉ một tiếng, giống như đang mắng y vậy.

Y xé một mảnh vạt áo bọc con sói lại, ôm trong lòng đi ra ngoài. Chân trần không đi được nên y dùng Bát Phương Du, bay lượn trên trời làm nhóc con sợ hãi kêu réo.

Dung Lạc Vân đáp xuống dưới chân núi, về đến Bất Phàm Cung đi dọc theo con đường chính

Dùng tốc độ vừa phải đi đến Vô Danh Cư, chân giẫm lên đá vụn, lộm cộm khó chịu khiến y phải nhíu mày. Vào hiên nhà lại sợ làm bẩn sàn nên nhón chân đi chập choạng vào phòng ngủ.

Giương mắt lên nhìn thì thấy trên sạp có một người đang nằm.

Dung Lạc Vân vừa giật mình vừa bực mình: “Tại sao huynh lại ở đây?!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn sang: “Ta đợi em mà.” Hắn quen đường quen nẻo, từ sau núi đến thẳng Vô Danh Cư, đã ngủ được một giấc rồi. Hắn dời tầm mắt, nhìn thấy cục bông tròn tròn động đậy trong lòng y, hỏi: “Em đang ôm cái gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân mở miệng đáp thì bỗng sinh kiêu: “Con trai ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi phắt dậy, vừa kinh ngạc vừa vui mừng: “… Em còn có thể sinh con nữa hả?”

Dung Lạc Vân tức tối, vứt cục bông kia lên sạp rồi đi rửa chân. Hoắc Lâm Phong hiếu kỳ nhìn chăm chú, dỡ lớp vải bọc quanh người nó ra, bên trong là một con sói con lông xám mắt xanh.

Hồi đi săn ở Tái Bắc hắn đã nhìn thấy nhiều rồi, cũng từng muốn nuôi một con.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trên sạp đùa nghịch nó, trong miệng cứ gọi “xùy xùy”, vuốt ve nhúm lông trên gáy nó. Dung Lạc Vân tắm rửa xong đi ra, chỉ mặc tẩm y, trông rất nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.

Y đứng bên sạp: “Quá tam ba bận, nếu huynh còn tự tiện xông vào chỗ của ta nữa, thì ta sẽ chém chết huynh trừ hại cho dân.”

Oan uổng cho Hoắc Lâm Phong quá, hắn chưa có làm hết trơn mà đã bị biến thành tai họa cho dân rồi ư? Ngước mặt lên nhìn đối phương, hắn nói: “Những lời em nói ở trên núi ta đã nghĩ kĩ rồi.”

“Trước tiên là đốn gỗ, mượn lí do Giang Nam đang đến mùa mưa, cố gắng kéo dài thêm mấy ngày.” Hắn nói, “Đồng thời sắp xếp cho các hộ dân di dời chỗ ở, tuyệt đối không để cho mọi người phải ở đầu đường xó chợ, ngoài ra, ruộng đồng bị chiếm và tráng đinh bị bắt đi xây dựng đều sẽ được đền bù ngân lượng.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Ngân lượng ở đâu ra?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Ngân sách xây Trường Sinh Cung.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày: “Lỡ như không đủ thì phải làm sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu như ta sẽ không xây Trường Sinh Cung thì sao lại không đủ?” Hắn đứng dậy rời khỏi sạp, vừa đi vừa nói, “Quân lương Tái Bắc kéo dài hai tháng không phát, không có gì hơn là chưa thấy quan tài chưa đổ lệ, vậy thì để Hoàng thượng sốt ruột, cho Hoàng thượng biết thế nào là nặng nhẹ.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức hiểu ra: “Huynh muốn phối hợp cùng cha của huynh sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Cho nên ta mới tới đây đợi em, chính là muốn mượn giấy bút để dùng.”

Hai người đi vào thư phòng, Dung Lạc Vân mài mực, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm bút. Trước tiên thông báo tình hình ở đây, rồi trình bày kế sách trong lòng, xin Hoắc Chiêu mau chóng phối hợp.

“Nếu Tái Bắc thương vong nghiêm trọng, thành trì khó giữ, thêm cả áp lực từ cha ta thì Hoàng thượng chắc chắn sẽ không dám kéo dài.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Quân lương không đợi được nữa mà Hoàng thượng sẽ bắt đầu tìm kiếm, đến lúc đó chỉ đành dùng khoản ngân sách này của ta mà thôi.”

Vậy thì việc xây Trường Sinh Cung không thể không hoãn lại. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Nếu như vậy thì có phạm tội khi quân không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nhàn nhạt hỏi ngược lại: “Em nói cha ta có dám không?” Hỏi ra xong lại có chút hối hận, cha hắn là kẻ thù giết cha người ta, “Năm đó nếu cha ta biết được nội tình thì chắc chắn cũng dám kháng chỉ bất tuân.”

Bây giờ thì nói gì cũng muộn rồi, Dung Lạc Vân nín thinh, chẳng biết phải nói gì. Viết xong lá thư, y giúp bôi hồ mới hỏi: “Vậy nếu chỗ huynh hết ngân sách, Hoàng thượng ép sưu cao thuế nặng, bắt huynh tiếp tục xây thì sao?”

“Không đợi Hoàng thượng bóc lột dân chúng thì ta đã chủ động thượng tấu rồi, yêu cầu Hoàng thượng bãi bỏ chuyện này.”

Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc, hồ dán chảy đầy tay. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngẩng đầu nhìn y: “Đợi Tái Bắc thắng trận, lấy công trạng của phụ thân và huynh trưởng ra cầu xin cho ta, sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu.”

Đến lúc đó, Định Bắc Hầu, Thẩm thái phó, Tam hoàng tử, thêm cả các quan viên liêm chính khác cùng nhau khuyên giải Hoàng đế bãi bỏ ý nghĩ hao sức tốn của này.

“Có thể thành công không?” Dung Lạc Vân hơi lo lắng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẽ: “Nhà ta nắm trọng binh trong tay, yên tâm đi.” Dán phong thư xong, hắn cầm lên phe phẩy, “Xem như là em viết, không cần bắt thám tử của ta nữa rồi nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân mỉm cười trong vô thức, không cầm lòng được mà nghĩ, người trước mắt đây sao cứ phải là con trai của Định Bắc Hầu kia chứ? Nếu huynh ấy chỉ là một công tử nhà quyền quý, một bá tánh bình thường, một người giang hồ tự do tự tại thì tốt biết mấy.

“Sinh ra đã thế.” Hoắc Lâm Phong giống như nhìn thấu được tâm tư y, “Ta đáng thương quá đi, cho nên em có thể làm…”

Dung Lạc Vân ngoảnh đi: “Mau về phủ gửi thư, bớt nhiều lời đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghẹn họng, nuốt xuống những lời tủi thân cố ý làm nũng, cầm thư lên, bĩu môi, phụng phịu đi ra ngoài.

Hắn bực dọc nghĩ, ai nói một ngày làm phu thê là trăm ngày ân ái, quỷ tha ma bắt!

**Chương 62: Mèo Ba Tư**

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi ra khỏi thư phòng, đôi chân dài sải bước lưu loát.

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn đứng ở đó, nghe động tĩnh đã dần đi xa, trong lòng có chút buồn bã thất vọng. Rõ ràng người là do y đuổi, những lời lạnh lùng cũng là do y nói ra, sao lại làm giá như thế chứ.

Y cúi người dọn dẹp án thư, trên tay còn dính hồ dán chưa lau nên y vểnh ngón tay lên, đợi đến khi dọn xong giấy bút mực nghiên thì tiếng bước chân kia cũng không còn nghe thấy nữa.

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nhủ, hy vọng kế hoạch của Hoắc Lâm Phong hiệu quả, giữa chừng đừng xảy ra rắc rối gì.

Y về phòng ngủ, trong phòng yên tĩnh vắng lặng, múc nước rửa tay, đun nước hãm trà, cứ cảm thấy thiêu thiếu cái gì đó. Vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì nhác thấy bên sạp có một tấm vải rũ xuống, là vạt áo quấn cho sói con.

Dung Lạc Vân quên mất chuyện này, vậy nhóc con kia đâu?

Nhìn quanh khắp phòng, chẳng có chỗ nào có vật sống, lục mở tủ, gầm giường thùng gỗ sau bình phong nhưng một cọng lông cũng không tìm thấy. Y về lại thư phòng còn nghĩ rất hay ho, chẳng lẽ nhóc con kia nhớ mình nên cũng đang đi khắp nơi tìm mình chăng?

Ai ngờ, trong thư phòng cũng yên ắng, quả thật là y nghĩ nhiều rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân tìm từ trong ra ngoài, mỗi một gian, mỗi một ngóc ngách nào có thể núp được là đều không bỏ qua, từ trong phòng ra đến ngoài sân, hận không thể dỡ tung sỏi vụn lên, đào gốc cây ngân hạnh, còn vịn vại hoa nhìn chằm chằm vào trong.

Tìm ở Vô Danh Cư không có kết quả, cảm xúc hoảng sợ của y ngày càng mãnh liệt.

Sao sói con lại chạy mất rồi, chẳng lẽ biết được mình là kẻ thù giết cha của nó nên không muốn ở cùng mình nữa?

Động vật có linh tính không, không đến mức đó chứ.

Y đổi vị trí để suy nghĩ, nếu mình đứng dưới cùng một mái hiên với Hoắc Chiêu, ôi ông trời ơi…

Dung Lạc Vân vừa nghĩ lung tung vừa đi ra ngoài, mặc bộ tẩm y trắng như tuyết, xắn ống quần lên, chân trần xỏ vào giày lĩnh. Bộ dạng này của y cực kỳ nổi bật, người khác nhìn thấy phải dừng chân, đánh giá y, tưởng y lại lên cơn nữa.

“Nhìn cái gì?” Y hỏi, “Có nhìn thấy con sói con lông xám đi ngang qua đây không?”

Đệ tử ngạc nhiên: “Có sói xông vào sao cung chủ, có cần bắt ra đánh chết nó không?”

Dung Lạc Vân mắng: “Có sức mà không có chỗ dùng, đi luyện công đi.”

Y vừa đi vừa hỏi, nghe nói là sói, ai nấy đều muốn đánh chết rồi tính sau, hóa ra Bất Phàm Cung lại đầy rẫy nguy hiểm như vậy. Y quay về, trong lòng buồn bã, có lẽ mình và sói con không có duyên phận, nó muốn đi đâu thì đi đi.

Y hồi tưởng lại, vậy mà chỉ có tên tướng quân Tái Bắc kia là lương thiện đáng yêu, không những không tạo nghiệt mà còn khiến mình rất thích.

Trong lúc này, tên tướng quân Tái Bắc vừa lương thiện vừa đáng yêu đã đến phủ tướng quân, xuống ngựa bước lên thềm, ba bước gộp làm hai tiến vào trong phủ. Tên quản sự canh cửa ló đầu ra, vừa định chào hỏi nhưng thoát ra khỏi miệng lại thành la toáng lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc một cái, mắng một câu “Khoa trương”.

Đi qua hai viện đầu tiên, đám hạ nhân bình thường tươi cười chào đón, hôm nay lại sợ hãi lùi ra xa. Một tháng trước trong phủ có thu nhận một cậu nhóc ăn mày, tầm mười hai mười ba tuổi, cậu vội vội vàng vàng chạy về chủ uyển báo tin.

“Đỗ đại ca! Tướng quân ôm về một con vật!”

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Con vật gì?”

Cậu nhóc ăn mày nói: “Mắt màu xanh lục!”

Đỗ Tranh “ồ” một tiếng: “Đúng là chưa trải sự đời, đó gọi là mèo Ba Tư.”

Đang nói chuyện thì Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến vào cửa viện, một tay khum lại trước người, con “mèo Ba Tư” kia chuyển động đôi mắt xanh lục. Đỗ Tranh liền gọi “Thiếu gia”, khi đến gần nhìn rõ mới bị dọa sợ, y như một cái bầu rượu đang sôi kêu ùng ục.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến vào nhà, đi thẳng đến phòng ngủ, cho nhóc con kia đăng đường nhập thất, học theo Dung Lạc Vân vứt nó lên sạp. Hắn thấy hơi hổ thẹn, cướp con trai của người ta còn học theo người ta, bây giờ lại còn nhớ người ta.

Nhớ một hồi, tự dưng thấy miệng khô lưỡi khô, hắn quát: “Đỗ Tranh, còn không vào đây hầu hạ à?”

Đỗ Tranh trợn mắt tiến vào, rót một tách trà, đứng cách Hoắc Lâm Phong tám trượng đưa tách cho hắn. Cậu đứng dán sát ở phía ngoài, hoang mang nói: “Thiếu gia, không phải là đi tìm Nhị cung chủ bàn chính sự sao, sao lại đem về một con sói…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đây là chó con.”

Nếu nói là “con trai” thì quá là linh tinh, tốt xấu gì hắn cũng là tiểu Hầu gia, con trai sẽ là tiểu tiểu Hầu gia, phải ra thể thống chút chứ. Đỗ Tranh nghe xong, nhìn về phía cặp mắt màu xanh kia, nói: “Đây rõ ràng là sói mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bực mình nói: “Bớt phí lời đi, gọi Trương Duy Nhân đến đây cho ta.” Bất luận ham chơi hay gì đi nữa thì vẫn không thể quên được chuyện cấp bách.

Trương Duy Nhân đã đợi chờ lâu ngày rồi, tới rất nhanh, Hoắc Lâm Phong móc ra lá thư trong ngực, vứt nó lên bàn, động tác hờ hững nhưng thái độ rất nghiêm túc: “Phong thư này rất quan trọng, Dung Lạc Vân sẽ không bắt ngươi nữa đâu, nhớ phải đưa đến tận tay Định Bắc Hầu.”

“Nếu giữa đường xảy ra chuyện…” Hắn sờ tai sói con, “Phải hủy sạch sẽ lá thư này.”

Trương Duy Nhân nhận lệnh, cầm thư rời đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mới nãy còn lạnh lùng oai phong, bây giờ lông mày giãn ra, giống như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy. Hắn túm gáy nó đi vào tiểu thất, định tắm rửa cho “chó con”.

Đỗ Tranh trốn đằng sau bình phong, ló đầu vào nhìn: “Thiếu gia, chuyện đó đã được giải quyết chưa vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta còn phải bẩm báo với ngươi nữa à?” Tung một chưởng bình phong bật ra, cả người tên đầy tớ xuất hiện, sau đó hất hàm sai khiến: “Qua đây tắm cho nó đi, ta không biết làm.”

Đỗ Tranh đã nếm trải đủ bi thương trong nhân gian, xắn tay áo lên tới gần, nhìn thấy nhóc con kia nhe răng ra là đã run như cầy sấy rồi. “Thiếu gia, tôi nghĩ Nhị cung chủ chắc sẽ thích lắm đó.” Cậu muốn đuổi con sói này đi, “Hay là tặng cho Nhị cung chủ đi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Là của em ấy đó, ta tiện tay xách về thôi.”

Hy vọng của Đỗ Tranh bị ngâm nước rồi, vừa vội vàng vừa sợ hãi: “Sao có thể ăn trộm đồ của người ta chứ, thiếu gia mau trả về cho Nhị cung chủ đi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giả điếc không thèm nghe, nhìn chằm chằm sói con, năm sáu con sói con đều chết rồi, chỉ mỗi con này còn sống, rõ là hoang dã. Lỡ như Dung Lạc Vân đang say giấc nồng bị nhóc con răng nhọn này gây thương tích thì phải làm sao?

Lỡ như bị thương trên mặt, để lại sẹo…

Nếu là người bình thường thì để lại sẹo cũng không sao, nhưng gương mặt kia của Dung Lạc Vân chỉ cần bị bẩn một chút thôi cũng giống như bị làm nhục rồi.

Nghĩ đến đây, tâm tư của Hoắc Lâm Phong khó mà thu lại được, con người đều có tâm hồn yêu cái đẹp, đã được ngắm dung mạo của thần tiên thì sẽ ghét bỏ cuộc đời người tầm thường. Còn hắn không chỉ thích tướng mạo của Dung Lạc Vân mà còn thích nguyên tắc làm người, tính cách ngoài lạnh trong nóng, và cả võ công cao cường của Dung Lạc Vân, nên nếu Dung Lạc Vân có bị hủy dung mạo thì hắn cũng sẽ không bao giờ thay lòng.

“Ngốc tử.” Hắn do dự, “Nếu tướng mạo của ta tầm thường như Đoạn Hoài Khác thì Dung Lạc Vân có còn phải lòng ta không?”

Đỗ Tranh đứng hình: “Đoạn cung chủ hào hoa tuấn tú… thiếu gia bị mù hả?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong kiêu căng nhướng mày, buộc phải sửa miệng: “Vậy nếu ta giống gã bán bánh ở cuối phố thì sao?”

Đỗ Tranh nói như thật: “Vậy thì không đâu.” Cậu bắt đầu phân tích rành mạch, “Thiếu gia, lúc Nhị cung chủ thích thiếu gia thì thân phận của người còn là Đỗ Trọng, nếu không có gia cảnh hiển hách, cũng không có quyền thế phú quý, chỉ là một đệ tử đi theo tùy tùng. Ăn ở đều dựa vào Bất Phàm Cung, còn làm những việc của nha hoàn, chẳng hề có một chút khí thế nam tử nào.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong rơi vào trầm tư.

“Cho nên là…” Đỗ Tranh nói, “Nhị cung chủ thích thiếu gia nhất định là vì thiếu gia anh tuấn bất phàm, nếu tướng mạo của thiếu gia khó coi thì y còn lười liếc mắt nữa là.”

Tắm rửa xong cho sói con, Hoắc Lâm Phong bế nó về phòng, nằm trên giường, nhìn chằm chằm rèm che thất thần. Hắn đường đường là một hậu thế nhà tướng đầu đội trời chân đạp đất, uy vũ bất khuất, chiến công hiển hách, ở trước mặt nam tử Giang Nam mà còn phải dùng “sắc” để hầu hạ người ta ư?

Hắn chợt nghĩ, bây giờ thì đến cả “sắc” Dung Lạc Vân cũng không cần nữa rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thất bại trên tình trường, lại không được vào sa trường, chỉ đành phải chu toàn ở quan trường. Đợi đến hoàng hôn, ở hoa viên thiết yến, hắn thăm hỏi Đặng Nghiêm và đội kiêu vệ quân đường xá vất vả, cũng định ngày mai sẽ lên đường.

Hắn cười nói cả buổi tối, còn dẫn sói con ra cho mọi người xem, làm đủ chuyện vô ưu vô lo.

Hôm sau, trên phố được quét dọn sạch sẽ, đội quân của quan thánh chỉ xuất phát từ phủ tướng quân, quan thánh chỉ về Trường An phục mệnh. Hoắc Lâm Phong mặc y phục tướng quân, cùng chủ soái Hồ Phong đích thân ra tiễn đến tận ngoài thành Tây Càn Lĩnh.

Đội quân dần dần đi xa rồi khuất bóng trong rừng.

Hồ Phong hỏi: “Tướng quân, chuyện xây Trường Sinh Cung…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phân phó: “Dán cáo thị trong thành, thông báo cho bá tánh.” Tin tức truyền đi cần phải mất bốn đến năm ngày, nên dứt khoát nới lỏng thời gian, “Bảy ngày sau, chiêu nạp nhân lực ở trước cổng quân doanh.”

Hồ Phong lập tức đi xử lý, cáo thị vừa được dán lên, bên tường thành bà con chen chúc đông đúc, có người hoang mang, có người sợ hãi, những phụ nữ và trẻ em yếu lòng còn bật khóc. Lận Châu (*) đã sớm có động tĩnh, nếu chỉ là gia tăng thuế má thì cắn răng chống chịu cũng có thể được, đâu ai có thể nghĩ được là đại họa sắp giáng xuống đầu mình đâu chứ.

(*) Lận Châu: là châu bên cạnh, châu là một đơn vị hành chính ngày xưa. Do từ “lận châu” này Bắc Nam dùng khá nhiều như một địa danh, giống như chữ Trường Hà, mình hay dùng á, là con sông dài, nhưng vì nó xuất hiện quá nhiều như một địa danh nên mình sẽ giữ nguyên luôn cho câu văn đỡ rườm rà

Đâu cần bốn năm ngày, tin dữ này chỉ cần một ngày đã truyền khắp Tây Càn Lĩnh rồi.

Đi đi đến đến, bốn năm ngày đủ để truyền đến các châu khác cách đó mấy trăm dặm.

Lòng bá tánh đều lo lắng không yên, nhưng cũng rất nhanh trí, Trường Sinh Cung xây ở phía đông nam, há chẳng phải sẽ đụng đến Bất Phàm Cung sao? Từ đó mọi người đều ngóng trông Bất Phàm Cung sẽ mở ra một trận đánh ác liệt.

Mong chờ là thế nhưng Bất Phàm Cung lại chẳng có một chút động tĩnh nào, còn yên ắng hơn cả Đại Bi Tự (*).

(*) Đại Bi Tự: nằm ở Hải Thành tỉnh Liêu Ninh, là một nơi cực kỳ thanh tịnh để tu hành

Hôm nay Trầm Bích Điện đóng kín cửa, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác ở sảnh bên luyện công. “Phù…” Bả vai Dung Lạc Vân sụp xuống, thở ra một hơi thật dài, “Đại ca, đệ thấy lạnh quá.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Trong vòng hai canh giờ không được vận công.” Hắn vươn tay bắt mạch, dặn dò, “Đệ đã luyện suốt bảy ngày rồi, chân khí hỗn loạn, cần phải nghỉ ngơi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nhưng đệ vẫn không cách nào đột phá được tầng thứ năm.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác khuyên nhủ: “Chính bởi vì lòng đệ quá vội vàng nên chân khí mới hỗn loạn, dục tốc bất đạt, có hiểu không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gù, khí tỏa đan điền tĩnh tâm lại, không được bao lâu thì Điêu Ngọc Lương xông vào trong điện, nhảy bổ ra trước mặt y như “Thần Hầu Vô Hình” (hầu: con khỉ). “Nhị ca, đệ tới bán tin tức.” Cậu ủn vào lòng Dung Lạc Vân, “Quân doanh chiêu mộ nhân lực, đang xếp hàng đăng ký kìa.”

Vớ vẩn, ai mà thèm đi khổ sai, lại còn xếp hàng, Dung Lạc Vân chẳng thèm tin.

“Thật đó!” Điêu Ngọc Lương nói, “Đệ cũng không biết Hoắc đại ca sử dụng chiêu gì mà lại có thể mê hoặc nhiều người như thế!”

Dung Lạc Vân sinh nghi, nếu đã không định xây Trường Sinh Cung thì tạm thời giả vờ một chút cũng được rồi, hà tất phải làm thật chứ? Lẽ nào Hoắc Lâm Phong đã đổi ý rồi ư?

Dù sao trong hai canh giờ cũng không được vận công, y đứng dậy rời khỏi điện, y và Điêu Ngọc Lương đi ngó thử xem thế nào.

Hai người ra khỏi Bất Phàm Cung, đi về hướng tây, sau bảy tám dặm thì nhìn thấy đội ngũ trước cổng quân doanh. Vậy mà thật sự có người chủ động đến báo danh, lòng nghi ngờ của Dung Lạc Vân ngày càng sâu đậm, bước đến cổng quân doanh, quan văn phụ trách đăng ký, tướng sĩ thì đứng bên cạnh hỏi han.

“Danh tính, bao nhiêu tuổi?”

“Lưu Nhất Nông, hai mươi lăm.”

“Xây Trường Sinh Cung hay là tòng quân?”

“Tôi tòng quân.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, hoang mang tưởng là mình nghe nhầm, y chen chúc lên phía trước, bỗng nhiên cánh tay bị kéo ra khỏi hàng ngũ. Binh sĩ xung quanh đồng loạt gọi “Tướng quân”, Hoắc Lâm Phong túm lấy y, mặt hớn hở hỏi: “Vị hảo hán này sao lại chen hàng thế?”

Y mấp máy môi, trước mặt mọi người không dễ nói chuyện nên lại ngậm miệng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đương nhiên là hiểu, bỏ tay đối phương ra, khẽ hỏi: “Vào trong trướng của ta chứ?” Bảy ngày không gặp không ngờ Dung Lạc Vân đã chủ động dâng đến tận cửa, hắn còn vui sướng hơn cả nông phu ôm cây đợi thỏ.

Dung Lạc Vân lại không hề dễ bị gạt, đi theo đến trước trướng, bốn phía ít người, nên đến đây thì dừng bước. “Đứng ở đây nói đi.” Y hờ hững mở miệng, “Bên ngoài là chuyện gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười bất đắc dĩ, nói ở đây thì nói ở đây.

Sửa thành xây cung, trước giờ đều là chiêu mộ kiểu cưỡng ép, tuy hắn không định chiêu mộ thật sự nhưng muốn nhân cơ hội này tăng cường quân doanh. Hắn nói: “Trước giờ bị Bất Phàm Cung gây áp lực nên không có ai chịu tòng quân, thật ra binh lính ở Tây Càn Lĩnh vẫn còn thiếu rất nhiều.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy vì để trốn bị khổ sai mà tất cả đều đến để tòng quân thì làm sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười: “Tưởng chỗ của ta là nơi tị nạn chắc? Yêu cầu tòng quân rất nghiêm khắc, phải sàng lọc rất kỹ càng đó.”

Hai người đứng trước trướng nói chuyện, giải thích và thương lượng, mất một khoảng thời gian. Bất tri bất giác có tiếng rên rỉ mang máng truyền vào tai, phát ra từ trong trướng.

Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt định nhìn xem thì lại bị Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người ngăn cản. Y hỏi: “Ai ở trong đó vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ấp úng đáp: “Triệu viên ngoại đưa tới một ca kỹ, cực kỳ lẳng lơ.”

Dung Lạc Vân nào tin: “Có lẳng lơ bằng huynh không?”

Lúc đến thì dụ người ta vào trướng, mà còn to gan giấu kiều nga ư?

Y túm lấy thắt lưng Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như không thể kiềm chế được, đằng đằng sát khí xông vào trong trướng. không thấy bóng hình xinh đẹp của ca kỹ đâu, nhìn theo âm thanh phát ra lại thấy sói con đang phơi bụng ngủ say, rên hừ hừ!

Dung Lạc Vân quay phắt lại, nhìn thấy bộ dạng hư hỏng của Hoắc Lâm Phong, tức giận, phiền não, giống như bị trêu chọc vậy. Có còn đạo trời nữa không vậy, làm quan mà lại đi trộm đồ của thổ phỉ, hại y tìm kiếm cả buổi trời.

Quay đầu nhìn nhóc con kia, con trai y nhặt về đang rên hừ hừ ngủ say mê trên giường của tên trộm, thảo nào người ta hay nói “bạch nhãn lang” (*), quả nhiên không sai.

(*) bạch nhãn lang: sói mắt trắng, chỉ những người vô ơn, ý Dung Lạc Vân là sói con vô ơn

Y vươn tay ra ôm lấy nó, sói con lập tức bừng tỉnh, cắn một cái lên hổ khẩu (*) của Dung Lạc Vân.

(*) hổ khẩu: phần thịt giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sợ hết hồn, tiến tới nắm lấy cổ tay Dung Lạc Vân, chỉ thấy mu bàn tay trắng nõn kia rướm máu, chảy lạch tạch ra đầy tay hắn.

“Nuôi sói không quen, chính là vì ta sợ nó vô ý làm em bị thương nên mới mang nó đi đó!” Hắn móc khăn tay ra quấn vết thương, hắn giương mắt lên nhìn đối phương, giọng trở nên dịu dàng, “Có đau không?”

Dung Lạc Vân mím môi: “Bảy ngày không gặp, đương nhiên là nó không quen với ta rồi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tại ta, đều tại ta.” Hắn chẳng biết xấu hổ là gì, ngoài mặt thì xin lỗi, nhưng trong lời nói lại ẩn giấu huyền cơ, “Vốn định dẫn nó đến Vô Danh Cư, lại sợ em chém ta một nhát trừ họa cho dân.”

Dung Lạc Vân tức đến run rẩy, không biết phải mắng thế nào, bèn phun ra một câu “Cẩu quan”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn cười, gỡ khăn tay ra, cẩn thận xem vết thương đã ngừng chảy máu chưa. Hai vết răng kia từ từ đỏ lên, lại rướm ra một ít máu tươi.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm, không biết đang ngẩn ngơ nghĩ cái gì. Sau đó nâng tay Dung Lạc Vân lên, cúi đầu xuống, dùng miệng bịt kín vết thương.

Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ người, bờ môi ấm áp kia ngậm lấy mu bàn tay y, nóng hôi hổi, cơn đau tạm dừng lại. Y không tránh thoát được, lại lo lắng sẽ có người đột ngột vào trong trướng, trong mắt lộ ra chút hoảng sợ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang ngậm vết thương của y bỗng mút một cái.

Dung Lạc Vân rên một tiếng “ưm”, giai điệu nhẹ nhàng, âm đuôi run rẩy.

Hai người một thú ở trong trướng, bây giờ thật sự rất khó phân biệt… ai lẳng lơ hơn ai.


	32. 63+64

Chương 63: Huynh không được nghĩ!

Hoắc Lâm Phong mút không hẳn là mạnh, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chịu không nổi, vừa bị kích thích là trên trán đã lấm tấm mồ hôi, giống như được phủ một lớp sơn lót trơn bóng mềm mịn.

Y gập cánh tay lên giãy dụa, nhưng giãy không ra, hổ khẩu cọ sát lên bờ môi Hoắc Lâm Phong, chỉ cảm thấy càng khó nhịn hơn. “Ta sẽ giết huynh.” Thẹn thùng bao trùm cả sự sợ hãi, câu đe dọa mềm mại như bông chạy ra khỏi miệng y.

Giọng nói không có chút sức uy hiếp nào nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nhẹ nhàng ngẩng đầu lên, mang theo cảm giác nhớ nhung, nói: “Đã lâu không được nghe em hù dọa, nhớ thật đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân cảm giác hơi nhục nhã: “Gì mà hù dọa, ta thật sự dám giết đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bị dáng vẻ cậy mạnh này trêu chọc, trong lòng nổi ý xấu, mở miệng là ngả ngớn: “Em có gì mà không dám chứ? Ban ngày ban mặt ta có lòng tốt cầm máu cho em, mút một cái thôi mà, nghe thử tiếng động mà em gây ra đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức nóng mặt: “Ta…”

“Em làm sao?” Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu nhìn người ta, ánh mắt dịu dàng chan chứa tình cảm, nhưng lời nói ra lại vẫn không ngừng ngả ngớn, “Nào ưm nào a, em bị mềm xương à, hay mềm gân? Hay là nhớ lại những hương vị thơm ngọt ngày xưa nên ê ẩm toàn thân?”

Dung Lạc Vân cắn phải lưỡi, lắp bắp nói một câu “Xằng bậy”.

Càng như vậy thì càng chột dạ, sự khôn khéo của Hoắc Lâm Phong không thua gì các quan văn, năng lực không biết xấu hổ thì càng bỏ xa các quan võ. “Em có biết không?” Hắn giả vờ như đang nói cái gì đó đường hoàng lắm, “Thật ra lúc này ta chạm vào em, phản ứng của em giống như là…”

Hắn muốn nói lại thôi, khiến Dung Lạc Vân phải tò mò.

Trong đầu Dung Lạc Vân ong ong: “Giống như cái gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Giống như tiểu góa phụ trong thoại bản, ‘khô cạn’ đã lâu thì gặp được người trong lòng, chỉ là vuốt ve bàn tay thôi mà đã có phản ứng, ăn quen bén mùi.”

Câu nói này vừa thô tục vừa dâm ô, so với những lời trong tư phòng ở Triều Mộ Lâu thì chỉ có hơn chứ không kém, Dung Lạc Vân nghe xong, mặt như thoa son, tai đỏ như ánh ráng chiều, bừng bừng tức giận.

“Súc sinh!” Y không mắng là “cẩu quan” nữa mà dổi sang một từ mới tàn nhẫn hơn.

Mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong ăn một cái tát, hắn trở người tránh đi, chạy trốn khắp trướng, Dung Lạc Vân đuổi đánh, không khoa chân múa tay, cũng không thi triển những động tác giả vô ích, mà chiêu nào cũng ở mức độ mưu sát phu quân.

“Em thật sự muốn ở góa luôn à!”

Dung Lạc Vân quát: “Huynh thử nói lại lần nữa coi!” Đánh vào hư không mấy chưởng, nội lực thâm hậu ngưng tụ. Sói con như bị dọa sợ, nhảy loạn cả lên sau đó nhảy phóc vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong như tìm kiếm chỗ dựa.

Đúng là con trai “ngoan” của mình, không chỉ cắn mình mà còn nhận giặc làm cha.

Y ép Hoắc Lâm Phong vào một góc trong trướng, gần ngay trước mắt, dồn toàn lực tung một chưởng. Bỗng nhiên, y kêu rên một tiếng, chưa chạm tới đối phương thì toàn thân đã xụi lơ, giống như một đóa hoa sắp héo rũ.

Mới nãy đánh đánh giết giết chỉ là đùa giỡn mà thôi, bây giờ Hoắc Lâm Phong thật sự hoảng lên rồi, vứt sói con đi, vươn tay ra dìu Dung Lạc Vân, vội vàng hỏi: “Em sao thế? Không phải muốn đánh ta sao, sao lại thế này?!”

Dung Lạc Vân khuỵu xuống, mồ hôi lạnh từ hai bên thái dương cứ liên tục chảy xuống, y ngả vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong, không một kẽ hở, sói con đứng một bên lườm y, giống như đang mắng y “nhận giặc làm cha”.

“Tên… khốn.” Y yếu ớt mắng từng chữ một.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chấp nhận: “Ta là tên khốn, ta là cẩu quan.” Hắn ôm chặt lấy Dung Lạc Vân, ngã ra thảm nỉ, tháo lỏng vạt áo đối phương. “Ngoan nào, để ta kiểm tra tâm mạch.” Hắn luồn tay vào, lồng ngực dưới ngón tay toát một lớp mồ hôi trơn nhẵn.

Bàn tay hắn đầy những vết chai sần, mân mê trên lồng ngực ấy, dời về bên trái một chút, khó mà không quệt vào điểm nhạy cảm kia. Hắn hạ tầm mắt xuống, Dung Lạc Vân đang gối lên vai hắn, nhìn hắn với ánh mắt cực kỳ tủi thân.

“Đau à?” Hắn hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ oán hận: “Huynh không được nghĩ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Ta nghĩ cái gì, không được nghĩ cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không được nghĩ ta là tiểu góa phụ!” Lúc nãy nắm tay đã vặn vẹo làm nhục mình, bây giờ lại xoa ngực mình, không biết sẽ làm chuyện đê tiện gì với mình nữa, “Ta không có phản ứng gì hết, ta không có một chút cảm giác nào hết!”

Lúc nãy còn hừng hực khí thế, bây giờ thì lại mong manh yếu ớt, còn mồ hôi đầm đìa, ngước mặt lên nghiêm túc hù dọa người ta.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mê nhất là dáng vẻ này của Dung Lạc Vân, nhưng cũng ghét cái miệng sắt đá ấy. Hắn cúi đầu tì lên trán Dung Lạc Vân, ngón tay giấu trong xiêm y nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, hỏi: “Không có cảm giác ư, vậy sao em lại cứng như một hạt đậu đỏ vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân nổi cáu, vừa nổi cáu là càng trở nên yếu ớt hơn, lạnh run cầm cập. Nhân tính của Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa tan biến hết, hắn rút tay ra, bế người ta lên giường, dùng chăn bọc y thật cẩn thận.

Tấm chăn mềm mại ấm áp, hắn cứ ôm như thế, giống như đang ôm một em bé.

“Ta bị làm sao vậy?” Dung Lạc Vân ngập ngừng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lạnh lùng nói: “Ta còn đang muốn hỏi em đây.” Kinh mạch rối loạn, nếu không phải có nội công thâm hậu thì đã thổ huyết từ lâu rồi, “Bị thương còn nổi cáu, em có biết chừng mực không vậy hả?”

Dung Lạc Vân mê man, mình không hề bị thương, chợt nhớ lại Đoạn Hoài Khác đã cảnh cáo chân khí của y đang rất hỗn loạn, trong vòng hai canh giờ không được vận công.

Y hỏi tiếp: “Khi nào ta mới có thể hồi phục?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lắc đầu, hắn cũng không biết, nhưng trong lòng lại rối rắm lạ thường. Hắn muốn đối phương mau chóng khỏe lại để không phải suy nhược và đau đớn, nhưng hắn lại lưu luyến tình trạng hiện giờ, muốn nhân cơ hội này ở chung với y thêm một lúc nữa.

Hắn nhìn gương mặt Dung Lạc Vân chăm chú, trên đầu toát mồ hôi lạnh, sáng lấp lánh. Hắn lau sạch mồ hôi, ở trong chăn nắm lấy cổ tay Dung Lạc Vân, móc ra xem vết thương.

Dấu răng đỏ ửng, máu đã ngừng chảy, hắn móc khăn tay giấu trong vạt áo ra, dùng một tay vụng về băng bó. Dung Lạc Vân cụp mắt nhìn, là chiếc khăn tay màu xám thêu ngân hạnh y tặng, giặt rất sạch sẽ, thoang thoảng hương thơm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Chiếc khăn này thuộc về ta, sau khi lành thì phải trả lại đấy.”

Lấy khăn tay làm lí do, một đến hai đi, lại có thêm cơ hội gặp mặt. Trong lòng Dung Lạc Vân biết rõ, y rút tay về, không chịu phối hợp mà nói: “Không cần băng bó, ta cảm thấy để nguyên như vậy cũng được rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hít sâu một hơi, gì mà em bé chứ, rõ ràng là hắn đang ôm một miếng đồng hư một miếng sắt vụn, tim vừa lạnh vừa cứng. Mới nói xấu xong, sói con nhảy lên giường, dùng ánh mắt màu xanh lục liếc hai người họ. Miếng sắt vụn kia có lẽ là hơi hoảng sợ nên rụt người lại, ngoảnh đầu đi vùi vào cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Sói con thấy thế, nằm bẹp lên chăn, còn đạp đạp mấy cái.

Miếng sắt vụn kia ngẩng đầu, lên, khẽ nói: “Bỏ nó ra đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nó chỉ dựa vào một chút thôi mà, không đến nỗi ghi thù như vậy chứ?”

Sắt vụn vội vàng nói: “Lỡ như nó nổi máu lại cắn ta nữa thì làm sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không cần nghĩ đã trả lời: “Vậy ta cho em gặm lại.”

Dung Lạc Vân hồi phục chân khí, không còn vừa lạnh vừa cứng nữa mà đã túng quẫn thành một đống hồ dán. “Gặm cái đầu huynh mà gặm.” Y lí nhí nghiến răng nói, “Chỗ đó là mông của ta.”

Nhiệt độ trong trướng dần dần tăng lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong cố gắng kiềm chế, trong lòng âm thầm niệm binh pháp. Niệm tới lần thứ tư, bên ngoài trướng có một tiểu binh hô gọi hắn, hắn đặt Dung Lạc Vân nằm xuống, xách sói con đi ra doanh trướng.

Bên ngoài quân doanh mọi người xếp thành hàng dài, toàn là tới báo danh tòng quân, bây giờ đã chiêu mộ đủ số người mục tiêu cho mỗi ngày. Hoắc Lâm Phong một tay ôm “con”, một tay nhìn danh sách, đích thân đến thao trường kiểm tra.

Sàng lọc từng người một, sau đó kiểm tra tài nghệ tiến hành phân chia cấp bậc, bận rộn hơn nửa ngày. Trong lúc này, ánh mặt trời có chiều hướng trở nên ảm đạm, mây đen ùn ùn kéo tới. Trời sắp đổ mưa to, nhưng trên mặt mọi người lại vô cùng xán lạn.

Không vì gì khác, từ khi dán cáo thị ở cổng thành thì tháp Mâu ni ở giữa thành ngày nào cũng có đông bá tánh đến chen chúc, toàn là người đến dâng hương cầu mưa. Nếu mưa to kéo tới thì Trường Sinh Cung sẽ không thể khởi công, đành phải hoãn lại mà thôi.

Xem ra lòng dân đã cảm động được thượng đế, lại gặp đúng mùa mưa, trận mưa bão này đến rất đúng lúc.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn bàn tay ra, những hạt mưa to như hạt châu lộp bộp rơi xuống, chỉ trong nháy mắt đã thấm ướt thảm cỏ trên thao trường. Hắn hô lớn: “Thu dọn binh khí, vào trướng trú mưa!”

Các tướng sĩ chạy xồng xộc về trướng, những ai bước chậm thì chớp mắt một cái đã ướt sũng cả người. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, mây đen kéo theo sấm sét, những tia sáng bạc lóe lên xé toạc đất trời, mưa từ trên bầu trời đổ giàn giụa khắp nhân gian.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chui vào trong trướng của mình, trong lòng ôm một sói, sau lưng đi theo một người, bộ dạng như kéo cả nhà đi tị nạn. Điêu Ngọc Lương vẫy vẫy bím tóc, liếc mắt lên giường thấy Dung Lạc Vân đang ngủ say.

Cậu sầu não nói: “Đệ với Nhị ca làm sao mà quay về đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong an ủi: “Đợi mưa tạnh rồi đi.” Ngoài miệng hắn nói nghe rất êm tai nhưng trong lòng cầu nguyện mưa lớn đừng tạnh. Hắn đi đến bên giường, ghém chăn cho Dung Lạc Vân, sau đó ngồi một bên lật xem danh sách.

Sau nửa canh giờ, Điêu Ngọc Lương đùa nghịch sói con rụng lông đầy đất.

Một canh giờ sau, Điêu Ngọc Lương buồn chán chạy đi tìm Hồ Phong giải sầu.

Một canh giờ rưỡi sau, cơn gió lạnh cuốn theo nước mưa thổi vào trong trướng, thảm nỉ quăn góc, giấy Tuyên trên án thư bay loạn. Dung Lạc Vân lạnh run tỉnh giấc, mơ màng nhìn vọng ra ngoài: “Ta ngủ đến khi trời tối luôn rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Mưa rồi nên trời âm u.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Cứ rơi đi, có thể kéo dài được bao lâu thì kéo dài bấy lâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phụ họa, không thắp đèn, trong trướng lờ mờ tối, thứ sáng nhất chính là ánh mắt của Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn đặt danh sách xuống, chậm rãi cúi người vây bọc y, ngăn gió, cản mưa.

“Em thấy sao rồi?” Hắn hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân giương mắt lên nhìn hắn, sau đó xoay tròn mắt trốn tránh, nhưng mà quá gần nên dù có trốn thế nào cũng không thoát.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đè một góc chăn xuống, dùng ngón tay nắm lấy cằm Dung Lạc Vân, nhẹ nhàng mân mê. Phần da ở đó thật mềm mịn, bị hắn mân mê đến đỏ ửng, nóng ran, giống như một cánh hoa đào được thấm ướt.

Trận mưa này giống như hiểu rõ nhân tính, nghe thấy lời thỉnh cầu của bách tính, mưa mãi mà không dứt.

Cũng nghe thấy lời thỉnh cầu của hắn, tích nước thành hố, núi đá sạt lở, mọi người chỉ có thể núp trong trướng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi rất giả dối: “Làm sao em về đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân sao mà biết được, đường không đi được, Bát Phương Du thì không được sử dụng, tâm mạch vẫn đang loạn cào cào.

“Hay là…” Hoắc Lâm Phong chủ động lót đường, “Hôm nay đừng về nữa, ngủ ở chỗ ta đi.”

Hắn biết tỏng đối phương da mặt mỏng, không chỉ lót đường mà còn chu đáo cung cấp lựa chọn: “Nếu vui vẻ đồng ý thì hích mũi, nếu miễn cưỡng đồng ý thì chớp mắt trái.”

Dung Lạc Vân sững sờ, bên ngoài sấm sét nổ đùng đùng, y vẫn không có phản ứng. Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không hề hối thúc, chỉ kiên nhẫn nhìn y giống như có thể đợi đến khi bãi bể hóa nương dâu.

Mãi một lúc lâu sau, y hích hích mũi.

Miệng Hoắc Lâm Phong ẩn chứa nụ cười: “Vậy là vui vẻ đồng ý?”

Dung Lạc Vân phủ nhận: “Bởi vì… ta không biết chớp một mắt.”

Câu trả lời thành thật như vậy tiếp xúc với sợi dây cung trong đầu Hoắc Lâm Phong, hắn từ từ áp người xuống, ôm chặt lấy Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân lại để lộ ánh mắt kinh sợ, nhưng mà không thể lay động được hắn, thậm chí càng khiến hắn động lòng hơn.

Huống hồ, hắn chưa từng tự xưng là quân tử, giỏi nhất là giậu đổ bìm leo.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu định hôn, trán chạm trán, mũi cọ mũi, ngay khi hơi thở giao thoa, Dung Lạc Vân lại nghiêng đầu tránh đi.

Hắn nhào vào hư không, cứng đờ người, ngũ vị trong lòng chỉ còn lại vị đắng chát.

“Đừng ép ta.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, nghe vừa đáng thương vừa nhát gan.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bừng tỉnh, hắn hỏi: “Mỗi một giây phút em ở chung với ta trong lòng đều vô cùng rối bời, có phải không?”

Bởi vì hắn là con trai của kẻ thù, đây là chuyện không thể nào thay đổi được.

Nếu đã như thế, thì hà cớ gì phải chịu giày vò mà mềm lòng với hắn.

Dung Lạc Vân lẩm bẩm: “Bởi vì ta cảm thấy mình thất bại.” Y dùng bàn tay dính dấu răng sói che bụm mặt, ủ rũ nói, “Thù oán này… không thể nào vượt qua được tình cảm của ta dành cho huynh.”

Nói xong, trong trướng rơi vào khoảng không tĩnh mịch.

Lặng lẽ hé mở kẽ ngón tay, Dung Lạc Vân liếc mắt nhìn đối phương, chỉ thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đang nhìn y chăm chú, ánh mắt đầy thương xót và luyến tiếc.

Lát sau, cái người gân sắt cốt thép ấy vậy mà đỏ bừng mắt, một giọt nước mắt tuôn rơi.

Chương 64: Tiểu Dung đừng mắng nữa!

Gương mặt ngây dại của Dung Lạc Vân núp sau bàn tay, từ những khe hở ngón tay để lộ vẻ thất thố. Y nhìn chằm chằm Hoắc Lâm Phong không chớp mắt, thật sự là khó có thể tin nổi.

Giọt nước mắt ấy rơi trên mu bàn tay y, nóng rẫy như muốn hiện lên dấu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khóc rồi, mặt không có biểu cảm gì, lặng lẽ rơi lệ, chỉ vì một câu nói của y mà khóc. Tuy rằng cơn “khóc” này chỉ vỏn vẹn ngưng tụ bằng một giọt nước mắt, vừa ngắn ngủi vừa nhẹ nhàng, nhưng lại khiến y tê tâm liệt phế hơn cả gào khóc ầm trời.

Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy bỏ tay che mặt ra, vươn lên từng li từng tí, cuối cùng chạm đến đuôi mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong. Đây là một nam nhi tường đồng vách sắt, vậy mà y rất dịu dàng, giống như đang chạm vào một món đồ mỏng manh dễ vỡ.

Ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lau đi nước mắt của Hoắc Lâm Phong, y rút tay về, cuộn năm ngón tay lại giữ giọt lệ đó trong lòng bàn tay. Y hỏi: “Sao huynh lại khóc?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đỏ vành mắt mỉm cười với Dung Lạc Vân: “Bởi vì ta cũng cảm thấy mình thất bại.”

Không gian lờ mờ tối đã chuyển dần thành tối đen, có thể che đậy vẻ mặt của hắn, mưa gió bên ngoài trướng có thể át đi tiếng thở dài của hắn. Hắn vẫn luôn hiểu rằng, mối thù song thân là khúc mắc giữa hai người, có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ có thể xóa nhòa được.

Dung Lạc Vân thích hắn như thế, còn vượt qua cả hận thù, nhưng không có nghĩa là thù oán không còn tồn tại. Mỗi khi tiếp xúc, dây dưa, nếm trải tình yêu với hắn, Dung Lạc Vân đều phải nhẫn nhịn sự hỗn độn và hổ thẹn trong lòng.

Biểu hiện của hắn càng nồng nhiệt bao nhiêu thì đối phương càng đấu tranh dữ dội bấy nhiêu.

Nhưng bởi vì thích hắn, nên càng đấu tranh dữ dội bao nhiêu thì càng khó dứt bỏ bấy nhiêu.

“Giống như ngọc liên hoàn vậy, thật khó giải.” Hoắc Lâm Phong cảm thán. Trở mình nằm nghiêng cách Dung Lạc Vân mấy nắm tay, mặt đối mặt với y, trời tối mộng mị, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy đường nét mơ hồ.

Xiêm y sột soạt, hắn nói: “Ta sẽ nằm khoanh tay.”

Dung Lạc Vân ở phía đối diện hỏi: “Tại sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Làm một quân tử, không được khiếm nhã.” Hắn rất nghiêm túc, nhưng lời nói ra lại giống như đang dỗ dành. Mà Dung Lạc Vân thì rất mê dáng vẻ này của hắn, đường nét gò má khẽ giương lên, chứng tỏ là đang cười.

Sấm sét “rầm” một tiếng đánh xuống, mưa càng to hơn, gió lạnh cố gắng len lỏi từ khắp mọi khe hở vào trong trướng. Dung Lạc Vân rụt người lại, nụ cười kia cũng tan biến, chau mày bọc chặt chăn trên người.

Mưa to gió lớn như thế, nào có giống như cuối hạ đầu thu đâu.

Y sực nhớ, mình đang chiếm giường của người ta, đắp chăn của người ta, còn chính chủ vậy mà lặng lẽ chịu lạnh không ừ hử gì. Y lập tức hỏi: “Huynh có lạnh không, có còn chăn không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta không lạnh.”

Gió lạnh liên tục thổi vào, cuốn theo cả nước mưa, giống như cả doanh trướng đều đang lắc lư. Dung Lạc Vân thích thì thích nhưng tim vẫn lớn lắm, có khi Hoắc Lâm Phong thật sự không lạnh, y còn thầm nghĩ, nghe nói Tái Bắc rét đậm, người Tái Bắc quả nhiên có thể chịu được lạnh.

Bất thình lình, Hoắc Lâm Phong hắt xì một cái.

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình: “… Ban nãy là huynh khoác lác à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vứt hết mặt mũi của người Tái Bắc rồi, khịt khịt mũi, tỏ vẻ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Hắn vẫn nằm khoanh tay, lúc nãy vì muốn làm quân tử không khiếm nhã nên bây giờ phải cuộn người lại tự sưởi ấm.

Lại bất thình lình, bàn tay bị cọ sượt qua một cái.

Rất nhanh rất nhẹ, mang theo hơi ấm.

Dung Lạc Vân giống như một tiểu tặc chột dạ, chạm một cái như đang trêu chọc người ta vậy. “Đừng ra vẻ nữa, tay huynh lạnh giá rồi kìa.” Y mân mê ngón tay, nhỏ giọng vạch trần, “Lạnh thì nói lạnh, có ai cười huynh đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi thẹn, mạnh miệng nói: “Đâu chỉ không có ai cười, còn không có ai đau lòng nữa mà.”

Dung Lạc Vân buột miệng: “Ta đau ——“ Y vội vàng ngậm miệng, mấy lời sến sẩm này khiến người ta vô cùng ngại ngùng, ngây ngô muốn gạt chuyện này qua một bên, học theo nói mấy lời sến sẩm, “Gió lớn như vậy, thổi lòng ta chao đảo khôn nguôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười đến nỗi bả vai cũng run lên: “Ta cũng khá lớn đấy.”

Lời hạ lưu vừa dứt, Dung Lạc Vân liền ngoảnh mặt đi, ngoảnh mặt xong thì xoay người, lớn cái đầu huynh, cho lạnh chết luôn đi, không chừng còn có thể teo lại. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn cười, giả ngốc nói: “Tiểu Dung, sao thế?”

Hắn thò tay ra, gõ gõ vào người đối phương như đang gõ cửa: “Ta chỉ nói là ta khá lớn thôi, không có ý nói em nhỏ đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân ở trong chăn kinh hoàng, đã chịu một vố nhục nhã: “Quỷ tha ma bắt cha huynh Định Bắc Hầu!” Y gắng sức mắng mỏ, nhưng vì kinh mạch hỗn loạn nên yếu ớt, trông y chả khác nào đang cậy mạnh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sợ y bị tổn thương nội lực, vội vàng chuyển chủ đề: “Không biết cha ta đã nhận được thư hay chưa.”

Chỉ bằng một câu mà Dung Lạc Vân lập tức yên tĩnh, xoay lưng lại không biết đang nghĩ điều gì. Một lát sau, mưa gió không có dấu hiệu giảm bớt, nhưng giọng nói của y đã trở nên nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều.

“Cha huynh…” Y dò hỏi, “Trông như thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Cao cỡ ta, phơi mình trước gió cát nên hơi đen, cực kỳ cường tráng, đôi mắt hẹp dài…” Mắt của ca ca hắn thì giống Hoắc Chiêu, còn hắn thì giống Bạch thị.

Dung Lạc Vân “Ồ” một tiếng: “Vậy cha huynh… đeo kiếm như thế nào?”

“Vỏ kiếm mạ vàng, mũi kiếm…” Hoắc Lâm Phong đang nói thì dừng lại, dường như đã hiểu ra, sau đó bất đắc dĩ hỏi, “Em sợ hôm nào đi báo thù sẽ không nhận ra cha ta à?”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức gắt gỏng: “Hỏi tí cũng không được sao!” Có lẽ là giọng điệu không được hiền lành, nói xong, bên giường có một đôi mắt xanh lè xuất hiện, sói con nghe tiếng nhe răng xông tới gầm gừ với y.

Y chỉ sợ bị cắn, chui vào ổ chăn cuộn mình lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêng người xách sói con vứt đến cuối giường, tiện thể sưởi ấm chân cho hắn. Sau khi hết chuyện mới phát hiện cả hai đang nằm sát bên nhau, hắn dang tay ra là có thể vây chặt lấy cục bông này.

Cơn lạnh xâm nhập vào cơ thể, hắn theo bản năng dựa vào nguồn nhiệt tỏa ra, trước tiên là xốc góc chăn lên, chui vào, sờ soạng, cho đến khi chạm được thân thể trong chăn. Nhẹ nhàng giữ lấy, tiến gần từng li từng tí, cuối cùng thành công làm “tu hú chiếm tổ”.

Nhưng vừa chạm vào liền buông ra, tay hắn lạnh quá, không biết phải đặt ở đâu.

Dung Lạc Vân vốn đang nằm bình thường, bây giờ thì đang nằm cứng đờ, y nằm kế bên Hoắc Lâm Phong giống như đang nằm kế một bức tường lạnh băng. Y không khỏi nghĩ, không phải muốn làm quân tử sao? Không phải không được khiếm nhã sao?

Trong lòng rõ ràng chế giễu người ta, nhưng tay thì lật lại, lần theo cơn lạnh nắm lấy tay Hoắc Lâm Phong. “Đồ ngốc.” Y lẩm bẩm một câu, cầm bàn tay kia túm về phía mình, túm được tới nơi rồi, sau đó y gỡ thắt lưng và dây buộc áo ra, len lén tháo lỏng xiêm y.

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy cẫng lên: “Em làm gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân móc lấy bàn tay kia: “Ta, ta sưởi ấm cho huynh.” Vén mấy lớp xiêm y ra, y nhét bàn tay lạnh giá kia áp vào phần da thịt ở bụng mình, giây phút tiếp xúc da thịt, y lạnh đến nỗi run cầm cập.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sao mà chịu nổi: “Dung Lạc Vân!” Hắn nghiến răng gằn lên.

Dung Lạc Vân lạnh căm căm: “Mùa đông, Trường An tuyết rơi rất nhiều, mẹ ta đắp người tuyết cho ta, rét cóng cả tay.” Y giống như đang kể chuyện vậy, “Cha ta hay làm như vậy… để sưởi ấm cho mẹ ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong áp vào thật chặt, dán sát vào lưng Dung Lạc Vân, ngửi mùi tóc Dung Lạc Vân, từ phía sau ôm chặt lấy y. Nào là dằn vặt, nào là rối bời, trong tình cảnh này y chẳng thể để tâm nhiều như thế.

“Dung Lạc Vân, nhắm mắt lại đi.” Hắn nói, “Hãy xem như đang mơ một giấc mơ.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe lời nhắm mắt lại, lặp lại trong vô thức, một giấc mơ…

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói như đang mê hoặc: “Trong mơ rất sạch sẽ, chỉ có hai chúng ta.” Hắn dùng sức xoa xoa cái bụng bằng phẳng kia, làm cho đối phương phải hừ nhẹ, sau đó quyến rũ hết sức ác ý, “Em sẽ bị cảm lạnh đấy, đổi chỗ khác sưởi ấm cho ta đi.”

“Chỗ nào…” Dung Lạc Vân hình như say rượu mất rồi, đầu óc mơ màng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Dùng hai chân, kẹp cho ta ấm.” Hắn luồn tay xuống dưới, lừa cho đối phương mê man nhập mộng, còn mình thì tỉnh táo làm chuyện cầm thú. Không lâu sau, cơ thể cứng đờ của Dung Lạc Vân sụp đổ, y híp mắt, người mềm oặt vùi đầu vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Đợi bàn tay nóng lên thì nó cũng đã ướt sũng rồi.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán Dung Lạc Vân.

Trận mưa này vẫn tiếp tục rả rích cả đêm, mây đen không tiêu tan, đến tận hừng đông vẫn còn lờ mờ âm u.

Dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang không còn đi được nữa, nước ngập kín đường, núi đá sạt lở, cây lớn thì bật gốc chắn ngang. Bên trong quân trướng, thảm nỉ ướt mem, Hoắc Lâm Phong tỉnh giấc, mang cái thân ướt đẫm đi ra ngoài, mặt đầy nước mưa.

Hắn hét to như đang luyện giọng: “Hồ Phong!”

Hồ Phong nghe tiếng liền xuất hiện: “Tướng quân, có gì phân phó sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thổi còi hiệu ra lệnh cho tất cả các tướng sĩ tập hợp, mặc khôi giáp chỉnh tề.” Hắn phân phó xong thì quay vào trong trướng thay xiêm y, vừa thay xong thì nhác thấy ổ chăn khẽ cựa quậy.

Dung Lạc Vân phá kén chui ra, lim dim nhìn sang.

“Làm ồn em à?” Hoắc Lâm Phong dịu dàng nói, giũ một cái áo choàng bước tới bên giường, “Trong họa có phúc, trận mưa này không chỉ trì hoãn thời gian khởi công mà thậm chí đường cũng ngập sâu rồi.”

Hắn choàng áo lên người Dung Lạc Vân, vừa buộc dây vừa dặn dò: “Ta phải dẫn binh vào thành tuần tra, ở đây lạnh, cũng không có đồ ăn, em dẫn Tứ cung chủ về Bất Phàm Cung đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thì nghe, nhưng không tỏ thái độ gì. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Đường khó đi, cưỡi Thừa Phong của ta mà về.” Hắn cần đi xử lý gấp, bàn giao xong thì sải bước ra khỏi quân trướng.

Ở trước cổng quân doanh, các tướng sĩ đã tập hợp đông đủ, đội hình đen tuyền trông rất đồ sộ. Hắn đứng đầu đội quân, ra lệnh cho một nhóm ở lại trông chừng, số còn lại chia ra tuần tra trong thành.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn một đội quân rời đi, mưa lộp bộp trên khôi giáp ngược lại cũng giúp giải sầu. Vào giữa thành, trên đường không có ai, bà con đều ở trong nhà trú mưa.

Nghe tiếng binh mã đi ngang, có người đẩy cửa sổ ra dòm, sợ mất mật, tưởng là quan binh tới bắt người. Dần dần phát hiện tình huống không xảy ra như mình nghĩ, chàng tướng quân mặc khôi giáp kia vậy mà lại xuống ngựa đích thân dọn dẹp đường phố.

Không chỉ dọn dẹp mà còn tuần tra xem có nhà nào bị dột hay không để kịp thời sửa chữa. Hoắc Lâm Phong ướt sũng cả người, chuyển đi bảy tám gốc đại thụ, vết chai sần trên lòng bàn tay đã dày hơn rồi.

Cứ như thế từ đường rộng phố lớn đến hang cùng ngõ hẹp, khi tới gần bờ Trường Hà thì thấy đê đập kiên cố, các hộ ven sông không bị tổn hao gì. Hắn thuận miệng khen ngợi: “Sửa đê ổn đấy chứ.”

Một tiểu binh nói: “Tướng quân, đây là do các huynh đệ trong quân doanh đã tu sửa từ trước rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khẩy một tiếng: “Các ngươi trước giờ chỉ biết ăn uống bài bạc, còn biết sửa đê điều cơ à?”

Đám binh lính mồm năm miệng mười: “Là Bất Phàm Cung ép đó, ngày nào cũng gây chuyện, Lục Chuẩn thì canh chừng dưới chân núi, thấy ai là cướp của kẻ đó!” Thoáng dừng lại một chút, hơi sợ sệt nói, “Dung Lạc Vân ỷ có chống lưng, các huynh đệ không dám phản kháng…”

Cười khẩy chuyển thành cười phá lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong tưởng tượng ra khung cảnh đó, cười mãi đến khi tới Triều Mộ Lâu. Khi đứng sóng vai với căn lầu lục giác, không biết ai cao giọng hô: “Dung Lạc Vân tới rồi!”

Hắn ngoái đầu nhìn, ở đầu Trường Hà phất phơ xiêm y màu sẫm, Dung Lạc Vân đang cưỡi ngựa đi tới, ở phía sau là Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn, còn có gần trăm đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung.

Người giang hồ đúng là tiêu sái, chém gió chặt mưa, khí thế hùng hùng hổ hổ.

“Hu!” Đi tới trước mặt, Dung Lạc Vân ghìm cương, nhìn đám binh tướng từ trên cao xuống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngẩng đầu nhìn, tối qua yếu ớt nóng rực nằm trong lòng hắn, khi tỉnh giấc thì thẫn thờ như một con mèo lười, bây giờ thì lại mang theo thần thái của một tên trùm thảo khấu, sắc lạnh hơn cả mưa gió.

Hắn hỏi: “Dung cung chủ, người có ý định gì đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân hờ hững đáp: “Giúp đỡ Hoắc tướng quân.” Y nghiêng đầu, “Mười người một đội chia nhau ra tuần tra, trước tiên đi đến những nơi có địa thế thấp trong thành, còn có thư viện, y quán, tú phường, những nơi tập trung người già trẻ em người tàn tật thì phải kiểm tra kỹ lưỡng.”

Chúng đệ tử nghe lệnh lập tức tản ra đi xử lý.

Dung Lạc Vân quay người xuống ngựa, đi tới gần, trước mặt mọi người đưa dây cương cho Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Hoắc tướng quân, trả ngựa lại cho huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, giữ cả cái tay kia luôn, túm người ta đến bên cạnh mình mới buông ra. “Cung chủ, đi cùng nhau đi.” Hắn dắt ngựa đi phía trước, sóng vai song hành với đối phương.

Đám binh lính đi phía sau, chưa phát hiện ra có gì mờ ám.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đè thấp giọng: “Không nên chạy tới đây, nội lực đã khôi phục hay chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân khép áo choàng: “Tối qua cũng chưa khôi phục, vậy sao huynh còn tổn hại tinh nguyên của ta?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sặc nước mưa: “Là lỗi của ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm mũi giày: “Cảm thấy ta nhỏ, hà tất gì còn chạm vào ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ho khan: “Nhỏ hồi nào, đó là ta chỉ giỡn thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một tiếng, nói: “Thôi bỏ đi.” Y không muốn sóng vai với người này nữa, sải bước đi xa một đoạn.

Đợi đến khi bên cạnh không còn ai, y lặng lẽ tháo bỏ dáng vẻ khinh thường ngạo mạn kia, sau đó vừa thẹn thùng vừa tủi thân, tự nhận mình rộng lượng mà nghĩ… một ngày phu thê trăm ngày ân ái, tạm tha cho huynh ấy một lần.


	33. 65+66

**Chương 65: Bướm yêu hoa**

“Cung chủ, không đi thăm tỷ tỷ sao?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi.

Triều Mộ Lâu giáp mặt sông dâng cao, cả đêm bão bùng, e là các cô nương sẽ bất an. Dung Lạc Vân lại chẳng hề để ý, nói: “Hoắc tướng quân, huynh nghe kĩ đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dừng bước chân, hơi dỏng tai lên, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng ca hát miên man, tiếng sáo thanh thoát. Hắn muốn phì cười, còn tưởng rằng nữ tử Giang Nam mềm mại yếu đuối, không ngờ mưa gió giội mạnh vào đất trời mà bọn họ vẫn còn phấn khởi như thế.

Dung Lạc Vân cười như lẽ đương nhiên, dường như đã nhìn quen rồi. “Ngày thường váy yếm kiều diễm thì chỉ là nữ tử phong trần tạo niềm vui cho phú thương giàu có.” Y nói, “Nếu như có mưa rơi, tiếng mưa cuốn theo tiếng lòng, thì sẽ trở thành thanh nga đượm buồn.”

Bên trong truyền đến tiếng gảy đàn, là một khúc thê lương, giọng hát cũng ai oán. Dung Lạc Vân ngửa cổ lên lầu bốn, nhìn chăm chú vào một cánh cửa sổ, la lên: “Tỷ tỷ!”

Gọi liên tục bốn năm tiếng, cửa sổ nhẹ nhàng hé mở, Dung Đoan Vũ khoác bào tơ tằm thò người ra. Có vẻ như là mới ngủ dậy, chưa tô phấn son, mái tóc dài đen tuyền rũ xuống.

Dung Lạc Vân lại la lên: “Tỷ tỷ, vứt cho đệ một cái ô xuống đây!”

Dung Đoan Vũ rời khỏi chốc lát, đem tới một cái ô, ném thẳng xuống dưới. Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng chụp lấy, bung ô ra, chọc cho các tướng sĩ ở phía sau phá lên cười, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêng mắt sang nhìn cũng không kìm được mà giương cao khóe miệng.

Chiếc ô quăng ra từ trong thanh lâu, cán trúc, giấy dầu màu trắng sữa, thêu một bó hoa, vài ba con bướm đốm, tên là “Bướm yêu hoa”. Dung Lạc Vân bây giờ đang cầm ô, cán ô hơi nóng tay, vô cùng ngại ngùng.

Y kéo người ta xuống nước chung: “Hoắc tướng quân, đi cùng chứ?”

Thiết kỵ Tái Bắc trốn ra xa tám tấc: “Tạ ơn ý tốt của cung chủ.”

Một nhóm người đi tuần tra dọc theo bờ sông, ở bờ phía Bắc Trường Hà dần dần ngấm nước, càng ngày càng sâu. Nơi đó gọi là “Tiểu Bồ Trang”, địa thế khá thấp, đi được vài bước thì nước đã ngập tới đùi rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, thấy nhà cửa đông đúc, phía sau còn có một mảnh đất trống đã bị bao phủ trong nước.

Dung Lạc Vân kể: “Nơi này kế bên bờ sông, chỗ tiếp giáp phần lớn là bùn đất, các hộ dân đều lấy nghề gieo trồng cây hương bồ mà sống.” Y chỉ tay về một căn nhà, váy dài ngâm trong nước, “Chỗ đó là phường thủ công, sau khi thu hoạch hương bồ thì đem vào đó chế tạo thành phẩm.”

Nói xong thì mọi người cũng đi đến trước cửa căn nhà đó, nước ngập chưa tới ngực. bà con bị nhốt trong nhà, thấy có người tới, không cần biết là binh hay giặc, vội vàng đẩy cửa sổ ra cầu cứu.

Cả đội binh mã phân tán ra cứu người, trong tay Hoắc Lâm Phong túm hai người lớn, trên cổ cõng một đứa bé. Cứ như thế di dời các hộ dân đến nơi an toàn, đi từng chuyến từng chuyến, Tiểu Bồ Trang dần dần không còn ai.

Bỗng nghe thấy tiếng khóc, Dung Lạc Vân gõ cửa: “Có người không?”

Tiếng khóc đúng là ở bên trong, nhưng lại không có ai trả lời. Toàn thân y ướt sũng, bẩn thỉu, lạnh căm, chẳng còn chút kiên nhẫn nào, giơ tay lên phá cửa.

Trong phòng lềnh phềnh hương bồ số lượng lớn, còn có mấy mươi chiếc bồ đoàn đã bện xong, một ông lão chừng sáu mươi tuổi đứng ở trên cao, cái bàn dưới chân đã ngập trong nước, trong tay cầm một sợi dây thừng bện từ cây hương bồ.

Dung Lạc Vân điềm tĩnh nhìn chăm chú, dây thừng vắt qua xà nhà, đây là đang định treo cổ ư?

Y vội quát: “Mau xuống đây cho tôi!”

Ông lão vẫn còn khóc, đứng trên bàn run cầm cập, miệng thì mếu máo. Dung Lạc Vân nghe được chữ đực chữ cái, đây là một ông lão góa vợ, trồng trọt không nổi, mắt cũng hoa rồi, mỗi ngày bện vài cái bồ đoàn sống qua ngày.

Vất vả lắm mới tích góp được mấy mươi cái, còn chưa đem đi bán thì đã bị nước cuốn trôi.

Dung Lạc Vân lội nước đi tới, khuyên giải: “Ông còn có nhà để dung thân, ít nhất cũng tốt hơn mấy gã ăn mày rồi phải không?”

Ông lão gào khóc: “Đều bị ngập hết rồi! Lương thực đệm chăn, đều ngập nước cả rồi, ông trời không có mắt, sao không cho lão phu ngập chết luôn đi!”

Đương lúc giằng co, Hoắc Lâm Phong từ ngoài cửa bơi tới, vừa giương mắt lên hắn vịn vào khung cửa dừng lại. Sau khi hiểu được đầu đuôi câu chuyện, hắn nói: “Phủ tướng quân thiếu một người cầm đèn, bao ăn.”

Ông lão nhất thời nín thinh, sau khi hiểu ý thì vội vàng nhảy xuống bàn. Dung Lạc Vân bị nước bắn tung tóe đầy mặt, y vừa dìu ông lão bơi vừa mắng: “Mắt kém thế này, đừng có đốt nhầm nhà người ta đó.”

Y và Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa ông lão đến nơi an toàn, chuyến này kết thúc là xong rồi, các hộ dân ở Tiểu Bồ Trang cơ bản đều đã được giải cứu. Hai ba tiểu binh chèo thuyền vào đầm, kiểm tra xem có ai đang gặp nạn giữa những đám hương bồ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xắn tay áo cho Dung Lạc Vân, xắn xong đi vớt vạt áo, phát hiện trên chân chỉ còn lại một chiếc giày lĩnh. Dung Lạc Vân hơi lúng túng, ấp úng nói: “Rơi mất ở trong nước rồi…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười, nhịn không được mà hả hê. Cười xong, xé một góc áo rồi ngồi xổm xuống, bọc lại chiếc chân trần của Dung Lạc Vân. “Đừng mà!” Dung Lạc Vân hoảng hốt, “Huynh mau đứng dậy đi, nhiều người nhìn thấy đó…”

“Sợ cái gì.” Hoắc Lâm Phong quấn xong đứng dậy, “Nhà bị ngập đang buồn rầu, ai mà rảnh quan tâm đến chúng ta chứ.”

Vừa dứt lời, các hộ dân của Tiểu Bồ Trang lần lượt vọt tới, có người chắp tay, có người nắm quyền, lời cảm tạ chấn động gợn nước nhộn nhạo. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngây người, cứng đờ, trong mắt thậm chí còn lóe lên sự khó tin.

Hắn vốn cho rằng, ai tới Tây Càn Lĩnh làm quan, bá tánh đều chẳng quan tâm.

Hắn ở trong thành Tái Bắc dạo chơi một vòng, có người gọi hắn là tiểu Hầu gia, có người cho hắn đồ ăn, có người kính hắn uống rượu, các bà lão thì lo lắng đến vết thương của hắn chẳng khác nào mẹ ruột. Nhưng đây không phải là Tái Bắc, hắn cũng chẳng có trận chiến nào cần đánh, chỉ lặng lẽ làm tướng quân của mình.

Giờ phút này hắn được mọi người vây quanh, không có từ ngữ khoa trương nào, tất cả đều là sự cảm kích thật lòng thật dạ…

Hắn chợt bừng tỉnh, lặng lẽ nảy sinh một chút cảm giác thuộc về. (*)

(*) cảm giác thuộc về: là một cảm giác chủ quan, nhìn từ góc độ của người chủ cảm giác. Như là “hắn cảm thấy thuộc về quê hương này”, thì đây là cảm giác thuộc về.

Sau đó, Hoắc Lâm Phong sắp xếp nhân lực thiết lập chỗ đăng ký, gia đình nào có nhà ở bị tổn thất nghiêm trọng, sau khi đăng ký sẽ được sắp xếp chỗ ở tạm thời, cũng dựa theo nhân khẩu để nhận ngân lượng trợ cấp.

Các tướng sĩ và đệ tử trong thành đều mệt lử, những bà con vốn đang âm thầm quan sát từ từ mở cửa ra, vẫy tay, mời họ một chén nước trà giải khát.

Dung Lạc Vân uống cạn nửa chén, hỏi: “Đại nương, mấy giờ rồi?”

Đại nương nói: “Đã qua một nửa giờ Thân rồi.”

Không hỏi thì thôi, hỏi rồi mới biết đã qua nửa buổi trưa, trong bụng chợt có cảm giác trống rỗng. tuần tra xong mấy con phố cuối cùng, rẽ vào trong ngõ, cả đội mệt mỏi ngồi phịch xuống đất nghỉ ngơi.

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trước một cửa nhà dân, thềm đá lạnh lẽo, vừa đặt mông xuống là run người. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi bên cạnh y, lạch cạch mấy tiếng, hắn cởi bộ giáp nặng trịch xuống, sau đó nằm oằn người trên thềm.

“Đường đường là một tướng quân, như vậy thành ra thể thống gì.” Dung Lạc Vân cố ý nói.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, giọng điệu lười biếng: “Có một năm ta bị thương, dẫn theo ngựa con chạy trối chết, khi chạy không nổi nữa thì nằm vật ra trước một nhà bán gạo.”

Dung Lạc Vân hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Sau đó ông chủ phát hiện ra ta, bế ta vào nhà, gọi bà chủ làm cho ta một bàn cơm.” Hắn hé mở mắt, “Đến giờ ta vẫn còn nhớ món thịt quay ở đó, bây giờ nghĩ tới… lão tử đói quá đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười khúc khích, bế vào nhà, ngựa con, tên khốn này khi đó còn là một cậu nhóc ư? Nghe nói Hoắc Lâm Phong mười ba tuổi đã gia nhập chiến trường, chẳng lẽ là vì đánh trận nên bị thương?

“Sao lại chỉ có mình huynh về thành, người trong quân doanh đâu?” Y hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không phải đâu, ta chạy trốn khỏi Hầu phủ đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân hết hồn: “Trốn nhà ư?!” Y vặn thân người, gương mặt bẩn thỉu lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, còn dùng đầu gối đụng vào chân đối phương, “Không phải huynh bị thương nên chạy thoát thân sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta ở nhà bị đánh, sống không nổi, chỉ đành dắt ngựa trốn đi.” Bây giờ hồi tưởng lại vẫn cảm thấy da thịt đau nhói, “Khi đó chịu bao nhiêu là khuất nhục, ta chẳng muốn quay về nữa, nên chuẩn bị…”

Bỗng nhiên dừng lại, Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa hỏi, đám tướng sĩ xung quanh không biết ghé tới khi nào, lần lượt hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Tướng quân, chuẩn bị làm gì thế? Phiêu bạt giang hồ, lưu lạc thiên nhai?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn rất nghiêm túc, ánh mắt long lanh, không chừng đang nghĩ về tướng quân thiếu niên ung dung tự tại gì gì đó.

Ai ngờ, Hoắc Lâm Phong vậy mà lại ngượng nghịu, nhỏ giọng nói: “Chuẩn bị đi xin cơm…”

Ánh mắt long lanh kia lập tức kết thành băng, Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày, mặt đầy vẻ ghét bỏ.

Hoắc tướng quân từng suýt nữa đi ăn xin vội vàng giải thích: “Khi đó ta nghĩ, nếu ta đi ăn xin thì người mất mặt nhất là cha ta, như vậy là phục thù được rồi. Bá tánh trong thành đều quen biết ta, ăn xin cũng sẽ không quá vất vả.”

Hợp lý, vậy mà còn có thể suy tính sâu xa đến thế. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vì sao huynh lại bị đánh?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đại ca tặng Quyết Minh kiếm cho ta, huynh ấy nói là có thể chém vàng trảm ngọc, nên đương nhiên là ta muốn thử rồi.” Vậy là hắn đã chém vỡ ngọc quan của Hoắc Chiêu, chém đứt trâm ngọc của Bạch thị, lúc bị đánh mới biết, hai món đó là tín vật định tình của cha mẹ hắn.

Nghe xong, Dung Lạc Vân thầm nhủ, bướng bỉnh như thế sao cha huynh còn chưa đánh chết huynh đi.

Động tĩnh bọn họ nói chuyện quả thật không nhỏ, cửa lớn phía sau cọt kẹt mở ra. Chủ nhà trước tiên là giật mình, thấy là binh lính đang nghỉ ngơi, chưa nói một lời đã quay vào trong nhà.

Mọi người nhìn nhau, làm phiền nhà dân rồi, đáng lẽ nên có ý thức mà rời khỏi, nhưng mà quả thật rất mệt, lại không nỡ tạm biệt thềm đá ấm áp dưới mông. Đương lúc do dự, khoảng chừng sau một chén trà, chủ nhà lại xuất hiện.

Là một cặp phu thê, còn có cha mẹ và con cái họ, mỗi người bưng một bát cháo nóng hổi. “Hoắc tướng quân vất vả rồi.” Chủ nhà bưng cháo, biểu cảm ẩn chứa chút rụt rè, “Trong nhà cũng không có đồ gì ngon, các quân gia húp ít cháo làm nóng người.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy nhận lấy, khẽ liếc mắt nhìn thấy trên mặt những người khác đều có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Đợi chủ nhà quay vào nhà, hắn vừa húp cháo vừa xem xét, nhịn không được hỏi Dung Lạc Vân: “Sao họ kỳ lạ vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói: “Quân gia, lúc trước đám binh lính thối tha này không được tích sự gì, chẳng quan tâm gì đến dân chúng.” Vất vả vì dân, tạo việc cho lính —— Đúng là chuyện mới thấy lần đầu.

Húp hết cháo nóng, trời cũng dần tối, không chừng sẽ còn có mưa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn mọi người rời khỏi con ngõ, đi đến tháp Mâu ni ở giữa thành, tất cả các tướng sĩ đều tập hợp ở đó.

Hôm nay là một ngày vất vả, hắn sắp xếp cho mọi người về quân doanh hoặc về nhà, còn mình cũng chuẩn bị về phủ tướng quân nghỉ ngơi. Ở phía còn lại, nhóm đệ tử của Bất Phàm Cung cũng tụ họp hồi cung, Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn cũng đi rồi.

Những người xung quanh giải tán, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở phía đông, Dung Lạc Vân đứng phía tây.

Mỗi người bước tới gần đối phương, Hoắc Lâm Phong dắt ngựa, hỏi: “Theo ta về phủ tướng quân chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân che ô “Bướm yêu hoa”: “Ta phải đến Triều Mộ Lâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đành thôi, đưa mắt tiễn Dung Lạc Vân đi về xa, sau đó cưỡi ngựa về. Vừa rẽ vào đường lớn, từ xa nhìn thấy cổng lớn của phủ tướng quân, ngoài cửa có một bóng dáng gầy nhom.

Hôm qua mưa to, Đỗ Tranh trông mong cả đêm, trời chưa sáng đã đứng đợi ở cửa, đợi tròn một ngày rồi.

Tới cổng, Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người xuống ngựa, hất hất cằm với người quản gia đang bận lòng kia. Đỗ Tranh vội vàng đi theo, cứ như một bà vú già: “Thiếu gia về rồi! Nhà bếp đã hâm canh gừng, uống một bát đi, cẩn thận kẻo cảm lạnh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đi tắm trước.”

Đỗ Tranh gật đầu: “Nước nóng đã chuẩn bị sẵn rồi, chỉ đợi thiếu gia cởi sạch đồ thôi.”

Cái gì mà cởi sạch… Hoắc Lâm Phong bĩu môi, đi thẳng một mạch, đình viện ở sâu bên trong đi một hồi mới rẽ vào chủ uyển. Đi đến trước phòng, hắn nhạy bén liếc thấy bóng người, lập tức bước nhanh vào phòng.

“Ai đang ở trong thư phòng?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Thiếu gia, Trương Duy Nhân trở về rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biết nên vui hay nên giận: “Giấu chuyện quan trọng không nói, lại toàn đi nói mấy câu phí lời!” Hắn vứt chuyện đi tắm ra sau đầu, bước thẳng vào thư phòng, giẫm bình bịch lên thảm đến nỗi không còn nhìn ra hoa văn.

Trương Duy Nhân đã đợi nửa ngày rồi, người cũng đầy phong trần, hai tay dâng lá thư hồi âm trải qua nghìn dặm sóng gió.

“Vất vả rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Ở Hầu phủ có gặp được Hầu gia không?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Bẩm tướng quân, thuộc hạ gặp ở quân doanh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong xé mở bao thư: “Ồ? Bọn man tặc khiêu khích thôi mà cha ta cũng đích thân cầm quân ư.” Ánh mắt đặt trên lá thư, biểu cảm hờ hững dần dần ngưng đọng.

Trương Duy Nhân cúi đầu: “Hầu gia… bị tập kích.”

**Chương 66: Xuống đây đi**

Triều Mộ Lâu thanh vắng, thanh quán dựa và lan can ôm tỳ bà gẩy dây cả một ngày, ca kỹ mở rộng cửa phòng, ê a hát khàn cả giọng, người đánh đàn, người thổi sáo, đủ loại âm thanh.

Trời tối rồi, nhưng người đàn ông duy nhất vào Triều Mộ Lâu vậy mà chỉ có Dung Lạc Vân.

Các cô nương vô cùng thất vọng, Dung công tử tới thì có tác dụng gì? Vừa không trộm hương cắp ngọc, cũng không tiêu tiền như nước, chẳng khác gì người xuất gia trong chùa cả. Này cũng thôi đi, Dung công tử tuấn tú vô song, nhìn mát mắt cũng tốt, nhưng hôm nay lại trông vô cùng nhếch nhác.

Cầm Thường lên tiếng trước: “Công tử, nước mưa vốn không màu, công tử đây là đã ngã vào hố bùn sao?”

Hồng Y lại nói: “Y phục có mùi hương bồ, còn để trần một chân, trông giống như một nhóc ăn mày vậy.”

Mỗi người một câu, hòa cùng tiếng cười duyên dáng, trong lâu náo nhiệt hẳn lên. Dung Lạc Vân không phải là một chủ nhân thương hoa tiếc ngọc, đứng bên cạnh cầu thang, đáp trả: “Không có người đến tiêu khiển thì tự đàn tự hát cả ngày trời, còn ai oán hơn cả nương nương trong cung, bây giờ lại còn dám trêu chọc ta.”

Các cô nương lần lượt phản bác: “Bèo trôi chốn phong nguyệt, sao có thể sao sánh với nương nương trong cung chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân cười nói: “Hà tất phải coi nhẹ bản thân, không phải cũng đều muốn đàn ông sao?” Lời này thật quá thô tục, môi trên môi dưới của y chạm nhau nói rất hờ hững, “Bao nhiêu người vây quanh một mình hoàng đế, còn không bằng các cô.”

Các kiều nga cười đến mức phải vuốt ngực thuận khí, ném khăn tay, ném trâm ngọc về phía Dung Lạc Vân, ngoài miệng thì cười cười mắng mắng. Tiếng ồn ào kinh động lên lầu bốn, cửa phòng mở ra, Dung Đoan Vũ bước ra, gương mặt lạnh nhạt nhìn xuống lầu.

Dung Lạc Vân ngước mặt nhìn lên, chỉ một thoáng mà tiếng ồn ào liền chấm dứt, xen lẫn một vài âm đuôi còn lang thang chưa dừng lại. Đi cầu thang thì sợ rề rà, y liền đạp cột sơn nhảy phốc lên lầu bốn, đứng cách Dung Đoan Vũ chừng bốn năm bước.

“Tỷ tỷ.” Y ngoan ngoãn gọi.

Dung Đoan Vũ chưa chải đầu, xách váy quay vào trong phòng, vẻ lạnh lùng men theo làn váy trôi tuột xuống đất. Dung Lạc Vân theo sau, làm thinh không nói gì, tỏ thái độ chờ được xử lý.

Từ lần trước đến Triều Mộ Lâu, chuyện của y và Hoắc Lâm Phong đã bị Dung Đoan Vũ biết tỏng, từ khi ấy đến giờ vẫn mãi không để ý đến Dung Lạc Vân. Ban nãy đứng ngoài lâu xin ô, cũng không phải là cần che mưa, thật ra là vì muốn thăm dò thái độ của cô.

Sau khi vào phòng, Dung Lạc Vân đứng thừ ra một chỗ, đầu cúi gằm xuống, trông như một nhóc ăn mày rụt rè sợ hãi.

Dung Đoan Vũ ngồi bên bàn, chau mày cũng vẫn xinh đẹp: “Đóng cọc ở đó làm gì, còn không mau tắm rửa đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gật đầu, vòng qua tấm bình phong, tự mình cởi y phục tắm rửa. Cả người y đều bẩn thỉu, bôi sáp thơm chà lấy chà để, đến khi da đỏ ửng lên mới thôi.

Tắm một lúc, y phát hiện trong phòng rất yên tĩnh, tĩnh đến mức chỉ còn lại tiếng nước.

“Tỷ?” Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên hoảng hốt, e dè phá vỡ bầu không khí im ắng, “Buổi tối ăn cái gì?”

Dung Đoan Vũ không đáp, mà hỏi ngược lại: “Hôm nay đệ đi làm gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Mưa lớn quét qua, đệ dẫn đám đệ tử đi tuần tra trong thành.”

“Ồ?” Dung Đoan Vũ làm ra vẻ kinh ngạc, đến cả giọng điệu kì lạ cũng rất êm tai, “Tỷ mở cửa sổ ném ô, sao không thấy đệ với đệ tử mà lại thấy đệ với Hoắc Lâm Phong?”

Sáp thơm bị chà thành bùn thơm luôn rồi, Dung Lạc Vân trả lời: “Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn binh lính đi tuần tra… đúng lúc đi cùng đường.” Y vịn tay lên mép thùng, quẫn bách nhìn chằm chằm bình phong, “Hôm nay bọn đệ đã cứu được rất nhiều người dân ở Tiểu Bồ Trang, còn có một ông lão định kết liễu đời mình nữa…”

Dung Đoan Vũ hừ nhẹ một tiếng: “Đệ muốn nói cái gì? Nói các đệ đồng tâm hiệp lực như thế nào, hay là cùng lùi cùng tiến như thế nào?” Từ đầu đến cuối cô đều cụp mắt nhìn xuống, bây giờ khẽ giương lên, ánh mắt sắc như kim châm nhìn về phía tấm bình phong, “Ngược lại tỷ rất muốn nghe, đêm hôm trước đệ ở lại quân doanh, ngủ trong trướng của ai, đắp chăn mền của ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, suýt nữa trần nhồng nhộng đứng phắt dậy khỏi thùng nước rồi. Tỷ tỷ phái thám tử điều tra mình rồi… khi mình luyện công bảy ngày thì không tra, sao đi một chuyến đến quân doanh lại trùng hợp bị phát hiện!

Gì mà trướng của ai, chăn của ai, sao lại hỏi mờ ám như thế chứ?

“Là vì chuyện chiêu nạp nhân lực, đệ muốn đi xem thử thôi mà.” Y giải thích, “Đệ vốn chẳng muốn đi đâu, tại lão Tứ cứ lôi đệ đi… Đúng rồi, chính là lão Tứ, tối hôm qua lão Tứ cũng ở đó!”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Vậy là đệ đẩy hết tội lên người một đứa nhỏ?”

Cô tức đến nỗi đạp đổ ghế: “Ngọc Lương bảo đệ đi, Ngọc Lương bảo đệ ở qua đêm, nếu Ngọc Lương bảo đệ với Hoắc Lâm Phong thành thân, hai đứa có phải cũng lập tức bái đường luôn không?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, nước cũng đã nguội lạnh rồi, y đáng lẽ nên đứng dậy mặc y phục, nhưng y cứ trốn mãi trong thùng không nhúc nhích. Dung Đoan Vũ lại không tha cho y, lấy xiêm y trong tủ ra, cách tấm bình phong ném mạnh vào trong.

Y hoảng hốt chụp lấy, mặc xong rồi đi ra ngoài, nước nhỏ tí tách, y đứng lì ở bên giường.

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Còn về Hoắc Chiêu, có phải đệ muốn báo thù không?”

Tim y run lên: “Muốn.”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Được, tỷ xem như đệ không nói dối.” Cô bước đến gần, buộc dây thắt lưng cho Dung Lạc Vân, “Trước tiên khoan bàn luận đến chuyện nghiện đoạn tụ của đệ, đệ thích Hoắc Lâm Phong, thích đến mức có thể xem nhẹ hắn là con trai của kẻ thù sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân cắn răng không nói gì, chỉ chột dạ lắc đầu.

Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi: “Hôm nay không thể cắt đứt với hắn, đến khi đệ giết Hoắc Chiêu rồi đợi hắn quay lại phản bội đệ hay sao?” Cô thương xót vì sự bất hạnh này, tức giận vì sự nhu nhược này, “Đến khi đó đệ báo được thù rồi nhưng cũng trở thành kẻ thù giết cha của người ta, trở thành người quen xa lạ cũng là chuyện tốt lắm rồi!”

… Vậy chuyện xấu thì sao?

Dung Lạc Vân lùi lại một bước, đầu óc rối như bòng bong.

Đừng nói nữa, y không muốn Dung Đoan Vũ tiếp tục nói nữa.

“Tình cảnh đó, chẳng lẽ đệ chưa từng liệu tới hay sao?” Dung Đoan Vũ nói, “Đệ đã liệu được từ lâu rồi, hà tất phải lừa mình dối người? Bây giờ qua lại thân mật, sống được một ngày là bớt đi một ngày, nhìn ánh hoàng hôn trông mong tới bình minh, còn không bằng đệ cắt đứt tình cảm càng sớm càng tốt!”

Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng cũng bộc phát: “Tại sao tỷ cứ phải ép đệ?!”

Cắt đứt tình cảm, cắt như thế nào đây, uống một thang đoạn trường thảo (lá ngón) hay sao? Nếu thật sự dễ dàng như vậy thì đâu cần đợi đến hôm nay! Y đánh một chưởng lên tấm bình phong, lớp vải rách toạch thành hai nửa, đường thêu trên vải nối nhau kéo dài ra.

Đường thêu còn vương vấn tơ lòng, huống hồ gì là con người làm bằng máu thịt?

Dung Lạc Vân căm hận nói: “Người quen xa lạ cũng được, trở mặt thành thù cũng được, đến lúc đó đệ sẽ gánh chịu tất cả!” Y xông ra trước cửa, trước khi đi bỏ lại một câu, “Báo được thù, đợi tỷ tỷ xuất giá, đệ cũng sẽ vào chùa xuất gia!”

Hai tỷ đệ cãi nhau không hề nhỏ tiếng chút nào, tiểu nhị đưa cơm không dám đến gần, những cô nương khác ngửa cổ nhìn lên, bà vú định đi khuyên can còn chưa tới trước cửa đã thấy công tử kia tức giận chạy đi rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân chạy xồng xộc ra khỏi Triều Mộ Lâu, giận thì giận nhưng vẫn tiện tay xách theo cái ô. Ra đến phố bung ô ra, không còn là “Bướm yêu hoa” nữa mà đổi thành “Hoàng anh bão nguyệt”. (Chim hoàng anh ôm trăng)

Bão Nguyệt ư, sao nghe quen thế nhỉ?

Y đi dọc theo ven đường, lúc này xung quanh không có ai, đến phu canh cũng ở trong nhà say ngủ. Đi qua mấy cái đầu phố, ngang qua Luận Trà Cư, bên trong chỉ có vỏn vẹn vài ba quan khách, nhưng người nghệ nhân vẫn đang diễn cảm kể chuyện.

Y che ô, đứng bên ngoài cửa sổ dỏng một tai lên nghe.

Nghệ nhân đang kể chuyện ở trên núi Lãnh Tang, bên khe suối nhỏ, mãnh hán chiến đấu với sói dữ.

Dung Lạc Vân nghe đến khi lòng sục sôi, mãnh hán kia không phải mình sao? Đang vui vẻ, định ném vào một thỏi bạc vụn, mò cả buổi mới phát hiện không đem hầu bao. Đến khi thước gỗ gõ xuống, nghệ nhân đã kể xong, y chỉ đành cao giọng khen ngợi.

Đang định rời đi, vừa xoay người thì thoáng thấy một người đi ngang qua.

Bóng người trên phố chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay, tuy rằng trời mờ tối nhưng dáng người đó, chiều cao đó, y liếc một cái là nhận ra. “… Trương Duy Nhân.” Y nói thầm, Trương Duy Nhân đã trở về rồi sao? Vậy kế hoạch kia có thể thực hiện được không?

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức quay đầu đi về phía phủ tướng quân, đi được mười mấy bước, nhìn xung quanh xem có thám tử hay không. Thôi kệ đi, y vượt nóc băng tường, dùng Bát Phương Du không bao giờ sai.

Bay đến phủ tướng quân, chỉ nhìn thấy ngoài cổng có rất nhiều thị vệ, còn cổng lớn thì đóng kín mít.

Nếu y quang minh chính đại đi vào thì quá huênh hoang, truyền đến Triều Mộ Lâu chắc sẽ chọc tỷ tỷ tức chết mất. Nghĩ như thế, y liền nhảy lên đầu tường, chưa đáp xuống đất, thong thả bay về phía chủ uyển.

Dung Lạc Vân dừng trên nóc nhà của gian nhà chính, trời tối om om, che ô ngồi trên đó. Y dỏng tai nghe, tiếng của Đỗ Tranh, hình như vừa nói “Cẩn thận cảm lạnh”.

Sau đó y nghe thấy tiếng bước chân trầm ổn, không nhìn cũng biết là Hoắc Lâm Phong ra ngoài.

Tuy rằng không nhìn cũng biết… nhưng sao có thể kiềm lòng mà không nhìn được chứ.

Dung Lạc Vân len lén nhìn xuống, thấy người kia mặc tẩm y, khoác một cái ngoại bào dài, nhân lúc mưa không lớn, bước chậm ra sân. Y chợt nghĩ, không trăng không sao, đứng ngoài sân làm gì?

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc tay lên, hơi cúi đầu xuống.

Một giai điệu thê lương cất lên, xuyên qua xà nhà, quẩn quanh cột sơn, như một con chim nhạn cô độc bay về phương xa.

Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc, đây là tiếng sáo ư? Nhưng nghe nặng nề hơn tiếng sáo. Y mơ hồ nhớ lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong từng nói mình có một cây sáo xương chim ưng, lẽ nào là cái này sao?

Nếu phải, vì sao giai điệu lại ai oán như thế?

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng một mình giữa cơn mưa bụi, góc bào phất phơ, chậm rãi thổi một khúc. Mỗi khi xảy ra chiến sự hắn đều muốn thổi sáo, hy vọng dù ở Giang Nam cũng có thể an ủi cô hồn của tướng sĩ chết trận.

Một hồi lâu sau, hết một khúc, đôi môi hắn rời khỏi lỗ âm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thổi xong rồi, xuống đây đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân siết chặt cán ô, người kia từ nãy đến giờ đều quay lưng lại với mình, chẳng lẽ sau đầu cũng có mắt à? Y ngồi yên không nhúc nhích, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Mái ngói đọng nước mưa, cẩn thận không lại ướt mông đấy.”

Hay cho một chữ “lại”, Dung Lạc Vân phi người bay xuống, vén áo bào của người ta như đang kiếm chuyện. Y bất mãn nói: “Rõ ràng ta đã dùng Tỏa Tức Quyết.”

Lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong mới xoay người: “Chưa đạt đến tầng mười thì ta đều có thể nghe thấy.” Hắn kéo lại áo bào, liếc nhìn cái ô, “Hóa ra đến Triều Mộ Lâu là để đổi cái ô xấu hơn.”

Dung Lạc Vân phản bác: “Sao mà xấu, đây gọi là Hoàng anh bão nguyệt… chỉ là ‘Bão Nguyệt’ nghe có hơi quen tai.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biết có nên nói hay không: “Nha đầu suýt nữa làm thiếp của ta, tên Bão Nguyệt.” Nói xong thấy mặt đối phương biến sắc, hiểu rồi, xem ra là không nên nói.

Hắn chuyển chủ đề: “Vì sao đêm khuya rồi còn tới đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói thẳng là y nhìn thấy Trương Duy Nhân, nên muốn hỏi thử tình hình thế nào rồi. Hoắc Lâm Phong cười bất đắc dĩ, xem ra sau này phải bảo Trương Duy Nhân che mặt lại, nếu không cứ toàn đụng phải người này.

Hắn nói: “Thư đã gửi tới rồi, cha ta sẽ thượng tấu thúc giục Hoàng thượng trả quân lương.” Nếu thượng tấu vẫn vô dụng, vậy thì huynh trưởng của hắn, Đại tướng quân trấn biên Hoắc Kinh Hải, sẽ khoác chinh bào ngự thưởng đến Trường An, đích thân vào triều đòi tiền.

Nói như thế vậy chứng tỏ kế hoạch tiến hành thuận lợi, Dung Lạc Vân nghi ngờ hỏi: “Vậy sao ta thấy huynh có vẻ như đang có tâm sự thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Kế hoạch thuận lợi, nhưng tình hình lại biến hóa bất ngờ.” Hắn vốn muốn giấu, nhưng đối phương lại đặc biệt tìm đến đây, còn hỏi hắn rõ ràng, “Chiến sự ở Tái Bắc vốn không cần khoa trương, quân lương không đủ, các tướng sĩ phải chịu khổ mấy tháng.”

“Đến cha ta cũng…” Hắn dừng lại một thoáng.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Cha huynh làm sao?”

“Cha ta bị tập kích, không may trúng một mũi tên.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Em… nghe có vẻ rất sảng khoái?”

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân bỗng tối sầm, tỷ tỷ nói không sai, bọn họ sớm muộn cũng sẽ trở thành người quen xa lạ, trở mặt thành thù. Bây giờ Hoắc Chiêu bị thương, những ngờ vực và bất đồng ùn ùn kéo tới.

Y không hề cảm thấy sảng khoái, Hoắc Chiêu bị thương chứng tỏ quân địch rất hung hãn, thương vong của tướng sĩ và hiểm nguy của bá tánh cũng ngày càng lớn. Y tới gần, túm lấy áo bào của Hoắc Lâm Phong, không vén bừa lên nữa, mà nhẹ nhàng siết trong tay.

“Trận ác chiến kéo dài đến năm sau mới kết thúc, trong vòng một năm quân địch lại khởi binh lần nữa thì sao?” Y vô cùng bất ngờ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Sau khi Mạc Hạ Lỗ chết, thân vương Đột Quyết A Trát Thái lập tức lên thế chỗ, có liên hôn với bộ tộc Khâm Sát, binh lực được bổ sung.” Mà quân ta vẫn còn trong giai đoạn nghỉ ngơi chỉnh đốn, thường xuyên giao chiến thật sự rất mệt mỏi.

Quân không có vũ khí sẽ chết, không có lương thực sẽ chết, không có tích trữ sẽ chết, lương bổng dây dưa lề mề không khác gì họa vô đơn chí.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thông báo tình hình, thấy mặt Dung Lạc Vân sa sầm mới phát hiện mình đã quá nghiêm túc rồi. Hắn thò tay ra khỏi áo bào, một tay ôm người, một tay cướp ô đè xuống thấp.

“Với tình hình như vậy, Hoàng thượng không dây dưa nổi nữa đâu.” Hắn vừa “hù dọa” người ta xong, bây giờ lại dỗ dành, “Đợi quân lương được phát đủ, đội quân Tái Bắc nhất định có thể giết hết lũ man tặc không còn mảnh giáp.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Thật sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chọc giỡn y: “Không thể thiếu một mình ta mà lại không thể thắng trận được đúng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân thở phào một hơi, khóe miệng vẫn chưa chịu nhếch lên, bên eo bị món gì đó đâm vào. Y cúi đầu nhìn, là cây sáo xương chim ưng của Hoắc Lâm Phong ức hiếp người ta, y đoạt lấy, đúng là chỉ lớn bằng bàn tay.

Y hỏi, khúc nhạc lúc nãy hắn thổi tên gì?

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, là “Trở về”.

Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa nói xong, khúc nhạc đó là thổi cho người đã khuất nghe, quy hồn phục cốt, cuối cùng là nói lời giã từ. Hắn ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, giở giọng thương lượng.

“Ta dạy em thổi nhé, hôm nào ta không quay về, thì em thổi nó gọi ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi mông lung, cũng nhìn ra được manh mối: “Ta không thổi, ta sẽ đi tìm huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu tìm không được thì em thổi.”

Dung Lạc Vân bướng bỉnh nói: “Nằm mơ đi, nếu thật sự có ngày đó, ta sẽ lập tức đi tìm một nam nhân anh tuấn khác.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười rộ lên: “… Được.”

“… Được cái gì mà được!” Dung Lạc Vân thỏa hiệp, “Ta thổi là được chứ gì, vậy huynh nói được làm được, nhất định phải xuất hiện đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Nếu có gió bắc thổi, có nghĩa là ta đã tới rồi.”


	34. 67+68

**Chương 67: Tiểu lưu manh**

Chiếc ô “Hoàng anh bão nguyệt” che lại cảnh kiều diễm bên dưới, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc cánh tay ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, áo bào khẽ đung đưa, giống như một khắc sau sẽ trượt khỏi đầu vai. Dung Lạc Vân cũng rất ngoan, để yên cho hắn ôm, trong vẻ ngoan ngoãn còn ẩn chứa chút ủ rũ, giống như bị người ta phế hết võ công vậy.

Viền ô ngày càng thấp, song mây trên đỉnh kề sát vào ngọc quan, cảm giác hơi bí bách. Che ô như thế, hiển nhiên Hoắc Lâm Phong chẳng có tâm tư tốt lành gì, còn dùng má dán bên cán ô, tỏ vẻ cầu hòa.

Đáng tiếc, cảm xúc của Dung Lạc Vân bị cây sáo kia gây nhiễu, lưỡng lự mãi cũng chẳng có phản ứng gì.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhân cơ hội này ghé tới gần, rồi lại gần hơn nữa, định trộm một cái thơm. Nhưng hắn không chạm môi mà hơi cúi đầu xuống, ấn lên hõm vai Dung Lạc Vân.

Hàng lông mày đang nhíu lại cuối cùng cũng giãn ra, đôi mắt bên dưới nhắm chặt, lông mi cũng run run theo. Dung Lạc Vân hoảng hốt, nhấc bàn tay cầm cây sáo lên, chọc vào ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong phối hợp rên lên: “Ui.”

Dường như chọc thôi không đủ, Dung Lạc Vân còn dùng sức khoan vào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Lại định mưu sát phu quân đấy.”

Cuộc đối thoại đã thoải mái hơn rồi, Dung Lạc Vân thả tay xuống, bỗng nhiên thẳng thắn: “Ta với tỷ tỷ cãi nhau rồi.” Y đẩy cánh tay đang cầm ô của Hoắc Lâm Phong lên cao, nương theo ánh đèn trong hành lang mà quan sát đối phương, “Tỷ tỷ nói, ta nên dứt khoát cắt đứt với huynh, nếu không sau này sẽ chỉ càng đau khổ hơn thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy em trả lời thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Ta đành chịu thôi.”

Không cần biết sau này sẽ phát triển đến bước đường nào, có tệ thế nào cũng được, nhưng bây giờ y vẫn muốn ôm ấp qua đêm dài. Nhìn ánh hoàng hôn trông chờ bình minh thì làm sao? Biết rõ đêm tối sắp đến, nhưng chí ít thì mặt trời lặn cũng rất đẹp.

Suy nghĩ của Hoắc Lâm Phong bị khuấy động, không diễn tả được cảm xúc trong lòng, cũng không nói được gì. Hắn kéo Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xuống hiên, dùng ngoại bào ôm bọc lại từ phía sau.

Bọn họ nhìn ra mảnh sân ẩm ướt, trên đỉnh đầu treo một chao đèn lụa, vừa đủ rọi sáng vào lỗ âm của cây sáo. Hắn cúi đầu, tì cằm lên bả vai Dung Lạc Vân, cánh tay vây xung quanh, giữ lấy hai tay của Dung Lạc Vân.

“Lỗ này kề vào môi dưới.” Hắn tay cầm tay giảng dạy, “Thổi một tiếng đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ dẩu môi, thổi lên một tiếng nhẹ nhàng như gió thoảng. Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười: “Ngắn quá, thổi một hơi dài thử xem.”

Huýt, Dung Lạc Vân lại thổi thêm hơi nữa, ngắn như bóng câu qua khe cửa. Hoắc Lâm Phong không tin, nội lực thâm hậu như vậy mà lại thổi ra một tiếng ngắn ngủn như thế ư? Hắn ra lệnh cho y thổi tiếp, vẫn còn ngắn, tiếp tục thổi, vẫn ngắn, sau bốn năm hơi thổi vẫn chẳng thấy khởi sắc.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thừ người ra, tính khí thiếu gia khiến hắn muốn giáo huấn, nhưng tình yêu lại bảo hắn nhẫn nại, hắn ngước lên nhìn, sườn mặt Dung Lạc Vân rất tĩnh lặng, y cụp mắt, mím môi, giống như đang tỏ thái độ nhẫn nhịn khi vừa bị ức hiếp.

Hắn sực hiểu, biết rõ còn cố hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta không học được.”

Giống như đang làm biếng, y xoay người sang, trừng mắt nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y căm hận nghĩ, gió bắc gì nổi, nhìn không thấy sờ không được, giống như biến mất khỏi cõi đời này vậy.

“Khúc này không may mắn, đừng thổi thì tốt hơn.” Y nhét cây sáo vào trong vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong, tựa đầu lên vai hắn, “Chúng ta học khúc nào vui vẻ được không, ‘Đón tân nương’ thì sao?”

Rõ là đang càn quấy đây mà, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa cạn lời vừa bất đắc dĩ: “Đến cả không may mắn cũng nói ra được, rốt cuộc em có hiểu âm luật không thế?” Hắn khuyên giải tinh tế, “Ta bị bắt làm con tin ở vùng ngoại ô, không thể đi đâu khác, ở đây ta lớn nhất, không ai đủ sức uy hiếp ta, còn kiêng kỵ gì nữa?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vậy càng không cần phải thổi một khúc ai oán như thế này.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tự rơi vào bẫy của mình, dứt khoát không nói nữa, nơi này nào phải hắn lớn nhất, cái người đang ngồi trong lòng hắn đây mới thật sự là bá đạo. Đột nhiên bầu không khí rơi vào yên lặng, Dung Lạc Vân nhếch đuôi mắt liếc đối phương, giận rồi sao?

Hiếm khi đến lượt y dỗ dành nên có hơi lúng túng, y duỗi tay định móc lấy đai lưng của Hoắc Lâm Phong. Thật không trùng hợp chút nào, Hoắc Lâm Phong đang mặc trung y, không có buộc thắt lưng.

Ngón tay của Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng khó xử, lặng lẽ rút về, còn gập cổ xuống.

Vì thế y tìm cách khác, ngửa mặt lên cọ loạn vào hõm cổ đối phương như cún con đang ngửi mùi. Hoắc Lâm Phong tuy không phải quân tử nhưng trình độ giữ tâm không loạn lại là hạng nhất, hắn ngồi im re không nhúc nhích, dù sao lỗ tai phiếm đỏ cũng không ai thấy.

Khổ cho Dung Lạc Vân, hít hít ngửi ngửi như chó, cào cào xiêm y như mèo, trừng đôi mắt lúng liếng như chim. Mãi một lúc lâu sau, y mệt rồi, cúi đầu thở dài, rút cây sáo trong vạt áo ra.

Bịt vào lỗ âm, Dung Lạc Vân thổi ra một tiếng thật dài.

Vừa thổi xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong liền nắm lấy tay y, quay trở lại thái độ giảng dạy. “Cái tên binh thối tha Tái Bắc nhà huynh!” Y mắng, “Quen thói lạt mềm buộc chặt, quen thói trừng trị ta!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hừ một tiếng nói: “Nếu ta mà trị được em thì đã sớm bế em vào chăn dụi cho đỏ người rồi chứ còn ngồi đây làm gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta không vào phòng của huynh đâu, ta thổi xong sẽ đi.” Bây giờ y là một con cún nổi tính xấu, một con mèo giơ móng vuốt, một con chim nghịch cánh của mẹ nó, “Ta vừa đi đường vừa thổi, người khác bị ta đánh thức, nghĩ xem nhà ai đưa tang lúc nửa đêm!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười đến nỗi vai run bần bật, ghìm nhóc lưu manh này lại rồi dạy y thổi từng chút một. Khúc nhạc này không khó, chỉ cần ghi nhớ âm, sau đó luyện tập nhiều là được.

Cây sáo bầu bạn cùng hắn nhiều năm, hắn định tặng cho Dung Lạc Vân. Mưa đêm đầu thu, tặng cho ý trung nhân một món quà nhỏ, cảm thấy rất tươi đẹp.

“Đừng cho ta.” Dung Lạc Vân lạnh lùng phá hỏng bầu không khí, rồi lại nhét cây sáo vào trong áo hắn, “Nếu huynh đang ở đây thì ta không cần phải thổi nữa, ta về lấy sáo thanh phong của Đại ca luyện tập.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng đành thôi, dặn dò: “Sáo của Đoạn Hoài Khác thì nhớ phải rửa sạch trước khi chạm môi vào.”

Dạy cũng dạy rồi, học cũng học rồi, hai người quấn quýt đến giờ Sửu, hôm nay vốn đã mỏi mệt, Dung Lạc Vân dựa vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong ngáp một cái. Y muốn về Bất Phàm Cung ngủ một giấc, vùng vằng ngồi dậy, đứng trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong.

“Hay là đêm nay đừng ——”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, y không thể ở qua đêm được, nếu truyền tới Triều Mộ Lâu tỷ tỷ của y sẽ tức chết mất. Trước khi đi, y giơ tay nắm cằm Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như một tên háo sắc đang trêu chọc đại cô nương.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng phối hợp theo: “Quan nhân, phải đi thật à?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhịn cười: “Phải đó, lúc ta rời khỏi quân doanh đã dẫn sói con đi rồi.” Sợ nhóc con chạy mất, với lại nó vốn là con trai của y, bế nó về cũng là chuyện tất nhiên.

“Vậy em phải nhớ cẩn thận, đừng để nó gây thương tích.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói.

Dung Lạc Vân “Ừm” một tiếng, lùi ra ngoài sân bung ô, chỉ trong nháy mắt đã biến mất. Hoắc Lâm Phong chạy ra theo, ngước mặt lên nóc nhà nhìn bóng người đang giẫm lên mái ngói, trong lòng bỗng nhiên thấy hỗn độn.

“Tiểu Dung!” Hắn la lớn.

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng dừng lại, ngoái đầu nhìn xuống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đặt tên cho sói con đi nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân chau mày: “Một con vật mà còn phải đặt tên à?”

“Lừa của em cũng có tên mà, đừng có thiên vị như vậy chứ.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Nghĩ cho thật kĩ, đặt cho con trai chúng ta một cái tên thật kêu vào.”

Gì mà con trai của chúng ta! Đêm khuya vắng lặng, vậy mà chẳng sợ bị người khác nghe thấy… Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu loạn xạ, đồng ý rồi quay người biến mất tăm.

Đình viện này bỗng chốc rơi vào tĩnh mịch, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở đó nhìn lên nóc nhà một hồi lâu. Đến khi mưa bụi thấm ướt áo bào hắn mới vào phòng, thấy Đỗ Tranh ngồi trước cửa phòng ngủ trông chừng.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đá chân: “Ngốc tử, ta muốn ăn khuya.”

Đỗ Tranh mơ màng bò dậy: “Bây giờ tôi đi làm ngay, thiếu gia muốn ăn cái gì, mì cá được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không cần phiền phức như vậy đâu, hâm một bầu rượu là đủ rồi.”

Người hành quân đánh trận ngày thường dường như không dính một giọt rượu nào, càng không cần phải nói đến chuyện uống rượu một mình lúc nửa đêm. Nhưng Đỗ Tranh không dám nhiều lời, lập tức đi làm ngay, ngoài một bầu rượu thì cậu còn làm thêm hai món nhắm rượu.

Bưng về phòng thì thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi bên bàn, trên bàn đặt phong thư hồi âm từ Tái Bắc. Rót đầy một chung rượu, cậu đứng hầu một bên, len lén đoán tâm sự của chủ tử.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngửa cổ uống cạn, rót thêm một chung nữa, uống liên tục năm sáu chung mới dừng.

“Thiếu gia, ăn một miếng đi.” Đỗ Tranh cẩn thận hầu hạ, “Lúc nãy tôi thoáng nghe thấy có tiếng nói chuyện, Nhị cung chủ đến thăm à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiếp tục rót rượu: “Đến rồi, cũng đi rồi.” Hắn xoay mặt nhìn Đỗ Tranh, “Đầu năm thắng trận về nhà, vào buổi đêm ta từng nghĩ, trong tương lai tìm được một người tri kỷ, nhất định sẽ dạy người đó thổi sáo.”

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Vậy thiếu gia đã dạy cho Nhị cung chủ thổi rồi sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không lên tiếng, lại uống hết ly này đến ly khác, uống hừng hực như thế, bầu rượu không lâu sau đã thấy đáy rồi. Hắn dốc giọt cuối cùng trong bầu rượu vào miệng, vừa buông tay ra, bầu rượu loảng xoảng rơi xuống đất.

Hắn cầm phong thư kia lên, cụp mắt nhìn xuống, đọc từ đầu đến đuôi.

“Ta đã nuốt lời rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Ta không giữ lời hứa, lại gạt em ấy một lần nữa.”

Thiếu gia chỉ Dung Lạc Vân ư? Đỗ Tranh đoán, không dám thở mạnh, cũng không dám hỏi thiếu gia đã lừa gạt như thế nào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm lá thư đến gần đài cắm nến, một góc giấy tiếp xúc với ánh lửa, cả tờ giấy nhanh chóng cháy rụi. Trong làn khói bụi, hắn đứng dậy, bước đến bên giường ngã xuống, suy sụp úp mặt xuống đệm.

“Thiếu gia…” Đỗ Tranh khẽ gọi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong phất tay, tiện thể kéo rèm xuống, hắn mệt rồi, nếu còn không ngủ thì trời sẽ sáng mất. Sau một hồi lâu, trong phòng vang lên tiếng hít thở đều đều, Đỗ Tranh thu dọn bàn rồi ra ngoài cửa gác.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, đám hạ nhân làm việc như bình thường, khẽ thảo luận tiếng động ngoài sân tối qua. Đang nói rôm rả thì Hoắc Lâm Phong từ trong phòng đi ra, y phục tướng quân, giắt theo kiếm, anh tuấn đến mức người ta không thể dời mắt.

Không những anh tuấn mà còn rất có tinh thần, giống như mấy canh giờ trước chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy, hắn rảo bước rời khỏi uyển, gọi thủ hạ đợi trong phòng nghị sự.

Đến nơi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống ghế chủ vị, nói thẳng vào chủ đề: “Mưa bão Giang Nam khủng khiếp như vậy, cho ta mở rộng tầm mắt rồi.” Hắn vỗ tay cười, thái độ vô cùng thành thạo, “Hồ Phong, ngoại trừ cổng thành và các trạm gác thì trong quân doanh cũng giữ lại ít người trông chừng, số còn lại thì chia nhóm tuần tra trong thành.”

Nói xong nhìn về phía quan phủ của nha môn, hắn nói: “Cao đại nhân, phái người đến các hộ nông dân thống kê, xem xem đồng ruộng có thiệt hại gì không, thiệt hại bao nhiêu, sau đó trích ngân lượng đền bù.”

Sau đó lại nhìn về phía Triệu đại nhân quản kho lương thực. “Nước mưa không có chỗ nào là không xâm nhập vào, thống kê xem có bao nhiêu lương thực bị ẩm nước lãng phí.” Hoắc Lâm Phong bàn giao, “Cho dù có khan hiếm hay không thì hôm nay cũng phái người đến các châu các huyện ở phía Bắc mua ít đồ dự trữ, chuẩn bị cho bất cứ tình huống nào.”

Còn có tu sửa nhà cửa, phái quân y tới tận nhà khám và chữa bệnh, thu xếp thỏa đáng chuyện nào ra chuyện nấy. Hoắc Lâm Phong phân phó xong, ra lệnh cho mọi người lập tức đi xử lý, còn mình cũng ra ngoài đi tuần tra trên phố.

Người làm quan tận tâm tận lực như thế, các hiệp sĩ giang hồ thật chẳng quen nổi.

Mấy ngày liên tiếp, Tây Càn Lĩnh bị mưa lũ tàn phá dần dần khôi phục, các tiểu thương mở cửa kinh doanh, những người buôn bán nhỏ thì lấp đầy phố chợ, còn có những ngư dân đánh bạo chèo thuyền ra phía sông có mực nước cao.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến bến tàu, gặp ai là quát người đó, đúng là quái lạ, không sợ chết thì tòng quân đi, bám thuyền làm gì? Các ngư dân bị mắng vô cùng mất mặt, ôm mái chèo than thở: “Đến ngày thứ mười rồi, chúng tôi cứ nghĩ là không sao.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ về phía mặt sông đang chảy xiết: “Không cần biết là ngày thứ mấy, mực nước không hạ, thì đừng có mà cò kè mặc cả với ta.”

Ngư dân cảm thán: “Đều là mấy cái mạng quèn không đáng giá, tướng quân cần gì phải thương tiếc lũ huynh đệ chúng tôi…”

Có song thân có huynh trưởng, còn có một tiểu tình nhân nâng như trứng hứng như hoa, ai mà thèm thương tiếc các người! Hoắc Lâm Phong cự tuyệt không thừa nhận, sai người khóa thuyền cá lại, đanh mặt nghênh ngang rời đi.

Hắn vừa đi vừa nghĩ, đã mười ngày rồi, chắc cũng đủ rồi.

Đương lúc sau trưa, mưa đã dần tạnh, ánh mặt trời le lói xuất hiện. Hoắc Lâm Phong đi dạo đến con phố chính trong thành, ở đây là rộng nhất, người cũng đông nhất, men theo con đường này là có thể đi thẳng tới cổng thành.

“Hoắc tướng quân!” Có không ít người gọi hắn.

Hắn gật đầu chào lại, mấy đứa trẻ con nô đùa vây quanh hắn, còn hét to “Hoắc tướng quân cứu mạng”. Hắn cười nhấc bổng một đứa lên, bế đi hai ba bước, bỏ xuống rồi thay một đứa khác, cứ thế bế từng đứa một.

Đi được một đoạn dài, trong tay được nhét cho cái gì đó, là một miếng bánh vừng xốp. Hắn ngoái đầu nhìn, bà lão bán bánh đã rụng hết răng, che miệng cười ngượng ngùng với hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong há miệng ăn, trong khoang miệng tràn ngập mùi thơm ngọt, khi quay đầu lại thì thấy ngoài cổng thành có một con ngựa đang phi nhanh vào trong.

Các tướng sĩ canh gác chạy theo, rõ là không ngăn cản được, mà người trên ngựa phi rất gấp gáp, vào nơi phố chợ đông đúc cũng không thấy giảm tốc. “Tránh đường! Tránh ra đi!” đối phương quát, “Ngựa phi không có mắt! Mau tránh đường!”

Hắn đứng ngay giữa phố nhìn, càng ngày càng gần, nhìn rõ được y quan của đối phương. Áo tay chẽn xanh sẫm cùng mũ gấm, túi bọc đồ bằng da trâu, phong thái cưỡi ngựa vô cùng điêu luyện.

Dịch binh của Đại Ung gần vạn người, nhìn trang phục của người này là tổng trưởng dịch binh, thứ gã đem tới hẳn là tin khẩn tám trăm dặm đường.

Đối phương cũng nhìn rõ quan phục của hắn, hai mắt đột nhiên trừng lên: “Hu!” Xoay người xuống ngựa, xông tới trước mặt hắn chắp tay hành lễ, “Xin hỏi ngài có phải là Hoắc tướng quân không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Là ta.”

Người dân hai bên đường đã bị quan binh ngăn cản, mở ra một đường thẳng thông suốt. Tổng trưởng dịch binh móc ra một món trong túi da trâu, là một cuộn màu vàng sáng.

Là thủ dụ của Hoàng thượng.

(*) phân biệt thủ dụ và thánh chỉ: thánh chỉ là chiếu thư đã được thông qua ý kiến của bá quan trong triều, có hiệu lực về mặt luật pháp; thủ dụ là ý nguyện của một mình hoàng đế, không có nghi thức về văn kiện, là một dạng công văn không chính thức

Biểu cảm của Hoắc Lâm Phong không có chút gợn sóng, hắn nhắm mắt lại, dường như đã liệu được từ lâu rồi.

“Khẩn cấp triệu hồi Hoắc Lâm Phong về biên ải.” Đối phương tuyên đọc, “Thống lĩnh đội quân —— dẹp yên chiến sự.”

**Chương 68: Về quê nhà**

Một thiếu niên mặc thường phục, chạy hớt ha hớt hải, băng qua thùy hoa môn liếc thấy Đỗ Tranh liền la toáng lên: “Đỗ đại ca! Đỗ đại ca!” Đây là cậu ăn mày mà phủ thu nhận, tên Tiểu Thăng, được Đỗ Tranh trông nom nên xưng hô rất thân thiết.

Đỗ Tranh gãi lỗ tai: “Sửa lại thói quen chợ búa của đệ đi, đừng có suốt ngày la hét trong phủ như thế.” Mưa bão qua đi, chuông gió trên thùy liên trụ không biết bị thổi ra tới đâu rồi, cậu đang treo một cái mới, “Không phải đệ được nghỉ à, quay lại sớm thế.”

Tiểu Thăng vội vàng nói: “Tướng quân sắp phải về Tái Bắc rồi!”

Đỗ Tranh giật mình, gì cơ? Về Tái Bắc ư? Trò đùa gì nực cười thế, bị bắt làm con tin ở vùng ngoại ô, phỏng chừng cả đời này sẽ khó quay về. Cậu phất tay, lại nhớ Mai Tử rồi, vì thế nhìn chuông gió thở dài một hơi.

“Đỗ đại ca! Đệ không có nói bừa đâu!” Tiểu Thăng sốt ruột đến nỗi đi qua đi lại, “Trên phố có nhiều người cũng nhìn thấy rồi, tin khẩn từ Trường An cách tám trăm dặm vừa mới tới, ra lệnh cho tướng quân lập tức quay về biên ải!”

Đỗ Tranh trố mắt: “Thật sao?” Cậu nửa tin nửa ngờ, quay đầu đi ra ngoài, bảo Tiểu Thăng kể lại chi tiết. Tiểu Thăng đi theo sau, ở trên con phố đó, tổng trưởng dịch binh mặc y phục như thế nào, cuộn giấy màu vàng chói mắt như thế nào.

Càng đi càng nhanh, bước chân của Đỗ Tranh cũng trở nên sốt ruột theo, cậu tin rồi, vừa nghe thấy y phục của dịch binh là đã biết những lời này là thật. Vừa bước một chân ra khỏi cổng lớn, nhìn về hướng đông, thấy một bóng dáng cao lớn đang rảo bước tới.

“Thiếu gia!” Đỗ Tranh đến đón, gọi liên tục bốn, năm tiếng không ngừng nghỉ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vào trong phủ, bước chân cũng chẳng ngừng lại một giây nào: “Phái người gọi Hồ Phong tới, và cả Triệu đại nhân, Hứa đại nhân…” Hắn phân phó một tràng dài, dường như đều gọi tới tất cả các quan viên lớn nhỏ ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, “Còn trong phủ thì gọi những người đang được nghỉ phép quay lại, tối nay ta sẽ bàn giao một vài việc.”

Đỗ Tranh chỉ biết gật đầu, đi hầu theo sau đến tận hoa viên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc chân đá một cái: “Còn không mau đi làm!”

Tiếng quát như chim sẻ kinh hoảng rời ngọn cây, hắn giống như đang phát tiết vậy, nha hoàn hái hoa trong vườn cũng sợ thót tim. Đỗ Tranh lại cả gan đóng cọc ở đó, nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong chăm chú.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đột nhiên nhớ ra, lúc nãy đi qua thùy hoa môn, chuông gió trên thùy liên trụ trông mới toanh.

“Ngươi nói xem…” Bỗng hắn nói, “Chuông gió trong nhà có còn treo không?”

Một câu như thế, Đỗ Tranh liền biết chuyện về Tái Bắc là ván đã đóng thuyền, lập tức chạy đi xử lý công việc. Con đường mòn trong hoa viên chỉ còn lại Hoắc Lâm Phong cùng với ánh hoàng hôn, hắn móc ra tờ thủ dụ gấp trong ngực áo, dưới quang cảnh này, thủ dụ đỏ rực như một tờ thiệp hỉ.

Khẽ giương mắt lên, ánh mắt đúng lúc dừng ở đình nghỉ chân, hắn từng ở đó làm đèn, Dung Lạc Vân nhấc bút vẽ chân dung của hắn. Còn có cây hải đường, Dung Lạc Vân đứng dưới bóng cây, lần đầu tiên mặc một bộ hồng y.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không đi nổi nữa, hoa viên này rất đẹp, nhưng cũng không thể giữ hắn lại. Thứ khiến hắn rối trí, không thể nhấc chân bước đi, chính là cái người để lại hàng loạt bóng hình tại nơi hoa viên này.

Hắn vốn không muốn vào Giang Nam, đánh bậy đánh bạ lại gặp được Dung Lạc Vân, nên đã nảy sinh tình cảm với nơi này rồi.

Bây giờ, hắn phải đi rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa mắt nhìn chân trời, ánh tà dương đã lặn hẳn, bóng tối đang kéo tới. Hắn cưỡng ép bản thân nhấc bước chân nặng nề đi, khi ra khỏi hoa viên thì cả thể xác lẫn tinh thần đều mệt mỏi.

Chỉ trong nửa canh giờ, tất cả các quan viên được truyền tới đều tụ họp đông đủ trong thính đường chủ uyển. Mọi người châu đầu ghé tai, đều nghe nói tướng quân sắp về Tái Bắc, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi lo sợ.

“Nghe nói Tái Bắc đang có chiến sự, lẽ nào tình thế đã rất nghiêm trọng rồi ư?”

“Vậy thì cũng có Định Bắc Hầu trấn giữ mà, còn có Đại tướng quân trấn biên nữa.”

“Lần này đi, Hoắc tướng quân còn có trở về không…”

Không biết ai hỏi câu này, xung quanh chợt im bặt, các quan viên nhìn nhau, không ai dám phỏng đoán xằng bậy. Bọn họ làm quan thì không dám, nhưng các bá tánh bên ngoài lại không hề kiêng kỵ gì, đã đem ra nghị luận sôi nổi từ sớm rồi.

Trong thư phòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi sau án thư viết tốc ký, viết ra những sắp xếp sau này rành mạch từng mục. Đỗ Tranh đứng bên cạnh hầu hạ, lúc thì nhíu mày, lúc thì cười mỉm, biểu cảm còn phong phú hơn cả những nhân vật trong gánh hát tuồng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc thấy: “Ngươi bị bệnh à?”

Đỗ Tranh vò đầu: “Thiếu gia, tôi thấy hỗn độn quá.” Vội vã về Tái Bắc, chứng tỏ chiến sự đã rất nghiêm trọng, đánh trận tuyệt đối chẳng phải chuyện tốt. Nhưng một khi trở về là sẽ có thể gặp được Hầu gia, phu nhân, đại thiếu gia, còn có Mai Tử mà cậu ngày đêm mong nhớ…

Vui buồn lẫn lộn, thật sự là không cách nào gỡ rối được.

Hồi sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng nói: “Ta cũng vậy.”

Đỗ Tranh sửng sốt, nhớ lại thái độ của thiếu gia từ nãy đến giờ, lạnh lùng điềm tĩnh, sắp xếp mọi chuyện đâu vào đấy, lẽ nào… Cậu nói bóng nói gió: “Thiếu gia, lúc mới biết tin, thiếu gia có hoang mang không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong viết xong gác bút, chưa đáp, cầm một xấp giấy cuộn đi ra ngoài. Đến thính đường, chuyện rất cấp bách, sau khi ngồi xuống hắn liền vào thẳng chủ đề, thông báo với mọi người hắn sẽ một mình quay về vùng biên ải.

Hắn nói rất điềm nhiên, sau khi mọi người xôn xao, hắn nói: “Quả thật rất bận rộn, có nhiều chuyện ta chưa thể chiếu cố được, chỉ có thể cố gắng hết sức mà thôi.”

Phát cho mỗi người mỗi cuộn, nào là trị quân, trị an, nông nghiệp, công thương, thật ra mỗi một vấn đề hắn đều sắp xếp thỏa đáng cả rồi. Mọi người đọc mà kinh ngạc, chỉ trong thời gian ngắn mà làm sao có thể sắp xếp được thế này, mà giống như là đã nghĩ sâu tính kỹ từ lâu rồi.

Nhưng ngoài những chuyện này, chỉ có đúng một chuyện chưa nhắc tới, có người hỏi: “Tướng quân, vậy còn chuyện xây Trường Sinh Cung…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Gác lại rồi.”

Triều đình đã chuyển quân lương đến Tái Bắc rồi, ba quân chưa hành động, lương thực đã làm trước, nếu còn dây dưa thêm nữa thì dù Hoắc gia có một trăm tên đàn ông cũng uổng công, hoàng đế chỉ có thể ngồi đợi giang sơn sụp đổ mà thôi.

Hắn không nói những lời dư thừa, bàn giao xong cặn kẽ mọi chuyện thì chỉ bảo Hồ Phong ở lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong từ nãy giờ vẫn nắm quyền, nói: “Ta phải đi rồi, các ngươi không bị ảnh hưởng là tốt nhất, còn nếu quay lại tình trạng ban đầu ta cũng chẳng có cách nào.” Hắn cụp mắt buông lỏng tay, trong lòng bàn tay là chiếc binh phù, “Nhưng ngày nào ta còn giữ món đồ này thì ngày đó các ngươi vẫn còn là binh lính của ta, có hiểu không?”

Hồ Phong vén bào quỳ xuống: “Tất cả các tướng sĩ, đợi tướng quân khải hoàn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mỉm cười, cười nhạo bản thân hắn. “Ngươi chưa từng đánh trận phải không?” Hắn đùa nghịch binh phù, nói, “Trước khi lên chiến trường, lời cầu nguyện của ta chưa bao giờ là ‘khải hoàn’.”

Mỗi lần xông lên, đều ôm tâm lý là sẽ chết.

Xác định mình sẽ chết sau đó lại sống, thì mới có thể đánh đâu thắng đó.

Hắn nói: “Thay ta truyền lời đến các huynh đệ, rảnh rỗi thì luyện binh, có chuyện thì thí mạng, các ngươi hy sinh không phải vì công trạng hay khen thưởng, mà là vì vợ con, cha mẹ, tri kỷ, bằng hữu của các ngươi, còn có trăm vạn chúng sinh trong thiên hạ này.”

Hồ Phong chắp tay thành quyền, mạnh dạn trả lời: “Nghe tướng quân dạy bảo” dừng lại một thoáng rồi nói, “Chỉ nghe lệnh của tướng quân.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc một cái, hồi sau mới nói: “Đi đi.”

Người đi trà nguội, trong thính đường chỉ còn lại những tách trà, ghế chủ vị của Hoắc Lâm Phong đối diện ra cửa, bên ngoài cửa chính là đình viện. Hắn bỗng nhớ tới, lần đầu leo lên thiền viện trên đỉnh núi, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi ở một góc tựa vào khung cửa.

Trong một bức tranh phong cảnh, có thêm một bóng lưng gầy guộc, thật khiến người ta thương xót.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thất thần nhìn ra ngoài, không phát giác ra có người gọi. “Tướng quân, tướng quân!” Tiểu Thăng chạy tới cửa, “Đám hạ nhân đều tụ họp đông đủ rồi, đang đợi ở tiền viện đấy ạ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên thấy mệt: “Gọi Đỗ Tranh xử lý đi, ta mệt rồi.”

Tiểu Thăng gật đầu, rốt cuộc vẫn là một đứa trẻ, không cầm lòng được mà thẳng thắn hỏi: “Tướng quân, người còn trở về nữa không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chậm rãi đứng dậy, có trở về nữa hay không, hắn cũng không biết. Thật ra khi đó tới, bây giờ đi, trước giờ đều không phải do hắn định đoạt.

Hắn bước chậm về phòng ngủ, dừng ở trước sạp, khoanh tay nhìn bức họa treo trên tường. Người trong bức họa cũng đang nhìn hắn, dường như còn toát lên ý cười như có như không.

Không biết ngắm nhìn bao lâu, ngoài phòng truyền tới tiếng người, là một đám nha hoàn và đầy tớ.

Đỗ Tranh vào phòng, vừa nhìn bóng lưng là biết chủ tử đang nghĩ gì, cậu bẩm báo: “Thiếu gia, tôi đã thông báo cho mọi người rồi, hơn phân nửa đều cho thôi việc, hai ngày nữa sẽ lần lượt rời đi, chỉ giữ lại vài người già quét dọn.”

“Ừm.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Phát cho mỗi người tiền lương nửa năm, ai cũng vất vả rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh đều đã xử lý xong cả rồi, cậu tới gần, lấy tay nải trong tủ ra. Cậu ngồi bên giường thu dọn đồ đạc, thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt, có mấy câu muốn nói nhưng lại thôi, thật bức bối mà.

Chuyến này đi vội như thế, các trạm gác và trạm dịch ven đường đều đã được thu xếp, mọi sự giản lược đi nhiều. Gấp xong hai bộ xiêm y, cậu dừng lại hỏi: “Thiếu gia còn muốn đem gì nữa không, để tôi thu thập.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Binh phù, quan ấn.”

Đỗ Tranh đương nhiên biết mấy thứ này chứ, nói vu vơ: “Còn gì nữa không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc chân giẫm lên sạp, tháo bức họa trên tường xuống, cẩn thận cuộn lại. Bức họa này phải đem đi, hắn giống như một đứa trẻ lần đầu xa nhà, lo lắng ôm bửu bối đi.

Trên tường còn treo một bức nữa, nếu có người nhớ hắn, có lẽ sẽ tới lấy.

Sau khi màn đêm buông xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong lên giường, Đỗ Tranh nằm trên sạp gác đêm. Trong phòng không chừa lại một ngọn đèn nào, ánh trăng hắt vào, vừa tĩnh lặng vừa mông lung. Bỗng, Hoắc Lâm Phong thì thầm: “Em ấy có biết chưa?”

Câu này hắn chỉ tự hỏi thôi, không định đòi đáp án. Nhưng Đỗ Tranh lại nghe thấy rồi, nói: “Thiếu gia, y sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ biết thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhắm mắt: “Có lẽ tối hôm đó ta nên nói với em ấy.” Trong thư hồi âm nói chiến sự rất nghiêm trọng, vì để bảo đảm an nguy nên cha hắn sẽ thượng tấu xin Hoàng thượng phê chuẩn cho hắn quay về Tái Bắc, cũng nhân cơ hội này để hắn quay về hẳn luôn.

“Còn trở lại nữa không?” Hắn hỏi.

Ai ai cũng hỏi hắn, hắn cũng rất muốn biết.

Đỗ Tranh khuyên giải: “Thiếu gia, giữa hai người còn có mối thù giết cha, thật ra sớm cắt đứt cũng tốt.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu chứ, nhưng hiểu không có nghĩa là cam lòng. Hắn trở mình trùm chăn, rúc ở trong hít thở nặng nề… dẫu có cam lòng hay không thì cũng phải đi thôi.

Hôm sau trời chưa sáng, hai chủ tớ đã chuẩn bị xuất phát rồi, vừa ra khỏi phòng đã bị các nô bộc đứng đầy sân dọa sợ. Trong phủ không có ai ngủ được, biết tướng quân sẽ đi sớm, tất cả đều ra đây tiễn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ gật gật đầu, không biết phải nói gì, ra đến cổng, cổng lớn từ từ mở ra, hắn nhìn cảnh tượng bên ngoài bỗng nhiên sững sờ. Thị vệ xếp hàng, Hồ Phong dẫn các tướng sĩ trấn thủ bên đường, dài ra đến tận cổng thành.

Trên đường người dân chen chúc đông nghẹt, rõ ràng trời vẫn còn tối, sao ai cũng thức dậy cả rồi?

Hoắc Lâm Phong bước lên ngựa, nắm dây cương nhìn quanh bốn phía, nhóm bên kia là các hộ dân hắn cứu ở Tiểu Bồ Trang, nhóm bên đó là các ngư dân từng bị hắn mắng ở bến tàu, những đứa trẻ hắn từng bồng bế, bà lão từng nhét cho hắn chiếc bánh vừng, mọi người đều tụ tập đông đủ.

Cảnh tượng này quen thuộc lạ thường, không khác gì hôm hắn rời khỏi Tái Bắc. Hắn không biết nên nói gì, phất dây cương, Thừa Phong vẫy đuôi bước lên một bước.

Hành động này giống như tín hiệu, mọi người đồng thanh hô vang dội đất trời.

“—— Tiễn Hoắc tướng quân về Tái Bắc!”

Tiến về phía trước, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn bầu trời dần dần sáng, con đường phía sau lập tức được lấp đầy, mọi người đi theo sau hắn, người hô “Khải hoàn”, kẻ hô “Bình an”.

Hắn không cầm lòng nổi trước cảnh tượng này, ra lệnh cho tướng sĩ ngăn cản, sau đó ngoái đầu nhìn lại.

Nhìn xong, hắn giơ roi thúc ngựa, phi về phía trước.

Ra tới cổng thành, một khi ra khỏi đây thì sẽ không biết bao giờ có thể quay về. “Đỗ Tranh!” Hoắc Lâm Phong đổi hướng, “Ở ngoài thành đợi ta, ta đi một lát rồi quay lại!”

Hắn đi về phía đông nam, cưỡi ngựa men theo con đường dưới chân núi Lãnh Tang, trong đầu trống rỗng chẳng có câu từ gì.

Đến Bất Phàm Cung, gặp được Dung Lạc Vân, hắn phải mở miệng thế nào đây? Tái Bắc, Giang Nam, khoảng cách thiên sơn vạn thủy sao có thể nói qua loa được?

Các đệ tử gác đêm đang mệt mỏi, nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa lập tức bừng tỉnh. Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa đến trước cổng cung, cao giọng quát: “Mở cổng!”

Đệ tử hỏi: “Hoắc tướng quân có chuyện gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta muốn gặp Nhị cung chủ, mở cổng!”

Cổng lớn từ từ mở ra, hắn kẹp bụng ngựa xông vào. “Đi!” Lướt trên con đường chính, băng qua Mạc Thương Đài làm Đoạn Trầm Bích hoảng hốt, bên ngoài Thiên Cơ Đường gặp được một đống đệ tử, có va chạm nhưng hắn không giảm tốc độ.

Lúc này trong Vô Danh Cư, Dung Lạc Vân mới vừa ngủ dậy, rửa mặt, búi tóc ngồi dưới mái hiên ăn bánh. Sói con ngồi cạnh y, ngửi thấy mùi thơm, vuốt sói móc lấy áo của y.

“Đợi cha ăn no, cha dẫn con đến quân doanh nha.” Dung Lạc Vân chóp chép, “… Để mẹ con cho con ăn thịt.”

Y nói xong liền bật cười, nằm dí ở nhà mấy ngày, một lòng nghĩ tên cho “con trai sói”, cuối cùng cũng nghĩ ra một cái tên thật kêu. Lát nữa chải đầu xong y sẽ đi nói cho cái tên họ Hoắc phủi tay mặc kệ kia.

Dung Lạc Vân đang nghĩ đến Hoắc Lâm Phong thì bỗng nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa phi nhanh tới, sói con cũng nhạy cảm xông ra ngoài.

Y đuổi theo, ở trước cửa Vô Danh Cư nhìn rõ người tới, bờm ngựa tung bay, Hoắc Lâm Phong phanh lại trước mặt y. “Sao huynh lại tới đây?” Y hơi kinh ngạc, cũng hơi thẹn thùng, “Ta còn chưa chải đầu nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong xuống ngựa, tới gần hai bước, đôi môi mím chặt.

Dung Lạc Vân thấy kì lạ, lưng ngựa treo tay nải, trên người đối phương cũng đeo, y nghi hoặc nói: “Huynh…”

“Ta phải đi rồi.”

Y mông lung gật đầu, nói: “Bên ngoài xảy ra chuyện sao, đi mấy ngày?”

Y không đợi đối phương trả lời, vội vàng thêm một câu: “Ta đã nghĩ ra tên cho sói con rồi, còn định hôm nay đến nói với huynh, vậy đợi huynh ——”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngắt lời y: “Ta phải về Tái Bắc rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt, cái gì cơ?

Hoắc Lâm Phong lặp lại: “Ta phải về Tái Bắc đánh trận rồi, đến tạm biệt em.” Cổ họng đắng chát, mỗi chữ nói ra đều rất khó khăn, “Phải tự bảo trọng, đừng để ta lo lắng.”

Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi, bây giờ mới nhớ ra rửa mặt chưa lau, y lau loạn lên mặt mình, bàn tay che lấp, mãi lâu sau vẫn chưa bỏ xuống.

“Khi… khi nào trở lại?” Y hỏi.

Hỏi xong dường như phát hiện ra quá xa vời, y sửa lại: “Còn trở lại nữa không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không có cách nào giải đáp, móc ra cây sáo xương ưng trong lồng ngực, nhét vào tay Dung Lạc Vân. Đầu ngón tay chạm vào nhau, vẻ điềm tĩnh sụp đổ rồi, hắn ôm chầm lấy Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân đơ ra như cây gỗ, thậm chí còn hơi ngẩn người.

Lúc này, đôi môi Hoắc Lâm Phong dán bên tai y, hắn thủ thỉ một câu cuối cùng. Hắn buông tay ra, không kịp đợi cái ôm trở nên ấm nóng đã phải bất đắc dĩ buông tay ra rồi.

Lùi lại hai bước, xoay người lên ngựa.

Hắn đi thẳng không ngoái đầu nhìn lại.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng như trời trồng, bóng lưng kia dần biến thành một chấm nhỏ mà y vẫn chưa tiếp nhận được lời từ biệt vội vàng này. Nhưng mà lời nói vẫn còn văng vẳng bên tai, bọn họ đã thật sự chia xa rồi.

Ban nãy, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói với y: “Cả đời này, ta chỉ từng yêu một mình em.”


	35. 69+70

**Chương 69: Tiểu Dung biến thái**

Trời sáng rồi, trong xanh không một gợn mây, giống như có một dòng nước vừa quét qua vậy, sói con nằm trên mảnh sân rải sỏi vụn thoải mái lăn lộn.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng ở cửa Vô Danh Cư, cứ đứng mãi như thế từ nãy đến giờ, bộ xiêm y nhạt màu tôn lên mái tóc đen nhánh, phối hợp với hàng lông mày hiền hậu, tựa như một bức tượng phật nhỏ điềm tĩnh phảng phất nỗi ưu sầu.

Y nhìn về khoảng không phía trước, bên cạnh có rừng trúc, ở đằng xa có con đường dài, chỉ là không thể nhìn thấy một chút điểm ảnh nào. Y nghĩ, chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã tới rồi vội vàng cáo biệt với mình sao?

Không phải chứ, tiết trời trong xanh như vậy, đáng ra không nên như thế chứ.

Dung Lạc Vân chớp chớp mắt, có phải y vẫn chưa tỉnh giấc hay không, tất cả vẫn còn là giấc mơ phải không? Khi mở mắt ra, một bóng dáng màu xanh lơ xuất hiện, Lục Chuẩn đang chạy bước nhỏ tới gần.

“Nhị ca!” Lục Chuẩn nhìn thấy y, vẫy vẫy tay, “Nhị ca, huynh nghe gì chưa?”

Tim Dung Lạc Vân thót lên, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, y chưa nghe gì hết, y cũng không biết gì hết. Lát nữa y còn phải dẫn sói con đến quân doanh, y không muốn hiểu bất kì chuyện gì khác.

Lục Chuẩn đã chạy tới trước mặt y rồi, y phục chỉnh tề, sau eo còn giắt theo một cặp loan đao, hiển nhiên là mới từ bên ngoài về. Cậu nói: “Nhị ca, sáng sớm đệ ra ngoài thành tản bộ, thấy rất nhiều binh lính tụ tập.”

“Đệ vào thành xem thử, người dân chen chúc trên phố, hóa ra là để tiễn Hoắc Lâm Phong lên đường!” Cậu thấy Dung Lạc Vân không lên tiếng liền cất cao giọng, “Nghe nói hôm qua thánh dụ được đưa tới, Hoắc Lâm Phong phải về Tái Bắc đánh trận!”

Dung Lạc Vân hoang mang gật đầu, lừa mình dối người cũng chẳng có tác dụng, sao ông trời lại không chiều lòng người đến thế. Cuối cùng y cũng chịu nhúc nhích, xoay người vào cửa, giẫm lên sỏi vụn về lại hiên nhà.

Lục Chuẩn thấy không bình thường nên đi theo xem xét, xoay vòng vòng xung quanh Dung Lạc Vân. Cậu thoáng thấy trên tay Dung Lạc Vân hình như có cầm một món đồ nho nhỏ, liền hỏi: “Nhị ca, huynh cầm cái gì thế?”

Nghe thế, Dung Lạc Vân giơ bàn tay lên, cây sáo xương ưng nằm gọn bên trong, xung quanh nó lấm tấm mồ hôi của y. Rõ ràng tối hôm đó còn dạy y thổi sáo, nào thì dài nào thì ngắn, rất nhiều yêu cầu.

_“Ta dạy em thổi nhé, ngày nào đó ta không trở về thì em hãy thổi nó gọi ta.”_

Bây giờ nghĩ kỹ, bỗng nhiên dạy y thổi sáo, câu từ cũng mông lung không rõ ràng, lẽ nào khi đó Hoắc Lâm Phong đã liệu được đến ngày này rồi sao?

Dung Lạc Vân lảo đảo, tiến vào trong phòng, nhét cây sáo vào trong lồng ngực. “Lão Tam, giúp ta chuẩn bị ngựa.” Y rút một sợi dây lụa ra, buộc bừa một chiếc đuôi ngựa, “Ta phải ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Lục Chuẩn tò mò nói: “Nhị ca, huynh định đi đâu?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Thành Hạn Châu.”

Nhắc tới Hạn Châu thì không thể không nhớ tới chuyện cũ, giết Trần Miên Trần Kiêu, đúng là hung hiểm khó lường. Lục Chuẩn hơi lo lắng, đi trong tâm thế lưỡng lự, chốc chốc lại quay đầu nhìn, nhịn không được nói: “Không còn Đỗ Trọng bầu bạn, Nhị ca nhớ phải cẩn thận đấy.”

Một câu nói như ngòi dẫn lửa, Dung Lạc Vân quát: “Hoắc Trọng cũng đã bỏ ta mà đi rồi, còn nhắc Đỗ Trọng làm gì!”

Giọng điệu đột nhiên lên cao, gân xanh nổi lên, trong thần thái còn toát lên chút điên cuồng. Lục Chuẩn sợ hãi, chỉ sợ bệnh điên của Dung Lạc Vân phát tác, ngậm chặt miệng đi chuẩn bị ngựa.

Trong phòng không còn ai khác, sói con len lén từ ngoài cửa sổ chui vào trong sạp. Dung Lạc Vân thấy nó tim lại nhói lên, cái tên y đặt vẫn chưa kịp nói với đối phương.

Sói con ngửi cây quạt lụa trên sạp, ư ử một tiếng, nó không thích mùi hương hành vu.

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân khẽ chuyển động khắp phòng, quạt lụa, diều yến, đèn lồng, cảnh tượng này thật trùng hợp với trước đây, khiến muôn nghìn cảm giác hóa thành một vũng nước đắng, không nhổ ra được, chỉ đành nuốt xuống.

“Nhị ca!” Lục Chuẩn gọi, “Đệ dắt ngựa tới rồi nè!”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ dao động, đè nén bi thương, khoác lên mình dáng vẻ lạnh lùng điềm nhiên.

Y cưỡi ngựa rời khỏi cung, đi tắt băng rừng phi rất nhanh, đuôi ngựa sau đầu quét qua là lá rụng hoa bay.

Cưỡi hết ba trăm dặm, đến giờ Ngọ thì đến được thành Hạn Châu, “Hu” một tiếng dừng ở ngoài thành.

Hai bên cổng thành có quan binh canh gác, dần dần tiến vào trong thành, con phố chính phồn hoa náo nhiệt, so với cảnh thiên tai đói kém thì hoàn toàn là hai hình ảnh trái ngược. Dung Lạc Vân không có tâm trạng ngắm cảnh, xuống ngựa dắt cương đi đến phủ đệ tri châu.

Bước lên bậc thềm, y cung kính nói: “Quan sai đại ca, tại hạ họ Dung, từ Tây Càn Lĩnh đến, có chuyện cấp thiết cầu kiến Thẩm đại nhân.”

Nói xong đứng bên ngoài chờ, Dung Lạc Vân hơi khát, đi xuống thềm lấy túi nước treo trên lựng ngựa. Ngửa cổ dốc nước, vốn đang cụp mắt, con ngươi chợt chuyển hướng sang bên phải.

Lúc này quản gia đi ra: “Đã để công tử chờ lâu, mời vào mời vào.”

Dung Lạc Vân thu tầm mắt lại, như chưa có chuyện gì, theo quản gia đi vào cổng lớn. Phủ tri châu không khí phách bằng phủ tướng quân, nhưng mà rất thanh tịnh, đình đài cũng rất tao nhã.

Vào trong đình viện, giữa rừng cây tùng có một trà đình, ngoại trừ hương trà thì còn tràn ngập mùi đồ ăn. Thẩm Châu đứng bên ngoài đình, còn mặc quan phục, có lẽ là mới hồi phủ không lâu.

Vừa nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân đã lên tiếng trước: “Thẩm đại nhân, tại hạ lỗ mãng tới đây, đã làm phiền đại nhân rồi.”

Thẩm Châu cười nói: “Nào có, chỗ tôi rất vắng vẻ, hiếm khi có khách đến thăm.” Thẩm Châu chìa tay ra dấu “mời”, “Chắc hẳn công tử vẫn chưa dùng bữa, cùng nhau ăn cơm được chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân cung kính không bằng tuân lệnh, tiến vào trong đình ngồi xuống, nha hoàn đưa khăn nóng lên rồi lui ra ngoài, trong đình chỉ còn lại hai người. Y cúi đầu lau tay, khẽ giương mắt lên, thấy nụ cười trên mặt Thẩm Châu đã kín đáo đi nhiều.

“Thẩm đại nhân có tâm sự sao?” Y hỏi.

Thẩm Châu nói: “Sao lại là tôi có tâm sự, công tử tìm tới đây, hẳn phải là công tử có tâm sự cần tôi giải đáp chứ.” Sở dĩ sắc mặt Thẩm Châu trở nên ưu sầu là vì có một phần đồng cảm.

Không nói rõ cũng tự hiểu, bị vạch trần rồi, Dung Lạc Vân không biết nên cảm kích vì sự tinh ý hay là cảm thấy hổ thẹn nữa. Y nắm chặt chiếc khăn nóng, nói: “Hoắc tướng quân về Tái Bắc rồi, đại nhân có biết chưa?”

Thẩm Châu trầm ngâm chốc lát: “Không biết, nhưng mà nằm trong dự đoán.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vì sao lại nói thế?”

Chỉ lo nói chuyện, Thẩm Châu chỉ chỉ đồ ăn trên bàn. Đợi Dung Lạc Vân ăn được mấy miếng, Thẩm Châu mới đáp: “Tôi không biết, là vì dịch binh nhanh hơn thám tử của tôi, tin khẩn tám trăm dặm không phải ai cũng có thể sánh được.”

Còn về phần nằm trong dự đoán, Định Bắc Hầu vốn chỉ hối thúc quân lương, sau khi bị tập kích liền thượng tấu tự hạ thấp mình, thỉnh cầu Hoàng thượng cho phép Hoắc Lâm Phong về Tái Bắc làm thống soái.

Nếu đã như thế, trong thư hồi âm từ Tái Bắc chắc chắn có đề cập, Hoắc Lâm Phong chắc hẳn cũng biết từ lâu rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm cơm trắng trong bát, miệng thì há nhưng lông mày bắt đầu nhíu chặt. Cứ liên tục cười khổ quả thật là thất lễ, nhưng y không kiềm lòng được, tình yêu, oán hận, không biết làm sao, điều nào cũng khiến người ta mất khống chế.

“Thẩm đại nhân…” Y cố nặn ra chút lý trí, “Đại nhân thấy chuyện này như thế nào?”

Thẩm Châu nói: “Quân lương phát chậm, tướng sĩ đã dần bị xói mòn, Hầu gia cũng bị thương, cho nên Hoàng thượng mới dám thả hổ về núi.” Thẩm Châu dùng chữ “dám”, “Nhà họ Hoắc rất mạnh, mạnh ở chỗ có thể hiệu lệnh nghìn quân, bây giờ người gặp thương vong, chiến sự loạn lạc lại chưa kết thúc, cho dù thắng trận cũng sẽ đại thương nguyên khí.”

Binh lực không đủ, Hoàng thượng cũng sẽ bớt kiêng kỵ.

Nếu như thế thì… Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Sau khi thắng trận nghỉ ngơi thì Hoắc Lâm Phong có còn quay lại đây không?”

Thẩm Châu nghĩ một hồi, sau đó lắc đầu: “Không đâu.” Thẩm Châu không có ý định an ủi, chỉ nói ra suy nghĩ trong lòng, “Dù có điều khỏi Tái Bắc thì chắc chắn cũng sẽ ở lại Trường An.”

Dung Lạc Vân vội nói: “Tại sao?”

Thẩm Châu đáp: “Định Bắc Hầu có thế lực mạnh, cần Thừa tướng áp chế, một khi tổn hao binh lực thì sẽ biến thành Định Bắc Hầu áp chế Thừa tướng.”

Thẩm Châu đè thấp giọng, giống như một huynh trưởng đang kể bí mật cho tiểu đệ: “Hoàng thượng già rồi, bệnh tật đầy mình, muốn dọn đường sẵn cho Thái tử. Thừa tướng là cánh tay trái của Thái tử, chỉ có cánh tay trái thì không đủ, sớm muộn gì cũng cần nhà họ Hoắc làm cánh tay phải.”

Từ trước đến giờ, thứ Hoàng thượng theo đuổi đều là thế lực cân bằng, chứ không hề thật sự thân tín với bên nào.

Dung Lạc Vân hơi bần thần, bất tri bất giác đánh mất chừng mực: “Thẩm đại ca, cho nên Hoắc Lâm Phong sẽ không bao giờ quay lại nữa ư?”

Một câu “Thẩm đại ca” khiến Thẩm Châu kinh ngạc, y từng cảm thấy đôi mắt này rất quen thuộc, bây giờ nhìn kỹ, tâm tư nan giải nhất thời hỗn loạn.

Một lúc lâu sau, y cưỡng ép mình hoàn hồn: “Bàn đến chuyện này vẫn còn sớm lắm, cho dù tình thế như thế nào cũng đều phải có một tiền đề.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “… Là gì?”

Thẩm Châu đáp: “Sống sót.”

Phen này đi dẹp yên chiến loạn, đao kiếm vô tình, thiên quân vạn mã càng dùng mạng đánh đổi. Trận này chưa đi đến kết thúc thì chẳng ai có thể đoán được kết cục.

Sống sót… sao y lại quên mất chuyện “sống sót” này chứ?

Hoặc là trong tiềm thức của y đã nhận định rằng Hoắc Lâm Phong sẽ sống sót?

Dung Lạc Vân thẫn thờ, hai ngón tay bẻ gẫy đôi đũa. Thẩm Châu thấy thế, gọi nha hoàn lấy một đôi mới, cũng gắp một miếng đậu phụ khô đặt vào trong bát Dung Lạc Vân.

“Nếm thử miếng thịt này đi.” Thẩm Châu nói.

Dung Lạc Vân chợt hoàn hồn, khi còn nhỏ, tỷ tỷ bế y dùng cơm, Thẩm Châu cũng dùng đậu phụ khô làm thịt dỗ y ăn. Y ngước mắt lên, nhìn chăm chú đối phương dùng lại trò cũ, bưng bát lên ăn miếng đậu phụ khô ấy.

Ánh mắt Thẩm Châu lóe sáng, môi mấp máy nhưng lại không nói gì.

Dung Lạc Vân cũng làm thinh, há to miệng và cơm, ăn đến nỗi không chừa hạt nào. Y lau miệng: “Tạ ơn đại nhân đã giải đáp hoài nghi, tại hạ xin cáo từ.” Y nói xong đứng dậy, đi thẳng ra khỏi trà đình.

Thẩm Châu vội vàng đuổi theo, mở miệng định giữ y lại, nhưng bị ánh mắt của Dung Lạc Vân dọa cho chết đứng.

“Thẩm đại nhân không cần ra tiễn.” Dung Lạc Vân tới gần chắp tay hành lễ, khi cúi người thì khẽ nói, “Bên ngoài phủ có thám tử, đại nhân đi lại cẩn thận.”

Thẩm Châu sửng sốt, do dự gật đầu.

Dung Lạc Vân rời khỏi phủ tri châu, trên phố thưa thớt, mọi người đều nhân lúc nắng gắt mà chui vào nhà ngủ trưa. Y dắt ngựa đi dạo xung quanh, từ thành đông đến thành tây, lại từ thành tây đến thành bắc, khi đến thành nam thì đúng lúc hoàng hôn.

Vừa ra khỏi thành, y cưỡi ngựa đi đường núi, cưỡi rất chậm, giống như sợ làm hư mông nhỏ của mình.

Cứ rầy rà như thế, không lâu sau màn đêm buông xuống, đợi đến khi trong rừng tối đen như mực, y phi người lên một gốc đại thụ. Tìm một tư thế thoải mái vận Tỏa Tức Quyết.

Gió thổi lá động, không biết làn gió bắc kia thổi tới đâu rồi.

Đêm khuya sương dày, có phải đã dừng lại nghỉ chân rồi không?

Trong lúc nghỉ ngơi ấy, trái tim có nhớ đến mình không.

Dung Lạc Vân nhắm mắt suy tư, tròn một canh giờ sau, y nhúc nhích tai khe khẽ đến mức không thể nhìn rõ. Xung quanh đều tối om om, sau khi cố gắng phân tích thì lại phân tâm, y rút ra một chiếc khăn tay che lên mắt.

Thắt dây xong, lại tiếp tục nhúc nhích tai, chỉ trong khoảnh khắc một hơi thở y phi thân vụt ra ngoài.

Ngựa thét lên, trong rừng vang lên tiếng giao đấu kịch liệt, Dung Lạc Vân không đeo kiếm, dùng tay không ra chiêu. Y tung ra một chưởng, đối phương né được, thân cây gần đó trúng chưởng nứt toác ra.

Sau trăm chiêu, hai bóng hình dây dưa giằng co một hồi thì tách ra.

Dung Lạc Vân giơ tay chụp một phiến lá, vẫn chưa ném đi thì trước mặt có một cây kim châm bay tới. Y hoảng hốt nghiêng đầu, chiếc kim châm sượt qua sát mặt y, may mắn né được.

Ban đầu y cũng dùng kim châm khoét mắt Trần Miên…

Y bừng tỉnh, đây là thám tử do Trần Nhược Ngâm phái tới.

Hoắc Lâm Phong từng nhắc, Trần Nhược Ngâm có lẽ cũng phát hiện ra quan hệ của Bất Phàm Cung và Tam hoàng tử. Bây giờ xem ra ông ta đã tra ra được quan hệ giữa Bất Phàm Cung và phủ tướng quân, quan hệ giữa y và Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng người xuất chiêu, nỗi ưu sầu đang lo không có chỗ nào phát tiết, gió táp mưa sa giống như phát cuồng. sức của đối phương không bì kịp, phi người định trốn đi, y dùng Bát Phương Du tức tốc đuổi theo.

Đánh không lại, chạy không thoát, ở trong rừng sâu bị một tên điên ức hiếp.

Dung Lạc Vân đúng là một tên tiểu quỷ chai lì, không chỉ tung chiêu thức mà còn xé xiêm y, cho một bạt tai, cuối cùng ném uỳnh xuống đất. Y giơ chân đạp lên, giày lĩnh miết lồng ngực gã, cuối cùng cúi người tung một chưởng đập nát hàm răng.

Đối phương gào lên thảm thiết, thân xác dưới chân y run lẩy bẩy.

“Định về phục mệnh à?” Y khinh bỉ hỏi.

“Bổn cung chủ dạy cho ngươi, về bẩm báo cho Thừa tướng đại nhân, phủ tướng quân và Bất Phàm Cung đích thực có cấu kết với nhau, hơn nữa quan hệ còn vô cùng khắng khít. Còn Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân…”

Cúi người thấp hơn, Dung Lạc Vân gằn từng chữ: “Huynh, ấy, là, tướng, công, của, ta.”

Đối phương kinh sợ, đột nhiên trừng to mắt.

Uỳnh một tiếng, Dung Lạc Vân chụp một chưởng lên trán gã, huyết tương tóe ra, tay rướm máu tanh. Đúng lúc có một cơn gió bắc thoảng qua, y lẩm bẩm: “Nghe đi, tướng công của ta tới rồi.”

Tác giả:

Bia đỡ đạn: Biến tháiiiii

Tiểu Dung: Ngày thứ nhất Lâm Phong rời đi, mắng người, đánh người, giết người, không rảnh nhớ huynh ấy.

Đọc câu cuối mà nhũn tim á, Nhị cung chủ đỉnh đỉnh đỉnh

**Chương 70: A di đà phật**

Tên thám tử chết tức tưởi, cái đầu chẳng còn ra hình ra dáng mà lõm sâu vào một lỗ, xương đầu vỡ thành mấy mảnh, máu liên tục tuôn ra xối xả. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xổm trước cái xác còn âm ấm, y chà xát tay sạch sẽ sau đó cẩn thận lần mò.

Xiêm y đầu thu cũng khá mỏng nhẹ, nhưng đai lưng thì dày nặng bất thường, buộc tận hai lớp. Y lần theo đường mép túm một phát gỡ ra, bên trong kẹp một bao bột thuốc, sử dụng vào thời điểm mấu chốt cần phải chết, còn có một cái lệnh bài cỡ bằng miếng bánh đậu xanh.

Dung Lạc Vân cất lệnh bài, đứng dậy, y đấu đá, trút giận, hành hung, chuyện gì cũng làm hết rồi, bây giờ mới cởi khăn bịt mắt ra. Chẳng có gì khác biệt, giơ tay cũng chẳng thấy năm ngón đâu, giống như đang mở một con mắt mù vậy.

Ở đây nồng nặc mùi máu tanh, không lâu sau sẽ thu hút thú rừng kéo tới, không nên ở lại lâu.

Y dắt ngựa đi, ở trong rừng sâu không nhìn thấy sao Bắc Đẩu, không thể phân biệt phương hướng. Đi lòng vòng một hồi, khi giọt nước cuối cùng trong túi đã cạn, y nhìn thấy xa xa loáng thoáng có ánh nến.

Dung Lạc Vân đi theo nguồn sáng đó, định xin tá túc một đêm.

Càng ngày càng gần, dường như đã tới chân núi, chiếc đèn lồng treo dưới mái hiên thắp sáng cái cổng lớn đang đóng kín. Y bước tới gần, dừng trước thềm đá ngoài cổng, cuối cùng cũng nhìn rõ nơi này.

Đánh bậy đánh bạ thế nào lại đi đến ngôi miếu cổ lần trước.

Ở trên kia chính là thiền viện y đã từng ở tạm mấy ngày.

Dung Lạc Vân nhặt một cành cây khô lên, dùng đèn nhỏ châm lửa, nương theo nó đi lên bậc. Càng lên cao, lá rụng tồn đọng ngày càng dày, giẫm lên rất trơn, xem ra từ sau khi bọn họ đi, rất ít người đến thiền viện này.

Bọn họ, khi đó là hai người.

Y trúng Tôi Mệnh Chưởng, đau xé ruột gan, Hoắc Lâm Phong cõng y chầm chậm leo lên núi. Có lẽ là quá suy nhược, nên y rất thèm muốn và ỷ lại tấm lưng và bờ vai rắn chắc ấy, kề đầu, vịn vai, thậm chí máu trong miệng còn làm bẩn vai người ta.

Y không ngừng chà xát, Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười, bảo y làm hắn ngứa ngáy.

Dung Lạc Vân vừa leo vừa nhớ lại, thích thú khua cành cây trong tay. Y còn nhớ, Hoắc Lâm Phong vốn chẳng thể che giấu được bản tính thiếu gia, lúc quét dọn thì xụ mặt, lúc trải giường thì chau mày, bộ dạng rất miễn cưỡng.

Nhưng mà khi đó y đau quá, ngồi trên ngưỡng cửa, ngốc nghếch đòi Đại ca tới cứu. Y nói một câu như nhận lỗi —— _Đỗ Trọng, ta đau quá._

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên dừng lại, đứng như trời trồng trên bậc thềm, gò má lặng lẽ biến sắc. Y chỉ nhớ từng la đau hai lần, một lần là khi bị thương lúc đó, một là Hoắc Lâm Phong ‘đùa nghịch’ y ở trong nước.

“Ây cha!” Y vỗ vỗ trán, “Đừng nghĩ nữa mà!”

Một cơn gió thoảng qua, y buồn bực nói: “Tên họ Hoắc kia, đừng đến trêu chọc ta nữa!”

Dung Lạc Vân tự biên tự diễn, ngoái đầu ra sau phát hiện mới leo được gần trăm bậc. Y thật sự không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa, nếu còn nghĩ nữa chỉ sợ đến trời sáng cũng không đến được thiền viện.

Đi nhanh hơn một chút, dùng Bát Phương Du vừa bay vừa nhảy, cuối cùng cũng leo hết bốn trăm bậc. Vừa vào trong viện, mười mấy con chó hoang đang say ngủ chợt bừng tỉnh, sủa inh ỏi xông về phía y.

Sao lại quên mất chuyện này chứ, Dung Lạc Vân tức tốc chui vào trong phòng, đóng cửa lại thở phù một hơi. Ánh nến chiếu sáng một nửa căn phòng, đã lâu không có người tới, bàn ghế đều phủ một lớp bụi dày.

Cũng may trong tủ có chăn đệm, nhìn kĩ hơn, vậy mà vẫn là cái bộ lần trước. Y trải ra qua loa rồi nằm xuống, cuộn người lại, nhìn chằm chằm bức tường ẩm mốc bẩn thỉu.

Ngủ một mình, thật tẻ nhạt.

Lạnh rồi, không có ai đắp chăn cho mình. Khát rồi, không ai đưa nước cho mình uống. Mơ thấy ác mộng, cũng không có ai ôm mình dịu dàng dỗ dành nữa.

Y cũng chẳng muốn người khác, chỉ muốn một người cao cao, vai rộng eo khỏe, lúc nói những lời nói đùa thì rất ngờ nghệch, lúc nói lời hay ý đẹp thì rất anh tuấn, tốt nhất có họ thật là Hoắc, họ giả là Đỗ, như vậy đó, chỉ muốn như vậy thôi.

Dung Lạc Vân siết một góc gối đầu, đã nói là đừng nghĩ nữa mà cứ nghĩ tới mãi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong, bây giờ huynh đang ở đâu?

Bôn ba cả ngày có ăn uống đầy đủ không, có đắp kín chăn ngủ một giấc chưa?

Bây giờ ta nằm xuống giường khó ngủ, cứ toàn nhớ đến huynh, huynh cũng vậy chứ?

Lạc Vân muốn phát điên rồi, từ sau khi biết Hoắc Chiêu sát hại cha mẹ y là y đã hơi điên rồi. Y không cầm lòng được mà nghĩ, kiếp này rốt cuộc là ai nợ ai, kiếp trước đã gieo nhân gì, tạo nghiệt gì?

Nếu có kiếp sau, đừng để cho y gặp gỡ Hoắc Lâm Phong nữa, bèo nước gặp nhau cũng không được.

Mỗi người đều lấy vợ, sinh con đẻ cái, vừa bình an vừa bình đạm sống tới già. Dung Lạc Vân nhắm mắt, trùm chăn, ngăn cách ánh nến leo lét ở bên ngoài.

Một hồi lâu sau, y ở trong chăn lẩm bẩm: “Hoắc Lâm Phong… sẽ cưới một nương tử như thế nào nhỉ?”

Bão Nguyệt không được, Bảo La cũng không được, phải có học thức, biết chữ đọc sách, ít nhất phải đọc được “chao đảo khôn nguôi”. Cầm Thường cũng không được, đến khi đó một người gảy đàn, một người thổi sáo, ở quê còn tưởng ngày nào cũng làm đám tang. Kiểu người như tỷ tỷ càng không được, tâm tư quá tinh tế, tên họ Hoắc nói dối một câu là sẽ bị vạch trần ngay, nghe thảm quá đi.

Dung Lạc Vân đúng thật là một người giang hồ quái lạ, đầu tiên là hành hung trong đêm, sau đó đột nhập vào thiền viện, bây giờ một mình nằm trong căn phòng bẩn thỉu, ngăn cách với bọn chó hoang hung dữ, nghĩ trái nghĩ phải, hết lòng tìm kiếm, cuối cùng cho ra một kết luận.

—— Hoắc Lâm Phong cưới ai cũng đều không hợp.

Cách đó bốn trăm dặm, Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm cương dừng bước, dừng trước cửa một dịch quán ở địa giới Huỳnh Châu.

Quan sai đã chờ đợi rất lâu rồi, cho ngựa ăn, xách tay nải, cơm rượu và phòng hảo hạng đã chuẩn bị xong từ lâu. Đỗ Tranh xóc nảy trên lưng ngựa cả ngày trời, bây giờ nhảy xuống, chân ngoặt đi như bị liệt.

“Ra ngoài hết đi, không cần hầu hạ.” Vừa vào phòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã cho tất cả mọi người lui.

Rửa tay dùng cơm, chủ tớ ngồi cùng một bàn, Đỗ Tranh đói gần chết, nhồm nhoàm gặm chân vịt. Khẽ ngước mắt lên, cậu bẻ cái chân còn lại đưa tới, hỏi: “Thiếu gia, sao không động đũa đi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta không muốn ăn lắm.”

Đỗ Tranh khuyên nhủ: “Đường xa vất vả, tốt xấu gì cũng ăn một chút đi.” Y móc ra một đống khăn tay từ trong lồng ngực, mở tầng tầng lớp lớp ra, bên trong là những quả mơ ngào đường.

“Thiếu gia, ăn hai quả khai vị đi.” Cậu liền tung chiêu, “Đem phơi khô là sẽ thành mứt, tôi định làm cho Nhị cung chủ đó, vốn định đợi lần tới Nhị cung chủ vào phủ thưởng thức.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thế hơi dao động, cầm một quả lên bỏ vào miệng, trong vị ngọt còn có vị chua, tiết ra rất nhiều nước bọt. Hắn cầm đũa lên, nhân lúc hương vị trong miệng chưa tan hết, hắn há miệng và cơm.

Lấp đầy bụng, tắm rửa xong liền lên giường nghỉ ngơi, sáng sớm hôm sau còn phải tiếp tục lên đường. Trong phòng đèn đã tắt, rèm đã buông, hắn nằm ngửa nói chuyện một mình: “Không biết Dung Lạc Vân ra sao rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh nằm trên sạp: “Nhị cung chủ một mình trong khuê phòng, chắc chắn là đang nhớ thiếu gia rồi.”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong chau mày, “Nếu có người bầu bạn với em ấy, chẳng lẽ sẽ không nhớ nữa sao?”

Cái cụm từ “có người” này ý chỉ Lục Chuẩn hoặc Điêu Ngọc Lương, nếu thật sự không ổn thì thôi Đoạn Hoài Khác cũng được, nhưng mà Đỗ Tranh rất phàm tục, hiểu sai: “Không phải chứ? Thiếu gia mới đi có một ngày mà Nhị cung chủ đã đi tìm nam nhân khác rồi ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nện giường mắng: “Bớt nói nhảm đi!” Vẫn chưa đủ, còn hù dọa đầy tớ, “Một ngày đúng thật ngắn ngủi, nào giống như ngươi với Mai Tử, xa cách lâu ngày, khi về Hầu phủ có khi đã vật còn người mất rồi.”

Nói xong, trong phòng rơi vào bầu không khí trầm lắng, không ai lên tiếng.

Hắn liếc về chiếc sạp nhỏ, chẳng lẽ là không chịu được đả kích nên dỗi rồi sao?

Một hồi lâu sau, Đỗ Tranh mới lẩm bẩm: “Không giấu gì thiếu gia, tất cả nguyệt ngân tôi đều tích góp lại, còn đến Trâm Bảo Các chọn một cái kẹp tóc. Lần này về Tái Bắc, nếu như Mai Tử đã gả cho người ta thì tôi sẽ làm ca ca nhà mẹ của cô ấy, đưa ngân lượng cho cô ấy làm của hồi môn. Nếu cô ấy chưa gả chồng thì cả ngân lượng và kẹp tóc tôi đều lấy làm sính lễ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong im lặng nghe, cực kỳ ngưỡng mộ, thậm chí còn đố kỵ, khoảng thời gian tươi đẹp hắn từng có, đều đã là quá khứ rồi.

Hắn và Dung Lạc Vân, đời này biết đến bao giờ mới có thể tương phùng?

Có phải khi gặp lại, tình không còn là tình, yêu không còn là yêu, mà còn muốn tính toán ân oán của bề trên hay không.

Hoắc Lâm Phong trở mình vùi đầu vào gối, nghĩ không thông, cưỡng ép bản thân mau chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Dung Lạc Vân từng nói, trong mộng không có gì khác, chỉ có hai người bọn họ, tất cả đều rất sạch sẽ.

Trăng sáng soi đêm dài, dù cách trở nghìn trùng, nhưng vẫn ở cùng một đất trời.

Giờ Thìn, tăng lữ trong miếu cổ tụng kinh lễ Phật, một vị tiểu tăng đi dọn dẹp, thoáng thấy dưới chân núi có dấu chân ngựa. Liếc mắt lên trên núi, cao như thế, quả thật rất lười leo lên.

Lúc này, lũ chó hoang trong thiền viện đều đã về núi, Dung Lạc Vân vừa mới tỉnh giấc, nằm trên phản mơ màng. Sột soạt, y sờ lên lồng ngực mình, nhớ lại lần đầu tiên Hoắc Lâm Phong kiểm tra tâm mạch cho mình.

Lúc đó cực kỳ bối rối, y ngoảnh đầu một cái là ngượng chín cả mặt.

Đứng dậy rời khỏi phản, cái bàn gỗ phủ bụi đặt ở bên phản, là cái y dùng khi lau người. Bước ra sân, ghế đẩu, vại nước, cánh cửa căn bếp nhỏ cách vách hé mở.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mặc áo cho y, giúp y gội đầu.

Bọn họ còn chen chúc bên lò lửa nướng thỏ ăn, Hoắc Lâm Phong lau vệt dầu trên khóe miệng y.

Thiền viện này giống như một cái lưới kín kẽ, Dung Lạc Vân sa vào trong lưới, bị những thứ vụn vặt vây bắt. Y dịch một bước, nhìn một cái, chỗ nào cũng đều là hồi ức.

Y thật sự đã hiểu tức cảnh sinh tình là thế nào, nên liền vội vã rời đi, không dám ở lại lâu.

Vừa bước xuống hai bậc, Dung Lạc Vân lại khựng lại: “Tối đó…” Y lầm bầm, tối đó chính là ở chỗ này, y tặng chiếc khăn tay thêu ngân hạnh cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, đối phương thích thú ôm chầm lấy y.

Rốt cuộc là ai trêu chọc ai trước, y cũng không nhớ rõ nữa.

Dung Lạc Vân lắc lắc đầu, đừng nghĩ nữa, đừng nghĩ nữa, còn nghĩ nữa sẽ là con rùa rụt đầu. Y chăm chăm đi xuống, thiền viện ngày càng xa, bốn trăm bậc cũng lướt qua vội vàng.

Tiểu tăng đang quét đất nhác thấy y, kinh ngạc nói: “Thí chủ…”

Dung Lạc Vân chắp hai tay: “A di đà phật.”

Tiểu tăng hỏi: “Thí chủ có phải người lần trước bị thương không?” Tiểu tăng nhớ ra, cậu còn từng búi tóc cho đối phương nữa, “Thí chủ đi một mình sao? Cái người lần trước chăm sóc cho thí chủ đâu rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân điên điên khùng khùng: “Sắc tức là không, không tức là sắc, ta và huynh ấy đã mỗi người một ngả rồi.”

Tiểu tăng nghi hoặc khó hiểu, đang định hỏi thì kẻ điên xinh đẹp kia đã phi ngựa đi về hướng nam rồi. Tiểu tăng tiếp tục quét đất, quét được chừng ba bậc thềm, tiếng vó ngựa truyền tới, kẻ điên xinh đẹp kia quay lại rồi.

“Thí chủ có chuyện gì sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng hỏi: “Trong miếu… có thể cầu bùa bình an không?”

Tiểu tăng gật đầu: “Trụ trì khai quang, cần biết danh tính thí chủ.”

Dung Lạc Vân không cầu cho mình, ấp úng nói: “Ta tên Hoắc Lâm Phong…”

Y ở lại hết một canh giờ, bái Phật niệm kinh, tốn rất nhiều công sức cầu được bùa bình an. Sau khi được như ý nguyện, y tức tốc rời đi, chạy một mạch về Tây Càn Lĩnh.

Khi tiến vào cổng thành, Dung Lạc Vân và hai người sượt qua vai nhau, hai người kia đeo tay nải, là đầy tớ của phủ tướng quân. Xem tình hình thì chắc hẳn là bị cho thôi việc rồi.

Tim Dung Lạc Vân hơi run lên, chạy đến phủ tướng quân, giở lại trò cũ phi người vào trong chủ uyển.

Y cũng không biết mình muốn làm cái gì, lượn xà dạo nóc, thanh thoát nhảy vào trong phòng, giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật mà còn đóng một màn phi tặc. Vừa đáp xuống đất, tầm mắt y đã dừng trên mặt tường.

Trống đi một khoảng, thiếu mất một bức.

Bức còn lại trông vô cùng cô đơn, dường như đang đợi y tới.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chăm chú, gọi một tiếng —— _Lâm Phong ta yêu_.


	36. 71+72

**Chương 71: Rục rịch chuẩn bị**

“Đứng lại.” Lục Chuẩn đứng ở cửa Tàng Kim Các, “Đưa đến Vô Danh Cư à?”

Đệ tử xách tráp đồ ăn, gật gật đầu, Lục Chuẩn giở tay ra đếm, hôm đó Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng chạy đến Hạn Châu, từ khi quay lại đã ba ngày không rời khỏi Vô Danh Cư, thật là thần bí.

“Đưa cho ta.” Cậu nhận lấy tráp đồ ăn, quyết định đích thân đưa đến.

Vào thu chưa bao lâu mà cây ngân hạnh đã rụng lá rồi, vàng chói cả sân, giống như là những chiếc quạt rơi xuống sỏi trắng vậy. Lục Chuẩn đẩy cửa, cảnh sắc tao nhã này quả thật rất đẹp, khiến cậu không nỡ lòng nào giẫm lên những phiến lá ấy.

Đi đến trước cửa sổ, cậu khẽ gọi: “Nhị ca?”

Cánh cửa hé mở, bên trong truyền ra tiếng nói: “Ta đây, vào đi.”

Lục Chuẩn vòng ra cửa chính vào trong phòng: “Nhị ca, dùng cơm đi.” Cậu đặt tráp thức ăn lên bàn, cá cơm chiên giòn, cháo trắng, chỉ có hai món, “Như vậy làm sao mà đủ chứ, nhà bếp lại lén lười biếng rồi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Mấy ngày nay ta luyện công, ăn no dễ buồn ngủ.” Sau khi rửa tay cũng không lau khô, đi đến bên bàn, vẩy nước lên mặt Lục Chuẩn như đang chọc trẻ con, “Sao lại là đệ tới đưa cơm?”

Đã từng nói Lục Chuẩn như một con chó đất, đùa giỡn chút xíu thôi là từ đầu đến chân đều không nhịn được mà hớn hở. Miệng cậu như bôi mật, trả lời không biết xấu hổ: “Đệ nhớ Nhị ca.”

Đang ngồi đối diện với cửa sổ, thấy bên ngoài trời trong xanh không mây, trời thu mát mẻ, rất thích hợp để thả diều. Lục Chuẩn nhất thời phấn chấn, biết Dung Lạc Vân có một con diều, liền xoay mặt nhìn về phía bức tường.

Cậu sửng sốt, con diều yến kia ngày ngày đều treo ở đó, vậy mà đã dời chỗ rồi.

Đáng sợ hơn là, thứ thay thế ấy mà là một bức họa của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

“Nhị ca!” Cậu hốt hoảng la toáng lên, làm Dung Lạc Vân cắn phải lưỡi. “Tại sao ở đó lại treo tranh?!” Ý của cậu là, trong phòng ngủ của Dung Lạc Vân huynh tại sao lại treo tranh vẽ Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Dung Lạc Vân lại hiểu sai ý: “Bởi vì ở đó đối diện với giường ngủ, ta nằm xuống là có thể ngắm được.”

Lục Chuẩn trố mắt, ngắm tranh vẽ Hoắc Lâm Phong ư? Mai lan cúc trúc, tùng bách xanh tươi, mỹ nhân yêu kiều, ngắm mấy cái này không được sao? Chẳng lẽ bức họa này ẩn giấu huyền cơ gì chăng?

Cậu đứng dậy đi đến chỗ bức tường, ngước mặt nhìn chăm chú, thấy được lạc khoản trên bức tranh. Lâm Phong ta yêu, “ta yêu” là ý gì?

Sắc mặt tiểu thần tài trắng bệch, xoay người lại, nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân như một con ngỗng ngờ nghệch. Đợi đối phương ăn no gác đũa, cậu hỏi: “Nhị ca, lát nữa đệ đi kiếm họa sư, vẽ một bức tranh của đệ, huynh treo đệ lên nha?”

Dung Lạc Vân lau miệng: “Ta treo tranh của đệ lên làm gì?”

Lục Chuẩn liền nói: “Vậy huynh treo tranh Hoắc Lâm Phong làm gì! Trừ tà hay sao?!”

Giọng nói sang sảng làm hỉ thước trên xà nhà phải rời tổ bay đi, rèm che mỏng nhẹ cũng phải đung đưa qua lại. Dung Lạc Vân lại rất điềm nhiên, bốc một quả hạnh khô bỏ vào miệng, chóp chép nói: “Hoắc Lâm Phong về Tái Bắc rồi, ta không gặp được nữa nên nhìn tranh nhớ người.”

Đáp thế này chẳng bằng không đáp, kiểu gì cũng làm tiểu thần tài tức xì khói.

Lòng Lục Chuẩn hỗn loạn, xoắn bện vào nhau, cậu ôm đầy một bụng nghi ngờ nhưng lại tắc trong miệng không nói được. Cậu bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ, đi ra ngoài, giẫm lên những chiếc lá vàng trên sỏi vụn, vừa ra khỏi biệt uyển thì nhìn thấy nhóc con Điêu Ngọc Lương.

“Lão Tứ, lại đây!”

Điêu Ngọc Lương mặc một chiếc áo mới, nghe tiếng chạy tới, đắc ý hỏi: “Tam ca, thấy xiêm y của đệ có đẹp không?”

Lục Chuẩn khen: “Đẹp đấy, thiếu niên phong lưu chính là như vậy nè.” Khen xong chợt nhanh trí, “Xiêm y đẹp như vậy cần đeo một miếng ngọc bội tinh xảo, Tam ca tặng cho đệ một cái nhé?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương vui mừng nói: “Đi thôi, đến Tàng Kim Các nào!” Cậu khoác cánh tay Lục Chuẩn, nhưng lại bị đối phương kéo lại, ôm lấy vai. Lục Chuẩn quàng vai cậu, hỏi: “Trước tiên đệ kể ta nghe, Nhị ca với Hoắc Lâm Phong là như thế nào?”

Thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương tỏ vẻ không hiểu, Lục Chuẩn hỏi thẳng: “Nhị ca và Hoắc Lâm Phong có phải rất thân thiết không? Ví dụ như thường xuyên gặp mặt hay gì đó?”

Gặp mặt mà cũng tính là thân thiết à, Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Còn hôn trán nữa kìa.”

Mắt của tiểu thần tài suýt nữa nứt ra, đối diện với một đứa nhóc ngây thơ còn hôn không nổi nữa, hai nam tử thành niên vậy mà còn hôn trán ư?! Dung Lạc Vân thương mình, chiều chuộng mình, sủng ái mình, nhưng trước giờ chưa từng hôn trán mình…

Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Còn gì nữa không?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương nhớ lại thật kĩ: “Lần đầu tiên đi Linh Bích Thang, Nhị ca rơi xuống nước bị kinh sợ, Hoắc đại ca đã ôm huynh ấy dỗ dành rất lâu. Lần thứ hai đến Linh Bích Thang, Nhị ca và Hoắc đại ca nhất định đã xảy ra chuyện gì đó, nhưng mà đệ không đoán ra.”

Lục Chuẩn ôm Điêu Ngọc Lương chặt hơn: “Mau kể đi, Tam ca đoán giúp đệ.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương khẽ nói: “Khi đệ luyện binh xong lên bờ, Nhị ca nằm trong xe ngựa, giống như mệt lắm vậy á, quái lạ là trên người huynh ấy còn có rất nhiều vết đỏ.” Cậu khua tay ở cổ và ngực, “Nhị ca nói là do đấu võ với Hoắc Lâm Phong mà ra, nhưng sau đó đệ nghĩ, tóc huynh ấy cũng ướt, ngón tay cũng sun lại, nhất định là đã từng xuống nước.”

Lục Chuẩn hít sâu một hơi, trong đầu chỉ còn lại hai chữ —— vết đỏ.

“Kỳ lạ nhất là, sau đó Nhị ca còn một mình xuống nước.” Điêu Ngọc Lương nói, “Đệ còn nhận ra là, buổi tối hai người họ toàn đẩy đệ ra, bảo đệ đi ngủ một mình. Lần Nhị ca bị bệnh, Hoắc đại ca còn lén lút tới chăm sóc, vừa ôm vừa hôn, đệ nhìn thấy hết.”

Nói thêm một câu là sắc mặt Lục Chuẩn ảm đạm đi một phần, tiểu thần tài biến thành tiểu ôn thần.

Cậu không còn là một đứa trẻ ngây thơ vô tri nữa, nghe được những tình tiết đó còn cần phải đoán nữa sao. Lục Chuẩn quay đầu đi vào trong, không vào phòng, mà đi đến trước cửa sổ đẩy hai cánh cửa ra.

Trong phòng, Dung Lạc Vân đứng trước bức họa, đang ngước mặt lên nhìn vị tướng quân đã quay về Tái Bắc.

Lục Chuẩn lên tiếng: “Nhị ca, có phải cả ngày huynh đều thế này không?”

Cơ thể Dung Lạc Vân không hề nhúc nhích: “Phải, nhìn bao nhiêu cũng không đủ.”

Thừa nhận thẳng thừng, không hề che giấu, khiến Lục Chuẩn trở tay không kịp. “Vậy huynh và Hoắc Lâm Phong…” Lục Chuẩn do dự nói, “Là quan hệ gì…”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lưỡng tình tương duyệt.”

Nếu câu chữ của Điêu Ngọc Lương là kim châm, vậy thì lời thừa nhận của Dung Lạc Vân chính là một cái búa tạ. Lục Chuẩn vịn song cửa, kinh hoàng, sợ hãi, hai phiến môi run rẩy không nói nên lời.

Một lúc sau mới nhả ra hai chữ “Đoạn tụ”.

Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt lại nhìn, nụ cười ôn hòa, gật nhẹ đầu. “Khăn đỏ váy xanh” (chỉ phái nữ) không phải sở thích của y, trên đời này, y cũng chỉ muốn đoạn tụ với một mình Hoắc Lâm Phong mà thôi.

Dựa theo tính cách của y thì chuyện này tuyệt đối không nên tuyên bố ra ngoài, nhưng hôm nay, người kia đã đi xa nghìn dặm, y rơi vào cảnh ngắm tranh tương tư, đã đủ chật vật rồi.

Vũng nước đắng chát trong lồng ngực tích tụ ngày càng nhiều, muốn khiến y đau chướng đến chết, dù không chết thì cũng ủ đứt ruột gan. Thành thử có người đề cập, y sẽ không trốn tránh. Người khác phát hiện, y không lấp liếm. người khác hỏi thẳng, y lập tức trả lời toàn bộ.

Dung Lạc Vân tiến tới gần, giơ tay sờ khuôn mặt trong tranh, muốn hỏi một câu —— _Huynh đã tới nhà chưa?_

Trong sân lúc này có một con bồ câu lông xám mắt hạt đậu bay tới, mùa mưa bay tới Trường An, ở tới hôm nay mới quay về. Bồ câu lượn vòng một lát, nghe tiếng gọi liền bay đến trước cửa sổ, lướt qua Lục Chuẩn bay về phía Dung Lạc Vân.

Y giơ ngón trỏ ra cho nó đáp xuống, Dung Lạc Vân gỡ mảnh giấy buộc trên chân nó xuống.

Trên giấy chỉ vỏn vẹn vài chữ, đọc xong, ánh mắt đột nhiên hiện vẻ kinh ngạc.

…

“Thiếu gia, sao nhiều người quá vậy!”

“Hu!” Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm chặt dây cương, rong ruổi trên lưng ngựa nhiều ngày, vừa ra khỏi vùng quan nội là đi suốt không nghỉ ngơi cuối cùng cũng đến được địa phận Tái Bắc. Phía trước là cổng thành, từ xa nhìn tới, hình như rất đông người dân đang chen chúc nhau.

Vốn định đến quân doanh, thấy thế hắn nói: “Đi, qua đó xem thử.”

Càng tới càng gần, hắn có thể nghe được tiếng hô gọi của bá tánh, vừa tới trước cổng thành, tất cả mọi người đều lách sang hai bên đường, nhường một con đường rộng rãi cho hắn. Thị vệ gác cổng đồng loạt chắp tay thành quyền: “Cung nghênh tiểu Hầu gia trở về Tái Bắc.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa kịp lên tiếng thì tất cả những người khác cũng cất giọng hô: “Cung nghênh tiểu Hầu gia trở về Tái Bắc!”

Làm rất rầm rộ, tiểu Hầu gia vuốt mặt, đường sá xa xôi chỉ sợ mất đi vẻ anh tuấn. Hắn gọi tổng binh gác cổng tới, nói: “Tâm ý của mọi người ta nhận được rồi, mau chóng giải tán đi, ta phải đến quân doanh trước.”

Tổng binh bẩm báo: “Thưa tiểu Hầu gia, Hầu gia đang ở trong phủ, ra lệnh cho ngài về nhà trước.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi ngạc nhiên, cha hắn không phải bị thương nhẹ không ra mặt trận sao, chẳng lẽ vết thương nghiêm trọng hơn rồi ư? Không dám chậm trễ nữa, hắn vung kiếm làm roi, lập tức cưỡi về Định Bắc Hầu phủ.

Cảnh vật dọc đường có thay đổi một chút, mấy đứa trẻ tóc để chỏm đều đã cao lớn, bà lão bán bánh thậm chí còn gầy ốm hơn trước.

Khi đi cảm giác chỉ như mới ngày hôm qua, hôm nay trở về lại dường như đã trải qua rất nhiều năm rồi.

Đến trước Hầu phủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong xuống ngựa chạy vào trong, vừa qua ngưỡng cửa lập tức dừng phắt lại. Tái Bắc lạnh rồi, lão tổng quản gác cổng mặc thêm một cái áo choàng, rụt vào trong tay áo, đứng ở cổng chờ hắn.

Phía sau là nha hoàn, đầy tớ, mã phu, thợ trồng hoa, và bốn năm bà vú mắt mờ. Mọi người đều tề tựu đông đủ để chờ hắn, vừa nhận được thánh ý từ Trường An thì ngày nào làm xong việc cũng đều đứng chờ như thế này.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lần đầu thấy hơi ngượng ngùng: “Ta đã về rồi…”

Không biết ai thốt lên “thiếu gia” trước, gào khóc thê lương, cứ như đang diễn tuồng. Mọi người nhào tới ôm lấy hắn, đám nha hoàn biết ý tránh bị nghi ngờ, còn các bà vú ỷ tuổi tác cao nên sờ soạng vuốt ve hắn.

Đầy tớ tay chân nhanh nhẹn, chạy vèo vào trong nội viện báo tin, các phòng đều chuẩn bị đón tiếp.

Hoắc Lâm Phong được ôm ấp đi qua tiền viện, nhìn thấy cây ngọc lan bên hành lang. Bước chân hắn không dừng lại, tiến vào sảnh đầu, đi thẳng đến cửa ngách, đi một hơi đến thính đường trong chính viện.

Trên kỷ không có ai, Hoắc Chiêu ngày thường rất thích ngồi ở đây, lau kiếm đọc sách, miệng lẩm bẩm giáo huấn hắn. Hắn mở tráp sơn mài trên bàn ra, bên trong có bánh đậu, lê hấp, cánh hoa tẩm đường, tất cả đều chuẩn bị sẵn cho hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vã rời khỏi, khi đi qua thùy hoa môn, nhìn thấy chiếc chuông gió treo trên thùy liên trụ. Mai Tử không biết tới khi nào, nói: “Vào thu gió lớn, ban đầu chuông gió cứ kêu suốt, phu nhân toàn giật mình tỉnh giấc.”

Lần nào cũng khoác xiêm y ngóng nhìn ra ngoài, nhưng lần nào cũng là trống vắng.

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng thấy nhói lên, hắn vồ lên, vỗ cho chuông gió kêu vang.

Hắn phi vào trong nội viện, bên ngoài phật đường, Bạch thị mặc áo váy đeo trâm ngọc, cầm khăn tay đứng dưới mái hiên. “Mẹ!” Hắn cao giọng gọi, xông tới, dang tay ôm chầm lấy Bạch thị, không thèm để ý có thể thống hay không.

Bạch thị nện lên vai hắn: “Đừng nghịch nữa, mau thả mẹ xuống.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong buông tay ra: “Mẹ, con đã về rồi.” Hắn nhìn Bạch thị chăm chú, nam nhi ấp ủ đầy lời yêu thương nhưng không dễ nói thành lời

Bỗng hắn nhác thấy trong cánh cửa sổ phòng phía bắc thoáng có bóng người, hắn hỏi: “Cha con ở trong phòng phải không?”

Bạch thị nói: “Mau đi xem đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thế liền đi ngay vào trong phòng, nhìn thấy Hoắc Chiêu đang ngồi bên sạp, không cài phát quan, khoác áo choàng, trông dáng vẻ rõ là đang dưỡng thương. Hoắc Chiêu cũng ngước mắt lên nhìn hắn, không cần biết vết thương nghiêm trọng ra sao thì đôi mắt kia vẫn mãi muôn phần lẫm liệt.

Hai cha con hơn nửa năm chưa gặp nhau, lặng thinh nhìn nhau, yên tĩnh đến mức trong phòng kết thành băng.

Mãi lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến trước mặt Hoắc Chiêu, khuỵu đầu gối xuống, dùng tư thế của trẻ con ôm lấy đầu gối Hoắc Chiêu. Hắn ngửa mặt lên, biết phụ thân thích nghe lời gì nhất, nên hắn móc binh phù và quân sách ra, bên trong ghi chép số lượng người tham gia tòng quân, chia ra làm thủy – lục – kỵ – xạ, rồi kể lại tình hình dụng binh ở mỗi nơi.

Hắn nói: “Chưa từng chểnh mảng, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.”

Hoắc Chiêu đọc xong, bàn tay đặt trên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, nói là câu đầu tiên từ nãy đến giờ: “Vải đỏ đã chuẩn bị, ngày mai thống lĩnh đội quân, trận chiến này toàn quyền con quyết định.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Vâng, thuộc hạ nhận lệnh.”

Chưa có một chữ quan tâm nào, cũng không có nửa câu ủy mị, chỉ có một câu quân lệnh không dễ từ chối. Hoắc Lâm Phong biết tất cả những mong mỏi và lo lắng, dường như đều hóa thành một cái liếc trộm qua cửa sổ.

Ai ngờ, bàn tay trên vai khẽ di chuyển, vỗ vỗ gò má hắn.

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Gầy đi rồi.”

Bên đây chim mỏi về tổ, bên kia rục rịch chuẩn bị.

Ở trong Vô Danh Cư cách đó mấy nghìn dặm, đốm lửa lách tách trong mắt, mảnh giấy từ từ bị thiêu rụi thành tro tàn. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trên sạp, cắt giấy chấm mực, dưới ánh nắng mặt trời đang trút xuống phòng, y nhẹ nhàng hạ bút.

Xa cách mười mấy năm, y phải quay lại Trường An rồi.

Chỉ viết hai chữ —— _Cầu kiến._

**Chương 72: Trừng mắt nhìn cha mày làm gì!**

Hiếm khi không đốt trầm hương, trong phòng nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, những thứ bên ngoài đều đã được dọn dẹp. Trước cửa sổ, một chiếc tay nải đặt trên sạp, đang mở toang, bên trong gói hai bộ xiêm y.

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xổm trước tủ thấp, đang tìm hai bình rượu thuốc, một bình bỏ vào trong tay nải. Y ngồi bên sạp kiểm kê đồ đạc, vành tai khẽ nhúc nhích, mắt không thèm nhấc đã nói: “Thập thập thò thò làm gì, ra đây đi.”

Vừa dứt lời, Lục Chuẩn từ bên ngoài cửa sổ thò đầu vào, vịn song cửa nhảy phóc vào phòng. Cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, vươn tay ra cướp tay nải của người ta, vô cùng đê tiện: “Nhị ca, tại sao lại đột nhiên muốn tới Trường An?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Rảnh rỗi nhàm chán, đi cho khuây khỏa.”

Lục Chuẩn đâu có tin: “Đệ cũng muốn đi cho khuây khỏa, đệ đi cùng với nha?”

Dung Lạc Vân thụi khuỷu tay đẩy Lục Chuẩn ra, không thèm để ý, móc cây sáo xương chim ưng ra nghịch. Bịt lỗ âm, y nhẹ nhàng thổi một tiếng, rất ngắn ngủi, nếu Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe được chắc chắn sẽ chế nhạo mình cho coi.

Trong lúc này, tên nhóc phiền phức dính người đang nằm trên sàn, ôm lấy chân y y như một con chó ăn vạ. “Nhị ca, Nhị ca tốt của đệ ơi.” Lục Chuẩn bắt đầu nhõng nhẽo, vô cùng đáng ghét, “Huynh dẫn đệ đi cùng đi, đệ trả lộ phí còn chưa được sao?”

Rút chân ra, Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng người nằm lên sạp: “Đừng gây thêm phiền phức nữa.” Y nhắm mắt suy nghĩ, đi đường quan (*) hay đi đường tắt, lấy lý do nào để giấu tỷ tỷ, cần bao nhiêu lộ phí.

(*) đường quan: đường lớn, đường do nhà nước tu sửa nên gọi là đường quan.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Ở phòng thượng hạng, mỗi bữa bốn món một canh, thêm cả phí dụng cho ngựa, tổng cộng chừng mười lượng.” Nếu cậu không phải làm cướp thì chắc chắn sẽ là một người tính sổ sách, “Một khi đến Trường An, phí ăn ở sẽ càng đắt tiền hơn, nếu đi năm ngày thì cần khoảng ba mươi lượng.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhịn không được, cố ý nói: “Thật là tốn tiền quá đi.”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Lại chẳng thế!” Cậu nằm sấp bên sạp, cầm một túm tóc của Dung Lạc Vân chà xát, “Huống hồ đến Trường An rồi chẳng lẽ không mua đồ sao? Mua cho tỷ tỷ loại son thượng hạng, mua cho Đoạn đại hiệp một bộ y bào tinh xảo, tính đi tính lại, cũng phải mấy trăm lượng mới đủ.”

Cậu lải nhải rất nhiều, chung quy là vẫn không nhịn được, bèn hỏi: “Nhị ca, huynh đi Trường An có phải là vì người đó…”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nhấc mí mắt lên, người đó?

“Chính là Hoắc Lâm Phong đó.” Lục Chuẩn miễn cưỡng nói, “Hắn ta vừa đi là huynh đi ngay, khó tránh người khác hoài nghi.”

Dung Lạc Vân liếc ra ngoài bầu trời trong xanh, thời gian không còn sớm nữa, còn có nhiều chuyện phải sắp xếp. Y ngồi dậy, lại bị đối phương cản đường, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ngoan đi, đừng nghịch nữa.”

Lục Chuẩn đỏ mặt: “Ngoan ngoãn thì có ích gì, huynh vốn có ưa gì người ngoan ngoãn đâu, huynh chỉ thích người hư hỏng thôi.”

Tiểu thần tài nói: “Khi Hoắc Trọng là Đỗ Trọng đã châm chọc chống đối huynh, kết quả thì sao, huynh không chỉ không thấy phiền, mà còn phải lòng hắn.” Đâu chỉ phải lòng, mà còn mắc nghiện đoạn tụ luôn rồi! Thật sự chẳng có đạo trời, ban đầu rõ ràng đã hứa rồi mà, cậu chỉ trích: “Trước đại hội tỉ võ huynh đã hứa sẽ không ai có thể thay thế đệ, sẽ đối xử tốt với đệ nhất, bây giờ thì sao hả?!”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe mà hoảng, sao y giống như một kẻ vong ơn phụ nghĩa vậy?

Lục Chuẩn chưa nói hết: “Huynh ở sau lưng đệ thân cận với Hoắc Lâm Phong, chuyện này cũng thôi đi, vậy mà còn dụ dỗ lão Tứ.” Cậu cất giọng, “Chung chăn chung gối, cởi áo tháo đai, ôm ôm ấp ấp, môi lưỡi giao triền, lại còn nói với lão Tứ những thứ này chẳng là cái gì, đúng thật là dạy hư trẻ nhỏ mà!”

Một cơn mưa lời mắng đổ ập xuống, Dung Lạc Vân ôm gối dựa tường, bị kẻ dưới phạm thượng giáo huấn hết một nén hương. Đợi Lục Chuẩn mắng xong, y hoang mang xoay đi, còn đưa cho đối phương một tách trà thanh đạm.

Lục Chuẩn uống cạn: “Nhị ca… dẫn đệ tới Trường An đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân lúc này mới hoàn hồn: “Bị đệ làm cho lẩn thẩn rồi, đừng hòng!”

Y xuống sạp đi một mạch ra khỏi Vô Danh Cư, qua hồ sen, qua Thiên Cơ Đường, Lục Chuẩn từ đầu đến cuối đều đi theo y. Đến trước cửa Tàng Kim Các, y bộp một chưởng đẩy đối phương vào, đóng chặt cửa, cuối cùng cũng được thanh tịnh.

Dung Lạc Vân đi vào Trầm Bích Điện, trầm hương và nến trong điện đều nát vụn, chắc hai cha con kia vừa luyện công xong. Y tự giác dâng trà cho Đoạn Trầm Bích, nói: “Sư phụ, con định đến Trường An một chuyến.”

Đoạn Trầm Bích hỏi: “Có chuyện gì?”

Y nói ra lí do sau đó nhìn về phía Đoạn Hoài Khác: “Sự vụ lớn nhỏ trong Bất Phàm Cung, làm phiền Đại ca rồi.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác hơi lo lắng: “Đi gấp như vậy, nhớ phải cẩn thận.”

Dung Lạc Vân “vâng” một tiếng, đợi bàn giao xong xuôi y còn phải đến Triều Mộ Lâu nữa. Y đứng dậy cáo từ, vừa đi xuống Mạc Thương Đài thì nhìn thấy Điêu Ngọc Lương từ cổng cung tiến vào.

“Lão Tứ, đến quân doanh à?” Y hỏi.

Điêu Ngọc Lương chạy tới trước mặt y: “Đệ đi dạo một vòng thôi, Hoắc đại ca không có ở đây, chẳng có gì vui nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười cười: “Hoắc đại ca không có ở đây, nếu Hồ Phong cần đệ phụ giúp gì thì đệ hãy đi giúp một chút đi.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương gật đầu: “Nhị ca, Hoắc đại ca có còn quay lại không?”

Dung Lạc Vân không biết phải trả lời làm sao, nét cười còn vương trên mặt, trông có chút chua xót. Y bỗng nhiên không còn muốn đợi nữa, sáng mai mà xuất phát thì cũng phải chịu đựng qua một đêm dài nữa.

“Lão Tứ, giúp Nhị ca chạy một chuyến.” Y căn dặn, “Đến Triều Mộ Lâu tìm tỷ tỷ, nói là ta bế quan luyện công, một tháng không xuất môn.”

Dung Lạc Vân thu xếp ổn thỏa xong, định về Vô Danh Cư lấy tay nải, vừa xoay mặt lại nhìn thấy Lục Chuẩn đứng cách đó mười bước. Tên nhóc đeo tay nải, tay dắt ngựa, tư thế chuẩn bị xuất phát.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Đệ tự đi tới Trường An, đệ đi trước đây.”

Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi, phiền đến chẳng còn cách nào, bực bội nói: “Đi đi.” Nghiêng người nhường đường, giơ tay chỉ về con đường chính, “Đi nha, thuận buồm xuôi gió.”

Lục Chuẩn ấp úng: “… Đệ đi nhà xí trước rồi mới đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn ra rồi, nhóc vô lại này đúng là lì lợm, cứng đầu quấn lấy y, nếu y không dẫn theo thì nhất định phải bám theo. Giằng co chốc lát, y đành thỏa hiệp: “Đưa ngựa ta dắt cho, lập tức xuất phát.”

Lục Chuẩn vui mừng khôn tả, vội vàng đi theo.

Hai huynh đệ lên đường, Dung Lạc Vân ngước mặt nhìn lên bầu trời, có lẽ khi mặt trời lặn là có thể đến được trạm dịch đầu tiên.

Mùa hè vừa đi qua, thời gian ban ngày ngắn ngủi, hoàng hôn đến ngày càng sớm. Đặc biệt là phương Bắc, đại mạc rộng lớn từ từ ửng đỏ, còn chưa nhìn ngắm đủ thì đã rơi vào màn đêm rồi.

Định Bắc Hầu phủ đã thắp đèn, Mai Tử đi ra, đứng bần thần chờ ngoài cửa. Không lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong từ quân doanh trở về, đi đến trước cổng nhìn rõ khuôn mặt tròn xoe kia, giả vờ kinh ngạc hỏi: “Đợi ta à?”

Mai Tử nói: “Không đợi thiếu gia thì còn đợi ai nữa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đỗ Tranh đó, khi nào ngươi mới thành thân với cậu ta?” Hắn vừa giỏi đánh trận vừa giỏi nói móc, “Nha hoàn trong phủ ở Giang Nam đẹp như tiên, Đỗ Tranh là quản gia, được để ý lắm, ngươi hiểu ý ta mà phải không?”

Mai Tử hỏi: “Vậy sao thiếu gia không nạp thiếp đi?”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong nghẹn họng, tự bê đá đập chân mình, vội vàng la oang oang đòi vào phủ. Mai Tử che miệng cười lén, nói: “Hầu gia và phu nhân đang đợi đấy ạ, đã chuẩn bị một bàn đồ ăn toàn món thiếu gia thích.”

Chân dài Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước đến tiểu thính dùng cơm, thấy hai vị phụ mẫu đang ngồi bên bàn ăn. “Cha, mẹ.” Hắn mở miệng gọi trước, sau đó cởi giáp đưa cho nha hoàn, cơ thể nhẹ nhõm rồi mới ngồi xuống bàn.

Hai ngày nay ở quân doanh xử lý công việc, hôm nay về nhà một chuyến, ngày mai lại đến quân doanh không biết bao giờ mới trở về. Bạch thị hỏi: “Gặp đại ca con chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Gặp rồi ạ, đại ca nói huynh ấy nhớ con.” Nhận lấy khăn ướt lau tay, vừa lau vừa nói, “Trận chiến này do con toàn quyền phụ trách, ngày mai đại ca trở về có thể nghỉ ngơi một thời gian.”

Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu, liếc tấm vải đỏ trên cánh tay hắn, dặn dò: “Tuy mười bảy tuổi con đã thống lĩnh đội quân xuất chinh chiến đấu, nhưng tuyệt đối không thể khinh thường.”

Khinh địch là đại kỵ khi hành quân, Hoắc Lâm Phong không dám hời hợt, nhưng có một chuyện hắn rất nghi hoặc.

“Cha, lúc con về nhà cha không đến quân doanh, chứng tỏ vẫn còn yên bình.” Hắn hỏi, “Vậy bọn man tặc đã án binh bao lâu rồi?”

Hoắc Chiêu nhớ rất rõ: “Từ lúc tin tức con về Tái Bắc được xác định là chúng bắt đầu án binh bất động.”

Đồ ăn trên bàn tỏa hơi nóng, hai cha con nhìn nhau, nhưng không có một chút ấm áp nào. Vốn chiến sự đang căng thẳng, vì sao khi biết được Hoắc Lâm Phong quay về biên ải thì đối phương lại án binh?

“Lui xuống hết đi, không cần phải hầu hạ.” Hoắc Lâm Phong cho hạ nhân lui, tiểu thính chỉ còn lại một nhà ba người. Hắn rót đầy chung rượu cho Hoắc Chiêu, xác nhận lại: “Thánh dụ vừa ban xuống là bọn man tặc lập tức ngừng chiến sao ạ?”

Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu, bây giờ nghĩ lại, chẳng lẽ có liên quan gì sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong suy tư nói: “Nếu mấy ngày tới bọn chúng chủ động khai chiến, chứng tỏ chúng có ý nghỉ ngơi lấy sức, đợi để giao đấu với con.” Hắn dừng lại một thoáng, nghiêng người ghé lại gần, khẽ nói, “Lui binh đóng quân cần tới bốn năm ngày chuẩn bị, nếu đối phương ngừng chiến ngay khi thánh dụ vừa ban, vậy thì chỉ có thể nói là do chúng đã biết từ trước.”

Hoắc Chiêu đanh mặt: “Ý con là, người Đột Quyết có nội gián?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong có suy đoán này, nếu như đoán đúng, khi thánh dụ đang xóc nảy trên lưng ngựa truyền đến Tái Bắc mà đối phương đã biết trước rồi, vậy có nghĩa là nội gián đang ẩn thân trong triều đình. Còn có một phán đoán khác là triều đình có người cấu kết với Đột Quyết, hỗ trợ báo tin cho nhau.

Chuyện này không còn là chuyện nhỏ nữa, không thể chắc chắn nếu chưa có bằng chứng, chỉ đành xem tình hình sau này.

Bàn luận rất lâu, hơi nóng của thức ăn ngày càng ít, một bình rượu cũng đã đủ làm nóng rồi. Bạch thị gắp đồ ăn cho hai cha con, than phiền: “Ăn no rồi vào thư phòng nói, trời đánh tránh bữa ăn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tỏ vẻ ngoan ngoãn hiếu thuận, bưng bát lên ăn cơm, im lặng không nhắc đến quân tình nữa. Hắn cụp mắt nhìn miệng bát, về nhà đã ba ngày, không biết Tây Càn Lĩnh thế nào, Bất Phàm Cung thế nào, Vô Danh Cư ra sao rồi.

Người họ Dung kia, có ăn no mặc ấm không?

Có nhớ hắn không? Có trách hắn không?

Khi nhớ hắn thì khóc hay cười, lúc trách hắn thì giải tỏa như thế nào?

“Úi!” Hắn đang suy nghĩ chuyện quan trọng thì bị Hoắc Chiêu đạp mạnh một cái vào chân. Tiểu Hầu gia đổ máu tình trường, vô cùng bất mãn, to gan quát lên: “Đá con làm gì!”

Hoắc Chiêu sửng sốt, đá thêm cái nữa: “Mẹ mày đang hỏi mày kia kìa, có biết phép tắc không hả?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lẩm bẩm, thu hồi tâm tư, trưng ra nụ cười, trông như một chàng công tử bột không đứng đắn. Bạch thị bị hắn chọc cười, hỏi: “Lâm Phong, thời gian qua ở Giang Nam thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cảnh sắc tuyệt đẹp, chỗ nào cũng phồn hoa, hàng hóa vận chuyển rất thuận tiện.”

Bạch thị hỏi tiếp: “Đồ ăn ở đó thế nào, ngày thường ăn có quen không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Đồ ăn đa dạng, hạ nhân hầu hạ rất tận tâm, tất cả đều rất tốt.”

Bạch thị nghi ngờ hỏi: “Nghe nói con gái Giang Nam thon thả mảnh mai, có thật không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vâng, cũng có người đẫy đà, dù sao cũng không đẹp bằng mẹ.”

Hai mẹ con mỗi người một câu, hận không thể kể hết phong thổ nhân tình của Giang Nam ra, Hoắc Chiêu lặng lẽ dùng cơm, nghe mà bực bội, lạnh lùng xen mồm vào: “Lằng nhằng, nó là do bà sinh ra, cứ thẳng thừng mà hỏi đi.”

Bạch thị cười khẽ, cuối cùng cũng chịu hỏi câu mình muốn biết nhất: “Con ngoan, có gặp được người nào vừa ý, có kết giao được nửa kia không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khựng lại, hóa ra mục đích là đây, hắn cầm đũa không lên tiếng, tâm trí lại quay về người họ Dung kia. Đâu chỉ vừa ý, hắn còn cực kỳ thích nữa, rồi động lòng, dành hết tình cảm, đã đến mức yêu sâu đậm luôn rồi.

Rồi đâu chỉ có kết giao, bọn họ kết giao rồi chia tay, rồi lại kết rồi lại chia, lại tiếp tục kết lại tiếp tục chia… Con đường tình yêu chông chênh như thế, mà cái người gây nên tội đó mới vừa nãy còn đá hắn, bây giờ còn nhồm nhoàm nhai thịt.

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong sắc bén phi ra kim châm, lạnh lùng hơn cả băng tuyết đại mạc.

Hoắc Chiêu cảm giác được: “Tên tiểu tử thối kia, trừng mắt với cha mày làm gì?”

Nhận được đe dọa của Định Bắc Hầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong đành phải thôi, vừa dời tầm mắt, lại nghe thấy Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Ăn cơm xong đến thư phòng đợi ta, cầm theo cả cuốn ‘Nghiệt Kính’.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, suýt nữa ngất ngay trên bàn.


	37. 73+74

**Chương 73: Chẳng lẽ đệ cũng là đoạn tụ?**

Tại địa phận Liên Châu, khẩu âm của người bản địa nghe rất thú vị, mềm mỏng khẽ khàng, âm đuôi thanh thoát. Lục Chuẩn ở bên đường mua hai quả lê, sau đó miệng chóp chép bắt chước: “Vừa giòn vừa ngọt, lê thơm nhuận họng.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhai một quả: “Lão Tam, đi đường quan.”

Hai người đi ra khỏi rừng, đến đường quan, ngựa chạy chầm chậm, mệt mỏi lê bước. Ánh ráng chiều dần tan biến, đêm xuống rồi, dịch quán bên đường quan treo đèn lồng màu vỏ quýt.

Dung Lạc Vân xoay người xuống ngựa, giao ngựa cho tiểu nhị ở dịch quán, Lục Chuẩn đi theo, quan tâm nói: “Dịch quán có phòng thượng hạng nào trống không?”

Tiểu nhị đáp: “Có thì có, nhưng mà giá cả khá cao.”

Lục Chuẩn vừa nghe liền mất hứng, Tái Bắc đánh trận, hàng hóa sản xuất đại trà đều chuyển về phía Bắc, những vật tư vận chuyển đều giảm bớt trên diện rộng, kinh doanh sụt giảm mà còn nâng giá, đây là đạo lý phương nào vậy.

Tiểu nhị nói: “Tại khách quan không biết đấy thôi, chính là vì Tái Bắc đánh trận đó.” Dù không gian mờ tối nhưng vẻ mặt đắc ý cũng không thể che giấu được, “Con trai Định Bắc Hầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong Hoắc tướng quân, khách quan có biết không?”

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên ngước mắt, ba chữ “Hoắc Lâm Phong” thốt ra từ trong miệng người lạ khiến y bất ngờ không kịp phòng bị. Xách giỏ trúc, móng tay khẩy hoa văn mây tre, y lắc đầu.

“Hoắc tướng quân về Tái Bắc đánh trận, các dịch quán dọc đường đều được kiêu vệ quân thuê hết, dịch quán của chúng tôi cũng là một trong số đó.” Tiểu nhị kể lại giống như đang kể một chuyện vinh quang nào đó, “Đây là do triều đình chỉ thị, dịch quán nào Hoắc tướng quân đã ngủ lại cũng đều tăng giá.”

Hóa ra là thế, Lục Chuẩn nghe xong lại càng mất hứng hơn, đâm thọc một câu: “Phòng Hoắc Lâm Phong ở tăng giá, vậy giường hắn từng ngủ, thùng gỗ hắn từng tắm, thìa hắn từng xúc lấy ra thắp hương luôn đi!”

Tiểu nhị cãi không lại, nên dắt ngựa trốn ra hậu viện, chỉ nói vài ba câu mà trời đã tối đen như mực rồi. Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn tiến vào trong dịch quán, đã đói lả rồi, trước tiên dùng cơm ở lầu một.

Xung quanh chỉ vỏn vẹn có một cái bàn có người ngồi dùng cơm, vô cùng vắng vẻ, nói cái gì cũng có thể nghe thấy hết. Dung Lạc Vân yên lặng uống trà, giỏ trúc đặt trên ghế, đậy nắp lại, thoang thoảng mùi động vật sống.

Lục Chuẩn tò mò suốt đường đi, nhịn gần chết rồi, bèn thò tay mở he hé cái nắp ra. Xoạch, vừa mở ra được một khe nhỏ là lập tức đậy lại, bên trong giỏ trúc vậy mà là một con sói!

“Nhị ca, huynh đem nó đi làm gì?!” Cậu đè thấp giọng, “Đâu được đem thú vật sống vào đây đâu!”

Dung Lạc Vân nhấp ngụm trà: “Đệ cũng không phải vật sống đấy à?” Đang nói chuyện thì đồ ăn được bưng lên, y đưa sang một bát cơm nóng hổi, “Ăn đi, thú vật sống.”

Lục Chuẩn không trêu chọc được, ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm, nhưng ánh mắt cứ nhìn chòng chọc giỏ trúc. Đường sá xóc nảy vậy mà con sói này chưa hề thò đầu ra, cũng chưa từng gầm gừ tiếng nào.

Mới nãy mở nắp ra nhìn, hình như còn đang ngủ nữa?

Cậu hỏi: “Nhị ca, sao sói con im lặng quá vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Bị đánh chết rồi.”

Lục Chuẩn hết hồn làm rơi cả đũa, người ta nói hổ dữ không ăn thịt con, vị ca ca này thật tàn nhẫn quá đi. Chợt nghĩ, ở trong mắt Nhị ca mình cũng là “thú vật sống”, nếu mình quấy rầy huynh ấy, có phải cũng sẽ bị ăn một chưởng chết tươi không?

Tiểu thần tài run rẩy, cánh gà, bụng cá, đọt rau non, tất cả đều gắp hết vào bát Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân giương mắt lên nhìn Lục Chuẩn, cậu ta cười mỉm chi, giống như mấy cô nương giỏi đoán ý khách trong Triều Mộ Lâu.

Dung Lạc Vân là một khách quan vô tình, chỉ lo ăn uống, bây giờ lại bắt đầu gặm cánh gà. Vừa cắn đứt đầu cánh, bàn bên cạnh vang lên tiếng cốc chén va chạm, uống rượu nói chuyện sang sảng như chốn không người.

Một người trong đó nói: “Vẫn là Giang Nam thái bình, cái nơi giá rét kia đúng là khắc nghiệt.”

Một người khác phụ họa: “Hết cách rồi, huynh đệ chúng ta buôn bán da thú, sao có thể không chịu cái khổ ấy được chứ.” Rót đầy rượu, men say hòa lẫn với bực dọc, “Phía Bắc còn đang đánh trận, thôi bỏ đi, chúng ta phải mau sớm về Giang Nam trú đông vậy.”

Nói xong câu này, gã nở nụ cười đầy ẩn ý, dường như còn có một chút hạ lưu. “Huynh trưởng cũng không đem theo vợ con à?” Người nhỏ tuổi hơn nói, “Nghe nói huynh trưởng ở Giang Nam có nhà khác, còn cưới mỹ thiếp phải không?”

Dung Lạc Vân dỏng tai nghe, mặt thì cúi gằm, giống như đang chuyên tâm ăn, nhưng thật ra đã nghe không sót chữ nào. Đây là những người làm ăn thường xuyên đi khắp trời nam đất bắc, ở quê nhà có vợ con đề huề, còn ở Giang Nam thì có nhà riêng, đúng là những kẻ phụ tình.

“Đệ đệ có nghe nói chưa, Hoắc tướng quân kia lúc trước đã từng ở đây đấy.” Người lớn tuổi hơn nói, “Hoắc tướng quân nếu một đi không trở lại thì kiều thê, tình nhân ở Tây Càn Lĩnh của ngài ấy sẽ cô đơn biết bao?”

Lục Chuẩn nghe thế liền liếc mắt nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, trái tim “dưa đơn trứng chiếc” hơi run rẩy. Không đợi cậu xoa dịu thì gã kia tiếp tục nói: “Nghe nói Hoắc tướng quân không thích ‘tìm hoa hỏi liễu’, giữ mình rất trong sạch.”

Một người khác phản bác: “Trên đời làm gì có đàn ông nào như thế, chỉ giấu diếm cả thôi.” Sau đó khẽ giọng nói một cách bí mật, “Đó là làm cho bên trên nhìn thôi, đường đường là tiểu Hầu gia, nữ nhi phải cưới chắc chắn là danh môn khuê tú, nói không chừng còn là công chúa, sao mà dám để cái danh phong lưu truyền ra ngoài được?”

Câu chữ lọt hết vào tai, Dung Lạc Vân gác đũa, lườm sang bên cạnh. Lục Chuẩn sợ sẽ có huyết án xảy ra, lặng lẽ kéo tay áo Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân hất ra: “Ta mệt rồi, lên lầu nghỉ ngơi.”

Lục Chuẩn lập tức đứng dậy, xách tay nải và giỏ trúc về phòng, đóng kĩ cửa, ôm sói con ra đặt trên sạp. “Nhị ca, huynh giận à?” Cậu do dự nói, “Thật ra hai tên kia nói cũng có lý…”

Dung Lạc Vân vòng ra sau bình phong, cởi áo tháo đai, nhảy vào trong thùng gỗ. Có lý cái gì, cưới danh môn khuê tú có lý, hay là cưới công chúa có lý?

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Mấu chốt không phải là cưới ai, mà là có cưới hay không. Cho dù hắn vẫn còn nhớ thương huynh, nhưng nếu cha hắn muốn hắn thành thân, hắn cũng không cãi lại lệnh cha được đâu…”

Quang cảnh sau tấm bình phong mông lung lờ mờ, hơi nóng lượn lờ, chỉ có lời nói của Dung Lạc Vân là lạnh lùng dị thường. “Lệnh cha?” Y khẽ hừ một tiếng, “Nếu ta giết cha huynh ấy, thì còn lệnh cha gì nữa không?”

Lục Chuẩn trố mắt, sợ đến nỗi ôm chặt sói con, trời xanh ơi, đến cả cha của ý trung nhân mà còn dám giết, điên lắm rồi đấy. Cậu vừa hoảng sợ vừa tò mò, nếu Hoắc Lâm Phong thật sự thành thân với người khác thì phải làm thế nào đây?

Tiếng nước rào rào, Dung Lạc Vân khoác áo choàng bước ra, quanh thân tỏa ra hơi nóng, gương mặt, đầu gối, hai chân ướt đẫm, chỗ nào cũng hiện lên màu hồng nhạt sau khi ngâm nước.

Người quả là như tên, một dung mạo tuyệt trần, dáng vẻ lưu luyến như mây bay ngang trời.

Dáng vẻ này, đáng lẽ nên là một công tử nho nhã yếu đuối, cầm sách nhấc bút, nói những lời sến sẩm và thi phú. Nhưng khi y tiến lại gần, giành lấy sói con, vuốt lông nó, hỏi: “Đệ nói cái gì?”

Lục Chuẩn nuốt nước bọt: “Nếu như Hoắc Lâm Phong thành thân, thì phải làm sao…”

Dung Lạc Vân hờ hững nói: “Ta sẽ giết chết huynh ấy.”

Mặc kệ danh môn khuê tú, vương tôn công chúa, ai dám gả cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, thì hãy chuẩn bị tâm lý làm góa phụ đi. Lúc này sói con chợt tỉnh giấc, cuộn tròn người, chỉ mở hai con mắt đen láy.

Dung Lạc Vân bế sói con lên giường nằm xuống, mặt quay vào trong, vuốt ve lỗ tai sói con. Lúc nãy nói rất tàn nhẫn, bây giờ vừa ngả đầu vào gối, cơ thể thả lỏng, tâm tình cũng từ cương thành nhu.

Hồi sau, y thì thào: “Hoắc Lâm Phong chắc sẽ không làm vậy đâu… Ta không cho phép.”

Lục Chuẩn nghe thấy ghé lại gần, miệng lưỡi vụng về dỗ dành: “Nhị ca, hà tất phải dính lấy hắn làm gì, thế gian còn rất nhiều nam nhi tốt cơ mà.” Cậu xoay vai Dung Lạc Vân, “Huynh vốn thương đệ nhất mà, thử nhìn đệ đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân chau mày nhìn: “Chẳng lẽ đệ cũng là đoạn tụ?”

Lục Chuẩn sững lại: “Đệ là đệ đệ tốt của huynh… nếu có đoạn tụ thì cũng nên đoạn tụ với đệ chứ!”

Dung Lạc Vân thật sự muốn bẻ gãy chân chó của thằng nhóc này, xoay người lại, ôm sói con nhắm mắt. Lục Chuẩn thấy thế nằm xuống bên cạnh, bực bội hết một lúc lâu.

Cậu bực dọc nghĩ, có lẽ bây giờ Hoắc Lâm Phong đang nằm trong chăn ấm đệm êm vui vẻ rồi.

Đúng là oan cho Hoắc tướng quân quá, đừng nói là chăn ấm đệm êm, đến cả ghế còn chưa được ngồi. Đã gần đến giờ Tý, đèn trong Định Bắc Hầu phủ đều đã tắt hết phân nửa, chỉ duy nhất thư phòng là còn sáng trưng.

Hắn đứng yên, dưới chân là thảm dày, ma sát đế giày tạo tiếng động. Hoắc Chiêu ngồi sau án thư đanh mặt, tay phải xoay chiếc nhẫn trên tay trái.

Giằng co một hồi lâu, Hoắc Chiêu hỏi: “Sách đâu?”

Đây là đã lần thứ ba rồi, câu trả lời của Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn như cũ: “Đi vội quá, để quên ở Tây Càn Lĩnh rồi.”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Bớt giở trò này đi.” Con trai của ông, đức hạnh trong ngoài gì ông rõ nhất, nói dối đương nhiên là ông cũng nhìn ra. “Nghiệt Kính” là di vật duy nhất Đường Trinh để lại, nội dung trong sách có thể sánh với châu báu, sao có thể nói quên là quên được?

“Nếu hôm nay con không lấy ra đây thì ở trong thư phòng diện bích một tháng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong liền nói: “Sao mà được? Sáng mai con còn phải về quân doanh đốc quân nữa!”

Ánh mắt Hoắc Chiêu thâm sâu: “Con có thể thử.”

Đây không phải một người cha của gia đình bình thường, trước giờ nói được là làm được, Hoắc Lâm Phong chắp tay sau lưng, mười ngón tay đan chặt vô cùng rối bời. Hắn biết rõ, giấy không gói được lửa, chuyện này cũng không giấu được lâu.

Ai ngờ, bỗng nhiên Hoắc Chiêu hỏi: “Dung Lạc Vân là ai?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sửng sốt, không nói nên lời. Vậy mà Hoắc Chiêu cười khẩy, gương mặt cứng như sắt thép chợt thả lỏng, nhếch khóe miệng lên: “Con trai ta bị bắt làm con tin ở vùng ngoại ô, ta đương nhiên là phải phái người điều tra rồi.”

Từ trước khi bức thư “nhiễm bệnh” được gửi về nhà thì thám tử của Hầu phủ phái đi đã tới nơi rồi. Vì để bảo đảm mà cố ý chọn gương mặt mới, đến giờ vẫn còn ẩn náu trong Tây Càn Lĩnh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cứng đờ người: “Dung Lạc Vân là người cầm đầu Bất Phàm Cung, một tên thảo khấu mà thôi.”

Hoắc Chiêu cười nói: “Thám tử của ta lại không hề nói như vậy.” Ông đứng dậy vòng ra trước bàn, cứng rắn áp bức con trai ruột, “Con từng cứu mạng cậu ta, để cậu ta cùng đi gặp Thẩm Châu, cho phép cậu ta ra vào quân doanh và phủ tướng quân, còn tiết lộ quân tình, đến cả thư từ gửi về nhà cũng cho phép cậu ta xem, ta nói có đúng không?”

Vẻ điềm tĩnh của Hoắc Lâm Phong cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện vết rạn, trừng mắt nhìn Hoắc Chiêu không thể tin được. Chuyện nào chuyện nấy rõ rành rành, hạng thám tử nào có thể dò la được đến mức đó, nhất định là người luôn ở bên cạnh hắn.

“Cha.” Hắn hỏi, “Thám tử của cha rốt cuộc là ai?”

Hoắc Chiêu mỉm cười: “Con cũng quen đấy, Trương Duy Nhân.”

Mật thám con trai bồi dưỡng vậy mà lại là thám tử do cha phái đến từ lâu, đúng là hoang đường!

Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không kinh hoảng, chỉ biết chuyện “Nghiệt Kính” không còn giấu được nữa. Hắn quan sát đôi mắt hổ của Hoắc Chiêu, gật đầu thừa nhận.

Xương cẳng chân lập tức ăn một cước, Hoắc Chiêu đạp hắn ngã xuống đất: “Xằng bậy!”

Hắn bò dậy: “Mới như vậy đã là xằng bậy ư?!” Từ khi vạch trần chuyện cũ, Dung Lạc Vân tha cho hắn, hận hắn, lại vì yêu mà dằn vặt không buông được hắn, bao nhiêu cơn giận tích lũy theo tháng ngày đến bây giờ, hắn đã muốn phát tiết từ lâu rồi!

“Còn có chuyện xằng bậy hơn kìa.” Hắn giống như một con báo dựng lông, “Cùng gặp Thẩm Châu, ngọn nguồn giữa Dung Lạc Vân và Thẩm Châu sao mà con có thể so sánh được.”

“Tùy ý ra vào thì làm sao, em ấy còn ngủ trong quân trướng của con, nằm lên giường của con.”

“Còn về quân tình, đội thủy binh kia còn phải nhờ vào đệ đệ em ấy thao luyện cho đấy.”

“Thư gửi về nhà đâu chỉ cho phép em ấy cướp, mà con còn để cho em ấy viết!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói xong, cũng mỉm cười: “Còn cuốn ‘Nghiệt Kính’, cũng đưa cho em ấy rồi.”

Hoắc Chiêu tức giận khôn nguôi, giương cao bàn tay dùng hết sức mà vung xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc tay chặn lại, trán nổi gân xanh: “Cha, đây gọi là vật về chủ cũ.”

Hắn cắn răng vỗ ngực nói: “Nhưng di vật còn trả lại được, nhưng tính mạng cha mẹ em ấy phải trả như thế nào đây!”

Hoắc Chiêu kinh ngạc không thôi, chỉ thấy giọng Hoắc Lâm Phong trở nên nhẹ nhàng: “Dung Lạc Vân, là con trai của Đường thị.”

Cánh tay rũ xuống, Hoắc Chiêu sững sờ lùi lại hai bước, tay chống mép bàn. Dáng người tựa cây tùng trong phút chốc khuỵu ngã, rõ ràng đã bị đả kích nghiêm trọng.

Rất lâu rất lâu sau, ông bỗng mỉm cười… đầy nhẹ nhõm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cha… phải giải quyết thế nào đây?”

Hoắc Chiêu đáp: “Ta đợi đứa trẻ kia tới.”

—— Cúi người dâng kiếm, lấy mạng đền mạng.

**Chương 74: Chín canh cửi**

Đình nghỉ chân trong biệt uyển, cây ngọc lan lần trước chiết cành giờ đã cao lớn rồi, trong gió thu, đầu cành thỉnh thoảng quệt vào cột sơn. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xổm dưới tán cây, khuya lơ khuya lắc còn cầm một cây chủy thủ lặng lẽ cào đất.

Thị vệ gác đêm nhìn thấy, vội vàng đi gọi thợ trồng hoa đang ngủ tới, sao có thể để chủ nhân làm những công việc thô thiển này. Thợ trồng hoa khoác xiêm y chạy tới, cung kính giải thích, cây ngọc lan này ngày nào cũng được hầu hạ tận tâm, đất cũng mới vừa được cào rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Mặc kệ ta, đi ngủ đi.”

Thợ trồng hoa và thị vệ rời đi, nha hoàn gác đêm lại tới, kéo theo các nha hoàn và đầy tớ khác tới. Một đám người bu tới quan tâm hỏi han, chen chúc trong sân, chỉ sợ thiếu gia có gì không ổn.

Không lâu sau, Đỗ Tranh khoan thai bước tới: “Được rồi được rồi, quay về nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Cho hạ nhân lui xong, trong sân trở nên tịch mịch, chỉ còn lại âm thanh chủy thủ cào đất. Đỗ Tranh lấy áo choàng khoác lên người chủ tử, vào trong đình thổi tắt một ngọn nến.

Xung quanh tối hơn, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xổm dưới tán cây như đang ẩn núp. Vẻ lờ mờ tối này rất hữu dụng, khiến người ta an tâm, có thể bình tĩnh dây dưa chút chuyện. Hắn nói: “Thổi tắt ngọn nến còn lại đi.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Như vậy sẽ không thấy đường đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thở dài nói: “Vốn dĩ cũng có tìm thấy đường đâu.” Hắn đứng dậy, dùng đầu vỏ cây gẩy bùn đất trên thanh chủy thủ, thu vào vỏ đao, xoay người đi vào trong đình.

Đỗ Tranh rót một tách trà, cung kính dâng lên, mượn ánh nến ảm đạm quan sát Hoắc Lâm Phong. Cảm xúc giữa hai hàng lông mày, ánh mắt, nắm đấm siết chặt như viên đá, nhìn đâu cũng thấy không thoải mái.

“Mùa thu khô hanh, thiếu gia nếm thử trà tuyết châm đi.” Cậu cứ dỗ dành trước, dù biết dỗ dành cũng vô dụng, phải dùng dao bới phá chỗ đau của đối phương, “Lúc nãy thiếu gia vào thư phòng nói chuyện với Hầu gia phải không, chẳng lẽ bị quở trách à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không lên tiếng, bưng trà lên nhấp miệng, một hồi lâu sau mới nuốt được một ngụm.

Đỗ Tranh quan sát thấy hết, hỏi tuần tự: “Nghe nói Hầu gia đòi cuốn ‘Nghiệt Kính’ phải không?” Mai Tử vào thư phòng dâng trà nhìn thấy, sau đó lại tiết lộ cho Đỗ Tranh.

Biểu cảm của Hoắc Lâm Phong dường như không còn gắng gượng được nữa, đặt mạnh tách trà xuống, hắn ngước mắt lên mắng: “Suốt ngày ngồi lê đôi mách, thảo nào hai đứa nhà ngươi tâm đầu ý hợp đến vậy.”

Rõ ràng là quở mắng nhưng Đỗ Tranh lại nở nụ cười, vội vàng dâng thêm tách trà nữa. Mắng được là còn tốt, không nói tiếng nào mới khó xử lý nhất, cuối cùng đâm vào chỗ nguy hại nhất: “Thiếu gia, chẳng lẽ thiếu gia đã nói với Hầu gia là thiếu gia đem tặng cuốn ‘Nghiệt Kính’ rồi sao?”

Lần này Hoắc Lâm Phong uống cạn cả tách, âm thầm thừa nhận.

Đỗ Tranh ngạc nhiên nói: “Chẳng lẽ đến cả ‘Dung Lạc Vân’ cũng nói rồi ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “ừm” một tiếng: “Ngươi tưởng là ta muốn nói? Miệng ta kín như bưng, nhưng mà Định Bắc Hầu ông ấy cứ hỏi!” Có trời mới biết ba chữ ‘Dung Lạc Vân’ thốt lên từ trong miệng cha hắn nghe đáng sợ cỡ nào.

Đỗ Tranh càng kinh ngạc hơn: “Sao Hầu gia biết Nhị cung chủ?”

Nhắc tới chuyện này là khiến người ta tức giận, Hoắc Lâm Phong nện xuống bàn đá, phí công hắn tận tâm tuyển chọn, khảo sát, bồi dưỡng, vậy mà lại chọn trúng tên khốn Trương Duy Nhân kia. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, ban đầu Trương Duy Nhân bị Dung Lạc Vân bắt có lẽ là cố ý tỏ ra yếu thế.

Với võ công và năng lực thăm dò của người kia thì tuyệt đối không đến mức độ bị phát hiện ra.

“Hầu gia…” Đỗ Tranh vẫn còn nhớ chuyện kia, “Không biết thân phận của Nhị cung chủ chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khổ: “Cha ta không biết, nhưng ta nói với ông ấy rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh bàng hoàng, cúi người nói nhỏ, từng chữ chui qua kẽ răng, thân phận của Dung Lạc Vân sao có thể nói cho Hầu gia biết chứ? Chuyện về sau không nói trước được gì, Hầu gia trung nghĩa, nỗi áy náy giấu sâu trong lòng bị lật lên, chỉ sợ sẽ chẳng thể yên lòng được nữa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu hết chứ, chỉ là so với nỗi khổ mất đi gia đình mà Dung Lạc Vân phải chịu, thì nỗi không yên lòng của tên đao phủ có là cái gì đâu? Nợ oan nghiệt năm xưa, Trần Nhược Ngâm phải đền, Hoàng đế phải trả, cha hắn sớm muộn cũng phải trả.

Giọng Đỗ Tranh bé như ruồi muỗi: “Nhưng đó là… cha thân sinh của thiếu gia mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đương nhiên là biết, một bên giết người đền mạng, thiên kinh địa nghĩa, một bên là ơn sinh thành, máu mủ tình thâm. Hắn ngước mặt nhìn lên bầu trời bao la, muốn hỏi ánh trăng sáng vằng vặc, cũng muốn hỏi những vì tinh tú lấp lánh, trung hiếu lưỡng nan phải chọn lựa thế nào đây?”

“Đi thôi, ta mệt rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong dời bước, đi men theo con đường mòn, áo choàng phất qua hoa chuông xanh hai bên đường. Đỗ Tranh xách đèn theo sau, không cầm lòng được mà hỏi: “Thiếu gia, vậy Hầu gia đã biết quan hệ của hai người chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lắc đầu, hắn chưa nói, kể từ ngày hắn rời khỏi Tây Càn Lĩnh, cơ hội gặp gỡ mong manh, khi trùng phùng chỉ có thể là thanh toán nợ cũ. Đến lúc đó nếu hắn ngăn cản, Dung Lạc Vân sẽ hận hắn, nếu hắn không ngăn cản, tính mạng cha hắn sẽ chết trong tay người hắn yêu, quan hệ của bọn họ dù thế nào thì cũng khó mà quay trở lại như xưa.

Bỗng nhiên hắn đứng lại: “Nếu Dung Lạc Vân sớm biết được chân tướng thì cũng đã chẳng phải lòng ta.”

Đỗ Tranh đau lòng lắm: “Thiếu gia, đừng nói như vậy mà, sự thật thì ——”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngắt lời: “Sự thật thì, vì số mệnh trớ trêu, ta nhận được một tình cảm không nên có.” Hắn vươn tay ngắt hoa, sương đêm lạnh giá cũng dính lên nửa bàn tay, “Ta vốn không xứng với em ấy, được một lần nếm trải hương vị diệu kỳ ấy, cũng đủ rồi.”

Một cơn gió thổi tới, hắn chếnh choáng.

Gió thu Tái Bắc đúng là lạnh thật, lạnh thấu tim thấu phổi, hận không thể khiến người ta xoắn đứt ruột gan. Ánh trăng lưỡi liềm như đang xem trò cười, những vì sao sáng thì nhìn bễ nghễ, không có nơi nào trong thế gian này thương xót chúng sanh.

Lúc này, một tia sáng vội vã vút vào trong sân, mang theo cả sự sốt ruột như thiêu như đốt. Bước chân người đến chạy rất nhanh, thân mặc nhung trang, là một người cấp bậc hiệu úy trong quân doanh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người, vẻ rầu rĩ và chật vật ban nãy đều giấu kín trong lòng. Lúc này lạnh lùng điềm tĩnh bước tới hai bước, ra lệnh: “Mau báo có chuyện gì!”

Hiệu úy bẩm báo: “Tướng quân, thiết kỵ của Khâm Sát đột kích trong đêm!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước ra ngoài: “Lập tức hồi doanh.”

Đỗ Tranh chạy đi điên cuồng, nào giáp nào kiếm, rồi còn gọi người mau chuẩn bị ngựa. Chẳng bao lâu sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong ra khỏi phủ không có chút trì hoãn nào, phi thân lên ngựa, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng lanh lảnh của móng sắt, còn người thì đã biến mất vào bóng đêm.

Lúc này, trong dịch quán ở Liên Châu.

Một tiếng kinh hãi thét lên, hai mắt đỏ lừ, trên mặt toàn là mồ hôi.

“Sao thế?” Lục Chuẩn mơ màng nói, mí mắt sụp xuống không mở ra được, “Không… không sao chứ…”

Dung Lạc Vân thở hổn hển lên tiếng: “Không sao…” Y lau mặt, toàn là mồ hôi, lỗ tai cũng nóng hầm hập. Vén rèm xuống giường, cầm ấm trà lên tu ừng ực giống như là đang chết khát vậy, lồng ngực cũng không yên, cứ nhấp nhô phập phồng như cuộn sóng.

Trên phố phu canh đi ngang qua, đã tới giờ Dần rồi, Dung Lạc Vân bước đến trước cửa sổ, để mặc cho gió thổi vào, tim vẫn còn đập hoảng loạn. Y mơ thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, mặt mày người kia vẫn như cũ, nhưng những vết sẹo trên cơ thể bị rất nhiều vết thương mới đắp lên.

Tình hình ở Tái Bắc như thế nào, y không biết.

Hoắc Lâm Phong có bình an hay không, y cũng không biết.

Bên chân chợt ấm lên, sói con nhảy xuống giường tìm y, nằm ngả lên chân y. người ta thường nói, sói sẽ không bao giờ thuần dưỡng được, nhóc con này lại từng cắn y, ai mà nghĩ hôm nay lại thân thiết với y như thế.

Dung Lạc Vân đã hoàn toàn mất ngủ, lấy ghế ngồi bên song cửa, nằm nhoài trên bệ cửa sổ. Tuy rằng y và Hoắc Lâm Phong xa cách nghìn trùng, không nhìn thấy, không chạm được, nhưng cũng may vẫn có thể cùng ngắm một vầng trăng sáng.

Y ngồi thẫn thờ nguyên một đêm, mãi đến khi trời sáng.

Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt gọi: “Lão Tam, có người trộm tay nải!”

Lục Chuẩn đang say giấc nồng lập tức ngồi phắt dậy: “Ai! Ai dám cướp ngân lượng của ta!” Vạt áo mở toang, bước chân trần xuống giường, vớ lấy đôi loan đao, “Ngọc Diện Loan Đao Khách ta đây sẽ làm thịt hắn!”

Một đêm lạnh lẽo trống vắng dần nhòa đi, Dung Lạc Vân nhe hàm răng trắng, ôm sói con ngồi trước cửa sổ cười khúc khích. “Chọc đệ thôi, mau rửa mặt đi.” Y nhìn đôi loan đao kia, bỗng được nhắc nhở, “Lão Tam, chúng ta không thể ung dung như vậy mà vào thành Trường An được.”

Trường An là nơi có triều đình, tai mắt của Trần Nhược Ngâm chắc chắn phủ rộng khắp thành, phải tránh làm bại lộ danh tính.

Hai người thương lượng một hồi, rửa mặt thay y phục, sau đó rời khỏi dịch quán tiếp tục lên đường. Dần dần ra khỏi địa phận Liên Châu, càng về phía Bắc, thì phong cảnh con người càng không giống với Giang Nam.

Dung Lạc Vân nhiều năm không quay lại đây, mỗi cành cây ngọn cỏ đều là hồi ức, đi đến đâu là gợi lên đến đấy.

Hai ngày sau, kiêu vệ quân đóng quân canh trực, tường cao màu xám khói, cổng thành rộng mở, bên ngoài là dòng sông hộ thành, hai bên bờ là những cây liễu rủ bầu bạn. Bên trong nhà cửa san sát nhau, đây chính là thành Trường An náo nhiệt bất tận.

Một chiếc xe ngựa bọc gấm lắc lư đi qua cổng thành, đi trên con phố lớn, tiến vào nơi phồn hoa bậc nhất Đại Ung này. Loáng thoáng trong xe ngựa lọt ra tiếng rên rỉ, nghe rất giống như tiếng sói hoang.

Vị công tử trong xe ngựa mi thanh mục tú, mặc một bộ tử sam thêu hoa văn tròn cùng một chiếc sa bào kim tuyến, nếu quanh thân đã toàn là mùi phú quý thì bên hông nhất định không thể thiếu một miếng bài phỉ thúy tao nhã.

Cậu nghiêng đầu, hướng vào trong xe thấp giọng nói: “Biểu ca, bịt kín một chút đi!”

Trong xe, vị biểu ca kia lười biếng tựa vào gối mềm, thanh sam váy dài, nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn ra đầu vai thon gầy, trên thắt lưng quấn một cái dây chuyền trân châu bạch ngọc, siết lấy vòng eo mảnh mai. Hai chân hơi gập lại, giày lĩnh không vướng chút bụi bẩn, thỉnh thoảng che mặt ho khan hai tiếng.

Dáng vẻ phong lưu ốm yếu này ẩn núp trong xe, khi nào rèm xe lay động mới lộ ra một chút.

Người giang hồ đã quen đùa nghịch, thoắt cái biến hình, tên cướp đường thì biến thành tiểu công tử cao quý, nhưng thật ra trông giống một phú thương sáng suốt hơn. Còn người có sức mạnh nhổ được cây thì đóng vai một công tử ốm yếu, giả vờ mặc kệ chuyện đời.

Chỉ có mỗi con thú kia là vẫn giữ vững bản chất, nhe răng dựng tai, không ngừng kêu gào.

Dung Lạc Vân chưởng cho “cậu con trai” ngất xỉu, nghiêng người phân phó: “Biểu đệ, trước tiên tìm một nơi nghỉ chân đi.”

Lạch cạch lạch cạch, chiếc bàn tính trong lòng Lục Chuẩn vang lên liên hồi, xe ngựa, xiêm y, phát quan, ngọc bội, bây giờ còn là chỗ ở nữa không biết sẽ phải tốn thêm bao nhiêu tiền đây, rầu chết mất! Cậu tức tối nói: “Sớm biết thế đã không đóng vai kẻ có tiền, đệ đau lòng quá!”

Dung Lạc Vân cười khúc khích: “Ta đã nói là đóng vai thư sinh nghèo đi, ai bảo đệ chẳng chịu đọc sách?”

Lục Chuẩn cãi không lại, bĩu môi rẽ vào một con đường khác. Con đường này bốn phía thoáng đãng, cứ đi thẳng là sẽ đến được hoàng cung, những sạp bán bên đường cũng đều có giá trên trời.

Xe ngựa dừng trước một khách điếm cho những hiền tài, tiểu nhị xem xiêm y của khách mà phục vụ, ân cần dắt ngựa vén rèm, Dung Lạc Vân tỏ vẻ ốm yếu làm kiêu, giẫm lên ghế bước xuống xe, sau khi chạm đất còn run rẩy.

Lục Chuẩn nhìn không nổi nữa: “Ca, làm quá rồi đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhấc tay: “Quá chỗ nào?”

Lục Chuẩn khẽ nói: “Còn yếu ớt hơn mấy bà dì tới tháng nữa.”

“…” Dung Lạc Vân không nói lại được, đứng thẳng lưng lên, đợi tiểu nhị xách hành lý. Bỗng nhiên, không biết từ đâu có một người xông tới, ăn vận như thị vệ, quát lên: “Kéo xe ngựa đi! Nhanh lên!”

Tiểu nhị vội vàng kéo xe đi, những người đi đường cũng lần lượt tránh sang hai bên, Dung Lạc Vân nhìn tới, ở phía đằng xa có một nhóm binh mã đi tới, có tận mấy mươi tên tùy tùng, ở bốn góc xe ngựa có treo đèn đồng dát vàng trong cung, giữa nơi phố thị phồn hoa này trông càng uy nghiêm hơn.

Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Ai mà làm hoành tráng thế?”

Bà con xung quanh nói: “Tam hoàng tử của Đại Ung, đương kim Duệ Vương đó!”

Nhìn hướng đi có vẻ là rời cung hồi phủ, đầu ngựa và sư tử đá ngoài khách điếm sượt qua nhau, càng ngày càng gần. Dung Lạc Vân đứng giữa biển người, nhìn chằm chằm khoang xe không dời mắt, cửa sổ khép hờ, chỉ hé ra một khe hở.

Cạch một tiếng, một viên trân châu bay vào trong khoang xe, lăn trên thảm, được một bàn tay đeo nhẫn ngọc nhặt lên.

Bất thình lình, lại thêm một viên nữa, rồi thêm viên nữa, tổng cộng là ba viên trân châu bay vào. Nhặt lên từng viên một, bàn tay kia siết chặt, bàn tay còn lại định giơ tay đẩy cửa nhưng lại dừng giữa chừng, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng buông xuống.

Xe ngựa dần dần đi xa, biển người lại ào ra đường, khôi phục quang cảnh náo nhiệt như lúc đầu. “Khách quan mời vào trong!” Tiểu nhị đã xách hành lý vào, Lục Chuẩn nhấc chân, vừa liếc mắt đã sửng sốt.

“Biểu ca?” Cậu hoài nghi nói, “Dây chuyền trân châu bạch ngọc trên thắt lưng huynh sao lại rơi ra rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân nắm ngọc bội: “Không có gì đâu, vào đi.”

Đường đi bôn ba xóc nảy, hai người cuối cùng cũng tới được Trường An, tạm thời nghỉ chân. Mười bảy năm trôi qua, trong thành không có gì thay đổi, người già thì qua đời, người trẻ thì lớn lên, dường như chẳng có ai nhớ năm đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Khi màn đêm buông xuống, những chiếc đèn hoa lần lượt thắp sáng bầu trời đêm, tửu quán, chốn trăng hoa, phố thị với những sạp hàng chưa dọn, còn quyến rũ hơn cả ban ngày. Đến khi giờ Sửu dần trôi qua hết, thì thành trường An rộng lớn này mới từ từ tối dần đi.

Trong hoa viên lớn nhất ở Duệ Vương phủ, đường Tiểu Chương, lúc này vậy mà không có một ai canh gác.

Chiếc nhẫn ngọc được gió đêm thổi mát lạnh, ba viên trân châu trong lòng bàn tay vậy mà lại ấm nóng, trong miệng không thốt ra tiếng, nhưng trong lòng đã cân nhắc rất nhiều.

Một canh cửi, u hồn khó tìm oán tiếng bi thương, hai canh cửi, lầu không gác trống yến thoi đưa, ba canh cửi, gió thu nép mình mãi không đi, bốn canh cửi, chuông thừa thúc giục ngóng quân về… (*)

(*) Biến thể từ bài “Chín canh cửi” thời nhà Tống, trong bài đó là mượn khung cửi để bày tỏ nỗi lòng khuê phụ chờ phu quân về

Đến chín canh cửi, trong sân có một bóng hình đáp xuống.

Chiếc thanh sam khẽ phất phơ, một gương mặt được ánh trăng soi bóng xuất hiện.

Hành lang rộng mở có bậc tam cấp, người đứng trên bậc thềm khẽ nhúc nhích, bước từng bước ra khỏi không gian tối tăm. Đi khỏi mái hiên, lại bước xuống thềm, tiến vào nơi ngập tràn ánh sáng này.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng rũ tay xuống, không có biểu cảm gì.

Người kia dừng lại, lặng thinh một lúc lâu mới trầm giọng nói: “Tiểu Hành, đã lâu không gặp.”


	38. 75+76

**Chương 75: Đường Hành**

Đêm ngày càng khuya, gió lạnh trong sân thổi vù vù, cây thu hải đường rét run. Duệ Vương thấy xiêm y của Dung Lạc Vân mỏng tang liền nghiêng người dẫn đối phương vào Tiểu Noãn Các ở phía đông.

Hạ nhân đều lui xuống, nên hắn chỉ có thể tự tìm ngòi dẫn lửa, rồi tự mình thắp mấy ngọn đèn nhỏ. Dung Lạc Vân đứng ở cửa, viện vừa sáng lên, bóng của y kéo dài trên ván cửa.

Duệ Vương nói: “Tiểu Hành, ngồi đi.”

(*) Chữ “Hành” trong tên cũ của Dung Lạc Vân là chữ “hoành” trong “hoành vu” mà từ đầu truyện tới giờ hay nhắc tới á. Trong phiên âm Hán Việt thì “hoành” hay “hành” đều được. Lúc trước mình chọn “hoành”, nhưng mình thấy tên người hay đặt là “Hành” nghe nó nhu mì hơn nên mình định sẽ đổi lại “hoành vu” sang “hành vu” luôn.

Dung Lạc Vân chưa nhúc nhích gì, phản ứng chậm rề rề, cả buổi mới tiến được một bước. Không trách y được, cái tên “Đường Hành” này đã mười bảy năm rồi chưa được thốt lên, y cảm thấy rất xa lạ, quên mất đây là tên cũ của mình.

Lúc trước, cha, mẹ, tỷ tỷ đều gọi y như vậy. Dung Lạc Vân đi vài bước rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn, mặt bàn trải một tấm vải lĩnh cán gân (*), mép vải là những sợi tua rua rũ xuống, y lặng lẽ đùa nghịch nó trong tay.

(*) cán gân: là kiểu hoa văn được in lồi lõm như vậy nè  


Duệ Vương nương theo ánh đèn nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, nhìn chăm chú không dời mắt.

Dung Lạc Vân thấy không thoải mái lắm, y cúi gằm xuống, sau đó duỗi tay với lấy tách trà trên bàn. Duệ Vương hoàn hồn, bưng một ấm trà bụng tròn bằng vàng đích thân rót trà cho Dung Lạc Vân.

Dung Lạc Vân nhấp một ngụm: “Làm phiền Tam hoàng tử rồi.”

Đây là câu nói đầu tiên của y trong tối nay, rất hờ hững, chẳng có bao nhiêu thành ý, ngược lại còn có vẻ qua loa. Duệ Vương khựng lại, rồi cúi đầu cũng rót cho mình một tách, nói: “Lúc trước toàn gọi tên thật, cứ gọi ta là Mạnh Đình Nguyên đi.”

Hắn liếc mắt về phía Dung Lạc Vân, đối phương không lên tiếng, rõ ràng là dùng sự im lặng để từ chối.

“Còn nhớ lúc trước Tiểu Hành từng làm thư đồng cho ta hơn nửa năm.” Mạnh Đình Nguyên dịu dàng nói, “Có một lần, Thái phó ra đề mục kiểm tra ta, Tiểu Hành ở ngoài điện đợi hết một nén hương.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Năm đó chỉ mới năm tuổi, tôi không nhớ rõ.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên mím môi cười, nhấc tay đặt trên bàn, mở ra, trong lòng bàn tay là ba viên trân châu. “Nhưng Tiểu Hành còn nhớ cái này.” Hắn nói, “Đây là mật hiệu của chúng ta, một viên là gặp ở điện bên, hai viên là gặp ở bức tường phía tây, ba viên là gặp ở hoa viên.”

Dung Lạc Vân làm thinh, Mạnh Đình Nguyên tiếp tục: “Hôm nay ở trên phố, khi ba viên trân châu lần lượt bay vào, ta suýt nữa không cầm lòng được mà muốn đẩy cửa nhìn thử. Những năm này thỉnh thoảng ta nghĩ, Tiểu Hành cao tới đâu rồi, gương mặt trông như thế nào…”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên thấp giọng kể, câu chữ tha thiết, nhưng lại thấy Dung Lạc Vân chẳng mảy may lay động. Hắn nhúc nhích tay, vươn tới định nắm lấy cổ tay Dung Lạc Vân.

“Tiểu Hành, bấy nhiêu năm mới gặp lại, ta thật sự rất vui.”

Ba viên trân châu lăn trên mặt bàn, Dung Lạc Vân nhặt lên một viên, mượn cái này để tránh tiếp xúc với Mạnh Đình Nguyên, nắm chặt trong tay, viên trân châu biến thành bột trân châu.

Y nói: “Bấy nhiêu năm không gặp, tôi không phải đến để ôn chuyện.”

Tâm ý của Mạnh Đình Nguyên rơi vào khoảng không, nhưng hắn không hề buồn bực, rút một mảnh giấy từ trong tay áo ra, trên giấy viết hai chữ “Cầu kiến”. Khi nhận được hắn không chỉ bất ngờ mà còn vui mừng, ngày ngày đều cất trong người, cũng ngày ngày mong mỏi đến lúc được gặp Dung Lạc Vân.

Hắn hỏi: “Chuyến này, Tiểu Hành…”

Dung Lạc Vân nói thẳng vào chủ đề chính: “Trong thư Tam hoàng tử có nhắc đến chuyện Hoắc Lâm Phong về Tái Bắc, trước khi thánh chỉ được ban xuống, Trần Nhược Ngâm đã từng mở lời khuyên nhủ phải không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên trả lời: “Phải, tình hình ở Tái Bắc không ổn, Định Bắc Hầu liên tục dâng tấu, khẩn cầu Phụ hoàng cho phép Hoắc Lâm Phong về biên ải. Phụ hoàng chưa dứt khoát, nhưng thật ra là Thừa tướng đã kiến nghị như vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Thật sao?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên gật đầu: “Một hôm ta có chuyện cần bẩm báo, trùng hợp ở trong nội đường nghe được.”

Ban đầu là Trần Nhược Ngâm kiến nghị Hoắc Lâm Phong đến Tây Càn Lĩnh, bây giờ lại khuyên giải cho phép Hoắc Lâm Phong về Tái Bắc, nhất định là chẳng có ý tốt. Dung Lạc Vân lặng thinh một lát, Mạnh Đình Nguyên nắm mảnh giấy kia, e dè hỏi: “Tiểu Hành đến, là vì hành động khác thường của Trần Nhược Ngâm phải không?”

Hắn giấu nhẹm nửa câu sau, phía sau “hành động khác thường của Trần Nhược Ngâm” là “hay vì vị Hoắc tướng quân kia”?

Mà Dung Lạc Vân rất thẳng thắn, gật đầu thừa nhận, thái độ quang minh chính đại.

“Tôi đoán, Trần Nhược Ngâm đã biết Bất Phàm Cung có liên hệ với Tam hoàng tử, chỉ là chưa có chứng cứ.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Ông ta còn phái thám tử đến Tây Càn Lĩnh, có lẽ cũng biết tôi và Hoắc Lâm Phong có quan hệ thân thiết.”

Kết nối lại một chuỗi, Duệ Vương, Bất Phàm Cung, Hoắc Lâm Phong, Trần Nhược Ngâm liền biết liên minh ba bên này. Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ông ta nghĩ rằng tôi và Hoắc Lâm Phong là tay trái tay phải của Tam hoàng tử, đã không cách nào trừ khử Bất Phàm Cung ngay tức khắc nên bèn phái Hoắc Lâm Phong về Tái Bắc.”

Tóm lại, lấy sách cục làm bước đầu.

Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong một khi về Tái Bắc thì không khác gì thả hổ về núi.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên mân mê chiếc nhẫn trên ngón tay: “Thừa tướng dám đi nước này, nhất định là có mưu kế khác.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tôi cũng nghĩ như vậy, cho nên ông ta mới cố ý điều tra trước.”

Mười bảy năm chưa từng ra Bắc, bây giờ chỉ vì một câu nói mà sinh nghi, liền bôn ba nghìn dặm đặt chân đến thành Trường An, trong lòng phải quan tâm đến mức nào cơ chứ… Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, thật lâu vẫn không lên tiếng.

Nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không kiềm lòng được, hắn nói: “Tiểu Hành đích thân tới đây rất mạo hiểm, chỉ cần Tiểu Hành nhắc nhở ta, ta phái người điều tra cũng như vậy thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không cần, tôi tự xử lý là được rồi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên càng ngày càng khó kiềm chế: “Tiểu Hành lo lắng cho Hoắc Lâm Phong lắm sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân liếc đối phương, vô cùng khiêu khích và kiêu căng. “Không phải Tam hoàng tử bảo tôi lôi kéo huynh ấy sao? Tôi không nên lo lắng ư?” Y đứng dậy, dời bước đến trước giá gỗ sưa, nhìn ngắm chiếc bình song nhĩ (*), “Tôi cố gắng hết sức lôi kéo huynh ấy, phát hiện chúng tôi rất hợp ý, cùng nhau trải qua rất nhiều chuyện, không khác gì mối quan hệ sống chết có nhau. Quả thật không dám giấu…”

(*) bình song nhĩ: là loại bình có hai cái tai hai bên  


Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng kia: “Chuyện gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Huynh ấy vừa đi, tôi đã vô cùng nhớ thương.”

“Tiểu Hành…”

“Hồn tôi cũng đi mất rồi.”

“Tiểu Hành, đừng nói bừa.”

“Tất cả đều là thật lòng, tình chân ý thật.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đứng phắt dậy, đi tới nhấc tay giữ vai Dung Lạc Vân. Mặt hắn đầy vẻ âu lo, che giấu nỗi hổ thẹn không dễ phát hiện, nói: “Tiểu Hành, đừng quá thân thiết với Hoắc Lâm Phong, sẽ tổn thương chính mình đấy.”

Vì cớ gì? Vì Hoắc Chiêu giết phu phụ Đường Trinh ư?

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm hai mắt Mạnh Đình Nguyên, vì để lôi kéo Hoắc gia mà giấu y suốt mười mấy năm, bây giờ lại nhắc nhở y như thế. Làm sao? Đợi đến khi hoàn thành đại nghiệp, Hoắc Chiêu về già, mới định nói cho y biết chân tướng năm đó ư?

Y giả vờ như chẳng hay biết gì, trưng ra khuôn mặt ngây thơ. Mạnh Đình Nguyên không còn sức ngăn cản, buông tay ra, chậm rãi tháo chiếc nhẫn trên ngón áp út xuống.

Như hắn nói, nhiều năm không gặp, hắn rất vui, nên hắn đưa chiếc nhẫn ra nói chuyện khác.

“Sinh thần mười tám tuổi của Tiểu Hành, ta sai người chế tác ra chiếc nhẫn này, nghĩ đến một ngày có thể tặng nó cho Tiểu Hành.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn xuống, ngọc thượng hạng, quanh vòng nhẫn chạm trổ hoa văn, nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy là cây hành thảo (vẫn là cây hành vu á). Nhưng y lại không nhận, hờ hững nói: “Các cô nương mới đeo cái này, tôi không thích.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi: “Vậy Tiểu Hành thích cái gì, ta đều sẽ mang về tặng Tiểu Hành.”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Tôi không thích hành thảo, tôi thích vân mây, thích đèn trúc vẽ vân mây. Còn có diều chim yến, quạt lụa thêu cây ngân hạnh, cá chép đỏ ở Linh Bích Thang.”

Liệt kê tỉ mỉ như vậy, nghe không hiểu thì rõ là tên đần, mặt Mạnh Đình Nguyên xám xịt, thanh mai trúc mã tâm liền tâm, còn hai trái tim này tận sâu trong nỗi hận thù đã cách một cái bụng.

Hắn không giết Bá Nhân, nhưng Bá Nhân lại vì hắn mà chết (một điển tích điển cố), chuyện của Thái phó, Dung Lạc Vân nhất định cũng oán trách hắn.

Đêm đã khuya thế này, một nha hoàn xách đèn đi tới, đứng trước cửa Tiểu Noãn Các. Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, nha hoàn cung kính hỏi: “Vương gia, ngài có ở bên trong không ạ?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên khôi phục biểu cảm điềm tĩnh, giọng điệu thận trọng: “Chuyện gì?”

Nha hoàn nói: “Biết được Vương gia bận rộn nên Vương phi đích thân hầm canh nhưng lại không tìm thấy ngài đâu.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên trả lời: “Không cần phí công, bảo Vương phi nghỉ ngơi đi.” Ánh mắt hắn chợt biến sắc, bất chợt nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, đợi nha hoàn đi xa liền nói, “… Ta đã thành thân rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gù: “Chúc mừng Tam hoàng tử.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hơi gượng gạo, nói: “Là hôn sự Phụ hoàng ban chỉ, ta không thể từ chối được, ta cũng không có tình cảm gì sâu nặng với nàng ấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân điềm tĩnh nghe, quả thật y chẳng quan tâm lắm, cưới La Phu hay là cưới Vô Diêm cũng đều là chuyện riêng của đối phương. Nhưng y hiểu ở bên người mình yêu là chuyện hạnh phúc biết bao nhiêu, vì thế y an ủi: “Ngài là hoàng tử, sau này cưới hai ba Trắc phi nữa rồi sẽ có người ngài thích thôi.”

(*) La Phu, Vô Diêm: tên riêng của 2 người phụ nữ trong thời đại xưa

Chỉ một câu nói khiến Mạnh Đình Nguyên cứng họng, nhẫn tặng không lấy, tâm ý nói không hiểu, ở trong Tiểu Noãn Các này sẽ bị nghẹn chết mất. Tim đèn khẽ nổ lách tách, hắn móc ra một phong thư từ trong lồng ngực, bỏ chiếc nhẫn vào đó.

“Đây là hình vẽ bày bố phòng thủ ở thành Trường An, còn có bản đồ phủ Thừa tướng, ta biết tối nay Tiểu Hành đến là vì cái này.” Mạnh Đình Nguyên đưa tới, “Lần này có thể nhận rồi chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy: “Vậy tôi đi đây.”

Thật sự chẳng có nửa phần lưu luyến, Mạnh Đình Nguyên duỗi tay ra định nắm lại, nhưng chỉ chạm được viền tay áo mềm mại kia, trong lúc ngỡ ngàng thì Dung Lạc Vân đã đi tới cửa rồi. Cửa nhỏ mở hé, gió lạnh nhân cơ hội luồn vào trong.

“Tiểu Hành!” Mạnh Đình Nguyên gọi một tiếng.

Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng mặt nhìn: “Đường Hành đã chết rồi, sau này đừng gọi như vậy nữa.”

Nhưng Mạnh Đình Nguyên lại không nghe: “Tiểu Hành, ở lại đây đi.” Hắn lảo đảo tới gần một bước, “Đừng quay về nữa, ở lại Trường An đi, trong phủ của ta có rất nhiều phòng cho khách, ta sẽ thu xếp cho Tiểu Hành ở lại đây.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức nhíu mày, Mạnh Đình Nguyên khẩn thiết nói: “Hà tất phải dùng bồ câu đưa thư nữa, Tiểu Hành ở bên cạnh ta, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau báo thù cho Thái phó!”

Dung Lạc Vân bỏ lại một câu: “Thứ cho tôi khó mà tòng mệnh.”

Bỗng, thân ảnh bên cửa biến mất, chỉ còn lại hai cánh cửa gỗ đung đưa.

Đã đến giờ Mão, những người bán hàng rong trong thành dần dần ào ra phố, nhà bếp của khách điếm bắt đầu chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Trong phòng thượng hạng, Lục Chuẩn vẫn còn đang nằm dang hai tay hai chân ngủ say, một chân còn đè lên đuôi sói con.

Song cửa sổ mở toang, Dung Lạc Vân vút vào, nhẹ nhàng không một tiếng động.

Sau khi đáp xuống đất, y đứng dựa vào cửa sổ, nương theo ánh trăng, Dung Lạc Vân rút bản đồ trong phong thư ra xem. Thăm dò phủ Thừa tướng phải cực kỳ cẩn thận, nếu bất cẩn kinh động đến Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng, há y lại chẳng chết sớm hay sao?

Dù sao thì người có thể cứu mạng y đang ở Tái Bắc xa xôi rồi, không tới được.

Trường An đã cảm nhận được mùa thu rồi, Tái Bắc nhất định sẽ lạnh hơn, người kia có nhớ mặc thêm áo không?

Mang bức họa của mình đi, có nhớ để ngắm không? Đã ngắm bao nhiêu lần rồi?

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn bản đồ nhưng lòng lại nhớ về hán tử, dứt khoát không nhìn nữa, lục cuộn tranh trong hành lý ra. Nhẹ nhàng mở ra, dáng vẻ Hoắc Lâm Phong xách kiếm hiện ra trước mắt, trông sinh động như thật.

Lúc này, trên phố truyền tới tiếng rao: “—— Cao lê thu! Nhuận phổi giảm ho, cao lê thu đây!” (cao là thuốc cao, lê thu là quả lê vào mùa thu)

Mùa thu ăn lê là ngon nhất, Dung Lạc Vân nhớ tới món lê hấp Hoắc Lâm Phong từng tặng cho y, đó là đặc sản quê nhà, bây giờ về nhà rồi, có phải ngày nào cũng được ăn không?

Lục Chuẩn tỉnh giấc, bò dậy: “Nhị ca, mấy giờ rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn: “Giờ Mão.” Trong lòng y đang sầu não, muốn tìm một người để hàn huyên, vì thế y ngồi xuống giường. “Lão Tam, đệ nhìn bức tranh này đi.” Y còn chẳng biết xấu hổ, “Vẽ đẹp biết bao nhiêu.”

Lục Chuẩn buồn ngủ: “Ừm… Kỹ thuật vẽ rất tốt.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói tiếp: “Chủ yếu là huynh ấy anh tuấn, đệ xem hàng lông mày này nè.”

Lục Chuẩn lại rầu: “Nhị ca, huynh hoa si rồi hả!” Duỗi tay ra đẩy đẩy đùa giỡn, Dung Lạc Vân bảo vệ bức tranh, phong thư kia rơi xuống giường. Lục Chuẩn nhặt lên, không có thư, nhưng mà có một chiếc nhẫn.

“Đây là gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân quên mất chuyện này, nói: “Lão Tam, chuyến này đệ đã tốn nhiều công sức rồi, chiếc nhẫn này tặng cho đệ đó.”

“Thật hả!” Lục Chuẩn mê tiền, vội vàng đeo lên ngón tay, sau đó chợt nhớ, “Nhị ca, trước giờ huynh đều không thích vàng bạc trang sức, chiếc nhẫn này là người khác tặng cho huynh à?”

Thấy Dung Lạc Vân âm thầm thừa nhận, Lục Chuẩn hỏi tiếp: “Vậy sao huynh không lấy?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nếu đã không thích, lấy để làm gì?”

Lục Chuẩn nhạy bén nói: “Vậy nếu là Hoắc Lâm Phong tặng, thì huynh có lấy không?”

Lời nói ra như bát nước hắt đi, chẳng phải y tự vả mặt hay sao? Dung Lạc Vân trầm ngâm, quạt lụa của cô nương, con diều của trẻ nhỏ, có cái nào mà y không lấy đâu.

Nếu là nhẫn ngọc, dù cho có đeo trên tay như bị trói buộc…

“Chỉ cần huynh ấy nguyện lòng tặng…”Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói, “… Thì đương nhiên là ta sẽ lấy.”

Tác giả:

Tiểu Dung đăng xì ta tút nói: Người thích ta nhiều hơn rồi, huynh xếp hàng đợi đi.

1L Hoắc Lâm Phong: ?? Có phải Đoạn Hoài Khác không?

2L Đoạn Hoài Khác: ???

**Chương 76: Đột nhập phủ thừa tướng**

“Nhị ca, đã xử lý ổn thỏa rồi.”

Lục Chuẩn đẩy cửa tiến vào, trên người vẫn còn mặc xiêm y tươm tất, chỉ là giày mới đã dính bẩn, tay áo xắn hai ba lớp cuốn theo vài chiếc lá rụng. Cậu đi một chuyến ra ngoài thành, men theo phía bắc, xem một lượt các dịch quán trong vòng ba trăm dặm.

Cậu giống như Thiện Tài đồng tử vậy (*), phàm là người buôn bán nhỏ, người vận chuyển, còn có người giang hồ lai vãng, đều nhận được tiền cầu phúc của cậu.

(*) Thiện Tài đồng tử: là tiểu đồng hầu cận của Bồ Tát, trong Tây Du Ký thì Thiện Tài đồng tử chính là Hồng Hài Nhi sau khi được Bồ Tát thu phục.

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi bên bàn, nước trà để nguội đến khi độ ấm vừa phải, y rót đầy một bát cho Lục Chuẩn. Lục Chuẩn khát gần chết, bưng bát lên uống sạch trơn, rồi mới nói: “Hai ngày này, bọn họ sẽ đi rải tin tức về tin thắng trận đầu tiên ở Tái Bắc.”

Nói xong, cậu hỏi: “Nhị ca, có thể thành công không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Những người vãng lai thường thường mua bán tin tức, bọn họ nhận được tiền rồi, bảo nói cái gì cũng được.” Trước mặt đặt một đĩa hạt đậu tằm, y bốc một hạt lên, “Cứ xem đi, rồi tất cả những người ở thành Trường An này sẽ nhanh chóng biết được thôi.”

Trong lòng Lục Chuẩn còn hoài nghi: “Thành Trường An rộng lớn như vậy, chỉ dựa vào chút lời đánh tiếng của chúng ta, có thể truyền đi được bao xa chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ cười, cầm hạt đậu tằm, trở tay búng ra cửa sổ, song cửa mở toang, âm thanh ồn ào trên phố ùa vào trong phòng. Bầu không khí náo nhiệt như vậy, chẳng vì gì khác, chỉ vì qua hai ngày nữa là đến tết Trung thu.

Đúng dịp tốt thế này, ai mà không muốn nghe tin tức tốt?

Một khi tin tức truyền vào thành, nhất định miệng người này truyền đến tai người kia sẽ trở thành tin phước lành cho dịp lễ hội.

Lục Chuẩn dựa vào cửa nhìn xuống: “Đệ còn nghĩ sao mà đông đúc thế, hóa ra là vậy.” Giọng điệu của cậu ta nghe chẳng lương thiện gì, giống như lấy tơ lụa làm vỏ đao, mũi đao sắc bén lộ ra bên ngoài, “Tái Bắc đã ác chiến nhiều ngày, ở quan nội vậy mà còn có tâm trạng giăng đèn kết hoa, ồn ào chiêng trống!”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Bá tính chỉ là xem sắc mặt của hoàng cung thôi.” Hai ngày sau, trong cung sẽ thiết yến Trung thu, một việc hết sức phô trương, “Trường Sinh Cung đã bị gác lại, Hoàng đế chắc hẳn rất tức giận, nên muốn mượn tết Trung thu để giải vận xui đây mà.”

Lục Chuẩn bất bình, đóng chặt cửa, vòng về bàn ngồi bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, cậu liếc về phía góc tường, bĩu môi khẽ nói: “Nhị ca, Tái Bắc chưa đại thắng, vì sao lại phải rải tin tức thái bình giả tạo này?”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng liếc về phía góc tường, thấp giọng trả lời: “Tái Bắc báo tin chiến thắng, Hoắc tướng quân đánh đâu thắng đó, đây là ý nguyện của người bình thường. Nhưng nếu là người cấu kết với bọn man tặc, có thù với Hoắc gia, chắc chắn sẽ ngồi không yên.”

Một khi ngồi không yên, thì sẽ để lộ dấu vết.

Lục Chuẩn sực hiểu ra: “Là rải tin tức cho Trần Nhược Ngâm nghe!”

Dung Lạc Vân nhai đậu tằm, hất cằm bề phía góc tường, nói: “Mỗi đêm đi thăm dò phủ Thừa tướng, cuối cùng cũng bắt được tên thám tử này.”

Ở góc tường có một người ngồi thu lu, mặc trang phục người Hán, nhưng mặt mũi lại khác với đám đông. Hốc mắt sâu, sống mũi cao thẳng, hàng lông mày đậm như mực tàu, là khuôn mặt của người Đột Quyết.

“Nhị ca, gã này giải quyết thế nào đây?” Lục Chuẩn hỏi.

Mặt trời sắp ngả về tây rồi, Dung Lạc Vân trả lời: “Khi hoàng hôn vừa tắt, tự có người tới nhận.”

Phố lớn ngập tràn ánh nắng, từ sớm đến tối lúc nào cũng nhộn nhịp, quang cảnh ở đây vui vẻ náo nhiệt, không biết quang cảnh ở đại mạc thế nào rồi, có phải là xác chết trải dài hay không?

Huống hồ Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu đã bị thương, vậy Hoắc tướng quân đang thống lĩnh đội quân có thể được an toàn hay không?

Dung Lạc Vân khó giải ưu sầu, nghiền đậu tằm thành bột đậu, không nhận ra màn đêm đã buông xuống rồi. Cộc cộc, có người tới gõ cửa, y hoàn hồn ngẩng đầu lên, hỏi: “Ai thế?”

Đối phương đáp: “Gần tới trung thu, đưa túi thơm.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Mùi hương gì?”

Đối phương nói: “Hương hành vu, công tử có vừa ý không?”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy mở cửa, đối phương tiến vào, móc ra một phong thư từ trong lồng ngực. Y nhận lấy, chỉ vào góc tường, ở đó đặt một bao tải, nhìn kích cỡ chắc hẳn là một nam tử trưởng thành.

Nếu xương cốt đều bị đánh gãy rồi gói lại, là có thể giả trang được.

Đối phương xách “bao tải” kia lên, đường hoàng rời khỏi khách điếm. đợi người kia vừa đi, Dung Lạc Vân rút thư ra, nương theo ánh nến đọc kĩ câu chữ trong đó, Lục Chuẩn ghé sang khẽ hỏi: “Nhị ca, đây là mật hàm Tam hoàng tử đưa tới phải không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Những sắp xếp trong cung vào hôm yến tiệc Trung thu.”

Từ đó có thể tính toán được thời gian Trần Nhược Ngâm hồi phủ, cùng với những điều động nhân lực trong phủ Thừa tướng. Đêm Trung thu đó, phủ Thừa tướng canh phòng được nới lỏng, nếu lão tặc kia có hành động gì thì đây là cơ hội tốt để ra tay.

Lục Chuẩn gật gù: “Nhị ca, đệ đi với huynh!”

Dung Lạc Vân đốt cháy lá thư, vứt vào trong chậu đồng, sau đó nắm lấy hai tay Lục Chuẩn. “Nhị ca sẽ không để đệ rơi vào nguy hiểm đâu.” Y nói, “Hai ngày sau đệ phải ngoan ngoãn cho ta, lên phố dạo chơi cũng được, đợi trong khách điếm cũng được, có biết chưa?”

Lục Chuẩn đâu có chịu, nhưng không phản bác, chỉ giả vờ ưng thuận mà thôi.

Đến đêm Trung thu, trong thành Trường An đèn hoa rực rỡ, mọi người chen chúc trên con phố lớn, xung quanh hoàng cung càng náo nhiệt hơn, bên trong đàn sáo ca vũ vang lên từ giờ Tuất mãi không dứt.

Vừa đến giờ Tý, cấm quân được điều động, canh chừng trước cổng cung vô cùng gắt gao, bá tánh trong thành tụ tập xung quanh hoàng cung, đồng loạt nhìn về phía tường cung.

Không lâu sau, có người cao giọng hô: “Hoàng thượng giá đáo!”

Thành đế, hậu phi, hoàng tử, trọng thần, đều xuất hiện trên tường cung, đợi bá tánh đập đầu, bầu trời đêm Trường An lập tức bắn ra những đóa pháo hoa rực rỡ, liên miên không dứt, sáng như ban ngày.

Trong hẻm Sơn Trà ở thành Nam, một bóng đen vụt về phía trước, đi đến cuối hẻm, ngửa mặt lên liếc pháo hoa rực rỡ trên trời. Trường An ơi Trường An à, há nào biết tướng sĩ biên cương dùng mạng quyết chiến, mới đổi lại được Trường An như bây giờ.

Trong màn đêm rực rỡ, bóng đen kia đi ra khỏi hẻm Sơn Trà, rồi biến mất dạng.

Mà lúc này trên xà nhà phủ Thừa tướng, Dung Lạc Vân ôm kiếm nằm nghiêng, lặng lẽ chờ đợi đã hơn nửa canh giờ.

Đêm về khuya, trong thành đã yên tĩnh đi nhiều, mọi người đều về nhà đoàn viên, một chiếc xe ngựa từ cửa ngách hoàng cung rời đi, rất nhiều tùy tùng, ở góc tối không nhìn thấy có mấy tên ảnh vệ đi theo, đều dùng mặt nạ che mặt.

Trong buồng xe, có một người đang ngồi ngả về sau, dường như đã uống quá nhiều rượu, cặp mắt xếch hẹp dài híp lại, đuôi mắt cùng với gò má đều đỏ ửng lên. Mặc một bộ cẩm bào tay thụng, có lẽ buộc đai hơi chặt, ông ta nhịn không được nới lỏng vạt áo.

Nới xong rũ tay xuống, đặt trên hoành lan, hoành lan thêu bạch hạc, ngón tay ông ta mân mê viên ngọc đính trên đầu hạc. Thỉnh thoảng phải rẽ, xe xóc nảy lắc lư, ông ta nhíu mày lại, cự nự thúc giục người hầu đi nhanh hơn.

Cuối cùng đến thành Nam, xe dừng ngay trước cổng phủ Thừa tướng.

Người trong xe hơi hé mắt ra, thở một hơi đầy mùi rượu, chếnh choáng giẫm lên ghế bước xuống xe. Vào phủ, quản gia dìu ông ta, nói: “Tướng gia, canh giải rượu đã hâm nóng, chỉ sợ ngài uống rượu khó chịu.”

Gọi là “tướng gia”, đương nhiên chính là Thừa tướng đương triều. Trần Nhược Ngâm ôm lồng ngực, vừa đi vừa nói: “Tối nay Hoàng thượng rất vui, uống nhiều thêm vài chung cũng là lẽ thường, chỉ là…”

Bước xuống bậc thềm, ông ta lảo đảo, tạm ngừng một lát mới tiếp tục: “Không biết tên Tam hoàng tử kia nổi cơn gì, không chỉ xu nịnh cha ruột nó, mà cứ luôn lấy lòng bổn tướng.”

Quản gia dìu đỡ rất cẩn thận: “Tam hoàng tử chuốc rượu ngài ư?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm hừ một tiếng, nói: “Mượn tin báo thắng trận ở Tái Bắc, mấy phen hỏi ta có hài lòng chưa, đúng là cái tên khẩu phật tâm xà.” Đi ngang hai gốc cây móng bò tím đang nở rộ, ông ta dừng lại khẽ ngửi, giọng điệu lẫn theo chút lưỡng lự, “Trong cung chưa nhận được tin báo thắng trận ở Tái Bắc, vậy mà trong thành đã đồn nhặng cả lên rồi.”

Quản gia hỏi: “Tướng gia nên trực tiếp nghe ngóng quân tình, chỉ là A Trát Thái chưa phái người tới.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Có lẽ bọn man tặc đang hoảng loạn nên chưa có sức báo tin chăng.”

Ông ta nhấc tay bẻ gãy một đóa hoa đỏ tím: “Chuyện này thà tin là thật, nếu như quân Hán thật sự đại thắng, Hoắc Lâm Phong dằn lại không báo, thì hắn ta đang có suy tính gì?”

Quản gia biết nên nói cái gì: “Cầm binh tự trọng, sói ôm dã tâm.” (*)

(*) cầm binh tự trọng: người nào giữ quân đội trong tay người đó mạnh

Trần Nhược Ngâm bật cười một tiếng, có chút phóng đãng, đi đường cũng chệnh choạng, ông ta cầm hoa đút vào tay áo, vậy mà còn có chút thần thái điệu bộ. Đến cửa phòng lớn, mũi giày giẫm lên ngưỡng cửa, ông ta bỗng dừng lại.

“Tướng gia, sao vậy?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm hích hích mũi: “Trong mùi hoa móng bò tím, hình như còn lẫn theo một mùi hương khác.”

Lúc này, nha hoàn bưng canh giải rượu tới, nồng nặc mùi chua, quản gia đích thân nhận lấy, đáp: “Thảo nào, là món canh giải rượu này vị nồng, quấy nhiễu nhã hứng của tướng gia.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm chần chừ chốc lát rồi đi vào trong phòng, uống hết canh giải rượu, ngậm một hạt mứt quả nhìn chằm chặp án thư, quản gia hiểu ý, đi sang mài mực trải giấy, chọn ra một cây bút lông thường dùng.

Mứt quả nhằn vào góc khoang miệng, ngọt ngấy, Trần Nhược Ngâm ngâm nga một điệu khúc, nghe kĩ mới biết là một ca khúc ướt át với ca từ dâm đãng, đến bên bàn, nhấc bút làm thinh, viết xuống một hàng chữ méo mó.

Viết ba, bốn câu, Trần Nhược Ngâm thở dài một tiếng: “Thiên tử vô tình…”

Quản gia nói: “Tướng gia, ngài dưới một người trên vạn người, Hoàng thượng nể trọng ngài nhất.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Thời Hoắc Chiêu còn thịnh, bổn tướng làm kẻ ác, kiềm chế được tên khốn kia. Vất vả lắm mới gỡ được mối liên kết ba cha con hắn, bây giờ trận ác chiến có xu thế yếu đi, lại để cho cả nhà hắn đoàn tụ kiềm chế bổn tướng.”

Quản gia hỏi: “Vậy khi Hoắc Lâm Phong về Tái Bắc, tại sao tướng gia không ngăn cản?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm cười nói: “Ta ngăn cản thế nào đây? Chỉ mới chút rượu mà ta đã say khướt rồi thây.” Ông ta ngân một điệu khúc uể oải, “Ta và lão thất phu (vô học) Hoắc Chiêu đều chỉ là những con cờ của Hoàng thượng, chẳng ai có thể thắng, cũng không ai có thể thua.”

Nhưng mà phen này… Trần Nhược Ngâm múa bút, viết nốt câu cuối cùng.

“Hoắc Chiêu già rồi, ta sẽ để cho ông ta người đầu bạc tiễn kẻ tóc xanh, ván cờ này bổn tướng thắng chắc rồi.”

Quản gia gấp thư lại, bỏ vào bì thư: “Tướng gia, Hoắc Kinh Hải là Đại tướng quân trấn biên, vì sao ngài lại muốn loại bỏ Hoắc Lâm Phong?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Hoắc Chiêu gọi Hoắc Lâm Phong về thống lĩnh quân đội, con người ta ấy mà, không nhìn nổi những kẻ khoe mẽ.” Hai mắt lóe sáng, đè thấp giọng, “Huống hồ cái tên Hoắc Lâm Phong này cấu kết với Bất Phàm Cung và Tam hoàng tử, bản lĩnh lớn hơn đại ca hắn nhiều.”

Quản gia lui ra: “Tướng gia anh minh, nô tài đi gọi lão Bát.”

Lát sau, một tên ám vệ đeo mặt nạ theo quản gia đi tới, là lão Bát Trần Thực trong Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng. Bàn giao mật hàm, Trần Nhược Ngâm phân phó, nhất định phải đưa tận tay A Trát Thái.

Trần Thực nhận lệnh, lập tức chuẩn bị đi đến Tái Bắc.

Ở một chỗ tối trong góc hành lang phía tây, Dung Lạc Vân dán sát vào tường, ánh mắt đăm đăm nhìn về cửa phòng. Y biết mình nên án binh bất động, đợi Trần Thực lên đường rồi hẵng cướp mật hàm, nhưng mà lão tặc Trần Thanh đang ở trong phòng, y nóng lòng muốn xiên chết nghìn đao!

Kẽo kẹt, quản gia đẩy cửa phòng, Trần Thực đi ra ngoài.

Trần Nhược Ngâm cũng đứng dậy, chống tay lên bàn, để gió lạnh thổi cho tỉnh táo, bỗng nhiên ông ta nói: “Không phải là canh giải rượu.”

Quản gia nghi hoặc nhìn sang: “Tướng gia, ngài nói cái gì?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm cúi đầu khẽ ngửi, mùi chua đã tan hết, thứ mùi vị va chạm với mùi hoa móng bò tím chính là… hương hành vu. Ông ta đột nhiên trố mắt, vung tay áo quát lớn: “Ai đột nhập!”

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, ám vệ đồng loạt hiện thân, thêm cả lão Bát tổng cộng là sáu người.

Uy lực của Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng không phải là nhỏ, nhưng lúc này nếu bỏ trốn thì nhất định Trần Nhược Ngâm sẽ đổi cách khác để truyền mật hàm. Soạt một tiếng, Dung Lạc Vân rút trường kiếm ra, nhưng khi y định thí mạng xông ra thì một bóng đen bay ra.

Y sửng sốt, người kia là ai?

Dáng người kia, tài nghệ kia, khinh công kia, y có thể chắc chắn tuyệt đối không phải là lão Tam.

Dung Lạc Vân nấp trong chỗ tối, chuỗi hạt trân châu chỉ còn lại vài viên, y liền âm thầm tương trợ. Dần dần, người kia phi thân trốn đi, kéo đám ám vệ truy đuổi về phía biệt uyển.

Những tên thị vệ còn lại nghe tiếng đuổi tới, vừa đứng vững, hạ nhân sợ hãi tới báo: “Tướng gia! Chuồng ngựa và kho lương thực cháy rồi!”

Quản gia vội nói: “Đang yên đang lành sao lại cháy, nhất định là có kẻ trộm!”

Hai tên ám vệ còn lại dẫn người đi kiểm tra, ngoại trừ một đám thị vệ thì đình viện này chỉ còn lại lão Bát đang đứng bên cạnh Trần Nhược Ngâm. Bóng đen kia là ai, người phóng hỏa là ai?

Dung Lạc Vân không kịp nghĩ kĩ, chỉ biết điệu hổ ly sơn, bây giờ chính là thời cơ hiếm có.

Y phi thân ra ngoài, đáp ngay giữa sân.

Cẩm bào của Trần Nhược Ngâm khẽ phất phơ: “Giả ma giả quỷ, kẻ nào to gan như thế!”

Dung Lạc Vân mặc một bộ xiêm y màu trắng, đeo chiếc mặt nạ Bạch Vô Thường (*), giống như một ánh trăng bỗng nhiên xuất hiện. Vung kiếm lên, ánh sáng bạc xé toạc không trung, đá vỡ tung, đám thị vệ xung quanh đều tóe máu tươi.

(*) Hắc Bạch Vô Thường: là hai con quỷ trong thần thoại TQ, có nhiệm vụ đưa linh hồn người chết về âm phủ

Y đến trước bậc thềm: “Trần thừa tướng, vì sao mười bảy năm trước ông lại sát hại ta?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm run lẩy bẩy: “Rốt cuộc ngươi là ai?!”

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ ngâm nga: “Trước Nghiệt Kính Đài không ai tốt, trăng sáng vằng vặc, tiểu đoàn viên…”

… Trên thiên đàng dưới trần gian, ai kham độ nổi oan hồn.

(*) Nghiệt Kính Đài: gương soi tội lỗi


	39. 77+78

**Chương 77: Nhớ cha con à?**

Trong miệng ngâm nga, trên gương mặt là sự phóng khoáng bi thương, bị mặt nạ Bạch Vô Thường che đậy, có thể nghe thấy nhưng không thể nhìn thấy. Hai chữ “oan hồn” nhả ra cực kỳ nhẹ nhàng, giống như cái gai đâm vào người, cũng tựa như cây châm độc xuyên qua tim.

Trần Nhược Ngâm lập tức cứng đờ, có lẽ là do men rượu chưa tan hết, ông ta hơi chếnh choáng, trốn về phía hành lang phía đông, tay siết cẩm bào quý giá, lẩm bẩm: “Oan hồn… Oan hồn của ai?”

Lão Bát Trần Thực đứng chắn phía trước ông ta, ông đẩy mạnh hắn ta ra, cao giọng quát: “Oan hồn chết trong tay bổn tướng nhiều vô số kể, hôm nay ta sẽ tiễn ngươi lên đường!”

Trần Thực liền bày tư thế chuẩn bị xuất chiêu, nửa đêm tới nhận mệnh lệnh, không mang kiếm, nên lấy tay làm đao. Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng người né tránh, phi người lên mái hiên, bị truy đuổi đến giữa sân, y từng được mở mang tầm mắt về sức mạnh của Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng, một người có thể đánh lại, hai người thì sức mạnh tăng gấp đôi.

Người áo đen kia là vì trùng hợp cũng được, là vì giúp y cũng được, dù sao cũng đã kéo ba tên ám vệ đi rồi, lấy một chọi ba, chỉ e không chống cự được bao lâu. Bên này đấu đá không cách nào giấu diếm, đợi những tên ám vệ còn lại chạy tới, đừng nói là báo thù, có khi còn không bảo toàn được tính mạng nữa là.

Dung Lạc Vân chỉ chăm chăm công kích, ra hết tất cả tuyệt chiêu, tia lửa điện nổ loẹt xoẹt. Phủ thừa tướng nguy nga tráng lệ gặp tai họa, những khối đá vân hoa sen vỡ thành bụi, lan can gãy nát, cây cỏ thì điêu tàn.

Trần Nhược Ngâm được một đám thị vệ bảo vệ, từ hành lang phía đông dời đến cửa phòng, chuẩn bị trốn vào trong phòng. Trong lúc này lại có hạ nhân vội vàng đến báo, hoa viên phía nam, Kim Mộc Đài, Linh Hựu Các chứa báu vật, lần lượt bốc cháy.

Tất cả đều quá trùng hợp, Trần Nhược Ngâm chỉ xem như đồng bọn của Dung Lạc Vân gây nên, nói: “Ra lệnh cho lão Nhị, lão Tam quay về, tên này rơi vào thế yếu rồi, tên phóng hỏa nhất định sẽ tới cứu hắn.”

Nói xong, ông ta định xoay người vào phòng, một bàn tay bám lên khung cửa.

Dung Lạc Vân tai thính mắt tinh, lập tức vút vào góc sân, đá chiếc ghế đá về phía Trần Nhược Ngâm. Rầm! Mấy tên thị vệ đứng trước mặt Trần Nhược Ngâm trúng ghế, máu túa ra, nhuộm đỏ cẩm bào của Trần Nhược Ngâm.

Nếu là người bình thường chắc đã sợ tè ra quần từ lâu rồi, còn Trần Nhược Ngâm thì nghiêng người né tránh, đôi mắt hẹp híp lại, nói: “Lão Bát, bắt sống hắn cho ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân vậy mà lại thu kiếm vào vỏ: “Đúng là không biết trời cao đất dày!”

Y dùng tay không đấu cận chiến với Trần Thực, công phu quyền cước khó phân thắng bại, nhưng Bát Phương Du quả thật rất lợi hại, đối phương hoàn toàn không thể chạm tới y.

Tiếng bước chân truyền tới, nhất định là những tên ám vệ còn lại.

Ngay lúc đó, Trần Thực vì thấy có đồng bọn tới giúp đỡ nên thoáng lơi lỏng, cánh tay ngay lập tức bị giữ chặt. Móng tay của Dung Lạc Vân giống như những chiếc móc câu, bấu nát da thịt phần cánh tay, tay còn lại tụ khí thành chưởng, dùng mười phần công lực tung chiêu vào ngực Trần Thực.

Trần Thực thậm chí còn không kịp rên rỉ, trái tim tê liệt, nội tạng nát bấy, xương sống thoáng chốc đã vỡ thành bụi. Ngay sau đó, khóe miệng, lỗ tai, mũi và khóe mắt, kể cả hậu môn, đều tuôn máu thành dòng.

Ba tên ám vệ kia chạy tới, thấy tình hình này, nhất thời bàng hoàng.

Đến cả chính bản thân Dung Lạc Vân cũng kinh ngạc, y vừa mới dùng Lăng Vân Chưởng, lần đầu tiên dùng nó để đối phó với người khác, mới chỉ tới tầng thứ sáu, không ngờ lại lợi hại như vậy.

Nhân lúc bọn chúng đang phân tâm, y chạm mũi giày xuống đất, phi vút qua hành lang như một cơn gió, thổi tắt tất cả chao đèn đang cháy. Trong viện đột nhiên trở nên u tối, đúng lúc có một đám mây bay ngang qua, che lấp cả trăng tròn đêm Trung thu.

Trời tối om om không nhìn thấy chút gì, gió thu thổi qua, lá thu xào xạc, át đi tiếng sột soạt của xiêm y, lúc này, hai trong ba tên ám vệ truy tìm kẻ áo đen đã chạy tới, lão Bát đã chết, Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng chỉ còn lại bốn tên.

Sau cái chưởng đó, Dung Lạc Vân cướp mật hàm đi, y nhúc nhích tai nghe ngóng, Trần Nhược Ngâm đã tiến vào phòng rồi, bốn tên ám vệ xếp trận bên ngoài, tất cả đều đang đợi y ra chiêu.

Khí trầm đan điền, sử dụng Tỏa Tức Quyết.

Bát Phương Du, nhẹ như lông chim yến, nhanh không ai đuổi kịp.

Dung Lạc Vân không tạo ra âm thanh, cũng không có hơi thở, giống như một con ma quanh quẩn trên xà nhà, gió thu bỗng kéo tới, trong sân chợt có tiếng gầm khàn đặc. Một tên ám vệ không kịp tránh, giữa cổ nóng ướt tanh nồng, huyết mạch đã bị cắt đứt.

Lại chết một tên nữa, ba tên còn lại đằng đằng sát khí, Dung Lạc Vân không phải là một kẻ cuồng vọng, biết rõ một mình đấu không lại ba. Y không màng sống chết, cũng cam nguyện dùng mạng báo thù, chỉ là còn có chuyện quan trọng hơn đang đợi y.

Đúng lúc này, từ xa truyền tới một tiếng kêu thảm thiết, sau đó là tiếng quát: “Mau chạy đi! Chạy đi!”

Tỏa Tức Quyết chưa đạt tới tầng mười, không duy trì được bao lâu, bốn người kia đồng loạt xông tới. Dung Lạc Vân né tránh chống cự, nhìn chằm chằm về phía phòng lớn, nhìn chằm chằm cánh cửa chạm trổ hoa văn đang lắc lư.

Y xoay người bay đi, quát vỡ cả giọng: “Trần Nhược Ngâm! Nhất định có một ngày ta sẽ giết ngươi!”

Băng tường vượt nóc, Dung Lạc Vân không rời đi ngay mà thăm dò bốn phía phủ thừa tướng rộng lớn này, đợi ba tên ám vệ bị y bỏ xa, y vội vàng đáp xuống một đình viện, tìm đến kẻ áo đen đang bị thương vừa bị bắt kia, một tên ám vệ đang áp tải kẻ áo đen, Dung Lạc Vân phi người xông tới, sau mấy chiêu đấu đá, y vươn tay ra túm kẻ áo đen. “Đi thôi!” rồi bay lên nóc nhà, dẫn đối phương bỏ chạy.

Kẻ áo đen rất cường tráng, Dung Lạc Vân túm đi mà toát mồ hôi, rời khỏi phủ thừa tướng, sắp qua giờ Dần, nhà nhà trong thành đều đã tắt lửa tối đèn.

Trốn vào hẻm Sơn Trà, Dung Lạc Vân buông tay ra, kẻ áo đen dựa vào tường khuỵu xuống đất. Giơ tay cũng chẳng nhìn thấy năm ngón, chẳng ai mở miệng, chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng hô hấp của nhau.

Dung Lạc Vân lặng lẽ sờ lồng ngực, xác nhận mật hàm vẫn còn đây, nói: “Tôi không biết huynh là ai, cũng không biết huynh đêm khuya đột nhập phủ thừa tướng có ý đồ gì, nhưng tối nay tôi vẫn muốn cảm tạ huynh vì đã giúp đỡ tôi.”

Cho dù việc dụ ám vệ phân tán là trùng hợp thì hai tiếng “Chạy đi” thật sự cũng là lời nhắc nhở rất đúng lúc.

Lúc này, kẻ áo đen mở miệng: “Nhị cung chủ…”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, gọi mình như thế chẳng lẽ là người của mình ư? Y ngồi xổm xuống, gỡ khăn vải che mặt của đối phương xuống, muốn nhìn thử là ai, kẻ áo đen nói tiếp: “Thư hàm… Sao lần nào cũng bị Nhị cung chủ cướp đi vậy chứ.”

Giọng nói này nghe rất quen, Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc: “Trương Duy Nhân?!”

Trương Duy Nhân mấp máy môi định trả lời, nhưng lại phun ra một búng máu, gã rất khó để nói thành lời, nhưng miệng Dung Lạc Vân lại rất lưu loát: “Sao ngươi lại tới Trường An? Tại sao lại xuất hiện ở phủ thừa tướng? Là vì mật hàm, hay để điều tra việc khác?”

Đợi búng máu kia chảy ra hết, Trương Duy Nhân mới thều thào: “Cung chủ, người phiền thật đó.”

Trong màn đêm mờ tối, Dung Lạc Vân tức đến nỗi mặt trắng bệch, vươn tay ra đỡ gã hán tử này, nhích từng bước đi ra đầu ngõ, trên phố đã có thị vệ của phủ thừa tướng đi tuần tra, đang tróc nã bọn họ.

Dung Lạc Vân chỉ xem như đang xách một cái vại lớn, bước nhanh rời đi, cuối cùng cũng đến được khách điếm. Trên tầng ba, song cửa sổ mở toang, y túm chặt xiêm y Trương Duy Nhân: “Vận khí!”

Chỉ trong chớp mắt, hai người phi vào căn phòng thượng hạng, Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng đóng cửa, vừa xoay mặt lại đã thấy Trương Duy Nhân đuối sức nằm bẹp ra thảm.

Trong phòng đốt đèn, Lục Chuẩn chưa ngủ, đang ngồi bên bàn cắn hạt dưa. Thấy thế, cậu hoảng hốt: “Nhị ca, sao còn đem về một người nữa vậy?”

Sói con ngửi thấy mùi máu, vô cùng hưng phấn, lập tức xông tới chỗ Trương Duy Nhân, Dung Lạc Vân đá bay nó ra: “Giúp ta trước đi, hắn bị thương rồi.”

Trương Duy Nhân bị thương do kiếm, nằm ngay phần bụng, trông rất đáng sợ. Dung Lạc Vân giúp bôi thuốc, phân tâm hỏi: “Lão Tam, buổi tối không chạy lung tung đâu chứ?”

Lục Chuẩn trả lời: “Chỉ đi dạo quanh phố thôi, rồi mua một ít đồ ăn vặt.”

Dung Lạc Vân liếc lên bàn tròn, trên đó đặt một ít đồ ăn nhẹ, hạt dưa, còn có vài món đồ chơi bán trên phố. “Ừm, ngoan.” Y khen ngợi một câu, cúi đầu băng bó.

Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Nhị ca, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng muốn biết, băng bó vết thương xong, y dìu Trương Duy Nhân nằm lên sạp, y dời ghế ngồi bên cạnh, đang rất đói, còn bốc một miếng bánh ăn. Lục Chuẩn học theo, ngồi bên cạnh, tiếp tục cắn hạt dưa.

“Nói đi.” Dung Lạc Vân vừa ăn vừa hỏi, “Tại sao ngươi lại xuất hiện ở phủ thừa tướng?”

Trương Duy Nhân đáp: “Giống như Nhị cung chủ.”

Dung Lạc Vân sững lại, y hoài nghi Trần Nhược Ngâm và người Đột Quyết có cấu kết với nhau nên nửa đêm đột nhập vào phủ thừa tướng cướp lấy mật hàm. Mục đích của Trương Duy Nhân cũng giống như vậy, lại là nghe lệnh của Hoắc Lâm Phong, chứng tỏ Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng có nghi hoặc này ư?

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Trước khi Tái Bắc khai chiến, tướng quân đã hiềm nghi rồi, nên mới lệnh cho tôi đến Trường An dò la.” Gã ôm eo thở hổn hển, “Tôi canh chừng ở phủ thừa tướng nhiều ngày, ai ngờ đâu vậy mà phát hiện cung chủ cũng đang đợi thời cơ.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy chuyện tối nay…”

Trương Duy Nhân trả lời: “Tái Bắc vốn không hề đại thắng, tôi biết là có người cố ý rải tin, liền hiểu ra là kế sách của cung chủ.” Sau đó, khi Trần Nhược Ngâm tham gia yến tiệc Trung thu trong cung mà đột nhập vào phủ đệ, mục đích hoàn toàn giống với Dung Lạc Vân.

Nuốt hết miếng bánh, bột đậu ngọt lịm, cách nói chuyện cũng nhẹ nhàng hơn một chút, Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói: “Trần Nhược Ngâm đúng là có mũi chó, ngửi mùi mà cũng phát hiện ra ta.”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Lúc đó tổng cộng có sáu tên ám vệ, nếu cung chủ bị lộ e là lành ít dữ nhiều, cho nên tôi liền xuất hiện dụ bọn chúng đi.”

Ơn huệ vụn vặt y còn nhớ, huống chi là ơn cứu mạng, Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng cảm kích. Y ghém chăn cho Trương Duy Nhân, rót một tách trà nóng, giống như đang kính dâng ân công vậy. Trương Duy Nhân khẽ nhấp môi, sắc mặt tái nhợt cũng dịu đi nhiều.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Thế sao ngươi phóng hỏa được vậy?”

Trương Duy Nhân hơi sửng sốt: “Trận lửa đó… đâu phải do tôi gây ra.”

Đêm nay thật sự là ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, nếu không có trận lửa kịp thời đó thì chỉ e cả hai đều đã rơi vào nguy hiểm. Dung Lạc Vân thầm hoài nghi, lặng lẽ xoay mặt lại, thấy Lục Chuẩn đang cắn hạt dưa rột rột.

Tên nhóc này cắn chuyên tâm quá nhỉ, hai chân bắt chéo, đế giày dính chút vệt đỏ. Dung Lạc Vân túm lấy cổ chân cậu ta, vặn đi, xem kĩ vệt đỏ kia rốt cuộc là gì.

“Gì vậy?” Lục Chuẩn hoang mang nói, “Nhị ca, huynh làm gì thế!”

Dung Lạc Vân gỡ vệt màu đỏ đó xuống niết nhẹ, hóa ra là một cánh hoa. Nhìn kĩ hơn trong màu đỏ còn ánh lên màu tím, trông thật quen mắt, hình như là cây móng bò tím trong phủ thừa tướng.

Móng bò tím khó trồng ở phía bắc, mùa này càng khó hơn, ngoại trừ phủ thừa tướng được chăm sóc kĩ lưỡng thì trên phố tuyệt đối không thể nào có được. Y đột ngột hỏi: “Lão Tam, là đệ phóng hỏa phải không?”

Lục Chuẩn ấp úng không đáp, cậu đã hứa là không chạy lung tung, lo là Dung Lạc Vân sẽ quở trách. Cân nhắc một hồi, thấy đối phương không có ý định trách mắng, mới lí nhí thừa nhận: “Là đệ…”

Cậu lén xem bản đồ phủ thừa tướng, và cả sắp xếp nhân lực trong đêm trung thu, đến giờ Sửu thì đột nhập vào chuồng ngựa phủ thừa tướng.

“Đệ không dám hành động khinh suất, sau khi nghe thấy động tĩnh mới phóng trận lửa đầu tiên, để làm điệu hổ ly sơn.” Cậu nói, “Đệ biết ở đâu canh phòng lỏng lẻo, nên mới đốt thêm vài chỗ nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Có bị thương không?”

Lục Chuẩn lắc đầu nguầy nguậy: “Thị vệ không đủ người, nhưng có hai tên đeo mặt nạ đuổi theo đệ, sau đó bỗng nhiên chúng đi chỗ khác.”

Nói như thế nghe rất hợp lý. Lục Chuẩn không bị quở trách, thở phào một hơi: “Nhị ca, sau khi đệ trốn thoát liền chạy về đây ngay, định đợi huynh nửa canh giờ, nếu huynh vẫn không về thì đệ sẽ đi báo cho Tam hoàng tử tới cứu.”

Cho dù thế nào thì bọn họ tạm thời cũng thoát được phong ba đêm nay, chỉ là Trần Nhược Ngâm tuyệt đối sẽ không chịu để yên, không lâu sau trong thành chắc chắn sẽ dồn hết sức truy nã bọn họ, ngoài cổng thành và các trạm canh gác cũng sẽ phái thêm binh lực.

Dung Lạc Vân móc mật hàm từ trong lồng ngực ra, chợt ngước mắt lên thì chạm phải ánh mắt sâu thẳm của Trương Duy Nhân. Y suy nghĩ lại thật cẩn thận, mấy ngày nay âm thầm điều tra, Trương Duy Nhân phát hiện ra y mà tại sao y lại không phát hiện ra đối phương?

Đột nhập vào phủ thừa tướng, rồi một chọi ba giữ chân mấy tên ám vệ…

Dung Lạc Vân nở nụ cười hờ hững: “Lúc trước là bổn cung chủ xem nhẹ ngươi.” Nói xong, trước mặt người khác có hơi ngại ngùng, y đè thấp giọng hỏi, “Lúc trước là tướng quân của các ngươi… bảo ngươi để ý tới ta à?”

Trương Duy Nhân gật đầu thừa nhận, thật tình không biết, rốt cuộc người này có địa vị như thế nào.

Gã nói: “Cung chủ, mật hàm cần phải mau chóng đưa đến Tái Bắc, báo cho tướng quân biết mưu kế của Trần Nhược Ngâm.” Nói xong ho khan, “Bây giờ không thể chậm trễ được nữa, nhưng mà tôi đã bị thương rồi, lưng ngựa xóc nảy chỉ sợ nếu tới chậm…”

Dung Lạc Vân chần chừ nói: “Ý của ngươi là…?”

Trương Duy Nhân chắp tay thành quyền ủy thác: “Mạng người quan trọng, cảm phiền cung chủ thay tôi đưa thư.”

Lục Chuẩn vừa nghe liền bàng hoàng, vốn tới Trường An du ngoạn, ai ngờ phải mua bán tin tức, thăm dò phủ thừa tướng, đi cướp mật hàm. Sắp tới càng không ngờ hơn là còn phải chạy tới vùng quan ngoại, đi đến vùng đất Tái Bắc đang có chiến tranh.

Dung Lạc Vân chưa lên tiếng, nếu như không gặp Trương Duy Nhân, y lấy được mật hàm rồi có phải cũng nên đi một chuyến đến Tái Bắc không? Đáng lẽ y sớm phải biết rồi, sao lại cứ nhịn mãi mà không nghĩ tới chứ, nỗi lo sợ và bất an chỉ có mình y có thể nếm trải.

“Nhị cung chủ.” Trương Duy Nhân tưởng là y không đồng ý, khẩn thiết nói, “Trần Nhược Ngâm muốn giết Hoắc tướng quân!”

Dung Lạc Vân chợt run lên, cúi đầu xuống, móc mật hàm từ trong bao thư ra, Lục Chuẩn tò mò ghé tới, đợi la thứ được mở ra, hai người đều sững sờ.

Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Trên đây viết gì vậy?”

Nét bút méo mó khó nhìn, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, giống như vẽ bùa chú vậy. Dung Lạc Vân đoán đây không phải là chữ Hán, có lẽ là văn tự Đột Quyết, không biết Hoắc Lâm Phong có thể đọc hiểu hay không.

Trương Duy Nhân thoáng do dự, lơ đãng nói: “Nghe đồn Định Bắc Hầu tinh thông ngôn ngữ Đột Quyết.”

Dung Lạc Vân thu lại tầm mắt, chuyển hướng: “Tối nay mọi người đều mạo hiểm rồi, đi ngủ cả đi.”

Thổi tắt đèn, Trương Duy Nhân nằm trên sạp, Lục Chuẩn lên giường, vừa đặt đầu xuống gối là đã ngáy. Dung Lạc Vân tháo phát quan, gỡ tóc, vuốt vuốt ấn đường, đi đến bên cửa sổ, đẩy cánh cửa đóng chặt nãy giờ ra.

“Gào.”

Y cúi đầu nhìn, sói con cọ cọ vào xiêm y, trừng to đôi mắt màu xanh lục ra. Y bế nhóc con lên, dựa vào cửa sổ, gió bắc kéo nhẹ đám mây xoay một vòng quanh trăng tròn.

Đêm Trung thu này, cứ như vậy mà qua rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong, bây giờ huynh đang làm gì thế?

“Gào.”

Y cọ lỗ tai sói con cười khẽ: “Nhớ cha con à?”

“Gào.”

Hồi sau, Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ nhàng nói: “Vậy chúng ta… đi gặp huynh ấy đi.”

Tác giả:

Mỗi khi không có cảnh diễn, Hoắc Lâm Phong xem đi xem lại thoại bản về tên đồ tể và người góa phụ.

**Chương 78: Tiểu Dung ra bắc**

Đại mạc, đại doanh Định Bắc quân.

Một chiếc xe ngựa giẫm lên cát vàng, lắc lư tiến vào quân doanh, sau đó không đi vào được nữa. Đỗ Tranh vén rèm che ra, phóng mắt nhìn, hoảng sợ nói: “Sao nhiều người bị thương thế này?”

Cảnh tượng nhốn nháo, quân y bận rộn, vòng tới vòng lui giữa các thương binh không thể thoát thân được, rồi nhìn các tướng sĩ bị thương, người thì ngồi bệt trên đất, người thì nằm la liệt, hai người tựa vai vào nhau, lấp kín khoảng sân rộng lớn.

Đỗ Tranh nhảy xuống xe, đi tới mấy bước, bên chân toàn là những tiếng rên rỉ yếu ớt. Đó là một tên binh gầy gò, vết thương trải dài từ bả vai đến hông, vết thương do một cây đao to gây ra, được băng bó rồi, nhưng không biết có thể gắng gượng được không.

Một tiểu binh ôm thảo dược chạy tới, dừng phắt lại: “Đại ca, từ Hầu phủ đến à?”

Đỗ Tranh hoàn hồn: “Phải, phải, tướng quân của chúng tôi đâu?”

Tiểu binh nói: “Tướng quân dẫn binh đánh đến Lam Hồ rồi, đóng quân ở đó luôn, mấy ngày tới không về đại doanh.”

Đỗ Tranh gật đầu, không dám làm đối phương chậm trễ, dù gì cũng phải đợi, vì thế cậu liền xắn tay áo lên giúp đỡ. Khi xử lý vết thương được cho năm sáu thương binh, bỗng nhiên, thị vệ ở cổng doanh thổi còi hiệu, hơn nữa còn vung tay giương cờ.

Từ phía đằng xa, một đội thiết kỵ đạp cát phi tới, là một đoàn ngựa với chiếc bờm đen tuyền. Người đi đầu mặc khôi giáp màu xám bạc đón lấy ánh nắng, đuôi ngựa đung đưa, trên cánh tay phải quấn khăn vải màu đỏ.

Có người hô: “—— Tướng quân hồi doanh rồi! Tướng quân hồi doanh rồi!”

Tiếng vó ngựa ngày càng gần, đến trước cổng doanh, mười lăm người đồng loạt xuống ngựa, ai nấy đều mặc giáp giắt kiếm, máu dính loang lổ khắp người giống như mười lăm vị La Sát tiến vào quân doanh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn xung quanh, không nói gì mà trực tiếp dẫn mười bốn người còn lại tiến vào doanh trại.

Sách lược quân sự vô cùng quan trọng, Đỗ Tranh không dám đi vào hầu hạ, tiếp tục chăm sóc cho các thương binh, thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt nhìn về phía doanh trại. “Ráng một chút, mũi tên rất sắc.” Cậu nhắc nhở, định dời sự chú ý của thương binh, “Tướng quân của chúng ta quả thật bất phàm, thấy cảnh tượng này mà cũng chẳng hề hoang mang.”

Thương binh yếu ớt nói: “Đây đã là gì, so với Lam Hồ thì đây là tiên cung rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh sợ hãi nói: “Tiên cung ư?! Huynh đừng có nói giỡn với tôi!”

Thương binh nhịn đau: “Không lừa huynh đâu, xung quanh Lam Hồ ác chiến nhiều ngày, một vũng nước cũng nhuộm thành máu.” Gã cựa quậy một chút, không biết do đau hay là do sợ hãi, “Cái ngày mà tướng quân dẫn đội quân tinh nhuệ xuất chiến, ngài ấy đã nói, ‘Không thể chiến thắng thì phải chiến đến khi nào chết mới thôi’.”

Đỗ Tranh bàng hoàng: “Thế bây giờ là thắng rồi sao?”

Đối phương đang định trả lời, Đỗ Tranh ngẩng đầu lên, thấy mười bốn quân binh tinh nhuệ kia đi ra từ doanh trại tướng quân. Cậu không để ý chuyện khác nữa, gọi mã phu tới lục tục chuyển đồ từ trong xe vào trong trại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã cởi giáp, hành quân không mặc gấm, bộ thường phục tay chẽn trên người được cắt may bằng vải thô. Hắn ngồi bên sạp, gập chân lại, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm hai người đang chuyển đồ đạc.

Sáu tráp cơm, ba tay nải, tráp sơn mài, hộp gỗ, thùng nhỏ tổng cộng bốn cái, Hoắc Lâm Phong lẳng lặng nhìn, lạnh lùng nói: “Mang bao nhiêu đồ thế này, đi đưa sính lễ à.”

Lời này rất châm chọc, nhưng rất tự nhiên, Đỗ Tranh cũng yên tâm phần nào, cậu quan sát hồi lâu, thiếu gia từ khi hồi doanh đến giờ vẫn cứ ngồi ở đó, như một tảng băng vậy, đây là trạng thái sau khi vừa trải qua một màn tang thương.

Đỗ Tranh cẩn thận trả lời: “Hầu gia nói vẫn sẽ còn đánh trường kỳ, phu nhân liền phân phó đem thêm nhiều một chút.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không tỏ ý gì, vẫn lạnh lùng ngồi thừ ra, một tay đặt trên bàn nhỏ, móng tay cụt ngủn bấu lấy mép bàn, cạy rớt một mảnh gỗ. Rắc một tiếng, tảng băng xuất hiện vết rạn nứt, thở dài một hơi, thân thể căng cứng cuối cùng cũng thả lỏng.

Đỗ Tranh thấy thế liền vòng ra sau Hoắc Lâm Phong bóp vai đấm lưng cho hắn, sợ nói sai sẽ bị cấm khẩu luôn. Hồi sau, mình đồng cốt sắt cộm đỏ bàn tay thô ráp của cậu, cậu dừng lại, đi lấy một túi bánh hoàng kim từ trong tráp đồ ăn ra.

Bánh này bình thường không hay ăn, Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi thất thần: “Hôm qua là Trung thu, thảo nào trăng lại tròn như thế.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Chiến sự căng thẳng, bà con trong thành không có tâm trạng đón lễ hội, ai cũng đi thắp hương cầu phúc.” Cậu đưa túi bánh tới gần, “Thiếu gia, nếm thử một miếng đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bốc một cái, cắn một miếng: “Ngọt thật, là bột đậu.”

Đỗ Tranh nhìn chăm chú cái tay kia, khớp xương rất rõ ràng, vết sẹo cũng rõ nét hơn, vết máu trên ngón tay đã khô lại, kỳ lạ là móng tay và kẽ tay dính rất nhiều đất cát. Cậu hỏi: “Thiếu gia, tay của thiếu gia…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Dẫn theo ba mươi quân binh tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia tiến công, tính cả ta, chỉ còn lại mười năm người.” Đội quân tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia được huấn luyện nhiều năm, trên chiến trường có thể lấy một địch trăm.

Tối đó bộ tộc Khâm Sát bất ngờ đột kích, từ khi khai chiến đến nay, quân địch thế cường lực mạnh, dường như chưa từng yếu thế. Vì để phân tán binh lực đối phương mà trải dài chiến tuyến, Hoắc Lâm Phong giết đến tận Lam Hồ. Trận chiến gần đây nhất, hắn dẫn đầu ba mươi tinh binh Hoắc gia, chiến đấu ác liệt ba ngày không ngủ, ban nãy chiến thắng mới hồi doanh.

Mà trước khi về… Hoắc Lâm Phong cụp mắt nhìn cát trên bàn tay mình: “Chôn cất các huynh đệ tử chiến bên bờ Lam Hồ, ta đích thân đào huyệt.”

Đỗ Tranh an ủi: “Thiếu gia, đừng quá đau buồn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cắn bánh hoàng kim: “Ba mươi người này, đều là cô nhi không cha không mẹ, đều do ta chọn lựa.” Hắn toàn nói Hoắc Chiêu “hiền lành quá không dẫn binh được”, bây giờ đến lượt hắn, “Khi bọn ta đi, không ai nghĩ sẽ sống sót trở về.”

Lũ man tặc cường bạo, nếu không có trận nào thắng thật sảng khoái thì sĩ khí sẽ uể oải, cho nên trận này nhất định phải thắng, nếu tất cả đều chết, tất sẽ kích thích toàn bộ quân tướng sĩ hạ quyết tâm chiến đấu tới cùng.

Ba mươi người mũi nhọn, tử vong một nửa, nếu như không thắng, còn tiếp tục đánh, e là chỉ còn lại mười người, năm người, một người…

Đỗ Tranh dù gì cũng là gia bộc, nhận thức về sự tàn khốc trên chiến trường còn ít, nghe câu này đã đỏ vành mắt, ngồi xổm xuống lau tay cho Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Thiếu gia, người cũng phải tự bảo trọng đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong biết chứ, bởi vậy trên chiến trường, suy nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu hắn chính là “giết”, đao kiếm vô tình, con người cũng mất cả trái tim. Nhưng khi thế yếu cũng không cần phải thương tiếc, chết trên sa trường là chết có ý nghĩa.

Chỉ là, cha mẹ hắn vẫn còn khỏe mạnh, còn có huynh trưởng, không phải là không có gì vướng bận. Cho dù dòng họ này có chấm hết, thì ở Giang Nam mưa bụi kia cũng còn có một người hắn không nỡ rời xa.

Bỗng nhiên hắn mỉm cười: “Khi rời khỏi Tây Càn Lĩnh, ta đi cáo biệt với Dung Lạc Vân, vội vàng nói được vài câu.”

Vừa nhắc đến Dung Lạc Vân, có lẽ là tâm trạng thiếu gia có thể vực dậy được, Đỗ Tranh liền tiếp lời: “Thiếu gia nói những gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt xuống miếng bánh cuối cùng: “Ta nói một câu rất sến sẩm.”

Hắn nói —— _“Cả đời này, ta chỉ từng yêu một mình em.”_ Trong đó có một chữ “từng”, không phải là từ giờ về sau sẽ không yêu nữa, mà là hắn đã chuẩn bị tới tình huống xấu nhất, nếu phen này tử chiến, thì cả đời này hắn chỉ yêu một mình Dung Lạc Vân.

Nói như vậy, hắn cũng không còn gì quá tiếc nuối nữa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng nói: “Tối qua trăng tròn, Dung Lạc Vân đã làm gì nhỉ?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Nhị cung chủ làm gì tôi không biết, nhưng Nhị cung chủ nhất định là rất nhớ thiếu gia.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nhàn nhạt, tối qua tắm máu chiến đấu, không có thời gian nghĩ tới người kia, hôm nay phải đền bù mới được. Chiến sự tạm ngừng, hắn cũng nên ngủ một giấc rồi, bồi dưỡng lại tinh thần đợi ngày sau.

“Không cần hầu hạ tắm rửa.” Hắn phân phó, “Chia phần ăn ra, gọi các tướng sĩ đến thưởng thức đi.”

Đợi đến khi trong doanh trại chỉ còn mình hắn, Hoắc Lâm Phong nằm ngửa trên sạp, thò tay vào trong ngực, lần mò rút ra chiếc khăn tay màu xám thêu ngân hạnh. Ngày nào hắn cũng mang theo bên người, không nỡ lau mồ hôi hay chùi vết máu, thỉnh thoảng lấy ra ngắm một lát, chỉ muốn khiến bản thân yên lòng hơn mà thôi.

Mùa thu đã đi qua một nửa, lá vàng của cây ngân hạnh đã rơi rụng đầy sân.

Bình thường, Dung Lạc Vân hay tích trữ những chiếc lá vàng rụng xuống, dùng dây kết lại, treo trên hiên nhà làm mành lá thu. Dịp này lại chẳng còn cách nào, y đang ở thành Trường An rồi, sau đó còn phải chạy tới Tái Bắc.

Sáng sớm tinh mơ, Dung Lạc Vân chải đầu xong xuôi, đứng bên bàn nhìn tờ mật hàm, Lục Chuẩn thay thuốc cho Trương Duy Nhân, cứ làm được một lát là quay đầu liếc một cái.

Cậu phân tâm như vậy, khó mà kiểm soát được nặng nhẹ, làm Trương Duy Nhân rên rỉ một tiếng. Dung Lạc Vân không ngước đầu lên nhưng vẫn biết tỏng: “Lão Tam, đệ có chuyện gì?”

Lục Chuẩn hỏi ngược lại: “Nhị ca, huynh thật sự muốn đi đến Tái Bắc một mình sao?” Cậu không yên tâm, ở đó đang có chiến tranh, huống hồ lỡ như trên đường đi bị Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng truy sát thì biết làm sao?

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Chuyện liên quan đến tính mạng Hoắc Lâm Phong, thậm chí còn liên quan đến sống chết của tướng sĩ Định Bắc quân và bá tánh Tái Bắc, dù là lên núi đao xuống biển lửa thì ta cũng phải đi.”

Lục Chuẩn vội vàng nói: “Vậy thì có thể đưa cho Tam hoàng tử, bảo Tam hoàng tử phái người đi!”

Dung Lạc Vân làm thinh một lát rồi hờ hững trả lời: “Ta không thể tin hắn.”

Y trầm lặng nhìn chằm chằm mật hàm, có một câu lão Tam nói đúng, nếu trên đường gặp phải Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng hoặc là chuyện gì khác, xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn thì phải làm sao?

Nếu như thế cũng sẽ không có ai lấy được chứng cứ Trần Nhược Ngâm và A Trát Thái cấu kết với nhau.

Trương Duy Nhân cũng suy nghĩ đến vấn đề này, hỏi: “Nhị cung chủ, cần phải tìm một người cung chủ hoàn toàn tín nhiệm, nói cho người đó biết chuyện mật hàm để đề phòng.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Đúng, ta sẽ chép lại một bản nữa, đề phòng nửa đường nảy sinh bất trắc.”

Vết thương được băng bó xong, Trương Duy Nhân thay y phục đeo kiếm lên, đi đến trước cửa sổ thầm quan sát. Trời vẫn còn sáng, nhưng kiêu vệ trên phố vẫn tuần tra lưu động, rõ ràng là Trần Nhược Ngâm đang phái người điều tra bọn họ.

Đóng kín cửa, Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Trạm gác về hướng Bắc chắc chắn cũng đã bố trí canh phòng, Nhị cung chủ, tôi sẽ xuất phát về hướng Bắc trước, nếu có người theo dõi thì tôi sẽ dụ bọn chúng đi, cung chủ sẽ an toàn hơn một chút.”

Dung Lạc Vân đang cầm bút chợt dừng lại: “Ta biết võ công của ngươi cao cường, nhưng vết thương kia không nhẹ, quá mạo hiểm.”

Trương Duy Nhân cười nói: “Mạo hiểm thì có gì phải sợ, cùng lắm là chết thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt, tuy rằng trước giờ y chưa từng sợ chết, nhưng vẫn bị sự phóng khoáng của đối phương làm cho kinh ngạc, khi động bút lại nhịn không được thầm nhủ, cao thủ trinh sát mà cũng mặc kệ chuyện sống chết, thật là hiếm có.

Y chợt nghĩ, Trương Duy Nhân võ nghệ phi phàm, trước khi được Hoắc Lâm Phong tuyển chọn chắc hẳn đã xông xáo một trận ra trò trong giang hồ rồi. Bỗng nhiên, y nhớ lại tình hình đêm đó, thân thế của Trương Duy Nhân có cảm giác khá quen thuộc, giống như của Hoắc Lâm Phong vậy, là thần thái của một người “binh”…

Mà thần thái đó, đã luôn ẩn giấu mãi cho đến đêm hôm qua.

Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ giọng nói: “Ngươi không chỉ là thám tử, có phải không?”

Trương Duy Nhân dựa bên cửa sổ: “Nhị cung chủ nói đùa chứ, vậy tôi còn là gì được nữa?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nếu ta không đoán sai, ngươi là người của Định Bắc Hầu.”

Trương Duy Nhân chậm rãi nói: “Từ ngày được tiểu Hầu gia sở dụng, thì tôi là người của ngài ấy.” Dừng một thoáng, gã nói càng chuẩn xác hơn, “Thật ra nên gọi là… tử sĩ.”

Nét bút cuối cùng chạm trên giấy, Dung Lạc Vân không nhiều lời nữa, gói lại hai bản mật hàm.

Trương Duy Nhân lên đường rời đi trước, Lục Chuẩn trả phòng, cưỡi xe ngựa ra khỏi thành. Dung Lạc Vân hòa vào dòng người trên phố, nửa nén hương sau, đến một một phủ đệ trong con ngõ cũ ở gần đó.

Ở một đình viện trong phủ, lan can bạch ngọc quây một vườn sen cạn màu vàng nhạt, đang hắt lên ánh nắng thu, trông diễm lệ lạ thường. Bên cạnh lan can có hai chiếc ghế nhỏ, trên bàn trải một bàn cờ đang đánh dở.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo ngồi một bên, cầm quân trắng, sau khi đặt xuống lại cầm lên quân đen, cứ lặp lại liên tục như thế.

Quản gia hãm xong trà bưng tới, cười hỏi: “Lão gia, đã qua Trung thu rồi, sao ngài vẫn còn đánh cờ một mình vậy?”

Trung thu mỗi năm, Thẩm Vấn Đạo đều bày cờ, tính ra đã kiên trì được mười bảy năm rồi. Ông nói: “Châu Nhi ở tận Hạn Châu, ta buồn chán, cũng không nghĩ ra thú vui nào khác.”

Nói xong, Thẩm Vấn Đạo nhấn mạnh: “Lão phu không phải đang đánh cờ một mình chỉ là vị bằng hữu kia không có ở đây, ta thay ông ấy chơi một lúc.”

Quản gia nghe hiểu, không dám than vãn: “Lão gia, ngài tội gì phải làm khổ mình như thế.”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo bật cười: “Trung thu sang năm thì không cần nữa rồi.” Ông nói, lòng bàn tay nắm mấy quân cờ, “Sang năm… ta chỉ bày bàn cờ, mỗi năm bày một bàn cờ, đợi ta trăm tuổi quy tiên gặp được ông ấy, để cho ông ấy giải hết bàn này đến bàn khác.”

Quản gia nói: “Lão gia nói bừa rồi, sức khỏe ngài tốt, còn sớm lắm.”

Lại đặt một quân xuống, Thẩm Vấn Đạo dừng lại, xoay mặt nhìn về phía đám sen cạn, tính tình ông trầm tĩnh, hơn nữa tuổi cũng cao, vậy mà lại trồng loại hoa kiều diễm này.

Con trai đang ở xa làm quan, ngày này qua ngày khác, phủ đệ thái phó vô cùng tĩnh mịch. Bây giờ nhìn những đóa hoa này, giống như thêm phần náo nhiệt, có cảm giác đầy sức sống.

Hồi sau, Thẩm Vấn Đạo thu lại tầm mắt, vừa dọn bàn cờ vừa nói thầm: “Cố nhân vứt bỏ ta đi đâu kiếm? Tuổi tác càng lớn, xương cốt hóa bùn…”

Một cơn gió bỗng thoảng qua, ông chán ghét nói: “Dìu ta về thư phòng.”

Vòng ra khỏi đình viện, Thẩm Vấn Đạo tiến vào thư phòng trước khi trời nổi gió, trong phòng rất hỗn độn, bút mực bày đầy, thư tịch và cựu điển thì lăn lóc khắp nơi. Tối qua đọc một cuốn sách còn dang dở, Thẩm Vấn Đạo ngồi xuống ghế, tìm lại cuốn sách vẫn chưa đọc xong ấy.

“Giấy ở đâu ra đây.” Ông nhẹ nhàng xốc giấy bút lên.

Đồ chặn giấy bạch ngọc đè một phong thư, có người đã tới đây ư? Thẩm Vấn Đạo cầm lên, nhìn những vật khác xung quanh phòng. Ông rút thư hàm bên trong ra, có hai tờ, một tờ là văn tự Đột Quyết, một tờ chỉ có vẻn vẹn vài câu.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo đọc xong, cất gọn thư hàm, đứng dậy bước nhanh về phía hành lang, vừa ngẩng đầu lên, ở trên hiên sảnh bên có một người đang đứng, đã che mặt, chỉ chừa ra một đôi mắt.

“Ngươi là ai?” Thẩm Vấn Đạo đè thấp giọng, “Vì sao lại ủy thác cho ta?”

Người kia lại đáp: “Cố nhân đã đi, mong đại nhân đừng hoài niệm nữa.”

Cứ như một giấc mộng vậy, trên mái hiên chỉ còn lại ngói, còn bóng dáng kia đã biến mất tăm rồi. Thẩm Vấn Đạo sững sờ một lúc lâu, rốt cuộc người kia là ai, vì sao lại an ủi như vậy?

Xe ngựa bọc gấm đậu bên đường lớn ngoài thành, Lục Chuẩn gật gà gật gù, nắm dây cương ngủ gục. Bỗng nhiên, một người đi đến bên cạnh xe, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vai cậu.

Cậu mở mắt ra: “Nhị ca, làm xong rồi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân đội một chiếc đấu lạp (mũ rộng vành), gật đầu, hỏi: “Chuẩn bị ngựa chưa?”

Lục Chuẩn chỉ chỉ dịch quán nhỏ ở đối diện đường: “Chuẩn bị xong rồi, còn có một ít lương khô.” Cậu nghiêng người tới gần, “Đệ đã đút cho kiêu vệ ít ngân lượng nghe ngóng, phủ thừa tướng có hai tên thị vệ ra khỏi thành.”

Lẽ nào là Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng, Dung Lạc Vân ghi nhớ, bàn giao xong xuôi, y nhấc tay niết mặt Lục Chuẩn. “Về Tây Càn Lĩnh đi, trên đường đừng đi cướp bóc gây sự nữa.” Y phân phó, “Về báo tình hình cho sư phụ và Đại ca, đừng thêm mắm dặm muối đấy.”

Miệng Lục Chuẩn méo xẹo: “Nhị ca, đệ lo lắng cho huynh.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười nói: “Không sao đâu, Bát Phương Du thiên hạ đệ nhất, đánh không lại chẳng lẽ chạy không thoát à?” Y không muốn dùng dằng nữa, xách giỏ trúc ra, đá mông ngựa, “Đi đi!”

Xe ngựa nghiêng ngả chạy về hướng nam, dần dần trở thành một chấm nhỏ.

Dung Lạc Vân cưỡi ngựa lên đường, đi về hướng bắc, đại mạc sông dài, y lao đi như tên bắn, là nơi cốt nhục chí thân bỏ mạng, cũng là nơi mà ý trung nhân của y đang tung hoành.

Bầu bạn cùng gió bắc hừng hực khí thế, Dung Lạc Vân phiêu diêu đi về phương xa.


	40. �79+80

**Chương 79: Tiểu đoàn viên**

“Lâm Phong.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thấy một tiếng rất khẽ, là giọng nói của Dung Lạc Vân, hắn vén chăn ngồi dậy, hai hàng mày kiếm khó tin mà cau lại, giống như một làn sóng bất ngờ dâng trào.

Hắn xỏ giày vào, nhưng vẫn ngồi im thin thít trên sạp.

Nơi này là vùng quan ngoại, sao Dung Lạc Vân lại tới đây được chứ, nhất định là nghe nhầm rồi.

“… Lâm Phong.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng phắt dậy, hắn không hề nghe nhầm! Rõ là đang gọi tên của hắn, cũng là chất giọng trong trẻo của Dung Lạc Vân, trong doanh trại không thắp đèn, hắn mò mẫm đi ra ngoài, vừa ra khỏi trại, trước tiên hắn vọng nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao.

Hắn tiếp tục đi từng bước ra ngoài theo tiếng nói kia, khi sắp đến cổng lớn quân doanh, hai bên cổng đốt đèn sáng trưng, dưới ánh lửa chói mắt, một người cùng một ngựa, xiêm y và tóc đuôi ngựa đều phất phơ về hướng đông.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng như trời trồng: “Dung Lạc Vân…”

Sa bào xanh nhạt của Dung Lạc Vân chuyển sang màu vàng, giống như một vầng ánh dương đơn bạc mới nở rộ, gánh theo gió rét Tái Bắc gào thét trong đêm dài. Y vốn đang dắt ngựa, chợt buông tay ra, hơi ngại ngùng vẫy vẫy tay.

Bàn tay kia rất đỏ, Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc mắt là thấy rồi, hắn sải bước đi tới, vội vàng đến nỗi suýt nữa vấp chân. Đến trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân, hắn vô cùng kinh ngạc, ấp a ấp úng như răng cắn phải lưỡi.

Những lời vô vị lúc trước giờ chẳng biết nói, trong đầu trống rỗng, những lời đường mật thì càng khó hơn, miệng cứ lắp bắp, ngược lại ánh mắt rất sáng, nhìn chằm chằm con người ta không chớp mắt.

Dung Lạc Vân cũng không nói nên lời, y nhấc tay lên, ý bảo vị tướng quân này nắm lấy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chộp lấy ngay, bọc trong lòng bàn tay mình, lòng bàn tay lập tức đông cứng. Hắn cúi đầu xuống, giở bàn tay lạnh ngắt của Dung Lạc Vân ra, lòng bàn tay kia bị dây cương chà xát đỏ lừ, hổ khẩu còn đỏ hơn nữa.

Hắn hỏi: “Có phải ta đang nằm mơ không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vậy ta chém huynh một nhát, muốn thử không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến gần nửa bước, rất gần, cầm tay Dung Lạc Vân đặt lên lồng ngực mình. “Chém ở đây này.” Hắn ôm bờ vai gầy gò của Dung Lạc Vân, vô cùng cẩn thận, sợ siết chặt thì cái người như ảo mộng này sẽ hỏng mất.

Hắn lặp lại lần nữa: “Chém ở đây, rạch phá nó mới có thể nhìn rõ bên trong.”

Dung Lạc Vân tựa vào vai Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Bên trong có gì?”

Còn có thể có gì nữa, thể xác này, đã ở bên cạnh cha mẹ huynh đệ, vì dân vì nước, vào sinh ra tử không dám buông thả. Chỉ còn lại một trái tim có thể điều khiển, không nỡ giả vờ gì nữa, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tất cả đều là em.”

Bàn tay đang ôm vai trượt dần đến lưng, cách lớp xiêm y, Hoắc Lâm Phong có thể cảm nhận được Dung Lạc Vân đang run rẩy, bàn tay vuốt ve xương bả vai, giống như đang an ủi một con bướm đang vỗ cánh vì hoảng loạn.

Một cơn gió thổi tới, Dung Lạc Vân túm lấy vạt áo Hoắc Lâm Phong, tì trán vào ngực hắn, dùng sức vùi đầu, giống như muốn khoan vào xem thử có đúng thật như vậy không.

“Vậy mà huynh còn vứt bỏ ta.” Y nói, giọng nói trong trẻo cũng trở nên khàn đặc.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chột dạ: “Ta cũng không còn cách nào.” Hắn ngửi chóp tóc Dung Lạc Vân, chóp mũi cọ lên mái tóc đen, lại cọ đến một cơn mát lạnh. Quãng đường xa nghìn dặm, vượt gió mà tới, cơ thể làm từ máu thịt này chỉ e là đã rét thấu xương rồi.

Hắn xót lắm, hơi khuỵu người xuống, bế Dung Lạc Vân lên.

Xoay người tiến vào quân doanh, đêm lạnh giá, đại mạc cũng lạnh giá, chỉ có trong lòng hắn là ấm áp. Dung Lạc Vân ôm cổ hắn, giống như chẳng hề biết ngại vậy, nhưng mặt thì vùi vào hõm cổ hắn, tựa như đang thẹn thùng.

“Lỡ bị người ta nhìn thấy, sao huynh làm tướng quân được nữa?” Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tướng quân không được vi phạm quy chế của quân đội, quy chế nói rằng, không được đem nữ quyến vào quân doanh, không được gọi người chơi ca vũ, không được cặp kè kĩ nữ, ta vi phạm điều nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân ngẩng đầu dậy: “Vậy gia quyến của tướng sĩ nhớ thương phu quân cũng không được đến thăm sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nữ quyến người ta bôn ba khắp nơi nguy hiểm như vậy, đương nhiên là ở nhà chờ đợi rồi. Với lại…” Hắn dừng lại một thoáng rồi cố ý nghiêng đầu nhìn vào mắt Dung Lạc Vân, “Phụ nữ người ta e lệ rụt rè, tưởng ai cũng như em à, nhớ hán tử là chạy ngay tới đại mạc.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn trừng trừng, cãi không lại, đành cúi gằm xuống. Tên họ Hoắc chiếm thế thượng phong vô cùng đắc ý, đắc ý là bắt đầu hư hỏng, bàn tay bóp chặt chân y, dùng ngón tay cù lét vào phần dưới xương sườn ít thịt sợ ngứa của y.

“Ngứa.” Y lên tiếng chống cự.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hết sức xấu xa: “Đi đường nào gió nào bụi thì chịu được, vậy mà ngứa một tẹo đã chịu không nổi rồi sao?”

Bước vào trong trại, gió lạnh bị ngăn cách bên ngoài, đến cả tiếng gió cũng dịu đi một ít, ở bên tai chỉ còn lại duy nhất hơi thở nóng ấm. Bước đến trước giường, Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt Dung Lạc Vân nằm xuống, kéo cái chăn lộn xộn ra đắp cho y.

Trời tối om om, Dung Lạc Vân vươn tay ra mò mẫm, chạm đến gương mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong, dời xuống, vịn bả vai Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y dùng sức kéo xuống, dán sát gần nhau, tìm lại được cái ôm ban nãy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không chỉ vui mừng, yên lòng trước thái độ quấn quýt của Dung Lạc Vân, mà còn đầy ắp lòng tham không đáy. Hắn vẫn còn muốn nghe những lời ngọt ngào, hỏi: “Đường sá xa xôi, rốt cuộc vì sao em lại tới đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân thủ thỉ: “Ta nhớ huynh.” Quãng đường này đúng là xa xôi thật, y đã chẳng còn sức để khẩu thị tâm phi nữa, “Từ khi huynh đi ta đã bắt đầu nhớ, giả vờ không nhớ, nhưng càng giả vờ lại càng thấy nhớ hơn.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong dậy sóng, cởi giày lên giường, ôm chặt lấy Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân dựa vào người hắn, quấn quýt lấy hắn, căn phòng mờ tối cũng không thể che giấu được sự si mê khi quần áo sột soạt.

“Ta rất nhớ huynh.” Dung Lạc Vân cọ nhẹ gò má Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Giang hồ tuy rộng lớn nhưng ta chẳng tìm được người nào tuấn tú hơn huynh, cũng không tìm được ai anh dũng hơn huynh, ta không thể từ bỏ được huynh.”

Khóe miệng Hoắc Lâm Phong nóng lên, là Dung Lạc Vân hôn hắn, nhẹ nhàng như thế, sau đó trên môi lại nóng lên, Dung Lạc Vân ngậm môi hắn không rời, tha thiết giày vò đôi môi mỏng của hắn.

Hắn dùng sức ôm ghì lấy đối phương, đè hông xuống, biến nụ hôn này trở thành hắn điều khiển. Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân giống như phát điên lên, như bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma vậy, cơ thể giá lạnh sôi trào những cơn sóng nóng hầm hập, y từ từ vươn đầu lưỡi ra.

Trên người Hoắc Lâm Phong không bị thương, mà cho dù là có đi nữa thì cũng muốn trổ vẻ oai phong trên người nhóc con không biết nặng nhẹ này. Dung Lạc Vân “ưm” một tiếng lồng ngực nhấp nhô va chạm vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, từng hồi từng hồi, va đập đến phát sốt.

“Chúng ta đừng xa nhau nữa.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, giọng điệu vô cùng đáng thương, còn yểu điệu hơn cả khi nghẹn ngào, “Ta mặc kệ tất cả, ta không muốn báo thù nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình: “Tiểu Dung, em nói cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta không muốn báo thù nữa, ta không tìm cha huynh báo thù nữa!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không thể nào tin được: “Thật ư?!”

Chưa đợi được câu trả lời thì Dung Lạc Vân đã hôn hắn lần nữa, xé xiêm y của hắn, cởi đai lưng của hắn, quấn quýt lấy hắn như đang thèm khát. “Ta rất nhớ huynh.” Dung Lạc Vân vẫn là câu nói đó, nhưng nâng cao giọng hơn, đẩy hắn ngã xuống giường, “Ta nhớ huynh muốn chết rồi!”

Xiêm y Hoắc Lâm Phong mở toang: “Đừng trêu chọc ta như thế.” Trống trải đã lâu, hắn sợ mất kiểm soát, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại không nghe, nằm trên lồng ngực hắn, ngửa mặt lên hôn hắn loạn xạ không theo trình tự nào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cứng đờ, cảm nhận được hai cánh hoa mềm mại của Dung Lạc Vân đè trên xương hông của hắn. “Tiểu góa phụ cũng không điên bằng em đâu!” Hắn buông ra một câu, bất chợt, Dung Lạc Vân mò tay xuống phía dưới.

“Tiểu Dung…”

“Tiểu Dung!”

Đầu Hoắc Lâm Phong toát mồ hôi nhễ nhại, hắn ngồi dậy, phía trước là ánh nến vàng lập lờ. Hắn đá chăn ra, trong trại hết sức yên tĩnh, xoay mặt nhìn xung quanh, chỉ có Đỗ Tranh nằm trên kỷ gác đêm.

Đỗ Tranh bị tiếng la đánh thức, mơ màng hỏi: “Thiếu gia sao thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bàng hoàng nói: “Ta mơ thấy Dung Lạc Vân.”

Đỗ Tranh khép mắt lại: “Vậy sao không mơ thêm chút nữa đi, tỉnh lại làm gì…”

Đúng rồi, mộng đẹp tại sao không thể mơ thêm chút nữa, mộng đẹp vì sao lại luôn dễ dàng tỉnh giấc như thế? Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nằm xuống, trở mình hướng mặt vào trong, lòng bàn tay đặt lên vị trí bên cạnh, lạnh căm, làm gì có người bên gối nào chứ.

Quả thật là hắn tương tư quá hóa rồ rồi, Dung Lạc Vân sao có thể tới đây được.

Nhắm mắt lại, sau khi tỉnh lại thấy màn đêm dài đằng đẵng, chỉ sợ vào giấc một lần nữa cũng chỉ là uổng công.

Gió lạnh thổi hết một đêm, sáng sớm trời lại sáng trưng, không như Giang Nam cứ luôn vấn vương một màn sương mù. Ở địa phận Nham Thổ Cương, bên dòng suối trong rừng, một bóng dáng màu xanh nhạt ngồi ở đó múc nước.

Xung quanh có vài hộ gia đình, khói bếp tụm năm tụm ba trôi bồng bềnh, năm sáu nông phụ đến bên suối vo gạo. Tới gần, không biết ai nhìn thấy trước, kinh hãi nói: “Trong hồ có máu kìa!”

Họ nhìn theo, một người phụ nữ la lên: “Công tử! Công tử sao thế!”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu, chậm rãi múc nước lên, không bận tâm trả lời. Cả nhóm nông phụ chạy tới xem thử, gạo cũng không thèm vo nữa, xì xì xào xào nói: “Chảy máu mũi rồi, mau bịt lại đi!”

“Ui!” Bả vai Dung Lạc Vân bị giữ lấy, mất thăng bằng ngã phịch xuống đất, ngay sau đó, có một chiếc khăn tay bịt lấy mũi y, một bàn tay ấm áp lau vết nước trên mặt y.

“Ôi trời ơi, tuấn tú quá đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhất thời sợ hãi, vội vàng đứng dậy, hơi lúng túng lùi ra sau mấy bước. Uổng cho y không sợ trời không sợ đất, đao lâm kiếm vũ, vậy mà bây giờ đứng trước mặt mấy người nông phụ mà tay chân cũng luống cuống cho được.

Thấy sa bào của y dính bẩn, đầu tóc cũng rối bù, một người phụ nữ hỏi: “Tiểu công tử đi đường xa à? Từ đâu tới vậy, công tử định đi tới đâu?”

Dung Lạc Vân trả lời: “Tôi từ Giang Nam tới, định đến Tái Bắc.” Đi mãi không ngừng nghỉ, càng về phía bắc, khí hậu càng khô, sau khi uống hết túi nước thì cứ nhịn mãi đến bây giờ.

Y nhân tiện hỏi thăm: “Đại tẩu, từ đây đến Tái Bắc còn bao xa nữa vậy?”

Người phụ nữ kia nói: “Tái Bắc rộng lớn lắm, đến trong thành thì còn tám trăm dặm, nếu đến đại mạc thì còn tận một nghìn dặm.”

Bây giờ đang đánh trận, Hoắc Lâm Phong thống lĩnh quân dẹp loạn, chắc là đang ở quân doanh, Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ một hồi, y còn phải đi một nghìn dặm nữa. Bỗng nhiên bụng kêu rột rột, không che giấu được nữa.

Mọi người cùng cười vang, một nông phụ trong số đó nói: “Mọi người gọi tôi là Điền đại tẩu, tiểu công tử, cậu đến nhà tôi nghỉ chân đi.”

Lương khô đã ăn hết từ lâu, Dung Lạc Vân không từ chối, chắp tay nói: “Tạ ơn Điền đại tẩu, vậy tôi xin phép làm phiền.” Y xách giỏ trúc và tay nải theo đối phương về nhà, vừa vào cửa thì thấy một cô nương ngồi bên bàn bày chén đũa.

Người lạ tới nhà, tiểu cô nương vô cùng thẹn thùng, xoay người chạy biến vào trong phòng. Điền đại tẩu cười nói: “Tiểu công tử đã thành thân chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “Thành thân rồi…” Cũng không biết tại sao mà y lại nói bừa như thế, nói xong nhìn quanh bốn phía, “Đại tẩu, trong nhà chỉ có tẩu và con gái thôi sao?”

Điền đại tẩu nói: “Cha nó ngày thường đi săn trong rừng, sáng sớm vào trong thành bán da thú kiếm tiền, đệ đệ nó thì đang tòng quân ở vùng quan ngoại, hơn hai năm nay chưa về nhà rồi.”

Nham Thổ Cương cách Tái Bắc nghìn dặm, sao lại đi đến một nơi xa như thế? Dung Lạc Vân hỏi ra vấn đề mình nghi hoặc, Điền đại tẩu cười nói: “Con trai tôi là người có chí hướng, binh lính nơi khác toàn là những kẻ vô dụng, nó không muốn nhập bọn với họ, nên thề rằng phải đầu quân dưới trướng Hoắc tướng quân.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Là vị Hoắc tướng quân nào ạ?”

Điền đại tẩu nói: “Con trai thứ của Định Bắc Hầu, con trai tôi nói, nó khâm phục đạo hành quân của Hoắc tướng quân.”

Nghe được những chuyện lặt vặt của người kia từ miệng người khác, hơi bất ngờ, cũng hơi vui sướng. Dung Lạc Vân nhịn không được mà mỉm cười, bưng bát lên dùng cơm, vào phòng nghỉ chân, từ đầu đến cuối nụ cười kia chưa hề tan trên môi.

Đã rất lâu rồi y chưa chợp mắt, ở dịch quán thì sợ không an toàn, nên cứ đi suốt, đã thay qua hai lần ngựa luôn rồi. Tắm rửa xong, y nằm trên phản nhà người ta vừa đặt đầu xuống gối là ngủ ngay, còn ngáy thật khẽ.

Đợi đến khi tỉnh giấc thì trời đã tối rồi, bên phản đặt một bát nước lớn, trong sân phơi xiêm y đã giặt sạch, Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ tay nhẹ chân bước xuống phản, mặc đồ xong thì chuẩn bị lặng lẽ rời đi.

Tay nải ở bên cạnh, túi nước được rót đầy, còn có một túi bánh nóng đang tỏa hương thơm. Y vô cùng cảm kích, trang bị xong xuôi, trước khi đi y còn để lại một nén bạc.

Đi thêm nghìn dặm nữa là y sẽ đến được đại mạc Tái Bắc.

Đến lúc đó có phải sẽ được nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong rồi không?

Đêm khuya hai ngày sau, quân doanh Tái Bắc, trong quân trướng thắp mấy ngọn nến. Canh năm rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi dựa trên giường, một chân gập lại, trong tay cầm danh sách mới được đưa tới.

Nói là danh sách, thực ra là sổ sinh tử. Trong đó ghi chép lại những chiến dịch lớn nhỏ từ sau khi đánh đến Lam Hồ, cùng với danh tính các tướng sĩ đã tử chiến. Người mất, người bị thương, người chạy trốn, người không tìm được tung tích, tất cả đều được ghi chép trong danh sách này.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu xem thật kĩ, bên trong không có một chữ nào là vui vẻ, đương nhiên càng xem thì lòng càng nặng trĩu, chợt có tiếng sột soạt quấy rầy hắn, hắn giương mắt lên liếc, bực dọc hỏi: “Sao ngươi còn chưa về đi?”

Đỗ Tranh đã ở đây ba ngày rồi, bây giờ đang giặt khôi giáp: “Thiếu gia đánh trận cực khổ, tôi muốn hầu hạ thiếu gia nhiều hơn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phiền muộn nói: “Vớ vẩn, ngươi có thấy ai đi đánh trận mà còn mang theo đầy tớ hầu hạ không?” Hắn thu hồi tầm mắt, vừa nhìn danh sách là lại càng thêm buồn lòng, “Sáng mai hồi phủ đi, báo bình an cho mẹ ta.”

Đỗ Tranh làu bàu: “Mã phu đã về báo rồi.”

Xoạch, Hoắc Lâm Phong khép sổ lại, nói: “Sáng mai ta đi Lam Hồ, ngươi đợi ở đây đi.” Hắn xuống giường, vòng ra sau án thư, vừa mới đuổi người ta đi giờ lại đòi người ta hầu hạ, “Qua đây mài mực!”

Đỗ Tranh nhẫn nhịn, thấy lông mày Hoắc Lâm Phong chau lại, nói: “Thiếu gia, tuy rằng thương vong nghiêm trọng nhưng thiếu gia chớ buồn rầu.” Nói xong, lại thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong trải một cuộn gấm ra, nhìn kiểu cách này là biết thượng tấu dâng lên triều đình.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chấm mực đặt bút, từ khi cẩu tặc Khâm Sát tập kích đến nay, ác chiến nhiều ngày, mãi vẫn chưa bẩm báo tình hình chiến tranh cho Hoàng thượng. Hắn viết xuống một hàng chữ Khải mạnh mẽ, nói: “Tướng sĩ vào sinh ra tử, không thể bạc đãi, người thương vong cần được trợ cấp xứng đáng.”

Những lời an ủi đầu môi chẳng là gì cả, ý hắn là cần phải phân phát ngân lượng trợ cấp. Đỗ Tranh không hiểu nhiều như vậy, chỉ biết vì vấn đề quân lương ban đầu mà mới bãi bỏ chuyện Trường Sinh Cung, bây giờ ngân lượng có còn đủ hay không?

Viết đầy cả một cuộn, tình hình chiến tranh, nỗi khổ của lê dân, nặng nề thấm nhòe sau giấy, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại thêm một câu, nói: “Ngân lượng không đủ, tìm triều đình là đúng rồi, đỡ phải tiêu hoang tổ chức rầm rộ mấy ngày hội.”

Dời mắt, ánh ban mai đã xuyên thấu vào trong trướng, còi hiệu buổi sáng vang lên, tướng sĩ ra khỏi trướng luyện tập buổi sáng. Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa cuộn gấm cho Đỗ Tranh, ra lệnh cậu mang về thành, tức tốc bảo cận vệ đưa tới Trường An.

Hai chủ tớ ra khỏi doanh trướng, Hoắc Lâm Phong muốn đi thăm thương binh, sau đó đến thao trường quan sát, vừa ngẩng đầu thì nhìn thấy mấy chiếc xe ngựa dừng trước cổng. Qua đó xem thử thì gặp được một gương mặt quen thuộc, là một hộ giàu có tiếng trong thành Tái Bắc.

Hóa ra là vì vào thu trời lạnh, các thương hộ trong thành thương lượng với nhau, cùng mang áo ấm đến cho các tướng sĩ. Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe xong, cảm động thì cảm động nhưng vẫn công tư phân minh nói: “Nhiều tướng sĩ như thế, không phải là một con số nhỏ đâu.”

Đối phương nói: “Các thương hộ tự nguyện quyên góp, nhà may, gia quyến, hộ săn bắn, người nào có tiền thì góp tiền, có sức thì góp sức.” Chắp tay hành lễ, sau đó dâng lên một bộ áo lông dày, “Đây là tặng cho Hoắc tướng quân, mong tướng quân đừng ghét bỏ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hổ thẹn nói: “Vẫn chưa tiêu diệt được quân địch mà đã nhận được đồ của bá tánh rồi.”

Đợi tất cả y phục mùa đông được dỡ xuống, thương hộ lên xe về thành, Hoắc Lâm Phong đích thân tiễn. Đoàn xe từ từ chạy đi xa, hắn định xoay người vào trong doanh, không ngờ bỗng nhiên liếc mắt một cái, nhìn thấy xa xa có một người rẽ gió lao tới.

Càng ngày càng gần, bóng dáng vừa mỏng manh vừa tự do ấy vì sao lại thân thuộc đến vậy.

Đỗ Tranh cũng nhìn thấy, kinh ngạc nói: “Thiếu gia, người kia… hình như là Nhị cung chủ…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khăng khăng nói: “Nói bậy… ta nằm mơ, ngươi cũng nằm mơ à.” Nói thì nói thế nhưng hắn vẫn không cầm lòng được mà tiến tới hai bước, tay phải bấu lấy tay trái, lập tức thấy đau.

Người kia tiến lại càng gần, Đỗ Tranh la lên: “Là sự thật đó! Đúng là Nhị cung chủ rồi!”

Dưới bầu trời trong xanh, trong bãi cát vàng óng, sa bào xanh nhạt của Dung Lạc Vân phất phơ tung bay. Vó ngựa đang in những dấu chân lên đại mạc, dây cương vung lên, tiếng hí ngựa xé toạc cơn gió nhẹ sáng sớm.

“—— Hu!”

Dung Lạc Vân dừng lại, cách cổng quân doanh chỉ có mấy mươi bước, khi chỉ còn một khoảng cách ngắn ngủi, y nhìn thấy người đứng bên kia. Bôn ba nghìn dặm, thân đầy gió bụi, lúc này nhìn thấy đối phương vẫn còn sống sờ sờ trước mắt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngẩng đầu nhìn, đứng ngây ra như phỗng.

Trung thu đã qua, nhưng dịp đoàn viên của bọn họ mới bắt đầu đến, giật mình cảm thấy như một giấc mộng.

**Chương 80:**

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến trước ngựa, vươn tay ra.

Lúc này trời quang xán lạn, ánh mặt trời vàng chói treo cao trên bầu trời xanh, chói đến nỗi Dung Lạc Vân không mở nổi mắt. Y đành cụp mắt xuống, nhìn chằm chằm bờm ngựa, khóe mắt thì chăm chú vào bóng dáng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Bàn tay kia đang đợi y, y không nhúc nhích gì, cứ dây dưa mãi như thế. Nhưng ở bên cổng quân doanh, Đỗ Tranh đứng ở đó nhìn về phía bọn họ, lính canh gác cũng tò mò quan sát bọn họ.

Dung Lạc Vân dường như cất bước rất khó khăn, cuối cùng cũng chịu buông dây cương, vịn yên ngựa tự mình leo xuống. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhanh tay nhanh mắt tiến về phía trước nửa bước, đỡ lấy vòng eo kia, đợi Dung Lạc Vân xuống đất, cả hai sát rạt vào nhau.

Hoắc Lâm Phong kéo dây cương, ngựa xoay người, ngăn cách giữa bọn họ.

“Tiểu Dung.” Hắn đuổi theo không kịp nên gọi một tiếng, túm lấy cánh tay Dung Lạc Vân, lật lại, nhìn lòng bàn tay đỏ bừng kia. “Ta biết ngay mà…” Hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mu bàn tay y, lặp lại lần nữa, “Ta biết ngay mà.”

Giọng nói này đã lâu không được nghe rồi, Dung Lạc Vân hơi ngẩn ngơ, nhịn không được mà run khẽ. Từ khi xuống ngựa y đều nghiêng người với Hoắc Lâm Phong, cúi gằm xuống, không liếc đối phương cái nào.

Vượt nghìn dặm xa xôi đến Tái Bắc, ngày nhớ đêm mong muốn gặp người ta, bây giờ gặp được rồi thì lòng càng phấp phỏng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đương nhiên nhận ra, tưởng là trời trong mây trắng, quân doanh trước mặt, nên Dung Lạc Vân ngại ngùng. Hắn chẳng phải cũng đang cố gắng nhẫn nhịn, kiềm chế đấy ư, mới nãy giơ tay lên nắm đã là hết sức kiềm chế rồi.

“Theo ta vào trong đi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong dắt cương, nhẹ nhàng lùi ra một bước, “Vào trướng rồi nói.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu không nói gì, chỉ đi theo sau, khi đến cổng quân doanh thì nghe thấy Đỗ Tranh gọi y. Mặt Đỗ Tranh ngập tràn vui mừng, giống như gặp lại cố nhân vậy, mừng rỡ hỏi: “Nhị cung chủ, sao cung chủ tới đây!”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng cười theo: “Đương nhiên là có chuyện gấp rồi.”

Đỗ Tranh không quan tâm nhiều như thế, rất tinh ý mà lấy tay nải từ trên lưng ngựa xuống, vừa đeo lên lại vươn tay ra lấy giỏ trúc. “Trong đây là gì vậy?” Cậu lẩm bẩm một câu, mở hé ra nhìn, “Ôi mẹ ơi, nhóc con này sao cũng ở đây!”

Giọng đầy tớ thì oang oang văng vẳng, người trong lòng lại trầm tĩnh không nói, khiến vị chua xót trong lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng lẽ biến chất, lúc trước là chua xót, bây giờ là chua ngọt.

Có chuyện gấp, Dung Lạc Vân nói là có chuyện gấp, Hoắc Lâm Phong không đoán ra cũng không nghĩ ra, vẫn còn đang đắm chìm trong niềm vui bất ngờ đối phương xuất hiện. Tay phải bấu lấy tay trái, véo đùi một cái, cắn đầu lưỡi một cái, hắn đang thầm kiểm tra xem thời khắc này có phải là mơ hay không.

Tiến vào trong trướng, Hoắc Lâm Phong buông chiếc rèm cửa đang buộc xuống, làn gió tiêu dao, ánh nắng chói chang, những ánh mắt dõi theo bọn họ, tất cả đều bị ngăn bên ngoài. Vừa xoay người đã thấy Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xổm trên thảm, mở giỏ trúc ôm sói con ra, nhóc con đang hôn mê, Dung Lạc Vân vuốt ve bụng nó, cứ thế vuốt đến khi nó tỉnh lại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới, khi khoảng cách rút lại thật ngắn hắn mới dừng lại, nói: “Không còn người ngoài nữa rồi.”

Hắn giống như đang ám chỉ trong trướng chỉ còn lại chúng ta, có thể nói cái gì đó, hoặc là làm chút chuyện gì đó. Sau đó, hắn dùng giọng thành kính đến mức gần như là khẩn cầu, giống như đang đòi y rủ lòng thương, nói: “Bồ Tát à, em cũng vuốt ve ta đi.”

Da mặt Dung Lạc Vân nhanh chóng đanh lại, người này y biết, trước mặt Phật đã dám nói năng bậy bạ, bây giờ sau lưng Phật lại càng không kiêng kỵ gì. Gọi bừa Bồ Tát là phải chịu tội đó, y không dám thưa, một hồi lâu cũng không nhúc nhích, len lén nhìn, chỉ thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn nhìn mình chằm chặp.

Lúc trêu chọc y, đôi mắt kia ẩn chứa nụ cười phong lưu, quen thói cám dỗ người khác, khi có ý đồ làm nũng thì càng giống như bây giờ, giống như đã phải chịu thiệt hại gì to lớn lắm. Dung Lạc Vân biết tỏng nhưng không thể không mềm lòng, mím môi nhét sói con cho hắn: “Nhìn con trai huynh đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, vứt đại sang một bên: “Nhìn nó làm gì!” Hằn gằn giọng, động tay động chân, túm lấy hai vai Dung Lạc Vân, “Em có chịu ngẩng đầu lên cho ta nhìn em thật kĩ không hả?!”

Dung Lạc Vân giống như đứng không vững, lại run lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu nhìn chân Dung Lạc Vân, đôi giày lĩnh đã nát bươm từ lâu, viền giày thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy chiếc tất bên trong. Bôn ba nghìn dặm, chân giẫm bàn đạp, trên người giấu bao nhiêu là khổ sở dọc đường.

“Có phải chân đau không?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn cậy mạnh mà lắc đầu. Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi không ra, dứt khoát làm như trong mơ, cúi người bế y lên, Dung Lạc Vân liền rên khẽ lên, một tiếng ngắn ngủi cuối cùng cũng toát lên sự sống.

Đi đến bên giường, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống, siết chặt cánh tay giống như đang ôm em bé. Dung Lạc Vân bị ép sát vào người hắn, sườn mặt bị ép dựa vào vai hắn, hắn cởi tất của đối phương ra, nắm lấy mắt cá chân, nhìn rõ vết mụn nước trên chân.

Đau lòng khó nói, Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng hỏi: “Trên người thì sao, có vết bầm hay vết thương gì không, đừng giấu ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt tì lên bờ vai kia: “Không có.” Nói như thể chột dạ, hai chân khép lại với nhau, thậm chí còn lấp liếm kéo kéo ngoại bào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bận lòng, sao mà hắn không phát hiện ra được chứ, lòng bàn tay vuốt từ mắt cá chân lên đến cẳng chân, đến đầu gối, tiến vào khe hở chạy lên đùi. Khi gần đến bắp đùi, Dung Lạc Vân đẩy hắn ra, hai chân kẹp lại không cho hắn sờ mó lung tung.

“Thẹn thùng với ta làm gì?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi sốt ruột, dỗ dành nói, “Đừng kẹp nữa, để ta rút ra.”

Dung Lạc Vân vốn đang gối lên bờ vai kia, lúc này đã vùi đầu vào hõm cổ hắn rồi, nghe thế liền nhẹ nhàng dạng chân để Hoắc Lâm Phong rút tay ra. Cùng lúc đó, bàn tay đã đỡ vai y khẽ động đậy, cởi bỏ thắt lưng Dung Lạc Vân, xiêm y ngay tức khắc tháo lỏng, hắn luồn tay vào trong, túm quần Dung Lạc Vân kéo phựt xuống.

Dung Lạc Vân không kịp chuẩn bị, chớp mắt một cái là y đã để lõa hai chân, vừa lạnh vừa hoảng, co rúm mình lại. Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm giữ y, vén trường bào của y lên, vạch trung y ra, bàn tay dán vào da thịt vuốt đến bắp đùi y.

Vết chai dày ức hiếp người ta, y chịu không nổi, giơ tay ôm cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong, ôm rịt lấy người hành hung mình mà õng ẹo. Những hành động này chẳng khác nào đang làm nũng, y nhận thua: “… Huynh làm đau ta đó!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biết vết thương y ra sao, đã cẩn thận đến mức không thể cẩn thận hơn được nữa, nghe thế mồ hôi toát đầy đầu. “Ngoan nào, ta không đụng nữa.” Hắn dỗ dành, bàn tay di chuyển đến đầu gối, tách chân ra, “Để ta xem nào.”

Bên trong bắp đùi đỏ ửng một mảng, vừa sưng vừa bỏng rát, ở bẹn thì càng nghiêm trọng hơn nữa. Cưỡi ngựa bất kể ngày đêm, chuyến đi gian nan, đây là do yên ngựa ma sát mà nên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xót xa nói: “Yên ngựa vớ vẩn gì không biết, cọ thành ra thế này.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại hiểu lầm, tưởng đối phương nói y vô dụng, ngẩng đầu lên, đau đến mức người ta vuốt ve mấy cái cũng phải đáp trả: “Ai cũng da dày thịt cứng như huynh chắc, chỗ đó… chỗ đó của ta rất nhạy cảm…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nghĩ nhiều như thế: “Trên người em có chỗ nào mà không nhạy cảm, chưa hôn tới thì cũng từng sờ tới, ta biết hết.” Vừa nói vừa cởi ra từng lớp xiêm y giống như đã lột vỏ cam, Dung Lạc Vân giãy dụa không chịu, y đang đau mà, giận dữ quát: “Không được, ta sẽ giết huynh đấy!”

Câu này không hề nhỏ tiếng chút nào, ngoài trướng lập tức có người cao giọng: “Tướng quân gặp nguy hiểm!”

Hoắc tướng quân lần đầu tiên đang yên đang lành đi mắng người: “Cút xa khỏi đây!” Hét xong với người bên ngoài, lại cúi đầu quát người trong lòng, “Em đang bị thương, nghĩ ta là súc sinh hay sao!”

Hắn lột sạch người ta ra, rồi kéo chăn tới bọc lại, nói: “Rồi sẽ có lúc ta thương em.”

Dung Lạc Vân đã biến thân thành một chú chim cút, vùi đầu dán sát vào người Hoắc Lâm Phong không chừa kẽ hở, y mệt mỏi rồi, mệt đến mức vành mắt cũng xót, y dụi dụi vào cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong tỏ vẻ đáng thương.

Hồi sau đỡ hơn rồi, y mới nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Vậy huynh cởi xiêm y của ta làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong quát ra ngoài: “Đỗ Tranh!”

Dung Lạc Vân đang trần trùng trục: “Không được cho người khác vào!”

Bọc còn kín hơn mấy đứa trẻ mới sinh, vậy mà vẫn ngại ngùng, Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười, cúi đầu “xuỵt xuỵt” mấy tiếng, giống như đang chọc chó chọc mèo dỗ dành trẻ con, rồi lại giở trò hư hỏng, mò tay vuốt vành tai Dung Lạc Vân.

Lúc này, Đỗ Tranh giỏi nhất hầu hạ người khác tiến vào trong trướng, bưng theo chậu nước nóng, cúi mặt mím môi, hiểu rõ quy tắc không nhìn không nói. Đặt chậu gỗ bên giường, tìm khăn vải, hộp thuốc, y phục sạch sẽ, còn chu đáo bưng lên một đĩa bánh ngọt.

Đợi Đỗ Tranh ra ngoài, Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng một tay lau người cho Dung Lạc Vân.

“Nhắm mắt lại, ngửa đầu lên.” Hắn ra lệnh, trước tiên lau sạch gương mặt quyến rũ ghẹo người và cái cổ thon dài. Rồi lại nhúng ướt khăn lau vai và xương quai xanh, vén ra một góc chăn, lau lồng ngực đang nhẹ nhàng phập phồng.

Dung Lạc Vân còn đang nhắm mắt, bỗng nhiên thấy đầu ngực tê tê, y mở mắt ra. Y cảm giác được độ nặng nhẹ, chau mày ra lệnh: “Nhẹ thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nhẹ thì làm sao em sướng được?” Tuy hắn không phải súc sinh nhưng lại là một người phàm có đủ thất tình lục dục, lau hết lần này đến lần khác, chà đỏ ửng hai hạt đậu nhỏ.

Cánh tay liền với bàn tay, lòng bàn tay và hổ khẩu bị mài đỏ rát, Hoắc Lâm Phong lau thật cẩn thận, bôi ít bột thuốc, dùng vải lụa quấn một lớp mỏng. Hắn đút một cái bánh nếp, bên trong có ba quả táo và một quả sơn tra, vừa chua vừa ngọt.

Hai tay Dung Lạc Vân bốc đồ ăn, toàn bộ sự chú ý đều đặt trên bánh, thả lỏng cơ thể mặc cho người ta vật lộn. “Ưm…” Y rên một tiếng, cái khăn kia lau tới giữa hai chân y, chạm không được, cứ chạm tới là cơn đau rát lại khơi dậy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cẩn thận hơn nữa, tay giấu dưới chăn, vuốt đến bắp đùi càng khó khăn hơn. “Nhịn một chút đi.” Hắn nói rồi cúi xuống nhìn vào đôi mắt đang nhìn hắn của Dung Lạc Vân, giống như có lời muốn nói, “Sao thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân liếm môi, tỏ vẻ háu ăn: “Muốn ăn thêm cái nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại đưa thêm một cái, lau chân xong, hắn ôm chặt hơn một chút, mò sâu hơn lau hai gò đất phía sau, vừa lau vừa liếc, xem thử biểu cảm của Dung Lạc Vân có gì khác lạ không. Ai ngờ người kia lười biếng tựa vào vai hắn, ăn bánh ngon lành, bộ dạng không tim không phổi.

Hắn siết chặt khăn, thịt kề thịt, dùng ngón tay vẽ trên mông y, ẩm ướt, mềm mịn, cách một tấm chăn đều biết cả mà vẫn run rẩy. Lại liếc sang nhìn, thấy Dung Lạc Vân ăn nhanh hơn, nhai nhồm nhoàm không ngừng nghỉ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Y như ăn mày, nếu là người khác cho thịt nướng, bị người ta bắt nạt vẫn chỉ lo ăn thôi đúng không.”

Dung Lạc Vân nuốt xuống miếng cuối cùng: “Nếu là người khác thì đã bị ta chưởng cho chết từ lâu rồi.” Y xoay mặt vùi đầu vào cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong, y thích nhất là bộ phận này của hắn, “Vốn chỉ có mình huynh bắt nạt ta thôi, còn phải bán rẻ sĩ diện.”

Lần này Hoắc Lâm Phong bình tĩnh rồi, lau rửa xong hai chân, cuối cùng lau khô bàn chân mỏi mệt kia. Bôi ít thuốc vào bắp đùi, lòng bàn chân cũng bôi thuốc rồi băng bó lại, bó rất dày, nhìn là thấy không thích hợp để đi bộ.

Hắn nhớ lại trong mơ hắn ôm Dung Lạc Vân vào trong doanh trại, nói: “Mấy ngày trước, ta mơ thấy em.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Mơ thấy ta thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Mơ thấy em tới đây, tới gặp ta.” Hắn lấy xiêm y sạch ra mặc cho Dung Lạc Vân, quần nhỏ áo nhỏ, rất nhiều món, “Em ở trong mơ còn định chém ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, y quả thật có thể làm ra loại chuyện này, vì thế y hỏi: “Đã chém chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ chỉ vào ngực mình: “Ta cho em chém ở đây, nhưng em không nỡ.”

Dung Lạc Vân lại nghĩ, quả thật y sẽ mềm lòng, giơ tay lên chạm vào tim Hoắc Lâm Phong, nhịp tim bên trong nhảy lên thình thịch, cách lớp máu thịt và xiêm y trả lời lại y.

Y oán trách: “Từ lâu huynh đã biết mình phải về Tái Bắc, lúc huynh dạy ta thổi sáo đã lừa gạt ta rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Sau khi ta đi, em có thổi lần nào chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tại sao ta phải thổi, ta cũng có nhớ huynh đâu.” Được người ta bế không tốn chút sức lực nào, lại còn được ăn bánh ngọt, nên đã khôi phục khả năng khẩu thị tâm phi rồi đấy. Nhưng nói dối một câu xong tự bản thân lại không cầm lòng được, giọng run run, sửa lời như muốn khóc tới nơi: “Ta rất nhớ huynh…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm chặt y thấp giọng nói: “Ta không phải là không nhớ, ngày nào cũng muốn nhớ, khi đánh trận thì không có tâm trạng nhớ, sau đó mỗi khi ngủ đều muốn nhớ bù.”

Hắn nhớ lại giấc mộng kia, trong mộng dây dưa quyến luyến, trong mộng ý xuân dạt dào, tư thế Dung Lạc Vân quấn quýt ỷ lại vào hắn giống như một chú mèo con đang nổi tính, tình ý tha thiết không thể che giấu được.

“Ta biết mà.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Em vượt nghìn dặm xa xôi tới đây vì chuyện gấp đó, ta đều biết cả.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình: “Huynh biết ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Bởi vì em nhớ ta muốn hỏng người luôn rồi.”

Môi mím lại, trên mặt Dung Lạc Vân lấm tấm mồ hôi, nói: “Xằng bậy!” Dù gì cũng mặc xiêm y xong rồi, y giãy dụa ngồi xuống giường, mở tay nải ra, tìm tờ mật hàm nhăn nhúm kia ra, “Huynh thật sự xem ta là góa phụ nhớ hán tử sao, ta đến là vì cái này!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy mở ra, nhìn rõ chữ trên giấy, là ngôn ngữ Đột Quyết, hắn đọc không hiểu, nhưng có thể ra tên của “A Trát Thái”. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh nghi ngờ Trần Nhược Ngâm cấu kết với bọn man tặc, còn phái Trương Duy Nhân điều tra đúng không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khó hiểu: “Làm sao em biết?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta gặp được Trương Duy Nhân, còn được hắn cứu mạng.” Chưa nói hết câu thì cánh tay đã bị túm lấy, chặt đến nỗi y thấy đau nhói, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi, “Em gặp nguy hiểm ư? Rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì xảy ra?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Nghe nói Trần Nhược Ngâm từng khuyên giải Hoàng thượng cho phép huynh về Tái Bắc, ta thấy có điều bất thường nên đến Trường An điều tra.” Y giằng ra khỏi tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, dịch mông tới gần, ngồi vào lòng đối phương, “Trước khi tra thám mấy ngày, ta bắt được một thám tử của Trần Nhược Ngâm, là một kẻ dị tộc mũi cao mắt sâu.”

“Ta giao gã cho Duệ Vương thẩm vấn, thẩm vấn không ra thì nhốt trước, sau đó nhân dịp Trung thu sắp đến thì ta rải tin tức ở thành Trường An về chuyện huynh thắng trận chiến đầu tiên.” Y ôm eo Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Trần Nhược Ngâm có ý đồ đối phó với huynh, nhất định sẽ có âm mưu hành động, đợi đến đêm Trung thu ta liền ẩn nấp trong phủ thừa tướng chuẩn bị động thủ.”

Từng câu từng chữ đều là cơ mật, kể lại từng việc theo kế hoạch, Dung Lạc Vân kể đến đây bỗng dừng lại hỏi như đang tranh sủng: “Ta làm có tốt không?”

Tốt cái gì mà tốt! Vấn đề Hoắc Lâm Phong quan tâm đã lệch đi mười vạn tám nghìn dặm rồi, mắng: “Đúng là làm bậy! Phủ thừa tướng là nơi để em tùy tiện xông vào ư? Lần trước một mình đến Hạn Châu ra sao em quên sạch rồi à? Trần Miên Trần Kiêu suýt nữa lấy mạng em mà em còn dám bén mảng đến phủ thừa tướng, chả khác nào đi đụng độ với Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng!”

Mặt hắn tái mét, vội vàng sờ soạng Dung Lạc Vân: “Có bị thương không?” Rõ ràng ban nãy đã cởi đồ lau người rồi, ngắm hết một lượt rồi, giờ lại kiểm tra từ trước ra sau thêm một lần nữa, “Tim gan phèo phổi có đau chỗ nào không? Có trúng Tôi Mệnh Chưởng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân không sao, nói: “Nếu ta có chuyện gì thì làm sao tới gặp huynh được chứ?” Y kể ra âm mưu của Trần Nhược Ngâm, “Lão tặc kia muốn hại huynh, nhất định không được để ông ta thành công.”

Tình hình đêm đó, Trương Duy Nhân bỗng nhiên xuất hiện, Lục Chuẩn phóng hỏa, Dung Lạc Vân kể lại từng việc một, kể gần tới khúc mình thoát thân, nhịn không được nói: “Khi đó Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng có tổng cộng sáu tên, ta đã giết chết hai tên rồi đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không biết nên bày tỏ như thế nào, vừa lo lắng vừa khen cho có lệ: “… Giỏi thật.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày, rõ là không hài lòng với phản ứng này, dù sao thì chính sự quan trọng hơn, y hỏi: “Thôi bỏ đi, rốt cuộc trong mật hàm nói gì vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta đọc không hiểu, phải cầm về phủ cho cha ta xem.”

Nói xong câu này, trong trướng bỗng trở nên yên tĩnh, từ khi gặp nhau đến bây giờ, lau rửa, bôi thuốc, cảm xúc chuyển biến từ thấp thỏm, khó kiềm chế, rồi đến khắng khít, đều quên mất giữa hai người còn cách một hố đất trũng chẳng thể nào vượt qua.

Làm thinh một lúc lâu, trong lòng cũng trống rỗng.

Dung Lạc Vân bò ra khỏi lòng hắn, Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi nhấc tay lên, muốn kéo lại, ngăn cản, nhưng lại chẳng có chút sức lực nào. Đến Tái Bắc, vùng đất nơi song thân lâm nạn, trong lòng y e là sẽ càng căm hận hơn.

Buồn rồi sao? Oán trách rồi sao?

Không muốn để ý đến hắn nữa sao, dù sao cũng đưa mật hàm tới rồi, có phải sẽ bỏ hắn mà đi không?

Hoắc Lâm Phong rất hoang mang, ngờ đâu, Dung Lạc Vân nhích bằng đầu gối lại bò vào trong lòng hắn. Hắn vội vàng ôm lấy, cúi đầu, hơi khó tin, thậm chí còn rất ngạc nhiên, thẫn thờ nhìn chằm chằm đối phương.

Dung Lạc Vân giở bàn tay đỏ ửng của mình ra: “Đây là ta cầu cho huynh đó.”

Trong lòng bàn tay là một chiếc bùa bình an đã khai quang, có màu vàng, trụ trì dùng chu sa viết kinh văn chúc phúc lên trên. Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong loạn nhịp, nhả chữ cũng trở nên khó khăn: “Đeo lên cho ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân gỡ dây đỏ ra, nhấc tay cột lên cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong, cột xong, cánh tay vẫn vịn cổ hắn, ngửa mặt quan sát đôi mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong.

“Lâm Phong.” Y khẽ gọi.

“Hôn ta đi.” Y nhắm mắt lại.


	41. 81+82

**Chương 81: Công tử là ai?**

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu chạm môi, ngậm lấy miệng Dung Lạc Vân.

Hai cánh tay ôm khư khư Dung Lạc Vân, như sợ rằng một khi buông lỏng tay ra, Dung Lạc Vân thật sự sẽ hóa thành mây khói, nhún nhảy bay đi. Càng sợ cái người vừa ôm hận vừa uất nghẹn lại không thể ngừng thích hắn này bị va chạm, bị rơi vỡ, hay xảy ra một chút bất trắc nhỏ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quấn quýt hôn môi với Dung Lạc Vân, môi kề môi, hai miếng thịt non mịn bị hắn giày vò, từ nhẹ đến mạnh, từ chậm rãi đến vội vã, không cho bất cứ cơ hội nào để hít thở.

Dung Lạc Vân ngửa mặt lên đón nhận, hai gò má đỏ bừng, không ai biết là do kìm nén hay là do tình nồng ý mật được khơi dậy, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm y ngày càng chặt hơn, hôn ngày càng sâu, hai mảng đỏ cũng không nhịn được mà lan đến quai hàm, đốt cháy đến sau tai, đến cả cái cổ trắng như bạch ngọc cũng biến sắc.

“Ưm.” Dung Lạc Vân thốt ra một tiếng rên ngắn.

Ngắn ngủi như thế, yếu ớt như thế, còn không bằng mèo con chó con mới sinh. Hoắc Lâm Phong đương nhiên là chẳng hề rủ lòng thương, con tim cứng như sắt đá, ngược lại còn gia tăng sức lực.

Hắn cạy mở hai hàm răng trắng của Dung Lạc Vân ra rồi chẳng biết xấu hổ mà tiến vào càn quấy. Lưỡi của Dung Lạc Vân giống như là nơi sâu kín nhất trong con trai (con trai mà nhả ra ngọc trai á chứ không phải là boy), ẩn nấp rất sâu, chạm vào một cái là có thể e lệ một lúc lâu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đè lại hơi thở: “Dung Lạc Vân.” Bỗng nhiên hắn gọi cả họ lẫn tên, không hẳn là dịu dàng, cũng không đượm tình, nghe chỉ thấy bá đạo nóng cả lỗ tai.

Hai mắt Dung Lạc Vân mông lung, miệng hé mở, đôi môi óng ánh nước, mặt đỏ như quả anh đào. Y phơi bày dáng vẻ trầm mê của mình, không còn sức nói tiếng nào, muốn con ngươi tập trung lại cũng đã khó khăn rồi.

Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân biết Hoắc Lâm Phong đang gọi mình, nên y siết chặt cánh tay, trói lại như dây leo. Hoắc Lâm Phong lại cúi xuống dùng đỉnh môi cọ vào đầu môi Dung Lạc Vân, khi chạm khi rời, mỗi khi định tiến sâu vào thì lại rời khỏi, một tay trêu chọc người ta.

Dung Lạc Vân bị trêu đùa đến mức như có con nai chạy trong lồng ngực, y không nghe thấy tiếng gió hay tiếng người nữa, chỉ có thể nghe được tiếng thình thịch của trái tim thôi. “Cho ta…” Y vô thức thì thào, cố gắng ngước mặt lên, hé miệng muốn ngậm lấy môi Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Đột nhiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong khôi phục lại sức lực cũ, hôn thật, đè thật, giơ tay lên giữ cằm Dung Lạc Vân. “Tiểu Dung…” Hắn lại gọi một tiếng, lồng ngực phập phồng kịch liệt va chạm vào đối phương, sau đó dùng hơi thở thô bạo nói, “Đầu lưỡi.”

Cảm xúc của Dung Lạc Vân rất hỗn độn, vừa nghe thấy liền chậm rãi vươn lưỡi ra trong nỗi sợ hãi, bất thình lình, Hoắc Lâm Phong mút lấy lưỡi y, càn quấy y đến hoa cả mắt, cuối cùng y cũng mềm oặt thành một vũng nước.

Thời tiết này, nên là một vũng nước thu.

Vũng nước thu này lại không ngừng dấy lên những gợn sóng xuân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chếnh choáng bế người ta lên, trao nhau những nụ hôn triền miên. Hắn dùng tư thế ôm này từ từ xoay người, nhích từng chút vào trong rồi ngã lên giường.

Đã không còn là xử nam chưa trải sự đời nữa, họ đã động tình, đã dính giường, cũng nên cởi áo tháo đai để lộ da thịt, rồi quấn quýt nhau một trận thật sảng khoái. Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ mở mắt ra, vào những lúc thế này, Dung Lạc Vân luôn thẹn thùng, biểu cảm này là diễm lệ nhất.

Ai ngờ, đập vào mắt lại là hình ảnh Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày, giống như đang chịu khổ vậy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dừng lại, hỏi: “Có phải bắp đùi đau lắm không?”

Dung Lạc Vân giả vờ: “Không đau… Ta không đau.”

Càng như thế này lại càng ghẹo người, Hoắc Lâm Phong cố đè nén bản thân, lặng lẽ ngồi dậy: “Là ta lỗ mãng, suýt nữa để em chịu khổ rồi.”

Hắn vốn rất tỉnh táo, chỉ thơm một miếng thôi là đã mất đi chừng mực rồi, nơi này là quân doanh, bên ngoài là các tướng sĩ luôn nghe theo hiệu lệnh của hắn, dù tâm trí bị quấy nhiễu bởi sắc dục cũng không nên thực hiện ở nơi cẩu thả như trong trướng được.

Dung Lạc Vân nằm thẳng, trải hai tay ra, khóe miệng còn vương nước bọt vị quyến luyến. Lặng lẽ lau đi, đợi cơn mê loạn giảm bớt, y mới ngượng ngùng trở mình.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy Dung Lạc Vân gập eo thành hình cung, hắn sờ lên, vỗ vỗ, rồi kéo phẳng xiêm y bị gấp lại. Hồi nhỏ đi ngủ, các nha hoàn, bà vú đều hầu hạ như vậy, hắn nhớ lại mà học theo.

Vừa liếc mắt, thoáng thấy tay nải tán loạn, chỗ lồi chỗ lõm, rõ là không chỉ có mấy thứ này. Hoắc Lâm Phong duỗi tay ra với lấy, đầu tiên là lục ra được một cuộn tranh, kiểu dáng rất quen mắt, mở ra xem thì hóa ra là bức tranh treo trong phòng ngủ ở phủ tướng quân của hắn.

Hắn cố ý nói: “Tranh của phủ tướng quân ta, sao lại ở trong tay em?”

Dung Lạc Vân không lên tiếng, hồng đậu gửi tương tư, họa mi kể tình ý, nếu trong tay y không còn một bức họa, lẽ nào muốn y ngày ngày tưởng nhớ trong hư vô sao?

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Vậy ngày nào em cũng ngắm nó à?”

Dung Lạc Vân bị hỏi tới bực mình, trả đũa lại: “Vậy bức còn lại đâu, ngày nào huynh cũng ngắm nó chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đương nhiên rồi, ngày nào ta cũng ngắm.”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một tiếng, hết sức kiêu ngạo: “Lúc đánh trận dùng thuật phân thân à, huynh làm thế nào vậy?”

Đúng là làm khó người ta, khó đến nỗi Hoắc Lâm Phong không phản bác được, đành ngoan ngoãn thừa nhận: “Quả thật là thế, có lúc đánh một trận hết mấy ngày mấy đêm, chẳng còn cách nào.” Hắn đứng dậy đi tới án thư, vừa rời khỏi giường là Dung Lạc Vân lập tức xoay mặt lại, cứ sợ Hoắc Lâm Phong đi mất.

Trên án thư đặt một hộp sắt, Hoắc Lâm Phong mở ra, lấy cuộn tranh ở bên trong rồi quay về bên giường, hắn đặt hai bức tranh một chỗ, Lâm Phong, Lạc Vân, xứng đôi sum vầy.

Hắn nói: “Đánh tới tận Lam Hồ, đóng quân ở đó, không đem theo bức họa này.” Không phải là quên đem, mà là cố tình không đem, “Nếu gặp chuyện ở đó, hợp doanh bị thiêu cháy, bức họa cũng sẽ bị hủy, ta không nỡ.”

Dung Lạc Vân không màng chân đau, trở mình lăn tới, nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong chăm chú, chính y vốn là người đã quen vào sinh ra tử lại chẳng thể nghe được những lời này, chỉ sợ nói gở.

“Đừng, đừng…” Y rất sợ, lời nói cũng không lưu loát, “Đừng hù dọa ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bị bộ dạng rụt rè của Dung Lạc Vân chọc cười, giơ tay lên vuốt chóp mũi Dung Lạc Vân, nói: “Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng bị em giết mất hai tên, diễu võ dương oai như thế sao bây giờ lại nhát rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân đúng là nhát thật, nhưng cũng rất thành thật: “Ta vốn chẳng hề lợi hại như thế, chỉ vì nghĩ đến mật hàm có liên quan đến tính mạng của huynh, nên mới chẳng sợ gì cả.”

Khi vì bản thân mình thì tiếc mạng, còn cầu sống một hơi thở, khi vì người mình yêu thì sống chết cũng chẳng thèm đếm xỉa. nhắc đến mật hàm, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Trần Nhược Ngâm nhất định có lẽ sẽ liên hệ với bọn man tặc, chúng ta phải mau chóng dịch ra nội dung của mật hàm.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu, làm thinh một lát, cuối cùng vẫn không nghĩ ra được giải pháp: “Chỉ có thể hồi phủ, đưa mật hàm cho cha ta xem.” Để Dung Lạc Vân một mình trong quân doanh hắn không yên tâm, nơi này ăn ở cẩu thả, đến cả một bộ xiêm y mềm mại cũng không có.

Hắn cũng trở nên e dè, hỏi: “Theo ta quay về, rồi tìm một khách điếm trong thành, có được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi ngược lại: “Huynh không dám đưa ta về phủ sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Phải, nếu em gặp cha ta, ta sợ em làm hại ông ấy, cũng sợ em nhớ đến cái chết của cha mẹ, đau càng thêm đau.” Hắn nói hết ra không che giấu gì, chẳng có chút gì là giả dối, “Trung hiếu lưỡng nan, đã quanh quẩn trong lòng ta rất lâu rồi.”

Lúc trước hắn chủ động phơi bày thân thế của Dung Lạc Vân, thẳng thắn chân tướng năm đó, là hắn đã chọn “trung”. Dù sao thì cốt nhục tình thâm, Hoắc Chiêu là cha thân sinh của hắn, bây giờ hắn không thể không chọn “hiếu”.

Dung Lạc Vân túm tay nải tới, mở toang ra, cây sáo và cuốn “Nghiệt Kính” cùng rơi ra, y nhìn cây sáo, chỉ sợ một lúc nào đó Hoắc Lâm Phong sẽ bỏ mình lại lần nữa, y nói: “Ta không ở khách điếm đâu, ta muốn theo cùng huynh.”

Tầm mắt dời đến trang sách, đây là quà sinh thần cha y tặng cho y, cũng là di vật duy nhất cha để lại. “Tạm thời…” Y cắn răng, cơn loạn lạc không thể thái bình trong một ngày, ngày nào Trần Nhược Ngâm còn có âm mưu thì ngày đó an nguy của Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn sẽ không được bảo đảm, phong thư này đi có lẽ sẽ còn có phong thư thứ hai phong thư thứ ba, Hoắc Chiêu rất quan trọng.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta sẽ ngoan ngoãn mà, tạm thời không làm khó huynh đâu.”

Vừa nói xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong thô bạo ôm chầm lấy y, cảm kích nhiệt liệt, vui buồn pha tạp, dường như muốn siết y đến tắt thở. Y không cầm lòng được mà đáp lại, nhấp môi lên thùy tai Hoắc Lâm Phong ngắn ngủi như chim nhặt thức ăn, như mưa gõ song cửa.

Bọn họ thương lượng xong, thu dọn đồ đạc liền rời khỏi quân doanh quay về thành.

Đỗ Tranh cưỡi xe ngựa, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trong buồng xe, sói con nghịch ngợm, cào nát tấm đệm bên dưới, sợi bông bay tán loạn. Vừa vào thành, Dung Lạc Vân đẩy cửa sổ ra ngó, tò mò quan sát khung cảnh bên ngoài.

Bỗng nhiên, có một quán ăn thoắt hiện lên, trên bức hoành ghi ba chữ “Trạc Sa Cư”.

Nhớ ban đầu, Hoắc Lâm Phong lấy tên giả là “Đỗ Trọng”, đến từ Trạc Sa đảo, hôm nay vậy mà thật sự được nhìn thấy rồi. Lại nghe thấy tiếng đàn tiếng hát, đi ngang qua một lầu các, thanh nga vịn lan can, trên lan can buộc một lá cờ đỏ tươi, trên đó thêu chữ triện “Tiểu Xuân Đài”.

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ ngửi, mùi son phấn ngọt ngấy, là thứ quen thuộc của chốn làng chơi. Y hỏi vu vơ: “Đỗ Tranh, ngươi từng đến Tiểu Xuân Đài chưa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thế liền nhướng mày, đây là đang hỏi móc hắn mà. Đỗ Tranh chỉ lo cầm dây cương, không nghĩ kĩ đã đáp: “Chưa từng tới, thiếu gia không đi thì sao tôi có thể đi được?”

Dung Lạc Vân vừa nghe liền hỏi: “Thiếu gia trước giờ chưa từng tới à?”

Tên ngốc Đỗ Tranh nói: “Muốn đi cũng không đi được, nếu như bị Hầu gia hay đại thiếu gia biết thì nhất định sẽ làm hỏng gia phong, mang tội danh công tử vô dụng, không biết sẽ bị đánh bao nhiêu là quân trượng đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vậy tức là thật ra cũng rất muốn đi phải không?”

Âm cuối nghẹn trong lòng bàn tay, Hoắc Lâm Phong từ phía sau vươn tới, dùng bàn tay to che hết nửa khuôn mặt Dung Lạc Vân. Tay còn lại lặng lẽ nhích xuống, nhéo một cái trên eo: “Chụp mũ bậy bạ, nếu em là quan, e là toàn xử ra án oan mất.”

Dung Lạc Vân ấp a ấp úng, mà đúng là ấp úng thật, vì chẳng có cách nào vùng ra được, ỷ rèm xe buông xuống, dẩu môi ủn vào lòng bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, càng không biết xấu hổ mà thè lưỡi ra liếm.

Ẩm ướt và tê dại, vết chai sần mất đi tác dụng, sự thoải mái từ lòng bàn tay dần lan ra tứ chi. Hoắc Lâm Phong ở phía sau đâm sầm vào, mang theo ý cảnh cáo ra oai, đâm đến nỗi Dung Lạc Vân suýt nữa tông vào song cửa sổ.

Cho dù chưa tông vào thì cũng dán sát rạt vào rồi, gương mặt mịn màng kề sát ván gỗ chạm khắc lập tức hiện lên dấu vết nhàn nhạt. Hoắc Lâm Phong ở phía sau đè lên, ấn xuống, dịu dàng hơn nhiều khi chế ngự quân địch, mập mờ hơn cả khi bắt tặc.

Hắn thấp giọng nói: “Cánh cửa này khắc cây táo, cánh cửa còn lại khắc hoa sen, ngụ ý là sớm sinh quý tử.” Nói nói một hồi dường như là chạm vào lỗ tai Dung Lạc Vân, “Tiểu Dung, em lợi hại như vậy, sinh con cho ta được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân đỏ bừng mặt, ngoảnh đầu đi, hai chân cựa quậy rên rỉ ư ư kêu đau. Hoắc Lâm Phong không chịu nổi âm thanh này, mềm lòng ngay tức khắc, buông tay giải thoát cho đối phương.

“Tên khốn!” Dung Lạc Vân buông một câu, thở hổn hển, nhấc tay lên xoa dấu ấn trên má, gì mà cây táo hoa sen, đều là vớ vẩn cả, trên cửa sổ rõ ràng khắc hoa mai!

Lúc này xe đang chạy bỗng dừng lại, xuyên qua khe hở chạm khắc nhìn ra phủ đệ bên ngoài.

Định Bắc Hầu phủ, bọn họ tới nơi rồi.

Tim Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên xoắn lại, gạt cơn tức giận lúc vui đùa sang một bên, y xoay mặt lại nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng yên lặng đối mắt với y, ở trong khoang xe không tính là rộng rãi này, ánh sáng len lỏi qua những khe hoa văn chạm khắc, bên ngoài là tiếng thúc giục của Đỗ Tranh, trong không gian như thế này, họ nhất thời bừng tỉnh.

Bị vây chặt giữa trung và hiếu đâu chỉ có mình hắn, Dung Lạc Vân chẳng lẽ không phải ư?

Mối thù chí thân không thể báo, hổ thẹn với cha mẹ ở nơi chín suối, ân oán tình thù nhất định đã tổn thương em ấy rất nhiều. Hắn đọc được vấn đề nan giải trong mắt Dung Lạc Vân, mấp máy môi, trầm ổn nói: “Chúng ta vào đi.”

Hai chân Dung Lạc Vân có vết thương, nhịn đau nhảy xuống xe, ngước mắt nhìn lên, ở cổng hình như có rất nhiều người đang đứng tụ tập với nhau. Những người kia cũng nhìn thấy y, tò mò nghển cổ, đứng từ xa quan sát, châu đầu ghé tai rủ rỉ.

Từ khi khai chiến đến nay, Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa từng quay về nhà, đột nhiên xuất hiện, đám hạ nhân đều chạy ra ngoài tiếp đón. Đang hiếu kỳ vị công tử còn lại là ai thì Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đã bước lên bậc thềm đi đến trước cổng, cùng nhau bước qua ngưỡng cửa.

“Chen chúc ở đây làm gì?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hiếm khi lại không vui thế này, “Giải tán về làm việc đi.”

Mọi người tản ra bốn phía, đám nha hoàn túm tụm nhau vừa đi vừa thỉnh thoảng ngoái đầu nhìn lén. Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn xuống, tránh né mỗi một ánh mắt thăm dò, bước theo sau, giẫm lên từng phiến đá lát bằng phẳng.

Y không đếm xuể mình đã đi qua bao nhiêu thính đường, bao nhiêu mái hiên, khi đến một nơi, khóe mắt thoáng liếc thấy cây ngọc lan Hoắc Lâm Phong từng kể. Càng đi càng vào sâu, lại bước qua một cánh cửa, ông quản gia đứng bên trong gọi một tiếng “thiếu gia”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay người lại nói: “Hay là… đến biệt uyển của ta trước đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu: “Ta muốn gặp cha huynh.”

Không trốn được nữa, sớm muộn gì cũng phải gặp, y cũng muốn xem Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu rốt cuộc trông ra sao. Quản gia không biết nội tình, giơ tay dẫn đường: “Hôm nay trời trong, Hầu gia mới nãy đã luyện công ở nội viện.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác, mím chặt môi, dẫn Dung Lạc Vân đi vào trong.

Tiến vào nội viện, trong sân lá vàng rụng đầy, đều là bị kiếm phong của Hoắc Chiêu càn quét, dưới bóng râm, trà tuyết châm mới vừa hãm xong đang tỏa hương thơm thanh mát, Hoắc Chiêu ngồi bên bàn đá, đang dùng tay không bóc một đĩa hồ đào.

Nghe tiếng chưa ngẩng đầu ông đã hỏi: “Về đây làm gì?”

Lời này thật lạnh lùng, trận chiến vẫn chưa đánh xong, quân địch vẫn chưa bị tiêu diệt, trong quy tắc của Định Bắc Hầu ông thì đáng lẽ ra Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn phải cố thủ trong quân doanh.

Cách đó mười bước, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng nghiêm nghị, trả lời: “Cướp được tình báo man tặc, cần phụ thân xem qua.”

Hoắc Chiêu lại bóc tiếp một quả nữa: “Cướp được từ đâu?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Phủ thừa tướng, trong tay Trần Nhược Ngâm.”

Vừa dứt lời, Hoắc Chiêu cuối cùng cũng có phản ứng, ông ngẩng đầu nhìn sang, gương mặt lạnh lùng như sắt thép toát ra vẻ uy nghiêm. Ánh mắt ông dừng trên người Hoắc Lâm Phong, hơi chau mày lại, chợt nhìn thấy hình như phía sau Hoắc Lâm Phong còn có một người nữa.

“Kia là ai?” Hoắc Chiêu hỏi.

Hai chân Hoắc Lâm Phong như đeo chì, nặng nề dời bước, Dung Lạc Vân lộ mặt, vô cùng điềm tĩnh, hai mắt cũng tĩnh lặng như nước. Rắc một tiếng, Hoắc Chiêu bóp nát quả hồ đào trong tay, đứng dậy, nhìn về phía họ bằng ánh mắt khó tin.

Mặt mày, vóc dáng, khí chất thoát tục kia, mỗi một điểm đều toát lên sự quen thuộc, đều như những cây búa tạ đấm thẳng vào thần kinh Hoắc Chiêu.

Mãi lâu sau, ông mới hỏi: “… Công tử là ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tôi họ Đường, đơn tự là Hành.”

Tác giả:

Nhật kí tâm tình của Tiểu Dung 6: Cha, mẹ, lần này không thể giết chết Trần Nhược Ngâm báo thù cho cha mẹ, lần sau con nhất định sẽ không tha cho ông ta. Bây giờ con đã tới Tái Bắc rồi, ở đây vừa lạnh vừa khô, cha mẹ sao ban đầu lại chạy trốn về đây cơ chứ. Còn nữa, con gặp Hoắc Chiêu rồi, nhưng mà… chân con đang bị đau, tạm thời tha cho ông ta!

Lí do hông hề giả trân chút xíu nào luôn á :)))

**Chương 82:**

Quả hồ đào bị bóp vụn, không thể ăn được nữa rồi.

Hoắc Chiêu đột nhiên thả tay ra, mặc cho vụn hồ đào trong tay lào rào rơi xuống bàn đá, xuống mặt đất, sau khi rơi hết ông nắm tay lại, mới phát hiện trong lòng bàn tay vẫn còn dính rất nhiều.

Trên thế gian này không có chuyện gì là “hết sạch sành sanh”, từ bắc chí nam kiểu gì cũng sẽ để lại vết tích, hoa nở hoa tàn không che giấu được một sợi hương còn sót lại, có câu “Nếu muốn người không biết, trừ phi mình đừng làm”.

Hoắc Chiêu cướp đi tính mạng phu thê Đường Trinh, chuyện năm đó liên quan đến mưu nghịch, chưa bị lộ ra, thứ ông nhận được là mật chỉ do chính tay Hoàng thượng viết. Sau đó dù đã biết được chân tướng hay hổ thẹn nhiều năm, ông đều chưa từng xem như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Người là do ông giết, là sự thật không thể nào chối cãi được.

“Cậu…” Hoắc Chiêu bàng hoàng hồi lâu, nhìn Dung Lạc Vân vừa kinh ngạc vừa chuyên chú, họ Đường, đơn tự Hành… Ông phải hỏi thật rõ ràng, mở miệng lên tiếng nhưng lại chẳng thể nặn ra được nửa chữ.

Dung Lạc Vân cũng nhìn Hoắc Chiêu chăm chú, khi đường nhìn va chạm nhau, biểu cảm, ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, cùng với vẻ ngập ngừng không nói nên lời của đối phương, y đều thu hết vào tầm mắt. Y cảm thấy, Hoắc Chiêu và Trần Nhược Ngâm rất khác nhau, lão tặc họ Trần kia híp híp mắt là vẻ gian ác, ngang ngược, tàn độc lộ ra, khiến nỗi căm hận của y dâng trào, hận không thể xiên chết vạn đao.

Nhưng còn Hoắc Chiêu cũng như thế nhưng lại là tỏa ra phong thái uy nghiêm, chi bằng nói một câu “chính trực lẫm liệt”, Dung Lạc Vân từng nhìn thấy dáng vẻ Hoắc Lâm Phong hiệu lệnh binh mã, bôn ba vì bách tính, sự chững chạc biết gánh vác đó chắc hẳn rất giống cha.

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ, một người như vậy, giáo vàng ngựa sắt hơn nửa cuộc đời, từng nói “Nếu chiến đấu vì vạn dân thì chính là đại tướng dũng cảm gan dạ”, trớ trêu sao ông lại là hung thủ cướp đi tính mạng cha mẹ y.

Trà tuyết châm dần dần nguội lạnh, quản gia nhìn ra tình hình, cho đám hạ nhân xung quanh lui xuống. Giằng co một hồi, ngay khi Hoắc Chiêu mấp máy môi định nói, chuẩn bị hỏi kĩ càng thì Dung Lạc Vân đã giành trước: “Chuyện mật hàm quan trọng nhất, tất cả những chuyện khác tạm thời gác lại.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu ý, nói theo: “Cha, vào thư phòng nói chuyện đi.”

Lời của Hoắc Chiêu kẹt trong cổ họng, ông chần chừ gật gật đầu một cách bị động, đè nén trăm mối cảm xúc, nghiêng người giơ tay lên, làm tư thế “Mời” hướng về phía cửa phòng phía sau.

Một già hai trẻ tiến vào phòng, các sảnh các phòng đều yên tĩnh, đến thư phòng, Hoắc Chiêu ngồi xuống ghế bành, giống như không biết nhìn đi đâu nên cứ nhìn vào chiếc lư hương trên án thư.

Hoắc Lâm Phong móc mật hàm ra, đưa lên: “Cha, xem thử đi.”

Hoắc Chiêu nhận lấy, khóe mắt nhìn xung quanh, thấp giọng giáo huấn: “Không biết phép tắc, rót trà cho Đường công tử đi.”

Cái tên “Dung Lạc Vân” đã khắc sâu vào tim, bỗng dưng xưng “Đường công tử”, Hoắc Lâm Phong chẳng quen xíu nào. Hắn đáp một tiếng, đợi Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xuống liền đích thân rót trà cho y.

Nước trà từ miệng ấm đổ vào tách, chảy róc rách, có thể át đi một chút âm thanh, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhân lúc này khẽ nói: “Lúc trước ta đã thẳng thắn rồi, con trai con gái của Đường thái phó đều còn sống.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngước mắt lên, nhỏ giọng trả lời: “Cho nên lúc nãy cha huynh đã hiểu hết rồi ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nếu em nói là Dung Lạc Vân, cha ta sẽ lập tức hiểu ngay, tuy em nói tên cũ của mình, nhưng chắc cha ta cũng đoán được rồi.” Rót trà xong, hắn mở chiếc hộp trên bàn ra, bên trong có vài ba món ăn nhẹ, còn có cánh hoa tẩm đường mới làm.

Bên này khe khẽ nhẹ nhàng, bên kia Hoắc Chiêu đã đọc xong mật hàm, hỏi: “Bức thư này thật sự lấy từ chỗ Thừa tướng sao?” Trọng thần và man di cấu kết với nhau, đây chính là thông đồng với địch để bán nước, nhất định không thể có một chút nhầm lẫn nào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống bên bàn: “Mật hàm không phải con lấy, vẫn nên để Lạc Vân nói thì hơn.”

Câu này vừa buông khỏi miệng, Hoắc Chiêu đột nhiên nhìn chăm chú, mới nãy ở ngoài sân chỉ là đoán thôi, vừa được xác nhận thì lập tức thấy hoảng hốt. Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại rất điềm nhiên, như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy, bình tĩnh nói: “Vào dịp Trung thu, trong thành Trường An truyền tin tức Tái Bắc thắng trận, đêm Trung thu, Trần Nhược Ngâm đã viết mật hàm này.”

Hoắc Chiêu ép bản thân mình hoàn hồn, lặng lẽ suy nghĩ một lát liền biết: “Chiêu dụ rắn khỏi hang này rất đúng lúc, xin hỏi là bên nào hành động?”

Dung Lạc Vân bưng tách trà lên: “Là tại hạ làm.” Cúi đầu uống trà, uống xong, y nhìn chằm chằm hoa văn trùng điệp trên mặt thảm, “Hoắc gia và Thừa tướng chế ngự lẫn nhau, cho nên Trần Nhược Ngâm muốn trừ khử từng người một.”

Thần tướng không vừa mắt nhau không phải chuyện ngày một ngày hai, Hoắc Chiêu hiểu rõ, chỉ là ông không ngờ Trần Nhược Ngâm lại dám phạm đại tội thông đồng với địch. Lại cúi đầu nhìn mật hàm, ông nói: “Lão phu và Trần Nhược Ngâm như nước với lửa, nhưng hắn ta trong thư có nhấn mạnh, phen này nhất định phải lấy được mạng Lâm Phong.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi ấp úng: “Theo lời Trần Nhược Ngâm, một là vì Lâm Phong thống lĩnh đội quân, là chủ lực trong trận chiến dẹp loạn, hai là vì ông ta hoài nghi Lâm Phong có liên minh với Bất Phàm Cung.”

Y không hề đề cập tới Tam hoàng tử, không muốn phơi bày bản thân, cũng không muốn nhà họ Hoắc có dính dáng gì đến Duệ Vương. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi một bên lẳng lặng nghe, hỏi Hoắc Chiêu: “Cha, trong mật hàm nói thế nào?”

Hoắc Chiêu trả lời: “Thủ hạ của A Trát Thái có một đội tên là ‘Li Na quân’, Trần Nhược Ngâm nói thời cơ đã đến, ra lệnh cho Li Na quân xuất chinh lấy mạng con.”

Trong phòng rơi vào tĩnh lặng, Li Na quân xuất chinh, lấy mạng Hoắc Lâm Phong, nhưng mà trên chiến trường chưa giao đấu, thì thắng bại vẫn chưa biết rõ, vì sao trong lời nói của Trần Nhược Ngâm giống như đã chắc chắn Li Na quân nhất định sẽ thắng vậy?

Hoắc Lâm Phong cân nhắc nói: “Li Na quân kia nếu như thật sự lợi hại hơn chúng ta, vì sao khi ác chiến năm đó lại chưa từng lộ mặt? Nếu như sau trận chiến này mới bồi dưỡng thì càng không thể nào, một người lính tinh nhuệ mất ít nhất ba đến năm năm để bồi dưỡng, tuyệt đối không thể thành công trong một đêm được.”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “A Trát Thái và bộ tộc Khâm Sát liên hôn, có lẽ đây là lính tinh nhuệ của Khâm Sát.”

Cho dù thế nào thì nếu đã biết trước thì cần phải tăng cường phòng bị, Hoắc Chiêu quyết định sẽ lệnh cho Hoắc Kinh Hải ngày mai quay về quân doanh, hai huynh đệ cùng nhau chinh chiến. Tạm thời ông sẽ ở lại trong thành, phòng cho bọn man tặc giương đông kích tây, gây loạn trong thành.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không có dị nghị gì, sáng sớm mai sẽ lập tức về quân doanh sắp xếp tỉ mỉ.

Trong phòng lại quay về bầu không khí yên tĩnh, bàn chuyện chính xong, không khỏi khiến người ta nhớ về chuyện cũ, Hoắc Chiêu nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, muốn hỏi xem đứa trẻ này năm đó đã bươn chải như thế nào, lớn lên ở đâu, sau này có dự định gì?

Nhưng có vài lời không thể không nói, Hoắc Chiêu cất lời: “Con trai, Lâm Phong đã kể cho ta nghe thân phận của con, chắc hẳn con cũng đã biết chân tướng năm đó rồi.” Ông đứng dậy, rắn rỏi trang nghiêm như một cội tùng già, “Lâm Phong, cha đã nói thế nào.”

Con ngươi Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn xa xăm: “Tiểu Dung, cha ta nói đợi em đến…” Nuốt nước bọt, mũi miệng đều chua xót, “Cúi người dâng kiếm, lấy mạng đền mạng.”

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân toát lên vẻ kinh ngạc, nhìn về phía Hoắc Chiêu, y biết đối phương chỉ phụng chỉ truy sát, không biết nội tình, nhưng không ngờ đối phương lại thẳng thắn như vậy, cam nguyện từ bỏ tính mạng, từ bỏ gia đình để bồi hoàn tính mạng cha mẹ y.

Con trai chủ động thừa nhận chân tướng, phụ thân chủ động gánh chịu trừng phạt, khó trách ai cũng nói cả nhà trung liệt.

Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy đứng dậy, chung quy người kết liễu cha mẹ mình, không ai nặng tội hơn cẩu tặc Trần Thanh, nhưng cứ hoài ôm hận cũng chẳng có cách nào diệt trừ. Y vịn mặt bàn, nói: “Phen này tới đây, là vì tính mạng của Lâm Phong, cũng là vì an nguy của tướng sĩ và bá tánh Tái Bắc, ân oán riêng sau này hẵng nói.”

Bất chấp hiểm nguy đi cướp mật hàm, vượt nghìn dặm xa bôn ba Tái Bắc, thậm chí còn gác lại mối thù giết cha, chỉ vì tính mạng của Hoắc Lâm Phong… Hoắc Chiêu ngạc nhiên, cũng hoài nghi, liền hỏi: “Lâm Phong là con trai của lão phu, vì sao con lại đối xử với nó như thế?”

Bàn tay Dung Lạc Vân rời khỏi mặt bàn, không cần phải vịn nữa, y có thể bình tĩnh và kiên định mà trả lời: “Đối với tại hạ mà nói, huynh ấy trước tiên là người mà tại hạ coi trọng, sau đó mới là con trai của Hầu gia.”

Hoắc Chiêu hơi khó tin: “Dù đã biết chân tướng thì con cũng vẫn coi trọng nó ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói rõ ràng hơn nữa: “Định Bắc Hầu, thù oán giữa tôi và Hầu gia, sẽ không bao giờ ảnh hưởng đến việc tôi quan tâm huynh ấy.” Tầm mắt khẽ di chuyển, y nhìn về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Ngược lại tôi chỉ sợ… sẽ tổn thương đến tình cảm giữa tôi và huynh ấy.”

Lời này vừa trần trụi vừa mờ ám, nào là quan tâm rồi tình cảm, là loại quan tâm gì, là loại tình cảm gì? Lư hương lượn lờ những khói, tản ra mùi đàn hương, sự yên lặng chẳng thể nào địch nổi những gợn sóng ngầm lúc này.

Giằng co hồi lâu, Dung Lạc Vân là khách, nhưng biết mình đang ở thế chủ động, y giả bộ tố khổ với Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Còn có chuyện gì cần nói nữa không, chân ta đau quá à.”

Hoắc Chiêu lúc này mới hoàn hồn, định gọi quản gia tới, thu xếp một đình viện cho Dung Lạc Vân nghỉ ngơi. Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng ngăn cản: “Cha, để em ấy ở biệt uyển của con là được rồi, cũng tiện cho con đích thân săn sóc.”

Hoắc Chiêu không nghĩ nhiều, lập tức ưng thuận.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn Dung Lạc Vân rời khỏi thư phòng, từ cửa ngách sảnh bên tiến vào một hành lang, rẽ ở cuối đường là tới hoa viên. Hai người đi cách nhau một bước chân, người ngoài nhìn vào chỉ thấy là quan hệ chủ và khách mà thôi.

Khi sắp đến biệt uyển, Hoắc Lâm Phong rút ngắn khoảng cách một bước đó, góc áo hai người phất phơ va quẹt vào nhau, đến cửa biệt uyển, hắn nhẹ nhàng nhấc tay lên, bàn tay đặt sau lưng Dung Lạc Vân.

“Thiếu gia.” Một nha hoàn đi ngang qua, hành lễ với hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu đáp lại, đi ngang tiểu đình, vào lối mòn, hai bên đường trồng hai hàng cây phong, lá đỏ đang mọc lên sum suê. Chân tiến một bước là bàn tay dời xuống một tấc, hắn ôm được eo Dung Lạc Vân rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân làm thinh, liếc mắt cảnh cáo, nhưng không có tác dụng, trở tay muốn đẩy móng vuốt Hoắc Lâm Phong ra. Trong lúc đó, y không phát hiện ra là đã đến trước cửa phòng rồi, bước qua ngưỡng cửa, y không vùng vằng nữa, chỉ lo tò mò quan sát xung quanh.

Rầm một tiếng, Hoắc Lâm Phong đóng sầm hai cánh cửa lại.

Dung Lạc Vân nghe tiếng mà kinh hoàng, vừa xoay người đã bị ôm chầm lấy. Y nhìn ra được, từ khi ra khỏi thư phòng, suốt dọc đường người này cứ bứt rứt như thế, khoảng cách một bước chân kia là đã kiềm chế đến tột bậc rồi, ôm lưng, túm eo, nếu không phải Hầu phủ nhiều nô bộc thì có lẽ ở con đường mòn trồng phong đỏ kia đã bế y lên rồi.

“Huynh sao thế?” Dung Lạc Vân hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta là người hỏi câu này mới phải chứ, em làm sao thế?” Hắn vuốt ve sau đầu Dung Lạc Vân, như muốn vuốt rụng hết tóc người ta vậy, “Những lời em nói khi nãy…”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Mỗi một câu ta nói với cha huynh đều là lời từ tận đáy lòng.”

Y khẽ giãy ra, ngửa mặt lên nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Nếu cha huynh giống như Trần Nhược Ngâm thì ta nhất định đã báo thù không hề do dự rồi, nhưng ông ấy không phải, Định Bắc Hầu là trung thần tướng tốt, thái bình mấy mươi năm ở biên ải, cuộc sống ấm no của bá tánh, đều là công lao của ông ấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân không thể vì tư thù mà bỏ quên những điều khác được.

“Hơn nữa…” Y thủ thỉ, “Ta còn một ham muốn cá nhân làm điều kiện, nhưng ta vẫn chưa nghĩ xong.”

Ham muốn cá nhân ư? Hoắc Lâm Phong hoài nghi hỏi: “Là gì thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Ta muốn hỏi xin Hoắc gia…” Y tập trung nhìn biểu cảm của Hoắc Lâm Phong, dường như rất khó để mở lời, nhưng tâm ý lại vô cùng kiên định.

Mãi một lúc sau, y mới chậm rãi nói: “Xin cưới huynh.”

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Cha, có người cầu thân kìa.


	42. 83+84

**Chương 83: Bẫy cha**

Mặt trời mùa thu đã sắp lặn, trời vẫn còn sáng mà các nha hoàn đã xếp hàng bưng món lên rồi. Ba món nguội, năm món nóng, hai món tráng miệng, một bát canh, một thố cơm.

Dung Lạc Vân ôm sói con ngồi bên bàn không nhúc nhích gì, đợi các nha hoàn nối đuôi nhau vào lại nối đuôi nhau ra rồi mới quét mắt một vòng quanh bàn, bày kín rồi, mùi thơm xộc lên đến nỗi muốn người ta hắt hơi.

Đợi Đỗ Tranh đi vào bày món, Dung Lạc Vân cuối cùng cũng gặp được một người quen, hỏi: “Sao nấu nhiều thế này?”

Đỗ Tranh nằm mộng phú quý, cố ý nói: “Thế mà nhiều á? Chế độ ở Hầu phủ là như vậy đó.” Bày bát đũa xong thì bắt đầu múc cơm múc canh, “Nhị cung chủ, cung chủ từng là thiên kim lang của phủ thái phó trong thành Trường An, chắc không kém hơn Hầu phủ chứ.”

Những ngày tươi đẹp mười bảy năm trước, khi đó y vẫn còn nhỏ, nào có nhớ rõ đâu. Dung Lạc Vân vuốt ve lỗ tai sói con, nói: “Không hoành tráng bằng Hầu phủ.”

Đỗ Tranh dâng khăn nóng lên: “Đừng ôm sói con nữa, lau tay dùng cơm đi.” Cậu biết Dung Lạc Vân đang nghĩ cái gì, “Thiếu gia tìm đại thiếu gia nghị sự rồi, Nhị cung chủ ăn trước đi, bữa ăn này là đặc biệt chuẩn bị cho cung chủ đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Đặc biệt làm cho ta sao?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Còn không phải à, còn chưa đến giờ cơm tối mà Hầu gia đã sợ cung chủ vất vả đói sớm nên đích thân phân phó nhà bếp nấu những món này đấy.”

Mùa thu Tái Bắc khô hanh, bàn đồ ăn bồi bổ này rõ ràng đã dành rất nhiều tâm tư, tìm hiểu khẩu vị của Dung Lạc Vân, còn có hai món ăn của Trường An và Giang Nam. Dung Lạc Vân biết được nguyên nhân, tay cứng đờ, nhất thời không biết nên động đũa thế nào.

Đang chần chừ thì bên ngoài có người gọi thiếu gia, Hoắc Lâm Phong trở về rồi.

Chân dài sải bước vào phòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ồ, thơm thế.” Lau tay ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, “Sao còn chưa ăn, đang đợi ta à?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Bàn chuyện với đại ca huynh xong rồi sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “ừm” một tiếng, hắn đi gặp Hoắc Kinh Hải bàn chuyện mật hàm và chuyện sáng mai về quân doanh. Nhắc đến quân doanh, hắn hỏi: “Đỗ Tranh, những thứ đã phân phó ngươi đi thu xếp đã xử lý xong chưa?”

Đỗ Tranh sao dám chậm trễ, cả buổi chiều cậu chạy vòng vòng trong thành, tìm thường phục, kỵ phục, nhung trang, đông y, áo choàng, bít tất, túi nước, đóng thành một bao tải luôn rồi. Cậu hỏi: “Đều chiếu theo kích cỡ của Nhị cung chủ, thiếu gia, Nhị cung chủ cũng sẽ đến quân doanh hả?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Phí lời, chẳng lẽ ở trong phủ tán dóc với ngươi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân bưng bát cười cười, thấy Đỗ Tranh nhìn mình, y ăn hết một con cua hấp rồi vẫn thấy Đỗ Tranh còn đang nhìn mình, ánh mắt kia ẩn chứa vẻ thăm dò, dường như đang kìm nén một vài lời muốn nói lại thôi.

Y hỏi: “Ngươi có chuyện gì à?”

Đỗ Tranh hỏi ngược lại: “Nhị cung chủ, cung chủ thật sự định hỏi cưới thiếu gia nhà tôi à?”

Lời này thẹn không còn gì để tả, hai người đóng cửa phòng thủ thỉ với nhau thì không sao, nhưng bị người ta hỏi ra thì vô cùng khôi hài. Hoắc Lâm Phong giả vờ câm điếc, chỉ cặm cụi ăn cơm, giống như đang đói sắp chết rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân vốn cũng định giả ngốc, nhưng thẹn thì thẹn chứ vẫn tò mò hơn: “Không được à? Hay là ngươi cảm thấy hoang đường?”

Đỗ Tranh thẳng thắn: “Đương nhiên là hoang đường rồi! Thiếu gia cũng có phải là thiên kim chưa xuất giá đâu, gì mà cưới với chẳng xin!” Với lại, cậu ghé lại gần, định nói nhỏ bên tai Dung Lạc Vân, “Tự cổ chí kim đoạn tụ đều lặng lẽ lén lút, nào có đạo lý lộ liễu trắng trợn như thế.”

Gì mà thiên kim, gì mà chưa xuất giá, trời còn chưa tối đã nói cái gì mà đoạn tụ rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong thẹn quá hóa giận, mặt bí xị đuổi thẳng cổ tên đầy tớ không biết điều này ra ngoài.

Trong phòng không ai hầu hạ, đóng hết cửa lại, bầu không khí lập tức trở nên thanh tịnh, Dung Lạc Vân lặng lẽ liếc Hoắc Lâm Phong, khó biết tâm trạng đối phương, nên y gắp một hạt đậu đỏ trên bánh bỏ vào trong bát Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chằm chằm chấm đỏ trong bát cơm trắng, làm thinh hồi lâu rồi dùng đầu đũa gẩy nhẹ.

Ngoài cửa đương lúc hoàng hôn, những ánh nắng còn sót lại tận dụng hết cỡ để len lỏi chui vào, ánh sáng đỏ cam lốm đốm hiện lên, xa hoa như thể chẳng giống gia đình đàng hoàng. Đợi đến khi đỏ cam chuyển dần sang đỏ tươi, Hoắc Lâm Phong mới gắp hạt đậu kia lên bỏ vào miệng, đã lạnh rồi, nhưng mà ngọt hơn rất nhiều.

Hắn nói: “Dung Lạc Vân, cho dù em có cưới ta hay không thì ta cũng sẽ không bao giờ là của người khác, chúng ta đều biết rõ trong lòng. Em thoái lui đến mức độ đó, không phải là vì quan tâm đến ta, mà là vì em vẫn chưa quyết định được, chứng tỏ em vẫn chưa thoát được bức tường trong lòng mình.”

Bây giờ đến lượt Dung Lạc Vân làm thinh, chỉ còn lại vỏn vẹn mấy hạt cơm, y vừa dùng dằng vừa chậm rãi nhai nuốt, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêng đầu nhìn y, cướp bát cơm của y, đổi thành một bát canh, nói: “Em xem đi, ra vẻ thong dong là thế, nhưng chỉ cần một câu mà đã đánh em trở về nguyên hình rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn viền bát, không muốn để lộ tim đen, cũng không muốn nói đến chuyện này: “Vậy huynh đừng đánh ta nữa.”

Giọng điệu hết sức tủi thân, tràn đầy oán trách, giống như thực sự bị đánh vậy. Trái tim của Hoắc Lâm Phong bị câu này hóa lỏng, bị sương đêm hun nóng, liền sửa miệng: “Vậy được thôi, trước khi trận chiến kết thúc, cả hai chúng ta đều không nhắc đến chuyện này nữa.”

Dùng xong bữa thì trời cũng đã tối rồi, đến tận đêm khuya phải tắm rửa lên giường, Dung Lạc Vân cũng không bước một bước nào ra khỏi phòng. Nơi này không giống phủ tướng quân ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, y cảm thấy ở đây hành xử rất cẩn trọng, dù là chủ hay tớ, da mặt y mỏng lắm, sợ chạm mặt người khác.

Tắm rửa xong, Dung Lạc Vân để tóc ướt ngồi xếp bằng ở cuối giường, trên đệm trải ra mấy bộ xiêm y, là mấy bộ Hoắc Lâm Phong lệnh cho Đỗ Tranh đi mua. Màu xanh nhạt, màu xanh ngọc, đều dựa theo sở thích ngày thường của y, trong quân doanh nhiều gió cát, còn có thêm mấy bộ dày màu sẫm.

Y gấp từng bộ một, gấp đến bộ cuối cùng, y phủi ra một chiếc lọ sứ trắng nhỏ, nhỏ bằng nửa bàn tay, đóng rất kín, mở ra thấy là một lọ thuốc mỡ màu trắng có mùi hương hoa lan.

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn thật kĩ, hình như y từng thấy một thứ giống như vậy trên bàn trang điểm của tỷ tỷ, chẳng lẽ là để thoa mặt ư? Y đi chân trần xuống giường, giẫm lên thảm dày chạy tới trước cửa tiểu thất, tập trung tinh thần: “Ây dô!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mới vừa ra khỏi thùng tắm, trên người không một mảnh vải che thân, đang cầm khăn vải lau qua, nghe tiếng liền liếc về phía cửa, nói: “Người bị nhìn là ta, em ây dô cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi xuống nhìn chằm chằm mặt thảm, hoa văn trên thảm quấn quýt vào nhau, bông này kéo theo bông kia, cành này móc lấy cành kia, như cảm nhận được, ánh mắt y dời từ dưới chân du tẩu về phía trước, nhìn đến đôi chân đẫm nước của Hoắc Lâm Phong, không cầm lòng được mà dán mắt vào, bắp chân thon dài, hai đầu gối, bắp đùi rắn chắc…

“Nhìn đi đâu thế?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi.

Bỗng nhiên, Dung Lạc Vân dời tầm mắt, bộ dạng chột dạ hoảng sợ giống như chim sợ cành cong. “Không, không nhìn gì cả.” Bấy giờ y mới nhớ ra, hai tay đưa lọ sứ lên, “Đây là cái gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lau người qua loa, tẩm y tẩm khố đã chuẩn bị sẵn thì hắn không đụng, lại lấy một chiếc áo choàng lụa trơn láng từ kệ gỗ. Khoác lên lỏng lẻo, khi tiến gần đối phương còn có cảm giác sắp tuột cả xuống.

Dung Lạc Vân khó mà kiềm chế khóe mắt, kiềm chế gương mặt cứ đỏ dần lên, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đến trước mặt mình, y liền nhìn chằm chặp vào lồng ngực sũng nước của người ta. Mặc dù nhìn rất mãn nhãn rồi nhưng lại cứ dối trá mà nói: “Không mặc đồ đàng hoàng, thành ra thể thống gì.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cố ý phẩy phẩy vạt áo, lại gần một chút, hơi nóng quanh người tràn ngập căn phòng, hắn nhìn cái người vừa ăn cắp vừa la làng này, hỏi: “Đường công tử, công tử nhìn lén dưới khố của ta, thì là thể thống của nhà nào đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân hốt hoảng, gì mà Đường công tử, giống như cha mẹ và đệ đệ của y đều đang nghe thấy vậy, muốn mắng môn phong Đường gia bại hoại chứ gì, y mạnh miệng nói: “Nói bậy nói bạ, ta nhìn cái thứ đó của huynh làm gì.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em muốn làm gì… cũng được.” Không ngoài dự kiến, Dung Lạc Vân thẹn thùng xoay người, mái tóc dài phất qua, vô cùng ghẹo người. Hắn duỗi tay ra bắt lại, móc chân túm lưng bế lên, sải bước ra khỏi tiểu thất.

Chỉ đi tám chín bước là đến bên giường, ôm cơ thể mềm mại trong lòng lăn lộn tới lui, quấn quýt da thịt ngã xuống giường. Trên bàn, trước cửa sổ, bên tủ gỗ, những chiếc đèn dát vàng cháy nến đỏ, vài ba chao đèn lụa tỏa ra ánh sáng, trong phòng sáng trưng, con ngươi cũng có thể nhìn rõ biểu cảm của đối phương.

Dung Lạc Vân nằm ngửa mặt lên, bị Hoắc Lâm Phong giam cầm, khẽ năn nỉ: “Thổi đèn đi…”

Đó là việc của kẻ dưới, tiểu Hầu gia đâu có chịu: “Thổi đèn rồi thì làm sao nhìn thấy được dáng vẻ này của em.” Hắn nhấc tay lên kéo nhẹ xuống, hai lớp rèm mờ mờ ảo ảo buông xuống, như thế lại càng ám muội hơn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mở nắp lọ sứ ra, nói: “Thứ này tên là Phức Lan Cao, mùa thu Tái Bắc hanh khô, sợ làm thô ráp gương mặt nhỏ nhắn này của em.” Đầu ngón tay chấm một ít, bôi lên má, lên trán, lên chóp mũi Dung Lạc Vân.

Đây là đồ của nữ nhân, Dung Lạc Vân không thích, nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong đích thân thoa mặt cho y, y còn có thể nói “Không muốn” sao? Đôi môi mỏng mấp máy, nói chuyện khác: “Đỗ Tranh đúng là chu đáo, còn giúp huynh mua cái này.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em quan tâm tới cậu ta quá nhỉ, nghị sự với đại ca xong, ta đã đích thân đi mua đấy.” Hắn cúi người đè thấp xuống một chút, “Cửa tiệm tốt nhất trong thành, tên là ‘Mãn Đường Hoan’, nghe hay không?”

Lúc này mặt Dung Lạc Vân thơm phưng phức: “Hay.” Cảm giác ngày càng nặng, Hoắc Lâm Phong giảm bớt lực trên người y, những chỗ khác thì không sao, chỉ là xương hông bị một vật cộm vào. Mà mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn trơ trơ như không, hỏi: “Ngư thủy chi hoan (cá nước thân mật), có phải nghe cũng rất hay không?”

Y mặt đỏ tai hồng, rõ ràng là chưa làm gì hết nhưng lại giống như đã bị chọc ghẹo đến xấu hổ rồi vậy. vòng eo ngưa ngứa, Hoắc Lâm Phong gỡ nút thắt tẩm y ra, kéo một phát, cơ thể trắng nõn bại lộ dưới ánh nến màu quýt.

Dung Lạc Vân nhắc nhở lần nữa: “Thổi đèn đi…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu ngậm lấy bờ môi kia, sờ soạng lưng quần Dung Lạc Vân, mơ hồ nói: “Để ta xem thử đùi có còn đỏ không đã, thổi đèn rồi làm sao mà xem?”

Cả quần ngủ lẫn quần lót đều được lột ra từ từ, Dung Lạc Vân kìm nén cơn ngại ngùng, ngoan ngoãn nằm im không động đậy gì. Y vô cùng ngây thơ, như một trái dưa non chưa trải sự đời, hỏi: “Còn đỏ không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi xuống nhìn chằm chằm, che giấu ánh lửa trong mắt: “Vẫn còn đỏ.”

Dung Lạc Vân ấp úng: “Vậy có phải… huynh sẽ không ức hiếp ta nữa không?”

Huyết khí Hoắc Lâm Phong chảy ngược, kìm nén con súc sinh trong lòng mình lại, ngẩng đầu lên cười: “Đo đỏ một mảng, càng quyến rũ hơn.” Hắn lại tiếp tục đè xuống, túm hai tay Dung Lạc Vân giữ chặt trên đỉnh đầu, “Với lại, hóa ra đó gọi là ức hiếp em à, vậy sau này ta đi ức hiếp người khác nhé?”

Dung Lạc Vân tức tối nói: “Huynh dám! Ta sẽ giết huynh…” Sức uy hiếp gần bằng không, y tự phát giác được, “Nói nhiều quá, chẳng có tác dụng gì.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không cầm lòng được nữa, nghiêng mặt sang, cúi đầu hôn lên tai Dung Lạc Vân, cùng lúc đó bàn tay móc ra một ít thuốc mỡ. Môi dán bên tai, hơi thở khiến cho vành tai y run rẩy, hắn nói: “Dung Lạc Vân, trong mơ em không giống như thế này.”

Mồ hôi không ngừng túa ra, Dung Lạc Vân ngập ngừng hỏi: “Chứ thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Trong mơ, em điên cuồng hôn ta, còn cưỡi trên người ta uốn éo lung tung.”

Xằng bậy, Dung Lạc Vân muốn phản bác, nhưng hé môi lại không phát ra tiếng, giơ tay lên bám vào vai Hoắc Lâm Phong run rẩy, ngẩng đầu lên khẽ thở dốc. Y cảm thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong thật hung dữ, dữ hơn cả lúc trước, chẳng màng chuyện gì cả, giống như đang lấy y ra trút giận vậy.

“Tướng quân…” Y bắt đầu kêu loạn, “Tiểu Hầu gia…”

Áo choàng lụa trơn láng khoác trên người tựa như một làn sóng đang đung đưa, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu tì lên trán Dung Lạc Vân, giọng nói trầm thấp, mặt đầy thương yêu: “—— Tiểu Hành.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, vừa nỉ non vừa làm nũng: “Gọi ta lần nữa… gọi lần nữa đi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cứ gọi liên tục mấy tiếng, Tiểu Hành, Tiểu Hành, chiếc giường nặng ký cũng cùng phát ra âm thanh, quấy phá vẻ êm đềm trong phòng. Dung Lạc Vân siết chặt cánh tay, ánh mắt không còn tiêu cự, khẽ thì thào: “Chỉ cho một mình huynh gọi thôi.”

Một câu bâng quơ thôi nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại nhạy cảm phát hiện ra: “Chẳng lẽ… trước giờ còn có người gọi em như vậy ư?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói trong vô thức: “Tam hoàng tử.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Hắn ta là cái thá gì? Ỷ có chút giao tình cũ mà bày đặt thân thiết à.” Hắn ôm Dung Lạc Vân ngồi dậy, vuốt lưng thuận khí, kề sát nhau không một kẽ hở.

Dung Lạc Vân che bụng khẽ run, cơ thể y đã mềm oặt rồi, bên ngoài phòng, Đỗ Tranh bưng tới hai bát canh nóng an thần, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng khóc liên miên truyền ra, còn an thần con mẹ gì nữa.

Mãi cho đến giờ Tý mới kết thúc, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Dung Lạc Vân nằm xuống gối, mồ hôi mồ kê nhễ nhại, lồng ngực vẫn còn đang phập phồng. một lúc sau, hắn bình tĩnh hơn, nói: “Một mình em đến Trường An ta còn chưa nói đấy, sau này không được mạo hiểm một mình nữa.”

Giọng Dung Lạc Vân khàn đặc: “Lão Tam đi với ta mà, vừa trả lộ phí vừa có công, chuyến này đệ ấy đã giúp ta rất nhiều đó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Tam cung chủ mê tiền như thế, chắc hẳn là đau lòng lắm, lần sau gặp mặt ta sẽ cảm ơn đệ ấy thật trịnh trọng.”

Dung Lạc Vân chậm rãi nói: “Ta đã cảm ơn rồi, Duệ Vương tặng ta một chiếc nhẫn ngọc, đắt tiền lắm ý, ta đã tặng lại nó cho lão Tam rồi.” Y mệt mỏi muốn xỉu rồi, mơ màng nhắm mắt lại, không nhìn thấy biểu cảm Hoắc Lâm Phong đã biến chuyển.

Đang yên đang lành, vô duyên vô cớ, tặng nhẫn ngọc làm gì?

Huống hồ người ta là nam nhi, không tặng chủy thủ bảo kiếm, bút mực giấy nghiên gì đi, vì sao lại đi tặng một món đồ dán vào da thịt, đeo lên ngón tay như thế?

Cái tên đó chỉ có thể cho hắn gọi, nhẫn cũng chỉ có thể đeo của hắn mà thôi.

Hôm sau, trời còn chưa sáng, trong chủ uyển ở Hầu phủ đã xào xáo một trận, Bạch thị giật mình tỉnh giấc, nghiêng người đẩy đẩy người bên gối. Hoắc Chiêu thức dậy, vén rèm lên hỏi: “Tiếng động gì vậy?”

Nha hoàn bên ngoài nói: “Hầu gia, phu nhân, nhị thiếu gia tới.”

Đang nói thì Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ăn mặc chỉnh tề đẩy cửa bước vào, mới sáng sớm đã đăng đường nhập thất, quả là chẳng hợp phép tắc. ai ngờ, hắn vậy mà chạy thẳng đến trước bàn gương, ngồi phịch xuống.

Hoắc Chiêu kinh ngạc: “Tên nghịch tử, mày lại phát rồ cái gì đấy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn về phía Bạch thị: “Mẹ, tổ mẫu đã đưa cho mẹ một cặp vòng ngọc, một chiếc nhẫn ngọc, có thể đưa nhẫn ngọc cho con không?”

Bạch thị mông lung chẳng hiểu gì: “Đợi sau này con và đại ca con thành thân, mẹ sẽ truyền lại cho con dâu, bây giờ con lấy nó làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Con muốn tặng cho Dung Lạc Vân.”

Thẳng thắn như thế khiến hai ông bà nhất thời sửng sốt, Hoắc Chiêu hoàn hồn trước, đang suy nghĩ, đứa trẻ kia thích nhẫn ngọc sao? Cũng đúng, đồ mua bên ngoài không sánh bằng vật quý gia truyền, càng không thể sánh được với tâm ý.

“Phu nhân…” Hoắc Chiêu nói, “Nếu đã như thế, thì đưa cho nó đi.”

Ở trong biệt uyển, Dung Lạc Vân đang một mình say giấc nồng, vẫn chưa biết vị tướng quân kia trù tính hết nửa đêm, trời vừa sáng đã mặt dày gài bẫy cha mẹ ruột, đòi chiếc nhẫn bạch ngọc, sau khi y tỉnh giấc sẽ lập tức cầu hôn y.

Đã bắt được y rồi, muốn hối hận cũng không còn kịp nữa.

**Chương 84: Đỗ Tranh không phải người**

Dung Lạc Vân chầm chậm mở mắt ra, rèm che được buộc lên, trong phòng sáng trưng bất thường. Trong không gian ấm áp này, sói con phơi bụng nằm trên sạp nhỏ, nhìn kĩ một hồi mới nhận ra nó đã lớn hơn nhiều so với khi mới nhặt được rồi.

Mà bên gối thì trống vắng, chạm tay vào cũng chẳng thấy có hơi ấm nào sót lại, Dung Lạc Vân chui khỏi giường nhìn xung quanh, gọi: “Hoắc Lâm Phong?” Không ai đáp lại, trong tiểu thất, ở bên ngoài cũng đều vắng lặng, y hốt hoảng gọi to hơn, “Hoắc Lâm Phong, Hoắc Lâm Phong?”

Người đâu rồi, chẳng lẽ ở quân doanh xảy ra chuyện gì nên đã bỏ y ở lại mà đi rồi sao?

Dung Lạc Vân vén chăn xuống giường, “ui da” một tiếng, eo và chân ê ẩm khó chịu, run lẩy bẩy như bị sốt rét. Lúc này cửa mở ra, Đỗ Tranh bưng chậu đồng tiến vào, nói: “Đã ban ngày rồi, chỉ có một mình cung chủ thôi, sao còn kêu gào nữa?”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Hoắc Lâm Phong đâu?”

Đỗ Tranh đáp: “Thiếu gia đến chỗ Hầu gia rồi, không biết làm gì nữa.” Nói xong khẽ liếc mắt nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, từ đầu đến chân, chỗ nào cũng dè dặt cẩn thận giống như một đại cô nương đang lựa hoa vậy.

Biết được Hoắc Lâm Phong chưa đi, Dung Lạc Vân yên tâm rồi, nhưng cũng nhớ lại câu lúc nãy, gì mà “Ban ngày một mình còn kêu gào”?

“Chậc chậc chậc.” Đỗ Tranh ngoáy ngoáy lỗ tai, sau đó đút tay vào tay áo, “Tôi là thông cảm cho Nhị cung chủ cực khổ, tối qua vừa khóc vừa kêu, cách một bức tường cũng biết được cơ thể da tóc của cung chủ đều bị thiếu gia giày vò, dù trời sáng rồi thì cũng nên nghỉ ngơi chút đi.”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân bắt đầu đỏ lên, đỏ thế nào ấy hả, ước chừng còn đỏ hơn cả màu mây ráng chiều, màu son thoa má của các con hát, hay màu hoa đào nở rộ tháng ba tháng tư. Từ da mặt đến lỗ tai rồi đến cổ, vén vạt áo lên thì còn có lồng ngực, tất cả đều đỏ bừng bừng.

Y có bao giờ chịu nỗi nhục thế này đâu, không chỉ nhục nhã mà còn thẹn thùng đến cả địa ngục Nghiệt Kính nữa.

“Xằng bậy…” Y chẳng có sức lực gì, tay trái khẩy tay phải, hàm trên đập hàm dưới, “Ta không có như vậy đâu, cho dù là có đi nữa thì tường phòng rắn chắc như thế làm sao ngươi nghe thấy được.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Tôi đâu chỉ nghe thấy mà còn nghe rất rõ nữa kìa.”

Cậu tằng hắng một tiếng: “Gì mà nhẹ thôi, mạnh hơn chút, chậm thôi, nhanh lên, chỗ nào không được, chỗ nào chịu không nổi, Nhị cung chủ chắc hẳn đã kiều diễm mê hoặc thiếu gia nhà chúng tôi rồi!”

Dung Lạc Vân muốn sụp đổ, giơ tay lên bịt tai: “Ngươi im miệng đi, không được nói nữa!”

Bộ dạng tự lừa mình dối người trông cực kỳ buồn cười, vừa quát lên, chất giọng khàn đặc càng nghiệm chứng được lời nói của đối phương. Sói con giật mình tỉnh giấc, không biết xảy ra chuyện gì nhưng vẫn theo phe cha ruột mà gào rú.

Khi Hoắc Lâm Phong vào phòng thì suýt nữa đã mất đi thính giác, đá cửa cái rầm mới khiến tiếng ồn trong phòng ngừng lại.

Dung Lạc Vân có người chống lưng rồi, tức giận nói: “Cậu ta, cậu ta!” Quả thật là thẹn đến nỗi không cất lời được, muốn cáo trạng cũng không nói ra được. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế liền xua đuổi Đỗ Tranh, bước chậm đến trước giường.

Giây phút này, trong phòng trở nên tĩnh mịch, cực giống sáng sớm sau đêm tân hôn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng còn Dung Lạc Vân thì ngồi, một người cúi đầu, một người ngước mặt, bốn mắt nhìn nhau dường như không đủ, không ai muốn phá vỡ sự yên lặng này trước.

Dung Lạc Vân rất là xúi quẩy, mặt vốn đã đỏ rồi, đối mắt nhìn như vậy chỉ sợ sẽ phát sốt lên luôn. Y không chịu được nữa, mở miệng dời sự chú ý: “Vẫn còn sớm mà, tìm cha huynh có chuyện gì quan trọng sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Phải, rất quan trọng.”

Hắn chìa hai tay ra, tay nào cũng nắm lại, đặt chung với nhau. “Đoán xem tay nào có đồ.” Hắn nói, đưa hai nắm tay tới gần, “Đoán đúng sẽ đưa cho em.”

Dung Lạc Vân không hiểu, mông lung do dự đụng đụng vào tay trái.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nở nụ cười, lật tay lại mở ra, trong lòng bàn tay trống không, vì thế hắn dùng tay này vuốt ve mặt Dung Lạc Vân, xoa xoa một lúc, trách móc: “Không ngờ em ngốc như thế, cho em một cơ hội nữa đấy.”

Kiểu này là nhất định phải cho mình rồi, Dung Lạc Vân càng tò mò hơn, hai tay bọc lấy tay phải Hoắc Lâm Phong, gỡ ra từng ngón một, thấy lòng bàn tay chứa một chiếc nhẫn bạch ngọc. Chiếc nhẫn này không hề đơn giản một chút nào, trơn bóng óng ánh, hoa văn điêu khắc cực kỳ tỉ mỉ.

Dung Lạc Vân sững sờ, cúi đầu nhìn chiếc nhẫn, rồi lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, cứ lặp đi lặp lại như thế. Hoắc Lâm Phong bị điệu bộ ngốc nghếch của y chọc cười, giọng dịu dàng khác thường: “Mới sáng sớm đã đánh thức cha mẹ, mặt dày chơi xấu đòi được món đồ này.”

Hắn quỳ xổm xuống, chuyển thành ngước mặt nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, nói: “Chiếc nhẫn này đã truyền mấy đời rồi, cuối cùng tổ mẫu truyền cho mẹ ta, sau này mẹ ta sẽ truyền cho con dâu của bà.”

Dung Lạc Vân chưa phản ứng kịp: “Vậy sao có thể đưa cho ta được? Mau trả về đi…” Nói xong, đầu óc chậm chạp xoay chuyển, đột nhiên hoảng hốt, sửa miệng như một kẻ mê tiền, “Không được… huynh không được cưới vợ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy em có muốn lấy nó không?”

Dung Lạc Vân tiến thoái lưỡng nan, bảo bối gia truyền nhà người ta, sao y có thể nhận được chứ? Chợt nghĩ, vô duyên vô cớ sao người này lại tự dưng đòi cái này? Y hỏi ngược lại: “Huynh vẫn chưa thành thân, mẹ huynh vậy mà cũng đưa cho huynh à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta nói là muốn tặng cho em, cha mẹ ta cho phép ngay.”

Đây là vì món nợ mười bảy năm trước, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại chột dạ: “Bọn họ biết rồi sao? Sao mà biết được?” Nhớ lại lời Đỗ Tranh nói, y sợ toát mồ hôi, “Là tối qua ta gây ra chuyện mất mặt, tiếng gào khóc truyền ra ngoài… bị cha mẹ huynh phát hiện rồi phải không!”

Dung Lạc Vân suýt nữa bật khóc, hai tay túm đệm giường, thẫn thờ một hồi rồi đứng dậy cầm xiêm y trên giá.

“Ta về đây.” Y không quản eo mỏi chân đau, mặc trung y vào, cột bừa nút thắt, “Ta phải về Tây Càn Lĩnh thôi, cha mẹ ta bỏ mạng ở đây, ta cũng không còn mặt mũi nào ở đây được nữa!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nín nhịn rất vất vả, chạy tới ngăn cản: “Em muốn chọc ta cười chết phải không?” Hắn tiến lại gần, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói, “Tốt xấu gì cũng là một cung chủ, bị một tên đầy tớ dọa cho hai câu đã sợ hãi như thế.”

Dung Lạc Vân xấu hổ: “Thật ra gan ta không lớn lắm đâu…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cởi nút chết kia ra, buộc lại lần nữa, tiện thể túm lấy eo Dung Lạc Vân. “Một kẻ giết người không chớp mắt như em mà còn giả bộ đáng thương cái gì.” Buông một câu, móc lấy hai tay Dung Lạc Vân, “Thích bên trái hay bên phải?”

Nhóc đáng thương giết người không chớp mắt lặng lẽ nhúc nhích tay trái, ngón tay mát lạnh, Hoắc Lâm Phong đeo chiếc nhẫn bạch ngọc lên tay y, đẩy vào tận gốc, trói chặt lấy y.

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nhìn ngắm, nhấc tay lên, tiến tới một bước, đúng lúc nhào vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong siết chặt vòng tay, nói: “Những món đồ chơi dù đắt hay rẻ, chỉ cần có thành ý thì cái gì ta cũng muốn tặng cho em.”

Thần tiên đoán mệnh, cũng không thể nào đoán được cát hung của nhà binh, chinh chiến trên sa trường nhất định phải chuẩn bị tâm lý là sẽ chết. Hoắc Lâm Phong tặng cho Dung Lạc Vân rất nhiều món quà, vì tình cảm giữa hai người bọn họ, cũng là vì tương lai nếu có gì bất trắc thì hắn cũng đã cố gắng để lại thật nhiều kỉ niệm cho đối phương rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói: “Ta sẽ đeo thật cẩn thận.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đây là nhà họ Hoắc truyền cho con dâu đó, em có hiểu không?”

Khẽ khàng thôi chưa đủ, Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “Đường Hành ta gả cho huynh rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ghì chặt hai cánh tay, nghiêng đầu hôn lên tóc mai Dung Lạc Vân, vốn tưởng rằng đến Giang Nam là họa, không ngờ mơ đẹp, lại trở thành vận may khó cầu của hắn.

Ôm ấp một lúc lâu mới tách ra, đúng lúc thị vệ tới báo, nói Hoắc Kinh Hải đang chờ ở tiền viện.

Hai người không dám dây dưa nữa, thu dọn đồ đạc xong rồi cùng nhau xuất phát rời phủ quay lại quân doanh.

Biệt uyển lại vắng chủ, Đỗ Tranh quét dọn phòng ngủ, đóng cửa lại, lượn ra ngoài lén lười biếng. Cậu đến rừng trúc nhỏ gần chủ uyển, đợi một lúc, thấy Mai Tử bưng sọt trúc xuất hiện.

“Mai Tử, muội đến muộn rồi!” Đỗ Tranh toét miệng, ngồi ghế đá cùng Mai Tử.

Mai Tử nói: “Nhị thiếu gia mới sáng sớm đã tìm tới, làm Hầu gia với phu nhân ngủ không ngon, lúc nãy mới vừa thức dậy.” Sọt trúc đặt trên chân, bên trong toàn là sợi tơ, “Chọn mấy sợi đi, muội may cho huynh một chiếc áo trấn thủ.”

(*) áo trấn thủ:  


Đỗ Tranh vừa chọn vừa hỏi: “Thiếu gia tìm Hầu gia làm gì vậy?”

Mai Tử đáp: “Không rõ nữa, nhưng muội thấy Hầu gia và phu nhân trông rất mông lung.”

Hoắc Chiêu cả nửa đời đều uy nghiêm mạnh mẽ, đây là lần đầu tiên khiến người ta cảm thấy ông mông lung mơ hồ. Trong lúc này, ông và phu nhân mới thức dậy không lâu, đang ở sảnh bên dùng bữa, chỉ cắm cúi lo ăn, hai ba nha hoàn hầu hạ, bốn mắt nhìn nhau không biết nói gì.

Thị vệ theo sau tới báo, hai vị thiếu gia và Dung công tử đều đã về quân doanh rồi.

Hoắc Chiêu cảm thấy không ổn, điều kiện ở quân doanh rất tệ, lại còn nguy hiểm, sao có thể để Dung Lạc Vân đi theo được. nhưng cân nhắc kĩ hơn, nếu như không đi theo mà một mình ở trong phủ càng không tự do, huống hồ, người ta vượt nghìn dặm đến tìm thằng nghịch tử kia, nhất định…

Nhất định…

“Phu nhân.” Hoắc Chiêu không kìm được mà nói, “Ta thấy trong lòng hơi rối loạn.”

Bạch thị lệnh cho nha hoàn lui ra ngoài, đích thân múc canh nóng cho Hoắc Chiêu, nói: “Hầu gia, có phải là vì đứa trẻ nhà họ Đường kia không, ông lo lắng à?”

Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu rồi lại lắc đầu: “Phải mà cũng không phải, đứa trẻ kia vì Lâm Phong mà không tiếc mạng sống, lại còn bôn ba nghìn dặm tới đây, bây giờ còn theo đến quân doanh, giữa chúng nó chắc hẳn là mối quan hệ sống chết có nhau.”

Bạch thị thở dài nói: “Thảo nào Lâm Phong muốn tặng nhẫn cho người ta, đứa trẻ đó xứng đáng mà.”

Hoắc Chiêu gác đũa, lưỡng lự giơ tay lên vuốt râu: “Nhưng trong lòng ta cứ cảm thấy có điểm gì đó không bình thường, không thể nói rõ cũng chẳng thể đoán ra.”

Bạch thị mở miệng định an ủi thì một chuỗi tiếng bước chân truyền đến, quản gia từ cửa ngách tiến vào bẩm báo: “Hầu gia, Chim Ưng trở về rồi.”

“Chim Ưng” là tên gọi của thám tử, Hoắc Chiêu đứng dậy, theo quản gia ra khỏi sảnh. Trên đường đi, quản gia nói: “Trên người Chim Ưng có vết thương do kiếm, đang ở trong Noãn Các, đã lệnh cho người ta xử lý vết thương.”

Hoắc Chiêu không hỏi nhiều, đến Noãn Các, quản gia đứng bên ngoài canh, một mình ông tiến vào phòng. Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, người ngồi bên bàn lập tức đứng dậy, vết thương ở bên hông, khi khom người hành lễ phải cắn răng kìm nén.

“Ngồi xuống đi.” Hoắc Chiêu nói, “Trương Duy Nhân, chuyến này ngươi chịu khổ nhiều rồi.”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Tạ ơn Hầu gia quan tâm.” Hắn phong trần mệt mỏi, mặt cũng gầy xọm đi, “Hầu gia và tướng quân đã nhìn thấy mật hàm chưa?”

Thấy Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu, Trương Duy Nhân liền biết tiếp theo nên nói gì: “Dung cung chủ nhất định đã kể làm sao lấy được mật hàm rồi, nhưng chắc là Dung cung chủ chưa nói, người liên minh với y là Tam hoàng tử Duệ Vương.”

Hoắc Chiêu trầm tư, năm đó Đường Trinh là ân sư của Duệ Vương, nhớ lại khi đuổi giết nhà họ Đường, hai người lớn không cách nào tẩu thoát, nhưng trẻ con thì may mắn giữ được mạng, người bảo vệ trên đường có lẽ chính là người của Tam hoàng tử.

Trương Duy Nhân tiếp tục nói: “Nhưng sau khi Dung cung chủ lấy được mật hàm, vì để đảm bảo nên đã sao chép một bản giao cho người tín nhiệm, nhưng Dung cung chủ lại không chọn Duệ Vương.” Khi đó gã vẫn chưa rời đi trước, “Mà giao cho Thái phó, Thẩm Vấn Đạo.”

Có nghĩa là, Dung Lạc Vân và Duệ Vương tuyệt đối không tin tưởng lẫn nhau.

Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu, hỏi: “Chuyến đi này có gì bất thường không?”

Trương Duy Nhân đáp: “Trần Nhược Ngâm lại phái hai người đi báo tin, tôi âm thầm bám theo, sau khi đối phương ra khỏi vùng quan nội thì không vào đại mạc mà tiến vào trong thành, dừng chân ở Tiểu Xuân Đài.”

Không đi báo tin cho A Trát Thái mà lại dạo kỹ viện trước ư, hay là người của A Trát Thái vẫn luôn lượn lờ trong thành, chắp nối liên lạc với đối phương?

Nhưng mặt mày người Đột Quyết khác người Hán, vậy thì người đang ẩn núp chỉ có thể là người Hán.

Hồi sau, Hoắc Chiêu phân phó: “Ngươi cứ dưỡng thương trước đi, sau đó theo hai tên kia đi dò la, chỉ có thời gian mười ngày mà thôi.”

Trương Duy Nhân đứng dậy nhận lệnh, bàn giao xong xuôi, chuẩn bị cáo từ, bỗng nhiên gã nhớ tới chuyện gì đó: “Hầu gia, hai đêm trước Trung thu, ba tên trong Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng ra khỏi thành, không biết làm chuyện gì.”

Hoắc Chiêu ngước mắt lên nhìn gã, đợi gã nói tiếp.

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Đêm Trung thu, ám vệ trong phủ thừa tướng tổng cộng chỉ có sáu tên.”

Cũng chính là nói, Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng tổng cộng có chín người…

Nhưng Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu đã bỏ xác ở Hạn Châu từ lâu, rõ ràng xương cốt đã rét căm rồi.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Dung: Có dụ gì á


	43. 85+86

(*) Xin 1 phút của quý dị các bạn, địa danh “Diêm Hồ” mấy chương trước thật ra là “Lam Hồ”, mình nhớ lúc đó mình sợ sai nên đã đi tra từ đó coi có đúng phiên âm Hán Việt không do mình hay bị nhầm lẫn những chữ có cách viết tương tự nhau, mà con mẹ nó mình vẫn còn nhớ như in cái chữ “Diêm Hồ” nó nằm ngay trong tầm mắt mình, đến giờ mình vẫn còn hình ảnh đó trong đầu, xong đến khi mình dịch chương này mình lại thấy nó là chữ Lam, xong mình lại đi kiếm lại những chương trước, và nó là chữ Lam thật, cái đmm, mình cảm giác như mình bị rơi vào thế giới song song vậy á. Hết sức xin lỗi các bạn!

**Chương 85:**

Trước bàn thờ Phật, Bạch thị chắp hai tay quỳ xuống thành kính, y phục trắng giản dị, giữa búi tóc chỉ cài vỏn vẹn một cây trâm ngọc, trên bàn đặt một chồng kinh văn dày, là tối qua do bà tận tay chép ra.

Cọt kẹt một tiếng, cửa Phật đường đẩy ra, hạ nhân không dám làm phiền như thế, nhất định là người chủ gia đình kia rồi. “Phu nhân.” Hoắc Chiêu gọi rồi cầm áo choàng đi tới, “Đã quỳ khấn hơn nửa ngày rồi, cẩn thận không lại đau đầu gối đấy.”

Bạch thị nghe tiếng vẫn chưa nhúc nhích gì, trong miệng niệm kinh nhanh hơn một chút, tụng cho xong mấy câu cuối cùng. Mở mắt ra ngước lên, Hoắc Chiêu đứng ngay bên cạnh bà, chìa tay ra, dìu bà đứng dậy khỏi bồ đoàn.

“Hầu gia, ông cũng nói vài câu với Phật tổ đi?” Bạch thị lên tiếng.

Hoắc Chiêu nở nụ cười nhẹ: “Tôi không tin vào thần phật, nói với phật tổ không bằng nói với bà.” Giơ tay lên khoác áo choàng cho Bạch thị, cột dây lại, sau đó cầm lấy chuỗi phật châu giữa kẽ tay bà.

Hai người sóng vai nhau rời khỏi phật đường, trời vẫn còn sớm nên hai người định tản bộ trên hành lang. Đi xa hơn một chút, đến nơi phật tổ không nghe thấy tiếng nữa, Bạch thị mới nói: “Lâm Phong toàn thích nói những lời đùa cợt trước mặt phật, bảo là không tin, hóa ra là giống cha nó.”

Hoắc Chiêu hừ một tiếng, nói: “Chuyện tốt thì không biết có giống tôi hay không, vậy mà chuyện này lại giống.” Nói xong, bàn tay chạm đến mép áo choàng, lặng lẽ túm một cái, lén cầm lấy tay trái của Bạch thị.

Giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật, hành động của một người lớn đang sống sờ sờ có bí mật cách mấy cũng không thể che giấu được, Bạch thị hốt hoảng, giấu giấu tay tránh đi, còn cố gắng vùng vẫy ra. Nhưng không có kết quả, bà khẽ nói: “Hầu gia, bị kẻ dưới nhìn thấy sẽ thành chuyện cười đấy.”

Hoắc Chiêu hỏi: “Chồng già vợ già, nắm tay thôi mà có cái gì để cười?”

Ông nắm chặt hơn nữa, sợ bàn tay sắt đá thường xuyên cầm kiếm không có chừng mực sẽ làm đau người vợ mảnh mai, vì thế ông lại buông lỏng ra một chút, buông lỏng lại sợ đối phương rút ra, nên lại nắm chặt. Cứ dùng dằng mấy lần như thế, ông bất đắc dĩ nói: “Chép nhiều kinh văn như thế, ngón tay cũng ê ẩm cả rồi.”

Vòng đi vòng lại, hóa ra là an ủi, Bạch thị nói: “Không đau, viết mấy chữ thôi mà, có là gì đâu.” Đến cuối hành lang, bà xách váy bước xuống bậc thềm, tiến vào trong hoa viên nhỏ, “Con nhỏ chinh chiến sa trường, người làm mẹ như tôi cũng chỉ có thể làm những chuyện này thôi.”

Hoắc Chiêu cười chế giễu: “Nó đã hai mươi ba tuổi rồi, qua hết mùa đông là hai mươi bốn, gọi ‘con nhỏ’ không thấy ngượng à?”

Bạch thị nói: “Lúc Lâm Phong ở nhà, ông toàn chê nó nghịch ngợm, bây giờ nó làm thống soái ở quân doanh rồi mà ông còn chọc ngoáy mấy chuyện râu ria này nữa.” Trên miệng thì oán trách nhưng lại nhấc tay lên chỉnh vạt áo cho Hoắc Chiêu.

Khi ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt của đôi vợ chồng không hẹn mà gặp, không sôi trào dậy sóng như lớp trẻ, mà trầm tĩnh sâu nặng, giống như hai chiếc gương sáng trơn nhẵn, soi chiếu thông suốt cảm xúc của đối phương.

Bạch thị nói: “Nếu Hầu gia có ý định gì, nhất định phải nói với tôi đấy.”

Hoắc Chiêu hỏi: “Sao phu nhân lại nói như vậy?”

Một cơn gió thổi tới, mang theo những phiến lá rụng phớt qua đầu vai, Bạch thị mở bàn tay ra, bắt được một cánh hoa rơi, nói: “Hoa rồi cũng sẽ có ngày lại nở, khi úa tàn chẳng cần nói tạm biệt, nhưng con người thì khác, một khi đã xa cách thì là sinh ly tử biệt, Hầu gia nói xem có đúng không?”

Câu hỏi này khiến Hoắc Chiêu làm thinh một hồi lâu, cuối cùng ông thở dài gọi khuê danh của Bạch thị, Bích Thành.

“Năm đó ông tới Tái Bắc trấn thủ, nghe được cha tôi tinh thông ngôn ngữ Đột Quyết nên ngày nào cũng đến nhà tôi xin chỉ giáo.” Bạch thị cười, “Cha tôi thấy phiền nên bảo tôi dạy ông, sao nào, bây giờ còn muốn giấu tôi ư?”

Người bên gối sao có thể giấu được chứ, Hoắc Chiêu nhận thua: “Lén xem mật hàm của tôi mà còn ra vẻ cây ngay không sợ chết đứng như thế à.”

Trước mặt là một hòn sơn giả, trên đỉnh núi có một cái đình, Hoắc Chiêu nắm tay Bạch thị cùng bước lên bậc thềm. Bốn phía không người, Bạch thị nói: “Trong mật hàm rõ ràng có ghi ngày tháng, tiết Trùng Dương mùng Chín tháng sau, Li Na quân sẽ vào xâm lược, vì sao Hầu gia lại không nói với Lâm Phong?”

Đánh trận cần nhất là biết người biết ta, mạng người quan trọng, sao có thể giấu diếm làm chậm trễ được chứ. Đến bậc thang cuối cùng, lên được đình nhỏ trên đỉnh núi, Bạch thị vạch trần: “Đến ngày đó, ông vốn không muốn Lâm Phong đi, mà là đích thân ông đi dẹp loạn có đúng không?”

Nơi này gió lớn, góc áo choàng và tà váy không ngừng phất phơ, Hoắc Chiêu nghiêng người cản gió lạnh cho phu nhân, thừa nhận: “Phải, tôi không định gọi nó đi.” Dù ngày thường hay chê bai, chế giễu tên nghịch tử đó, nhưng dẫu sao nó vẫn là cốt nhục thân sinh của ông.

“Tên cáo già xảo quyệt Trần Nhược Ngâm, nếu đã lên kế hoạch sát hại Lâm Phong thì nhất định sẽ nắm chặt thời cơ này.” Hoắc Chiêu nói, “Nếu như Lâm Phong thật sự xảy ra chuyện, chúng ta phải làm người đầu bạc tiễn kẻ tóc xanh sao? Không biết trước thì không nói, nhưng nếu đã biết rồi thì người làm cha như tôi nhất định phải bảo vệ con của mình.”

Mặt sấp mặt ngửa lòng bàn tay đều là thịt, Bạch thị không có chủ ý nào, sững sờ nhìn Hoắc Chiêu không nói nên lời.

“Bích Thành à, tôi đã già rồi, không trấn giữ Tái Bắc được bao lâu nữa đâu.” Giọng Hoắc Chiêu trầm thấp, nói, “Nhưng con chúng ta còn rất trẻ, nếu không vì gì khác mà chỉ đơn giản cân nhắc chuyện lâu dài thì cũng nên làm như vậy.”

Danh tướng bạc đầu, mỹ nhân luống tuổi, chắc hẳn đều là sự hạ màn trong hiu quạnh. Đuôi mắt Bạch thị đỏ lên, dường như là bị lạnh, bị gió thổi vào, bà hơi chếnh choáng, giọng cũng run rẩy theo: “Hầu gia, theo ông mấy mươi năm, tôi vẫn có gan đấy.”

Dù lòng can đảm có nhiều đến thế nào, nhìn thấy người thân yêu của mình rơi vào nguy hiểm, ai có thể điềm nhiên được đâu, Bạch thị nói: “Trước giờ ông đều dạy Kinh Hải và Lâm Phong rằng phải lấy tâm lý quyết tử để nghênh chiến, vậy lần này…”

Hoắc Chiêu đáp: “Lần này cũng như vậy.”

Ông nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Bạch thị, nói: “Võ công của tôi vượt xa Lâm Phong, phần thắng đương nhiên cũng lớn hơn.” Ông thoáng dừng lại rồi đưa mắt nhìn lên đấu củng ở góc đình, trên đó có một tổ chim đang cư ngụ, trong tổ có hai con chim yến đang tựa vào nhau.

“Nếu như thua trận…” Hoắc Chiêu thấp giọng, “Tử chiến sa trường, cả đời này của tôi cũng xem như là chết xứng đáng.”

Bạch thị mở to đôi mắt rướm lệ, nước mắt đung đưa muốn rơi xuống. Hoắc Chiêu ôm bà chặt hơn, giống như đang an ủi: “Những năm qua chẳng có gì tiếc nuối nữa, vốn đã định nói với bà rồi nhưng hai ngày nay bà cứ trốn trong phật đường niệm kinh, có chịu để ý đến tôi đâu.”

Cuối cùng giọt lệ kia vẫn không giữ lại được, men theo khuôn mặt mà chảy xuống, Bạch thị nghẹn ngào nói: “Hầu gia, kinh văn là tôi chép vì ông, tụng kinh cũng là để cầu phúc cho ông.” Không cầm lòng được nữa mà thốt lên những tiếng thút thít, “Lòng tôi biết rõ mà…”

Giọng Hoắc Chiêu ẩn chứa tiếng cười: “Có lời cầu phúc của bà, vậy thì tôi nhất định có thể chiến thắng trở về.”

Hai ông bà ở trên đỉnh núi gần một canh giờ, trời dần tối gió dần lạnh mới dìu nhau xuống. Quản gia đã tìm kiếm nãy giờ, liền chạy tới bẩm báo, trong quân doanh gửi tin tức về, giờ Thân hai khắc hai bên đều tạm ngừng chiến.

Bạch thị hỏi: “Hai vị tướng quân có bình an không?”

“Bẩm phu nhân, đều rất bình an.” Quản gia trả lời, sau đó nói tiếp, “Hầu gia, Chim Ưng tới rồi.”

Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu, trước tiên đích thân đưa Bạch thị về chủ uyển sau đó mới đến Noãn Các, thấy Trương Duy Nhân mặc một bộ đồ công tử nhà giàu có. Lặng lẽ đến gần, ông ngửi được mùi phấn son nồng nặc, nhất định gã vừa mới vào Tiểu Xuân Đài.

Chốn phong nguyệt trước giờ đều rất phức tạp, không giấu được bí mật, bao nhiêu kĩ tử bán tin tức còn dễ kiếm tiền hơn bán thân, lúc trước đã có điển cố “Hồ nữ tìm tình”, ý là nữ tử man di trầm luân trong gió bụi, thực chất là để thăm dò tình báo. (*)

(*) Hồ nữ: Hồ là để chỉ những người ngoại tộc

“Bẩm Hầu gia.” Trương Duy Nhân mở miệng trước, “Sau hai ngày dò la, Tiểu Xuân Đài không có Hồ nữ, các du khách vãng lai cũng không phải người man di. Chỉ là có một đám người rất hào phóng, đã ở trong Tiểu Xuân Đài hơn một tháng rồi.”

Thời gian khá lâu, Hoắc Chiêu hỏi: “Chắc chắn không sai chứ?”

Trương Duy Nhân đáp: “Đây là lời của tỳ nữ hầu hạ, nếu chính xác thì chỉ có thể lâu hơn.”

Hoắc Chiêu hỏi tiếp: “Là loại người gì?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Trên danh nghĩa là dân buôn bán, nhưng mà hơn một tháng rồi vẫn không có động tĩnh gì, người nào cũng giắt theo đao kiếm, từng lấy mạng người ở trong Tiểu Xuân Đài chỉ vì có xích mích ngôn từ.”

Một đám điên rồ thân mang võ công lai lịch bất minh, Hoắc Chiêu hỏi: “Vậy còn hai tên ám vệ thì sao, bây giờ có ở chung với bọn chúng không?”

Trương Duy Nhân lắc đầu: “Giờ Tý hôm qua, hai tên ám vệ của phủ thừa tướng đã đi đến thành nam, chắc là về Trường An.” Gã vỗ nhẹ vạt áo, ghét bỏ mùi phấn son nồng nặc này, “Hầu gia, đám người kia có khẩu âm khác lạ, nhìn điệu bộ không có vẻ như làm quan.”

Không phải quan, vậy thì là người giang hồ, có nguồn tiền để ở khách điếm lâu như thế, có lẽ là người giang hồ có cấu kết với quan. Hoắc Chiêu phân phó: “Dẫn theo vài người âm thầm theo dõi, càng gần tiết Trùng Dương càng phải đề cao cảnh giác.”

Trương Duy Nhân nhận lệnh đi xử lý, lùi ra đến cửa vừa xoay người, cánh cửa mở ra rồi đóng lại hắt vào một chút ánh đỏ.

Vừa qua một ngày, bầu trời đỏ rực như nhuộm máu.

Giữa đại mạc là Lam Hồ, ba dặm xung quanh đều được bao bọc bởi cây xanh, doanh địa của Định Bắc quân trú ngụ trong rừng. Trên đài quan sát ở cổng quân doanh, các tướng sĩ canh gác bị “tu hú chiếm tổ”, im bặt ngồi một xó, con “tu hú” kia ngó về hướng tây bắc, cả người cũng muốn nhào ra phía ngoài.

Tướng sĩ nhắc nhở: “Công tử cẩn thận, đừng để ngã xuống đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân chẳng để tâm: “Không sao, ta ngã cũng không chết được đâu.” Y mặc một bộ y phục gọn gàng, búi tóc lên, hoạt bát như một tiểu binh mới tòng quân, “Đã ngừng chiến rồi sao tướng quân vẫn chưa trở về vậy?”

Tướng sĩ nói: “Tướng quân đi một mình thì nhất định rất nhanh, nhưng có cả đội binh mã thì phải chậm hơn một chút.”

Nói đến đó, mắt Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên sáng lên, mừng rỡ nói: “Trở về rồi!” Y chẳng màng quy củ, xem Định Bắc quân đường hoàng đứng đắn của người ta thành đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung nhà mình, túm lại, “Mau xem đi, tướng quân về rồi kìa! Mau thổi kèn hiệu đi!”

Tướng sĩ vội vàng nghe lời, ngay sau đó thấy trước mắt mình thoắt qua một cái, vị công tử kia đã nhảy xuống khỏi đài quan sát rồi. Dung Lạc Vân nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống, không đợi đứng vững đã chạy xồng xộc tới, trong tay còn vẫy chiếc cờ nhỏ treo trên đài quan sát.

Lâm Phong cùng với Thừa Phong, giáp bạc mang theo ánh chiều tà, đi ở phía trước đội ngũ. Từ xa xa, hắn nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân phấn khích thế kia, nên cũng giương Quyết Minh Kiếm trong tay lên vẫy đáp lại.

“Hu!” Đến trước cổng quân doanh, Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm cương dừng lại, nói: “Hồi doanh nghỉ ngơi, đợi điều động của phó soái.”

Những người phía sau lục tục tiến vào trong doanh, bước chân cuốn theo cát bụi, đợi mọi người đi hết, Dung Lạc Vân lập tức tiến lên mấy bước, kéo dây cương, hỏi: “Sao huynh không vào luôn đi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong duỗi tay ra, không đáp mà nói: “Lên đây.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Làm gì, ta có chạy lung tung đâu.” Miệng thì nói thế nhưng tay đã đặt lên rồi, chớp mắt một cái đã trèo lên lưng ngựa. Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm y từ phía sau, khôi giáp cứng cáp lạnh lẽo cộm đau hết lưng y.

Đầu ngựa xoay chuyển, đi về hướng đông, bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt trên bụng Dung Lạc Vân, cố ý ấn ấn chơi xấu, nói: “Đúng là em không chạy lung tung, nhưng em lại nghịch ngợm trên đài quan sát.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi bối rối: “Huynh nhìn thấy rồi ư?”

Hắn đương nhiên vẫn còn tinh mắt chứ, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Đến quân doanh bốn ngày, em đoán những binh lính kia nói gì về em?”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, hai ngày đầu vẫn chưa quen, hai ngày nay giao chiến với bộ tộc Khâm Sát, thế mà vẫn còn sức chú ý tới mình á? Y không biết, xoay mặt lại dùng khóe mắt liếc nhìn: “Khen ta tuấn tú?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu đụng nhẹ vào đầu đứa nhóc này, nói: “Gió cát đại mạc thổi da mặt em dày lên nhiều rồi đấy.” Hắn cưỡi nhanh hơn một chút, lẫn theo tiếng gió vù vù, “Có người nói em là quân sư, có người nói em là thân thích của Hoắc gia, còn theo ta thấy…”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh thấy thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Theo ta thấy thì nếu em còn không tem tém lại, lúc ta xuất chinh thì ngậm ngùi đưa tiễn, lúc ta hồi doanh thì vui mừng khôn xiết, lẳng lặng chờ đợi, thỉnh thoảng còn dẩu môi làm nũng, e là người ta tưởng em có tật xấu đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân sững sờ nhìn chằm chằm bờm ngựa, hóa ra mình thể hiện rõ như vậy ư? Nghĩ kĩ lại thì hình như y thể hiện rõ như vậy thật… Vậy, y lí nhí nói: “Có tật xấu cũng không phải chuyện của người khác, ta rất vui vẻ có tật xấu đó.”

Trong lòng Hoắc tướng quân nóng ran, nhưng ngoài miệng cứ phải châm chọc một câu: “Ngày càng không biết liêm sỉ.”

Trong lúc trò chuyện thì đã tới nơi rồi, phóng mắt nhìn ra xa, chỉ nhìn thấy Lam Hồ, nếu nói Linh Bích Thang là trong xanh đệ nhất thì Lam Hồ này chính là thiên hạ vô song.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn mà mê mẩn, không chú ý Hoắc Lâm Phong đẩy mình, đến cả khi bị bế xuống ngựa cũng chẳng mảy may phát giác, vừa xuống đất, y liền giẫm lên lớp cát vàng mịn chạy đến bên hồ, bị vẻ lấp lánh trên mặt hồ làm lóa cả mắt.

Hồi sau, y hỏi: “Có uống được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười: “Mau uống đi, ta sắp xuống dưới đó tắm rồi đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe thế mím môi, chần chừ một lát sau đó rút dây buộc xiêm y ra. Hành động này là muốn xuống nước tắm chung đây mà, Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế liền cởi bỏ khôi giáp sải bước đi tới, kẹp người ta bằng một tay, thoắt một cái đã chui xuống hồ rồi.

Phơi nắng cả ngày, nước hồ cũng không quá lạnh, khi mực nước lên tới ngực thì Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt Dung Lạc Vân xuống. ngờ đâu Dung Lạc Vân cứ bám lấy hắn không chịu buông, gỡ búi tóc ra để xõa xuống, bộ dạng hết sức phóng đãng.

“Em làm gì vậy?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta không biết liêm sỉ.”

Y bám chặt hơn, ngâm mình trong hồ nước trơn mướt, thịt kề thịt chuyển động ra phía sau Hoắc Lâm Phong. Như vậy giống như là Hoắc Lâm Phong đang cõng y, Dung Lạc Vân tựa lên bờ vai kia duỗi chân ra, hai người bơi ra thêm một đoạn nữa.

Dần đến chỗ sâu, Dung Lạc Vân héo rũ: “Ta hơi sợ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ đợi câu này, xoay người dang tay ra, bế Dung Lạc Vân lại đàng hoàng. Bàn tay ở dưới nước đỡ cái mông tròn, dù có xoa nắn cỡ nào thì lúc này Dung Lạc Vân cũng không dám không dựa vào hắn.

Trong quân doanh đã chuẩn bị sẵn nước nóng, không có lý gì lại chạy ra đây tắm rửa, Dung Lạc Vân kìm nén cơn khó chịu, hỏi: “Có phải huynh muốn…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Bảo bối, em hãy nhìn kĩ mặt hồ này đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân bị chữ “bảo bối” làm cho choáng váng, nào có tâm trí đâu mà ngắm hồ nữa chứ, đôi mắt ẩm ướt dán trên người Hoắc Lâm Phong. “Huynh muốn làm cái gì…” Y gần như là hiến dâng, “… cũng được.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta muốn bảo em mượn hồ nước thiết kế một trận pháp, giúp ta giết giặc.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngẩn ngơ: “Chỉ như vậy thôi ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Không thì còn gì nữa?”

Dung Lạc Vân đỏ mặt lắc đầu: “Không, không có gì.” Y ưng thuận, vùi đầu xuống, mím chặt môi không hề lúng túng chút nào.

Uổng công mình tưởng là… Thôi bỏ đi, tên binh thối Tái Bắc này, thật chẳng thú vị gì cả.

**Chương 86: Lại ăn thỏ nữa nè**

Lam Hồ có óng ánh đến mấy thì khi trời tối cũng trở nên ảm đạm.

Cát vàng bên hồ có một đống lửa, giống như một ánh mặt trời đang dần lặn, soi rọi một mảng ửng đỏ lên người. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trong ánh lửa đó, xung quanh được vầng sáng bao bọc, ngồi chụm chân lại, hai tay lay lay đầu gối.

Đây là dáng vẻ vô cùng yên bình, trong đó ẩn chứa một chút ý vị nhàn rỗi, một hồi sau, y dùng nhánh củi khẩy cho lửa cháy mạnh hơn, giơ tay ra sưởi ấm, lòng bàn tay được sấy nóng hầm hập.

Lại qua một lát sau, có tiếng loẹt xoẹt, là âm thanh mũi giày giẫm trên cát, Dung Lạc Vân xoay mặt lại phân biệt, gọi vào hư không tối mù mịt: “Là huynh phải không?”

Giọng nói giòn tan, mang theo niềm vui, sạch sẽ hơn cả bầu trời đại mạc. Hoắc Lâm Phong bước từng bước tới gần, dùng giọng điệu trầm ổn ngày thường đáp lại: “Là ta đây.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười khúc khích, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong bước vào ánh lửa, y nhìn thấy con thỏ rừng trong tay đối phương. Lông màu xám, khá mập mạp, lỗ tai bị túm lại không thể giãy dụa được nữa, khiến người ta thèm nhỏ dãi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vứt thỏ vào trong lòng Dung Lạc Vân, lau mồ hôi trên mặt trong đêm thu lạnh giá này. “Tên nhóc này phi nhanh thật, suýt nữa đuổi không kịp.” Hắn oán giận, cúi người cầm kiếm ở bên cạnh bộ giáp lên.

Dung Lạc Vân ôm thỏ rừng thấy nặng trịch, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong xách kiếm đi tới, vô thức rúm người lại. “Dùng kiếm giết sao?” Y ngửa mặt lên hỏi, “Nó sẽ đau lắm đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giở lại thù cũ: “Lúc em chém ta một nhát, sao không nghĩ xem ta có đau hay không?”

“…” Dung Lạc Vân nghẹn họng, tưởng là Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn còn ghim thù chuyện cũ, vì thế y vươn tay ra túm góc áo đối phương giật giật lấy lòng, còn có chút tủi thân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ưng điệu bộ này, giơ kiếm lên, hỏi: “Vậy còn giết nữa không?”

Bụng kêu rột rột, đói lắm rồi, Dung Lạc Vân vuốt ve gáy thỏ, bỗng nhiên, không biết lực từ đâu tới mà thoắt cái con thỏ rừng đã nằm bẹp xuống ngáp ngáp.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hết sức cạn lời, giả vờ rủ lòng từ bi cái gì, cái thủ đoạn đoạt mệnh này còn lưu loát hơn bất kì ai. Một con thỏ rừng béo mập cứ thế mà bỏ mạng, bị lột da xiên lên que, bị quay trên đống lửa đang cháy hừng hực.

Vừa vào đêm, nhiệt độ ở đại mạc giảm mạnh, gió rét sắc bén như đao kiếm, khiến người ta nhịn không được mà run cầm cập. Thân thể mưa phùn Giang Nam của Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng đáng thương, co rúm lại, nhích nhích về bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hai cánh tay ôm chặt lấy nhau, Hoắc Lâm Phong giơ tay lên ôm Dung Lạc Vân về phía trước người mình, cởi ra hai lớp áo ngoài và trung y bọc người kia lại, cùng nhau sưởi ấm bên đống lửa.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Hai ngày nay xuất chinh thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Trận đánh nhỏ thôi, giao đấu thử sức, chưa phải là khai chiến thật đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân không hiểu hành quân đánh trận, muốn hỏi kĩ lại không biết bắt đầu từ đâu, nhưng vẫn muốn biết để an tâm hơn. Dưới tầng tầng lớp lớp xiêm y, y vòng tay ôm eo Hoắc Lâm Phong, mò vào lớp áo lót, lòng bàn tay dán lên xương sống rắn chắc ấm áp kia.

Mò đến một chỗ lồi nho nhỏ, là vết sẹo khi hắn chinh chiến thuở nhỏ.

Âu yếm vuốt ve, dần dần gạt đi được cái lạnh, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu, chóp mũi cọ nhẹ vào búi tóc Dung Lạc Vân, nói: “Chúng ta lấy được mật hàm, vì thế A Trát Thái không dám hành động khinh suất đâu, mấy ngày này giao đấu chẳng qua là để thăm dò mà thôi.”

Dung Lạc Vân truy hỏi: “Vậy phải thăm dò bao lâu nữa?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Dài thì một hai tháng, ngắn thì bảy tám ngày, cái nào cũng có khả năng cả.” Hắn ôm chặt hơn, hai tay ôm ghì lấy đối phương, “Ngược lại ta hy vọng có thể kéo dài lâu một chút, lúc trước đã tổn hao nhiều, quân ta cần thời gian nghỉ ngơi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhớ trong mật hàm có nói, Li Na quân đến lúc giao chiến sẽ lấy mạng Hoắc Lâm Phong. “Huynh nói, Li Na quân của bọn man tặc, thật sự lợi hại như vậy sao?” Y không tin, “Trần Nhược Ngâm vì sao lại chắc chắn như thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói như thật: “Ta không biết.” Hắn cười khẽ, giống như là không còn cách nào, “Đội quân tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia, đội thần xạ của Mạc Hạ Lỗ lúc trước, phàm là kẻ mạnh tất cũng sẽ là người có tiếng tăm, nhưng ta chưa từng nghe đến tên Li Na quân này.”

Thần bí như thế, tri kỷ không biết kẻ kia, khó tránh khiến người ta lo lắng.

“Thứ nhất, Li Na quân có lẽ là được huấn luyện bí mật, đến nay chưa từng ra trận. Thứ hai, bọn chúng thuộc bộ tộc Khâm Sát, quân ta trước giờ không dính líu gì đến Khâm Sát, nên không rõ.” Hoắc Lâm Phong phân tích, “Thứ ba, không có xuất thân rõ ràng, là một nhóm tụ họp các cao thủ.”

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu: “Cao thủ, người giang hồ? Người Trung Nguyên?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nơi nào mà không có giang hồ, trong tộc man di đương nhiên cũng có cao thủ.” Con thỏ kia đã nướng xong rồi, hắn xé một cái chân thỏ ngoài cháy trong mềm, thổi phù phù mấy cái rồi nhét vào miệng Dung Lạc Vân.

Đói lả người từ lâu, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân lại ăn rất lưỡng lự, vừa ăn vừa suy ngẫm, cao thủ của quân địch rốt cuộc có võ công như thế nào? Nếu võ công vượt xa Hoắc Lâm Phong, rồi thêm một vài chiêu giở trò, đến lúc đó há chẳng phải thật sự rơi vào nguy hiểm ư?

“Ta…” Y nuốt xuống một miếng thịt, “Ta cũng muốn ra chiến trường.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang nhai một cái chân khác, suýt nữa là sặc, sau đó hắn làm bộ như chưa nghe thấy gì, không ừ hử gì đến Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân nào chịu để yên, giơ chân thỏ lên, lớn tiếng lặp lại: “Ta cũng muốn đánh trận cùng huynh.”

Vẫn không có phản ứng gì, Dung Lạc Vân lăn lộn hai vòng rồi đứng dậy, tấm thân mỏng manh được ánh lửa đỏ rực soi sáng, trong tay còn cầm chân thỏ. Y khôi hài như thế đấy, nhưng tình cảm lại dạt dào, cố chấp nhìn chằm chặp Hoắc Lâm Phong đợi một câu trả lời.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn nhàn nhã ngồi ăn, ăn xong, vứt xương vào trong đống lửa, mở túi nước ra hốc hai ngụm nước mát. Ăn no uống đủ, hắn học theo kiểu cách của Dung Lạc Vân trước đó, định thò tay ra túm lấy góc áo đối phương, nhưng y mặc đồ gọn gàng, nên chỉ có thể túm được gấu quần thôi.

Giật giật mấy cái, hắn nói: “Không được.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hai người chúng ta hợp lực nhất định sẽ mạnh hơn một mình huynh, tại sao không được?” Y ngồi xổm xuống, “Hai ngày nay huynh xuất chinh, giây phút nào ta cũng nơm nớp lo sợ, ta muốn theo cùng huynh, giúp đỡ huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu cảm giác bất an đó, hắn đã từng nếm trải rồi, khi mà Dung Lạc Vân một mình đến Hạn Châu, hắn lại càng thấu đáo hơn. Nhưng nơm nớp lo sợ vẫn tốt hơn là dấn thân vào nguy hiểm, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không đồng ý.

Đánh trận trên chiến trường không giống như quyết đấu trong giang hồ, cái sau có bao nhiêu người đâu, nhưng đại mạc xa xôi sẽ có thiên quân vạn mã. Giết một người không khó, giết mười người cũng không khó, nhưng giết một trăm, một nghìn người lại rất khó, giương đao cầm kiếm vô tình, trí óc phải trống rỗng như cây gỗ, giày xéo vô số mạng người dưới chân, kẻ thắng không phải anh hùng, mà là dã thú, là diêm vương.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không cho phép Dung Lạc Vân trở thành như vậy, cũng không muốn Dung Lạc Vân nhìn thấy bản thân mình như vậy.

Đốm lửa nổ tanh tách, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngước mặt lên, giống như nhìn một Bồ Tát sống đang gây sự, Bồ Tát này rất cố chấp, nằng nặc đòi phổ độ hắn.

“Dung Lạc Vân.” Hắn gọi một tiếng, cả họ lẫn tên không hề khách khí, “Cha mẹ em chết ở vùng đất này, bây giờ em cũng muốn xông vào hiểm nguy ở đây luôn sao?”

Nhắc đến phu thê Đường Trinh, sắc mặt Dung Lạc Vân hơi thay đổi, nhưng vẫn không từ bỏ: “Hai chuyện này đâu có giống nhau.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Sao lại không giống? Bọn họ chết dưới kiếm của Hoắc Chiêu, bây giờ em lại muốn vì Hoắc Lâm Phong mà vào sinh ra tử.” Hắn nghiêng đầu cười, có vẻ tự giễu, cũng có vẻ bất lực, “Như thế, nhà họ Hoắc cũng quá vô liêm sỉ rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân không muốn nghe nữa, cúi người nhào đến, chân thỏ rơi trên cát, y đè Hoắc Lâm Phong xuống, lại lăn lộn hai vòng, quấn quýt nhau trong cảnh màn trời chiếu đất mờ tối.

Cách xa đống lửa rồi, ánh sáng nhạt dần nhưng ánh mắt thì sáng lấp lánh, có thể nhìn thấy vô cùng chân thực.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em và ta dù cho không có tình cảm gì thì cả đời này cũng nên là ta cung phụng em, đền bù cho em, huống hồ chúng ta…” Lời phía sau sến sẩm quá, có thể hiểu nhưng không thể diễn đạt, nên hắn dừng lại.

Dung Lạc Vân lại cứ muốn giày vò người ta: “Chúng ta thế nào, huynh nói hết đi chứ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cố tình nói: “Chúng ta thân như huynh đệ ruột thịt.”

Dung Lạc Vân không biết nên giận hay nên cười, sau eo bị giữ chặt, không nhịn được mà bật cười: “Huynh đệ ruột cái đầu huynh í.” Mắng nhẹ một câu, âm cuối không giấu được thẹn thùng, “Rõ ràng là như phu thê.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt nước bọt: “Vậy em phải ngoan ngoãn đi chứ, lỡ như ban đêm nằm mộng, nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu tới hỏi tội ta thì biết làm sao đây?” Câu này chẳng ra thể thống gì, nhân lúc trước khi Dung Lạc Vân phát tác hắn liền khống chế, “Còn có tỷ tỷ của em nữa, nếu em xảy ra chuyện gì, ta làm sao ăn nói với tỷ ấy đây?”

Nhắc tới Dung Đoan Vũ, Dung Lạc Vân lập tức im bặt, giống như một cành hoa bạch đàn bỗng chốc khô héo. Lúc rời khỏi Tây Càn Lĩnh rất vội vàng, chỉ nói dối là bế quan luyện công, chưa gặp mặt lần nào đã đi rồi.

Còn có sư phụ, Đại ca, lão Tam, lão Tứ, các đệ tử trong cung. Bây giờ Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ lại, y và Hoắc Lâm Phong quen biết nhau chưa đến một năm mà đã vì đối phương vứt bỏ thân hữu huynh đệ một mình đến đây.

Là do vị tướng quân Tái Bắc này quá thu hút, hay là do y quá chung tình.

Nhất thời im lặng, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Đang suy nghĩ gì thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn, trả lời: “Suy nghĩ… về chuyện thiết trận.”

Y nói dối, đúng lúc đống củi khô cháy hết, ngọn lửa tắt rụi không chút quyến luyến, tất cả sự chột dạ đều bị che lấp trong màn đêm tăm tối.

Hai người mò mẫm bò dậy, Hoắc Lâm Phong huýt gió một cái, Thùa Phong từ bờ hồ chạy tới. Ngựa tốt quen đường, rước bọn họ về quân doanh, chưa tới giờ Tý đã đến nơi rồi.

“Lâm Phong, nhiều người quá kìa.” Dung Lạc Vân la lên một tiếng.

Trước cổng quân doanh có một đội binh mã đang tụ tập, nhìn kĩ thì thấy là từ đại doanh Định Bắc quân tới đây, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân xoay người xuống ngựa, tiến vào quân doanh, nhìn thấy Hoắc Kinh Hải đang ủ dột mày chau.

“Đại ca.” Hoắc Lâm Phong gọi, “Sao huynh từ đại doanh tới đây?”

Hoắc Kinh Hải thấy hắn quay lại: “Vào trướng rồi nói!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng đi theo, đại ca trước giờ đều điềm tĩnh, đêm khuya đến tận đây lại còn lộ vẻ sốt ruột, nhất định là đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi. Ba người cùng tiến vào trướng, không kịp ngồi hắn đã hỏi: “Đại ca, đại doanh có chuyện gì sao?”

Hoắc Kinh Hải nói: “Quân sách bị người ta trộm mất rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đều cùng biến sắc, quân sách ghi chép quân tình và tất cả những kế hoạch tác chiến, là cơ mật vô cùng quan trọng. Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng gằn lên: “Thứ quan trọng như vậy làm sao bị trộm được?! Huynh đang nói đùa đấy ư!”

Hoắc Kinh Hải giải thích: “Quân sách đương nhiên là được bảo vệ kĩ lưỡng, ta vừa mới ghi chép xong kế hoạch cho quân tiền phương, trong trướng bỗng có lửa cháy, nói là trộm nhưng thật ra là cướp.”

To gan thật, dám đột nhập vào đại doanh Định Bắc quân, đột nhập vào trong doanh trướng, cướp trắng trợn từ tay Hoắc Kinh Hải. Dung Lạc Vân chưa từng nhìn thấy võ công Hoắc Kinh Hải, nhưng cũng biết đối phương ngang bằng Hoắc Lâm Phong, tên trộm kia có lẽ là có…

Hoắc Kinh Hải nói: “Quyển sổ đó của ta chỉ là kế sách dự phòng thôi, vì thế nên vội vàng tới đây xem bên chỗ đệ có bình yên vô sự không.”

Quyển sổ của Hoắc Lâm Phong hắn luôn mang theo bên người, sau khi quay trở về đã đi ngay đến Lam Hồ, chưa kịp đặt xuống. Chuyện xảy ra quá đột ngột, hắn vẫn chưa tin được: “Đại ca, huynh đánh không lại hắn ta sao?”

Gương mặt sắc lạnh của Hoắc Kinh Hải ngập tràn căm hận: “Tên kia vô cùng thành thạo, nội lực thâm sâu khó dò.” Đại tướng quân trấn biên nhận thua quả thật rất khó chịu, “Võ công hắn hơn ta, nhưng không biết hơn bao nhiêu.”

Chứng tỏ đối phương chưa dùng toàn bộ sức lực, cũng không cần phải dùng toàn bộ sức lực.

Dung Lạc Vân từ nãy giờ vẫn trầm ngâm, cứ cảm thấy sai sai ở đâu đó, bỗng nhiên y hỏi: “Hoắc đại tướng quân, huynh có đuổi theo hắn chưa?”

Hoắc Kinh Hải gật đầu: “Đương nhiên là ta đã đuổi theo truy bắt rồi, nhưng không tài nào đuổi kịp.”

Võ công thì không địch lại, nhưng Thần Long Vô Hình là khinh công đệ nhị thiên hạ, tận lực đuổi theo mà vẫn không đuổi kịp ư? Vậy chẳng phải rõ ràng… Hoắc Lâm Phong đột nhiên nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, chậm rãi nói: “Vậy khinh công hắn ta dùng là —— Bát Phương Du.”

Trong thiên hạ, Dung Lạc Vân biết môn khinh công tuyệt kĩ này, tên hái hoa tặc Tra Tiểu Đường cũng biết, mà Tra Tiểu Đường đã chết rồi, sư phụ của y…

Đã có thể đánh thắng Hoắc Kinh Hải, cũng có thể sử dụng Bát Phương Du…

Dung Lạc Vân hoảng hốt nói: “Là sư thúc Tần Tuần!”

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Hỏng bét rồi, đánh không lại đây nè.

Tiểu Dung: Em cũng dị orz.


	44. 87+88

**Chương 87: Muốn chém chết ta à?**

Tim nến ánh lên một tia lửa nho nhỏ, sáp nến chảy xuống giọt cuối cùng rồi tắt lịm.

Trong trướng nhất thời rơi vào bóng tối, Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy đi đến trước tủ lục lọi, lấy ra hai cây nến mới. Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi sau án thư, nét bút dừng lại một thoáng, liếc mắt nhìn ra màu trời qua khe hở mành che, hỏi: “Canh mấy rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Gần qua canh năm, trời sắp sáng rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thu lại tầm mắt: “Vậy thì đừng đốt nến nữa, cháy cả đêm làm ta hoa cả mắt.”

Dung Lạc Vân cầm hai cây nến, không chịu nghe lời, đốt một cây đặt ra xa, sau đó đến cửa buộc mành lên, ánh sáng và gió sớm mai cùng nhau lùa vào. Y đi đến bên giá gỗ rửa mặt, làm cho mình xong xuôi lại vắt một cái khăn ướt đưa đến bên bàn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong viết xong một câu, gác bút, nhận lấy khăn lau mặt. Quân sách bị trộm, tất cả những sắp xếp chỉ đành phải lên kế hoạch lại từ đầu, cả một đêm này, đúng là một khắc cũng không thể lơi lỏng.

“Sao rồi?” Dung Lạc Vân hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Chỉ mới được một phần ba.” Dung Lạc Vân ở bên hắn mấy canh giờ rồi mà đôi mắt hoa đào kia vẫn long lanh như cũ, chỉ có vẻ xanh xao dưới đôi mắt ấy là khiến người ta đau lòng. Hắn giơ tay lên sờ mặt Dung Lạc Vân, ngón tay có vết chai, nên hắn chỉ nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve phần dưới mắt, nói: “Số lượng binh mã đông đúc, kế hoạch tác chiến phải mất gần nửa tháng mới xong, cho dù có gấp cũng chỉ là qua loa đại khái.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Sổ của huynh vẫn còn, không thể cứ chiếu theo phương án cũ được sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Quyển của đại ca là kế hoạch dự phòng, nhưng dự phòng được thiết kế dựa trên cơ sở chính quy, chỉ cần lộ ra một chút thôi là đối phương ngay lập tức có thể suy đoán được kế sách của quân ta.”

Đang nói đến đây, Hoắc Kinh Hải từ doanh trướng của phó soái đi tới, vẫn chưa về đại doanh, cả đêm đều hao tổn tinh thần. Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng lùi ra một bước, vuốt mặt âu yếm gì gì đó, để người khác nhìn thấy là không được đâu.

Y chột dạ cúi gằm xuống, dịch sang một bên lẳng lặng thêm nước mài mực.

Hoắc Kinh Hải không nhận ra chuyện gì khác thường, mà trong hoàn cảnh này cũng chẳng thể để tâm được, nói thẳng: “Lâm Phong, binh mã cấp đầu tiên ta đã sắp xếp xong rồi.” Tướng sĩ trong quân đội được phân cấp dựa theo năng lực, cấp đầu tiên là nhóm binh lính đông nhất, bình thường nhất.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy xem qua, có lẽ là do căng thẳng quá lâu nên không nhịn được mà buông một câu thả lỏng: “Đại ca lên kế hoạch trước giờ đều nhanh chóng thần tốc, kinh nghiệm của đệ vẫn còn non kém nhiều.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải nói: “Thôi đi, chuyện sách lược đệ mạnh hơn ta, nịnh hót làm gì.” Lúc này chẳng có tâm trạng nào mà vui đùa, tính tình cũng chẳng dễ dãi, “Nếu không có vấn đề gì thì mau chóng sắp xếp lại từ đầu.”

Mở hộp chu sa ấn ra, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm ấn soái đóng dấu của riêng mình dưới bản quân sách. “Lập tức sắp xếp.” Hắn ra lệnh, “Giữa Lam Hồ và đại doanh chỉ để lại thám tử, tập kết binh lực trong quân doanh, từ hôm nay trở đi tất cả binh lính đều phải chuẩn bị tác chiến.”

Đối phương trộm cắp trắng trợn, đây không chỉ là đánh cắp cơ mật, mà đúng hơn là tuyên chiến.

Trần Nhược Ngâm bị mất mật hàm, xem ra đã đứng ngồi không yên rồi.

Hoắc Kinh Hải nhận lệnh đi xử lý, trong trướng chỉ còn lại Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân, nhất thời không ai nói gì. Mực đã mài xong, Dung Lạc Vân đứng rũ tay xuống, ánh mắt chợt liếc ra ngoài trướng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấy thế cũng lặng lẽ quan sát một lúc, sau đó kéo y đến trước mặt. Hắn ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân, nhìn như rất dịu dàng, nhưng thật ra móng vuốt sắt đang bấu lấy đầu vai Dung Lạc Vân.

“Giống như một chú chim muốn sổ lồng bay đi vậy.” Hoắc Lâm Phong hình dung, “Em đang suy tư cái gì thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi ngoảnh mặt đi, giống như đang trốn tránh: “Không có gì, ta chỉ xem thử trời sáng hay chưa thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hừ nhẹ một tiếng, vạch trần ra ngay: “Em là muốn ra ngoài.” Hắn xoay Dung Lạc Vân lại, mặt đối mặt nói, “Em ỷ mình cũng có Bát Phương Du nên muốn đi do thám tung tích của Tần Tuần, có đúng không?”

Có lẽ là giọng điệu quá mềm mỏng, Dung Lạc Vân chưa nghe ra được ý trách cứ, ngơ ngơ ngốc ngốc sáng mắt lên hỏi ngược lại: “Không thử thì làm sao biết, huynh cảm thấy ta đi được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức giở giọng mắng mỏ: “Được cái con khỉ, ngoan ngoãn ở đây đợi cho ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân bị mắng mà sửng sốt, nhìn sắc mặt sa sầm của Hoắc Lâm Phong lại hơi nhát. Y tới gần một chút, lại gần thêm chút nữa, cúi đầu tì vào vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, đây là thái độ vô cùng nghe lời, đôi môi mấp máy, lại nhả câu chữ khiến người ta tức tối: “Thần Long Vô Hình của các huynh đuổi theo không kịp, không bằng để Bát Phương Du ra tay, đúng là chẳng biết đạo lý gì cả.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bị tóc mai Dung Lạc Vân cọ ngứa ngáy, nhưng nghe được lời này, lòng lại giận sôi lên. “Ta không biết đạo lý?” Hắn phải dạy dỗ tên nhóc vong ân bội nghĩa này, “Nếu em đuổi theo không kịp thì không nói gì, nếu đuổi kịp, bị Tần Tuần bắt được thì làm sao đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày nói: “Huynh không thể trông mong chút gì đó tốt đẹp từ ta được sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tức đến bật cười: “Ta trông mong em là Bồ Tát, là thần tiên thì có ích lợi gì không?” Hắn túm gáy Dung Lạc Vân kéo ra, giống như đang tóm mèo hoang, tóm sói con, ép đối phương ngước mặt lên nhìn vào mắt hắn, “Cho dù khinh công của em vượt qua được Tần Tuần, nếu em bị bắt thì em có đánh lại ổng được không?”

Lời này khiến người ta vô cùng bẽ mặt, nhưng đó chính là sự thật, Dung Lạc Vân ấp úng: “Tốt xấu gì ổng cũng là sư thúc của ta, chắc sẽ không…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vô cùng hung dữ: “Ban đầu cắt bào đoạn nghĩa em quên rồi sao? Thái độ của em và Đoạn Hoài Khác như thế bây giờ còn gọi người ta là sư thúc à.” Đề tài lập tức xoay chuyển, vừa làm người ta nghẹn vừa làm người ta thẹn, “Với lại, em là cháu của ông ta, vậy ta chính là cháu rể của ông ta, ổng trộm đồ của ta làm gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân xấu hổ, gáy bị túm nóng ran lên, lắc đầu vùng vẫy, phụng phịu đi tới bên sạp, đặt mông ngồi xuống. Y rút trường kiếm ra, cầm miếng da hươu lau lau chà chà, giống như một tên đồ tể đang mài dao xoèn xoẹt.

Nhìn chằm chằm một lúc lâu, Hoắc Lâm Phong bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đừng phí sức nữa, ngủ một lát đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu tất cả binh lính đều chuẩn bị tác chiến, thì ta cũng phải chuẩn bị.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong rầu muốn chết luôn: “Em chuẩn bị cái gì? Những lời ta nói ở Lam Hồ đều thành công cốc rồi sao?” Hắn không cho phép Dung Lạc Vân ra chiến trường, lúc trước không hiểu Li Na quân, bây giờ biết được Li Na quân có Tần Tuần trợ giúp, thì không còn gì phải thương lượng nữa hết.

Thanh trường kiếm lóe sáng, Dung Lạc Vân không lên tiếng, chỉ chăm chú lau kiếm, xoẹt một tiếng, miếng da hươu lau qua lưỡi kiếm bị rách thành hai nửa. sói con nghe thấy lập tức khoe dáng dã thú, nhe nanh múa vuốt tru lên.

Dung Lạc Vân cũng bị khơi dậy dã tính, nói: “Đừng hòng bắt ta ngồi yên chờ chết, ta nhất định sẽ lên chiến trường.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đập bàn: “Em không phải là Định Bắc quân, không cho là không cho!”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta đã không phải là Định Bắc quân rồi thì mắc mớ gì đến huynh.”

Y xách kiếm đứng dậy, vẻ mặt lộ vẻ sắc bén: “Tần Tuần cậy thế nịnh thần, cấu kết với địch bán nước, ta phải thay sư phụ trừng trị tội danh làm nhục sư môn, chuyện của Bất Phàm Cung, đâu đến lượt một tên nhà binh như huynh nhúng tay vào!”

Cái miệng này đúng là lợi hại, hóa ra ban nãy chỉ là khách khí thôi, Hoắc Lâm Phong hết cách, dữ cách mấy cũng chỉ biết đập bàn thôi, hắn đặt bút viết nhanh, từng chữ cứng cáp hằn lên giấy, chỉ có thể lấy bút mực giấy nghiên để giải tỏa cơn giận.

Không đợi được lời phản bác, Dung Lạc Vân giơ kiếm, nhìn chằm chằm người ta không chớp mắt, mãi một lúc sau, y nhịn không được nữa mà cất lời hỏi: “Giận rồi à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lật giấy tiếp tục viết, môi đóng chặt cứng.

Dung Lạc Vân lại hỏi lần nữa: “Huynh giận rồi à?”

Giọng điệu mềm mỏng hơn, mang theo chút thăm dò và đuối lý, nghe như đâm vào tim. Hoắc Lâm Phong không ngước mắt lên, gương mặt lạnh lùng đanh lại, giọng hờn dỗi: “Đã giận đến chết rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân chạy bình bịch tới, đúng là một tên tiểu dạ xoa: “Chết rồi sao còn nói chuyện được?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lườm tên nhóc thích trêu gan này, rồi lại liếc thanh trường kiếm được lau bóng loáng, nói: “Gì đây, định chém chết ta à?”

Nghe thế, Dung Lạc Vân gác bảo kiếm lên bàn, để tay không, ưỡn mặt ra: “Thôi mà.” Vươn tay ra nắm lấy cánh tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, lắc lắc tay người ta rất vô liêm sỉ, “Đời người ngắn ngủi lắm, đừng giận nữa mà.”

Hoắc tướng quân khổ lắm, mắng nhẹ thì không có tác dụng, mắng nặng thì không nỡ, chỉ sợ Li Na quân kia còn chưa đối phó được thì đã bị nhóc oan gia này chọc cho chết tức tưởi.

Nhưng mà đao kiếm vô tình, tuyệt đối không thể bị lung lay được, hắn quyết liệt nói: “Không được ——”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mới vừa nhả ra hai chữ thì Dung Lạc Vân đã ngước mặt tới gần, mổ cái chóc trên môi hắn, ấm nóng mềm mịn, uy lực còn mạnh hơn đao kiếm gấp trăm lần. Mỹ nhân kế trắng trợn này thật là trơ trẽn, mành che còn chưa hạ xuống mà đã dám to gan mê hoặc tướng quân rồi.

Vành tai Dung Lạc Vân đỏ lựng, nghiêng đầu đi, không để cho hắn nhìn thấy nét xấu hổ trong đáy mắt. Nhưng cơ thể vẫn chưa nhúc nhích, còn đang ôm lấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, níu cánh tay cứng cáp của hắn, trên môi vẫn còn vương vấn độ ấm.

Mãi lâu sau, y mới lí nhí nói: “Cho phép ta đi đi mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn không mềm lòng: “Nguy hiểm lắm em có biết không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật nhẹ đầu, rồi nhẹ nhàng nói: “Biết chứ, cho nên ta mới muốn đi cùng huynh.” Sườn mặt dán lên đầu vai đối phương, “Tần Tuần có thể chống đối được với sư phụ, sức lực của một mình huynh có thể đối phó được chắc? Nhưng nếu có thêm ta, chúng ta hợp sức, dù là thương hay vong thì tốt xấu gì cũng có một người đồng hành.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cắn răng nghiến lợi mà nói: “Ai cần em đồng hành mấy chuyện này.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Huynh không cần ta thì cần ai, ta không theo huynh thì đi theo ai.” Y xoay mặt lại, tì cằm lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, gần đến mức hô hấp hòa quyện vào nhau, “Ta… cực kỳ yêu huynh, huynh có hiểu không?”

Chữ “yêu” này nhẹ bẫng như lông chim yến, nhưng sức nặng thì đáng ngàn cân, Hoắc Lâm Phong bần thần, không nói được chữ nào, cũng chẳng thể dời tầm mắt, nắm lấy bàn tay Dung Lạc Vân không cầm lòng được mà run rẩy.

Dung Lạc Vân biết, như thế này là đồng ý rồi, nhưng chỉ đồng ý thôi chưa đủ, y vừa tinh ranh vừa kỳ vọng hỏi: “Vậy huynh… không đáp lại ta một câu sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm giọng: “Ta cũng cực kỳ yêu em.”

Bất Phàm Cung hành sự quả nhiên lợi hại, tay không tấc sắt vẫn áp chế được người nhà binh, Dung Lạc Vân thỏa mãn buông tay ra, lấy một cây bút từ trên giá bút ra, có vẻ định viết một phong thư.

Y tìm một tờ giấy, nói: “Ta viết thư gọi sư phụ tới, huynh phái người cấp tốc giao đến Tây Càn Lĩnh nhé.” Y vừa viết vừa nói, “Vô cùng cấp bách rồi, không cần biết có kịp hay không, cứ phải thử trước đã.”

Thật ra hai người không ôm quá nhiều hy vọng, bọn man tặc đã rục rịch hành động rồi mà Tây Càn Lĩnh cách nơi đây quá xa. Viết xong, đợi thư được gửi đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tối qua đã báo người thông báo cho cha ta, có lẽ binh lực tập hợp lại cũng được kha khá, ông ấy cũng sẽ tới đây.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Cha huynh và Tần Tuần, ai cao ai thấp?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta chưa từng nghiệm chứng võ công của của Tần Tuần, không biết.” Hắn thử phân tích, “Trước khi Tần Tuần tìm Đoạn đại hiệp quyết chiến chắc hẳn đã lăn lộn ở Côn Sơn nhiều năm, tiến bộ không ít. Cha ta đương nhiên cũng là cao thủ, chỉ là ông ấy bị thương vừa lành, dù ít dù nhiều cũng có ảnh hưởng.”

Bọn họ thảo luận một hồi sau đó không dám dây dưa nữa mà tiếp tục viết sách lược.

Ba ngày sau, đại doanh Định Bắc quân và quân doanh Lam Hồ đều đã điều động hoàn tất, binh mã tập hợp tối đa, toàn lực chuẩn bị tác chiến.

Nhưng ngoài dự kiến là Hoắc Chiêu chưa đến quân doanh, mà sai người gọi Hoắc Lâm Phong hồi phủ nghị sự.

Đêm đó Hoắc Kinh Hải trấn thủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân rời khỏi doanh về thành, phi ngựa cấp tốc đến trước cổng thành, đảo mắt nhìn quanh, phát hiện thị vệ gác cổng đã tăng thêm so với bình thường.

Trước trận chiến, các trạm gác đều tăng cường phòng bị, lúc nào cũng thế, hai người cưỡi ngựa vào thành, Dung Lạc Vân thấy sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt lạnh đi liền hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Những người đi đường trông có vẻ thập thò kia đa số đều là gia binh của Hầu phủ.”

Cổng thành thêm người thì không nói làm gì, nhưng gia binh cũng đi mai phục trên phố, chỉ có thể nói là trong thành có chuyện gì đó dị thường. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân mau chóng về Định Bắc Hầu phủ, bước lên thềm tiến vào cổng, gặp được quản gia đã đợi họ từ lâu.

“Thiếu gia, Dung công tử.” Quản gia khom người hành lễ, “Hầu gia và phu nhân đang đợi ở Ký Ngạo Viên.”

Ký Ngạo Viên là một lầu các bốn tầng, bình thường hiếm khi tới đó, chỉ có năm mới dùng để thưởng nguyệt thôi, trong hoàn cảnh này, sao còn có nhã hứng đi tới đó chứ. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đi theo, không biết Hoắc Chiêu có ý gì, đến nơi, vừa lên lầu liền ngửi thấy mùi rượu nồng đượm.

Ở lầu bốn, phòng thắp đèn sáng trưng, Hoắc Chiêu và Bạch thị ngồi trước bàn, trên bàn bày món ăn thịnh soạn. Thấy hai người lên rồi, Bạch thị nói: “Mau ngồi đi, cơm canh nguội cả rồi.”

Ngồi xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Cha, cha gọi con về nghị sự, sao lại…”

Hoắc Chiêu đáp: “Quân sự cần thương lượng, cơm cũng cần phải ăn, không chuyện nào được chậm trễ.” Ông nhìn bầu rượu, phân phó, “Rót rượu đi, uống cùng ta vài ly.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong rót đầy rượu cho Hoắc Chiêu: “Quân vụ đầy mình, con không uống đâu, đến ngày khải hoàn sẽ cùng cha uống thật thoải mái.”

Hoắc Chiêu lắc đầu: “Trên chiến trường lành dữ khó đoán, cần phải dự tính cho trường hợp xấu nhất.” Ông cướp lấy bình rượu, lần lượt rót cho Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân, “Để không phải hối hận, bây giờ cứ uống đi.”

Cầm chung rượu lên, ông nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân: “Con trai, chung này, hai cha con ta kính con.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đành phải tuân lệnh, cầm ly lên uống cạn, chất rượu cay nồng rót từ cổ họng xuyên qua ruột, nóng hầm hập. Bạch thị nhìn một bàn ba người không biết nói gì, nên ôn tồn bảo: “Sắp tới đây sẽ phải cực khổ nhiều, ăn chút gì đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại chẳng thèm để tâm, trước tiên bẩm báo quân tình, sau đó hỏi: “Cha, gia binh mai phục trong thành, có chuyện gì sao?”

Hoắc Chiêu móc ra một vật từ trong ngực áo, mở ra, là một tấm bản đồ trong thành. “Trong thành có rất nhiều kẻ giang hồ đang ẩn náu, nơi đầu tiên phát hiện là Tiểu Xuân Đài, đã gần hai tháng nay rồi.” Ngón tay chỉ vào bản đồ, “Những nơi đánh dấu phần lớn đều là khách điếm và quán rượu, có không ít kẻ xấu từ bên ngoài tới trú ẩn.”

Kẻ xấu ư, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhạy bén nói, là người của Trần Nhược Ngâm sao?

“Trần Nhược Ngâm thông đồng với A Trát Thái, trong thành, trên đại mạc, bọn chúng ắt sẽ trong ứng ngoài hợp.” Hoắc Chiêu nói, “Đợi khi hai quân khai chiến, thế lực trong thành sẽ lập tức bạo loạn, khiến quân ta hoang mang.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức hiểu ra: “Ngược lại, chỉ cần ở trong thành chúng ta ra tay trước, lũ man tặc cũng sẽ trở tay không kịp, vì để kiềm chế hai đầu mà vội vàng xuất binh.”

Trường hợp trước là Định Bắc quân rơi vào thế bị động, còn trường hợp sau là quân ta chiếm được thế chủ động, Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu, lại rót đầy rượu: “Chỉ là dù thế nào thì trong thành nhất định cũng sẽ tóm được một phần binh lực, cũng cần có đại tướng dẫn binh trấn áp.”

Nếu đã như thế, ba cha con đương nhiên phải chia nhau ra hành sự, Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt rượu xuống, nói: “Trước giờ đại ca đều trầm ổn, dẫn dắt đại quân trấn giữ hậu phương, con làm quân tiên phong, đến lúc đó sẽ chủ chiến đối kháng với Li Na quân của A Trát Thái và binh mã chủ lực của chúng.”

Hoắc Chiêu trầm ngâm không nói, dường như không tán đồng.

Thấy thế, Dung Lạc Vân từ nãy giờ vẫn làm thinh liền cất lời: “Còn có con, con sẽ đi cùng huynh ấy.”

Bỗng nhiên, ánh mắt sắc như kim châm của Hoắc Chiêu chĩa về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong. “Xằng bậy, sao con không biết bẽ mặt mà đồng ý chuyện này?” Để cho Dung Lạc Vân đi theo, vậy người nhà họ Hoắc há chẳng phải là những kẻ vô liêm sỉ sao.

Đột nhiên, ông nói: “Lâm Phong, con ở lại trong thành.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cất cao giọng: “Con thân là chủ soái, đương nhiên phải ra chiến trường chứ!”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Có Định Bắc Hầu ta ở đây, không đến lượt con làm chủ đâu.” Ông lặp lại, “Con, ở lại trong thành tiêu diệt kẻ xấu, ta, đích thân thống soái dẹp loạn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng nói: “Con không đồng ý! Con ——”

Bỗng nhiên, trước mắt choáng váng mơ hồ, giống như rơi ùm xuống nước, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhíu mày lảo đảo, khi hiểu ra thì đã quá muộn rồi.

Hắn gọi “Cha” một tiếng, sau đó hai mắt khép lại, đầu gục xuống bàn.

Dung Lạc Vân hoảng hốt, ngạc nhiên nhìn Hoắc Chiêu.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Dung: Cha huynh đúng là nhẫn tâm thiệt

**Chương 88: Tiểu Hoắc tỉnh dậy đi**

Món ngon trên bàn không có tâm trạng nào động vào, nhưng lại hôn mê trong men rượu rồi. Hoắc Lâm Phong nằm gục trên bàn, vóc dáng cường tráng, rắn chắc mất đi sức mạnh, rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say.

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, lập tức vịn hông Hoắc Lâm Phong ở dưới bàn, không dám để Hoắc Chiêu và Bạch thị nhìn thấy. Đỡ thân người Hoắc Lâm Phong, sau đó y mới nhìn về phía Hoắc Chiêu với ánh mắt khó tin.

Rượu y cũng uống, nhưng lại không có vấn đề gì. Ngẫm nghĩ một lát, y hỏi: “Chung rượu của Lâm Phong…”

Hoắc Chiêu ngước mắt lên rồi lại cụp mắt xuống, xem như là mặc nhận, trên thành ly đã bôi thuốc, có thể khiến người ta ngủ say đến mức không biết trời trăng gì. Dung Lạc Vân dời tầm mắt về phía Bạch thị, bà đang siết khăn lụa, ánh mắt đau buồn hiển nhiên đã biết đây là có sắp xếp từ trước.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Tại sao?”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Đoán được nó sẽ không đồng ý, nên chỉ có thể ra hạ sách này thôi.” Nói xong, ra lệnh cho người đưa Hoắc Lâm Phong về phòng ngủ, cũng có ý định tách Bạch thị ra khỏi bàn, “Bích Thành, bà đi chăm sóc nó đi.”

Bạch thị lo lắng đứng dậy, cũng rời khỏi thính thất. Giây phút này, trong phòng chỉ còn lại Hoắc Chiêu và Dung Lạc Vân, một già một trẻ, thân phận vô cùng khó xử, hai người trầm tĩnh nhìn nhau.

Dung Lạc Vân hiểu Hoắc Chiêu nhất định có lời muốn nói, về trận chiến này, hoặc là về Hoắc Lâm Phong, nói chung là muốn nói cho y nghe. “Định Bắc Hầu.” Y lên tiếng trước, “Ngài thật sự muốn thay Hoắc Lâm Phong thống soái dẹp loạn sao?”

Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu nói: “Phải, lúc này đây là kế hoạch tốt nhất.”

Ông nói: “Ba cha con ta dẫu sao cũng chẳng thể hợp lực, nên chỉ có thể tận dụng năng lực của từng người mà thôi.” Dừng lại một lát, mang theo một chút nghi ngờ, nói, “Võ công của Tần Tuần không biết cụ thể thế nào, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ vượt qua được mấy tiểu bối các con, biết rõ như thế, lão phu sao có thể để các con đi tìm cái chết được chứ?”

Trên chiến trường chủ soái và phó soái sẽ phân công ra, chủ soái làm quân tiên phong, phó soái điều động đại quân phối hợp theo sách lược đã định. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vì sao không để Lâm Phong lui xuống làm phó soái, để Đại tướng quân trấn biên trấn áp trong thành?”

Hoắc Chiêu đáp: “Mục tiêu của Trần Nhược Ngâm là Lâm Phong, chỉ cần nó xuất hiện trên chiến trường thì phe địch chắc chắn sẽ dồn toàn lực đối phó với nó. Mà ta và Kinh Hải trong mắt bọn chúng đều giống như nhau cả thôi, ta mạnh thì bọn chúng sẽ dồn sức dây dưa với ta.”

Bàn đồ ăn đã nguội lạnh, giọng Hoắc Chiêu vẫn điềm nhiên: “Nam nhi nhà họ Hoắc, tử chiến trên sa trường không có gì hối tiếc, nhưng nếu là bị kẻ gian sát hại, vậy ta chỉ có thể làm một người cha bình thường bảo vệ con mình mà thôi.”

Nói đến đây, Dung Lạc Vân nghe mà bần thần, y ngước mắt lên nhìn, đúng lúc va chạm với ánh mắt Hoắc Chiêu. Vẻ uy nghiêm thấm vào trong xương máu, ánh mắt không chút gợn sóng nhưng vẫn toát lên vẻ lạnh lùng không thể khinh thường.

Da thịt Dung Lạc Vân cứng đơ, cảm nhận được Hoắc Chiêu đang quan sát mình… thậm chí là đang chất vấn y.

“Con trai, từ chuyện xây Trường Sinh Cung, Trần Nhược Ngâm đã cố ý đối phó với Lâm Phong rồi.” Hoắc Chiêu mở lời, “Bởi vì nó có quan hệ tốt với Bất Phàm Cung, mà Bất Phàm Cung của con lại làm việc cho Tam hoàng tử.”

Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc, ban đầu y không hề nhắc tới Tam hoàng tử, vậy mà đối phương đã biết hết rồi. Giấu diếm cũng vô dụng, y gật đầu thừa nhận: “Trần Nhược Ngâm tưởng rằng chúng tôi là liên minh ba bên, đây cũng là nguyên nhân chính ông ta muốn giết Lâm Phong.”

Hoắc Chiêu hỏi: “Vậy rốt cuộc các con có kết đồng minh không?”

Nếu như là thật, vậy thì Hoắc Lâm Phong đại diện cho nhà họ Hoắc nâng đỡ Duệ Vương, không chỉ làm phe thù địch với Thái tử, mà còn đi ngược với suy nghĩ của Hoàng thượng.

Năm đó chỉ vì Tam hoàng tử bộc lộ rõ tài năng, nên cả nhà Đường Trinh mới bị tru di, Hoắc Lâm Phong nếu cũng như vậy, một khi có chứng cớ, chỉ e tội danh mưu nghịch tiếp theo sẽ đổ lên đầu nhà họ Hoắc.

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng nói: “Không có, Lâm Phong không có liên can gì đến chúng tôi.”

Hoắc Chiêu lập tức truy hỏi: “Chúng tôi?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tôi và Tam hoàng tử.” Trong lòng y hơi bất an, cố đè nén xuống, “Tôi và Tam hoàng tử có hợp tác qua lại, không khó để lý giải chứ.”

Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu: “Nếu lôi kéo Lâm Phong, đối với con, với Tam hoàng tử đều có lợi ích, vì sao lại không kết đồng minh?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tôi sẽ không bao giờ lợi dụng Lâm Phong.” Y trả lời rất trịnh trọng, ánh mắt cũng nhìn trực diện vào Hoắc Chiêu, “Định Bắc Hầu, tôi cũng có một câu hỏi, giả như Thái tử không phải là lựa chọn cho vị trí minh quân, Hoắc gia cũng sẽ bất chấp đạo lý mà phò tá sao?”

Trung liệt phò tá hôn quân, thì chính là trung thành ngu muội, chẳng khác gì những kẻ nịnh thần.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi như thế là vì y có thể đoán được, Duệ Vương nhất định sẽ có một ngày mưu đoạt hoàng vị, đến lúc đó nhà họ Hoắc sẽ xử trí ra sao? Y biết đây là vấn đề vô cùng nan giải, ai ngờ, ánh mắt Hoắc Chiêu khẽ thả lỏng, tự dưng mỉm cười.

“Một đời vua một đời thần, đến lúc đó ta đã già rồi, không còn tác dụng gì nữa.” Hoắc Chiêu cười nói, “Cho nên, bây giờ ta trả lời thay Lâm Phong, thật ra người con muốn hỏi cũng là nó, có phải không?”

Dung Lạc Vân chỉ thấy tất cả tâm tư của mình đều bị phơi bày, hơi khó chịu nhưng cũng đành thừa nhận. Hoắc Chiêu đáp: “Người trong thiên hạ đông nhất là bách tính, vậy thiên hạ cũng là thiên hạ của bách tính, không phải là thiên hạ của nhà họ Trương hay nhà họ Lý.”

Câu chữ âm vang, Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Cũng không phải thiên hạ của nhà họ Mạnh.” (*)

(*) Mấy chương trước chúng ta đã biết Tam hoàng tử có họ Mạnh, tức là hoàng thất cũng có họ Mạnh.

Lời này quả thật đại nghịch bất đạo, Dung Lạc Vân hơi ngạc nhiên, đã hiểu được ý của Hoắc Chiêu.

Trong lúc này, đêm về khuya, những đám mây che mờ ánh trăng, đến cả những vì sao cũng khó tìm. Hoắc Chiêu đứng dậy rời bàn, ra khỏi thính thất đi đến hành lang, dựa vào lan can hóng gió tây.

Dung Lạc Vân đi theo, dừng cách đó vài bước chân, hỏi: “Khi nào Lâm Phong sẽ tỉnh lại?”

Định Bắc quân muốn chiếm thế chủ động, trong thành sẽ phải ra tay trước, Hoắc Chiêu trả lời: “Hoàng hôn ngày mai, binh mã trong thành sẽ hành động, Lâm Phong cũng sẽ tỉnh lại, đến lúc đó nó đã bị vướng chân ở đây rồi nên chỉ có thể ở lại thôi.”

“Vậy…” Dung Lạc Vân không tránh khỏi lo lắng, “Hai quân khi nào sẽ khai chiến?”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Binh lực đã tập kết, nếu gấp thì đêm mai, nếu chậm thì sáng ngày mốt.”

Đúng lúc một cơn gió thổi tới, mây trôi phiêu dạt để lộ ánh trăng sáng ngời, Dung Lạc Vân ngửa mặt lên nhìn, nói: “Tần Tuần háo thắng, quỷ kế đa đoan, từ thời còn trẻ đã trở mặt với sư phụ tôi. Sư phụ bế quan nhiều năm, ông ta cũng bế quan luyện công, chắc hẳn đã tiến bộ khá nhiều rồi…”

Ý của y là bảo Hoắc Chiêu cẩn thận.

… Nhưng y không nói nên lời.

Hoắc Chiêu hiểu, có hơi thảng thốt, sao có thể ngờ được Dung Lạc Vân lại nhắc nhở mình như thế. Nhưng mà, dù lí do vì ông là cha của Hoắc Lâm Phong, hay là vì ông có thể bảo vệ lê dân ở quan ngoại, đều không sao cả.

Bỗng nhiên ông nhớ tới chuyện gì đó, hỏi: “Con trai, sư phụ con là ai?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Ngài cũng quen đấy, là Đoạn Trầm Bích.”

Hoắc Chiêu rõ là sửng sốt, quanh đi quẩn lại, sư phụ của Dung Lạc Vân, sư huynh đồng môn của Tần Tuần, vậy mà lại là Đoạn Trầm Bích mà ông đã từng có duyên gặp gỡ ngắn ngủi. Ánh mắt trở nên thả lỏng, ông nở nụ cười quan tâm từ tận đáy lòng, nói: “Sư phụ con vẫn ổn chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân “ừm” một tiếng: “Vẫn ổn. Thật ra mấy ngày trước tôi đã gửi thư cho sư phụ, hy vọng ông ấy có thể tới đây giúp đỡ, có lẽ không kịp nữa rồi.”

Hoắc Chiêu ngập ngừng nói: “Ông ấy không tới được đâu.”

Thấy Dung Lạc Vân tỏ vẻ hoài nghi, lúc này ông mới thông báo: “Trước tết Trung thu Trần Nhược Ngâm đã phái ba tên trong Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng ra khỏi thành, nếu ta đoán không sai thì chắc là tới Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm biết Dung Lạc Vân và Hoắc Lâm Phong có quan hệ tốt, để không xảy ra sơ sót, bên đây khai chiến thì Tây Càn Lĩnh nhất định cũng sẽ có náo loạn, hòng giữ chân nhân lực của Bất Phàm Cung.

Đúng là lão già xảo quyệt, Dung Lạc Vân tức giận đập một chưởng lên lan can, rắc một tiếng, thanh gỗ rắn chắc đột nhiên nứt ra, một nhúm vụn gỗ bay lất phất ra ngoài không trung.

Đốn cây quen tay rồi, quên mất đây là Định Bắc Hầu phủ, rường cột đều vô cùng đắt tiền. Tay Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ, hết sức lúng túng, một lúc sau mới nói: “Bao nhiêu tiền, tôi sẽ đền.”

Hoắc Chiêu giật mình, vuốt râu cười khanh khách: “Trút giận lên mấy cái lan can này đã là gì đâu, chưởng vừa rồi đáng lẽ nên đánh vào cửa mệnh của Hoắc Chiêu ta mới phải.”

Chuyện cũ bị khơi dậy, thong dong đến mức khiến người ta chậc lưỡi, nhưng mà Dung Lạc Vân cũng là một người hiểu biết đại cuộc, bây giờ không phải lúc báo tư thù. Bỗng nhiên, y nhớ ra, quay phắt lại nhìn Hoắc Chiêu: “Định Bắc Hầu, mới nãy ngài nói là ba tên Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng sao?”

Đêm Trung thu ở phủ thừa tướng có sáu tên ám vệ, vậy chẳng phải tổng cộng có chín người sao?

Thấy Hoắc Chiêu gật đầu, Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc nói: “Nhưng rõ ràng tôi và Lâm Phong đã giết Trần Miên và Trần Kiêu rồi mà!”

Hoắc Chiêu lắc đầu, trước mắt ông cũng không biết. Những gì nên nói cũng đã nói rõ rồi, những chuyện cần bàn giao cũng không còn gì sót lại, bây giờ vào đúng nửa đêm, là lúc cần phải tới quân doanh rồi.

Phía sau truyền tới tiếng bước chân chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng, Hoắc Chiêu quay đầu lại, thấy Bạch thị đứng ở giữa tiểu thính. Hai vợ chồng nhìn nhau một lúc, Bạch thị cất lời trước: “Hầu gia, thay đồ khởi hành đi.”

Hoắc Chiêu nói “Được rồi”, sải bước đi tới, dừng ở trước mặt Bạch thị, cởi y bào rườm rà tiện tay đặt xuống. Bạch thị hầu hạ, thường phục tay chẽn, thắt lưng bằng gấm, rồi tới nhuyễn giáp, mặc lên từng món một.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng ở chỗ cũ nhìn sang, khung cảnh này dường như y đã từng nhìn thấy rồi, lúc trước mỗi khi cha lên triều, mẹ cũng thường hay làm như vậy.

Cuối cùng, khoác chiếc khôi giáp màu sẫm lên, miếng hộ tâm phản chiếu ánh nến, mỗi một mảnh giáp đều còn vương vệt máu chà rửa không sạch. Giắt kiếm xong, Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Bích Thành, phật tổ cũng sẽ biết phiền đấy, đừng ngày nào cũng quỳ ở phật đường làm phiền phật tổ nữa.”

Đang lo lắng đây mà, Bạch thị gật đầu: “Vậy tôi rảnh tay sẽ may cho ông một cái áo choàng mới, vào đông là có thể mặc được rồi.”

Hoắc Chiêu đồng ý: “Được, nhưng đừng mệt mỏi quá hại mắt đấy.” Ông nắm lấy đôi bàn tay của Bạch thị, hơi dùng sức miết miết, “Nếu không đợi tôi chiến thắng trở về, đến cả dáng vẻ của tôi bà cũng nhìn chẳng rõ nữa đâu.”

Bạch thị bật cười, dùng khăn tay che mặt, vai hơi run rẩy.

Hoắc Chiêu hít sâu một hơi, xoay người nhìn về phía lan can, nói: “Con trai, thay Lâm Phong tiễn ta xuống lầu đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân không nói có đồng ý hay chưa, nhưng cũng bước chậm rãi tới, đến trước mặt Hoắc Chiêu, cùng ông xuống lầu giống như chẳng hề có ân oán gì. Bạch thị đi theo phía sau, Dung Lạc Vân lén liếc mắt nhìn, trong đầu lẩn quẩn câu nói vừa nãy của Hoắc Chiêu.

Có bao nhiêu phần thắng, thật sự có thể khải hoàn sao?

Bước hết bậc thang, đi bốn năm bước ra khỏi lầu gác, Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Bên ngoài lạnh lắm, tiễn tới đây thôi.” Ánh mắt dừng trên người Bạch thị, ánh mắt trước giờ đều nghiêm cẩn trở nên dịu dàng đi nhiều, “Lúc tôi không ở đây, nhớ phải giữ gìn sức khỏe đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng một bên, tưởng rằng tới đây là kết thúc rồi.

Ai ngờ đâu, Hoắc Chiêu thu lại tầm mắt, thấp giọng nói: “Con trai, cái mạng này của ta, có lẽ không cách nào để con đích thân giải quyết nữa được rồi.” Giọng nói này đã đè đến mức thấp nhất rồi, chỉ đủ cho y nghe thấy mà thôi, “Nếu ta chết, đến nơi chín suối, ta sẽ tạ tội lần nữa với cha mẹ con.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt, trố mắt nhưng không nói nên lời, chỉ thấy bóng dáng cao lớn như tường sắt kia sải bước rời đi, dần biến mất trong đêm tối ở cuối hành lang.

Y đứng một mình rất lâu, vừa xoay người, chợt thấy bức hoành treo trên lầu các —— _Ký Ngạo Viên_. Quay trở lại đó, vừa bước lên bậc thang vừa suy nghĩ, lấy cái gì để ký thác kiêu ngạo, lấy cái gì để gửi gắm tâm tư.

Trong phòng ngủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong đang nằm yên tĩnh trên giường, không có chút tri giác nào. Dung Lạc Vân đẩy cửa tiến vào, đến trước giường ngồi xuống, không nhúc nhích gì, thẫn thờ một lúc lâu

Y rà soát lại tất cả những chuyện từ trước đến nay.

Hoàng hôn ngày mai, thị vệ trong thành sẽ hành động, bây giờ là thời khắc yên bình cuối cùng.

Dung Lạc Vân vươn tay ra, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hàng lông mày của Hoắc Lâm Phong, rồi cúi người xuống, đặt một nụ hôn lên ấn đường đang thư giãn thả lỏng kia.

Sau đó nhìn về phía cửa sổ, đợi trời sáng không còn bao lâu nữa.

Tác giả:

Hoắc Chiêu đi ra khỏi hành lang, lập tức nói với quản gia: Tiền thay lan can mới, trích từ tiền tiêu vặt của Hoắc Lâm Phong.


	45. 89+90

**Chương 89: Tiểu Dung lại đang giết người kìa**

Đèn đuốc cháy cả đêm dần dần tắt ngúm, đại doanh Định Bắc quân bao phủ trong màn khói trắng, trong trướng, Hoắc Chiêu mở mắt ra, giơ tay xoa xoa ấn đường.

Ông chợp mắt được nửa canh giờ, trời vừa sáng đã bị đánh thức. Bên ngoài đang thổi kèn hiệu, đầu tiên là tiếng huýt ngắn ngủi, sau đó là một tràng oanh oanh liệt liệt, tất cả các tướng sĩ đều trong trạng thái sẵn sàng, sĩ khí bừng bừng.

Không lâu sau, Hoắc Kinh Hải tiến vào, giáp vàng bọc thân, trên cánh tay quấn vải xanh, cũng là dáng vẻ đã sẵn sàng. Y bẩm báo: “Cha, trong thành đã sắp xếp ổn thỏa, giờ Dậu hôm nay lập tức phát binh.”

Hoắc Chiêu “ừm” một tiếng: “Điều động tất cả các thám tử, tra thám trong đại doanh Đột Quyết.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải hơi nghi hoặc, nếu như vậy thì quân địch nhất định sẽ phát giác, nghĩ một hồi mới hiểu: “Là cố ý để lũ man tặc phát hiện, tưởng rằng quân ta đang sợ hãi, chuẩn bị không đủ, bọn chúng sẽ nới lỏng cảnh giác.”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Đi sắp xếp đi.”

Đợi người đi rồi, Hoắc Chiêu ngồi một mình một lúc, phóng mắt nhìn ra ngoài trướng chỉ thấy sắc trời u ám, chẳng phải là ngày đẹp trời gì. Ông hẵng còn bật cười, ác chiến, chuyện đầu rơi máu chảy, đương nhiên không phải là ngày tốt lành gì rồi.

Cũng không biết trong phủ… tên nghịch tử kia ra sao rồi.

Trong Ký Ngạo Viên, trên đá lát phủ một lớp lá rụng, mãi mà không có ai quét, trong căn lầu cũng không có nô bộc nào hầu hạ, chỉ có Đỗ Tranh đang đứng ở hành lang lầu bốn.

Cậu dán sát vào cửa nói chuyện: “Quản gia đã phân phó, hôm nay ai ở phòng người nấy.”

Trong phòng có tiếng nước, Dung Lạc Vân ra khỏi thùng tắm, thay y phục, nói: “Chủ uyển của phu nhân phải hầu hạ thường xuyên đấy.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Chuyện đó là đương nhiên rồi, nhưng mà chỉ để lại có hai, ba người mà thôi.” Gan cậu nhỏ, rụt vai hỏi, “Nhị cung chủ, lúc trước đánh trận chưa từng khuấy động đến trong phủ, lần này đáng sợ quá đi.”

Kẽo kẹt, Dung Lạc Vân mở cửa xuất hiện, tóc vẫn còn ướt, vừa mới thay trung y xong. Có một vài lời không tiện nói, y chỉ đành dời sự chú ý: “Đồ ăn đâu?”

Đỗ Tranh xách tráp đồ ăn bên cạnh lên, tiến vào phòng, thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đang nằm im phăng phắc trên giường. “Đúng là hiếm thấy, lúc này mà thiếu gia còn ngủ nướng được.” Làu bàu một câu rồi bưng canh mới hầm ra, “Nhị cung chủ ăn trước đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân mặc hai lớp áo ngoài, buộc thắt lưng lại, vòng eo trông có vẻ đã gầy đi một ít rồi, tóc đuôi ngựa cột cao, cả người vừa tràn đầy tinh thần vừa thanh thoát. Đỗ Tranh quan sát đánh giá, nói: “Vẫn là thế này thuận mắt hơn, mặc mấy bộ nhung trang đánh đấm trông như người khác vậy.”

“Hửm?” Dung Lạc Vân hỏi, “Ta mặc những cái đó không đẹp sao?”

Đỗ Tranh đáp: “Đâu có, chỉ là không giống người giang hồ, không thoải mái tiêu sái như thế này.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhấc váy ngồi trước bàn, người giang hồ, có bao nhiêu người giang hồ hành hiệp trượng nghĩa, bây giờ lại có người giang hồ nối giáo cho giặc. Y bưng bát canh thịt bò lên, thổi mấy hơi, nói: “Người giang hồ ta đây, hôm nay phải uốn nắn lại tập tục giang hồ rồi.”

Thổi đến nguội ngắt luôn, Dung Lạc Vân vòng về bên giường, đút từng thìa cho Hoắc Lâm Phong. Đến chập tối là phải khai chiến rồi, nào bất đắc dĩ, nào đau lòng, cũng phải vứt lại hết vào tối qua, đợi đến khi ngọn lửa chiến tranh bùng lên thì chỉ nên giữ lại tâm trí mạnh mẽ đang cháy hừng hực mà thôi.

Đút hết bát canh, trong hành lang có hai bóng người thoáng qua, vừa ngẩng đầu, đã thấy quản gia dẫn theo một người xuất hiện ở cửa. Dung Lạc Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn sang, mừng rỡ reo lên: “Trương Duy Nhân?!”

Quản gia và Đỗ Tranh đóng cửa ra khỏi phòng, Trương Duy Nhân chắp tay trả lời: “Nhị cung chủ, lại gặp mặt rồi.” Gã liếc mắt nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong trên giường, sắc mặt bình thản, nhìn là biết sắp xếp của Hoắc Chiêu trước đó.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vết thương của ngươi thế nào rồi? Ngươi quay về khi nào đấy? Trên đường có gặp rắc rối gì không?”

Dồn dập như pháo liên châu, hỏi hỏi một hồi thả nhẹ giọng điệu, y chợt nhớ lại, Hoắc Chiêu biết y hợp tác với Tam hoàng tử, cũng biết Trần Nhược Ngâm phái người đến Tây Càn Lĩnh, tổng kết lại, chắc hẳn đều là tin tức Trương Duy Nhân mang về.

Vậy… Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Chuyện trong thành, cũng là do ngươi phụ trách à?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Là tôi dẫn người đi do thám, nhưng việc điều khiển toàn cục, xuất binh truy bắt vẫn phải đợi tiểu Hầu gia làm chủ.” Gã móc ra một vật rồi dâng lên, là một tấm bản đồ bằng lụa, “Người giang hồ ngụy trang ẩn náu, những chỗ điểm sơn đỏ là nơi chúng trú ngụ, còn có nhiều nơi chỉ có thể đợi sau khi khai chiến rồi bắt bọn chúng xuất hiện.”

Một thành trì bao la rộng lớn, nhân khẩu và đất đai dường như gấp ba lần Tây Càn Lĩnh, đến thời khắc này, có lẽ đã không giấu nổi nữa rồi. Dung Lạc Vân ngẫm nghĩ nói: “Gia binh đều đã điều động đi rồi, nếu có người nhìn ra sơ hở có phải sẽ liên lạc với bọn man tặc không?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Cổng thành và các trạm gác đều đã bị phong tỏa, nội bất xuất ngoại bất nhập, cho dù có người có thể bay được như chim đi nữa thì đến hoàng hôn ta đã ra tay rồi, lũ man tặc có biết cũng không có thời gian chuẩn bị.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu yên tâm, ánh mắt cứ lia sang Hoắc Lâm Phong là không nỡ rời khỏi. Y mò tay vào trong chăn, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay hơi gập lại của hắn, nói: “Chuyến này ngươi đến đây, là có chuyện cần bàn giao với ta phải không?”

Thủ hạ của Hoắc Lâm Phong người thì đang chuẩn bị tác chiến trong quân doanh, người thì canh giữ trong thành, bây giờ người thân thiết nhất với Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ có một mình Dung Lạc Vân mà thôi. Trương Duy Nhân trả lời: “Cung chủ, giờ Dậu một khắc, thành nam sẽ tiên phong phát binh, sau đó sẽ là ở khu chợ mà Tiểu Xuân Đài cư ngụ.”

Hai nơi này cách nhau khá xa, đánh bất ngờ mới có thể khiến đối phương trở tay không kịp, Dung Lạc Vân nhớ kỹ rồi nói: “Đợi tướng quân tỉnh lại, ta sẽ lập tức truyền lời, ngươi đi gọi các tướng sĩ hành động theo kế sách đi.”

Trương Duy Nhân cáo lui, cửa đóng lại, trong phòng chỉ còn lại sự tĩnh mịch. Dung Lạc Vân cúi người nằm sấp trên lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, hai mắt khép lại, nhớ đến chuyện thiết trận mà Hoắc Lâm Phong giao phó cho y ở Lam Hồ và đại mạc.

Trong thành Tái Bắc lúc này, nhà nào nhà nấy đều đóng kín cửa, các quầy hàng dọn dẹp sớm, trên phố chẳng còn tiếng rao. Quang cảnh tiêu điều này, trong một ngày u ám như thế này, càng trở nên trầm trọng hơn.

Thời gian trôi qua từng chút một, buổi trưa, buổi chiều, tim cũng càng ngày càng xoắn chặt.

Một khắc cuối cùng giờ Thân, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi dậy, gọi: “Đỗ Tranh!”

Đỗ Tranh vội vàng chạy tới, Dung Lạc Vân phân phó: “Chuẩn bị ngựa cho tướng quân, nhân tiện mời phu nhân sang đây.” Vừa dứt lời, bên ngoài có người hô gọi, vậy mà Bạch thị đã tới rồi.

Phu quân và con trai trưởng chạy tới chiến trường, con trai thứ cũng sẽ mau chóng phát binh, Bạch thị chắc hẳn là người lo lắng nhất. Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy đón tiếp, an ủi bà: “Phu nhân, Lâm Phong nhất định có thể thắng, phu nhân đừng quá lo lắng.”

Bạch thị cười hiền từ: “Cảnh tượng này ta thấy nhiều rồi, ta không sợ đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi ngạc nhiên, không hổ là nữ quyến nhà tướng, y đã đánh giá thấp bà rồi. Khôi giáp, Quyết Minh kiếm, tất cả đều đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ, lúc này, y bầu bạn cùng Bạch thị ngồi trước giường chờ đợi.

Trong lúc trò chuyện, thị vệ tới báo, thành nam chính thức xuất binh rồi.

Không lâu sau bên ngoài sẽ trở nên hỗn loạn, như một tia lửa ban đầu, vừa nổ lên sẽ bốc cháy cả một dây, thuận theo chiều gió mà dần dần cháy lớn. Bỗng nhiên, lông mày Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi cau lại, ngón tay khẽ nhúc nhích.

Dung Lạc Vân gọi: “Lâm Phong, Lâm Phong?”

Y vắt khăn ướt lau mặt cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, cơn mát lạnh vừa chạm vào da thịt, Hoắc Lâm Phong bị kích thích mà mở mắt ra. “Lâm Phong?” Dung Lạc Vân gọi thêm tiếng nữa, “Huynh thấy thế nào rồi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi mông lung, ngồi dậy, thấy Bạch thị mặt đầy thê lương. “Mẹ, Tiểu Dung…” Bỗng nhiên hắn nhớ ra, “Cha ta đâu?!”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Định Bắc Hầu thay huynh ra trận, tối qua đã đến quân doanh rồi.” Y ấn vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, vừa an ủi vừa dỗ dành, “Thành nam xuất binh truy sát loạn đảng, các tướng sĩ đang đợi huynh đấy, nghe sắp xếp của cha huynh đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bàng hoàng, dẫu cho trong ngực dấy lên muôn vàn hối hận, vạn phần không cam tâm, chuyện đã đến nước này chỉ có thể dứt khoát tuân theo mà thôi. Hắn đứng dậy xuống giường, mặc khôi giáp, giắt theo Quyết Minh kiếm, sau đó đứng nghiêm nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân và Bạch thị.

Bạch thị hiểu ra, người thân yêu nói càng nhiều thì càng khiến người ta nhung nhớ, lời ít ý nhiều, bà chỉ dặn dò: “Đi đi, nhớ phải cẩn thận.”

Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi, đánh đánh giết giết y đã trải qua không ít rồi, nhưng đánh trận đao lâm kiếm vũ như thế này thì trước giờ y chưa từng thấy. Câu chữ kẹt trong cổ họng, không chọn ra được nên nói câu nào trước, chỉ lặng thinh nhìn đối phương.

Đối phương gọi y: “Ta đi nhé?”

Dung Lạc Vân chợt hoảng hốt, nhấc bước đi theo: “Ta đi cùng huynh, đi thôi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dường như đã đồng ý rồi, xoay người đi ra ngoài, vừa ra khỏi cửa, hắn liền nắm lấy cổ tay Dung Lạc Vân. Bọn họ đi ngày càng gần nhau, góc áo va quẹt vào áo giáp, tóc đuôi ngựa đung đưa quấn quýt nhau, sau khi ra khỏi Ký Ngạo Viên, quản gia và một nhóm thị vệ đang cung kính đứng đợi bên ngoài.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ra lệnh: “Đi từ cửa ngách phía nam, sau đó khóa kỹ toàn bộ các cửa trong phủ, bất cứ ai cũng không được ra ngoài.”

Nhìn quanh một vòng, hắn hỏi tiếp: “Trong phủ còn lại bao nhiêu gia binh?”

Quản gia đáp: “Thiếu gia, không bằng một nửa bình thường.”

Lúc trước thương vong nghiêm trọng, binh lực vốn đã eo hẹp rồi, nên chỉ có thể điều gia binh trông nhà ra chiến đấu vì bá tính trước, chỉ là, bên địch vì gây nhiễu loạn cho Hoắc Lâm Phong nên nhất định sẽ nhân cơ hội làm càn trong phủ.

Bỗng nhiên, bàn tay hắn trống rỗng, cổ tay đang được hắn nắm lấy bỗng rút đi.

Hắn xoay mặt lại nhìn, Dung Lạc Vân nghiêm mặt nói: “Ta không theo huynh nữa đâu, ta ở lại đây.” Y tiến lên một bước, đè thấp giọng, kìm nén sự hiền dịu chỉ có đối phương biết được, “Trong phủ giao cho ta, huynh yên tâm đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn Dung Lạc Vân chăm chú, ánh mắt thâm sâu.

Lát sau, hắn xoay người sải bước ra ngoài.

Các cửa trong Định Bắc Hầu phủ khép lại, đình viện lầu các, lập tức rơi vào vắng lặng. Các nữ nhân đều trốn trong sân nhỏ hẻo lánh, gia binh thị vệ, các đầy tớ thì đi tuần tra trong phủ.

Phòng phía bắc của chủ uyển, mùi trà tuyết châm bay ra, Bạch thị cách một tấm mành khẽ gọi: “Con trai, vào đây ngồi đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe tiếng vào phòng, nhìn quanh một vòng, thấy trên bàn đang hãm trà, Bạch thị ngồi bên giá thêu, trên mặt toát lên ý cười thong thả dịu dàng. Y hỏi: “Phu nhân không sợ chút nào sao?”

Bạch thị chải sợi tơ: “Sợ chứ, đương nhiên là sợ.” Tháo nhẫn và vòng ngọc ra, để trống hai tay se chỉ luồn kim, “Sợ con có bất trắc gì, ta làm sao ăn nói với Hầu gia và Lâm Phong?”

Dung Lạc Vân bật cười: “Phu nhân nghĩ nhiều rồi.” Y tiến lại gần, đứng bên giá thêu trầm tư, “… Mẹ con thêu rất đẹp, những bộ xiêm y khi còn nhỏ đều là do đích thân bà ấy thêu hoa.”

Bạch thị đâm xuống một mũi kim: “Là Hoắc gia nhà chúng ta mắc nợ con.” Bà ngẩng mặt lên hỏi, “Tái Bắc giá lạnh, nếu con không ghét bỏ thì ta may cho con một túi gấm sưởi ấm tay nhé?”

Vãn bối nhìn xuống trưởng bối, không hợp quy củ, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xổm xuống vịn lên giá thêu, lòng ngứa ngáy khao khát nhưng lại ngại đồng ý. Bạch thị nhìn ra hết, dứt khoát bỏ qua bước này: “Con thích mẫu hoa nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân buột miệng: “Cây ngân hạnh ạ.”

Ánh mắt Bạch thị khẽ lay động: “Lâm Phong ngày nào cũng mang theo một chiếc khăn tay, cũng thêu cây ngân hạnh.”

Dung Lạc Vân ấp úng: “Cây ngân hạnh… đẹp mà.” Y chột dạ, vươn tay ra chạm vào kim bạc trong tráp, “Nhiều loại thế này, thì ra thêu thùa phiền phức như vậy.”

Đang nói thì vành tai nhúc nhích, Dung Lạc Vân đứng phắt dậy. Trước giờ y đều rất quả quyết, tiện tay cầm một chiếc kim giắt vào thắt lưng, nói: “Phu nhân cứ thêu thong thả, đừng để ý chuyện bên ngoài.”

Bạch thị ngầm hiểu, liền gật đầu.

Dung Lạc Vân xách kiếm đi đến bên cửa, dừng lại, đoạn nói: “Phu nhân, thêu cho con một con hổ đi.” Y vén rèm định ra ngoài, “Hoắc thị có binh lính mạnh mẽ như hổ sói, con cũng muốn làm hổ, như vậy mới xứng.”

Bước qua ngưỡng cửa, hai cánh cửa đóng chặt phía sau, Dung Lạc Vân ôm kiếm đứng dưới mái hiên, vẻ mặt điềm tĩnh như đang đợi gió tới.

Trong thành đã loạn như một cơn lốc xoáy, tiếng chém giết trải rộng từ đầu đường đến cuối ngõ, càng ngày càng có nhiều kẻ gian hiện thân thí mạng.

Cửa ngách phía tây bị phá ra đầu tiên, dần dần, trên nóc nhà trên mái hiên đều có bóng người đáp xuống, kẻ xấu ùa tới đình viện đông như thủy triều. Xoẹt, Dung Lạc Vân rút kiếm ra, đạp cột phi lên, chém rớt người đầu tiên tập kích.

Thấy Dung Lạc Vân chỉ có một mình, rầm, mười mấy tên xông tới từ bốn phía, mỗi tên cầm một binh khí khác nhau, đầy mùi cường đạo giang hồ. Dung Lạc Vân vượt nóc băng tường, bay nhảy thanh thoát, tóm không được, sờ không tới, cứ như người phàm đang thăng thiên dạo chơi.

Không biết ai thét ra tiếng kêu thảm thiết trước, sau đó đến kẻ thứ hai kẻ thứ ba, kêu liên tục không dứt.

Dung Lạc Vân phi người đáp xuống đất, ngón tay kẹp một cây kim bạc, mũi kim còn lủng lẳng một giọt máu. Có tên bị khoét mắt, có tên bị rạch tai, thậm chí có tên bị đâm xuyên cổ, tắt thở tại chỗ.

“Một lũ ô hợp.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Đã đến từ giang hồ, có cao thủ nào xuất chiêu không?”

Một đám người ôm nỗi căm hận, kẻ thì bị thương, kẻ thì mới xông tới, nhất thời chí khí vọt mạnh. Dung Lạc Vân mím chặt môi, xách kiếm nhào tới, những thi thể bị giết rải rác bên chân, máu tươi chảy thành sông phản chiếu ánh ráng chiều, trời đất như hòa vào làm một.

Phách Vân tuyệt kỹ vừa tung ra, ánh bạc cắt máu tươi, trong viện đã không còn kẻ nào còn sống sót.

Đuôi mắt Dung Lạc Vân hất nhẹ lên, nhìn lên nóc nhà tứ phương, nói: “Chúng bây xuống đây, hay là ta lên đó?”

Giọng của y nào phải thương lượng, âm cuối vừa dứt liền phi thân nhảy vọt lên, chớp mắt một cái đã bay tới trước mặt bọn chúng. Trường kiếm chỉ khua nửa chiêu, sát tâm nổi dậy, trở tay tung một chưởng chém trời rạch đất.

Chiêu thức oanh liệt như sấm, đâm thủng năm sáu tim gan, đập vỡ bảy tám đầu người, máu tươi sũng ướt chảy dọc theo ngói đỏ, từng xác chết từ trên nóc nhà lăn xuống.

Không còn ai dám lại gần nữa, hoảng sợ lủi đi trốn hết, chỉ còn lại mùi máu tanh nồng đậm không thể tản đi được.

Dung Lạc Vân quay về hiên, thu kiếm vào vỏ.

Trong phòng, Bạch thị run giọng hỏi: “Con trai, con không bị thương chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn ánh tà dương đẫm máu: “Phu nhân yên tâm, mọi thứ đều ổn.”

**Chương 90: Tất thắng**

Mây đen dần dần kéo tới, che phủ ánh xuân của Tiểu Xuân Đài.

Trong thành đã loạn cào cào, phát binh từ thành nam, chỉ trong hai canh giờ tai họa đã lan rộng. Tặc phỉ mai phục tứ phía, không thể nào bắt hết được, nên chúng nhân cơ hội chạy trốn mà giết hại bao nhiêu là bá tánh.

Ầm ầm, sấm rền vang, bầu trời đêm u tối rạch một tia sáng, chốc lát sau mưa đã ập xuống. Đầu phố là nhóm kỵ mã đang tiến vào, vỏn vẹn có mười một người, người đi đầu cao lớn kiêu hùng, chính là Hoắc Lâm Phong đeo vải đỏ trên cánh tay.

Mười một binh lính tinh nhuệ đến nơi trước buổi đêm, khôi giáp lốm đốm những vệt máu tanh, đợi nước mưa trút xuống cọ rửa sạch sẽ. Đột nhiên, lại có một tia sáng bạc rạch phá bầu trời, ngựa chiến hoảng sợ nhấc cao vó.

“Hu!” Hoắc Lâm Phong dừng lại ngay trước cửa Tiểu Xuân Đài. Lá cờ thêu ba chữ “Tiểu Xuân Đài” đã ướt nhẹp, dán chặt vào lan can, nhếch nhác khác thường.

Cả căn lầu ẩn sau màn mưa, những cánh cửa sổ đều đóng kín, không biết bên trong ẩn giấu những nhân vật như thế nào. Ba mũi tên rẽ gió bắn tới, nhanh như chớp, không kịp bịt tai, chẳng kịp chớp mắt, hết ba mũi này lại tới ba mũi khác.

Các binh lính trên lưng ngựa không ai trốn tránh, đồng loạt vang lên tiếng rút kiếm, ngay sau đó, toàn bộ mũi tên đều gãy đôi rơi rụng đầy đất, âm vang như pháo nổ. Không ai bị thương, Hoắc Lâm Phong ra lệnh: “Đi tuần phố, truy sát.”

Những người còn lại nghe lệnh, nhấc dây cương tản ra bốn phía, đi tuần tra khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm trên con phố ẩm ướt này.

Các con phố thông ra với nhau, một người lính tinh nhuệ đi ngang một con hẻm, chỉ trong ba bốn móng guốc mà gã tức tốc thu kiếm, rút ra một mũi tên từ sau lưng, giương cung thả tiễn bắn vào trong hẻm. Trong con hẻm mờ tối, một bóng đen lảo đảo nửa bước, phát ra tiếng rên rỉ ngắn ngủi, chết rồi.

Trong tích tắc đám thổ phỉ đã kinh hoảng, ở góc tường trên mái hiên lấp loáng bảy tám bóng đen, lính tinh nhuệ kia lại rút thêm ba mũi tên, kéo dây cung thành hình trăng tròn, phút chốc đã bay thẳng vào trong hẻm.

Phựt phựt, tiếng mũi sắt đâm thủng máu thịt, hai tiếng này lại đến hai tiếng khác, một mũi tên đâm xuyên qua hai người, hai mũi tên giết được bốn mạng. Mẩy kẻ còn lại dán chặt vào tường, ẩn mình trong bóng tối, dùng khinh công nhào tới, đến đầu hẻm, cao giọng quát lên muốn lấy mạng người lính tinh nhuệ kia.

“Ợ!” Máu bắn tung tóe trước đầu ngựa, mùi máu tanh xộc lên.

Mấy người kia ngã dồn một đống, lồng ngực cắm mũi tên, là bị một người lính tinh nhuệ khác ở phía đối diện bắn tới. Nhóm người này trước giờ đều như thế, đôi mắt như đại bàng, phối hợp vô cùng ăn ý, cả con phố ngày càng có nhiều thổ phỉ bị bắn giết.

Thi thể chất ngang chất dọc, khoảnh khắc tia sét lóe lên, trên mũi tên cắm ở lồng ngực chúng đều có khắc một chữ “Hoắc”. Hoắc Lâm Phong từng nói với Dung Lạc Vân, trong đội quân tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia có rất nhiều thần xạ, hắn còn chẳng thể lọt vào mười hạng đầu.

Những người khác đi tuần tra dọc theo con phố, Tiểu Xuân Đài đứng lặng trong cơn mưa dầm, bị Hoắc Lâm Phong phá cửa. Hai ván cửa nặng trịch rúng động, gió lạnh lùa vào, trong lâu những đài nến treo trên cao lắc lư đung đưa, mấy cây nến đỏ tắt rụi.

Tiểu Xuân Đài là nơi tra thám đầu tiên, ám vệ phủ thừa tướng tới đây báo tin, chứng tỏ những kẻ giang hồ ẩn náu ở đây là những tên đầu sỏ. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn xung quanh, cửa đóng kín, yên lặng đến mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng kim rơi.

Hắn đanh mặt, cởi bỏ khôi giáp, nhẹ nhàng vòng qua một cây cột sơn. Sau cột có một cô gái nằm la liệt, xiêm y mở phanh, trên lồng ngực trắng nõn có một dấu tay đỏ thẫm, cơ thể đã lạnh ngắt. Đây là kĩ tử trong lâu, chốn phong nguyệt đa số là nữ nhân tay không tấc sắt, lúc này có quan binh tới đáng lẽ phải chạy trốn, kêu gào rồi chứ.

Trừ phi ngoại trừ kẻ xấu, trong lâu đã không còn ai sống sót nữa rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gỡ trâm cài tóc tua rua của cô ra, dây bạc đính chùm, có mấy mươi hạt châu lớn bằng hạt đậu đỏ. Ngước mắt nhìn lên gác, vẫy một cái, mấy mươi hạt châu bắn ra, bắn chính xác lên từng cửa phòng.

Người trong phòng xao động, lập tức trúng kế, phá cửa xông ra, thấy thế, Hoắc Lâm Phong xách kiếm lên tầng hai, giao đấu với hai tên gần mình nhất. Những tên ở đây lợi hại hơn nhiều mấy tên du thủ du thực bên ngoài, chiêu thức cũng hung hãn hơn hẳn.

Trên lan can vẽ kim liên lượn sóng, máu tanh vấy lên, rơi tí tách xuống dưới, Hoắc Lâm Phong đâm chết một tên, đâm rất sâu, chuôi kiếm cũng dấy máu tanh, xoáy một vòng mới rút ra, khoét một lỗ hổng trên lồng ngực gã kia.

Sau khi giết chết hai, ba tên, quai hàm Hoắc Lâm Phong dính máu, hai mắt cũng hằn lên tơ đỏ, hắn mím chặt hai bờ môi mỏng, cơn tức giận cháy bùng lên, giống như một con sói hoang đang phát cuồng.

Dáng vẻ này của hắn chỉ duy nhất thuộc về chiến trường, trong tâm trí chỉ có giết người, lát sau trong lâu vang lên tiếng kêu gào thảm thiết.

Đám người định tiến công không khỏi lùi về sau, vô cùng sợ hãi, con ngươi run lẩy bẩy trốn tránh Hoắc Lâm Phong đang tiến lại gần. Hoắc Lâm Phong một tay xách kiếm, một tay xách thủ cấp mới vừa cắt bỏ, máu tươi bắn ra, chảy ròng ròng như suối.

“Lúc Trần Nhược Ngâm phái các ngươi đến không có nói sao?” Hắn nói, “Bổn tướng quân ta thích nhất là chém đầu người.”

Đối phương hoảng hồn, đã lùi đến cuối hành lang rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ra ngoài vạn tiễn xuyên tâm, chi bằng ở đây bó tay chịu trói có phải hơn không.”

Có mấy tên thức thời chen chúc thả vũ khí lần lượt quỳ xuống, con người một khi đã dao động thì không thể nào kìm nén được, ngày càng có nhiều tên buông vũ khí đầu hàng. Hoắc Lâm Phong vứt thủ cấp kia đi, sải bước đi tới, vung kiếm chém chết một tên.

Đám người kia bàng hoàng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhân cơ hội này nhanh chóng ra tay, chớp mắt chỉ còn lại một đống thi thể chết không nhắm mắt. Hắn giữ lấy tên cuối cùng, móng sắt bấu lấy cổ họng, thấp giọng hỏi: “Đầu sỏ của các ngươi, đang ở đâu?”

Gã bị bóp cổ không thể nào kêu la được, hấp hối đáp: “Ở phòng Thanh Tước…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bẻ gẫy cổ đối phương, phi lên lầu ba, gỡ đèn lụa trên hành lang xuống, mở cửa phòng, một làn khói trắng tản ra, lành lạnh, khuếch tán ra xung quanh.

Một vị đạo sĩ từ cửa phòng bước ra, mặc trường bào màu xám, tay phải cầm một cây phất trần lông trắng. Hoắc Lâm Phong chau mày quan sát, thấy tên này khá quen mắt, nhớ kĩ lại, lúc đó Bất Phàm Cung tỉ võ chiêu mộ, hắn đã từng có duyên gặp mặt đối phương trên võ đài.

Nếu nhớ không lầm thì… gã tự xưng là Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn.

Khi đó đã do Trần Nhược Ngâm phái đến, hay là sau này mới về dưới trướng ông ta? Khi tỉ võ chỉ trong mười chiêu đã thua rồi, xem ra là giấu diếm sức lực, không biết võ công thực sự thế nào.

Khói trắng dần dần nhạt đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong trợn mắt nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, xách kiếm định xông lên, nhưng bước chân lại nặng trịch, hắn ngã quỵ xuống đất, đầu choáng váng, nét mặt toát lên vẻ đau đớn khó kiềm chế.

Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn đi về phía hắn, phất trần vung lên, trong tay áo rộng thùng thình giấu một chưởng tích tụ nội lực.

Đến trước mặt hắn, ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong đột nhiên lạnh đi: “Tên đạo sĩ thối!” Đứng dậy đánh úp, thở ra một hơi hổn hển, “Xem độc của ngươi lợi hại hay là Tỏa Tức Quyết của ta lợi hại!”

Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn hoảng hốt, bay nhẹ ra sau tránh đi, phất tay áo ném ra hai viên đạn, vừa rớt xuống đất liền nổ tung tóe, chất khí sặc sụa kia lại bốc lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Chỉ là một tên giỏi chế độc, bày đặt tiên phong đạo cốt.”

Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn cười nói: “Hoắc tướng quân là người trung nghĩa, mới nãy không phải cũng giở thủ đoạn lừa gạt đó sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đó gọi là binh bất yếm trá.” (trong chiến tranh phải biết dùng mưu kế)

Nói xong nín thở làm thinh, xông tới, ép đối phương nhảy xuống. bọn họ đấu đá đáp xuống đài biểu diễn, trường kiếm chọi với phất trần, dần dần giao đấu hơn bốn mươi chiêu.

Chiêu thức của Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn không giống người bình thường, xuất chiêu nhẹ nhàng, ngắt chiêu vô cùng mãnh liệt, giữa thu và buông cách biệt rất lớn. Thoáng chốc, Hoắc Lâm Phong “shh” một tiếng, cánh tay bị phất trần quét qua, da thịt rách toạc.

Hai người đứng im, cách nhau bốn năm bước, Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn đắc ý cười.

“A…”

Rất nhanh chóng, nụ cười của gã ngưng đọng, cúi đầu mới phát hiện phần bụng co giật, phun ra một búng máu. Kiếm của Hoắc Lâm Phong quá nhanh, không biết chém tới lúc nào, thu kiếm vào vỏ, lưỡi kiếm sũng máu.

Bước chân của Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn mềm oặt, ngã khuỵu, phong bế kinh mạch để cầm máu. Kiếm này không hề lấy mạng gã, gã ngước mắt lên nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, hỏi: “Vì sao không giết ta…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại gần: “Người giang hồ không hiểu chứ gì, quan phủ hành sự phải giữ lại mạng sống.”

Đến trước mặt gã, Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn nắm phất trần vẫy tới, giữa những sợi lông tơ ẩn giấu những lưỡi dao tẩm độc. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhanh mắt nhanh chân, đạp gã ngã ngửa, phất trần rơi xuống, trong đạo bào (áo đạo sĩ) lăn ra mấy viên thuốc.

Lúc này thuộc hạ từ ngoài cửa tiến vào bẩm báo: “Tướng quân, tổng cộng đã giết được một trăm ba mươi chín tên.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Giam hắn ta vào đại lao, chờ ngày thẩm vấn.” Cúi người nhặt mấy viên thuốc lên, nhìn xung quanh, “Trong lâu đã tan hương nát ngọc, sau khi xử lý thi thể xong thì phong tỏa Tiểu Xuân Đài.”

Một nhóm binh mã rời khỏi phố chính, đi qua ngõ tối, ai nấy đều ướt đẫm mưa gió.

Không lâu sau, cách đó không xa truyền tới tiếng chém giết, Định Bắc quân vẫn đang chiến đấu với loạn đảng, Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn đội thần kiếm vung roi tăng tốc, lại lần nữa xông vào trận ác chiến.

Trận mưa và thời cuộc làm nền cho nhau, vừa kịch liệt vừa u tối, suốt cả đêm vẫn chưa ngừng lại.

Khi trời dần sáng, Dung Lạc Vân thức dậy, đẩy cửa ra khỏi phòng. Đình viện đã được gột rửa sạch sẽ, không nhìn thấy vết máu đâu, một đêm gió táp cũng thổi tan mùi tanh nồng.

Y ngồi dưới hiên, móc ra cây sáo từ trong vạt áo, từ đó đến giờ y luôn mang theo bên người nên cây sáo vẫn ấm nóng. “Ngao!” Sói con nhảy đến bên cạnh, kề sát người y, móng vuốt duỗi ra rồi co lại vô cùng sắc bén.

“Không biết cha con thế nào rồi.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Bên ngoài ầm ĩ cả đêm, bây giờ có thể nghỉ ngơi một chút rồi chứ?”

Mưa lớn gần đông xối vào người, lạnh biết bao nhiêu, y rất muốn xông ra đường xem thử Hoắc Lâm Phong thế nào. Đang suy tư thì có một người tiến vào cửa viện, mặc áo tơi đội mũ rộng vành, đến gần một chút mới nhìn rõ là Trương Duy Nhân.

Gã đây là tới báo tin, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Mau nói đi, tình hình bên ngoài thế nào rồi?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Đánh suốt một đêm, khi trời gần sáng là lúc buông lỏng nhất, lúc này tướng quân đang dẫn người tiến công.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Huynh ấy có ổn không?”

Trương Duy Nhân trả lời: “Vẫn ổn, không có thương tích.” Về tình hình bọn loạn đảng, “Vì ở trong thành có dân cư dễ dàng ẩn náu, không biết nhà dân bị bọn chúng xông vào nhà sát hại, huống hồ những tên giang hồ này là người Hán, đến từ dân gian, dễ dàng ngụy trang thành dân thường.

Trận giao chiến đao thật thương thật rất phức tạp, chiêu này của Trần Nhược Ngâm vừa có thể giữ chân binh lực vừa có thể làm lòng dân Tái Bắc hoảng loạn. Dung Lạc Vân thở dài một tiếng, thỉnh giáo: “Theo ngươi thấy thì phải bao lâu nữa mới có thể trấn áp được?”

Trương Duy Nhân cân nhắc rồi nói: “Chuyện liên quan đến bá tánh, tướng quân nhất định sẽ toan tính cẩn thận, trong vòng nửa tháng e là không thể buông lỏng được.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Vậy trên đại mạc thì sao?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Cuối canh bốn, hai quân đã chính thức khai chiến rồi.”

Ở đó mới là chiến trường chân chính, tim Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên thắt lại, có rất nhiều lời muốn hỏi rõ ràng, cân nhắc một hồi lại thấy vô ích. Y bế sói con lên, giống như đang bị lạnh vậy, giọng điệu hơi mông lung: “Truyền lời với Hoắc tướng quân, trong phủ tất cả đều ổn, bảo huynh ấy yên tâm.”

“Rõ.” Trương Duy Nhân đáp xoay người định đi, vừa cất bước thì bị Dung Lạc Vân gọi lại. “Chuyện là…” Sắc mặt Dung Lạc Vân uể oải, “Định Bắc Hầu đã gặp Tần Tuần chưa?”

Trương Duy Nhân không lên tiếng, chỉ lắc đầu, không biết là chưa gặp được hay là không biết. Dung Lạc Vân không hỏi gì nữa, đợi đối phương rời đi, y ngước mặt lên, lẻ loi nhìn nước mưa trên nóc nhỏ giọt.

Y không cầm lòng được mà nghĩ, cha và mẹ có phải đang ở trên trời nhìn thấy tất cả không?

Nếu phải, thì họ có suy nghĩ gì? Cầu mong một kết quả như thế nào?

Dung Lạc Vân bắt đầu nghĩ lung tung rồi, gió lạnh lọt vào vạt áo, mưa lớn thấm ướt góc bào, y đều không để ý. Hồi sau, trên vai và sau lưng bỗng dưng ấm lên, có người tới khoác áo choàng cho y.

“Phu nhân?” Y xoay mặt lại, thấy Bạch thị điềm tĩnh đứng phía sau mình cười híp mắt… giống như rất thích mình vậy. Dung Lạc Vân khép chặt áo choàng, đánh ngất sói con che lại, sợ nó sẽ dọa Bạch thị.

Bạch thị ngồi xuống bên cạnh, lời Trương Duy Nhân bà đều nghe cả rồi, ở trong phòng bí bách quá nên bà cũng ra đây hóng gió, ngắm mưa. Chỉ là sự tĩnh lặng càng khiến bầu không khí lắng xuống, bà hỏi: “Mấy năm nay, một mình con lưu lạc bên ngoài sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Con ở cùng với vài huynh đệ kết giao.” Năm đó nhà họ Đường có ba chị em, chắc hẳn bà cũng biết, “Năm đó đệ đệ con qua đời trên đường chạy trốn, con và tỷ tỷ sống nương tựa lẫn nhau.”

Bạch thị xoắn khăn tay: “Nhất định con đã chịu nhiều khổ cực rồi, tỷ tỷ con bây giờ đang ở Tây Càn Lĩnh sao? Đã gả cho nhà ai chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân rũ mắt nhìn xuống: “Vẫn chưa, vì để do thám tin tức vãng lai nên trên danh nghĩa tỷ tỷ vẫn ở trong thanh lâu.” Sắc mặt Dung Lạc Vân trở nên ảm đạm, nhớ tới Dung Đoan Vũ, cũng chợt nghĩ đến Thẩm Châu, “Danh tiếng đã bị ô nhục rồi, cả đời này cũng khó gả cho người khác.”

Phu nhân của Định Bắc Hầu, đoan trang cẩn trọng, sao có thể ngờ được một nữ nhi nhà đàng hoàng phải lưu lạc phong trần, Bạch thị nhất thời sửng sốt, sau khi hoàn hồn thì tỏ ra xót thương. Bà nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, công tử nhà Thái phó, từ nhỏ làm thư đồng cho hoàng tử, tỷ tỷ đáng lẽ là nữ nhi nhà quyền quý, đáng tiếc tạo hóa trêu ngươi.

Bạch thị thầm thương tiếc, không ngờ Dung Lạc Vân nghiêng đầu nhìn bà, trong mắt cũng có chút buồn bã. “Phu nhân…” Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ đến lời Hoắc Chiêu nói với y trước khi đi, “Người… cũng đang lo lắng cho Định Bắc Hầu sao?”

Y hỏi một câu thật phí lời, nhưng Bạch thị lại cười rộ lên: “Ta hiểu ý con, ba người đàn ông nhà họ Hoắc, ai ta cũng lo lắng cả, chỉ là những năm qua ta đã tập làm quen từ lâu rồi.”

Đều biết nhà đế vương khó làm người bình thường, ai ngờ nhà tướng càng nguy hiểm hơn, đến cả Thái phó cũng có thể bị tai bay vạ gió, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, làm dân thường vẫn là vui vẻ tự do nhất.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm màn mưa rả rích, cầu nguyện đến cuối cùng sẽ có ngày thái bình, đại thù được báo, có thể cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong cởi giáp về quê.

Tình hình trong thành giống như Trương Duy Nhân nói, mấy ngày liền đều không thể buông lỏng, thành trì đã từng rất phồn hoa nay ngập tràn sát khí. Mà trên đại mạc, quân Định Bắc và quân Đột Quyết giao chiến, Hoắc Chiêu đại sát tứ phương, lòng quân phấn chấn, sĩ khí dâng cao.

Nhưng mà bọn Li Na quân kia, từ đầu đến cuối không hề xuất hiện.

Lão vô lại Tần Tuần kia cũng không hề lộ diện.

Sau gần nửa tháng, quân doanh Lam Hồ, bảy tám đội trưởng từ trong trướng của chủ soái đi ra, mỗi người đi truyền lệnh cho tướng sĩ. Trong trướng, Hoắc Chiêu và Hoắc Kinh Hải đứng sau bản đồ cát, hai cha con đều nhìn chằm chằm vào một nơi trên bản đồ.

“Cha.” Hoắc Kinh Hải chỉ vào chỗ đó, “Tiến công đến núi La Yết quá gần bộ tộc Đột Quyết, hay là cân nhắc lại đi?”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Đã truyền lệnh chuẩn bị rồi, còn cân nhắc cái gì nữa.” Ông liếc Hoắc Kinh Hải, không khách khí lắm, “Con quá cẩn trọng, khí khái dũng mãnh không bằng đệ đệ con.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải lại không hề buồn bã: “Nhưng mà địa hình núi La Yết quá phức tạp, rất có khả năng sẽ bị bọn man tặc vây bắt, không thể phá vòng vây được. Huống hồ chiến tuyến kéo dài binh mã sẽ đuối sức, quả thật không có bao nhiêu phần thắng.”

Hoắc Chiêu phản bác: “Con sai rồi, nhất định sẽ thắng.”

Ông đứng chắp tay ra sau, ngữ điệu có chiều hướng lạnh dần: “Đã gần nửa tháng mà Li Na quân vẫn chưa xuất hiện, chúng đang muốn hao mòn tinh lực quân ta, thời gian càng kéo dài, ta đánh càng mệt mỏi, đến lúc đó Tần Tuần nhân cơ hội tấn công, ta sẽ càng khó đối phó.”

Ngoài ra, bên này kéo dài thời gian, đợi trong thành dẹp được bạo loạn, Hoắc Lâm Phong trở về, há chẳng phải trúng gian kế của Trần Nhược Ngâm hay sao. Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Nhất định phải tấn công vào núi La Yết, ép Li Na quân xuất hiện nghênh chiến.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải lo lắng nói: “Nhưng mà——“

Hoắc Chiêu ngắt lời: “Nếu ta thắng sẽ diệt trừ được đại họa, nếu ta thua, chắc hẳn cũng đã đại thương nguyên khí nòng cốt của Đột Quyết, sau đó Định Bắc quân thừa thế xông lên, phần thắng sẽ nhiều hơn.”

Ông gần như không màng đến sống chết của bản thân, hoàn toàn cân nhắc cho đại cuộc: “Cứ theo lời ta nói, nhất định sẽ thắng.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải muốn tranh luận nhưng không được, khai chiến nửa tháng nay, có lúc chém giết cả ngày lẫn đêm, thể lực đã giảm bớt đi nhiều. Hắn nuốt những lời muốn nói xuống họng, xoay người đối mặt với Hoắc Chiêu, chắp tay hành quân lễ, vừa là thuộc hạ đối với tướng quân, cũng là con trai đối với cha.

Giữa hai cha con, không còn tranh chấp một chữ nào nữa.

Hai ngày sau, Hoắc Chiêu dẫn ba nghìn binh lính xuất chinh đến núi La Yết.


	46. 91+92

**Chương 91: Ánh dương rực rỡ vẫn còn đây**

Trời trong xanh lạ thường, cát vàng trên sa mạc lấp lánh phát sáng, dập dềnh như sóng nước. Nhưng dưới chân núi La Yết lại âm u ảm đạm, ngọn núi cao che khuất hơn nửa vầng dương, bảo vệ cho bộ tộc Đột Quyết ở phía xa xa.

Địa phận này Hoắc Lâm Phong rất quen thuộc, năm mười bảy tuổi dẫn binh đồ sát cả thành, sau đó hắn đã chạy tới nơi này.

Nhưng mà lần này Hoắc Lâm Phong không có mặt, người đứng đầu để râu lưỡi mác, chiếc khăn màu đen tuyền trên cánh tay và ngọn cờ soái cùng nhau phất phơ, chính là Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu. Phần lớn lũ man tặc đều bị Hoắc Kinh Hải giữ chân, Hoắc Chiêu dẫn đội quân tinh nhuệ đến núi La Yết, đã đến dưới chân núi rồi.

Đội quân tinh nhuệ này tên là “Dực Huy quân”, ai cũng giắt theo đao nhọn giáo bạc, binh khí dài ngắn gì cũng có đủ. Hoắc Chiêu vừa dẫn binh xuất hiện, bộ tộc Đột Quyết hoảng hốt, cả ngàn võ sĩ xông ra, tên nào cũng giương cung nỏ, trên lưng đeo mũi tên.

Sở trường của tộc man di là kỵ xạ, đội thần tiễn này tức tốc sắp hàng, giương cung thả tiễn, dưới núi La Yết thoáng chốc có cả vạn mũi tên cùng bắn tới. Dực Huy quân không hề hoảng loạn, phi người xuống ngựa đứng xếp thành một bức tường sắt, ngựa tốt phía sau, bị thịt phía trước, cầm một cây giáo chém bay tất cả mũi tên phi tới.

Một mình Hoắc Chiêu đi đầu mở đường, sĩ khí dâng cao.

Thấy đối phương không ngừng ép sát mà mũi tên ngày càng hao mòn, đội thần tiễn lùi ra sau, để hai nghìn binh lính hậu phương lên trận. Dực Huy quân cưỡi ngựa xuất kích, hai quân khai chiến, bắt đầu đấu đá kịch liệt.

Tay Hoắc Chiêu cầm trường kiếm, moi tim tám chín tên, bờm ngựa cũng bị bắn tung tóe ướt nhẹp những máu. Lũ man tặc bị ép sát liên tục, lùi về phía tây bắc, dần dần tháo chạy vào khe núi La Yết.

Trước giờ quân đội Đột Quyết chống cự đều đi con đường này, dụ Dực Huy quân dần dần tiến vào trận địa hình của núi La Yết.

Mục đích này không nói cũng biết, Hoắc Chiêu đương nhiên cũng rõ, nhưng mà vì để ép Tần Tuần xuất hiện nên ông cũng chỉ có thể giả vờ ù ù cạc cạc mà thôi, đi sâu vào thung lũng, nhảy vào cái bẫy của quân địch.

Cả quãng đường chém chém giết giết, dưới chân núi toàn là xác chết, Hoắc Chiêu dẫn quân ép sát đến nơi thâm cùng trong núi La Yết. Có người tinh mắt, hô to: “Hầu gia! Ở phía trước!”

Hoắc Chiêu nhìn sang, thấy ở phía xa xa là năm nghìn tinh binh đang chờ đợi.

Trong năm nghìn tinh binh đó hơn nửa là lũ man di, là nhóm binh lính tinh nhuệ bảo vệ bộ tộc, còn lại đều là người Hán, không mặc khôi giáp, là những kẻ giang hồ đến từ ngũ hồ tứ hải. Người đàn ông đứng đầu độ gần ngũ tuần, gò má cao, da trắng bệch, trông vừa âm trầm vừa cay nghiệt.

Dực Huy quân tiếp tục tiến về phía trước, khi cách khoảng năm mươi bước thì Hoắc Chiêu phất tay cho dừng lại, hai quân đối mắt nhìn nhau, xung quanh được bao bọc bởi những dãy núi cao khúc khuỷu. Hoắc Chiêu ngẩng đầu lên, trông kiêu ngạo khác thường: “Li Na quân khó gặp như thế, không biết bản lĩnh lớn cỡ nào.”

Tên dẫn đầu cười nói: “Đương nhiên là không dũng mãnh bằng Định Bắc Hầu, ép sát từng bước, không kịp chờ đợi mà muốn dâng mạng mình.”

Hoắc Chiêu hỏi ngược lại: “Dâng mạng? Dâng mạng vào tay ngươi sao?” Ông nhìn chằm chằm tên kia như muốn đánh thẳng vào yếu điểm, “Cao thủ tuyệt đỉnh trong giang hồ, bổn hầu ta chỉ biết Đoạn Trầm Bích, chưa từng nghe nói tới cái tên ‘Tần Tuần’.”

Từ lâu Tần Tuần đã trở mặt với Đoạn Trầm Bích, bình sinh đã căm hận Đoạn Trầm Bích đè đầu mình, vừa nghe thế mặt liền biến sắc. Ông ta hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói: “Nếu không phải Đoạn Trầm Bích xuất quan muộn, ta cũng sẽ không nhàn rỗi tới phía bắc, quanh đi quẩn lại, bây giờ có cơ hội tranh cao thấp với Hoắc Chiêu ông.”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Cẩu nô tài của Trần Nhược Ngâm mà cũng xứng đọ sức với bổn hầu ư? Ngươi xem là tranh cao thấp, còn với bổn hầu chỉ xem như là diệt phỉ, trừ gian, đánh chó thôi!”

Tần Tuần nổi đóa: “Hôm nay ta sẽ lấy mạng ông ngay tại núi La Yết này, sau này tiếp tục quyết chiến với Đoạn Trầm Bích ở núi Lãnh Tang, từ giờ về sau trong giang hồ sẽ không còn ai địch lại ta được!”

Hoắc Chiêu nhìn ra rồi, tên lòng lang dạ sói này làm gì hiểu an nguy của bách tính, làm gì để tâm tới thiên hạ hay nước nhà, hắn chỉ biết đấu đá mưu cầu danh tiếng mà thôi.

Ông càng muốn đổ thêm dầu vào lửa: “Hôm nay chính là ngày kỵ của ngươi, núi La Yết chính là phần mộ của ngươi, bao nhiêu năm thua trước Đoạn Trầm Bích, ta sẽ khiến ngươi cả đời này cũng không có cơ hội thắng, chết không nhắm mắt!”

Câu chữ đâm thẳng vào tim đen, Tần Tuần tức điên lên, phi thân khỏi lưng ngựa, dùng Bát Phương Du xông về phía Hoắc Chiêu. Toàn quân thấy thế lập tức cao giọng gầm lên, đồng loạt tiến lên khai chiến.

Một âm thanh cực kỳ chói tai vang lên, Hoắc Chiêu ngăn cản chiêu đầu tiên vô cùng sung sức của Tần Tuần, hai thanh trường kiếm phong đao va chạm, cùng tóe ra tia lửa nóng rực. Hoắc Chiêu phi thân xuống ngựa, mũi giày chạm đất, khí thế đọ sức với Tần Tuần giống như tiềm long xuất sơn. (rồng ẩn rời núi)

Cả thung lũng đều rơi vào trận hỗn chiến, vạn mã đồng loạt kêu gào khiến các mãnh thú bỏ chạy, quấy phá vẻ tĩnh mịch của núi rừng. Ba nghìn Dực Huy quân đấu với năm nghìn Li Na quân (*), kẻ nào cũng giết đỏ cả mắt, gầm rú lên, hóa thân thành những con sói xám trên đại mạc.

(*) Hóa ra Li Na quân là 5000 đứa chứ không phải một đứa, mọe tưởng thằng du côn nào không :)))) để mấy chương trước mình sửa lại

Hoắc Chiêu và Tần Tuần giao đấu gần trăm chiêu, lúc thì bước trên đất phẳng, khi thì leo lên núi đá, đao kiếm mát lạnh va chạm đến mức nóng rẫy cả lên. Ngoại trừ Tần Tuần, Hoắc Chiêu còn muốn đối phó với đám binh lính kia, cứ một kiếm quét qua là lấy đi một mạng, nửa người nhuộm trong máu đỏ.

Oành, một chiêu Định Bắc Kinh Phong cuốn theo đá cát, đất vàng nhô cao mấy trượng. Trong khung cảnh mờ mịt ấy, Tần Tuần bay lượn trên không trung, trốn rất gọn lẹ, ngông cuồng nói: “Dù ông có uy lực vô song, nhưng Bát Phương Du của ta là đệ nhất, ông có thể làm gì được?”

Đợi khói bụi tản đi, mười mấy binh lính Đột Quyết tan xương nắt thịt, chia năm sẻ bảy rải rác trên cát vàng. Hoắc Chiêu nhìn chằm chằm Tần Tuần, ông ta nói không sai, Thần Long Vô Hình không đuổi kịp Bát Phương Du, khoảng cách một thanh trường kiếm cũng đủ cho đối phương tẩu thoát.

Bỗng nhiên, Hoắc Chiêu ra tay lần nữa, tay áo nhuốm máu phất tung khí thế mãnh liệt.

Trên đại mạc dấy lên một trận cuồng phong, không lâu sau, những thi thể và vết máu đều bị cát vàng vùi lấp, thung lũng núi La Yết như chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì vậy. Cơn gió tây xào xạc thổi về hướng nam, ngang qua Lam Hồ, Hoắc Kinh Hải đang dẫn binh sát phạt, góc áo nhẹ nhàng lay động.

Lại đi ngang đại doanh Định Bắc quân, cuốn theo từng đám mây bay, cuối cùng thổi vào thành trì Tái Bắc kiên cố.

Mây trôi che khuất, trời dần tối, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi ra khỏi một con hẻm nào đó, ngồi trên tượng sư tử đá trước nhà một hộ dân, gỡ túi nước xuống hốc vài ngụm.

Thủ hạ bẩm báo: “Tướng quân, các điểm trong thành đã bố trí canh phòng ổn thỏa.”

Dẹp loạn nửa tháng, bọn loạn đảng càng ít thì càng khó bắt, từng ngõ ngách đều cần tra thám kĩ càng, giữ chân không ít binh mã. Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp một tiếng, chùi vệt nước trên khóe miệng, mùi máu tanh trên tay xộc lên khiến hắn chau mày.

Hắn hỏi: “Gia binh Hầu phủ thì sao?”

Thủ hạ trả lời: “Những người thương vong đều đã được xử lý, số còn lại sáng nay đã lục tục về phủ rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu, lúc này, hai nhóm binh mã tuần tra đi ngang qua, đây không phải là con đường dài lắm. Hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ lại, khi bắt hái hoa tặc ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, các đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung đã bày Hành Vân trận, tính lưu động rất cao.

Nếu thiết trận tuần tra có phải sẽ tinh giản được một phần nhân lực không?

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức phân phó: “Gọi các đội trưởng tập hợp, mau lên!”

Nói xong, ngẩng đầu lên, hắn thoáng nhìn thấy ở cuối đường có một bóng người rẽ vào, đang chạy bước nhỏ, áo choàng phất phơ trong gió, khi chỉ còn cách hắn mười mấy bước, bỗng nhiên sững lại, sau đó chạy thoăn thoắt tới như muốn bay lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn ngồi trên con sư tử đá, dang rộng hai tay, ngay khoảnh khắc Dung Lạc Vân bổ nhào đến trước mặt, hắn liền ôm chầm lấy. Đây là một người có máu có thịt, mang theo hơi ấm, ánh mắt sáng long lanh, sống sờ sờ xuất hiện trước mặt hắn.

Cùng ở trong một tòa thành mà nửa tháng không gặp, Hoắc Lâm Phong kiềm chế tâm trạng: “Sao em lại tới đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Gia binh hồi phủ trông chừng rồi, nên ta liền ra đây.” Suốt quãng đường cứ chạy mãi, bây giờ y thở hổn hển, “Ta rất nhớ huynh, nên không nhịn được mà ra đường tìm thử…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong kìm cánh tay Dung Lạc Vân, nhìn ngắm tỉ mỉ: “Nửa tháng nay vất vả cho em, gầy đi rồi này.”

Dung Lạc Vân hé môi rồi khép lại, y vốn định nói câu này nhưng đã bị giành trước rồi. Duỗi tay vịn vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, xoay qua xoay lại, kiểm tra ngực, bụng, vai, lưng hết một lượt, xác nhận Hoắc Lâm Phong không bị thương.

“Trong phủ mọi thứ đều ổn, phu nhân cũng rất bình an.” Y nói.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thiệt thòi cho em rồi, ta phải cảm ơn em thế nào đây?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhỏ giọng đáp: “Với ta hà tất nói cảm ơn.” Trước mặt người ngoài, có rất nhiều lời không thể nói ra, ngước mắt lên đối diện với Hoắc Lâm Phong, chốc lát sau đã dời tầm mắt tránh hiềm nghi.

Y cúi đầu thu lại tầm mắt, nhìn thấy bàn tay đầy cáu bẩn của Hoắc Lâm Phong, vệt máu loang lổ, dính đầy đất cát không biết đã mấy ngày chưa cọ rửa rồi. “Để ta lau cho huynh.” Y móc ra một chiếc khăn lau sạch bàn tay đó, lặng lẽ dùng đầu ngón tay vẽ loạn trên lòng bàn tay người ta.

Hoắc Lâm Phong rất ngứa, từ chỉ tay ngứa đến tận tim, phải nói chút chính sự mới có thể đè nén được. “Bên đây quá vướng bận, ta phải mau chóng rút khỏi đây để tới đại mạc.” Hắn nói, “Nếu bày Hành Vân Lưu Thủy trận, có phải sẽ đỡ một nửa công sức không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hành Vân là trận pháp phòng thủ, bây giờ bắt loạn đảng phải dùng Lưu Thủy trận.”

Y ở Hầu phủ nín nhịn nửa tháng, chạy ra ngoài như một con ngựa hoang thoát cương, vừa nhìn thấy ý trung nhân là không muốn trở về nữa. Y tiến lại gần, nói như đang thương lượng: “Ta ở lại giúp huynh bày trận, có được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang định gật đầu thì thấy Trương Duy Nhân từ xa cưỡi ngựa tới, tác phong vội vã, nhất định là trên đại mạc xảy ra chuyện rồi.

“Tướng quân!” Trương Duy Nhân ghìm cương nhảy xuống ngựa, đi tới trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân, “Hầu gia dẫn ba nghìn Dực Huy quân đánh vào núi La Yết rồi.”

Gân xanh Hoắc Lâm Phong nổi lên: “Cái gì?!”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Li Na quân tổng cộng năm nghìn người, tiến gần đến bộ tộc Đột Quyết, viện binh của quân đội Khâm Sát cũng đã tới rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Hầu gia thế nào rồi? Còn Tần Tuần kia thì sao!”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Hầu gia và Tần Tuần ác chiến mấy canh giờ, hai bên đều bị thương.”

Hoắc Chiêu đã chinh chiến nửa tháng, đối mặt với Li Na quân, lại còn từng giao đấu với Đột Quyết một trận, mà Tần Tuần vẫn luôn nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, sức lực hai bên nhất định chênh lệch xa. Huống hồ, ba nghìn Dực Huy quân lấy ít địch đông, dù chỉ là kéo dài thì sớm muộn gì cũng rơi vào thế yếu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lo lắng khôn nguôi, lặng lẽ lấy lại bình tĩnh, hỏi thủ hạ còn bao nhiêu binh mã có thể dùng được, Dung Lạc Vân đứng một bên nghe, tình thế nguy khốn, y chủ động nói: “Để lại một nửa nhân lực là được rồi, số còn lại huynh dẫn đi đi.”

Đến bước đường này không còn thời gian để nhiều lời nữa, Hoắc Lâm Phong siết bàn tay Dung Lạc Vân, thay cho thiên ngôn vạn ngữ. hắn xoay người lên ngựa, cưỡi về phía cổng thành, phi nước đại như mũi tên vừa thoát khỏi cung.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn theo bóng lưng kia, đuổi theo mấy bước, hét khàn cả giọng: “—— Ta đợi huynh trở về!”

Dưới núi La Yết là một mảnh đồng hoang chất đầy thi thể, viện binh của Khâm Sát đã tới, lúc này Dực Huy quân bị bao vây tứ phía. Trong khe núi không ngừng vang lên tiếng gào thét rầm trời, người chết ngày càng nhiều, nghìn con chiến mã cũng ngã quỵ trong bể máu.

Sau lưng Hoắc Chiêu bị trúng một kiếm, khôi giáp rách toạc, vết thương dài cả thước tóe máu tươi, ông xách kiếm đứng thẳng, vững vàng như một ngọn núi cao, ánh mắt cũng thâm trầm dị thường.

Dưới vách núi cách đó mấy bước, Tần Tuần ôm bụng, cười nham hiểm: “Định Bắc Hầu, ông còn bao nhiêu sức lực nữa hả? Còn có thể tung Định Bắc Kinh Phong được nữa hay không?”

Hoắc Chiêu chỉ cảm thấy mùi tanh ngọt trong cổ họng, mấp máy môi, máu từ khóe miệng từ từ chảy xuống. Quả thật ông chẳng còn bao nhiêu sức lực nữa, cho nên muốn kết thúc nhanh gọn. Trong lúc thở hổn hển, tinh binh Khâm Sát bao vây ông như thủy triều dâng, chĩa đao kiếm xông tới, ông nghiêng người tung ra kiếm pháp Hoắc gia, đám người kia bị chém ngang eo, dần dần trút đi hơi thở.

Tần Tuần buông tay ra, vết thương trên bụng không ngừng túa máu, cũng may chưa tổn thương đến nội tạng. Nói thì chậm đến thì nhanh, Hoắc Chiêu rõ ràng đang bị vây giữa đám người, thoắt cái đã bay đến vách núi.

“Lão thất phu!” Tần Tuần hét lên, tiếp chiêu chậm hơn một giây, Hoắc Chiêu nhân cơ hội ép sát. Khôi giáp rách cọ xát lên y bào, Tần Tuần gào lên, bị Hoắc Chiêu khóa vai, thanh trường kiếm trong tay lập tức bị quăng đi.

Hoắc Chiêu cũng vứt kiếm đi, ép sát cận thân, chiêu thức nhanh như ánh sao chớp tắt, lòng bàn tay dường như đều không rời khỏi người Tần Tuần. Cứ như thế, không đợi Bát Phương Du được sử dụng thì móng vuốt đại bàng đã bấu chết người rồi.

Hai người đã lưỡng bại câu thương, bây giờ cũng dùng tay không giao đấu trăm chiêu dưới vách núi mà cũng không có kết quả. Đội quân Khâm Sát đã đuổi đến sau lưng Hoắc Chiêu rồi, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, Hoắc Chiêu đan điền tụ khí, tung một chưởng dời non lấp bể về phía Tần Tuần.

Tần Tuần nghểnh cổ gào rú, sợ hãi tránh đi, chưởng kia dồn hết toàn lực đấm vào vách đá. Khoảnh khắc đó, ngọn núi vững chắc bắt đầu lắc lư, vô số tảng đá từ sườn núi lăn xuống. Quân Khâm Sát đuổi tới trốn không kịp, bị đá tảng đè người, chết rất thảm.

Hoắc Chiêu nhịn không được mà run rẩy, một chưởng đó dùng hết sức bình sinh nên đã động đến vết thương, sau lưng đau đến tê liệt, bắp thịt vỡ tung, phun ra một búng máu lớn. Ông thử nhấc chân bước, nhưng hai đầu gối mềm nhũn, lảo đảo ngã nhoài xuống đất. Ngước mắt lên, trước mắt mông lung như sương mù, thoáng thấy Tần Tuần xách kiếm nhích bước về phía mình.

Đã đến lúc sức cùng lực kiệt, ánh dương rực rỡ vẫn còn đây, nhưng người thì đã sắp chạng vạng rồi.

Tần Tuần vác gương mặt phờ phạc đi đến trước mặt Hoắc Chiêu, nói: “Định Bắc Hầu, ông đã không còn dùng được nữa rồi.”

Phần bụng đau đớn kịch liệt, giọng ông ta hơi yếu sức rồi: “Nhưng mà ông cũng không thiệt thòi, cả một đời hưởng thụ công danh lợi lộc, huề vốn rồi.”

Hoắc Chiêu nói: “Giết được ngươi… Ta mới có thể ra đi thanh thản…”

Tần Tuần ngửa mặt lên trời cười tràng: “Chết đến nơi rồi, ông đừng hòng!” Cổ tay cầm chuôi kiếm vặn một cái, ánh sáng bạc lóe lên, lưỡi kiếm sắc bén đâm xuống, “Đi chết đi!”

Trên trời cao có một con diều hâu bay ngang, kêu những tiếng thê lương, lượn vòng quanh ngọn núi mãi không đi. Hoắc Chiêu hơi nghiêng người, mũi kiếm đâm vào vai ông, rắc, áo giáp nứt toác rơi ra, trước ngực và sau lưng nhỏ máu lạch tạch.

Tần Tuần cười lạnh một tiếng: “Máu nhiều thế này, đỏ đến gai mắt.”

Lời nói chưa dứt, tay trái Hoắc Chiêu nắm thanh trường kiếm rút ra, gắng gượng ngồi dậy, da thịt trên vai phanh ra, vết thương trên cổ tổn thương tới kinh mạch, máu tươi nhuộm kín nửa khuôn mặt.

Khi cái mạng này sắp không giữ được nữa, giây phút Tần Tuần không kịp phòng bị, ông nhào tới, thân như mãnh hổ, ngón tay làm móc câu, dồn hết sức lực cuối cùng xông về phía Tần Tuần!

“Ợ!”

Tần Tuần bị bóp nghẹt, trố to hai mắt, sắc mặt bơ phờ lập tức sụp đổ, gã khó tin cúi đầu xuống, móng vuốt của Hoắc Chiêu bấu vào vết thương ở phần bụng gã, sâu đến tận dạ dày, phần nội lực cuối cùng phá nát lục phủ ngũ tạng gã.

Ruột gan nát bươm, hai mắt, lỗ mũi, hai tai đều tuôn ra máu, gã không còn nhìn thấy rõ nữa, trong tầm mắt toàn là màu đỏ rực, con ngươi cũng biến thành màu đỏ.

Hoắc Chiêu hấp hối nói: “Bại, dưới, tay, ta.”

Tần Tuần đột nhiên tắt thở, chết không nhắm mắt.

Lòng bàn tay tắm máu, Hoắc Chiêu run rẩy, chống tay không để mình ngã xuống, các Dực Huy quân còn lại không bao nhiêu liên tục gọi “Hầu gia”, tiếng gió, tiếng kêu của diều hâu, tiếng ồn xung quanh ùa vào màng nhĩ ông.

Đám Li Na quân còn sót lại vung đao tập kích, máu của ông vẫn chưa chảy hết, liền mượn kiếm Tần Tuần, dùng chút khí huyết cạn kiệt cuối cùng tung Định Bắc Kinh Phong. Giữa màn khói lửa, cát vàng tóe nổ ngập trời, mấy mươi tên lính man di nổ tung tại chỗ, đồng loạt đi gặp Diêm La.

Lồng ngực Hoắc Chiêu vỡ tung, sống lưng gãy nát, máu tươi đã muốn chảy cạn.

Bỗng nhiên, ông nghe thấy một câu gào thét “phụ thân”, hình như là Hoắc Lâm Phong đang gọi ông.

Một đội binh mã từ bên ngoài xông vào khe núi, bị khung cảnh máu thịt tan tác làm cho hoảng hồn, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy khỏi lưng ngựa, chạy xồng xộc về phía Hoắc Chiêu.

“—— Phụ thân!”

Hai tay Hoắc Lâm Phong run rẩy, đặt Hoắc Chiêu nằm vào lòng mình: “Cha, cha…”

Hoắc Chiêu đã không thể nói được nữa rồi, vẻ uy nghiêm trong đáy mắt dần dần tan biến, thay vào đó là nét dịu dàng, ông mấp máy môi, nói không ra hơi, nhìn khẩu hình miệng mới biết là ông nói —— Bích Thành.

“Cha…” Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ gọi, “Cha, cha!”

Hai mắt khép lại, Hoắc Chiêu đã trút hơi thở cuối cùng.

Các tướng sĩ hô hoán rầm trời, lần lượt quỳ xọm xuống đất, Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng người, hốc mắt chảy ra một giọt lệ nóng. Hắn tới trễ rồi, vì sao hắn lại không tới nhanh hơn chút nữa? Vì sao lại không nhanh hơn chút nữa?!

Cha hắn thắng rồi, cũng mất rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Hoắc Chiêu dậy, mặt bình thản nói: “Tiễn Hầu gia hồi doanh.”

Ánh mặt trời rực lửa trên bầu trời, chiếu rọi chặng đường cuối cùng.

Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu, cả đời chinh chiến vì đại mạc, ngẩng đầu không thẹn với trời, cúi đầu không thẹn với đất, công trạng ghi dấu thiên thu. Nay dẫn ba nghìn Dực Huy quân dẹp yên tám nghìn man tặc, tử chiến dưới núi La Yết.

Danh tướng chưa kịp gặp tuổi già (*), diều hâu bay về xa, cất lên tiếng bi ai.

(*) danh tướng chưa kịp gặp tuổi già: những tướng quân sau khi về già thì gần như không còn làm được gì nữa, trở nên vô dụng trong mắt hoàng thượng và mọi người, ý ở đây là Hoắc Chiêu chưa kịp đến cái tuổi đó thì đã qua đời rồi.

**Chương 92: Ở chốn lặng im**

Dung Lạc Vân vén rèm vào phòng: “Phu nhân.”

Bạch thị ngẩng đầu nhìn tới, nở nụ cười đạm nhạt: “Về rồi à, mặt trời lặn rồi, ta còn định sai người đi gọi con.” Bà vẫy vẫy tay, giống như đang gọi trẻ con, “Tuy là đã bình an một chút rồi, nhưng mà Lâm Phong không ở trong thành, ta cũng không yên tâm để con một mình bên ngoài.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn binh đến đại mạc, đi rất vội vàng, không kịp về nhà thông báo một tiếng, Bạch thị nếu đã biết rồi, chắc hẳn là Trương Duy Nhân tới báo tin. Dung Lạc Vân chuyển ghế đến bên giá thêu, ngồi cạnh Bạch thị, hỏi: “Phu nhân, người biết rồi sao?”

Bạch thị gật đầu: “Hầu gia dũng cảm bậc nhất, vậy mà tiến công đến núi La Yết, nơi đó…”

Dung Lạc Vân không khỏi hiếu kỳ, dỏng tai lắng nghe, Bạch thị xoay mặt lại nhìn y, kể lại: “Năm Lâm Phong mười bảy lần đầu tiên thống soái, sau khi đại thắng đã kéo quân đến thành trì Đột Quyết ở phía sau núi La Yết, đồ sát toàn thành.”

Chuyện đó y từng được nghe Lâm Phong kể lại, là một cơn ác mộng tàn khốc, y lia mắt ra bầu trời bên ngoài cửa sổ, không biết vì sao lại cảm thấy hoàng hôn hôm nay sáng chói lạ thường.

Đỏ rực lên rồi, cứ như nhuộm bằng máu vậy.

Dung Lạc Vân thu hồi tầm mắt, nhìn vào giá thêu trước mặt, trên giá trải một miếng vải gấm màu đen, mặt vải óng ánh, đường thêu bên trên có đủ hình thái. Mũi kim dày đặc như tóc, y nhịn không được vươn tay ra sờ thử, hỏi: “Phu nhân, đây là kỳ lân phải không?”

Bạch thị trả lời: “Phải đó, kỳ lân là thụy thú, mang ý nghĩa trường thọ.” Đây là áo choàng may cho Hoắc Chiêu, may hết nửa tháng, chỉ thiếu con kỳ lân này thôi.

Mặt trời ngả về tây, trời mờ tối, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Cẩn thận không hư mắt, để con đi thắp đèn.”

Y lấy diêm đốt đèn trong phòng, còn đặt một cây đèn cầy bên giá thêu, sáng như ban ngày. Bạch thị cúi đầu mỉm cười, rất thích sự chu đáo của Dung Lạc Vân, thuận miệng nói: “Trong phủ đều là Bão Nguyệt thắp đèn, phen này hỗn loạn, nó cũng được nhàn hạ rồi.”

Bão Nguyệt? Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xuống ghế, đôi mắt to tròn trừng trừng nhìn Bạch thị, y nhớ Bão Nguyệt là nha hoàn Bạch thị vừa ý, suýt nữa gả làm thiếp của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Y muốn hỏi thử, Bão Nguyệt khi nào mới lấy chồng?

Nhưng mà chuyện đó có liên quan gì đến y đâu, nếu hỏi ra, Bạch thị nhất định sẽ nghĩ y tọc mạch.

Dung Lạc Vân rầu quá chừng, hai cánh môi mở rồi lại đóng, mãi mà không nói được chữ nào. Bạch thị thêu rất chuyên chú, cũng không phát hiện điểm lạ thường của y, gợi chủ đề hàn huyên.

Bạch thị hỏi: “Tình hình trong thành thế nào rồi, kể cho ta nghe đi?”

Dung Lạc Vân “à” một tiếng, lập tức hoàn hồn, nói: “Trong thành vẫn còn tàn dư loạn đảng, con giúp thiết trận tuần tra, trước mắt cũng xem như là ổn thỏa.”

Nói như thế, trong đầu chợt hiện lên hình ảnh Hoắc Lâm Phong cưỡi ngựa chạy đi, tính toán thời gian thì chắc đã đến núi La Yết rồi, gặp được Hoắc Chiêu rồi. Cũng không biết trận chiến ra sao, nơi đó cách quân Đột Quyết rất gần, binh mã có đủ hay không, mọi chuyện có thuận lợi không.

Dung Lạc Vân khẩy khẩy khung gỗ của giá thêu, trên khung có hoa văn tròn, ngụ ý đoàn viên. Hồi sau, Bạch thị xoay mặt nhìn y, hỏi: “Sao ngẩn ngơ ra thế, đang nghĩ gì đó?”

Lời này nghe rất thân thiết, một già một trẻ ở chung nửa tháng, quả thật đã thân thiết rất nhiều. Dung Lạc Vân dứt khoát không giấu diếm nữa, nói: “Phu nhân, con hơi lo lắng cho bọn họ.”

Mũi kim dừng lại, Bạch thị nắm bắt trọng tâm: “Bọn họ?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu thừa nhận, cậu lo lắng cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, cũng lo lắng cho… Định Bắc Hầu. Có lẽ là vì Hoắc Chiêu là cha ruột của Hoắc Lâm Phong, hoặc là vì đại nghĩa và khí tiết của Hoắc Chiêu, quả thật y không cầm lòng được mà quan tâm.

Bạch thị nhìn Dung Lạc Vân chăm chú, nhìn một hồi lâu, dường như đang xác nhận biểu cảm của Dung Lạc Vân, sau đó ý cười hiện rõ, mím nhẹ môi, giống như không nhịn được.

Dung Lạc Vân hơi xấu hổ: “Phu nhân, người đang cười con sao?”

Bạch thị nói: “Không phải là cười con, mà là ta đang vui mừng.” Bà đâm kim xuống mảnh vải, rồi cấm lấy tay Dung Lạc Vân, “Con trai, con lo lắng cho Hầu gia, chứng tỏ là con không còn hận ông ấy nữa, có những mối thù phải trả hết lần này đến lần khác, nhưng có những mối thù nếu bỏ được, ta sẽ nhẹ lòng hơn.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi hoảng hốt, tay y nóng ấm, là do Bạch thị nắm lấy nó, từ năm năm tuổi gặp phải tai ương, mấy năm nay ngoại trừ tỷ tỷ thì chưa có người phụ nữ nào lớn tuổi hơn y đối xử với y như vậy, nói chuyện ôn tồn với y.

“Phu nhân…” Có một số lời khiến người ta nặng lòng, nhưng y vẫn muốn nói, “Trận chiến này hết sức nguy hiểm, ai cũng cầu nguyện sẽ có kết cục tốt, nhưng nếu kết cục không chiều lòng người, hy vọng phu nhân đừng quá đau buồn.”

Hốc mắt Bạch thị lặng lẽ ửng đỏ, đượm thêm vài đường tơ máu, có sự diễm lệ của một người từng trải. Bà đồng ý, vươn tay ra sờ con kỳ lân trên mặt vải, nói: “Hầu gia dũng cảm nhất, đợi ta thêu xong, ông ấy sẽ trở về thôi.”

Trong phòng rơi vào tĩnh mịch, đến cả âm thanh vén rèm cũng thấy xáo động, vài ba nha hoàn tới bưng cơm, Dung Lạc Vân dìu Bạch thị đứng dậy, lau tay ngồi xuống, khi dùng cơm lại hàn huyên rất nhiều lời nữa.

Đêm về khuya, Dung Lạc Vân về biệt uyển của Hoắc Lâm Phong nghỉ ngơi, chăn ấm nệm êm chỉ có một mình y, trông hơi trơ trọi. Trong những năm tháng chưa quen biết nhau, Hoắc Lâm Phong một mình ngủ trên chiếc giường này, huynh ấy có thấy cô độc hay không?

Y đúng là nghĩ sâu xa, ánh trăng soi màn cửa, vậy mà y lại nghĩ đến khung cảnh khi không gặp được người ta.

Dung Lạc Vân quấn chăn gấm, bên chân là sói con lông xù, gì mà tình đầu chớm nở, gì mà thiếu niên xốc nổi, y tưởng tượng ra một đống chuyện Hoắc Lâm Phong thời niên thiếu ra làm sao.

Ôm cảm xúc thích thú dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Có lẽ là vì trong lòng hoài mong, nên Dung Lạc Vân thức dậy sớm hơn bình thường, bên ngoài vẫn còn tối thui, y dựa vào gối đọc quyển “Nghiệt Kính”. Đợi ánh ban mai rọi vào song cửa, y chải đầu thay y phục, khoác áo ra khỏi phòng ngủ.

Trong đình viện, Đỗ Tranh đang quét lá vàng rụng trên thềm, Dung Lạc Vân bước qua ngưỡng cửa, chào hỏi: “Sớm thế, tối qua có người đến báo tin không?” Ý của y là tin tức ở đại mạc.

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Vẫn im ắng, đến cả tiếng gõ cửa cũng không có.” Dưới mí mắt có hai quầng thâm đen, “Tôi nhớ Hầu gia và thiếu gia quá, không dám ngủ, chạy mấy bận hỏi người trực đêm, hầy.”

Dung Lạc Vân lẩm bẩm: “Than ngắn thở dài cái gì, đánh trận hỗn loạn như thế, chắc chắn là không rảnh truyền tin rồi.”

Miệng y thì nói thế, nhưng trên mặt lại chau mày, quả thật đứng ngồi không yên, lẽ nào ác chiến một ngày một đêm vẫn chưa dừng sao? Chạy xuống bậc thềm, y túm áo bào xông ra ngoài, nếu có tin tức thì nhất định sẽ báo cho chủ uyển trước, không chừng đã đến rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân chạy một mạch đến chủ uyển, vịn cột dừng lại, xung quanh yên lặng như tờ, đến cả nha hoàn hầu hạ sửa soạn cũng chưa thức dậy. Cả phòng lớn hắt một chút ánh sáng, y sợ kinh động đến giấc ngủ nông của Bạch thị nên không sang, quyết định đi vào phật đường thanh tịnh.

Hơn nửa tháng trước, trước khi đi Hoắc Chiêu có nói với Bạch thị, không có chuyện gì thì đừng làm phiền phật tổ, Bạch thị ghi nhớ trong lòng, vì thế khoảng thời gian này rất hiếm khi bước chân vào phật đường. Dung Lạc Vân đi đến trước bàn thờ phật, cầm một nén hương, thấy có một quyển kinh thư, y quỳ xuống bồ đoàn lẩm nhẩm tụng kinh.

Bên ngoài dần có tiếng người đang vẩy nước quét nhà, cửa phòng lớn cũng mở ra. Đợi nha hoàn ra vào hầu hạ xong xuôi, Dung Lạc Vân mới đứng dậy đi sang, cách tấm rèm dày chào một tiếng “Chào buổi sáng phu nhân”.

“Vào đây đi.” Bạch thị gọi y.

Dung Lạc Vân đi vào phòng, nhất thời hơi ngẩn ngơ, khung cảnh trước mắt y hệt như hoàng hôn hôm qua. Bạch thị vẫn ngồi trước giá thêu, váy không đổi, quầng thâm nhạt dưới mắt nói lên vẻ mệt mỏi. Y bước đến cạnh giá thêu, nhìn chăm chú vào con kỳ lân kia, chỉ cảm thấy nó tràn đầy sức sống.

“Phu nhân, cả đêm người không ngủ sao?”

Bạch thị nói: “Ta muốn thêu cho xong.” Bà hất hất cằm, “Lại đây ngồi đi, xỏ kim giúp ta, thức cả đêm rồi ta nhìn không rõ nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống, cầm một dây kim tuyến xỏ qua lỗ kim, khi đưa cho Bạch thị thấy ngón tay bà đỏ lừ. Ma sát, đâm kim, xem ra cả đêm qua tinh thần đều bất ổn, nên mới để lại sự đau đớn nhỏ bé này.

Trời dần sáng hẳn, Mai Tử tới thổi đèn, Vãn Sênh sang tưới hoa, Bích Trâm bưng cháo thanh đạm đến. Bạch thị vẫn ngồi bên giá thêu không để ý gì hết, đâm kim luồn chỉ, chăm chăm ngồi thêu.

Dung Lạc Vân cũng không nhúc nhích gì, khuỷu tay chống lên đầu gối, chống cằm nhìn con kỳ lân dần dần vẹn toàn. Cháo nóng biến thành cháo nguội, mùi thơm tản đi hết, nhưng lại tăng thêm hương vị “người đi trà lạnh”.

Giờ Tỵ, đình viện cuối cùng cũng truyền ra âm thanh.

Dung Lạc Vân dỏng tai lắng nghe, là hai người, vội vàng chân trước đá chân sau, y liếc Bạch thị, bà vẫn chuyên tâm ngồi thêu. Loạch xoạch, hai người kia vén rèm xông vào, là quản gia và một đội trưởng trong quân doanh, vội vã đến mức quên cả phép tắc.

Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi, vòng vo muốn hỏi, nhưng sợ sệt không biết nên hỏi câu gì. Quản gia cúi đầu khom người, hai mắt mở trừng trừng, vậy mà mãi một lúc lâu cũng không phát ra tiếng.

Chợt, hai vai quản gia thả lỏng ra: “Phu nhân, công tử, hai vị thiếu gia đã đến trước cổng thành rồi.”

Hai vị thiếu gia… Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Định Bắc Hầu đâu?” Y đứng dậy, nhìn chằm chặp vị đội trưởng kia, “Bây giờ mới đến báo tin, rốt cuộc tình hình như thế nào rồi?”

Đội trưởng bẩm báo: “Tối qua Hầu gia dẫn binh ác chiến ở núi La Yết, tiêu diệt tám nghìn tàn binh Đột Quyết.” Gã nghẹn lời, siết chặt nắm đấm, “Lam Hồ giao chiến, phó soái và A Trát Thái——”

Dung Lạc Vân ngắt lời gã: “Định Bắc Hầu thắng rồi sao?! Có phải hai vị tướng quân cũng chiến thắng trở về không?”

Vị đội trưởng cắn răng không lên tiếng, Dung Lạc Vân quát: “Ta đang hỏi ngươi đấy!”

Cuối cùng, đội trưởng nghẹn ngào nói: “Hầu gia tử chiến ở núi La Yết.”

Dung Lạc Vân chếnh choáng, quay đầu nhìn phản ứng của Bạch thị, Bạch thị không ngước mắt lên, vẫn chăm chú thêu con kỳ lân kia. “Không đúng…” Môi lưỡi y run rẩy, “Nếu Định Bắc Hầu tử chiến, thì đáng lẽ tối qua đã trở về rồi chứ…”

Đội trưởng nói: “Vì tối qua… hai vị thiếu gia dẫn binh đồ sát đại doanh Đột Quyết.”

Núi La Yết cách đại doanh Đột Quyết không xa, binh mã lũ man tặc phần lớn vướng chân ở Lam Hồ nên lực lượng ở quân doanh rất mỏng, Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn binh đồ sát, tiêu diệt được ba nghìn tinh binh chi viện của Khâm Sát.

Hắn hận đến mức phát điên, nên giết người để tuẫn táng cùng Hoắc Chiêu.

Dung Lạc Vân xoay người ngồi xổm xuống, ngước mặt lên nhìn Bạch thị: “Phu nhân.” Y khẽ gọi, rồi nhẹ nhàng lặp lại lần nữa, “Phu nhân…”

Từ đầu đến cuối Bạch thị không nói lời nào, mắt vẫn cúi xuống, tay thì cầm kim. Trên khung gỗ hoa văn tròn ấy, có một giọt nước mắt, lạch tạch, lại rơi xuống một giọt nữa.

“Sắp thêu xong rồi.” Bỗng nhiên bà nói, “Thêu xong mắt của kỳ lân, là có thể mặc được rồi.”

Bạch thị lấy ra một viên mã não tròn trịa từ trong tráp sơn mài ra, màu đỏ tươi như máu, đính vào mắt của kỳ lân. Bà vẫn nở nụ cười đạm nhạt đó, nhưng mà nước mắt không dũng cảm một chút nào, vậy mà cứ tí tách rơi xuống, thấm ướt cả khuôn mặt.

“Hầu gia về rồi.” Bạch thị nói, “Dù là sống hay chết, ta vẫn phải mặc cho ông ấy chiếc áo choàng này.”

Dung Lạc Vân cay xót cả mũi, chịu không nổi, đợi không được, đứng dậy chạy ra ngoài, quản gia và vị đội trưởng kia đi theo y, ai cũng không cầm lòng nổi. Dưới mái hiên, các nha hoàn tụm lại cùng nhau lau nước mắt, cắn môi không dám khóc thành tiếng.

“Mai Tử, đợi phu nhân ra, nhớ dìu bà ấy.” Dung Lạc Vân phân phó, cố gắng điềm tĩnh, “Quản gia, chúng ta ra cổng đón họ đi.”

Quản gia gắng gượng “Vâng” một tiếng, giống như đang trút ra một chút sức lực để cầm cự cơ thể xác thịt này. Qua các phòng các viện đều không nhìn thấy nô bộc nào khác, tất cả đều ra đón tiếp gia chủ trở về.

Dung Lạc Vân đi ở phía trước, chân bước rất nhanh, bước khỏi cổng lớn nhất thời giật mình, nửa tháng nay trong thành không chút bình yên, bà con núp được ở đâu là núp, còn bây giờ, con phố trước cổng Hầu phủ chen chúc toàn là người, mọi người ở đầu phố hay cuối ngõ dồn về ngày càng đông.

“Hầu gia tử chiến rồi…”

“Vớ vẩn! Con mắt nào của ông nhìn thấy!”

“Hầu gia hồng phúc lớn lao, nhất định sẽ không có chuyện đó đâu.”

“Ấy, nhìn kìa! Định Bắc quân trở về rồi!”

Bá tánh đang nghị luận sôi nổi, vô số con mắt đồng loạt hướng về cuối phố, Dung Lạc Vân ngược gió nhìn ra xa, thấy Hoắc Kinh Hải và Hoắc Lâm Phong cùng cưỡi ngựa, ngọn cờ chữ “Hoắc” tung bay, phía sau có một chiếc xe ngựa nối gót.

“Hầu gia!” Không biết ai cao giọng gọi.

Mọi người lập tức tản ra hai bên đường, tiếng hô hoán ngày càng hỗn loạn, “Hầu gia! Cung nghênh Hầu gia khải hoàn!” Bao nhiêu cái miệng cùng hô một câu này, xe ngựa lắc lư tròng trành, rèm che rũ xuống, cả một quãng đường không ai đáp lại.

Đội ngũ đến trước cổng phủ, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân, ánh mắt hai người va chạm, gương mặt cứng đờ lộ ra một chút bi thương khó nói thành lời. Hắn bước xuống ngựa, cùng Hoắc Kinh Hải mỗi người đi một bên, cùng đến trước xe ngựa, khung cảnh xung quanh rơi vào yên tĩnh.

Mọi người nín thở nhìn chăm chú.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn tay ra, run rẩy vén rèm xe lên, gọi: “Phụ thân.” Giọng hắn khản đặc nghe chẳng ra tiếng, “Chúng ta đến nhà rồi.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải ôm thi thể Hoắc Chiêu ra, nghẹn ngào nói: “Định Bắc Hầu… khải hoàn.”

Trong đám đông dường như có tiếng bật khóc, ban đầu cố gắng kìm chế, nhưng chẳng khác nào đốm lửa cháy trên thảo nguyên, dần dần lan rộng ra. Tiếng khóc bi thương ngày càng lớn, mọi người quỳ mọp xuống, tiếng than ai oán bao phủ cả con phố dài.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Hoắc Kinh Hải tiến vào phủ, đến đại sảnh sáng nhất rộng lớn, nhìn thấy Bạch thị đứng trên hè.

Bạch thị nhã nhặn đoan trang, hai tay cầm áo choàng vừa thêu xong, ánh mắt nhìn xa xăm, cố định trên người Hoắc Chiêu. Đợi Hoắc Kinh Hải ôm ông đến gần, bà tới đón, phủ áo choàng lên cho ông.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng nói: “Mẹ, con đã tới trễ.”

Bạch thị nói: “Về nhà rồi, đừng nói những chuyện này nữa, mau ôm cha con đến nội đường tắm rửa.”

Vòng qua cửa ngách, thi thể Hoắc Chiêu được đặt vào phòng, Bạch thị đứng ở cửa, nói: “Ta sẽ đích thân hầu hạ, mọi người không cần vào đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thương thế của cha rất nghiêm trọng, sợ là…”

Da thịt nát bấy, xương cốt nứt gãy, máu trong cơ thể đều chảy cạn, hắn sợ Bạch thị nhìn thấy sẽ chịu không nổi. Nhưng Bạch thị không nói gì, quay vào trong phòng, đóng cửa lại, ngăn cách mọi thứ bên ngoài.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Hoắc Kinh Hải đứng sóng vai bên ngoài, dẫu thương tiếc hay không yên tâm mẫu thân thì cả hai đều đứng chôn chân chờ đợi. Trong phòng có tiếng nói chuyện, hỏi có lạnh hay có nóng không, nhẹ giọng dỗ dành, vô cùng tình cảm.

Không biết qua bao lâu, kẽo kẹt, Bạch thị mở cửa ra.

Hai mắt long lanh, câu chữ rõ rệt khác thường: “Cha các con đi vội quá, nhưng chuyện hậu sự không thể qua loa, Kinh Hải, con đi lo chuyện quan tài, tất cả những vật mai táng đều phải chuẩn bị thật kỹ lưỡng, mời cả trụ trì trong chùa tới tụng kinh. Lâm Phong, con xử lý chuyện trong phủ, bố trí linh đường ở sảnh ngoài, tiếp đãi quan khách tới phúng viếng.”

Tiếng khóc bên ngoài vẫn chưa dừng lại, Bạch thị nói: “Gọi nhà bếp chuẩn bị bánh chay, phát cho mỗi người dân tiễn đưa một cái, cầu phúc cho cha con.”

Những chuyện lặt vặt sắp xếp ổn thỏa, Bạch thị thở dài một hơi: “Tang lễ của Hầu gia phải làm thật lớn, ông ấy tử chiến trên sa trường, là hỉ tang.”

Cuối cùng, bà phân phó: “Đi tắm rửa sạch sẽ, phải thật vẻ vang sáng láng tiễn cha các con lên đường.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lui xuống, sải bước men theo hành lang, đến cuối hành lang, vừa rẽ sang thì đụng phải một người. Người kia đứng dựa vào tường, giống như đã đợi rất lâu rồi, bị hắn đụng vào mới run rẩy ngước mặt lên.

“Lâm Phong.” Dung Lạc Vân khẽ gọi.

Ở nơi khuất người, hai người họ đều đỏ mắt nhìn nhau.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chạy tới núi La Yết, đồ sát một đêm, mang thi thể Hoắc Chiêu về, mỗi một chuyện đều đè nén lên thần kinh của hắn. Cơ thể đã gắng gượng đến cực độ, lúc này nhìn vào mắt Dung Lạc Vân, hắn trở thành núi tuyết sụp đổ, như bạch ngọc nứt toác.

Hắn nức nở nói: “Tiểu Dung, cha ta chết rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân giang rộng cánh tay ôm lấy Hoắc Lâm Phong, ngực dán ngực, má kề má, nghìn vạn lời an ủi đều trở nên dư thừa, nên họ quyết định dùng da thịt ôm ấp, dùng thân nhiệt sưởi ấm lòng nhau.

Y mím chặt môi, mặc cho tất thảy về chốn lặng im.


	47. �93+94

**Chương 93: Được rồi**

Tang sự của Định Bắc Hầu diễn ra trong ba ngày, bà con trong thành đều đến đưa tiễn Hoắc Chiêu.

Trở về từ nghĩa trang Hoắc gia, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân mỗi người một bên dìu Bạch thị vào phòng. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Mấy ngày nay trong thành hỗn loạn, đại ca đi xử lý mấy việc vặt vãnh rồi.”

Bạch thị đáp khẽ một tiếng, toát lên vẻ mệt nhọc uể oải, bà ngồi bên giường, mở hé mắt nói: “Hai đứa cũng về nghỉ ngơi đi, bảo Mai Tử hầu hạ mẹ là được rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không chịu: “Mẹ, để con hầu hạ mẹ.”

Dung Lạc Vân là người ngoài, ngại biểu lộ tâm ý, tự mình đến bên chậu đồng thấm ướt khăn vải, cầm đến trước giường, hai tay dâng lên cho Bạch thị. Bạch thị nhận lấy, trong hoàn cảnh này quả thật không cười nổi, nhưng ánh mắt bà nồng ấm, cảm giác rất dễ chịu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn tay chạm vào trâm cài của Bạch thị, tháo xuống, cởi bỏ búi tóc quấn chặt. “Úi.” Bạch thị nhói đau, tránh khỏi tay con trai ruột, “Con đi đốt trầm hương đi, Tiểu Dung, con giúp bá mẫu nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, khoảng thời gian này y toàn gọi bà là “phu nhân”, tự dưng chuyển thành “bá mẫu”, giống như thân thiết hơn nhiều. Y tiến lại gần, cẩn thận cởi tóc cho Bạch thị, hỏi: “… Bá mẫu, có đau không?”

Bạch thị nói: “Không đau, tay Lâm Phong quen đánh đánh giết giết rồi, chẳng biết nặng nhẹ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng bên lò hương đốt trầm hương, tiện thể nói: “Mẹ, tại mẹ không biết đấy thôi, em ấy còn thích đánh đánh giết giết hơn cả con.” Vừa dứt lời, Dung Lạc Vân bỗng nhiên trừng mắt về phía hắn, mắt trợn tròn, cắn môi phụng phịu.

Biểu cảm này là không cho hắn nói, nói nữa là sẽ nổi đóa.

Dung Lạc Vân thu lại tầm mắt, giả vờ vô ý giải thích: “Bá mẫu, con không phải loại người đó đâu.” Búi tóc dần dần được gỡ ra, xõa ra sau lưng, có vài sợi tóc bạc lẫn trong đó, “Trên giang hồ bọn con không gọi là đánh đánh giết giết, chỉ gọi là mài giũa thôi…”

Y lặng lẽ quan sát biểu cảm của Bạch thị, chỉ sợ đối phương chê y thô lỗ hung ác, nên dứt khoát dời chủ đề này đi: “Bá mẫu nằm xuống đi.”

Bạch thị cởi ngoại bào ra, nằm xuống đắp chăn, nhìn tấm rèm đầu giường thở dài một tiếng. Hoắc Lâm Phong quay về bên giường ngồi xổm xuống, hắn biết Bạch thị thở dài vì điều gì, cha đi rồi, bên cạnh không còn ai ngủ cùng nữa.

“Mẹ.” Hắn gọi, “Sau này con và đại ca sẽ hiếu thuận với mẹ.”

Bạch thị nói: “Ngoan, mẹ không sao đâu.” Bà nhấc tay lên sờ gò má Hoắc Lâm Phong, mí mắt rũ xuống, giống như đang suy nghĩ gì đó, “Khi nào về quân doanh?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Ngày mai, đại ca ở lại trông chừng, một mình con về quân doanh xử lý.”

Bạch thị trầm ngâm chốc lát: “Hôm nay hạ huyệt cho cha con, đông người quá, trước khi về quân doanh thì tới thăm đi.” Ánh mắt khẽ lia sang Dung Lạc Vân, “Con trai, con cũng đi cùng nhé.”

Không đợi Dung Lạc Vân đáp, bà nói: “Ở góc nghĩa trang có hai phần mộ vô danh, là khi Hầu gia còn tại thế đã lập cho cha mẹ con.”

Nghe thế Dung Lạc Vân liền ngạc nhiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng vậy, hắn cũng chẳng hề hay biết gì về chuyện này. Bạch thị giải thích: “Giết cha mẹ con là cái dằm trong tim ông ấy, những chuyện có thể làm không nhiều, nên ông ấy mới lập bia mộ của họ trong nghĩa trang của Hoắc gia.” Bà vươn tay ra, “Vẫn luôn không nói con biết là vì trước trận chiến trong thành có tai mắt của Trần Nhược Ngâm, sợ con gây chú ý. Bây giờ nhân lúc đi viếng Hầu gia, cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong đến đó thăm đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cầm tay bà, cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi bên giường.

Bạch thị thì thầm hỏi: “Con trai, Hầu gia ở nơi chín suối nhất định sẽ tạ tội với cha mẹ con, con tha thứ cho ông ấy có được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu liến thoắng, mắt mũi cay xè, còn sắp rơi lệ nữa. Y và Hoắc Lâm Phong cứ ngồi trông như thế đến khi Bạch thị nhắm mắt thiếp đi thì họ mới đứng dậy rời khỏi phòng.

Vừa bước ra ngưỡng cửa, là Dung Lạc Vân đã túm lấy tay áo Hoắc Lâm Phong, sợ người khác nhìn thấy sẽ không hay nên y chỉ dùng đầu ngón tay nhéo một nhúm vải. Hoắc Lâm Phong lại rất thẳng thắn, trở tay lại nắm lấy tay Dung Lạc Vân, dắt về biệt uyển.

“Ta biết em đau lòng…” Đến hành lang, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Đau lòng cho ta và mẹ ta, có phải không?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Trước khi đi cha huynh có nói với ta, nếu như ông tử chiến…” Y không cất được hết lời, “Nếu như ban đầu ta không tới đây, hoặc là ta sớm nói tha thứ cho ông ấy, có phải ông ấy sẽ không chết không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chân thành nói: “Trận chiến này rất nguy hiểm, không thể không tản binh lực ra, thêm cả Tần Tuần võ công cao cường, tất cả nhân tố kết hợp lại thành ra kết quả như bây giờ.” Hắn ôm lấy vai Dung Lạc Vân, “Cho dù cha ta chưa từng giết cha mẹ em, vì chiến thắng mà ông ấy cũng sẽ quyết đấu tới giây phút cuối cùng, nguyện chết không hàng.”

Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy: “Thật sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đổi lại là đại ca, đại ca cũng sẽ làm như vậy, hoặc đổi lại là ta, ta cũng sẽ làm như vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân ôm eo Hoắc Lâm Phong, siết chặt cứng cánh tay, nếu như người xảy ra chuyện là Hoắc Lâm Phong, y quả thật không dám tưởng tượng.

“Gan, gan của ta thật sự không lớn đâu.” Y lắp bắp nói, “Bá mẫu tuy là phụ nữ nhưng kiên cường đến mức khiến ta khâm phục, nếu như huynh có mệnh hệ gì, ta, ta…”

Lời này không may, lại là một giả thiết, chỉ nên dừng ở đây thôi. Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại yên lặng chờ đợi, đợi không nổi nữa, thậm chí còn thúc giục truy hỏi: “Em sẽ thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân bất chấp: “Ta sẽ tuẫn táng cùng huynh!”

Như vậy tình cảm của bọn họ sẽ kéo dài đến chết không thôi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm chặt Dung Lạc Vân, lá rụng đầy đình viện, chim sẻ trên xà nhà kêu chiêm chiếp, khung cảnh này thật yên bình biết mấy.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ngày mai đến nghĩa trang trước, sau đó theo ta đến quân doanh.”

Dung Lạc Vân ưng thuận: “Mang theo cả sói con nữa, một nhà ba người chúng ta.”

Dường như nghe được có người gọi nó, sói con từ trong phòng nhảy bổ ra, dựng đuôi lên chạy đến bên chân hai người. Dung Lạc Vân sợ Hoắc Lâm Phong buông mình ra để xoay người ôm sói con lên, vì thế y đá quách sói con đi.

Sói con lăn lộn hai vòng, giơ nanh múa vuốt bổ nhào lên người Dung Lạc Vân, chưa kịp tác oai tác quái thì đã bị Hoắc Lâm Phong xách gáy ném lên trời. Một nhà ba người này không có ai hiền lành, giày vò nhau một hồi dọa tổ chim hỉ thước phải rời tổ bay đi.

Trời tối ngày càng sớm, mây trôi vừa kéo tới là đã tới hoàng hôn rồi, vẫn chưa chấm dứt, ở cửa góc đình viện có một người rẽ vào. Dáng người thon thả, mặc một bộ váy lụa bóng nhẹ nhàng đung đưa, bàn tay búp măng cầm diêm, dừng lại, thắp vào ngọn đèn đầu tiên ở đầu hành lang.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Cô ấy là ai vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vòng vo: “Chỉ là một nha hoàn đốt đèn thôi mà.”

Dung Lạc Vân không dễ bị lừa: “Tên là gì?”

Vừa mới hỏi xong, Đỗ Tranh không biết từ đâu chui ra, hoảng loạn quát lên: “Bão Nguyệt, đưa cho tôi là được rồi!” Chạy tới cướp lấy diêm, đuổi Bão Nguyệt đi, còn mình thì đích thân thắp đèn.

Cậu vừa thắp vừa nhìn, vô cùng chu đáo, biết rõ bụng Dung Lạc Vân ủ giấm chua, thắp hết các đèn đến tận trước phòng, nhận được ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong lia tới, cậu nói: “Thiếu gia, mấy ngày nay vất vả nhiều rồi, mau về nghỉ ngơi sớm đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân giành trước một bước: “Đỗ Tranh, người mới nãy chính là Bão Nguyệt đúng không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em quan tâm cô ấy làm gì, lúc đó ta đã không chịu lấy cô ấy làm thiếp, chẳng lẽ bây giờ lại liếc ngang liếc dọc người ta?”

Dung Lạc Vân không phải là không tin, mà là y quan tâm quá nhiều, y ôm sói con vuốt ve, giống như một “bà nội trẻ” đang an dưỡng tuổi già. “Thảo nào lại chọn cô ấy, phong thái yêu kiều.” Nhịn không được mà ghen tị, “Trông cũng đẹp đấy chứ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng: “Sao đẹp bằng em được.”

Dung Lạc Vân thẹn thùng, bị câu nói dỗ dành nửa thật nửa giả lấp đầy tim, khẽ hất váy tắt một ngọn đèn, mượn ánh hoàng hôn y tiến lại gần, vươn tay ra móc qua eo Hoắc Lâm Phong. Móc chặt rồi đi kéo vào phòng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Vậy ta hầu hạ huynh nghỉ ngơi.”

Đỗ Tranh không có mắt nào để nhìn nữa, mặt dúm dó giúp đóng cửa lại. Mơ hồ nghe thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong gọi một tiếng “Tiểu Dung”, không mang theo tình ái hay dục vọng, tất cả đều thấm đượm nỗi lòng mềm yếu.

Cậu thở dài một hơi, Hầu gia vừa đi, đối với Hoắc Lâm Phong mà nói, cũng may có Dung Lạc Vân ở bên an ủi.

Đêm khuya yên vắng, Tái Bắc chỉ còn lại tiếng gió vi vu, Dung Lạc Vân quấn chăn nằm một ụ trên giường, bị gió bắc quấy nhiễu, tủi thân cọ cọ vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Nhưng y lại bổ nhào vào hư không, bên cạnh không có người, đến cả đệm giường cũng lạnh ngắt.

Dung Lạc Vân mở mắt ra, bên gối không có ai cả, vén rèm mỏng lên, trong phòng cũng không thấy bóng dáng Hoắc Lâm Phong đâu. Y khoác áo xuống giường, tiện tay cầm một cái áo choàng ra khỏi chính thất, thấy ánh trăng sáng ngời ngợi, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi lẻ loi dưới mái hiên.

Y xót hết cả tim, đi tới khoác áo cho hắn, nói: “Cẩn thận kẻo lạnh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay mặt lại nhìn y: “Không sao, nửa đêm nằm mộng thức giấc không ngủ tiếp được, nên ta ra đây ngồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Mơ thấy cha huynh à?”

Không cần đáp cũng biết, mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong tỏ vẻ rầu rĩ: “Em nói xem, bây giờ cha ta đang ở đâu?”

Dung Lạc Vân sững sờ một giây, xoay người chạy về phòng, lát sau đã quay lại ngay, ngồi kế bên Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y mở bàn tay ra, bên trên là cây sáo xương chim ưng, y đưa tới, ý bảo Hoắc Lâm Phong thổi đi.

Chiêu hồn phục cốt, hắn từng thổi vì vô số các tướng sĩ, bây giờ cũng nên thổi một khúc cho cha. Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm lấy, bịt lỗ âm đặt bên môi, dùng một chút lực thổi một tiếng.

Dù chỉ một tiếng mà hắn cũng cảm thấy chịu không nổi rồi, suy sụp rũ hai tay xuống.

Dung Lạc Vân an ủi: “Không sao đâu, không sao đâu mà.” Y rút cây sáo ra, cầm thật chắc, “Huynh từng dạy ta rồi, ta sẽ thổi, chúng ta ai thổi cũng như nhau thôi.”

Y cúi xuống nhìn thân sáo, thổi lên nhè nhẹ, giai điệu réo rắt hòa lẫn vào tiếng gió, tuôn chảy về phương xa. Một hồi sau, y thổi xong một khúc, giơ cánh tay lên ôm vòng qua người Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như đang quấn dây lên người đối phương vậy.

Dung Lạc Vân ngước mặt nhìn lên trời: “Huynh xem, đêm nay nhiều sao thật.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng ngẩng đầu lên, trong màn đêm đen như mực, một mảnh trời đầy sao đang lấp lánh ánh sáng, sáng đến mức che mờ cả vầng trăng. Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ở trên trời cha mẹ ta chắc chắn đang sống rất tốt, cha huynh cũng vậy.”

“Thật sao?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi xúc động.

“Thật mà.” Dung Lạc Vân khua khua ngón tay, “Hai ngôi sao sáng ơi là sáng đứng cạnh nhau kia kìa, chính là cha ta và mẹ ta, bên cạnh có một ngôi sao nho nhỏ chính là đệ đệ ta.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khát khao hỏi: “Vậy còn cha ta?”

Dung Lạc Vân nắm tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, chỉ lên bầu trời: “Ngôi sao lớn nhất sáng nhất ở đằng kia chính là Định Bắc Hầu.” Y dựa vào vai đối phương, “Lâm Phong, ông ấy đang nhìn huynh đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn chằm chằm ngôi sao kia không chớp mắt, khẽ nói: “Tại sao cha ta lại là ngôi sao lớn nhất sáng nhất?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Vì ông ấy uy vũ nhất vĩ đại nhất!”

Nỗi buồn vô tận đã biến đi hết, Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười, ôm chặt lấy Dung Lạc Vân. Bọn họ ngả vào nhau cùng ngắm sao, hà tất phải chiêu hồn phục cốt, rõ ràng người thân qua đời đã trải qua được một kiếp long đong.

“Tại sao bọn họ lại biến thành những ngôi sao, làm mặt trăng không phải to hơn sao?”

“Mặt trăng chỉ có một thôi, còn khó tranh hơn cả vị trí minh chủ võ lâm nữa đó.”

“Ha ha, vậy bọn họ nhấp nháy mệt rồi có phải sẽ lên mặt trăng ngồi nghỉ một chút không?”

“Thế thì phải hỏi Hằng Nga có đồng ý hay không đã, làm sao ta biết được?”

Dung Lạc Vân tỏ vẻ kiêu ngạo một câu, xoay người dụi vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong, thủ thỉ vào tai hắn: “Đợi ta và huynh già đi, cáo biệt trần thế này, chúng ta sẽ không làm ngôi sao.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Xuống địa ngục hả, không đến mức đó chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân tức quá đấm cho một cái, đấm xong dùng bàn tay vuốt ve, nói: “Huynh sẽ hóa thành một làn gió, ta sẽ hóa thành một đám mây, bay lượn chu du khắp nơi, có được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong siết chặt y: “Khi còn sống khinh công của ta không đuổi kịp em, đến lúc đó em chỉ có thể nhờ ta thổi mới chạy được thôi.” Nghiêng đầu hôn nhẹ lên gò má Dung Lạc Vân, chỉ phớt qua một cái, “Gió bắc đùa nghịch mây trôi, dù sống hay chết em đều bị ta ức hiếp.”

Lại là nụ hôn, lại là những lời sến sẩm đầy nghĩa bóng, Dung Lạc Vân biết tâm trạng của Hoắc Lâm Phong đã tốt lên nhiều rồi. Nhưng không ngăn cản được việc y thẹn thùng, khẽ mắng một tiếng, lấy trưởng bối ra đè người: “Cha mẹ đều đang ở trên trời nhìn hết đấy, huynh không biết xấu hổ nhưng ta biết.”

Cơ thể đột nhiên nhẹ bẫng, Hoắc Lâm Phong bế y lên: “Vậy chúng ta vào phòng nói, đừng để cho bọn họ nhìn thấy.”

Hai cánh cửa phòng kẽo kẹt khép lại, ngăn cách sao trăng, cản lại gió đêm.

Hôm sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân xuất phát đến quân doanh, sau khi ra khỏi thành thì đến nghĩa trang trước. Tang lễ vừa qua, trong nghĩa trang tĩnh mịch không có ai, trước phần mộ của Hoắc Chiêu vẫn còn đồ cúng mấy hôm trước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mở túi nước ra, bên trong chứa rượu, hắn rót rượu xuống phần đất trước mộ. “Cha, con phải về quân doanh rồi.” Hắn gập đầu gối ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn hàng chữ trên tấm bia, “Phen này không thắng không về, cha nhớ phù hộ cho con nhé.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng bên cạnh: “Bá phụ, con cũng sẽ đi cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong.”

Một tiếng xưng hô, một câu biểu đạt, đã đủ nói rõ y đã tha thứ chuyện dĩ vãng rồi. Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy, đi về góc nghĩa trang, nói: “Chúng ta đi thăm cha mẹ em đi.”

Hai người chỉ đem theo rượu, tuy trước mắt là cảnh tượng đau buồn, nhưng lại không muốn mang theo bộ dạng khổ thấu tim gan. Hàn huyên, cười đùa, rót sạch rượu trong túi rồi nên chuẩn bị cáo từ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi ở phía trước, Dung Lạc Vân nối gót phía sau, vừa ra khỏi nghĩa trang, ở cách đó không xa chính là đại mạc mênh mông, từ phía sau Dung Lạc Vân túm mạnh lấy Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Bước chân dừng lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong quay người.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Đợi trận chiến này kết thúc, huynh định làm gì?”

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong bỗng nhiên tối đi, nói: “Ta muốn đến thành Trường An.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta đi cùng với huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn bàn tay ra, đợi Dung Lạc Vân đặt tay mình lên, sau đó hắn nắm lại thật chặt. Từ giờ về sau sẽ không bao giờ chia ly nữa, muôn sông nghìn núi cùng nhau vượt qua, đến lúc đó có thù báo thù, có oán báo oán.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Dung gửi email cho Tam hoàng tử: Tụi tui không lập Tiểu Hổ Đội với you nữa đâu, hai đứa tui tự kết liên minh những người báo thù gòi.

(*) Tiểu Hổ Đội: nhóm nhạc 3 người siêu nổi tiếng hồi những năm 80-90, như kiểu TFBOYS bây giờ á, bao gồm Ngô Kỳ Long, Tô Hữu Bằng, Trần Chí Bằng.

**Chương 94: Sói con cuối cùng cũng có tên rồi!**

Chớp mắt cái đã nửa tháng rồi, Tái Bắc bị gió tuyết bao phủ, trên sa mạc cũng đã trắng xóa. Các tướng sĩ đều đã quen rồi, duy chỉ có Dung Lạc Vân ở Giang Nam mười mấy năm, vừa thấy tuyết một cái là suốt ngày chạy ra ngoài.

Đến đêm, khi Hoắc Lâm Phong đi đã căn dặn rằng đêm khuya giá rét, phải yên phận đợi trong quân doanh. Hôm nay Dung Lạc Vân rất nghe lời, ngoan ngoãn đọc sách trong trướng, thật sự không bước ra ngoài nửa bước.

Đến canh ba, trên bếp lò đang hầm một nồi canh nóng, tác dụng làm ấm người, chỉ còn đợi người quay về nữa thôi. Sói con đã lớn thành sói nhỏ rồi, rất là ăn hại, nằm bên bếp lò ngửi thấy mùi thơm là dạo tới dạo lui.

Đọc xong quyển thứ tư, Dung Lạc Vân đặt sách xuống, đứng dậy đi đến cửa trướng, trong mũi lượn lờ khói trắng, trên mặt tức thì bị đông cứng từ trắng thành đỏ. Ngọn lửa ở cổng quân doanh đang cháy hừng hực, y liếc mắt nhìn ra, ánh mắt càng trôi càng xa.

Có một tiểu binh tuần tra đi ngang qua, Dung Lạc Vân gọi lại: “Tối nay thám tử chưa tới báo sao?”

Tiểu binh trả lời: “Đã tới báo một lần rồi.”

Tướng quân đi xử lý công vụ, thám tử quay về cũng là bẩm báo với phó soái, tiểu binh không biết rõ chi tiết, nhưng mà tối nay chưa điều động binh tốt nào đi, chứng tỏ phía Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa xảy ra chuyện gì. Dung Lạc Vân tiếp tục đợi, đợi đến khi thấy bất an thì ra ngoài nghịch tuyết mới đọng.

Chừng nửa canh giờ sau, trên sa mạc thoáng có bóng đen xuất hiện, đáp xuống đất, băng qua đất tuyết phi nhanh vào trong. Tướng sĩ trực đêm lập tức rút kiếm ra, chưa kịp nhìn kĩ thì người kia đã bước đến cổng tháo xuống khăn che mặt.

“Tướng quân!” Mọi người đồng thanh hô.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước đi vào, đến trước trướng, nhìn thấy một cục lông xù đang ngồi xổm trên tuyết, màu xám nhạt, đừng nói là hồ ly sa mạc thành tinh đấy nhé. Hắn ho khan tạo ra chút âm thanh.

Cục lông kia lập tức quay đầu lại, lộ ra gương mặt đỏ ửng của Dung Lạc Vân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong kìm nén hỏi: “Em đang làm cái gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân không bình tĩnh được như thế, đứng dậy phi tới, còn nhanh hơn cả hồ ly. Y khoác áo lông cáo bổ nhào đến trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong, nói: “Đợi huynh chán quá nên ta đi đắp người tuyết.” Kéo Hoắc Lâm Phong vào trong trướng, cuống quýt hỏi: “Xử lý thế nào rồi?”

Vào trong trướng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Khá thuận lợi.”

Tiện tay buông mành che xuống, vạn vật đều được ngăn cách ở bên ngoài, hắn vén áo choàng Dung Lạc Vân mò tay vào, sờ mó, siết eo như đang vấy bẩn người ta.

“Làm gì thế?” Vừa mới vào trong đã như thế này rồi, thật háo sắc, Dung Lạc Vân vô cùng xấu hổ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tay đông cứng rồi, sưởi ấm cho em.” Hắn cúi xuống nhìn người ta, ánh mắt ẩn chứa hàm ý trêu chọc, “Sao vậy, chứ em tưởng là cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân trúng chiêu: “Ta không có tưởng gì hết…”

Y trở tay ra sau, tìm đến tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, lạnh cóng, giống như xương cốt bị đông cứng vậy. “Đến bếp lò hâm nóng đi.” Y túm lấy bàn tay kia, nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không nhúc nhích gì, hết cách rồi, y tới gần, đặt bàn tay kia lên bụng mình.

Hoắc Lâm Phong mặc cho y xử trí, dần dần, tay hắn bị kéo lên trên, chuyển đến trước ngực Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn điềm nhiên không nổi nữa rồi, hỏi: “Em đang làm gì vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân không lên tiếng, vén lên một góc vạt áo, nhét bàn tay đông cứng của Hoắc Lâm Phong vào xiêm y, hai lớp ngoại bào, một lớp áo bông, rồi trung y, rồi áo lót, trực tiếp dán vào lớp thịt ở lồng ngực.

Y rét đến phát run, răng nanh va cầm cập hít lấy hơi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi lần nữa: “Em đang làm gì thế?”

Lòng bàn tay và mu bàn tay đều đã chui vào nơi ấm áp, ngọ nguậy một chút chính là đang chà đạp lồng ngực Dung Lạc Vân rồi. Nhưng sao hắn có thể bình tĩnh chờ đợi như thế, giữa những ngón tay là làn da nhẵn nhụi trơn mượt, giống như vải lụa, cũng giống như sữa bò đông lạnh, nhấp nhô lên xuống cách mấy lớp y phục dày cộm trông rất hoạt sắc sinh hương.

Dung Lạc Vân ấn giữ bàn tay hắn: “Ta, ta sưởi ấm cho huynh.”

Câu nói lắp này là vì lạnh, Hoắc Lâm Phong khôi phục thần trí, định rút tay về, nhưng bị giữ khư khư, Dung Lạc Vân thậm chí còn ôm lấy cánh tay hắn. Hắn mắng: “Bỏ ra, em muốn cảm lạnh à? Nhà ai lại sưởi ấm kiểu đó?!”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lý Thúy Nga sưởi ấm tay như thế cho Trương Thiết Ngưu mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sửng sốt, đại danh của góa phụ Lý là Lý Thúy Nga, đại danh của đồ tể Trương là Trương Thiết Ngưu. Hắn cạn lời, mãi một lúc sau mới nhả ra một câu: “… Em xem vớ xem vẩn gì đấy hả?”

Dung Lạc Vân hất hất cằm về phía án thư: “Thoại bản của huynh đó.” Dần dần thích ứng được cái lạnh, miệng lưỡi nhanh nhảu trở lại, “Vừa diễm tình, vừa dâm tà, không lột xiêm y thì cũng cởi quần, ngày thường huynh toàn xem mấy cái đó à?”

Lần này đến lượt Hoắc Lâm Phong nói lắp: “Đó là ta… là nam nhi mà, xem một chút thì có sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân tức giận: “Huynh nói thì có sao á? Một tên đoạn tụ như huynh xem nam hoan nữ ái làm gì!”

Oan cho Hoắc Lâm Phong quá: “Người viết thoại bản không thông cảm cho ta làm đoạn tụ, ta biết phải làm gì đây chứ?” Trong lúc nói, bàn tay tàn phá bừa bãi lồng ngực người ta, khiến Dung Lạc Vân phải nhăn mặt, đến cả cơ thể cũng tê dại.

Lúc này, một tên thủ hạ cách tấm mành che bẩm báo, là thám tử vừa quay về.

Dù không giáp mặt nhưng Dung Lạc Vân vẫn đỏ mặt, buông tay ra, khép lại vạt áo sang ngồi bên cạnh bếp lò, tỏ vẻ chột dạ. Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉnh lại biểu cảm, nói: “Vào đi.”

Thám tử tiến vào trong trướng, nói: “Hồi bẩm tướng quân, đại doanh Đột Quyết vô cùng hỗn loạn, bộ tộc Khâm Sát điều động quân y và hai nghìn nhân lực, nhưng cũng khó mà ứng phó.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “ừm” một tiếng: “A Trát Thái thì sao?”

Thám tử nói: “A Trát Thái chê bộ tộc Khâm Sát mượn quá ít người, hắn và thủ lĩnh Khâm Sát đã gây gổ cạch mặt nhau.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Ta biết rồi, lui xuống đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi bên cạnh bếp lò vẫn luôn chăm chú lắng nghe, đợi thám tử đi rồi, y nói: “Xem ra mọi chuyện đều thuận lợi.” Liếc mắt đưa tình một lúc lâu, giờ mới nhớ tới chính sự, “Lấy được mật hàm chưa?”

Đêm nay Hoắc Lâm Phong học chiêu của phe địch, đột nhập vào đại doanh Đột Quyết, đánh cắp thư từ qua lại giữa A Trát Thái và Trần Nhược Ngâm. Hắn đến ngồi bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, móc ra vài cái mật hàm từ trong ngực, chữ người Đột Quyết, nhưng có thể nhận ra được chữ “Thừa tướng” mấu chốt.

“Đây đều là chứng cứ Trần Nhược Ngâm cấu kết với lũ man di.” Hắn nói, “Kéo dài thêm nửa tháng nữa, trận này về cơ bản là quân ta giành phần thắng, quân tình cũng sẽ đưa tới Trường An.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy khi nào thì ta thu binh?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ngày mai.”

Dường như là ngoài dự kiến, Dung Lạc Vân xác nhận lại lần nữa: “Ngày mai ư? Thật sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta đã lệnh cho Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn chế ra đạn độc, đêm nay tập kích, đại doanh man tặc chắc chắn không ai chạy thoát được.” Canh đang sôi sùng sục, hắn múc ra một bát, “Khâm Sát mượn hai nghìn binh lính, chúng ta cũng không còn bao nhiêu, cho nên sáng mai phát binh tiến công, là có thể khiến chúng thua thảm hại.”

Sở dĩ phải kéo dài nửa tháng là vì Định Bắc quân cũng hao tổn rất nhiều, vừa nghỉ vừa chiến, bây giờ cuối cùng cũng đợi được thời cơ. Bỗng nhiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Chúng ta nắm trong tay chứng cứ Trần Nhược Ngâm thông đồng với địch bán nước, Tần Tuần lại không giết được ta, Trần Nhược Ngâm nhất định sẽ phái người diệt khẩu.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, đôi môi hé mở, bị đút cho một thìa canh nóng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nhìn y: “Có người cũng đã liệu trước chuyện này nên đã dâng tấu mật hàm trước cho hoàng thượng, hoàng đế sinh nghi, Trần Nhược Ngâm không dễ động thủ đâu.”

Dung Lạc Vân ù ù cạc cạc: “Ai làm vậy, sao hắn có được mật hàm?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười càng cởi mở hơn: “Em lại đi hỏi ta, không phải là em đưa cho Thẩm thái phó sao?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo biết được Hoắc Chiêu tử chiến, liệu được Trần Nhược Ngâm sẽ không từ bỏ ý đồ vì thế đã dâng mật hàm cho hoàng thượng. Cùng lúc đó, Duệ Vương dâng lên ba quyển sổ sách, chính là những quyển Dung Lạc Vân đã bàn giao trước đó. Năm quyển của Giả Viêm Tức, hai quyển đưa cho Thẩm Châu đề cập tới việc Trần Nhược Ngâm làm trung gian tư lợi, còn ba quyển đưa cho Duệ Vương liên quan đến việc Trần Nhược Ngâm chiêu binh mãi mã khắp các nơi, âm thầm khuếch trương nhân lực.

“Bây giờ chỉ còn đợi chúng ta đến Trường An nữa mà thôi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong đút từng thìa từng thìa, đút tới khi nhìn thấy đáy bát, “Sáng mai bắt được A Trát Thái và cả đám người giang hồ trong đại lao, là có nhân chứng rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe mà thấy lòng ngứa ngáy, nhịn không được mà hỏi: “Chúng ta giết lão tặc họ Trần thế nào đây, huynh một kiếm ta một kiếm? Mỗi người móc một con mắt, rút gân tay gân chân được không? Không được, ta còn phải bẻ gãy sống lưng hắn, thứ yêu ma quỷ quái, phải thiến luôn!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “chậc chậc” hai tiếng, thầm nghĩ, bề ngoài thì băng thanh ngọc khiết, thế mà bên trong toàn chiêu độc.

Canh bốn, ngọn đuốc cuối cùng đã tắt lịm, trong trướng trở nên mờ tối. Dung Lạc Vân chẳng qua chỉ húp một bát canh nhưng mà cứ như say rượu vậy, dựa vào Hoắc Lâm Phong đánh một giấc.

“Đi ngủ thôi, Thúy Nga.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói.

Dung Lạc Vân lười so đo, đứng phắt dậy, chếnh choáng suýt nữa nồi canh đổ nhào. Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng dìu y, khom người móc chân, dứt khoát bế ngang Dung Lạc Vân lên luôn.

Đi đến trước giường nghiêng người đặt xuống nệm, Hoắc Lâm Phong vén chiếc áo lông cáo rườm rà ra, cúi đầu cụng vào chóp mũi Dung Lạc Vân, hỏi: “Sưởi ấm tay rồi, sau đó làm gì nữa?”

Dung Lạc Vân nằm yên không nhúc nhích: “Cởi xiêm y.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong làm theo, trời lạnh áo dày, hắn kiên nhẫn cởi sáu, bảy dây buộc. Đợi áo lót được cởi, lồng ngực mỏng manh sưởi ấm tay hắn liền lộ ra, lặng lẽ phập phồng.

Lạnh, Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “Lồi lên rồi…”

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong thâm sâu: “Lời này cũng dám nói ra, em đúng là không biết ngượng.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày: “Là Trương Thiết Ngưu nói, ta chỉ học theo thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em học Trương Thiết Ngưu làm gì, phải học Lý Thúy Nga chứ.” Tâm trạng hắn bị khuấy đảo, bị hạ độc, bị đốt lửa, “Lý Thúy Nga nói thế nào?”

Người nằm dưới lặng thinh, Dung Lạc Vân ấp ủ một hồi lâu, không dám nhìn trực diện vào mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong. Đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong từ từ đè xuống, y giơ tay lên vòng qua cổ hắn, môi dán lên tai hắn, cuối cùng cũng chịu bắt chước mà nhỏ giọng nói: “Quan nhân ‘đùa nghịch’ thiếp đi…”

Não Hoắc Lâm Phong “oành” một tiếng, như tuyết trên sa mạc, trong não trắng xóa như bị mù mắt. Hắn nghiêng người giao triền môi lưỡi, xốc mạnh chăn lên, quần áo lùng bùng, áo lông cáo lù xù, hai cơ thể động tình, cảnh xuân vô tận ẩn giấu hết dưới tấm chăn.

“Ưm…a…” Dung Lạc Vân bị cắn lỗ tai, “Sáng mai là xuất binh rồi… Lúc này huynh còn làm bậy được…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lúc nào cũng đầy đạo lý: “Sáng mai là xuất binh mà em còn không cho ta ăn no à?”

Quấn quýt đến nỗi mồ hôi toát đầy người, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhác thấy bên gối có một đôi mắt xanh ghé tới, sói nhỏ nằm ở đó nhìn bọn họ “vui vẻ”. “Thằng nhóc này lớn rồi.” Hắn cười nói, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới lần cáo biệt dạo trước, “Phải rồi, em đặt tên gì cho nó vậy?”

Dung Lạc Vân thở hổn hển: “Huynh còn biết mà hỏi à?” Y rất là tức giận, vất vả lắm mới nghĩ ra tên cho nó, đang định thông báo thì người này lại vứt bỏ y mà đi, “Ta quên mất từ lâu rồi!”

Thấy Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn sức quát, Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức mạnh bạo hơn, khiến tiếng rên biến thành tiếng khóc, rả rích, êm tai hơn cả đàn sáo. Hắn dỗ dành: “Chúng ta đặt lại có được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân chảy nước mắt: “Tên là Hoắc đại ngốc tử.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vậy thì đại ca ta sẽ không vui đâu, tưởng là em ám chỉ huynh ấy.” Không đợi y đáp trả, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng tiệt luôn đường sau, “Hoắc nhị ngốc tử cũng không được, mẹ ta tưởng em mắng ta, sẽ tức giận đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân hờn dỗi nói: “Vậy thì Hoắc Thiết Ngưu…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nhịn được cười: “Em làm Dung Thúy Nga bị chơi đến mất cả hồn mà còn chưa nhận thua à?” Hắn dùng sức bổ nhào về phía trước, che Dung Lạc Vân lại, đè lên người đối phương không chừa kẽ hở nào.

Khoảnh khắc đó, hàng mày của Dung Lạc Vân khẽ cau lại, rên một tiếng yếu ớt, nước mắt tuôn rơi. Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi xuống hôn, hơi thở nóng ấm, khản giọng liên tục gọi tên Dung Lạc Vân.

Gió tuyết đã ngừng, nhưng sự quyến luyến là vô tận.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Dung Lạc Vân vào lòng, mồ hôi hòa lẫn vào nhau, tứ chi quấn quít, tim đèn nổ tách một tiếng, cây đèn cầy cuối cùng cũng tắt rụi rồi.

Trong trướng rơi vào bóng đêm, hắn ôm Dung Lạc Vân chặt hơn, nhắm mắt lại, đợi đến khi trời sáng.

Mãi một lúc sau, Dung Lạc Vân mới ngập ngừng nói: “Tên Thái Bình, được không?”

Sói nhỏ “áu” một tiếng, cất lời đồng ý.


	48. 95+96

**Chương 95: Giở bài huynh đệ**

“—— Phu nhân, phu nhân!”

Bạch thị đang ngồi trước bàn gương trang điểm, nghe tiếng liền ngẩng đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, trong viện có mộ bóng người phi nhanh tới, y phục gấm màu xám đậm, là quản gia của Hầu phủ.

Nha hoàn vén rèm lên, đợi quản gia chạy vào phòng, bình tĩnh lại, Bạch thị mới nói: “Ngươi đầu hai thứ tóc rồi mà còn học theo đám thanh niên xông xáo làm gì.”

Quản gia nói: “Tin hỉ không thể đến chậm được đâu ạ! Phu nhân, quân doanh tới báo tin, Nhị thiếu gia đại thắng, bắt được thủ lĩnh Đột Quyết rồi.” Trên mặt không giấu được vui mừng, “Ba ngày trước đã thu binh, có lẽ hôm nay sẽ về thành.”

Bạch thị vội vàng hỏi: “Lâm Phong có bị thương không? Tiểu Dung thì sao, đi theo Lâm Phong vẫn ổn cả chứ?”

Quản gia đáp: “Phu nhân yên tâm, thiếu gia và Dung công tử đều bình an, tin thắng trận truyền vào thành, bá tánh đang đổ xô ra cổng thành đón tiếp.”

Bạch thị nghe xong rất mừng, không chờ được nữa mà cài một cây trâm phỉ thúy rồi đứng dậy, phân phó: “Mai Tử, đến phật đường chuẩn bị đi, ta muốn nói chuyện với Hầu gia, tiện thể trả lễ cho phật tổ.”

Mai Tử đáp một tiếng rồi nhanh chóng đi làm, Bạch thị vén rèm ra khỏi phòng, nhìn thấy ngoài sân đã chất thành từng đống tuyết, lại gọi đầy tớ tới: “Đi xem biệt uyển của thiếu gia còn thiếu gì không, lửa than phải chuẩn bị đủ, chăn đệm phải đổi bộ mới.”

Trước khi đi đầy tớ cười nói một câu: “Nhị thiếu gia giỏi nhất là chịu lạnh, xin phu nhân đừng quá lo lắng.”

Bạch thị thầm nhủ, tên nhóc lớn lên ở Tái Bắc kia đương nhiên là chịu lạnh được, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân từ Giang Nam tới, sao mà thấu được chứ. Huống hồ, mười bảy năm trước, người ta cũng là con trai của Thái phó, không thể qua loa được.

Vừa nghĩ, Bạch thị vừa đi đến phật đường, khi vào phòng thì Mai Tử đã dâng đồ cúng xong rồi. Bà dặn dò: “Mai Tử, ngươi gọi nhà bếp chuẩn bị vài món ăn, làm thêm vài món điểm tâm Giang Nam nữa, bàn bạc với Đỗ Tranh mà làm đi.”

Mai Tử như đang chột dạ vậy: “Chút việc này cần gì phải thương lượng với huynh ấy.”

Bạch thị nói: “Đừng có mạnh miệng, rõ ràng trong lòng hớn hở lắm còn gì.” Bà đốt ba nén nhang, “Lâm Phong đã nói với ta rồi, khi nào đất nước thái bình sẽ làm hôn sự cho ngươi với Đỗ Tranh.”

Tiểu nha hoàn thẹn thùng đứng không nổi nữa, mặt đỏ như quả sơn tra, chạy biến đi như một làn khói.

Trong phật đường đột nhiên trở nên thanh tịnh, trên bàn thờ đặt linh vị của Hoắc Chiêu, Bạch thị nở nụ cười nhìn chăm chú hàng chữ khắc trên đó một lúc lâu.

“Hầu gia, Định Bắc quân thắng rồi.” Bà cắm nhang vào lò hương, “Tôi biết ông đang mong tin nên tới báo cho ông một tiếng.”

Hoắc Chiêu đã đi gần một tháng rồi, một tháng này nói ngắn thì cũng ngắn, qua rồi nói dài thì cũng dài. Bạch thị đứng đoan trang, nói: “Hầu gia, trận này chiến thắng, nhất định nhờ có ông ở trên trời phù hộ. Tôi biết, đối với trận chiến này, với cái chết của ông, Lâm Phong sẽ tuyệt đối không để yên, ông nhất định phải tiếp tục phù hộ cho nó bình an.”

Bạch thị ở trong phật đường một lúc lâu, hết câu này đến câu khác, cứ như đang hàn huyên với Hoắc Chiêu như ngày xưa. Nói mệt rồi thì dừng lại, lẳng lặng nhìn về phía bài vị.

Lúc này gia binh tới báo, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đã tiến vào thành rồi.

Bạch thị ra khỏi phòng, gọi nha hoàn tới dìu, giày thêu giẫm lên con đường đã dọn sạch tuyết, đến thùy hoa môn, gặp được Hoắc Kinh Hải cũng đi ra đón. Hoắc Kinh Hải đích thân dìu bà, hai mẹ con đi ra trước cổng, còn chưa đứng vững thì đã nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa.

Ở đằng xa, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân mỗi người cưỡi một ngựa, áo choàng lông cáo bay phấp phới, trông anh tuấn đầy sức sống. Hoắc Lâm Phong tinh mắt, chưa đến cổng đã cao giọng hô gọi: “—— Mẹ! Đại ca!”

Bạch thị mừng rỡ, nhưng lại sợ đường trơn nguy hiểm, nên bà hô lớn: “Cẩn thận đấy!” Đến tuổi này rồi, thân là phu nhân của Định Bắc Hầu, cũng không biết bao lâu rồi bà chưa lớn giọng như thế.

Bà ôm ngực, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân xoay người xuống ngựa, vẫy tay như gọi con nhỏ: “Mau lại đây, mau lại đây.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bước một bước lên ba bậc thềm, bước nhanh qua ngưỡng cửa, Bạch thị quan sát hắn, nâng mặt hắn, xoa vai hắn, xác nhận xem hắn vẫn bình an vô sự. “Mẹ.” Hắn gọi một tiếng, “Trời lạnh thế này, sao còn đích thân ra tận đây.”

Bạch thị nói: “Ba ngày trước đã thu binh mà hôm nay mới về, sao mẹ đợi được chứ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dỗ dành: “Sau trận chiến nhiều việc lặt vặt nên con cũng không còn cách nào.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng im phăng phắc phía sau Hoắc Lâm Phong, lặng lẽ ngưỡng mộ gia đình Hoắc Lâm Phong. Mẹ ruột, huynh trưởng, nhà cao cửa lớn nhưng chẳng câu nệ gì, trong lời nói đều thể hiện sự thân mật.

Những lúc thế này, y luôn cảm thấy lạc lõng, ngửa mặt nhìn lên bầu trời, bây giờ cũng chẳng có cặp ngôi sao kia bên cạnh. Bỗng nhiên, Bạch thị gọi y: “Tiểu Dung, đang nhìn gì thế?”

Y tức thì thu hồi tầm mắt: “Không có gì đâu bá mẫu.”

Bạch thị đẩy tay Hoắc Kinh Hải đang dìu bà ra, nói: “Mẹ biết sau trận chiến nhiều công việc, huynh đệ các con chắc chắn có chuyện cần bàn, đi làm chuyện của các con đi.” Bà tiến lên một bước, kéo Dung Lạc Vân từ phía sau Hoắc Lâm Phong lại gần mình, “Đi thôi, con cùng bá mẫu về chủ uyển nào.”

Tim Dung Lạc Vân nhảy thình thịch, sao y cảm thấy biểu cảm và thái độ Bạch thị đối xử với y không khác gì với Hoắc Lâm Phong vậy. Là mình nghĩ quá nhiều ư? Y dìu Bạch thị quay vào trong, len lén quan sát, giống như một tên trộm lần đầu hành nghề nên nơm nớp lo sợ.

Bóng lưng hai người dần đi xa, Hoắc Lâm Phong thu hồi tầm mắt, theo Hoắc Kinh Hải vào sảnh chính.

Hoắc Chiêu đã đi, Hoắc Kinh Hải thân là trưởng tử nên phải đảm đương mọi chuyện lớn nhỏ trong Hầu phủ, đến cả cách đi đứng nằm ngồi cũng khá giống phong phạm của Hoắc Chiêu. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn rất chân thật, ở bên ngoài chinh chiến dũng mãnh nhiều rồi, lúc này toàn thân nhẹ nhõm, hắn nói: “Đại ca, đệ rất nhớ huynh.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải liếc hắn: “Chẳng ra thể thống gì, đã hai mươi tư rồi đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thành thật nói: “Còn bảy, tám ngày nữa mới là sinh thần, bây giờ vẫn là hai mươi ba.” Mở nắp tráp ra, mùa đông nên cánh hoa tẩm đường là dùng hoa mai, hắn nhai một miếng nhấm nháp hương vị.

Hai huynh đệ ngồi nói chuyện một hồi thì tuyết bên ngoài lại rơi rồi, Hoắc Kinh Hải hỏi: “A Trát Thái bị bắt vào đại lao rồi à?”

“Vâng.” Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp, “Trận này quá oanh liệt, trong mười năm tới, song phương chắc đều không còn sức phát động chiến tranh nữa. Đột Quyết và Khâm Sát đều tổn hao trong bộ tộc, bồi thường cũng không nổi, chỉ đành để cho chúng ta cắt đất của chúng.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải nói: “Ngoại trừ đất đai, ai sẽ là thủ lĩnh tiếp theo chúng ta cũng phải can dự, phải giữ được thái bình hai mươi năm nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bưng trà lên: “Tái Bắc cần được nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, sống những ngày tháng yên ổn.”

Hắn hớp một ngụm, cúi xuống nhìn cặn trà dưới đáy tách: “Nhưng mà… những can thiệp sau này đệ sẽ không quản nữa, đành nhờ đại ca vậy.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải dường như đã ngờ được, hỏi: “Đệ có dự tính gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Trần Nhược Ngâm cấu kết với địch, đệ phải đến Trường An diện thánh bẩm báo.” Hắn dừng lại một thoáng, “Đại ca, Trần Nhược Ngâm nhất định phải chết. Trận chiến này Hoắc gia có công lớn, nếu Trần Nhược Ngâm chết rồi, trong triều sẽ không ai có thể chế ngự chúng ta, Hoàng thượng nhất định sẽ không để đệ trở về.”

Trong sảnh nhất thời rơi vào yên tĩnh, mãi một lúc sau, Hoắc Kinh Hải mới nói: “Hoàng thượng đổ bệnh đã lâu, không chừng sắp ngỏm rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa là sặc nước, vị đại ca này trước giờ đều chững chạc, vậy mà có thể nói ra lời đáng sợ như thế. Cũng đúng thôi, hổ sói nhà họ Hoắc chém giết nửa đời, từ trong xương máu đã không hiền lành gì rồi, hắn nói: “Đại ca, huynh nói rõ hơn chút đi.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải liếc một cái: “Không cần giả ngốc đâu, ta chẳng qua chỉ là nói ra suy nghĩ của đệ mà thôi.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm phò tá Thái tử, Thái tử vì chỗ dựa này mà chắc chắn sẽ dốc toàn lực để bảo toàn, nếu như Thành đế băng hà, thì sẽ càng náo nhiệt hơn.

“Trần Nhược Ngâm muốn giết đệ là vì hiểu lầm đệ cấu kết với Tam hoàng tử.” Hoắc Kinh Hải nói, “Vậy ta hỏi đệ, đệ có cấu kết với Tam hoàng tử không?”

Lúc trước thì thanh bạch, bây giờ thì sao, sau khi đến Trường An thì sao?

Thế cục triều đình đang thay đổi, con người cũng không thể dành trọn cả đời với một hoàng đế được.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp như thật: “Nếu Thái tử vì bản thân mà bảo vệ cho một tên nịnh thần làm lung lay nền tảng đất nước, chứng tỏ Thái tử không xứng làm quân, thiên hạ phải thuộc về người trong thiên hạ, ai đảm đương được trọng trách lớn lao ấy thì đệ sẽ phò tá người đó.”

Hắn còn nhấn mạnh: “Là phò tá, cấu kết gì mà cấu kết, nói đệ đệ ruột của huynh có cần phải dùng từ ngữ khó nghe vậy không.”

Hoắc Kinh Hải tiện tay ném một quả mơ muối tới, vừa cười vừa mắng: “Được rồi, đệ đệ ruột, đến nói chuyện với mẹ đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong há miệng đớp lấy, đứng dậy vỗ vỗ y bào, xoay người tiêu sái bước đi.

Trong chủ uyển, trên bàn bày đủ hương đủ sắc, mứt, điểm tâm Giang Nam, đủ loại bánh trái, ăn thế nào cũng không hết. Trong đĩa trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân chất thành một ngọn núi, trong miệng còn ngậm một miếng, nhai chóp chép.

Bạch thị nói: “Đầu bếp trong phủ làm đó, không biết có đúng vị hay chưa.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu như giã tỏi: “Ngon lắm ạ.” Y gắp một miếng cho bà, “Bá mẫu cũng ăn đi, chỉ mình con ăn thì ngại lắm…”

Bạch thị cười khẽ: “Đây có là gì đâu, Lâm Phong lớn bằng này rồi mới chịu trưởng thành một chút ấy, chứ hồi trước ở quân doanh vất vả, sau khi về nhà thì chẳng khác gì thổ phỉ, trong lúc vấn an mà càn quét được hết đồ ăn ở chỗ ta đấy.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười theo: “Dù sao con cũng đâu giống huynh ấy, ở nhà người khác như vậy thì thành ra thể thống gì.”

Ý cười của Bạch thị nhạt dần, cuối cùng bà cười mỉm, cực kỳ dịu dàng. “Con trai, lúc trước ta xem con là khách, bởi vì Hoắc gia nhà chúng ta nợ con.” Bà nói, “Bây giờ con đã xé bỏ thù oán, tha thứ cho Hầu gia rồi, trong lòng ta, con không khác gì Lâm Phong cả.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt: “Con ngốc nghếch, bá mẫu… người nói rõ hơn chút đi ạ.”

Bạch thị nói thật chậm: “Từ nhỏ con đã mất cha mất mẹ, duyên phụ mẫu ngắn ngủi, những ngày trước ở chung với con, ta nhận thấy giữa chúng ta rất có duyên. Nếu con bằng lòng thì hãy xem Hầu phủ như nhà mình, xem ta như người thân của con.”

Bà nói là người thân, không phải mẹ ruột, thời thơ ấu mất cha mẹ, mẹ ruột ở trong lòng y là không thể nào thay thế được. Bà cũng không có ý muốn thay thế ai, chỉ muốn chăm sóc yêu thương đứa trẻ này thôi.

Dung Lạc Vân mông lung, cứ như đang mơ vậy, cứ lẩn quẩn mãi trong những lời Bạch thị nói mà không hoàn hồn được. Y thả lỏng tay làm rơi mất đũa, hai mắt mở to, con ngươi cũng khẽ rung động.

Bạch thị hỏi: “Bá mẫu nói thế, con có bằng lòng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân từ trên ghế nhào tới, giống như một chú cún nhìn thấy chủ nhân, cũng giống như một con chim nhạn từ mùa đông phương bắc bay về, y úp sấp trên chân Bạch thị, ngửa mặt lên, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu.

Đúng lúc này, cửa phòng đẩy ra, Hoắc Lâm Phong khoác một thân đầy tuyết tiến vào phòng.

Nhìn rõ cảnh tượng bên bàn, hắn sững sờ tại chỗ, cửa cũng quên đóng lại, để mặc cho khí lạnh tràn vào trong. Nhích bước tới gần, hắn khó hiểu hỏi: “Gì thế này…”

Bạch thị cười nói: “Lâm Phong, sau này Tiểu Dung sẽ là đệ đệ của con.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình: “Gì mà đệ đệ?” Hắn duỗi tay ra kéo Dung Lạc Vân, nhưng kéo không được, nên phải luồn hai tay xách nách lên, “Quỳ làm gì, chẳng lẽ mẹ nhận em ấy làm con nuôi à?”

Bạch thị nhíu mày: “Nghe giọng con có vẻ không vui lắm?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đương nhiên là không vui rồi!” Hắn kéo Dung Lạc Vân ra phía sau mình, cất giọng ngăn cản, “Mẹ, mẹ thương thì thương chứ đừng giở bài huynh đệ!”

Dây tơ hồng của đôi dã uyên ương này vốn đã không thể công khai rồi, vậy mà giờ còn kết sai nữa chứ. Nhịp tim Dung Lạc Vân nhảy lên kịch liệt, nhưng cũng rất hoang mang, sợ tên binh thối này nóng ruột quá mà buột miệng.

Y xoay vai Hoắc Lâm Phong lại, nhỏ giọng kể lại, rồi vỗ lên lồng ngực rắn chắc ấy một cái.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Thật à?”

Không đợi Dung Lạc Vân đáp thì Bạch thị đã nói: “Đương nhiên là thật.” Bà còn cân nhắc đến chuyện khác, “Tiểu Dung, tỷ tỷ con vẫn còn ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, không cần biết là ở đâu thì thanh lâu tuyệt đối không phải là nơi yên ổn. Sau này tỷ tỷ con gả cho ai hay là gì đó, ta có thể lo liệu cho cháu nó, nếu cháu nó chán nơi đó rồi thì cũng có thể tới Tái Bắc, ở đây không ai nhận ra, có thể yên tâm mà sống.”

Tim Dung Lạc Vân nóng ran, nóng đến nỗi không nói nên lời, Hoắc Lâm Phong thả lỏng bầu không khí này: “Mẹ, mẹ không vừa ý con trai nên muốn kiếm một đứa con gái chứ gì.”

Bạch thị cười trừng mắt với hắn, không để ý đến hắn nhưng vẫn đẩy đẩy mấy món điểm tâm trên bàn.

“Thổ phỉ” ngồi xuống bắt đầu ăn, ăn ngay cái đĩa của Dung Lạc Vân, chỉ lát sau đã càn quét hơn một nửa.

Những ngày bình yên hiếm có, đợi tuyết ngừng rơi, để lộ vầng dương ấm áp. Ngoài cổng thành có một nhóm binh mã hừng hực khí thế phi tới, quan y công văn, lệnh bài bằng vàng sáng chói lóa.

Thánh chỉ của Trường An ngày càng tiến gần đến Định Bắc Hầu phủ.

* * *

Tự dưng đang vợ chồng-zone đùng cái bị bắt vào huynh đệ-zone ai mà chịu cho nổi :)))

**Chương 96: Em đẹp**

Thánh chỉ ung dung đến Định Bắc Hầu phủ, vẫn y như cũ, lệnh cho Hoắc Lâm Phong đến Trường An diện thánh để được phong thưởng. Cả nhà quỳ trên đất nghe tuyên chỉ xong, lập tức đa tạ long ân, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy cuộn gấm kia.

“Mọi người đường xa vất vả, ở Hầu phủ nghỉ ngơi chút đi.” Hoắc Kinh Hải phất tay dẫn đường, đích thân dẫn quan thánh chỉ đi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dìu Bạch thị đứng dậy, đi về phía phòng lớn, còn chưa đến trước cửa thì hắn đã nhìn thấy bóng dáng Dung Lạc Vân qua khe hở chạm khắc hoa văn. Không biết sao, trong phòng rõ ràng bập bùng ánh lửa nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy Dung Lạc Vân đang run cầm cập.

Kẽo kẹt, Hoắc Lâm Phong đẩy cửa ra nhìn thấy thật rõ, Dung Lạc Vân mím môi trố mắt, bộ dạng vô cùng hoảng sợ. Hắn dìu Bạch thị vào phòng, thấp giọng hỏi han: “Sao thế, thấy trong người không khỏe à?”

Dung Lạc Vân lắc đầu, muốn nói mình không sao, nhưng cho dù thế nào y vẫn không nói ra được.

Bạch thị cũng nhận ra điều kì lạ, liền gọi: “Vãn Sênh, châm thêm lửa đi, rồi bưng một bát canh nóng tới đây.” Phân phó xong, bà đóng cửa lại ngăn cản khí lạnh bên ngoài, “Có phải bị cảm lạnh không?”

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn lắc đầu, hai tay giấu trong tay áo, siết chặt đến nỗi đốt ngón tay đều trắng bệch. Trước giờ y đều dũng cảm tự tin, huống hồ ban nãy vẫn còn bình thường, bây giờ đột ngột biến sắc khiến người ta không khỏi lo lắng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói với Bạch thị: “Mẹ, mẹ ở đây, nên có lẽ em ấy không tiện nói.”

Hắn tiến lên nắm hờ Dung Lạc Vân, dắt vào bên trong, tiến vào cửa trong đến một đoạn hành lang nhỏ trong phòng. Đoạn hành lang chỉ dài mấy bước này yên tĩnh đến lạ thường, hơi chật hẹp, đặt ba, bốn giá gỗ sưa, bình ngọc trên giá cắm những cành mai tuyết tươi mới.

Đã đến nơi không người rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa xoay người lại, mặt đối mặt hỏi: “Sao thế, kể cho ta ——”

Âm cuối vẫn chưa phát ra thì Dung Lạc Vân đã ngửa mặt lên bổ nhào lên người hắn như chim yến tìm tổ, hắn theo đà ôm lấy y, cơ thể dưới bàn tay mỏng manh yếu ớt, run lẩy bẩy, nếu không phải lạnh, vậy chỉ có thể là sợ.

Nỗi lo lắng của Hoắc Lâm Phong trào dâng: “Tiểu Dung, nói gì đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân áp má lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, ánh mắt không xê không dịch, nhìn chăm chú vào một bông mai tuyết. Mãi một lúc sau, y mới thì thào: “Ta sợ.” Sợ Hoắc Lâm Phong không hiểu, y vụng về giải thích, “Thánh chỉ vừa tới là ta bắt đầu sợ, ta tưởng là…”

Y cứ nghĩ là mười bảy, mười tám năm trôi qua, y sẽ không còn sợ hãi đến vậy nữa, nhưng không ngờ y đã đánh giá cao bản thân mình rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sực tỉnh ngộ, bàn tay chuyển động vuốt ve sau gáy Dung Lạc Vân, như đang vuốt lông con thú cưng đang hoảng sợ. Nút thắt tâm tình cần được gỡ bỏ, hắn không kiêng dè gì mà hỏi: “Năm đó trong nhà em gặp biến cố, đã phải nhận thánh chỉ đúng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân cứng đờ: “Cũng là một tên quan ăn mặc giống như vậy, dẫn theo kiêu vệ quân tiến vào phủ tuyên chỉ.” Ký ức như những cơn sóng, vỗ mạnh vào nỗi đau của người ta, “Khi đó ta nghe không hiểu, nhưng sau khi đọc thánh chỉ xong thì đám người đó liền rút đao vung kiếm, giết sạch người trong phủ…”

Lớn lên một chút y mới hiểu, thánh chỉ nói là “đại nghịch bất đạo”, tuyên phạt “giết chết bất luận tội”.

Dung Lạc Vân khi đó chỉ mới năm tuổi, chính mắt nhìn thấy hạ nhân trong phủ chết dưới lưỡi đao, những người hầu kẻ hạ, những người từng gọi thiếu gia, những người đang sống sờ sờ bỗng hóa thành một vũng máu tanh. Sau đó y và cha mẹ chia ly, bị dẫn đi trong đêm, dọc đường hoảng loạn suýt nữa mất mạng, từ đó trở đi không còn được gặp cha mẹ nữa.

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong co thắt, cúi đầu nghiêng mặt, hôn lên sau tai Dung Lạc Vân thay cho những lời an ủi. Hắn hôn vừa nhẹ nhàng vừa cẩn thận, mổ từng chút lên cơ thể run rẩy này.

Sự dịu dàng này có thể hóa giải được trăm nghìn cơn ớn lạnh, Dung Lạc Vân tiếp nhận lấy, còn cầu xin: “Nữa đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng một tay nâng mặt y lên, hôn lên gò má, đuôi mắt, thậm chí còn dùng đầu môi mân mê mí mắt của Dung Lạc Vân. Con ngươi bị chèn ép, trước mắt Dung Lạc Vân nổ đom đóm, giống như nở hoa luôn rồi vậy. Y giống như một đứa trẻ háu ăn, cọ tới cọ lui trên lòng bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, y hé mở môi, chủ động ngước cằm dâng lên.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngậm lấy y, bốn phiến môi quấn quýt vào nhau, răng nanh va chạm, đầu lưỡi dây dưa, phát ra tiếng nước nhớp nháp. Mai tuyết cũng may đang ngậm nụ đợi nở, nếu như nở ra rồi nhất định sẽ thẹn thùng đến gãy cành mất.

Đợi đến khi từ từ tách ra, mặt Dung Lạc Vân đã ngượng chín, cửa sổ hoa văn hắt ánh sáng ánh lốm đốm của nhị hoa đậu trên mặt y, giống như một nốt ruồi đa tình. Hoắc Lâm Phong không dời nổi tầm mắt, dùng ngón tay miết khóe miệng Dung Lạc Vân, khàn giọng nói: “Có ta ở đây, sau này không cần phải sợ gì nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn xuống, cắn nhẹ một cái lên ngón tay kia, một lời hồi đáp rướm đầy mật ngọt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm nói “oan gia”, tay còn lại siết chặt, hỏi: “Sao vẫn còn run thế?”

Dung Lạc Vân nhỏ giọng nói: “Nó đòi huynh hôn đấy.”

Hành lang tĩnh mịch vang lên tiếng cười trầm thấp của Hoắc Lâm Phong, gảy lên dây đàn con tim, hai cơ thể đã sưởi ấm cho nhau đến nóng hầm hập, vừa tách ra đã khiến đôi bên quyến luyến. Dung Lạc Vân xoay người về phía giá gỗ, né tránh ánh mắt lưu luyến của đối phương, còn giơ tay lên nghịch mai, giả vờ như mình không xấu hổ gì.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đúng là một tên nhà binh thối tha không biết thương hoa tiếc ngọc, vươn tay ra ngắt một đóa, nói: “Dung Lạc Vân yêu mình.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật thót tim: “Ban ngày ban mặt, nói xằng bậy gì thế…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại ngắt một bông nữa: “Dung Lạc Vân không yêu mình.”

Hắn chưa dừng lại, tiếp tục ngắt hết đóa này đến đóa khác, cứ liên tục lặp lại “yêu mình không yêu mình”, không lâu sau, cành mai trong bình ngọc trơ trụi, hoa tàn rụng đầy đất.

“… Yêu mình.” Thấy chỉ còn lại một đóa, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngắt xuống, “Không yêu mình.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngơ ra, tiến lên phía trước đến bên cạnh giá gỗ, gập cổ nhìn vào trong bình, chỉ sợ còn sót lại gì đó. Nhưng mà cành mai tuyết đã trụi lủi, dùng hoa để bấm mệnh mà bấm ra rạn nứt tình cảm, cậu thất vọng lảo đảo, nói: “Vớ vẩn quá đi, rõ ràng ta yêu huynh đến thế cơ mà.”

Nét ngượng ngùng cũ chưa tan bây giờ lại có thêm nét mới rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xấu xa đến mức ấy là chỉ đợi câu này thôi, nghe xong thấy thả lỏng toàn thân, lật tay lại, để lộ một đóa hắn giấu trong lòng bàn tay. Dung Lạc Vân trúng chiêu, thẹn đến khó nhịn nổi, giơ nắm đấm lên, rượt Hoắc Lâm Phong từ hành lang đến sảnh nhỏ.

Trong gian phòng trong sảnh, Bạch thị nghe thấy tiếng động, hô gọi: “Tới húp canh đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức dừng lại, chột dạ quá mà, dùng mu bàn tay chùi chùi miệng, lúc nãy thì đáng thương cầu hoan, bây giờ lại chê người ta hôn bạo quá, hại môi y đỏ bừng.

Hai người chân trước chân sau tiến vào phòng, Bạch thị nhìn sang, quan sát biểu cảm của Dung Lạc Vân, rồi lại nhìn qua Hoắc Lâm Phong đang nhịn cười là biết ngay mọi chuyện đã ổn rồi. Bà không muốn truy hỏi, nói: “Nhân lúc canh còn nóng, mau ăn đi.”

“Cảm ơn bá mẫu.” Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xuống, bưng bát lên nhấp từng ngụm.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bưng bát còn lại lên, ngửa cổ húp ực ực như đang uống rượu. Bạch thị rốt cuộc cũng yên lòng, cảm thán: “Hôm nay mới về mà thánh chỉ đã tới rồi, đúng là không được nghỉ ngày nào.”

Thánh chỉ đã tới, hai ngày tới ắt phải chuẩn bị ngay, quả thật quá gấp rút. Vãn Sênh ở một bên hầu hạ, nói: “Sinh thần của thiếu gia sắp đến rồi, xem ra cũng không đợi được nữa, cũng không biết có kịp về đón tết hay không.”

Một khi đến Trường An thì cũng không chắc có thể quay về, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn về phía Bạch thị, dịp đoàn viên không thể nói lời ly biệt, sợ Bạch thị buồn. Nhưng mà, hắn đã xem thường mẹ mình rồi, Bạch thị từ lâu đã nghĩ tới, quay đầu nói với Vãn Sênh: “Tiểu nha đầu thiếu suy nghĩ, chỉ nhớ mấy chuyện lặt vặt không quan trọng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghe liền hiểu, gọi một tiếng “Mẹ”.

Bạch thị nói: “Lâm Phong, đại sự làm trọng.” Giọng dịu dàng đè thấp, bà căn dặn, “Trận chiến này đe dọa tính mạng bách tính, hy sinh tính mạng tướng sĩ, phu thê Đường Trinh năm đó, còn có tính mạng của cha con hôm nay, con nhất định phải nhớ cho kỹ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Vâng, con đều ghi nhớ hết.”

Bạch thị nói: “Phen này đến Trường An, gian phải trừ, ác phải diệt, tuyệt đối không được buông thả.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cam kết: “Mẹ, mẹ yên tâm đi.”

Nói đến đây cũng không cần nhiều lời nữa, Bạch thị nở nụ cười nhạt: “Vãn Sênh, lấy đồ tới đây.”

Tiểu nha hoàn đến bên tủ lấy ra một tay nải, mở nút buộc, bên trong cất một cái túi gấm sưởi ấm tay vẫn còn mới, lớp trong lót lông thỏ xám, bên ngoài bọc bằng gấm màu đen, thêu một con hổ trông rất linh hoạt.

“Thử xem.” Bạch thị đưa cho Dung Lạc Vân, “Lần này đi có cái để dùng rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lấy, một món quà kỳ công như vậy khiến y được thương mà sợ, hai tay đút vào từ hai bên, ngay tức thì tay ấm lại, độ ấm từ lòng bàn tay lan ra khắp người, đến cả trái tim cũng nóng lên.

“Đa tạ bá mẫu.” Y giống như khó mà tin được, “Hôm đó con chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi, vậy mà bá mẫu thật sự làm cho con.”

Bạch thị cười nói: “Mấy ngày trước đã làm xong rồi, chỉ đợi con từ quân doanh về thôi.” Bà nhìn con hổ trắng kia, “Con nói nhà họ Hoắc là binh lính hổ sói, thêu cái này… mới xứng.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, vô cùng khiếp sợ, nhất thời không biết nên trả lời thế nào. Bạch thị lại chuyển chủ đề, lấy ra một món nữa trong tay nải, là một đôi ủng bằng vải bông, nói: “Lâm Phong, cái này cho con.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy: “Đa tạ mẹ, con đi về sẽ thay ngay.”

Bạch thị cười cười: “Vậy các con về nghỉ ngơi thu dọn hành trang đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân rời đi, ra đến hoa viên nhỏ, thời tiết này trăm hoa đều điêu tàn, duy chỉ có hoa mai là nở rất tươi. Mai đỏ bọc trong tuyết trắng, yêu kiều gặp phải thuần khiết, vậy mà chẳng ai vừa mắt ai.

Dung Lạc Vân dừng chân nhìn ngắm, nói: “Khung cảnh thật là đẹp.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cũng bình thường thôi, còn lâu mới đẹp bằng hoa ngọc lan.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhiễu sự: “Sao lại thay đổi rồi, không phải nên nói là không đẹp bằng ta sao?”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong cứng họng, hắn thật sự đã chiều hư nhóc con da mặt mỏng này rồi, dám chu môi đòi hôn, cũng dám nói mấy lời sến sẩm không biết xấu hổ ngay trong hoa viên.

“Phải, em đẹp.” Hắn nói, “Đáng tiếc Tiểu Xuân Đài bị phong tỏa rồi, nếu không với vẻ đẹp của em, hoa khôi ở đó cũng phải lấy làm xấu hổ.”

Dung Lạc Vân biết đây là nói móc, muốn đấm cho một cái nhưng lại không nỡ rút tay ra khỏi túi gấm, nên chỉ đành rối bời mà thôi. Hai tay Hoắc Lâm Phong lạnh ngắt, đỏ mắt ngưỡng mộ, vừa duỗi tay ra vừa nói: “Mỹ nhân ơi, sưởi ấm cho ta với.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhanh nhẹn trốn đi: “Nằm mơ đi!”

Y vội vàng bỏ chạy, tà váy phất phơ bị Hoắc Lâm Phong túm lấy, suýt nữa lảo đảo ngã sấp xuống, họ đuổi bắt nhau, vòng qua gốc cây mai trong vườn, giẫm lên tuyết chạy đến biệt uyển.

“Thiếu gia.” Ở cổng vòm bắt gặp bốn, năm nô bộc.

Dung Lạc Vân phanh gấp lại, bộ dạng lúng túng đó cứ như vừa bị người ta bắt gian vậy. ngược lại Hoắc Lâm Phong rất điềm nhiên, khoát khoát tay, cây tùng nghiêng ngả bên trong cánh cửa lộ ra một đoạn, tiện thể vuốt tuyết đọng trên cành xuống.

Đợi họ rời đi, hắn vo một quả cầu tuyết, nói: “Không giỡn nữa, đi đàng hoàng đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu, đường hoàng đi về phía trước, không kịp phòng bị, sau gáy cũng không có mắt, đi được bảy tám bước thì phập một tiếng, mông y bị trúng một quả cầu tuyết. Y xoay người phẫn nộ, thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong lại vo một quả nữa, trong màn tuyết trắng, dưới bầu trời xanh, vẻ anh tuấn lỗi lạc cũng không giấu được sự nghịch ngợm giữa hàng lông mày.

Quả cầu này vừa nhỏ vừa lỏng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ra tay cực nhanh, chớp mắt một cái đã nghe thấy Dung Lạc Vân khẽ gầm lên.

Quả cầu tuyết ném thẳng vào cổ, tan thành hoa tuyết, không đau nhưng rất lạnh. Dung Lạc Vân run rẩy cả người, chạy ào về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, cuối cùng cũng chịu rút bàn tay nóng hầm hập ra, quát: “Ta sẽ giết huynh!”

Lúc nãy là huynh đuổi ta, bây giờ là ta rượt huynh, Hoắc Lâm Phong co cẳng chạy ngay, men theo hành lang, nhân cơ hội bốc một nắm tuyết trên lan can, vo thành quả cầu, trở tay ném về phía sau.

Dung Lạc Vân giơ tay gạt ra, rượt đến giữa đình viện, tuyết dày vẫn chưa quét, trên đá lát phủ một lớp băng mỏng. Bất thình lình, đế giày trơn trượt, cơ thể mất thăng băng, y ngã ngửa lên mặt tuyết.

Võ công cao cường như thế, ngã nhào một cú có là gì đâu, nhưng tim Hoắc Lâm Phong nói mềm là mềm ngay, chạy tới cúi người kéo tay Dung Lạc Vân. “Ngã ở đâu vậy? Có đau không?” Hai tay nắm chặt, một ấm một lạnh, “Dậy đi, giận rồi à?”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân không có cảm xúc gì, cũng không lên tiếng, nhưng lại túm mạnh lấy Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng biết tỏng, ngã nhào xuống, sau đó lập tức ôm Dung Lạc Vân lăn một vòng, đè người ta lên đất tuyết.

Ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi, mặt Dung Lạc Vân trắng y như là tuyết, sợ y lạnh, nên Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng bàn tay đỡ sau đầu y. “Chúng ta sắp tới Trường An rồi.” Y nói, trong miệng thở ra khói trắng, “Rời khỏi nơi đây, có chút luyến tiếc.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Sau này chúng ta sẽ quay về, có lẽ khi đó ngọc lan cũng đang nở hoa rồi, đẹp giống như em vậy.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười cười, chợt trông có vẻ ngớ ngẩn.

Trời băng đất tuyết cũng không che lấp được tình nồng ý mật, hai người dựa vào nhau, thời tiết có lạnh cũng thấy ấm.

Lúc này, Đỗ Tranh vén rèm từ trong phòng đi ra, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng trong tuyết, vội vàng lùi về: “Ây dô, mù mắt tôi rồi!”

Chủ tử đùa giỡn chẳng còn chút thể diện nào.

Trong phòng lớn ở chủ uyển, Bạch thị thấy hơi nhàm chán, bà cầm một quyển sách ngồi trên sạp đọc, Vãn Sênh thu dọn bàn xong xuôi, đang định đi, Bạch thị trầm ngâm nói: “Mai tuyết trong hành lang đã trụi hoa rồi, ngắt một cành mới thay vào đi.”

Vãn Sênh hơi nghi ngờ, chợt nhớ tới phu nhân đã đến hành lang tìm thiếu gia và công tử nhất định đã nhìn thấy. Nhưng có phải trẻ con nữa đâu, đang yên đang lành tự dưng vặt hết hoa, cô đi ra ngoài, nhịn không được mà lẩm bẩm: “Là ai làm không biết…”

Đợi Vãn Sênh ra ngoài, Bạch thị tự nhủ: “Còn có thể là ai nữa chứ.”

Đáng lẽ nên nhìn ra từ lâu rồi, là một đôi tình nhân.

Tác giả:

Sau khi Đỗ Tranh nghỉ hưu đã viết một cuốn thoại bản trăm vạn chữ “Tướng quân anh dũng và công tử xinh đẹp”, trở thành tác giả viết thoại bản nổi tiếng nhất giang hồ.


	49. 97+98

**Chương 97: Gọi ta một lần**

Trong phòng vừa yên tĩnh vừa náo nhiệt, yên tĩnh là cảm xúc, náo nhiệt là âm thanh. Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêng người dựa vào sạp, khoanh chân lại, miệng nở nụ cười, giống như một chàng công tử nhàn rỗi.

“Thái Bình, bắt lấy!” Hắn ném một miếng thịt khô.

Sói nhỏ nhảy phóc lên, quắp lấy miếng thịt nhai ngấu nghiến hai ba cái rồi nuốt xuống. Hoắc Lâm Phong đang chơi vui vẻ, liếc sang bên giường, thấy Dung Lạc Vân ngồi khoanh chân luyện công, nghiêm túc đến nỗi khiến người ta không dám khinh nhờn, giống như Quan Âm vậy.

Hắn giở trò hư hỏng, lại nhặt một miếng thịt khô lên, ném chuẩn xác về phía giường. trong mắt sói nhỏ chỉ có thịt, đâu có quan tâm mấy chuyện khác, phi người nhảy tới, Dung Lạc Vân đột nhiên mở mắt, chỉ thấy một mồm răng nanh đang phóng tới.

“Áu!”

Sói nhỏ trúng một chưởng, nằm lăn lông lốc ra thảm, giở bụng lên kêu gào thảm thiết. Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dậy đi tới ôm nó lên, vừa vuốt ve vừa kiếm chuyện: “Con trai à, mẹ con là một người nhẫn tâm như vậy đó, ban đầu mẹ con còn chém ta một nhát nữa kìa.”

Dung Lạc Vân biết mánh này của hắn, món nợ cũ dường như là cái gai khắc sâu trong tim Hoắc Lâm Phong, thỉnh thoảng lật lại, tỏ vẻ đáng thương để trêu chọc y, đúng là phiền phức.

Xoạt, y rút trường kiếm ra, xuống giường đi về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong.

“Gì thế?” Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình, “Lại muốn chém ta à? Đâu đến mức đó chứ?!”

Đi đến trước mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong, Dung Lạc Vân đưa kiếm lên: “Huynh chém ta đi, sau này huề rồi không ai nói ai nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thở phào một hơi, không nhận cây kiếm đó, xoay người quay về ngồi trên sạp, sói nhỏ ngửi thấy mùi thịt, từ trong lồng ngực hắn bò đến bàn nhỏ, ôm đĩa thịt khô khai trai (*). Trong lồng ngực trống không, Dung Lạc Vân đi theo, đưa chuôi kiếm đến trước mặt hắn.

(*) khai trai: tín đồ phật giáo bắt đầu ăn mặn sau kỳ ăn chay

“Để ta chém thật à?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân “Ừm” một tiếng: “Chém ta rồi, sau này không cho huynh nhắc đến chuyện ta chém huynh nữa.”

Trông Hoắc Lâm Phong có vẻ đăm chiêu, giống như đang cân nhắc xem việc mua bán này có lời hay không, lát sau, hắn giành lấy kiếm vứt sang một bên, nói: “Thấy máu không may mắn, ta cho em một chưởng ra được rồi, đến gần đây đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân tới gần nửa bước, mũi giày chạm đến chân sạp, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn điệu bộ lười biếng đó, bỗng nhiên, hắn vươn tay ra bắt lấy cổ tay Dung Lạc Vân, nắm lấy xoay nửa vòng, tay còn lại vỗ nhẹ lên mông y.

“Ưm…” Dung Lạc Vân rên rỉ, “Đau!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta không hề dùng sức luôn đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân xấu hổ cắn răng: “Nhưng tối qua huynh có dùng!”

Bên ngoài là băng tuyết giá lạnh, nhưng biểu cảm ngượng ngùng lại hàm chứa ý xuân, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn rõ hết thảy, một kéo tay, một ngáng chân, túm Dung Lạc Vân ngồi lên chân mình. Dung Lạc Vân cắn môi dưới, người ta cắn là để làm nũng muốn nói lại thôi, còn y cắn giống như không hề biết đau vậy, đến nỗi mà phiến môi mong mỏng sắp nứt ra luôn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm cằm y, miết chặt: “Nhả ra.”

Dung Lạc Vân bị ép mở miệng, chỗ này không đau, nhưng cảm giác ở phía sau thì rất rõ ràng, y tỏ vẻ đau đớn, cúi gằm xuống trông rất tội nghiệp. Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm y lại gần, bàn tay cách lớp xiêm y vuốt ve sau eo, hỏi: “Khó chịu thế cơ à?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Không chạm vào thì không đau.” Y xấu hổ nên giọng lí nhí, “Nó cứ đột ngột trướng lên hết lần này đến lần khác, cảm thấy sắp hỏng mất rồi.”

Bàn tay dần dần di chuyển xuống dưới, đặt lên chỗ xương cụt, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Sao mà dễ hỏng vậy chứ.” Giọng khàn khàn trở nên nhừa nhựa, không giấu được cảm xúc thất thường, “Để ta xoa cho em, dựa vào ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân thả lỏng cơ thể, nằm sấp lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong hít ngược một hơi vào. “Shhh.” Y rên lên, nhíu mày kêu, “Đau mà…”

Bàn tay sau lưng bỗng trở nên nóng rực, y hoảng hốt nói: “Vận khí làm gì? Ai da…”

Vốn đã ê ẩm khó nói rồi, bỗng nhiên bị nội lực thảo phạt, nóng không chịu nổi, Dung Lạc Vân mềm oặt nằm gọn trong lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong, mặt mỏi mệt, hai má ửng đỏ, ngón chân ở trong đôi vớ cũng lặng lẽ cuộn tròn.

Sói nhỏ đang ăn hăng say, quay đầu liếc một cái, vui vẻ tru lên mấy tiếng.

Thằng nhóc ồn ào này thật làm người ta xấu hổ, Dung Lạc Vân không vui, giãy dụa mấy cái nhưng được xoa mềm rũ cả người rồi, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã quen giương đông kích tây, thuận miệng hỏi chuyện khác: “Luyện Lăng Vân Chưởng tới đâu rồi?”

Quả nhiên Dung Lạc Vân bị dẫn dắt đi ngay, đáp: “Tầng thứ bảy, nhưng không thông thạo lắm.” Y ngoan ngoãn ngồi im, ngửa mặt lên kể khổ, “Càng lên cao, càng tốn nhiều nội lực hơn, khó chịu muốn chết.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu đối mắt với y: “Em phải luyện từ từ thôi, nếu không chưa luyện thành công thì đã tổn thương tâm mạch trước rồi.” Nói thế, bàn tay đang giữ chân người ta từ từ di chuyển lên trên, chạm tới vạt áo Dung Lạc Vân, “Để ta kiểm tra xem, đừng để lỡ bệnh tình.”

Ngón tay gỡ nút thắt ra, trong phòng ấm, tổng cộng chỉ có ba, bốn lớp xiêm y, hắn mò tay vào đặt lên ngực Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân lúc này là trước có sói, sau có hổ, khi thì căng như dây đàn, khi thì mềm nhũn như bùn.

Ngay sau đó, y khom người, bàn tay vịn bả vai Hoắc Lâm Phong rũ xuống, thậm chí còn không cuộn nắm đấm lại được. toàn thân y tê dại, nhức mỏi, phần bụng xoắn bện lại.

“Không được rồi…” Y rên rỉ yếu ớt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vây người ta lại, hỏi: “Chém em một nhát sao thú vị bằng cái này được, có phải không?”

Dung Lạc Vân khua loạn hai chân: “Ta muốn đi tè…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc mắt lên đầu giường, tách trà cạn đáy, thảo nào. Nhưng hắn không hề buông tay ra, bàn tay giữ sau eo ấn phần xương cụt và phần mông đến tê dại. Đúng là tạo nghiệt mà, hắn nói: “Cầu xin ta đi, êm tai vào.”

Đường đường là Nhị cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung, chỉ biết giết người, chứ có biết cầu xin đâu? Dung Lạc Vân thân mềm nhưng miệng cứng, hàm răng trắng run cầm cập: “Cầu xin huynh… bỏ ra!”

Kiêu ngạo được một câu, y càng bị siết chặt hơn, lồng ngực bị bóp lại như trừng phạt, đau quá, nhưng không bằng khoái cảm đang lan rộng ra toàn cơ thể. “Lâm Phong.” Y chủ động cất lời, khát cầu nói, “Đau mà, ta muốn tè.”

Mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong lạnh băng, vô cùng bất mãn, dùng đôi bàn tay từng chinh phạt bao nhiêu mạng người dụng hình với đối phương.

Dung Lạc Vân gọi: “Tướng quân, cầu xin huynh.” Y bị xoa nắn chẳng ra hình dáng gì nữa, nhưng mà Hoắc Lâm Phong cứ nhấc chân lên rồi hạ xuống, cứ thúc vào khiến xương cốt y đều vỡ nát, “Tiểu Hầu gia…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm giọng: “Gọi ta một lần, chỉ cần một lần thôi.”

Ám chỉ không rõ ràng, Dung Lạc Vân híp mắt nhìn vào nét cương quyết trong đáy mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong, dục vọng đó, sự bướng bỉnh đó, vẻ ngang ngạnh đó, khiến đầu óc y trống rỗng, không dám nhìn thẳng nữa, sự thẹn thùng trên mặt càng khó phai.

Y run rẩy gọi: “Tướng công, ta muốn đi tè.”

Máu Hoắc Lâm Phong chảy cuồn cuộn, hắn ôm người ta dậy, sải bước đi vào tiểu thất. Rèm che lại, dường như truyền ra tiếng mắng chửi khẽ khàng, tiếng sột soạt của xiêm y, tiếng mắng chửi dần biến chất, trở thành tiếng làm nũng xin được khoan dung.

Sau đó, tiếng nước róc rách, Dung Lạc Vân nức nở cầu xin, hình như là: “—— Buông ra.”

Thái Bình nuốt miếng thịt khô cuối cùng, liếm láp xong xuôi, nhảy lên sạp lăn một vòng, nó nghe tiếng tò mò nhìn về phía tiểu thất, nhưng mà ăn no quá làm biếng đi. Lát sau, cha mẹ nó ra rồi, kẽo kẹt, cửa phòng cũng được mở ra.

“Thiếu gia.” Đỗ Tranh tiến vào, “Đội quan binh——“

Cậu liếc Dung Lạc Vân, sửng sốt hỏi: “Nhị cung chủ, sao mặt cung chủ đỏ như đít khỉ vậy?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười khúc khích, trở mình che Dung Lạc Vân lại, còn chơi xấu dỗ dành. Đỗ Tranh hiểu ra, hơn nữa còn không thấy gì lạ, bẩm báo: “Thiếu gia, đội quan binh đưa thánh chỉ đã nghỉ ngơi một ngày rồi, ba mươi tinh binh và quân mã đều đã chuẩn bị xong, A Trát Thái cũng bắt ra từ đại lao. Mọi chuyện đều đã thu xếp ổn thỏa, sáng sớm mai có thể xuất phát rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta biết rồi, gọi người tới thu dọn hành trang đi.”

Đỗ Tranh hỏi: “Gọi ai, không phải bình thường đều là tôi thu dọn sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Chuyến này ngươi không cần theo đâu, chọn một ngày lành thành hôn với Mai Tử rồi hai ngươi sống cho hạnh phúc đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân ló đầu ra, nghe thì giễu cợt nhưng mà là chúc thật: “Hừm, sống cho hạnh phúc đi.”

Đỗ Tranh lại hoảng hốt, chạy ào tới, quỳ mọp xuống sàn: “Thiếu gia, tôi phải hầu hạ thiếu gia!” Ơn cứu mạng vẫn chưa trả hết, “Trường An là địa phận của người khác, không thể tránh khỏi bị người ta theo dõi, tôi phải cùng chia sẻ ưu phiền với thiếu gia!”

Đây là đầy tớ hầu hạ bên người, truyền lời hay xử lý công việc đều thuận tiện, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nhưng khó khăn lắm ngươi mới đoàn tụ với Mai Tử, ngươi nỡ chia xa nữa sao?”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Chạy đến Tây Càn Lĩnh còn có thể về được, Trường An có sá gì, huống hồ Hầu gia vừa mới đi, Mai Tử cũng không muốn xuất giá, muốn hầu hạ phu nhân thêm mấy năm nữa.”

Một lần cứu mạng, đổi lại được một đầy tớ trung thành thế này, Dung Lạc Vân nhìn cảnh tượng này, quên mất mới nãy còn bị nói móc là đít khỉ, y động lòng trắc ẩn khuyên nhủ: “Nếu cậu ta thành tâm như thế, vậy thì cho theo cùng đi, người khác hầu hạ sợ huynh cũng không quen đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hết cách, đành phải ưng thuận phê chuẩn. Đỗ Tranh mừng rỡ, đứng dậy xắn tay áo, ngay lập tức lục tủ lục hòm thu dọn hành lý, trời lạnh rồi nên phải mang nhiều đồ, chất một đống lộn xộn trên giường.

Dung Lạc Vân thu dọn đồ cần thiết của mình, “Nghiệt Kính”, túi gấm Bạch thị tặng, cuộn tranh, còn có cây sáo lớn bằng bàn tay. Hoắc Lâm Phong đúng thật là một thiếu gia, quay về tư thế nằm nghiêng, hai tay không làm chút việc nha hoàn nào.

Hắn cầm bút lông trên bàn lên, nói: “Viết một bức thư gửi đến Tây Càn Lĩnh, thông báo cho bọn họ biết tình hình đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân dừng động tác, mấy tháng không về, lúc trước Trần Nhược Ngâm phái người đến Tây Càn Lĩnh gây chuyện, cũng không biết tình hình thế nào rồi. Đại ca ở bên sư phụ chắc vẫn ổn, lão Tam với lão Tứ không biết có ngoan không, đệ tử trong cung có lén lút làm biếng hay không?

Quan trọng nhất là tỷ tỷ, không biết có còn giận y hay không?

Dung Lạc Vân ngổn ngang trăm mối, ngồi bên sạp, dựa vào người Hoắc Lâm Phong, ánh mắt thẫn thờ nhìn giấy viết thư. Y cầm bút, chần chừ một hồi lâu cũng chỉ mới viết được một hàng, y nhịn không được hỏi: “Ta rất lâu rồi không trở về, tỷ tỷ có giận ta không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cho nên em phải viết thật đàng hoàng, lời lẽ thành khẩn, dỗ dành tỷ ấy.”

Một phu tử rập khuôn, một học trò trong bụng không có chữ nào, Dung Lạc Vân cúi gằm xuống tìm từ, viết được hai ba câu ngừng lại, bảy tám chữ lại vắt óc, viết xong một trang mệt đến nỗi lòng bàn tay đổ đầy mồ hôi.

Y gác bút, ngã nhà vào người Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như bị rút hết gân cốt. Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm lấy y, nhấc cổ tay y lên, hôn nhẹ vào trong lòng bàn tay ấy.

Khoảnh khắc như thế này, còn rung động lòng người hơn cả mộng đẹp.

Dung Lạc Vân bỗng cảm thấy có một ánh mắt nóng rực đang ngó tới y liếc đến bên giường, đụng phải ánh mắt thậm thò thậm thụt của Đỗ Tranh, y quên mất ở đây vẫn còn có người, không vui nói: “Ngươi nhìn cái gì?”

Đỗ Tranh thu tầm mắt lại, giống như muốn nói lại thôi, cũng giống như khó mà cất lời nên cậu không lên tiếng, nhưng miệng cứ đóng rồi lại mở. một hồi sau, cậu quyết tâm khuyên nhủ: “Quấn quýt thân mật thì cũng vừa phải thôi, đừng miệt mài quá.”

Dung Lạc Vân thẹn quá hóa giận: “Nói bậy gì đó!”

Đỗ Tranh kể lại: “Tối qua giường rung qua canh ba mới ngừng, còn mãnh liệt hơn cả gió rét ngoài cửa sổ, bây giờ từ tiểu thất đi ra, mặt thì đỏ lét, chắc chắn cũng đã đùa gì trong đó rồi, bây giờ viết thư về nhà mà cũng ôm ôm ấp ấp, nhìn thôi cũng thấy là lại sắp dính vào nhau đấy.”

Câu chữ như những mũi tên, đâm phập phập vào cửa mệnh của Dung Lạc Vân, vẫn chưa hết, Đỗ Tranh nói sâu xa: “Huyết khí nam tử vô cùng quý báu, muốn bù đắp cũng không bù được đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không sao, Dung cung chủ có thuốc bổ mà.”

Chính là cái hộp y từng lấy ở Triều Mộ Lâu, Dung Lạc Vân bị đôi chủ tớ ức hiếp, giải thích không được, tức tối đến nỗi muốn bốc khói. Đợi Đỗ Tranh thu dọn hành lý xong rồi đi, y đẩy Hoắc Lâm Phong ra một mình lên giường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới, tháo xiêm y nằm ở rìa ngoài, hai lớp rèm che hạ xuống, không gian mông lung mờ ám như trong mộng. Dung Lạc Vân nằm xoay lưng lại với hắn, cách hắn rất xa, trùm kín chăn không lọt miếng gió nào.

Hắn giơ tay vuốt tóc Dung Lạc Vân, vừa dày vừa mượt, giống như tơ lụa thượng hạng. “Ngủ đi.” Hắn nhắm mắt lại, “Sáng mai là xuất phát rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân vốn không muốn để ý đến hắn, nhưng lại không cầm lòng được mà hỏi: “Sau khi đến Trường An thì chúng ta ở đâu?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Duệ Vương phủ.”

Dung Lạc Vân thót tim, Duệ Vương phủ, chỗ của Tam hoàng tử ư? Còn chưa kịp truy hỏi thì Hoắc Lâm Phong đã nói: “Chuyến này đem theo nhiều tùy tùng, lại còn phải đề phòng thủ hạ của Trần Nhược Ngâm, vì thế dịch quán và khách điếm đều không an toàn.”

Tam hoàng tử đề nghị với Hoàng thượng, tạm thời cho họ ở lại Duệ Vương phủ, vừa ổn thỏa, vừa thể hiện được lòng xem trọng với Hoắc gia, Hoàng thượng lập tức phê chuẩn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Có vấn đề gì sao Tiểu Hành?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe ra ẩn ý: “Không có gì…” Nhưng lại thấy chột dạ khó hiểu, xoay người lăn tới bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong, sờ chiếc nhẫn ngọc trên ngón tay.

Ây cha… sao mình lại cảm thấy chuyện này không ổn ấy nhỉ.

**Chương 98: Tiểu Hoắc, đừng giận mà**

Rèm cửa vén lên, một người mặc y phục không chỉnh tề bước ra, xem điệu bộ có vẻ như là vừa mới thức dậy.

“Tướng gia, cẩn thận kẻo lạnh.” Quản gia nhanh chóng khoác áo choàng lông cáo cho Trần Nhược Ngâm. Bọc kín rồi, Trần Nhược Ngâm đứng thẫn thờ, chậm rãi nói: “Mùa đông này lạnh thật.”

Quản gia vội đáp: “Dù sao cũng không có chuyện gì, sao tướng gia không ngủ thêm nữa đi.”

Một câu “Không có chuyện gì” đâm thẳng vào chỗ đau của Trần Nhược Ngâm, ông híp đôi mắt hẹp, giọng điệu cũng lập tức lạnh đi: “Đương nhiên là không có chuyện gì rồi, bây giờ Hoàng thượng ngờ vực ta, điều tra ta, chỉ thiếu chưa giam ta lại thôi, không cần lo chuyện triều chính thì còn có chuyện gì được nữa?”

Quản gia nói: “Trong cung báo tin tới, mấy hôm nay Hoàng thượng lâm bệnh nặng, đến cả tảo triều cũng phải giao cho Thái tử.” Thấy biểu cảm của Trần Nhược Ngâm thả lỏng hơn chút, “Thái tử chủ trì đại cuộc, tướng gia cứ yên tâm.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm hừ nhẹ: “Bổn tướng đương nhiên là yên tâm, chút sóng gió này mà đã muốn lật đổ ta thì há chẳng phải mấy năm qua đều là công cốc sao.”

Lão nhìn ra sàn đá lát trong đình viện, đêm Trung thu bị kẻ che mặt phá hủy, bây giờ đã thay đá lát hoa văn đồng tiền và hoa sen. Về phần hai tên thích khách che mặt kia, một tên có lẽ là thủ hạ của Hoắc Lâm Phong, tên còn lại tám phần là Dung Lạc Vân của Bất Phàm Cung.

Ám vệ lão phái đến Tây Càn Lĩnh đã bẩm báo, Dung Lạc Vân rời cung nhiều ngày, nên chắc là không sai.

Ở cửa có một người tiến vào, không mặc quan phục, cải trang thành người giang hồ, rõ là mới trở về không lâu. Đến trước bậc thềm, gã khom người nói: “Tướng gia, đội quân của Hoắc Lâm Phong đã đến Tây Liễu Trang rồi.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm cười lạnh: “Không hổ xuất thân hành quân, bước chân cũng nhanh chóng thật.” Đôi mắt phượng khép hờ, che giấu một chút gian xảo, “A Trát Thái thì sao?”

Đối phương đáp: “Suốt quãng đường A Trát Thái đều ngồi cùng xe ngựa với người hầu cận của Hoắc Lâm Phong, không cách nào ra tay được.”

Hầu cận, chắc hẳn là Dung Lạc Vân rồi, nghe xong, Trần Nhược Ngâm phẫn nộ tức tối, phất tay cho đối phương lui. Vật chứng đã dâng lên Hoàng thượng rồi, bây giờ nhân chứng cũng ngày càng tiến gần, vật chứng có thể nói là ngụy tạo, còn nhân chứng thì sao, ngoại trừ diệt khẩu thì còn cách gì nữa chứ.

Trần Nhược Ngâm phiền muộn đến mệt mỏi, xoay người đi vào phòng, lảo đảo gọi quản gia tới dìu. Quản gia khuyên nhủ: “Tướng gia, đừng quá hao tổn tinh thần, ngủ thêm một giấc đi ạ.”

Vén rèm vào phòng, Trần Nhược Ngâm căm hận nói: “Ngủ gì mà ngủ, lão ôn thần Hoắc Chiêu kia cứ đến quấy nhiễu giấc mộng của ta, chẳng thể nào ngủ yên được!”

Rèm che từ từ hạ xuống, tiếng mắng chửi bên trong không còn nghe rõ nữa.

Cách Trường An ba mươi dặm, ở Tây Liễu Trang, kiêu vệ quân bảo vệ xung quanh dịch quán, cấm tiệt tất cả tiểu nhị ra vào. Trong dịch quán, Định Bắc quân mới vừa dùng cơm xong, đang ngồi nghỉ chân.

Trên bàn đặt một ấm trà mới đun xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong rót ra hai ly, liếc về phía cửa.

Dung Lạc Vân bưng ly còn lại lên, hỏi: “Chỉ còn có ba mươi dặm nữa là đến Trường An rồi, hà tất phải nghỉ chân lúc này?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không cần vội, trước hoàng hôn đến nơi là được rồi.”

Câu cuối vừa dứt, Trương Duy Nhân từ cửa tiến vào, tháo mũ rộng vành xuống, sải bước đến trước bàn. Hai ngày trước gã rời khỏi Tái Bắc, đơn thương độc mã đi rất nhanh, đã ở trong thành Trường An tra thám một lượt rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong rót ra ly thứ ba: “Ngồi xuống rồi nói.”

“Đa tạ tướng quân.” Trương Duy Nhân ngồi xuống, bưng trà lên uống cạn làm nhuận cổ họng, “Tướng quân, trong thành Trường An tất cả đều như thường, khách điếm, tửu điếm, kỹ quán, đều không có người nào khả nghi.”

Trước đó, Trần Nhược Ngâm thuê người giang hồ ẩn nấp trong thành Tái Bắc, phen này điều tra là để phòng bị lão ta giở lại trò cũ. Trương Duy Nhân nói tiếp: “Mấy ngày nay Trần Nhược Ngâm đều ở trong phủ thừa tướng, không hề ra khỏi nhà, còn về phần trong cung thì long thể của Hoàng thượng bất an…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bật cười: “Đến cả hoàng cung mà ngươi cũng có thể thăm dò được à?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Tướng quân đề cao tôi quá, chỉ là nghe nói trong thành có rất nhiều danh y được mời tiến cung, nên tôi đoán như thế.”

Mời danh y bên ngoài vào cung, chứng tỏ ngự y trong cung đã bó tay rồi, có thể thấy hoàng đế bệnh rất nặng. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân nhìn nhau không lên tiếng, mỗi người tự uống trà của mình.

Lát sau, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Duệ Vương thế nào rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân cúi gằm xuống, giống như chuyện không liên quan đến mình, nhưng hai tai vẫn dỏng lên, trong lòng lại bắt đầu chột dạ. Trương Duy Nhân bẩm báo: “Có lẽ là do tướng quân muốn ở tạm nơi đó nên phủ Duệ Vương đã tăng cường nhân lực, lúc nào cũng có kiêu vệ quân tuần tra.”

Điều này nằm trong dự liệu của hắn, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi tiếp: “Vậy Duệ Vương có qua lại với người ngoài nào không?”

Trương Duy Nhân đáp: “Duệ Vương hành sự kín kẽ, thuộc hạ không thăm dò được.”

Bẩm báo từng chuyện xong xuôi, Trương Duy Nhân vội vàng rời đi mà không theo cùng đội ngũ của Định Bắc quân. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân ngồi nghỉ một lát rồi cũng lên đường rời khỏi Tây Liễu Trang.

Trong xe ngựa, Dung Lạc Vân trông chừng A Trát Thái, đội trưởng đang cưỡi xe vốn là một tiểu binh, trong trận chiến Lam Hồ vì đã lập được công nên được Hoắc Lâm Phong đề bạt lên làm đội trưởng. Nói tới cũng khéo, vị nam tử này tên Điền Triệt, quê nhà ở Nham Thổ Cương, khi Dung Lạc Vân bôn ba đến Tái Bắc đã nghỉ chân ở nhà của cậu ta, Điền đại tẩu chính là mẹ ruột của cậu.

Quãng đường này, Định Bắc quân có tổng cộng ba mươi binh lính tinh nhuệ, bây giờ tới gần Trường An rồi, kiêu vệ quân đến đón tiếp đi theo bọc hậu, trông rất rầm rộ.

Khi mặt trời sắp lặn, bọn họ thong thả đến được thành Trường An.

Lần trước đến đây vẫn là cha con đồng hành, bây giờ lại âm dương cách biệt, cảm xúc của Hoắc Lâm Phong trông rõ là buồn bã, nhưng chỉ một giây sau, khi vó ngựa tiến vào cổng thành, cảm xúc trong mắt hắn đều đã được che giấu hoàn toàn.

Hai bên đường có rất nhiều bà con tụ tập vây xem với ánh mắt tò mò, ao ước, nhịn không được châu đầu ghé tai.

“Đó chính là Hoắc tướng quân, con trai thứ của Định Bắc Hầu, thật là uy phong.”

“Mau nhìn Định Bắc quân đi, nghe nói một trăm kiêu vệ cũng không địch lại một Định Bắc quân, có thật không?”

“Trong xe ngựa là ai thế nhỉ, có phải là phu nhân tướng quân không?”

…

Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trong buồng xe nghe được hết, gì mà phu nhân tướng quân chứ, bá tánh Trường An quen thói nói càn, y khẽ đẩy hé cửa sổ ra, lén lút quan sát, y nhận ra con phố này.

Đi đến cuối phố, một đội thị vệ đang cung kính chờ đợi, là thân binh của Duệ Vương phủ.

Rẽ qua đường khác, mặt đường đã được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, không có người đi đường vây xem ồn ào nữa, Hoắc Lâm Phong từ xa nhìn thấy cổng Duệ Vương phủ ngay phía trước, thấy một người đang đứng chắp tay sau lưng, trang phục của hoàng tử, chính là Duệ Vương Mạnh Đình Nguyên.

Khi ánh sáng rực rỡ nhất, xe ngựa dừng lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy khỏi lưng ngựa, đi đến chỗ Tam hoàng tử đang xuống bậc thềm tiếp đón. Hắn là thần tử, chắp tay hành lễ: “Để Duệ Vương đợi lâu, xin Duệ Vương thứ lỗi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên cười: “Hoắc tướng quân khách sáo rồi, đường sá xa xôi, mau vào phủ nghỉ ngơi đi.” Duệ Vương nói thế, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn dò tìm trong đội ngũ Định Bắc quân, ba mươi tinh binh ai cũng mình đồng giáp sắt, toàn những gương mặt lạ lẫm, không có người mà hắn quen.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận ra, hỏi: “Duệ Vương đang tìm ai vậy?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên giật mình: “Không có gì… Sao không nhìn thấy A Trát Thái?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ở trong xe ngựa.” Nói xong hắn đi về phía xe ngựa, mở cánh cửa gỗ của buồng xe ra, Điền Triệt lôi A Trát Thái xuống, giải đến trước mặt Mạnh Đình Nguyên.

Đây là nhân vật cực kỳ quan trọng, Mạnh Đình Nguyên phân phó: “Trước nhốt vào trong phủ, canh chừng cẩn thận.”

Đợi thân binh dẫn A Trát Thái đi vào trong, Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn về phía xe ngựa. Dưới ánh ráng chiều đỏ rực như lửa, Dung Lạc Vân chui ra khỏi buồng xe, bôn ba suốt một đường nhưng vẻ mỏi mệt vẫn không che lấp được phong thái, y cầm tay Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy xuống xe ngựa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong lặng lẽ siết bàn tay y, hờ hững nói: “Duệ Vương tìm em kìa.”

Dung Lạc Vân mím môi, y không biết làm sao, mặc cho đối phương dẫn mình tiến lên phía trước, khi cách còn ba, bốn bước, y gặp lại Mạnh Đình Nguyên dưới con mắt của bao nhiêu người. Chỉ liếc một cái rồi y cúi xuống, trên mặt viết rõ —— “Tôi không quen người này”.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên làm thinh giây lát rồi nói: “Mau vào phủ đi, mời Hoắc tướng quân.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong làm tư thế “Mời”, theo sau Mạnh Đình Nguyên bước lên thềm tiến vào phủ, Dung Lạc Vân đi phía sau Hoắc Lâm Phong, vừa chọc ghẹo vừa dỗ dành hắn, ba bốn lần giẫm vào đế giày hắn.

Đến một cái sân, thính đường mở rộng cửa, một đám nha hoàn gật đầu hành lễ, đợi bọn họ vào trong sảnh, cửa đóng lại, không để người khác hầu hạ. Mạnh Đình Nguyên ngồi xuống ghế chủ vị, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xuống ghế ở bên rìa, trà đã rót sẵn đang tỏa lên hơi nóng.

“Trước tiên làm ấm cơ thể đi.” Mạnh Đình Nguyên cất lời, “Mùa đông năm nay lạnh thật, bá tánh trong thành Trường An đều ít ra ngoài, nghe thấy Hoắc tướng quân tới nên mới đổ ra phố xem khí thế anh dũng của tướng quân đấy.”

Đây chỉ là một câu sáo rỗng thông thường, nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại không có ý khách sáo, nói: “Bá tánh Trường An thật có phúc, không giống như Tái Bắc, không chỉ phải chịu gió tuyết lạnh giá mà còn phải chịu cảnh lưu lạc trong chiến tranh.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên thở dài một tiếng: “Chỉ trách Trần Nhược Ngâm gian xảo, vậy mà dám mai phục trong thành Tái Bắc, liên lụy bao nhiêu là bách tính.” Tầm mắt di chuyển, dừng trên bàn tay đang cầm tách trà của Dung Lạc Vân, “Còn làm vướng chân binh lực, nếu không có Định Bắc Hầu thì có lẽ…”

Dường như là không thể nói hết, y sửa lời: “Bổn vương không nên nhắc đến chuyện đau lòng của tướng quân, mong tướng quân đừng trách.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nhàn nhạt: “Duệ Vương quá lời rồi.”

Hai người mỗi người một câu, không có gì ngoài trận ác chiến cách đây không lâu, trong khoảng thời gian này, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi yên lặng lắng nghe, từ đầu đến cuối đều không lên tiếng. Đợi mặt trời lặn hẳn, trời bắt đầu tối đen, quản gia trong phủ tới báo bữa tối đã chuẩn bị xong.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đứng dậy: “Bổn vương tổ chức tiệc đón gió cho Hoắc tướng quân, chúng ta đi làm vài chung đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đương nhiên đồng ý, cùng Mạnh Đình Nguyên ra ngoài, đẩy cửa ra chỉ nhìn thấy cảnh đêm tối om, đèn hành lang không sáng lắm, Mạnh Đình Nguyên xoay mặt nhìn chằm chằm dưới chân Dung Lạc Vân, quan tâm nói: “Cẩn thận bậc cửa, coi chừng vấp chân.”

Dung Lạc Vân “Vâng” một tiếng thật khẽ, nhưng không ngờ bàn tay khép bên sườn được Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm lấy, cẩn thận dắt y bước qua bậc cửa. Nhẹ nhàng buông ra, hơi ấm vấn vít nơi bàn tay, y cuộn tay lại, giữ lại chút độ ấm đó không nỡ để nó bay đi.

Đến Noãn Các dùng cơm, vừa vào phòng, Dung Lạc Vân lập tức cảm thấy quen mắt, ngồi xuống bàn, mặt bàn trải khăn gấm hoa văn cán gân, viền vải rũ tua rua, còn có bình vàng bụng tròn đựng rượu đặt giữa những món cao lương mỹ vị… Đây là căn phòng hôm đó y đột nhập vào Duệ Vương phủ nói chuyện với Mạnh Đình Nguyên.

Vương phủ rộng lớn, vì sao lại cứ phải chọn nơi này để chiêu đãi?

Vừa ngước mắt lên, Dung Lạc Vân chạm phải ánh mắt Mạnh Đình Nguyên phóng tới, y dời tầm mắt, nhìn chằm chằm đĩa sứ phát sáng trước mặt mình.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đang cầm khăn nóng lau tay, hắn không biết nguyên do trong này, chỉ cảm thấy Noãn Các này không rộng rãi lắm. Khai tiệc, nha hoàn rót đầy rượu, hắn bưng chung rượu lên thực hành bổn phận của thần tử: “Duệ Vương, tại hạ kính người.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên uống cạn, cho nha hoàn hầu hạ lui xuống, đích thân rót rượu. “Bây giờ không có người ngoài nữa, chúng ta cũng thoải mái nói chuyện đi.” Hắn nói, “Dù sao thì… chúng ta cũng đã quen biết từ trước rồi.”

“Chúng ta” này ám chỉ bản thân Duệ Vương và Bất Phàm Cung, Bất Phàm Cung và phủ tướng quân, không có nói rõ chuyện kết liên minh, về mặt ý nghĩa rõ ràng là đang lôi kéo.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe xong, khóe mắt liếc về Dung Lạc Vân ở bên cạnh, nói: “Vương gia và Nhị cung chủ qua lại mới nhiều, tôi chỉ có thể tính là người ngoài cuộc thôi.”

Mặt Mạnh Đình Nguyên không cảm xúc gì, nhưng trong lòng không khỏi ngập ngừng, bởi vì câu này của Hoắc Lâm Phong là đang ám chỉ lời từ chối. Hắn nhớ, lúc trước Dung Lạc Vân đến tìm mình, thẳng thắn bày tỏ có quan hệ sống chết với Hoắc Lâm Phong, gì mà rất nhớ nhung, tình cảm chân thật, vậy sao giờ thái độ của Hoắc Lâm Phong lại lạnh nhạt như thế?

Nhưng cùng một câu nói, Mạnh Đình Nguyên nghe ra lạnh nhạt, còn Dung Lạc Vân ngửi ra mùi chua lòm, thầm nghĩ, Hoắc Lâm Phong là đang mỉa mai y đây mà, mỉa y ban đầu qua lại với Duệ Vương, bồ câu đưa thư cũng nuôi tận mấy lồng.

Dung Lạc Vân gắp một miếng thịt viên, giả ngốc lo ăn, định làm lơ màn này, ai ngờ, trong đĩa có một con tôm to được gắp bỏ vào. Nhìn theo hướng đầu đũa, tay đeo nhẫn ngọc, xiêm y viền mép hoa văn chìm, sau đó là gương mặt của Mạnh Đình Nguyên.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên tưởng là Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn chưa biết thân phận của Dung Lạc Vân nên không gọi tên thật “Đường Hành”, mà nói: “Tiểu Dung, thử xem món tôm này nấu có vừa miệng không.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chơi nhăn mày, tuy không lên tiếng nhưng cũng vươn tay ra gắp một con.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn cảnh này thầm nghĩ, đều là tôm cả, đang muốn phân cao thấp với mình sao? Dựa theo thứ tự trước sau thì cũng nên ăn con của mình trước.

Nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại gắp con tôm đó vào trong đĩa của mình, bỏ đũa xuống, lột sạch vỏ tôm, lúc này mới đem con tôm đã sạch vỏ gắp cho Dung Lạc Vân. Hắn không gắp vào đĩa sứ mà trực tiếp bỏ thẳng vào bát Dung Lạc Vân.

“Nếm thử xem.” Khăn vải bày ở đó, nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong lại móc khăn tay màu xám ở trong vạt áo ra lau tay, thong thả ung dung, đủ để khiến Duệ Vương nhìn rõ cây ngân hạnh trên chiếc khăn tay.

Lúc trước Đường phủ trồng rất nhiều cây ngân hạnh, sau khi tan nhà nát cửa, đương nhiên phải có món đồ để gửi gắm nỗi nhớ, Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn cảnh này tự nhiên sẽ đoán ra được chiếc khăn này là ai tặng.

Dung Lạc Vân động đũa, ăn con tôm mà Hoắc Lâm Phong gắp cho, rồi vươn tay ra gắp một miếng cá, bỏ lại vào bát Hoắc Lâm Phong cho có lễ nghĩa qua lại. Gắp xong vẫn chưa dừng, tay trái còn duỗi ra rút từng miếng xương dăm trên ngón út đeo một chiếc nhẫn bạch ngọc tinh xảo.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên không biết nên biểu cảm như thế nào: “Tiểu Dung, đây đâu phải là cái nhẫn ta tặng cho Tiểu Dung.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Là tại hạ tặng.”

Noãn Các rơi vào bầu không khí tĩnh mịch, Dung Lạc Vân cuộn tay lại, rũ xuống siết tua rua ở mép vải, bỗng nhiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong ở dưới bàn nắm lấy tay y, chỉ tay dán sát vào nhau, càng trở nên khắng khít hơn.

“Vương gia.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Vẫn đừng nên gọi là ‘Tiểu Dung’ nữa, nếu bị người khác biết em ấy chính là Dung Lạc Vân, há chẳng phải để người ta hoài nghi vương gia cấu kết với môn phái giang hồ sao?”

Lời này rất có lý, Mạnh Đình Nguyên không thể nói ra được chữ “Không”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Gọi ‘Tiểu Hành’ cũng không thích hợp, nếu bị người khác biết em ấy là con của Đường Trinh, há chẳng phải dây vào rắc rối sao?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hơi sửng sốt, trừng to hai mắt nhìn hắn, không ngờ Hoắc Lâm Phong đã biết được thân phận của Dung Lạc Vân rồi. Trong lúc sững sờ, tim y ê ẩm căng phồng, không biết phải nói gì nữa.

Dung Lạc Vân nhịn lâu lắm rồi, đáp: “Tôi ăn no rồi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hoàn hồn: “Hoắc tướng quân, trập viên trong phủ đã được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, tướng quân đến đó nghỉ ngơi đi.” Nếu đã tỏ rõ thân phận rồi, vừa hoảng loạn vừa lo lắng, “Tiểu Hành… Tiểu Hành ở trong chủ uyển nhé, chúng ta hàn huyên chuyện cũ?”

Dung Lạc Vân thầm nghĩ, ngài đừng hại tôi nữa mà…

Y cự tuyệt: “Tôi ở trập viên là được rồi, chuyện cũ đã phủ bụi nhiều năm, không cần phải nhắc lại làm gì.”

Nói đến mức này rồi, Mạnh Đình Nguyên cười khổ một tiếng, không thể tiếp tục kéo dài nữa, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy cáo từ, được quản gia dẫn đi, bước ra khỏi Noãn Các đi về phía trập viên.

Ánh lửa lập lờ, men say ngây ngất, trong bóng tối Dung Lạc Vân níu lấy tay áo Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Đúng như y dự liệu… quả nhiên là không ổn mà.

Tác giả:

Mạnh: Tiểu Dung không cho gọi, Tiểu Hành cũng không cho gọi, vậy tui gọi em ấy là cái gì?

Hoắc: Người anh em.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Mạnh nhìn thấy Dung, hỏi: “Người anh em, tối qua ngủ có ngon không?


	50. Chapter 50

Chương 99: Em không thấy xấu hổ à?!

Tiếng bước chân một người vững vàng một người thanh thoát, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân quay về rồi.

Đỗ Tranh đang trải giường, nghe tiếng liền quay đầu gọi: “Thiếu gia, Nhị cung chủ, dùng cơm tối rồi hả?” Nhưng không ai để ý đến cậu, nhìn kỹ lại mới phát hiện “Phong Vân đột biến”, sắc mặt hai người kia đều rất nghiêm trọng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi trên sạp ở gian ngoài, mở tráp sơn mài, ăn quả hạch đào bên trong. Dung Lạc Vân ngồi bên bàn ở gian trong, thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt một cái, không hề lúng túng, sau đó dứt khoát giơ tay chống cằm.

Kỳ lạ thật, Đỗ Tranh đi đến bên bàn, hỏi: “Nhị cung chủ, có phải cung chủ chưa ăn no phải không?”

Dung Lạc Vân “ừm” một tiếng, y ăn muốn đau cả đầu. Đỗ Tranh thấy thế hơi rầu, nói: “Ở đây không phải Hầu phủ, tôi cũng không có cách nào làm bữa khuya, điểm tâm đi đường vẫn còn một ít, cung chủ ăn tạm nhé?”

Dung Lạc Vân hướng ra gian ngoài, nhìn sắc mặt lạnh như tiền của Hoắc Lâm Phong, nói: “Ngươi đi hỏi huynh ấy xem huynh ấy có ăn không?”

Đỗ Tranh đi qua hỏi, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ăn cái gì mà ăn, bữa ăn tối nay còn chưa đủ à?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe rõ rành rành, đến cả cơn lửa giận kia y cũng có thể cảm nhận vô cùng chân thực, đợi Đỗ Tranh quay lại, y rót một ly trà đưa lên, nói: “Đưa cho huynh ấy uống bình tĩnh lại, đừng nhịn quá hóa bệnh.”

Đỗ Tranh bưng trà cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, Hoắc Lâm Phong không nhận, nói: “Chê ta có bệnh thì đi tìm kẻ nào không bệnh ấy.”

Thẳng thừng như vậy, không còn là kim giấu trong vải bông nữa, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi không yên nữa, đứng dậy đi qua, ngồi lên sạp bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhích qua, Dung Lạc Vân nhích theo, nhích đến cuối sạp không còn chỗ nữa nên đành phải chen chúc nhau.

Từ khi hai người quen biết nhau tới nay, đây là lần đầu tiên Hoắc Lâm Phong giận dỗi.

Dung Lạc Vân làm thinh chốc lát, có cảm giác không nghĩ gì được, sầu quá, không biết phải dỗ dành tên cố chấp này làm sao, nhưng cũng khá đắc ý, dù sao thì việc ghen bóng ghen gió này cũng là vì y.

Lát sau, Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh không vui à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngoảnh đầu đi, một tay nghịch ngọc bội treo trên thắt lưng, thầm nói, chẳng lẽ trên mặt mình viết chữ “vui” à?

Dung Lạc Vân bốc một quả hạch đào, bóp nứt ra, nói: “Lúc huynh và Mạnh Đình Nguyên nghị sự, ta đâu có lên tiếng, lúc dùng cơm trong Noãn Các, ta cũng chỉ lo ăn thôi, ta làm sai chỗ nào chứ?”

Một câu dài dằng dặc, Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm bắt trọng tâm: “Cái Noãn Các đó, em và hắn ta đã từng ở đó rồi đúng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân giật thót tim, sao mà ngờ được người này lại nhạy cảm như thế, cậu hoảng sợ tách hạch đào, ấp úng trả lời: “Lần trước đến Trường An, khi ta đột nhập vào ban đêm… đã từng ở trong Noãn Các nói chuyện với hắn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Phủ Duệ Vương rộng lớn như thế, mà hắn ta cứ phải chọn căn phòng đó.” Tiếng rắc nho nhỏ vang lên, ngọc bội bị hắn bẻ thành hai nửa, “Bài trí, vật dụng không đổi, chỉ thêm một người ù ù cạc cạc là ta, khoảnh khắc hai người nhìn nhau, có phải cảm thấy kích thích lắm không?”

Miêu tả nghe cứ như đang yêu đương lén lút, Dung Lạc Vân thầm mắng ngậm máu phun người, nhưng y vẫn nhịn, dâng quả hạch đào đã tách sạch vỏ đến bên miệng Hoắc Lâm Phong. “Ăn một miếng đi.” Y chuyển chủ đề, “Ăn xong ta sẽ nhận lỗi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong mím chặt môi không nhúc nhích gì, nhưng khóe mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm động tĩnh của người ta.

Bỗng nhiên Dung Lạc Vân thu tay về, bỏ quả hạch đào vào trong miệng, ghé sang, xoay vai hắn, nâng mặt hắn, môi chạm môi, đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng đưa đẩy, đút quả hạch đào vào miệng hắn.

Khoang miệng thơm thơm, bờ môi ẩm ướt, Hoắc Lâm Phong bị điều khiển đến choáng váng, còn chưa kịp cảm nhận thì Dung Lạc Vân đã thẹn thùng chui vào lòng hắn, vùi vào hõm cổ hắn lăn lộn như đang khoan tường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngước mắt lên, thấy Đỗ Tranh đang nhìn trực diện vào bọn họ, hắn tức giận quát: “Nhìn cái gì? Cút ra ngoài!”

Đỗ Tranh cong đuôi chạy đi, đợi cửa phòng đóng sầm lại, không gian này chỉ còn lại hai luồng hơi thở nối tiếp nhau. Không biết sao Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ôm Dung Lạc Vân ngồi lên đùi mình, miếng ngọc bội vỡ đôi cộm vào mông Dung Lạc Vân.

Hắn nói: “Không phải muốn nhận lỗi sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân lí nhí nói: “Vốn cũng có phải lỗi của ta đâu.” Y ngửa mặt lên, vòng tay qua cổ Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Ta và hắn vô cùng trong sạch, chẳng qua thời thơ ấu có quan hệ tốt mà thôi.”

Trước khi gặp Mạnh Đình Nguyên, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng tưởng như vậy, gì mà “Tiểu Hành” rồi còn chiếc nhẫn ngọc, tưởng rằng đó là vì cảm tình nhiều năm trước, vì cơ duyên với Đường Trinh.

Nhưng hôm nay gặp được, hắn mới rõ: “Ánh mắt của Duệ Vương không gạt được ta đâu, hắn ta thích em.”

Tất cả sự ghen tuông đều giấu phía sau vách ngăn giấy, khi chữ “thích” vừa được nói ra là đã đâm thủng vách ngăn ấy rồi. Dung Lạc Vân nhất thời hốt hoảng, cuống quýt nói: “Sự ăn ý thời thơ ấu, chỉ là thích giữa trẻ con mà thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em bớt biện hộ đi, rõ ràng là thích kiểu đoạn tụ mà!”

Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng nói: “Huynh hiểu lầm rồi, hắn đã thành thân từ lâu, đã có Vương phi rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Có Vương phi rồi mà vẫn không quên được em, đúng là si tình thật.” Hắn kể rõ, “Trước mặt người ngoài như ta mà còn gắp đồ ăn cho em, không biết hắn có quan tâm săn sóc Vương phi hắn như vậy không.”

Hắn nhìn xuống, nói nhại theo: “Tiểu Dung, nếm thử xem món tôm này nấu có hợp vị không?”

Dung Lạc Vân tiến thoái lưỡng nan, thử đưa ra đáp án: “Là huynh bóc, nên rất hợp…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lại tưởng tượng, lúc trước đêm khuya thanh vắng, Dung Lạc Vân và Mạnh Đình Nguyên một mình trong Noãn Các, dưới ánh nến lung linh, hai người nhìn nhau, Mạnh Đình Nguyên mùi mẫn dâng tặng chiếc nhẫn ngọc. Xa cách mười mấy năm, khi nhớ lại những ngày hồn nhiên ngây thơ, lại dịu dàng gọi một tiếng “Tiểu Hành”.

Hắn muốn giết người quá đi mà.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Hồi xưa em gọi hắn ta là gì?”

Mới nãy còn đang nói chuyện con tôm, bây giờ nhảy đến chuyện xưng hô năm xưa, Dung Lạc Vân bắt đầu do dự, một lúc lâu sau mới cất lên một chữ. Hoắc Lâm Phong liệt kê ra vài cái: “Tam hoàng tử? Mạnh Đình Nguyên? Mạnh đại ca? Hay là Đình Nguyên?”

Dung Lạc Vân thì thào: “Đình Nguyên ca ca…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiến răng: “Em có biết xấu hổ không hả?!”

Dung Lạc Vân tủi thân lắm: “Khi đó mới có mấy tuổi đâu, gọi những lúc ở riêng thôi, với lại tỷ tỷ cũng gọi như vậy mà.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Lúc em rời Trường An mới có năm tuổi, còn nhỏ như thế, với một đứa trẻ thì hắn có thể nảy sinh tình ý gì được?” Đề tài lại chuyển biến, hắn nghi hoặc nói, “Chắc chắn là mấy năm thư qua thư lại, khiến hắn không thể nào quên được, mới nhớ thương đến tận bây giờ.”

Dung Lạc Vân không giải oan được, mấy năm nay quả thật y đã truyền tin cho Duệ Vương, nhưng tất cả đều là vì nhiệm vụ thôi, cùng lắm chỉ có một tiếng thăm hỏi, thư đọc xong là đốt, cũng không cách nào chứng minh y trong sạch.

Trong lúc y làm thinh, Hoắc Lâm Phong lại truy cứu tiếp: “Tối nay hắn còn muốn thu xếp cho em ở chủ uyển, hắn ta định làm cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân không trả lời được, dời tầm mắt né tránh, liếc thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong siết hờ nắm đấm. nếu như giận thật thì đáng lẽ phải siết thật chặt, y vươn tay ra nắm lấy, từ từ gỡ từng ngón tay của đối phương ra, giống như một đứa trẻ tò mò đang gây rối.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tức muốn chết: “Ta đang nói chuyện với em đấy!”

Dung Lạc Vân gỡ hết ra rồi, thấy lòng bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm một nhúm nhân hạch đào, từ khi vào phòng đã ngồi ở đây tách hạch đào, nhưng chỉ cầm mà không ăn. Y hơi sửng sốt, khẽ hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ… huynh bóc cho ta hả?”

Hoắc tướng quân có tội tình gì đâu, sau tai dần đỏ lên, không biết là giận hay là bị bắt thóp nên bẽ mặt. Hắn không lên tiếng, thẹn quá hóa giận đẩy Dung Lạc Vân ra,

Giật giật vạt áo, chiếc ngọc bội vỡ thành hai nửa rơi xuống thảm.

Dung Lạc Vân tức thì quấn lấy hắn, ở bên cạnh ôm lấy vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, nói: “Huynh đừng giận nữa, ta nhận lỗi mà.” Y dỗ dành người ta, “Ta biết sai rồi, ta sai ở chỗ…”

Sai ở đâu chứ, đúng là oái oăm thật.

Dung Lạc Vân đọc thơ: “Lòng ta chao đảo khôn nguôi…” Lén giương mắt lên, thấy nụ cười kìm nén của Hoắc Lâm Phong, liền bắt đầu to gan, xoay người nằm sấp lên lưng người ta, “Ta muốn ăn hạch đào.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giơ tay lên, ý bảo y ăn đi.

Nhưng y không thèm đụng tới, ở phía sau ôm ghì cổ hắn, nói: “Đút cho ta, giống như ta đút cho huynh vậy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt nước bọt, bỏ nhân hạch đào vào trong miệng, nghiêng đầu qua, phải dùng miệng để đút cho tên nhóc độc ác thích giày vò người ta này. Dung Lạc Vân vịn vai hắn, cũng nghiêng mặt qua, bờ môi hạ xuống chạm tới môi răng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Đầu lưỡi đưa đẩy, rút cạn hết cơn tức giận, dây dưa đến mơ hồ, hơi thở quấn quanh không muốn tách ra, như cá gặp nước, như mái gặp trống.

Đợi nụ hôn kết thúc, Dung Lạc Vân cụp mắt xuống, mặt đỏ bừng nói: “Với huynh, mới không thấy xấu hổ.”

Trái tim đang ướp trong vại giấm của Hoắc Lâm Phong mềm nhũn đi rồi, hắn thừa nhận: “Là ta ghen tuông, không nên nổi cáu với em.”

Hắn cõng Dung Lạc Vân lên, đi vào giường ở phòng trong, đều ngã ùm xuống chăn đệm, ở bên ngoài có một nha hoàn tới đưa trầm hương an thần bị Đỗ Tranh cản lại.

Đúng lúc này, trong phòng thổi tắt đèn.

Đêm đầu tiên ở thành Trường An không lạnh giá như Tái Bắc, hết thảy đều có chút lạ lẫm.

Nửa đêm, Dung Lạc Vân mở mắt, ngồi dậy khỏi cánh tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, y vận Tỏa Tức Quyết, mặc y phục xuống giường, khẽ khàng đi ra khỏi phòng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tỉnh giấc, trong lòng bỗng trống trơn, Dung Lạc Vân tưởng hắn nằm một mình mà vẫn ngủ ngon được sao?

Hắn ngồi dậy, theo Dung Lạc Vân đi ra ngoài, ra khỏi phòng, từ từ rời khỏi trập viên, lòng hắn càng đi càng nặng nề, theo đuôi Dung Lạc Vân đến chủ uyển của Duệ Vương.

Trốn trong góc tối, nhất thời cảm thấy xung quanh rét lạnh.

Dung Lạc Vân dừng ở trong viện, từ hoa viên nhặt ba hòn đá nhỏ, ném nhẹ vào song cửa, ném hết ba viên, không lâu sau, cửa phòng kẽo kẹt mở ra.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên khoác áo đi ra, vừa kinh ngạc vừa vui mừng nói: “Tiểu Hành, ta biết là em mà.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tôi ngủ không được.” Y vừa hờ hững vừa lạnh nhạt nói, “Không có trầm hương an thần, gió ngoài cửa vừa thổi là tôi đã tỉnh rồi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nghe ra được manh mối liền im lặng, Dung Lạc Vân lại vạch trần hắn: “Gọi nha hoàn tới đưa trầm hương, không phải là muốn thăm dò xem tôi và Hoắc Lâm Phong ngủ như thế nào sao, vậy tôi nói thẳng với Vương gia luôn, chúng tôi ngủ trong một phòng, chung chăn chung gối.”

Trong bóng tối, Hoắc Lâm Phong tưởng là mình nghe nhầm, hóa ra Dung Lạc Vân lặng lẽ tới đây chỉ là vì muốn nói với Duệ Vương điều này thôi sao?

Dưới mái hiên, Mạnh Đình Nguyên lặng thinh hồi lâu, mới trả lời: “Hắn biết thân phận của Tiểu Hành.” Lời này nghe có vẻ không khớp với lời trước, nhưng âm thầm giấu huyền cơ, ngay sau đó, hắn nói tiếp, “Thật ra, Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu…”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đã giết cha mẹ tôi, đúng không?”

Ánh đèn lập lờ, nhưng cũng biết sắc mặt Mạnh Đình Nguyên trông ra sao, y tiến lại gần, bước lên bậc thềm đi đến trước mặt Mạnh Đình Nguyên, sau đó đè thấp giọng nói: “Tôi đã biết từ lâu rồi, mười bảy năm nay, người giấu cũng vất vả quá.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Tiểu Hành, ta, ta không có ý giấu em.”

Giọng hắn run cầm cập: “Ta sợ Tiểu Hành báo thù, Định Bắc Hầu là trung thần, vì nước, vì bách tính biên ải, dù sao thì cũng không nên bỏ mạng vì thù oán riêng…”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Còn vì bản thân Duệ Vương nữa, có đúng không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên không thể phủ nhận, nhưng muốn biện giải: “Năm đó ta cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ, người làm chủ là mẫu phi của ta.” Hắn nhìn vào ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân, tiếc nuối tự giễu, “Đợi đến khi ta hiểu ra, thì ta đã trở thành người tính toán thiệt hơn rồi.”

Đúng sai thật ra rất khó phán đoán, chuyện trên thế gian không giống như giấy trắng mực đen, không phải đen thì ắt là trắng. Bây giờ Hoắc Chiêu đã chết, thù oán đã được rửa sạch, lật lại quá khứ cũng không còn ý nghĩa gì nữa.

“Thôi bỏ đi.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Người muốn xây dựng đại nghiệp, nhân đức tài cán mới là điều cốt yếu, nếu như người có những điều đó thì Lâm Phong ắt sẽ giúp đỡ người.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên truy hỏi: “Tiểu Hành đã biết chuyện năm đó… mà vẫn còn thích hắn sao?”

Lại là từ “thích” này, khi Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi, Dung Lạc Vân cuống cuồng phản bác, bây giờ Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi, y điềm tĩnh trả lời: “Phải, cực kỳ thích.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên giống như một con ve sầu mùa đông sắp chết, hắn đã bại hoàn toàn rồi, khóe mắt bỗng nhiên ửng đỏ. Dung Lạc Vân tiến lên một bước, giúp hắn khép áo choàng, nhân tiện hỏi: “Khi tôi và người chia xa chỉ độ chừng mấy tuổi, những năm qua chưa từng gặp mặt, tình ý của người từ đâu mà nảy sinh?”

Đối phương cứng đờ, y hỏi tiếp: “Bà vú ở Triều Mộ Lâu chăm sóc cho tỷ tỷ tôi, vốn là bà vú từng hầu hạ người trong cung đúng không, những năm qua bà ấy âm thầm quan sát tôi, làm tai mắt của người đúng không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên giải thích: “Không giống như Tiểu Hành nghĩ đâu, bà ấy chỉ báo một vài việc vặt của Tiểu Hành thôi, cơm ăn áo mặc, hằng năm, hằng năm…”

Hắn đột nhiên nản lòng: “Hằng năm đưa cho ta một bức họa của Tiểu Hành.”

Dung Lạc Vân buông tay ra, vừa thương hại vừa căm hận: “Người sống cũng mệt mỏi quá nhỉ?”

Khóe mắt đỏ au của Mạnh Đình Nguyên sụp xuống: “Đều là báo ứng của ta, nếu không phải năm đó ta không nghe lời Thái phó, vì muốn tranh sủng ái của Hoàng thượng mà ham muốn bộc lộ tài năng, cũng sẽ không hại Tiểu Hành nhà tan cửa nát.”

Hắn mới chính là thủ phạm, nhịn suốt mười mấy năm không nói, bây giờ đã vỡ lỡ rồi.

Tất cả đều đã qua rồi, Dung Lạc Vân lùi về sau hai bước, xoay người men theo hành lang quay về phòng, cảnh đêm lạnh như băng, khi về đến trập viên thì gò má đã lạnh buốt.

Y lại khẽ khàng tiến vào phòng, đến bên giường, vịn mép giường trở mình vào bên trong.

Dung Lạc Vân chui vào chăn bông, ôm lấy cơ thể nóng ấm của Hoắc Lâm Phong, bỗng nhiên y cọ vào gò má Hoắc Lâm Phong, chợt thấy nhiệt độ của đối phương cũng giống y như mình. Chỉ có thể nói là… đối phương cũng vừa mới từ bên ngoài trở về.

Theo dõi y, nghe lén y nói chuyện, bây giờ còn giả vờ ngủ.

Nhưng y lại không muốn vạch trần, mà ngập ngừng nói: “Lâm Phong ca ca, lạnh quá…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm chặt y, còn biết diễn hơn cả đào kép: “Ngoan… mau ngủ đi.”

Dù không đốt trầm hương an thần, nhưng cả hai đều cùng tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Tác giả:

Sau khi quen biết Mạnh Đình Nguyên, Hoắc Lâm Phong cảm thấy Đoạn Hoài Khác thật ra cũng còn tốt chán.

Chương 100: Tam hoàng tử, thảm.

“Bánh hoa táo mới ra lò đây ——“

Chủ tiệm kéo dài tiếng rao hàng, trong lều đã đông kín người, mỗi bàn đều đặt một bánh hoa táo và cháo hoa, khói nóng màu trắng lượn lờ xung quanh. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trong không gian náo nhiệt này, vừa ăn vừa uống, đã gần nửa canh giờ rồi.

Ngoài lều là phố, các tiểu thương đang bận rộn như một đầy tớ, mỗi người chiếm một góc để buôn bán. Húp một hơi cháo, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Chủ tiệm, thêm một bát nữa.”

Chủ tiệm không dám chậm trễ, vội múc một bát bưng tới, cung kính nói: “Hoắc tướng quân thích cháo thảo dân nấu, đây chính là phúc khí của thảo dân.” Ngày Định Bắc quân tiến vào thành gã cũng chứng kiến nên nhận ra Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không nói nhiều, tiếp tục cúi đầu húp cháo, lát sau, một người cao cao tiến vào trong lều, không có bàn trống nên đứng hơi lúng túng. Dung Lạc Vân liếc một cái, có lòng tốt nói: “Ngồi chỗ tôi này.”

Người kia nói đa tạ rồi ngồi xuống ghế dài chung với Dung Lạc Vân, ba miếng bánh một bát cháo, chưa tháo mũ rộng vành đã bắt đầu ăn ngay giống như đang đói lắm rồi. Bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong không có người, hắn nói với Dung Lạc Vân: “Lát nữa chúng ta đi dạo sang phía đông đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp một tiếng: “Được, nghe huynh hết.”

Đợi y nói xong, người dáng cao kia ngước mặt lên, giấu dưới mũ nói: “Hai vị cẩn thận rắn.”

Nuốt hết miếng bánh cuối cùng, gã lau miệng rồi đứng dậy vội vàng rời đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong đặt xuống mấy xu, thầm nghĩ, tên Trương Duy Nhân này to gan thật, dám để cho hắn trả tiền cơ đấy.

Ăn xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đi bộ dọc theo con phố về hướng đông, trên đường đi được lĩnh hội sự phồn hoa của thành Trường An. Đáng lẽ đến Trường An thì phải mau chóng vào cung diện thánh ngay, nhưng bọn họ lại rất nhàn rỗi, thanh thiên bạch nhật thong thả đi dạo phố.

“Ầy, hết cách rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Hoàng thượng lâm bệnh nặng, tạm thời không thể bàn chuyện, làm ơn đừng như đại ca nói…” Đó là lời đại nghịch bất đạo, hắn nghiêng người tới gần, thủ thỉ vào tai Dung Lạc Vân, “Không chừng sắp ngỏm tới nơi rồi.”

Hơi thở nóng ấm phả vào vành tai, Dung Lạc Vân rúc đầu tránh đi, vừa hoảng sợ vừa chột dạ nhìn ngó xung quanh. Cái tên Tái Bắc không đứng đắn này, y đẩy ra, khẽ nói: “Trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ, huynh chú ý chút đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hùng hồn nói: “Em cũng có phải con gái đâu, sợ gì chứ.” Hắn biện giải nghe như chân lý, “Người ngoài chỉ nghĩ ta với em có quan hệ tốt thôi, sao mà nghĩ được đến cái kiểu kia chứ, em tưởng đoạn tụ nhiều thế à?”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một cái, nói: “Dù sao thì Duệ Vương phủ đã có ba người rồi, có hai người còn không vừa mắt nhau.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghẹn họng, đang yên đang lành nhắc Duệ Vương làm gì, hắn chuyển chủ đề: “Vừa sáng là Mạnh Đình Nguyên đã vào cung, không biết ra sao rồi.”

Bây giờ Thái tử chủ trì việc triều chính, lấy lý do Thành đế cần tĩnh dưỡng mà dường như không cho các thần tử diện thánh. Mạnh Đình Nguyên tuy là hoàng tử nhưng bây giờ chung đường với Hoắc Lâm Phong rồi, trong tay nắm được chứng cứ Trần Nhược Ngâm cấu kết với giặc, chỉ sợ càng khó gặp Hoàng thượng hơn.

Dung Lạc Vân lo âu: “Vậy há chẳng phải mặc cho Thái tử bài trí hay sao?” Không chỉ lo âu mà còn có chút cảm khái, “Thân là hoàng tử nhìn thì cao quý nhưng phụ thân bệnh nặng mà đến cả việc trông giường cũng không có cơ hội, còn không bằng gia đình bình thường.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Duệ Vương thất sủng nhiều năm, có khi cũng chả muốn trông giường đâu.”

Hai người vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, đi ngang qua một sạp hàng, họ dừng lại xem thử những món đồ trên sạp, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm lên một chiếc cổ cầm nhỏ, sở thích của người Đột Quyết, không phải kiểu dáng cầm của Đại Ung. Từ khi thắng trận tới nay, có không ít dân đầu hàng đi vào quan nội, đủ các món đồ cũng được truyền vào, bà con cảm thấy rất mới mẻ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn cổ cầm, khóe mắt lại lia về biển người ở đằng xa, Dung Lạc Vân nhúc nhích tai lắng nghe, nói: “Đi vào con ngõ phía trước là đến được chỗ tập kết các phường thủ công ở phía đông.”

Đặt bạc vụn xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong lấy cây cổ cầm nhỏ rời đi, cùng Dung Lạc Vân rẽ vào trong ngõ. Một ngõ ba lối vào, các nhà dân san sát, y như mê cung.

Lát sau, một người rẽ vào trong, y phục bình thường không nhìn ra manh mối, hổ khẩu đóng vết chai dày, do nhiều năm cầm kiếm mà thành. Gã bước thoăn thoát về phía trước, khi gần đến gốc cổ thụ, ánh mắt lóe qua một tia sáng bạc.

Xương cẳng chân đau nhói lên, cúi đầu thì thấy một sợi dây đàn đâm xuyên qua bắp chân, hai đầu dây rung bần bật.

Trong con ngõ vắng lặng bỗng xuất hiện hai luồng khí thở, gã nhìn về cây cổ thụ, lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân phi người xuống. Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm cây cổ cầm nhỏ thiếu mất một dây, nói: “Ngươi là rắn à, phủ nhà ai nuôi đấy?”

Gã kia nằm sõng soài ra đất, đau đến co rút nửa người, giọt mồ hôi to bằng hạt đậu tí tách rơi xuống. Dung Lạc Vân đi tới, vươn tay ra nắm lấy thắt lưng đối phương, tận hai lớp, y gỡ ra theo viền mép, bên trong kẹp một gói thuốc bột và một miếng lệnh bài.

Giống hệt thám tử y từng giết trong rừng, là từ phủ thừa tướng.

Dung Lạc Vân nhét gói thuốc bột vào miệng gã, đồng thời nắm lấy sợi dây đàn cứa thịt, từ từ rút ra. Tên kia nghẹn thở không phát ra tiếng, hai mắt trừng to, nước mắt cùng mồ hôi túa ra ào ào, gân xanh trên cổ như muốn nổ tung ra.

Đợi dây đàn được rút hết ra, một tia máu bắn ra như suối, giọng nói trong trẻo của Dung Lạc Vân nghe cực kỳ êm tai: “Quay về nói với lão tặc họ Trần kia, Nam Bắc Song Sát sẽ đến lấy mạng ổng.”

Nói xong, Dung Lạc Vân quay về bên cạnh Hoắc Lâm Phong, hai người xoay người đi về cuối con ngõ. Dần dần đi ra, con phố phía trước rộn ràng náo nhiệt, trên đầu tường có mấy con chim sẻ rét run, đang chiêm chiếp dưới ánh mặt trời.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chế nhạo: “Gì mà Nam Bắc Song Sát, nghe quê mùa quá.”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp trả: “Vậy huynh nghĩ tên khác hay hơn đi, Nam Bắc Song Hùng thì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tại sao Nam lại đứng trước Bắc, ta cảm thấy đáng lẽ phải là Bắc Nam Song Sát.”

Vừa ra khỏi ngõ đi lên phố là một vùng trời mới, hai người tiếp tục lý luận, đi ngang qua tiệm vải, hàng son phấn, quán rượu, quán ăn, trên mảnh đất trống còn có một nhóm người giang hồ đang mãi nghệ.

Xung quanh thênh thang thoáng đãng, Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước, bỗng nhiên vai hắn đụng phải một ông lão. Hắn giơ tay ra đỡ, nói xin lỗi: “Xin lượng thứ, ông vẫn ổn chứ?”

Đối phương dùng vải dày quấn mình rất kín, hình như cơ thể mang bệnh ốm yếu, hơi lảo đảo một chút nên vịn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong để đứng vững. “Tôi không sao…” Ông đáp, sau đó đỡ lồng ngực đi tiếp về phía trước.

Hoắc Lâm Phong liếc Dung Lạc Vân, nói: “Khát quá, đi uống tách trà đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hiểu, không nói nhiều, theo hắn tiến vào tiệm trà bên đường, vào gian phòng riêng, cửa đóng lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong lật tay để lộ một tờ giấy, là ông lão ban nãy nhét cho hắn.

Khẽ mở ra, hắn đọc: “Muốn thêu bào gấm Thục, trước phải mặc áo gai, không cần quá nóng vội, chịu đựng chờ tương lai.”

Nếu tờ giấy rơi vào trong tay người khác thì không đủ để nhìn ra điều gì, nhưng câu nói này Hoắc Lâm Phong biết, mà người ở thành Trường An từng nói câu này với hắn, là Thẩm Vấn Đạo.

Ngày đó Dung Lạc Vân giao mật hàm cho ông, bây giờ bọn họ tới Trường An, quả thật nên gặp mặt một lần. Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn nhớ, hôm Trung thu, Thẩm Vấn Đạo một mình chơi cờ, miệng niệm thơ: _Cố nhân vứt bỏ ta đi đâu kiếm? Tuổi tác càng cao, xương cốt hóa bùn…_

Mười mấy năm trôi qua, nhưng chưa từng lãng quên bạn cũ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân im lặng uống trà, đến trưa, bà con trong thành về nhà ăn cơm, trên phố cuối cùng cũng yên tĩnh. Bọn họ rời khỏi tiệm trà, mỗi người đi một ngả, men theo hẻm nhỏ đi những con đường khác nhau, không lâu sau cùng đến phủ đệ thái phó.

Vẫn là đình viện lần trước, chỉ là vườn sen cạn trong lan can bạch ngọc đã khô héo, bên lan can, quản gia Thẩm phủ cung kính chờ đợi hồi lâu, chính là ông lão lúc nãy va chạm với Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân phi từ mái nhà xuống, quản gia nói: “Hoắc tướng quân, Dung công tử, lão gia nhà tôi đang đợi hai vị trong sảnh.”

Bọn họ được dẫn vào phòng, Thẩm Vấn Đạo mặc một bộ y phục vải bông màu trơn đang ngồi ở giữa, không hề có phong thái cao quý của một vị quan, thấy bọn họ tới, ông đứng dậy đón tiếp, chắp hai tay nói: “Hoắc tướng quân, chúng ta lại gặp mặt rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng dìu ông: “Thẩm đại nhân khách sáo rồi, nên để tại hạ hành lễ tạ ơn mới đúng.” Hắn chỉ việc dâng tấu mật hàm, nếu không có ông ngăn cản Trần Nhược Ngâm kịp thời thì chỉ e sẽ xảy ra nhiều phiền phức hơn.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói: “Chuyện tôi có thể làm chỉ có bấy nhiêu thôi, người thật sự cản trở kẻ phản quốc, cống hiến vì sự tồn vong của đất nước, chính là Định Bắc Hầu.”

Tướng tốt tử trận sa trường, đương nhiên có trung thần cảm thấy tiếc nuối, Hoắc Lâm Phong biết ơn sự quan tâm của Thẩm Vấn Đạo, nhưng lại chẳng nói nên lời. Thẩm Vấn Đạo lướt qua hắn nhìn ra phía sau, Dung Lạc Vân đứng ở đó, đầu cúi gằm trông rất e dè.

“Dung công tử?” Thẩm Vấn Đạo gọi.

Dung Lạc Vân hốt hoảng gật đầu: “Thẩm đại nhân.” Y bỗng nhiên lấy làm lạ, dạo trước giao mật hàm, Thẩm Vấn Đạo không biết thân phận của y, bây giờ vào Trường An cũng chưa tỏ rõ, sao ông biết y họ Dung?

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng nghĩ đến điều này nên hỏi: “Thẩm đại nhân, ngài biết cậu ấy sao?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói: “Khi công tử giao mật hàm đã che mặt, đương nhiên tôi không biết, những ngày giữ mật hàm, ta và con trai Thẩm Châu có liên lạc, nó đoán được là do Dung công tử đưa.”

Dung Lạc Vân từng đến Hạn Châu tìm Thẩm Châu, khi đó Thẩm Châu đã biết được Dung Lạc Vân nhất định sẽ ra bắc.

Đã lâu không về Giang Nam, Hoắc Lâm Phong không cầm lòng được mà thăm hỏi: “Thẩm đại nhân, Thẩm công tử vẫn ổn cả chứ?” Hắn biết, khi Hạn Châu gặp hạn hán hắn đã ra tay cứu giúp, Thẩm Châu báo đáp tri ân, sẽ giúp đỡ để tâm đến động tĩnh ở Tây Càn Lĩnh.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói: “Con trai tôi vẫn khỏe, khi Tái Bắc đánh trận, người giang hồ ở Tây Càn Lĩnh tập kết hợp lực vây đánh người của Bất Phàm Cung.” Ông sợ Dung Lạc Vân lo lắng, ngay sau đó liền trấn an, “Đấu đá gần năm ngày, cũng may trấn áp được.”

Dung Lạc Vân thở phào một hơi, khẽ ngước mắt lên, phát hiện Thẩm Vấn Đạo đang nhìn mình chuyên chú, y hơi sợ, giả vờ dời tầm mắt như không có chuyện gì.

Ba người ở trong phòng bàn luận, hoàng đế, thừa tướng, thái tử, thế cục sau này, chẳng hề kiêng kỵ gì, móc tim móc phổi ra tâm sự hết. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân không nên ở lại lâu, chừng giờ Thân hai khắc, họ đứng dậy cáo từ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thẩm đại nhân không cần tiễn, xin dừng bước.”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo đồng ý, dùng mắt tiễn đưa hai vị vãn bối rời đi, khi gần ra khỏi phòng, ông nhịn không được gọi: “Dung công tử——” Giọng nói đè thấp, toát lên nét thê lương, “Khi đưa mật hàm, công tử nói cố nhân đã đi, bảo tôi đừng hoài niệm nữa.”

Bóng lưng Dung Lạc Vân hơi run lên, Thẩm Vấn Đạo nhìn theo, hỏi: “Sao công tử biết được cố nhân mà tôi hoài niệm đã đi rồi?”

Bên ngoài phòng là bầu trời thoáng đãng, Dung Lạc Vân ngước lên nhìn, không dám quay đầu lại. Y tiếp tục đi ra ngoài, sâu sắc nói: “Đợi đến ngày bầu trời trong xanh, tôi bước đến từ cổng chính, rồi sẽ thẳng thắn cùng đại nhân phủi bụi năm xưa.”

Thoắt một cái, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đã đi mất rồi.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo bước vội đến bên cửa, vịn khung cửa mới đứng vững, gió lùa qua lại, ông nhìn ra khoảng sân trống trải, một lúc lâu sau vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Quản gia tới hầu hạ: “Lão gia, cẩn thận kẻo lạnh.”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo bỗng dưng nói không đầu không đuôi: “Yến con trưởng thành rồi, tạ ơn trời xanh rủ lòng thương.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân quay về Duệ Vương phủ, gần đến hoàng hôn mà Duệ Vương vẫn chưa trở lại, cũng không biết tình hình trong cung thế nào rồi. Bọn họ không về trập viên mà đợi ở chính sảnh, chuẩn bị bàn bạc chuyện A Trát Thái.

Dung Lạc Vân bưng trà nóng, nói: “Bất Phàm Cung bị người ta công kích, chắc hẳn tổn hao không ít đệ tử.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Bây giờ không giống như xưa, Hồ Phong chắc chắn sẽ dẫn binh đến viện trợ, em đừng quá lo lắng.”

Vừa nói xong, quản gia vén rèm tiến vào bẩm báo: “Dung công tử, ngoài phủ có một người tìm cậu.”

Dung Lạc Vân đặt tách trà xuống, y chưa từng bộc lộ thân phận trước mặt ai, ai lại tới tìm y chứ? Ai còn biết y đang trú ở Duệ Vương phủ nữa? “Là ai?” Y hoài nghi hỏi, “Đối phương tên họ là gì?”

Quản gia nói: “Người kia nói mình tên là Lục Chuẩn.”

Dung Lạc Vân mừng rỡ reo lên: “Lão Tam tới rồi!”

Bên ngoài Duệ Vương phủ, Lục Chuẩn mặc một bộ xiêm y xanh lam, bào lụa trắng, còn khoác một cái áo choàng cổ lông thỏ, hai thanh loan đao giấu dưới áo choàng. Cậu đi qua đi lại, thầm nghĩ, sao đi báo một tiếng mà lâu thế không biết.

Vừa xoay người thì thấy một chiếc xe ngựa lộng lẫy đi tới, Lục Chuẩn nhận ra, là đội binh mã của hoàng tử. Xe ngựa dừng trước cửa, Mạnh Đình Nguyên giẫm lên ghế bước xuống xe, lên bậc thềm đến trước cổng thì nhìn thấy Lục Chuẩn.

Ai lại cả gan đi tuần ngay trước Vương phủ, Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi: “Ngươi là ai?”

Lục Chuẩn quan sát y phục trang trọng của người ta, ngọc bội giắt trên hông còn chói mắt hơn, hỏi ngược lại: “Ngài là Tam hoàng tử phải không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhíu mày không nói, nhìn chằm chằm Lục Chuẩn như đang thẩm vấn phạm nhân, Lục Chuẩn tưởng là hắn mặc nhận, nên bật cười, hai tay chắp lại hành lễ: “Kính chào Tam hoàng tử!” Tiến lại gần nửa bước, lấy bàn tay che mặt nhỏ giọng nói, “Tôi là Tam cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung, Lục Chuẩn.”

Đột nhiên, Mạnh Đình Nguyên túm lấy cổ tay Lục Chuẩn, trông có vẻ giận dữ: “Chiếc nhẫn trên tay ngươi… từ đâu ra?”

Lục Chuẩn giật mình: “Nhị ca đưa cho tôi, làm sao?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên ra lệnh: “Tháo xuống, trả cho ta.”

Trước giờ chỉ có tiểu thần tài đi cướp của người khác, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu bị cướp, hoàng tử cũng không được đâu nha. Lục Chuẩn giằng ra: “Nhị ca tặng cho ta thì chính là của ta, mắc mớ gì phải đưa cho hoàng tử?!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên tức tối: “Đây là nhẫn của ta.”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Vớ vẩn! Có khắc tên ngài không? Còn trong đây khắc một bó cỏ, cỏ mọc trên đất liền (lục địa), tôi tên Lục Chuẩn, cho nên chiếc nhẫn này là của tôi. Tam hoàng tử còn lằng nhằng nữa là tôi báo ngài cướp đoạt mồ hôi nước mắt của dân lành đấy!”

Ngụy biện, tất cả đều là ngụy biện! Mạnh Đình Nguyên cực kỳ phẫn nộ, nhưng đau lòng nhiều hơn, món quà hắn tặng cho Dung Lạc Vân nhân dịp sinh thần mười tám tuổi, ngày ngày trông mong được gặp mặt, gặp rồi, tặng rồi, nhưng lại bị truyền vào tay một người không liên can.

Trong lúc hắn đang sững sờ thì chàng thiếu niên không biết đạo lý kia đã chạy ào vào trong phủ, hô gọi “Nhị ca”.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên căm hận nói, Đường Hành giỏi thật…

Bên kia là ca ca tốt ở Tái Bắc, bên này là đệ đệ tốt từ Giang Nam!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chương 101: Bớt chọc ta đi!**

“Nhị ca!”

Chất giọng lanh lảnh hàm chứa sự nóng vội dồn dập, vừa ngắn vừa vội, chao liệng quanh khu vườn. Lục Chuẩn cất bước chạy tới, cổ áo lông thỏ rung rinh, áo choàng tung bay, cặp loan đao ẩn ẩn hiện hiện sau eo.

Dung Lạc Vân dang tay ra: “Lão Tam!”

Hai huynh đệ ôm chầm lấy nhau, lúc này đang trời đông giá rét, hoa trong vườn điêu tàn, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn đều tươi vui rạng rỡ, nhuộm đầy ý xuân cho khung cảnh xung quanh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi phía sau khoanh tay nhìn, ra vẻ rộng lượng không lên tiếng. Không đợi hai người kia tách ra thì một đội thân binh giắt gươm ào ào đuổi tới, vây quanh Mạnh Đình Nguyên đang bừng bừng lửa giận.

Duệ Vương vô cùng tức giận, đầu tiên là bị người ta mắng, bây giờ thì tự tiện xông vào phủ đệ của hắn, chuyện nào hắn cũng chưa từng gặp phải. Nhưng hắn dẫn một đoàn người hùng hùng hổ hổ tiến vào vườn, càng đến gần bước chân càng chậm, sau đó cách năm sáu bước thì dừng lại.

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, Lục Chuẩn quay đầu lại: “Gì thế, định bắt tôi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân ôm vai Lục Chuẩn, giống như đang bảo vệ cho cún con vậy, y hỏi: “Duệ Vương, có phải có hiểu lầm gì không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên rõ ràng là người chịu ấm ức, nhưng lại bị hai huynh đệ một động một tĩnh này chất vấn, giống như hắn đang ỷ thế hiếp người. “Lúc nãy ở ngoài phủ…” Hắn đắn đo cáo trạng, “Tên này mắng ta.”

Vừa nói dứt lời, Lục Chuẩn lên tiếng: “Tôi xin lỗi mà.” Cậu cân nhắc, nếu như không nhận lỗi thì sẽ làm Dung Lạc Vân khó xử, tạ lỗi cũng không mất miếng thịt nào, có cái gì đâu.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên sững sờ, lúc nãy còn hung hăng hăm dọa cơ mà, người giang hồ cũng trở mặt nhanh thật đấy. Đối phương đã xin lỗi rồi, nếu hắn tiếp tục truy cứu thì Dung Lạc Vân sẽ chê hắn nhỏ mọn cho mà xem, hắn lại nhìn dáng vẻ ung dung của Hoắc Lâm Phong, giống như dăng xem kịch vui vậy.

Hắn đành phải nuốt xuống nỗi ấm ức đó, nghiêng đầu nói: “Lui xuống hết đi.”

Các cận vệ giải tán, khu vườn chỉ còn lại bốn người bọn họ, chiếu theo vị trí đứng thì là một chọi ba. Ánh mắt Mạnh Đình Nguyên di chuyển đến bàn tay Lục Chuẩn đang đeo nhẫn ngọc, nhìn chằm chằm không dời mắt.

Hắn thật sự muốn hỏi Dung Lạc Vân, rốt cuộc y chán ghét hắn đến mức nào mới đưa món quà này cho người khác? Nhưng hắn không hỏi, một khi hỏi ra thì hắn sẽ trở thành trò cười đáng thương.

Từ đầu đến cuối Hoắc Lâm Phong đều lặng thinh, nhìn theo tầm mắt Mạnh Đình Nguyên, nên cũng hiểu ra. Nếu đổi vị trí mà suy nghĩ, nếu Dung Lạc Vân đem món quà hắn tặng cho người khác, sau đó đeo cái mà Mạnh Đình Nguyên tặng, khi đó chắc hắn cũng muốn tung Định Bắc Kinh Phong ra luôn.

“Duệ Vương…” Hoắc Lâm Phong phá vỡ cục diện gượng gạo, “Hôm nay vào cung thế nào rồi, chúng ta nói chuyện chút chứ?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên lập tức hoàn hồn, biết Hoắc Lâm Phong đang giúp hắn xuống nước, ưng thuận nói: “Đến thư phòng ta rồi nói.” Hắn xoay người dẫn đường, khi đi ngang cây hải đường, hắn nhịn không được mà ngoái đầu liếc một cái.

Đúng lúc bắt gặp Lục Chuẩn nhe hàm răng trắng với hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong theo Mạnh Đình Nguyên đến thư phòng, trên bàn tròn đặt bàn cờ, còn có một cuốn sách giải cờ. Sau khi ngồi xuống hắn quét mắt nhìn một lượt, hỏi: “Duệ Vương, người chơi cờ một mình sao?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên ngồi phía đối diện, đáp: “Thú tiêu khiển mà thôi.”

Trắng đen ngang thế, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Lòng người luôn có thiên hướng, đánh cờ một mình khó tránh khỏi xảy ra thiên vị, những quân trắng đen trên bàn cờ này lại rất ngang bằng.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Năm ba tuổi ta học đánh cờ, là Thái phó dạy ta.” Ý hắn là Đường Trinh, “Thái phó dạy ta biết cơ bản, sau đó thì không chơi cùng ta nữa, bảo ta chơi một mình.”

Đường Trinh nói, chơi cờ với người khác chẳng qua là đấu đá, tranh phong, còn chơi cờ với bản thân chính là để học cái gọi là “công bằng”. Mạnh Đình Nguyên cầm một quân lên: “Thái phó chỉ dẫn cho ta, khi nào ta có thể không còn thiên vị, trong lòng đạt đến sự công bằng tuyệt đối, lúc đó mới xem như là đã học được cách chơi cờ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe rất nghiêm túc, trong lòng nhớ ra một chút hình ảnh còn sót lại của Đường Trinh, Mạnh Đình Nguyên cũng vậy, mỗi khi nhớ đến ân sư đều thẫn thờ rất lâu. Trong phòng rơi vào khoảng lặng, đúng lúc có tiếng đẩy cửa mới kéo được hai người đó thoát khỏi suy nghĩ.

Người đến là Duệ Vương phi, trang phục cao quý tôn lên gương mặt kiều diễm, nàng đích thân bưng trà tới, dịu dàng gọi “Vương gia”. Đặt khay trà xuống, nàng quan tâm hỏi: “Trời tối rồi, Vương gia vào cung cả một ngày chắc hẳn rất mệt, hay là cùng tướng quân dùng bữa nói chuyện đi?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên không thèm ngước mắt lên: “Không cần, nàng đi ra đi.”

Vương phi không còn cách nào, đành phải xách váy rời khỏi, vừa đi, Mạnh Đình Nguyên liền gọi quản gia tới phân phó, bất kì ai cũng không được tới làm phiền, ngoài thư phòng cũng không cho ai tới gần.

Đợi trong phòng quay về tĩnh lặng, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi chính sự: “Vương gia, hôm nay có gặp được Hoàng thượng không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên trả lời: “Gặp rồi, ban đầu bị Thái tử ngăn cản nhưng ta không đi, ở chỗ mẫu phi đến tận chiều mới tìm được cơ hội.”

Hắn hồi tưởng: “Ngự tiền (*) và cổng cung đều sắp xếp nhân lực mới, ngự y xem bệnh chỉ nói là cần tĩnh dưỡng, không biết Thái tử có mưu kế gì không.” Dừng lại một thoáng, trong cổ họng hơi trướng lên, “Từ khi tin tức Định Bắc Hầu tử trận truyền đến thì long thể của phụ vương ngày càng sa sút, sau đó tội chứng của Trần Nhược Ngâm được dâng lên thì ngất xỉu ngay trên triều.”

(*) ngự tiền: bên cạnh vua, xung quanh vua

Hoàng thượng dùng hai bên để chế ngự lẫn nhau, một bên ngã xuống thì bên còn lại sẽ không ai chế ngự được, nhưng bây giờ cả hai bên đều ngã xuống, chứng tỏ đất nước sắp nảy sinh nhiễu loạn. Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy sau khi gặp được Hoàng thượng, tình hình thế nào?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Ta bẩm với phụ hoàng tướng quân đã đến Trường An, A Trát Thái cũng bị bắt tới rồi, chỉ đợi gã ta tường thuật tội chứng của Trần Nhược Ngâm. Phụ hoàng phẫn nộ nhưng bệnh trạng suy nhược nên không nổi giận, làm ta cũng không dám nói thêm gì sợ kích động phụ hoàng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm ngâm một lát rồi nói: “Duệ Vương, Thái tử nhờ cậy vào Trần Nhược Ngâm, chắc chắn sẽ không muốn ông ta bị lật đổ. Nhưng Hoàng thượng vì muốn cho Thái tử kế vị, có khi nào cũng nhắm một mắt mở một mắt không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên mãi một lúc lâu vẫn không đáp, không dám ngông cuồng phán đoán, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng không truy hỏi, cúi xuống nhìn bàn cờ, nhặt một quân lên. Chỉ thiếu một quân này thôi mà thế cục lập tức xuất hiện biến chuyển, hắn nói: “Sáng mai tôi sẽ vào cung diện thánh.”

Ý của hắn là, hắn muốn làm quân cờ biến chuyển thế cục này.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Vào cung cũng chưa chắc gặp được ——”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngắt lời: “Nhất định phải gặp được, Thái tử không cho thì đừng trách tôi tạo áp lực. Công trạng nhiều năm của Hoắc Lâm Phong tôi, công trạng của đại ca tôi, của cha tôi, của tất cả binh lính Hoắc gia, nghìn vạn tướng sĩ Định Bắc quân, tất cả bá tánh ở quan ngoại, tôi đặt tất cả bọn họ lên, xem xem Thái tử còn có sức cản trở nữa không.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên sửng sốt nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong, vừa ngưỡng mộ, vừa sợ hãi, là nỗi sợ của quân đối với trọng thần, hắn hỏi: “Nếu thật sự theo lời tướng quân nói, phụ hoàng nhắm mắt cho qua, không muốn trừng trị Trần Nhược Ngâm…”

Rào! Cả bàn cờ bị Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng một tay lật đổ, quân cờ rơi vãi khắp mặt đất. Hắn trầm giọng đáp: “Nếu thiên tử không vì công lý thì tôi sẽ thay trời hành đạo.”

Câu này thực sự đã biểu lộ rõ lập trường của hắn, trực tiếp ra chiêu, hào khí phá thủng mây trời. Mạnh Đình Nguyên hoảng hồn đến nỗi không nói nên lời, vươn tay ra bưng tách trà lên, dùng trà thay rượu tỏ thái độ kính trọng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bưng trà lên đáp lại, uống cạn, miệng nở một nụ cười cởi mở.

Bỗng nhiên hắn hỏi: “Duệ Vương vì sao lại che giấu sự thật cha tôi giết phu thê Đường Trinh?”

Hắn đã muốn hỏi từ lâu rồi, nếu Mạnh Đình Nguyên đã thích Dung Lạc Vân, vì sao lại vất vả giấu diếm? Cùng hợp lực trả thù, há chẳng phải nhanh hơn sao, càng có thể chiếm được tình cảm của Dung Lạc Vân. Hà tất phải đợi đến ngày bị bại lộ, rơi vào cảnh đôi bên xa cách, đến cả làm bằng hữu bình thường cũng lúng túng.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi ngược lại: “Tướng quân nói xem, người chết rồi thì có tính là đền mạng không?”

Hắn không định để Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời, nói: “Ta giấu Tiểu Hành, từ đó đến giờ trong lòng vẫn luôn hổ thẹn, nhưng ta thuyết phục bản thân, con người rồi cũng có ngày phải chết, vậy Định Bắc Hầu cũng sẽ có ngày phải đền mạng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tuy rằng Vương gia muốn lôi kéo sự ủng hộ của Hoắc gia, nhưng nhiều năm qua, Hoắc gia chưa từng theo phe ai, cho đến trước trận chiến cũng đều không có ích gì với người. Vì sao người lại chọn che giấu chân tướng, vì sao không nhẫn tâm để Tiểu Dung giết cha tôi báo thù?”

Đáp án của Mạnh Đình Nguyên rất đơn giản: “Không có ích gì với ta, là mạng của ta, nhưng có ích với vạn dân trong thiên hạ, thì ta vẫn muốn bảo vệ phần phúc khí này của bá tánh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn Mạnh Đình Nguyên, bốn mắt nhìn nhau. Hắn rót trà, bưng tách của mình lên, đến lượt hắn kính lễ đối phương.

Trời cuối cùng cũng tối hẳn, trong trập viên, sơn hào hải vị bày đầy một bàn, Lục Chuẩn đang nhai thịt nhồm nhoàm. Dung Lạc Vân thỉnh thoảng nhìn ra cửa, muốn đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong về cùng ăn, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nhưng lại là Đỗ Tranh bưng một đĩa hoa quả tới.

Miệng Lục Chuẩn bóng loáng toàn mỡ: “Nhị ca, đệ nhớ huynh quá đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ta cũng rất nhớ đệ.” Y thu hồi tầm mắt, duỗi tay gắp đồ ăn cho Lục Chuẩn, “Một mình đệ tới tìm ta, những người khác có biết không? Tây Càn Lĩnh vẫn ổn cả chứ?”

Lục Chuẩn nhồm nhoàm nói: “Ở trong thư huynh nói đã đến Trường An rồi, đệ báo cho Đại ca xong thì tới đây.” Cậu ghé lại gần, “Rời khỏi Bất Phàm Cung thì thân phận cung chủ của huynh không còn tác dụng nữa đâu, nhưng Hoắc Lâm Phong là tướng quân hiển hách, lỡ như hắn ta bắt nạt huynh thì sao, đệ phải tạo uy phong cho huynh chứ.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe mà bật cười: “Đệ uy phong lớn lắm, vừa tới đã mắng hoàng tử rồi.”

Lạch cạch, chân gà rơi xuống đĩa, bàn tay dầu mỡ của Lục Chuẩn cứng đờ, cậu nhìn chằm chằm chiếc nhẫn ngọc. “Hóa ra chiếc nhẫn này là Tam hoàng tử tặng cho huynh, ngài ấy cứ bắt đệ phải trả lại.” Lục Chuẩn nói, “Nhưng mà giá trị của nó… đệ đâu có nỡ.”

Nhớ lại cảnh tượng trước phủ, cậu hơi hoang mang: “Nhị ca, nửa đêm Duệ Vương sẽ không phái người giết đệ chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân dỗ dành: “Nghĩ vớ vẩn, ăn chân gà của đệ đi.”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Vậy huynh ngủ cùng đệ đi, thế chẳng phải hay quá rồi sao?”

Chưa dứt âm cuối thì Hoắc Lâm Phong từ bên ngoài tiến vào, đúng lúc nghe thấy câu này, hắn tới gần, vừa vén góc áo lên ngồi xuống, cầm cây đũa gõ mạnh lên mu bàn tay Lục Chuẩn: “Hay cái đầu cậu, nằm mơ đi.”

Lục Chuẩn bị đau: “Tên nhà binh thối tha, bớt chọc ta đi!”

Cậu cầm chân gà lên khoe khoang hù dọa: “Có tin ta dùng một Xuyên Vân Tiễn là đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung lập tức kéo tới san bằng thành Trường An không!”

Dung Lạc Vân hờ hững nói: “Đừng nói bậy, lộ phí đệ trả à?”

Vừa nhắc đến tiền là Lục Chuẩn câm nín, thì thào: “Lần này tha cho hắn.” Và hai miệng cơm lại tố khổ, “Lúc trước Bất Phàm Cung bị tập kích, tiền gia tăng binh khí, tiền chữa bệnh, tiền tu sửa phòng ở, đệ bị ép khô rồi đấy!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bóc đậu ăn, nghe muốn bật cười, hỏi: “Có nhiều người bị thương không?”

Lục Chuẩn đáp: “Cũng bình thường thôi, thật ra những người đó không chịu liều mạng.” Giọng điệu cậu mềm đi một chút, “Sau đó biết được Định Bắc Hầu tử chiến, Đoạn đại hiệp nói nhóm người đó là vì muốn làm vướng chân chúng ta, không để cho chúng ta ra bắc.”

Nhắc đến cái chết của Hoắc Chiêu, Hoắc Lâm Phong cố ý thở dài một tiếng. Dung Lạc Vân nghe ra cảm xúc của hắn không đúng lắm, liếc một cái nhưng không vạch trần, Lục Chuẩn lại không biết, ấp úng nói: “Người chết rồi không thể sống lại được, huynh đừng quá đau buồn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lắc đầu: “Đâu có dễ dàng như thế, cha ruột của ta mà, đêm nào ta cũng mơ thấy thảm cảnh trước khi ông ấy chết.”

“Ôi mẹ ơi…” Lục Chuẩn sợ hãi, lén nhìn Dung Lạc Vân, kìm nén cảm xúc nhung nhớ của mình mà nói, “Thôi bỏ đi, hóa ra huynh đáng thương như thế, để Nhị ca ngủ cùng huynh đi.”

Đúng là một người trở mặt rất nhanh, Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi đầu cười thầm, ở dưới bàn đắc ý móc chân Dung Lạc Vân. Nửa người Dung Lạc Vân khẽ lắc lư, y vịn vào bàn chột dạ, không ngừng gắp đồ ăn cho Lục Chuẩn.

Lục Chuẩn ăn no căng bụng, tắm rửa xong thì lên giường nằm, thở dài nói, chăn đệm vương phủ đúng là thoải mái thật. Cậu sợ nửa đêm ngủ say quá, Mạnh Đình Nguyên sẽ tới tháo trộm nhẫn của cậu nên nằm nghiêng người, bàn tay nhét dưới gối, cứ nằm tư thế này mà ngủ.

Trong phòng cách vách, sáng mai Hoắc Lâm Phong phải vào cung rồi nên cũng ôm Dung Lạc Vân tắt đèn sớm.

Đêm này trôi qua rất nhanh.

Khi trời hửng sáng, Hoắc Lâm Phong mở mắt ra, rút cánh tay lót dưới cổ Dung Lạc Vân ra, động tác rất nhẹ nhàng nhưng không ngờ Dung Lạc Vân vẫn tỉnh.

“Ngủ thêm một lát nữa đi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói.

Dung Lạc Vân không nói gì, trở mình kéo xiêm y ở cuối giường, bọn họ giống như một đôi phu thê bình thường, quan tâm săn sóc lẫn nhau, đến cả việc mặc áo thắt dây cũng tự tay làm cho đối phương.

Buộc chặt thắt lưng, hai tay Dung Lạc Vân vòng qua người Hoắc Lâm Phong, ôm hắn nói: “Một mình huynh đơn thương độc mã, ta dẫn ba mươi tinh binh Hoắc gia ở ngoài cung đợi huynh.”

Có từ chối cũng không được, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Được, nghe em hết.”

Bỗng nhiên, một tràng tiếng bước chân vừa vội vàng vừa hoảng loạn truyền tới, không biết là đầy tớ nào lỗ mãng thế, nào ngờ giây lát sau, vậy mà Mạnh Đình Nguyên lại phá cửa xông vào.

Vẻ mặt kia có chút đờ đẫn, áo mũ chỉnh tề, nhưng rất đơn giản, không đeo thêm phụ kiện vàng ngọc gì.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Duệ Vương, đã xảy ra chuyện gì ư?”

“Tin tức mới báo…” Mạnh Đình Nguyên chậm rãi nói, “Phụ hoàng băng hà rồi.”

Tác giả:

Tiểu Dung: Vậy thì ngủ thêm lát nữa.

**Chương 102: Thừa tướng giận lắm**

Một bóng đen cắt qua bình minh, đáp xuống hiên nhà, đến gần cửa phòng vội vàng gõ cửa, bên trong kẽo kẹt một tiếng cửa mở ra, quản gia trực đêm buồn ngủ nên không kiên nhẫn hỏi: “Trời vẫn còn tối, làm gì mà cuống quýt như thế?”

Ám vệ gõ cửa nói: “Lão Đại truyền tin, Hoàng thượng băng hà rồi.”

Quản gia rùng mình sực tỉnh, xoay người đi về phía phòng ngủ, chưa đến trước cửa phòng thì đã thấy cửa mở ra trước rồi. Trần Nhược Ngâm xõa tóc đứng ở bên trong, tẩm y màu trắng thuần mỏng mảnh, giống như một tên lệ quỷ hung tàn không ai dám chọc vào.

Lão ngủ không yên, nghe thấy tiếng động liền thức dậy, mí mắt lụp xụp: “Có tin gì?”

Quản gia cúi đầu: “Tướng gia, Hoàng thượng băng hà rồi.”

Người truyền tin là lão Đại của Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng, Trần Di, ở hoàng cung dẫn binh canh chừng cổng cung, là lúc trước Thái tử thay nhân lực đã cài vào. Trần Nhược Ngâm nghe xong, giống như nghe không rõ: “Ngươi vừa nói cái gì?”

Quản gia lặp lại: “Tướng gia, giờ Dần một khắc Hoàng thượng đã băng hà rồi.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm kéo dài câu “Ồ”, cuối cùng cảm thấy lạnh, rụt vai run rẩy, lão lẩm bẩm, Hoàng thượng băng hà rồi, vừa lẩm bẩm vừa quay vào trong, chập chà chập choạng cứ như đang bước trên đường núi gồ ghề.

“Tướng gia?” Quản gia gọi. Trần Nhược Ngâm không để ý, cứ như đang bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma vậy, quản gia vội vàng theo vào, chuẩn bị nước nóng khăn vải, triều phục, mũ quan, giống như mỗi một buổi sáng thời còn hoàng kim.

Bỗng nhiên chim chóc ngoài cửa ngân giọng lên, giống như đang khóc tang vậy.

Trần Nhược Ngâm run bắn lên hoàn hồn, lẩm bẩm: “Thiên tử băng hà, bổn tướng sao có thể không xuất hiện được chứ.” Lão từ từ mỉm cười, sau đó cởi mở nói, “Bổn tướng phải vào cung đưa tiễn Hoàng thượng.”

Tắm rửa thay đồ, sửa soạn xong, Trần Nhược Ngâm khua váy triều phục, lòng bàn tay đặt trên bạch hạc thêu ở hoành lan, nói: “Hoàng thượng, người cưỡi hạc về tây, đi thật đúng lúc quá.”

Lão nghiêm nghị uy phong rời khỏi phòng, trời đã sáng hẳn rồi, ánh mặt trời vàng rực, suốt những ngày qua đây là lần đầu tiên lão ngẩng đầu nhìn nó. Ám vệ đang đợi, bẩm báo: “Nghĩa phụ, xe ngựa đã chuẩn bị xong, có thể đi rồi.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm bước xuống thềm đi về phía trước, giẫm lên mặt đá lát hình đồng tiền và hoa sen ở đình viện, tự nhiên nói: “Đồng tiền thêm cả hoa sen, ngụ ý tiền bạc dồi dào, bổn tướng u sầu nhiều ngày, nhưng những ngày nở mặt nở mày vẫn còn đang chờ phía sau.”

Đi xuyên qua mấy thính đường, đến trước cổng phủ, Trần Nhược Ngâm sải bước qua ngưỡng cửa. Chiếc xe ngựa xa hoa đang đứng đợi ở đằng kia, một đội tùy tùng cũng hết sức hoành tráng, khí thế mạnh mẽ áp bức.

Trần Nhược Ngâm giẫm lên ghế bước lên xe, ngồi vào trong buồng xe, mở rộng cửa sổ quan sát phong cảnh ngoài phố. Bá tánh vẫn còn chưa biết quốc tang, đang còn bận rộn thu xếp kế hoạch trong ngày như bình thường.

Hai vệt bánh xe đè lên nhau, đèn lồng dát vàng treo lủng lẳng, đến cuối phố lớn, vừa rẽ ngang, xung quanh trở nên tĩnh mịch. Chừng nửa tách trà sau, phía trước có một xe ngựa đi đến, gấm bọc bên ngoài tạm thời đắp vải trắng, thụy thú khảm bảo thạch ở bốn góc cũng trùm lại, đến cả chiếc đèn lồng giống xe Trần Nhược Ngâm cũng đổi thành vải lụa trắng thông thường.

“Tướng gia…” Thân binh đánh xe nhận ra, nói, “Xe ngựa của Duệ Vương ở phía trước.”

Ngựa lớn bất ngờ xông về phía nhau, ngày càng tới gần, cuối cùng phải rẽ vào một con đường. đến giao lộ cùng lúc dừng lại, không ai nhường ai, cửa buồng xe dường như cũng đồng thời được đẩy ra.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên thò người ra, trước tiên là nhìn rõ chiếc xe ngựa uy phong lẫm liệt của Thừa tướng, sau đó nhìn rõ chiếc cẩm bào sang trọng của Trần Nhược Ngâm. Hắn hờ hững nói: “Thừa tướng, đã lâu không gặp, Thừa tướng gầy đi nhiều rồi.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm chắp tay hành lễ: “Đa tạ Duệ Vương quan tâm.” Lão tỏ vẻ đau lòng, “Bổn tướng nghỉ ngơi trong phủ nhưng vẫn luôn lo lắng cho Hoàng thượng, đáng tiếc trời không chiều lòng người…”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên lạnh lùng nhìn thái độ giả vờ kia, lười quanh co với lão ôn thần này. “Vậy mời Thừa tướng nhường đường…” Hắn nói, “Bổn vương vội tiến cung, không thể chậm trễ được.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Bổn tướng sao dám tranh đường với Tam hoàng tử được, chỉ là Tam hoàng tử không biết đó thôi, hai con ngựa này của lão thần là ngựa Ô Sơn của Đột Quyết, rất khó thuần phục, chỉ biết tiến chứ không biết lùi.”

Chứng tỏ là không chịu nhường, còn nhắc đến Đột Quyết, nghiễm nhiên không sợ tội danh thông đồng với địch, Trần Nhược Ngâm ngông cuồng như thế, thấy Mạnh Đình Nguyên phẫn nộ đến biến sắc, càng đắc ý cản đường hơn.

Đột nhiên, một hạt châu bay ra, bắn trúng ngay mắt ngựa, nó lập tức rú lên, khiến cả thân xe lảo đảo. Trần Nhược Ngâm vịn vách xe, hoảng hốt nói: “Trong xe Duệ Vương giấu thích khách ư?!”

Vừa nói xong, không đợi thủ hạ rút kiếm thì Hoắc Lâm Phong đã chui ra từ buồng xe đối diện, dường như có ánh sáng bạc lóe lên, ngay tức thì, tiếng vó ngựa dừng lại, hai con ngựa đã đứt cổ ngã uỵch xuống đất.

Mũi kiếm nhỏ máu, lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong mới ngẩng đầu: “Thừa tướng, lâu rồi không gặp.”

Mặt Trần Nhược Ngâm hết sức nham hiểm: “Hóa ra Hoắc tướng quân trốn trong buồng xe, vừa xuất hiện đã giết ngựa của bổn tướng, đạo lý gì đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ngựa Ô Sơn là giống ngựa hạ đẳng nhất của Đột Quyết, đến cả tù binh của quân ta cũng không cần, Thừa tướng là do chưa trải sự đời hay là do bị bọn man tặc lừa gạt?” Thu kiếm vào vỏ, “Bổn tướng quân ta có một tật xấu, nhìn thấy ngựa hạ đẳng là phải tế, nhìn thấy người ti tiện là phải giết.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm cười nhẹ một tiếng: “Sát nghiệt nặng quá dễ tổn thọ lắm, Định Bắc Hầu đã chết rồi, Hoắc tướng quân nhớ phải sống cho tốt đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Đương nhiên rồi.” Hắn cũng nở nụ cười, âm thầm đối chọi với đối phương, “Khi cha ta đi có nói với ta một bí mật, liên quan đến Thừa tướng đấy.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm cảm thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đang gạt mình, chỉ đơn giản cho là đối phương đang muốn tranh cao thấp với mình thôi, nhưng nghĩ lại, Hoắc Chiêu hận lão đến tận xương tủy, trước khi bị lão hại chết không chừng thật sự đã bàn giao lại chuyện gì đó.

Lão nửa tin nửa ngờ: “Ồ? Bí mật gì thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cha ta nói Thừa tướng chưa từng lấy vợ, cũng không có con nối dõi, là vì…”

Không đợi Trần Nhược Ngâm nổi đóa, hắn liền nói: “Là vì Thừa tướng khi còn trẻ đã chọc phải một quả phụ, bị tri kỉ của quả phụ đó tìm tới cửa, cắt mất cái ‘đường con cháu’ kia rồi!”

Sắc mặt Trần Nhược Ngâm trắng bệch: “Hàm hồ… Ăn nói hàm hồ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy lên xe: “Xem ra Thừa tướng cũng muốn đến hoàng cung, bổn tướng quân và Duệ Vương đi trước đây.” Nói xong, cướp lấy dây cương nhẹ nhàng phất đi, đánh xe rẽ vào con đường kia.

Cửa xe khép hờ, Mạnh Đình Nguyên ngồi bên trong dòm ra ngoài, nói: “Hoắc tướng quân, đa tạ tướng quân đã ra mặt vì bổn vương.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thầm nhủ, sao tên này tự mình đa tình thế? Hắn không ừ hử gì mà làm thinh, Mạnh Đình Nguyên khẽ đẩy cửa ra, thấp giọng hỏi: “Trần Nhược Ngâm thật sự bị như thế à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” bừa một tiếng, đến cả hoàng tử đương triều cũng dám dối gạt, Mạnh Đình Nguyên hình như rất tò mò, nói: “Thảo nào ông ta quyền thế ngợp trời lại ở một mình, người khiến ông ta đoạn tử tuyệt tôn là ai thế, ác thật.”

“Là một đồ tể.” Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp, “Giết lợn quen rồi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên không cầm lòng được, vịn khung cửa cười khúc khích, ẩn chứa cả sự trào phúng, Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu liếc một cái, đảo ngược tôn ti, nói: “Phụ hoàng của người mới vừa băng hà đấy, vậy mà còn cười được nữa.”

Nghe thế, nụ cười của Mạnh Đình Nguyên càng rạng rỡ hơn, một lúc lâu sau mới nén được cảm xúc, sau khi hắn điềm tĩnh lại, nói: “Từ nhỏ ta đã không được phụ hoàng coi trọng, việc học của ta luôn là tốt nhất, tưởng rằng chỉ cần xuất sắc hơn chút nữa thì sẽ có thể được phụ hoàng để mắt tới, ngờ đâu lại đổi thành tai họa diệt môn của ân sư.”

Năm đó hắn chưa tròn mười tuổi, sau lần đấy, không có Thái phó nào dám dạy dỗ hắn đàng hoàng, quan viên trong triều đều né tránh hắn, vừa trưởng thành đã nhận được mệnh lệnh chuyển ra ngoài cung ở, hắn không còn giống như một hoàng tử nữa, mà trái lại giống một tai họa hơn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Người có căm hận không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nghĩ một hồi, không đáp câu hỏi đó mà nói: “Ta được giải thoát rồi.”

Phía trước không xa, dáng hình hoàng cung dần dần trở nên rõ ràng, cổng cung khép chặt, kiêu vệ quân canh cổng được tăng thêm. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Mạnh Đình Nguyên đối mắt nhìn nhau, cưỡi nhanh đi tới.

Trong Duệ Vương phủ, hoa sơn trà ở góc vườn nở rất đúng lúc, ngoại trừ nơi này thì ở đâu cũng là một mảnh điêu tàn, Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn đi dạo trong vườn, trên đường đi không biết đã ngắt bao nhiêu là cánh hoa rồi.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Ông hoàng đế này sao nói chết là chết ngay thế, làm người ta trở tay không kịp luôn.”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi phiền não: “Chẳng lẽ phải dán hoàng bảng, chiếu viết Hoàng thượng sắp băng hà rồi thì mới được à?”

Lục Chuẩn cười khì, rạng rỡ như một chàng thiếu niên không biết sầu là gì, xoay người, từ phía sau rút ra hai cây loan đao, phấn khởi nói: “Nhị ca, đao pháp của đệ tiến bộ hơn nhiều rồi, đệ diễn cho huynh coi nhé?”

Dù sao cũng phải đợi tin tức, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi dưới mái hiên, ôm túi gấm thưởng thức. Lục Chuẩn tạo dáng, múa may trong vườn, hai thanh loan đao sáng như trăng lưỡi liềm, chém rụng hoa sơn trà, mùi thơm bay ngập tràn không gian.

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn chằm chằm không chớp mắt, biểu dương reo lên: “Đẹp! Thêm một chiêu Thập Tự Tỏa đi!”

Lục Chuẩn được cổ vũ, lập tức nhảy vọt lên, nhẹ nhàng vung đao trong bụi hoa, Dung Lạc Vân xem rất vui vẻ, phi thân bay tới, mũi giày chấm lên đầu cành sơn trà, dùng một tay xuất chiêu luận võ với Lục Chuẩn.

Không lâu sau thì tuyết rơi, hai người đánh đấm quyết liệt, mặt đỏ dưới màn tuyết trắng, không che giấu được nét rạng ngời đầy sức sống. Á! Lục Chuẩn thét lên một tiếng, cuộc giao đấu ngừng lại, ở khe hở cổ áo lông thỏ, bị cắm vào một nụ hoa chưa kịp nở.

Lấy sơn trà làm binh khí, đâm vào chỗ hiểm, cậu bất mãn nói: “Nhị ca, đệ thua rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Thua ta là chuyện bình thường, có gì mà phải bĩu môi.”

Lục Chuẩn biện giải: “Chẳng phải là đệ tiến bộ rồi sao!” Cậu đẩy Dung Lạc Vân ngồi lại trên hiên, gỡ hoa xuống, “Đao pháp này lợi hại thật, là Đại ca nghiên cứu cho đệ đó.”

Nhắc đến Đoạn Hoài Khác, Dung Lạc Vân thấy hơi nhớ Tây Càn Lĩnh rồi, y hỏi: “Đại ca không bao giờ thiên vị, giúp đệ nghiên cứu đao pháp, vậy huynh ấy giúp lão Tứ cái gì?”

Lục Chuẩn phanh hai chân ra: “Lão Tứ cái tên tiểu tử thối đó! Đệ ấy suốt ngày chạy đến quân doanh, đệ thấy đệ ấy á hả, thà làm một lính quèn trong quân đội cũng không muốn làm Tứ cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung nữa.”

Ngược lại Dung Lạc Vân rất vui mừng: “Lão Tứ thích thì cứ mặc đệ ấy.”

Lục Chuẩn ghen tị nói: “Lúc trước lăn lộn giang hồ với Nhị ca, sau này mưu cầu công danh với Nhị tẩu, hừ…”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe không hiểu, sững sờ chốc lát mới hoàn hồn, Nhị tẩu… là chỉ Hoắc Lâm Phong sao?

Y ôm bụng cười sằng sặc, nếu chiêu cáo cho các đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung, tập hợp ở Mạc Thương Đài, cả đám có phải sẽ đồng loạt gọi Hoắc Lâm Phong là —— Phu nhân cung chủ?

Càng nghĩ càng không nhịn được, trong đầu y tưởng tượng ra cảnh Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương đứng hai bên trái phải, nô đùa cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong, mỗi người một câu “Nhị tẩu”, Đoạn Hoài Khác thì quân tử hơn một chút, khách sáo gọi một tiếng “Nhị đệ muội”, đúng là buồn cười thật!

Cười nói đương lúc vui vẻ, tuyết rơi lớn hơn rồi, quản gia cầm ô tới tìm bọn họ, bảo bọn họ vào phòng cho ấm.

Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn về trập viên, đi ngang một tiểu lầu, trong lầu truyền ra tiếng đàn đứt quãng, nghe rất ai oán. Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Ai đang đánh đàn trong đây vậy?”

Quản gia đáp: “Là Vương phi, có lẽ Hoàng thượng băng hà nên trong lòng Vương phi ưu sầu.”

Dung Lạc Vân yên lặng nghe một lúc, chỉ cảm thấy tiếng đàn ẩn giấu nét đau buồn, y chợt thấy kỳ quái, Duệ Vương nhiều năm không được Hoàng thượng sủng ái, tình phụ tử với Thành đế rất mỏng manh, không ngờ Vương phi lại đau khổ như thế.

Y không nghĩ nhiều, đón gió đón tuyết mà đi.

Hôm nay rất buồn chán, tuyết rơi ngày càng lớn, cũng không được ra ngoài, Dung Lạc Vân quyết định ở trong phòng đọc quyển “Nghiệt Kính”, thỉnh thoảng bày một thế cục, nghiền ngẫm kỳ môn thuật. Lục Chuẩn ôm Thái Bình nướng khoai lang, chỉ cặm cụi ăn, như thế cũng rất bình yên.

Đến tận chiều, Đỗ Tranh ở bên ngoài gọi: “Thiếu gia trở về rồi!”

Dung Lạc Vân dòm ra cửa sổ, thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong mới vừa tiến vào trong vườn, hai vai thấm tuyết lạnh, giống như ngày thắng trận từ đại mạc trở về vậy. Nhìn lâu cũng không thấy chán, lòng vẫn ngập tràn yêu thích, y vẫy tay: “Lão Tam, lại đây.”

Lục Chuẩn ghé tới, được thủ thỉ bên tai ra lệnh, cậu cười cười gật đầu, chạy bước nhỏ ra ngoài.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sải bước đi đến hiên nhà, dậm dậm chân, khi đang phủi đi hoa tuyết trên người, rèm cửa vén lên, Lục Chuẩn đi ra như đang đón tiếp hắn.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Nhị tẩu, về rồi à.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sững người: “… Cậu mới gọi gì đấy?”

Lục Chuẩn nói tiếp: “Nhị tẩu, Nhị ca đang ở trong phòng đợi tẩu đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ù ù cạc cạc chuyển hướng, thấy tên nhóc kia chuồn về phòng, hắn đi theo, đến phòng trong liền biết mình bị chơi xỏ, Lục Chuẩn bổ nhào đến bên chân Dung Lạc Vân, hai người cười sang sảng.

Hoàng đế băng hà, đang là quốc tang.

… Mà cảnh tượng trước mặt sao cứ như đang đón tết vậy.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Cạn lời


	52. 103+104

**Chương 103: Nhất định phải đủ dũng cảm**

Rường cột chạm trổ trong hoàng cung chìm trong một màu trắng, là phướn vải tang, cũng là tuyết rơi rả rích. Thiên tử băng hà, cả thành Trường An đều trở nên ảm đạm, không ai dám nói cười trên phố, người qua kẻ lại đều im hơi lặng tiếng, ai cũng theo nề nếp như thế.

Trong phòng lớn ở trập viên vui vẻ ấm áp, ba người cùng một thú, hàn huyên hăng say. “Suỵt.” Hoắc Lâm Phong giơ ngón trỏ lên đặt trên môi, tất cả im lặng, lia mắt nhìn ra ngoài.

Dung Lạc Vân đẩy cửa ra một khe hẹp, âm thầm quan sát, thấy hạ nhân trong phủ đến tháo đèn. Đèn mạ vàng đổi thành lồng đèn trắng, cột sơn, thảm hoa, tất cả đều được phủ vải màu sẫm.

“Xem ra đã chiếu cáo thiên hạ rồi.” Dung Lạc Vân khẽ nói.

Đợi đám nô bộc làm xong xuôi rời đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong hắng giọng, nói: “Hôm nay trong cung loạn cào cào, vừa phải lo tang sự cho hoàng đế, lại còn lo chuyện tân đế kế vị, rắc rối lắm.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy phải lo quốc tang trước chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Ngoài sáng thì đúng là làm quốc tang trước.” Hắn cúi xuống, thẩy một hạt đậu vào miệng, “Nhưng mà Thái tử kiểm soát việc triều chính, đến cả kiêu vệ ngoài cổng cung cũng đổi thành người của mình, nghiễm nhiên đã trở thành thiên hạ của Thái tử rồi.”

Lục Chuẩn làm rơi khoai lang vào bếp than, khói mù bốc lên, tay cậu cứng đơ, hỏi: “Vậy Duệ Vương không phải sẽ bị đối phó sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ra vẻ vô tâm: “Duệ Vương bị đối phó thì liên quan gì tới chúng ta?”

Lục Chuẩn gào lên: “Đương nhiên là không liên quan đến huynh rồi! Nhưng Bất Phàm Cung nhiều năm liên hệ với Duệ Vương, sẽ không bị liên lụy chứ?” Cậu không quan tâm đến củ khoai lang kia nữa, chạy đến bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, dùng đôi bàn tay bẩn thỉu túm lấy người ta, “Nhị ca, huynh nghĩ cách gì đi!”

Dung Lạc Vân giằng ra: “Ta thì có cách gì được?”

Lục Chuẩn nói nhỏ: “Huynh bay vào cung ám sát Thái tử!”

Dung Lạc Vân nhíu mày: “Đệ tưởng ta không sợ trời không sợ đất thật đấy à, vậy không bằng ta bay lên thiên đình giết chết Ngọc Hoàng Đại Đế rồi thống trị tam giới luôn cho xong.” Miệng thì nói như vậy nhưng ánh mắt lại khẽ chuyển động, lơ đãng đối mắt với Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn cười nhai đậu, nếu chuyện đã không liên quan đến mình thì lại giống như kế hoạch khi ở trong quân trướng.

Tiểu thần tài ngây thơ đáng thương, lo bò trắng răng, khoai lang cũng không ăn nổi nữa. Cậu dẫn Thái Bình ra ngoài hóng gió, ra ngoài sân giẫm lên tuyết, rồi bốc một nhúm tuyết lạnh lên làm sạch tay.

Trong phòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong vớt củ khoai cháy khét ra, chẳng sợ phỏng mà lột vỏ ra, để lộ phần ruột thơm lừng, Dung Lạc Vân giống như một con chó con mèo háu ăn, ngửi thấy mùi lập tức lại gần, dụi vào lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong còn nhớ mà tính sổ: “Nhị ca, muốn làm gì đấy?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Muốn Nhị tẩu ôm ôm.” Da mặt y ngày càng dày, mấy lời không biết xấu hổ cũng dám nói, nói ra thôi chưa đủ, còn nhìn chằm chằm phản ứng của Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc tướng quân đanh mặt, nhưng con ngươi không chịu sự kiểm soát, run run để lộ nét mất kiềm chế. Hắn ôm chặt Dung Lạc Vân, đút cho y một miếng khoai lang, sau đó mới nhẹ nhàng mắng: “Quen thói giày vò người ta, chẳng biết xấu hổ là gì nữa rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhai khoai lang đầy miệng, mặc cho hắn giáo huấn, tuyết bên ngoài rơi ngày càng lớn, khi thinh lặng thậm chí có thể nghe thấy âm thanh tuyết chao liệng. Lúc này nếu ở Vô Danh Cư, hoặc là ở biệt uyển Định Bắc Hầu phủ thì tốt biết bao.

Bên bếp lò nhỏ, có người mình thương, dựa vào nhau cùng ngắm cảnh tuyết rơi.

Chỉ ngắm tuyết thôi chưa đủ, ngày xuân trời trong xanh nắng ấm cùng nhau luyện kiếm, mùa hạ cùng hái hoa sen, cầm hai bát đá bào đường nâu, vừa vào thu, nhân lúc trời cao mây thưa cùng ra ngoài du ngoạn, Nam Bắc Song Sát hành tẩu giang hồ.

Dung Lạc Vân tưởng tượng đến mê mẩn, khóe miệng nhếch lên cười ngô nghê, biểu cảm đó trông si mê lạ thường. “Tướng quân.” Y thỏ thẻ một câu, đầu gối lên bả vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Tương lai của chúng ta, có thể mong đợi được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Đương nhiên là được.”

Hắn như đang ôm một đứa trẻ, vừa muốn ôm thật chặt, còn muốn dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt. Hắn vừa lên tiếng liền khiến Dung Lạc Vân yên lòng: “Trận ác chiến lúc trước đã kết thúc rồi, biên ải chí ít có thể duy trì hòa bình hai mươi năm nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân ngửa mặt lên hỏi: “Vậy vùng quan nội thì sao?”

Thành đế băng hà, sau khi Thái tử kế vị sẽ xử trí Trần Nhược Ngâm ra sao, mấy năm qua Trần Nhược Ngâm âm thầm chiêu binh mãi mã, liệu có chịu nhận tội chịu xử phạt hay không, nếu xảy ra tình huống xấu nhất thì nên làm thế nào đây?

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Khi đến đây chúng ta đã nói, Trần Nhược Ngâm nhất định phải chết, còn nhớ không?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Huynh còn nói sẽ thay trời hành đạo.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không tiếp lời, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn Dung Lạc Vân như một lời thừa nhận, trong đáy mắt ủ một nét nghiêm túc không thể hòa tan. Dung Lạc Vân cầm khoai lang, vừa vui lên là đã bóp khoai lang thành khoai nghiền, dính dớp nóng hổi trên bàn tay.

Hai người đồng thanh gọi: “Đỗ Tranh!”

Đỗ Tranh đúng là thảm thật, vác khuôn mặt tê dại tiến vào, nhắm mắt nhắm mũi hầu hạ hai tên phiền phức này.

Duệ Vương phủ đã chuyển thành một màu trắng ảm đạm, nếu chỉ có tuyết thôi thì sẽ là một khung cảnh thuần khiết xinh đẹp, nhưng điểm thêm những phướn khăn tang, chỉ cảm thấy tử khí nồng nặc.

Tuyết dày nửa ngón tay, một chuỗi dấu chân người và một chuỗi dấu móng thú, ngoằn ngoèo uốn lượn đến bên hồ, Lục Chuẩn và Thái Bình bước lên đài ngắm cảnh, trước mắt là mặt hồ đã đóng băng.

“Áu áu.” Thái Bình kêu lên loạn xạ vì bị gió rét thổi.

Sói nguyên quán Giang Nam, người cũng là người Giang Nam chính tông, Lục Chuẩn quấn áo choàng run cầm cập, không nhịn được cả người gồng lên hắt xì một cái.

Cậu sụt sịt mũi, nói: “Ôi mẹ ơi lạnh quá, đi thôi.”

Thái Bình đi theo phía sau, nhe răng cắn góc bào Lục Chuẩn, Lục Chuẩn vừa ngọ nguậy vừa tránh đi, chạy lúc lắc ra khỏi hoa viên. Đi về hướng đông, đi vào một đoạn hành lang, không biết sao mà chỗ này lại không có miếng gió rét nào.

“Áu!”

Lục Chuẩn xoay mặt lại mắng: “Mày kêu cái gì!”

Vừa quay đầu lại thì đụng trúng một người, cơ thể rắn chắc lạnh lẽo, cậu sợ hãi lùi ra sau nửa bước, sau khi đứng vững nhìn kĩ lại, hóa ra là Duệ Vương đang mặc một bộ tang phục. Lục Chuẩn cướp lời trước, định ngăn chặn lời nói của người ta: “Tôi xin lỗi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn ngó xung quanh, không thấy Dung Lạc Vân và Hoắc Lâm Phong đâu, chắc hẳn tên nhóc này đi dạo một mình rồi. Không kiềm lòng được, tầm mắt lại di chuyển lên ngón tay đối phương, nhác thấy nhẫn ngọc, trong tim lại nhói lên sự uất nghẹn.

Lục Chuẩn giấu tay ra sau: “Nhìn gì mà nhìn, đừng hòng đòi nó lại.”

Thái độ trốn tránh này, Mạnh Đình Nguyên tưởng cậu đang sợ, bèn hù dọa: “Nhẫn của ta, nên ta phải đòi về.”

Ai ngờ vừa nói xong, loẹt xoẹt, một thanh loan đao kề ngay trước ngực, Lục Chuẩn tiến lại gần, bày tỏ khí thế giết người cướp của. Mạnh Đình Nguyên sững sờ, hết sức khó tin: “Ta là Vương gia đương triều, không phải ngươi quá to gan rồi hay sao?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Hành tẩu giang hồ, nhất định phải dũng cảm!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên bật cười: “Chỉ vì một chiếc nhẫn thôi mà dám lấy mạng ta, là người khôn khéo không phải nên nịnh bợ ta đòi thêm phú quý về lâu về dài sao?”

Lục Chuẩn thu đao lại, khinh thường nói: “Đợi Thái tử kế vị, người còn có hoa thơm trái ngọt gì để ăn sao? Tưởng tôi là đồ khờ chắc?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hết nói nổi: “Người ta nói cây đổ bầy khỉ tan, cây như ta còn chưa đổ, Tam cung chủ đã muốn tan rồi ư?” Trong cung vất vả cả ngày, hắn thấy rất mệt, dứt khoát ngồi xuống luôn ngay trên hành lang, “Nhưng Bất Phàm Cung và ta có liên hệ nhiều năm, sao có thể dễ dàng rũ bỏ sạch sẽ như thế chứ.”

Lời này chủ yếu để hù dọa người ta, hắn ngước mắt lên nhìn, thu hết mọi phản ứng của Lục Chuẩn vào tầm mắt. Lục Chuẩn quả nhiên giật mình, hàng mày nhăn lại, miệng cũng buồn bã dẩu lên.

Trông cứ như trẻ con, Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi: “Ngươi bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”

Lục Chuẩn đáp: “Hai mươi.”

Cậu vẫn còn nhớ những lời kia, ngồi xuống bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng phản bác: “Tuy rằng Bất Phàm Cung có liên hệ với người, nhưng không có chứng cứ, nếu không thì Trần Nhược Ngâm đã vạch trần người từ lâu rồi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên giả vờ: “Cũng đúng, vậy Bất Phàm Cung cũng xem như may mắn, nhưng ngươi thì trốn không khoát đâu.”

Lục Chuẩn gào lên: “Vớ vẩn, trước đây tôi còn chưa bao giờ gặp Vương gia!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Bình thường ngươi đi cướp bóc, những người ngươi cướp đều là tham quan ô lại, hoặc là những kẻ vì tiền mà làm chuyện bất nhân, ta nói không sai chứ? Mà tin tức chỉ thị cho ngươi thực tế là đến từ ta, ngươi cướp được bao nhiêu, sung công quỹ bao nhiêu, khoản tiền đó thực tế cũng là giao cho ta.”

Hắn ung dung nghiêng đầu qua, thấy sắc mặt Lục Chuẩn chỗ trắng chỗ đỏ, vô cùng bất an. “Huống hồ mỗi lần ngươi đi cướp, câu đầu tiên ngươi nói chính là ‘Ta là Ngọc Diện Loan Đao Khách Lục Chuẩn’.” Hắn nói tiếp, “Ai cũng biết là do ngươi làm, ta mà phơi bày sổ sách ra, ngươi còn rũ bỏ liên can được không?”

Rước lấy bao nhiêu là tanh tưởi, sao mà rũ bỏ được chứ. Lục Chuẩn dù gì cũng mới hai mươi tuổi, lại được Dung Lạc Vân che chở rất kĩ, chỉ hai ba câu đã bắt đầu hoảng loạn, cậu xoay người tháo chiếc nhẫn xuống, cúi đầu xuống trông rất ấm ức.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên ở phía sau nghểnh cổ nhìn lén, thấy chiếc nhẫn kia được nắm lấy, gỡ được một đoạn, rồi lại đẩy vào như luyến tiếc, cứ lặp đi lặp lại như thế. Hắn cảm thán: “Sao ngươi mê tiền thế?”

Lục Chuẩn vừa nghe đã giấu nhẹm tay đi: “Bổn cung chủ mê tiền như vậy đó, chiếc nhẫn này tôi vẫn sẽ đeo, đến lúc đó muốn chém muốn giết thì tùy, tôi cóc sợ!”

Mới nãy còn lo lắng không yên, bây giờ đã nhe nanh múa vuốt, trong hành lang nồng nặc tử khí này trông cậu tràn đầy sức sống lạ thường. Mạnh Đình Nguyên vật lộn với Thái tử hơn nửa ngày, ứng phó với bá quan trong triều, lại phải xử lý những việc trong nghi lễ quàn linh cữu, không có chuyện nào nhẹ nhõm, lúc này nhìn thấy điệu bộ ngốc nghếch của Lục Chuẩn, vậy mà cảm thấy trong lòng thư thái.

Hắn động lòng trắc ẩn, không dám dọa trẻ con nữa, mà nói: “Yên tâm đi, nếu ta kéo ngươi xuống nước, Tiểu Dung nhất định sẽ tìm ta tính sổ mất.”

Lục Chuẩn nhanh miệng: “Người dám gọi Tiểu Dung, bị Nhị tẩu ta nghe được ——” Cậu kịp thời dừng lại, sau đó sực tỉnh, “Quỷ tha ma bắt, Hoắc đại ca là tướng quân, tôi sợ Vương gia làm gì!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên không có sở trường cãi nhau, nên im lặng không đáp. Phía sau, bên ngoài lan can, gió tuyết và ánh nến quanh quẩn một chỗ, trước mặt đối diện với một căn phòng, là Noãn Các nói chuyện với Dung Lạc Vân đêm đó.

Khi đó toàn là đắng cay, bây giờ lại là cởi mở.

Cái người ở bên cạnh đây, ngây thơ chân chất, trên vai không có quá nhiều gánh nặng, hơi ngốc nghếch, chỉ có người chưa từng trải qua gian khó mới có thể sở hữu được nét khờ dại này.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Ta có hơi ngưỡng mộ ngươi.”

Lục Chuẩn xoay mặt lại: “Ngưỡng mộ tôi? Ngưỡng mộ cái gì?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đáp: “Sinh ở dân gian, tự do tự tại.”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Vậy người sinh ở nhà đế vương, tôi còn ngưỡng mộ người cả đời phú quý kia kìa.” Cậu bĩu môi, ăn nói bộc trực, “Duệ Vương, người hơi bị làm giá rồi đó.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên không vui: “Hả, sao ta ——”

Hắn không phát ra được tiếng, Lục Chuẩn bỗng nhiên bịt miệng hắn lại, không cho hắn nói tiếp, mu bàn tay rất mát, nhưng lòng bàn tay lại nóng hổi, dán vào bờ môi hắn. Trước giờ chưa từng có ai làm vậy với hắn, dám vượt quyền bịt miệng hắn mà không biết tôn ti gì.

Lục Chuẩn nghiêm mặt, lạnh giọng nói: “Ai đấy? Đi ra đây.”

Bàn tay trên môi được lấy ra, Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn theo tầm mắt Lục Chuẩn, ở góc hành lang, một bóng dáng nhẹ nhàng bước ra, làn váy dài đung đưa theo, đi đến dưới đèn, hóa ra là Vương phi của hắn.

Lục Chuẩn còn tưởng là kẻ dưới nào tâm địa phức tạp, thấy là thê tử của người ta, nhất thời có hơi lúng túng, cậu ngoảnh mặt ôm Thái Bình, đứng dậy chuẩn bị cáo từ.

Lúc này Mạnh Đình Nguyên cất lời: “Sao mắt nàng lại sưng?”

Nghe như một lời quan tâm, nhưng giọng điệu lại lạnh băng chẳng khác gì gió tuyết. Vương phi nói: “Phụ hoàng băng hà, nghĩ đến thiếp cảm thấy đau buồn.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi: “Đau buồn cho chính bản thân nàng chứ gì?”

Cách đó hai bước, Lục Chuẩn định đi nhưng lại đứng bất động, vịn góc tường nghe lỏm, sao cậu cảm thấy đối thoại của hai người này kỳ kỳ? Đang suy tư thì nghe thấy Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Phụ hoàng đã mất, nàng mất đi chỗ dựa, sợ ta không che chở nổi cho nàng sao?”

Lục Chuẩn hoảng hốt, chẳng lẽ Vương phi và tên cẩu hoàng đế có gian tình?

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói tiếp: “Phụ hoàng gả nàng cho ta, để nàng giám sát ta nhiều năm nay, sau này ta và nàng cũng không cần phải giả vờ nữa.”

Hóa ra là như vậy… Ngay lập tức, Lục Chuẩn hiểu ra vì sao Mạnh Đình Nguyên lại ngưỡng mộ cậu.

Đại tang của Hoàng thượng còn chưa diễn ra, càng không có thời gian xử lý “chuyện nhà”, Mạnh Đình Nguyên đuổi Vương phi đi, sau đó thở dài một hơi như trút được gánh nặng. Quay đầu nhìn thấy Lục Chuẩn vẫn còn ở đây, còn đang trố mắt nhìn hắn.

“Có chuyện gì?”

“Hmm… Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hơi giật mình, đây là thương hại hắn, hay là an ủi hắn?

Nói xong thấy Mạnh Đình Nguyên không có phản ứng gì, Lục Chuẩn hơi lúng túng, xoay người đi ngay: “Ây dô, tôi không biết dỗ dành người ta đâu, về ăn khoai lang nướng đây.”

… Hóa ra là đang dỗ mình ư?

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đứng dưới lồng đèn, từ từ nở nụ cười.

**Chương 104: Lại thêm một người đến nữa**

Tuyết rơi cả một đêm, đến giờ Mão, ánh ban mai vẫn chưa ló dạng, trong phòng đốt vài ngọn đèn, Hoắc Lâm Phong sửa soạn chỉn chu, thỉnh thoảng xoay mặt liếc Dung Lạc Vân trên giường.

Dung Lạc Vân quấn chăn, luyến tiếc ổ chăn ấm áp, híp mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong mặc lớp tang phục cuối cùng. Y ngồi dậy hỏi: “Hôm nay Thành đế hạ táng à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “Ừm” một tiếng: “Tăng nhân trong chùa tụng kinh xong thì sẽ đi đến lăng mộ.”

Cửa phòng kẽo kẹt mở ra, không gõ cửa trước, tự nhiên như thế chính là Lục Chuẩn. Nét mặt tiểu thần tài phơi phới, còn làm điệu đeo một ngọc quan màu tím, đi vào đi thẳng đến bên giường ngồi xuống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tam cung chủ dậy sớm thế, có chuyện gì sao?”

Lục Chuẩn trả lời: “Ta muốn ra ngoài chơi.” Cậu nói như thật, “Trường An dưới chân thiên tử, cũng không thể đến đây uổng công được, tốt xấu gì cũng phải moi được một khoản chứ.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Đệ muốn ra ngoài cướp bóc nữa à?”

Lục Chuẩn giơ tay lên sờ ngọc quan, cậu từng đi kiếm đại sư để tính, cướp bóc là nghề nguy hiểm, dễ sinh tai họa, nếu muốn phá giải thì cần phải ăn mặc tươi tắn một chút, tăng thêm hỉ khí. Tục ngữ nói “muôn hồng nghìn tía”, bây giờ quốc tang mặc đỏ chả khác nào tự tìm đường chết, nên bèn mặc tía.

Cậu cũng biết Trường An canh phòng nghiêm ngặt, không như Tây Càn Lĩnh cách xa hoàng đế. “Hoắc đại ca.” Cậu giở giọng nịnh bợ, “Huynh nhất định biết rõ nơi nào canh phòng lỏng lẻo, huynh chỉ đường được không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn còn ghi thù: “Không gọi Nhị tẩu nữa à?”

Lục Chuẩn trở mặt cực nhanh: “Nhị tẩu gì chứ, huynh đường đường là đại tướng quân, là Nhị ca ta làm phu nhân tướng quân mà.”

Ở trên giường, Dung Lạc Vân xốc chăn lên, một chân đá bay Lục Chuẩn, Hoắc Lâm Phong cười không dừng được, đi đến bên giường ôm mặt Dung Lạc Vân lên, nói: “Ta vào cung đây, em ngủ thêm một lát nữa đi.”

Nói xong xoay người định đi thì chợt dừng lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tam cung chủ, bây giờ đang tổ chức quốc tang, khắp nơi dâng đồ cúng bửu bối nhiều không đếm xuể, năm mươi dặm ngoài thành có dịch quán, cậu có hiểu không?”

Lục Chuẩn lăn dậy: “Dạ hiểu, dạ hiểu!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Dẫn Nhị ca cậu cùng đi, cho em ấy đi dạo một chút, cả ngày ở trong phủ đã mập lên rồi.” Nói xong đi thẳng ra khỏi phòng ngủ.

Dung Lạc Vân ngẩn ngơ trên giường, y mập lên chỗ nào? Giơ tay nhéo cánh tay, rồi lại xoa bụng, để chân trần chạy đến trước gương, soi gương quan sát tỉ mỉ, đâu có béo đâu…

Lục Chuẩn ghé tới: “Nhị ca, lúc đệ tỉnh dậy nghe Đỗ Tranh ra lệnh cho người chuẩn bị ngựa, chẳng lẽ Hoắc đại ca và Duệ Vương cưỡi ngựa vào hoàng cung à?”

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn: “Chỉ có Lâm Phong đi thôi.” Tối qua Mạnh Đình Nguyên trở về bàn giao vài chuyện rồi về hoàng cung trong đêm, “Sao tự dưng nhớ đến mà hỏi Duệ Vương thế?”

Lục Chuẩn đâu có muốn nhắc đến Duệ Vương, là do nghe được bí mật của người ta, nhẫn nhịn cả một đêm. Cậu khẽ nói: “Hôm qua đệ có nói chuyện với Duệ Vương.” Vẻ mặt Lục Chuẩn hết sức bí hiểm, “Nhị ca, huynh chưa biết phải không, Duệ Vương phi…”

Chỉ trong hai ba câu, Lục Chuẩn đã khai hết mọi bí mật của phu thê Mạnh Đình Nguyên từ đầu đến đuôi, Dung Lạc Vân hết hồn, nghĩ kĩ lại cảm thấy cũng không bất ngờ lắm.

Y dặn dò: “Chuyện này không được nói với người khác, nhớ rõ chưa?”

Lục Chuẩn suy nghĩ, đây cũng tính là bí mật hoàng gia đúng không, nếu như cậu lấy đây làm điều kiện, có phải Duệ Vương sẽ thưởng cho cậu một khoản tiền không… nào bạc nào vàng, trân châu mã não, tay chống cằm dựa vào bàn gương, càng nghĩ càng xa, mặt cười cười vừa mê mẩn vừa khờ khạo.

Nhân lúc tên nhóc tưởng tượng xa xôi, Dung Lạc Vân rửa mặt thay đồ, buộc một bó tóc đuôi ngựa cao cao, sửa soạn xong, gõ một cái thật mạnh lên trán Lục Chuẩn, đập vỡ luôn giấc mộng ban ngày của cậu.

Hai huynh đệ rời khỏi trập viên, chưa ra đến cổng chính đã bám tường phi thân, khi đáp xuống đất thì đã ở một nơi nào đó tại thành nam. Cổng thành có quan binh canh giữ nghiêm ngặt, ra hay vào đều bị kiểm tra hết sức gắt gao, xếp hàng nửa canh giờ mới qua được cổng.

Vừa ra khỏi thành, những con đường lớn quan trọng đều đầy ắp kiêu vệ quân, đừng nói là cướp, đến cả việc đánh xe trên đường cũng có bao nhiêu con mắt đang quan sát. Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn xem xét tình thế, chọn lối nhỏ không người, từ khu rừng hoang vu đi về phía nam.

Dọc đường không gặp ai, chừng sau hai mươi dặm, Dung Lạc Vân dừng bước hít mũi, ngửi thấy một mùi máu tanh ngòm. Đi men theo mùi tanh đó dần dần đến được một bụi cây khô héo, tuyết dày che phủ nên không nhìn ra có gì khác thường.

Lục Chuẩn bịt mũi lại, rút một thanh loan đao phá bụi cây ra, mùi tanh càng nồng nặc hơn, dùng đao cào tuyết lên thì bất thình lình nhìn thấy mấy thi thể đang nằm chỏng chơ.

“Nhị ca, mau nhìn này!”

Dung Lạc Vân chăm chú nhìn, tầm mắt chuyển động ra xa, nói: “Phía trước chắc cũng vậy.” Y bẻ cành cây lại gần, vừa đi vừa cào tuyết, để lộ ra từng cái xác.

Tổng cộng mười sáu người, không có binh khí, đều mặc trang phục thường dân, trong số đó còn có người già và phụ nữ. Con đường này bí ẩn như thế, là ai hành hung, những bá tánh tay không tấc sắt này vì sao lại bị giết?

“Những người này…” Lục Chuẩn nuốt nước bọt, “Không phải là bị cướp rồi bị giết chứ?”

Không phải là không có khả năng, nhưng Dung Lạc Vân tinh mắt, dùng cành cây móc lên một tay nải, bên trong rơi ra hai thỏi bạc vụn. Kiểm tra những người khác, không ít người vẫn còn hành trang, có thể thấy hung thủ không có ý đồ cướp tiền, chỉ đơn thuần là giết người.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lão Tam, chúng ta đi tiếp.”

Bọn họ đi về hướng nam, mùi xác chết khi nồng khi nhạt, nhưng không hề ngắt quãng, dưới bụi cây cũng liên tiếp phát hiện ra thi thể. Đi được khoảng bốn mươi dặm, Lục Chuẩn lau mặt, lầm bầm: “Suốt dọc đường đều không có ai.”

Lời này nhắc nhở Dung Lạc Vân, suốt bốn mươi dặm chỉ nhìn thấy xác chết, không thấy người sống, không hề bình thường chút nào. Y lập tức hiểu ra, đoạn đường này không có quan binh canh gác, vốn dĩ là có người đi đường, nhưng liên tiếp xảy ra án mạng nên bây giờ mới không ai dám đi nữa.

Xem ra Hoắc Lâm Phong đã biết rồi, nên mới cố ý bảo bọn họ đến thăm dò.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lão Tam, lên cây.”

Vài phiến lá bay tán loạn, Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn ẩn náu trong tán lá, băng qua mười dặm đường, cách thành Trường An năm mươi dặm, đến được lối ra của khu rừng này. Ngoài bìa rừng là một con đường hoang vu, hoàn toàn không có dịch quán nào.

Dung Lạc Vân nằm nghiêng dựa vào nhánh cây, vành tai động đậy, dùng Lục Lộ Phạn Âm dò ra được một ít tiếng động. Tiếng vó ngựa, tiếng bánh xe hòa lẫn nhau, tiếng hiệu lệnh lên đường, y nín thở chờ đợi, không biết nhóm nhân mã nào đã đi lối nhỏ hoang vắng thế này.

Chừng nửa nén hương sau, đội ngũ gần trăm người từ từ tiến đến, đều ăn mặc bình thường, nhưng phong thái và diện mạo thì không thể che giấu nổi, Dung Lạc Vân từng nhìn thấy ở Tái Bắc, đó là khí thế riêng biệt của người nhà lính.

Đội ngũ kia đi tới, khi xuyên qua cánh rừng, Lục Chuẩn định phi thân ra cản đường, nhưng bị Dung Lạc Vân túm vạt áo sau. Cậu đè thấp giọng, hỏi: “Nhị ca, không xuống làm quen với bọn chúng sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đừng đánh rắn động cỏ, để bọn chúng đi.”

Đợi đội binh mã kia từ từ đi xa, Dung Lạc Vân nhảy xuống, đi dò theo vết xe. Bỗng nhiên, y cúi người nhặt một sợi lông vũ lên, ở ngay trên mặt tuyết, chứng tỏ là mới vừa để lại, thời điểm này lại không có chim chóc ở trong rừng chịu rét.

Chỉ có thể là… rơi xuống từ trên xe ngựa.

Dung Lạc Vân bừng tỉnh: “Là cung tên.” Mỗi một xe, mỗi một bao, chắc hẳn là binh khí và lương thực, ở trên đường có nhiều người chết, chứng tỏ đội binh lai lịch bất minh này không phải nhóm đầu tiên.

Làm rõ được điểm này, Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn tiếp tục mai phục, nội trong một ngày có tổng cộng ba nhóm người ngựa đi ngang qua, khi nhóm cuối cùng đến thì đã là hoàng hôn. Hai huynh đệ theo đuôi đến trước cổng thành Trường An, đội binh kia không đi cổng chính mà tiến vào thành từ cửa ngách phía tây.

Đội quân khả nghi như thế, một ngày ba lượt, vậy mà có thể thuận lợi vào thành, có thể thấy trong ngoài đều cùng một giuộc, Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn không chậm trễ nữa, đi qua mấy con ngõ, không lâu sau về lại Duệ Vương phủ.

Phi thân đáp đất, Lục Chuẩn giật mình: “Úi cha!”

Dưới gốc cây bên tường, Hoắc Lâm Phong đang đứng khoanh tay cười nói: “Đoán được hai người sẽ quay về từ bên này nên ta đứng đây đợi.” Ngay sau đó Dung Lạc Vân vừa xoay người đáp xuống, hắn nhanh tay lẹ mắt tiến lên một bước, dang rộng cánh tay đỡ lấy người ta.

Ôm chặt rồi xoay nửa vòng, tay áo phất qua tuyết đọng trên đầu cành, giống như hoa rơi ngày xuân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Hai người đi cướp thu hoạch được gì rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ lạnh: “Còn dám hỏi à.” Vừa nhấc chân nhảy xuống, đấm một chưởng vào lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Hoắc tướng quân, huynh đúng là gian xảo thật đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cho đấm cho đá: “Ta sợ nói rõ ràng quá sẽ khiến em mất hứng.”

Vừa nói vừa đi về phía trập viên, đợi cửa đóng lại vào trong phòng mới dám thả lỏng, nói chuyện cũng minh bạch hơn một chút, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Năm mươi dặm ngoài thành nối với đường núi hoang vu, hôm nay có ba đội binh mã vào rừng, mang theo binh khí và lương thực.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Một đội có bao nhiêu người?”

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ một hồi: “Ít nhất thì gần trăm, nhiều nhất là hai, ba trăm.”

Y ngửa mặt lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong vắt khăn ướt lau mặt cho y, bàn tay cầm kiếm giết người dịu dàng lạ thường, thậm chí còn khiến y thấy ngưa ngứa. y hỏi: “Lén lén lút lút như thế, bọn chúng là người của ai thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Em quên rồi sao? Mấy năm nay Trần Nhược Ngâm chiêu binh mãi mã, bây giờ cũng có đất dụng võ rồi.”

Lục Chuẩn ngồi trên sạp đói đến nỗi ngực dính vào lưng rồi, đang cầm một hộp đồ ăn nhẹ nhai nhồm nhoàm, nghe thế dừng lại, miệng phun vụn bánh phèo phèo nói: “Dụng võ cái gì? Ông ta muốn tạo phản chắc?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hờ hững nói: “Sai, ông ta là sợ có người tạo phản.”

Chuyện thông đồng với địch, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất định sẽ không buông tha, dù cho tân đế có che chở thì hắn cũng phải cứng rắn đòi Trần Nhược Ngâm trả giá. Đến lúc đó, Trần Nhược Ngâm sẽ bị chụp mũ “mưu phản”, rồi xuất binh trấn áp, như vậy là thành danh chính ngôn thuận.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh định làm thế nào?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gọi với ra ngoài phòng: “Đỗ Tranh, gọi Điền Triệt tới đây.”

Trời đã tối thui rồi, Đỗ Tranh xách đèn đi gọi Điền Triệt, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi bên bàn đợi, không lâu sau Điền Triệt mặc một bộ thường phục đi tới, hành lễ bên cửa đợi lệnh.

“Phân phó xuống dưới.” Hoắc Lâm Phong ra lệnh, “Mười tinh binh chia làm hai nhóm, mai phục ở khu rừng vắng bốn mươi dặm ngoài thành, luân phiên nhau canh chừng, nếu có đội ngũ binh lực nào vào rừng thì không cho phép bất cứ ai sống sót ra ngoài.”

Điền Triệt nhận lệnh: “Vâng, mạt tướng lập tức đi xử lý.”

Đây là sắp giết người thấy máu rồi, Lục Chuẩn đặt hộp bánh xuống, đi tới bên cạnh Dung Lạc Vân, hỏi: “Nhị ca, có phải sắp có biến rồi không?”

Dung Lạc Vân hờ hững nói: “Tất cả đều nằm trong dự liệu, trong kế hoạch, không tính là có biến.”

Lục Chuẩn lại đi hỏi Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Hoắc đại ca, Trường An có phải sắp đánh trận không?” Cậu khó tránh lo sợ, Định Bắc Hầu lợi hại như vậy còn tử chiến, có thể biết là cực kỳ nguy hiểm rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe ra được nỗi bất an, nên cố ý nói: “Vì để trừ gian thần, đương nhiên phải ác chiến.”

Lục Chuẩn thầm nghĩ, thêm cậu không tính là nhiều, bớt cậu cũng không tính là ít, thua thì sẽ mất mạng, nếu thắng cậu cũng không được phong quan tiến chức… Cậu cân nhắc một hồi, lí nhí nói: “Nhị ca, sắp tới cuối năm rồi, đệ muốn về Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Dung Lạc Vân vạch trần: “Sao đệ tham sống sợ chết thế hả?”

Điều tối kỵ của người giang hồ chính là “tham sống sợ chết”, Lục Chuẩn lấp lửng nói: “Đâu có… Tàng Kim Các nhiều ngân lượng như thế vẫn chưa tiêu hết, nếu đệ xảy ra chuyện gì ở Trường An, há chẳng phải chết không nhắm mắt ư…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân nhịn không được, phì cười, Lục Chuẩn bẽ mặt bèn bổ sung: “Thật ra là do đệ nhớ Đại ca, lúc đến đây Đại ca còn nói sẽ dạy đệ chưởng pháp…”

Trong phòng um sùm một hồi, bỗng nhiên có tiếng gõ cửa, hóa ra là quản gia của Duệ Vương phủ.

Quản gia bẩm báo: “Dung công tử, ngoài phủ có người tìm công tử.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Là ai?”

Quản gia đáp: “Người đó nói mình tên Đoạn Hoài Khác.”


	53. 105+106

**Chương 105: Ai cần thì người ấy dùng**

“Đại ca!”

Hai chất giọng đan xen vào nhau, Dung Lạc Vân và Lục Chuẩn đồng thanh hô gọi, qua khỏi ngưỡng cửa, nhìn thấy một bóng dáng cao lớn đang chắp tay sau lưng đứng đợi dưới ánh đèn ngoài Duệ Vương phủ.

Ngay thẳng, đoan chính, quay người lại hiện ra tướng mạo anh tuấn, còn toát lên vẻ mệt mỏi do đi đường nhiều ngày.

Trước giờ Đoạn Hoài Khác theo phái quân tử, dẫu nhiều tháng không gặp nhưng vẫn rất kiềm chế, Dung Lạc Vân lại không có nhiều kiểm soát như thế, y chạy ào tới, thô bạo túm lấy cánh tay người ta, cực kỳ phấn khích: “Đại ca! Mấy tháng nay đệ vẫn luôn nhớ đến huynh!”

Lục Chuẩn túm cánh tay còn lại: “Đại ca, đệ mới nãy còn nhắc tới huynh á!”

Đoạn Hoài Khác không để ý đến Dung Lạc Vân, xoay mặt nhìn Lục Chuẩn, hỏi: “Đệ nhắc đến ta làm gì?” Nói xong còn rút tay ra, gỡ bỏ tiếp xúc với Dung Lạc Vân.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Đệ muốn về Tây Càn Lĩnh tìm huynh, huynh lại đến đây tìm đệ.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng một bên như trời trồng, nhận ra sự xa cách của Đoạn Hoài Khác, y đứng yên một chỗ khó xử, cũng hơi tủi thân, nên y tha thiết gọi một tiếng “Đại ca”.

Đoạn Hoài Khác ngoảnh mặt nói chuyện với Lục Chuẩn, giả vờ như không nghe thấy, cũng không có chút phản ứng nào. Lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong chậm rãi đi ra, nhìn thấy cảnh này lập tức khoác eo Dung Lạc Vân, hỏi: “Đoạn cung chủ, đã lâu không gặp, đến cả lễ nghi cũng vứt bỏ rồi à?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nhìn sang: “Lễ nghi chẳng qua chỉ là quy củ phàm phu tục tử, vì sao không thể vứt bỏ?” Tầm mắt khẽ chuyển động đến chỗ Dung Lạc Vân, “Đến cả người thân nương tựa lẫn nhau cũng có thể vứt bỏ được thì những chuyện khác có sá gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân hơi sửng sốt, người thân nương tựa nhau mà sống là nói tỷ tỷ, khi y rời khỏi Tây Càn Lĩnh không nói một câu từ biệt, thậm chí còn nói dối là bế quan luyện công, bây giờ đã qua nửa năm rồi…

“Đại ca…” Y thều thào, “Đệ biết sai rồi.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác giống như một phu tử nghiêm khắc, nói: “Ta cũng không phải người thân của đệ, đệ xin lỗi ta làm gì? Nếu đệ vẫn còn lương tâm thì nhận lỗi với tỷ tỷ của đệ đi.”

Bên này đại ca giáo huấn đệ đệ, bên kia Hoắc tướng quân lại nhịn không nổi, hắn tiến lên phía trước kéo Dung Lạc Vân lại, nói: “Cách xa nghìn dặm như thế, huynh bảo em ấy nhận lỗi thế nào? Lần này huynh đến đây là vì muốn ức hiếp em ấy hay sao?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác không muốn để ý đến Hoắc Lâm Phong, xoay người lại, khôi phục điệu bộ như mới gặp. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói thầm, tên này đúng là chướng khí, từng bại trận trước mình mà còn bày đặt làm giá, bỗng nhiên, hắn nhìn theo tầm mắt Đoạn Hoài Khác, mới nhận ra trong bóng tối dưới bậc thềm trước phủ, hóa ra còn có một chiếc xe ngựa đang đậu.

Nếu như Đoạn Hoài Khác đi một mình thì cưỡi ngựa vừa gọn nhẹ vừa nhanh chóng, còn cưỡi xe ngựa, chẳng lẽ còn có người khác theo cùng ư?

“Tiểu Dung.” Hoắc Lâm Phong xoay mặt khẽ gọi, chỉ về phía xe ngựa bảo Dung Lạc Vân xem thử. Dung Lạc Vân cũng nhận ra có gì đó không đúng, y bước xuống bậc thềm, nửa tin nửa ngờ đến trước xe ngựa.

Y ngoái đầu nhìn Đoạn Hoài Khác, giống như càng gần quê nhà càng sợ hãi, y gọi như đang cầu cứu: “Đại ca?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác cởi bỏ điệu bộ lạnh nhạt, mà thay vào đó là sự quan tâm và lòng trắc ẩn, hất hất cằm về phía buồng xe. Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu, vươn tay ra, cầm rèm từ từ vén lên, còn chưa kịp nhìn rõ thì đã cay mắt xót mũi trước rồi.

Giọng y run rẩy: “Tỷ tỷ…”

Trong buồng xe, ánh sáng u ám, Dung Đoan Vũ ngồi gọn bên trong, trên mặt dường như loáng thoáng ánh nước, là hai hàng lệ vừa lăn xuống. Dung Lạc Vân vươn tay vào, giữ Dung Đoan Vũ, định đỡ cô xuống xe.

Dung Đoan Vũ nhích ra ngoài một chút, tuy có váy che phủ nhưng cũng có thể nhìn ra vẻ vụng về trong hành động, tốn rất nhiều sức lực, cô từ trong buồng xe nhích ra, nhưng không đứng dậy mà vẫn ngồi ở đó. Người hầu của Vương phủ rất tinh ý, vội vàng lấy ghế dài tới, nhưng Dung Đoan Vũ lắc đầu, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Lạc Vân, đệ bế tỷ xuống đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt: “Tỷ, cơ thể tỷ bị gì sao?”

Y tiến lên ôm lấy Dung Đoan Vũ, bế cô xuống xe, sau khi xuống đất, Dung Đoan Vũ lảo đảo túm lấy y. Đợi đứng vững rồi, Dung Đoan Vũ mới đáp: “Tỷ đã tàn phế một chân rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân như bị trúng một đòn rất nặng, trong não chỉ còn lại một màu trắng, mất một chân, tỷ tỷ của y đã mất một chân rồi. Gò má nóng hổi, y không thể phát ra bất cứ âm thanh nào, mặc cho dòng lệ nóng cứ tuôn ào ào.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng chạy tới, cũng kinh ngạc không thôi, đành thấp giọng an ủi: “Tiểu Dung, bên ngoài lạnh lắm, cõng tỷ tỷ vào phủ trước đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân thẫn thờ quỳ xổm xuống, cõng Dung Đoan Vũ lên, bước từng bước vào phủ, đi về phía trập viên, những người còn lại đi phía sau, y ở phía trước, hứng hết gió đêm bắt đầu nghẹn ngào.

“Đừng khóc nữa.” Dung Đoan Vũ lau nước mắt cho y, “Trước mặt mọi người, trông ra thể thống gì nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Chân của tỷ tàn phế rồi, chân của tỷ tàn phế rồi!”

Dung Đoan Vũ vỗ lên bờ vai gầy kia, khẽ nói: “Gào cái gì, muốn để cả thành Trường An đều biết chân của tỷ tàn phế rồi à?” Nhìn thấy khoảng sáng, là phòng lớn ở trập viên, sau khi tiến vào, Dung Đoan Vũ được cõng vào phòng ngủ.

Chỉ một thoáng thôi mà năm người đã lấp kín căn phòng, trông hơi chật chội, Dung Đoan Vũ được đặt xuống sạp, nhìn quanh một vòng, tầm mắt dừng ở chỗ Hoắc Lâm Phong vài giây.

Cô mở miệng: “Tôi muốn nói chuyện riêng với Lạc Vân một lúc.”

Những người khác đóng cửa ra ngoài, Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu lại nhìn Dung Lạc Vân một cái, ngoài phòng ngủ là một gian sảnh nhỏ, hắn cùng Đoạn Hoài Khác uống trà, nhưng sự chú ý đều đặt hết lên hai cánh cửa.

“Chân của Dung cô nương đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?” Hắn hỏi.

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Trần Nhược Ngâm phái người xâm nhập vào Tây Càn Lĩnh, ai cũng biết quan hệ của hai tỷ đệ họ, kẻ xấu muốn bắt Đoan Vũ để uy hiếp.” Lúc đó, Dung Đoan Vũ nhảy xuống từ lầu bốn, muốn tự tử để cắt đứt ưu phiền về sau của Dung Lạc Vân.

“Khi ta tới thì toàn thân cô ấy đều là vết thương, cứu được một mạng, nhưng chân thì hoàn toàn tàn phế rồi.” Đoạn Hoài Khác cúi nhìn xuống, trông rất thương tiếc. Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng đau xót theo, chỉ nghĩ thôi cũng biết Dung Lạc Vân sẽ tự trách bản thân đến mức nào.

Trong phòng, Dung Lạc Vân ngồi xồm xuống, nhẹ nhàng chạm vào bắp chân Dung Đoan Vũ, hỏi: “Tỷ, có đau không?”

Dung Đoan Vũ lắc đầu, cô không đau, không có bất kì tri giác nào hết, Dung Lạc Vân bị vẻ mặt này của cô kích thích, hai mắt đỏ lên, tiếng khóc nức nở lẫn theo cơn phẫn hận: “Đệ sẽ giết bọn chúng! Đệ phải giết hết bọn chúng để báo thù!”

Tiếng quát như có tiếng vọng, sau khi yên tĩnh, Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “So với việc bỏ mạng thì chân tàn phế có là gì, tỷ cũng không để ý đâu.”

Cô dừng một lát rồi nói: “Hay là… nói chuyện của đệ trước đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân giật mình, đây muốn tính sổ với mình sao, cậu ngậm chặt miệng, đầu cũng cúi gằm, tỏ vẻ biết sai sẽ sửa, đến cả giọng nói cũng nhẹ nhàng hơn: “Tỷ, đệ biết lỗi rồi.”

Dung Đoan Vũ lại không tha cho y: “Nhận lỗi thì xí xóa mọi chuyện, thế thiên hạ này cũng không cần luật pháp làm chi nữa.” Sơn đậu khấu biến mất, móng tay màu lợt chọc thẳng vào trán y, “Tây Càn Lĩnh cách Tái Bắc mấy nghìn dặm, đệ nói đi là đi ngay, nếu biết lành dữ khó đoán, ngày về bất định, vậy mà còn dám không từ mà biệt?!”

Dung Lạc Vân bị dí nghiêng đầu, vội vàng dựng thẳng đầu, tiện cho tỷ tỷ dí vào trán lần nữa.

“Còn nói dối gạt tỷ, giả vờ vế quan luyện công?” Dung Đoan Vũ không dí trán nữa mà chuyển sang nhéo lỗ tai, “Đệ luyện được thần công gì rồi hả? Có thể dời non lấp bể, hay là lên trời xuống đất?”

Dung Lạc Vân đỏ hết cả tai: “Lăng Vân Chưởng luyện đến tầng thứ bảy…”

Dung Đoan Vũ ngắt lời: “Luyện ở đâu?” Không cần nói cũng biết, Tái Bắc, nơi ác chiến nguy hiểm, “Biết đệ chạy đến vùng quan ngoại, ngày nào tỷ cũng nơm nớp lo sợ, chỉ lo đệ xảy ra bất trắc gì.”

Trong sảnh nhỏ, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng phắt dậy, đi đến trước cửa, chăm chú nghe ngóng động tĩnh bên trong, chỉ nghe Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Tỷ đệ chúng ta nương tựa nhau mà sống, đệ lại vì một người đàn ông mà hục hặc với tỷ, bây giờ thì còn giỏi hơn nữa, vì một người đàn ông mà không từ mà biệt với tỷ, đi biền biệt mấy tháng không về, một bức thư nhà là đẩy được tỷ đi rồi!”

Dung Lạc Vân nhận lỗi: “Tỷ, sau này đệ không dám nữa đâu!”

Cậu cầm tay Dung Đoan Vũ, tát mạnh lên mặt mình: “Đều tại đệ, nếu không tỷ cũng sẽ không tàn phế, tỷ cứ đánh đệ cho thật mạnh đi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghe thấy định đẩy cửa tiến vào nhưng bị Đoạn Hoài Khác cản lại, Đoạn Hoài Khác dè bỉu nói: “Cậu đi vào chẳng khác nào thêm dầu vào lửa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sốt ruột nói: “Lỡ Tiểu Dung bị đánh thì làm sao?!”

Đoạn Hoài Khác càng dè bỉu hơn: “Chút sức lực ấy của Đoan Vũ có thể đánh tàn phế được đệ ấy sao? Huống hồ, Đoan Vũ vượt nghìn dặm xa xôi tìm tới đây là vì đã quá nhớ thương đệ ấy, sao nỡ ra tay đánh được.”

Quả nhiên, trong phòng không còn tiếng động gì nữa. Dung Đoan Vũ rút tay ra, liếc mắt lên giường, thấy hai chiếc gối đầu, một tấm chăn bông, trên giá gỗ treo mấy bộ y bào và quan phục, vết tích trong căn phòng này có giấu cũng giấu không nổi.

Dung Lạc Vân thấy xấu hổ không thôi, trên người như mọc rận, toàn thân đều thấy gượng gạo. “Tỷ, đường xa mệt mỏi, hay là tỷ nghỉ ngơi trước đi?” Y ngước mặt lên, “Sáng mai rồi giáo huấn đệ nhé, được không?”

Dung Đoan Vũ giữ vạt áo Dung Lạc Vân, kéo lại gần, gương mặt xinh đẹp lúc đỏ lúc trắng, như đang nhẫn nhịn vẻ xấu hổ. Hồi sau, cô khó lắm mới mở miệng hỏi: “Hoắc Lâm Phong ức hiếp đệ à?”

Dung Lạc Vân trố mắt, xoắn lưỡi: “Gì mà ức hiếp chứ, không, không có đâu…”

Tốt xấu gì cũng từng ở trong chốn phong nguyệt, Dung Đoan Vũ chỉ về phía giường: “Buổi đêm, ở đằng kia, hắn có ức hiếp đệ không?”

Ánh ráng chiều cũng không đỏ bằng sắc mặt Dung Lạc Vân, giống như bôi cả một hộp son, trán cậu toát mồ hôi, thẹn thùng hiện rõ, đầu lưỡi va đập loạn xạ trong miệng, ấp a ấp úng không nói ra được câu nào giữ thể diện.

Cũng không cần đáp, biểu cảm này thẳng thắn hơn bất kì ngôn ngữ nào.

Những quở trách, đổ lỗi, than phiền mà Dung Lạc Vân đã nghĩ hoàn toàn không diễn ra, Dung Đoan Vũ điềm tĩnh nhìn y, ánh mắt hơi hạ xuống, chỉ thốt lên một tiếng thở dài.

“Tỷ tỷ?” Y thử gọi.

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Từ sau khi đệ đi Tái Bắc, mỗi ngày tỷ đều bái phật cầu phúc, chỉ cần đệ bình an, bất luận thế nào tỷ đều sẽ thuận theo ý đệ.”

Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy run rẩy ôm chầm lấy Dung Đoan Vũ.

Đêm nay, tất cả các phòng trong trập viên đều được lấp kín, Dung Lạc Vân trông bên giường Dung Đoan Vũ, không rời một li, Hoắc Lâm Phong một mình trải qua đêm dài, Đoạn Hoài Khác cùng Lục Chuẩn chen chung một phòng.

Đêm khuya vắng lặng, Lục Chuẩn nói: “Đại ca, huynh đến thật chẳng đúng lúc.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi: “Vậy ta nên đến lúc nào?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Đáng lẽ phải chờ đệ quay về rồi huynh hẵng tới.” Cậu không kìm nén nổi, bám vào gối đầu tới gần, “Huynh không biết chứ gì, Duệ Vương phi trong phủ này…”

Lại tiết lộ chuyện của Mạnh Đình Nguyên, nói xong, cậu hỏi thêm một câu: “Đại ca, Tàng Kim Các của đệ vẫn ổn chứ?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác đáp: “Duệ Vương chưa phát ngân lượng, chi tiêu ngày thường đều lấy trong Tàng Kim Các của đệ, lộ phí đến Trường An lần này cũng lấy từ chỗ của đệ.”

Lục Chuẩn bĩu môi, tức đến nỗi thất khiếu (*) muốn bốc khói, đang định phát tiết thì bị Đoạn Hoài Khác chưởng một phát sau gáy, “ặc” một tiếng ngủ luôn.

(*) thất khiếu: Hai lỗ tai, hai lỗ mũi, hai mắt và mồm.

Đêm dài giá lạnh qua đi, khi trời dần sáng, ngoài sân truyền tới tiếng ồn ào.

Dung Lạc Vân ở trên giường nhổm dậy, liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ, thấy Mạnh Đình Nguyên dẫn theo bốn năm thân binh ở bên ngoài, sau đó Hoắc Lâm Phong từ phòng lớn đi ra, kể lại cho Mạnh Đình Nguyên đang chau mày.

Không lâu sau, hai người kia sải bước ra ngoài, không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Động tĩnh không hề nhỏ, tất cả mọi người ở trong trập viên đều lục tục thức dậy, chỉ nhìn bàng quan chứ tạm thời không dễ hành động khinh suất. Đợi trời sáng hẳn, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Mạnh Đình Nguyên quay về, không dẫn theo tùy tùng, xem ra đã không còn vấn đề gì rồi.

Dung Lạc Vân ra khỏi phòng, hỏi thăm: “Mới nãy có chuyện gì thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tân đế phái người thẩm vấn A Trát Thái, vừa đem đi rồi.”

A Trát Thái là nhân chứng quan trọng, nhưng nếu không giao người thì sẽ thành tội khi quân phạm thượng. Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Tiếp theo đây chỉ cần chờ đợi thôi, xem hoàng huynh có chiêu gì, sẽ phạt lão tặc họ Trần yên lòng dân chúng, hay là đối phó với chúng ta.”

Dung Lạc Vân gật gù, trước bão tố luôn là khoảnh khắc bình yên nhất, không có gì phải sợ hãi.

“Phải rồi.” Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói, “Nửa đêm quay về phủ, ta nghe nói Tiểu Hồi đến đây rồi.” Đường Hồi là tên cũ của Dung Đoan Vũ, hắn đã quen xưng hô như thế, “Quản gia còn nói với ta, chân cô ấy…”

Dung Lạc Vân mím môi, nhắc tới vẫn thấy buồn, Mạnh Đình Nguyên an ủi: “Tiểu Hành đừng buồn, bây giờ ta sẽ vào cung tìm hai vị ngự y đến xem thử, có lẽ vẫn còn cách.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói xong đi ngay, không chậm trễ giây phút nào, ra khỏi trập viên vừa rẽ qua thì đụng phải Lục Chuẩn đang đứng đợi bên cửa. Lục Chuẩn mới tỉnh dậy không lâu, ngáp ngắn ngáp dài mắt kèm nhèm.

“Tam cung chủ, có chuyện gì sao?” Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi.

Lục Chuẩn vào thẳng vấn đề: “Vương gia, người nên phát ngân lượng cho Bất Phàm Cung rồi.”

Khoảng thời gian này bận trong bận ngoài, Mạnh Đình Nguyên sơ sót, nghe thế liền ưng thuận ngay tắp lự: “Muốn bao nhiêu?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Năm nghìn lượng.”

“Năm nghìn lượng?” Mạnh Đình Nguyên chắp tay ra sau, “Tam cung chủ, sao cậu không đi cướp đi?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Tôi đã gặp được ông chủ lớn là Vương gia đây rồi, vì sao còn phải phí sức đi cướp nữa chứ?” Cậu còn đang buồn ngủ, giương cằm ngáp một cái, trước khi đi còn uy hiếp đối phương, “Nếu người không đưa thì tôi sẽ truyền bí mật của của Duệ Vương phi ra ngoài…”

Bóng lưng kia đi xa vào vườn, Mạnh Đình Nguyên á khẩu, tức giận gọi phòng thu chi của phủ ra.

Dưới mái hiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đối mắt nhìn nhau một lúc rồi vén rèm, sóng vai bước vào phòng. Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn quầng thâm dưới mắt Dung Lạc Vân, nói: “Đi nghỉ ngơi đi, gọi nha hoàn hầu hạ tỷ tỷ em.”

Dung Lạc Vân không lên tiếng, cứ lặng thinh mãi đến tận trước cửa, cửa khép hờ, xuyên qua khe hở có thể nhìn thấy Dung Đoan Vũ ngồi dựa trên giường. bọn họ đẩy cửa tiến vào, giống như tiểu nhân gây lỗi nhìn thấy lão gia trong quan phủ, vừa chột dạ vừa áy náy.

Bỗng nhiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Dung cô nương, xin hãy giao Tiểu Dung cho tôi.”

Hai mắt Dung Lạc Vân tối sầm, tên điên này đang nói gì vậy, không cần mặt mũi nữa sao… Y ở phía sau nện cho một cú, rồi lén quan sát biểu cảm của Dung Đoan Vũ.

Dung Đoan Vũ điềm đạm nói: “Cậu sẽ luôn luôn đối xử tốt với đệ đệ tôi chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa kinh ngạc vừa mừng rỡ: “Tôi xin thề!” Hắn nắm chặt tay Dung Lạc Vân, “Tôi nhất định sẽ yêu quý em ấy, nếu làm trái lời thề, tôi sẽ đột tử trên sa trường không bao giờ được luân hồi.”

Không hổ là tướng quân của Tái Bắc, dù có đột tử cũng không thể ở nơi nào khác.

Dung Đoan Vũ vốn đã cho phép rồi, cũng không còn sức bắt đối phương cam kết hư đang cò kè mặc cả được, chi bằng nói những chuyện thực tế thì hơn.

“Lạc Vân, đệ ra ngoài đi.” Cô đuổi Dung Lạc Vân đi, trong phòng chỉ còn lại Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Hoắc tướng quân, trong tay nải có một cái hộp, cậu nhận lấy đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đi lấy tay nải trên bàn, móc ra một cái hộp gỗ, cảm thấy rất quen ắt, sao giống như cái hộp thuốc bổ Dung Lạc Vân từng lấy nhầm vậy? Hắn nhịn không được, hỏi: “Dung cô nương, đây là…?”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Cậu và đệ đệ tôi đã làm chuyện ‘gạo nấu thành cơm’ rồi đúng không?”

Thẳng thừng như thế, Hoắc Lâm Phong suýt nữa sặc nước bọt, Dung Đoan Vũ nhìn hắn, nói: “Ở thanh lâu tôi thấy nhiều rồi, cũng biết đoạn tụ là loại gì, hộp thuốc này là ta đặc biệt đem tớ đây đấy.”

Dung Đoan Vũ nghĩ hắn “yếu” ư? Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng nói: “Không cần không cần đâu, tôi không cần dùng cái này, thật… thật sự không cần đâu!”

Dung Đoan Vũ nhíu mày: “Hoắc tướng quân dùng?” Cô hết sức nghi hoặc, nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong từ đầu tới chân, “Chẳng lẽ, Hoắc tướng quân cung phụng dưới thân Lạc Vân ư?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong sắp thổ huyết: “Không phải…”

Dung Đoan Vũ nửa tin nửa ngờ: “Đoạn tụ làm chuyện đó rất dễ thương tổn, hộp này là vật ngoài thân, dùng để bảo dưỡng cơ thể.” Dẫu sao cũng là nữ nhi, có am hiểu phong nguyệt thế nào cũng không tránh khỏi xấu hổ, “Tóm lại là, hai người ai cần thì người đó dùng.”

Mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong nóng ran, đến cổ cũng đỏ, vẫn không quên phép lịch sự: “Đa tạ Dung cô nương.”

Dung Đoan Vũ nói: “Cũng nên đổi xưng hô rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giật mình: “Đa tạ tỷ tỷ…”

Hắn cầm chiếc hộp ra khỏi phòng, nhìn thấy Dung Lạc Vân, nhớ lại ánh mắt thăm dò của Dung Đoan Vũ, còn có câu “cung phụng dưới thân”.

Hắn cả đời anh dũng, lần này có nhảy xuống Lam Hồ cũng rửa không sạch.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Cạn lời.

**Chương 106: Gậy ông đập lưng ông**

Trong một quán ăn gần chợ, người xếp hàng dài chưa đến giữa trưa mà đã thay khách liên tục. Trong phòng riêng trên lầu hai, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân ngồi đối diện nhau, ở giữa là một nồi đang sôi ùng ục, trong nồi hầm thịt dê thơm phức.

Dung Lạc Vân gắp một miếng, mới nhét vào miệng đã nóng đến môi run lẩy bẩy, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngước mắt lên nhìn, đầu tiên là nhịn cười, sau đó hớn hở, nói: “Duệ Vương phủ ngày ngày ăn sơn hào hải vị, sao cứ như một nhóc ăn mày chết đói thế?”

Nuốt miếng thịt dê kia xuống, Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Có lẽ là năm đó khi ta làm ăn mày nên bây giờ để lại di chứng.” Ý y chỉ là khi mới tới Tây Càn Lĩnh, chia xa tỷ tỷ, một thân một mình ăn mày trên phố.

Dung Lạc Vân liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ, cửa đóng chặt, không chừa ra khe hở nào, tiểu nhị đã dặn dò kĩ, cửa phải đóng thật kín, tránh dây vào rắc rối. Y hỏi: “Có thể dây vào rắc rối gì chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tiên đế băng hà không lâu, bá tánh ai dám nô đùa cười nói, nhưng bây giờ gần cuối năm rồi, là dịp vui vẻ nhất trong cả năm.” Cho nên, “Chỉ có thể đóng kín cửa, len lén vui mừng.”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một tiếng: “Nhà họ Mạnh này mặt dày thật, chết thì cũng chết rồi, còn muốn dân chúng tưởng nhớ mấy tháng luôn à.”

Y chợt nhớ đến cảnh tưởng sau khi Hoắc Chiêu chết, thi thể đem về thành Tái Bắc, khi đó hỗn loạn như thế nhưng bà con vẫn đổ hết ra đường, tiếng gào thóc bao trùm cả thành. Mấy ngày làm lễ tang, trước cổng Hầu phủ không lúc nào là vắng người, ai ai cũng cầm một cây cờ phướn, giơ lên thật cao, ngày hạ táng thiêu đến bốn canh giờ.

Dung Lạc Vân không khỏi cảm khái, lòng dân ủng hộ hay phản đối, là thứ khó mà che giấu nhất.

Khẽ ngước mắt lên, y thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong đang ăn ngấu nghiến, nhìn chăm chú một lát, hé miệng bật cười. Hoắc Lâm Phong cảm nhận được, tưởng là tướng ăn của mình xấu, đặt đùi dê xuống, lau miệng dừng lại.

Nhưng Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn cười, hai vai rung lên, khuôn mặt bị khói hun nóng hiện lên một lớp đỏ nhạt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Em cười cái gì?”

Dung Lạc Vân ấp úng không đáp, bỗng nhiên bắp chân bị đau, Hoắc Lâm Phong ở dưới bàn móc chân y. Y đành phải nói bừa: “Không có gì, đột nhiên nhớ lại cái hộp tỷ tỷ đưa cho huynh…”

Sắc mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong biến đổi: “Không được nhắc tới!”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hai ngày nay, ánh mắt tỷ tỷ nhìn ta cứ kì kì.” Sao y có thể dừng lại được chứ, cười run rẩy hết cả người, “Ánh mắt đó như đang nói, đệ đệ mình đúng là không phải dạng vừa.”

Ngũ tạng Hoắc Lâm Phong xoắn bện, rất muốn túm một cục bông vải nhét vào lỗ tai, đang định nổi đóa thì ở dưới bàn, Dung Lạc Vân có qua có lại, dùng mũi giày móc lấy chân hắn. Hắn căng cứng không nhúc nhích, nói: “Em cứ cười thỏa thích đi, em cũng chỉ là một đứa nói mà không làm thôi.”

Vừa nhìn thấy điệu bộ kia, Dung Lạc Vân liền hỏi: “Ý huynh là gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cưới nói: “Còn là ý gì nữa, nói thẳng ra là, cái thuốc kia cũng là để em dùng.” Hắn xoay cổ chân, kẹp cả hai chân Dung Lạc Vân lại, “Đợi tối lửa tắt đèn, cởi áo lên giường, tùy ý cho ta khi dễ, xem em còn cười thế nào được nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân thẹn thùng: “Ban ngày ban mặt, huynh nói vớ vẩn gì thế hả!”

Y chột dạ lia mắt ra ngoài cửa, sợ bị người khác nghe thấy. ai ngờ, chưa thu hồi tầm mắt thì ngoài cửa thoáng qua một bóng ảnh, gõ lên hai tiếng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vào đi.”

Cửa đẩy ra, người đến là Trương Duy Nhân. Mới nãy đùa nghịch đỏ mặt, Dung Lạc Vân giơ tay che mặt, lúng túng cúi đầu xuống, hai chân vẫn còn bị Hoắc Lâm Phong kẹp lấy, y giãy ra, nhưng không thoát khỏi vòng vây.

Trên mặt bàn đứng đắn đường hoàng, dưới bàn thì như yến tiệc rượu tình chốn làng chơi, xấu hổ chết đi được.

“Tướng quân, Nhị cung chủ.” Trương Duy Nhân lễ phép mở miệng, “Nghe nói A Trát Thái đã bị bắt vào thiên lao nhưng chưa được thẩm vấn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đúng vậy, phía Trần Nhược Ngâm thế nào rồi?”

Trương Duy Nhân bẩm báo: “Hôm trước, cửa ngách phía tây thành Trường An đổi lính gác, hiệu úy đích thân đến phủ thừa tướng.”

Đây là tin tức truyền tới, binh mã của Trần Nhược Ngâm luôn phải lén lén lút lút, mỗi nhóm đều đi từ cửa ngách phía tây để vào thành, mấy ngày trước Hoắc Lâm Phong đã sắp xếp đội quân tinh nhuệ vào thành truy sát, tính ra, quả thật cần phải cảnh giác.

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Trần Nhược Ngâm nhận được tin tức, nhất định sẽ phái người vào rừng kiểm tra, phỏng chừng đã biết là do tướng quân làm rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Định Bắc quân của chúng ta không thể đánh đánh giết giết ở thành Trường An được, danh không chính ngôn không thuận, cho nên mười tinh binh kia đều mặc y phục thân binh của Duệ Vương.” Hắn đích thân rót rượu, “Nếu bị bại lộ thì đành phải nói đám man tặc gây hại cho bá tánh, Duệ Vương vì thái bình ở ngoài thành nên mới xuất binh trấn áp.”

Canh nóng trong nồi vẫn sôi sùng sục, cái lò bên dưới đã cháy hết than, không lâu sau, nước canh cũng không còn âm thanh sủi bọt nữa. Hoắc Lâm Phong cúi xuống nhìn, than thở: “Không có than củi, không nấu được canh ngon.”

Dung Lạc Vân hiểu ra, ý của câu này là chỉ —— Không có binh lực, thì không thể thành đại nghiệp.

Chuyến này tới Trường An chỉ có ba mươi binh lính tinh nhuệ, thêm cả thân binh của Duệ Vương cũng không thể nào đủ được. Ngày tiên đế băng hà, sau khi Hoắc Lâm Phong xuất cung đã gặp Trương Duy Nhân một lần, chỉ phân phó hai chữ: Điều binh.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy tình hình thế nào rồi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đại ca nhận được tin tức đã lập tức chuẩn bị, những người tuyển chọn đều là thân binh của Hầu phủ, chỉ là tân đế đề phòng, vùng quan ngoại trở vào kiểm tra cực kỳ nghiêm ngặt, chỉ có thể phân tán lực lượng tránh cho người khác hoài nghi.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe xong, do dự nói: “Thật ra, ta…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn y: “Em làm sao?”

Không đợi Dung Lạc Vân cất lời, Trương Duy Nhân bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, chặn trước: “Nhị cung chủ, thật ra cung chủ từng âm thầm liên lạc với Bất Phàm Cung, có đúng không?”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt: “Sao ngươi biết?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Tôi là mật thám mà, nhìn thấy một con bồ câu bay ra khỏi Duệ Vương phủ, ngay lập tức nghĩ tới Nhị cung chủ muốn truyền tin đến Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, không biết chuyện bồ câu đưa thư là thế nào, Dung Lạc Vân không giấu diếm nữa, thẳng thắn nói: “Ta biết nhân lực không đủ, vì thế đã truyền tin về, muốn tập kết đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung đến Trường An trước.”

Tây Càn Lĩnh tuy cách Trường An khá xa, nhưng đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung đều xuất thân giang hồ, rất dễ dàng ngụy trang phân tán, lúc đó nhận được mệnh lệnh phi ngựa về phía bắc chắc cũng sẽ không mất thời gian quá lâu. Y nói: “Có khi binh Tái Bắc của huynh chưa tới thì người Tây Càn Lĩnh của ta đã đến trước rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất thời nghẹn họng, hết sức kinh ngạc, hắn không biết nên đáp lại sự tương trợ của Dung Lạc Vân như thế nào. Ở dưới bàn, mắt cá chân quấn quýt lấy nhau đã ấm lên, hai người nhìn nhau chăm chú, trước mặt người khác, không tiện nói ra những lời ấp ủ trong lòng.

Dung Lạc Vân bị nhìn chằm chằm đến khó xử, y ngoảnh mặt đi, giấu đầu lòi đuôi nói: “Đừng tự mình đa tình, ta làm vậy không phải vì huynh đâu.”

“Ồ?” Hoắc Lâm Phong ngọt lịm tim, nhưng vẫn lấy giấm ra ăn, “Vậy em vì ai, Duệ Vương à?”

Dung Lạc Vân phẫn nộ nói: “Tên xấu xa!” Y dậm chân một cái, mặt bàn rung rinh, “Ta là vì bản thân mình, đến lúc đó ta dẫn đệ tử của Bất Phàm Cung đại sát gian thần, sau này uy danh giang hồ, không chừng được cất nhắc lên làm minh chủ võ lâm nữa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong phì cười, đổi góc độ khác mà suy nghĩ, tên nhóc này khi làm cung chủ chiêu nạp đại đệ tử, đến cả mặc áo gội đầu còn phải hầu hạ, nếu thật sự lên làm minh chủ võ lâm, há chẳng phải những chuyện như chải tóc, làm ấm giường, đấm bóp… đều không thể thiếu sao?

Càng nghĩ càng xa, nhưng trong lòng vẫn điềm nhiên, hắn cầm đũa lên thọc vào nồi, định gắp một miếng thịt dê thật lớn cho Dung Lạc Vân. Đầu đũa xuyên qua lớp canh, khua rào rào, nhưng đến cả thịt vụn cũng không mò được, vừa xoay mặt lại thì thấy trong đĩa của Trương Duy Nhân chất một đống xương dê.

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong tức tối, “Ngươi tới ăn chực đấy à!”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng trố mắt: “Không chừa lại cho chúng ta một miếng nào luôn!”

Trương Duy Nhân lau miệng: “Tôi thấy tướng quân và Nhị cung chủ hàn huyên hăng say, không chú tâm ăn, tôi sợ lãng phí cả nồi thịt dê này.” Gã nói rất hùng hồn, “Vì thế tôi đành khách sáo nhận lấy vậy.”

Thân là thuộc hạ chống đối tướng quân, trong Định Bắc quân không có quy củ như thế, Hoắc Lâm Phong đang định làm giá thì Trương Duy Nhân đã đứng dậy: “Tướng quân, Nhị cung chủ, chuyện gấp đã bẩm báo xong, tôi cáo từ trước.”

Vẫn chưa hết, trước khi đi, Trương Duy Nhân lại nói: “Quấn quýt dưới bàn xin hãy nhẹ chân, cẩn thận bàn lật.”

Ngay tức thì, bốn chân tách ra, nhìn cánh cửa mở rồi khép lại, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đã không được ăn no còn bị trêu chọc.

Khi rời khỏi quán ăn, hai người đi cách nhau tám trượng, xa cách quay về Duệ Vương phủ.

Buổi chiều là lúc trời trong xanh nhất, trong trập viên đang náo nhiệt, Dung Đoan Vũ cầm lò ấp ngồi dưới mái hiên, Lục Chuẩn ngồi bên cạnh trò chuyện, chọc cho cô toét miệng cười. Bên bàn đá, Đoạn Hoài Khác đang chỉnh đàn, đường đi xóc nảy dây đàn bị lỏng, nên phải chỉnh từng dây một.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân quay về, chào hỏi xong vào phòng, đến thư phòng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi xuống trải giấy, Dung Lạc Vân đứng một bên mài mực. Đặt bút thành đường, nối đường thành tranh, bản đồ lúc này còn tỉ mỉ hơn lúc trước nhiều.

“Thời gian trôi qua nhanh thật.” Hoắc Lâm Phong phân tâm nói, “Nhớ lại chuyến du ngoạn đến Linh Bích Thang chỉ như ngày hôm qua.”

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân hạ xuống: “Đại hội tỉ võ chiêu nạp đại đệ tử, cũng giống như chỉ mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua.”

Bản đồ thành Trường An dần dần được hoàn thiện, Hoắc Lâm Phong kéo Dung Lạc Vân ngồi trên đùi mình, tỉ mỉ giảng giải, trạm gác ở mỗi con đường, bố trí canh phòng, thị vệ thay phiên ở cổng cung, không cái nào là không chi tiết.

Dung Lạc Vân nghiêm túc ghi nhớ, sau đó cầm một cây bút đỏ lên, vẽ một vòng quanh phủ thừa tướng. lúc này, ngoài cửa sổ truyền tới tiếng đàn, không vui không buồn, ngược lại có cảm giác âm vang.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tỷ tỷ em là một người phụ nữ rất lợi hại.”

Vốn là thiên kim tiểu thư, vất vả lăn lộn lưu vong nơi chân trời, vì để báo thù mà phải nương thân nơi trăng hoa chà đạp thanh danh, bây giờ còn tàn phế một chân, lại không hề hối tiếc hay tự trách, tiếng đàn ngân lên sự quyết tuyệt.

Dung Lạc Vân lẩm bẩm: “Mẹ huynh cũng là một người phụ nữ rất lợi hại.”

Lúc nãy hai người còn hậm hực chia xa, bây giờ lại tâng bốc lẫn nhau, hiếm khi hâm nóng tình cảm, hà cớ gì lại lãng phí một ngày trời đẹp như vậy. Bỗng, tiếng đàn ngoài cửa im bặt, có hơi bất thường.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy ngó ra ngoài, nói: “Quản gia tới rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉnh trang lại y phục, đợi quản gia chạy vào, hắn hỏi: “Duệ Vương có chuyện gì tìm ta sao?”

Quản gia bẩm báo: “Không phải Vương gia nhà chúng tôi, mà trong cung phái người tới, nói Hoàng thượng truyền Hoắc tướng quân tiến cung, thẩm vấn A Trát Thái.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức chuẩn bị, trước khi đi thay đổi quan phục, xe ngựa đã chuẩn bị xong, đang đứng đợi ở ngoài cổng phủ rồi. Dung Lạc Vân theo ra cổng, thấp giọng hỏi: “Nếu Hoàng thượng muốn huynh có mặt tại hiện trường, tức là không dễ thiên vị, là chuyện tốt phải không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Mong là vậy.”

Rời phủ lên xe, cả đội binh mã đi về phía hoàng cung.

Khoảng chừng sau một tách trà, cửa sau phủ thừa tướng mở ra, thám tử đem tin tức tới, rồi vội vàng đóng lại. Trong thư các, Trần Nhược Ngâm cầm một quyển kinh Phật, đốt đàn hương, tựa vào giường rung đùi.

Thuộc hạ tới báo: “Tướng gia, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã phụng chỉ vào cung rồi.”

“… Bồ Tát vô lượng độ thoát chúng sanh.” Trần Nhược Ngâm đọc xong một câu, “Ý chỉ là gì?”

Thuộc hạ đáp: “Thẩm vấn A Trát Thái.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nghiêng mắt nhìn, lặp lại: “Thẩm vấn… A Trát Thái?” Ông đặt kinh thư xuống, trở mình, tiếng giường kêu kẽo kẹt, sau đó cười rộ lên, cười một cách rất ngạo mạn, cả người cũng run theo.

Thuộc hạ không hiểu: “Tướng gia, ngài…”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Tối qua A Trát Thái đã chết trong thiên lao, là do rượu độc của bổn tướng.”

Khi đó, hoàng đế cũng đứng bên cạnh.

Thuộc hạ kinh ngạc nói: “Vậy Hoàng thượng ra lệnh cho Hoắc Lâm Phong thẩm vấn…”

“Thấm vấn cái gì.” Trần Nhược Ngâm cười đáp, “Chiêu này gọi là gậy ông đập lưng ông.”


	54. 107+108

**Chương 107: Vậy thì thử xem**

Trong thư các đã không còn tiếng lật sách, Trần Nhược Ngâm nằm xuống giường, nhắm mắt lại, bàn tay gõ nhịp, đang ngâm nga một điệu khúc. Mùi đàn hương cháy từ nồng thành nhạt, trà thanh từ nóng thành lạnh, mà điệu khúc này vẫn chưa kết thúc.

Quản gia bưng nước trà mới nấu tới, bước chân khẽ khàng, quỳ xổm bên giường dâng lên cho Trần Nhược Ngâm. Trần Nhược Ngâm hé mở mắt nhưng không nhận, híp mắt cười nói: “Lúc này Hoắc Lâm Phong chắc đã gặp Hoàng thượng rồi.”

Quản gia đáp: “Họa này lớn hay nhỏ, chỉ có thể xem vận may của hắn.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Sao, ngươi đã liệu chắc là họa rồi ư?” Bây giờ mới nhận tách trà, thổi phù phù, đặt bên miệng nhấp một hớp, “Là họa hay là phúc, chưa biết được đâu.”

Quản gia không hiểu, nói: “Tướng gia, A Trát Thái đã chết, tình thế bây giờ đối với Hoắc Lâm Phong trăm hại không một lợi mà.”

Nhân chứng đã chết, là chết trước mặt Hoàng thượng, vậy tâm Hoàng thượng hướng về ai, nhìn thôi cũng rõ. Hoắc Lâm Phong sau khi tiến cung biết được chân tướng thì còn có thể làm gì nữa, chỉ đành á khẩu im lặng, hoàn toàn không có cách nào khác.

Uống hết tách trà, Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Ngươi quá coi thường vị Hoắc tướng quân kia rồi, sao hắn có thể im lặng cam chịu được chứ? Hắn nhịn được, thì Định Bắc quân cũng nhịn không được.”

“Nhưng…” Ánh mắt quản gia toát lên sự hồ nghi, “Nhưng bây giờ hắn đơn thương độc mã, Hoàng thượng còn có thể kiêng kỵ gì nữa?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Bây giờ Hoàng thượng không kiêng kỵ, vậy sau này thì sao?” Ông ngồi dậy, giường mây kẽo kẹt, “Hoàng thượng mới đăng cơ, dám chọc đến đại quân Tái Bắc ư? Hoắc Chiêu đã chết, nếu Hoắc Lâm Phong ở Trường An có bất trắc gì, Hoắc Kinh Hải nhất định sẽ dẫn binh tới đây.”

Có binh thì nắm đấm sẽ mạnh, huống hồ Hoắc thị tuy rằng trung liệt, nhưng trước giờ không phải kẻ nhát gan. Quản gia hơi giật mình, hỏi: “Nhưng Hoàng thượng dựa vào tướng gia, ắt phải dốc sức bảo vệ tướng gia chứ?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm hừ một tiếng: “Bảo vệ ta? Người mà Hoàng thượng bảo vệ là chính bản thân Hoàng thượng.”

Cầm quyển kinh thư lên, Trần Nhược Ngâm lật một trang, Bồ Tát, Phật tổ bên trong, tất cả đều là bậc thần linh có ánh sáng thiêng liêng, chuyện nhân gian, thần phật không có sức phù hộ, càng không thể trông mong vào kẻ khác.

“Đầu tiên là gậy ông đập lưng ông.” Ông nói, “Sau đó mới có thể bàn bạc điều kiện.”

Một đám ngự thị từ trong điện đi ra, đóng cửa lại, ngự tiền không ai ở lại hầu hạ, nội quan đứng chầu bên ngoài, dỏng hai lỗ tai lên lắng nghe âm thanh trong điện.

Lúc này, hai bên trái phải như có tiếng bước chân lại gần, đinh đang leng keng, là tiếng động của thị vệ đeo gươm. Người ở điện bên vội vàng chạy tới, tay che lên miệng nói: “Đại nhân, ngự đình úy đã tiến vào hai bên điện, gần cả trăm người.”

Nội quan nhấc đầu mắt: “Có lệnh không?”

Gã nô tài nói: “Võ đại nhân dẫn đầu, là ý chỉ của Hoàng thượng.”

Nội quan nói: “Phụng chỉ hành sự, vậy ngươi hoảng loạn cái gì, không có một chút tinh thần ổn định gì cả.”

Gã nô tài run rẩy: “Nô tài sợ…” Đang yên đang lành tự dưng gọi nhiều ngự đình úy đến làm gì, còn ẩn nấp ở hai bên điện, chẳng lẽ… định giết ai trở tay không kịp sao?

Nội quan túm vai gã nô tài, chỉ tay về cửa điện, sắc mặt thâm sâu: “Ngự đình úy có giết hay không còn phải xem người bên trong có thức thời hay không, nhưng mà…”

Ông không dám nói nữa, chỉ sợ cả trăm ngự đình úy cũng đánh không lại người kia.

Trong chính điện, tân đế ngồi ở trên cao, bên cạnh chỉ có một thị vệ đeo gươm, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng ở bên dưới, mới hành lễ xong đứng dậy, góc bào còn khẽ phất phơ.

Nơi này chỉ là một tiểu điện, có hơi thanh vắng, khi không có ai nói chuyện trông yên tĩnh lạ thường. Hoàng đế nở nụ cười, cất lời trước: “Hoắc tướng quân đến Trường An đã một thời gian, đáng lẽ phải triệu kiến từ lâu nhưng trẫm cứ luôn bận rộn.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Hoàng thượng mới đăng cơ, chắc hẳn phải bộn bề công việc.”

Hoàng đế nói: “Có bận rộn thế nào cũng không thể chậm trễ việc với tướng quân được, trẫm thấy hôm nay trời đẹp, nên gọi tướng quân vào cung.” Hoàng đế dừng lại một lát, giọng điệu ân cần tăng thêm chút buồn bã, “Lần trước đến Trường An, Định Bắc Hầu vẫn còn tại thế, chỉ trong một năm mà đã vật còn người mất.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức đáp: “Hoàng thượng, phụ thân thần tuy rằng không phải là chết oan, nhưng quả thật là bị kẻ gian hại.”

Trên án thư bày mật hàm qua lại của Trần Nhược Ngâm và A Trát Thái, sau khi được phiên dịch, ý cấu kết với giặc được thể hiện rõ rành rành, Hoắc Lâm Phong tiếp tục nói: “Thần thân là con, muốn đòi lại công đạo cho phụ thân, ngoại trừ phụ thân, còn có các tướng sĩ tử chiến trên sa trường, những bá tánh bị hại trong thành Tái Bắc.”

Hắn móc ra một vật từ trong lồng ngực, tiến lên phía trước, hai tay dâng cho cho thị vệ. Hoàng đế nhận lấy từ tay thị vệ, vừa mở ra vừa hỏi: “Sổ sách này là gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Sổ sinh tử.”

Mặt hoàng đế lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, mở ra đọc thật tỉ mỉ, chỉ thấy một bảng danh tính chằng chịt, người tử thương không đếm xuể, không nhìn thấy điểm cuối, còn có những người không rõ danh tính, những người thất lạc, đủ thứ loại.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bẩm báo: “Hoàng thượng, nếu không xử tử Trần Nhược Ngâm, thì khó lòng nào hòa tan băng giá trong lòng bá tánh Tái Bắc.”

Những lời ân cần đã nói rồi, chuyện quá khứ cũng đã nói đến chán, Hoắc Lâm Phong không muốn quanh co nữa, không đợi Hoàng đế trả lời, hắn nói thẳng: “Nếu muốn thẩm vấn A Trát Thái thì xin Hoàng thượng giải hắn ra đây, hôm nay hãy để tất cả mọi chuyện ra ánh sáng.”

Nói xong, trong điện tĩnh lặng đến nỗi có thể nghe thấy tiếng kim rơi, xoạch, hoàng đế đóng quyển sổ lại, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên bàn. Nhiều sinh mạng như thế, nhưng bỏ xuống lại nhẹ nhàng như không, vừa mở miệng, lời cũng nhẹ tựa lông hồng: “Hoắc tướng quân, A Trát Thái đã chết trong thiên lao rồi.”

Ngoài dự liệu, Hoắc Lâm Phong không hề tỏ ra kinh ngạc, mà rất trầm tĩnh điềm nhiên, càng khiến người ta hoang mang. Hoàng đế nhìn hắn chăm chú, tay đặt trên tay vịn ghế, hơi bất an, nói: “Gã man tặc đó sợ tội nên tự sát.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười lạnh rồi nói: “Hoàng thượng, A Trát Thái là thủ lĩnh của Đột Quyết, là tù binh.”

Một thủ lĩnh quân địch, sao có thể tự nhận mình là tội nhân chứ, “sợ tội tự sát” đúng là trò cười hoang đường.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chắp tay sau lưng, tư thế này cực kỳ kiêu ngạo, nói đúng hơn là vô lễ, nhưng hắn nói càng kiêu ngạo hơn: “Hoàng thượng, chúng ta đều biết rõ, nếu A Trát Thái chết, tức là Hoàng thượng muốn che chở cho Thừa tướng tới cùng đúng không?”

Hoàng đế lắc đầu: “Nếu trẫm muốn bảo vệ Thừa tướng thì đã giết A Trát Thái, nhưng trẫm muốn trị tội Thừa tướng, giờ A Trát Thái chết trẫm cũng không còn cách nào.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi giật mình, khoảnh khắc đó, hắn tưởng rằng người đang ngồi ở trên là tiên đế. Không sai, chứng cứ, luật pháp, dân ý, tất cả những điều này có cái gì quan trọng đâu, trước giờ đều là thiên tử vung tay áo, tùy theo ý thích của bản thân.

Năm xảy ra án của Đường Trinh, không có chứng cứ cũng có thể tru di toàn tộc, bây giờ Trần Nhược Ngâm tội ác tày trời, là tha hay phạt thì cũng phải xem thánh ý thế nào.

“Vậy thần hỏi một câu…” Hoắc Lâm Phong nói, “Hoàng thượng có muốn xử lý Thừa tướng không?

Hoàng đế tựa lưng ra sau, chân mày thả lỏng, hoàn toàn không thể biết được tâm sự, hồi sau, hoàng đế điềm tĩnh nói: “Khi trẫm còn là Thái tử, đều dựa vào sự phò trợ của Thừa tướng, bây giờ đăng cơ xưng đế, thì càng không thể thiếu một cánh tay đắc lực.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy ý của Hoàng thượng là muốn bảo vệ Thừa tướng?”

Hoàng đế đáp: “Không, cánh tay đó, trẫm hy vọng là Hoắc tướng quân.”

Nhiều năm nay, Định Bắc Hầu và Thừa tướng khống chế lẫn nhau, Hoắc Chiêu qua đời rồi, nếu như bao che cho Thừa tướng, nhất định sẽ chọc đến cả Hoắc gia, huống hồ Trần Nhược Ngâm đã già, có thể ỷ lại được bao nhiêu năm nữa chứ.

Kèo mua bán này rất dễ tính toán, Hoàng thượng không phải kẻ khờ. Hoắc Lâm Phong càng rõ hơn, Hoàng thượng đã có ý định từ bỏ Trần Nhược Ngâm rồi, nhưng không quang minh chính đại thôi, ngược lại lừa hắn vào cung, chứng tỏ là muốn tạm thời giữ lại Trần Nhược Ngâm để làm tiền cược, đàm phán điều kiện với hắn.

Đàm phán ổn thỏa rồi mới diệt trừ lão tặc họ Trần.

Còn nếu đàm phán thất bại, người gặp tai ương chính là hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ nhúc nhích tai, khóe mắt liếc qua cửa ngách bên trái và bên phải, nghe thấy có tiếng thở ở trong hai bên điện, có lẽ là một đội thị vệ. Tiểu điện này nằm sâu trong hoàng cung, nếu không ai dẫn đường thì muốn trốn ra ngoài cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng gì.

Hắn hỏi: “Hoàng thượng muốn làm gì?”

Hoàng đế cười nói: “Hoắc tướng quân thật thẳng thắn, thứ trẫm muốn, không gì hơn là giang sơn ổn định.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong giả ngốc: “Hoàng thượng đã đăng cơ rồi, có gì không ổn nữa ư?”

Hoàng đế nói: “Trẫm cũng nói thẳng thắn vậy, Nhị hoàng tử từ nhỏ đã lắm bệnh, không có tiền đồ, Duệ Vương lại nằm gai nếm mật mười mấy năm, tâm tư lớn hơn trời.” Cúi người đặt tay lên mép bàn, hai mắt lóe sáng, “Hoắc tướng quân, Duệ Vương có sự giúp đỡ của tướng quân, có đám người giang hồ trợ lực, trẫm ăn ngủ cũng khó yên…”

Chân mày Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt nhếch lên: “Hoàng thượng, thần và Duệ Vương không có cấu kết với nhau.” Hắn dứt khoát nói thẳng, “Thần dốc sức vì bách tính, chỉ cần Hoàng thượng một lòng vì dân, thần ắt sẽ trở thành cánh tay của Hoàng thượng.”

Ý của hắn đã cực kỳ rõ ràng, hoàng đế trừng trị Thừa tướng, an ủi lòng dân, thì đương nhiên sẽ bình an vô sự. Nhưng hoàng đế sao mà dễ tin vậy được, hỏi: “Hoắc tướng quân, tướng quân muốn trẫm lấy giang sơn và hoàng vị ra đánh cược ư?”

Tay áo long bào hất qua, mật hàm, sổ sách, bút mực đầy bàn đều bị quét hết xuống đất. Hai bên điện đồng loạt truyền tới tiếng rút gươm, hoàng đế nói: “Nếu trẫm giết Thừa tướng trước, thì thật sự sẽ trở thành quả nhân cô độc thế đơn lực bạc, đến lúc đó chọn trẫm hay chọn Duệ Vương, tất cả đều dựa vào ý muốn của Hoắc Lâm Phong!”

“Trẫm không dám cược, trẫm đã ngồi ở đây rồi thì sẽ không bao giờ thoái nhượng.” Hoàng đế thấp giọng nói, “Trừ phi, phải để ngươi, để bá quan văn võ trong triều, ngoại trừ trẫm ra thì không còn ai để chọn lựa.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khẽ kinh ngạc: “Ý của Hoàng thượng là…”

Hoàng đế nói: “Duệ Vương thất thế trước, trẫm mới an tâm, Mạnh Đình Nguyên hắn ta phải chết trước, trẫm mới có thể tự chặt đứt cánh tay của mình!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cao giọng: “Hoàng thượng, Duệ Vương là huynh đệ thủ túc của người, sao có thể nói giết là giết?”

Hoàng đế bỗng nở nụ cười: “Đường Trinh cũng vô tội đấy, nhưng chẳng phải cũng nói giết là giết sao?”

Vừa dứt câu, mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức biến sắc, hàng lông mày phủ một lớp băng giá, ánh mắt sắc như dao nhìn lên thiên tử. Hoàng đế tiếp lấy ánh mắt hắn, đứng dậy nói: “Huống hồ Duệ Vương không hề vô tội, hắn ta không có liên quan đến ngươi, nhưng cấu kết với lũ phản tặc giang hồ là chuyện chắc chắn rồi.”

Phản tặc giang hồ… Là chỉ Bất Phàm Cung.

“Duệ Vương có sự trợ giúp của Bất Phàm Cung, trẫm không yên tâm.” Hoàng đế nói, “Phụ hoàng từng ra lệnh cho Hoắc tướng quân diệt trừ Bất Phàm Cung, nhưng đáng tiếc không có kết quả, bây giờ lũ tặc đó tụ tập trong phủ Duệ Vương, trẫm phải tự mình ra tay thôi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng nói, mang theo ý uy hiếp: “Bất Phàm Cung không phải phản tặc, mong Hoàng thượng suy nghĩ lại!”

Hoàng đế cười nói: “Đã muộn rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong bừng tỉnh, lừa hắn vào cung, ngoài sáng là bàn chuyện xử lý Trần Nhược Ngâm, ý đồ muốn lôi kéo hắn. Nhưng trong tối là muốn vây bắt Duệ Vương phủ, đánh đòn phủ đầu, diệt sạch Mạnh Đình Nguyên và đám người Dung Lạc Vân.

Đáng tiếc hoàng đế tính sai một bước, hoàng đế không biết mối quan hệ của Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân.

Vừa dứt lời, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã xoay người định đi, hoàng đế phẫn nộ nói: “Chẳng lẽ Hoắc tướng quân muốn kết đồng bọn với người giang hồ sao?!”

Sau câu này, cửa lớn hai bên điện phá mở, gần trăm ngự đình úy ùa ra, xách gươm bao vây Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không mang kiếm, dùng tay không hỏi: “Muốn huyết tẩy đại điện phải không?”

“Đây là hoàng cung.” Hoàng đế nói, “Ngươi trốn không thoát đâu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vậy thì thử xem.”

Trời trong xanh cả một buổi chiều, lúc này sắc trời dần tối, dường như cũng ấm áp hơn, trong thành Trường An, hai nghìn kiêu vệ xách giáo mác bắt đầu khởi động, bao vây chặt chẽ Duệ Vương phủ như cái thùng sắt.

Trong phủ dường như có tiếng đàn truyền ra.

Đợi chân trời đỏ rực như máu, cánh cổng sơn mài bị phá ra, giống như một tiếng còi hiệu biến đổi đất trời.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc: Hoàng thượng, người không biết gì về kungfu Trung Quốc rồi.

**Chương 108: Tiểu Hoắc cuồng dã**

Dung Lạc Vân dâng một bát thuốc tới nói: “Tỷ tỷ, nhân lúc còn nóng mau uống đi.”

Dung Đoan Vũ ôm đàn, đầu ngón tay rời khỏi dây đàn, tiếng nhạc tạm ngừng, cô nhận lấy bát thuốc. Dung Lạc Vân đứng một bên, bỗng nhiên quay đầu, cảnh giác nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

“Sao thế?” Dung Đoan Vũ hỏi.

“Không có gì…” Dung Lạc Vân hoài nghi, “Hình như đệ nghe thấy chút động tĩnh.”

Y bước ra ngoài, Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn vẫn ở trong vườn, thấy sắc mặt y lo âu, Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Nhị ca, có chuyện gì sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân không đáp, vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy sắc trời đỏ rực khác thường, vành tai nhúc nhích, hình như lại nghe thấy chút âm thanh. Không đợi y nghe kĩ, một tên thị vệ giắt gươm xông vào hoa viên, thở hồng hộc, mặt đầy mồ hôi.

“Dung công tử!” Thị vệ bẩm báo, “Kiêu vệ quân đã bao vây Duệ Vương phủ, đang phá cổng rồi!”

Không có thời gian để kinh ngạc, Dung Lạc Vân lập tức xoay người tiến vào phòng, khi chạy ra xách theo một thanh trường kiếm. Duệ Vương phủ bị bao vây, vậy Hoắc Lâm Phong trong hoàng cung… Y hỏi: “Duệ Vương có sắp xếp gì?”

Thị vệ nói: “Vương gia đang đàm phán với Mạc tướng quân, gọi thuộc hạ tới thông báo cho công tử.”

Người Dung Lạc Vân không yên tâm nhất là Dung Đoan Vũ, cân nhắc một lúc, y dặn dò Đoạn Hoài Khác: “Đại ca, làm phiền huynh bảo vệ tỷ tỷ, đệ ra ngoài xem thử.”

“Yên tâm đi.” Đoạn Hoài Khác nói, “Nếu Duệ Vương phủ không thể ở lại được, ta và Đoan Vũ sẽ thu dọn đồ đạc.”

Phó thác xong, Dung Lạc Vân vội vàng chạy ra khỏi trập viên, Lục Chuẩn dẫn Thái Bình theo sau, ngày càng tới gần cổng phủ, tiếng gào thét cũng ngày càng âm vang, vừa đi qua sảnh chính, nhìn thấy mấy mươi thân binh đang gác sau cổng.

Trong đám người đó, Mạnh Đình Nguyên đứng ở giữa, gân xanh lồi lên, đang đàm phán với kiêu vệ quân bên ngoài. Dung Lạc Vân chạy tới, chăm chú nhìn cho rõ, hai cánh cổng sơn mài dày nặng bị tông ra một khe hở.

Y hỏi: “Bên ngoài có bao nhiêu tên?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Hơn hai nghìn, dẫn đầu là tướng quân Mạc Lam Sơn.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi tiếp: “Những kiêu vệ đó phụng mệnh của ai?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đáp: “… Hoàng huynh.” Nói ra mới cảm thấy chán nản, cha con máu mủ ruột rà, ngó lơ hắn mười mấy năm, huynh đệ thủ túc cũng muốn nói giết là giết.

Sắc mặt đau thương đó chỉ thoáng lướt qua, Mạnh Đình Nguyên ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm cổng lớn, quát: “Mạc tướng quân, ta là Vương gia do tiên đế thân phong, hà cớ gì phải bao vây phủ của ta?”

Mạc Lam Sơn ở bên ngoài nói: “Mạt tướng phụng mệnh hành sự, về phần nguyên do, trong lòng Vương gia tự khắc rõ.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên gào lên: “Bổn vương không rõ!” Hắn tiến lại gần một bước, vẻ phẫn nộ trong mắt không thể nào che giấu được, “Dù là Hoàng thượng cũng phải tuân thủ pháp luật, bắt người cũng cần có chứng cớ!”

Mạc Lam Sơn nói: “Vương gia, lũ phản tặc giang hồ trong phủ của người chính là chứng cớ!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn sang Dung Lạc Vân, phen này không chỉ là đối phó với hắn, mà đám người Dung Lạc Vân cũng là mục tiêu của Hoàng thượng. Hắn bình tĩnh lại, giơ tay lên đẩy Dung Lạc Vân ra sau, hét ra ngoài: “Người giang hồ trong phủ của bổn vương là khách quý quang minh chính đại được bổn vương mời về, phản tặc ở đâu ra?”

Bên ngoài truyền tới tiếng cười gằn, Mạc Lam Sơn cười đáp: “Vương gia không cần giảo biện, Hoắc tướng quân ở trong cung đã khai hết rồi, người cấu kết với Bất Phàm Cung, ý đồ mưu phản, mỗi một chuyện đều không thoát được đâu!”

Không ngờ còn có kế ly gián này, Dung Lạc Vân còn chẳng thèm nhíu mày, y lùi ra sau tính toán, mười lính tinh nhuệ của Hoắc gia đang ở trong rừng, trong phủ còn có hai mươi tên, nhân lúc Mạnh Đình Nguyên đang kéo dài thời gian, y ra lệnh cho hai mươi lính tinh nhuệ ẩn nấp trên bờ tường.

“Duệ Vương, tránh ra!” Dung Lạc Vân gầm nhẹ một tiếng, sau đó phát hiệu lệnh, “Thả tiễn!”

Hai mươi tinh binh đồng loạt thả tiễn, mũi tên bắn vào không khí, chỉ nghe thấy bên ngoài vang lên tiếng kêu thảm thiết, dường như đã lâm vào cảnh hỗn loạn. Mạc Lam Sơn quát: “Phá cổng! Mau phá cổng ra!”

Cổng lớn Duệ Vương phủ đập rầm rập, thấy sắp không khống chế được nữa, Mạnh Đình Nguyên tức thì ra lệnh: “Chia ra bốn phía trong phủ, chống cự với kiêu vệ quân, nếu có thể trốn ra thì đến ngõ Hàm Nột thành tây tập hợp.”

Các tinh binh Hoắc gia từ trên bờ tường nhảy xuống, rút gươm xách kiếm: “Tướng quân có phân phó, lúc tướng quân không ở đây thì chúng thuộc hạ phải nghe sự điều động của Dung công tử.”

Dung Lạc Vân tức tốc nói: “Tám người ở lại theo ta, những người còn lại chia thành bốn người một nhóm, dẫn binh chống cự ở ba mặt đông, tây, bắc trong phủ, có kẻ xâm nhập, giết chết không tha.”

Nói xong, chúng binh giải tán, hai cánh cổng lớn đã lung lay sắp đổ. Ánh tà dương sắp tan hết, không ai lo chuyện đốt đèn, không gian này ngày càng mờ tối.

Dung Lạc Vân quay đầu lại: “Duệ Vương mau đi đến cửa tây, nhân lúc hỗn loạn trốn ra ngoài rồi nói sau!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Ta phải đi cùng Tiểu Hành, chết cũng chết trong an tâm!”

Dung Lạc Vân giơ chưởng lên, đẩy Mạnh Đình Nguyên ra xa, mắng: “Ngày tháng của tôi còn dài lắm!” Y dặn dò Lục Chuẩn, “Lão Tam, dẫn Duệ Vương đi, mau lên!”

Rầm, hai cánh cổng cuối cùng cũng bị phá mở, gần nghìn kiêu vệ quân cùng nhau ùa vào.

Khoảnh khắc đó, đáy mắt Dung Lạc Vân hiện lên chút hình ảnh mơ hồ, năm đó cũng là như thế này, sau khi đọc thánh chỉ xong, một đống kiêu vệ xông vào trong phủ, giết hết tất cả những sinh mệnh vô tội.

Khi đó mới năm tuổi, y chỉ là một đứa trẻ bị dọa đến khóc nức nở mà thôi.

Bây giờ cũng lại là thành Trường An, y nhất định phải đòi lại cả vốn lẫn lãi.

Dung Lạc Vân quát lên: “Giết hết cho ta!”

Y xách kiếm xông lên đầu, tám tinh binh dồn thành một tốp, gươm kiếm tước thịt, chiêu thức bẻ xương, đá lát dưới chân ướt rất nhanh, máu tươi chảy thành từng vũng.

Phi thân lên, Dung Lạc Vân bay đến trước mặt Mạc Lam Sơn, thanh trường kiếm chĩa tới, mang theo nội lực thâm hậu, chém thanh gươm của Mạc Lam Sơn thành từng mảnh, sau đó giơ một chưởng, ập vào mặt đối phương, cả gương mặt tức thời vặn vẹo.

Mạc Lam Sơn không phát ra được tiếng động nào, ngã nhào xuống mặt đất.

Tướng quân cầm đầu đã chết, các kiêu vệ quân bắt đầu hoảng loạn, nhưng Định Bắc quân chinh chiến sa trường sớm đã quen mắt, cứ một đao là một mạng, hợp lực nhuộm cả con đường thành máu.

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân bị bẩn rồi, không biết là dính máu của ai, y quát: “Bọn chúng nhất định sẽ gia tăng binh lực, chúng ta nhất định phải mau chóng giết hết bọn chúng để ra ngoài!”

Hai nghìn kiêu vệ quân, người ngã xuống ngày càng nhiều, động tĩnh binh tặc chạm trán dọa tổ chim trên cây, Dung Lạc Vân chống cự với tầng tầng lớp lớp quan binh nhào tới, không biết phía sau có một mũi kiếm đang nhắm tới.

Bất thình lình, tiếng kêu thảm thiết rạch xé trời đêm, khiến tất cả mọi người đều quay đầu lại.

Chỉ thấy một con sói xám nhào tới xô ngã kẻ cầm kiếm, răng sói cắn vào cánh tay đối phương, Dung Lạc Vân phản ứng cực nhanh, nhân lúc quân địch không chuẩn bị lập tức xuất chiêu, sảng khoái nói: “Thái Bình, cắn đứt cổ hắn cho ta!”

Trăng mờ mờ ẩn ẩn, duy chỉ có hoàng cung là vẫn sáng sủa.

Lúc này ở trong cung đã bị Hoắc Lâm Phong quậy đến gà bay chó sủa.

Tiểu điện kia toàn là vệt máu, đao kiếm rơi đầy đất, trăm tên ngự đình úy không còn ai sống sót, Hoắc Lâm Phong thì chẳng biết đã trốn tới chỗ nào rồi, tất cả thị vệ trong cung vây bắt tứ phía nhưng không thể nào đuổi kịp Thần Long Vô Hình.

Hoàng đế được vây xung quanh bảo vệ, không lâu sau, có nô tài vội vàng chạy tới bẩm báo: “Hoàng thượng… Hoắc tướng quân mới nãy xâm nhập vào ngự hoa viên, ném, ném…”

Hoàng đế nhíu mày: “Ném cái gì? Chẳng lẽ hắn còn có thể ném xuống hồ ư?!”

Nô tài sợ hãi nói: “Hoắc tướng quân ném vào trong hồ mấy viên đạn, không biết là độc dược gì mà mặt hồ xanh chợt biến sắc, cá chép đều chết hết, mặt hồ bốc lên khói vàng, mấy chục ngự đình úy đuổi theo đều lần lượt trúng độc!”

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp xuống ở một góc uyển, thị vệ canh chừng không còn nhiều, không bao lâu đã xử lý sạch sẽ, hắn lại xoay người, trong phòng có rất nhiều phụ nữ ùa ra, có già có trẻ, mà ai cũng tóc tai bù xù như bị điên.

“…” Hắn mắng, “Khốn kiếp đây là lãnh cung à?”

Những người phụ nữ kia chạy tới, cười hi hi, khen hắn anh tuấn, còn có người phấn khích la lên. Dọa Hoắc tướng quân sợ chết khiếp, hắn phá cổng ra, trước khi đi thì nói: “Đi tìm Hoàng thượng của mấy người đi!”

Chừng nửa nén hương sau, đám phụ nữ phát điên đó ùa vào hậu cung, dựa vào một chút ý thức còn sót lại, mỗi người tìm đến một cung, nhất thời đâu đâu cũng có tiếng kinh hô của nữ nhân.

Hoàng đế vẫn chưa hết giận từ “độc dược hồ nước” thì nô tài lại liên tục tới báo hết lần này đến khác.

“Hoàng thượng, Hoắc Lâm Phong xông vào lãnh cung, những kẻ điên kia đều được thả ra rồi!”

“Hoàng thượng, Hoắc Lâm Phong xông vào ngự mã giám, trăm con tuấn mã sổng ra khỏi chuồng, chạy loạn xạ trong hoàng cung!”

“Hoàng thượng, Hoắc Lâm Phong xông vào nội lao, giải thoát cho tất cả những kẻ bị giam giữ!”

“Hoàng thượng, Hoắc Lâm Phong xông vào ngự thiện phòng, gia cầm sổ lồng, sợ hơn là hắn bỏ độc vào thức ăn…”

Hoàng đế phẫn nộ không thôi, ngự đình úy thương vong không kể xiết, còn Hoắc Lâm Phong kia thì không tổn hao chút lông tóc nào, còn quậy phá bừa bãi trong hoàng cung. Đúng lúc này, nô tài bên cạnh run rẩy nói: “Hoàng thượng, người mau nhìn kìa…”

Từ phía đằng xa, ở phía tây nam, dưới bầu trời đen như mực hiện lên những đốm lửa màu đỏ đồng, hướng đó chắc hẳn là nơi của hoàng tử, hoàng đế lảo đảo bước chân, dưới sự dìu đỡ của nô tài mà run cầm cập.

“Cứu hỏa, mau cứu hỏa đi.” Hắn hoảng loạn nói, “Nếu hoàng tử có bất trắc gì, trẫm sẽ giết tất cả các ngươi!”

Ngọn lửa ở góc tây nam bừng bừng giữa không trung, không nhìn rõ rường cột hiên phòng là gì, chỉ có thể thấy ánh lửa khổng lồ, những người trong cung đầu tiên là gào thét chạy ra, sau khi hoàn hồn thì cả điện đều đã bốc cháy, mỗi một cột sơn đều bị một chưởng đánh cho rạn nứt, không ai dám lại gần.

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong băng tường vượt nóc, nhìn thấy chính điện mỗi ngày thượng triều.

Nếu đã thấy chính điện tức là cách cổng cung không còn xa nữa, hắn dừng lại, đặt đứa bé trong lòng xuống đất. Đây là đứa con duy nhất của hoàng đế, mới năm tuổi, đang ôm khư khư cổ hắn.

“Bỏ tay ra.” Hắn nói.

Tiểu hoàng tử nói: “Dẫn ta đi tìm phụ hoàng đi, ta sợ lắm!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gỡ bàn tay nhỏ bé ấy ra: “Hoàng tử đứng ở đây, có người nhìn thấy hoàng tử sẽ dẫn hoàng tử đi.”

Hắn nghĩ, năm đó Dung Lạc Vân cũng là một đứa bé nhỏ nhắn như thế này, vô cùng sợ hãi, mất đi tất cả mọi thứ. Đứng dậy rời khỏi, hắn đi về phía bờ tường phía tây, không biết tình hình ở Duệ Vương phủ thế nào rồi.

Vừa ra đến tường, một đội binh mã đang đứng chầu chực, tên cầm đầu đeo mặt nạ.

Cách nhau mấy bước, Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng yên, hỏi: “Ngươi xếp thứ mấy vậy?”

Người kia nói: “Lão Đại, Trần Di.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật gù, bước ra một bước, ngự đình úy đối diện lập tức xông tới, hắn giương tay tiếp chiêu, vừa đấm vừa đá từng bước ép sát. Trong tích tắc, Trần Di trở tay vung lên một cây giáo, xé gió nhào tới.

Bất thình lình, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhấc lên phi lên, vươn tay nắm lấy thân giáo, bất chợt đánh tới trước mặt Trần Di. Hắn áp sát đối phương, cây giáo ngược lại trở thành thứ khống chế Trần Di, không thể nào cựa quậy được.

Hai người giao đấu trăm chiêu, rầm, Trần Di né ra, một chưởng của Hoắc Lâm Phong giáng lên bờ tường, mặt tường xuất hiện vết nứt. Chân khí tản ra, sau khi chấn kinh, Trần Di lùi lại vài bước, vẫn chưa đứng vững, trước mặt lại thêm một chưởng nữa.

Dưới tình thế nghìn cân treo sợi tóc, gã xuất hết toàn lực nghênh đón.

Nội lực hai người thâm sâu vô hạn, phía sau mái ngói phía sau sụp đổ, gió lạnh từ ngoài cung thổi vào trong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn ra bên ngoài, trố mắt nói: “Trần Nhược Ngâm!”

Trần Di kinh ngạc quay đầu, phát ra một tiếng “ợ”, Hoắc Lâm Phong giáng một chưởng ngay sau lưng gã, cách lớp áo bông, áo giáp, chưởng gãy xương sống gã.

Trong tầm nhìn không còn người nào, chỉ còn lại vẻ ảm đạm không ánh sáng.

Trần Di ngã xuống, chết không nhắm mắt, Hoắc Lâm Phong phủi tay, đá vạt áo ra, sải bước rời khỏi hoàng cung.

Phía sau có ánh lửa, có khói bay mịt mù, có tiếng hô gọi thảm thiết, hắn đi về phía trước, chui vào một ngõ tối. ở nơi cuối ngõ u ám, chợt xuất hiện một đôi mắt xanh ngọc bích như là mơ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong sửng sốt: “Thái Bình?”

Đôi mắt xanh kia trừng to, chạy tới, tiếng thở hổn hển, tiếng giày lĩnh đạp trên mặt đất, thậm chí cả tiếng tay áo phất phơ cũng có thể nghe thấy. Hoắc Lâm Phong dang hai tay ra, không đỡ lấy Thái Bình mà trước tiên ôm lấy cái cơ thể ấm áp này.

Loạn thế lắng xuống.

Lúc này mới nhận ra, ngày mai đã là giao thừa rồi.

Tác giả:

Tiểu Hoắc, một chàng trai thích chạy nhảy và chơi trốn tìm.


	55. 109+110

Chương 109: Trần Nhược Ngâm suy nghĩ bay xa

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đi về phía tây, sợ đôi mắt xanh của Thái Bình làm hỏng chuyện nên Hoắc Lâm Phong bế nó lên, dúi đầu nó vào trong lồng ngực, cứ đi được hai ba chục bước là lại than thở một câu, thằng nhóc này nặng thế không biết.

Đi xuyên qua một con đường hẹp tối thui, phía xa hình như có ánh lửa, tiếng bước chân đồng loạt, rõ là một đội kiêu vệ đang đi tuần tra. Hai người dừng chân dán sát vào tường, dán sát vào nhau, hơi thở hòa quyện, đợi đội quân kia đi khỏi.

Dung Lạc Vân lần mò giơ tay lên, chạm đến bộ lông của Thái Bình, tiếp tục hướng lên trên, chạm đến gò má Hoắc Lâm Phong. Y vừa dịu dàng vừa cẩn thận, khẽ hỏi: “Huynh không bị thương chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng khẽ khàng trả lời: “Yên tâm đi, tất cả đều ổn.”

Nơi đây không gió không trăng, hai người núp sát bên tường lén lén lút lút trò chuyện, giống như bị gia đình ngăn cấm nên nửa đêm chạy ra đây gặp mặt. “Còn em, thế nào rồi?” Đổi thành hắn hỏi, “Nghe Hoàng đế nói, kiêu vệ quân bao vây Duệ Vương phủ rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Phải, hơn hai nghìn người, khi hoàng hôn đã phá cửa.” Xung quanh quả thật quá tối, che đi mất sự hăm hở trong mắt y, “Ta dẫn quân binh tinh nhuệ của huynh chống cự ở sau cổng phủ, đâm một nhát vào tên tướng quân, có thể nói là thế như chẻ tre!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng xuýt xoa một tiếng, hắn quá rõ tên nhóc này, ban đầu đại chiến với bầy sói trên núi Lãnh Tang, sau thì đột nhập vào phủ thừa tướng ác chiến với Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng, lần nào cũng đắc ý không thôi. Lần này thì càng dừ hơn, dẫn binh xông pha, giết cả ngàn tên, phen này chắc có nhai đi nhai lại suốt ba tháng.

Hắn hỏi thăm: “Mọi người đều bình an chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đại ca bảo vệ tỷ tỷ, lão Tam bảo vệ Duệ Vương, ngoại trừ tổn hao thân binh vương phủ thì mọi người tạm thời không sao.”

Đội kiêu vệ quân đi xa rồi, đã không còn nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nữa, đáng lẽ bọn họ phải tiếp tục lên đường, nhưng cả hai đều ăn ý không nhúc nhích gì. Có lẽ là đêm nay mệt nhọc quá, góc nhỏ này khiến người ta thả lỏng, hoặc có lẽ là vì nói chưa hết chuyện nên không muốn phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh này.

Bỗng nhiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong xác nhận lại: “Phe đối phương hơn hai nghìn người, giữa chừng không gia tăng binh lính sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân trả lời: “Không có, cho đến khi ra được bên ngoài sau đó cắt đuôi bọn tàn binh đi về phía tây, phe đối phương cũng không tăng thêm.” Lòng y sinh nghi, “Thật ra ta cũng cảm thấy kỳ lạ, nếu muốn diệt trừ ta và Duệ Vương thì đêm nay là thời cơ tốt nhất.”

Vốn chỉ cần đánh úp là đã có thể khiến bọn họ trở tay không kịp, không có Hoắc Lâm Phong, thân binh của Mạnh Đình Nguyên ở bên ngoài chưa về, còn mười tinh binh Hoắc gia thì ở trong rừng sâu, đây chính là thời khắc bọn họ yếu ớt nhất.

“Hai nghìn kiêu vệ, hoàng đế đánh giá thấp Bất Phàm Cung rồi.” Dung Lạc Vân nói, “Nhưng nếu đã yếu thế thì nhất định phải gia tăng binh lực chứ, chỉ có tên ngốc mới bỏ qua cơ hội này đúng không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không có sức đâu mà thêm binh lực, là vì hoàng cung đã náo loạn cả rồi, hoàng đế không kịp trở tay.”

Trong bóng tối, hai người đồng thời im lặng, cũng đồng thời nhìn nhau, Hoắc Lâm Phong mở lời trước: “Tối nay, ngoại trừ hoàng đế muốn chúng ta chết thì chắc Trần Nhược Ngâm còn muốn hơn.”

Dung Lạc Vân tiếp lời: “Bây giờ chúng ta với lão tặc đó là quan hệ ngươi chết ta sống, nếu hoàng đế đã ra tay, tên khốn kia nhất định sẽ thêm dầu vào lửa.”

Phân tích rất mạch lạc, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy sao ông ta không phái người gia tăng kiêu vệ?”

Dung Lạc Vân ấp úng: “Sao ta biết được…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cạn lời rồi, giờ nói gì cũng thế thôi, dứt khoát không đoán thì hơn, chuyện đã đến nước này có thể quay về được đã là may mắn rồi. Một tay hắn bế Thái Bình, một tay ôm Dung Lạc Vân, bọn họ tiếp tục đi về phía tây, như những người trở về nhà vào đêm gió tuyết.

Giờ Tý, phủ thừa tướng, trong thính đường thắp đèn sáng trưng.

Trên ghế ngồi, tóc mai Trần Nhược Ngâm buông xuống, xiêm y lơi lỏng, nghiễm nhiên không phải điệu bộ đợi khách, nhưng ở trên ghế bên lại có một vị khách ban đêm bái phỏng, gầy gò trơ xương, là Thái phó Thẩm Vấn Đạo.

Trên bàn ngoại trừ tách trà thì còn bày rất nhiều nghiên mực, Thẩm Vấn Đạo quan sát tỉ mỉ, cầm lên đặt xuống hết mức cẩn thận. Hồi sau, ông xoay mặt lại nhìn về phía Trần Nhược Ngâm, khách khí nói: “Nghiên mực của Thừa tướng đại nhân toàn là nghiên tốt, tại hạ chọn hoa cả mắt.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm vắt chéo hai chân, khóe miệng nhếch lên, nét cười lạnh thấu cả xương, quản gia tiến vào đi đến bên cạnh cúi người ghé tai, bẩm báo vài câu với Trần Nhược Ngâm. Ông nghiêng đầu né ra, nói: “Bẩm lớn tiếng lên, để cho Thẩm đại nhân nghe nữa.”

Quản gia nói: “Hai nghìn kiêu vệ bao vây Duệ Vương phủ đều đã bị giết.” Lén liếc nhìn Trần Nhược Ngâm, thấy ông không tỏ vẻ gì mới tiếp tục nói, “Duệ Vương và đám người Bất Phàm Cung đều đã tẩu thoát, không rõ hành tung, còn ở hoàng cung…”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo cúi xuống nhìn chằm chằm nghiên mực trong tay, không biết có đang nghe hay không, Trần Nhược Ngâm thong thả nói: “Ở hoàng cung thế nào? Hoàng thượng không dám giết Hoắc Lâm Phong, cùng lắm là bắt giam hắn.”

Quản gia khom người: “Hoắc Lâm Phong đại náo hoàng cung xong cũng tẩu thoát rồi. Tướng gia, hiệu úy cấp một ở cổng cung tới báo, Trần Di đã bị Hoắc Lâm Phong đánh chết, thi thể đang nằm ở tường phía tây hoàng cung.”

Ấn đường Trần Nhược Ngâm giãn ra, nhìn như trạng thái thả lỏng, nhưng thực tế thì căm hận nhiều hơn. “Ây chà…” Ông kéo dài âm điệu, mắt phượng hoàng nhìn xuống, “Thẩm đại nhân nghe thấy rõ rồi chứ.”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo ngước mắt lên: “Nghĩa tử của tướng gia bỏ mạng, xin chia buồn.”

Tâm trạng Trần Nhược Ngâm không được tốt lắm, tính cách ông cũng phải phải nhẫn nhịn: “Bổn tướng ghét nhất là những tên thư sinh thối, làm bộ làm tịch, giống y như lũ đàn bà.”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo vuốt râu: “Có giống hay không thì nói đến cùng vẫn là một nam nhân, nhưng dù trên người không có thứ đó, thì dù có làm bộ làm tịch cũng không thể gọi là nam nhân được.”

“Rầm”, Trần Nhược Ngâm vỗ bàn phẫn nộ chỉ tay: “Tên họ Thẩm kia! Ông đừng có láo xược trước mặt bổn tướng!”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo nhịn cười, nói: “Tại hạ nào dám, chỉ là mấy hổm rày trong thành lưu truyền tin này, tại hạ nhất thời cảm thán thôi.”

Lúc trước, Hoắc tướng quân giết chết hai con ngựa của thừa tướng, từ lâu đã truyền khắp thành Trường An, còn truyền tin, chính miệng Hoắc tướng quân tiết lộ, Thừa tướng nhiều năm vẫn không lấy vợ, vậy mà lại là vì cái thứ khó nói kia.

Trần Nhược Ngâm nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Ngày xưa Đường Trinh mưu phản, những năm sau đó, tôi và ông như nước với lửa, mười tám năm qua, Thẩm Vấn Đạo ông có bao giờ bước vào cổng phủ thừa tướng tôi chưa? Đêm nay lại đột nhiên bái phỏng, chẳng qua là biết Duệ Vương phủ gặp nạn, liệu được tôi sẽ phái người tiếp ứng nên đến kéo dài thời gian của tôi.”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói: “Thừa tướng nghĩ nhiều rồi, tại hạ thật sự là đến chọn nghiên mực.”

Vừa đến đêm, kinh hồn nghe tin kiêu vệ quân bao vây phủ Duệ Vương, nếu Hoàng thượng đã ra tay thì khuyên can cũng vô dụng, ông đoán được Trần Nhược Ngâm nhất định sẽ nhân cơ hội này phái thêm binh lực, diệt trừ phe Duệ Vương. Thẩm Vấn Đạo lập tức tới đây, ỷ làm ân sư của tiểu hoàng tử, mượn cớ tiểu hoàng tử muốn tìm một nghiên mực tốt, dây dưa ở phủ thừa tướng đến tận giờ này.

Trần Nhược Ngâm nghiến răng hỏi: “Vậy Thẩm thái phó chọn xong chưa?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo cầm một cái lên: “Nghiên này tốt đấy, tại hạ nghĩ tiểu hoàng tử chắc chắn sẽ thích.” Đứng dậy rời khỏi ghế, phát hiện hai chân tê rần, “Trời không còn sớm, vậy tại hạ không quấy rầy nữa.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm vừa phất tay, tỏ ý cho quản gia tiễn khách, đợi Thẩm Vấn Đạo xoay người đi được vài bước, ông nhìn chằm chằm bờ vai gầy gò kia, cất lời thâm sâu: “Nước đi này của Thẩm đại nhân, chẳng lẽ thuộc phe Tam hoàng tử sao?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo không quay đầu lại: “Thừa tướng hiểu lầm rồi, người tại hạ muốn cứu nhất, là Dung Lạc Vân của Bất Phàm Cung.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nhíu mày: “Ông và cậu ta có liên quan gì?”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo từ từ nở nụ cười, tự khơi chuyện nhưng lại không tiếp lời, cầm nghiên mực rời đi. Trong sảnh bỗng nhiên trở nên tĩnh mịch, cửa không đóng chặt, Trần Nhược Ngâm ngồi trên ghế nhìn vọng ra bầu trời đêm ngoài khe cửa, ông nghĩ mãi không thông suốt, Thẩm Vấn Đạo trước giờ thanh cao vì sao lại muốn giúp đỡ một tên trùm thổ phỉ giang hồ.

Lẽ nào, Dung Lạc Vân và Thẩm Vấn Đạo từng có giao tình?

Đúng rồi, chuyện Giả Viêm Tức ở Hạn Châu, là Dung Lạc Vân cứu Thẩm Châu, nên lần này Thẩm Vấn Đạo muốn báo ơn?

Nhưng đang yên đang lành, tại sao Dung Lạc Vân lại muốn giúp Thẩm Châu?

Chẳng lẽ, Dung Lạc Vân là con riêng của Thẩm Vấn Đạo lưu lạc bên ngoài…

Trần Nhược Ngâm tưởng tượng rất nhiều, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, khi đang hăng say, quản gia từ bên ngoài quay về. Ông thu hồi lại tâm tư, nói: “Ta mệt rồi, dìu ta đi nghỉ.”

Quản gia tới dìu ông, hỏi: “Tướng gia, tình thế bây giờ…”

Trần Nhược Ngâm nói: “Tối nay náo loạn như vậy, Duệ Vương, Hoắc Lâm Phong, Bất Phàm Cung, tất cả bọn chúng đều là tội chết.” Ông ngáp một cái, “Đám người ít ỏi đó, không sống nổi đâu.”

Trên con phố dài, một chiếc xe ngựa chạy tới, dừng trước cổng Thẩm phủ.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo vội vàng xuống xe, vừa vào phủ, ông tự mình đi đến thư phòng, chưa đến trước cửa đã thấy bóng người trong phòng. Bước qua ngưỡng cửa, người trong phòng đứng dậy hành lễ, cung kính gọi một tiếng “Đại nhân”.

Khẩu âm Hạn Châu, mười ngón tay dày đặc vết chai, là một người tập võ.

Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói: “Là Châu Nhi phái ngươi đến đúng không, ngồi xuống rồi nói.”

Đối phương móc ra một phong thư: “Tri châu đại nhân đưa cho ngài.” Gã đưa lên, “Mấy hôm trước, Bất Phàm Cung đồng loạt ra bắc, suy đoán Trường An có gì bất thường nên lệnh cho thuộc hạ chạy tới một chuyến.”

Thẩm Vấn Đạo đọc thư, nắm sơ được tình hình ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, trong hoàn cảnh bây giờ, không có binh là không thể cứu được, Bất Phàm Cung đến tìm giống như một cơn mưa đến đúng lúc. Chỉ sợ rằng, một trận mưa này vẫn chưa đủ.

“Ngươi cấp tốc quay về Hạn Châu trong đêm, báo cho đại nhân các ngươi biết.” Thẩm Vấn Đạo nói, “Bảo nó mau chóng tìm tất cả mọi cách, điều binh càng nhanh càng tốt!”

Tự ý điều binh là trọng tội, mặt đối phương lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, sau đó chắp tay hứa hẹn: “Đại nhân yên tâm, thuộc hạ nhất định sẽ đem tin tức đến nơi.”

Không thể chậm trễ phút nào, lời ít ý nhiều bàn giao xong, đối phương đứng dậy định đi, đây là thời điểm hệ trọng, đến cả con trai ruột cũng không tin được, chỉ sợ con trai do dự, vì thế lại tăng thêm một liều dược mạnh ——

“Nói với nó, mười tám năm trôi qua, hương hồi và hành thảo đều đã trưởng thành rồi.”

Gần hết giờ Tý, trong thành Trường An lại không có ai đánh kẻng, Duệ Vương phủ bị bao vây tiêu diệt, hoàng cung thì đại loạn, kiêu vệ tuần tra trên phố hết nhóm này đến nhóm khác. Bách tính đều núp trong nhà, bề ngoài thì thái bình nhưng thực tế đây là khung cảnh sau khi phong vân biến chuyển.

Ngõ Hàm Nột thành Tây, hai bóng đen bỗng nhiên lướt qua, nghe kĩ thì còn có tiếng khò khè của thú vật. Đến trước một song cửa, Dung Lạc Vân gõ nhẹ mấy tiếng, không lâu sau, cửa được mở ra từ bên trong.

Tiến vào trong nhà, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đúng là hổ lạc đồng bằng (*), Duệ Vương còn phải đích thân ra mở cửa.”

(*) hổ lạc đồng bằng: ý chỉ người sa cơ lỡ vận

Mạnh Đình Nguyên bật cười: “Ta lo lắng cho hai người nên từ nãy đến giờ vẫn đợi cửa.” Hắn quan sát kĩ Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân, xác nhận không có thương tích gì mới thở phào một hơi, “Mau vào phòng đi.”

Nhà nhỏ cửa hẹp, tổng cộng cũng chỉ có hai gian, không thể sánh được với Vương phủ lộng lẫy, ba người lục tục vào nhà, trong nhà có đầy đủ mọi người, Đoạn Hoài Khác, Lục Chuẩn, Dung Đoan Vũ, còn có cả Đỗ Tranh, không thiếu một ai.

Hoắc Lâm Phong bôn ba nhiều khát nước, trước tiên uống một cốc trà nóng, hỏi: “Nơi này có an toàn không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Ta đã mua lại ngõ Hàm Nột từ nhiều năm trước, nhà nào cũng trông như bá tánh bình dân nhưng thật ra đều là thân tín của ta. Bây giờ, thân binh Vương phủ, tinh binh Hoắc gia, bao gồm cả chúng ta cũng đều ở đây, tạm thời vẫn tính là an toàn.”

An toàn chỉ là nhất thời thôi, chỉ cần không rời khỏi Trường An thì sớm muộn gì cũng bị kiêu vệ quân tìm thấy. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Hoàng cung thành ra như thế, chắc cũng phải vất vả một đêm, ngày mai lại là giao thừa, e là cũng không dễ làm to chuyện, chúng ta vẫn có thể ẩn náu đủ để đón năm mới.”

Dung Lạc Vân hừ một tiếng nói: “Huynh còn có tâm trạng đón năm mới à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười: “Có chứ, hai chúng ta vẫn chưa từng đón năm mới với nhau mà.”

Trước mặt bao nhiêu đây người, Dung Lạc Vân đâu dám tiếp tục nói, y ngoảnh đầu đi, nhìn chằm chằm giấy dán trên cửa sổ. Chợt nghe thấy Lục Chuẩn hỏi: “Vậy đón năm mới xong thì sao?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ung dung đáp: “Tôi muốn ‘thay trời hành đạo’, ý mọi người thế nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân lại quay đầu về, thay trời hành đạo, nói nghe đường hoàng ghê, không phải chính là giết Trần Thanh và tân đế, sau đó mang tội danh “phản tặc” sao?

Y mấp máy môi: “Ta theo cùng huynh.”

Lục Chuẩn vừa nghe, vội vàng tỏ thái độ: “Đệ theo cùng Nhị ca!” Nói xong ngoắc cánh tay Đoạn Hoài Khác, “Đại ca theo cùng đệ!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đứng sững, giống như không thể động đậy được, ánh mắt lia đến từng người, không biết nên cảm kích hay là bội phục. Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu được tâm trạng Mạnh Đình Nguyên, nhưng không muốn nói ra, chỉ cười khúc khích.

Tiếng cười này của hắn mở đầu, rồi giống như truyền nhiễm vậy, Dung Lạc Vân cũng gật đầu cười, cả phòng loạn tặc bị truy nã đều không biết sợ sệt là gì, như gặp được tri kỷ, tắm được gió xuân, ở trong căn phòng sơ sài nhìn nhau cười.

Đợi đến đêm khuya, mọi người mệt mỏi vào giấc ngủ, đèn đóm tắt hết.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Dung Lạc Vân đứng trước cửa sổ, ánh trăng nghiêng mình đổ xuống, lờ mờ chiếu sáng hai gương mặt. Dung Lạc Vân nhấc tay lên sờ giấy cắt trên cửa sổ, khẽ nói: “Là uyên ương này.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Có một thành ngữ viết rằng, uyên ương mệnh khổ.”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Vậy chúng ta có tính là uyên ương mệnh khổ không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhịn cười: “Như chúng ta ấy à, gọi là uyên ương bỏ mạng.” Hắn ghé lại gần, dưới ánh trăng sáng vằng vặc hôn lên gò má Dung Lạc Vân, môi thủ thỉ vào tai, nói——

“Chuyên đi bỏ mạng người khác.”

* * *

Cái couple này đáng sợ thật sự :))))) 

Chương 110: Hoắc Lâm Phong lại vỗ giường rồi

“Cao thêm chút nữa!”

“Như vậy à?”

“Ừm… Được rồi!”

Trước cửa nhà, Mạnh Đình Nguyên giơ cao cánh tay treo lồng đèn đỏ, Lục Chuẩn đứng một bên ngửa mặt lên nhìn, lúc cao lúc thấp, bây giờ cũng xem như hài lòng rồi.

Treo xong, hai người ra liếc từ đầu ngõ đến cuối ngõ, không có ai đi ngang qua, có cảm giác vắng lặng kiềm nén. “Vào trong đi.” Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói, lịch sự nghiêng người, để Lục Chuẩn bước qua ngưỡng cửa trước.

Hai người một trước một sau tiến vào viện, ván cửa kẽo kẹt đóng lại, ngăn cách với không gian bên ngoài, Lục Chuẩn xoay mặt lại nhìn Mạnh Đình Nguyên, cười khúc khích. Nét cười rất cởi mở, nhưng cũng ẩn chứa chút chế giễu, Mạnh Đình Nguyên ngẩn ra, chợt thấy lúng túng.

Lục Chuẩn giải thích: “Tôi là đang cười bộ y phục này của Vương gia, trông tức cười quá.”

Áo gấm và phát quan xa hoa của Vương gia nổi bật quá, trong hoàn cảnh này thì không mặc thế được, Mạnh Đình Nguyên đổi sang một bộ đồ đơn giản thô sơ của dân thường. Chính hắn cũng cảm thấy không thoải mái, hắn chắp tay ra sau, hỏi: “Có phải khó coi lắm không?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Cũng không hẳn là khó coi, chỉ là trông không ăn nhập gì với nhau cả.” Cậu xoay quanh người ta nửa vòng, tỉ mỉ đánh giá, “Tôi biết rồi, xiêm y này là xiêm y của dân thường, nhưng phong thái của người vẫn là phong thái của Vương gia, không hợp nhau.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên càng cứng đờ hơn, tay không biết đặt ở đâu, đường cũng không biết đi thế nào, cứ cắm cọc ở đó với vẻ mặt xấu hổ. Lục Chuẩn tiến lên nửa bước, vươn tay ra vỗ lên vai Mạnh Đình Nguyên, nói: “Thả lỏng đi, không cần câu nệ đâu.”

Vỗ vai xong, cậu lại túm cánh tay Mạnh Đình Nguyên, từ phía sau lưng nhảy tót lên trước mặt, nắm lấy bàn tay người ta.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên thốt nhiên ngước mắt lên, hai tay hắn đều bị cầm lấy, ấm áp quá, hắn không dám nổi trận lôi đình, cứ sững sờ ngây ngẩn nhìn Lục Chuẩn. Không biết làm sao mà mọi thứ lướt qua rất nhanh, Lục Chuẩn buông hắn ra, nhét hai tay hắn vào trong cổ tay áo.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Tay Vương gia lạnh quá đi, nếu là dân thường thì giữ ấm như vậy nè.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên thầm lẩm bẩm một câu: “Trái lại tay của cậu rất ấm.”

Lục Chuẩn không nghe rõ, chỉ lo giày vò đối phương, Mạnh Đình Nguyên mặc cho cậu bài trí, đầu tiên là bọc bàn tay, sau đó hạ vai xuống, vóc dáng cao lớn như đang chịu khổ. Bỗng nhiên thấy mặt man mát, hai ngước mặt lên, nhìn thấy những bông hoa tuyết rơi lất phất.

“Tuyết rơi rồi.” Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Tuyết rơi vào giao thừa, là điềm lành đó.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên cười khẽ: “Đã trở thành đào phạm rồi mà cũng tính là lành sao?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Có lẽ sẽ nhanh chóng không phải nữa đâu.” Cậu dang cánh tay ra, tư thế như đang nghênh đón, xoay vòng vòng trong sân, đợi tuyết mịn phủ đầy mặt mới dừng lại, lỡ va chạm với ánh mắt thâm sâu khó đoán của Mạnh Đình Nguyên.

Tiểu thần tài có kém tinh ý tới đâu thì cũng nhìn ra được, cậu hỏi: “Duệ Vương, người có tâm sự hả?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên lắc đầu, Lục Chuẩn không tin, nhưng cậu không nghĩ ra được nguyên nhân Mạnh Đình Nguyên đau lòng, hôm đó thoát chết là chuyện vui mà, bây giờ tuy rằng nguy nan nhưng thắng bại chưa định, cũng không phải là hoàn toàn không có hy vọng.

Cậu không thích buồn lo vô cớ, cũng không thích thương xuân buồn thu.

Hai người đứng giữa màn tuyết rơi, Mạnh Đình Nguyên không chịu nói, Lục Chuẩn đoán không ra, chỉ còn lại sự giằng co trong gió lạnh. Bỗng nhiên, tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, Mạnh Đình Nguyên hoàn hồn trước, hỏi: “Ai lại bái phỏng vào giao thừa thế này?”

Người bên ngoài: “Gió cuốn mây tan.”

Tiếp sau đó là một câu: “Huynh mới là mây tan, ám hiệu vớ vẩn gì thế không biết.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên mở cửa ra, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân tiến vào, miệng còn ton hót, mỗi người xách một tráp đồ ăn. Bốn người đi vào trong nhà, vài ba bước là đến hiên nhà, trước khi vào, Hoắc Lâm Phong phủi hết tuyết trên vai Dung Lạc Vân đi.

Dung Lạc Vân đứng yên rất ngoan, khóe mắt liếc thấy sắc mặt của Mạnh Đình Nguyên của Lục Chuẩn, hoài nghi nói: “Sao thế, hai người lại cãi nhau à?”

Lục Chuẩn phủ nhận, nhưng cũng không nói ra nguyên nhân, không trách cậu được, cậu cũng muốn biết rốt cuộc Mạnh Đình Nguyên có tâm sự gì. Ai ngờ, Hoắc Lâm Phong không cần manh mối cũng đoán trúng phóc: “Duệ Vương, có phải đang lo lắng cho mẫu phi không?”

Lúc này Mạnh Đình Nguyên mới thừa nhận: “Mẫu phi vẫn còn ở trong cung, an nguy khó lường, càng sợ hoàng huynh lấy bà ra uy hiếp.” Hắn thở dài một tiếng, “Vốn không muốn nói ra nhưng bị tướng quân đoán được rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Vương gia và tôi đều là người có thân mẫu, tôi hiểu mà.” Hắn vươn tay ra vỗ cánh tay Mạnh Đình Nguyên, “Mẫu phi của Vương gia chắc chắn là con tin đầu tiên, cũng chính vì như thế mà tạm thời bà ấy vẫn an toàn.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên gật đầu, có câu này an ủi hắn thấy dễ chịu hơn nhiều rồi, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân vào nhà, hắn xoay mặt lại nhìn, thấy Lục Chuẩn vẫn còn đứng nguyên tại chỗ, bộ dạng thơ thẩn.

“Đang nghĩ gì thế?” Hắn hỏi.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Tôi đang nghĩ, có cha mẹ cũng chưa hẳn là chuyện tốt.” Lời ngụy biện dối trá như thế, nhưng cậu nói rất đường hoàng, “Giống như tôi từ nhỏ đã mất cả cha mẹ, bớt đi được rất nhiều phiền não, một mình vui vẻ là đủ rồi, chỉ là…

Mạnh Đình Nguyên truy hỏi: “Chỉ là gì?”

Lục Chuẩn hơi buồn bã: “Chỉ là sống thì không sao, nhưng nếu chết đi, trên đời này cũng chẳng có lấy một người thân tưởng nhớ đến.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Sao có thể chứ? Đại ca và Nhị ca của cậu cũng tính là người thân mà, chúng ta phen này cũng gọi là quan hệ sống chết có nhau rồi, nếu cậu không ghét bỏ, thì thêm ta vào nữa.” Lời lẽ thành khẩn, nhưng không may mắn, hắn bèn sửa lời, “Đón năm mới mà nói cái gì chết với không chết chứ, chúng ta nhất định có thể thành công.”

Lục Chuẩn hớn hở: “Ừm, nhất định có thể thành công!”

Chỉ nói mấy câu mà tuyết đã rơi lớn hơn rồi, trong sân phủ một lớp tuyết trắng mỏng, Mạnh Đình Nguyên ôm sau lưng Lục Chuẩn, giống như huynh trưởng đang bảo vệ cho đệ đệ. Đang tiến vào phòng thì hắn thuận tiện hỏi một câu: “Vậy sau khi thành công thì cậu có dự định gì?”

Lục Chuẩn ấp úng: “Mang theo vàng bạc châu báu về Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên bật cười: “Vàng bạc châu báu ở đâu ra?”

Lục Chuẩn liền nói: “Lúc đó Vương gia trở thành hoàng đế rồi, chẳng lẽ không thưởng cho chúng tôi sao?!”

Tâm hồn mê tiền, mới nãy còn lo chuyện sống chết, nhưng sâu trong tâm khảm vẫn là một màu vàng sáng lấp lánh, nụ cười của Mạnh Đình Nguyên khó mà kiềm được, tâm trạng phấn khởi hơn, nói: “Vậy thì được, lúc đó nhất định sẽ trọng thưởng, cho cậu hưởng vinh hoa phú quý.”

Trong phòng, trên bàn bày đầy đồ ăn và rượu, gà vịt thịt cá không thiếu món nào, chế biến đặc sắc hơn bình thường, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa rót rượu vừa nói: “Thẩm thái phó biết được hoàn cảnh của chúng ta nên trước khi đi cứ bắt chúng tôi phải đem những món này về đón giao thừa.”

Nơi này sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ bị phát hiện, đao kiếm vô tình, Dung Đoan Vũ ở chung quả thật không tiện, ban sáng bọn họ đã đưa Dung Đoan Vũ về Thẩm phủ, nhờ Thẩm Vấn Đạo giúp cô ẩn náu.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tối qua Trần Nhược Ngâm không phái người tới hóa ra là vì bị Thẩm đại nhân giữ chân. Thẩm đại nhân còn nói, ông đã cho người truyền tin, bảo Thẩm Châu đại ca điều binh đến Trường An.”

Rót đầy rượu, mọi người cùng nâng chung lên, ai mà ngờ được trong căn phòng đơn sơ này, vừa có Vương gia, tướng quân, cũng có hiệp khách giang hồ, cùng nhau ẩn náu, hôm nay uống rượu đón giao thừa, ngày mai không chừng phải vật lộn giữ mạng sống.

Uống cạn một chung, Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi: “Tình hình bên ngoài thế nào rồi?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cổng thành dán cáo thị, viết Duệ Vương, tôi và loạn tặc giang hồ khởi binh mưu phản.” Bá tánh nhìn thấy nhưng không dám nghị luận, ai cũng trốn ru rú trong nhà, trên phố dường như chỉ còn lại kiêu vệ quân đi tuần tra.

Dung Lạc Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Bá tánh không phải kẻ mù, có ai từng thấy chúng ta khởi binh chưa? Nhưng kiêu vệ quân bao vây Duệ Vương phủ, lại là nơi thu hút sự chú ý nhất.” Nói xong còn nở nụ cười, “Trong thành còn lén lút truyền lời, bảo kiêu vệ quân thật vô dụng, đông quân như thế lại không làm nên chuyện.”

Câu nói này nhắc nhở Hoắc Lâm Phong, nhưng hắn không lên tiếng mà tự tính toán trong lòng.

Ăn xong bữa cơm đoàn viên, Mạnh Đình Nguyên đi từ cửa sau, đi xem thử những thân binh và thị vệ khác trong ngõ Lục Chuẩn làm biếng, chùi miệng một cái rồi lên giường ngủ trưa, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân nằm trên sạp nhỏ ôm ấp nhau, bầu không khí thân mật khó mà che giấu được.

Đoạn Hoài Khác khó xử ngồi ở bàn, căn phòng lớn như thế này, ngước mắt lên nhìn thấy khung cảnh trên sạp, ho nhẹ một tiếng, hy vọng hai tên không biết xấu hổ kia chừa cho hắn đường sống.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe thấy liếc mắt nhìn, nhưng xấu xa lắm, nhét bàn tay lạnh ngắt vào vạt áo sau của Dung Lạc Vân. “Này!” Dung Lạc Vân hét toáng lên, uốn éo trốn tránh, bị ép sau gáy thì nũng nịu cầu xin, “Đừng… Đừng nghịch!”

Đoạn Hoài Khác không thể nghe nổi nữa: “Lạc Vân! Thành ra thể thống gì nữa!”

Dung Lạc Vân liền im bặt, ngượng chín cả mặt, nép mình dưới áo lông cáo. Hoắc Lâm Phong da mặt dày, nở nụ cười, còn ngoắc ngoắc tay như chàng lãng tử: “Đại ca của em ấy ơi, huynh cũng qua đây đi.”

Đoạn Hoài Khác trố mắt kinh ngạc: “Cậu nói cái gì đấy hả?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vỗ phản: “Huynh cũng lên đây đi, chúng ta ngủ chung.”

Nhà họ Đoạn không hẳn là thư hương, nhưng cũng là gia đình có học biết lễ nghĩa, Đoạn Hoài Khác càng quân tử hơn, lúc này, gò má hắn đỏ ửng, nhìn Hoắc Lâm Phong với ánh mắt khó tin, mắng: “Cậu điên rồi phải không, Định Bắc Hầu cao thượng sao lại có một đứa con trai vô liêm sỉ như cậu chứ?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hơi giật mình: “Ta gọi huynh lên giường cho ấm… có gì không đúng ư?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác trố mắt líu lưỡi, cho ấm ư? Hai đứa kia đang hận không thể “uyên ương kề cổ”, gọi hắn qua đó ấm cái gì mà ấm? Nghĩ như thế nhưng vẫn đứng dậy, sau khi bước đến bên sạp mặt tỏ vẻ nghiêm túc, nhả ra một câu “Tự trọng”.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhớ đến trận chiến trên Mạc Thương Đài, hắn đánh thắng Đoạn Hoài Khác, vì thế trả lại một câu “Tự cường” (Cố gắng lên).

Hai người nhìn nhau không nói gì, không ai phục ai, hồi lâu sau, Dung Lạc Vân thò đầu từ trong áo lông cáo ra, dịch ra ngoài một chút, giơ tay kéo Đoạn Hoài Khác xuống. Đoạn Hoài Khác bổ nhào lên trên sạp, ngay kế bên Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Ba người chen chúc nhau, áo lông cáo kê chân, giống như đang đốt lửa trại trò chuyện đêm khuya. Đáng tiếc trời vẫn còn sáng, Dung Lạc Vân cầm một gói hạt dẻ, bóc vỏ ăn, thỉnh thoảng đút cho Hoắc Lâm Phong một hạt, rồi cho Đoạn Hoài Khác một hạt.

“Đoạn cung chủ.” Hoắc Lâm Phong mở lời, “Đêm nay có muốn ra ngoài không?”

Đang bị cả thành truy nã mà, Đoạn Hoài Khác hỏi: “Làm gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tốt xấu gì cũng là giao thừa, phải ra ngoài tìm chút niềm vui chứ.” Hắn giơ cánh tay quàng qua vai Đoạn Hoài Khác và Dung Lạc Vân, trái ôm phải ấp, “Ta thấy thành Nam ổn phết, ý hai người thế nào?”

Đêm giao thừa, kiêu vệ quân nhất định sẽ lơi lỏng cảnh giác, là cơ hội tốt để ra tay, chỉ là phen này nếu tấn công thì sau e sẽ khó mà kiên trì được. Đoạn Hoài Khác không hiểu: “Ý của cậu là?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong móc ra một tấm bản đồ từ trong ngực áo, hiển nhiên đã có kế hoạch từ trước, hắn nói: “Thân binh bên ngoài của Duệ Vương vẫn chưa tụ hợp hết, chúng ta không đủ nhân lực, bất luận thế nào cũng không chống cự nổi binh mã của thành Trường An, nếu muốn thắng thì ‘bắt giặc phải bắt kẻ cầm đầu.”

Chỉ có kéo hoàng đế xuống thì những kẻ khác mới lần lượt đầu hàng.

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Hoàng cung canh phòng nghiêm ngặt, là nơi khó tiến công nhất, nhưng bây giờ hoàng đế vẫn chưa biết suy nghĩ của chúng ta.” Ngón tay chỉ lên bản đồ, “Chủ động tấn công ở cổng thành phía Nam, là để hoàng đế tưởng chúng ta muốn trốn về phương nam, sau đó nhất định sẽ tăng cường binh lực canh gác, vậy thì hộ vệ của hoàng cung sẽ phải giảm bớt.”

Sau khi hiểu ra, Đoạn Hoài Khác ưng thuận ngay tức khắc: “Ta đi.”

Dung Lạc Vân hồ hởi nói: “Ta cũng đi!”

Lục Chuẩn ở trên giường dang tay dang chân ngủ, mơ màng nói: “Đệ cũng đi…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tối nay không đem theo binh lính nào, chỉ bốn chúng ta đi, nếu dễ dàng thoát thân thì hoàng đế sẽ tưởng rằng chúng ta vứt bỏ Duệ Vương, từ đó mà thả lỏng cảnh giác.”

Ba người tụ lại bàn bạc, lúc trước ở Bất Phàm Cung, Hoắc tướng quân hạ mình làm đại đệ tử, nói gì nghe nấy, cuối cùng thời thế thay đổi, bây giờ hai vị cung chủ phải nghe theo sắp xếp của hắn.

Xì xì xào xào, tuyết đã dày được nửa bàn tay.

Cả thành phủ đầy tuyết trắng, điểm xuyết mấy đèn lồng đỏ.

Chỉ đợi màn đêm buông xuống, quân phỉ xuất phát, náo loạn cả thành Trường An.


	56. 111+112

Chương 111: Có là gì đâu

Đêm giao thừa, gió tuyết lặng im.

Một nhóm bốn người rời khỏi ngõ Hàm Nột, băng tường vượt nóc, chừng nửa canh giờ sau đến được khu phụ cận cổng thành Nam. Bốn người ẩn nấp quan sát trong bóng tối, thấy trên cổng thành đốt đuốc, thị vệ canh trực đi lại tới lui.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Sắp đổi ca rồi, chúng ta đợi thêm chút nữa.”

Tối nay vừa lạnh vừa đặc biệt, vốn tinh thần đã mỏi mệt rồi, sau khi thay ca rực chắc chắn sẽ càng lơi lỏng hơn, hơn nữa từ trong phòng ấm áp đi ra bên ngoài, cũng sẽ nhất thời không thích ứng kịp.

Mặt đất trắng xóa, tuyết phủ rất dày, dường như che luôn cả giày lĩnh của Dung Lạc Vân, y nhón chân lên, đè xuống từng nhúm tuyết đọng, bất thình lình cơ thể nhẹ bẫng, mũi giày rời khỏi mặt đất.

Hoắc Lâm Phong túm eo y bế lên dán sát trước người mình. “Lạnh không?” Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi, giữa hai bờ môi phả ra làn khói trắng, “Giẫm lên giày của ta này.”

Dung Lạc Vân thử đặt mũi giày xuống, chạm tới được mặt giày Hoắc Lâm Phong rồi e dè giẫm lên. Đợi hai chân giẫm lên giày người ta rồi y mới giơ tay lên vịn lên người đối phương như vịn cành.

Ở trong mảng tối bên kia, Lục Chuẩn lia mắt tới, nhịn không được “chậc chậc” hai tiếng, tuy là dè bỉu nhưng cũng có chút ngưỡng mộ. Cậu dựa vào người Đoạn Hoài Khác, cầm một góc váy Đoạn Hoài Khác, khẽ nói: “Đại ca…”

Đoạn Hoài Khác hờ hững hỏi: “Chuyện gì?”. Lục Chuẩn nói: “Đệ cũng lạnh lắm, đệ có thể giẫm lên chân huynh không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Điều hay ý đẹp thì không học, cứ học theo mấy trò chàng chàng thiếp thiếp.”

Hắn vung tay rút tay áo ra, chân khí truyền ra đẩy Lục Chuẩn lùi xuống nửa bước. Mắt thấy cái đôi “gió cuốn mây tan” kia ôm ngày càng chặt, thật không biết xấu hổ, lại nói: “Đúng là phản cảm.”

Lục Chuẩn đành chịu, nếu trách Đoạn Hoài Khác tâm địa sắt đá thì cũng phải trách bản thân mình không đủ quyến rũ, vừa lỏng tay là bao gai cậu cầm suốt dọc đường rơi xuống đất. Cậu cúi người nhặt lên, phủi tuyết, sau đó giắt vào eo.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Tam cung chủ, cậu cầm bao gai làm gì?”

Lục Chuẩn đáp: “Đựng đồ cho tiện.”

Tối nay là tới đột kích cổng thành nam, hành trang phải gọn nhẹ, chuyện quan trọng là giết người, có thể đựng được cái gì chứ? Hoắc Lâm Phong rầu: “Không phải cậu lại định cướp của sau khi giết người đấy chứ?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Đến cũng đã đến rồi, giết người xong thì cướp của chỉ là chuyện tiện tay thôi mà.”

Vừa tán dóc xong, cổng phụ của thành mở ra, một nhóm kiêu vệ cơm no rượu say đi ra, vừa đi vừa giắt gươm lên hông. Còn chưa lên tới lầu gác cổng thì đám binh lính đang canh trực đã chạy ù ra, xô đẩy nhau, la hét như thể không đợi được nữa.

Lười biếng thế này, nếu là Định Bắc quân thì mỗi người ắt phải bị phạt ba mươi trượng.

Dung Lạc Vân nằm tựa lên vai Hoắc Lâm Phong, nghiêng mặt đúng lúc nhìn thấy cảnh tượng ở cổng thành, nhóm thị vệ mới thay lục tục vào chỗ đứng, co vai rụt cổ, nhất thời chưa thích ứng kịp với giá rét bên ngoài. Y bước xuống khỏi giày Hoắc Lâm Phong, chỉnh trang lại y phục, đã sẵn sàng ra tay rồi.

Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn cũng thế, vừa nhìn thấy là đã chuẩn bị xông lên rồi.

Ba vị giang hồ này nóng vội quá, Hoắc tướng quân nghiêng người ngăn cản, nói: “Định cứ thế mà xông ra đánh à?”

Dung Lạc Vân ngớ ra: “Chẳng lẽ phải hát một bài trước à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hết nói nổi, hắn sắp xếp: “Hai người ra lên phía trên cổng thành, giải quyết thị vệ trên lầu gác, hai người ở dưới bọc sườn đánh từ hai bên trái phải, cuối cùng tập hợp lại trước cổng thành, cùng nhau tấn công.

Ánh mắt Dung Lạc Vân long lanh: “Nghe huynh hết.” Tuy y thấp giọng, nhưng khó mà che giấu được sự tán thưởng và ái mộ trong giọng điệu, nói xong còn khoác tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Ta với huynh lên trên lầu gác hay là bọc sườn?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta với em không thể cùng một nhóm được, như vậy sẽ thành hai mạnh hai yếu, phải mạnh yếu phối hợp.”

Vừa dứt lời, Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn nhất thời chưa phản ứng kịp, sau khi thấm được ý nghĩa, hai người đồng thời nổi đóa. “Cái tên binh thối tha kia, huynh nói ai yếu hả!” Lục Chuẩn tức tối nói, nhưng lại không có can đảm, “Ta là Ngọc Diện Loan Đao Khách, quan trọng là Ngọc Diện…”

Đoạn Hoài Khác càng căm phẫn: “Hoắc tướng quân có hơi khinh thường người khác quá đấy.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Dù gì ở trận chiến trên Mạc Thương Đài huynh cũng thua ta rồi, ta phải nhìn nhận khách quan chứ?” Ngoài miệng tuy lươn lẹo nhưng hắn biết thực lực của Đoạn Hoài Khác, tuy kém hơn hắn nhưng cũng chỉ kém một tí ti mà thôi.

Cuối cùng, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Lục Chuẩn ẩn nấp trên cổng thành, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác bọc sườn hai bên.

Sắp xếp thỏa đáng xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Lục Chuẩn đi trước, men theo bóng tối chạy đến tường thành, phi người nhảy lên, chớp mắt một cái đã lên được lầu gác. Hai người cúi người ẩn náu, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Có tiền xu không?”

Lục Chuẩn móc ra một nắm từ trong thắt lúng, phụng phịu nói: “Lúc này rồi cũng muốn tiêu tiền của ta!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, nhân lúc gió tới, hắn giơ tay ném ra mười mấy đồng xu, bỗng nhiên, tất cả ngọn đuốc trên cổng thành đều tắt ngúm. Kiêu vệ canh gác lập tức hoảng hốt, rùng mình rồi làu bàu.

“Giật cả mình, gió âm từ đâu tới thế…”

“Xuỵt xuỵt, đêm giao thừa mà nói gió âm cái gì, không may mắn đâu.”

“Bớt nhiều lời, mau đốt lại đi!”

Trong vài ba câu nói, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Lục Chuẩn đã tiến gần một đoạn, dừng ở bên cạnh chậu đèn đầu tiên, đợi một tên kiêu vệ tới gần thắp đèn, Lục Chuẩn tiến lên phía trước, tay trái bịt mặt gã, tay phải cứa vào cổ, thanh loan đao sắc lạnh lóe sáng trong bóng đêm.

Không còn hơi thở, gã kiêu vệ chết rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không rút binh khí, ung dung tiến lên gặp tên lính nào thì trực tiếp bẻ gãy cổ người ta. Trước giờ chiêu thức của Lục Chuẩn đều nhanh gọn, cầm loan đao cứ một nhát là lấy một mạng người, như là đang cắt cỏ vậy, chém xong còn mò ngực xác chết, một thỏi bạc vụn cũng không bỏ qua.

Lúc này, có người thắc mắc: “Sao có mùi máu tanh ấy nhỉ?”

Lặng thinh chốc lát, một người khác gọi: “Vương Cửu, Vương Cửu?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong theo tiếng gọi lại gần: “Gọi tôi làm gì?”

“Sao còn chưa thắp đèn nữa?” Người kia chất vấn, sau đó nhanh chóng nhận ra được điều dị thường, “Giọng cậu kì lạ vậy…” Chưa nói xong thì đã rên lên một tiếng rồi lìa đời.

Ở phía đằng xa, một chậu đèn được thắp sáng, quang cảnh trên cổng thành cuối cùng cũng hiện rõ.

Trong ánh sáng mờ ảo, mười mấy thi thể vẫn còn nóng hổi, máu tươi chảy thành dòng, nhuộm màu tuyết trắng kết thành băng, trên lớp băng ấy, Hoắc Lâm Phong để tay không đứng yên, cách đó ba bốn bước, xoẹt, Lục Chuẩn rút thanh loan đao còn lại ra.

Đám kiêu vệ quân kinh ngạc, quát: “Hoắc Lâm Phong tới rồi! Mau bắt hắn lại!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nở nụ cười, đám chuột nhắt này, vậy mà ảo tưởng có thể bắt được hắn ư? Mũi giày móc một cái trên đất, đá hất một thanh gươm lên, hắn giơ tay tiếp lấy rồi nghiêng người lao tới, đại khai sát giới.

Lục Chuẩn theo sát phía sau, cặp loan đao như ánh trăng lưỡi liềm, rạch phá đêm trường yên tĩnh, không biết lấy bao nhiêu mạng người rồi. Cậu xoay người nhảy lên, cười khúc khích, đâm xuyên qua một tên, khi rút đao còn móc ra ruột gan đầm đìa máu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhác thấy: “Cậu tàn nhẫn quá đấy.”

Nói xong, hắn tước bỏ một đầu người.

Tiếng động chém giết trên cổng thành rất ầm ĩ, đám kiêu vệ không chống cự được, có kẻ nhảy xuống dưới, có kẻ cao giọng cầu cứu. Đám kiêu vệ dưới cổng thành nghe thấy, đang định đi lên thì cũng bị giết trở tay không kịp.

Đoạn Hoài Khác dồn nội lực tung chưởng, cơn ớn lạnh thấu xuyên xông tới, bảy tám kẻ bị trúng chưởng bay ra mười bước, ở bên kia, Dung Lạc Vân tay cầm trường kiếm, múa kiếm loạn xạ, khí thế không thể nào ngăn cản được, giết sạch phe đối phương không còn mảnh giáp.

Bọc sườn hai bên đến trước cổng thành, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác từ từ dừng lại, đứng sóng vai nhau, nhìn thấy những tên kiêu vệ còn lại nghe tiếng xông ra. Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Lục Chuẩn nhảy phóc xuống, bốn người tụ hợp, khí thế như muốn huyết tẩy cổng thành Nam.

Hiệu úy cấp một Vu Tốn quát lên: “Hoắc tướng quân và đồng bọn phản tặc giang hồ kia, muốn bỏ trốn phải không?!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Bớt phí lời đi, nhận ra bọn ta rồi thì mau mở cổng thành!”

Vu Tốn hỏi: “Sao không thấy Duệ Vương?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong dứt khoát không đáp, cũng không nhiều lời nữa, mau chóng xông về phía cổng thành, đám người Dung Lạc Vân thấy thế đồng loạt ra tay, dọn sạch bọn kiêu vệ đang ùa ra như thủy triều.

Hai ba chiêu đã ngỏm, từ trắng tinh nhuộm thành đỏ thẫm, dưới cổng thành lầy lội những máu và nước, tôn lên chiếc đèn lồng đỏ treo cao trên cổng thành. Đêm nay là giao thừa, Giang Nam đang chìm trong mộng đẹp, vạn dân Tái Bắc đang đốt lửa, chỉ có thành Trường An là kịch biến càn khôn.

Ngày càng có nhiều người chết, dần dần, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ép sát gần cổng thành, khoảng cách chưa tới một bước nữa. Nhưng mà, bọn họ chỉ giả vờ chạy trốn thôi, ý đồ là muốn thu hút sự chú ý của triều đình…

Hoắc tướng quân bối rối nói: “Binh ứng viện chưa đến, đừng giết nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân sửng sốt: “Sao không nói sớm, giờ làm sao đây?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác kiến nghị: “Giả vờ kiệt sức, ứng phó cho qua.”

Thoắt cái bốn người đã biến thành những đào hát, chiêu thức chậm lại, thở hổn hển, chỉ còn thiếu thả tay ra buông binh khí nữa thôi. Bọn họ cực kỳ biết diễn, vì để đợi quân ứng viện của đối phương tới mà dây dưa với phe địch như đang đùa khỉ.

Lục Chuẩn nhìn xung quanh, nói: “Vậy đệ rút trước nha!”

Loáng cái, tiểu thần tài ôm bao gai chạy biến đi mất.

Chừng sau nửa chén trà, một tốp quân ứng viện đuổi tới, bao vây kín cổng thành Nam, ba người nhìn nhau, hợp lực chém giết, đợi sau khi chém giết hơn phân nửa, đầu gối mềm nhũn hơi lảo đảo.

Đọc hiểu ám hiệu, Dung Lạc Vân và Đoạn Hoài Khác lần lượt lộ ra vẻ mệt mỏi, đám kiêu vệ tưởng rằng bọn họ không địch nổi, sĩ khí dâng lên bừng bừng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nhân cơ hội này quát lên: “Bỏ đi! Chạy thôi!”

Ba người phá cổng thành “thất bại”, mau chóng chạy trốn vào trong thành, không lâu sau đã cắt đuôi được bọn truy binh.

Khi về đến ngõ Hàm Nột thì đúng lúc đến giờ Sửu một khắc.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đang chờ đợi mòn mỏi, thấy bọn họ quay về, vội vàng xông ra khỏi nhà, cuối cùng cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Mọi người tiến vào nhà, Đỗ Tranh đã nấu xong trà, thấy mọi người giá lạnh toàn thân lại đi châm thêm than củi.

“Mọi người có bị thương không?” Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong phất tay: “Tất cả đều bình an, Duệ Vương yên tâm.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Tối nay đột kích thành công.” Cổng thành Nam đến cả thành Nam đều sẽ loạn cả lên, “Phải rồi, Duệ Vương, thân binh của người thế nào rồi?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Xung quanh thành Trường An có tám trang mười hai trấn, thân binh ẩn náu trong đó đều đã lục tục tập hợp, tổng cộng có một nghìn tám trăm người.” Hắn không được phụ hoàng sủng ái, binh quyền cũng không sờ tới được, đây đã là tất cả rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật đầu: “Tốt lắm, tin rằng cả thành sẽ nhanh chóng tăng cường phòng bị, đợi chúng ta bị phát hiện, tinh binh của tôi đánh phủ đầu, những thân binh còn lại của Vương gia nghe theo lệnh chỉ huy là được.”

Mọi người bàn bạc vài câu thì đêm cũng đã khuya, đến lúc nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức đợi ngày mai rồi. Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn vọng ra ngoài, nhịn không được hỏi: “Tam cung chủ đâu rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi ngược lại: “Lão Tam rút trước rồi, đệ ấy vẫn chưa về sao?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói: “Vẫn chưa, ta ngồi đợi các người từ nãy đến giờ.” Nói xong đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, đi đến trước cửa nhà thì dừng lại một lát, “Ta dẫn người đi tìm thử, không được thiếu bất kỳ một ai.”

Đẩy cửa ra khỏi phòng, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng “bịch” ngoài sân.

Mọi người ra ngoài xem thử, thấy trên đống tuyết dưới bức tường, Lục Chuẩn ngã chổng vó, bên cạnh còn có một cái bao gai căng phồng. Dung Lạc Vân chạy tới đỡ, quở trách: “Đệ đi đâu thế?”

Lục Chuẩn bò dậy: “Lúc nãy ít binh, đệ đi đến kho quân khí dưới tường thành.”

Mở bao gai ra, bên trong đầy nhóc, mũi tên đã buộc thành bó, đạn hỏa dược, bạc vụn, còn có hai bộ khôi giáp của kiêu vệ quân.

Chiến lợi phẩm khá phong phú, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Tam cung chủ, đống mũi tên này cho tinh binh của ta dùng có được không?”

Cậu vốn cũng có dự tính này, Lục Chuẩn nhanh nhạy nói: “Vậy cũng được, nhưng tối nay ta mệt quá rồi, muốn ngủ trên giường.”

Trong phòng có một giường một sạp, giường mềm sạp cứng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Được chứ, dù sao trên giường cũng phải ngủ ba người, cậu ngủ ở trong cùng, ta và Nhị ca cậu ngủ bên ngoài.”

Lục Chuẩn hừ một tiếng: “Tối qua huynh đã ngủ trên giường rồi, giờ huynh phải ngủ trên sạp!”

Vừa cãi cọ vừa tiến vào phòng, cuối cùng hết cách, Hoắc Lâm Phong chỉ đành ngủ trên sạp, cho nên Dung Lạc Vân cũng ngủ trên sạp luôn. Tắm rửa thổi đèn, bọn họ chen chúc trong ổ chăn, Đoạn Hoài Khác, Lục Chuẩn và Mạnh Đình Nguyên cùng ngủ trên giường.

Trong không gian yên tĩnh, Mạnh Đình Nguyên khẽ hỏi: “Có bị thương không?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Không có, chỉ là giày ướt rồi, chân lạnh quá.”

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, rồi lại mở trừng mắt ra, dưới tấm chăn bông, một đôi chân trần ấp lấy chân cậu, rất ấm áp, sưởi nóng bàn chân cậu. Không biết vì sao cậu nhớ tới lời giáo huấn của Đoạn Hoài Khác, điều hay lẽ phải thì không học, cứ đi học mấy trò chàng chàng thiếp thiếp.

Lục Chuẩn nghĩ, làm ấm chân thôi mà, có cái gì đâu.

Đúng lúc này, trên sạp mơ hồ truyền tới tiếng rên rỉ.

Tóc mai Dung Lạc Vân tán loạn, để thoáng vạt trước và vạt sau, bị Hoắc Lâm Phong đè chặt trên người, nghiêng đầu là có thể nhìn thấy ánh trăng sáng vằng vặc ngoài cửa sổ.

“Vô liêm sỉ…” Y cắn chặt môi dưới, móng tay cụt ngủn lướt qua sống lưng Hoắc Lâm Phong.

Đã là lúc nào rồi vậy mà còn có tâm trạng điên loan đảo phượng, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngâm lỗ tai y, giọng khàn khàn: “Lỡ như thất bại, tối nay phong lưu trộm hương rồi thì ta chết cũng không còn gì hối tiếc.”

Dung Lạc Vân cắn gối, nín lại tiếng nức nở.

Vừa nguy hiểm cũng vừa sung sướng, đêm giao thừa đầu tiên của bọn họ đã đón xong rồi.

Chương 112: Em tè dầm hả?

Đỗ Tranh ngồi xổm bên sạp, trong tay một đôi giày đen đã giặt sạch sẽ, nói: “Thiếu gia, hôm nay thay đôi này đi.”

“Ừm.” Hoắc Lâm Phong mang vớ rồi xỏ giày vào, Ồ, còn nóng hổi.”

Đỗ Tranh nói: “Tôi gác bên bếp lò đấy.” Cậu đứng dậy, mở áo ra mặc lên cho Hoắc Lâm Phong, rồi đeo thắt lưng và ngọc bội. Cậu nhìn lén một cái, ấp úng nói: “Thiếu gia…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Làm sao, nói luôn đi.”

Đỗ Tranh nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Có phải sắp bắt đầu đánh trận rồi không?”

Cài chặt khuy áo, Hoắc Lâm Phong trả lời: “Có lẽ là vậy.” Hắn giơ tay ôm vai Đỗ Tranh, không giống như chủ tớ mà giống một đôi hồ bằng cẩu hữu hơn, ôm vai người ta đi đến bên cửa sổ mới nói tiếp: “Ngươi thu dọn đồ đạc đi, đợi bắt đầu đánh thì ngươi nhân lúc hỗn loạn mà bỏ trốn.”

Đỗ Tranh vội nói: “Thiếu gia, tôi trốn một mình sao? Tôi trốn đi đâu đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong thấp giọng mắng: “Ngốc tử, trốn đi đâu mà chẳng được.” Bên ngoài là một màn tuyết trắng, hắn chỉ ra bức tường xám và cổng sơn mài, “Tường đã thành tường nguy rồi, cửa cũng không biết khi nào sẽ bị phá mở, sau khi ngươi trốn ra ngoài thì trà trộn làm dân thường, có biết chưa?”

Nói tới nói lui, Đỗ Tranh nghe vào tai cũng chỉ là hai chữ “trốn chủ”, cậu nào dám chứ, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy: “Thiếu gia, tôi không đi đâu, tôi phải đi theo thiếu gia!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong quở trách: “Theo ta làm gì? Ngươi có giúp ta giết địch được không?” Hắn vỗ vai Đỗ Tranh, “Ngươi phải sống thì sau này mới có thể hầu hạ ta, mới có thể về Tái Bắc thành thân với Mai Tử chứ, nhớ chưa hả?”

Đỗ Tranh cứng họng, đành phải ưng thuận, sau đó đi thu dọn những món đồ cần thiết.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đẩy cửa ra ngoài, nhảy phóc lên mái hiên, đâu cũng là tuyết, hắn phủi một góc ngồi trên nóc nhà. Chốc lát sau, tiếng đạp tuyết loẹt xoẹt ngày càng tiến lại gần, rất khẽ, có thể thấy là đã dùng khinh công.

“Tướng quân.” Trương Duy Nhân tới rồi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong không quay đầu lại: “Ngồi đi.”

Hai người lưng đối lưng, vạt áo phủ trên mặt tuyết hơi ẩm ướt, lặng thinh một hồi, Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Tối qua cổng thành Nam thương vong nghiêm trọng, trong thành đại loạn, bây giờ toàn thành đều tăng cường cảnh giác.”

Những chuyện này không khó ngờ tới, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Hoàng cung thế nào rồi?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Giờ Dần ba khắc cử hai nghìn ngự đình úy canh giữ nghiêm ngặt những trạm gác trong thành, tất cả đều diễn ra theo đúng kế hoạch của tướng quân, Hoàng đế cho rằng nhóm của tướng quân muốn trốn ra khỏi Trường An.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Đó là vì quân của Duệ Vương quả thật quá ít, không ai tin chúng ta dám khởi binh.” Nhưng thiếu thốn binh lực thì không khác gì lấy trứng chọi đá, “Khi nào thì Định Bắc quân tới được?”

Trương Duy Nhân đáp: “Đã phân tán hành quân, khó mà phán đoán được vị trí cụ thể, nhưng mà một hai ngày này chắc là cũng sắp rồi.”

Bây giờ chỉ có thể đánh cược thôi, đợi đến khi chính thức giao chiến với kiêu vệ quân, bọn họ có thể chống cự được bao lâu. Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm một vốc tuyết trên ngói, nói: “Bất luận thành hay bại, phen này, ta nhất định phải giết Trần Nhược Ngâm báo thù.”

Hắn biết, Dung Lạc Vân cũng có suy nghĩ như vậy.

Trương Duy Nhân mặc nhung trang tay chẽn, tỏ rõ ý: “Tướng quân, thuộc hạ gia nhập đội ngũ, xông pha cùng tinh binh Hoắc gia.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong lắc đầu: “Không được, ta đã có sắp xếp khác rồi.” Đây là quân lệnh không thể cãi lời, “Ngươi tiếp tục âm thầm theo dõi, chuyện thành thì không cần nói nhiều, còn nếu bại, giữa ranh giới nguy nan tồn vong, ngươi phải xuất hiện kịp thời.”

Hắn móc ra một vật từ trong lồng ngực, là chiếc khăn tay màu xám thêu ngân hạn, hắn đưa sang, nói: “Chiếc khăn tay này đã tẩm độc, chỉ cần bịt mũi miệng là sẽ ngất xỉu, đến lúc đó ngươi hãy đánh ngất Dung Lạc Vân.”

Trương Duy Nhân kinh ngạc: “Tướng quân, chuyện này…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Dẫn em ấy về Tái Bắc, binh mã của đại ca đang ở đó, Tái Bắc là nơi an toàn nhất.”

Hắn đã liệu được tới kết quả xấu nhất, cũng đã sắp xếp từng đường lui, đầy tớ trung thành, người mình yêu nhất, duy chỉ có bản thân mình là hắn không nghĩ tới. Nắm tuyết mịn nằm trong lòng bàn tay trở nên rắn chắc hơn, làm hắn nhớ tới biệt uyển ở Hầu phủ, hắn và Dung Lạc Vân truy đuổi nhau đánh trận tuyết.

“Được rồi.” Hoắc Lâm Phong phân phó, “Lui đi.”

Sau lưng lạnh tanh, không còn ai nữa, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi thừ ra một hồi lâu rồi cũng nhảy xuống sân. Hắn tiến vào trong phòng, lúc này những người khác cũng lục tục thức dậy, chỉ có Dung Lạc Vân vẫn còn nằm rúc trên sạp ngủ say.

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi bên sạp, cúi người đè xuống, không lên tiếng, vói tay vào trong chăn bông. Dung Lạc Vân thét lên một tiếng, ngồi phắt dậy, quát: “Lạnh! Ta giết huynh bây giờ!”

Quả cầu tuyết kia tan chảy trong ổ chăn, thấm ướt một mảng đệm, Hoắc Lâm Phong giũ chăn ra liếc một cái, cố ý hỏi: “Tiểu Dung, em tè dầm hả?”

Dung Lạc Vân cáu lên là động tay động chân, tay siết nắm đấm, nghiêng người nện lên lồng ngực Hoắc Lâm Phong, cơ thể cũng bổ nhào tới. Hoắc Lâm Phong không tránh né gì, túm lấy nắm đấm kia, sau đó ôm chặt lấy người đang bổ nhào tới kia

Dung Lạc Vân lập tức yên phận, vùi mặt vào hõm cổ người ta, thậm chí còn thấy buồn ngủ.

Hoắc Lâm Phong với lấy xiêm y ở cuối sạp, mặc lên từng món cho Dung Lạc Vân như đang chăm sóc trẻ em, cột xong nút thắt cuối cùng thì trời cũng đã sáng bảnh mắt.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hôm nay là ngày đầu năm mới, xiêm y này có hơi sơ sài.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Còn nhớ không, lúc ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, em từng mặc một bộ hồng y đến phủ tướng quân gặp ta, lúc đó ta đã nghĩ rằng chúng ta sắp thành thân rồi.”

Không thể được như những đôi nam nữ trên thế gian, rốt cuộc cũng có hơi tiếc nuối, Dung Lạc Vân dỗ dành: “Thành thân chỉ là một buổi lễ mà thôi, chúng ta thầm kết phu thê, đó mới là sự thật.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy em là phu, hay là thê?”

Có lẽ là ý đùa giỡn trong đáy mắt quá rõ ràng, Dung Lạc Vân thẹn thùng, mím môi không chịu đáp, bỗng nhiên, Hoắc Lâm Phong gãi vào lòng bàn chân y, y ngứa ngáy toàn thân, đành nhận thua.

Y nghiêng người thủ thỉ bên tai hắn: “Khoảnh khắc ấm áp này kết thúc là chúng ta phải đánh cược mạng sống rồi.” Bàn tay dần dần vuốt lên trên, dịu dàng bóp cổ họng hắn, “Người ta hay nói phu thê là chim cùng rừng, nếu tai họa gieo xuống, huynh đừng hòng vứt ta ra ngoài.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nuốt nước bọt: “Nói xằng bậy gì thế, đương nhiên là hai chúng ta không thể chia xa được.”

Dung Lạc Vân thấp giọng cười: “Những lời huynh nói với Trương Duy Nhân, ta dùng Lục Lộ Phạn Âm nghe rõ từng câu từng chữ rồi.” Khóe mắt khẽ chuyển động, đuôi mắt hơi đỏ lên, “Ta cũng nói cho huynh biết, lão tặc họ Trần chúng ta phải cùng nhau giết, thắng phải cùng nhau thắng, chết, cũng phải cùng nhau chết.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trói chặt Dung Lạc Vân, trước giờ sát phạt rất quả quyết, duy chỉ có tình trường khó đứt, hồi sau, không thốt ra chữ nào, chỉ đành gật đầu.

Lúc này, cửa sau trong sân có một người tiến vào, là đội trưởng Điền Triệt, còn chẳng gõ cửa phòng đã xông vào bẩm báo: “Tướng quân, một nhóm kiêu vệ tuần tra đã đến đầu ngõ rồi.”

Sau trận đột kích đêm qua, một số lượng lớn kiêu vệ quân đi rà soát từng ngõ ngách, đợi đến khi chúng bước vào Hàm Nột thì bọn họ sẽ bị phát hiện ra ngay. Hoắc Lâm Phong lập tức sắp xếp: “Ra lệnh cho tất cả tướng sĩ bày trận sẵn sàng. Đội quân tinh nhuệ theo ta xung phong, những thân binh khác theo sát phía sau, tuyệt đối không thể tách ra.”

Điền Triệt hỏi: “Tướng quân, chúng ta đánh thế nào đây?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Xung quanh cổng thành và trạm gác đều dày đặc binh lính, đều tưởng rằng chúng ta muốn trốn khỏi Trường An, trước tiên phá khỏi vòng vây, sau đó đi từ trong thành, tiến thẳng đến hoàng cung.”

Binh lực trong hoàng cung đã giảm bớt, nhưng nếu muốn tấn công vào cổng cung và tường cung thì cũng không phải chuyện dễ. Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hoặc là, chúng ta dùng khinh công đột nhập vào, một người yểm trợ, một người đi mở cổng cung?”

Tuy hơi lỏng lẻo, nhưng quân bên ngoài có thể hiệp lực xông vào, dường như bây giờ cũng không còn cách nào khác.

Phân phó ổn thỏa xong xuôi, ra sân, loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân ở trong ngõ Hàm Nột, Hoắc Lâm Phong, Dung Lạc Vân, Đoạn Hoài Khác, Lục Chuẩn, mỗi người đều ăn mặc chỉnh tề, xách kiếm chờ đợi.

Cộc cộc, đội quan binh kia đã tới trước cửa, chúng gõ cửa.

Cửa hé ra một khe hở, quan binh dẫn đầu hơi giật mình, dòm vào bên trong, nhìn rõ đám người trong sân. “Là, là ở đây!” Gã kinh ngạc quát lên, “—— Loạn tặc ở đây!”

Đột nhiên, từ bên trong nhà có một con sói xám nhào ra, nhe răng nanh, ngoạm một phát đứt luôn cổ gã quan binh kia.

Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn đầu, gào lên: “Xông lên!”

Mấy người đồng loạt ào ra, chỉ trong giây lát, toàn bộ những cửa nhà trong ngõ Hàm Nột đều mở toang cánh, ba mươi tinh binh Hoắc gia giắt gươm, thân đeo ống tiễn, gầm rú xông lên đầu, hơn nghìn thân binh còn lại của Duệ Vương theo sát phía sau, chen chúc chật kín cả con ngõ.

Đội quan binh kia đã không còn ai sống sót, Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn binh xông ra ngoài, vừa rẽ ra đường lớn thì đụng phải gần trăm kiêu vệ tuần tra. Hai bên chém giết lẫn nhau, Hoắc Lâm Phong cầm kiếm nhập vào đám người, giết sạch một hơi hai, ba chục tên chỉ trong chớp mắt.

Khi ở Tái Bắc, Dung Lạc Vân chưa từng theo lên chiến trường, bây giờ mới xem như là được chứng kiến, vị tướng quân man rợ này giết người không cần chiêu thức gì, chỉ cần kết quả, cực kỳ muốn đâm một nhát xiên chết hai mạng luôn.

Cứ như thế, nhóm của bọn họ không tốn bao lâu đã nhanh chóng tiến về phía trước rồi.

Đi suốt không ngừng nghỉ, cứ thấy binh là giết, đi thẳng về phía hoàng cung.

Trong phủ thừa tướng, Trần Nhược Ngâm khoác áo choàng lông cáo đang đứng dưới hiên đùa nghịch một con vẹt, bên ngoài đã thành loạn thế nhưng ông vẫn ung dung tự tại, giống như tất cả mọi chuyện đều không liên quan đến mình.

Chẳng ngờ ám vệ lại tìm tới, phá vỡ vẻ thanh tịnh này: “Nghĩa phụ, đám Hoắc Lâm Phong đã ra tay rồi.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm “Ừm” một tiếng: “Hắn chỉ có mấy chục Định Bắc quân, cho dù có thể lấy một chọi trăm, cũng giết không hết.”

Ám vệ nói: “Không chỉ thế, còn có một nghìn tám trăm thân binh của Duệ Vương.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm xác nhận lại: “Duệ Vương?” Tối qua đột kích ở cổng thành Nam là vứt bỏ Duệ Vương để trốn thoát mà, chẳng lẽ… “Sao, Duệ Vương cũng bỏ trốn theo, từ giờ làm một Vương gia đào phạm lưu lạc dân gian à?”

Ám vệ trả lời: “Nghĩa phụ, bọn chúng không bỏ trốn, mà là… tiến đánh hoàng cung.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm kinh hoảng, hoàng cung, đám người Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến đánh hoàng cung ư?!

Ông nhịn không được mà cười rộ lên, nói như tự giễu: “Là bổn tướng đánh giá thấp bọn chúng, không ngờ chúng còn có gan này.”

Ám vệ nói: “Hoàng thượng trúng kế, tưởng rằng chúng muốn trốn khỏi Trường An, binh lực trong cung đều đã điều động đến cổng thành, bây giờ đương là lúc yếu nhất. Nghĩa phụ, chúng ta có cần ra tay không?”

Trần Nhược Ngâm rơi vào thinh lặng, mãi lâu sau mới chậm rãi nói: “Lúc này có lẽ đại quân đã nhận được tin tức đang tiến đến hoàng cung rồi.” Ông hơi suy tư, “Ngươi dẫn người đến gần hoàng cung, vào nhà cướp của, ép dân chúng chạy tán loạn.”

Đám Định Bắc quân kia có kiêu hùng đến mấy thì cũng là nghĩa binh, một khi gặp bá tánh sẽ càng không giết được. Ném chuột sợ vỡ bình, bó tay bó chân, tốc độ đương nhiên sẽ chậm lại, đến khi tới được trước cổng cung thì những kiêu vệ quân khác cũng đã đuổi kịp rồi, hai mặt đều là địch làm sao ngăn cản được?

Chỉ có một nghìn tám trăm người, càng dây dưa sẽ càng sức cùng lực kiệt.

Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu không phải cũng chết như thế sao?

“Nghĩa phụ cao minh.” Tên ám vệ nghe lệnh tức tốc đi làm.

Chưa tới nửa canh giờ, Hoắc Lâm Phong dẫn binh tiến quân thần tốc, khi cách hoàng cung chỉ còn vỏn vẹn hai ba dặm nữa, bỗng nhiên xuất hiện rất nhiều bá tánh chạy trốn ra ngoài. Trong tình hình này đáng lẽ phải đóng cửa ở nhà chứ, vì sao lại chạy trốn khắp nơi thế kia?

Hắn quát: “Không được làm hại bá tánh!”

Nhưng kiêu vệ quân trước mặt lại không hề đổi sắc mặt, thấy bọn họ kiêng dè thì càng dâng cao khí thế. Dần dần, đội ngũ của bọn họ đã đình trệ không tiến lên được, tốc độ giết địch giảm xuống, bá tánh trở thành chướng ngại vật của bọn họ.

Dung Lạc Vân quay đầu lại, chợt thấy bốn phương tám hướng có rất đông binh mã đuổi tới, y phi thân ra sau, chia ra cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong ở đầu đuôi ngăn địch. Trời rét đất lạnh, nhưng y thì đổ đầy mồ hôi nóng, đôi mắt đỏ bừng nổi bật giữa những vũng máu tươi.

Một nghìn tám trăm thân binh, người ngã xuống ngày càng nhiều.

Điền Triệt gào lên, vai lưng đều chấn thương, nhưng giống như không biết đau là gì.

Bọn họ bị bao vây kín kẽ, chỉ cần thở dốc một hơi thôi là sẽ bị kiếm lấy mạng ngay tức thì.

Dung Lạc Vân nghĩ, cũng may y và Hoắc Lâm Phong đang ở cùng nhau, gặp nhau đúng lúc vào xuân, trăm hoa đua nở, bây giờ tuyết bay đầy trời, dù có chết cũng là một quang cảnh tuyệt đẹp hiếm có.

Ngoại trừ tiếng giáo mác va chạm thì y không nghe thấy gì nữa.

Giết đến nỗi chết lặng, nhưng không nhìn thấy điểm cuối đâu, không biết đến khi nào mới có thể dừng lại.

Bỗng nhiên, tinh thần Dung Lạc Vân trở nên mỏi mệt, một mũi kiếm lóe sáng chĩa thẳng về phía y, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêng người bay tới, ôm lấy y né đi, dùng một nhát kiếm đâm xuyên đối phương.

“Tiểu Dung, không sao chứ?!” Hoắc Lâm Phong vội vàng nói.

Dung Lạc Vân hoàn hồn: “Không sao——”

Y hơi hoài nghi, bởi vì từ phía xa, loáng thoáng truyền tới tiếng vó ngựa, Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng nghe thấy, cả hai lập tức nhìn về phía cuối con phố.

Chỉ thấy giữa màn gió tuyết khói lửa, mấy nghìn quân đang phi như bay tới…

Chàng thiếu niên dẫn đầu bừng bừng khí thế, la lên: “—— Nhị ca! Hoắc đại ca!”

Mác vàng lóe sáng, trận thế đó giống như thiết mã vượt sông băng.


	57. �113+114

**Chương 113:**

Dung Lạc Vân la lên: “Là lão Tứ, lão Tứ tới rồi!”

Y ngước lên nhìn chàng thiếu niên trên lưng ngựa, mấy tháng không gặp, thấy cậu đã cao lớn hơn rồi, vóc dáng cũng cường tráng hơn nhiều. Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn đang ôm y, cũng ngạc nhiên và mừng rỡ, hô gọi mấy tiếng, giống như đang gọi đệ đệ ruột trong nhà.

Điêu Ngọc Lương nhìn thấy bọn họ liền tăng tốc, vó ngựa tung cao đá bay đám kiêu vệ xung quanh, khi cách bảy, tám bước cậu nhảy khỏi lưng ngựa vội vàng chạy ào tới.

Dung Lạc Vân dang tay ra, nhóc con đâm sầm vào trong lồng ngực y, nếu không phải có Hoắc Lâm Phong đỡ y thì nói không chừng đã ngã ngửa rồi. “Lão Tứ, để Nhị ca xem nào!” Y nói, “Khí thế này thật giống tướng quân thiếu niên đấy.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương lén liếc Hoắc Lâm Phong một cái, trước mặt một đại tướng quân cậu thấy hơi xấu hổ, cậu ôm eo Dung Lạc Vân, nói: “Nhị ca, huynh một đi không trở về, làm đệ nhớ huynh muốn chết, đệ tưởng là huynh không quan tâm đến đệ nữa.”

Dung Lạc Vân cười nói: “Đệ còn cần ta quan tâm nữa à?” Y bĩu môi về phía binh mã sau lưng, vẫn chưa hết kinh ngạc, “Dẫn tất cả đệ tử trong cung vượt ngàn dặm đường, đệ thật sự đã đảm đương một mình được rồi đó.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương đắc ý, vươn tay kéo Hoắc Lâm Phong, nói: “Hoắc đại ca, huynh xem kĩ người đệ dẫn đến đi.”

Mới nãy Hoắc Lâm Phong đã thấy kỳ lạ, khi đánh trận ở Tái Bắc, Tây Càn Lĩnh cũng bị kẻ xấu quấy rối, đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung cũng bị tổn hao, sao bây giờ lại đông người như thế? Hắn nhìn chăm chú, thấy đội binh mã đang lao tới có hơi quen mắt, hắn quét mắt nhìn thật kĩ, toàn là những gương mặt quen thuộc.

Còn ở cuối đội ngũ, người bọc hậu rõ ràng là thuộc hạ của hắn, Hồ Phong.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến lên mấy bước, kinh ngạc, khó tin nhìn đội quân kia, đây đều là tướng sĩ ở Tây Càn Lĩnh, là những thuộc hạ cũ của hắn.

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Hoắc đại ca, từ sau khi huynh đi, đệ vẫn luôn theo Hồ đại ca luyện binh, tuy rằng không có huynh nhưng mọi người vẫn xem huynh là tướng quân của Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Tim Hoắc Lâm Phong nhảy lên: “Cho nên phen này, tất cả mọi người đều đến đây ư?”

“Phải!” Điêu Ngọc Lương nói, “Nhị ca gửi bồ câu đưa thư, gọi đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung ra bắc, sau khi Hồ đại ca và các tướng sĩ biết được tình hình của Trường An, nên quyết định cùng tới.”

Lần này khởi binh, mỗi người đều đánh cược tính mạng bản thân, nếu như bại trận thì nhất định sẽ mai cốt ở Trường An.

Hoắc Lâm Phong xách kiếm chờ đợi đội viện binh phi nhanh tới trước mặt, các huynh đệ nhìn thấy hắn, không biết ai cất giọng gọi “Tướng quân” trước. mấy nghìn binh mã, băng đèo lội suối đến đây, ai cũng ôm quyết tâm liều chết.

Hồ Phong băng qua biển người, quay người xuống ngựa, cười rất hào phóng: “Hoắc tướng quân, vẫn chưa quên thuộc hạ chứ!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong trao một cái ôm, nói: “Ta thật sự không ngờ, các huynh đệ lại vượt nghìn dặm xa xôi tới đây.”

Hồ Phong nói: “Tướng quân, lúc ngài đi đã nói với chúng tôi, rảnh rỗi thì luyện binh, có chuyện thì liều mạng.” Gã nghiêng người cùng Hoắc Lâm Phong hướng mặt về các tướng sĩ, “Tướng quân còn nói, chỉ cần một ngày chưa giao binh phù thì chúng tôi vẫn là binh lính của ngài.”

Vừa dứt lời thì các nam nhi phía sau đã đồng loạt hô: “—— Xin nghe lệnh tướng quân điều động!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đã quen với chuyện sống chết rồi, giờ khắc này lại không cầm lòng được mà rung động, nói: “Tất cả tướng sĩ nghe lệnh.” Hắn nhận lấy tấm vải đỏ mà Hồ Phong dâng lên, quấn quanh cánh tay, ra lệnh rành mạch từng chữ, “Năm trăm người tiến vào ngõ nhà dân, bất kì ai xông vào nhà dân đe dọa bá tánh, giết chết không tha, những người còn lại đối chiến với kiêu vệ quân, tiến đến hoàng cung!”

Quân lệnh vừa hạ xuống, các tướng sĩ Tây Càn Lĩnh đều lập tức chấp hành, đám kiêu vệ quân mới nãy còn khí thế ngút trời tức thì kinh sợ, chỉ biết ngoan cố chống cự. Hoắc Lâm Phong túm nhẹ cánh tay Dung Lạc Vân, trong cơn loạn thế vẫn lo lắng: “Tiểu Dung, vẫn còn sức chứ?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Yên tâm.” Tinh thần mệt mỏi lúc nãy liền được sống lại, “Hoắc tướng quân, ta dẫn đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung của ta, quy thuận huynh.”

Ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong lóe sáng: “Thật sao?”

Dung Lạc Vân gật đầu: “Lúc trước huynh làm đại đệ tử của ta, bây giờ ta làm binh lính của huynh.”

Mặt Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm tĩnh như nước mùa thu, nhưng trên tay thì siết chặt Dung Lạc Vân, đè nén thiên ngôn vạn ngữ. Hắn xách kiếm xoay người, ra lệnh: “Tinh binh Hoắc gia đi theo ta xung phong, Dung Lạc Vân dẫn đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung thiết trận, công phá cổng cung.”

Hắn trèo lên ngựa, vừa cưỡi vừa chém giết kiêu vệ quân, dẫn ba mươi tinh binh tiến thẳng tới trước cổng cung. Trên tường cung, ngự đình úy nghiêm nghị chờ đợi, quát tháo thuyết phục bọn họ mau chóng đầu hàng.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hét: “Thả tiễn!”

Ba mươi tinh binh lần lượt thu gươm, rút ra ba mũi tên, giương cung thành hình trăng tròn, đồng loạt bắn tên lên trên tường cung. Mũi tên không hề bắn vào hư không, những ngự đình úy ở trên trúng tiễn ngã xuống, trước mái hiên dần dần biến thành mồ chôn tập thể.

Hoắc Lâm Phong tiến gần đến dưới tường cung, quay đầu gọi: “Tiểu Dung!”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe tiếng bay tới, nhẹ nhàng “Ừm” một tiếng. Hai người cách nhau bốn năm bước, bình tĩnh hô hấp, mũi giày chấm lên mặt tường, leo thẳng lên trên.

Bát Phương Du là nhất đẳng, Dung Lạc Vân bay thoăn thoắt, trèo lên tường trước. Hoắc Lâm Phong theo sau, nhưng không đáp xuống mà phi thân giẫm lên vai ngự đình úy, rồi lại nhảy lên cùng Dung Lạc Vân tiến vào trong cung.

Tựa như một cặp phi yến, hoặc là như một cánh chim.

Trong cung có rất đông ngự đình úy xông về phía bọn họ, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghênh đón, dùng một chiêu Định Bắc Kinh Phong nhấc lên băng tuyết bay đầy trời, Dung Lạc Vân dùng Bát Phương Du lao nhanh về phía cổng cung.

Trước khi cổng hoàng cung, các đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung tề tựu đông đủ, thiết Phục Hổ trận, cùng Dung Lạc Vân nội ứng ngoại hợp. Sau mấy đợt tông cửa, cổng cung đã hơi hé mở, chúng đệ tử xếp thành hai hàng nhường lối đi ở giữa.

Đoạn Hoài Khác đi ở giữa, hai nắm đấm tích tụ mười phần công lực, tung chưởng giống như dấy lên gió mạnh. Ầm một tiếng, cổng cung nặng nghìn cân chấn động, sơn đỏ trên mặt hiện lên hai dấu tay.

Cổng đã nứt rạn, chúng đệ tử hợp lực tông vào, cổng cung cuối cùng cũng phá toang.

Điêu Ngọc Lương thấy thế liền cao giọng: “Xông vào! Tiến vào hoàng cung!”

Ngự đình úy thêm cả kiêu vệ quân, nhân số vượt xa binh mã của Hoắc Lâm Phong, mọi người liều chết chống cự, vất vả lắm mới tiến đánh vào trong hoàng cung. Bỗng nhiên, không biết có một nhóm người từ đâu ra, ăn mặc bình dân, lẳng lặng gia nhập vào đấu đá.

Mục tiêu của nhóm người kia rất chuẩn xác, nhắm trúng vào kiêu vệ quân và ngự đình úy, giết người không chớp mắt, tay giơ lên đao chém xuống, khí thế anh dũng khiến các tướng sĩ Tây Càn Lĩnh đều không theo kịp.

Những người khác vô cùng ngạc nhiên, nhìn đám người lai lịch bất minh kia giết ngày càng nhiều người, sau đó tức tốc xông lên đầu với võ công điêu luyện. Một nam tử râu rậm hơi lớn tuổi trong số đó, chắc hẳn là thủ lĩnh lên tiếng: “—— Tiểu Hầu gia!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong tắm máu quay người lại nhìn thật rõ, Định Bắc quân của hắn cuối cùng cũng tới rồi.

Mà cổng thành vẫn còn không ít kiêu vệ quân, nếu đã đuổi tới đây, chỉ e mọi người đều đã sức cùng lực kiệt. Hắn hỏi: “Cổng thành còn khoảng bao nhiêu quân lính nữa?”

Thủ hạ bẩm báo: “Tướng quân yên tâm, khi chúng tôi tiến vào trong thành thì có một đội binh mã từ phía nam theo tới, giữ chân đám kiêu vệ quân còn lại ở cổng thành.”

Binh mã từ phía nam, Hoắc Lâm Phong suy nghĩ, có lẽ là viện binh do Thẩm Châu phái tới. Bây giờ đã không còn chướng ngại, hắn ra lệnh: “Không được làm hại phụ nữ và trẻ em trong cung, dốc toàn lực giết địch.”

Nói xong, hắn và Dung Lạc Vân nhìn nhau một cái, ngầm hiểu trong lòng, vứt lại đám kiêu vệ quân về tiến vào trong cung.

Trong biển người, Lục Chuẩn bảo vệ Mạnh Đình Nguyên, thấp giọng nói: “Đi theo tôi!”

Hai người chạy xa sang bên ngoài, Mạnh Đình Nguyên quen thuộc địa hình trong cung, ban đầu là Lục Chuẩn kéo theo hắn, dần dần đổi khách thành chủ thành hắn dẫn Lục Chuẩn đi. Những con đường nhỏ phủ đầy tuyết, bọn họ để lại hai hàng dấu chân lốm đốm.

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Hoắc đại ca và Nhị ca đã đi tìm hoàng đế rồi, bây giờ chúng ta đi tìm mẫu phi của người trước.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hơi giật mình, hắn không ngờ ngày đó đề cập tới mà Lục Chuẩn vẫn còn nhớ thay hắn. Hắn siết chặt bàn tay kia, nói: “Đi theo ta, chúng ta đến Kính Hoa Lâu.”

Kính Hoa Lâu, là nơi ở của thái phi.

Còn trong điện Càn Khôn ở giữa hoàng cung, hoàng đế đang yên lặng ngồi trên kỷ. Nô tài hoảng loạn chạy đến, vấp ngưỡng cửa ngã sõng soài, không biết là đau hay sợ, nằm sấp trên sàn khóc nức nở.

Mặt mũi hoàng đế nhợt nhạt, nói: “Sao, đầu tiên là loạn đảng khởi binh, sau là tình thế nguy cấp, bây giờ lại là gì nữa?” Hoàng đế dừng lại một thoáng, bật cười trong tiếng khóc của nô tài, “Thất bại thảm hại, giang sơn khó giữ?”

Nô tài nức nở: “Hoàng thượng, cổng cung đã bị phá mở, loạn tặc đã xông vào tới nơi rồi…”

Hoàng đế cười ảm đạm, bỗng nhiên nhác thấy hai bóng người, cửa điện khép hờ bị đẩy ra từ bên ngoài, ánh sáng hắt vào, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân đứng sóng vai giữa ánh sáng.

Gã nô tài kia sợ hãi run rẩy bò ra, rúc ở trong góc không dám lên tiếng. Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân bước vào trong điện, mang theo khí lạnh và máu tanh, bước đến nhìn hoàng đế.

Hoàng đế hỏi: “Hoắc tướng quân, tới giết trẫm phải không?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không đáp mà hỏi ngược lại: “Hoàng thượng, đến nước này rồi, có hối hận không?”

Hoàng đế nói: “Hối hận cái gì.” Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, “Loạn thần tặc tử là ngươi, khởi binh mưu phản là ngươi, sau này bị muôn đời thóa mạ cũng sẽ là ngươi, trẫm hối hận cái gì?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Nhờ cậy Trần Nhược Ngâm, chiêu gọi Tần Tuần, nối giáo cho giặc muốn tiên đế xây dựng Trường Sinh Cung, sưu cao thuế nặng bóc lột tầng tầng lớp lớp, thiên vị nịnh thần, mưu hại thủ túc. Từng chuyện từng việc như thế, Hoàng thượng vẫn cảm thấy là đúng sao?”

Hoàng đế lắc đầu: “Trẫm sai chỗ nào, sai là sai ở chỗ khi ngươi và Định Bắc Hầu đến Trường An đã không giết ngươi, sai ở chỗ mấy năm nay sơ suất để cho Duệ Vương sống sót đến bây giờ.”

Nói xong, ánh mắt dời đến trên người Dung Lạc Vân. Dung Lạc Vân ngước mắt lên nhìn, nói: “Hoàng thượng, tài năng của người không bằng Duệ Vương, từ nhỏ đã khinh rẻ Duệ Vương, không ngờ sẽ có ngày này chứ gì?”

Hoàng đế nheo mắt: “Từ nhỏ? Ngươi là ai, làm sao mà biết được?”

Dung Lạc Vân lại không đáp, càng không muốn dây dưa chuyện quá khứ, bây giờ các tướng sĩ bên ngoài còn đang liều mạng, không thể chậm trễ được. vì thế, Hoắc Lâm Phong xách kiếm tiến lên, bước lên bậc thềm, đi tới bên cạnh án thư.

Hoàng đế thoáng chốc kinh sợ, rúc vào trong kỷ, hoang mang nói: “Hoắc Lâm Phong, bây giờ ngươi rút lui, trẫm tuyệt đối sẽ không truy cứu!”

Thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong không mảy may lay động, hoàng đế cao giọng nói: “Trẫm bảo đảm, cho Hoắc gia ngươi quyền thế, phú quý, binh mã, lương bổng, cho phép Hoắc gia ngươi thống lĩnh quan ngoại, mấy đời đều không bị quản chế!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ban đầu thần chẳng qua là muốn trừ gian diệt ác, Hoàng thượng lại không đồng ý, bây giờ hà tất gì phải làm khổ mình.”

Hắn đã đi tới trước mặt hoàng đế rồi, quét mắt lên án thư, sau đó vứt một cuộn gấm xuống. “Hoàng thượng.” Hắn nói, “Thần đã ép vua thoái vị rồi thì không đường quay đầu đâu.”

Hoàng đế nhìn chằm chằm cuộn gấm: “Ngươi muốn trẫm… viết chiếu thoái vị?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong làm thinh, lát sau, hoàng đế bỗng nhiên phá lên cười, đứng phắt dậy, hất cuộn gấm xuống đất. Hoàng đế phẫn nộ nói: “Vừa ban chiếu thoái vị xuống là sẽ thành trẫm chủ động nhượng lại giang sơn, đừng hòng!”

“Nếu Duệ Vương đã tranh giành hoàng vị lại không muốn gánh danh xấu mưu nghịch, hắn nằm mơ đi!” Hoàng đế chửi đổng lên, “Mạnh Đình Nguyên ở đâu, nếu hắn không muốn mẫu phi hắn chết không toàn thây thì tốt nhất là bó tay chịu trói đi!”

Vừa dứt lời thì cửa nội điện rầm một tiếng, Mạnh Đình Nguyên tiến vào.

Hắn bước qua bức bình phong khắc long vẽ phượng, đến ngự tiền, đối diện với hoàng đế đang phát cuồng.

“Hoàng huynh nói gì cơ? Danh xấu?” Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói, “Bóc lột dân chúng, vây cánh của huynh tác oai tác quái, tập kết kẻ xấu giang hồ, diệt trừ người trái ý, hãm hại trung lang, những lúc như vậy, hoàng huynh sao không lo lắng bị bêu danh xấu?”

Hắn vung y bào, đi về phía trước: “Huynh thật sự cho rằng người dân quan tâm ai ngồi ở vị trí cao ư? Huynh sai rồi, ban đầu phụ hoàng cũng sai rồi, lê dân bá tánh vốn chẳng hề quan tâm, thứ họ quan tâm là có ăn no mặc ấm được không, có được một ngày thái bình hay không.”

“Còn về phần mưu nghịch.” Mạnh Đình Nguyên nói, “Thiên tử phạm pháp, tội như thứ dân, hoàng huynh bao che gian tặc thông đồng với địch, thần đệ và Hoắc tướng quân là đang thay trời hành đạo, không sợ bị người đời nghị luận!”

Hoàng đế lảo đảo, bị túm lấy vạt áo, Mạnh Đình Nguyên nghiêng người đến gần bên tai hoàng đế, nghiến răng nói: “Phụ hoàng băng hà thật sự không liên quan gì đến huynh sao, muốn nói mưu nghịch như thế nào, hoàng huynh là người rõ nhất.”

Vừa buông tay ra, hoàng đế liền ngã quỵ xuống sàn, mặt mày xám xịt.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhặt cuộn gấm lên, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong dâng bút, hắn nhận lấy, lưu loát viết một bản chiếu thư. Sau đó bắt hoàng đế ấn dấu tay, đè ngọc tỉ, như đang điều khiển rối gỗ.

Viết xong chiếu thoái vị, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhận lấy, sải bước ra khỏi điện Càn Khôn.

Không lâu sau, tiếng chém giết ngoài điện dừng lại, thay vào đó là tiếng vứt giáo cởi giáp. Bắt giặc phải bắt kẻ đứng đầu, vua vừa suy tàn, bá quan văn võ liền cống hiến cho tân quân chủ.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên bước xuống bậc thềm, đến trước mặt Dung Lạc Vân thì dừng lại.

Hắn nói: “Ta muốn ban ý chỉ đầu tiên, tru di toàn tộc Trần Nhược Ngâm.” Nói xong, vành mắt đỏ au, “Ý chỉ thứ hai, giải oan cho Thái phó Đường Trinh năm đó.”

Dung Lạc Vân rơi nước mắt, bước qua cửa điện, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trời xanh.

**Chương 114: Liên minh những người phục thù**

Ra khỏi điện Càn Khôn, Dung Lạc Vân nhìn thấy những người hầu kẻ hạ phía trước đang quỳ mọp trên đất run rẩy dập đầu bái lạy tân đế, đám ngự đình úy đã thu gươm, cúi mặt cúi mày, không biết là than thở hay là nhẹ nhõm.

Đến gần cổng cung, y nhìn thấy Hoắc Lâm Phong tay cầm chiếu thoái vị, sau đó tiếng chém chém giết giết bên ngoài cung dừng lại, đất trời đều trở nên yên tĩnh, chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng gió vi vu.

Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa quay đầu thì nhìn thấy y, chạy tới hỏi: “Duệ Vương thế nào?” Hỏi ra liền cười nhẹ, lại sửa miệng hỏi lại, “Hoàng thượng thế nào rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hoàng thượng hạ chỉ, tru di toàn tộc Trần Nhược Ngâm.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, ánh mắt Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân va chạm, huynh tìm kiếm ta, ta đón chờ huynh, ở trong ngày đông giá rét lạnh thấu xương như nổi lên một đốm lửa. Hoắc Lâm Phong vươn bàn tay ra, trong lòng bàn tay không biết là máu của ai, che đi vết chai dày, Dung Lạc Vân đặt tay mình lên, chỉ tay khảm lên nhau, mười ngón tay đan xen quyện chặt.

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Ta muốn thừa thắng xông lên, lập tức diệt trừ phủ thừa tướng.”

Dung Lạc Vân nhìn về phía hắn: “Phải, ta cũng không muốn chờ đợi thêm một khắc nào nữa.”

Tuy là huyết hải thâm cừu, nhưng bọn họ không hề nóng vội, mà là sợ đêm dài lắm mộng, lão tặc họ Trần đó gian xảo giảo hoạt, nói không chừng sẽ gây ra tai họa gì.

Bàn bạc xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong kiểm đếm nhân số: “Định Bắc quân còn bao nhiêu người?”

Điền Triệt bẩm báo: “Tướng quân, Định Bắc quân còn tổng cộng một nghìn hai trăm người.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương chạy tới, không biết nên báo cho Hoắc Lâm Phong hay là cho Dung Lạc Vân, dứt khoát nói: “Ngoại trừ những người thương vong thì đại quân Tây Càn Lĩnh còn có một nghìn sáu trăm người, đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung chưa tới năm trăm.”

Nghe xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong trầm ngâm chốc lát, nói: “Thân binh của Duệ Vương đã tổn hao hơn nửa, đại quân Tây Càn Lĩnh ở lại bảo vệ Hoàng thượng, trông chừng trong ngoài hoàng cung.” Duệ Vương mới đăng cơ, không thể để xảy ra sơ suất gì, phải cẩn thận thì hơn.

Sắp xếp xong, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Định Bắc quân nghe lệnh, lập tức tiến về phủ thừa tướng.”

Quân lệnh vừa ban xuống, hơn nghìn Định Bắc quân xếp thành hàng nghiêm chỉnh, Dung Lạc Vân thấy thế, đuôi mắt khẽ hất lên, đệ tử Bất Phàm Cung ngầm hiểu, tập hợp lại theo sau Định Bắc quân.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân xoay người lên ngựa, hai người đi phía trước, phía sau là Đoạn Hoài Khác, Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương. Một đoàn người vây chật kín phố lớn, trùng trùng điệp điệp, như cơn thủy triều không thể nào ngăn cản được.

Khoảng chừng năm dặm sau, đội ngũ đã rẽ vào một con phố khác, đây là con đường thông tới phủ thừa tướng.

“Hu!” Hoắc Lâm Phong ghìm cương dừng lại, mắt mở to nhìn về phía trước, ở cách đó không xa, gần trăm người dân bị trói chặt với nhau, như là một bức tường người.

Mà phía sau người dân là hơn nghìn kẻ giang hồ xếp hàng, đao thương kiếm kích không ai giống nhau, có người trẻ tuổi cũng có người già. Mắt Dung Lạc Vân hơi híp lại, quét mắt sơ qua, nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Đại ca, người mặc chiếc bào gấm màu trắng đằng kia có phải là Nam Vũ chân nhân không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Là lão ta, cũng làm khó Trần Nhược Ngâm có thể chiêu nạp được những tên này.”

Xem ra là người quen, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Nam Vũ chân nhân, là đạo sĩ hay là cao thủ võ lâm? Hai người đã từng giao đấu với lão ta rồi à?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lão ta là kẻ bại trận dưới tay sư phụ, sau này khổ luyện nhiều năm, trong lòng vẫn mãi không phục.” Ánh mắt lưu luyến nhìn ra xa, “Những tên này, mười người thì có tám chín người từng có giao đấu với Bất Phàm Cung, trong số đó không ít cao thủ.”

Trong lòng Hoắc Lâm Phong đã có kế sách, lấy người dân vô tội làm lá chắn, võ công có cao đến mấy cũng là lũ đê tiện. Hắn gọi Điền Triệt tới, không lên tiếng, tay trái khua hai cái, Điền Triệt gật đầu, tức tốc dẫn một đội quân rời đi.

Lúc này, người đối diện quát: “Đường đường là Hoắc tướng quân, còn có Nhị cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung, sao lại sợ bóng sợ gió như thế?”

Mặt Dung Lạc Vân không có chút gợn sóng nào, tay đặt trên yên ngựa, rút xuống đinh đồng ghim trên yên ngựa, nhếch mép cười, trong nháy mắt đã nghe thấy tiếng thét gào ở đằng xa. Còn người vừa mới nói lúc nãy, há hốc miệng, đinh đồng chui vào miệng đâm xuyên qua yết hầu, chết tươi.

Một khi ra tay là hai bên bắt đầu khai chiến, Hoắc Lâm Phong quát: “Thần tiễn chuẩn bị!”

Âm lượng này là quát cho cả dân chúng nghe, gần trăm người nơm nớp lo sợ, ngồi xổm xuống trốn theo bản năng. Hoắc Lâm Phong nắm bắt thời cơ, ra lệnh: “—— Thả tiễn!”

Cả trăm mũi tên đồng loạt bắn ra, những kẻ giang hồ đối diện võ công bất phàm, người trúng tiễn không nhiều. Nhưng trận tuyến đã hỗn loạn, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân cùng nhau ra tay, vừa đạp lưng ngựa bay tới, những người khác theo sát phía sau.

Hai tiếng trường kiếm rút ra khỏi vỏ, vừa đáp xuống đất, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân chặt đứt dây thừng trói dân chúng, đợi biển người tản ra, hai người lập tức đấu đá với lũ giang hồ.

Đội quân Điền Triệt dẫn đầu chui ra, bao vây từ phía sau, vây đánh từ hai phía thế lực ngang nhau.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đấu với Nam Vũ chân nhân, liên tiếp mấy chục chiêu, thầm than thở đối phương nội lực thâm hậu, trước mặt một chưởng đánh tới, hắn lùi ra sau nữa bước, xoay người đâm ra một kiếm. Xoạt! Bào gấm của Nam Vũ chân nhân xé toạc, ném ra mấy viên đạn màu đen.

Đây là… Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt thấy quen mắt, hét lên: “Cẩn thận!”

Nam Vũ chân nhân dùng mũi giày móc lên, đá viên đạn lăn lông lốc ra xung quanh, đùng, viên đạn phát nổ, khói đặc xám đen mịt mù không trung, mùi hương gay mũi tỏa ra.

Dung Lạc Vân vẫn chưa phản ứng thì một bàn tay từ phía sau bịt mũi y lại, sau đó nhẹ thể nhẹ bẫng rời khỏi chỗ đứng, hơi thở của Hoắc Lâm Phong bao trùm lấy y, đợi đến khi tầm nhìn rõ ràng thì hắn mới buông y ra.

Ai ngờ, tên Nam Vũ chân nhân kia vẫn chưa buông tha, khí thế bừng bừng vẫy phất trần!

Hoắc Lâm Phong ôm Dung Lạc Vân xoay người, ngăn cản cho y, sau lưng đau nhói, Dung Lạc Vân kinh hô, vươn tay ra ấp lên, sờ thấy máu tươi nóng hổi.

Đạn dược có độc, phất trần giấu dao…

Dung Lạc Vân giãy ra: “Lão đạo thúi, Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn là gì của ông?!”

Nam Vũ chân nhân nói: “Là cao đồ của bần đạo.”

May mà ban đầu Thang Sơn Tiểu Nguyên Tôn tỉ võ thua Hoắc Lâm Phong, nếu không vào Bất Phàm Cung rồi, há chẳng phải tai họa đầy mình sao? Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Cao đồ của ông đã chết trong thiên lao Tái Bắc, hôm nay ông chết ở đây, đến cả một người đưa tiễn cũng không có.”

Nam Vũ chân nhân nhìn chằm chặp Hoắc Lâm Phong: “Ai giết đồ nhi của ta, ta sẽ đòi mạng kẻ đó.”

Vết thương nhỏ đó không là gì, Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn thẳng lưng như cũ, khi định xông lên quyết chiến thù bị đẩy ra. Dung Lạc Vân chắn trước mặt anh, ác liệt nói: “Dám tổn thương người của ta, lão già chết tiệt, ta sẽ giết ông!”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong nhất thời hoảng hốt, mà Dung Lạc Vân đã xông lên rồi.

Khói mù từ từ tản đi, không ít tướng sĩ trúng độc ngã xuống, tình thế bất lợi, Hoắc Lâm Phong xông lên đầu liều mạng chém giết, dần dần mở ra một con đường đầy máu.

Bỗng nhiên, từ xa có một người phi ngựa lao nhanh tới, càng ngày càng gần, cho đến khi hòa nhập vào biển người. Hoắc Lâm Phong quay đầu nhìn, nhận ra là Trương Duy Nhân, thân là mật thám lại để lộ hành tung thế này, chắc hẳn là có chuyện gấp cần bẩm báo.

“Tướng quân!” Trương Duy Nhân nhảy xuống ngựa, “Phủ thừa tướng không còn ai, Trần Nhược Ngâm đã bỏ trốn rồi!”

Những tên giang hồ chen chúc giữa đường là vì để kéo dài thời gian, Hoắc Lâm Phong vừa nghe liền phẫn nộ, vung kiếm tước bỏ thủ cấp một tên. Nhưng mà vẫn còn mấy trăm tên đang chặn đường, đợi giết xong mới đuổi theo thì e là Trần Nhược Ngân đã trốn đi biệt tăm rồi.

Trên nền đất tuyết, Dung Lạc Vân đè đầu gối lên người Nam Vũ chân nhân, phất trần gãy nát, những mảnh đao nhọn đâm vào trong ngực, máu tươi liên tục phun ra. Dung Lạc Vân đứng dậy, nói: “Lâm Phong, chúng ta đuổi theo Trần Nhược Ngâm.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương quát lớn: “Ở đây có đệ chống cự rồi, Nhị ca, Hoắc đại ca, hai người mau đi đi!”

Không thể chậm trễ được nữa, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân xoay người lên ngựa, xông ra khỏi biển người, Đoạn Hoài Khác và Lục Chuẩn theo sau, bốn người giẫm lên đất tuyết, ngựa không ngừng vó rong ruổi chạy xa.

Mặt đường đã đọng lớp tuyết mới, ra tới đường chính, ngoài dấu vó ngựa lốm đốm thì còn có hai lằn bánh xe. Bọn họ đuổi theo dấu vết đó ra tới cổng thành, chỉ thấy một đống thi thể.

Máu nóng chưa lạnh, Trần Nhược Ngâm vẫn chưa đi xa.

“Đi!” Hoắc Lâm Phong quát, ngựa tăng tốc ra khỏi cổng thành. Sau năm sáu dặm, dần nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa, Dung Lạc Vân phi người bay lên, nhanh thoăn thoắt, cuối cùng cũng đuổi kịp đội quân của Trần Nhược Ngâm.

Y xoay người đáp xuống đất, rút kiếm ra, ép đoàn người kia dừng lại.

Một chiếc xe ngựa, chín tên ám vệ đeo mặt nạ, chính là Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng. Dung Lạc Vân nhìn, hỏi: “Lão Ngũ Trần Miên, lão Lục Trần Kiêu, lão Bát Trần Thực, lão Đại Trần Di, bốn tên này chẳng lẽ có thuật hồi sinh à?”

Y hỏi như thế nhưng thật ra cũng nhìn ra được chút manh mối, những tên trước mặt và những tên đã chết, chiều cao, vóc dáng, thậm chí cả binh khí đều không giống nhau.

Xem ra đúng như y nghĩ, “Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng” chẳng qua là nhóm sát thủ do Trần Nhược Ngâm bồi dưỡng mà thôi, một khi có người bỏ mạng thì sẽ có người khác thay thế. Vừa khéo lúc này lão Thất hỏi y: “Ngươi chính là Dung Lạc Vân?”

Dung Lạc Vân trầm giọng đáp: “Sai, ta là Đường Hành.”

Vừa dứt lời thì đám người Hoắc Lâm Phong cũng đuổi kịp, còn chưa kịp thở thì Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng đã lần lượt xuất chiêu. Nhìn thấy chín người phối hợp vô cùng ăn ý, uy thế không thể nào chống cự được.

Bốn người mỗi người đứng một bên, bị bao vây xung quanh, dưới sự công kích luân phiên bắt đầu có xu thế suy sụp. Sau mấy trăm chiêu, nội lực Lục Chuẩn khó mà chống đỡ được nữa, cánh tay phải bị chém, Dung Lạc Vân thấy thế nhảy lên: “Lão Tam, tránh ra!”

Lục Chuẩn nhịn đau lùi ra sau, thế nhưng phe đối phương nhiều người, một kiếm bổ tới phía cậu, trước tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Hoắc Lâm Phong dùng Quyết Minh kiếm ngăn cản giúp cậu, sau đó tung một chiêu Thập Tự Di Sơn.

Ba người bị rung chấn tại chỗ, phun ra một búng máu tươi, Đoạn Hoài Khác nhân cơ hội những kẻ khác phân tâm mà tung chưởng. Võ công của Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng hắn đã quen từ lâu, trọng thương không chết, tức tốc tập kết dùng chân khí hộ thể.

Trên mặt tuyết mênh mông, hai phe giao đấu, hôm nay nhất định phải ngươi chết ta sống.

Dung Lạc Vân há miệng thở dốc, thể lực tiêu hao quá nửa, nếu còn tiếp tục như thế thì e là bốn người bọn họ khó địch lại chín người của đối phương. Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng hợp lực thì uy thế tăng lên gấp bội, chỉ có chia tách bọn chúng ra thì bọn họ mới có cơ hội chiến thắng.

Y nhớ, trong “Nghiệt Kính” của phụ thân có viết, trận cuối Nghiệt Kính, năm người xếp thành ngũ thần, cách thức đạt đỉnh, tinh môn ngũ cung đều rất hung ác, dùng để phá thiên quân vạn mã.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Lâm Phong, xếp đặt thiên võng, huynh hạ ‘trực phù’.” Y xoay người hướng ra sau, đứng ở “đằng xà” cung thứ sáu, “Đại ca, huynh hạ “Kinh môn’, lão Tam, đệ ở ‘Thiên Tâm’!”

Bốn người xác định vị trí xếp trận, rồi tiến lên phía trước, Dung Lạc Vân ra lệnh: “Lâm Phong, lục hợp.” Gần đến trước mặt Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng, y vút qua một góc khác, thoáng chốc phân tán chín người ra hai bên.

Chiêu này gọi là Thanh Long Phản Thủ. Ba người nghe theo hiệu lệnh của Dung Lạc Vân, trận thế huyền ảo, phong vân khó lường, sau một chiêu Hoa Cái Bội Sư, Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng bị trúng kích mà tản ra.

Bốn người lại giao đấu gần trăm chiêu, thế thắng lúc nãy dần dần suy yếu, Nghiệt Kính trận, năm người thiếu một là không được, người ở giữa là quan trọng nhất, nếu không sẽ chỉ phá thế cục chứ khó tiến công, không thể kiên trì được bao lâu.

“—— A!” Dung Lạc Vân bị lão Thất và lão Bát đánh ngã, rên rỉ một tiếng, trong cổ họng toàn là mùi tanh ngọt. Hoắc Lâm Phong chạy tới đỡ y, ngay sau đó, Đoạn Hoài Khác cũng bị chém một nhát.

Chín người kia lại tụ tập cùng nhau, tên đứng giữa nói: “Xem ra hôm nay bốn người các ngươi phải chôn thây trong rừng rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân bò dậy: “Vậy thì thử xem.”

Gã kia nói: “Ngươi là người rõ hơn ai hết, thiếu một người không thể thành trận, hà tất phải giằng co trong vô vọng.”

Lúc này, một trận gió lạnh thấu xương thổi tới, lồng lộng mãnh liệt, cuốn theo băng tuyết như sương trắng, một bóng dáng xoay chuyển rồi đáp xuống đất, tay áo phất phơ cùng tóc mai bạc trắng.

Dung Lạc Vân kinh ngạc hô: “Sư phụ!”

Giọng Đoạn Trầm Bích âm vang như tiếng chuông: “Lão phu đến muộn, xin được nhập Nghiệt Kính trận.”

Bốn tiểu bối lập tức bày trận, Đoạn Trầm Bích vào trung tâm, dáng vẻ nhàn nhã. Dung Lạc Vân có người chống lưng, liền cất cao giọng: “Xà nhập địa la, kỳ nhập thái âm!”

Năm người liên hợp kết thành trận, biến hóa kỳ ảo, năm luồng nội lực cùng bộc phát, phá vỡ trận địa của Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng. Năm người tiến tới gần, như mũi tên đặt trên dây cung, cùng tung ra một chiêu Võng Cái Thiên Lao đất trời biến chuyển.

Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng cuối cùng cũng tản ra, Đoạn Trầm Bích tung chưởng mạnh, xương cốt gãy nát, toàn thân lão Ngũ và lão Lục đều muốn sụp đổ, thốt lên tiếng thét thấu trời. Ánh sáng vàng lóe lên, Hoắc Lâm Phong chém đứt lão Thất và lão Cửu, giữa màn trời tuyết, sấm chớp chiếu xuống chém gãy tay đứt chân.

Thương thế của Lục Chuẩn ngày càng nặng, giao đấu với lão Nhị mấy mươi chiêu, lúc này, Điêu Ngọc Lương phi ngựa tới, thấy tình thế nguy cấp, la lớn: “Tam ca! Đệ tới giúp huynh đây!”

Phía trước là sông hộ thành, Lục Chuẩn hiểu ý, dẫn lão Nhị ra gần đến bờ sông, Điêu Ngọc Lương cởi giáp, kéo lão Nhị cùng nhảy xuống sông.

Lục Chuẩn tắm máu ngã khuỵu, nhìn mặt sông tĩnh lặng như không còn sự sống. bỗng nhiên, từng gợn sóng lăn tăn nổi lên, một vệt đỏ lềnh phềnh, màu đỏ đó ngày càng đậm, dập dềnh hòa vào nước, giống như nước xanh điểm thêm chu sa.

Lát sau, Điêu Ngọc Lương đội nước lào rào nhô lên, giơ cao xác chết của lão Nhị.

Trong khu rừng già hoang vu phủ đầy tuyết lốm đốm những vệt máu, tôn lên ánh ráng chiều ngả về tây, Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng chỉ còn lại một người, đang bị thương, thấy rõ thế cuộc đã định, liền lùi ra sau mấy bước tháo chạy.

Chiếc xe ngựa kia dừng ở đó, trông rất trơ trọi.

Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân nhìn nhau một cái, đi đến trước cỗ xe ngựa, cùng vươn tay ra đẩy mở cửa. Nói thì chậm nhưng đến thì nhanh, bên trong tung ra hai chưởng trái phải, dùng hết mười phần công lực, đánh cho hai người họ thổ huyết.

Người kia mặc xiêm y của Trần Nhược Ngâm, xem công lực thì biết đó là một tên trong Đoàn Hồn Cửu Mãng.

Dung Lạc Vân nhất thời phát điên, tháo mặt nạ tất cả bọn chúng ra, hoàn toàn không có tung tích của Trần Nhược Ngâm, Hoắc Lâm Phong nhìn ra xa, nói: “Tên mới nãy bỏ chạy…”

Hắn chưa nói xong đã dùng Thần Long Vô Hình truy kích, Dung Lạc Vân cắn răng đuổi theo, hai chớp mắt một cái đã biến mất trong màn tuyết mù mịt.

Đoạn Hoài Khác muốn đuổi theo giúp đỡ, nhưng Đoạn Trầm Bích nói: “Không cần, để hai đứa nó kết liễu đi.”

Sau khi đi xa hai ba dặm, Dung Lạc Vân nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa, còn Hoắc Lâm Phong tiện tay bẻ cành, ném phăng đi, xuyên qua hai chân trước sau con ngựa. tiếng gầm rú vang lên, người trên ngựa ngã xuống, mặt nạ bung ra, gương mặt ẩn giấu sau nó lộ diện.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đuổi kịp, nói: “Hóa ra Thừa tướng đại nhân còn biết võ công.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm ôm bụng bị trúng nhát kiếm, thở hổn hển, nhất thời không nói nên lời. Lão ta nhíu mày rên hừ hừ, lăn lộn trên đất tuyết giãy dụa, đợi Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân tới gần, lão vung ra một màn tuyết.

Không kịp phòng bị, Hoắc Lâm Phong né người, vất vả tránh thoát được một kiếm Trần Nhược Ngâm xông tới, hoa tuyết bay tán loạn, hắn và Dung Lạc Vân cùng xuất chiêu, khóa cổ tay đoạt lấy kiếm, đá gối bóp cổ, chưa tới mười chiêu là đã khống chế được Trần Nhược Ngâm.

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Ông chỉ đang kéo dài hơi tàn mà thôi.”

Đôi mắt phượng hoàng của Trần Nhược Ngâm khép hờ, ngập ngừng nói: “Đường Hành… ngươi là con trai của Đường Trinh.” Lão lại nhớ tới gì đó, ánh mắt mất dần tiêu cự, “Trước Nghiệt Kính đài không ai tốt…”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Hôm nay, ta sẽ tiễn ông vào địa ngục Nghiệt Kính.”

Âm cuối vẫn chưa dứt, Hoắc Lâm Phong đã nắm tay thành quyền, nện từng quyền lên hai vai, ngực, sườn, bụng trên của Trần Nhược Ngâm: “Ngũ cung của tinh môn đều hung ác, cung thứ nhất, là Phá Gông Đập Xiềng.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm thậm chí đã không còn sức rên rỉ, ngay sau đó, Dung Lạc Vân đấm một chưởng lên lồng ngực lão, sống lưng đột ngột nhô lên: “Đây là Tiền Sơn Hậu Hải.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ra chiêu thứ ba: “Đau Tận Xương Tủy.”

Lão ta ngã quỵ, trước mắt Trần Nhược Ngâm là một màu đỏ thẫm, lại bị xách lên, tiếng xương cốt nứt vỡ lạch cạch, cổ chân, hai đầu gối và cả xương hông đều tan nát. Lão lảo đảo ngã xuống, nghe thấy Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Đây gọi là Thất Điên Bát Đảo.”

Cuối cùng, Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân cùng nghiêng người, hai thanh trường kiếm cùng chĩa ra, máu phun như trút nước.

Đầu Trần Nhược Ngâm bị tước bỏ, lăn mấy vòng, nhuộm đỏ đất tuyết. Hoắc Lâm Phong thu kiếm vào vỏ: “Mặt trời ngả về núi tây. Tế phu thê Đường Trinh chết oan.”

Dung Lạc Vân lẩm bẩm: “Tế, Định Bắc Hầu Hoắc Chiêu.”

Trần Nhược Ngâm đã chết rồi.

Ánh chiều tà cuộn lên, đỏ như là máu.

Một con quạ đen bay về chân trời.


	58. 115+116 (Hoàn)

**Chương 115: Trần ai lạc định**

Trong Noãn Các ở đại điện, Lục Chuẩn nằm trên giường hôn mê lâu ngày từ từ mở mắt, miệng khô khốc lầm bầm một tiếng. Lát sau có một người bưng trà tới, ngồi bên giường dìu cậu dậy, đút cậu uống nửa chén.

“Đại ca…” Lúc này cậu vô cùng yếu ớt.

Đoạn Hoài Khác “Ừm” một tiếng: “Đệ hôn mê hai ngày, cảm thấy thế nào rồi?”

Lục Chuẩn mơ màng nhìn rèm che, còn có thể thế nào nữa, khó chịu toàn thân, xoay mặt nhìn xung quanh cung điện xa hoa này, hỏi: “Sao Nhị ca không tới thăm đệ? Còn lão Tứ đâu rồi?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Lạc Vân hầu hạ nhiều lần rồi.” Hắn rót thêm một chén đưa tới bên miệng Lục Chuẩn, vừa bón vừa nói, “Hôm nay là đại lễ đăng cơ của hoàng đế, còn phải phong thưởng cho công thần dẹp loạn lần này, bọn họ đều đang ở trong triều rồi.”

Lục Chuẩn suýt nữa là sặc nước: “Đăng cơ, Duệ Vương đăng cơ rồi sao?”

Câu này đúng là thừa thãi, hôm đó chiếu thoái vị vừa ban xuống, Duệ Vương kế vị là chuyện chắc như đinh đóng cột rồi, chỉ là còn nhiều sự vụ cần xử lý, vì thế đại lễ đăng cơ mới dời đến tận hôm nay.

Bón nước xong, Đoạn Hoài Khác đỡ Lục Chuẩn dựa vào gối đầu, gối kim tuyến mềm mại thêu hình rồng, Lục Chuẩn ngồi tựa vào đầu giường như một quý phi. Cậu ngập ngừng hồi lâu, hỏi: “Đại ca, có phải hôm đó đệ bị thương nặng lắm không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác đáp: “So võ công cao thấp, nghĩ thế cũng biết rồi chứ gì.”

Võ công không bằng người ta, không cách nào phản bác được, Lục Chuẩn thầm căm phẫn một lúc, bất thình lình nghe thấy tiếng chuông. “Ở đâu gõ chuông vậy ta?” Cậu rướn người dậy, “Đại ca, huynh có nghe thấy không?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác nói: “Hôm nay tân đế đăng cơ, tăng lữ trong chùa cầu phúc ở ngoài điện, không chỉ gõ chuông mà còn tụng kinh nữa.” Nói xong thấy mặt Lục Chuẩn mông lung, “Noãn Các này nằm trong đại điện mà hoàng đế thượng triều, chỉ cách mấy bức tường mà thôi.”

Lục Chuẩn hơi giật mình, ngước mắt lên nhìn giá gỗ sưa, trên đầu treo những đai ngọc, đều là những thứ Duệ Vương thường dùng. Hóa ra đây là nơi hoàng đế ngủ, cậu cả kinh, bò về phía Đoạn Hoài Khác, động đến vết thương đau đến nhăn răng.

“Làm gì đấy?”

“Đáng sợ quá đi! Tiên đế có phải đã chết trên chiếc giường này không!”

Mặt Lục Chuẩn kinh sợ, đang hoảng loạn thì bên ngoài truyền tới tiếng hành lễ cung kính, sau đó cửa phòng được đẩy ra, Mạnh Đình Nguyên tiến vào phòng trong sự vây quanh của các nô tài. Nhìn thấy kim quan hoa phục, phong thái khí thế đó, quả thật là oai vệ đến nỗi không thể miêu tả được, Lục Chuẩn ngẩn ra, nhất thời chưa kịp phản ứng lại.

Đến trước giường, Mạnh Đình Nguyên vui mừng nói: “Tam cung chủ, cậu tỉnh rồi sao?”

Lục Chuẩn ngơ ngơ gật đầu: “Mới vừa tỉnh…” Cậu nhìn chằm chằm kim quan của người ta, cùng với những viên châu ngọc trên phát quan, “Nghe nói hôm nay người đăng cơ, chúc mừng nha…”

Lời nói có cảm giác mất đi tôn ti, nhưng Mạnh Đình Nguyên lại không nhịn được mà cười cười, phất tay một cái, các nô tài hầu hạ trong phòng đều lần lượt lui xuống, Đoạn Hoài Khác cũng lười biếng mà ra ngoài.

Noãn Các yên tĩnh chỉ còn lại hai người, Mạnh Đình Nguyên ngồi bên mép giường, tháo kim quan xuống, hỏi: “Nước bọt sắp chảy ra ngoài rồi kìa, cho cậu chơi đó.”

Tay Lục Chuẩn đột nhiên mát lạnh, kim quan kia được nhét vào lòng, cúi đầu xuống, ngón tay mân mê những hạt châu óng ánh, lại cảm thấy ấm áp. Cuối cùng cậu cũng nhận ra mà sửa lời, dè đặt nói: “Hoàng thượng, thần có cần phải dập đầu với người không…”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên cười ra tiếng: “Cậu nằm xuống đi, ở trên triều ta câu nệ đã đủ lắm rồi, đến nội điện rồi cậu tha ta đi.” Duỗi tay ra dịch dịch góc chăn, “Hôm nay luận công phong thưởng, Tiểu Hành, Hoắc tướng quân, Đoạn đại hiệp, Tứ cung chủ, chỉ thiếu mỗi mình cậu.”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Tôi không để ý đến hư danh đâu.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hơi tiu nghỉu: “Đám người Tiểu Hành cũng không quan tâm, khiến ta không biết phải báo đáp làm sao, lòng ta thật sự rất áy náy.”

Lục Chuẩn vừa nghe xong liền sửa lại: “Tôi không để ý đến hư danh, nhưng tôi để ý đến tiền tài mà.” Cậu cứ sợ mất phần mình, vội vàng túm lấy vạt áo đối phương, “Mẫu phi của người, không phải, Thái hậu là do tôi cứu mà, huống hồ người đã hứa với tôi rồi, sau khi thành công sẽ thưởng cho tôi vàng bạc châu báu.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nhìn chằm chằm cái nắm tay đang túm vạt áo mình, hắn xòe bàn tay ra, bao bọc lấy nó. “Quân tử nhất ngôn, sao ta có thể nuốt lời được.” Hắn nói, “Vậy cậu được ban thưởng rồi thì định làm gì?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Tôi sẽ về Tây Càn Lĩnh.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên gật gù, buông tay ra, đứng dậy đi tới bên cạnh giá cắm hoa, trên giá đặt một chậu sơn trà phương Nam tiến cống, hắn im lặng gẩy hoa, mãi một hồi lâu vẫn không nhả ra chữ nào.

Lục Chuẩn nhìn bóng lưng kia, cười nói: “Hoàng thượng, chẳng lẽ người không nỡ để tôi đi hả?”

Ngón trỏ run lên, một đóa hoa sơn trà đang nở rộ bị gẩy xuống, Mạnh Đình Nguyên nghĩ, nửa đời trước mang vác trọng trách bày mưu tính kế, nửa đời sau phải đặt tâm ở thiên hạ, bị trói buộc trong cung điện này không được buông thả một khắc nào.

Hắn thuộc về nơi này, cũng như có người thuộc về nơi sơn dã.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên xoay người lại: “Tam cung chủ, chúc cậu cả đời bình an, tự do tự tại.”

Sau giờ Ngọ, một bên hoàng cung đã yên tĩnh, gần bờ tường phía đông, trong cung Đinh Già truyền ra tiếng sáo.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đứng dưới mái hiên, hai tay cầm sáo xương ưng, Dung Lạc Vân bầu bạn bên cạnh, lặng thinh không lên tiếng. thổi xong một khúc, Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Lần nào cũng thổi khúc này, các tướng sĩ nghe có thấy chán không nhỉ?”

Dung Lạc Vân hỏi: “Huynh chỉ biết mỗi khúc này à?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Đúng vậy…” Hắn không phải nhạc sư, chẳng lẽ còn phải biết bảy, tám khúc à? Nhưng trả lời xong thấy hơi bẽ mặt, lại nói: “Tiểu Xuân Đài ở Tái Bắc đã đổi nhạc quán, ta có thể đến đó học.”

Dung Lạc Vân không tiếp lời, thậm chí còn mím môi, không phát ra tiếng nào. Y chần chờ hồi lâu, Hoắc Lâm Phong muốn nắm tay y nhưng bị y tránh né, xoay người bước dài vào trong phòng.

Sắc mặt sa sút, Hoắc Lâm Phong hiểu lầm, đuổi theo nói: “Em không thích ta đến Tiểu Xuân Đài sao? Vậy ta không đi nữa.”

Theo vào phòng, thấy Dung Lạc Vân vẫn không có phản ứng gì, hắn lại bổ sung thêm một câu: “Ta không hề có cô nương nào ở đó hết, em đừng có nghĩ lung tung.”

Dung Lạc Vân nghe xong quay đầu lại, ánh mắt như hoa đào đầu xuân, vừa đầy tình ý, còn giấu chút bực tức thẹn thùng. Tháo đai ngọc, vung ra, quất một cái như roi ngựa, mắng: “Huynh đã được phong làm đại tướng quân rồi còn xằng bậy gì hả!”

Hoắc đại tướng quân giơ tay tiếp lấy đầu còn lại, quấn hai vòng, mượn lực kéo một phát, dang hai tay ra, tóm lấy Dung Lạc Vân đang bổ nhào tới.

Hắn biết rồi, nói: “Đường công tử, có phải em không vui khi thấy ta làm đại tướng quân không?”

Dung Lạc Vân ngoảnh đầu: “Làm gì có, tiền đồ rộng mở, ta mừng thay cho huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong “chậc chậc”, nói: “Mặt nhỏ cụp xuống rồi này, còn mạnh miệng gì nữa.” Cánh tay sắt siết vòng eo kia, bế y lên, Dung Lạc Vân vịn lên vai hắn, thở phì phò, y như một chú cún con đang giở chứng.

Đến bên giường, Hoắc Lâm Phong gập đầu gối ngồi xuống, trong lòng ôm Dung Lạc Vân, bàn tay mon men vuốt ve bờ lưng y dỗ dành. Dung Lạc Vân cúi đầu nghịch tấm ngọc bội, nói: “Huynh được phong là đại tướng quân, nắm giữ binh mã cả thành Trường An, oai phong quá đi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong đáp: “Ừm.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói tiếp: “Còn được ban thưởng phủ tướng quân, ruộng đất, và biết bao nhiêu là châu báu đếm không xuể.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong vẫn câu cũ: “Ừm.”

Dung Lạc Vân đột nhiên cao giọng: “Vậy làm sao về Tái Bắc được nữa?!”

Đâu chỉ Tái Bắc, đợi đến khi nhậm chức thì sẽ trở thành trọng thần của thành Trường An, không thể đi đâu được nữa. Dung Lạc Vân mấp máy môi, nuốt xuống những câu chữ đang cuồn cuộn dưới đáy lòng, y ôm lấy eo Hoắc Lâm Phong như đang nhận lệnh.

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Em không muốn ta ——”

Bên gáy tê dại lạ thường, là Dung Lạc Vân ngắt lời hắn, cọ trên cổ hắn lắc đầu. “Ta đâu có.” Dung Lạc Vân phủ nhận, sau đó dời chủ đề, “Phụ thân cuối cùng cũng được giải oan, cần phải…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Đúng, ta đã phái Đỗ Tranh đi thông báo cho tỷ tỷ em rồi.”

Dung Lạc Vân cũng xem như là nở nụ cười: “Tỷ tỷ nhất định sẽ rất vui.” Y ngửa mặt lên, “Hoàng thượng còn điều Thẩm Châu đại ca về, huynh nói xem tỷ tỷ và huynh ấy có…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hạ giọng nói: “Bận tâm nhiều thế.” Cúi đầu nhắm mắt, hôn nhẹ lên khóe môi Dung Lạc Vân, siết chặt tay, lại hôn thêm mấy cái nữa.

Dung Lạc Vân đòi được thương: “Mạnh hơn chút nữa.”

Đúng là biết đốt lửa, Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Mạnh cỡ nào?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói không rõ, liêm sỉ không còn bao nhiêu, ngước mặt lên càu nhàu đòi nọ đòi kia, gì mà môi răng giao triền, gì mà khát nước, còn thè lưỡi ra liếm môi hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong chợt hết tâm tư vui đùa, cúi đầu ngậm lấy cánh môi kia, bàn tay giữ sau đầu Dung Lạc Vân. Trong phòng không có gió, cũng không có tiếng nói, chỉ có hai luồng hơi thở hòa quyện vào nhau, thỉnh thoảng dừng lại là để lấy hơi cho trận mưa rền gió dữ cấp thiết hơn.

Không biết đến lúc nào, Dung Lạc Vân đạp rớt giày lĩnh, mũi chân nhấc cao móc lên rèm ra, một lớp vải gấm, hai lớp vải sa mỏng, cùng nhau rơi xuống phủ lên người bọn họ. Y vẫn còn đang ôm eo Hoắc Lâm Phong, dần dần vuốt lên đến lưng, động tình quá đỗi làm hắn rên lên.

“Ưm…” Mặt Dung Lạc Vân mê loạn vì tình, “Sao thế?”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Không sao, đừng dừng lại.”

Dung Lạc Vân khôi phục vẻ tỉnh táo: “Đụng đến vết thương sau lưng của huynh đúng không?”

Y thoát khỏi cái ôm của Hoắc Lâm Phong, ngồi dậy, vội vàng cởi xiêm y hắn ra. Thắt lưng gấm, ngoại sam, cởi ra từng lớp để lộ thân hình cường tráng, y dời đến sau lưng Hoắc Lâm Phong, thấy vết thương kia bị y cào rách rồi.

“Đau không?”

“Vết thương nhỏ không đau.”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Chảy máu rồi, để ta lau cho huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong khom người xuống, khoanh tay mặc cho y đùa nghịch, bỗng nhiên, sau lưng mát lạnh, là Dung Lạc Vân nâng bàn tay hắn, sau đó vết thương kia chợt ấm nóng, mỗi một cái va chạm đều nhẹ như lông hồng.

Hắn nghi hoặc quay đầu lại, hỏi: “Gì đấy——”

Nhất thời cứng đờ, còn có thể là gì nữa chứ, mới nãy hắn đã cảm nhận được vô cùng sâu sắc, nhiệt độ và xúc cảm này, rõ ràng là môi Dung Lạc Vân.

Tên nhóc điên này, vậy mà lại hôn lên vết thương của hắn.

Hoắc Lâm Phong quay phắt người lại, động tác quá mạnh, vết thương kia lập tức toạc ra, thấm ra giọt máu to bằng hạt đậu. Hắn đâu còn để ý được chuyện khác nữa, giơ tay lên, ngón tay quệt lên môi dưới của Dung Lạc Vân, đến cả mấy lời trêu ghẹo cũng không biết nói nữa.

Dung Lạc Vân nằm ấp lên bàn tay Hoắc Lâm Phong, cọ mặt vào, nhỏ giọng nói: “Mọi chuyện đều đã trần ai lạc định, ta vốn muốn cùng huynh du ngoạn bốn biển, đi thật nhiều nơi, nhưng huynh phải làm đại tướng quân, vậy thì ta sẽ vì tương lai và hoài bão của huynh, nguyện lòng chờ đợi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy em nguyện chờ bao lâu?”

Dung Lạc Vân đáp: “Chỉ cần huynh còn thương ta, thì chờ cả đời cũng được.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười nói: “Thật sao?” Hắn hất cằm về phía án thư, giọng khàn khàn, “Ta có món đồ để ở trên bàn, em lấy giúp ta được không?”

Dung Lạc Vân để chân trần xuống giường, giẫm lên tấm thảm dày đi tới trước án thư, ở bên dưới đồ chặn giấy là một phong thư đã viết xong, y cẩn thận cầm lên, nhìn rõ ba chữ “Thư từ chức” trên đó.

Lúc này, Hoắc Lâm Phong đi tới sau lưng y.

“Nhưng ta lại không nỡ để em chờ.”

Tác giả:

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói xong móc điện thoại ra, cho Tiểu Dung xem kế hoạch du lịch mà hắn đã làm.

**Chương 116: Chương cuối**

Đỗ Tranh tiến vào thư phòng, nói: “Thiếu gia, Trương Duy Nhân tới rồi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Cho hắn vào đi.”

Trương Duy Nhân vào phòng, cúi đầu đi tới trước án thư, cung kính gọi một tiếng “tướng quân”. Hoắc Lâm Phong đang thưởng thức một cái nghiên mực thượng hạng, không ngước mắt lên, chỉ cười cười nói: “Ta kiểm tra ngươi, mấy ngày nay tra thám tới đâu rồi?”

Bây giờ quân địch đã chết, mọi sự thái bình, tình hình tra thám đương nhiên không liên quan tới gì khác, Trương Duy Nhân hiểu rõ, trả lời: “Thuộc hạ đã điều tra tới chuyện Đoạn đại hiệp và Đoạn cung chủ bàn bạc về Giang Nam, Đoạn đại hiệp muốn đi đường thủy, Đoạn cung chủ muốn đi đường bộ, hai cha con suýt nữa nảy sinh tranh cãi.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cười, rất hài lòng: “Còn gì nữa?”

Trương Duy Nhân nói: “Hoàng thượng trọng thưởng cho Tam cung chủ, tối qua Tam cung chủ cả đêm không ngủ, ôm vàng bạc châu báu hát mãi không ngừng.” Nói xong nghiêng người, giơ tay chỉ ra bên ngoài, “Tứ cung chủ hình như có tâm sự, mới nãy còn núp sau bình hoa lớn.”

Ba vị cung chủ hình như không có một ai bình thường, Hoắc Lâm Phong nghe mà vui sướng, đặt nghiên mực xuống, bảo Trương Duy Nhân tới mài mực. mài mực xong, hắn trải một tờ giấy trắng ra, cầm bút lên, hỏi: “Ngoại trừ người khác, còn có gì nữa?”

Trương Duy Nhân đáp: “Ngoại trừ người khác, thì chỉ có bản thân tướng quân mà thôi.” Gã dường như không vấp váp chút nào, tất cả đều nắm rõ, “Tướng quân trước giờ đều mạnh mẽ dứt khoát, nhưng từ sau khi thụ phong tới nay vẫn chưa liên lạc với các thuộc hạ, cũng chưa chuyển giao quan ấn, chứng tỏ tướng quân không hề có ý ở lại Trường An.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong ngầm thừa nhận, tán thưởng: “Trong bầy Chim Ưng mà cha ta bồi dưỡng, ngươi không hổ là con chim đầu đàn.” Đầu bút chấm mực, viết xuống hai chữ “huynh trưởng”, “Vậy ngươi đoán thử xem, ta gọi ngươi đến có việc gì?”

Trương Duy Nhân vén bào, quỳ mọt gối xuống bên ghế: “Tướng quân là muốn an bài chuyện sau này.”

Trong thư phòng nhất thời yên tĩnh, Hoắc Lâm Phong tiêu sái viết chữ, giấy trắng mực đen, viết đến câu cuối cùng thì dừng bút. Hắn nói: “Ngươi không cần phải dốc sức phục vụ cho ta nữa, về Tái Bắc tìm đại ca, từ bây giờ ngươi sẽ là Chim Ưng của huynh ấy.”

Đây là quân lệnh, Trương Duy Nhân chắp tay ưng thuận. Hoắc Lâm Phong nói tiếp: “Lệnh cho Điền Triệt tập kết Định Bắc quân, sáng ngày mốt khởi hành về Tái Bắc, dẫn theo Đỗ Tranh và Thái Bình.”

Bàn giao từng chuyện xong xuôi, Trương Duy Nhân lui xuống, Hoắc Lâm Phong ngồi một mình trên ghế, lấy ra ấn soái đỏ, đóng dấu thật mạnh lên giấy. sau đó liếc mắt ra cửa, huýt sáo một tiếng, ném một viên giấy ra bóng dáng lấp ló bên ngoài.

“A!” Điêu Ngọc Lương thò đầu ra, “Hoắc đại ca…”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Thập thập thò thò, vào đi.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương xông vào phòng, cậu đã cao lớn hơn rồi nhưng tính trẻ con vẫn chưa cởi được, giống như một cái cây non đang tràn đầy sức sống. hôm đó dẫn binh tới chỉ lo đánh trận, chưa nói chuyện đàng hoàng, cũng chưa có dịp ôn chuyện, vì thế cậu núp ở bên ngoài lưỡng lự.

“Hoắc đại ca, đệ có tâm sự.”

“Tâm sự gì?”

“Hmm… đệ có một vài lời muốn nói với huynh.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong cố ý nói: “Không phải đệ ái mộ ta đấy chứ? Ta không thích trẻ con đâu.” Nói xong ngoắc tay, gọi nhóc con đến bên cạnh mình, “Để ta đoán xem, có phải liên quan đến tiền đồ không?”

Hắn đã có dự cảm từ lâu, hôm đó Điêu Ngọc Lương dẫn binh tới tìm, khí khái trong lời nói, hành sự tác phong, đã không còn giống người giang hồ nữa rồi, so với việc làm cung chủ trong Bất Phàm Cung thì đứa nhỏ này e là thích tòng quân hơn.

Điêu Ngọc Lương nói: “Hoắc đại ca, cha đệ từng cứu mạng Nhị ca, vì thế Nhị ca cho đệ làm Tứ cung chủ, vẫn luôn chăm sóc đệ. Nhưng mà…”

Cậu hơi do dự: “Nhưng khi đệ làm Tứ cung chủ, không có hứng thú chút nào hết.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong không ngắt lời, kiên nhẫn lắng nghe, Điêu Ngọc Lương tiếp tục nói: “Sau đó gặp được huynh, huynh dẫn đệ tới quân doanh chơi, tập luyện, tỉ võ, còn cho đệ học chỉ huy thủy binh, đệ không cảm thấy vất vả gì cả, ngày nào cũng thấy vui vẻ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gật gù: “Vậy sau khi ta đi thì sao?”

Điêu Ngọc Lương rầu rĩ nói: “Từ sau khi huynh đi, ngày nào đệ cũng chơi bời lêu lổng, sau đó không dằn lòng được mà chạy đến quân doanh luyện binh cùng họ. Nhưng trong lòng đệ ngày càng rối rắm, giống như đệ đang phản bội Bất Phàm Cung vậy, thật là khó chịu.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nghiêm túc nghe cho hết, rồi nói: “Lão Tứ, hôm đó thấy đệ hăng hái hùng dũng, ta hơi giật mình, giống như nhìn thấy bản thân mình khi còn là thiếu niên vậy, như Nhị ca đệ nói đó, đệ rất giống tướng quân thiếu niên.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương sướng rơn, nhưng cũng bất an: “Thật sao ạ?”

Lúc này cửa phòng được đẩy ra, Dung Lạc Vân chưa cởi áo choàng, hiển nhiên là mới hồi cung, y ở bên ngoài nghe lỏm, tiến vào phòng trả lời: “Thật đó, Nhị ca có bao giờ gạt đệ chưa.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương la lên: “Nhị ca!” Ánh mắt sáng ngời chạy tới, “Vậy nếu đệ tòng quân thì huynh có trách đệ quay lưng với Bất Phàm Cung không?”

Dung Lạc Vân cười nói: “Sao có thể chứ, đệ biết được bản thân mình muốn làm chuyện gì, Nhị ca đều sẽ ủng hộ.” Tầm mắt khẽ di chuyển về phía Hoắc Lâm Phong, “Không biết Nhị tẩu của đệ có ủng hộ không ta?”

Câu này ý nghĩa rất rõ ràng, Hoắc Lâm Phong nào dám phớt lờ, cầm bức thư mới viết xong lên, nói: “Lão Tứ, nếu đệ thật sự muốn tòng quân, bây giờ vẫn còn kém xa lắm, phải xem đệ có quyết tâm hay không.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương vội vàng nói: “Đệ có chứ! Hoắc đại ca giúp đệ đi!”

Hoắc Lâm Phong gói lại thư: “Cầm phong thư này, ngày mốt theo Định Bắc quân về Tái Bắc, đi tìm đại ca ta.” Hắn đứng dậy tới gần, vỗ vai Điêu Ngọc Lương, “Theo huynh ấy, đệ nhất định sẽ thành tài.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương như nhặt được trân bảo, hai tay nâng lá thư, sau khi nói cám ơn thì hớn hở chạy đi.

Thư phòng mở toang cửa, chỉ còn lại Hoắc Lâm Phong và Dung Lạc Vân nhìn nhau cười, cười xong, hai người đi tới trước cửa sổ đứng sóng vai, đẩy cửa sổ ra, mấy chú chim bồ câu đậu trên bệ cửa.

Hoắc Lâm Phong đưa tay ra đùa nghịch: “Đến Thẩm phủ sao rồi?”

Dung Lạc Vân nói: “Thẩm đại ca trở về rồi.” Y cười khúc khích, “Tỷ tỷ gặp được huynh ấy, huynh ấy gặp được tỷ tỷ, có lẽ là nhớ lại nỗi niềm tương tư mấy năm nay, hai người họ khóc mãi không ngừng.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong hỏi: “Vậy họ có dự định gì chưa?”

Dung Lạc Vân thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Thẩm đại ca nhất quyết không cho tỷ tỷ đi, muốn cùng tỷ ấy chữa trị chân, ta cũng yên tâm rồi.”

Bọn họ hàn huyên ta một câu em một câu, thu xếp mọi việc ổn thỏa, đang nói giữa chừng thì nô tài ngự tiền tới báo, giờ Tuất tối nay ở Khúc Loan Đài, Hoàng thượng muốn tổ chức yến tiệc mời mọi người.

Giang sơn đổi chủ, xem ra là muốn trò chuyện, cũng là mừng công.

Đợi đến khi màn đêm buông xuống, giờ Tuất đã đến, Khúc Loan Đài đốt nến đỏ, chỉ có một bàn, các nô tài đều đã cáo lui. Mạnh Đình Nguyên mặc thường phục, ngồi ở bên bàn, đường đường là thiên tử vậy mà còn đích thân rót rượu.

Xa xa có tiếng bước chân đang đến gần, trên cánh cửa chạm khắc hoa văn lấp loáng ánh sáng, trước cửa là Dung Lạc Vân cùng với Hoắc Lâm Phong, sau lưng là Đoạn Hoài Khác, còn có Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương đang lải nhải không ngớt miệng.

Mọi người bước tới trước bàn, Dung Lạc Vân trêu đùa: “Tham kiến Hoàng thượng.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên bật cười: “Đừng cười nhạo ta nữa, mau ngồi đi.”

Trong gian điện rộng lớn, trong một ngày bình thường, đáng lẽ hoàng đế nên ngồi ở vị trí cao nhất, quần thần xếp thành hai hàng phân chia cấp bậc, nhưng bây giờ lại cùng ngồi vây quanh một chiếc bàn tròn, cười nói vui đùa không phân tôn ti.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên nâng chung lên: “Sau khi đăng cơ sự vụ bộn về, bây giờ mới có thời gian hàn huyên cùng mọi người, xin đừng trách ta thất lễ.”

Hoắc Lâm Phong nói: “Quốc sự làm trọng, huống hồ mọi người cũng không để bụng nhiều như thế đâu.”

Tất cả nâng chung nghểnh cổ, sau khi uống cạn một chung, Điêu Ngọc Lương ngồi không yên nữa, đi xung quanh rót rượu cho các huynh trưởng. Mạnh Đình Nguyên trước giờ cẩn trọng, lúc này vẫn cực kỳ nghiêm túc, nói: “Phen này nguy hiểm, nói đa tạ vẫn thấy thiếu sót, quả thật là không cách nào báo đáp nổi.”

Những người giang hồ ở đây đều đã quen phóng khoáng, Lục Chuẩn nói: “Chúng tôi ra tay là vì Nhị ca, những binh mã kia là vì Hoắc đại ca, người muốn cám ơn thì cám ơn Nhị ca và Hoắc đại ca là được rồi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên lập tức nhìn về phía Dung Lạc Vân, Dung Lạc Vân không đọ nổi tửu lượng, đã cầm đùi thỏ lên gặm rồi, y lau miệng nói: “Hôm trước thượng triều đã phong thưởng rồi, nhắc lại làm gì nữa? Chi bằng để tôi ăn một bữa thật ngon.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên cười nói: “Vậy Tiểu Hành cứ ăn đi, nếu thích thì ta sẽ phái hai ngự trù đến phủ tướng quân.”

Dung Lạc Vân hốt hoảng, trước mặt bao nhiêu huynh đệ thế này, giống như y đã gả cho Hoắc Lâm Phong vậy, nhưng cũng không thể phủ nhận được, đành phải tức giận nhai đùi thỏ trong ánh mắt đùa cợt của mọi người.

Rượu qua ba tuần, trên bàn đã loạn cào cào, Lục Chuẩn và Điêu Ngọc Lương vật tay, suýt nữa gây chiến, Dung Lạc Vân ôm một hộp điểm tâm chỉ lo ăn, chỉ có Đoạn Hoài Khác là say mê mỹ tửu, tự rót tự uống rất chi thích ý.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đã hơi chếnh choáng say, hỏi: “Các vị… sau này có dự tính gì chưa?”

Đoạn Hoài Khác ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Tuy Tần Tuần đã chết, nhưng suy cho cùng ông ta đã gây ra chuyện thiên lý bất dung, làm nhục sư môn, cha tôi muốn về cố hương bái tế sư tổ, tôi sẽ đi cùng ông ấy.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương rượt đánh Lục Chuẩn, từ cuối điện chạy tới, hớn hở nói: “Đệ sẽ gia nhập dưới trướng Đại tướng quân trấn biên, tương lai sẽ giống như Hoắc đại ca vậy!”

Lục Chuẩn mắng: “Cái gì? Đệ cũng muốn làm đoạn tụ á?!”

Một câu đắc tội hai người, Hoắc Lâm Phong giơ tay ra túm vạt áo sau của Lục Chuẩn, giống như đang xách Thái Bình vậy, Dung Lạc Vân nhào tới giáo huấn, giáng một chưởng ngay cổ.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên giật thót tim, vội vàng đứng dậy ngăn cản: “Tam cung chủ nói cũng đâu có sai…”

Lục Chuẩn trốn ra sau lưng hắn, hừ một tiếng, bỗng nhiên ngẫm lại, Đại ca đi bái tế sư tổ, Nhị ca ở cùng với Hoắc Lâm Phong, lão Tứ tới Tái Bắc tòng quân…

Vậy bốn vị cung chủ của Bất Phàm Cung, há chẳng phải chỉ còn một mình mình ư?

“Hoàng thượng…” Cậu vịn vai Mạnh Đình Nguyên, “Sau này người còn cần Bất Phàm Cung giúp đỡ nữa không?”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Lục Chuẩn nói: “Nếu không cần nữa, thì tôi thấy có thể giải tán rồi, còn nếu vẫn cần, thì chắc là người chỉ có thể dựa vào một mình tôi thôi…”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên xoay người nhìn cậu: “Đương nhiên cần chứ, Lục cung chủ, sau này mỗi tháng nhớ viết thư bẩm báo cho ta.”

Khúc Loan Đài ầm ĩ không ngớt, mọi người chơi đùa tới tận giờ Tý mới thôi, hoàng đế say rượu, được các nô tài dìu về điện Càn Khôn nghỉ ngơi. Đoạn Hoài Khác cũng hơi mệt rồi, lảo đảo đi khỏi.

Đèn đóm trong cung chiếu sáng lối đi, Hoắc Lâm Phong cõng Điêu Ngọc Lương say bét nhè đi về phía Đinh Già cung. Điêu Ngọc Lương lẩm bẩm: “Hoắc đại ca, đệ muốn nôn quá.”

“…” Hoắc Lâm Phong lạnh lùng nói, “Nếu đệ nôn ói bừa bãi thì không cần đến Tái Bắc nữa.”

Điêu Ngọc Lương phì phò nói: “Vậy đệ không nôn nữa là được chứ gì…” Nói xong thì đi tìm Chu Công.

Hoắc Lâm Phong thở phào một hơi, quay người vừa nhìn thì thấy Dung Lạc Vân đang đi theo phía sau. Suốt dọc đường, Lục Chuẩn ôm lấy Dung Lạc Vân lè nhè, Nhị ca ơi Nhị ca à, cọ hết nước mắt nước mũi lên người Dung Lạc Vân.

Tắm rửa lên giường, đêm dài đã qua quá nửa.

Khi trời chưa sáng, trong Noãn Các của điện Càn Khôn, Mạnh Đình Nguyên sực tỉnh từ trong mơ, có lẽ là do uống nhiều rượu quá nên thấy hơi khát nước. nô tài nghe tiếng đi vào hầu hạ, dâng trà lên, xoay mặt lại hoài nghi: “Sao cửa sổ lại mở thế nhỉ, nô tài rõ ràng đã đóng rồi mà.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên liếc mắt nhìn hỏi: “Canh mấy rồi?”

Nô tài đáp: “Hồi Hoàng thượng, canh năm rồi.” Khom người đi đóng cửa sổ, ngăn cách hơi sương gió rét bên ngoài, “Hoàng thượng, ngủ thêm lát nữa đi.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên lắc đầu: “Ngủ không được nữa, không biết làm sao mà trong lòng trẫm cứ thấy trống rỗng.”

Nhớ đến lần trước có cảm giác này là tối hôm Thái phó rời đi, hắn vén chăn xuống giường, khoác ngoại bào tản bộ trong phòng, bên bàn đốt đèn, hắn chậm rãi lại gần nguồn sáng đó.

Đi tới bên bàn, Mạnh Đình Nguyên phát hiện trên bàn đặt một phong thư, viết là “Thư từ chức”.

Bên cạnh thư còn có một cái binh phù.

Hắn cầm lên, tim bắt đầu chộn rộn, nhưng lại cố trấn tĩnh hỏi: “Ban đêm có ai tới đây không?”

Nô tài đáp: “Hồi Hoàng thượng, nô tài canh chừng cả đêm ở ngoài cửa, không thấy có ai cầu kiến.”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên liền nhìn ra ô cửa sổ, lập tức hiểu ra, hắn mím môi đi ra ngoài, đẩy mở cửa phòng, sải bước ra khỏi điện Càn Khôn. Trời còn xám xịt và lạnh buốt, ngoại bào phất phơ theo nhịp bước cũng đã lạnh tanh rồi.

Đám nô tài hoảng hốt chạy theo: “Hoàng thượng, cẩn thận cảm lạnh!”

Mạnh Đình Nguyên như không nghe thấy, cảm thấy chậm, thậm chí còn nhấc chân chạy trong thâm cung trống trải thênh thang, đá lát không người, cỏ cây vô tình, hắn chạy xuyên qua màn sương sớm, chạy một hơi ra tới tường cung.

Gần trăm bậc thềm, hắn thở hổn hển trèo lên, vọt tới nơi cao nhất, vịn lên đầu tường lạnh băng phóng mắt ra xa.

Trong màn sương mờ mịt, Hoắc Lâm Phong dắt ngựa, Dung Lạc Vân đi bên cạnh, đang dần dần đi về xa.

Lúc này mới biết, đá ném vào trong nước, sau những gợn sóng lăn tăn, bọn họ phải thoát thân khỏi nơi tĩnh mịch này.

Mạnh Đình Nguyên đứng sừng sững trong gió, cúi đầu run rẩy mở phong thư ra.

_—— Thần đã từng hứa với một người, khi thiên hạ ổn định sẽ cùng người ấy cởi giáp về quê, thất hứa thì không còn là quân tử nữa. Nếu có một ngày tường thành sụp đổ, chiến loạn dấy lên, thần nhất định sẽ phóng ngựa mà đến, cầm kiếm giết giặc bảo vệ non sông nước nhà._

_Hoàng thượng, bảo trọng._

_Duy nguyện đất nước thái bình, vạn dân an cư._

Mạnh Đình Nguyên ngẩn người ngẩng đầu lên.

Hai bóng ảnh kia đã mờ tịt không còn thấy rõ nữa, Tây Càn Lĩnh, núi Linh Bích, miếu cổ Hạn Châu, Lam Hồ đại mạc, không ai biết bọn họ đi đâu, chỉ biết họ đã dung nhập phàm trần rồi.

Kể từ đây, đạp mây cưỡi gió, du ngoạn nhân gian.

**– HOÀN –**

* * *

Lúc gõ tới dấu chấm cuối cùng mình bật khóc luôn, lần đầu dịch một bộ dài như vậy lại còn cả cổ trang, dịch suốt từ tháng 4 năm ngoái đến bây giờ cuối cùng cũng hoàn thành. Cảm giác như đang xem một bộ phim cổ trang dài tập vậy. Cuối cùng cũng kết thúc thật rồi. Lúc trước ngày nào cũng mong làm thật lẹ để mau hết còn đu Tâm nhãn, nhưng hết rồi lại thấy như mình vừa vụt mất một điều gì đó.

Cám ơn tất cả các bạn đã theo dõi truyện cùng với mình, nhất là cám ơn chị Doanh Doanh ngày ngày sửa lỗi typo cho em 

Ban đầu khi bắt tay làm bộ này chỉ với mong muốn là mang tất cả những truyện của Bắc Nam đến với mọi người, vì bộ này hoàn lâu quá rồi mà hổng có ai rớ vào. Nên là về kĩ năng dịch cổ trang của mình không quá mượt mà, nhiều đoạn đánh nhau và miêu tả vẫn còn sượng lắm, chỉ mong nếu bộ này được xuất bản ở Việt Nam sẽ có một dịch giả nào đó dịch lại thật mượt mà.

Từ giờ Ếch có thể đăng Q&A của Phong Vân rồi, ngúm mấy tháng trời, muốn đăng mà sợ các bạn chả biết gì chả ai cười chung :)))) Đón đọc những câu chuyện ngoài lề về Bắc Nam, truyện của Bắc Nam và manhua Lâu rồi không gặp tại [page Ếch Kì Diệu](https://www.facebook.com/echkidieu2029/photos/a.112537920313833/196377505263207/) nha!

Fanart Phong Vân sẽ được cập nhật ở mục lục trong vài ngày tới, dạo này bận bịu quá chưa tổng hợp được. À quên, phiên ngoại trong sách xuất bản của mình bị kẹt biên từ tháng 7 chưa có về, khi nào về mình sẽ update sau nhe, mà cũng ko chắc có phiên ngoại thật không nữa, nghe đồn thế :))))


End file.
